A Search For Something More
by HAKDurbin
Summary: Rough Draft is a senior in Canterlot High who writes Star Wars fan fiction and dreams of finding love. He's also the only person in the entire school who still doesn't believe that Sunset Shimmer is reformed even after she helped defeat the Dazzlings. But things may be turning to look his way when his friends convince him to come to Pinkie Pie's party and he meets a certain cellist
1. Chapter 1

A Search for Something More

By HAKDurbin

Part 1: A New Love

"Mister Draft, are we interrupting!?"

I jump to see Ms. Harshwinny's unamused face mere inches away from mine. I look around to realize that I am in my fifth-period history class and I have been caught secretly writing one of my stories in class...again. I hear my fellow students snickering and whispering about me as I catch sight of one of the guys secretly handing the guy next to him a dollar bill. Guess they made a bet over whether or not I'd get caught again. I can feel my cheeks warming up in embarrassment.

"What were you writing that could be so much more important than my lecture this time?" Ms. Harshwinny asks in her cold, stern voice.

My cheeks get hotter as I try to think of something to say. I look at my notebook revealing the contents of my personal Star Wars fan fiction. There's no way I'm going to answer her that. I'm embarrassed as it is.

With all the dignity I could muster, I awkwardly say, "I-i-it's not important Ms. Harshwinny. Sorry."

Her, facial expression doesn't change as she walks back to the front of the classroom saying, "Well, you can keep on being sorry all you want in detention."

I let out a quiet groan as she returns to her lecture. At this point, I am no longer surprised about detention, but it still is annoying.

My name is Rough Draft; I am a senior at Canterlot High school who prefers to write stories rather than pay attention in class. Ever since I was a kid, I loved reading stories of characters that go on all kinds of adventures in the many creative worlds that their writers come up with, and thus I want to write my own original stories with my very own imaginative worlds and adventures.

But deep down, I also want to write about my characters getting together and falling in love. Why? Well, I guess after reading other stories or even watching movies or shows with stories about love, there is a naive part of me that believes that finding love is the final touch in someone's life. So logically, I would want to have romantic subplots between my characters.

But seeing as I am a nerdy high school student with not much experience in writing, I encounter two problems with carrying out my dreams. Firstly, I haven't thought of anything original yet. The best kind of stories I can come up with so far is Star Wars fan fiction where I am a powerful Jedi with the might and skills to defend the galaxy against entire empires of the evil Sith. No matter what obstacles this fictional me would face, there would be no monster, fleet, or armies of the Sith that would stop me from protecting the galaxy.

And the second problem is the simple fact that I have never been in love. I thought I found love once when one of the popular girls in the school, Sunset Shimmer, appeared to be interested in me, but it turned out that she just deceptively used me for her popularity, as she has done to others in Canterlot High.

But I don't want to discuss that further. Not right now, anyway.

Anyway, even though writing fan fiction doesn't put me on the right track of what I want to write, it makes me content to be still writing ... even if sometimes I'll secretly do it during my classes. This isn't to say that my grades suffer for this. I do ok. But I am so much more focused on my writing that I have a considerable reputation for getting in trouble over it. And history with Harshwinny is the prime example.

Now, this may sound like I live an ordinary high school life, but as odd as it may sound, Canterlot High has gone through some messed up stuff recently. The first month or so of the school year was normal enough with Sunset Shimmer ruling Canterlot High with an iron fist. But then during the high school Fall Formal, she suddenly turned into a raging she-demon and turned everyone including me into mindless zombies, and we had to be rescued by a group of girls eventually called The Rainbooms with some girly rainbow power thing. After that, everyone started coming closer together while Sunset Shimmer was giving this bull-crap about becoming reformed. But then these three new girls who called themselves The Dazzlings came right out of nowhere with some evil plan that included everyone getting mind controlled _AGAIN_! So the Rainbooms had to rescue us with their rainbow power, and supposedly Sunset Shimmer was their key to victory. Oh, and dare I leave out the rumor that there's a portal to another world that somehow connects to pretty much everything we've been going through this school year?

Yeah, as I said, we have gone through some messed up stuff that is by no means a part of the typical high school experience. But regardless, life in Canterlot High goes on. Somehow we continue to live our high school lives as if none of this ever happened. And while it's nice that we haven't let what happened get to us, it doesn't seem right that people are ignoring what happened. Maybe we should be more cautious about magic in general whether it's from the Rainbooms or anything else our school encounters.

After a while, history was over, and it was time for lunch. Every day I would eat with my best friends, Caramel and Soarin. Caramel is a shy member of our group. That's not to say he is as nervous around people as Fluttershy, one of the Rainbooms who saved us from Sunset Shimmer and The Dazzlings. But he tends to be quiet about his opinions outside of Soarin and me. Most of this has to do with his crush with Applejack; another one of the Rainbooms. He has liked Applejack ever since he went to elementary school with her. He had always been fond of her honesty and her stubborn yet strong spirit. He's so shy when he's near her that she probably doesn't even know he even exists in any way shape or form (his words, not mine.)

Soarin, on the other hand, is the more socially open member of the three of us. He is one of the best soccer players in our school. He likes to talk about sports and upcoming games, but Caramel and I also helped him get into nerdy things like Star Wars and Lord of the Rings and so on. But it's no secret between the three of us that he also has a big crush on another one of the Rainbooms, Rainbow Dash. Soarin has been on the soccer team with Rainbow Dash since freshman year. He hated her at first when she started as a significant show off that kept trying to play soccer single-handedly, but once she eventually began acting like a real team player, he grew to respect her. Over the school years, he grew to admire her more and more before he realized that he has feelings for her. But he has never made a move on her because he doesn't think he's cool enough to be worth her time. Although Soarin is good too, she is easily the best athlete as she has become the captain of every sport in Canterlot High and he thinks she should be with a guy that can keep up with her.

As we discuss the latest shows we watch or the video games we play, we start talking about this fantasy TV show that we watched where there's this giant plant that mind-controlled people. I begin to ponder on that idea based on the past events we've experienced, and so I say, "You know, speaking of which, there's something that has been bothering me."

Caramel and Soarin stop eating their lunches and groan. "Come on Rough Draft, please tell us you are not going on another anti-magic rant," Caramel said out of annoyance.

Ignoring Caramel, I continue, "How come no one in the school is traumatized from being mind-controlled during the Fall Formal and the Battle of the Bands?"

Carmel and Soarin stare at me before Soarin asks, "Why would you want to think about that?"

"Because it seems unrealistic how sporadically everyone has moved on after being turned into mindless zombies," I replied.

"Wait, are you saying it's somehow a bad thing that we're back to normal despite all that stuff with the demons and sirens or whatever?" Carmel asks. "I mean we've turned into zombies, and then Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and that Twilight Sparkle girl saved our lives. Shouldn't we be happy that we're all okay?"

"Alright, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but all of us experienced someone taking our minds and altering them to their will - they unmade us mentally," I state. "It's great how quickly we have kept that from bothering us, but after mentally losing who we are - not once, but _twice_ \- you'd think it would bother _someone_. Instead everyone was just so quick as to be all happy and went back to dancing at the Fall Formal and at the Battle of the Bands we sang a song about friendship that everyone knows the lyrics to it_ right out of the blue_, and went on with life _like nothing happened_."

Caramel frowns as ponders at my point before he turns to Soarin. "Yeah, what was with that? It's like we wake up from being mind-controlled right in the middle of the chorus of that song, and yet we knew to repeat the whole thing while the Rainbooms took down The Dazzlings."

Soarin takes a moment to look at both of us and shrugs.

"Maybe that friendship, rainbow power that Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and their friends conjured up both times kept us from being mentally scarred and made us focus on just returning to the dance or singing that song or something."

I scoff before replying, "Why not? I mean The Dazzlings used their magic to get us into singing their song when they first came here. So our minds are modified in some way no matter who does it. The only difference is the girls who saved the day don't alter the minds of their opponents to be good."

"Wait, what about Sunset Shimmer? Didn't she change and helped defeat The Dazzlings?" Soarin asks

"Yeah, everyone has pretty much forgiven her, and she hangs out with all the other girls that saved us. I mean, does that look like someone who still is a power-hungry person?" Caramel says as he turns around and points to a table a few rows down from ours.

At this table, five of the Rainbooms, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity, are chatting away with Sunset Shimmer. My eyes, however, are fixed on Sunset Shimmer. She appears to be telling a story or making a joke to the other girls, and they laugh immediately. Rarity compliments Sunset Shimmer, and Rainbow Dash laughs so hard she nearly falls out of her seat. As the girls begin to talk some more, Sunset Shimmer is smiling as she is listening intently.

She looks so friendly. So happy. Like she's at peace.

And I don't buy a single bit of it.

"Honestly guys, I don't believe she's reformed at all,"

Carmel and Soarin are taken aback from my statement.

"Are you serious?" Soarin asks.

"Dead serious," I reply. "I know her. She is a great actress, and she bides her time before she strikes and rises for power. This is no different. She's just pretending to be reformed and be a friend to those girls until she does something that tears them apart. She already did it to them once during their freshman year, right? Who is to say she won't do it again?"

"Oh dude, that is such a load of crap!" Carmel exclaims.

"No, think about it, guys," I say, "If she is magically reformed after the other girls used their rainbow power, then why didn't that happen when The Dazzlings were defeated? They didn't even try to apologize. They just attempted to hypnotize us again by singing, only to be driven away from the stage, and we haven't seen them since. By comparison, when Sunset Shimmer is defeated, she gives us this whole act about being sorry and crying a lot and eventually tries to be nice to everyone she brainwashed. It just can't be a coincidence."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying this because you're still angry about what she did to you during the Spring Fling last year?" Soarin asks. "Don't get me wrong; what she did was horrible. But it's in the past, Rough Draft. She's good now. She's trying to make up for everything she did to us. She saved us from The Dazzlings, and everyone has forgiven her. Why can't you accept that she's not the same person who used you?"

I take a moment to look at both of them. I can't believe that I have to explain myself further, but it appears that I have no choice. I take a deep breath, and I say with utmost sincerity, "Because it's like what you tried to tell me before the Spring Fling, Soarin. She acts so sweet and caring and gives you the feeling that she wants to be close to you, that she's safe. Then you let your guard down, which gives her the perfect opportunity to take advantage of you and do something cruel and heartless. And you're right; what happened at the Spring Fling _did_ hurt me. I was beginning to open my heart to her; I was so ready to devote my life to her, to love her with all I have if she took me and then she ripped it out to win a competition during a dance. But even if you put that aside, we all know how she has hurt so many others, and I can't see her being any different now. She may have rescued us from The Dazzlings, but how do we know she wasn't doing it to get rid of the competition that they possessed? I know I shouldn't expect you to understand, but honestly guys, I can't, and I won't try to accept that she changed. I've seen too much."

I look back and forth at my two friends. Not a sound is made outside of the chattering from our fellow students. Soarin looks at me as if I was yelling the entire time, while Carmel shows a face of disappointment. I don't know what to expect from either one until Carmel takes a deep breath and says, "Okay Rough Draft, if that's how you want to keep on feeling about her, fine. Just realize that you're the only one that's going to keep on giving her the cold shoulder. I understand where you're coming from, and you have every right to be suspicious, but you also could be completely paranoid. I mean she deceived you into believing she's the one that you're looking for, but it's over. You should be moving on, man."

"Yeah, I mean who knows?" Soarin adds, "There are a lot of girls at this school. There has to be someone that could be your girlfriend instead of her."

"Yeah, Soarin's right. Maybe it'll do you some good to focus on someone else. I mean you write, you're good-looking, you're _really_ into the concept of love. There's got to be _someone_ who can help you let go."

I give Caramel an unconvinced look.

"I write Star Wars fan fiction, I won't bother talking about my looks, and... I guess I technically could give you the last part, but seriously, there's no point."

"Hey come on, Rough Draft, you don't know until you try," Carmel replies. "Heck, Pinkie Pie is having a party later tonight at her place. Maybe we could look around for someone you might be interested in."

"No, Carmel, I don't think there's any point," I say. "Honestly, I'm thinking of just not looking for someone to date until college or something. Probably have a better chance out there than in here."

Carmel is about to say something else, but the bell interrupts him. Lunch is over, and we have to head out to our sixth-period classes. As we start to go, Carmel comes to me and says, "We'll talk about this right after school."

"I can't. I have detention." I respond.

Carmel looks at me with a frown.

"Writing in Harshwinny's class?"

"Writing in Harshwinny's class."

He sighs and tries to think of a way to respond, but the warning bell rings, indicating that we need to be in our classes soon. He grunts before finally saying, "Alright, I'll see you later. Preferably in time to convince you to go to the party."

"See ya, and good luck with that," I reply as we split to our separate classes.

I was serious about waiting 'till college to try anything close to finding love with someone. I will grant that I don't know every girl in the school, but after the Spring Fling with Sunset Shimmer, I doubt any girl here would be interested in a guy who took part in what happened at that dance if they found out about it. Besides, we only have roughly about seven and a half months until we graduate. So who would want to start a relationship that probably wouldn't survive the separation of the transition into colleges anyway?

A couple of hours later, school is finished for the day. Everyone was heading to their homes, but I was walking in the opposite direction to spend detention. I made my destination where the long-faced teacher, Mr. Cranky was impatiently waiting for me. We don't say anything to each other. He merely pointed to the set of desks as a way of saying, "you know your spot."

I walk over to my usual seat in the back row where I am far away from the other kids that are joining me. I drop my backpack and grab my notebook where I start to write one of my stories. Currently, I was writing about the powerful Jedi Master Rough Draft sneaking into the fortress of a deadly Sith Lord in the Sith homeworld of Korriban. He was currently fighting a few Sith guards. Two of them have been cut down while another one he cut down by pushing him out the window with The Force. The last guard proved to be more fierce, but I notice that in his anger, he makes himself predictable. In one move, I dodged his next attack and slashed the Sith in his left arm, leaving him to scream in pain. I briefly make a run through my current progress as I begin to brainstorm what to write next, unaware that an unnatural pink being was looking over my shoulder.

"Well, what happens next?"

I scream in panic as I turn to find my face inches apart from the most eccentric Rainboom member, Pinkie Pie. She looks at me with a gleeful but curious look on her face as she waits for me to respond.

"What happens?" she asks again. "You just wounded the _last_ Sith guard, and you can't just leave it at that, silly."

I turn back to the classroom to discover that the students sitting a few desks away from me appear to be too bored to have paid attention to my scream, and Mr. Cranky has fallen soundly asleep on his desk.

I turn back to Pinkie Pie and say. "What happens next? What are you even doing here, Pinkie!?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! I was going to ask you to come to my party tonight, hoping you might find your special someone!" She answers bubbly.

I stare at her for a moment before I look down and start rubbing my temples.

"Did Carmel and Soarin put you up to this?" I grumble.

She giggles at my question before responding, "Oh, they don't know that I know anything about it. I just happened to be at the back entrance of the school, waiting for Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash to meet me there with Sunset Shimmer. You remember Sunset, doncha? Fiery red and yellow hair, cute greenish, blueish eyes, sweet singing voice, and a cool motorcycle jacket?"

It takes all of my willpower not to show any contempt at Pinkie for daring to say that name, but I slowly nod in acknowledgment, eager for her to go back to the subject at hand.

"Anyway, I was waiting for the rest of our friends when I saw Soarin and Carmel passing by, and they looked super sad. So I quietly spied on them with my super sweet ninja moves and overheard that you got detention and that they really, really want you to come to my party because they think that you could meet your special someone there. I got so super excited at the idea that I wanted to help. I went back and told Sunset to tell the other girls to wait for me, and now here I am inviting you to my party so that you can find your future girlfriend."

I roll my eyes at her. Pinkie Pie is known to be the cheeriest girl you will ever meet. She loves to throw parties and is devoted to helping everybody be happy. So it's little surprise that she would want to help me meet a girl in order for me to be happy.

"Look Pinkie, I appreciate that you're trying to help me. I really do. But I don't think that's going to happen," I say calmly. "No girl would be interested in me after I was made a laughing stock after the Spring Fling," I say.

"Aw come on, you don't know that," Pinkie says. "I know that if you come to my party, you will find the girl who will really, really like you and want to be all snuggly, cuddly with you and likes to read your stories and laugh at your jokes, and...well...just be awesome for you."

"No, there isn't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"Please come to my party and find your special someone?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Super, duper, ultra-please with whipped cream, caramel, and cherries on top?"

At that last one, I begin to lose it and stand up and turn to face Pinkie Pie and exclaim, "No Pinkie Pie, I will no -"

But once I saw Pinkie Pie, I couldn't finish my sentence. All my irritation and rage melted into pure sadness and fear as I stare at the pink girl making an adorable, but horrific sad face.

Now the reason why this turned the situation against me is simple. Some of the girls in this school - more specifically girls like Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack's sisters; Sweetie Belle and Applebloom respectively and so on - are cute enough and have the right kind of sweet and innocent personality that seeing either of them so much as shed a tear the most painful thing for anyone to experience. Even if they're making that face _intentionally_ to be _manipulative_ and _the person they're using it on knows it_ (like Pinkie Pie is doing right now to me), it's still unbearable. Just the _idea_ of seeing one of the cutest and most friendly and innocent girls you could ever meet show some kind of misery is unbearable.

I fall back down to my seat, grunting as I try to look away from Pinkie. I finally manage to say, "P-p-p-pinkie, s-s-s-stop that!" But she responds with a soft whimper, which only made it worse. I struggle to keep myself together, but it doesn't take long for me to accept that I won't win this fight.

"Okay, okay!" I shout. "I'll go to your party! Just please stop!"

The feeling in my heart let up, and I begin to breathe again, but the respite is short-lived as she pulls me into a crushing bear hug.

"Yay!" Pinkie shouts. "I'm so happy! You will not regret this, Rough Draft! We're going to find you the prettiest, funniest, most awesome girlfriend ever!"

"Ugh...that's great Pinkie Pie...but could you let me start breathing again first?" I manage to say with the remaining air in my lungs.

She lets go of me, and I start coughing and gasping for breath. She puts her hands behind her back, and her already pink cheeks begin to flush red. She makes a nervous giggle before she states, "Dontcha worry Rough Draft, before the night is over, you will find the love of your life or my name isn't Pinkie Pie! Well, I better head back and start decorating. See you later tonight!"

And with that, she leaves the room, bouncing and humming all the way.

I plant my face on the desk, letting out a big sigh of relief. I guess I'm going to the party after all. I appreciate what Carmel, Soarin, and Pinkie Pie are trying to do, but good gravy, why can't they see that I don't want to go looking for a girl while I'm still in high school?

There's nothing else for it now. I'm going to the party, and that's that. Who knows? Maybe by some miracle I actually will find some nice girl who will go out with me. I guess for just one night, I can be hopeful of that.

... Though maybe not as hopeful as I am afraid of how Pinkie Pie will react if I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I'm doing this. I was perfectly fine with not trying to find a girlfriend while I'm still in high school. Now here I am, walking toward the front porch of Pinkie Pie's house after she practically tortured me to go to her darn party. At least getting hypnotized by Sunset Shimmer and The Dazzlings was quick and painless.

There's no point in turning back now, so I may as well get this over with. I make it to the front door, already hearing people chattering inside, but before I could ring the doorbell, the door flies open and reveals an excited Pinkie Pie.

"Rough Draft! You made it!"

Evidently, Pinkie Pie has been waiting for me.

Before I know it, Pinkie pulls me inside her house and leads me to the middle of the living room. It appears practically half of the school has already come and started hanging out, eating snacks, playing games and so on.

"Soooo, see any girls that might suit your interest?" I hear Pinkie Pie say with a not-so-subtle hint of anticipation in her voice. I hesitate before I respond.

"Actually, Pinkie, maybe I should grab a snack or something before I go that far," I answer. "I mean the night is still young, and there's no reason to hurry, right?"

"Oooo! That's a great idea!" says Pinkie Pie. "Get settled before looking around and finding someone to make a move on. How strategically sneaky. Well, don't let me stop you from melting some hearts. Go get 'em, tiger!"

She elbows me and gives me a wink before she walks away, leaving me to do whatever she said I'm going to do, I guess.

I walk over to the food table and grab some chips and punch before I make my way toward an empty wall to lean on. As I start eating, I decide to look around and see if there actually are some girls that could be worth humoring Caramel, Soarin, and Pinkie Pie. Unsurprisingly, there aren't any. Most of the girls that are at the party are with their boyfriends or in a big group. I sigh as I begin to contemplate how pointless this whole thing is. On the bright side, it can't get any worse than this.

"Hi, Rough Draft."

...It got worse.

With full control over my emotions, I slowly turn to find Sunset Shimmer standing right next to me. She gives this innocent, nervous chuckle that makes my blood boil. She already has nearly the whole school convinced about her 'reformation,' and now she's trying to make me believe that she has genuinely changed too so that she's even closer to her goal to use everyone again. I look away from her, staying focused on eating my food, hoping that will give her the message. But I can tell she's still there.

"Um...h-how are you?" she asks awkwardly. I keep a disinterested face, ignoring what she is saying. "Um, what's new with your stories? Destroyed any more Sith empires since facing Darth Jafierum lately?"

Seriously?! Trying to strike a conversation by pretending to be genuinely interested in my stories this time? That's kind of pathetic. Nice touch with mentioning the Sith Lord I was fighting in my stories at the time though. I reluctantly have to give her that.

"H-how about this party, huh? Pinkie Pie is outdoing herself this time. I hear Vinyl Scratch is going to bring her DJ booth mobile to play some tunes on the front yard later on."

Again, I ignore what she is saying.

"Um...would you like to dance with my friends and me when she comes here?"

I finally stop eating.

Really? Is she serious? Does she think that asking me to dance is going to make everything go away? Talk about nerve! I quietly take a deep breath before I slowly shake my head no.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll see you around then," he says in a seemingly sad tone before she walks away.

Wow. I am amazed that she tried that. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised seeing as how I'm one of the few people who still doesn't like her, but seriously. Giving this cute and innocent demeanor to try to get back on my good side is practically insulting to me. Even if for the sake of argument she really wants to make things better between us, I can't oblige her. It doesn't matter if she's good, she can't just try to patch things up by trying to start up a conversation or ask for a dance like that. It's just not going to work that way. I don't know. I don't want to dwell on this right now. I need to focus on the task at hand with trying to find someone else just to satisfy Caramel and So-

"Hey, Rough Draft!"

Speaking of the two.

Caramel and Soarin walk up, excited to see me.

"Thank heaven that you came, dude," Caramel says. "I was afraid you weren't going to come."

"Uh, yeah. Pinkie Pie convinced me to go." I reply.

"Oh yeah? How did she manage to do that?" Soarin asks.

I take a moment to think about that question before I answer with a shiver, "You don't want me to answer that."

Both of them stare at me, confused. They look at each other for a moment before they shrug.

"Well, alright then," Soarin starts, "Ready to go and find yourself a girl, Drafty, my man?"

I make an unamused look at what he just called me, but eventually, roll my eyes and say, "Well, I'm here now. Might as well give it a try, I guess."

"Yeah! That's close enough to the spirit!" Soarin exclaims "Come on. Vinyl Scratch arrived early and is about to start performing. There's already a crowd forming around her car, so let's go and look around over there."

He grabs me by the shirt and yanks me to the front door, making me drop my plate and cup.

Well, I was pretty much done with the punch and chips anyway.

In the middle of the road right in front of Pinkie's house, the famous DJ in our school, Vinyl Scratch (also known by her stage name, Dj-Pon-3), parks her car in front of the house. Students crowd around it, anticipating what is going to happen. She takes out a remote, presses a button, and suddenly the car transforms. Different parts of the vehicle are moving around until it took the form of a DJ booth. The crowd roars with excitement as Pinkie Pie stands in from of the DJ booth with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to rock!?"

The crowd goes wild in response.

"Well...we're not going to rock."

The cheers die down as everybody stares in confusion.

"I mean it. We're not going to rock at all."

People start to look at each other, wondering what in the world she's saying. But she makes a short giggle before shouting, "We're going to really rock!"

It takes a moment before the crowd begins to process what she said, and they eventually start to cheer louder than before.

"And without further ado, I give you the one, the only, the super, duper awesome DJ-Pon 3!"

The crowd goes even wilder as Vinyl Scratch starts placing vinyl discs into her DJ table and plays some music. Everyone dances as the loud beats blast from the speakers. How Pinkie Pie fails to receive noise complaints from her neighbors while Vinyl Scratch plays loud and proud is a question for which I may never have an answer to.

At the far back of the crowd, stood me, Soarin and Carmel. Soarin is tapping his foot while Carmel and I are staring at the crowd. I look at both of them before I finally ask, "Alright Cupids, so how do we go from standing at the very back of a huge crowd to finding a girl?"

Both Caramel and Soarin stop what they are doing and turn to me before Carmel puts a hand on my shoulder and starts to push me deeper into the crowd.

"Well...I think the first step is to get you into that crowd and start dancing," he admits while pushing me.

I take a moment to process what I heard mentally praying I didn't hear something so stupid before I stop him from pushing me further.

"What?"

"Yeah, man," Soarin adds. "Just dive right into that crowd, dance your way around, and do some awesome dance moves. You'll get the attention of the ladies in no time."

"Dude, I barely can dance," I say. "I don't know any moves that would be considered 'awesome.' Besides, there's little to no space to do anything."

"Aw come on dude," Soarin replies. "It can't be that hard to do. Plus even if you suck, the girls might like you anyway for your...uh...enthusiasm. Just take your best shot and don't turn back."

"Oh yeah right," I say, rolling my eyes. "Real good thinking guys. You two and Pinkie Pie convince me to come over here to dance into a crowd of people and hope for the best to find a girl to date. Pure genius."

"Come on Rough Draft," says Caramel. "You made it this far, so take whatever chance you have. The night is young, and there are countless girls out there. You're not going to find out unless you give it a try."

I rub my temples, unable to believe what I'm hearing. There has to be something better than this to make this whole thing worthwhile. But suddenly I get an idea that might do the trick.

"Well if you're so certain of that, then why don't you go over there and ask Rainbow Dash and Applejack to dance with you?" I say with a mischievous grin, pointing far into the right of the edge of the crowd where Rainbow Dash and Applejack are dancing with Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer.

Soarin and Caramel freeze. It takes a couple of seconds before they start to talk.

"Are you crazy?" Caramel exclaims. "I can't talk to Applejack period, let alone have the guts to ask her to dance with me!"

Soarin hesitates before he adds with a nervous chuckle, "And I don't think Rainbow Dash is interested in ...um... dancing with one of her teammates."

"Well tough luck on both counts fellas," I reply. "You just said that I'm not going to find out about finding a girl out there unless I give it a try. So if you're so certain about that, then why don't you prove it? I will carry out your questionable plan if you two ask Applejack and Rainbow Dash to dance with you."

Both of them stammer in response, trying to think of a way to counter my challenge. But in the end, they hang their heads in defeat, knowing I have them cornered.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Hop to it," I say.

They look nervously at each other before they turn and walk toward their respective crushes.

"Good luck you guys!" I shout out to them, sincerely. I may have done this to get back at them, but I do hope this will lead to my friends getting together with their respective crushes.

Well, now that's taken care of, I guess I now have to fulfill my end of the bargain. The thing is, however, I wasn't kidding when I said I barely know how to dance. I get the idea that you are moving your body...and that's kind of it. I awkwardly walk toward the crowd telling myself that this whole thing is ridiculous. I stop walking for a moment and decide to take one look to see how Soarin and Caramel are doing. By the looks of things, Soarin has already asked Rainbow Dash, and she seems to have said yes and is coming into the crowd to dance. Caramel, however, wasn't having that much luck. He appears to be scratching the back of his head while trying to talk to Applejack. Thankfully, Applejack seems to be flattered at what he's trying to do while Rarity and Fluttershy are giggling and Sunset Shimmer is smirking. I begin to think about coming over there and helping hi -

Hang on. That's five of the Rainbooms. Where is-

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

I nearly jump out of my skin, screaming before I turn to see that Pinkie Pie is standing right behind me.

"You're not going to get a girl doing nothing, silly. Get out there and dance!"

"How do you know that's what I'm trying to do?" I ask

"Soarin told me your deal before he and Dashie went dancing. And I think that's an even sneakier idea to find yourself a lady friend then your last plan. You sly devil you!" she replies while giving me a noogie. Then she grabs me by the hand, dragging me closer to the crowd. "Now you get out there and amaze some ladies!"

"But Pinkie, I don't even really know how to dance!" I shout.

Pinkie stops pulling me for a moment and looks at me with an amused look on her face.

"Oh, that is super easy!" she says with a giggle. "Just move your body to the beat of the music. Bob your head, move your feet, wave your hands in the air, and shake your groove thing, easy peasy!"

I stare at her for at the moment, trying to process this information.

"Uh...okay, bob head, feet, hands...what was that last part?"

But before I get an answer, Pinkie Pie turns around and hears Vinyl Scratch beginning to play a new song. She squeals in excitement before she grabs my hand again, shouting, "Okay new song! Time to knock them dead! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

And the next thing I knew, I am yanked right into the sea of students in complete fear of what happens inside.

I barely have an idea what in the world is going on. I'm in a cramped amount of space as near blurs of people are dancing all around me. I try to move away from everyone, but every step I take, I bump into someone. How do people enjoy this!? Everyone is going crazy with these random movements in these very tight spaces, and I'm stuck in the middle of them just trying not to get smacked in the face with an arm or accidentally stepping on someone's foot. Screw finding a girlfriend, I just want to get out of here alive! How in heaven's name is this a good idea to find someone to date?

"Woohoo! Look at you go Rough Draft!"

I turn to see Pinkie Pie right next to me, doing some hopping dance.

"See? I told you dancing is super easy!"

"Pinkie I'm not dancing, I'm dodging!" I shout, trying to get her to hear despite the loud music.

"Ooh, your own dance move! The Dodger! Atta boy!" She shouts back in excitement.

I groan, unable to believe what she just said.

"Pinkie you are crazy! How is dancing in this short amount of space supposed to get someone to like me!?"

Pinkie Pie giggles before she exclaims back, "Oh you don't impress girls here you silly, you impress them by competing in dance-offs!"

"What!? What are you talking about!?"

"Every crowd of dancers always have some spots where people form a circle, and some of them go inside it and compete for who has the best moves! All we have to do is find one and prove that you're the best! And when you do, ladies will be so impressed that they'll want your phone number by the end of the night!"

"But I don't have any moves!"

"Yes, you do! You have the Dodger! Just keep on rocking it, and you'll be impressing ladies in no time!"

"Pinkie, I told you I am intentionally dodgi -"

"There must be a dance-off forming nearby! Stay here and keep shaking that groove thing while I find a good spot to show your moves!"

"What!? Pinkie, don't leave me! Pinkie! Pinkie! Pinkie Pie, you get back here right now!"

It was no use. That pink, maniacal girl disappeared as quick as she appeared, leaving me to fend for myself while bumping into people and accidentally stepping on their feet.

I hope Soarin and Caramel have a wonderful, lovely time with Rainbow Dash and Applejack because they are dead meat the next time I see them! ...if I even live to see them.

Thankfully, after what felt like an eternity, Pinkie Pie pops back right in front of me.

"I found just the right dance-off spot to get you started! It's currently a dance-off between Trixie and Flash Sentry! Those two don't stand a chance against The Dodger!"

"Pinkie will you please stop saying that?! It's not a dance mooOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I shout as she grabs my arm and pulls me through a bunch of people at a surprisingly fast pace.

I keep my eyes shut as we keep bumping into people left and right. I don't know how long we've been doing this, but before I know it, Pinkie Pie throws me into a somewhat spacey circle of people where Trixie and Flash Sentry are dancing. Trixie is doing what I think is called The Robot while Flash Sentry is doing some butt boogy.

I keep staring at them before Pinkie shouts from behind, "Go on, and kick their butts!"

"Pinkie, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!" I protest.

"Just do The Dodger, and you'll show them who the boss is!"

I begin to point out to her again that, that's not an actual move, but instead I sigh knowing it'll be falling on deaf ears.

I look around to see people staring at me, waiting for me to do something. I let out a groan wanting all of this to stop. But then I start to consider what Pinkie Pie said and try to imagine that I'm still trying to dodge people from getting hit. If that's supposed to be what Pinkie Pie thinks is the key, then I might as well go with it. What do I have to lose anyway?

I awkwardly start to move my body, thinking of how I was trying to avoid colliding with people. Oddly enough, I hear people begin to cheer.

Really? People like this? I'm just moving around like a weirdo!

I keep on going and notice that Trixie and Flash Sentry start to become uneasy and try to dance harder. But I keep on doing...The Dodger (ugh, can't believe I'm saying that), still confused at what is happening. Finally, the song ends, and some guy walks into the circle, raises my hand and shouts, "THE WINNER!" Everyone goes wild and starts patting me on the back or giving me high fives or fist bumps. Eventually, the circle is dissolving with people going back to dancing, leaving me and Pinkie Pie standing in front of each other in another crowded space.

"I knew it! I knew you could do it! You rocked!" Pinkie Pie exclaims.

"I just moved around all over the place like a dork!" I shout back.

"Exactly! You showed a lot of energy and wicked cool movement that proved that you are the best dancer! I mean come on, doing The Robot and shaking your butt? Been there seen that! And there you were showing moves that are much wilder that put them to shame!"

"So that's all it takes?" I say out of confusion.

"Oh yeah, just keep on grooving, and you'll impress some girls before you know it!"

I take a moment to think about what she said. This whole idea sounded ridiculous from the start, but on the other hand, I did win the dance-off so...

"I guess we could try a couple more of these dance-offs."

"Now, you're talking!" Pinkie Pie screams in excitement. "Come on; I found another one while you were serving Trixie and Flash!"

Without further warning, she grabs my arm again and pulls me through the crowd, bumping into people left and right just as before.

For the most part, Pinkie Pie was right. A lot of people were somewhat hyped with me doing...The Dodger. (Why am I still calling it that?) I kept using this so-called move, and I would be declared the winner at every dance-off. Well...almost every dance-off. I lost on the third to last dance-off to a guy who had this crazy tinker toy move that wowed everyone, even Pinkie Pie. Two dance-offs after that, we go back to the house and sit down so I can catch my breath.

"See? What did I tell you? They all loved you!" Pinkie Pie shouts excitedly.

"I gotta hand it to you Pinkie," I say panting as I drink a cup of water. "That was actually pretty fun. I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this."

"That's great! Now all that's left is for a girl to make a move on you."

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie makes a very loud and long gasp.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" She says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I promised Sunset Shimmer that I would meet her at the front porch for something right around now! Okay, please wait right here, stay cute, and I will be back in just a second."

And before I can say anything else, she disappears.

Well, that wasn't weird at all.

"Hey, Rough Draft!"

I turn around to see Soarin making his way over to me.

"I saw you out there. Glad you fulfilled your end of the bargain."

"And I can see you did the same," I reply as I see Rainbow Dash coming right behind him.

Soarin turns around to face her before he makes a realization.

"Oh yeah, I don't think you two have formally been introduced," he says. "Rough Draft, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, this is my buddy Rough Draft."

"'Sup?" Rainbow Dash says as she puts her hand up for a fist bump.

I bumped fist before I say, "So are you guys enjoying the music?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," says Rainbow Dash with a shrug. "But I'm more impressed with this guy having the guts to dance with me." She elbows Soarin, who responds with a nervous chuckle. "I understand you're the one that gave him the nudge to ask."

"Guilty as charged," I reply with a smirk.

"Nice job," she stats before leaning closer to me. "Just between us, I was wondering if he was ever going to make a move."

I was taken aback by this information. I'm surprised that she likes him back. Then again, Soarin has been hard on himself a lot whenever he talks about how he feels about her, so after being his friend for so long, I guess it would be hard to believe.

"Well I'm glad I could help both of you out," I reply before she moves back to Soarin. "So you two going to dance some more?"

"Nah, we're kinda wiped out." he says, "We're just going to hang here for the rest of the night. Heck, maybe we'll see you talking to a girl or two after those dance moves."

Rainbow Dash gives Soarin a confused stare.

"Um...what are you talking about?" She asks.

"Well, part of why we came to the party was to help Rough Draft find a girlfriend. So Caramel and I suggested that he starts by heading over here and showing some dance moves out there. And then I told Pinkie Pie about it, and she came up with the idea of having him compete in some dance-offs. She said that should get girls to really like him." Soarin explains.

Rainbow Dash looks at the both of us, unable to process what she just heard.

"So you, Caramel and Pinkie Pie thought that the ticket to get this guy a girl was to compete in some dance-offs?"

"Yeah, that was the master plan apparently," I answer.

For a moment, Rainbow Dash doesn't do anything. Then suddenly she bursts out laughing, trying to hold on to her gut.

"You dorks thought that was going to work!?" She exclaims in mid laughter.

I quickly put my hands up in the air and answer defensively, "Don't look at me. I pretty much went with whatever ideas have been given to me. Heck, if Pinkie Pie said it was a good idea, then why should I question the party planner?"

"Well either she's misinformed, or she pulled a prank on you dude," Rainbow Dash replies. "You should've tried just tried asking a girl to dance with you. At least there you would have something close to a chance."

"But they don't know me, and I wouldn't know them, so there's no point," I refute.

Rainbow Dash snorts before she places her hand on my shoulder, points at me with her finger and says, "Buddy, the real key to actually having a real chance with a girl is to ask. It might not always work, but you're never going to get anywhere from just waiting and hoping. You may have tricked Soarin and Caramel to ask me and AJ to dance, but they still did it. I'm having a good time with Soarin thanks to that and based on what I saw before we left, I hope Caramel will get on with asking Applejack to do the same sometime this year."

"Easy for you to say, you two at least have known each other for a while, and at least Caramel has known -"

Before I finish my sentence, I freeze as I looked at the front door. Vinyl Scratch is coming in to take a break from performing, and coming in behind her is the beautiful girl that has caught my eye. She has grey skin, violet eyes, and long, dark grey hair. She's wearing a white shirt with a purple vest, a pink bow tie and a long pink skirt with a purple treble clef on it. She walks across the room with a young yet high-class look on her face. I have no idea what it is about this girl that has caught my interest, but there is something about her that implies there is more to her that what she leads on.

"So what are you waiting for?"

I break away from my trance to see Rainbow Dash with a smirk on her face.

"I saw the way you were looking at her, dude. You obviously are interested in that girl. Get over there and talk to her."

"Oh nononononononononono," I quickly respond. "I'm not actually going to try to talk to a pretty girl like her. She obviously is way out of my league to be interested in a guy like me. She probably already has a boyfriend anyway. And besides, Pinkie Pie told me to stay right here while she's doing...uh...something with Sunset Shimmer."

Rainbow Dash gives an unamused expression as she makes a facepalm.

"Rough Draft, what I just say before?" she asks.

I was irritated at her question, but I rapidly answer, "The real key to actually having a real chance with a girl is to ask. I get what you're saying, but at least you guys know each other and Caramel knows Applejack. I just saw that girl 20 seconds ago, and I don't even know her name. She doesn't even know that I exist, so the -"

"Oh enough with the excuses, dude." Rainbow Dash retorts. "None of them are a good reason for you not to try. You don't know her name, so ask and try to strike a conversation from there. Besides, we just established that Pinkie might not be the most reliable person to help you at the moment. Now quit being a girly, middle school wuss and walk right up to her."

I try to think of something else to say, but I stop myself knowing Rainbow Dash is not going to have any of it. I turn to Soarin, telling him to wish me luck before I stand up and slowly and awkwardly walk up to the girl. She just finished a conversation with Vinyl Scratch before the latter leaves to grab some food. The girl is leaning on a wall, drinking punch before she turns around and looks right at me. I take a moment to look at my surroundings and realize that I'm already standing next to her.

Well, here goes nothing.

I take a big, long sigh before I nervously say, "H-h-hi."

She gives me a confused look before she eventually says in a fancy, British accent, "Greetings."

Okay, so that's a start. I try to think about what Rainbow Dash said. I think she mentioned that I should introduce myself.

"Um...my name is Rough Draft."

She raises an eyebrow before she awkwardly responds, "Indeed."

Okay, I didn't get her name, so I'm one for two. Alright, think, Rough Draft. What else did Rainbow Dash say? Strike a conversation. Okay, what kind of topics can I talk about? What grade is she in? Favorite subject? Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen her around before. Maybe she's new to the school? It's worth a try to ask, I guess.

"Are you new to the school? I don't think I've seen you around before." I ask.

She hesitates before she answers, "Yes, actually. My family and I just moved from Manehattan; I just started going here in early September."

"Oh, nice," I say back.

Oh, nice? Is that the best I can do for a response? I gotta do better than that.

"So does that make this your first time at a Pinkie Pie party?"

"No, actually, I've gone to a couple over the past couple of weeks," she says.

"Oh yeah? Do you like her parties?"

She shrugs before responding, "I suppose so. This is a unique party. Though the food is pretty good, and she does hire my friend Vinyl to perform at her parties a lot, so she gets to play her music. I admit I'm not particularly fond of dubstep, but Vinyl has some catchy songs here and there."

Wow. I did not expect her not to be so thrilled with Vinyl Scratch's music. That's a first.

"Actually, speaking of which," she says suddenly. "I think I saw you in the crowd earlier tonight."

"Oh yeah?" I say in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, I believe you were competing in those...dance-offs or whatever they are called. No offense, but you acted remarkably ridiculous out there. That was a very...unusual way to dance."

D'oh!

Of all the times she would have seen me before, it had to be when I was out there doing "The Dodger." Rainbow Dash was right, that is a stupid way to try to get a girl to like me. I swear if Pinkie Pie set me up to pull a prank...I don't think I could do anything to get back at her because it's Pinkie Pie. But I definitely would never forgive her.

"Uh, well in all fairness, it was kind of my first try to dance," I say with s nervous chuckle. "Pinkie Pie was trying to help me, but I kept trying to not bump into people once I joined the crowd. She took it as an actual dance and - I swear I'm not making this up, called this made up 'dance move' The Dodger."

She makes a surprised look, not knowing how to respond to that.

"A-are you serious? The- the Dodger?" she says before quietly chuckling the moment the name left her mouth. I start to become more comfortable with this conversation before I continue.

"Yup. She looks at me moving for my life, and the next thing I know: The Dodger."

She snorts as she tries to say, "Y-y-you've got to be joking! Who comes up with something like that?"

"Pinkie does, and now I am declared the dodging master," I say jokingly.

At that, she snickers, trying not to spill her drink.

"Y-You're so silly," She manages to say after a while.

I triter before I say, "Well, I practice every day with Pinkie."

She snorts in response.

After a small chuckle from both of us, we both let out a big sigh before we look away, trying to think of something else to say. But suddenly, she makes a small gasp as if she just realized something. She grabs her phone from her skirt pocket and panics.

"Oh, my goodness! I gotta go!" She exclaims. "Uh listen, if you could just tell Vinyl that I need to head home already, I would greatly appreciate it."

I stutter for a moment before I quickly nod in response. She begins to run out of the house, but stops for a moment and turns to me.

"Octavia."

I give her a confused look before she clarifies, "My name is Octavia Melody."

"Oh, that makes sense," I say before I offer my hand and say, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Melody."

"Yes, good to meet you too, Mr. Draft." She says while quickly shaking my hand. "Now I gotta go. Have a good night!"

"You too!" I quickly call out even though she is already gone by the time I respond.

Well, I admit that went better than I thought. I have the name of this girl at the very least. Octavia Melody. What a nice name. She recently moved, so she likely hasn't heard about the Spring Fling. I don't have her in any of my classes, but maybe I'll see her around school, and I can get to know her more.

I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to find Vinyl Scratch right behind me. She makes a hand movement, probably to ask where Octavia is.

"Oh, she said that she needed to head home," I say.

She gives a thumbs up and a smile before she walks out without a word. It is common knowledge that Vinyl Scratch is mute. Well, it's more of a rumor that she is. No one has ever heard her say anything. She communicates with hand gestures on pretty much anything. Ordering a milkshake at Sugercube Corner, performing at her gigs, participation in her classes, you name it. Not even Pinkie Pie - even though she brings Vinyl Scratch to perform at her parties close to all the time, knows for sure if she is a mute. Personally, I think she's a mute, and she's just going with it like it's not a big deal or something. Props to her if that is the case.

"Hey Rough Draft," I hear Soarin call out as he and Rainbow Dash walk up to me. "We saw you talking to her. It looks like you can talk to a girl after all. Way to go."

"Yeah, that was alright for a newb." Rainbow Dash adds with a smirk. "So you get a name from her?"

"Yeah, Octavia Melody," I reply. "She just recently moved here and is friends with Vinyl Scratch. Oh and she confirmed that the whole dance-off thing was- as she so politely puts it, 'remarkably ridiculous.'"

"Yeah, well someone besides me had to break it to you sooner or later," Rainbow Dash remarks. "But seriously, nice job."

"Thanks. So what do I do now?" I ask.

"Hey, you're on your own, dude," She replies. "I have helped you plenty, so now you need to man up and take it from here."

Darn it. I was hoping to get a little more help than that.

Well, it was nice having some real help while it lasted. All in all, though, I think it's safe to say that going to this party wasn't as pointless as I thought. Who knows? Maybe I'll see Octavia at school, and I could ask her out. Shouldn't be that hard after having at least one conversation with her, I hope.

Speaking of which...

"Hey, do you guys know how Caramel is doing?"

"Oh yeah. I think I saw him and Applejack go somewhere. Hopefully, that means he finally got to ask her," Soarin replies.

"Heh, about time," Rainbow Dash comments. "Truth be told, I didn't think he was going to say anything. I mean no offense since he's your friend and all, but it didn't look good when we left to dance. "

"Well, he seems to have overcome his nervousness," Soarin says "So I think he's going to be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU TRIED TO KISS APPLEJACK!?"

It's the day after the party, and Caramel and I are eating lunch. I stare at my friend in surprise from the information he just gave me.

"Oh fine, tell it to the whole school why don't you?" He says sarcastically.

"Sorry, Caramel," I say. "It's just that I can't believe that you would do that."

"Do what?" Soarin says from behind as he takes his seat.

"Apparently, things did not go as well as we thought," I reply. "It seems Caramel here tried to kiss Applejack when she dropped him off home last night."

"What?! How did that happen?!" Soarin asks.

"Ugh, I don't want to tell it all again!" Caramel exclaims as he covers his face with both hands. "Okay, so it went like this. According to Rough Draft, you guys saw me take a while to talk to Applejack, and thought things got better around the time she was taking me home, right?"

Soarin nods.

"That isn't exactly how it happened," Caramel continues. "I think I went as far as saying hi to her, but after that, I just kept stammering. It didn't help that her friends were giggling at me while I was going through Hell, trying to say another word. She was giving me this small smile that I think was telling me that she was flattered or sympathetic, maybe both, I don't know. Either way, I couldn't say a complete word. Eventually, she asked for my name, and then I shouted 'Carmel.' I quickly covered my mouth with both of my hands, unable to believe what I just did. I shouted at the girl that I like, and I didn't even say my name right. Honestly, I don't know which is worse! I quickly apologized, and she calmly said it was okay. I didn't know what else to do. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie popped up and asked Applejack 'how is it going with your future boyfriend?' Rarity started ridiculing her for it, while the rest of the girls were making awkward glances. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away without so much as a word. I went inside the house and found a corner to sit on and started breathing rapidly after what had transpired. But then Applejack came up to me, and I began to stutter again. She put her hand on my shoulder which didn't help since that just gave me chills down my spine, and just said that it's okay and offered to take me home. I agreed, and so she took me to her truck and drove me back. But once she parked on the sidewalk, she gave me a sympathetic hug and right then I couldn't stop myself. I tried to kiss her as she hugged me. I think I got her cheek. Before she could say anything, I just got out of her car and ran my house and into my room."

"Holy crap dude!" Soarin exclaims. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"I don't know!" Caramel exclaims back. "I guess I knew that I screwed it up for good, so I figured I would at least have that before the inevitable comes."

He covers his face again before he looks at me and bitterly says, "This is entirely your fault. Why did you make me do that? I was perfectly fine with just wishing I could be with her."

"Hey, I didn't know that was going to happen, man," I say defensively. "I admit that I mostly did it to get back at you guys for your 'go out there and dance' plan. But I meant it when I wished you guys luck. It was time that you two would at least try to get with your crushes - you especially, since you've had your crush on Applejack the longest. I didn't think all of that would happen. I really am sorry for what happened, Caramel."

At first, Caramel says nothing. I'm not sure if he's going to make a counterargument or anything, he stares at me. Finally, he sighs and says, "You're right. It's not entirely your fault. You had to try at least to find a girl last night, so it only fit that we did the same with our crushes. I just wish it went better for me. Heh. I can't imagine what she could be thinking about me right now."

As he says that, he covers his face with his hands again. Soarin and I look at each other and, decide to turn and look at Applejack and her friends a few tables away from us. Judging by their facial expressions, Applejack might be talking about what happened herself. Rainbow Dash notices us looking and takes the opportunity to secretly mouth out, "How is Mr. Shy Guy over there doing?" I shake my head while Soarin makes a cut-throat gesture. She facepalms in response.

We turn back to Caramel before I say, "Hey, tomorrow is Saturday, so why don't we watch a movie or play video games or something? Maybe it'll keep your mind off her for a while."

He makes a shrug indicating that he's okay with that and goes back to eating his lunch. For a few moments, we just ate our lunch in silence until Soarin gets an idea and elbows Caramel and says, "By the way, it looks like we succeeded in finding a girl that might be interested in Rough Draft."

Immediately, Caramel stops eating and looks at me with excited eyes.

"Tell me everything!" He shouts.

I jump back before I respond, "Okay...Rarity. I didn't learn too much, though. She seems to be a close friend of Vinyl Scratch, she might be from some high-class family or something judging by her clothes and her accent, and best of all, she only recently started to go to this school, so she hopefully has no idea about the Spring Flight, and thus the whole thing with me and you-know-who."

Caramel rolls his eyes at the last part before he asks, "What's her name?"

"Octavia Melody," I say plainly.

Caramel stops eating his apple and asks in a surprised tone, "Wait, did you say Octavia Melody?"

"Uh-uh. Why? Do you know her?" I ask.

"Well, I know _of_ her." Caramel answers with a shrug. "Her parents are these famous musicians, and they recently moved here wanting to live in a suburb instead of in Manehatten high society. Though odd that they haven't moved again, to be honest. I mean they transferred her to Canterlot High hoping for her last high school year to be more quiet and normal than her school back in Manehatten, and yet Octavia has gone through the first couple of months of this school year going through the same fantasy crap we all have gone through at the Fall Formal and the Battle of the Bands."

"I see," I say in a focused tone. "Well, I hope I'll see her around at school. Maybe I could ask her out for some coffee or go to Sugarcube Corner or something."

Soarin gives me a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know, dude. You seem to be leaving whether or not you'll see this girl again to chance," he says. "I mean you have never seen her until the party, so how are you going to find her when you two probably have no way to seeing each other out in the halls?"

I take a moment to think about that before I shrug and say, "I don't know. I'll have to think of something."

After a couple of minutes, the school bell rings informing us once again that lunch is over. I left the cafeteria and say my good-byes to Soarin and Caramel before I walk to my sixth-period class... which is, unfortunately, gym with Mr. Iron Will.

I don't know what is it with this particular teacher, but he seems to do a very devoted job to make the gym a living hell. He makes sports appear like everything we do is a matter of life and death. Running, Volleyball, Tennis, and even dodgeball. I don't know why that cliché of dodgeball being a nightmare is still a thing in high school, but...it just is. It's like you're going to be in pain no matter where you get hit. Heaven help the person who gets hit right in the face with one of those things.

*WHAM*

...like that.

I'm on the ground, and my forehead is searing in pain. I wince as I slowly open my eyes move my head up to look in front of me to surprisingly find Octavia also on the floor and rubbing her forehead. I slowly begin to stand up before I offer her my hand.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

She groans in response before she looks up to me and takes my hand.

"I could be feeling much better, to be honest," she says as I pull her up.

We both take a moment to collect ourselves before Octavia recognizes me.

"Oh. You're the guy from the party last night, aren't you?"

"Yep, that was me," I reply.

"What was your name again? Something, Draft?"

"Rough Draft."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"No biggie."

For a moment, awkward silence fills the air. I try to think of something else to say.

"So...um...first-time head colliding?"

Octavia looks at me with an unamused look.

"What gave it away?" she asks sarcastically.

"Eh, I can always find the rookies," I say.

She snorts in response.

"Well, it's good to see that butting heads with you didn't affect your silly sense of humor," she remarks.

"Oh, what can I say?" I reply. "It's buried too deep in my brain to be affected no matter how fragile my skull is."

She chuckles in response.

I rub the back of my neck before I eventually ask, "So uh, you in a real hurry to your next class?"

"A little bit," she responds. "I have history with Ms. Harshwinny and her classroom is on the other side of the building. My previous class is not far from there, but I had to do something with Vinyl that brought me all the way over here. I'm probably going to be late anyway since I'll have to walk from here with this headache."

"Oh, man. Sorry about that," I say quickly. "I have her before my lunch period."

"She's such a dreadful woman, isn't she?" she comments with a scoff.

"Yeah, she's awful. I get detention a lot for not paying attention in her class."

"I believe you."

I make a fake offended gasp and put my hand on my chest in an over the top manner.

"Now why would a lady like you say such a cruel thing to a guy like me?" I say in a playful, over-dramatic tone.

She giggles at my performance before she replies, "Oh, I don't know. I suppose a lady like me knows when a poor guy like you has such an unfortunate habit and kindly tells him the cold hard truth."

We chuckle at her little joke before she speaks again, "So I'm going to guess that you're one of those students that either falls asleep or somehow tries to be on their phone secretly?"

I hesitate on this question, afraid of what she'll do if I answer it.

"Uh actually, I mostly just write stories," I say nervously.

Octavia was surprised at this new information and asks with interest, "Oh really? What do you write?"

Crap. I didn't think she'd ask that. My one chance with this girl and I probably have to tell her that I write fanfiction. Thankfully, before I get a chance to respond, the bell rings, and we both realize we are late for class.

"I better head off. Mr. Iron Will is probably going to have my head for being late." I say.

"I should probably get going to Harshwinny's class too," she replies. "But I'd like to have my question answered later."

She gives me a small smile as she walks away to her class. I take a moment to think about my options at this point. On the one hand, maybe telling her won't be so bad, but on the other hand...well... she's going to laugh, and I'm going to be embarrassed. Do I want to take that kind of chance just so that I can talk to this girl again? No. This is not worth it. Rainbow Dash's advice can kiss it from here. It was nice giving this whole thing a try while it lasted.

Don't do it, Rough Draft. Don't even think about it. Do not take that ris -

"Actually," I begin. Octavia turns around and looks at me.

*sigh* You idiot.

"If you really want to know, I don't have anything going on after school. So, would you like to...uh... get together sometime then? Maybe we could grab some coffee or go to Sugarcube Corner or something?"

She raises her eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out just for that?" She asks.

I scratch the back of my head and look around as if everything else besides her is the most interesting thing to look at and stammer, "Y-yes?"

For a moment, she doesn't say anything while I prepare for the worst. But instead, she smiles.

"I don't drink coffee. It makes me very hyper. But I have heard how good the milkshakes at Sugarcube Corner are and I've wanted to try them for some time."

Huh. She's saying yes. Wow.

"Well, that sounds good. Uh...say we meet at the front entrance to the shop at maybe...four-thirty ish?" I ask slowly.

"Yes. That works for me," she replies.

"Okay, good. Um, I will see you there then."

"Yes, I will see you there, Mr. Draft."

"You could just call me Rough Draft."

She looks at me for a moment and says with a smile, "Alright, see you there, Rough Draft."

And with that, she walks away, heading to her class.

The moment she is out of sight, I let out a big sigh of relief. Holy cow, I can't believe that just happened. I got a date with this beautiful girl tonight. Actually, does that count as a date? Neither of us said it was. I think you both have to agree it is for it to be one. Eh, I'll call it that anyway. Now I have to wait for school to end, head home to drop off my backpack and I'll be going to Sugercube Corner with Octavia.

Of course, that also means still going to gym class and face heaven knows what from Mr. Iron Will for being late.

Crap.

There's nothing like limping to a restaurant to meet up with a girl, is there?

When I made it to Mr. Iron Will's class, I had to do fifteen laps around the gym and _then_ join in playing dodgeball despite being worn out after running. Needless to say, I never stood a chance. Fifteen laps and then one hit in the right leg with one of those hard balls, and naturally, I would be in a little bit of pain with Mr. Iron Will and the better fit classmates calling me a wimp.

Well, excuse me for having a life outside of the gym.

As I walk over to Sugercube Corner, I check the time on my phone. It's two minutes until 4:30. Okay, so she could be a little late. No biggie. Unless of course, she decides that I am not worth her time and ditches me and does something that will make me the laughing stock of the entire school!

Whoa, easy there Rough Draft. This is a new girl who is very nice and seems interested in you, not Sunset Shimmer. Though after something like the Spring Fling, a guy can still be worried.

I make it to the restaurant and sit down on the cement and lean my back on the wall next to the front doors. I sigh in relief as I allow my legs to take a break after all the walking from school to home to here. Thank heaven this date will involve mostly sitting down, and there is no school tomorrow. I could stay in bed all day, playing video games with Caramel and Soarin online on our laptops.

"Comfy down there?"

I look up to see Octavia standing in front of me with an amused smile. I smile back as I get up.

"Oh yeah. It's super comfy," I say jokingly. "I heard that 9 out of 10 times, your muscles are completely relaxed the moment you sit on the cement and you lay your head against the wall. Want to give it a try?"

She rolls her eyes before she says, "Thanks, but I just finished having the nap of my life during detention."

I smirk before I jokingly say, "Ah-ha! Even the lady is not immune to getting detention!"

She scoffs.

"Yes, it appears Ms. Harshwinny took my lateness worse than I hoped. She just announced that I had detention in front of everyone before I even fully entered the classroom," she says.

"Wow, that has to be a new school record. I'm impressed."

"You shouldn't be. If it went any longer, I would've been very late for meeting with you."

"...fair enough. Speaking of which, let's get inside shall we?"

"Yes, let's," she says with a smile.

I hold the door for her, which she responds with an appreciative smile as she enters (thank you Soarin for the tip) before I follow. Sugarcube Corner is a simple, friendly establishment. It's a regular hang out for most of the students at Canterlot High. Octavia and I look around and see other students hanging out with their friends while enjoying their milkshakes, tea, sodas, and pastries while sitting on couches or tables.

"Well helloooooooooo, Rough Draft!"

I jump before I turn to see Pinkie Pie in her work uniform, holding a tray full of drinks and a smug grin on her face.

"Look at you. One party later and you found yourself a date."

"Uh, yeah I did," I say while turning to Octavia who rolls her eyes, smiling. "But it's only half thanks to you Pinkie."

"What do you mean?" she asks with a confused look.

"According to Rainbow Dash, the dance-off thing was the dumbest thing to try to find a girl," I explain.

Pinkie Pie looked even more confused at this information.

"Well that's funny; I thought for sure that was the best way to get attention. I even asked Sunset Shimmer to make sure."

Sunset Shimmer? Did she say Sunset Shimmer? Well, that's just great. She didn't think it was enough to try to get back into my good graces, but she even had the nerve to try to sabotage Caramel, Soarin and Pinkie's attempt to -

Actually, you know what? I'm just going to let this one go. After all, her plan did fail in the end, and that's good enough for me.

"You know what Pinkie, it's all good. Heck, if anything, Octavia and I did start talking through the subject of how silly The Dodger is, so technically it worked anyway."

"Yes, I must agree," Octavia says. "It was a rather amusing thing to talk about."

"Well, whatever works for ya," Pinkie Pie says with a happy shrug. "Anyway, have fun."

She walks away, heading to deliver the drinks, humming as she went and Octavia and I go back to ordering our drinks.  
We both walk to the counter where one of the owners, Mrs. Cake smiles and asks, "What can I getcha?"

"I'll have a blueberry milkshake," I answer.

Octavia hesitates before she says, "I'll try a strawberry, milkshake, please."

Mrs. Cake rings up the orders and tells us the total cost. I offer to pay for both of us, which Octavia politely accepts. I take out my wallet and begin to take some cash out.

*CRASH*

Suddenly, I hear glass breaking and look past Mrs. Cake. To my displeasure, I find Sunset Shimmer behind the counter, wearing her own Sugarcube Corner work uniform. She appears to have dropped a few milkshake glasses and is 'embarrassed' about it as Pinkie Pie pops up from behind her and helps her clean up the mess, telling her that it's okay.

Great. As if acting so nice wasn't enough, now she's working here with Pinkie Pie, coming off as someone even closer than she ever was before. Why can't they see that this is all a ploy before she strikes again? She's done all of this before, and she will do so -

"Rough Draft."

Startled, I snap out of my train of thought and turn to Octavia, who gestures to me to pay Mrs. Cake. After a quick apology to Mrs. Cake, I give her the money, and she tells us that our drinks will be right out. Octavia suggests that we find a place to sit, and so we find a small table next to a window.

After we sit down, we take a moment of silence before Octavia looks at me with concerned eyes and asks, "What was that all about? You were staring at Sunset Shimmer with a rather venomous glare. You also looked like you were going to blow a fuse when Pinkie mentioned her."

Oh jeez, is that really how I facially react whenever I'm looking and/or thinking about that girl? I take a moment to think about her question, unsure of what is the best way to answer.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I have a...bad history with her," I explain.

Octavia is taken aback at this.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says carefully.

"It's not your fault," I say "But I am sorry about how I reacted. To be honest, no one has ever told me I give her a venomous glare. I feel kinda embarrassed."

"It's alright. I understand," she says with care. "I won't ask any more about it unless you're comfortable with it."

"Thank you," I say, appreciatively.

Mr. Cake comes with our milkshakes, and almost immediately, we start drinking. Already I am a third of the way into my drink, whereas Octavia takes her time with hers.

I decide to try drinking slower out of politeness before I clear my throat and ask, "So...how is it?"

She looks up at me and says, "It's good. It's certainly sweeter than I thought it would be. I might try to come here more often and try other flavors."

I make a small chuckle as I reply, "They do give a lot of options."

"Indeed," she states.

We continue to drink in silence before Octavia asks, "By the way, I noticed that you are limping. Was Mr. Iron Will really that harsh?"

I give another small chuckle.

"Define 'really harsh.'"  
She makes a worried facial expression.

"That bad?" she asks.

I make a sarcastic face as I say, "Oh no, he just made me run a few laps before throwing me into the lion's den that is dodgeball, leaving one of the balls to hit me pretty good on my right leg."

"Oh dear," she replies with a grimace.

"Yeah, I don't know what is with the dodgeballs he uses that makes it so painful to get hit. It's like the skin of those things is completely made out of mithril."

She gives me a perplexed look.

"Uh, made out of what?" she asks.

Oh great. I just had to show my nerdy side right there.

"It's this metal from The Lord of the Rings that is very light but also very hard," I explain. "So I'm exaggerating that the skin is made out of mithril because the balls are light enough to pick up and throw, but strong enough that it hurts when you get hit."

She continues to give me a quizzical look, unsure of how to respond. Eventually, she says, "I see." and goes back to drinking her shake.

Well, this is just splendid. I just had to say something so nerdy. I mean granted, if this thing with her somehow went further than just one date, she would have to learn it eventually, but I would have liked to have delayed that for a while. Get to know just me in general before showing that I'm into stuff like that along with my fanfiction.

Oh yeah. Planning to tell her what I write about was kind of what led to asking her out, wasn't it? In fact, what was it that I thought to myself earlier? Oh yeah. You idiot!

Well, for better or worse, we finish our shakes and talk about how we both enjoyed them. It is going alright before the inevitable happens.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You were going to tell me about what you write," Octavia says.

Oh, boy, here we go. I rub the back of my head, thinking of whether or not I should tell her or make something up. Eventually, I take a breath and respond, "Actually, I'd rather not say."

She makes a surprised facial expression before she stutters, "W-what?"

"Uh, I actually don't want to tell you because I am a little...uncomfortable about admitting what I write."

"But you said that you'd tell if we came here," Octavia says with a hint of sounding hurt in her voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to ask you out, and I wasn't considering how you will laugh if I tell you," I say ashamedly.

At this, Octavia stares at me, still wearing a face of hurt. I wish I could say something that could make this better, but I felt like I just pissed her off. But instead, she sighed before she places her hand on mine and calmly says, "Hey, it's okay, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh at you."

She gave me a reassuring smile which was a little comforting, but not enough.

"I don't know." I slowly say.  
"Please Rough Draft, just tell me."

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise. In fact, I Pinkie Promise."

My eyes widen at what she just said. The Pinkie Promise is the most serious promise you could ever make. I've only heard stories of what Pinkie Pie does to people who break a Pinkie Promise, and I don't want Octavia to find out what.

"Octavia, that isn't necessary."

"No, I mean it. Whatever it is you write about I won't so much as make a tiny giggle. Cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Oh my gosh. She did it. She made a Pinkie Promise. I don't know if I should be flattered or horrified that she would go that far to find out the truth. Then again, she has been willing to stick around for this long, so it might be worth a try.

With all the calmness I can muster, I take a deep breath before I spit out, "Iwritestarwarsfanfiction!"

She looks at me with confused eyes.

"Sorry, what was that now?" she asks.

I take another breath before I say more slowly, "I write Star Wars fan fiction. I pass the time in Harshwinny's class writing adventures of me as a Jedi Master fighting whole empires of the Sith."

For a few moments, not a sound is heard outside of people chattering and drinking their drinks around us. Octavia's face is unchanged, probably trying to process in her mind what I just said.

Then a smile slowly begins to form on her face, and I become a little more comfortable.

But then I hear a small snort.

The snort turns into a snicker.

The snicker turns into a chuckle.

And the chuckle turns into complete laughter that she tries to cover with both of her hands.

Wow. Fail.

Just...yeah that doesn't hurt at all.

I cover both hands with my face, trying to control my emotions. I feel I should either be either tearing up or infuriated. This is just the worst thing that could happen. I try to move on from everything that happened with Sunset Shimmer, and now I'm laughed at because of my hobby _again_. I can't believe this.

I feel something touch my arm as Octavia uncovers my face while still fighting off the laughter "I-i-i'm so sorry. I-i-i didn't mean to-"

"Well, you did anyway," I say bluntly. "I warned you, but nooo. You just had to be so determined to find out."

"No, I know, and this is rude of me," she says apologetically. "I really did want to know. Heck, I even made a Pinkie Promise for heaven sa-"

At that moment, she immediately stops laughing and loudly gasps. We look at each other with looks of horror on our faces as we realize the gravity of the situation. We didn't know what to do except stare at each other, afraid of what was going to happen.

"OCTAVIA!"

We both jump, as we turn around to face the counter. Pinkie Pie stares at both of us with steam coming out of her ears and mouth and fire in her eyes. She starts running toward us, shouting in a monstrous voice.

"YOU PINKIE PROMISED!"

We both watch in horror as Pinkie charges at us. I turn to Octavia, who looks even more horrified than before. It was then that I decide to get her out of here. She may have hurt my feelings, but I still don't want to find out what happens if Pinkie gets to her.

"Shall I take you home right about now?" I sympathetically ask. Octavia makes a sharp nod, and I stand up and quickly grab her hand as we race to the exit.

Pinkie Pie shouts out, "OCTAVIA, GET BACK HERE!" which only makes us more desperate to leave. But suddenly, I feel a jolt of pain on my leg and fall on my side. I forgot that it still hurts after dodgeball. Octavia notices and comes back, lifts me up, and helps me lean on her shoulder as we make it to the exit. After we got outside, we are only a few steps away from the doors when Pinkie Pie is about to leave the building too until Mr. Cake shouts out that she has to stay because she's still working. We both dare to look back to see her staring at us with a vengeful glare.

"Don't think you escaped me for long, Melody!" She shouts without the monstrous voice. "The next time I see you, I will hunt you down and make you say you're sorry!"

Octavia turns to me with a worried look.

"Do you want to run a few blocks further away from her just in case?" she asks.

I shout out in panic, "Please don't let me stop you!"  
s  
And with that, we run/limp away, eager to be as far away from Pinkie as possible.

For about fifteen minutes or so, we keep going until we eventually made it to a park just right next to the neighborhood. Octavia finds a bench for us to sit down on so we could take a moment of relief.

Octavia turns to me and asks, "Are you alright?"

Unfortunately, this only leads me to remember that I'm upset with her. With a slight hint of venom in my voice, I mutter, "I could be feeling better."

She winces at this, and we both look away from each other. We both remain silent for a couple of minutes before Octavia speaks again.

"Look Rough Draft, I am sorry that I laughed," she says apologetically. "I just... I didn't expect that to be what it was that you were deep into writing about. When I asked earlier today, it was because I was interested in knowing what it was you were passionate about. I was even more excited that you would ask me to milkshakes just to tell me what you do. You see, I love seeing people express themselves through different forms of art. It's just something that I enjoy as a musician myself. And the truth is while I haven't known you for very long, I must admit; you have proven to be a very nice, charming, and rather silly, but also a very deep person. I had a feeling that there was something much more to you than how you appear, and I wanted to find out what. But I still completely handled it the wrong way, and I feel horrible about it. I just..." then she looks away against in silence.

I'm wasn't sure how to respond. I'm hurt about what happened, but at the same time in some way, I felt a little better with her explanation. Maybe it was the compliment about her thinking I'm deep on top of being a nice guy or something. Whatever it was, I start to feel like I shouldn't be too harsh on her. She sounds like she meant it when she apologized, and I have to admit that deep down, I still wanted to get to know her more.

I made a move on her last night, feeling that there was something more than how she appears, and then she expressed her interest in what I write because she thought the same way about me.

Maybe there is something that we could build on after all.

I clear my throat, still not looking at her, before I say, "Well, you're not necessarily wrong. What I really want to do is to write stories that take place in my own creative worlds. The thing is that I haven't come up with anything yet. I am not sure if I want to write science fiction stories or fantasy or what. That's more or less why I resign myself from write fanfiction; it's stuff that has to do with one of those genres that I know where I can write at least some stories. But even then, I know that I want to go out of the box and create something new someday. Something with a new world or worlds where there are numerous adventures with my own characters."

I turn around and see Octavia slowly do the same. She smiles at me and says, "I knew it. There it is. That's the part of you I knew I saw."

I start to smile back before I remember to add, "Oh, and I also want to have somehow romance be a key role in my stories too."

She starts giggling, but I know this time that she wasn't doing it out of insult.

"Any particular reason that you would like something like that in your fictional worlds of Jedi or whatever?" she asks with a flirtatious smirk.

I make a goofy grin before I sincerely reply, "To be honest, I wonder about that myself sometimes. I think it is because it always sounded like it's the key to real...completeness in life. Like there are so many other things that we can and will be happy about with our lives that are worth searching and fighting for, but there's something about finding love with someone special that makes life much more filling or whole or whatever it is that makes it the most important thing when it is all said and done. So if I do write the stories I want to write, I hope to find a way to make that fit into what my characters go through in their journey. Though I admit that it's something I never really come close to knowing about, despite having thought that I did once. But I hope to experience it someday and be able to express it through my work."

Once again, silence fills the air. Octavia and I don't do anything apart from just staring and smiling at each other. Then Octavia scoots closer to me before she quietly says, " I believe you will."

My goofy smile returns, and I look away, feeling my cheeks turning red. She giggles again, which doesn't help at all.

"Just one last query," she says. "Based on what you just told me, is there some beautiful princess or Jedi or...a Jedi princess or whatever to rescue or fight alongside with the Jedi Master Rough Draft in your current stories?"

I chuckle at her question before I eventually answer, "No, I'm afraid not. Sadly aside from his companions, Jedi Master Rough Draft a lone wolf focusing on just fighting evil and nothing else."

Octavia snorts before she playfully exclaims, "What? Boo! How dare the evil Sith distract keep him from finding that lovely Jedi princess!"

I make a short chuckle in response before we went back to looking into each other's eyes and smile.

The sun was starting to set, so we both decided to start heading home. Octavia helps me limp my way to the front of my house. Once we reach the front door, I jokingly say, "Hey, wait a minute! Isn't the gentleman who asked the lady out supposed to be the one to bring her home?"

Octavia rolls her eyes before responding with a smirk, "Indeed he most certainly does. But given the dear gentleman's injuries, we should make an exception here. But the lady certainly would like for it to go the other way around the next time."

I smirk back as I reply, "Well, I shall do everything in my power to ensure that it certainly does Madame Melody," I try to take a bow before my leg begins to hurt again.

Octavia rolls her eyes again before she says, "All playfulness aside, kindly let that thing heal over this weekend, won't you?"

I respond by saluting like a military man before I say, "Fear not madam, there won't be so much as half of a step made with this foot throughout the entire weekend. Gentleman's honor."

She giggles and says, "Well in the meantime, why don't we exchange numbers so that I'll be checking to make sure you hold up to that promise."

I smile as I nod in answer to that suggestion. We took each other's phones to add ourselves and the others' contact info. I send a text to her to make sure that I have the right number.

After that, Octavia looks at me with a genuine smile, "Well, thank you for the milkshakes, Rough Draft. All things considered, I did have a good time."

"Me too," I confirm. "We should do this again sometime."

"I would like that," she says.

And then before I realize what she was doing, she leans over and kisses me on the cheek. My cheeks warm up as I watch her walk away. She stops at the end of the driveway to turn and look at me and give me one last smile before she turns and heads home.

Quietly, I stepped inside my house and walk up the steps to my room. My mom calls over from the kitchen to let me know that dinner will be ready soon, and I let her know I'll be in my room until then. I enter my room that is filled with posters of Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, and other sci-fi or fantasy films/shows and fall right into my bed with a sigh.

For the first time in a while, things are starting to look bright for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, it's Saturday.

True to my word, I have been staying in bed and letting my leg rest apart from showering and grabbing breakfast. For the past couple of hours, I have been playing Civilization 5 on my laptop online with Soarin and Caramel and talking to them via headset.

"So we exchanged numbers, and then she kissed me on the cheek before she walked home," I say, finishing telling the events of yesterday to my friends.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Soarin exclaims from the headset. "You've moved up from just asking her name. Well done, man."

"I don't know," says Caramel. "Are you sure you are okay with how she laughed at you? We know how seriously you feel about your stories."

"True, I certainly took it pretty hard when she did, I won't deny that," I say as I kept clicking the mouse to move my units in the game. "But she was sorry about it, and it sounded like we could work something out based on why she is interested in me."

"Still, that kind of sounds like a long shot. But hey, if you're happy about this thing with her so far, then I'm good with it for now."

I make a small smile at his response as I click my mouse to move my units around the map on the game. And then it hit me to ask, "Hey Caramel, I know that this is probably too soon to ask, but how are you holding up about Applejack?"

For a moment, Caramel says nothing. I stop playing for a moment, growing worried about whether or not he will say anything. After a moment, Caramel gently answers, "It still hurts. What happened the other night haunts me, to be honest. I wanted to at least talk to her for so many years, and it looked like I was finally going to do it. But the only things I said to her that night were apologies, directions to my house when she took me home, and yelling out a name that wasn't even mine, and I was otherwise stuttering, watching her friends giggle at me. Heck, I practically was shyer than Fluttershy of all people. Fluttershy! I want to go back in time and try again and say a full sentence to her without being nervous about being so close to her."

I contemplate on his words as the three of us continue playing. I began to feel guilty for making him try to talk to Applejack. I also remember how I was thinking of helping him out before Pinkie Pie yanked me to dance to 'try and impress the girls.' Maybe if she didn't, I would have been able to be his wingman and help him come out of his shell. Or perhaps Soarin could have aided him first before he made a move on Rainbow Dash. I don't know.

I hear Soarin's voice in the speakers on the headset, which snaps me out of my thoughts.

"You know, I could ask Rainbow Dash to ask her how she feels about the other night. After all, you said it yourself that she was nice about it and maybe even flattered. So maybe Dash could confirm how she felt, and we could figure out a way where you could try again."  
"Really?" Caramel responds questionably. "Do you think that could work?"

"I say it's worth a try," I answer for Soarin. "If Rainbow Dash were in on this conversation, she probably would say something similar to what she told me about just going for it. Nothing wrong with trying again."

"Heh. I guess I have nothing left to lose at this point, se could give it a try," Caramel responds.

"Okay, now you pretty much sound like me," I say with a smirk.

"Meh, whatever. I can live with that for now," Caramel says jokingly.

After a couple of hours, we finish playing Civ 5 to our heart's content. We said our "talk to you later's and logged off to do whatever else we each had planned, which in my case is just staying in bed and playing a different video game. One thing you can never get enough of is the many ways to relax after putting up with five days of high school. The only downside is there's so much to do in very little time. Hmmm. Now that I think about it, I wonder what Octavia does on her weekends.

Right as I thought that, however, I hear my phone buzzing inside my pocket. I take it out and see that I have a text from, who else? Octavia.

"Well, speak of the lovely lady," I say to myself with a small chuckle.

I open it up and go on the messages app to read her brief text.

Octavia: _Good afternoon, Rough Draft. How's the leg today?_

I smile at her simple message as I come up with a silly response.

Me: _Oh, it's horrible! Apparently, the dodgeballs really were made out of mithril, and the hit damaged my calves to the point that the muscles turned to jelly, and they had to cut it off. But the good news is I get a really cool robotic leg, so epic win!_

I send the text with a smirk on my face. I can only guess how in the world she's going to respond to my joke. Thankfully it didn't take long.

Octavia: _Wow. You really are a complete dork, aren't you?_

Ha! She fell into my trap!

Me: _Well, you had just gone on a date with the said complete dork._

Octavia: _Touché :p_

Me:_ ;) All joking aside, though, it's fine. The worst is over, so I don't need to get so worried about walking, I think._

Octavia: _So you're saying that you might break your word as a gentleman and use that leg?_

Me: _Technically, I had to anyway. I do need to shower and get food._

Octavia: _*scoffs* Typical of so-claimed gentlemen to make excuses._

Me: _Yes, I am so sorry, madam. Is there any way I can make up for my actions?_

At the last one, she does not immediately respond. Usually, I would be concerned about this, but I have a feeling she is probably thinking of some clever punishment. I went back to play in my game, waiting for her next message. After a few minutes, my phone vibrates again. I quickly pause the game, grab my phone and opened the message.

Octavia: _Well, since you are interested in falling back into my good graces, then I suggest you come to the Classical Fall Concert tomorrow night._

Hmm. Interesting choice. Punishment by falling asleep.

Me:_ Is that all? I don't see how falling asleep while listening to quiet music counts as a real punishment._

I turn back to my game, pleased with my comeback. I can only imagine what she was thinking with that kind of answer.

The phone vibrates, and I picked it up to find her response.

Octavia: I am performing a solo act at the concert.

...awkward.

Me: _Oh. Sorry. _

Octavia: _It's fine. _She replied, but the way I read it, it didn't sound like she meant it. _But you should know that it's a performance that I've been practicing for a couple of months and neither my parents or Vinyl are unable to come. I do want someone I know to come and watch me, so you would do well to not so much as sleep a wink while there._

_I began to feel uneasy about how careless I just was. I can imagine her saying that reply with a cold, stern sound in her voice. This is a terrible time to forget that she did mention that she is a musician. It didn't help that she confirmed that she appears to specialize in classical music. I wasn't just making a joke about falling asleep. I do think that it's a boring genre. I simply don't understand the appeal of the whole thing. It's mostly just strung instruments and trumpets to me, really. _

_And yet, she did become more open to my writing eventually, so it's only fair that I at least try to do the same with her music._

_With all the uneasiness that I had, I slowly gave my response._

_Me: Where and at what time?_

The next night, I went to the Canterlot Music and Arts Center for Octavia's concert. As I enter the building, I felt really uncomfortable standing around all these people with their fancy suits and dresses. I knew I should have asked my dad for help, or at least ask Octavia if there is dress code for this thing. But instead, I was too nervous to ask her after the way she seemed to react when we texted, so I just guessed with clean jeans and a buttoned shirt.

This is going to be a long night.

On the bright side, I'm prepared for not falling asleep. I stayed in bed most of the day, and my beverages after that consisted of sodas and a frappuccino on the way here. With all the caffeine running through my bloodstream, there is no way that I am going to so much as yawn throughout the entire night.

I enter the auditorium and gaze in awe at its size. It had a massive looking stage, hundreds of seats, even a couple of balconies on both sides. Eventually, I found my seat in the center of the middle row. I had to squeeze my way through people to get to my chair. Finally, I got myself comfortable and then took out my bulletin to look at when Octavia is supposed to perform. I find her name appearing halfway through the list of performances after intermission. So I just need to stay awake for at least three-quarters of the concert. That should be easy enough...I hope.

"Excuse me," says a snooty voice coming from my right side.

I turn to see a teenage couple sitting right next to me. They both have their eyes half-open and their chins are slightly sticking out.

"I believe you're in the wrong place," says the guy. "This is a concert for sophisticated people who respect the art of music. The little GAP store is several blocks down the road."

The girl giggles at the boy's comment.

"Oh Jet Set, what a witty insult," she comments.

"Ah, yes, I have no idea how I do it, Upper Crust," the boy replies with pride.

Despite my slight annoyance from his 'insult,' I manage to keep a reasonable attitude. "Yeah, I didn't know what the right dress code for this thing was, so I guessed," I say.

Both of them respond with a snooty chuckle.

"You guessed? Typical lower class teenagers, wearing pitiful attire without a care," says Jet Set.

At that, I decide just to ignore them, accepting that they were not worth it.

Suddenly, the lights dim, and the audience applauds in response. I slowly join the clapping just in time to see a man enter the stage with a microphone in his hand. The applause dies down as he began to speak. I don't bother to pay a lot of attention to what he said, mostly just greeting everyone, reminding us to silence cell phones and talking about the history of this annual concert and these big fancy charities.

After a few minutes, he finishes his speech with a 'thank you,' and the audience applauds again. Then the first performance of the night began with a woman in her 50s in an elaborate golden dress playing the violin. The song she played had a fast tempo for a classical song...at least from my ignorant point of view. When it ends, I was beginning to think 'so far so good.'

Maybe this won't be very hard to focus on after all.

_*2 hours and a 30 minutes later*_

I feel something flick my nose, and I open my eyes. Jet Set is right in front of my face, his own showing a look of irritation.

"Do you mind?" he whispers loudly. "We can't pay attention with your atrocious snoring!"

After one more flick, I jump, wide awake, and checked my surroundings. I look at the stage to see a man and a woman playing the piano and the flute. I check to look in my bulletin to see where we're at in the concert, but I realize that it's out of my hand. I look around for it, but it fell underneath the chairs from the next row.

I turn to Jet Set and Upper Crust and whisper, "Hey, I dropped my bulletin, do you know how close we are to intermission?"

"Intermission was well over half an hour ago," Upper Crust quietly replies without turning to look at me.

Oh. Crap.

"Yes, you were so rudely sound asleep that the people on your left who wanted to leave had to go the other way." Jet Set adds while also not looking.

Oh, this doesn't sound good.

"Has Octavia Melody performed yet?" I whisper worriedly. But this time, neither of them respond.

"Please, tell me she hasn't already gone," Again, no reply.

"Okay, I'm really sorry that I fell asleep and that I was snoring. I really have been trying not to all day. Just please tell me, did I miss Octavia!?"

My loud whisper is meet with several people in the audience shushing me. I put my hands up to everyone, expressing I'm sorry and turn back to Jet Set and Upper Crust. But before I ask again, Jet Set turns and gives me a hard glare, and I reluctantly faced forward to the stage.

I sigh heavily in worry as I run my hands through my hair. I have no idea if I missed her performance, but my gut kept telling me that I probably did. I groan as I start to imagine the worst: the concert ends, I find Octavia at the main entrance, I tell her that I slept over her performance and she becomes enraged and slaps me really hard in the face with a scream. Then she shouts that she doesn't ever want to speak to me again, and runs off before I get a chance to apologize.

I become so focused on that thought that I barely notice the audience applauding. As I half-heartedly join the clapping, I watch a small group of backstage people help move the piano away as the couple leave and set a small chair and a stand right at the very center of the stage. When the couple and the backstage people were gone, and the applause dies, I look at the right side of the stage to see someone that took a load off my chest.

Thank you, Lord.

Octavia walks toward the middle of the stage, wearing a long, plain red dress and carrying a bow and a music book in one hand, and in the other, an instrument that I have no idea what it is called. It looks like a violin but bigger, roughly around two-thirds of Octavia's height. Once she made it to her seat, she reaches the bottom of the instrument and extends a long thin pin looking piece and placed it on the floor.

She places her music book on the stand and opens it. Then she sits down, looks around at the audience with a look of concern on her face, looks down, and lets out a soft sigh. Then with her eyes closed and her head up, she places the bow on the strings and begins to play.

The rough, strong notes that came out of the instrument first nearly startle me. Octavia is moving her bow back and forth rapidly as high and low notes roar all over the auditorium. Yet despite her fast pace, Octavia's face remains completely calm, as if she is in a sort of peaceful trance even with these loud clashes of various pitches. Then, after flicking a few strings with her bow, the music began to grow quieter. The notes become more mellow and played at a lower speed. Typically , this is where I would start to lose interest, and I likely would nod off again, but I don't. I keep on listening. I couldn't help but be interested in what was coming from the instrument. There is something about it that makes it feel as if there was something or many things that it was trying to let out specifically, but there was no real way to figure out what it is. As if a story is being told through this piece of music and Octavia has her mind mentally fixed on telling it. After a few minutes into the song, I begin to feel that she is reaching the climax. The notes start to build up into something, but in one moment, she plays a few quick low notes, and the song was over.

The audience starts the applause, and though I was taken aback to the rushed ending, I was quick to join in. Without a word, Octavia stands up, takes a bow, grabs her music book, and walks off stage.

The last dozen or so performances after Octavia went by. Neither of them made me fall asleep, but they also didn't hook me like her performance did.

Yeah, I'm biased, what about it? It's my first time here, I can't stay invested in this kind of music worth a crap, and I like the pretty girl with the... big, violin, thingy. Sue me.

The concert ends with the guy from the beginning saying thank you and bringing up more history about the music community, and heaven knows what else before he finishes his speech, and we all start to exit the auditorium.

We all make our way to the main hall, waiting for the performers to exit from backstage to meet us. I'm feeling a little nervous to see Octavia because I don't know how she was going to react over the fact that I did sleep through most of the concert.

I notice Jet Set and Upper Crust heading their way out. I figure that they would ignore me, but it is worth giving a try to at least talk to them briefly. I walk toward them and say, "Hey, Jet Set, Upper Crust."

They turn around and make a grunt, clearly not pleased to see me.

"What do you possibly want?" Jet Set asks rudely.

"I just want to thank you," I say kindly. "I wouldn't have been able to watch Octavia perform if you hadn't woken me up."

"And just what makes you think we care?" Upper Crust says, uninterested.

"I just figured I should at least thank you. I don't know what I would do if I missed her," I reply.

"Well, whatever it was, you deserve it," Jet Set says bluntly. "Low-class dorks are not worth the time of performers like this Octavia."

And with a huff from both of them, they walk out.

Well, they seem like lovely people.

I go back to looking around before I eventually find Octavia. She is standing in the middle of the crowd, holding a large case that contains her instrument, and I think she is looking for me. I walk over to her, and she turns and sees me. For a moment, we just stare at each other. Then without warning, Octavia steps toward me and hugs me.

I was thinking about hugging her back when she broke it off and says, "You came," with a smile.

"Of course, I came. I wouldn't dream of missing it," I say, smiling.

"I'm glad you did. I really appreciate it," she says before she notices my clothing and raises an eyebrow. "Though I did expect you would have a much more casual attire."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I say with my hand on the back of my head. "I didn't think of asking you what exactly was the right kind of clothing, so I guessed."

Octavia snickers as she says kindly, "You could have just asked me."

"Well, I would have, but I was a little nervous because you did sound kind of pissed at me for making fun of the whole coming-to-the-concert deal," I explain.

Her smile falters, changing to an edgy look.

"I guess I did sound a little harsh while we were texting yesterday. But in fairness, you were rather rude," she says.

"No, I agree," I say, "But I'm glad all the same that I was able to come and watch you play...uh...that instrument."

At that, Octavia raises her eyebrow again.

"You have no idea what this is called, do you?" she asks bluntly.

I scratch the back of my head again and slowly say, "Yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeaaaahhhhh. As far as I can tell, it's a giant violin."

She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"You're just like Vinyl," She says with a hint of annoyance. "It's called a cello.

"A cello," I say intrigued. "I'll be sure to remember that., I mean I haven't heard of anything like it until you played it."

At this, she gives me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

I look at her nervously as I reluctantly ask, "What do you mean, what do I mean?"

Octavia looks at me with a raises eyebrow again as she plainly says, "Rough Draft, there were four other cellists before me.

D'oh! Busted!

Whatever facial expression is on my face at that moment, it is more than enough for Octavia to figure it out.

"You fell asleep." She says with a venomous glare.

For the third time, I scratch the back of my head.

"In my defense, I really did try not to. I stayed in bed most of the day and drank a lot of coffee."

She doesn't make a response; she just continues giving me the venomous glare.

"But I really was awake for your performance."

Again, no response.

"I thought it was a beautiful and fascinating piece of music... though I have to ask why the abrupt ending?" She glares even more. I begin to think the worst has happened.

But then she lets out a sigh.

"Well, I suppose fair is fair. I failed to not laugh about your writing, and now you fell asleep during the concert. And you did stay awake to watch me perform, and that's the important thing," she says.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Octavia," I say sincerely.

We look at each other, smiling, not paying attention to the people around us.

After a few moments, Octavia clears her throat.

"Well, shall we be off?"

"Yes, let's go," I say, and we began our walk from the building.

During most of the walk, we are in complete silence. We just walk enjoying each other's company as we journey through the town and look at the lights from the building and the clear night sky.

Then we decide to walk through the park, and on the way, I notice us passing the bench we sat on the other night. I made the offer that we take a break from walking and sit down there again, which Octavia agrees.

We sit for a few moments before I look at her cello case, and I realize that I haven't asked how she got into playing the instrument, so I decide to try to strike a conversation.

"So...uh... how long have you been playing the cello exactly?" I ask.

She looks at me, hesitant to answer.

"Are you really interested, or are you just being polite?" She asks somewhat suspiciously.

"I am interested," I say without missing a beat. "I may not know much about this kind of music, but I do know that you played beautifully."

She blushes lightly before I continue.

"And I did express what brought me into writing, so I think it's fair that you do the same."

"Well, it's a very long story," she says plainly.

"I think we have plenty of time," I say without hesitation. "I can tell that it means a lot to you, and I would like to know why."

She makes a small chuckle before answering, "Well, it feels like I pretty much have been playing since forever, give or take even though I've only been playing for a couple of years. My parents are famous musicians back at Manehattan, and they wanted me to find an instrument of my own to play. I liked the idea at first, but seeing that I was a little kid at the time, I found trying to find the right instrument to be incredibly dull. But then a few years ago, my grandfather died. I was very close with him, so like any child, I was crushed, feeling like my world was falling apart. But during the funeral, there was an old man who was a friend of my grandfather. Shortly after he spoke a eulogy for my grandfather, someone walked to the piano, and he took out a cello, set it right next to the open coffin, and they began to play.

The pianist was the first to play. It was a simple, blue tune that went on for less than a minute, but once that man with the cello played, I was entranced. It was a sorrowful but deep melody that he repeated throughout the whole song, despite changing the pitches now and then. It was at that moment as I watched him pour so much emotion into his music that I felt that maybe this wooden instrument is what I was meant to play.

During the reception, I saw him in a corner with his cello, probably rooted in thought over my grandfather's death. I was nervous about approaching him, but part of me just felt like I needed to talk to him. I wanted to ask how he knew my grandfather and how he could play such powerful music. So I came up to him and introduced myself, and he quietly said his name was Madrigal. I was intimated at his rather broody demeanor at first, but I reluctantly asked him about how he knew my grandfather. He didn't reply at first, but then he said that he and my grandfather were in an orchestra for 20 years before he left to travel and write his own music while my grandfather stayed in Manehattan to continue performing at the orchestra for his family."

"The way he told it to me, it sounded like they were not on good terms when they went their separate ways. Apparently, they had started to speak again only a mere couple of weeks before my grandfather died. The news seemed to hurt him enough that it inspired him to write that song so he could play it at the funeral. Well, I was confused about actually writing new music for classical instruments because my family raised me to focus only the music from back in the classical era. I guess that would explain why Madrigal and my grandfather went their separate ways."

I give a brief nod of understanding, showing that I am paying attention.

"Anyway, I nervously asked him to teach me how to play the cello, and that I wanted to understand more about his work and be able to play like him. At first, he seemed ready to refuse without so much as a thought, but then he looked at my eyes. I don't know for sure what it was that stopped him, but maybe he saw how sincere I was. Whatever the case, he agreed to tutor me."

"For the next couple of months, he taught me how to play the cello. I had a rough start, to say the least, and he was reluctant to practice with known classic pieces as it was what I know best, but he was patient enough in the long run, probably for the sake of my grandfather."

"Eventually, however, Madrigal tried to teach me to make my own music. He felt that I was ready to follow into his footsteps, as opposed to my grandfather's. I wasn't as comfortable with starting to write my own songs, but Madrigal wasn't willing to wait. He practically forced me to try to write my own songs, but I couldn't come up with anything because I'm better at reading the music than writing it. I could play improv music, but that did not satisfy him. After a while, he seemed to have had enough and stopped scheduling practices. As you can imagine, I was disheartened. I felt like I was so close and yet so far from being the musician I was hoping to be. I still played whenever I could, either from classical pieces or out of improv, but it didn't feel the same without his guidance. Eventually, I would play at the school orchestra, and surprisingly was a little popular for it."

"Oh yeah? How so?" I ask.

"Well... I think it was best explained to my musical conductor who said I have more beauty and passion with my cello than most of the other members of the orchestra," Octavia answers. "And keep in mind that I was in a very high society kind of high school, so everyone had a knack for making a big deal when a student is particularly skilled at something so...fancy, for lack of a better word. I admit I enjoyed the attention for a while. Students were moved by what I played, and even some boys were showing interest in me. I didn't date any of them because they all were very stuck up and arrogant about how 'high class' they are, but at the same time, it was fun to be acknowledged by so many guys."

"Well, sure. That tends to happen when there's a girl that's pretty and talented like you," I say.

Octavia rolled her eyes before smiling sweetly for the compliment. But it only lasts a moment before her face falls and she continues her story.

"But despite all of that, a part of me felt like I was betraying everything Madrigal taught me by thinking about what people thought as opposed to focusing on the music. Over time, I tried to avoid the attention and just let my music be private. Just play my music at home where I can let out whatever emotions I had."

"Then the day came shortly after school started this year that my parents decided to move here to Canterlot. I was both ecstatic and saddened with the news. I wanted to start over in a place where I would not be so well known, but at the same time, Manehattan was my home. But worst had yet to come as shortly before we left, learned that Madrigal had died. I was so devastated that when we came to our new home, I spent most of my free time just staying in my room and playing. All I wanted to do was let out how depressed that my mentor and a close friend to my grandfather is gone. But thankfully, my parents kicked me out of the house one day to go out and look around the new town and try to mingle with kids my age. That is when I met Vinyl Scratch. I was walking down the park when I bumped into her, not looking. At first, we started to fight, but after a while, we started to lower our defenses and talk about our interest in music. She took me to her place and showed me her rather ginormous room for playing her dubstep. I was very irritated at her unusual taste in music, but I was starting to get into it a little with some of her...tracks I think she calls it? I'm not sure."

"Yeah, that's the right term," I answer.

"Heh, shows how much I still don't really understand her music," she replies with a shrug. "At any rate, I won't deny that Vinyl and I don't always get along, but she has been there for me ever since I came here. She listens whenever I talked about my time in Manehattan and about my passion for playing the cello, and while I hardly am a fan of her music, we have been working on finding an understanding between our respective genres. It's a rather trying process, but Vinyl as proven to be very laid back and caring. She also has been there to help me make new friends from school. Honestly, I feel more at home with my new friends than I ever really did at Manehattan."

For a few minutes, we sit in silence before Octavia scoffs.

"Oh, listen to me, going from how long I've been playing the cello to telling you practically my life's story," she says.

"Oh no, it's fine. I like learning more about you," I state.

"Oh, you are far too kind, Rough Draft," She says plainly.

I respond with a fake offended scoff, "Too kind? I don't know the meaning of the phrase."

She rolls her eyes at my response with a small chuckle.

"You know you are a really silly person, right?"

I shrug before I say in response.

"I have my moments, I suppose," I reply.

She chuckles again before she smiles with her deep, violet eyes staring at me. I smile back as my green eyes stare at her in response. From that moment, neither of us says a word but sits there staring at each other.

After a while, we continue our walk to her house, but we still told a few stories along the way. While we enter her driveway, she is laughing out loud at my story about my attempt to join the Battle of the Bands with Caramel and Soarin.

"A-are you serious?!" She asks, barely controlling her laughter.

"Sure am," I state proudly. "When The Dazzlings manipulated all of us to have a Battle of the Bands, Caramel, Soarin, and I were quick to form our awesome band: Revan and the Soaring Revanites. We named it to show our love for the most awesome character in the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic games; Revan. Caramel was on the drums, Soarin was on his guitar, and I was the singer with my new Revan costume, mask and everything. I was all too eager to sing out how awesome he is."

"Oh my word, _you_ were that one band with the singer wearing that dorky outfit!" Octavia exclaims.

"Hey!" I exclaim back. "That is the outfit of the Star Wars character who is like Batman if he was a force user that was a Jedi, then had his will bent so that he became a Sith but became a Jedi again, was twice as passionate in stopping evil and was more powerful than most force users in the Star Wars universe; Jedi and Sith alike. And next to Kylo Ren, he had the most epic mask ever!"

"I hate to break it to you, Rough Draft," Octavia says in between laughs. "But that mask covered your whole face and kept everyone from having any idea what you were singing. You three were probably too focused on your... 'performance' to notice how much we were all in hysterics. Why else do you think you guys failed the audition?"

I shrug in response before I proudly say, "Whatever, I got a Revan outfit out of competing in the Battle of the Bands, and it was the best 300 bucks I ever spent."

Octavia snickers at my proud declaration.

"That's...nice," she says with all the self-control she could muster.

We make it to her front porch, where we took a moment to just look at other in silence. Then I take her hand and kiss it.

"Until next time, my dear lady," I say in my best attempt in impersonating her accent.

She giggles before she pecks me on the cheek and says, "Until next time good sir." And with a smile, she enters her house, and I begin my way home.

The walk home is uneventful, to say the least. All I kept thinking about along the way was Octavia's concert and our talk. Just like the other night, I head straight for my room the moment I enter my house. I plummet to my bed, enjoying its comfiness before I eventually sit up and take out my laptop. I open a browser to go on the popular media website known as MyStable. I check notifications and looked at people's recent status updates.

But suddenly, an instant message from Caramel pops up.

_Caramel: DUDE, WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!? I'VE BEEN TEXTING YOU ALL NIGHT!_

I'm surprised at his apparent outburst and check my phone. I realize that I had it off the whole time because of the concert.

_Me: Sorry, dude, I had my phone off. What's up?_

_Caramel: You mean you haven't heard the news?_

_Me: No, I don't think I have._

It takes a couple of minutes before he responds, saying, "You have to see this." With a link attached to the message. I open the link hesitantly, unsure of what in the world Caramel would be so worked up about. The browser opens another tab, revealing a newscast article. The title of the article makes my eyes widen.

**A GROUP OF GIRLS CALLED THE DAZZLINGS HAVE BEEN ARRESTED FOR VANDALIZING CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL**


	5. Chapter 5

The Dazzlings have been arrested for vandalizing Canterlot High.

According to the article Caramel gave me, they attacked the school around the time I was at Octavia's concert before a couple of police officers were driving by and caught them. They also turned out to be the culprits of food and blankets stolen from homeless shelters over the past couple of weeks.

It's odd that they weren't exactly subtle about attacking the school or that they weren't attacking very late in the evening. They were caught around 7:30 ish, which was about an hour into Octavia's concert. Did they hate that they were defeated so much that they would recklessly attack without people noticing? I honestly thought the leader with the ginormous orange hair at least would be smarter than that.

Regardless, it's no surprise that come Monday morning, it was the talk of the school. I had just been dropped off by my mom to find whole groups of students outside looking at broken windows all over the school. The Dazzlings apparently even tried to break into the building because one of the side entrances of the school had a broken doorknob. The windows are covered with wooden boards and the entrance is blocked with yellow tape and two policemen standing guard. Before long, the bell rings and the policemen told us to come inside and go to class.

But seeing as we are high school teenagers, going inside the school doesn't stop us from still going crazy over it. Packs of students are standing around in the halls instead of heading to their first-period class, talking about it or reading news reports on their phones. Rumors are already spreading, saying things like the Dazzlings were drunk or on really messed up drugs or just wanted revenge. One sophomore boy claims that the reason they were trying to break in was to burn down the building from the inside. Even the student photographer, Photo Finish is moving back and forth around the halls with her camera and her entourage, Pixel Pizzaz and Violet Blurr, taking pictures of the damage. She keeps shouting something about capturing "the dark magic of pure terrorism" or something.

Yeah...twenty bucks says they are going to get sent to Vice Principle Luna's office and get chewed out good before the second period if they're lucky.

But for me? I just quietly head to my first class, merely observing what everyone else is doing as I go. I'm as shocked about this as everyone else, but I prefer to keep my thoughts to myself until I'm having lunch with Soarin and Caramel. I really can't take anyone else seriously while all they want to do is make ridiculous rumors about it. I mean really? The Dazzlings wanted to break in just to set a fire inside when they could easily do that outside? Sophomore kids are weird.

I make it to my first class, which is English with Ms. Cheerilee. I sit in my regular seat at the back of the classroom while students still mindlessly talk about the attack. Finally, with the final bell, Ms. Cheerilee shouts for us to settle down, though it takes a few tries before everyone was quiet.

But before she can get started on her lecture, however, Principal Celestia starts talking on the intercom.

_Good morning students and staff, I would like to take a moment to discuss what happened at our school last night. I want to confirm that we do have several windows that have been broken and boarded up, and we would advise students to keep away from them for safety. Also, the back entrance has been broken in, so all outside gym/sports activities will have to exit the building from the front entrance. We know that you are as ecstatic about this, but we advise that you do not discuss this in social media. We have already seen students posting pictures and links on their MyStable and other social media as well as Photo Finish and her entourage taking pictures of the damage and has already had their equipment confiscated by Vice Principal Luna._

Wow, even faster than I thought.

_Any further phone activities revolving the attack will result in your phones taken away. That being said, I hope that we can treat today like a regular school day. Have a good day, and remember it's a great day to be a Canterlot Wondercolt._

After the intercom is turned off, Ms. Cheerlie starts her lecture, but even though class was in, that still didn't stop the other students from sneaking their phone out of their pockets and texting more about what happened. Some of them eventually did get caught and lose their phones of course, but students would still quietly talk about it during the lecture.

This is going to be a long day.

At the cafeteria, Soarin and Caramel are already waiting for me when I walk over to our usual table with my lunch. Once I sit down, Soarin wasted no time.

"Can you believe this is happening?" He asks.

"No, I sure can't," I respond plainly. "Honestly, I don't know what is harder to believe, that they attacked the school, or that they attacked the school so recklessly."

"It does sound pretty far fetch," Caramel says in agreement. "But do you think they were intoxicated in some way?"

"I don't know for sure, but according to Rainbow Dash, she and the rest of the Rainbooms are thinking the Dazzlings had some plan that may have more to do with them than the school. Like this was all a part of a plan to get revenge or something," Soarin says.

"That is probably the best theory I've heard all day," Caramel says. "They were the ones that defeated the Dazzlings, so it makes sense to use the attack on the school to get to the Rainbooms. If anything else, it sounds more like something the leader of the group would think of."

"But that still doesn't explain why they would do such a thing so early at night," I point out. "What could have gotten into them?"

"Well does it really matter, though?" Caramel asks. "After all, even if they did plan this for some kind of payback, they're still captured, right? They are nothing but teenage girls without their powers, and for all we know, maybe they did take their defeat so hard that they turned to drugs or something. So doesn't that mean that the important thing is that we are still safe from those three?"

I give Caramel's question some thought. As ridiculous as most of the rumors are, I can't deny that it does look like something was very wrong with them. Maybe they did drug themselves, or maybe they were hit really hard in the head after losing their power, maybe both. Maybe there's more to this than we can guess. But at the same time, the fact remains that they've been captured.

"You know Caramel, you may have a point," I say plainly.

Both of my friends look at me, shocked.  
"Did you just agree with me?" Caramel asks.

"Well...yeah," I answer.

"But you never agree with us," Soarin says with a quizzical look. "How do we know you don't have another crazy theory that has to do with them bidding their time until they strike? Or maybe you have one that has something to do with Sunset Shimmer still evil and you're just not saying it to your best friends for once?"

"Heh, I guess I do tend to say things like that a lot with you guys, don't I?" I titter. "But Sunset Shimmer isn't the one in jail, and even then, she was able to get things her way long before she had any of those she-demon powers."

"Oh, there it is," Soarin says to Caramel with a smirk. "For a moment there I thought some of The Dazzlings' magic stayed in his mind so that he can say things like that to let people's guard down."

They both chuckle, and I give them a half-hearted laugh.

"Cute. Real cute guys. You really are the only people I can count on to make fun of me at all and have it only be out of playfulness," I say.

They both make another brief chuckle before Caramel asks, "But all joking aside, do you really mean that?"

"Well, the key thing to my statement is that you _may_ have a point," I reply. "I don't think it's wise to let our guard down anymore than I think people should with Sunset Shimmer, but you're right that they are powerless and imprisoned. So this might not be as big of a deal as everyone is making it out to be apart from the fact that three people who hypnotized us are starting to get what they deserve."

"Yeah, I think that's a reasonable way to look at it," Caramel says with content. "If anything else, I'm glad we can discuss this much more maturely than everyone else has today."

"Ugh, I know," I say, annoyed. "I can't believe how much of a thing everyone has made of it. Just when I thought we teenagers can't be persistent enough with texting in class."

"Well on the bright side, we only have so much information that we can blabber about," Soarin says optimistically. "So, how much longer can this go on?"

Oh no.

Almost as soon as Soarin said it, one of the hipster students, Sandalwood, stands on one of the tables in the middle of the cafeteria, holding his phone up high as he announces for everyone to hear, "Oh dudes, Flash Sentry just got a text from his dad at the police station; they already made a date for the Dazzlings' trial!"

Immediately, students left their lunches and crowd around Sandalwood, exclaiming various signs of excitement.

I turn back to Soarin, giving him a hard glare. He scratches back of his head as he says, "Heh, that will do it," with a nervous laugh.

I roll my eyes before we both look back at Sandalwood.

"Flash's dad says that they are having the trial at the Canterlot courthouse downtown, after school," Sandalwood says. "They're only going to let a few people in, so plan ahead to go there right after school and see the fate of our attackers!"

The entire cafeteria goes crazy. Students run back to their tables to send out texts and discuss plans to come to the trial. Eventually, of course, one of the staff notices this from one of the halls and had Sandalwood sent to Vice Principle Luna's office. But we all know that this reignited the high school buzz tenfold, and there wasn't anything that the teachers could really do to stop it.

Soarin, Caramel, and I turn back towards each other, still processing what we had just learned. Eventually, Caramel breaks the silence.

"So...anyone for going to see The Dazzlings get sentenced?" he asks awkwardly.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm for it if you guys are," Soarin replies with a shrug. "Rough Draft, are you in?"

I'm not quite sure how to respond. On the one hand, it seems pointless to go just on account on who will actually be able to enter the courthouse, let alone witness what is going to happen to the three girls that hypnotized us and attacked our school. But at the same time, it may give me a peace of mind to see at three of the people who have brainwashed me get their just reward.

"Yeah, I'm in," I say. "I don't know if we're going to be able to come inside, but if it means a chance to see them get taken down for good, I'm all for it."

"Sweet. Then let's make sure to meet up after class on Monday, and I'll drive us over there," Soarin announces.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Caramel says.

"Me too," I confirm as we all nod our heads in agreement and go back to our food.

As expected, news of the trial kept anyone from really caring about anything the teachers were saying for the rest of the day. Even Mr. Iron Will with all of his intimidating demeanor, couldn't get everyone to focus during gym class. The teachers would take away phones or send students to Vice Principal Luna and it still wasn't enough for everyone else to stop spreading the news and making new rumors about the trial.

We teenagers are a persistent bunch.

Finally, school ends for another day so I head to my locker, grab the rest of my stuff, and head home so that I can hopefully stop thinking about the trial for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Rough Draft, wait up!" I turn around to see Caramel catching up with me. "I forgot to ask, why didn't you have your phone on last night?"

"Oh yeah, I was invited to go to a concert Octavia was performing at, so I had to have my phone off," I reply.

"What? Why didn't you tell Soarin or me that you were doing that?" He asks. "Soarin could've given you a few pointers for that or something."

"Well, I was too focused on hoping that I wouldn't fall asleep since it was a classic concert."

"Oh. Yeah, that would do it," Caramel says understandingly. "But did you?"

I take a second before I hesitantly reply, "I might have fallen asleep long enough that I would have missed her performance if it wasn't for this rude, snooty, rich, teenage couple sitting right next to me who woke me up."

"Does she know this?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah, she eventually found out," I say hesitantly. "But thankfully she forgave me, seeing as how it makes us even after she laughed at me when I told her about my stories."

"Well, that's good news," Caramel agrees. "But do you think she would have been so forgiving if you did sleep through her performance?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that question. One the one hand, Octavia and I both handled our feelings about each other's interests badly, but we forgave each other and that is that. But on the other hand, she made it clear how much it meant for someone she knew to watch her performance, and I almost let her down.

"Rough Draft."

I snap out of my train of thought to see Caramel looking at me, still worried. I quickly regained my thoughts and answer, "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I'll probably have to ask her. But regardless, I enjoyed her music. And I'm not saying that to be nice, I really mean I was intrigued the whole time she was playing."

Caramel looks at me, confused.

"Seriously? How could one night of watching her play music all of the sudden get you interested in that kind of music?" He asks suspiciously.

"I don't know," I answer. "I can't help but be fascinated when I watched her play. She puts a lot of emotion to her music and it's...astonishing to watch her be in her own little world while she plays. Honestly, she makes me feel pathetic by comparison with my stories. I know she eventually was encouraging me about my writing after she stopped laughing, but I still write fanfiction while she pours her heart out with her cello. I wish I knew why she's interested in me when I'm nowhere near her level."

For a couple of minutes, nothing is said. Suddenly Caramel is snickering. I look at him in disbelief as I ask, "What's so funny?"

He keeps on laughing before he eventually answers, "You're sounding just like me and Soarin whenever we compare ourselves to Applejack or Rainbow Dash."

I stare at him for a moment before I process what he said and start chuckling myself.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess I am."

We laugh for a little bit before we settle down and Caramel speaks encouragingly, "Seriously though, maybe you're being too hard on yourself. After all, she may have laughed at you when you told her what you write, but if she really apologized and later wanted you to come to a concert that probably meant a lot to her, then maybe you shouldn't worry too much about what she thinks about your writing."

"I don't know," I say reluctantly. "I don't see myself sharing her my writing anytime soon; leastways not after the Spring Fling."

Caramel's face falters at my mentioning of the Spring Fling. It takes another minute before he eventually says, "Well why not give it a try? I mean I know you're not comfortable with the idea, but you did say that it's possible that you two could work something out based on why she is interested in you. Maybe at some point, you should show her your work and she might enjoy it. If anything, at least you'll probably be less embarrassed than I was with Applejack at the party."

I don't say anything at first. We just stand next to my locker while fewer students are passing us by and heading home. I debate in my mind whether or not to take Caramel's advice. I'm still uncomfortable with the idea of showing my stories to someone who isn't Caramel and Soarin since the last time I opened up that much to a girl was before the Spring Fling. But at the same time, the more time I've become more comfortable with Octavia the more time I spend with her. I admit that I wouldn't mind dating her if it goes that far, but if that's ever going to happen, I may have to open up to her with my stories sooner or later, but will I be ready for that?

Before I can say another thing to Caramel, a high pitched voice fills the nearly empty hall.

"Get back here, Octavia!"

We both turn around and who should we see but Octavia running towards us with a look of horror on her face, breathing heavily. She looks behind her to see Pinkie Pie perusing after her with the same fiery eyes she had at Sugarcube Corner.

Oh yeah. Pinkie did say she would get Octavia for breaking her promise.

Octavia is so focused on Pinkie Pie that she only turns around for one second before our eyes meet, and we realize precisely what is going to happen next.

*WHAM!*

We both fall to the ground, landing right next to each other. We barely have a moment to groan in pain before Pinkie Pie catches up with us. The psychotic look in her scares the crap out of both us and Caramel.

"Octavia Philharmonia Melody, you broke your Pinkie Promise and hurt Rough Draft really, really badly!" She says with venom in her voice. "As such, I demand that you apologize!"

"But I already apologized to him," Octavia says half out of fear and half in pain from the hit on the head.

"A likely story!" Pinkie Pie responds.

"She did apologize Pinkie Pie," I intervene, still in a bit of pain myself but able to get up and start helping Octavia up. "After we ran away from you, we had a talk where she apologized and I forgave her. We're good!"

For a moment, Pinkie Pie does nothing but keeps her angry look. Then right out of nowhere, the look is replaced with her usual cheery smile.

"Oh, that's great! See? Everything gets better when you apologize!" she says bubbly.

I had just finished helping Octavia up and am about to comment on how childish Pinkie Pie sounds before Pinkie grabs Octavia by the vest and pulls her towards herself, so they are face to face.

"But I'm warning you, Ms. Melody." Pinkie Pie says, her venomous voice back. "Don't ever, and I mean _ever_ break a Pinkie Promise ever again. Got it?"

Octavia barely makes out a gulp before she lets out a quiet, "Yes, Pinkie, I got it."

Almost immediately, Pinkie Pie's happy demeanor returns again.

"Great! Well, I'll see you guys later," She says before she skips away, humming a simple tune.

For a few seconds, neither of us do anything but watch Pinkie Pie skip away to the end of the hall. I turn to my right to see Caramel still staring at where Pinkie was with a look of shock on his face.

"Feel free to have helped us anytime there, Caramel," I say sarcastically.

This snaps him from his state of shock before he looks at me and chuckles nervously.

"Sorry," he says. "It just was too much for me to witness Pinkie Pie like that."

I roll my eyes before I turned to Octavia.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Well, I got chased by a maniacal Pinkie Pie, and I head collided with you for the second time in less than a week," she says in a snarky tone. "But other than that, I'm okay."

"Yeah, we gotta stop meeting at school like this. We're starting to act like Flash Sentry and that Twilight Sparkle girl," I comment.

Octavia looks at me with an unamused look.

"That was not one of your funnier jokes," she says.

"Sorry," I say. "How about we text each other whenever we are running for dear life in the halls next time just to get a heads up."

"I say that's a fair deal," she replies with a smirk. I smile back, staring into her violet eyes and can see she's looking into my eyes as well.

Just then, Caramel clears his throat, reminding us he's still there. We snap out of our staring moment, and I clear my throat.

"Yes, well," I begin. "Octavia, this is one of my best friends, Caramel."

Pleased with my change of focus, he extends his hand, saying, "Pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am."

Octavia chuckles before she shakes his hand.

"Good to meet you too, good sir," she says before something clicks in her mind. "You know, I think I've heard of your name before."

"Oh really? Maybe you did when I was in a band with Soarin and this guy right here back at the battle of the bands," he says with a confident smile, not noticing my hand gestures telling him not to bring it up. "Surely Rough Draft told you about Revan and the Soaring Revanites."

"As a matter of fact he did, but -" Octavia says before she remembers. "Wait, I did see you. You were the drummer, weren't you? No offense, but you all looked so silly performing the way you did."

Caramel's proud face falls.

"W-what?"

"It's true," I say reluctantly. "Apparently we didn't get in because we were out of tune and no one could hear what I was singing through my Revan mask."

"I think there's a video on MyStable of your 'performance," Octavia adds.

Both Caramel and I wave our hands, saying, "no."

"Suit yourself," she responds, sounding amused.

Caramel's phone vibrates soon after.

"Ah, that's my mom," he says quickly. "Nice to meet you, Octavia."

"And you, Caramel," Octavia replies.

"See ya, Rough Draft," he says before leans over and whispers in my ear, "Think about what I said, man. Give her a chance," and runs out of the hall.

We wait a moment before Octavia, and I turn and smile at each other.

"So..." Octavia begins.

"Yeah, so..." I say back.

"How about this whole thing about the Dazzlings?" She asks.

"Ugh, don't remind me," I reply, groaning. "If I had a nickel for every time someone said something about the matter throughout the day, I would have made enough money to move to Manehattan."

Octavia chuckles at my statement.

"I know what you mean," she says. "I can understand being angry over them hypnotizing us, but it seems like our school decided to make a thing about The Dazzlings _now_ after the campus is attacked. It's incredibly ridiculous."

I look at her with a hint of hope at what she said. Did she just critique about how everyone has been acting after these magical occurrences? But that's my thing! Am I not the only person who thinks about that?

"So do you feel that our fellow students shouldn't be acting like all the brainwashing never happened?" I ask.

Octavia looks at me like I said something odd.

"Are you joking?" She asks, bewildered. "If it weren't for my friends, I would get the sense that I'm the only person in this entire school who thinks that we shouldn't be acting like all the brainwashing at the Fall Formal and the Battle of the Bands never happened."

At that moment, my mind is trying to process what she just said. Then without realizing it, I walk over to Octavia and wrap my arms around her, giving her a tight hug. She squeaks in surprised as I lift her up and start spinning her around, laughing maniacally. After a few spins, I pause a moment and kiss her on the cheek.

It was just a few seconds into the kiss that I realize what I just did, and I immediately let her go and turn around, blushing furiously. I dare to turn around to see Octavia blushing as well.

I clear my throat and awkwardly say, "I apologize for that. It's just that you're the first person to feel the same way about how everyone is handling both events. I don't even have the luxury of my friends feeling that way l do."

"That's okay," she says in an equally awkward tone. "Truth be told, I know what it's like to feel like it's just you who feels that way. Even Vinyl doesn't understand because she was never hypnotized either when Sunset Shimmer or The Dazzlings attacked."

That's true, actually. I do recall Vinyl Scratch joining Applejack and Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Rainbooms in fighting The Dazzlings.

Then suddenly, a serious question enters my mind.

"How do you do it, Octavia?" I ask, making her look at me, confused. "How do you deal with the fact that you were hypnotized? That you went to a dance or competed in a musical tournament, unaware that you were losing who you are mentally even if it was only for a short while?"

I don't get an answer right away. Octavia lets out a big sigh, her face showing a look of unease and. I feel like I shouldn't have asked her that question.

"I'm sorry," I say hastily. "I shouldn't have -"

"No, it's fine, really," she says quickly, but still sounding uncomfortable. "It's just that it's not something that I like to dwell in. Please understand Rough Draft, when I moved to Canterlot, I wanted to use it as an opportunity to escape everything I was leaving behind from Manehattan. The attention I was getting, the pain over what happened between me and my tutor, everything. I wanted to just leave it behind for a normal life in a suburb where I can spend my senior year in a relatively humble environment. But instead, we're not even halfway through the fall semester and I experience she-demons, sirens, students fighting each other and literally blowing each other away with music, all of which took away everything I wanted out of starting over. The most uneasy thing about it is I was a part of it. I competed in the Battle of the Bands. I remember wanting to desperately win the competition with my cello. The Dazzlings used what I love against me. All I can do to keep myself together is express how that makes me feel through my music. For a couple of hours after school, I'm either in the music room or I lock myself in my room at home to just play, thinking about what they did and what I would do to them if I had the chance."

For a moment, there is silence. I don't know how to reply to that. I feel bad thinking I was having a tough time with everything that transpired when it ruined Octavia's chance for a quiet life by comparison.

Suddenly, a thought comes to my mind.

"You know, now that I think about it, I might do the same thing with my writing," I say.

Octavia raises an eyebrow, unamused.

"Rough Draft, you had just told me not four days ago how all you bring yourself to write is Star Wars fan fiction. How in the world does that relate in any way to how I deal with this whole bloody matter?" She asked in an annoyed manner.

"Well, it isn't the same way," I began, "but I think it has helped me let out how I feel about what these...magical beings did to us did to me. I hated that there was nothing I could do to save myself, let alone others from these sirens and demons, and what have you. Now that I think about it, I have been writing these stories about fighting Sith more than usual because at least there I can take care of myself and be able to stop whatever evil magical being is doing. I think I've become more passionate about it because what we have gone through was real. Magic is no longer something that is only in folklore and movies and literature; it's something that exists and can be used against us, and there is nothing we can do about it that we know of, but at least in my stories, I can do something. I can make a difference."

Silence filled the hallway again. This time, it is Octavia's turn to be deep in thought about what I just said. We just opened up to each other even more so than before. It looks like the more we open up, the more we find out that we have more in common, even if it's in different ways.

Finally, Octavia speaks again.

"You know, when you put it that way, I suppose we do, do the same thing to get through it," she says. "Though I do believe we have not even shown each other's work in the matter. Perhaps we could go to the music room and fix that?"

I gave her a small smile.

"I'd really like that," I reply. "Though I thought you said most of your work is improvisation."

"It is," she confirms. "But that doesn't mean I can't do it now. I was planning on playing to think about everything that transpired today anyway."

I smile again and say, "Then, by all means, lead the way, Lady Melody."

She lets out a giggle before we start walking to the music room.

Shortly after we drop by Octavia's locker to retrieve her cello, we enter the school's music room, and Octavia turns on the lights. She pulls out a stool and gestures me to sit on the benches as she starts setting up her cello. At setting up her cello, she takes out her phone and starts setting something up with it.

Noticing my curiosity, she states with a smile, "This particular piece is not one of my own. I found it online and thought it would be the right kind of song to play; it comes with some background music to play along with my cello."

I frown a little at her statement.

"I thought you were going to go all improv on me with just your cello," I say.

She makes small chuckle in response and says, "I know, but this particular tactic helps me play this kind of general tune to express these feelings. Plus, Vinyl tells me it helps me be more comfortable with playing different genres. I'll tell you what, after you show me some of your stories, I'll play another song, just out of nowhere without any backup music at all."

"Alright, deal," I say with a satisfied smile.

She smiles back before her face changes into a focused yet calm expression. She straightens up and takes one deep breath before she touches the play button on her phone, and with the first beats of the music, she began to play.

When she finishes, I stand still, unsure of what to say. Octavia gives a worried look.

"Did you not like it?" She asks.

I said nothing right away, but when I did, I say, "No...I don't hate it. If anything, I'm more taken aback at the sort of... ferocity you put into that piece. Though to be honest, it seemed to go back and forth as to whether or not your cello had a purpose to the track."

"That is understandable," she says plainly. "I guess I am used to not always be the focus of a musical piece after being in the school orchestra back at Manehattan. But you're right about the ferocity. I truly hate what both Sunset Shimmer and The Dazzlings did to me. And while Sunset Shimmer may be good now and The Dazzlings are arrested, I can't help but think that there's going to be the next time. That any day another magical being is going to use the school for their evil purposes for reasons we don't even know, and we might get brainwashed again no matter what we do. I want to be able to fight back if that happens. That's why I chose this particular piece; I use it to express how I want to fight back. I don't want to be some means for someone else's magical gain."

I ponder at her argument. I never even considered the possibility that there could be more magical beings that would want to take over the school or something, or even if there's a real reason why these people keep focusing only on Canterlot High. Does it have to do with Applejack and Rainbow Dash and their friends with their... friendly magic or whatever they call it? And what does that mean for the rest of us? Would we be nothing more than just pawns used for some struggle of power that mostly takes place in our school? I already feel insecure over how I have been unable to do something about our past encounters with magic, but I never thought about it all happening again.

Finally, Octavia clears her throat and speaks again.

"But I digress, I believe it is your turn," she announces.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that...again. I start to feel uneasy again, and Octavia doesn't hesitate to notice.

"You're not going to try to go back on your part the deal again, are you?" She asks suspiciously. "I will make another Pinkie Promise again if I have to."

I make a nervous chuckle in response.

"No, it's not that at all," I answer. "I just feel a little...intimidated. I mean, I don't normally show my writing to anyone apart from Caramel and Soarin, and...well, it's nothing compared to what you do."

Octavia rolls her eyes while smiling.

"You don't have to be so intimidated by me, Rough Draft," she says. "Just because I have gone so far as performing in front of people, doesn't mean I'm not someone who is trying to figure things out with my profession like you are."

I hesitate for a moment before I nod, giving in to her point. I reluctantly open my backpack and take out one of my notebooks containing some of my stories and offer it to her. But then she pushes the notebook back to me.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," she says in a singing voice. "You are reading to me."

I lean back in surprise.

"W-w-why?" I stutter.

"Because I would like to hear you read it out loud, seeing as it's only fair as I performed for you," she answers with a smirk. "Also, I think it could do you some good to be a little more open in that way. And besides, odds are I probably wouldn't understand some of the words anyway, seeing as my knowledge of Star Wars is frankly quite limited."

I have my mouth open, trying to think of a comeback, but nothing comes out. Octavia has me cornered, and we both know it. I let out a long sigh and open my notebook, flipping through the pages until I get to a story that seems like the right one to start with.

Now seeing as this story is a rather long, I'll give you the basic plot summary.

So a long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away, (yes, I really did start my stories with that, and yes, Octavia did let out a giggle when I said it), the all-powerful Jedi Master named Rough Draft was infiltrating a Sith fortress at the Sith homeworld, Korriban. Inside the fortress was the latest threat against the galaxy: the Sith Emperor, Morphan-itas. He snuck inside with the help of my companion, Entalmorphias, and tried to reach Morphan-itas' throne room without being detected. Unfortunately, they did get detected and so they had to fight off a few hundred Sith guards. Eventually, Entalmorphious told Rough Draft to just go and face the emperor while keeping he keeps guards occupied. Thus, Rough Draft raced his way to the throne room, taking on some extra guards in the process. Finally, he made it to the throne room and went face to face with Morphan-itas. They said a little bit of dialogue here and there about taking over the galaxy and/or stopping him before they ignited their lightsabers and began fighting. It was a fierce battle of jumping and clashing the blades of their swords together going back and forth over who was on the offense or defense. Finally, however, Morphan-itas made one fatal mistake, giving Rough Draft the opportunity to elbow him in the face and then stabbed him right in his stomach, killing him. The end.

I close the book and raise my head up to find Octavia completely confused. I let out a disappointed sigh before I say, "None of that made any sense to you, did it?"

Octavia snaps out of her frozen state before she clears her throat to respond.

"No, no, I get it. You infiltrated the Sith emperor's fortress, fought of guards, and then killed him," she says. "But...well...please don't take too much offense when I say this, but...it's just that there was no conflict whatsoever during that entire story."

Confused, I ask, "What do you mean? I was going against a legion of guards and an all-powerful Sith Emperor."

"Yes, but there appeared to be no real threat," she answers. "The guards were no match for you and your companion despite their numbers and this... Morphan-itas was only powerful enough to delay his inevitable, easy demise. It sounded like you were in no danger at all. In fact, do forgive me for asking such a question, but are all of your stories written like this?"

I hesitate before I gave her an answer that I was not entirely willing to say.

"Not until after what happened with Sunset Shimmer at the Fall Formal. I don't really feel comfortable to talk about why I still feel the way I do about her, no offense, " she shakes her head and holds her hand up gesturing "none taken" before I continue. "But I was really happy that she was defeated and that we could continue the dance afterward just like everyone else. But after thinking about it in retrospect, the idea of what happened to us - what happened to me, really sunk in. I started to realize that in a sense, I am weak by comparison. I know I shouldn't be too hard on myself since this is all magic and demons and sirens and stuff that has no part in our world, but I still feel vulnerable after losing who I am not once, but twice. No one should experience what the whole school went through, and I guess that's why my stories have a less real conflict. At least in there, I can take care of myself and make a difference."

Nothing but silence fills the air for a long while. Then without a word, Octavia stands up, walks over, sits next to me, and puts her arm around me from behind.

"You don't have to be strong like that to make a difference," she says kindly.

I turn to Octavia and give her an appreciative smile that she returns with her own smile. We stare into each other's eyes before suddenly, we find ourselves leaning our heads toward each other. I don't know what is getting into me, but whatever it is, Octavia is drawn to it too.

The next thing either of us knows, our lips connect.

It only lasts a few seconds, but after we part, we lean on each other's foreheads.

"So..." Octavia begins, "I suppose this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend, doesn't it?"

"Well...only if it is alright with you," I answer bashfully. "I mean that was kind of out of the blue, and we've only known each other for a couple of days, so we don't necessarily -"

Before I continue, Octavia puts her finger on my mouth and smiles.

"It's okay," she says sweetly. "I'd like to be."

I stare at her, surprised.

"Really?" I ask.

She nods and says, "Very much so."

I don't say anything at first, but then I smile and bashfully say, "Alright then. I guess we are."

"Lovely," she says, pleased with my answer. "Shall we kiss again?"

"Uh, yeah. Ladies first," I answer with my cheeks turning red.

With that, we press our lips together again.


	6. Chapter 6

I have a girlfriend.

I have a freaking girlfriend.

I have a girlfriend with whom I just shared my first kiss with...and several kisses after. Holy cow!

Those are the first thoughts that came to my head the moment my alarm clock goes off. Normally when it wakes me up, I get so irritated that I have the ultimate desire to smash it to pieces in one punch just like in _The Amazing Spider-Man_. But this time, I am too happy to give a darn. I just turn it off and move my body to face the ceiling with my hands behind my head and a smile on my face.

Of course, that only lasts for so long before my mom knocks on my door and tells me to get ready for school. But I still keep a cheery attitude as I take a shower while I listening to some cheery music on my phone to express how good I feel.

Yeah I know it's a nerdy song, but guess what, I'm also a nerd with a girlfriend! Woohoo!

Eventually, I get into my mom's car and we drive to Canterlot High. As usual, when we get there, she kisses me goodbye and then I get out of the car, walking to school. I realize as she drives away that I have not told her or my dad the big news yet. Guess I will have to tell them later.

I head to the front entrance of the school, where Octavia is waiting for me. She smiles as I walk over to her, and we peck each other on the lips.

"Ready to walk through the halls for the first time as a couple?" She asks.

"Really when you are," I reply with a grin.

We hold hands as we walk to the entrance to the school. It isn't long after we come inside that people start noticing us and mumble each other. I can hear them whispering things like 'Have they declared this on their MyStable pages yet?' and 'That lucky guy.'

I know that this is not going to be treated as much of a big deal as the events of the other night, but maybe this will be big enough news to shut some people up about the attack for a while.

As we make a turn to the south hall I notice Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and the rest of the Rainbooms saw us along with...her. Sunset Shimmer stares at the two of us as we pass by them. She's keeping a controlled happy face, but I know this is not something she wants to see. I'm tempted to bite my thumb at her to give the final blow, but I decide against it for the sake of my girlfriend (good grief I still can't believe I'm saying that.)

Eventually, we reach the end of the hall where we have to go to our separate classes. Octavia turns to me with an appreciative smile and says "Thank you for keeping your cool with her, darling." She didn't say her name, but we both know who she was referring to.

"Well as much as I wanted to, it just wouldn't be very gentleman-like to boast over our new relationship no matter how despicable she-" I suddenly stop when it hits me. "Did you just call me darling?"

"Oh. Yes, I suppose I did," She says with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I just thought of it last night and was thinking of maybe calling you that. You don't mind, do you? Do you think it's too soon?"

I think about it for a moment before I shrug and say, "Yeah I think it is too soon, but I like it. It's kind suits you to call me that. Besides, we've known each other for less than a week and already we're dating and have made out at least once before we even started holding hands, so I think we're past the point of taking it slow."

She chuckles.

"That is true," she admits.

For a few moments, we look at each other's eyes like the happy new couple that we are before Octavia sighs reluctantly.

"Well, I must be off before I get detention again," She says.

I make my own reluctant sigh before I say, "Yeah, I guess I better do the same. But we're still good for meeting at the front entrance after school?"

"Absolutely," She answers brightly. "See you then, darling."

And with that, we gave each other a long peck on the lips before we head to our separate classes.

Oh, life could not be any better than this. What was I thinking about waiting until college when there is a kind, caring, beautiful and not-at-all deceptive girl right here in Canterlot High? I definitely have to make sure to thank Soarin, Caramel and Pinkie Pie for pushing me into this.

Actually speaking of which, why didn't Pinkie Pie say anything while Octavia and I were - UULLLKKKK!

*WHAM!*

Before I know it, I am up against the wall of lockers with Pinkie Pie crushing my rib cage with a hug, squealing, "I'm sssooooooooooooo happy for you!"

Ah. That's more like it.

"Thanks, Pinkie, but I do need my ribs." I manage to say. Once again, she lets go and a slight blush forms from her already pink face.

"Sorry," she says. "But this is so great! I knew we would find someone for you. I just knew it!"

"Yes, you were true to your word." I state. "and I really appreciate that you did that for me Pinkie. So thank you, really."

"Oh don't mention it." She answers gleefully. Before she adds anything, however, the bell rung indicating that we have a minute left to get to our classes.

"Ah! I gotta run!" Pinkie exclaims. "Okay, I just want to say congrats and good luck with your new girlfriend!"

"Thanks, Pinkie," I barely manage to say before she zooms off.

Well, that takes care of saying thanks for one friend, just two more to go.

The first five classes went rather smoothly. I even managed to trick Ms. Harshwinny that I was paying attention because I had my face glued to the chalkboard where she was showing her powerpoint lecture when in reality I was thinking of Octavia. Finally, it was time for lunch, which meant breaking the news to Soarin and Caramel...assuming that they somehow don't know already given the rumors.

I gather my lunch at the food counter thanking Granny Smith before I walk towards my usual table with my best friends. They are both looking at me with a smirk from Soarin and a gleeful look from Caramel.

Yup. They know.

I sit down and start to eating pretending that nothing is going on just for the fun of it before Soarin finally speaks.

"Soooooo..." he says. "Word in the halls is you and Octavia have been holding hands. Care to enlighten us?"

I take a bite of my burger and chew slowly to build up the suspense. Eventually, Caramel can't take it anymore.

"Oh, for the love of heaven, Rough Draft, just tell us already!"

With as much smugness and pride as I can show on my face, I swallow and plainly say, "Octavia and I are dating."

Both of my friends let out a cheer so loud that the whole school may as well have heard it. People are looking at us in confusion, but my buddies don't care. They just let it all out before they each give me a high five.

"I knew it! I knew we were going to find someone for you!" Caramel exclaims excitedly.

"And you said you wanted to wait," Soarin says in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys were right and I was wrong," I say. "But in all seriousness guys, thank you. I could never have gotten the chance to meet her without you guys and Pinkie Pie pushing me."

"It's all good, man," Caramel says. "And who knows? You guys could be kissing before you know it."

I make a devious grin at that statement that says it all. Caramel's face falls in disbelief.

"Seriously? You already did that?" he asks.

"Well, the first kiss was what sealed the deal," I reply.

"Dude, I'm not even that far with Rainbow Dash!" Soarin exclaims. "How did you manage to beat us to that?"

I shrugged before I reply, "We more or less had a moment that...well...lead to kissing." I smirk before I add, "Dare I say we even made out a little."

"Tongue?" Soarin asks with a grin.

"Heck, no, dude!" I exclaim. "Seriously, why is that a thing? Is pressing lips just not romantic enough for people?"

"Relax, buddy, I'm just messing with ya," Soarin replies. "But seriously, I'm glad things are finally going your way with finding someone after...you-know-who."

"Yeah. Maybe now we'll never hear you say a thing about her for as long as we live." Caramel comments in a hopeful tone that I respond with a glare. But shortly after, Caramel's face turns into an uneasy and nervous as he turns (albeit reluctantly) to Soarin.

"Speaking of which, Soarin, did you talk to Rainbow Dash about..." he asks before he stops as if he was afraid to say Applejack's name.

Soarin was going back to his food before he turns his head to Caramel. His eyes show a sense of uncomfortable dread as he looks at him and then at me. He slowly swallows his food and reluctantly replies, "Yeah, I did."

Caramel and I look at each other; him with a hint of fear in his eyes while I began to dread where I think this conversation was going to go. "And?" Caramel finally asks.

Soarin takes a deep breath before he answers.

"Rainbow Dash asked Applejack about what happened after the party and... Applejack told her that you did kiss her on the cheek," Caramel blushes in embarrassment before Soarin continues. "She went on to say that she wanted Rainbow Dash to tell me to tell you that..." Soarin makes a big reluctant sigh before he finishes. "...that you seem like a very sweet guy but she's not interested in dating. Like not just dating you, but like dating in general."

Caramel looks at Soarin with hurt shown all over his face. "Y-you mean, I never had a chance with her no matter what I did?" He asks.

"Basically," Soarin says. "She just spends so much time with school and work and her family when she's not hanging with the Rainbooms that she just isn't interested in the idea of romance, to begin with. She thinks of it as kind of a silly thing that the only Rarity would be really into. The way Rainbow Dash said it, it doesn't look like she's going to change her mind anytime soon. I'm sorry, man."

Caramel is crushed. He starts fighting tears and I don't waste any time walking over and sit next to him and both me and Soarin pat him on the back for comfort.

"I knew I never had a chance with her," Caramel manages to say as he tried to keep it together. "But it does hurt that she wouldn't even say it herself. I just -"

"Hey, it's okay Caramel, it's okay," I say we trying to comfort him.

After a few minutes, Caramel begins to calm down.

"I'm the okay guys," he says quietly. "I'll...I'll manage somehow. It's just a crush since kindergarten. I'll get over it."

"Don't worry, we're here for you, bro," Soarin says. "At least you got to spend time with her. That's got to count for something."

I nod in agreement before a thought occurs to me with a devious smile on my face.

"Yeah, and look at it this way," I begin to say. "You kissed her on the cheek. That's a moment you're going to remember forever." My evil grin grows. "And that also means you're technically farther into the kissing game than Soarin is, who has a girlfriend.

The sad faces of both of my friends disappear as they turn their heads to look at me. Soarin looks at me with a hard glare, but Caramel looks at me with confusion before he starts chuckling.

"Heh, I guess I kinda am," He says before he turns to Soarin. "I kissed my crush before you did."

"Hey now, that's not fair," Soarin protests. "Rainbow Dash just isn't that just into that mushy stuff. We're taking our time."

"Yeah, long enough for your two nerdy friends to get to kiss the girls they like before you do," I say teasingly as Caramel snickers. "Seriously, you're supposed to be the popular one out of the three of us and yet we beat you to it. How embarrassing."

We both laugh at Soarin who gets frustrated but eventually calms down when he realizes I'm only teasing him to cheer Caramel up and starts chuckling with us.

After we calm down, Caramel let out a long sigh.

"Thank you guys," he says appreciatively. "That makes me feel a little better."

"No worries, Caramel," I say, patting his back. "Besides, who knows? Maybe one day, Applejack will change her mind. We're only teenagers, so I bet she'll be more interested in dating sometime in the future."

"You think so?" He asks.

"Hey, if magic can be real and Rough Draft can find a girlfriend in less than a week, than I say anything is possible," Soarin says encouragingly.

Caramel gives both Soarin and me a thankful smile before the bell suddenly rings.

"Oh crap, we're not even done with our food!" Soarin. The three of us suddenly grab our lunches and wolf down our food before we quickly grab our stuff, say our good-byes and race to our respective sixth-period classes.

The last two classes went by just as quickly as the ones before, but I still felt sad for Caramel over what Soarin said about Applejack.

At last, school ends for the day, leaving me to run over to meet Octavia at the front entrance. By the time I open the door, I see that she's standing next to the stairs, waiting for me. She smiles warmly as I walk down the stairs and kiss her.

"So, how was your day?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing much." She replies. "But there was much less talking about the attack, so that's a plus. "

"Yeah, that did die down rather quickly now that I think about it," I state. "So, any ideas for how we are going to hang out tonight?"

Her face suddenly turns into a reluctant frown before she answers.

"Actually, it seems that Vinyl and my other friends have made plans for us," she says. "They kind of want to meet you officially as my boyfriend. Before you say anything, yes, I did try to tell them that we want some alone time, but they managed to convince me."

I frown a little at this.

"Well then, I guess they automatically owe us a day to ourselves next time," I say.

"I couldn't agree more, darling," She says with a small smile. "Anyway, Lyra and Bon Bon are about to pick us up any minute to Vinyl's place. I must warn you that they are a rather...eccentric pair."

"Well, given the variety of people we have in this school, how eccentric are they?" I ask.

Before Octavia can answer, I'm grabbed by the back of my shirt and yanked from behind to be face to face with two girls with smiles on their faces so big that they almost match Pinkie Pie's biggest smiles. The one on my left is teal colored with light grayish cyan hair containing white highlights. The one on my right has her hand on my shirt. She has beige skin with half of her hair blue and half of her hair pink.

"O..." says the girl with the pink and blue hair.

"M..." says the teal-colored girl.

"Goodness!" They shout at the same time.

I manage to break my shirt free and back away from the two girls before the pink-and-blue-haired one speaks again.

"Tavi, you didn't tell me he was this cute! I mean on the cuteness scale he's like-"

"A 7 if not a total 8?" teal one interrupts.

"Yes, I mean he makes me-"

"Want to pinch his cheeks?"

"Yeah, just like..."

"That boy dressed as a merman in the fourth grade!" They say at the same time. They realize what just happened and start giggling in the most girlish way imaginable.

I watch the whole conversation, barely acknowledging what happened. I turn to Octavia, who is amused.

"W-what in the world just transpired?" I ask with a hint of shock in my voice.

"That Rough Draft, is what girly teenagers who are 'best friends forever' are like when they know each other better than normal people do," Octavia replies.

"Huh," I say blankly. "I didn't know people can do that."

"Neither did I before I met them," Octavia says. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they are actually twins as opposed to two girls that just grew up together."

I nod in acknowledgment before I turn back to the two girls who only now stopped laughing.

"Anyway, introductions," the one with the pink and blue hair says. "I'm Sweetie Drops, but everyone just calls me Bon Bon. And my bestie here is Lyra Heartstrings, but you can just call her Lyra."

"And you are the boy that has caught our Tavi's eye," Lyra states. "First Draft or something, is it?"

"Rough Draft," I correct before turning to Octavia. "Tavi?"

Octavia rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"It was either that or Octi for a nickname among our group, so I picked my poison," she explains.

"Ah," I say. "Well, I think Tavi works better."

"If you think you're going to call me that..." Octavia starts with a threatening tone.

"Hey, hey, relax," I say with my hands up. "I never said anything about calling you that."

"Good," she says firmly. "Because as my boyfriend I'd expect you to come up with your own nickname, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," I reply.

"Anyway, we better get going," Bon Bon says. "Vinyl and the others are waiting for us."

"Right. Shall we get on with this Madame?" I ask Octavia.

"Yes, we might as well," she replies with a sigh.

The ride was less than quiet. Octavia and I were silent as the grave sitting next to each other while Lyra and Bon Bon were discussing a hundred subjects a minute as Lyra drove her car. I couldn't help but stare at these girls, trying to understand a thing they are saying, while Octavia was holding my hand for comfort, clearly aware of how I'm still trying to comprehend what I'm witnessing.

Thankfully the car ride ends as we park next to a house that looks big enough to look like a mansion.

"Vinyls parents are very popular DJs," Octavia says to me, clearly reading my reaction. "They don't exactly try to live like normal people like my parents and I do."

"I'll say," I comment.

We walk inside the house (guess Octavia and her friends are welcome anytime) and are greeted by Derpy Hooves, a girl from Canterlot High who is beloved by everyone in the school because of her painfully adorable personality. Standing next to her is a guy with brown hair, tan skin and wearing a nice suit covered by a long coat.

"Ah yes, so this is the guy you've been talking about, Tavi," the guy says with a British accent before he walks toward me with his hand extended. "Name's The Doctor old chap, but everyone just calls me Doc. Nice to finally meet you."

"Uh, yeah, same here," I say taken aback of his firm grip when we shake hands.

"Vinyl, Tavi's guy is here!" Derpy calls out, facing upstairs in her unbearably cute voice.

Vinyl walks down the stairs, surprisingly not wearing her glasses, showing her sharp red eyes. She has a suspicious look on her face as she comes toward me. I'm starting to become uncomfortable, wondering if I should wait for her to make a hand gesture as a way of saying something, or if she wants me to make the first move.

After an awkward pause, I guess the latter.

"Hey...Vinyl," I say in a friendly but uneasy voice. "How've you been since the party?"

But she doesn't respond. She continues to give me a hard glare as if her red eyes were trying to burn right through me.

"Uhh...made any new jams lately?" I ask hesitantly.

Still no answer.

"Oooookay. So how does communicating between us go? Like, do you just make hand jesters, or do you know sign language? I'm sorry if I offend you or something is just..." I stop talking, feeling like I'm walking on thin ice.

Suddenly, Vinyl's glare melts into a smirk and a tomboy voice comes out of her mouth.

"You're right, Tavi, he is silly."

I scream at the top of my lungs and hide behind Octavia in panic.

"Holy crap! She talks!" I scream.

The next thing I know, everyone else is laughing hard. Lyra and Bon Bon are giggling and pointing at me. Doc is roaring with laughter while Derpy makes a cute giggle placing her hand on Doc's shoulder for support. Even Octavia can't stop herself from snorting out a laugh. But out of all of them, Vinyl is laughing the hardest. She roars with so much laughter that she goes down on her knees, holding her gut.

After a minute, the laughter begins to die down, and Vinyl manages to stand back up, barely holding back whatever laughter she has left.

"W-well-well the least you could've said is 'holy crap. She's sexy!'" She says in mid laughter.

"What is going on? I thought you are mute! Everyone in the school does...right?!" I exclaim.

Octavia lets out a short snicker before she answers, "That would be a yes to anyone who is not in this house."

"But...but why in the world would she act like she's mute when she's in public?" I question.

"For publicity, dude," Vinyl replies. "It's all part of my image as a DJ. I am an awesome yet silent DJ. It brings a sense of mystery about me.

"But isn't that hard to do?" I ask. "I mean, I've heard it's hard for the teachers."

"Meh, I manage," Vinyl answers with a shrug. "Plus, it keeps me from needing to interact with any of my boring classes."

"Vinyl, all of your classes are annoying to you," Octavia comments disapprovingly.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm trying to be polite," Vinyl says with another shrug.

"So, you all are okay with this?" I ask the rest of the group.

"Oh, we don't mind," Derpy answers. "We're her friends, and we respect her decision."

"Indeed. It can be trying at times, but you learn to understand her without talking after a while." Doc adds.

"I find it to be just as questionable as you do, but I'm reluctantly on the same page," Octavia says politely.

I'm about to ask another question when suddenly Vinyl's face is mere inches apart from mine, and she gives me a menacing glare.

"Now that you know my secret, you're gonna have to promise never to reveal that I can talk. And just so we're clear, I mean Pinkie Promise," she says threateningly.

I gulp and reluctantly tell myself that this is for Octavia before I carefully say, "I'm as silent as the grave. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

I hope that would be enough, but Vinyl keeps her glare.

"That's too easy. The real challenge is knowing if you're right for Tavi," she says.

"Ooookay, how do I prove myself?" I ask, concerned.

Vinyl grabs me by my shirt and pulls me closer to her until our noses are touching. Her glare is more threatening, and I'm getting uncomfortable, hoping someone is going to help. Then Vinyl begins to speak again but in a cold and aggressive tone.

"Tell me, do you care for Tavi?"

"Well, I may have only known her for a few days, but yes, I do," I answer, still uncomfortable.

"That's also too easy. How about, are you willing to die for her?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, she's my girlfriend."

"Would you protect her with all you have even if it causes you immense pain?"

"Vinyl," Octavia says in a concerning tone, but Vinyl ignores her.

"Would you allow yourself to be crushed to pieces for her? Have your eyes gouged out? Be burned at stake? Have every bone in your body broken?"

"Viiiinnnyyyylll," says Octavia warningly.

I'm getting more uncomfortable and try to break free from Vinyl's grip, but she isn't having it.

"Your intestines spilled? Your throat opened? Your skull crushed? Your limbs cut off? Your - HMMP!"

A gray hand covers Vinyl's mouth, and forcefully turns her head to face an enraged Octavia.

"Vinyl Jordon Scratch, you will let go of my boyfriend and stop pestering him this instant!" she screams.

Vinyl's eyes widen, and she quickly lets go of my shirt. I lose my balance from trying to get away from her and fall on my bottom. Derpy, Doc, Lyra, and Bon Bon just look away uneasy, clearly having seen this side of my girlfriend before. I feel intimidated as I look at Octavia's eyes. If looks could kill, she could destroy the whole town.

After a minute, Octavia lets go of Vinyl and lets out a long sigh. She tidies up her vest and skirt before she turns to me and pulls me back up. She looks ashamed as she clears her throat and whispers, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I guess now you know I have a bit of a temper."

"It's okay," I quietly say. "Thank you for stopping her, at least."

She scoffs.

"Vinyl had that coming," she says with a wave of her hand. "She didn't tell me that she was going to talk to you like that. It was way out of line. From now on, no one talks to you that way when I'm around. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," I say quickly.

Satisfied, Octavia gives me a small smile before turning back to glaring at Vinyl.

"Are you through 'challenging' him?" she asks.

Vinyl snaps out of her frightened trace before chuckling nervously.

"Well, I didn't scare him off or anything, so I don't see why not. Does anyone object?"

"Bon Bon and I are on board," Lyra answers.

"I say we let him in," says Derpy.

"Yes. Let's welcome the chap," Doc says.

"Alright then, everyone to the basement," Vinyl announces as we all follow her to the end of the hall to where the basement is. Vinyl holds the door for us to enter the staircase with Octavia, and I come last. As we enter, Vinyl grabs me by my shoulder and whispers in my ear so that Octavia can't hear.

"By the way, a friendly word of advice: never tell Octavia your middle name. I don't care if you lovebirds start getting to know each other forward and backward like Lyra and Bon Bon. You piss her off, and you'll be completely scarred beyond words if she shouts out your full name."

"Wait, wouldn't I be scared anyway knowing she's pissed or something?" I whisper back.

"You'd like to think it's that simple," she answers. "Unfortunately, Tavi has a way of being more...threatening when she's shouting out your full name after losing her temper. So seriously, don't give her your full name."

I look at her confused yet unconvinced, but I simply play along and nod. She walks down the stairs ahead of me while Octavia was a few steps down waiting for me.

Once I make my way to her, she asks, "What was that all about?"

I hesitate before I reluctantly answer, "You don't want to know."

She looks unconvinced with my answer but decides to drop it as we make our way down.

After making it to the bottom, Vinyl flips a switch and lights start to flicker to reveal a workshop. There are all sorts of gadgets and gizmos lying on worktables and hanging on walls. I look at my right to find Vinyl's Wub mobile and a runway that leads to the driveway outside. Then Vinyl clears her throat and proudly shouts, "Rough Draft, welcome to the E.M.R.!"

There is nothing but silence apart from her words echoing all over the entire room. Everyone is starting at Vinyl, unsure of what to say.

Thankfully, Octavia clears her throat says, "Vinyl, maybe you should elaborate on the name?"

"Aw, but Tavi, I like the acronym," Vinyl whines.

"But do you think Rough Draft as any idea what that means?" Octavia contradicts.

Vinyl sighs and mutters, "fine," under her breath, and with less energy she says, "Welcome to the Evil Magic Resistance."

I stare at her, confused.

"The...Evil Magic Resistance?"

"Well, of course, it sounds dorky when you say the whole name," Vinyl huffs. "Why else do you think I like the acronym? Acronyms are cool. They give us more of an identity, even if we are a private group."

"Yeah, but forgive me if I find what you appear to be saying to be...pretty out there," I say. "I mean, are you implying that you guys are...planning to fight back evil monsters from that other world?"

Vinyl looks at me like said something weird.

"Uh...yeah," she answers. "We kinda want to be prepared for stuff like that. I mean the school has encountered demons and sirens in like, what? A month? Who's to say something like that won't happen again?"

"Well, sure, but how do you expect to fight back?" I ask.

"Ah-ha!" Vinyl exclaims. "I was just about to get to that. Doc?"

I turn to Doc, who clears his throat, walks over to a wall of gadgets, and starts proudly explaining, "After the strange events of Caterlot High's Fall Formal and Battle of the Bands, Vinyl has asked me to investigate and find an explanation for these happenings. Being a student of Gallophrey High, where we specifically study science, she figured I would be best suited for the job."

"Yeah, when Sunset Shimmer turned into a she-demon, I managed to escape before she destroyed the front entrance and brainwashed everyone else," Vinyl adds before her face falls. "But that doesn't mean I didn't see everyone turn into mindless zombies. I hid in a bush and dared to take a peak only to find everyone at the dance looking so soulless. What really got to me was when I saw Tavi there. We were just starting to become good friends and yet there she was with green eyes, a limp stance, and groaning. It made me ashamed that I ran for my life while my friend turned into a hallow being."

She lifts her head to look ashamedly at Octavia. Octavia looks down with dread, making me remember what she said yesterday about how she felt about the brainwashing. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and she turns to face me and gives me a small but appreciative smile.

We face Vinyl and Octavia says, "You know it wasn't your fault, Vinyl. You would have been brainwashed too, and you know it."

"Yeah, but I sure wished there was something I could have done," Vinyl responds. "Sure I was happy and all when Sunset Shimmer was defeated and put on a fun show in my Dj booth once the dance was back on, but even with my cheeriest demeanor, I felt like I should have done something and try to find a way fight back. It may have been just one attack with a magical being at the time, but I couldn't help but feel like this wasn't going to be the last of it. So I tried finding out more. To the best of my ability to sound mute, I tried asking Applejack, Rainbow Dash and the other girls who defeated Sunset Shimmer with that Twilight girl. But they all said that the magic left with Twilight when she went back to that other and tried to assure me that there was no danger left. I didn't buy that, so I reluctantly tried Sunset Shimmer but she acted too down to answer me. That's when I asked Doc to look more into it."

"Yes, although I had trouble believing her because it sounded very preposterous," Doc adds, coming back to the conversation. "But Vinyl insisted that I investigate and I did hear rumors about the events even though there were no photos or videos to prove it, so I gave vinyl one of my sonic scanners to use if something like that happened again so I could study it."

As I take in this information, I turn to look at Derpy, Lyra, and Bon Bon.

"And where were you guys when this was going on?" I ask.

"Oh, I wasn't able to go to the dance because I had to babysit," Derpy answers.

"Yeah, and we had a camping trip with our families that we didn't want to reschedule just for the dance, especially since we thought Sunset Shimmer was going to become Princess of the formal for the fourth year in a row," Bon Bon says.

"Fair enough," I say before Vinyl continues.

"So I kept Doc's thingamajig with me in case something like happened again. Then, of course, The Dazzlings came to turn the showcase into a battle of the bands and all that stuff. I didn't pay any mind because I was just hanging around and listening to my tunes throughout most of it. But then I noticed Doc's thing acting up and then the Twilight girl's talking dog walked up to me and said something about the siren's trapping The Rainbooms, I took the opportunity. The fact that these creatures use magic to power their music was the perfect opportunity to redeem myself and fight back and whip the Dazzlings' butts. "

"Thankfully with that and the data that my sonic scanner collected, I began to slowly believe that - while I wouldn't call it magic per say, some sort of unknown force has been causing all of this commotion," Doc adds. "Since they're our closest friends and they were part of the battle of the bands, we asked Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Octavia to take part in my experiments for signs of side effects of this - for lack of a more appropriate word, magic. Sadly, we didn't learn a whole lot potentially because this sort of energy appears to be beyond what is known to science. But we did learn how the source subtly alters the brain to the point where Vinyl and I are attempting to create counter-defenses in case it happens again. All of these gadgets you see around you are our various prototypes for protection against brainwashing and maybe even weapons to use against these 'magical' creatures."

"But how is Vinyl able to help you with something like that?" I ask.

"My dad is kind of into mechanics as a hobby," Vinyl answers. "He usually builds stuff for his gigs down here, but I help him out a lot and have learned enough to build my own stuff like my Wub mobile."

"Are your parents okay with you guys doing something like this, though?" I question. "I mean, this seems like a lot of money and a lot of dangerous experimental equipment just to be precautions about all the magical stuff at school."

Vinyl shrugs and answers, "Nah, we're pretty loaded, and my folks are pretty cool with whatever we do down here as long as we don't blow up the house or something."

That wasn't the most mature or convincing answer I've ever heard, but I decide it would be best to be quiet about it. But then I think now is the best time to answer the question that I've had on my mind this whole time.

"So where in the world do I fit in with all of...this? Are you asking me to join your...crusade against possible future encounters from that other world simply because I'm dating Octavia?" I ask.

"Eh...not exactly," Vinyl answers, "I think Tavi might want to explain that."

I turn to Octavia, confused. She is trying to avoid eye contact with me as she reluctantly answers my question.

"Well, you see, Rough Draft, I may not have been completely honest with you when I said that Vinyl convinced me to bring us here," she says. "She did demand to bring you here to test you about our relationship, but I might have suggested the idea of making you a member of the Resistance as well."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I remembered what you said about feeling weak against Sunset Shimmer and The Dazzlings and how Vinyl felt helpless with the former," she answers. "We're not exactly ready to face a demon or a siren just yet, but if we can figure out how to defend ourselves and fight back if absolutely _anything_ like that happens again, I want you to be a part of it. Not just because you're my boyfriend and I care about you, but because this might be what you need to face your fears and be able to stand up for what unknown forces lie from this magical world. Plus, I wanted to show you how much you are not alone with how to feel about all of this magic. Derpy, Lyra, and Bon Bon feel just the same as you and me."

I turn to the three people she just named, feeling hopeful.

"Is that true?" I ask.

"Oh yes, we're pretty uneasy about the whole magic thing in general, quite frankly," Bon Bon answers sadly. "Lyra and I may not have been at the Fall Formal, but we did get brainwashed to compete in the battle of the bands writing our own music expressing how much we love each other as B.F.F.s, so we're not really okay that we were used for the Dazzling's plan, and while we're totally cool with the Rainbooms, Lyra and I aren't comfortable about the magic they have even if they saved us with it.

Lyra nods and puts her hand on Bon Bon's shoulder for support with a frown on her face. Derpy rubs her arm before she reluctantly joins in the conversation.

"I'm just terrified of magic, to begin with," she says with a shiver. "I wasn't at the formal, but the stories I heard the school day after and seeing the front entrance of the school destroyed like that terrified me. It was worse when the showcase was turned into a battle of the bands. I was really excited to perform with my friends Blueberry Pie and Raspberry Fluff, but when the sirens came, I felt so determined to win that I got so angry around everyone. I remember Lyra and Bon Bon holding me back when I was yelling at Bulk Biceps, claiming that my band was better than him. It haunts me sometimes that I did that because I love that guy; he's a total sweetheart. I just wanted to have fun with my friends and these magical creatures and the Rainbooms practically turned the whole thing into some magical musical war zone."

Derpy puts her head down, unable to finish. Doc is quick to come to her side and wrap his arms around her for comfort. She looks up to face him with a smile, appreciative of the gesture.

"So you see, Draft, pretty much everyone that's not Doc or me has been affected by all this magic stuff in some way or another," Vinyl says. "It's great that most of the school appears not to be traumatized by either the dance or the battle of the bands, but you, Tavi, Bon Bon, Lyra and Derpy are the exceptions. You guys are the only people who aren't willing to act like nothing happened and are worried that more beings like the Dazzlings or Sunset Shimmer will come to attack us. I'd bring the Rainbooms into this, but given how some of us are afraid of magic in general and the Rainbooms are just as capable of being corrupted by magic as we are, we as a group want to be kept a secret. Even so, we don't want to be helpless; we want to be able to defend ourselves if anything like this happens again. So that leaves us with one question: do you want to play a part in this, or do you want to be a pawn for someone's game again?"

This is a lot to take in at once. I can't believe Octavia set me up to be asked to join this...magic fighting group. I can't fault her for meaning well, and I hate to admit that she, Vinyl, and Doc are right that we could be attacked by some magical force again at any moment. But should I take a part in something like this to face my fears? After a few minutes, I take a deep breath and reluctantly ask, "So...how can I help?"

Unexpectedly, the whole group cheers at my question and Vinyl, and Doc walk over me and pat my shoulders in congratulations.

"Alright, Rough Draft! " Vinyl exclaims. "That's the spirit!"

"Indeed, atta boy ol' chap," Doc adds.

"This is going to be fun!" Bon Bon says excitedly

"I know, right? I can't wait," Lyra says.

Derpy only giggles in excitement while Octavia has an appreciative smile on her face. I give her a small smile in return before I turn to Vinyl.

"Seriously, though, what can I do?" I ask.

"Well, you can help us prepare for The Dazzlings trial for starters," Vinyl says.

"The Dazzlings trial?" I ask, confused.

"Yes, we figured that our first mission (so to speak) should be to keep an eye out for the Dazzlings while they're on trial," Doc explains. "They may be ordinary teenage girls, but we think we should be cautious since they seem persistent enough to have attacked the school the other night. It's not likely that they used this 'magic' or whatever force you want to call it to do so, but with everything that has happened at your school, we shouldn't take chances."

I slowly nod before I ask my next question, "So... not that this is a vote of no confidence or anything, but are you sure the Rainbooms won't be able to help if something happens?"

"Well, keep in mind we want to keep E.M.R. a secret just in case," Vinyl answers. "Besides, their magic appears to only works when they play music, and I doubt the staff at the courtroom are willing to let them bring their instruments just to be cautious ."

"Okay, fair enough. So what do you plan to do if by the slightest chance the Dazzlings try to pull anything?" I ask.

"Ah, I was waiting for you to ask," Doc answers. He walks over to one of the walls of gadgets and takes a few out and places them on the table. "These are just prototypes, but hopefully they will work well enough for the trial."

"Hopefully?" I question.

"Well, it's like I said earlier, we only can detect so much with this unknown force," Doc explains. "Anyway, these here are scanners for in case the Dazzlings try to escape. We haven't developed any weapons for defense yet, so we have a couple of tasers for in case we need to fight them. Unfortunately, we can't bring these to the courtroom for obvious reasons, so if they try anything, we have to be quick to exit the building, grab our equipment from Vinyl's car and try to stop them."

I become uneasy as I ask what I hope is my last question, "Wouldn't we get in trouble for using this unlicensed stuff against a couple of convicts?"

"Erm...well, yes, we could," Doc answers hesitantly. "But it's a risk we're willing to take."

"So we're taking the Ghostbusters route for this stuff," I say plainly.

"Yeah, that's one way of looking at it," Vinyl says with a shrug.

"Uh, Ghostbusters?" Octavia asks quizzingly.

"Wait, you've never seen Ghostbusters?" I ask, shocked.

"Rough Draft, I'm not as nerdy as you are," She answers plainly.

"Okay, that does it. We're going to have a few movie dates to get you up to date with this stuff," I announce. "Everyone should know stuff like Ghostbusters or Star Wars, whether they're nerds or not."

Octavia rolls her eyes and politely says, "Whatever you say, darling. Whatever you say."

Eventually, we stop discussing the plan and decide to go hang out. We went to Sugarcube Corner to have a few shakes and get to know each other better. It was hard to communicate with Vinyl since she had to pretend to be mute. On the bright side, though, Sunset Shimmer wasn't working tonight, so that helped me enjoy drinking my milkshake.

After a couple of hours, Octavia and I decide to separate from the group and start walking home. We hold hands while Octavia has her head on my shoulder, which is nice. But as we walk, she sighs heavily and lifts her head to look at me.

"Be honest with me, Rough Draft; are you upset that I lied to you?" She asks.

I turn to look at her and take a moment to think carefully before I answer.

"No, just a little disappointed," I say honestly. "I get that the E.M.R is supposed to be a secret and all that, but I don't appreciate being tricked."

"I thought as much," she says. "I am sorry about the whole thing, and I didn't know Vinyl was going to do that to you. Tell you what, how about every day, we tell each other something the other doesn't know every time we hang out. How's that?"

"That sounds fair," I say with a shrug.

"Alright, then it's your turn to tell me something," she says.

I hum in thought, trying to think of something. Then an idea hatches in my mind.

"Well, I guess we can start with a dark secret of mine. But I must warn you that it's really hard to take in," I say, pretending to sound troubled.

"Is it about Sunset Shimmer?" She asks.

"No, that's another secret for another time," I say. "Besides, this is even darker than that."

Silence fills the air. Only our footsteps make any noise. Octavia starts to get worried as I keep the suspense building.

"Darling..."

"I'm Batman."

It takes a moment before Octavia fully processes my words in her mind. Her eyes widen before they turn into eyes of anger. The next thing I know, she's swatting my heard hard, but I laugh the pain away as she yells at every hit.

"You! Are! A! Git! Rough! Draft!"

"Well, it's what you get," I giggle. "You trick me, so I trick you back."

"That was poor form you jerk," she exclaims. "You had me really worried there!"

I let out a few more giggles before I fully calm down.

"You're right. That was not cool of me," I say. "I'm sorry I tricked you. Forgive me and call us even?"

Octavia lets out a sigh.

"Well, I guess that's fair," She says before pointing her finger at my chest. "But pull a stunt like that again, and you will only think I'm dating you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I say quickly.

"Good," she says pleased as she takes my hand and rests her head on my shoulder. "Now take me home. You can tell me a real fact about yourself next time."

"As you wish, my lady," I say, using a fake version of her accent. She scoffs at my response but manages to let out a small smile. We reach her front porch and kiss for a few seconds before she comes inside and bids me good night.

I walk home and come upstairs to my room while my mom tells me that dinner will be in half an hour. I plop onto my bed and let out a long sigh. Today was a long day, and the next few days are going to get crazier.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went by smoothly enough. Octavia and I would meet up at Vinyl's place after school with the rest of the E.M.R. to go over Vinyl's plan or otherwise hang out. On Wednesday, I took Octavia home to meet my parents and started to show her some movies starting with Ghostbusters and the original trilogy of Star Wars. She liked them okay, but was confused as to how my stories fit into the original trilogy. I explained how most of my stuff contained things closer to the new trilogy and added that I hope she forgives me if for when I show her the prequels. She had no idea what I was talking about, but she politely nodded figuring that she'll understand later.

It is currently Sunday which is also known as the eve of the Dazzlings trial. Everyone at Canterlot High has been getting more and more hyped to watch the three girls be brought to justice the closer we get to Monday. There's even a rumor on MyStable that some kids tried to camp near the courthouse to make sure they get seats to watch the trial.

I worry about the kids in my school sometimes.

So far, today has been just staying at home and watching TV and a little homework until I get a text from Octavia.

Octavia: _Darling, are you currently busy?_

Feeling confident that this might lead to another get together with my girlfriend, I quickly respond.

Me: _Nah. I'm just hanging out at my house. You?_

Octavia: _Same. How do you feel about the trial?_

I hesitate to answer.

Me: _I'm a little nervous. I want to get it over with just to prove that we have nothing to worry about and the Dazzlings will be gone for good. Hbu?_

Octavia: _First of all, you know I don't like that texting slang. Second, of all, I feel the same. We've gone over the plan with Vinyl and Doc and the others a thousand times and it feels like we're doing it for nothing. I believe that what we're doing is with good intentions, but we could get in trouble just for being 'cautious' as Vinyl likes to put it._

_Me: _Well if anything happens, I'll stick by you, however, I can.

Octavia: _I know you will, darling, and I will do the same for you. Plus it would be nice for things to go back to normal if that's at all possible._

Me: _True that. :p_

Octavia: _*chuckles* Anyway, mind if I come over for another movie date?_

Me: _Not at all. I was thinking it's time I start showing you the Lord of the Rings movies._

Octavia: _Actually, I think it's time I showed you one of my films for a change. It wouldn't be fair for you get to decide all of the movies._

Me: _That's fair. What do you have in mind?_

Octavia: _My favorite movie, The Notebook._

Me: _... Very well. As your boyfriend, I shall respect your choice as you have with my films._

Octavia: _Oh my goodness, Rough Draft, I was kidding!_

Me: _Oh thank heaven!_

Octavia: _Did you really think I would enjoy something as silly as The Notebook? What kind of girl do you take me for?_

Me: _Sorry! I just figured you'd be into some sort of romantic comedy that only girls like. I keep hearing from other guys who have girlfriends that their girls are always into that stuff and I thought maybe you do too._

Octavia: _Ugh. Guys and their stereotypical views. Lord, help us all. Anyway, I'm on my way. _

Ten minutes later, she's at the front door and we greet each other with a peck on the lips. We head to the living room while my mom is calling from upstairs jokingly saying, "No hanky panky you two!" I shout "Mom!" in embarrassment while Octavia blushes. I apologize for my mother's...eccentric demeanor and soon we put in Octavia's movie.

The movie was Ever After, which all things considered is a really good movie. It's smart, cute, action-packed, and had a few good jokes. Honestly, I may not be a real film buff, but as far as I'm concerned there's really nothing wrong with it.

But the best parts for both me and Octavia are the romantic scenes. I can't help but enjoy how surprisingly well put together the romance between the two main characters are. As we go further into the movie, Octavia begins to cuddle next to me and I wrap my arm around her. She let out a comfortable sigh and I kiss her on the forehead.

We don't know what is going to happen tomorrow, but at least we have this peaceful moment together before the big day.

The moment I step foot inside the school, I instantly wish I didn't. Virtually no one is talking about anything in the halls except the trial. Everyone is excited to see the girls who hypnotized all of us and attacked the school get their just reward. Sandalwood is walking through the halls telling people to start carpooling for the trip to the courthouse. Literally, all I keep hearing is "Can't wait!" this and "I'm going to try to tape it!" that.

You know, for a school that recently started supporting the concept of friendship after the battle of the bands, we seem to be crueler than we were when everyone hated Sunset Shimmer.

My phone vibrates with a text from Vinyl.

Vinyl: _Don't forget guys, we're heading straight to the Wub Mobile and Bon Bon's car the moment school's over. Doc's going to meet us there._

Bon Bon: copy that

Lyra: Roger

Derpy: Okie dokie, Vinyl

Octavia: Rough Draft, and I will be there.

Me: What Octavia said.

Classes became harder to pay attention to than usual. Not because I was writing while they were happening, but because students were still trying to talk/text about the class when they think the teachers aren't looking. It wasn't long before teachers began threatening kids with detention so that they would miss the trial which mostly shut them up, but some teenagers were still persistent. During the fourth period, I head that Snips and Snails tried to give their teachers fake excuse notes from their parents to leave early.

At lunch, I sit in my usual spot with Soarin and Caramel and I realize I forgot that I originally planned to go to the trial with them.

"Uh..guys, there's something I gotta say," I say hesitantly. "I actually can't join you in going to the trial. I'm...going to go with Octavia and her friends."

"What the heck, dude?!" Caramel exclaims. "You're ditching us for your girlfriend? What happened to bros before hoes?"

"First of all, no one says that anymore (at least I hope not), secondly, I'm sorry, but this is...I don't know how to explain it, but it's something that I have to do."

"What in the world is that suppose to mean?" Soarin asks "For that matter, you've been hanging out with her all week. We barely see you apart from lunch after you guys got together."

"I know, and I promise I'll make it up to you guys. Actually, why don't you go with Dash and the other Rainbooms, Soarin? Maybe that would be a good opportunity for Caramel to try again with Applejack."

"Dash and her friends want to go just as the six of them. They think they should stick together by themselves since they were the once who defeated the Dazzlings," Soarin answers.

"Well how about this then; we'll hang out after class tomorrow and talk about the trail or something and go see a movie. How does that sound?" I ask.

Neither of them seems pleased with my idea, but they reluctantly agree that it's better than nothing.

The moment the last bell rings, we all race out of the building. I search for Octavia at our usual spot in the midst of the wave of students. It takes a moment until we find each other and she grabs my hand, leads us out of the crowd and into the parking lot where Vinyl and the others are waiting.

"Come on, get in before we hit traffic!" Vinyl shouts as Octavia and I get into the back of the Wub mobile and Derpy and Lyra go inside Bon Bon's car. Vinyl quickly steps on the gas trying to race to the exit of the parking lot - much to my fear and Octavia's annoyance, and Bon Bon soon follows. We eventually hit traffic, but luckily we are only a few cars behind. Vinyl gets impatient and honks her horn while Octavia is trying to calm her down.

After about a half an hour, we make it to the parking lot for the courthouse and Doc is waiting for us next to his car. We park right next to him and quickly get out of both cars.

"Greetings, everyone," says Doc. "Glad you could make it so soon."

"Yeah, yeah yeah. You got the stuff with you?" Vinyl asks impatiently

"Relax, Vinyl the scanners are in the trunk of my car," Doc answers calmly. "We only have three scanners with us, so if The Dazzlings try to escape, we'll have to look for them in pairs. I also brought the tasers just for good measure. Obviously, we can't bring them inside, so I will stay here with the equipment."

"Good enough. Everyone, let's go, go, go!" Vinyl demands.

Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, Vinyl, Octavia and I race towards the entrance to the courtroom which already has a big crowd blocking it. We hold hands to keep us from getting separated from each other. By the time we get inside, the security guards are shouting there's no more room in the main room so we have to go upstairs in the balcony. We waste no time in making our way to the stairs before the rest of the crowd can. Luckily, we find seats on the far left side of the balcony where we are closer to the stage. The seating keeps going for about ten minutes before the courtroom is filled up.

I'm looking around seeing who made it, but then I see someone I hate to see the most. Sunset Shimmer is sitting at the other side of the balcony with the Rainbooms. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity look as eager to get the trial underway as everyone else. Pinkie Pie is keeping a cheery attitude because...well she's Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy looks nervous as usual. But even Fluttershy doesn't look as worrisome as Sunset Shimmer. She's playing with her fingers, looking scared about what the outcome will be. I don't know if she's worried that the Dazzlings will be freed and will try to regain power at the school somehow without magic or if she's just eager to see three rivals be taken away for good.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by a hand taking mine. I turn my head to see Octavia with a concrete face. She leans over and whispers in my ear, "Please stay with me Rough Draft. Glaring at her won't help whatever happened between you two. I need you to focus on the task at hand."

I contemplate her words and then let out a long sigh before I whisper back, "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess it's become a force of habit at this point. Thank you, Octavia. I'm glad that you are here with me whenever I do that."

"I am too, darling," she says with a small smile and a short squeeze of my hand.

Just then, one of the doors open and a couple of security men are leading The Dazzlings to the defendant corner. As soon as they appear, virtually everyone that isn't me, Octavia, Vinyl, Derpy, Sunset Shimmer and The Rainbooms start booing and hurling insults at the girls. As the security guards start ordering everyone to be silent, I take a closer look at The Dazzlings. The orange one with the big puffy hair has a stern look on her face and looks like she is trying to ignore everyone. The purple one with the pigtails just sits down acting like she doesn't even care what was happening. But what draws my attention is the blue one with the big ponytail. She looks like she has been crying for sometime before the trial and...I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like I wanted to help her. It sounds completely ridiculous that I would feel anything like that to any of the Dazzlings, but I can't help but want to feel sorry for her. She is clearly scared of what is happening and I could not help but feel pity for her. It was as if she somehow is showing a - for lack of a better term, innocent side to her. Like despite the fact that she clearly meant to do the things the other two girls did at the battle of the bands, her cute face is showing a sign of regret and fear.

We wait a few minutes until finally the jury comes into the courtroom and sits in their respective seats and soon after we all have to stand up as the judge comes in. We sit down after the judge takes his seat and reads the charges.

"The court recognizes the defendants, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk," he announces.

The orange and purple Dazzling make no reaction while the blue one shivers in fear before the judge continues.

"The defendants are charged with assault on public property, attempted break-in and theft. The defendants have also declined to have an attorney represent them and thus will represent themselves. Do the defendants agree to these terms?"

The Orange Dazzling stands up from her chair, and plainly says, "We do."

"And how does the defendant plead?"

The Orange Dazzling turns her head to look at the other Dazzlings. The blue one looks like she is dreading to hear the answer while the purple one rolls her eyes and waves her hand, gesturing to get on with it.

"No contest," The Orange Dazzling states firmly.

The students in the audience go crazy. They cheer and boo in excitement over the plea. Someone unseen among the crowd shouts, "Darn right, no contest!" The Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer are shocked to hear their fallen enemy announce her plea. Lyra and Bon Bon join in the booing while Derpy looks at the former sirens surprised and Vinyl is smirking. Octavia looks at the ex-siren intrigued with the decision. But the orange Dazzlings just sits down not appearing to be afraid of what she said while the Purple Dazzling is unfazed and the Blue Dazzling, however, is more frightened than ever.

I, on the other hand, am completely confused about the whole situation. I turn to Octavia and ask, "What does that mean?"

"It's roughly the same as pleading guilty," She answers.

"What's the difference, though?"

"Not much. Basically, from here the judge has to ask the Dazzlings questions and then make the sentence."

The judge starts banging his gavel on the small wooden block, which causes a loud banging that echoes the entire room.

"Order! Order in the courtroom!" He shouts.

After a few more hits from his gavel, the room is silent, and he looks back at the Dazzlings.

"Ms. Dazzle, are you and your sisters aware that the 'no contest' plea will have the same force and effect as a guilty plea?"

"Yes, we understand that," The Orange Dazzling answers bluntly.

"And by not having an attorney defend you, you make your plea acknowledging that you and your sisters have committed these actions?"

"We do."

"And by pleading no contest, you and your sisters will automatically be convicted of the offense?"

"Yes, your honor."

"And your reasons for this plea?"

"To have this done with," The Orange Dazzling quickly answers.

"Yeah, let's have this done with!" Someone from the audience shouts and other students among the crowd makes cheers of agreement. The judge is quick to slam his gavel again for silence before he continues.

"Very well," he says. "Ms. Dazzle, Ms. Blaze and Ms. Dusk the court has acknowledged your rights and has questioned you concerning your plea. I find that you are hereby guilty of all charges and are sentenced to three years in Canterlot Juvenile Hall. This case is dismissed"

The judge slams his gavel one last time and the audience goes nuts. Scores of teenagers cheer at this news while the Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer merely sigh in relief. Lyra and Bon Bon are jumping up and down joyously and Derpy is smiling as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. Vinyl almost joins in the cheer but quickly stops herself, afraid that she will blow her 'image' and so just smiles and gives a thumbs-up. Octavia sighs contently before she looks at me and gives me a satisfied smile that I return.

But my smile fades when I looked down and notice the Blue Dazzlings bursting into tears. The Purple Dazzling elbows her in the arm and ridicules her which only makes the blue one whimper more. The Orange Dazzling murmurs something to the other girls before the security guards walk over to them and escort them out of the courtroom. I can't help but keep my eyes on the Blue Dazzling and truly pity her. I somehow I feel like I wishing she wasn't sent to juvenile hall. I turn to Octavia and she seems to notice the blue girl's grief and judging by her facial expression she feels the same way.

Our concentration on the blue former siren is broken, however, when Sandlewood shouts from among the crowd, "Oh dudes, let's see if we can watch the Dazzlings get escorted to juvie!"

All the students make cheers of agreement and begin to crowd the exits.

"Ooooo. That sounds fun!" Lyra says excitedly.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for? Let's go, you guys!" Bon Bon confirms. Derpy is hesitant but nods in agreement and Vinyl simply gives them a thumbs up before they get off their chairs and start to make their way out of the courtroom. Octavia and I look at each other and nod before we get up from our seats and join them.

Octavia, me and the rest of the gang push our way through the crowd as the security guards are forcing people to clear a path as they escort The Dazzlings to a police car. Teenagers keep on booing and shouting insults at the girls but apart from the blue one who is still crying, they pay no mind. Octavia and I manage to get a good look while the Dazzlings head to the car.

"I hate to admit it when it comes to the blue girl, but it's good to see that they're about to officially go away for quite a while," I comment.

"I agree," Octavia says. "But I feel better that we didn't need to do anything just like we hoped. As much as I believe in our cause, I could do with less commotion."

I chuckle at her response.

"Tell me about it. Could you imagine if w -"

At that moment, I freeze as I look at the orange girl. I look closer and see that she is holding some sort of pellet. Suddenly, she raises her arm, holding it with her eyes shut and the other Dazzlings do the same and my mind instantly goes to Octavia.

"OCTAVIA, GET DOWN!" I shout as I turn to her and force her to the ground with me before the orange girl throws the pellet to the ground.

All I can hear is the pellet crack, people screaming in surprise, a few thuds and whacks and brief grunts in pain. I lift my head up to find everyone in the crowd incapacitated. They are wobbling and have their eyes shut groaning and the security guards that were escorting the Dazzlings are on the floor. I look down at Octavia who is trying to recollect herself for a moment before I help her up.

"Are you okay?" I ask quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just hit my head on the cement," she says wearily.

"Sorry. I promise to not put so much force in forcing you down next time."

"I'll hold you to that," she says as she looks around the crowd. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I say. "I saw the orange girl holding a pellet and saw the three of them shut their eyes as she was about to throw it to the ground before I turned to you. By the looks of everyone, it was some sort of flash bomb or something."

"Whatever it is, they're gone, and they seemed to have knocked out the security guards holding them," Octavia examines. "They can't have gone far."

I look around, trying to look for them amidst the crowd until we eventually spot them.

"There! They're running through to the parking lot!" Octavia says.

"I see them - wait, Octavia!" I exclaim as she grabs my hand and drags me over to the parking lot.

We race our way through the parking lot, but the Dazzlings already have a head start. I look around and see Doc spotting them and hurriedly open the trunk of his car.

"Doc!" I exclaim as I wave my hand to him.

He turns to look at Octavia and me and quickly grabs some of his equipment from his car and race to meet us halfway through the parking lot.  
"I get comfortable for a few minutes and then I see a flash in the distance and three former 'sirens' running away. Not the best way to spend an afternoon," he says annoyed.

"We can complain about it later. We have to go after them!" Octavia demands.

"What about the police?" he asks.

"The Dazzlings knocked them out amidst the chaos. They might not be able to get back up in time," I say.

Doc sigh as the reluctantly agrees.

"Right. I brought two of the scanners and a couple of the tasers," he says. "You take one of the scanners, and we'll each have a taser."

"Do you think the scanners will be able to detect them at this distance?" I ask.

"We'll have to try and find out," he says.

"Whatever, we need to go now!" Octavia exclaims, and the chase is back on.

Just as we start running I hear someone shout, "Rough Draft! Octavia!" I turn around while still running to find Sunset Shimmer running towards us with Rainbow Dash and Applejack following behind. I don't know what she's trying to do, but I feel that for the sake of the mission we need to get the Dazzlings before she finds them or tries to stop us.

I turn on one of the scanners and try to get a reading on them. It's hard to see what I am looking at with the faded dots on the screen, and the multiple crossroads along the way were not helping us catch up to them anytime soon.

"Can't we see any better with these things?" I ask.

"I told you before; the trail of their energy is still very faint. We can only detect so much from their unknown source," Doc explains.

"Ugh, I can't tell where they are!" I shout. "I think they're separating, but I'm not sure."

"I'm getting the same reading," Doc confirms. "One of them is going north, and the other two are heading northwest."

"We're gonna have to split up," Octavia says. "We'll go after the two of them while you go after the one."

"Very well. Call if anything happens," he says as he continues going straight while Octavia and I take a right at the end of the street.

We keep running as fast as we can, trying to figure out where they went. We yell at people to get out of the way while we go from street to street. After a while, I see the two signals on the radar standing still.

"I think they just stopped somewhere," I say. "They may have found a place to hide."

"We better hurry before they start running again!" Octavia exclaims.

We follow the reading as best as we can as the scanner continues to show only faded energy. The dots look like we're getting closer and closer before we take one last turn and stop in front of an abandoned building. The paint is faded, some of the windows are broken and some areas of it look destroyed. I gulp in fear as I try to see if the scanner was wrong, but despite the dots looking faded it is clear it's detecting the two girls in there.

"Come on, let's go," Octavia says as she takes my hand, but I pull back before she drags me in. She turns around, confused and impatient. "Come on, Rough Draft, we need to find them!"

"I can't," I say nervously. "It's too dangerous. We need to call the police -"

"There's not enough time!" She exclaims. "They might find a way to escape before the police get there, and we might lose them!"

"We can't go in there!" I protest. "We don't know what's out there or if we can even find them. We're risking our lives just to -"

Before I can finish, I feel both of her hands touching my cheeks, and she stands in front of me, our faces just inches apart, and her violet eyes looking deep into mine as she speaks in a stern voice."

"Darling, listen to me very carefully. We are not chasing down demons or zombies or whatever fantasy creature you can think of. We're after two teenage girls who are unarmed and in a small environment. Yes, we are making a risk, but we're going to be fine. I need you to be brave for me and stand by my side. Whatever happens, we're going to face it together. Okay?"

I'm still uneasy as I look deep into her eyes. I want to think of something to counter her, but I can't come up with anything. Deep down, I know she isn't going to let up, and there is no way I was going to let her chase these girls on her own. I let out a sigh before I reluctantly nod.

"Together."

She gives me a small smile before she gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"For luck." She says.

I smile back before we turn and slowly walk towards the building, staying close together.

Octavia slowly opens the battered front door and quietly walks into the dark hallway with me following behind. There are a couple of lights that are flickering and humming, barely giving us enough light to see the doorways on both sides of the hall. Looking troubled, Octavia slowly takes out her taser, and I quietly take out mine.

"Talk to me, Rough Draft. Where are they?" Octavia whispers.

"I can't tell," I whisper back. "All I'm seeing are two dots close to the center of the radar. I don't even know if they're on the same floor as us. They could be upstairs somewhere or righ -. Wait."

I see one dot coming closer and closer to the center of the scanner, but I have no time to react before I hear a yell and turn to see the orange-skinned girl coming out of the shadows of the room closest to us and heads straight for me. Before I can react, she rams me to the wall, and I fall down, dropping my taser and groan, feeling the pain coming from my back.

"Rough Draft!" I hear Octavia shout as she quickly points her taser to the orange girl and fires. The orange girl dodges the wires from the taser and pounces on Octavia. She pins her to the ground and starts smacking and punching at Octavia with Octavia moving her arms, trying to block her attacks.

"Get away from my girlfriend," I say weakly as I stand back up and run over to them. I wrap the orange girl around her waist and try to pull away, but before I can, she elbows me in the stomach, and I go down on my knees. I have no time to recover before she grabs my face with both hands, lifts my head to face her, and head-butts me.

I fall with my forehead searing in pain. I can hear Octavia and the Orange Dazzling wrestling with each other. I groan and roll over as I try to get up, but then I see my taser just a few feet away from me. I crawl over to it, trying to ignore the pain until I'm close enough to reach for it. With the taser in my hand, I start to try to stand up again, but I feel like the hallway was spinning. I rock back and forth until I make my way to a wall. I lean on to it and manage to keep the room spinning before I turn to see Octavia with the orange girl in a headlock.

"Octavia..." I call out in a voice loud enough for Octavia to look up and see me raise my taser pointing at them.

"Do it!" She shouts.

But the orange girl takes advantage of her distraction and elbows Octavia in the stomach. Octavia falls to the floor groaning, but it is all I needed for a clear shot. The orange girl turns to me and barely has a moment to realize what I am doing before I pull the trigger.

"Dagi!"

The blue girl runs over and throws herself into my line of fire, and the taser hits her square on the chest. I stand there horrified to watch her fall and whimper as the electricity flows through her body. The orange girl takes the opportunity to punch me in the face, knocking the wind out me. As I fall down again, I hear her footsteps racing toward the front entrance.

"Yeah...you better run," I say, trying chuckle at my joke before the pain stops me.

I close my eyes and try to rest. I hear Octavia groaning, and the blue girl whimpers a few words before she loses consciousness.

"Dagi...please...don't...leave me."

The room is quiet apart from the humming and flickering of the lights until I hear a motorcycle coming our way from outside. I hear the bike turn off and two pairs of footsteps heading our way.

"Rough Draft!" I hear a voice say as the footsteps come closer, and I feel someone kneel down to my side and place a hand on my cheeks.

"Rough Draft, speak to me!" I hear the voice say in a worried tone.

"Holy crap, did they take down one of the sirens?" says a raspy voice. "Wait, where's that tan guy they were with?"

"He might be looking for the other Dazzlings," the first voice says worryingly. "Better text Applejack, and let her know."

I decide to slowly open my eyes, trying to find out who's here. To my dismay, I find Sunset Shimmer looking down at me with a worried look. I groan both in pain and irritation as I slowly start to sit up and shove her away from me.

"Get away from me," I mumble "Where is Octavia? Octavia!"

"Over here." I hear my girlfriend weakly call out.

I turn to see Rainbow Dash observing the blue Dazzling with Octavia lying down next to her. I slowly crawl over to her with Sunset Shimmer trying to help me, but I repeatedly swat her hands from me. I finally make it Octavia's side and cup her cheek. Her face has a couple of bruises, and she has her eyes shut.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Not really," she answers quietly with a groan. "Blast it all, how am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"You could always start with 'you should see the other girl,'" I suggest.

She slowly opens her eyes and turns to face me and give me the best-unamused look she can muster.

"Normally, that would be funny..." She starts.

"Right, sorry," I say. "Come on, let's get you to sit up."

I take her hand, and as slowly as possible, I get her into a sitting position. I sit down next to her, wincing in pain before we wrap ourselves in each other's arms as gently as we could. We lay our heads on each other's shoulders and sigh in relief.

"How about we get out of her as soon as possible and head to my place where we could just cuddle for the rest of the day?" I whisper.

"That sounds delightful," she whispers back before groaning again. "But maybe less cuddling and more resting for a little while?"

"Deal," I say.

We sit there in each other arms, doing our best to enjoy each other's company without hurting each other.

"Ahem."

I open my eyes and reluctantly turn to my left to find Rainbow Dash standing up with one hand on her hip and another holding my scanner while Sunset Shimmer is holding our tasers looking concerned.

"You two got some explaining to do," Rainbow Dash states in a matter-of-factually tone.

Octavia and I freeze while still in each other's arms, dreading Rainbow Dash's words.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" I whisper in Octavia's ear.

"Probably not, darling," Octavia whispers back. "Probably not."


	8. Chapter 8

Octavia and I reluctantly and painfully separate from our embrace and stand up to face Rainbow Dash who has her eyebrow raised. Sunset Shimmer stands next to her with a grim face that I'm sure is fake.

"Rough Draft, what in the world are you doing here?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"I don't answer to the likes you," I grumble.

"Rough Draft!" Octavia hisses in my ear. "Not now!"

"Hey! You have no right to right to talk to her like that!" Rainbow Dash exclaims. "And she's right! What in the world were you two thinking, going after The Dazzlings!? You could've gotten hurt or worse!"

"Tavi!" Vinyl shouts as she enters the building with Bon Bon and Lyra following her. "We got a text from Doc that you split up and came as soon as we could with sca -"

Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer turn around to face them with Dash still holding my scanner. Vinyl, Lyra, and Bon Bon slow down, realizing we have been caught.

"Aw crap," Vinyl whispers under her breath.

"Seriously, DJ PON-3?" Rainbow Dash exclaims. "You were in this t -"

"Wait a minute, did you just talk?" Sunset Shimmer realizes. Vinyl's eyes widen underneath her shades as she realizes her second mistake.

"Aw double crap," she mutters. "There goes my image."

Nice priorities there Vinyl.

Both Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash stood there agape. Rainbow Dash is the first to react.

"You know what? Forget it! It's not important! What's important is that you five are chasing the Dazzlings who just escaped prison with tasers and these...radar thingamajigs!"

Before Vinyl can answer we all hear a groan and we suddenly remembered that the Blue Dazzling is still there. Her eyes are shut and she wraps herself into a ball still wincing and whimpering from the pain from my taser. Tears begin to come out or her eyes as she whispers, "Dagi...why did...Aria...help...please..."

At that moment my heart sinks. I feel nothing but guilt for this girl. I saw how scared and helpless she is when the verdict was announced but back then all I thought about when they escaped was the mission and the fact that they were the girls who manipulated us and controlled our minds not even a month ago. Yet there is this poor, blue girl scared, abandoned and in pain from 50,000 volts running through her body. It is in this moment that I accept that this girl may not really as evil as we depicted her to be and she needs help. I turned to Octavia and I see in her eyes that she has the same idea.

Ignoring the pain in my back, I step forward and say, "Look, guys, we can argue about this for a while, but right now we're in the middle of a barely lit abandoned building and me, Octavia, and this girl have either been beaten up or tased. So can't we hold off the fighting until we go somewhere safe?"

All five of them looked at me in surprise before Rainbow Dash reluctantly sighs, "Fine. But we better get some answers."

"Better than staying here," Vinyl agrees. We turn to the exit as Lyra helps me walk and Bon Bon helps Octavia. Vinyl texts Doc and Derpy of the situation and tells them to meet up at her house. Sunset Shimmer picks up the unconscious Dazzling and carries her bridal style.

When we make it outside, Rainbow Dash asks. "so where are we going?"

"I got a spot where we can keep the Dazzling contained and some first aid at my place. We'll head there," Vinyl suggests.

"You what!?" Sunset Shimmer exclaims. "You mean you actually planned to capture three teenage girls who ar-"

"Ugh, for the love of heaven, can we please hold of the bloody fighting until we're at VINYL'S HOUSE!?" Octavia snaps, making all of us jump in fear. For an awkward moment, nobody moves a muscle, afraid that Octavia is going to attack them.

Finally, Rainbow Dash dares to speak.

"We'll take the Dazzling and text Applejack and the rest of our group to drive us over to your place," She suggests cautiously.

"Uhh...yeah, sure. That's fair," Vinyl says uneasily.

Without another word, Rainbow Dash starts texting Applejack while Vinyl starts the Wub Mobile. Still peeved, Octavia grabs me by the shirt and pulls me to the back seat of the Wub Mobile with Bon Bon taking a seat next to us and Lyra taking the passenger seat. No one says a word as Vinyl starts driving. The only sound heard is the engine running as everyone is still stiff from Octavia's outburst.

I have no idea what to do or what to say that will help, but before I can say anything, Octavia lets out a long sigh and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that again," she says wearily.

"It's alright," I say gently. "We had to get back sooner than later."

She lifts her head up and rests her chin on my shoulder and smiles sweetly.

"You're way too kind, darling," she says.

"Well isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do? Spoil his lady with kind words?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

She scoffs at my joke but keeps the smile on her face. Vinyl Lyra and Bon Bon let out a breath that they did not know they were holding. Suddenly, I feel Octavia's finger touch the cheek where the Orange Dazzling socked me in the face and I flinch at its sting.

"Sorry," she says. "I was just trying to get a good look at it. It looks like it's beginning to swell"

"Is it that bad?"

"You've looked cuter."

"Gee, thanks. You really are a charming girlfriend," I say sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes, I am." She answers matter-of-factually before she rests her head back on my shoulder, and we ease up a little as we head to Vinyl's house.

Vinyl pulls over at the driveway to her house and we all exit out of the car. She tells us to go inside while she waits for the others to arrive.

We walk inside and head to the basement where Bon Bon grabs the first aid from a cabinet while Lyra grabs us some chairs for us to sit on. Bon Bon brings the kit over and hands some of the ointment and cloth to Lyra who starts working on me while Bon Bon works on Octavia. I try to keep myself from flinching as Lyra touches the bruise on my cheek.

"So..." Lyra begins trying to lighten the mood. "First fight and we capture a Dazzling. Not bad for a couple of people with no magic, huh?"

"Well, to be fair, it was the weakest one, and it's only because she dove into my line of fire," I say.

"Oh don't be so modest darling, you did great," Octavia says encouragingly. "At least you hit something with your taser."

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that when my forehead and back are less sore," I say with a groan. "Seriously though, that orange girl was stronger than she looks. Maybe we should try to be better prepared with more than just tasers and half working scanners next time."

"Agreed," Bon Bon, Lyra and Octavia say together.

Lyra and Bon Bon just about finished patching us up when we hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Vinyl and Rainbow Dash already restarting their argument with Applejack joining in while carrying the blue dazzling and Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer following. Octavia grumbles under her breath, disinterested in seeing them fight again.

"You had no right to just go after three escaped convicts like it's your job!" Rainbow Dash exclaims.

"Oh, and I suppose you guys weren't going to do the same because they're your former enemies at the Battle of the Bands?" Vinyl questions.

"Well, yes. I mean no. I mea -"

"What Rainbow Dash is trying to say is you decided to jump into matters that weren't your concern," says Applejack

"I'd say having those girls brainwash my friends makes it plenty my concern!" Vinyl counters.

"And you didn't think we couldn't have handled this?" Rainbow Dash argues.

"Last time I checked, you only can use your magic when you play music, are capable of being corrupted just like everyone else and had to have someone with no magic to help you. And who was that? Oh yeah. _Me!_"

"We got out of their spell on our own! Sunset Shimmer figured out how to stop ourselves from fighting!" Rainbow Dash counters.

"Yeah, well, what happens the next time some magic trying to destroy the school? How do you know you can handle it?"

"If something like that happens again, we'll figure it out," Applejack says calmly.

"Yeah? Well, who says only you get to do something about it?" Vinyl snaps. "Some of us actually don't want to be helpless pawns for someone else's game ever again and would do anything to defend ourselves even if there's a one percent chance that we can do it without magic. Did you ever think of that?!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash become silent from Vinyl's outburst. Rainbow Dash's face begins to fall in guilt while Applejack scratches the back of her head, uneasy.

"But why didn't you come to us?"

All of us turn to see Sunset Shimmer join the argument with a calm voice. A suspicious frown enters my face. She looks so worried and concerned in the way that I loathe.

She talks again. "Do you really think that just because we're capable of being tricked and we can only use our magic a certain way you think defending yourself alone is your only option?"

"Shimmer, I may have fought alongside you at the Battle of the Bands, but there are some of us who are uneasy about magic in general after demons and sirens shoot laser beams and mess with their heads." Vinyl counters while Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia, and I nod in agreement.

"I understand," Sunset Shimmer says kindly, "But we can't let things like that keep us apart. I don't know if there are any other beings from my world out there or why is there still magic in Canterlot High, but if you're really concerned about what is happening, then why can't we figure it out together?"

Vinyl is taken aback at her words and starts to consider her offer, and my eyes widen with worry. She has Vinyl right where she wants her: cornered. I can't bear to see this happen again, but I don't know what I can do to stop this.

Luckily, the moment is interrupted by a whimper coming from the Blue Dazzling. Everyone turns to see her still in Applejack's arms and coming to.

"Quick, put her here," Vinyl says as Applejack gently places the blue girl on a couch. We huddle together surrounding the girl as we wait to see her come to. After a moment, two violet eyes slowly open as the Dazzling slowly lifts her head up to find eleven faces surrounding her. She screams and immediately tries to get out of the couch and run, but Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Vinyl and me who are closest to her grab her and force her down on the couch as she continues kicking and screaming.

As we hold her down, Fluttershy, who is standing behind the couch, places her hands on the blue girl's frightened face and whispers kindly in her ear, "There, there. It's alright. You're okay. Nothing to be scared of. You're safe."

I don't understand how, but her words got the scared girl to slowly calm down but still have a look of worry in her eyes. Fluttershy really isn't the friend of kindness (or whatever that Twilight girl calls her) for nothing.

"W-Where am I?" The Dazzling finally asks.

"You're in my house," Vinyl answers before pointing her finger at me. "We brought you here after Rough Draft tased you."

I feel my guilt rise again as she turns to look at me with her sad eyes. The look of hurt innocence in her face makes my heart feel like it is slowly shattering into tiny pieces. It's hard to see her be so intimidated to see me as the person who hit her with the taser.

"W-where's Dagi and Aria? Where are my sisters? What have you done to them?" She asks.

Vinyl is about to speak again when we hear a door open and slam shut as Derpy tries to comfort a frustrated Doc walking down the stairs.

"Blast this thing! I can't believe it glitched on me!" he grumbles.

"It's okay, Doc. It's alright. You did your best." Derpy says calmly while patting his back for comfort.

"The dickens I did!" Doc exclaims. "I calculated the slightest possibility for anything to go wrong apart from the weak signals and yet this thing just leads me almost right back to the bloody courtroom. Now we have two escaped convicts that could still contain an unknown energy and for all we know have fled far away fro-"

At that moment a squeaky gasp comes the blue girl's mouth and all eyes go back to her. My eyes widen in horror as I watch her recollect what happened in the abandoned building in her head. Her eyes begin to water as she speaks.

"Dagi...you...you left... I-I tried to save you and...and...and..."

She buries her face in both hands and cries hard. All any of us can do is watch uncomfortably as she bawls like a little child.

"Come on, y'all," says Applejack. "Let's give her some time."

Without any words, we agree and silently walk up the stairs while Fluttershy stays and sits next to the Dazzling and comfort her.

As we are going up, Doc follows behind confused.

"I say, did I miss something?"

I lean against a wall in the hallway while everyone else finds their place to sit and wait. No one is saying a word as we hear the Blue Dazzling cry her heart out downstairs.

"Hey there, partner."

I turn around to see Applejack walk over to me with a small smile.

"Mind if I join ya?"

I make a gesture meaning, "sure," and she leans on the wall facing me.

There is silence between us before she clears her throat.

"Listen, I know this is hardly the right time, but since you're here and all, I might as well ask," She looks down as if her boots where the most interesting thing before she faces me again. "How's uh...how's Caramel holding up?"

I don't know how to react after she says those four words. Honestly, I'm surprised that she took that much notice of him given how she used Rainbow Dash and Soarin as messengers. I take a moment to think of my choice of words before I answer with a sigh.

"He's holding up as much as he can. Down, but putting on a brave face."

Applejack frowns at my answer.

"Yeah, I really am sorry that I had to let him down like that," she says sadly. "I know telling him through Rainbow Dash and Soarin wasn't the best way to do it, but...I guess I didn't know how else to act. I don't usually have time for myself apart from school and friends or otherwise working at the farm. I'm just not the kind of girl who's into that stuff. I didn't mean to hurt him. He seems like a sweet guy...even if his actions are a little off."

I make a small chuckle at that statement.

"Well, having a big crush on someone can make you do stupid things. You know I've been there."

Her frown deepens. "You really shouldn't be holding on to-"

"Look, I don't want to get into it, Applejack," I say sharply, "You know that you're falling on deaf ears."

Applejack lets out a sigh.

"I know. But does Octavia know?" she asks.

This time it's my turn to frown.

"No, and I don't plan on telling her yet, and she's willing to wait until I'm ready," I answer.

"Well you shouldn't make her wait too long, sugarcube," Applejack suggests. "You're going to hurt what's going on between you two the longer you wait." She stops leaning on the wall and walks back to the others but not before calling out, "And there's no such thing as being ready."

She walks away leaving me alone to my thoughts.

A hand touches my shoulder, and I turn around to see Octavia with a concerned face.

"Are you alright?" She asks worriedly.

I let out a long sigh before I answer, "Well, I tased a scared girl and got her separated from what appears to be her sister whom she just found out would throw her under a bus. So... explain to me where I should be okay with any of that."

"Hey," Octavia says sharply as she forces me to look at her with her other hand. "You had no way of knowing anything like that was going to happen."

"Didn't I though?" I question. "You saw the way she looked at the trial, Octavia. We both saw that something more than just the trial was wrong and whatever it was, it was scaring her. But as soon as they made their escape, all I could think about was that they were The Dazzlings and how they needed to be stopped. All I thought about was what I wanted out of it and now I've done nothing but cause pain again."

"Again? Darling, what are you talking about?" Octavia asks worriedly.

Suddenly, Lyra clears her throat from behind, causing both of us to turn to her.

"She's calm now. Vinyl wants everyone back," Sure says.

We both give her a nod and look at each other, where I can see in her eyes that Octavia is growing worried. I have a feeling that the Dazzling girl is no longer what is on her mind.

I guess I really don't have long before I have to tell her everything.

Crap.

We walk back down to the basement where the Blue Dazzling appears to have calmed down but her eyes are blood red from her tears. Fluttershy is still sitting next to her with her arm around her. Doc joins in, feeling guilty about his rant. We form a half-circle around the couch as Vinyl gets down on one knee facing the Dazzling and speaks as kindly as she possible.

"So...bluey...ummm...mind if we ask you some questions?"

The girl lets out a sniffle before she mumbles something we can't hear.

"Uh, sorry, what was that?" Vinyl asks.

"My...my name is Sonata," the blue girl says quietly but clearly.

"Alright then, Sonata, is it okay if we ask you some questions?" Vinyl asks again.

Sonata leans away from Vinyl, still afraid. Vinyl holds her hands up defensively

"Whoa, whoa, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you," Vinyl says calmly before she shrugs. "I mean yeah, Rough Draft tased you but to be fair-"

"Vinyl!" Octavia hisses as she puts her hand on my shoulder and grabs my hand with the other for comfort.

"Um...I think what she means to say is you're okay, and there's nothing to worry about," Fluttershy says softly.

Sonata is still acting defensive around us, but she seems to be willing to trust Fluttershy. She takes a deep beath before reluctantly saying, "Okay."

"Alright. Well, for starters, why did you and the other two girls attack Canterlot high?" Vinyl asks.

Sonata's frown deepens.

"I - I'm not really sure," she answers. "But I think we were trying to go back to Equestria."

"Equestria?" Vinyl, Doc, Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia, and I ask at the same time.

"It's the world where I came from," Sunset Shimmer explains before turning back to Sonata. "But why did you try to go back? I imagine you wouldn't exactly get a warm welcome from Princess Twilight."

"I...I don't know," Sonata answers.

"Aw, come on, you're obviously lying," Rainbow Dash says impatiently.

"No, no I really don't! " Sonata protests. "We were hiding in that abandoned building you found us in ever since the Battle of the Bands, but than a couple days ago, I was sitting down trying to get some sleep when Dagi stormed in calling out for Aria."

"And Dagi is the orange one, right?" Octavia asks.

"Well yes. Her real name is Adagio, but I liked to call her Dagi," Sonata answers. "I heard them get into a loud argument that I could barely hear and when it was over, Aria came up to me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me out. I asked what was going on, but all she said was that we were going back to Equestria. I asked why we're trying to go back, but all she did was drag me with Dagi in front of us. When we reached the school, I asked what we were doing there and all Aria did was give me a rock and told me to shut up and break some windows. I reluctantly did as I was told while Dagi was trying to break the back door open grumbling, "It's gotta be here somewhere." I guess they figured that there was so much Equestria magic here that there had to be some gateway back into our homeworld. I watched both her and Aria become more desperate as Aria started to try to get inside the school with one of the broken windows but couldn't reach and so she ordered me to give her a boost. That was around the time the police came and we made a run for it until they caught us. What terrified me the most was the look in their eyes the whole time. Underneath Dagi's determination and Aria's no-nonsense attitude, they were afraid. Terrified even. I don't know how or why, but whatever made then desperately want to find out how to go back to Equestria broke their confidence more so than when our pendants were destroyed or when we were banished here. They always knew how to handle things and in a way, I looked up to them because of that, and yet something spooked them really bad. It seemed like the longer we were in this world, the less control of themselves they had, and that frightened me."

"They didn't seem that scared at the trial," I say. "It looked like you were the only one that was worried in any way."

"That's because they hide their feelings well from others," Sonata answers. "They may have had an escape already planned with that flash bomb - nothing we hadn't done before when controlling people didn't go so well with the limited energy this world has, but I've stood by their side for over a thousand years and I can tell how they're feeling even if they don't show it. I couldn't be as confident about escaping as I use to because of that. How could I knowing that we don't have any magic and not even Dagi was able to keep it together like she used to and I have no idea why? I played along all the same; keeping my eyes shut before the flash bomb goes off, knock out one of the guards to break free from my handcuffs and all that stuff. But after we did that, I didn't know what we were going next until Dagi forcefully grabbed my hand and we ran all the way back to that building and...well you know the rest."

Silence fills the basement again as we contemplate Sonata's story. I don't know how to feel about knowing all this mysterious magic stuff going on, and not even one of the people who turned us into mindless zombies knows what it is.

"Do you know why Dagi - or Adagio whichever would abandon you like that?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Sonata frowns with her head down as she starts sniffling.

"I know why," she says bitterly as her eyes begin to water. "Because I'm nothing but a third wheel to her. I don't mean to be confused about the things she says or what she tells me to do or that I like to daydream a lot, but maybe she stuck to it because she still needed me when we still had our magic. She knew that only together were we going to survive our imprisonment in this world, but after you destroyed our pendants, it felt like she and Aria were more desperate to ignore me. She must've decided that I was of no use for her after I took her place and decided that it was time to get rid of me because. .." Sonata starts to break down, fighting the tears as she tried to finish her thought. "I - I'm stupid... annoying...weak...as a worthless piece of trash that she can easily..." and

With that, she starts to cry again, covering her face with her hands. Fluttershy wraps her arms around Sonata and quietly whispers words of comfort.

"Maybe we should take this time to discuss this upstairs," Vinyl suggests. We all silently nod and without a word, quietly walk up the stairs leaving Fluttershy to calm Sonata down again.

We follow Vinyl to the living room as she gestures people to take a seat on the couches and chairs. I decide to lean on the wall with my arms crossed, and Octavia stands next to me. For a few moments, no one says a word until Rainbow Dash clears her throat.

"So...what do we do about this?" She asks.

"That's a good question," Sunset Shimmer replies. "Obviously, we can't keep her here for long. She's an escaped convict, and the police are looking for her and the other Dazzlings."

"Yeah, as much as I hate to say it, we probably have no choice but to bring her back," says Vinyl

"Now wait a minute. Who says we have to do that?" I step in. "Yeah, she escaped, and all but that doesn't mean juvenile hall is the best thing for her. This girl has been misled by the other two for... a really long time apparently, and maybe we should try to help her out instead of leaving her to go to jail alone."

"Hang on, aren't you the same guy who was all 'down with the Dazzlings like everyone else?" Bon Bon points out.

"Yeah, you were eager to see all of them get sentenced to prison just like everyone else in the school," Lyra adds.

"That was before I saw this particular one be an emotional mess before I even tased her," I answer. "Besides, are you guys really going to tell me you had no remorse for Sonata after everything she just explained to us?"

"Well no," Rainbow Dash says reluctantly. "but what other choice do we have? I mean, we can get in trouble just for taking matters into our own hands...she realizes just now."

"Maybe we could say that she just happened to head here after escaping?" Lyra suggests with a shrug. "I mean Vinyl's place is on the other side of town from where they were running away, but the way that the flash affected almost everyone except for you, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Rough Draft and Octavia, you guys and the Dazzlings were long gone before anyone - let alone any of the security guards that they did not knock out knew what happened."

"You were affected that long from the flash?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah, I guess this Adagio knew what she was doing," Bon Bon answers.

"Well, I guess that answers what she's doing here, but what about keeping her from juvie?" Rainbow Dash asks. "It's not like eleven teenagers can just ask for a redo of her trial or an appeal or whatever."

"Maybe not," Vinyl says. "But I know a guy who does attorney work for my folks. He's pretty good at what he does, so maybe we could get him to appeal for Sonata to exchange her juvie time for community service or something. Maybe she could help fix the windows and door back at Canterlot High like Sunset did after the Fall formal."

"How are we going to get him to help us?" Octavia asks.

Vinyl looks at her, confused.

"What do you mean, Tavi? We just tell my parents what's up, and they'll call him," she suggests.

"Vinyl, are you crazy!?" Octavia exclaims. "You tell your parents what we've done, and they'll just send Sonata back to the police and ground you for life!"

"Nah. More like I get chewed out. I've been chewed out before," Vinyl says with a shrug. "It's not fun and all, but they will calm down after a while and help out."

Octavia stares at Vinyl in disbelief of what she just heard. She can't believe that Vinyl's parents - let alone any parent would take something as helping an escaped convict as well as she claims they will...and frankly neither could I.

After a moment, Octavia lets out a sigh and rubs her temples as she plainly says, "I worry about you sometimes, Vinyl."

Vinyl just shrugs again and goes back to the subject at hand.

"Still though, even with that said, we should figure out where Sonata should stay if she gets an appeal," she suggests.

"I'll take her," Sunset Shimmer says without missing a beat. The moment she did, however, my blood starts to boil, and I close my fists.

Sunset continues, "I have plenty of room at my apartment, and maybe she'll be more comfortable with another person from Equestria. Plus I could help her get to know the Magic of Friendship."

Everyone else says words of agreement, which makes me even angrier. At this point, I can't stay quiet anymore.

"No," I say, coldly.

Everyone turns to me with faces of confusion and worry. Octavia looks worried about what I'm going to do.

"What was that?" Sunset Shimmer asks in a concerned tone.

"You heard me," I reply firmly. "I don't want you anywhere near Sonata."

"Now hold on there, Rough Draft," says Applejack. "I don't know what you're getting at, but Sunset Shimmer is the best-"

"Don't you get it?" I snap. "She's using you!"

"Rough Draft," Octavia says, but I ignore her.

"It's bad enough that you all believe she's changed just because of some Rainbow crap and a fight against a few sirens or whatever, but you seriously think you would trust her with the life of one her former competition against our world?"

"Rough Draft!" Octavia hisses, but I still don't listen.

"You're all blind! How is it not clear that she's just biding her time pretending to be so loving and caring before the next thing you know she's-"

"Rough Draft, that's enough!" Octavia shouts. "You're way out of line!"

"Oh, well, excuse me for giving a crap for other people's well-being!" I shout back.

"What does that even mean? Just because she's doing something nice for someone who needs help she's a monster!?" she questions

"You really have no idea what she's capable of, do you?"

"Does this look like someone who's going to do whatever the dickens you think she's going to do?!" she exclaims, pointing at Sunset Shimmer, who is acting hurt.

"Forget this," I snarl. "You do what you guys want. I wash my hands from this."

"Rough Draft!" Octavia calls out, but I ignored her. I run out of the living room and race through the front door. I hear Octavia calling out to me as I make it to the drive way, but her calls fall on deaf ears. All I can think about is getting away from this crap. Away from Sunset Shimmer.

Away from Octavia.


	9. Chapter 9

The moment I am home, I slam the door of my room and plunge into my bed, immediately regretting it because my back still hurt. My parents are in the main living room doing their own thing so they didn't pay mind that I storm in and headed to my room. I take out my phone, grab my headphones from my bed desk and start listening to some music.

I let out a long sigh as the first song plays, but I don't feel any better just staying here and listening to music. As frustrated as I am about the whole thing, I also regret the way I yelled at Octavia and just up and ran away from her. My face goes from being one of frustration to gloom. I consider going back and apologizing, but I imagine none of them want to see me there - least of all Octavia.

I hear a loud knock on the door despite the volume of my headphones. I pause the music, got off my bed and open the door to find a very cross Octavia waiting for me.

"Hey, I-"

*SLAP*

I'm down on one knee holding my face after Octavia slaps me right on the cheek where Adagio punched me. I groan in pain as she let herself in and stand in front of me with her arms crossed. I hold out my free hand in defense as I spoke.

"Okay...okay. Yeah, that's - that's fair. I had that coming."

"That was exceptionally uncalled for, Rough Draft," She states firmly. "You were completely out of line!"

"Yeah, well in my defense it's not like I didn't have a point," I counter as I stood up.

"Point?! What point? All you bloody did was verbally attack Sunset Shimmer!" Octavia counters back.

"And that's not enough even after everything she's ever done?"

"Oh for heaven sake Rough Draft, you're acting like a complete child. You're being blinded by your bloody feelings over Sunset Shimmer to cloud your judgment-"

"Well it 'bloody' well wouldn't be the first time, would it?!" I snap.

"What in the world does that mean?"

"Augh! Just forget it!" I shout as I walk pass her and sit on my bed not looking at her.

For a few minutes, none of us say a thing. Then I hear Octavia let out a sigh and walk over and kneel in front of me, gently takes my hands and says calmly, "Look, Rough Draft, I know that you're angry with her and it's clear to me that you have a serious reason to be. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is."

"I thought we agreed that we'd hold off that discussion until I was ready to tell you." I point out.

"Well, I changed my mind." she answers. "I've seen you be nothing but venomous towards her and I really want to understand why. I want to help you with this...this...thing you have with her. You're my boyfriend and I care about you and that's why I need you to trust me. Please don't shut me out anymore."

I don't know what to do. I've held on to my anger for so long and I've been wanting to keep it private for as long as I could from Octavia until I'm good and ready, but at the same time, I think I have to accept that Applejack was right. There is no such thing as being ready.

With a sigh, I finally look into her eyes and reluctantly say "Alright. But please understand that you might think less of me after I tell you. I'm not exactly innocent in this story either."

"Well, I think finding you to be perfect died two arguments back and a nap during my concert ago." She says in a matter-of-factually tone.

"Heh. Can't argue with that." I say with a small chuckle. Octavia stood up and sat next to me waiting for me to start.

"Now where to begin? About a month or so into the spring semester last school year, my parents and I moved here from Applelosa. I wasn't too eager to move to a new place like any kid in that situation, but at the same time, it wasn't like I had a lot of friends in Applelosa since I just wanted to stay at home with my stories and video games and stuff. My folks enrolled me to Canterlot High and my first couple of days were nothing exciting. I introduced myself to my classes, the teachers asked a student to share their notes with me and so on and so forth. At lunch I would sit at the table farthest from everyone else; eating my lunch while writing some of my fan fiction. It's pretty much how I ate my lunch at my school in Applelosa, so why change things when you're a nerdy dork like me, right? But then came that fateful day..."

_I was sitting in what had become my normal spot in the cafeteria. I finished drinking what's left of my juice both and put it back in my lunch bag where my empty chips and sandwich bags were and went back to writing a story that I hoped to finish before lunch was over. Before long, I was in my own little world as I wrote about the Jedi Master Rough Draft who has been hunting down a Sith sorcerer named Darth Jafierum...basically was thinking of Jafar from Aladdin except this guy is a Sith Lord with a name that has part of Jafar's name that I thought sounded really cool at the time._ (Octavia giggles at my explanation.)

_But while I was writing, I began to notice that I wasn't alone. I looked up to find a beautiful girl with light amber skin and a fiery red and yellow hair. She was wearing a light purple shirt, and orange skirt and a motorcycle jacket. She rested her head with one hand and was looking at me with a flirtatious smile that made me blush and gave me goosebumps. I just looked at her awkwardly, unsure of what to do. I gulped before I finally spoke to her, stuttering._

_"H-h-hi..."_

_She giggled which made me blush even more before she replied. "Hello, yourself."_

_I was so nervous that I was trying to think of something to say but she beat me to it._

_"You know I've been watching you from over my table over the last couple of days."_

_"You-you have?" I asked._

_"Oh yes. Tell me, what's a cutie like you doing all by his lonesome?" she asked._

_"W-well I just moved here and I don't really know a lot of people and...I kind of like being on my own." I answered._

_"Aww. I don't think that's true," she said with a playful pout. "You don't seem like the kind of person that wants to be all alone. You should try to be a little more social than that."_

_"Well it's not like there's a lot of people who would want to hang out will a guy like me." I countered._

_"Aw, now why would you think that?" She asked._

_"Well... I mean I'm a nerd."_

_"And that's a good reason to sit here all alone?"_

_"Well yeah," I answered. "Nerds are considered to not be very cool socially speaking. I mean I just like to play video games and watch a bunch of science fiction and otherwise write stories -"_

_"Oh, is that what you're doing on your notebook?" She asked _

_Before I replied she snatched the notebook away from me and began reading my story. _

_"No, that's private and I haven't finished it!" I cried. I tried to get it back but she pushed me away with one hand as she read. _

_"Is this Star Wars you're writing?" she asked. _

_"Well yes," I said embarrassed with my head down. "I like to write Star Wars fan fiction. I want to write my own fantasy and science fiction stories someday, but I can't think of anything original so I just write stories where I'm a Jedi Master that fights all different kind of Sith Lords."_

_"Well, I think that's awesome." She said matter-of-factually._

_I raised my head surprised. "You do?" I asked. _

_"Of course I do. I love Star Wars!" She exclaimed. "I can't get enough of A New Hope! Though I must ask, did you make up that there are Sith sorcerers and this planet, Medriaas?"_

_I stood there amazed that this girl is actually saying this to me. I can't believe that a girl like her would be so into Star Wars. I snapped out of my thoughts before I answered "Uh...no. That's actually from a Star Wars video game. Basically a couple millennia before the events of the films, there were Sith sorcerers during that time period and Medriass is where a powerful Sith Emperor named Vitiate was born and found a path to immortality and - oh listen to me ramble on."_

_The girl let out a cute giggle that she tried to cover her mouth. "I think it's adorable." She stated which made me blush again. "You're obviously very passionate at what you do." _

_"Uh...thanks," I said, trying to cover my blush._

_I tried to think of something else to say but thankfully the school bell rung and I quickly grabbed my trash and backpack and turned to the amber-skinned girl. _

_"Can I have my notebook back, please?" I asked._

_The girl hummed like she was deep in thought before she said: "Under one condition."_

_"Uh...and that would be?" I asked nervously._

_"There's a movie that I'm planning to see tonight, but I don't want to see it alone. So I will give you your notebook back if you come to see it with me."_

_"Y-you want me of all people to go to the movies with you?" I questioned._

_"Yes, silly. Why not?"_

_I was getting more nervous as I uneasily said, "Well...I mean... I'm a nobody, and...you're hot! Uh- I mean you're really pretty - no beautiful - I just...augh!"_

_I let my head down expecting her to be offended but I saw her giggle instead. _

_"Thank you. You're very sweet," she said kindly. "Anyway, the movie is at 5:45, so let's meet at 5:30 on the dot, and don't you dare be late. Understood?"_

_"Uhh...yes?"_

_"Good," She said with a satisfied smirk. "Here's your notebook. I'll see you later tonight then."_

_She turned around and started to leave before I called out, "Wait! You never told me your name!"_

_She turned around and said, "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot. It's Sunset Shimmer. What's yours?"_

_"Uhh...Rough Draft," I said bashfully._

_"Rough Draft. That's a nice name. It suits you," She said making me blush and without another word she left for her class. _

"Goodness," Octavia interrupts "you were quite the bashful awkward boy, weren't you."

"Yeah well, to be fair that's pretty much what I was like even back in Applelosa. Actually, that was the longest conversation I ever had with a girl at the time," I reply. "In fact, I can still a little awkward even after that. Remember how I was when we met?"

Octavia giggles at the thought.

"How could I forget? I had little idea how to react to your awkward demeanor until we started talking about your dance move, 'The Dodger,'" she says.

I make a chuckle back. "Yeah, let's never mention that again by the way."

Octavia chuckles a little until she brings back her serious face.

"So what happened after that?" She asks.

I sigh before I answer. "Well, we went to go see that movie she wanted to watch. I made sure to be on time, she bought the tickets and I bought the popcorn. I don't remember what we even watched. Some really corny chick flick or something. Honestly, I didn't even focus on the movie because I kept getting distracted by how Sunset was looking at me with this flirtatious look. It was confusing, but at the same time, I liked it. I don't know. I guess I was so taken aback that a girl like her was taking a liking to me that I started thinking less about why and more of just going with it.

"So you just went with how a girl was acting towards you without even asking why," Octavia says plainly with one eyebrow raised.

"Yyyyyeeeeaaaahhhh. What you're going to notice through this story if you haven't already is that I was not the brightest teenager in the school." I explain. "Anyway, after we finished the movie she suggested that we exchange phone numbers and after we did she kissed me on the cheek and said she'll text me later. I couldn't move for a minute after that kiss. Deep down I was so excited that a girl was interested in me and asked me out on my very first date and kissed me. It was on the cheek, but I didn't care. Plus, I got her phone number to boot. I went home later that night and as soon as I made it to my room she started texting me. We texted until my mom said it was time for bed and from then on we started hanging out more. I'd show her more of my stories and we would go out to a couple places around town. Heh. I remember one time we went to an ice cream place and the server put so much ice cream on our bowls that we couldn't put the lids on. It was a hot day too and so we were trying to get to her apartment as quick as possible, but the ice cream was melting fast and was getting to my pants. By the time we got to her apartment my pants were stained with ice cream from top to bottom and we had a good laugh at that."

"But how did you do all this without people warning you about how she was ruling the school and all that?" Octavia finally asks.

"Ah, excellent cue there. I was just getting to how I was eventually warned by Soarin and Caramel." I answer. "You see, it was about a month and a half or so after Sunset and I started hanging out."

_I was sitting in my usual spot in the cafeteria and Sunset Shimmer wasn't at school today because she was sick. I texted her that I hope she feels better and all that to which she'd thank me and say I'm sweet. I didn't feel like writing one of my stories because I was having writer's block, so I just ate my lunch and sat at my table, daydreaming about ideas for new stories, some new strategies for a video game I was playing on my computer at the time...and mostly Sunset Shimmer._

_Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed two guys standing next to me. The taller one had light blue skin and darker blue hair and was wearing a Canterlot High soccer jersey and shorts. The shorter one had light brown skin and dark brown hair and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. _

_"Uh...can I help you?" I asked._

_"Actually, we were hoping we can help you," The blue guy answered. "We kinda want to talk to you about something a little important. Can we sit down?" _

_"Well...sure, why not," I said hesitantly. The blue guy sat down on my left side while the light brown one sat on my right. _

_"I'm Soarin, by the way," The blue one said. "And I'm Caramel." the light brown guy added._

_"I'm Rough Draft," I replied. "So what do you mean you're hoping to help me?"_

_"Well, we want to talk to you about Sunset Shimmer actually," Caramel said uneasily. _

_"Sunset Shimmer? What about her?" I asked quizzingly._

_"We've noticed over the past few weeks how you've been hanging out with her a lot," Soarin answered. _

_"Yeah, so?" I inquired._

_"Well we didn't want to say anything with her around," Soarin started hesitantly. "But since she's not at school today, we figured this is as good of a time to warn you that...well I don't know what's the best way to say it -"_

_"Sunset Shimmer is a monster!" Caramel blurted out. _

_I stood there turning my head to look at each of them confused. "Sunset Shimmer's a monster?"_

_"Well that might not be the best choice of words there, but yeah Sunset Shimmer is not who you think she is," Soarin explained. "Underneath how she appears to you is a cruel and dishonest girl that will do whatever she can to rule the school."_

_"Can you prove this?" I asked, with my eyebrow raised. _

_"Well no," Caramel reluctantly admitted. "But we are telling the truth. Whatever she's planning somehow involves you helping her do something she wants to gain more power."_

_"Oh please," I said unamused. "What could she want with a guy like me to do something for her own gain? For that matter, why would she spend so much time to hang out with me for as long as she has just for that? Why would she be so kind and supportive for as long as she has and nothing else?"_

_"Because that's how it starts," Soarin said in a serious tone. "She acts so sweet and caring, is helpful in some way and gives you the feeling that she wants to be close to you, that she's someone you can trust. Then you let your guard down, which gives her the perfect opportunity to take advantage of that to do something cruel and heartless. Believe me, Rough Draft. We've seen her do it many times before over the last three years at this school and she's shown to be the kind of girl that's willing to wait as long as it takes to do whatever she wants."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had spent so much time with Sunset that it wouldn't make sense to say that's she's nothing short of a pleasant person that wanted to be with me when I had no one else in the school to give me the light of day. It looked to me that they're being a couple of jack-holes wanting who were the real people who wanted to do something cruel and decided to do so on me and Sunset Shimmer even though she's not here._

_"Alright, I've had enough of this. Clearly, you guys are being full of crap and I don't have to take it," I announced as I stood up to leave._

_"No, we're serious Rough Draft!" Caramel exclaimed. "Sunset Shimmer is a rotten girl who's going to use you for her own personal gains! Whatever she's doing to convince you otherwise is nothing but a lie! You have to believe us."_

_"Well I don't!" I snapped "I don't know what your game is here, but I don't care. You're sticking your nose into something that is none of your business! If all you're going to do is talk crap to someone I care about then just shut up and leave me alone!"_

_Caramel was speechless while Soarin was getting frustrated at what I was saying before he snapped back "You know what? Fine! Go ahead! Hang out with Sunset Shimmer. Date her for all I care! And when she makes her move and break your heart, don't come crying to us!"_

_"I won't!" I yelled._

_"Fine!" He shouted back._

_"Fine!" I shouted back before I stormed out of the cafeteria, not caring that lunch wasn't over for another ten minutes._

"I must say, you were quite the jerk to them," Octavia says plainly.

"Yeah, I realize that in hindsight," I say. "But as I said before, I was loving how happy Sunset Shimmer made me feel to believe them. It seemed like I was in a fairy tale where this knight has found a maiden worth fighting for or something."

"Oh really," Octavia says with her eyebrow raised in an unamused look.

"Well, not anymore," I quickly explain. "Obviously, that's how I feel about you, and I'd rather not have it any other way."

"That's better," she says with a small smile. "So, what happened next?"

"Well, not much happened after that for a while," I answer. "Sunset Shimmer and I would hang out, and she would flirt now and then by looking at me that way or say something that would lead to me blushing much to her amusement. Caramel and Soarin didn't try to warn me again, so I figured it was because they really were talking crap about Sunset Shimmer to try to trick me. Every time I thought about their words, there was a small part of me that considered that maybe they were right, but then I would imminently discard the thought because it sounded so ridiculous that she would spend so much time with me just to use me for something. I didn't even tell her about my encounter with them because I figured that I shouldn't bother worrying her over two guys who said mean things about her."

Octavia looks at me disapprovingly at my words.

"You really convinced yourself that she was everything she appeared to be. I'm sorry, Rough Draft, but clearly, you were a fooling yourself," she says.

"Yes, I was," I say with a small chuckle. "Anyway, this went on for a few more weeks until the Spring Fling dance was coming around the corner. I know you weren't here back then, but have you at least heard about what happened at the Spring Fling?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," she answers. "When we became friends, Vinyl used that story as a way to stay away from Sunset Shimmer. I believe it was Rarity who tried to compete against her for Princess of the Spring Fling but then Sunset Shimmer sabotaged her and her victory apparently made it official that she as something to be feared."

I turn away from her as if the wall in front of me was the most interesting thing. I brace myself as I reluctantly say "Yeah, well she kinda had help with that."

She stares at me, confused until it hit her. "You-you mean...?"

"Yup," I say without missing a beat. "This is why I warned you that you're probably going to think less of me after I finish this story."

_The final bell rung, announcing that school has ended for the day and so I meet up with Sunset Shimmer at the back entrance of the school. _

_"Hey there, Rough Draft," She said with a smirk. "I see you didn't waste any time to head over here." _

_"Eh, what can I say? I hate taking gym class with Mr. Iron Will and meeting up with you is the only thing that makes me feel better after my muscles are practically destroyed." I answered._

_She giggled at my response. "You really are too sweet," She said. _

_"I don't know the meaning of those words," I said jokingly. "So, what are you thinking of today?"_

_"Well for starters, I thought you'd like to join me in giving my new baby a spin," She answered._

_"...Your new baby?" I asked, dumbfounded._

_She giggled at my reaction. _

_"You're too easy to tease, Rough Draft," she said. "I'm talking about my new motorcycle. I've been saving up for a while, and I finally got it this morning and now I'd like you to join me in driving it somewhere."_

_"Somewhere? Where, where?" I asked quizzingly._

_"It's a surprise," she answered. "Now, come on."_

_We walked over to the parking lot where sure enough a red motorcycle with yellow flames painted on both sides was waiting for us. Sunset Shimmer grabbed two helmets that were hanging on the bars and tossed one over to me. I barely caught it before I nervously said, "I-i-don't think this is such a good idea."_

_"Aw, not, why not?" She asked with a playful pout. "Are you afraid of motorcycles?"_

_"W-well I can't say I've ever ridden in one before," I said. "Besides what if we lose our balance and crash? Or what of I fall off or something?"_

_She scoffed at my cowardly attitude. "Don't worry, I've been taking lessons before buying it and I drove it over here just fine. You're going to be alright. Just wrap your arms around my waist and you'll be safe." She said before making a devious smirk." Unless you're too nervous to hold me around my waist."_

_I blushed so bad that my face must have been as red as half of her hair. I stuttered and looked away as if everything that isn't Sunset Shimmer is the most interesting this in the world. _

_"N-n-no, I'm not!" I finally said back. "Y-you're the one who's too nervous about me holding you around your waist!"_

_Sunset Shimmer laughed out loud at my response. She dropped her helmet as she started holding on to her gut. _

_"Brave words there, Mr. Draft," She finally said back. "Now, be a man and just hop on."_

_I reluctantly put on my helmet and did what I was told. I sat down and wrapped her around her waist and she turned on the motorcycle. As you could imagine I was practically scared out of my wits the moment she started driving. I might have screamed like a little girl at one point._ (Octavia giggles again) _But after a while I started to become a little more comfortable and began to enjoy it. Eventually, we took a turn and went up a hill. At the top, there was a bench and on the right of it a large tree that was covering the bench with its shade. Sunset Shimmer parked her motorcycle about a few feet away from them and I got off and took off my helmet and looked passes the bench to see the view. We could see the town from here and on my left side, I could see the city and the mountains behind it. _

_"Wow. I didn't know there was this great of a view here," said amazed._

_"That tends to happen when you didn't exactly do much around here before we started hanging out," said Sunset Shimmer._

_"Heh. I guess that's true," I admitted. "How did you know about this place?"_

_"Oh, you know. You live here for a couple of years and you might discover a place or two," She said with a shrug._

_"Well, it's nice that you did," I said. "The view of the mountains is amazing."_

_"Meh, it's nothing special," she said nonchalantly._

_I turned to look at her, confused and a little hurt at her words. She realized what she had said and quickly explained, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I...take the view of mountains for granted. I use to see them all the time from the town I lived when I was a little girl."_

_"Oh," I said, still a little hurt. "Where did you live?"_

_"Canter...more," She replied._

_"Cantermore? I can't say I've heard of that place," I said._

_"Well yeah, it's pretty far away from here," She explained. "Anyway, let's sit down. I brought us a snack." _

_"A snack?"_

_"Yeah, Nuthin special. Just some apple cider from the Apple family and some cookies."_

_We sat down on the bench as she reached inside her backpack and brought out a couple of bottles of cider and two bags of cookies. We started munching on/drinking them without much talking. Eventually, we finished up and took the time just to relax and enjoy the view until Sunset Shimmer finally spoke. _

_"So, Rough Draft."_

_"Yeah?" I asked._

_"I don't know if you've heard, but there's a dance coming up really soon," she said._

_"Oh yeah. The Spring Fling I think it's called," I said._

_"Correct. It's the last dance before the end of the school year, and at the end Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna judge who will become Princess of the Spring Fling," she said. "It's a lot of fun, and that mute girl that they call DJ PON-3 is the best DJ in town."_

_"Wow. That sounds like a pretty big deal," I said._

_"Oh, it really is," she said. "Which is why...well, I don't really know what's the best way to say it."_

_She started acting a little nervous. I began to think that she was going to ask me to be her date to the dance. I couldn't believe that something like that was going to happen to me finally. A girl asking is me of all people to a dance! I made a silent gulp before she finally spoke._

_"Rough Draft, will you help me become the Princess of the Spring Fling?"_

_I stared at her, confused. That was not the question I thought she was going to say._

_"Do what now?" I finally asked._

_"Well, it's just that I've always wanted to feel like a princess ever since I was a little girl and over the last two years I've tried to become the Princess of the Spring Fling but I've never been able to," she said. I'm always defeated by this girl named Rarity."_

_"You mean that white-skinned and dark purple-haired girl that keeps talking about fashion?" I asked. _

_"The very same," Sunset Shimmer said. "I have tried to win for the last two years but she always wins. The competition is basically a fashion competition and Rarity always has the upper because she creates the most beautiful and creative outfits. No matter how hard I try, I always lose because she's in her element."_

_"But what in the world can I do to help?" I asked worryingly. _

_"Well you see, I'm not quite as beloved as Rarity. I know you think that's silly, but while I am well known around the school, well...I guess like you I don't really have a lot of other friends. I don't really hang out with a long of people, so you're the only one I can trust to give me a second opinion when looking for a dress or tell me if I have too much makeup or something. I know that's more of a girls type thing, but I need you to be there to help me." She leaned closer to me with a serious face before she continued. "You're the only one who truly cares about me in any way. Please. Help me accomplish my dream."_

_Those words she said sunk deep into my mind. She trusts me? I'm the only person who cares about her? I don't know how she could be this wonderful girl and yet not have any friends besides me, but the very idea was despicable to me. Yet it softened my heart to hear her say all those things, that she wants my help and by telling me that she doesn't have other friends, it sounded like we really were on the same boat. Two different people with the same problem. _

_"Of course, I'll help you, Sunset Shimmer," I said determinedly. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you."_

_"Are you sure?" She asked, her tone sounded more serious. "You have to understand what I'm asking you to do, Rough Draft. You have to promise me that you will do anything no matter the cost to help me. And I mean anything_. I need your word _that you will do it."_

_"You have my word," I announced without missing a beat. "I swear to you that before you realize it, you will feel like the princess you always wanted to be."_

_With that, she smiled at me kindly and took my arm and began to hug it close to her and laid her head on my shoulder. "Thank you." She said softly. "It makes me happy to hear that."_

_I blushed lightly at how close she is to me. But at the same time, I liked it. It felt good. No, it felt right to me. It was at that moment that it felt like we were in our special world where nothing could stop us. _

_But then suddenly, she lifted her head from my shoulder, leaned into my ear and whispered three little words._

_"I love you."_

_I froze. I didn't know what to say. Sunset Shimmer just placed her head back on my shoulder and sighed comfortably. Her words kept echoing in my head. I finally unfroze and tried to say something, but my tongue was tied, so I figured I could just respond with a gesture. So I took my other arm and held her hand, and she looked at me with a smile which I returned. We just sat there for what felt like forever until my mom texted me that I needed to head home._

_The next couple of weeks or so was mostly us planning for her appearance at the dance. Every other day or so after school Sunset Shimmer would take us to some dress place where she would try on dresses and would base the quality of them on which ones made me blush the most much to my annoyance and her amusement. Eventually, we found what she said was the perfect outfit: a pink dress with short sleeves, a skirt that went down to her knees, a purple top half, and high heels with flames decorated in them. The look of excitement on her face when she bought it was something I thought I would forever treasure._

_Finally, the night of the dance came. I didn't have a tux with me so my dad just gave some black shoes and pants and a nice buttoned shirt to wear. It wasn't much, but Sunset Shimmer thought I looked cute. We headed over to the dance and other students stared at Sunset Shimmer, admiring her dress. It looked like things were looking well until Rarity stepped into the gymnasium. Students where awestruck as she proudly showed off her blue and purple dress. I hated to admit it, but Sunset Shimmer wasn't kidding. Rarity's dress didn't just look beautiful, it looked creative. The various shades of the colors and the details to creating this dress were amazing. _

_The next thing I knew, Sunset Shimmer slapped me hard in the face with her eyes watering. _

_"Even you?!" she cried out before she turned around and ran out of the gymnasium. _

_"Wait! Sunset!" I shouted as I ran after her. I ran through the halls until I turned to see her leading against a locker and crying softly. I slowly walked over to her and reached out my hand to put it on her shoulder for comfort, but the smacked it away the instant it touched her. _

_"Go away!" she shouted._

_"No, I'm not going away., I said firmly. "I'm going to help you fulfill your dream once and for all." _

_She made a sarcastic laugh amidst her crying. "You? You can't even take your eyes off that purple-haired witch!"_

_"I know, and I'm sorry, but we can't let that stop us. She may have amazed the students, but Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna are still the ones who judge the winner. It's not over yet, Sunset. We can still do this!"_

_"Oh please. This thing is over and you know it!" she cried bitterly. "There's nothing else that we can do!"_

_"Well, I'm not giving up," I shot back. "I gave you my word that I'll do whatever it takes for you to become Princess of the Spring Fling, and I will not break it. I will find a way, Sunset, because I love you!"_

_My eyes widened as I realized what I had just said. Sunset Shimmer didn't even do anything that indicated that she heard me say those words. She stopped crying but kept her head down, not looking at me. The only thing that could be heard was the echo of the music coming from the gym. _

_Then she turned to me and with one hand, forced me to lean my head forward to her before she quietly but firmly said, "Find a way Rough Draft. For me. For us. So we can be together." And with that, she just walked away heading who knows where. I stood there as once again, her words echoed through my head. After a few minutes, I reluctantly went back to the gym while trying to think of something to do to help Sunset Shimmer. _

_I didn't do any dancing when I got back because I was too down to do anything apart from just grabbing some punch and sitting in one of the chairs standing against the wall still thinking about what to do. Eventually, Pinkie Pie went on the stage announcing that all possible contestants for Princess of the Spring Fling needed to come up the stage. I panicked knowing that time was running out. It wasn't going to be long before Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna were going to head to the stage and begin judging. I stood up and ran over to the stage and saw both Sunset and Rarity went up to show themselves to the crowd. I got worried and tried to think of something to do. Suddenly, I looked to my left and saw that at the far corner of the stage was the janitor's equipment. For some reason, he left it over there including a bucket full of water. I saw the bucket and looked up at the catwalk above the stage and an idea formed in my mind._

Octavia is looking at me with her eyes widened. "You-you didn't!" She says.

I hang my head with nothing but shame covered all over my face. I can't bear to look at her with what I was going to say next.

"I took that bucket, climbed up to the catwalk with the handle of the bucket hanging on my arm so that I could climb with both hands, walked over till I was right above Rarity and..." I pause for a moment before I say, "...and I poured water all over her head.

_The bucket was upside down with only a few drops falling out of it. I stood there as I saw the crowd gasp at what I've done. I realized then that I had to get out of there immediately. As quick as I could, I got down from the catwalk and sneaked my off the stage and back into the crowd without people noticing. By then Rarity got out of her shock and began crying off the stage. It wasn't long before Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna came in to find Sunset to be the only one there. They were confused about how no one else was there to compete, but ultimately they decided they had no choice but to make Sunset Shimmer the winner. Awkwardly, Principle Celestia placed a plastic crown on top of Sunset Shimmer's head and Sunset Shimmer stood there proudly showing off her victory. I was about to clap and cheer for her to my heart's content when I noticed that everyone else in the audience was only politely yet uneasily applauding. I reluctantly decided to join them in their quiet clapping before I did anything that might make me a suspect. _

_But as I slowly clapped, I notice that something was off about Sunset Shimmer. She bore a smirk that was not like one I've seen her make before. Her eyes somehow looked different too. It was like she really was happy, but in a way that was condescending. I thought she would be full of bliss that she finally achieved her dream, but somehow she wasn't the same Sunset Shimmer that I've been hanging out with for the past three months. Without a word, she and Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna left the stage leaving everyone else to go back to the dance. _

_The remainder of the dance itself went on with not a lot of people really feeling it until Pinkie Pie found a way to lift their spirits for the rest of the night because...she's Pinkie Pie. But I didn't really care, I just wanted to find Sunset Shimmer and talk to her. I looked around the room, searched the back of the stage and then checked the halls but she wasn't there. I eventually checked the parking lot, but I didn't see her motorcycle there. I tried texting and calling but I got no response. Eventually, I just shrugged and went home figuring that she'll get back to me._

_All of that should have given me the thought that something was very wrong._

_On Sunday, I just hung out in my room and waited for her to call or text me. At some point, I decided to write, but I couldn't find my notebook in my backpack or anywhere else in the house. I should have considered that as a sign that she might have done something to it in hindsight, but I guessed I left it in my locker at school. _

_The next day my mom dropped me off at school like always, but when I entered the school, students were looking at me funny and snickering. I didn't know what was going on until a random kid shouted, "So Master Rough Draft, fought any Sith lately?"_

_I quickly turned around to face the guy. "What was that?" I asked._

_"You mean you really don't know? Take a look at MyStable!" He said snickering. I took out my phone and opened the MyStable app and found a bunch of my fan fiction have been scanned from my notebook and posted all over the site. They've been up since they day before and I never noticed because I was too focused on Sunset Shimmer over the weekend. People started laughing harder and making more jokes until the bell rung indicating that school was beginning to start. They scattered to their respective classes, but I stood where I was, shocked at what happened._

_"Like the attention of your work?" _

_I turned around to see Sunset Shimmer behind me. Just from her demeanor alone, I realized that this wasn't the SunsetShimmer I thought I loved at all. Her smirk was sinister-looking, her eyes were making me feel like I'm nothing compared to her, and her posture gave a sense of superiority. _

_"Sunset...what did you do?" I asked, scared of what she was going to say._

_"Oh nothing special, just thought I'd show everyone how vacuous your fan fiction is." She said cruelly. "You bored me with everything you dared to put on that notebook so it's only fair that I return the favor."_

_"But why?" I asked hurt from her unkind words. "I thought you said you love me."_

_"And you fell for it like a dog thinking that it was going to get a treat." She said. "Why in the world would you think any girl let alone me would want to be with some pathetic dweeb like you? You're nothing but an awkward unsocial fan fiction writer who's going to live in his mother's basement for the rest of his life."_

_Now her words began to sting as my eyes began to water. _

_"Y-you mean everything we've done...everything you've said to me was a lie?!"_

_"Well, not all of it." She answered with an uncaring shrug. "I don't have any friends, but I don't care about anything like that worth spit. Who needs friends when you have power? And now after the other night, no on going to question my rule in this school again. They'll finally learn that when I want something, I'll get it by any means even if I have to endure spending three months with a nimrod like you just so you will do my bidding."_

_"You mean you spent all this time with me just to win a contest for a high school dance?!" I shouted in disbelief._

_"Oh, what can I say Rough Draft? If there's anything that I've learned in all my time in this pathetic school is that good things come to people who plan things strategically and patiently." She answered uncaringly._

_I shocked at what I was hearing. And then it came to me. "Oh, my gosh, Soarin and Caramel were right; you really are a monster."_

_Sunset Shimmer laughed maniacally. "That's probably the most amusing part." She said. "You've proven not exactly to be the good guy you claim yourself to be."_

_I was about to ask what she meant until it came to me. She smirked evilly at my reaction._

_"You know it's incredibly funny, really; for a guy who writes stories where you always do the right thing, you sure seem desperate to get what you want even if it means hurting someone. Though I must admit for a moment, I thought you really were going to fail me and thus I would have to think of something else to get that crown. That's a few minutes of worry that I'll never get back." She taunted. "Still, though, that look on Rarity's face was pretty priceless. Kinda makes you wish you had your phone out and took a picture for the yearbook, am I right?"_

_At this point, I wasn't even looking at her. I was realizing what I did and let shame take over me. _

_"You should be grateful, you know." She said. "I could easily have told Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna what you did, but I figured students finding out what a hilariously dorky writer you are is much more amusing. Anyway, I suppose I better head to class now. See you around, Rough Draft."_

_With that, she left me to wallow in my shame and tears._

"So from then, I was the laughing stock of the school until students started to focus on important things like how Sunset Shimmer had officially started ruling the school with an iron fist. With the exception of Applejack, no one knew it was me who poured water on Rarity, but no one cared. Everyone just knew that Sunset Shimmer was somehow behind it and as far as they were concerned, Sunset Shimmer made a contraption where she could pour the water on top of Rarity herself just to get what she wanted. Applejack apparently saw what I did and chewed me out real good. She didn't tell Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna because she agreed that the posting of my stories was punishment enough and she knew that I regretted what I did. Ever since that day I've held a grudge against Sunset Shimmer. I can never forgive her for how she tricked me."

Octavia just sits there next to me shocked and unable to comprehend what she just heard.

"So that's not only why you don't trust her, but why you were so sensitive over telling me about your stories, isn't it?" She asks

"Pretty much," I confirm.

Octavia looks at me, amazed at my story. For a while, none of us say anything. I'm getting uneasy that she isn't talking.

Finally, she sighs and turns to me and says, "Look, I understand how much that hurt you, and frankly, you have every right to be hard on yourself for doing that to Rarity. But just because she was like that before does not mean she's that way now."

I turn to her not believing what she just said. "Seriously? How can you or anyone else be so sure that she is what she says she is. Just ask other people at school and I swear to you, you will find stories similar to mine. Flash Sentry is pretty much the only person who caught on before he dumped her, but anyone else will tell you the same thing; she takes all the time she needs to use people to get whatever she wants and I see no reason why acting like she's reformed and is close friends with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and their friends is any different. Any day she could use the Rainbooms to strike again and the worst part of it is everyone else is buying it. They say she's good now because she helped conjure that rainbow power against the Dazzlings and so that makes her worthy of our trust, but how does that really work for someone like her? It sounds so unpredictable and inconsistent that I can't really trust magic, in general, any more than Lyra, Bon Bon, or Derpy can and because people are so convinced that she means it when she says she's good, I feel like I can't fully trust _anyone_ anymore!"

I hang my head down again, frustrated at my outburst. It hurts to hear that my own girlfriend have the same feelings about Sunset Shimmer as everyone else.

But suddenly I feel Octavia's arms around me tightly. "If you can't trust everyone else then at least trust me." She says in a quiet yet caring tone. "I don't know how I can prove to you that Sunset Shimmer is not the person you think she still is - I'll even admit that while I do think you're being paranoid, I understand where you're coming from. Be that as it may, however, you can't just hold on with this kind of grudge against her forever. It's not going help anyone, least of all you. I'm not saying you should just forgive her in one night, but maybe you should give her a chance to prove herself. Besides, it's a little hypocritical for you to hold a grudge with one person who controlled our minds and yet easily forgive another. You're the one who suggested that we give Sonata another chance, so why can't you do the same with Sunset Shimmer?"

I ponder at her words. I want to come up with an argument that would guarantee that she will be on my side, but the more I try, the more I reluctantly realize that she has a point. It isn't fair that I've been relentlessly loathing Sunset Shimmer, and yet I am quick to defend Sonata.

"I'm...not saying I'm going to start trusting her or anything," I say reluctantly. "Even for the sake of argument I try, it's going to take a long time before I even really consider anything close to that. I would have to make tiny baby steps."

"I understand," Octavia says. "Just remember that you don't have to do it alone. I'll help you, however, I can. After all, the last thing I want to see is hatred from someone I care about like you."

Once again I think about what she said and the more I thought about it, the more I start to become more comfortable with the idea. I still don't want anything to do with Sunset, but maybe with Octavia by my side, I can change my attitude towards her. It's hard to believe though that she is willing to help me with my grudge. Even after I told her what I had done, she wants to be there for me -to help me change for the better.

I turn to her and ask, "Be honest with me. What in heaven's name did I do to somehow deserve someone so kind and supportive as you as my girlfriend?"

Octavia gives me a kind smile before she says, "Well what can I say? You may not be the most charming person in the world, and clearly, you have a couple of problems, but even with that in mind, you are still the most caring and sensitive boy I've ever met. You're funny, you do your best to support me even if you did fall asleep at my concert and whenever I talk about myself, you truly listen to me. I can't say I've known a lot of guys like you back at Manehatten, so it means a lot to have someone like you as my boyfriend." Then her kind smile turns into a playful smirk. "Besides, we may not be experts in the matter, but I think you're a good kisser. At least you're not one of those guys that use their tongue which I appreciate."

I snicker at her comment. "Yeah I'm sure it'll make sense when we're older, but what the heck's with that? One moment it's just something that people in Prance are doing and the next thing you know everyone thinks those eccentric dweebs are on to something."

We both laugh until our sides are getting sore. Eventually, we calm down and let out long sighs before I look at her with a small smile.

"Thank you, Octavia," I say appreciatively. "I guess I really needed this talk."

"Yes you did, my darling. Yes you did," She says as she kisses me on the cheek and lays her head on my shoulder. "But you know you're gonna have to apologize to everyone - and that includes Sunset Shimmer."

"Yeah, I know. Probably will have to tell Vinyl and the others the truth too. That's going to be fun," I say sarcastically.

"I'm sure they'll understand," Octavia says comfortably. "But, you know, I just realized something. How did you make up with Caramel and Soarin?"

I chuckle a little at her question.

"I guess I forgot to explain that, didn't I?" I say. "Well, it was about a couple of weeks ago after the dance..."

_I was eating my lunch at the cafeteria in my usual spot. I didn't feel like writing because I was still in a wallowing mood, and Sunset Shimmer never gave me my notebook back. At this point, I felt more alone than I ever did before I moved here. I felt so pathetic and hated myself - letting what I did to Rarity haunt me. _

_But then I started thinking about how those two guys tried to warn me. How they were the only people who tried to stop Sunset Shimmer from using me even though no one else did. I decided that while they probably don't want to see me, I should at least apologize. I looked around to see where they were having lunch and eventually I found them eating and talking alone at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. I grabbed my backpack, threw away my trash and walked over to them. When I got there, Caramel noticed me first and quietly told Soarin I was coming. Soarin turned to face me but with a frown, he turned away and they both just kept eating, pretending I wasn't there. _

_I stood there next to them and cleared my throat. "Um...hi," I said uneasily._

_"Oh well, if it isn't the guy who thought Sunset Shimmer is an angel," Soarin said coldly. "Didn't we tell you not to come crying to us?"_

_I winced at his words before I sighed and calmly said, "Look, I just want to apologize for yelling at you guys. I know now that you meant well, and I really appreciate that at least you out of everyone in this school were willing to try to warn me about her. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I acted the way I did."_

_Both Soarin and Caramel continued to look away, acting as if they didn't hear me. Having expected as much, I started to walk away when Caramel nervously spoke. _

_"You know I did read a couple of your stories that Sunset posted. Typos aside, I thought it was cool that you put Medriaas in your writing."_

_I turned around and looked at him, surprised at what I just heard. _

_"You mean you know the planet I was writing about?" I asked, hopefully. _

_"Are you kidding? It's Vitiate's homeworld!" Caramel said, "How can I not know that place where the Sith Emperor began his rise to power after reading the novel; Revan for the hundredth time?"_

_"Hey, I thought we agreed to give him the cold shoulder," Soarin said, glaring at Caramel._

_"Sorry, it's just so rare to know someone in person who's into the time of Revan. I mean, he's so awesome." Caramel replied with a shrug. _

_"Thank you!" I exclaimed with glee. "I always thought I'd have to move to a different state to find someone who knows one of the most epic Force users in the galaxy! Do you play Star Wars: The Old Republic?"_

_"You bet." Caramel said excitedly. "Loved the ending for Shadow of Revan, and I'm excited for what they're gonna do for the next expansion."_

_"Caramel, whose side are you on!?" Soarin exclaimed. _

_"Hey, you'd be going crazy about it too if you would let me get you into it." Caramel said back. _

_"Wait, you mean you're friends with him, and yet he doesn't know about Revan?" I asked. _

_"I've been trying to get him to let me show the games for ages, but he keeps saying no." Caramel said._

_A thought entered my brain, and I smirked. _

_"Well if that's the case why don't we both fix that," I suggested._

_Caramel took a moment to realize what I meant before he gave me an evil grin. _

_"That sounds like a capital idea," he said._

_"Aw, come on, dude!" Soaring protested. "Are you seriously going to take his side for that?"_

_"Too late dude, it's two against one," I announced. _

_Soarin tried to protest more, but it was clear that he was outnumbered. He let out an annoyed grunt before he grumbled, "Fine."_

_Caramel and I looked at each other pleased before I took a seat next to Soarin, gave him a pat on the back, and said, "Alright, Mr. Soarin, after school, let's show you the amazing awesomeness that is Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic." _

"Star Wars," Octavia says with her eyebrow raised. "You guys made up by talking about Star Wars."

"Well Caramel's right," I say with a shrug. "Not very many people around here play the video games, so it was pretty neat for both him and me to meet someone who does. Soarin was pretty reluctant, but after a while, he started to get into Knights of the Old Republic and joined us in the hype of the series. By the end of the school year, we all started to become the best of friends." I pause for a moment before I continue. "Thinking back on it now, I owe a lot to Caramel and Soarin. They were there to help me slowly move on from what happened at the Spring Fling. Whenever I was feeling guilty about what happened, they were there to help me eventually forgive myself for what I did - or at least not let it get to me. Heck, it's because they wanted to help me move from what happened between me and Sunset Shimmer that they wanted me to come to Pinkie Pie's party in order to try to find someone else. So if it weren't for them we might never have met.

Octavia smiles. "Well, I'll have to thank them someday... and otherwise inform them that I'm helping you get over your hatred for Sunset is my job now."

"I'll relay the message," I say, smiling back.

Shortly after our talk, Octavia and I decide to cuddle like we planned to do after capturing Sonata until it is time for Octavia to come home. As usual, I walk her home to her front door, but before she goes inside, I caress her cheek and give her a deeper kiss than usual as a way of saying thank you to her again. When we part, she smiles sweetly and says goodnight, and I say goodnight back as she walks inside, and I start the walk home.

I surprisingly feel so much better after I told her the truth. I thought for sure she would yell at me, rebuke me, maybe even dump me, but instead, she acknowledged that what I did was wrong, understood why I feel this way to Sunset Shimmer, and encouraged me to change. I don't care how I'm better than any guy she met at Manehattan; I do not deserve to be with this wonderful girl.

I get home, and my mom calls out from the kitchen saying that dinner will be ready in a half-hour, and I just say "okay" and go up to my room. I sit on my bed, thinking about everything that happened today until Caramel and Soarin enter my mind. I decide I should call them, figuring that Caramel is probably hanging at Soarin's place right now as he often does after school.

I dial Soarin's number and wait a few moments before Soarin answers.

"Dude, Rough Draft, are you alright?" He exclaims. "Caramel and I saw you and Octavia in the crowd outside the courthouse, but after the flash, you two were gone with the Dazzlings!"

Oh yeah, I forgot that they don't know about our chase with Sonata and Adagio.

"Yeah, we're fine. Octavia and I just went home after the Dazzlings disappeared, so there's nothing to worry about." I lie. "But I want to talk about that later. Is Caramel with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you bring him over and put your phone on speaker?"

"...sure."

It takes a couple of minutes before both of them are on the phone.

"So what's this about, dude?"

I sigh before I answer. "Well, there's no other way to say it, so...I told Octavia the truth about what happened between Sunset Shimmer and me."

For a moment, I don't hear anything. Then Caramel says, "Seriously? I thought you weren't going to tell her yet."

"She made me change my mind. She convinced me that withholding why I have my grudge against Sunset was not the best idea, so I told her everything." I answer.

"Well, how did she take it?" Soarin asks.

"Surprisingly well," I answer. "She's not pleased with what I did to Rarity and all, but she wants me to work things out with my anger against Sunset."

"Whoa, that's unexpected." Soarin comments.

"I agree," I say. "But it leads to another reason why I'm calling."

"Yes?" They both ask.

I sigh before I let it out. "During the end of explaining everything to Octavia, I told her how the three of us made up after the dance, and...well, I realized that I never thanked you guys for forgiving me despite our argument."

"Aw hey man, don't worry about it," Soarin says. "It's total water under the bridge."

"Yeah, we all moved on, and it's not a big deal," Caramel says.

"Well, it is to me," I say. "You guys made things easier for me after what happened, and if it wasn't for you, I might never have met Octavia - which she sends her thanks for that by the way. So I just wanted to say thank you for all you guys have done."

"Aw, it's cool, dude. We still on to do something after class tomorrow?" Soarin asks.

"Hey, I promised we would, didn't I?" I say. "Do you guys have any ideas on what we could do?"

"Hmmm...I can't think of anything, but we can figure that out at lunch tomorrow." Caramel suggests. "Anyway, I think I better head home, so I'll catch you guys later."

"Sounds good. Later, guys."

"Later." They both say.

I hang up my phone and put it on my desk before lying down on my bed, careful not to hurt my back. Today has been a long day with the trial, chasing Sonata and her sisters, taking Sonata to Vinyl's house, interrogating her and eventually telling Octavia the truth. I think about how people are probably going to be acting crazy at school again because the Dazzlings escaped. Then I think about what's going to happen between the E.M.R. and the Rainbooms and what will happen to Sonata. But then I start to think about Octavia and how she wants me to try to overcome my anger towards Sunset Shimmer. Of all the things to happen after I finally told her what happened at the Spring Fling, this is probably what I expected to happen the least. But I have to admit that she's right. I'm so venomous towards Sunset Shimmer and yet despite brainwashing me with her sisters, I'm hoping that we can get Sonata out of prison and give her a second chance. I still think that Sunset Shimmer could be up to something, but if I'm wrong than maybe it's time that I bury the hatchet.

The only question is, can I?


	10. Chapter 10

The next day my mom drops me off to school and I meet Octavia at our usual spot. We greet each other with a brief kiss and enter the school holding hands trying to act like it's another day. Everyone around us was acting more hectic than usual with The Dazzlings' escape, but we don't pay any mind because we know what really happened and after all the hype from the vandalism and the trial, we've gotten used to all of this.

"How's your cheek today?" Octavia asks.

"It still hurts a little but it's getting better," I reply with a shrug. "I see you managed to cover up your bruises with make-up."

"Indeed," She says. "It's not perfect, but at least it covers them well enough that my parents can't notice. The less my mother knows about taking part in a fight against sirens from another world, the better."

"No argument there," I say.

For a couple of minutes, we just quietly walk down the hall holding hands until it was time to separate to our respective first-period classes.

"By the way, after school, we're going to meet up with Vinyl, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, Doc, and the Rainbooms to discuss Sonata and give them your apology and after that, I'm thinking we do something later tonight just you and me," Octavia says.

"Uh...actually, I'll have to rain check on doing something later," I say reluctantly. "I'm kinda doing something with the guys."

"Oh, and what are you doing that prevents you from spending time with your girlfriend, may I ask?" She queries.

"We don't know yet," I admit. "I just know that I promised that I'd hang out with them today because I kinda owe them for spending so much time with you since practically the moment we got together...and I did ditch them from our plans to go to the trial together just so that you and me could play secret agent with Vinyl and the others."

Octavia giggles at my joke.

"I suppose joining the E.M.R. and having all our movie nights is pretty much all you've done after school for some time," she says. "Very well. They can borrow you this time."

"Oh ho, so I'm just something that can be borrowed and otherwise hogged by my girlfriend, eh?" I ask teasingly.

"In fact, Mr. Draft, you are," she replies in a matter-of-factually tone. "Last time I checked, the rule is the girl can have her boyfriend around with her whenever she pleases no matter what."

"Oh yeah? Who made that rule?"

"That would be me," She says, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Oh, why you...!" I start tickling her, and she squeals with laughter.

"R-r-rough Draft, people are looking at us!" She manages to shout out.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get!" I counter. The tickling goes on for a few more seconds before I finally stop, and she playfully smacks me upside the head.

"You are a complete dork, you know," She says plainly.

"Yeah, well, you're dating this complete dork, so there," I counter back.

She smiles at me before she leans in for a peck on the lips.

"And I'm so delighted that I am," she whisperers sweetly before she begins to walk away. "Anyway, I better get to class. We are meeting at the music room right after school ends. I expect you to be there."

"As you wish milady," I say, mocking her accent.

"Keep up with that accent and you'll wish I'll just smack you upside the head, darling," She says not even looking at me as she walks out of sight.

I walk to my first class with a satisfied grin. Despite all the crazy stuff that happened yesterday, it felt so great to be alive and to be with someone as kind and understanding as Octavia. It may have yet to have been two weeks since I met her, but all in all, it's been a hopeful near two weeks.

Maybe with her help, I can let go of my grudge with Sunset Shimmer after all.

The bell rings, indicating that it was time for lunch. I head to the cafeteria, grab my lunch, and head to my usual spot with Caramel and Soarin when a hand grabs my shoulder and turns around to see Rainbow Dash.

"Yo Draft," she says. "did your girl tell you about meeting the music room, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I just want to make sure we're all going to be there," She answers plainly. "Whatever is happening to Sonata, Vinyl wants all of us to be in the know."

I nod in agreement before I remember that I need to apologize to everyone.

"Look, while we're talking I want to say I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday," I say.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Rainbow Dash replies. "Sunset's the one you hurt, calling her still evil and all that."

"I know, and I'm going to apologize to her too," I say. "Just felt that this was a good time as any to at least say sorry to you while we're talking."

"Yeah, well, I'll accept your apology after you say it to everyone else," Rainbow Dash says. "You did make a fool of yourself saying we should try to save Sonata and yet get pissed off at Sunset three minutes later."

"Yeah, I know. Octavia made that point to me already." I say before another thought occurs to me. "Speaking of Sonata, I'm about to eat with Caramel and Soarin, and odds are we're probably going to talk about the Dazzlings escaping, so what do you think would be the best way to handle that?"

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but the news is starting to spread about Vinyl 'capturing' Sonata at her place," She says, using air quotation marks on capturing. "So if they ask, you could say that you're meeting us with Vinyl after school to...comfort her over the dramatic experience or something."

"Are you sure about that?" I question. "I mean obviously I can't talk about it here, but maybe we should let them in on our secret? I mean, they're my best friends, and Soarin is your boyfriend, and it might not be best to leave them in the dark."

Rainbow Dash hesitates and scratches the back of her head.

"Well, I don't know," She answers reluctantly. "I'd hate to lie to my guy and all, but frankly we don't even know how to deal with this thing between the Rainbooms and your 'fight evil magic without magic' club. I guess in hindsight we should let them on it just in case. I'd hate for Soarin to be some brainwashed pawn for someone else's game again, so if that's what you guys are trying to prevent for if something like the sirens happens again, I'm all for it. Maybe we should talk about that after school."

"Eh, makes the most sense to me I guess," I say. "I just hope we don't leave them in the dark to long, you know?"

"Totally," She says. "Well, I better head back to my group. See you in the music room."

"Later," I say as I continue to head to my table with Soarin and Caramel waiting for me. Both of them were already in deep discussion about what happened.

"Hey, Rough Draft," Caramel greets. "Did you hear about what happened to DJ PON-3?"

"Yeah, Octavia told me that she apparently took down one of the Dazzlings that was trying to hide around her neighborhood," I lie. "She says DJ PON-3's really distraught from the experience."

"Wait, how would Octavia know about that?" Caramel questions.

"She's good friends with Vinyl - or DJ PON-3, whichever you prefer," I reply.

"Oh cool," He says. "So what happened with the Dazzling, do you know?"

"Uh...that's a good question, actually. I'll probably have to ask Octavia about that," I answer. "Anyway, what did you guys do after the Dazzlings escaped?"

"Well, we were out of it for a while but when everyone came to, the police told us to stay there while they called for backup so that police could start looking for them," Soarin explains. "They started investigating and asking questions to each of us in case any of us had something of value of what happened and after a while they allowed us to go home. Luckily neither of our parents were in a panic after hearing about what happened. What about you? How did you go from going to the trial with Octavia to telling her about you and Sunset anyway?"

"Yeah, and I've meant to ask what's up with that bruise?" Caramel adds.

I freeze. I didn't consider that they would ask about that. I wish I could just tell them what happened, but Rainbow Dash is right; this isn't the best time. What was worse is that I'm taking too long to answer. I have to think of a good explanation fast.

I take a deep breath before I tell them the first story that comes into my head. "Well...it's a little embarrassing," I say slowly. "So I noticed that the orange Dazzling was about to activate her gizmo. I didn't know what it was, but the first thing that came to my mind was getting down on the ground and taking Octavia down with me"

"Ooooo. Saving your girl from the flash. Smooth," Soarin says with a sly grin.

"Yeah well, that's where me acting heroic ended actually," I say scratching the back of my head nervously. "When Octavia and I got up and we saw that everyone was mobilized from the flash and that the guards that were escorting the Dazzlings were knocked out I got scared of the fact that, that means they might eventually come back and attack us again. I was in so much shock that I just ran away. I didn't know where I was going I didn't think about Octavia and for all, I knew I could have accidentally run right into the Dazzlings and get captured. Just running away from the situation was all I could think of."

"So you went from being a hero too cowardly running away. I'm sorry, dude, but that's a fail," Soarin says with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, not my greatest achievement, I admit it. Anyway, Octavia chased after me and eventually caught up and held me down to the ground and helped me calm down. After a couple of minutes, I managed to collect myself and accept that we're okay and in no danger until Sunset Shimmer appeared."

"Wait, what was Sunset Shimmer coincidentally doing there? Wasn't she also at the courthouse?" Caramel asks.

"Uh...you know that's a good question," I admit. "Maybe she avoided the blast too and decided to go after the Dazzlings what with being enemies with them and all."

They look at each other before they made gestures indicating that it made enough sense.

"Anyway, she came to us and acted all worried, asking if we're okay - specifically towards me. At that point, I had enough of her acting so nice to me and obviously trying to get me into her good graces again so that now everyone will believe that she's good."

Soarin and Caramel roll their eyes, annoyed, but they continue to listen.

"It was at that moment I just blew up at her. I yelled at her. I called her names. I told her how much I despise her and how much I didn't believe her that she was good, and after a while, I upset her so much that she just punched me right in the cheek and ran away, probably to go back to chasing the Dazzlings."

Soarin raises an eyebrow again at this part of my story. "That doesn't sound like Sunset Shimmer to resort to that."

"Well...I did go a little too far in hindsight," I say. "I won't go into details as to why, but after a few special insults I probably had it coming. I mean even if she's good clearly she has her breaking point like everyone else. Anyway after that Octavia took me home and said that she had enough with watching me act that way towards Sunset and convinced me that it was time to explain why and...well you know the rest."

Neither of them said for a moment. Caramel is a little confused, and Soarin still has his eyebrow raised.

"Did that really happen?" he asks suspiciously.

"Well yeah," I say plainly. "I mean, can you guys explain for yourselves why else we were not there when you guys came to?"

"Well, that's true," Caramel admits. "Your story sounds a little farfetched, but we did see you and Octavia had somehow disappeared amidst the panic. In fact, I noticed that Applejack disappeared too and got worried about what happened."

"I bet you were," Soarin says with a chuckle that makes Caramel blush lightly. "I must admit that I saw the same deal except I noticed Rainbow Dash was gone. But I knew she was fine. My girl can handle anything."

I roll my eyes at his proud statement.

"Well, I didn't see them, but maybe they were chasing the Dazzlings too, and they just decided to split up with Sunset Shimmer or something," I suggest.

"Makes enough sense to me," Soarin admits. "Still, though, I'd like to know what exactly you said to Sunset that pissed her off. That doesn't sound anything like her. She's usually so kind and wanting to do good and stuff."

"Uhh...yeah, I'm never going to tell you. The less you know, the better," I quickly say.

Suddenly the bell rings, and lunch was over. We panic and quickly wolf down our food again before heading out to class.

"Oh, hey, we never got around to what to do after school," I point out.

"Oh yeah. I'm probably not going to be available until later because of homework," Caramel says.

"Yeah, and I got a message from Spitfire that we have soccer practice after class," Soarin says.

"Well that's okay; Octavia wanted me her for... comforting Dj PON-3 about capturing the Dazzling after school anyway. How about we meet up around 5:30 and head to the arcade or something?" I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Caramel says.

"Me too," Soarin adds.

"Alright, see ya then," I say, and I walk away to my next class. I'm secretly thankful that they have stuff going on right after school. Still, though, I hate that I had to lie to them and even more still that they don't really believe me. Heck, I don't think I would've believed me. I hope that we can address this at the meeting so that I can come clean with them.

Until then it's gym with Mr. Iron Will again...oh what a delight.

Thankfully Mr. Iron Will's class wasn't as bad as usual. Just running laps, which was tiring, but anything is better than dodgeball.

Anything.

While students were heading out to go home for the day, I walk the opposite direction to the music room with my dear girlfriend standing outside next to the doorway waiting for me. We greet each other with a kiss, but I still have Soarin and Caramel in my mind and started to feel down. Octavia notices my change of expression.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Oh, it's Caramel and Soarin," I say with a sigh. "I kinda had to make up a story of what I was doing between after the Dazzlings escaped and before we had our talk. I don't think they really believe me."

Octavia makes a concerned frown.

"You wish you could tell them the truth, do you?" She says.

"Yeah, I mean they're my best friends and I know Rainbow Dash isn't' fond of lying to Soarin either. We've both been thinking about suggesting that we let them in our secret since neither of us want them to be in the dark or end up as a pawn for another magical person's game," I explains.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure we address that after Vinyl explains the situation about Sonata, won't we?" she states.

"I would like that," I say. "By the way, I don't have to meet up with Caramel and Soarin until around 5:30, so if we have time, we can hang out a little."

"Lovely," she says pleased.

"Also, if either of them asks you, I did heroically keep you from getting affected by the flash, but got so scared that the Dazzlings were gone that I unwittingly ran away in shock and you had to chase after me and calm me down, and then Sunset Shimmer just happened to be passing by while chasing the Dazzlings and stopped to ask if I was fine and that's when I blew up on her, she got mad and punched me and then we to my house and talked about why I hate her."

Octavia frowns at this.

"Is that really the story you gave them?" she asks disapprovingly.

"Well I kinda was on the spot," I say with a shrug. "Besides it's not like I could tell them that I'm in a secret fighting evil magic group that went siren hunting.

"Yes, but I do despise that poppycock excuse all the same," She says with a scoff before she continues proudly. "I'll play along for you, but contrary to belief, I hate to not boast about how my darling boyfriend bravely fought two Dazzlings with me and caught one."

I snicker at her statement before I teasingly say, "Now, who's the one being too sweet?"

She scoffs again and playfully slaps me upside the head. She then looks past my shoulder and says, "Speaking of which, it looks like it's time to start apologizing."

I'm confused for a moment until I turn my head to where she was looking. Sunset Shimmer is heading to the music room, feeling uneasy as she was looking at us. I let out a sigh as I whisperer to Octavia, "Do I really have to do this now?"

"You know you do," She whispers back firmly. "Remember, if you can forgive Sonata, the least you can do is be on okay terms with her. Now quit acting like a child and apologize like a man."

I let out an annoyed groan knowing that she's right...plus I don't like her calling me a child. I reluctantly turn around and awkwardly walk over to Sunset Shimmer. She stops walking as she realizes that I'm walking toward her and acts nervous as we are only a few feet apart.

I could say she is nervous instead of knowing that she's faking it, but hey, one step at a time.

With all the calmness and dignity I can muster, I took a deep breath and awkwardly say, "I-i-i'm sorry that I shouted at everyone claiming that you're just using your...friends for own gain. That was wrong of me."

Sunset Shimmer is surprised, clearly unprepared for my reluctant apology. She can probably tell that I'm not entirely doing this willingly, but part of me hopes that she knows I'm at least doing this with some good intentions.

"It's okay. I understand why you did it," She eventually says while awkwardly playing with her fingers. "I know I hurt you really bad and...well I guess this is a good time as ever to give you my own apology. I know that this won't make how you feel about me change right away, but I really want you to at least hear from me how sorry I am about the Spring Fling. I played with your heart and look advantage of you without so much as a thought and I've been regretting it ever since Twilight and her friend stopped me at the Fall Formal. I hope that one day you will truly forgive me."

I stand there, unsure of what to say. I didn't expect her to apologize about the Spring Fling. I scratch the back of my neck.

"Thanks, I guess," I say reluctantly. "I uh...appreciate that you at least respect that I'm not ready to forgive you."

For a while, we don't say anything. We just look away like everything else is more interesting than the other person. I clear my throat and say, "Well..uh, we better get inside. Vinyl and the others aren't going to wait forever."

"Uh...yeah, true that," She says with a nervous chuckle. "I'll see you there, I guess."

With that, she walks past me and enters the music room. I stay where I am for a while, contemplating that difficult conversation. I turn to Octavia, who has her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"You call that an apology?" She asks.

"Hey, come on, be fair," I say with a shrug. "I did say I can't do what you want right way. Besides, I should get a medal for managing to say anything, it was so awkward."

She lets out a disappointed sigh before she says, "Well, it's a start, if anything. But I expect you to do better than that when you apologize to everyone else."

"Yes, ma'am," I say.

"Anyway, let's not keep the others waiting," she says before we enter the room.

The moment we enter all eyes were on me. Vinyl has her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, Lyra and Bon Bon have frowns on their faces, Derpy and Doc weren't there when I yelled at everyone else, but they likely were told what happened and thus Doc has a disapproving stare while Derpy has an uneasy look. Applejack also has her arms crossed and looks at me disappointed. Rainbow Dash has her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised. Rarity looks at me disapprovingly with Fluttershy hiding behind her nervously. Pinkie Pie just stands next to Sunset Shimmer who has a sad face waiting for me to make a move.

I look a deep breath and with a little more confidence then with Sunset say, "Hey everyone...listen, I'm sorry about my outburst. It was uncalled for and out of line. I let my grudge against Sunset get the better of me, and if you E.M.R. guys want to know why, I'll explain later. Regardless, I regret what I did, and I already said I'm sorry to Sunset Shimmer so...yeah."

No one says anything for a while before Vinyl finally speaks.

"I'm gonna hold you to that explanation part, dude," She says. "Otherwise, it's all good to me if everyone else is fine with that."

"I'm sure you had a good reason with what Sunset use to be and all," Lyra says with a small smile. "So, I'm okay with it."

"Well, if Lyra is in, then so am I," says Bon Bon with a smile similar to Lyra's.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" Derpy says in her cute squeaky voice.

"Well, that sounds jolly good ol' chap," Doc says with a smile.

"Now hold on a moment," comes Rainbow Dash's voice. "Who says only _your_ group gets an explanation?"

"Rainbow Dash! You shouldn't step into their business!" Applejack ridicules.

"It's alright, girls," Sunset says calmly. "It's better if you hear it from me. At least, if Rough Draft doesn't mind."

I feel suspicious about Sunset talking about the Spring Fling, but I know if I was going to change for Octavia's sake, I have to compromise.

"Yeah, I think that's fair," I say. I turned to Octavia, and she gives me a small but appreciative smile.

"Well enough about that. Let's get down to business," Vinyl announces. We all agree as Octavia, and I take our seats, and I whisper in her ear, "Better?"

She gives me another small smile before she whispers back, "Much."

Once we are all seated, Vinyl stands up and clears her throat.

"Okay, so I talked to my parents, and their lawyer, and I got good news and bad news," She starts. "The good news is my parents were cool about it, the police bought our story about 'capturing' Sonata, and my parent's lawyer wasted no time declaring that he wants to appeal her case."

We all made murmurs of excitement before Vinyl continues, "The bad news is that can take up to 4-6 weeks - probably the latter since she did escape, and she still had to go back to juvie."

All our hearts sink at this news.

"Aw, isn't there something we can do to keep her from that?" Bon Bon asks.

"Not by a land slide," Vinyl says bluntly. "In fact, she's already there. The best they could do is put her in a minimum-security prison where she can at least have visitors so we can help her through the process and stuff in exchange for information about Adagio and Aria and where they could be."

"There's also another problem," Sunset Shimmer adds. "I looked it up and even if we get the appeal and all, I'm underage to take her in. Besides, while they don't know I attacked the school as a she-demon, it isn't likely that I have a good enough rep to the police to be trusted."

"Now, you should just leave that to me then," Applejack says confidently. "My family's the most trustworthy people in this town. If it's a place Sonata needs to stay, I'm sure my family will take her in once they know the situation."

"Sounds awesome to me. Objections?" Vinyl asks, and we all happily say "no" at the same time. "Good. Now for the other business at hand."

Our happy faces then turn to uneasy frowns as both groups are awkwardly looking at each other.

"I'll go first," Applejack announces. "I get why you guys what to form your own crusade against all the magic that's going on and all, but don't you think you guys are a little paranoid for not coming to us?"

"Well, it's like I said yesterday," Vinyl explains. "I may have been all good with it when I helped you against the Dazzlings, but everyone else who isn't Doc has pretty much been hypnotized at least once if not twice in roughly a month, and so aren't as comfortable about any of the magic that's been going on as everyone else."

"Vinyl's right," Octavia adds. "Don't get me wrong, we appreciate all that you and your friends did and everything, but all this stuff, this...magic and demons and everything else is frighting to us. We wish to no longer be pieces of anyone else's game, we want to be able to stand a chance against whatever this is. We want to be safe." She turns to me and takes my hand with a kind yet concerned look on her face before she says. "We want to be able to fight back even though we don't have magic." I smile at her and squeeze her hand in appreciation.

"But do you really expect to do that with tasers and your cute scanner thingies?" Rainbow Dash questions.

"Hey! I worked hard on those!" Doc retorts, but Rainbow Dash doesn't pay any mind.

"Well, we had to start small," Vinyl explains. "Besides, we kinda wanted to take advantage of the fact that the Dazzlings had no magic and wanted to be prepared in case they pulled something like they did. Besides, we might not have magic, but we still captured one of the Dazzlings." she finishes proudly.

"Well, to be fair, it was Sonata who isn't as threatening as the other two," I admit.

"Oh quit being modest, darling, if she didn't dive in front of you, you would've taken down Adagio, their leader, no doubt," Octavia says comfortingly yet proudly. I give her an appreciative smile.

"Yeah, true that!" Vinyl exclaims.

"Yeah, it's so impressive that you took down an ordinary teenage girl," Rainbow Dash says, sarcastically earning a death glare from Octavia.

"Be that as it may, I don't think being a secret group that wants to go against things they don't even understand by themselves is the best route," Applejack says plainly. "It's reckless to go at it all alone."

"Applejack's right," Sunset Shimmer says. "I understand how scared you guys are about magic, but that doesn't mean we can't find a way to work together. After all, we have the magic of friendship. What better kind of magic to rely on than that? I mean, you only want to fight evil magic, right?"

No one in the E.M.R. says anything. I am unable to make up my mind about her argument. I still can't trust Sunset Shimmer even if she does mean well, but at the same time, she's right. I turn to Octavia, who looks less easy about this, then I am. I look at everyone else, and Lyra and Bon Bon look at each other looking edgy themselves. Derpy looks uncomfortable about the idea, but Doc is deep in thought before he eventually says, "Well clearly everyone else besides Vinyl and I are not as willing to go along with your plan, but perhaps I could offer a compromise?"

"Whatcha thinking, Doc?" Vinyl asks.

"Well as a scientist, I still don't think this phenomenon is really 'magic' per say, but with that said, I for one wish to understand it if possible if for no other reason than to at least help me develop better scanners and other equipment, so perhaps you girls could help me with that. After all, we as a group may not be on board to merge, but those other two Dazzlings - Adagio and Aria I believe they're called, are still out there and with or without magic, their escape yesterday implies that they're still dangerous. Plus, we don't know why they were so desperate to go to try to go back to the other world. Whatever frightened them like that must be dangerous as well."

Sunset Shimmer begins thinking about Doc's suggestion before she eventually says, "I hate to admit it, but you might be right. I'll have to bring this up with Princess Twilight."

"Uh...Princess Twilight?" Doc asks, puzzled.

"She's one of the rulers of Equestria," Sunset Shimmer says. "If there's anyone we should concern your theory with outside of everyone in this room, it's her."

Doc gives Sunset Shimmer an understanding nod. Then I remember Soarin and Caramel, and so I clear my throat to gain everyone's attention and say, "You know, now that we're on the subject of clueing people in, there's something else I wanted to bring up that I've already discussed with Octavia and Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah? What's that?" Vinyl asks.

"Well, I'm wondering if we can bring in my friends, Soarin and Caramel into this. Make them a part of the E.M.R. and all that."

Vinyl frowns at my request.

"Why should we? I mean come on, we're trying to be a small and secret group, man," She says.

"Well, that's kind of all the more reason to." I counter. "I've made up a story for explaining why Octavia and I disappeared after the escape, but I don't think they entirely bought it. Plus, they're pretty trustworthy, and they're among the people who aren't scarred about magic in general, so maybe that could make things easier between us and The Rainbooms if we have more people who aren't as afraid of magic as you and Doc."

"Yeah, I sorta have to agree with Rough Draft on that," Rainbow Dash adds. "While they wouldn't be in our group, I don't like hiding this from Soarin since he's my boyfriend and I'm good with him being a group where he could try to find a way to defend himself if we need to kick some magic person's butt again."

Vinyl, Sunset Shimmer, and Applejack think hard about my request.

"Eh, I guess we can give it a try. If you think they can be trusted to keep the secret and help out and all, I'll trust you, man," Vinyl says with a shrug.

"Well, I'm not too big on you guys doing this stuff on your own, but... I guess the more people who are working to defend themselves and all that, the better," Applejack says. Though the way she said it, she sounded concerned about who we let in, like maybe she was thinking about Caramel rather than our group in general.

"Well, if it can help us work our way to earn your trust, then you have my support," Sunset Shimmer says while Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie nod in approval.

"Yo, Doc, Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, any objections?"

"I don't see why not," Doc says.

"That sounds nice," Derpy says.

"Lyra and I are in," Bon Bon says.

"Besides, Soarin is super cute," Lyra adds excitedly.

"Hey, he's my guy, buster!" Rainbow Dash snaps. "You can fight over the other one all you want."

I turn to Octavia and whisper to her, "Oh great, two girls fighting over Caramel. I'd love to see that."

Octavia giggles.

"Well, anything else to discuss? Cause I think that's everything," Vinyl says.

"Yeah, I guess that's everything," Applejack says. "I think you guys can work stuff as you'd like, but maybe next time we should try to work together if anything happens, and that's including finding the other Dazzlings."

"Fair enough," Vinyl says with a shrug. "So... I guess we'll catch you guys later or something."

"Guess so," Sunset Shimmer says.

So the Rainbooms say their goodbyes and leave the music room, leaving everyone in the E.M.R. behind. I take this opportunity to finally tell Vinyl and the others what happened between me and Sunset Shimmer. It was uncomfortable to tell the story again to more people, but Octavia is there to comfort and support me along the way. By the end their reactions were about the same as Octavia's: they are shocked and disappointed at what I did but they understand that I regret it and it made sense to them why I still don't trust Sunset Shimmer. They also told me how I need to change and how I'm being a hypocrite and everything and I explain that I know and Octavia's helping me improve. Pleased that we're all on the same page, they say their appreciation for telling me and fully forgive me for my outburst. Shortly afterward, they decide that they all need to head home and so say their goodbyes leaving me and Octavia behind to spend some time alone.


	11. Chapter 11

For a few minutes, Octavia and I sat down in silence, contemplating the past 15 minutes or so.

"So...that was a little productive," I finally say.

"Quite," She says. "If anything, at least we're on slightly better terms with the Rainbooms. I'm certainly glad that they're respecting our boundaries about magic for now."

"Yeah, and I hope I don't have to wait long to tell Caramel and Soarin about our group and everything," I add.

"I'm sure you won't, darling," Octavia says kindly.

"Supportive as always, dearie," I say with a smile.

Octavia raises an eyebrow.

"Dearie?" she asks.

"Yeah, well, you wanted me to come up with my own nickname for you, so that's what I've thought of," I explain. "I heard it once in a show, and I figured why not? It's a name that not many guys call their girlfriends nowadays."

Octavia kept her eyebrows raised before she says, "I suppose we can try to make it work for now, but I'll expect you to come up with something better. Understand?"

"As you wish, dearie," I say.

"Good," She says, satisfied. "Anyway, I'd say we have about an hour and a half or so until you have to meet up with your friends, so what would you like to do? And don't say make out, I'm not in the mood today."

"Aw!" I said playfully whine. "But I can't remember the last time we did that."

"Oh, typical guy response," Octavia says with a scoff. "Always thinking about the physical moments of the relationship."

"Hey, I take offense to you always stereotyping us like that! You take that back!" I say jokingly.

"I'll take it back when it becomes less true," She says playfully.

"Oh fine," I say with a playful grumble and start to think of something else. We sit next to each other in silence for another couple of minutes before I get an idea. "You know, I haven't heard you play your cello since before we started going out, maybe you could play me a tune again? You did kind of promise."

Octavia gasps with a big smile on her face.

"Rough Draft, that's a marvelous idea!" She says. "I did bring my cello over here to practice when I thought you would be gone after the meeting."

"Great," I say excitedly as she walks over and grabs her, said cello and bow. I stay seated on the benches while Octavia takes a stool and places it in front of me and sits down, holding her cello facing me. She takes out her phone, opens her music app, and selects a track of background music. She smiles at me before she takes a deep breath, presses the play button, closes her eyes, and after a few notes of the song playing on her phone, she began to play.

Imminently I am astonished to watch her play with such passion. Her performance is as beautiful to listen to as when she played during her concert. But this time it's different. Instead of just playing a music piece she's reading from a music book, she lets her emotions dig into the music, giving in to her passion as an artist. It's mesmerizing to watch her be calm, collective, and in her own musical world. It was entrancing to see her get so deep into what she loves.

Suddenly, an idea for a new story entered my mind. Something Star Wars related, but more character-driven and less action-packed like many of my other fan fiction stories. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to give it a try. I take my backpack out and grab one of my notebooks and a pen. Octavia notices what I'm doing and stops playing.

"Darling, what are you doing?"

"Just keep going," I answer. "I want to try something while you play."

Octavia was confused at this but did what I ask. As she starts to play again, I let her music sink into my mind before I turn to my notebook. I close my eyes and take a deep breath like she does before I take the lid off my pen and begin to write.

_It's been six months since Jedi Master Rough Draft destroyed the tyranny of the Dark Lord Morphan-itas for good. The Sith haven't resurfaced from their devastating defeat, and so peace is in the galaxy at last. Since then, Rough Draft has been staying at the Jedi temple on the verdant world of Tython. He decided to take this time to wander around the temple and explore the quiet wildlife living among the forests in this world. Indeed this is a time of rest and solitude that he rarely gets between the wars he has fought against the darkness. _

_It was when he was returning from his daily walk that the Jedi Council summoned him. They recently discovered a Holocron - an artifact used by the Jedi to store valuable lessons and history in holographic form, that contains information about Ahch-To, the planet where the first Jedi temple was made. The Holocron said that in the remains of the temple, there potentially resides a mysterious force user called the Jedi Princess. They assigned Rough Draft to travel there and investigate. _

**Author's Note: Ahch-To is the planet where Luke Skywalker is hiding in **_**The Force Awakens**_**. Look it up.**

_Rough Draft was excited to take this mission. It has been a long time since they sent him on an assignment that does not have to do with a war against the Sith and instead an expedition to hopefully discover any history or knowledge that has been long lost from the Jedi. He would miss his walks on Tython, but a little adventure without any violence sounded pleasant._

_Rough Draft got on his ship, set the coordinates to Ahch-To, and flew to the planet's location. Once he got out of hyperspace, he saw the planet filled with water, with the exception of a few small parts of land. He double-checked the coordinates and flew over to a small island where the remains of the first Jedi Temple lies. He landed his ship, got out of it to smell the salty yet pleasant sea air around him, and walked up the long stairs that lead to the top of the island's mountain. He was beginning to tire during the long hike until eventually, he found ancient stone ruins. He was amazed to see the remains of where the time of the Jedi first began._

_Suddenly he heard a peculiar sound. It was some sort of music that he never heard before coming from inside one of the ruins. He searched for where this fascinating music was coming from, eventually coming across a chamber that has long lost its roof and grass and flowers have grown from the cracks of its floor. At the center of it, he saw a woman dressed in ancient Jedi clothing playing music with a stringed instrument. The woman had gray skin and long dark gray hair that was tied to a long braid. Her face looked calm and at peace as if the music gave her a sense of happiness deep in The Force. He slowly walked over to her but accidentally stepped on a branch causing the woman to turn around, startled and he saw the most beautiful purple eyes that were deeper than the purple in some of the crystals in Ilum or of the flowers and large plants in the forests in Tython._

_For a while, nothing was said until Rough Draft cleared his throat._

_"My name is Rough Draft, Jedi Master of the order. Are you the Jedi Princess?" He asked, calmly._

_The gray-skinned woman let out a brief laugh as she laid her instrument on the grass and turned to face Rough Draft._

_"Is that rumor still going on? The galaxy is full of silly superstitious people. It seems like even the Jedi have their own fairy tales," She said._

_"So, you aren't a Jedi?" Rough Draft asked, confused._

_The woman rolled her eyes._

_"I'm not a Jedi in the sense that I'm a part of your Jedi order," She said. "Nor do I possess the equipment that you think signifies that I am someone with the Force like your laser sword."_

_Rough Draft stood there, taken aback at her words._

_"My lightsaber is a Jedi tool that's used only for defense," He claimed._

_"So you say," She said unconvinced. "Yet I can sense the blood that has been spilled from the blade it conjures. I can feel the pain and death you have caused to fight evil. You play a dangerous game against the darkness."_

_"But I do not enjoy it," Rough Draft defended. "I only fight to defend the galaxy from the real harm from evil forces like the Sith."_

_"And yet despite your desire to create peace, you give yourself into causing desolation never knowing or even experiencing what you're fighting for," she says. "You fight unenlightened of what is most important."_

_"That's not true. I know peace," Rough Draft claimed "I claim it whenever I can. Whenever there isn't a threat, I enjoy the peace in nature walks at the forests of Tython or when I visit soldiers and villagers, I have befriend across the galaxy."_

_"That isn't peace, that is respite," The woman said firmly. "What you claim is simply rest during the calms between storms that you admit will eventually come back. True peace is letting go of all the worries in the universe and giving into the deep things that truly matter."_

_Rough Draft was insulted at this gray-skinned woman's words. _

_"Are you saying that I should just give up on the fight and let people die just so that I can acquire what I want them to have?" he asks._

_"Oh, not at all," The woman replied, which only confused Rough Draft more. "I apologize if I misled you. What you do is indeed important. The dark side of The Force is a presence that must never be ignored and must not be allowed to destroy, but to become devoted to the fight comes the price of never truly knowing what you're fighting for until you are too old to fight or you are killed in battle. It is a noble sacrifice, but it's a sacrifice nonetheless."_

_Rough Draft was amazed. He had never heard of such teachings in his life. It appears to him that this erudite woman knows more about the ways of the Force than even the wisest members of the Jedi council could know. Indeed this woman's time in Ahch-To has given her a unique perspective about the Force._

_"But what about you?" He finally asked. "What are you doing in these ruins alone?"_

_"Oh, I'm never alone here," The woman said in a matter-of-factually tone. "I have all the life that flows in the Force to keep me company."_

_Once more, Rough Draft was astounded. _

_"You're friends with the life that resides on this island?"_

_"Yes. I know it hardly appears that way, but some stories can be told through the small life that resides on this island." She explained. "You only need to reach deep into The Force and see how the rocks, the air, the ruins, even the grass, and flowers know about all that has transpired so many years ago back in the earliest of times of the Jedi. Stories of discovery, curiosity, enlightenment, thirst for knowledge, joy, prosperity, serenity, confusion, neglect, jealousy, competition, rebellion, discovery again, lust, hate, anger, aggression, betrayal, heartbreak, death, fire, tears, abandonment, desertion, ashes, birth of new life- all of these can be told through the life that spreads throughout this island and many others through this planet."_

_"So, you're a scholar of what happened here?" Rough Draft asked._

_"That's one interpretation, I suppose," The Gray Woman said plainly. "I can't discover who the characters are or what their roles are; I merely discover the emotions behind the stories. My friends here merely give me the story, and I express what they want to tell through my music. Their full stories will never be told; they can only be expressed. But it warms my heart that in some way their stories are told regardless, even if they are the audience and I only play what emotions are felt through the Force."_

_"Is that what you were doing before I arrived?" Rough Draft asked._

_"You mean before I caught you trying to sneak up on me," The Grey Woman said in an unamused voice. Rough Draft chuckled nervously before she spoke again. "Whatever the case, yes, that's what I was doing. I was playing a song about a story that hides behind this specific ruin."_

_"I'd like to hear more of it," Rough Draft said. "It sounded beautiful, and I'd hate for it to be left incomplete because I interupted you."_

_The Gray Woman raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you sure you want to hear it? I want you to tell me if you're being polite."_

_Rough Draft didn't say anything. He just walked over till he was a few feet in front of her, sat down criss-cross, and with a hand gesture said, "Please."_

_The Grey Woman kept her suspicious look for a moment, but eventually, she began to smile and said, "Very well." and picked up her musical instrument. "Close your eyes and try to dig deep into The Force. Let it tell you what it wants to say."_

_Rough Draft followed her instructions and waited a couple of seconds before she finally played. _

_When she finished her song, Rough Draft opened his eyes to see the Grey Woman look at him with anticipation._

_"What did you see while I was playing?" She asked._

_Rough Draft thought hard before he gave his answer. _

_"Moonlight," He said. "Moonlight shining over the island while fire and smoke fills what left of the temple. Ash covers much of the grass here, and there is no living being anywhere."_

_"Go on," The Gray Woman instructed._

_"I sense sadness, grief, suffering, death, yet the planet's moon continues to shine despite so much smoke filling the sky as if whatever was left here took it as a sign of hope. That somehow, the moonlight is telling them that light overcomes the darkness. I thought I felt a mixture of anguish and comfort. That's about as much as I could gather."_

_"Good. Very good," The Gray Women said. "There was a time where those who could use The Force knew that there is more to gain from the life around us than simply knowing that they create The Force and make it grow. Anything from the grass, to the rock and even the ocean, have things to tell us, we only needed to reach out far enough to learn what they have to say."_

_"So I see, " Rough Draft replied, but his mind was focused on the woman herself. Even though he was feeling the music she was playing, he could also sense the passion behind her music. It was clear to him that she had a deep love for the creative arts and desired to express it however she can. It was as mesmerizing as her beautiful purple eyes that were deeper than any purple crystal in Ilum or some of the flowers and large plants in the forests in Tython._

"Aw, Rough Draft!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

I jump out of my seat and nearly feel off the bench, dropping my notebook and pen in the process. Octavia sat right next to where I was and covered her mouth, trying hard not to laugh.

"Goodness, I'm so sorry," She says. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you sneak behind someone who's deep in their own writing world. Just ask Ms. Harshwinny," I reply as I stand back up. "Plus, it's rude to look over someone else's shoulder. What were you doing sitting next to me? I thought you were playing your cello."

"I finished my song five minutes ago," She explains. "I was going to play something else, but when I saw you so deep into your writing, I couldn't help but want to see what your story is."

"Well, that was kinda something that I didn't want you to see," I say nervously.

"Aw, you mean to tell me you were writing a story with me as one of your characters and planned to never show it to me?" She asks, pretending to be hurt.

"Well yeah," I answer bashfully. "Some guys might be shy about what they write about their girlfriend."

"Oh, now that is just silly," She counters before she says with a sly smile. "Besides, is that really what you think of my eyes or when I play?"

My blush grows, which answers Octavia's question for her. She makes a girly giggle before she says, "Rough Draft, honestly, that's very sweet. I've never heard someone express what they think about me like that before."

"Now I know that's not true," I state. "You said yourself that you were popular with the guys back at Manhattan. There had to be suitors who said at least a few nice sweet things about you."

Octavia's appreciative smile turns to a frown. I immediately regret what I said and quickly walked over and sat next to her and say, "I'm sorry. I-"

"No, no, you didn't know," she interrupts. "It's just that I try to forget about those boys who were courting me all the time back in Manehattan. It's like I said before, it was flattering at first, but it didn't take long to see how fake they were. How they tried to woo me with compliments like how well I play or how beautiful or charming I am when they were trying to date me just for a higher status in the school. It especially hurt when it was the case with a boy who I had a crush on. I don't want to say his name, but he was the most popular guy in the school, so charming and attractive that I never imagined he would want to go out with a girl like me. My family was of high class, but because Madrigal hadn't taught me how to play the cello yet at the time, I was nobody special in the eyes of all the students in my school. Next thing you know, I decided to try out for the school orchestra after Madrigal disowned me as his student, and like I said before, my passion for playing the cello was so highly praised that I was more respected among my fellow peers. Eventually, it caught his attention, and he started courting me. He wooed me the same way as other boys did in the past - saying I have sparkling violet eyes, mesmerizing face, play music like an angel, empty words like that. You'd think that I would roll my eyes, but it felt special to me to hear him say it because _he_ said it. He of all people would take the time to notice me and say those things after a couple of years of just staring at him from a distance like a bumbling, giggling school girl. I didn't hesitate to take him out on his offer to things like dinner at really fancy restaurants, dances, or walks in Manehattan park in a moonlight."

"Well, gee, now I kinda feel like a bum in comparison when it comes to dating you," I remark.

"You're doing fine, darling," Octavia says with a kind smile. "Anyway, I felt like I was in bliss through the whole thing...but eventually his intentions were revealed. I was heading home from rehearsal one day when I saw him hanging out with his friends in the halls. I excitedly decided to try to sneak behind to surprise him," Her face fell before she continued. "But then that's when I learned the truth. He was boasting about how, by wooing me, he was on his way to acquiring the perfect trophy wife. Practically use me to be nothing else than just some item to love only for her looks and her popularity as a soon-to-be infamous musician. It's like he thought of me as nothing but a prized animal that can be tamed, and I let him.

"Wow," I say. "I guess that's another thing we have in common; we both fell in love with someone who only wanted to use us for their popularity."

Octavia makes a small chuckle at that.

"I never thought of that. That's kind of funny," She says with a small smile before she frowns again and continues her story. "As you can imagine, I was crushed. I never dreamed in a million years that even he would be so pig-headed and heartless. I wasted no time to come up from behind, tap him by the shoulder, and once he turned, I smacked him so hard in the face that he panicked about his 'beautiful face' being ruined. I screamed my heart out, telling him how I refused to be a part of his sick scheme."

"Yeah, I imagine that would give him the message," I comment.

Octavia sighs.

"If only that were true, darling."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He tried to win me back."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Even after my outburst, he figured that he could charm me into coming back to his arms over time. Time after time, I told him off, but he kept trying to win my heart again. It's like he decided I was something that he can easily conquer again to get what he wanted. Even when my parents and I were moving to Canterlot, he kept trying, thinking that eventually I'll come back to him."

There is nothing but silence. I just stand in front of her, confounded by her story. It's hard to believe that there still are pigs like the guy Octavia crushed on who would want her only for looks and her popularity.

"So if all those guys would compliment you like that, then what makes me special?" I finally ask. "I'm kinda doing the same thing, but I'm doing it with fan fiction."

"But that's what makes you special to me, Rough Draft; you're different," She explains with a smile. "You express how you feel in your own way. All those other boys can think of is things like comparing me to the beauty of flowers or jewelry or some clichéd thing like that. But you, you're more expressive. I don't have the slightest idea what these crystals or plants in planets in outer space are, but it's stuff that _you_ know from something important to you. If you're using something you love to do to express how you feel about me, then that just makes me more happy that you're my boyfriend."

"You really feel that way just from writing Star Wars fan fiction of all things?" I say, surprised.

"Of course," She answers. "After all, you included me in your story. You're making me a part of something that you love. It's very nerdy, but at the same time, it has more meaning to me then just flattering me or going to fancy places that those guys can easily afford because they belong to rich families. It's coming from your heart. Plus, you're showing that you can be artistic yourself. This wasn't another story of you fighting against some evil villain; you were using your imagination based on what you're feeling from my music. Sure it's still Star Wars, and you're describing these fictional locations, but at the same time, it proves that you can be more than just a fanfiction writer just like you said you wanted to be on our first date."

I ponder at this and realize she's right. I do want to write more in-depth and more creative than my fanfiction. I didn't think I would be writing something like this any time soon, and yet here I am just from hearing Octavia playing her cello. It's not creating original worlds or anything like that yet, but it's a start. I looked at Octavia and smiled at her.

"You know, nice guys like me aren't as rare as they are in Manehattan. There's probably a few other guys who'd do something meaningful for a girl like you," I say humbly.

Octavia looks at me with an unconvinced smirk before she walked over to me, wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Perhaps, but I'm happy with who I'm with right now," She says quietly yet sweetly.

I smiled before I look away, feeling my cheeks heating up. Suddenly, she giggles, and I look back as her as she was staring at me with a flirty smile.

"What?" I ask.

"You look so adorable when you blush," She answers plainly.

I can feel my whole face turning red, which only makes her giggle more.

"S-s-stop that." I finally say. "That's not helping!"

"It wasn't supposed to, darling," Octavia said in a matter-of-factually tone. "Now, stop complaining and put your arms around me."

We decided to stay and talk a little more until it was time for me to head off to meet Soarin and Caramel at the arcade. I walked her to her home, and we kissed each other at her front door like always, and then I headed to the arcade with my two buddies waiting for me.

"There's the man," Soarin says. "Ready for me to kick your butt at the shooting games?"

"The day you start winning," I say back.

Soarin and Caramel laugh before Caramel pats me on the shoulder and shouts, "That's the Rough Draft we know!" as we walk in.

We got our coins from the front desk and tried out every game we could see. Soarin did try to kick my butt at the shooter games to no avail, I played a Star Wars x-wing game a few times that was pretty fun, and poor Caramel spent most of his coins trying to hit the jackpot at one game claiming "I'm going to get it this time!" every time he loses.

Eventually, we decided to take a break and order some pizza before we played more games. As we were eating, Carmel decides to get on a touchy subject.

"So...I don't think we got around to asking, how are you feeling about having to tell Octavia the truth between you and Sunset Shimmer?" He says concerned.

"Hey yeah, are you okay that you told her about what happened with you and Sunset?" Soarin asks.

I thought about it for a moment before I honestly answer, "You know, you'd think I wouldn't be, and she wouldn't take what I did to Rarity as well as she did, but I actually feel better. I guess at the end of the day, she's right that it wasn't right for me to hold that from her while she sees me be so cold towards Sunset Shimmer. But it turns out she surprisingly understands. In fact, she wants us to work out a way to - while not precisely like Sunset Shimmer again, be in less venomous terms with her.

"Really? And you're going along with it?" Caramel questions.

"Well I'm not completely on board, and just from trying to apologize to Sunset Shimmer after school today, Octavia knows that I'm not going to be comfortable to be in the same room as Sunset Shimmer overnight, but maybe I should try to stop being so angry towards her."

Soarin raises an eyebrow.

"That sounds uncharacteristically mature of you, Rough Draft," he says bluntly. "Are you sure you're not doing it just because Octavia wants you to?"

I ponder at his question before I answer, "Well... yeah, but I feel willing to at least try for her sake because I've become more comfortable around her. I'm not just hanging out with her and having a few laughs like I sort of did with Sunset Shimmer; I'm more easy around her. I appreciate it when she tries to support me, I mean she's trying to help me be a better writer for crying out loud. I care about her; I feel happy when I'm around her, I..." I grow uneasy before I slowly say the words that I didn't think I would say. "I...I think I might be falling in love with her."

There was no word from the three of us for a few minutes. Not a sound was made except for the people in the arcade surrounding us.

Finally, Caramel is the first to speak.

"Be very careful, Rough Draft," he says. "As much as I know, things have been between you two, that might not automatically make it love so soon."

"I have to agree," Soaring says. "I have known Rainbow Dash my whole time here at this school, and I really care about her a lot, but I think she and I would both agree that neither of us are at that point in our relationship when I just got the nerve to ask her out, and we have barely been dating longer than you and Octavia have. Maybe you should try to take things a little slow before you know for sure. Heck, Sunset Shimmer was horrible to you, but at least she was smart enough to take the time to hang out with you for so long that it felt like you two were truly in love."

"Yeah, but just because that's the case with you and Rainbow Dash doesn't automatically mean that has to be the case for Octavia and me," I countered. "Not every couple experiences things at the same pace."

"We just want you to take things slowly," Caramel says gently. "We know how much you've grown to like her and hey, the fact that she's been so kind to you and all that definitely sounds like she's quite a keeper, but we also know how much you're into things like love and how much you willingly let yourself into thinking something like that is happening to you as you did with Sunset Shimmer. I'm not saying this is the same thing; I'm just saying give yourself some time to make sure you know how you feel. Besides, even if you think you love her, she might not feel that way about you. It been less than two weeks since you've known each other much less dated, and for all we know, she may just really like you right now. "

I let Caramel's words sink in. I want to think of a good comeback that states that I genuinely know how I feel about Octavia, but I reluctantly consider that maybe he's right. Heaven knows how much I am into the pure concept of love and how I let that blind me with Sunset Shimmer, but I know Octavia is so much more than what Sunset was. She's honest with me about my stories; she wants me to overcome my fears of self-worth, she was forgiving about me sleeping during her concert, the list goes on. I am sure that I love her, but maybe I am viewing how things are going with our relationship more quickly. Plus, now that I think about it, Octavia and I did agree that we should take things more slowly on our first full day as a couple.

With a sigh, I reluctantly sadly said, "You're right, Caramel. I need to slow myself down. Octavia has meant so much to me in such a short time that maybe I am rushing into how I feel. Heck, I may be kinder and more sensitive then the boys she knew back at Manehattan, but other than that I don't even know what I've done to deserve a girl like her let alone reach that point where she loves me back."

Caramel and Soarin give me small but still concerned smiles.

"Now, don't be that down, man," Soarin says encouragingly. "We're not saying it won't happen. We hope it happens. Would we have tried to get you with a girl at Pinkie's party if we didn't want it to happen? We just don't want the hopeless romantic in you to get the better of you, but despite what we're saying, I, for one, think it's looking good that she might love you back."

"You think so?" I asked - my spirits slightly lifted.

"Yeah, clearly she cares about you a lot. Just give it some time, and she'll feel that way. You'll see," Soarin says reassuringly.

I make a hopeful smile on my face at their words. I still feel very confident that what I feel about Octavia is love, but if it takes some time for her to feel the same, I'll wait for her.

"Thanks, guys," I finally say. "I feel a little better, knowing that."

"Hey, no prob, bro," Soarin says. "Now, let's finish our pizza. There's still a whole bunch more tickets to collect!"


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a couple of weeks since the talk I had with Soarin and Caramel, and true to my words, I have kept silent about believing to be in love with Octavia, but it is getting harder to do. The more she and I spend time together after school playing music and writing stories or have movie dates or hanging out with Vinyl and the rest of the E.M.R., the more I feel sure that I love her. I'm even convinced that she loves me back based on the way she smiles at me, encourages me, and appreciates me watching her play her cello. I might be getting my hopes up, but I like to believe it says a lot.

It wasn't long before I was able to let Caramel and Soarin in on the E.M.R. Octavia and I took them to Vinyl's house where we broke it to them what we've been doing and what really happened after the Dazzlings escaped. Obviously, they were upset that I lied them and everything, but Rainbow Dash was there too to help them understand that we didn't want to hide this from them and that both of us personally requested that we let them in our secret group in case a magical being attacks the school again. Eventually, they both forgave us and agreed to join the E.M.R., and the group welcomed the two of them with open arms.

Though I feel like we should keep an eye on Lyra and Bon Bon. They are continually checking out Caramel and nicknamed him "Caramel Bear." I hope they aren't going to fight over him like Rainbow Dash suggested.

Sonata has unfortunately been sent back to juvenile hall like Vinyl said. Thankfully Vinyl's parents' lawyer was able to apply for an appeal and because Sonata gave the police information about Adagio and Aria (magical stuff aside) and because of her good behavior at juvenile hall, it looks likely that she'll get the appeal and have the Apple family look after her. We've been visiting her whenever we can, but since they only allow two people to visit at a time, we've been taking turns, and today it's my and Octavia's turn to visit her.

The school bell rang, announcing the end of school for the day, and I immediately put my stuff into my backpack and head to the front entrance of the school to meet up with Octavia. I exit from the front entrance to find Octavia waiting for me at the bottom of the steps.

"Hello darling, how was school today?" Octavia asks after greeting me with a kiss.

"It was about the same," I answer. "Though I do like that, I haven't been getting any detention recently. It looks like you're becoming a good influence for me not to get in trouble from Ms. Harshwinny."

"Yes, you have been receiving less of her wrath since after we met," Octavia said with a pleased smile. "So, are you ready to meet Sonata?"

I took a moment to think about it before I answer. "Mostly. I fell nervous, given that I was the one who tased her."

"I'm sure she understands, Rough Draft," Octavia says. "Besides, she wants to change her ways, so it's working out for the best."

"Yeah, I guess," I say.

Before Octavia can say anything else, she feels her phone vibrating inside her skirt pocket. She picks it up and grumbles when she finds out who the receiver is.

"What?" I ask.

"It's my mother," she answers, annoyed. "Wait here. I'll be over in the corner."

She walks away and answers the phone. I look at her and watch her get into the phone call. I wonder what her mother is calling her for when suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around to see Sunset Shimmer standing behind me with a nervous smile. My face immediately went sour as I look at her, and she flinches at my reaction, but then I remember how Octavia wants me to change my attitude, so I try to soften my sour mood.

We stand there facing each other before she finally spoke.

"Hi."

"Hey," I say with little charisma.

"I heard that you and Octavia are about to visit Sonata," she says.

"Yeah, that's right," I say.

"Are you nervous about seeing her?" she asks.

"A little," I answer. "But Octavia assures me Sonata won't make a thing about me tasting her."

"I'm sure she won't," Sunset says. "I mean, she didn't exactly show me any venom when I visited her with Fluttershy a week ago, and we were kind of mortal enemies during the Battle of the Bands, so you'll be fine."

"Right," I say.

Again awkward silence fills the air for a few seconds before Sunset Shimmer clears her throat.

"Listen," she began. "I know we're still not in the best of terms, and I know that you're only trying to be less angry with me just because Octavia wants you to. And I get that by the way. It's pretty much your job as her boyfriend to make her happy, so no judgment."

"Well, I'm glad we can stop beating on the around the bush with that," I say.

She gave me a small smirk before she continues.

"But with that said, I really would like us to be on better terms. I know you're not going to forgive me anytime soon, but I'd like to give you something to show that I'm being sincere. Call it an olive branch."

She takes her backpack out, opens it, and pulls out a tattered green notebook. I stand there stunned as she hands it over to me, and I take it at it at a loss of words.

This is the notebook she took from me during the Spring Fling.

"Y- you kept it," I finally say after a minute. "I thought you threw it away after you scanned all my stories and turned me into a laughing stock."

"Well part of me wanted to, but then I decided I wanted it as a part of my collection of 'past accomplishments' or something of that nature," Sunset Shimmer admits.

"Oh really, there's a whole collection?" I ask half-amused.

"Well...not exactly," Sunset Shimmer says reluctantly. "You see, this is the only item in the collection. I never had anything else, just this."

"Oh, so I was your only big accomplishment, huh?" I retort. Sunset Shimmer winces at my comment, and I instantly regret it. "Sorry, force of -"

"No, no, I led you into that one," Sunset Shimmer interrupts. "But in all honesty, I don't know why your notebook was my only trophy."

I raise my eyebrow her and she waves her hands defensively and says, "I'm serious. Despite everything I did before the Fall Formal, this was the only thing I kept as a memento. I guess what I'm trying to say is deep down not everything that happened between us was a lie. It may have been an act, but I've accepted that not all of the memories I made with you were fake," I keep my eyebrow raised. "Oh come on, Rough Draft. I may have been evil, but even I could have genuinely enjoyed the time that we went to get ice cream and a lot of it melted and got all over your pants. Good or evil, that moment when we had a good laugh about that was real."  
I continue to glare at her before I eventually give in. "You're right." I reluctantly admit. "Some of it was pretty good, and I do kind of miss those days."

Sunset Shimmer smiles kindly. "It's moments like that where I wish I could go back in time and do it all over again except make it all real." She says. "Maybe we could have become really good friends if I hadn't used you like that." Our smiles turn into frowns as we look away from each other uncomfortably for a minute before I spoke again.

"So... did you tell the Rainbooms about what I did at the Spring Fling?"

Sunset Shimmer chuckles nervously as she scratches the back of her head before she uncomfortably says, "Yeah, I did."

"How did they take it?"

"They were pretty shocked to learn that you were behind the whole thing with me except for Applejack, who said she found out that night, but she already told you off back then. The rest of them are not pleased, but they understand that you regret it and it's all in the past... Well, most of them."

"Let me guess, Rarity?" I say unsurprisingly.

"Yeah, I would stay clear of her for a while if I were you."

"That pissed off, huh?" I remark.

"She may be debating on whether she should poison you or drown you."

I stare at her a little scared before she quickly says, "Kidding!"

I sighed in relief before I say, "Don't scare me like that. I know she is obsessed with fashion and all, but I would never have dreamed of her making that much of a deal over a dress."

"Well, fashion is her passion," Sunset Shimmer says. "She worked hard on that dress, and we kind of broke her heart pretty darn good when we ruined it."

My frown returns.

"Yeah, we did."

Sunset Shimmer grew worried at my reaction.

"Are you still guilty about the Spring Fling?" She asks.

"Not as much as I used to be," I answer. "It haunted me during the remainder of the school year and most of the summer, but thankfully Soarin and Caramel were there to help me cheer up. It doesn't make me feel any less ashamed that I did it, though."

Sunset Shimmer replies with a sympathetic smile before she asks, "What about Octavia and everyone else that the E.M.R.?"

"About the same. They're not thrilled about what I did, but they understand that I know that I made a mistake, and I regret it. Plus, Octavia wanted to cheer me up after I told her."

Sunset Shimmer gave a small smile before it grew to a face of concern.

"Speaking of Octavia, how are things going between you two?"

"Oh, they're going very well," I say with a smile. "She's been a great girlfriend, and I'm happy to be together with her."

Sunset Shimmer's concerning face doesn't change.

"Are you sure about that?" she asks. "Because, to be honest, I'm surprised that you two got together after she laughed at you at Sugarcube Corner."

I raise my eyebrow at her again.

"Spying on us, were you?" I ask suspiciously.

"No, you were a little loud when you spat out 'I write Star Wars fan fiction,'" She answers plainly. "But seriously, I am surprised you two made up. I could see from the service counter how much she hurt you when she laughed."

"Well, it did hurt, but she apologized for what she did. In fact, she has been supporting me to start writing original content as opposed to Star Wars fan fiction."

"Wow. Really?" Sunset Shimmer asks, surprised. "That's awesome. She must care about you a lot."

A small smile escapes my face.

"Yeah, she does."

Sunset Shimmer notices my smile and smirks.

"And clearly, you _really_like her too, don't you?"

My smile disappears, and Sunset Shimmer quickly notices.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing," I say, but she isn't buying it.

"Rough Draft, we used to hang out all the time, remember?" she says. "I can tell when something is up with you. I know you don't like me, but you can't hide what you're feeling from me. Maybe I can help you with your problem."

I sigh and reluctantly answer, "Okay, the thing is I think I'm actually falling in love with Octavia, but Soarin and Caramel told me to wait until I'm sure that she feels the same way, and yet the more I'm with her, the more I just want to walk over to her and say 'I love you,' but at the same time she might not feel the same. So...yeah, basically, I'm stuck with trying to figure out my feelings. "

For a moment, Sunset Shimmer doesn't say anything. She looks at me with concern, unable to think of a way to respond. Then she places her hand on my shoulder and says, "I think you're doing the right thing by waiting."

I give her an unamused look.

"Gee, you're really a supportive person who wants to be in good terms with me," I say sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it's true," She says sympathetically. "Hate to break it to you, Rough Draft, but you're the biggest hopeless romantic I've ever meet here or in Equestria, and you have proven to be the kind of person who can jump into thinking you're in love when a girl appears to be interested in you. I'm not saying what you think you have with Octavia isn't there, but believing yourself to be in love can lead you to do inconsiderate things if you're not careful. That's part of why I made you a part of my plan for the Spring Fling, and that's what made it easy for me to manipulate you to do whatever I wanted. Heck, at least with me you had three months of spending time with me working against you, making it even easier for you to believe that ...well..."

"That you loved me," I say, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," Sunset Shimmer says - regret filling her voice. "Now, I know what you have with Octavia is not the same as what happened between us as it's clear she is a caring and devoted girlfriend, but maybe you should give her a little more time."

"But how much longer do I need to give her? Should I wait until it's been at least three months or something?"

Sunset Shimmer doesn't say anything right away. She looks at me, unable to answer my question. Then she sighs and says, "I don't know Rough Draft. I don't know everything about your relationship with her, and I don't know everything about how she feels about you. It's just something the two of you are gonna have to figure out yourselves."

I sigh disappointedly with her answer.

"I guess you're right."

We don't say anything for a minute until Sunset Shimmer clears her throat.

"So...about that olive branch..." She says nervously. "Can we make peace?"

I look at her skeptically.

"Before I can give you a full answer, I gotta know. Why do you care if I'm nicer to you?" Sunset Shimmer winces at my question. She looks away as if everything else is more interesting than me before I continue. "Is it because you don't want anyone to hate you anymore, and you want everyone to be your friend or- I don't know. I know I'm pretty much the last person who doesn't believe you, but -"

"I miss my friend," Sunset Shimmer spits out. I look at her taken aback before she continues. "Please understand Rough Draft; I never knew what it's like to have friends before the Fall Formal. Before I was spending time with you, the only thing that came close was the time I spent with my mentor back in Equestria. I know I was tricking you into thinking I was in love with you, but now..." She sighs before she continues. "Now I've spent these past several weeks accepting that deep down you were the first friend I ever had, and I miss the fun we had. I miss the laughs, the memories, you reading your stories to me even though they were really corny (sorry but it's true), those were all great times with the first person I befriended, and I didn't even realize it much less called you that until it was too late. Now that I understand how important friendship is, it hurts me that of all the people to still do not trust me, it's you. It breaks my heart that I hurt you so badly that even after I changed, you of all people still look at me with hate, publicly accuse me of wrongdoing, and believe that I'm still the conniving girl who used you to win a crown made of plastic. I know I took too long to realize it, and I don't know how else I can make you see it, but I want you to know that I miss my friend, and I really want to start again with him."

Nothing was said for a couple of minutes. I stared at her, surprised at her words. As much as I want to deny it, I can see pain and sorrow in her eyes. It makes me want to say that I forgive her for real, and we can become friends again. But then I suddenly remember how those same eyes once changed from sweet and friendly to nothing but loathing, pride, and a lust for power, and it makes me wince as bad memories flood in my mind. Then my mind came back to Soarin's warning before the Spring Fling, how she takes her time before she strikes, which makes me want to say no. But then I look at the notebook that she stole from me. She could have set it on fire and leave it to burn in an empty trash can after she disposed of me, but she kept it. I flipped the pages to make sure that not a single page was damaged or torn out. Then her words start to echo in my mind "You were the first friend I ever had." I thought hard about that, and in a twisted way, I guess that was true for me too. Like I said to Octavia, I never had a real friend before I moved from Applelosa, and I never really hung out with anyone until Sunset Shimmer came to me asking to go the movies with her. I thought I was falling in love, but even then, she was the closest thing I ever had to a real friend. Funny how both of us were the closest thing to having a friend while she was deceiving me.

I take a deep breath before I give her my decision.

"I can...try to be sincerely nicer to you. I cannot say I'm ready to trust you again; it's going to take more than this to do that much less be friends. That being said, I can't deny that I am surprised that you kept this for so long, and I appreciate that you gave it back. Granted, I technically still have them on MyStable since you posted everything, but I appreciate the thought. I'm trying to be less mean either way for Octavia's sake, but even so, I think this has earned you a real chance to prove yourself."

"That's all I ask for," Sunset Shimmer says with a hopeful smile before I continue.

"But I'm warning you Sunset Shimmer; I can't guarantee that there's a chance that we can be friends again. Even if you prove to me that you changed, too much damage has been done, and much has happened since the Spring Fling. I'm with Octavia, and while you're embracing magic with the Rainbooms, I'm in a group where people are afraid of magic like me. I don't know how things are going to turn out between the Rainbooms and the E.M.R., but I think I can say things probably will never be the way they were before."

"Understood," she says. I smile politely before she adds with a smirk, "At least we can have a less awkward conversation than the one Octavia made us have the day after the trial."

I snicker at that last comment.

"Yeah, that was pretty uncomfortable. I appreciate that she's trying to help us make up and all, but what did she hope to accomplish by doing that on the spot? It's as awkward as...as..."

"Forcing two dogs who are fighting to apologize by licking each other in the muzzle."

We look at each other for a moment before we burst into laughter.

"H-how in the world did you come up with that? " I manage to say in mid-laughter.

"I saw a little girl do that once to her two dogs at the park, " Sunset Simmer explains while holding her gut. "The dogs were fighting, and she just grabbed them by the muzzles, forced them to be so close together that they were touching noses and said 'apologize!' and the dogs had to lick each other so she would let them go reluctantly. It's was the weirdest yet cutest thing I've ever seen."

Again we roar with laughter until tears start to come out of my eyes. Eventually, the laughter died down, and we sigh in relief.

"Well, I'm glad we can have this talk," Sunset Shimmer says.

"Yeah, I guess I am too," I say. "Though I imagine Octavia would not be a fan of making fun of my forced apology."

"I most certainly am not."

I freeze for a moment before I reluctantly turn my head to see Octavia standing behind me with her arms crossed and her face looking unamused.

"Uh... hi, deary," I say nervously. "How long have you been done with calling your mom?"

"Long enough to know how you feel about me helping you apologize to Sunset Shimmer," She says bluntly.

"Uh...did you hear the part where I said I appreciate what you're doing?" I ask with an uneasy chuckle.

"I think I might have missed that part out." She replies. I turn and look at Sunset Shimmer, who is covering her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Little help?" I ask.

Sunset Shimmer scratches her chin, pretending she's thinking before she responds, "You know what? I don't think I'm going to interfere. This is a boyfriend and girlfriend dispute, and - oh, what do you know? We're not even friends, so I'm not really obligated to help."

"What?!" I exclaim. "You back me up here righ - ow! Ow! owie! Owie! ow!"

Octavia grabs me by both of my ears before she announces, "Come, darling, we're leaving," before she twists them and drags me away as I whimper in pain. I take one last look at Sunset Shimmer, who is still trying hard not to laugh.

"I'll get you for this Sunset Nicole Shimmer!" I exclaim while shaking my fist in the air.

"I'm sure I will Rough Muriel Draft," Sunset Shimmer replies while snickering.

"Hey, you promised (ow!) you would never speak of my middle name!"

"Well, I was evil back then, and I might have crossed my fingers, so it didn't count!"

"Oh man, you have (ow!) so much much to answer for Sunset (ow, stop pulling!) Shimmer!"

Octavia continues to yank me by both of my ears until we are a couple of blocks away from the school. She lets go of my ears, and I start rubbing them, trying to soften the pain.

"You know I mean it when I say I appreciate you're trying to help me be a better guy," I retort.

"I know," she says. "But I also don't like to be compared to a little girl playing with her dogs."

"Fair enough," I say.

We walk for a couple of minutes before Octavia speaks again.

"What's with the notebook?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, Sunset Shimmer gave it to me. It's the one that she took after the Spring Fling," I answer.

"Wait, the one she used to make you a laughing stock at you? I didn't know she kept it around," Octavia says.

"Neither did I," I say. "She said she kept it as a memento, and she considers me her first friend even though she didn't act like it back then."

Octavia smiles.

"See, darling? She's not the same girl you knew back then," she says.

"Well, I'm not ready to go that far completely," I say. "but this is a good start."

"Well, I'm glad you're becoming more comfortable to talk to her - making fun of me put aside," Octavia says pleased. "Plus, I would like to see what stories you wrote back then."

"Uh, yeah, that's not gonna happen," I state. "I'd rather not show you stories that are corny and overly simple like the one I showed you before we started dating."

"Aw, come on, Rough Draft. Don't deny your girlfriend her wish to see your work. I promise I won't laugh this time."

"You will try, but you probably won't succeed."

Octavia huffs before an idea comes to her mind, and she whispers in my ear, "We can make out later."

I blush at her words before I take a deep breath and say, "Against my better judgment, no."

Octavia groans.

"Very well then, I shall have to put this into practice," She says.

"Put what in -" I begin to say before she grabs my arm tightly and gives me an adorable puppy eye pout. Just like with Pinkie Pie, I clutch at my chest, feeling a sad pain in my heart. My knees wobble, and I lost my footing, but she still holds on to my arm. I manage to say, "O-Octavia, dearie, let's talk about this." But my attempt was met with a sad whimper which - like before, made it worse.

"Alright, alright! You win! You win! You win!" I finally shout, and Octavia's pout turns to a pleased smile while still hugging my arm.

"Thank you, darling," she says innocently.

"Yeah, yeah yeah," I grumble. "Seriously though you can do that too? I thought that was something only Pinkie Pie or Applejack's sister and her friends can do."

"Really? I didn't know Pinkie Pie can do it," Octavia says. "It's just something I picked up from my mother. She pulls it on my father all the time."

"She gives him a sad pout to practically force him to her way?" I ask, bewildered.

"That's basically how she told him to marry her... at least I assume it is without having asked them yet," Octavia says. "The point is she taught me how to use it, and now I can do the same to you."

"Wow. You're kinda cruel today," I say.

"Oh hush, you like me way too much to do anything about it," She says while still hugging my arm.

I make an uneasy chuckle in response. She's right that I can't bring myself to do anything about it, but I can't help but feel sure I more than like her. I hate to admit that Sunset Shimmer made a strong point about how quick I am to judge about love, but it's hard to be patient.

"So..." Octavia began suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts. "Your middle name is Muriel, huh?"

I frown at her question before I grumble, "It's a family name, and that's all I'm going to say."

Octavia laughs at my response.

"Oh, my darling Rough Draft," She says before she gives me a sympathetic kiss on the cheek, and I smile at her appreciatively before we continue walking to visit Sonata in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

We walk for about an hour until we make it to juvenile hall. A security guard checks us and escorts us to a room where friends and family are visiting kids. The guard guides us to sit in one of the tables while on the other side, another guard escorts Sonata to sit on the other side of the table. She is wearing an orange shirt and pants, and her hair had been cut to only reach her shoulders. She sits down, giving us a small appreciative smile on her face that we return.

"Hello, Sonata," Octavia says. "How are you doing here?"

Sonata lets out a deep sigh before she answers, "I'm doing okay, I guess. It's still a little scary to be in here, and there's not a whole lot of especially nice kids, but I'm managing."

"Yeah, we heard as much from the others who visited you," I say. "By the by, sorry I tased you and all that."

"Eh, it's all good," she says with a shrug. "I dove in to save Dagi, and that meant getting several nasty volts through me, so I had it coming. If anything, I should thank you. I would never have known Adagio would abandon me like that, and I feel a little happier to be with you guys and the Rainbooms since you guys have been so nice to me after my trial."

"You seem strangely okay about that," I say concerned "Are you fine with that and giving the police information about Adagio and Aria?"

Sonata's face falls for a moment until she reluctantly says, "It does hurt that she did that, and I do feel a little guilty about talking to the police, but maybe it's for the best that I do this. Maybe it'll clear my mind after everything I did with them for over a thousand years, and it will give me a chance to move on with my life."

"Yes, but they were kind of your sisters," Octavia points out. "Are you sure you can live with betraying them after a thousand years?"

Sonata's frown deepens at that question. There is a hint of guilt in her eyes as she looks away from us with a small tear coming out of her eye. Octavia regrets asking the question, and I'm about to tell Sonata that she doesn't have to answer, but she wipes away the tear and looks back at us.

"Sorry, it's just...I don't know if I even want to call them that anymore," she says with a sniff. "I want to believe that Adagio didn't mean to leave me behind and that it's just out of fear of whatever spooked her and Aria. But at the same time, I...I don't care anymore. It's like I said back at Vinyl's place. I've tried my best for them despite how ditzy and confused I can be, yet they still ridiculed me and insulted me even if we were supposed to survive as a team. They may have wanted me to come with them back to Equestria back when we attacked the school for all I know, but after Dagi abandoned me..." she sniffs again before tears run down her eyes before she cries, "T-that was the last straw! I-i may as well have taken a bullet for her, and that's the thanks I get? She left me all alone with people who are chasing us? I should count myself lucky I was captured by kind and caring people like you two as opposed to some gangsters or something! I just..."

She cries, covering her face with both hands. Octavia and I sit there on the other side of the table, feeling sorry for what she's going through. Clearly, something is amiss if something drove Sonata's sister to abandon her. Maybe something else has come here from that Equestria world or something. Whatever the reason, they left Sonata behind, and it hurts to watch her feel like her world has been taken apart by Adagio's actions.

I clear my throat and kindly say, "Just for the record, Sonata, I think I can speak for both Octavia and me when I say if they didn't have the rule against touchin inmates we'd be hugging you for comfort right now."

Sonata chokes out a chuckle in the middle of her sobs.

"Thanks. That's nice to know," She says with a sniff before she regains her posture. "I'm okay now. Really. It's just a little hard to try to get over it after a thousand years. Kinda all the more reason why I hope I get freed and sent to the Apple girl's family and start over."

"We understand completely," Octavia says kindly yet firmly. "By the way, is your new haircut part of you starting over?"

Sonata makes a small chuckle before she answers, "More or less. I figure if I am going to start over, maybe, I should cut my hair. Honestly, I think it looks cute."

"Yeah, I think so, too," I say. Sonata blushes nervously at that, and Octavia gives me a hard glare. I mouth to her, "I don't mean in that way!" and she scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, Tavi," Sonata quickly explains. "It's just that I don't get complimented by boys very often even when I was a siren. Dagi and Aria were the ones that got the most attention with the guys."

"It's alright," Octavia says plainly before she glares and says. "Just remember that mine's off-limits."

"Totally," Sonata says with a giggle. "Though who knows? Maybe I'll go back to Canterlot High and find a cute guy who'll forgive me and date me for me."

"You're considering going back to the school if you are freed?" I ask. "Don't get me wrong, everyone in our group will have your back without question - same with the Rainbooms, but while I'm on uneasy terms with Sunset Shimmer, I know that she didn't gain everyone else's trust right away."

"I know," Sonata says sadly. "But it's worth a try. I know it won't happen overnight, but if they forgave her, I'd like to think they'll eventually forgive me too. Though why are you unhappy with Sunset Shimmer? Doesn't everybody love her now?"

I get a little uneasy at her question that I should have expected in hindsight. Octavia doesn't hesitate to take my hand and squeeze it for comfort. I turn to her and give her an appreciative smile before I turn to Sonata and say, "Sorry, that...that's a story for another time."

"Okie dokie," she says bubbly, which makes Octavia and I chuckle.

Suddenly, we hear a ringtone coming from Octavia's pocket. She takes her phone out, looks at who is calling, and grumbles in annoyance.

"It's my mother again. I'm so sorry, could you just excuse me for just one moment?" She asks, and both Sonata and I make quick nods. She stands up and walks to the exit answering her phone and starts talking in a whispered, irritated voice. I look her curious and a little worried about what was going on between her and her mom. Respecting her privacy, I turn back to Sonata again to find her giving me a sly grin.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You two are such a loving couple," She says in a cute yet smug voice.

"Oh no, we're just together. We're not in love yet. I certainly hope we will soon, though," I explain.

Sonata tries to cover her mouth as she makes a cute girly giggle and says, "Keep telling yourself that, lover boy. You can only deny it for so long."

"Uh...no offense, but what would you know?" I say back. "You've only seen us together in like what? Two separate days? You can't say for sure, just like that."

"Oh, I can tell plenty just from seeing you two together right now," She says before leaning a little closer to me with a smug smile on her face. "Come on. I know you totally loooooooooooove that girl. Admit it."

I try to think of some comeback trying to deny it. Like maybe I could explain to her how Soarin and Caramel convinced me to wait a while before I can think that I'm in love with Octavia. But while I was thinking about it, I turn to look at Octavia, and the words I was about to say died in my throat. Despite looking annoyed while talking to her mom, I couldn't help but think of all that we've done together over the past month. The talks, the movie dates, Sugarcube Corner, her concert, the kiss that made us officially a couple - it flows through my mind. It was at that moment that despite my best friends' advice, that I knew I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Yes. I do," I whisper.

"You do what? Come on, say it," Sonata demands in a teasing tone.

I take a deep breath and say loud enough that only Sonata can hear, "I'm in love with Octavia."

"AWWWW!" Sonata exclaims in joy. The people around us look at her funny, but she doesn't pay any mind. "This is so cute! Finally admitting you love your girlfriend! Oh, that is so romantic!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep it down," I hush. "Even if I admit it, that doesn't mean she feels the same. I'm just waiting until the right time where I know that she loves me back."

Sonata rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh, get a clue, Rough Draft," she says. "It's obvious that she loves you too."

"How would you know?" I ask.

Sonata giggles at my query, trying hard to cover it up with her hand.

"Oh my goodness, you're so dense it's adorable," she says. "Haven't you noticed how she looks at you or how she was so quick to try to comfort you when I asked why you dislike Sunset Shimmer? Or how she was glaring at you because I blushed when you said you like my haircut and then acted a little possessive of you? I may be ditzier than I want to admit, but even I'm not _that_ ditzy. She clearly loves you back."

"You think so?" I ask.

"Oh, I know so," she answers cheerfully. "I may have lived for over a thousand years, causing hate against both people and ponies, but when we weren't doing that, I can see when a couple together are really in love with each other. Answer me this, does she like to spend time with you and support you on things you like to do."

"Well...yeah," I say admittingly.

"Well, there you go," she says. "Couples may do that when they only like each other too, but I can tell during this whole visit that's not all she thinks of you. She loves you for realsies, and she's just waiting for you to take that step."

I turn to Octavia, who is still arguing with her mom on the phone. I think about how she apologized after Pinkie Pie chased us out of Sugarcube Corner but late encouraged me that I'll make the stories I want to make, making me part of the E.M.R. so I can to fight any future magical encounters with her, when she was happy that I put her in that story and more. She did more for me in over a month than Sunset Shimmer did in three months. She says she's dating me because I'm the most caring and sensitive guy she's ever met, and that means a lot to her. The more I think about it, the more Sonata's words make sense. It must be true. Octavia loves me back.

"You know what Sonata, I think you're right," I say confidentiality. "I'm going to confess my love for her."

"Yay!" Sonata cheers bubbly. "How are you going to do it?"

"I...have no idea," I say, scratching the back of my head. "I kinda just accepted that I'm in love five minutes ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she says, giggling at her mistake. "Well, take her on a date. Like dinner and a movie or something."

I scratch my chin in thought.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," I say. "Come to think of it, we haven't gone on a real date since before we got together."

"For realsies? You totally should fix that ASAP!" She exclaims. "Just find a nice place and have dinner and maybe go for a walk, and then you guys could sit on a bench, and then you make this lovely speech that ends in you confessing that you are deeply in love with her. Eeeek! That's just so romantic!"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm going to do all that word for word, but I'll think of something. Something especially special to her. I guess I'll just start with suggesting that we have a real date this Saturday or something, and we'll take it from there."

Sonata is about to comment on that before a security guard comes behind her to say visiting time is over. Sonata sadly stands up saying, "Aw!" before she turns to me and says, "Let me know how it turns out, okay?"

"Absolutely," I answer. "I'll tell Octavia you said bye and thanks."

"Thank you! Good luck!" She calls back as the guard escorts her back to her cell.

I turn back to Octavia feeling confident that I'm going to tell her I love her. As I walk toward her, she has just finished her phone conversation, still feeling annoyed. She turns to me and asks, "Where's Sonata?"

"She just went back to her cell," I say

"Ugh, more good news," she says, frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Do you have anything planned this Saturday?" She asks back.

"Actually I was just about to-"

"Well, you do now. You're going to meet my parents and then we are going to the Manehatten Ball."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaim as she grabs my shirt and drags me away.

**************************************************************************************************\

"Octavia, can you please just tell me what is going on?" I ask, irritated. Octavia dragged me from juvenile hall to a tuxedo store and practically barged in and demanded the owner to start measuring me for a tux right away. The owner wasted no time in taking me by the hand and began taking measurements with Octavia standing next to us with an annoyed look on her face.

"I told you. You're meeting my parents and going with us to Manehattan on Saturday," She answers plainly.

"Yeah, I got that. But could you be more specific?" I protest.

Octavia huffs before she elaborates.

"When my mother called me before we went to visit Sonata, she announced that we're taking a trip back to Manehattan this Saturday for the Manehatten Ball. It's a dance that we went to every year back when we lived there, and she wants us to go again for old times sake and say hi to old friends. I argued that I want to stay where with my new friends and with you."

"Yeah, have I mentioned before that I'm glad I make you happy?" I say a little flattered.

"Enough times," She says without missing a beat. "Anyway, she said she respected my wishes, and that seemed to be the end of it, but then she called me while we were visiting Sonata and said she had a 'fantastic' idea. She said if you mean so much to me, then we should kill two birds with one stone and have you finally meet her and my father before the four of us drive for three hours just to go to this bloody ball."

I stare at her as the tuxedo guy is making me try different coats.

"Okay, a couple of things," I say. "First, why in the world does your mother think it's a good idea for me to come with you guys right after I had just met her and your dad? Second, why does she think she can just make me do that without my own parents' consent for me to go all the way there? Third, how am I going to pay for a tux? Fourth, do people still have balls in this day and age? Cause when I hear the word ball as in a dance, I pretty much think Cinderella. And finally, does she really think that she can just take a guy who's lived in a small town most of his life and now living in a suburb to some fancy dance that he doesn't know how to act in that kind of environment?"

Octavia huffs before she says, "To answer your first two questions, my mother is a very stubborn woman. She usually doesn't take no for an answer, and she's not very good at thinking things through. She may be trying to live a normal life like my father and me, but she's still so used to the high-class life that she would try to buy you from your parents if that means getting what she wants. To answer your third question, I'm going to pay for your tux. Next question, yes, people still have balls. To answer your last question, we'll have to go over a few dances and how to behave in my old society. You're not going to be perfect on such short notice, but frankly, I'd rather you only know some things while still being the guy I'm happily dating than having you act completely like everyone else there. And if my parents don't like it, that's their problem."

"Well, that much works for me," I say before the tuxedo guy drags me over to one of the dressing rooms and gives me a complete tux to wear. Annoyed at the guy's attitude, I put the tux on and step out with Octavia and the tux guy waiting for me.

"Well, it fits me fine," I say. "How do I look?"

Octavia smiles as she walks over to me and gives me a peck on the cheek and says, "You're going to be the most handsome guy at the ball."

I smile back and peck her on the lips as thanks before she turns to the tux guys and says, "We'll take it." The tux guy rolls his eyes before walking to the cash register to start the purchase.

For the next two days, Octavia and I went to my house after school, and she taught me the basics of how to act for the ball. Octavia didn't want to teach me at her place because of her mother - as Octavia puts it, "wants this boy who's dating her daughter to be a surprise." My parents weren't on board with me doing his on short notice, but once Octavia explained the deal about her mom, they hesitantly relented. By Friday, Octavia had told me the basics of how to act and started teaching me how to dance. Currently, Octavia is teaching me how to waltz...which I'm not doing very well.

"Dang it, I keep stepping on your foot," I complain. "I told you I suck at dancing."

"Oh, don't be such a child," Octavia ridicules while rubbing her foot. "Yes, it's a little hard to get used to, but I'd appreciate it if you learn it with a sense of maturity."

"I can't make any promises," I say back. "Who makes it so important to know how to waltz anyway?"

"Well, it's like I told you before; the high-class people in Manehatten are very traditional people," She explains. "Just as my family prefers to perform very fancy and traditional music, these people like to carry on the old ways of judging people based on wealth, demeanor, fancy scenery, acting proper, and of course having fancy talents like playing classical music or knowing how to dance."

"Okay, why are we doing this when you don't want me to be like these people again?" I ask, annoyed.

"Because while I don't give a flying feather about these people, I also would like things to go as smooth as possible. We come, we put up with it for a couple of hours, and then we leave. I know it's going to be tricky since you are more into things like science fiction and video games, but the less attention we make, the less we hopefully have to deal with these people, " Octavia said.

"Gotcha," I say. "For the record though, if anyone asks what I do for hobbies and what I write and they mock me when I answer, I don't care how they react or if your parents disapprove. I'll make fun of them back."

"As your girlfriend, you have my blessing for if it comes to that, Rough Draft," Octavia says calmly. "But I warn you that my mother is as stiff-necked as they come. Say or do one thing wrong, and she'll disapprove of our relationship so much that we'll have to date in secret like Romeo and Juliet."

I stand still for a moment and gulp nervously.

"Fine, no pressure for me," I say sarcastically.

"I know that's saying a lot," Octavia says kindly. "But on the bright side, this means we're finally taking that step on our relationship where you meet my parents. Because let's be honest, I only had to meet your parents because you were so determined to have all our movie dates at your place. That said, it's a big step for me personally to act like I have a more normal life by introducing my (relatively) normal boyfriend to my parents who have lived their lives in that kind of society, and that means a lot to me."

I give her a small smile before I walk over her, wrap my arms around her waist and say, "Well, if it means that much to you, I'll be sure to do my best, Dearie."

She smiles back and gives me a deep kiss before she says, "I appreciate it, darling...but you still need to think of a better nickname for me."

"I figured you'd say that," I said plainly. "So...let's try that dance again."

It took a few tries, but eventually, I got enough of the gist of dancing 'fancy' to satisfy Octavia. We end the night with me walking her home, and we kiss at her front door as usual.

"Now, don't forget, be here in your tux at 2:30 sharp. We're leaving at 3:00, and my mother would like to inspect you before we go," She says after the kiss.

"As you wish, Dearie," I say. "Also, if there are any other tips on how to please your mother, now might be the best time."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Rough Draft," She says encouragingly. "Just be nice and polite, and you'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You just said a couple of hours ago that she's really strict or whatever," I counter.

"I know what I said," She responds. "But I think after these lessons, you'll manage to impress my mother."

"Well, what about your dad? Shouldn't I focus on impressing him too?" I ask.

"Not really. He's a pretty easy going guy compared to my mother, who is the decision-maker of the two, so he'll probably like you easily."

"Works for me," I say before I continue with my best impression of her accent, "So could I have one more kiss before I go please my lady?"

Octavia giggles before she answers, "Your accent is unnecessary, but since you asked so nicely..."

She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a long kiss. When we part, she points her finger at me and says, "2:30. Sharp," and then turns around and enters her house.

2:28.

I arrive at Octavia's front door two minutes early, so I decided to stand around until the clock on my phone says 2:30. I start to regret my decision because I'm burning inside my tuxedo. It's a little warm outside, and since my parents are out, I had to walk over here.

Finally, the clock says 2:30, and I raise my hand to knock when suddenly the door opens to reveal Octavia in a long, glittering white dress and wearing gloves that go to her elbows and pearl earrings. She has an amused look on her face as she says, "You know Rough Draft, I love that you're trying to be as punctual as I asked you to be, but there's nothing wrong with being a little early."

But instead of responding, I just stare at her. It was as if I was back in her concert in awe of her in her red dress while she played the cello. The dress truly complimented her, and the earrings and gloves gave a lovely sense of class. She is beautiful.

I snap out of my thoughts when she clears her throat, looking even more amused.

"You should take a picture, it will last longer," She teases.

"We excuse me if I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the world," I playfully retorted.

"And it took a nice dress for you to say something like that?" She asks with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, I had hoped it went without saying," I quickly say back. "How else would I have noticed you at the party not one month ago if not by how truly wonderful you look?"

Octavia rolls her eyes and smiles before she walks over and pecks me on the lips.

"Smooth move, Mr. Draft," She says sarcastically. "Now, come on."

She grabs my hand and takes me inside her house. The house itself is a little bigger than most houses in town, but unlike Vinyl's place, it still has a sense of a middle-class home in a suburb. The inside has bigger rooms, but they are filled with fancy looking couches, coffee tables, and several musical instruments from a grand piano to several kinds of flutes, violins, and cellos of different colors and sizes.

"So...what do your parents do again?" I jokingly ask.

Octavia rolls here eyes smiling as she leads me to a room where her parents are sitting on a fancy couch waiting for us. Her father is wearing a nicer looking tuxedo than mine with a white bow tie and a large flower pinned to his back pocket. He has light brown hair that is slowly turning grey and a face that implies that he was of high class but has a kind heart. Her mother, on the other hand, is about a foot taller than her father and is wearing a red dress similar to the one Octavia wore at her concert. She has the same hair as Octavia but is cut shorter, reaching to her shoulders, and the bottom of her hair is curled. Her face looks strict and skeptical, with her eyes half open and a suspicious frown on her face.

"Mother, father, this is my boyfriend, Rough Draft," Octavia says calmly.

I take a couple of nervous steps to her parents, clear my throat, and with a timid voice, I stutter, "G-good evening Mr. And Mrs. Melody. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," I make an uneasy gulp before I continue, "M-Mrs. Melody, you're looking lovely. Uh...your beauty truly explains how I've found such an equally beautiful lady in my life."

From behind, I can hear Octavia smacking her forehead in embarrassment. I turn around to see her pinching her temple.

Suddenly, two hands grab my face by the cheeks and forcefully turn my head around to see Octavia's mother standing close to me with the biggest, widest and scariest smile on her face.

"Oh. My. Goodness," She begins excitedly before she pulls me close for a tight hug that matches Pinkie Pie's and exclaims, "OCTAVIA, HE'S SOOOOO CUTE! OH MY WORD, OCTAVIA I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW PRECIOUS HE LOOKS! YOU OBVIOUSLY TAKE YOUR TASTE IN BOYS AFTER ME! A CUTIE WOODY PIE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! IF I TOLD YOU ONCE, I'VE TOLD YOU MILLION TIMES HOW YOUR FATHER IS SUCH A CUTE WOODY PIE! OH MY WORD YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!"

I finally am set free from her hug, but I am terrified at what just transpired. The hug was so tight that I am practically gasping for air. I manage to regain my posture as I manage to say, "T-thank you, Mrs. Melody."

"Oh no need for that, Mr. Draft just call me Tempo. Mrs. Melody makes my skin crawl," she says in a giddy tone.

"Uh... very well...Tempo," I say.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman," she says flattered. "I bet you're going to be the most charming boy at the ball. Now let's get going. I'm going to start the car. Alto, darling, go grab our coats. I'd rather we be prepared in case it's cold over in Manehattan. Don't forget to grab a spare on for our guest."

"Oh come now, Tempo, dear, there's no need. The weatherman said it's going to be perfectly warm over-" Octavia's father protests but is met with Tempo giving him the adorable eyes pout. Just like Pinkie and Octavia before, I clutch my chest in pain and I notice Alto somewhat doing the same thing until he quickly says, "Yes dear," with a cheerful smile, Tempo walks out of the room before Alto gets up from his seat and with a sympathetic smile pats me on the shoulder.

"So sorry you had to experience all that, dear boy," he says with a chuckle. "My wife can be very excited when she wants to be, but don't worry; she can be calm and collective after a while."

"Uh...I'll hold you to that, sir," I say as calmly as possible.

Alto chuckles before he says, "I've been told Octavia has been using that pout on you as well."

I grow slightly annoyed as I rub the side of my chest, where my heart is remembering that day she used that pout just because she wants to see my old stories. Alto chuckles and pats me on the back again.

"Don't worry, young man, you'll get used to it," he says encouragingly. "Date our daughter long enough, and it'll be like accidentally hitting your foot on a table or couch. It hurts right away, but before long, you'll forget it ever happened."

With his "words of wisdom" said, Alto exits the room leaving me to turn around to find Octavia leaning against the door with her arms crossed and an amused smirk on her face.

"Octavia, what in the world was that?!" I shriek. "I thought you said your mom was strict and skeptical!"

"I lied," she answers plainly. "My mother is the most eccentric person in the world, even compared to Vinyl, Lyra, and Bon Bon. For years I've wanted to have a boyfriend meet my parents thinking my mother is stiff-necked and critical only to discover that she's the opposite. I'm pleased that neither you or my mother disappointed me."

"Seriously? You had your mom scar me for life just for your own sick amusement?" I shout disturbed. "Did she even demand that I come with you with you guys to the ball or piss you off?"

"Oh no, that much is true," She answers. "I don't want to go, and she really did have the 'fantastic idea' to have you come with us since she hasn't met you yet. I really didn't want to go for reasons I have already explained in the past, but at the same time, I do want you there to be my comfort for what we're going to put up with. Plus, I wanted payback for your 'I'm Batman' prank."

"Well, don't you think that was kinda overkill?" I ask.

"Perhaps," she admits. "But on the bright side, both she and my father approve of you, and that's what counts." She walks over me and wraps her arms around my neck and whispers in my ear, "Besides, my mother is right. You are a 'cutie woody pie.'"

I shiver at those scarring words her mother said before I try to firmly say, "You call me that again, and I'll dump you on the spot."

"No, you won't," She says, unfazed.

"No, I won't," I admit. "But I would certainly find a way to get back at you. Like, put you in the doghouse or something."

Octavia snickers at my comeback.

"You may try, my darling, but you cannot deny the truth that it is a feat only the girlfriend can accomplish," She says.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," I say with a sigh. "Speaking of which, how much do you intend to use that pout against me in the future? Cause if you plan to be the only decision-maker and the only one driving the car like your mom, if we get married, you may as well tell me now."

Octavia scratches her chin, pretending to be thinking about my question, and playfully says, "Well, if you're a good boy, I might let you drive around the block once in a while."

"Very funny," I said with my eyes half-closed.

"Yes. Yes, it is," she says. "But all joking aside, if we ever get married, I'd rather we be more of a team than anything else."

"That's better," I say pleased.

"Besides, if hypothetically we are married and I want to use the pout to make a big decision for us, that's what all three or four of our children will be for," Octavia continues with a playful smirk and a wink.

I blush at the thought before I quickly say, "Hey, we better get going. Your mom might not be super strict and all, but I imagine she's likes this ball so much that she would want to head out asap."

"Too right you are, Rough Draft," Octavia says. "Ready to see my old world of fancy snobby rich people."

"As ready as I'll ever be, Octavia," I answer. "As ready as I'll ever be."

We start the drive to Manehattan, and Octavia's parents start asking me about myself. Most of it was the basic stuff like do I have any siblings, what year I am in school, how long have I lived in the suburb, and so on.

Eventually, we get into asking what my hobbies are and what I want to do after school, and I reluctantly admit that I currently write fan fiction. They were surprised at first, but they thought it was interesting, which all things considered was a comforting reaction. Octavia herself is pleased with how her parents and I are getting along.

"So tell me, Rough Draft, have you ever been to a ball before?" Tempo finally asks.

"No, I haven't," I answer. "Octavia has been giving me a couple of pointers with how to act and dance and all that."

"Oh goodness, it's only been a couple of months since we moved, and I almost forgot about all that," Tempo says in a worried tone. "I hope I can manage to dance like I used to before the move."

"I'm sure you're going to be fine, dear," Alto encourages. "Still, it's good of you to do that Octavia. I wouldn't want your boyfriend to be completely in the dark about how our life used to be."

"Yeah that reminds me, how do you two feel about the move I may ask?" I ask. "I know how Octavia feels about it, but out of random curiosity-"

"Rough Draft!" Octavia hisses.

"Oh come now, Octavia, no need to get hostile," Tempo says. "It's alright for him to be curious, given the circumstances. Now to answer your question, dear Rough Draft, it's a little challenging for us. We've been living like this all our lives, and it is tricky yet somewhat exciting to live in someplace quieter."

Octavia and I exchange nervous looks thinking about how unquiet things have been at Canterlot High with the Fall Formal and the Battle of the Bands.

"Yes, it's tricky to adapt," Alto confirms. "But we felt it was best to make a change. We're certainly glad that our little Octavia has been managing the change well with her new friends and of course, getting together with you, dear boy."

I can't help but smile and turn to Octavia and take her hand.

"Well, I'm glad to have met her," I say as Octavia gives me an appreciative smile and squeezes my hand.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Tempo cooes while watching me to that from the driver mirror.

"Quite," Alto says. "You certainly have more heart than those snooty blokes that have tried to woo Octavia at her old school."

"Yeah, Octavia has told me all about those 'blokes,'" I say before turning to Octavia. "Speaking which, should we expect some of your old classmates at this party?"

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it, darling," Octavia answers. "This is the kind of ball where usually I'm the only kid that comes to this ball."

"Really? Why's that?" I ask.

"Well...how shall I put this? They think this particular ball is too traditional for them. Something only their parents would pay so much attention to while the teens prefer to stay at home and enjoy how rich they are. So I'm the only one there because my parents make me."

"Oh, don't be rude, Octavia," Tempo cheerfully rebukes. "You still have a little fun when we come to this ball."

"Yeah, when I was younger," Octavia grumbles with her arms crossed.

Tempo simply scoffs and went back to focusing on the road.

"Well, at least you won't have to go through it alone," I say comfortably.

Octavia gives me an appreciative smile.

"And I am thrilled with that," she says before she lays her head on my shoulder and wraps her arms around mine.

"Aww," Tempo cooes as she watches us from the driver's seat. Octavia rolls her eyes at her mother but soon closes them, enjoying the embrace. I smile and kiss her head, glad to see her happy.

I really can't wait to tell this girl I love her.

A couple of hours later, we reach Manehattan. I can't help but look at the window, amazed at the tall buildings and all the crowds of people walking down the street.

"Are you amazed at this?" Octavia asks, amused at my demeanor.

"Well yeah," I admit. "I'm an Applelosa child, remember? Most of my childhood was in a small humble town environment. A suburb like Canterlot was intimidating enough when we moved there, so this is kind of overkill. I've seen these kinds of building in movies, but to see them in real life...just holy crap."

Octavia giggles at my amazement.

"You are so cute right now," she says before kissing me on the cheek. "You are going to be the best thing all night."

"I'll do my best," I say, smiling.

After a few minutes, we park next to the building where the ball is taking place. We enter the building where a person at the front desk leads us to the elevator, and Tempo presses the button for the top floor. When we reach the top, there are glass doors where we can see people already inside mingling.

Octavia's parents already let themselves in, but Octavia and I stand at the front doors, both of us feeling a need to take a moment.

Octavia lets out a sigh and then takes my hand and says. "Remember, we've got each others' back. We go in, we put up with it for a couple of hours, and we go out. Alright?"

"Right," I confirm. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Indeed," She says as we walk in.


	14. Chapter 14

We've been here for ten minutes, and already I can't stand where I am. Everywhere Octavia and I are walking, all these people are blabbering about clothing, gossip, business deals, and heaven know what else. Half the time, it's hard to know what they're even saying because their accents sound so over the top compared to Octavia's or her parents. Heck, even my mocking impression of accent is probably easier to understand than how these people are talking.

"Octavia, how much can you understand from their accents?" I ask.

Octavia chuckles at my question and says, "I know it can be tricky to understand them. Lord knows it was hard for me on my first time here. It's something that takes years of practice I'm afraid."

"Octavia? Is that you, young lady?"

We turn around to see a woman in her late 50s wearing a long dark blue dress and glasses.

"Oh, Mrs. Set, how are you?" Octavia says with a fake smile, both she and the woman clasped hands and kiss each side of their cheeks.

"It feels like it's been forever since your family moved," Mrs. Set says before she turns to me. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Oh yes, this is my boyfriend, Rough Draft," Octavia answers.

"How do you do, ma'am?" I politely ask as I offer her my hand, but Mrs. Set stares at me skeptically, raising her eyebrow.

"My, you're certainly not from around here, are you?" She says.

"Uh, no ma'am, I'm actually from Canterlot, a suburb not far from Crystal City," I answer calmly.

"Well, that would explain it," Mrs. Set says in an amused tone. "You're supposed to bow a little when you introduce yourself. My dear Octavia, I'm surprised your boyfriend doesn't know about this."

"Oh silly me," Octavia says with a fake chuckle. "I seem to have forgotten to tell Rough Draft when I was teaching him how to act in a ball."

"Oh pish posh, that's no excuse," Mrs. Set says, waving her hand. "Why if my dear son, Jet Set, knew that there is someone in here who greets someone this way at this ball, he'd have a fit even though he despises this ball."

Ah, so this is the mother of that guy, Jet Set, huh? That figures.

"Uh...yeah, my apologies Mrs. Set, I meant no disrespect," I say quickly with a little bow.

"Hmm, well, at least you're smart enough to have some manners. Good evening, Octavia," Mrs. Set says as she turns around and leaves.

"Bye, Mrs. Set," Octavia calls out as Mrs. Set leaves before she hisses in my ear, "Bow! _Bow! _I've told you this a million times!"

"Sorry. It's a force of habit to act like a normal person," I defend.

Octavia scoffs at my response. "Well, hopefully, you've learned your lesson for the next time."

I was about to say I did when something catches my eye. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are walking towards us. Principal Celestia is wearing a dark green and black dress and has a calm demeanor while Vice Principal Luna is wearing a violet dress following behind her older sister with a glass of champagne in one hand and a weary yet annoyed look on her face.

"Principal Celestia? Vice Principal Luna?" Octavia says, noticing the two sisters herself. Principal Celestia responds a smile.

"Well, if it isn't Octavia Melody and Rough Draft," she says. "What a surprise to see a couple of our students here."

"Oh yes, what a *hic* surprise or whatever," Vice Principal Luna says in a tipsy yet dismal tone.

"Yeah, we're here with Octavia's parents," I explain. "What about you two? I didn't know you guys would be here."

"Oh, we're here because our cousin and his wife are out of town, and their little * hic* kid and his friends wanted to come here, so our cousin asked to come here with him," Vice Principal Luna answers.

Principle Celestia looks at Vice Principal Luna disapprovingly.

"Luna, he's not a little kid anymore. He-"

"I don't care how old he is, Tia!" Vice Principal Luna barks. "He could be _your_ age, and I'll still see him as that little devil who threw away all of my video games because he thought they were 'so childish!'"

"You hate your nephew because of some video games?" Octavia asks skeptically.

"I worked hard for my collection of old NES and Sega Genesis games!" Vice Principal Luna exclaims, shaking her fist. "And then we had to look after him for one weekend, and that eight-year-old little demon thinks it's his 'social duty' to secretly throw them all away and wait to proudly tell me until after the trash truck collected the garbage. I couldn't do a thing about because 'he's only eight,' and now we have to take him to some prissy fancy ball. My poor games must have vengeance!"

Octavia and I look at her, unable to think of a response. I can understand liking old video games being a nerd and all, but the fire in Vice Principle Luna's eyes is a little frightening to see. Principal Celestia, on the other hand, crosses her arms and rolls her eyes having heard this before.

Vice Principal Luna finishes the last of her drink and with a disgusted grumble and says, "This is bland stuff. I'm gonna check to see if they have anything better."

"Luna!" Principal Celestia ridicules, but Vice Principal Luna has long pushed her way past a few people heading to the bar. She sighs before she turns to Octavia and me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that you too," She says. "Vice Principal Luna rarely drinks. Just enjoy your time here, and please don't bring this up to anyone else in school."

We nod politely before she leaves to look for Vice Principal Luna at the bar.

After a moment of silence, I say, "Well, there's a side of Vice-Principal Luna, we don't see every day."

"Indeed," Octavia says.

Suddenly, we hear a bell ring as an old man is waving it up and down with his head held high before he announces, "Attention, the ballroom is open for dancing."

The majority of the crowd proceeds to the ballroom while others stay to chat.

Octavia takes my hand, and she escorts me to the ballroom.

"Octavia, I may know this from just watching Titanic, but isn't the whole ringing-the-bell-up-and-down thing only for informing that dinner's ready for high-class people?" I ask.

"Back then, yes," Octavia answers. "But they still like to use someone like that old man for other purposes like this."

I roll my eyes before I bluntly say, "Octavia, these people are bigger dorks than I am."

"I know, darling," She says before we stop at a good spot on the dance floor. "Now, do you think you can at least perform an adequate waltz?"

I decide to act confident as I grab her left hand and place my right arm on her waist and smugly ask, "Can you?"

"Oh, someone is a little sure of himself," She says, amused. "Just try not to step on my toes or bump into people."

"Oh please, dearie, you're talking to the 'Dodging Master,'" I say jokingly. "I may have forbidden us from talking about that again, but I can't deny it helped me avoid accidentally harming anyone."

Octavia snickers at my joke.

"I'll hold you to that, Rough Draft," she says.

The music begins, and we start waltzing. The song is very calm and collective, and everyone is waltzing very slowly. Most of them have their eyes closed, and their chin raised to still 'act properly.' The two of us are dancing equally slow as I make sure I am doing it right. As the song plays, I notice that Octavia is looking away, feeling anxious. I grow suspicious that she's worried about the fact that I'm here and can embarrass her.

Then an idea clicks in my mind, and I lean towards her ear, singing, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..."

Octavia immediately snaps out of it and hisses, "Rough Draft! Not now!"

"Aw come on, we're waltzing in a nice fancy place, it was a good opportunity," I quietly protest.

"Yes, but not now, while people could be looking at us weird."

"Are you anxious that they'll look at us weird or that I'll embarrass you?"

Octavia tries to protest but reluctantly sighs.

"You're right. I'm sorry, darling," she says. "I guess after so many years here, it's become a force of habit to worry about what these people think. I was thinking about myself. But I did want you here with me."

"You also did say that you want me here to make things more cheery for you. Hard to do when I can't even make a movie reference that will make you laugh," I counter.

"Heh, no, I suppose not. Forgiven?"

"Forgiven."

We peck each other on the lips, and she lays her chin on my shoulder while I lean my head against hers. The music is still going, and we let ourselves stay in this peaceful moment where it feels like it is just us dancing. Suddenly it hits me that this moment feels so romantic, and we seem so alone despite the people around us, maybe now is the right time to confess.

"Octavia," I began making her move her head back to face me. "This might not be the right place, but I think this is the right moment to-"

"Oh no...not now," she mutters horrified.

My heart sinks at her demeanor.

"Well I guess I can understand if you -"

"He can't be here. Not now," Octavia continues. I look at her, confused as I realize she is staring past me.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" I ask. I start to turn my head before she forces me to face her with her hand and commands, "Don't look, get low, and follow me."

I have no idea what was going on, but she grabs my hand and crouches down sneaking past the other dancers making me do the same. I want to protest, but I have a feeling that I'm not getting an answer right now. We make our way to a broom closet on the other side of the ballroom, and Octavia mutters, "Get in," as she forces both of us inside and closes the door.

Octavia finds the light switch, and a small light bulb dimly lights the closet. I turn to face her as she has her head down and lets out a frustrated grunt.

"Octavia, what's going on?" I finally ask.

But instead of an answer, she hides her face with her hair and lets out a muffled scream. The scream is followed by a rant that I can't make out for the life of me. I feel awkward just watching her cry into her long black hair.

Eventually, she pulls her hair back to reveal her weary face.

"So..." I carefully begin. "Care to enlighten me on what's up?"

Octavia sighs before she answers, "Sorry, it's just that the worst thing that could happen just happened."

"How?"

Octavia slowly opens the door enough that only a small amount can be seen. She gestures me to peak from the opening.

"Do you see the tall guy with the white skin and the golden hair?" She asks.

I search around the crowd of dancers until I indeed spot a tall guy with white skin and golden hair. His suit is defined and polished looking, his posture is very straight and confident, and his face gives a sense of boastful pride and determination.

"Okay, I see him," I answer.

"That, my darling, is Blueblood," Octavia explains. "They call him the 'Prince of Manehattan.' He's infamous in the high-class world for being tall, handsome, charming, and the son of one of the wealthiest families in the country," She hesitates before she reluctantly finishes. "And he's the guy I thought I was in love with."

I turn to her, surprised. "Wait, this is the guy you had a crush on that was really using you for his popularity?"

"Yes," she answers sadly. "Ugh, why did he have to come to this bloody ball now of all times?"

"Wait, why did you think that he wasn't going to be here?" I question.

"Well it's like I said before, no one our age apart from me ever goes to this ball because they think it's beneath him, and he's no exception," She answers. "Even when I was going out with him, I never would have dreamed of him coming here even for me. We had a better chance of The Dazzlings and Sunset Shimmer popping up here as sirens and a she-demon again than him coming here."

"Do you think he came here anyway, figuring you might be here?" I ask.

Octavia's face freezes for a moment before it turns into a look of annoyance.

"Well, now I bloody do!" She exclaims. "Ugh, what the dickens do we do now?!"

I think about it before I shrug and say, "Well, it's obvious, isn't it? We go over there and tell him off."

"I told you, Rough Draft, he won't back down. He's too persistent for that," Octavia says.

Yes, but this time you have a boyfriend to let him know that you're not available," I say. "Besides, were stuck here in the most cliché hiding place while he supposedly is searching all over the place just for you. Sooner or later, we have to get out of this closet and face him."

"Uh, can't we just stay here and make out or something until the ball is over and find a way to sneak away?" Octavia protests.

"Tempting, but I don't think that's going to fly if he's as stubborn as you say he is." I reluctantly say. "Besides, how are we going to sneak away when your parents will probably start looking for us too if we stay here that long? That might grab some attention."

Octavia sighs and rests her head on my chest, defeated.

"You're right," She admits. "I just don't want to face that pig."

I raise her head up with my hand before I smile and say, "Hey, you're trying to help me come to terms with what happened between Sunset Shimmer and me, so it's only fair that I help you do the same with your own Sunset Shimmer. Worst case scenario, he keeps trying to get you back, and we just constantly rebuke him until we go home. Whatever happens, we're going to face it together."

Octavia gives me a smirk.

"Now, you're just taking from what I said when we were chasing Sonata and Adagio."

"Well...yeah, I am," I admit with my own smile. "But I still mean it."

Octavia smiles and caresses my cheek with her hand before she gives me a peck on the lips. When we separate, she looks at me deep into my eyes and says, "Together."

I nod as I confirm, "Together."

Octavia opens the door, and we walk out of the broom closet.

Octavia and I make our way back to the ballroom and decide to go back to dancing. We know that Blueblood is looking for her, but she figures he should come to us - especially on the slight chance that we are wrong about why he's here. The music has changed to another slow dance song, and so we start waltzing again. We don't say anything as we dance quietly and enjoy the moment of peace.

After a couple of minutes, I decide to speak.

"You know, I think I'm doing pretty well with this slow dancing thing all things considered."

Octavia chuckles quietly.

"Yes, all that practice has paid off and honestly I'm really glad it has," She says with a sweet smile. "This has been the best part of the night for me. Just the two of us dancing with this calm music playing. I wish this can last the whole night."

"Yeah, me too," I say with my own smile. We peck each other on the lips before Octavia once again lays her head on my shoulder, and I rest my head on hers. For a while, there is nothing but the two of us in our own quiet world.

But then Octavia pulls her head back to look at me.

"By the way, you were going to tell me something before I spotted Blueblood. What was it?" She asks.

Oh yeah. I had completely forgotten that I was going to confess to her.

I clear my throat and say, "Well actually now might not be the best -"

"Why, who do we have here?" Says a boastful voice coming from our side.

Octavia mutters under her breath before we reluctantly turn around to see Blueblood walking towards us with a confident grin.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear little flower, Octavia Melody," He says.

Wow. I've only officially met him for about seven seconds now, and already, my hands are balled into fists. That's kind of impressive.

"Oh, Blueblood," Octavia greets with her teeth clenched. "I thought I told you to never call me that again."

"Oh, pish posh, I know deep down you love to when I call you that," he says with a wave of his hand. "After all, you will always be my sparkling gray diamond."

Okay, that's just disturbing.

I walk in front of Blueblood and gave him a death glare as I coldly say, "I would back away if I were you, buddy."

He looks at me with his eyebrows raised before he asks, "And who are you?"

Octavia stands next to me and wraps her arms around mine. "This is Rough Draft my _boyfriend_." She answers, putting emphasis on the word "boyfriend."

Blueblood stands there for a moment before he makes what I can best describe as a fancy giggle.

"Oh my, that has to be the most amusing thing I've ever heard in ages," he says.

"It's no joke, buddy," I say sternly. "Octavia Melody is my girlfriend. We've been dating for about seven weeks now."

Again he giggles.

"Why it's even funnier when you say it, thinking you are seriously worthy of spending any time with a creature this lovely and try to justify it by announcing how long you two have been dating. How silly."

"Well, I do agree that I'm hardly worthy of being with a girl as wonderful as Octavia," I admit, which makes Octavia smile before I continue. "But it seems clear to me that I'm a thousand times more worthy of being with her than you are."

Blueblood raises his eyebrow and gives me a smug look.

"Indeed? And what is it that you do in your spare time Mr. Draft."

"I'm a writer," I say plainly. "I write Star Wars fan fiction."

Yeah, that might not be the smartest thing to say, but I thought I'd amuse him before I finally strike.

He looks at me for a moment before he roars with laughter. He laughs so hard that it's starting to attract attention. People stop dancing, the band stops playing, and the few that stayed out in the hall walk inside the ballroom, curious about what is going on.

Finally, Blueblood manages to control his laughter and speaks again.

"S-star Wars fan fiction? Octavia dearest, you are trying to give up a life of luxury as my queen for some fan fiction writer? What a silly girl you are."

His words enraged Octavia. She is about to say something before I step in.

"At least I can do something more productive than walk around thinking I'm some pretty princess," I say smugly.

Everyone around us gasps at my comeback. It wasn't a particularly harsh thing to say, but I guess if he's as popular as Octavia says, it's probably unthinkable to them for someone to insult their beloved "prince." Blueblood is by far the most bewildered.

"What on Earth did you say?!" he exclaims.

"You heard what I said," I answer. "I've only known you for all of two minutes, and I've heard enough about you from my girlfriend to confirm that you're by far the most stubborn, tacky, and flamboyant person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. I'm even embarrassed to know that of all the quote-unquote 'rivals' for Octavia's affections, you're the best the world can do against me."

The crowd once again gasps and starts whispering to each other. Octavia stands next to me with her arms crossed and smirking, pleased with my insults.

Eventually, Blueblood speaks again.

"You dare to speak to me in that manner? I am Blueblood, the Prince of Manehattan! The richest boy in the city! Nobody talks to me that way!"

"Then it pleases me to be the first," I mockingly say with a little curtsy. "Frankly, I'm amazed that you're so highly praised for the shallowest of reasons. I would've hoped that most people are smarter than that. I should give you credit for you at least are trying to pursue Octavia for her musical talent as well as because of her beauty, even if it is for social gain. Yet the fact remains that she wants to be with me and not you and if you don't like that, you can kiss it."

Everyone around us is even more appalled at my demeanor. I notice on the other side of the room that Octavia's parents are watching us. Alto is pleased with how I'm defending his daughter while Tempo is acting embarrassed around her high society friends while also hiding a smile on her face.

Blueblood's...well blood boils.

"That's it! Boys, get this filth out of my sight!"

I'm confused for a moment until two guys in tuxedos and sunglasses come at me from behind, grab my shoulders and arms and start dragging me away out of the ballroom.

Seriously? He's so rich that he has henchmen? And I thought it was messed up when Sunset Shimmer had henchmen before the Fall Formal.

Octavia wraps her arms around, be me from behind, and tries to break me free from their grasp commanding, "Let go of him!" Blueblood grabs her from behind and pulls her away from me. She kicks and screams but he is stronger than her.

"Oh, don't fret yourself about that nobody, little flower," he says confidently. "It's best that we just go back to us."

I turn my head around while being dragged away about to call out to Octavia, but the moment I do, I witness something that enrages me.

Blueblood has his arms tightly around Octavia and has his lips forcefully smashed together with hers. She is hitting him on the head, trying to set herself free, but to no effect.

Oh. That. Does it.

With all the might I can muster, I yank my arms until one of them is free from the guy on my right. I elbow him in the stomach before I turn and punch the guy on my left. Neither actions are particularly effective since I'm not that strong, but thankfully they hurt enough that I was freed, and I raced over to Octavia and Blueblood. I stand behind Blueblood and tap him over over the shoulder. He lets go of Octavia and turns around to face me, and with all the strength I can muster, I place my hands on his shoulders and knee him in the groin.

He drops hard on the grown moaning in pain with a high-pitched voice and both hands on his sensitive area.

"Nobody kisses my girlfriend except me!" I shout before I turn to Octavia. "Are you alright?"

"Blegh! I think I'll need to wash my mouth for several months, but I'll be fine," she says disgustedly. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Hey, there was no way I was going to let him get away with that," I say. "Plus, I've always wanted to do that, and it's pretty funny that he fell for the tap on the shoulder."

She rolls her eyes.

"You really are a dork." She says with a small smile.

"Yeah, well, I'm your dork, so there," I say,, returning her smile.

Our moment is broken, however, when we hear Blueblood groan as he slowly gets up and gives me a death glare. Guess I didn't hit his cherries hard enough to keep him down. Too bad. His henchmen are running to grab me again, but Blueblood holds his hand up, telling them to wait. He regains his posture and walks over to us until we are face to face.

"You've got some nerve," he says angrily.

"Says the jackhole who thinks he can kiss my girl and get away with it," I say back.

Blueblood huffs at my comeback before he says coldly, "You know Mr. Draft, you may attack like a brute, but you're still a worthless nobody compared to me, and that's all you'll ever be. I'm willing to bet that you're not even able to take care of yourself in the real world, much less a being like Ms. Melody. You're nothing but a miserable pawn of no real worth, and that's that."

...Pawn. Nothing more than a worthless pawn just like with Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings. That word angers me in a way that I can't stand. I'm about to attack him when I suddenly notice Octavia growing angrier than I am. It takes a moment before I realize that she's lost her temper again, and whatever she's going to do next isn't going to be pretty.

She storms over to Blueblood and punches him in the face. The crowd gasps, and he barely has a moment to react before she suddenly hits him again and again and again until he is on his knees unable to take any more. Then she grabs him by his suit and pulls him up, so he is face to face with her.

"You listen here, and you listen well, you miserable git!" She shouts. "I've had enough with you trying to persuade me to be a part of your arrogant game! You don't care about anyone but yourself and your bloody social status that doesn't mean squat in the real world! You embarrass yourself trying to woo me even when I made it perfectly clear that I want nothing to do with you! You wouldn't even care if you knew half of the things I've experienced good and bad since the moment I left this city! Rough Draft, on the other hand, actually gives a flying feather about me! He's kind, caring, passionate as an artist in his own right, and in my eyes worth more than some half-witted, stiff-necked pig like you!"

Whoa.

Seriously, my heart is touched by the way she is defending me.

Blueblood frees himself from Octavia's grasp and regains his posture, ignoring the bruises forming on his face as if Octavia's outburst never happened. His smug smile returns as he asks, "Why do you care if he's any of those silly things?"

Octavia groans in annoyance before she shouts, "Because I'm in love with Rough Draft!"

...wait, WHAT?!

Everyone around the room is staring at Octavia in surprise. It took a moment before she herself realized what she just said out loud. Suddenly she turns to the crowd around us and proudly announces, "Yes, that's right. I love him. I! _Love_! Him! He's not high class, he isn't popular, but I don't care because I love him for who he is and if you have any problems with that, you can all just kiss it!"

She turns to me with her anger melting to a kind smile as she walks over to me until we are face to face.

"I love you, Rough Draft," she says sweetly.

I beam at these words as I wrap my arms around her and say, "I love you too, Octavia. It's what I've wanted to tell you all night."

Octavia's smile widens as she wraps her arms around my neck, and we share a deep kiss. Tempo shouts, "Awww!" so loud that it practically echoes the entire ballroom. Once Octavia and I part, we look deep into each other's eyes, smiling before we hug each other tightly.

Blueblood, on the other hand, is snickering at our moment.

"Seriously? You are in love with him? You must be truly desperate to think you're in love with some low-life like him," He says.

We part from our hug and him a death glare.

"You're the only desperate one, blondie," I say. "Octavia wants to be with me and not you. You can blabber about how displeased you are with that, or you can grow up and take it like a man, but I think we all know you're going to do the former so I think I'll just speak for myself and Octavia that we'll be leaving now."

"No, I think not," Blueblood says as he snaps his fingers, and the two guys behind him start coming towards us. "I don't care if you think you love this nobody or not, my gray diamond, I'm still going to-"

"BLUEY!" shouts a voice from the crowd.

Blueblood suddenly shakes in fear as the crowd parts to see an angry Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna following her with an excited maniacal grin.

"Auntie Tia! Auntie Lulu!" Blueblood manages to say amidst his quivering.

Both Octavia and I look at each other confused.

"Is he the nephew that they were talking about?" I ask.

"It...certainly sounds that way, darling," She reluctantly admits.

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna make their way to Blueblood, glaring daggers at him.

"H-how long were you watching?" He asks.

"We watched the whole thing," Principle Celestia answers.

"Yes, we were about to interfere when you kissed Octavia Melody, but once we saw Rough Draft beating your buddies and started to head towards you, I suggested we wait and see what happens first," Vice Principal Luna adds. "I must say, I was amused at how both of them gave you what was coming to you."

"Luna!" Principal Celestia ridicules.

"Oh, don't give me that, Tia," Vice Principal Luna retorts. "This spoiled brat maybe my nephew, but that doesn't mean I can't like watching someone finally hit him in the nuts. I don't usually allow this kind of action from our students, but in this case, thank you for giving me the pleasure, Mr. Draft."

I feel a little on the spot as her eyes turn to me.

"Uh...glad to have helped?" I say awkwardly.

Principal Celestia rolls her eyes before she turns back to Blueblood.

"As much as I'm not surprised at your attitude, Bluey, I will not tolerate how you've been harassing Ms. Melody when she has made it clear that she's with someone else."

"But Auntie Tia..." Blueblood whines.

"No buts," Principle Celestia interrupts. "I think it's time to take you home."

"And I shall personally drag you away," Vice Principal Luna says eagerly. "I assume that suits Mr. Draft and Ms. Melody just fine, yes?"

Octavia and I look at each other before I shrug and say, "Uh...sure. You could drag him by both of his ears for all we care."

Vice Principal Luna stands there for a moment before an evil grin grows on her face.

"Luna -" Principal Celestia begins.

"Too late, Tia," Vice Principal Luna says. "He gave me the suggestion, and now I'm gonna do it!"

Without another word, Vice Principal Luna grabs Blueblood from behind by both of his ears and drags him away while Blueblood whines in pain. His henchmen try to stop her but one frightening death glare from the Vice Principal is all it took to make them back away.

"Auntie Lulu, please! Have mercy!" Blueblood begs like a child.

"What about my games, you whiny termite? Did you give them a chance?" Vice Principal Luna says coldly as she starts to twist his ears hard, making him scream more in pain much to her sick pleasure. "Oh, yes. Let it out, Bluey! This is for my Zelda games! This is for my Castlevania games! And this is for my Sega Genesis! Oh, how they shall finally rest in peace with your screams!"

Vice Principal Luna roars in joyful, maniacal laughter that drowns out Blueblood's screams of pain.

As the three of them exit the ballroom, Principal Celestia clears her throat and nervously says, "I apologize for my sister and my nephew's behavior. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night."

Then she leaves with everyone just standing appalled. No one says anything for a moment until I clear my throat and turn to Octavia.

"Well...there's something I would never have expected us to witness today," I say with a suppressed laugh.

"Indeed," She says with her own suppressed laugh.

"Did uh... did that that give you any sort of closure or something with that guy?" I ask.

Octavia remains silent for a few seconds, still staring at where Blueblood and his aunts just were before she eventually answers, "Well, it wasn't the most mature way to settle the matter, but I suppose it comes close enough all things considered."

I give her a small smile before it turns into an uneasy frown.

"So..." I begin. "I realize this may sound pointless to ask since we just had a really romantic moment before he ruined it, but frankly given how the last girl who said those words to me turned out to be an evil cow I want you to tell me honestly, do you really mean it when you say you love me?"

Octavia turns to me and looks deep into my eyes before she puts her hand on my cheek smiling sweetly.

"I do," She says sincerely. "I know we've only been together for a few weeks, and I can't deny that you're not perfect, but I also meant every word I said to him. You are kind and caring, and you at least try to do better for me, whether it's with your writing or with Sunset Shimmer. We've already been through a lot together, and I can't imagine what we may face soon. All I know is that I truly love you, Rough Draft. You mean more to me than anything my life in Manehattan could offer."

I smile back her and place my hand on her cheek as well.

"And you make me happier than I thought I ever could be," I say. "We may not be perfect, and yeah, maybe we started doing things a little too quick, but as time has gone, I haven't felt surer about how I feel after you have been so caring and supportive of me. I really meant it when I said I don't deserve you. I believed it when we first met, and I believe it now, but it doesn't change how I feel. I love you too, Octavia."

She smiles as we are about to kiss again when we are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We turn our heads to find a disapproving Mrs. Set.

"I think it's time for the two of you to keep your unorthodox ways out of this place," She says sternly.

I look at Octavia for a moment, and we both shrug before I say, "That's fine. Your 'orthodox' ways make you bigger dorks than I am anyway."

Mrs. Set gasps offended before I take Octavia's hand, and we walk to the exit with her parents excusing themselves before joining us.

But before we leave, Octavia stops running and turns back to the crowd.

"Oh, and by the way," she begins. "I want to make it clear that as much as I appreciate some of you who are good friends with my parents, there are others who I'm just as glad to have moved away from as I am with your beloved 'Prince of Manehattan.' So please understand that I only mean this to those of you who aren't friends of my parents in the most lady-like way when I say..."

Without another word, she bites her thumb at everyone in the ballroom, causing all of them to exclaim in shock. Then she grabs my hand and forces us to race over to the elevator with her parents trailing behind us. We make our way to the elevator, and the door opens as soon as Octavia hits the button. She wastes no time in dragging me inside and pressing the button for the ground floor just as her parents come in.

Once the door is closed, Tempo turns to Octavia displeased.

"Octavia, that was completely uncalled for!" She rebukes. "Now, we will never be allowed to participate in the ball again. Don't you know how much I love coming here?!"

Octavia, however, doesn't appear to have listened to her. Instead, she takes a deep breath and laughs joyously. Neither of us knows how to react before Octavia calms down and turns to her mom.

"I'm sorry, mother," she says. "I just couldn't help myself. I had that bottled up for the longest time."

Tempo doesn't say anything at first, but eventually, her disapproving glare melts to a smile.

"Aw, how can I stay mad at you, sweetie?" She says excitedly. "Besides, I'm so happy that you just confessed your love to your boyfriend!"

Without another word, Tempo wraps her arms around Octavia and me and hugs us tightly. We both yelp in pain as she almost lifts us from the ground.

Alto chuckles before he interferes.

"Darling, please calm down," he says. "You're going to hurt their spines."

Tempo finally lets go of us and smiles sheepishly and says, "Of course, you're right, dear."

Octavia and I manage to collect ourselves from the hug just as the elevator makes it to the ground floor, and we start our walk to her parents' car.

The drive back home is peaceful. Tempo and Alto focused on the road while Octavia and I simply hold each other with our eyes closed in bliss. Eventually, we make it to my house, and I reluctantly nudge Octavia, who has fallen asleep. She recollects her thoughts and makes a small moan when she realizes that we have reached our destination, which makes me smile. I say a quick bye to Tempo and Alto before we both get out of the car and walk to my door.

"I won't sugarcoat it, Octavia," I say as we walk. "This is a night I will never forget."

"Me neither," She replies tiredly yet sweetly. "I wish it would never end."

"Eh, we could always come back next year," I say jokingly as we reach the front door. "I could learn to use The Force and mind trick them into letting us in and allow us to dance and make fun of them again. They looked like their minds can be easily tricked."

We both snicker at my joke before Octavia wraps her arms around my neck.

"Sounds like a date," She says.

I wrap my arms around her waist as we look into each other's eyes before Octavia speaks again.

"I love you, Rough Draft."

"I love you too, Octavia," I say back.

We share another deep kiss that lasts longer than the one on the dance floor. Then she walks back to the care and looks at me with a sweet smile before she goes back inside, and the car drives away. I keep looking at where the car disappears before I shake my firs in the air and scream for joy. I might have woken up some of my neighbors, but I don't care. I get inside, climb up the stairs into my room and plop onto my bed, feeling like I'm the luckiest guy alive.


	15. Chapter 15

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

It's the Monday after the ball and lunchtime at the school cafeteria. Soarin and Caramel had stuff going on on Sunday, so I have just told them what happened at the ball.

"You heard me," I say boastfully. "She confessed her love for me. It wasn't me who said it first, it was her. She pretty much announced it to the whole ballroom."

"Holy crap dude, that's awesome!" Soarin exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah, it really is," Caramel says. "But I still think it's too soon."

"Yeah, well, you also said be sure that she feels the same way, and she does." I point out. "So she loves me, I love her, and that's that."

Caramel sighs, knowing that I am right.

"I guess I can't argue with that." He says. "In any case, I am glad for you, Rough Draft. Really, this is wonderful news."

"Yeah, it is," Soarin replies. "So what happened to Blueblood after that?"

My face turns into a reluctant frown before I notice Vice Principal Luna standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. She was talking to Snips and Snails about something with a calm but disapproving look on her face. Just watching her act like her normal self like nothing happened on top of the fact that I don't know what she did to Blueblood after they left gives me goosebumps.

"Uh, why are you shivering, Rough Draft?" Caramel asks quizzingly.

I snap out of my thoughts and recollect myself to answer.

"Let's just say Octavia, and I technically have been asked not to talk about what happened to Blueblood," I say before I quickly change the subject. "By the way, Soarin, how's it going with you and Rainbow Dash?"

Soarin shrugs as he answers with a smile. "It's been going pretty tight. It's sort of awkward that were in two separate groups that kind of have to do with fighting magic, but she's cool about it for the most part. We just focus on soccer and otherwise hang out as a couple without any of the mushy stuff."

"Speaking of which," Caramel begins. "I got a text telling me to tell you guys that we got another E.M.R. meeting at Vinyl's place after school."

"And who sent you the text, Caramel Bear?" Soarin asks teasingly. "Was it your Lye Lye or your Bonnie Bon?"

Caramel's tan face turns deep red. He tries to hit Soarin on the head, but Soarin is too strong for it to have any effect.

"Stop calling me that already!" He exclaims. "And especially stop calling them those names! It's really creepy that they want me to call them that! And for your information, it was Vinyl who sent the text!"

"Alright, alright," Soarin says with his hands up in defense. "But seriously they've been chasing after you from the moment we joined the group. Why don't you just make a move on one of them already?"

"You know why," Caramel snaps. " I love Applejack. I'm not going to give up on her for two... really eccentric girls."

"Take it easy, dude. Soarin's just teasing you." I say calmly. "But all joking aside, maybe a little interaction with the two of them might do some good."

"Are you kidding me, Rough Draft?" He exclaims. "I barely said a word to Applejack at Pinkie Pie's party. How am I supposed to do any better with those hyperactive girls!"

"Exactly," I say. "Maybe by giving one of them a shot, you might grow to be more comfortable around girls that make you nervous. Who knows? Maybe Applejack will start to get interested in stuff like dating, and you will be comfortable enough to finally make your move, and you will get together."

"No way. I'm not going to embarrass myself further by giving either of those girls a chance. I can barely stand it when I'm anywhere near them as it is," Caramel says. "I'm going to wait until Applejack is ready to give dating me a shot. Otherwise I'm going to die a lonely bachelor living in either of your basements where I can grow old."

Soarin and I look at each other concerned. We know Caramel loves Applejack endlessly, but this sounds a little too far.

"We just want you to be happy, man," Soarin says. "We know how much she means to you, but this isn't healthy. You should try to be a little more outgoing and learn more about dating and stuff. Plus, as much as we love you, I don't think Rainbow Dash would approve if we got married, and we had to bring you with us because you're still waiting for Applejack. She would probably force you to move forward or something like she did with Rough Draft."

"Yeah, you'll probably get the same deal if Octavia and I get married," I say. "I think both of them would want you to try to move forward or something."

Caramel looks at both of us and sighs sadly.

"I wish things just went as smoothly for me as it did for you guys when it came to dating," he says glumly.

"Well, I wouldn't call the process of dating smooth for me given the stuff that Octavia and I went through, but I get what you mean," I say.

The bell rings, announcing that lunch is over. As we separate to our respective classes, Soarin says, "Okay, so let's meet at my car for Vinyl's after school," He turns to Caramel and says. "And think about what we said, buddy."

Caramel doesn't say anything as he walks to his class. Soarin and I look at each other concerned before we reluctantly say goodbye and head to our classes.

Two hours later, school ends, and I grab my stuff from my locker before heading to the parking lot to meet Caramel and Soarin. I feel my phone vibrating, and I open it to see a text from Octavia.

Octavia: _Don't forget we're meeting at Vinyl's for an E.M.R. meeting today. I can't wait to see you there. I love you. 3_

I beam at her text, and after closing my locker, start walking down the hall and text her back. But by doing so, I don't pay attention to where I am going, and the next thing I know, I butt heads with someone who drops all of their papers and books. I look up, and to my dismay, it's none other than Sunset Shimmer.

We look at each other for a couple of seconds before she starts picking up her stuff. As much as I really want to just walk away from her, I know I should help as part of our agreement, and if nothing else, it is probably what Octavia would want.

I awkwardly get down on my knees and start collecting some of her books and papers.

"Uh...sorry about that," I say uncomfortably. "Wasn't looking."

"It's alright," She says as she gets down on her knees and collects some of her stuff, not looking at me. "Neither was I."

We stand up and in the most awkward manner, and I gave her the books and papers from my side of the pile.

"Thank you," She says politely.

"Uh...yeah, no problem," I politely say back.

For a moment, we don't say anything. Then I think about how Octavia wants me to be in better terms with her, so I clear my throat.

"So...how have you been?" I ask.

She acts a little more comfortable and answers with a small smile.

"I'm doing good. I've been pretty happy with Rainbow Dash and Applejack and the others."

"That's good," I say.

"Actually speaking of Applejack, how's your friend Caramel holding up?"

"Well, he's bummed, but we're trying to help him through it. Lyra and Bon Bon seem to take an interest in him, so we recently discussed that maybe he should give one of them a shot at dating. Like as a means to move on or at least try to be less shy."

"Um, are you sure about that?" She asks, sounding concerned. "I may only know those two from when we were talking about Sonata a month ago, but they did not seem like the right kind of girls for someone like Caramel."

"It's a long shot, I admit," I say. "But I like to think it could be good for him. Plus, if things don't work out between him and either one of those girls and if Applejack ever changes her mind about dating, at least he could be more confident."

Sunset Shimmer raises an eyebrow.

"Well... I can't say that's the soundest thing I've ever heard, but I guess that's something," she says.

"Indeed," I say plainly.

"By the way, what's the latest about Sonata? I haven't heard from DJ PON-3 in a while."

"Well, when Octavia and I visited her, she seemed to be doing alright. Vinyl might bring us news about the possible appeal trial at her place today, so fingers crossed."

"Absolutely."

For a minute, we look away from each other before she speaks again.

"So...how are things between you and Octavia Melody?"

I stare at her suspiciously for a moment. The way she asks that sounds like it's what she really wants to talk about.

"Well, actually," I begin. "We... well we kinda - well not kinda -"

"Broke up?"

I give her a hard glare. If I didn't know better, I'd say she actually wants that to happen for her own cruel need. But luckily, I'm not going to give her the pleasure as I was going to say the opposite.

"No, we confessed our love to each other last Saturday," I say firmly. "We went to a ball in Manehattan, and she confessed her love for me to the whole ballroom."

Sunset Shimmer is taken aback at this news. This was clearly not what she expected to hear. She tries to recollect her thoughts before she speaks again.

"Wow, the whole ballroom? That's really amazing," She says. "That's wonderful news, Rough Draft. Guess you didn't have to wait for very long after all."

I can't help but chuckle at her comment.

"Yeah, go, figure," I say. "Guess you kind of jinxed when you told me to wait."

Sunset Shimmer chuckles quietly before she mumbles, "Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" before she regains her posture and says with a smile, "I'm happy for you, Rough Draft."

I can't tell if she's sincere or if it's forced. I want to say that I know she is lying, but I resist knowing that it probably wouldn't accomplish anything.

"Thanks," I say quietly before I remember the meeting. "Well, I better get going. My girl is waiting for me at Vinyl's, and I don't want to keep her waiting."

Sunset Shimmer looks a little sad before she says, "Oh yeah, uh, you better do that. It was nice catching up with you."

"Yeah, sure, you too," I say nonchalantly as I walk past her and head to the parking lot.

Caramel, Soarin, and I enter Vinyl's house and walk down the stairs to the basement where Octavia, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy are already there. Octavia turns to me and raises an eyebrow as I sit next to her.

"It's unlike you to not respond to my texts, Mr. Draft," she says.

Oh yeah. Whoops.

"Uh, sorry about that," I say, scratching the back of my head. "I was about to text you back when I accidentally bumped into Sunset Shimmer, and a conversation sort of started, and it kind of slipped my mind from there."

"Oh? And how was that?" She asks curiously.

"It was...okay, I guess," I say plainly. "We kinda just played catch up until she started asking how we're doing. Now I know you're going to call me paranoid, but I get the feeling she was hoping we have broken up."

Octavia raises her eyebrow again and says, "You think she was hoping we broke up? Darling, I love you, but I do find you quite paranoid."

"Well, I'd like to think I have a reasonable explanation this time," I explain. "I told her what happened at the ball, she said that she was happy for us, but I couldn't help but get the feeling that her smile was a bit forced. I know it sounds ridiculous, but if you were there, I'm sure you'd see the same thing too."

Octavia stares at me before she rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Oh, my darling Rough Draft, what am I going to do with you?"

"Uh... give me a kiss for not blowing up on her?" I suggest with a nervous chuckle.

She rolls her eyes again before she smiles.

"Well, I do appreciate that you kept your cool without my supervision," she says.

She places her hand on my cheek as we press our lips together. We kiss for a couple of minutes before Vinyl enters the room.

"Alright, alright, eyes on me and all that," Vinyl says. "Derpy, text Doc when's he coming. Tavi, Draft, stop exchanging saliva. Lyra, Bon Bon, quit making smoochy faces behind 'Caramel Bear.'"

Caramel blushes as we all turn around to see both Lyra and Bon Bon blushing like mad.

"WE WERE NOT!" They shout.

Vinyl snickers at their reaction.

"I know. Made you look, Caramel."

We all give Vinyl a hard, deadly glare.

"Anyway, so I got some good news before we start." Vinyl begins. "My parents' lawyer just informed me that Sonata has her appeal trial scheduled for this Saturday. They're making it a private trial after her sisters escaped, so it looks like, besides me, none of us can come in. But my parent's lawyer seems pretty confident that our case looks good with Sonata's testimony, her information on Adagio and Aria, and her good behavior in juvie, so hopefully, it won't be long before the Apples can take her in and look after her."

We all make exchanges of joy at this news.

"Now on to the more serious stuff," she says. "Even though we're starting to come to easier terms with The Rainbooms, they don't seem to be comfortable with Doc conducting experiments about their magic just for our purposes. So even though Sonata has no magic, she has agreed to help Doc explain more stuff about how magic works in Equestria or whatever that other world is called."

"How come The Rainbooms don't want to help him with understanding magic?" Caramel asks.

"Well...let's just say his experiments involved blood tests and stuff like that, and one attempt to do some of that to Fluttershy later..."

We all shiver at the thought of any hint of harm coming to one of the most innocent girls in the world.

"That does sound like something that would affect the alliance between both groups," Caramel says.

"Exactly," Vinyl confirms. "Now Sonata is not overly fond of stuff either, but she's more willing because she's trying to prove her worth as a changed girl and all that."

"Well, as long as Doc doesn't go overboard, I suppose that's acceptable," Octavia says, and we all make murmurs of agreement.

"Right, now for our second act of business -"

Suddenly Doc slams the upstairs door closed as he walks down the stairs holding a bunch of blueprints.

"It's about time, bro," Vinyl says impatiently. "What took you so long?"

"So sorry, Vinyl," Doc explains. "I tried to get here as fast as I could, but I almost forgot to grab my plans."

"Uh, you always forget those things, man," Vinyl says, annoyed. "Why can't you just download them to your phone or something?"

Doc looks at Vinyl appalled as he hugs his blueprints like he's afraid she will hurt them.

"Ms. Scratch, I may be a man of science and technology, but nothing says excitement like having brilliant new ideas printed into blueprints for all to see." He says proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you love science, Bad Wolf, you're nostalgic, whatever," Vinyl says with a wave of her hand. "Let's just get on with it."

Doc huffs, offended before her turn to everyone else.

"Right." He begins as he starts unrolling blueprints and placing them on the main table. "So if you all recall, I've meant to create designs for possible weapons we could use in case of another magic attack. Thus, I started thinking we make different weapons and means of defense specifically for each of us in case of another attack from Equestria."

"Wait, should we have the same kind of weapons or something like you did with those tasters at the trial?" Soarin asks.

"Nah, we decided to make gadgets and stuff that works best for each person," Vinyl explains. "We figure we would build the team so that there are people with ranged and melee weapons for better means of strategy in battle. Think of it like building a guild in an RPG game."

"You make it sound like we're going to fight Balrogs or Orcs or anything from Lord of the Rings," I say.

"We were attacked by demons and giant horse-fish monsters from an alternate world, and you think it's silly that we could encounter Balrogs or orcs?" Vinyl ridicules.

"Point taken," I say, scratching the back of my head.

"Wait, are we talking about making lethal weapons for this?" Caramel asks, concerned.

"Goodness, no," Doc says. "This is meant more to incapacitate them or destroy whatever item they're using to conjure magic. According to your testimonies, it was through 'magical' crowns and necklaces that Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings possessed so much of this unique energy, so it stands to reason that if your school is attacked again, we'll be looking for something similar."

"Do we have a more solid plan for if we capture someone with magical abilities? I imagine we want to do something better than we did with Sonata." Octavia asks.

"Well...not right now," Vinyl admits. "That's something we would have to bring up with the Rainbooms if it ever comes to that."

"Do they know you guys are making weapons?" Derpy asks a little worried.

"Nah, we kind of want it to be a secret," Vinyl says. "I know we are trying to be on truthful terms with them, but I think this matter should be need-to-know. You never know if they actually do get tricked or hypnotized, and they use what they know about us to a possible enemy's advantage. And yes, that means you gotta say none of this to Rainbow Dash, Soarin."

"Seriously?" Soarin exclaims. "Rainbow Dash wanted me here so that she doesn't have to hide anything, but I do?"

"I'm sure she'll understand if she ever finds out you kept this from her, man," I say.

"Easy for you to say, bro. You and your girl are in the same group." Soarin retorts.

I turn to Octavia and smile as I wrap my arm around there and say, "Well, I'm afraid you got me there, dude." before I kiss Octavia on the cheek which she returns with a smile.

"So how are we going to make sure we can't get brainwashed like everyone else?" Caramel asks.

"Ah, I was hoping someone would ask," Doc says before he takes one of his blueprints and unrolls it for everyone to see. The diagram looks like it was meant for building some sort of set of earplugs.

"Uh...I don't get it." Lyra says.

"These are meant to shield us from any kind of hypnosis," Doc explains. "Basically, if I can learn enough about magic by studying whatever magic Sonata has left, I can use it to make it so that these plugs can detect them and thus alter our brains to make us immune to the energy that's trying to penetrate our consciousness."

Derry looks at him, confused.

"It does who in the what now?" She asks.

"It basically keeps us from getting brainwashed," Vinyl says.

"But how can you be sure it can help us adapt to whatever kind of magic we might come across?" Bon Bon asks.

Doc roars in laughter before he eventually answers.

"Oh dear Bon Bon, we could have until Christmas, and I still wouldn't be able to explain all of the details behind this work-in-progress beauty." He says with pride. "The important thing is as long as I learn enough about the source with Sonata's help, any brainwashing attempts made to us in the future will be as threatening as a gust of wind."

Bon Bon still looks at him, confused, but accepts the explanation.

"So, with that in mind, let's take a look at the other gadgets Doc has at work." Vinyl suggests.

We all make nods of agreement as Doc takes out and unravels the rest of his blueprints.

"Well, I'm still working out possible weapons for Caramel and Soarin, given that they are still relatively new to the E. M.R., as well as Lyra and Bon Bon because...well they're kind of hard to figure out since they are so alike. Sorry girls."

Lyra and Bon Bon grumble in annoyance.

"But for everyone else, I have some ideas," Doc continues. "Rough Draft and Octavia I think shall be our melee offense, so I'm thinking of something like swords and shields for you two."

"Hang on," I interrupt. "As cool as I am with the idea of having a sword, how is that supposed to work, especially since weapons aren't allowed in school?"

"Well first off, it will help that these will be blunt swords," Doc explained. "These are more like clubs than anything else, but nothing hard enough that it's lethal. As for how to prepare you guys, I've been working on a prototype for Octavia for basically a club and a shield that looks like a cello and a cello bow. Since she's used to using both of her arms simultaneously, I think she can manage to use this just fine."

Octavia raises an eyebrow at this idea.

"No offense to your idea, Doc, but holding a cello and using the bow to play isn't the same as using a sword and shield." She says.

"Too right, you are, Tavi," Doc says. "Which is why if I make these, you will need a little practice with them.

"What about Vinyl and Derpy?" I ask.

"Well, with Derpy, she wouldn't do anything if I had it my way," Doc grumbles, making us look at him confused. "But Vinyl said she's already working on something. Vinyl?"

Vinyl grins and makes an excited chuckle before she says "If you'll follow me."

We follow Vinyl to the other side of the main basement hall to a large room filled with sound equipment and black styrofoam covering the walls. At the center of the room was a table, and on top of it was a large, grey machine with speakers, sound settings, and a record player installed on the side. Vinyl walks over to it and pics it up by the handles installed on the top and on the back of the machine.

"Vinyl, what on Earth is that thing?" Octavia asks,, surprised.

"This is my weapon of choice." Vinyl answers. "This is my gift to the world. My precious baby made for all the magic battles and otherwise jams to come. This is my Bass Cannon."

All of us look at her befuddled at what she just said to us.

"Your...Bass Cannon?" Caramel finally asks.

Vinyl chuckles at his question and says, "Allow me to elaborate. When I was fighting The Dazzlings with the Rainbooms, I used the Wub Mobile to blast away their horse-fish spirit thingies. Basically, with The Rainboom's music and me setting the volume to its highest levels, we literally blasted them away through the power of sound. We still used some magic spells and we ultimately had to be saved by Sunset Shimmer and all, but it gave me the idea of making a portable device used for the same effect in case we would have to fight another magical being from Equesmas or whatever is the name of Sunset Shimmer's world. So for the past couple months I've been working on this baby and I had just finished it during the weekend."

"Okay, sounds cool, but how does it work?" Soarin asks.

"With the music installed in the record, I can use its music as a force of blowing enemies away like I did with Sonata and her sisters or otherwise hurt their ears as a distraction for our melee group," Vinyl answers. "I already gave Doc the suggestion of having his magic-immune ear plugs also work so that you guys can't be affected by the cannon. Also, notice that the loudest this baby can go is 140 decibels, which for those of you who aren't familiar with the science of sound is the threshold of pain. To put that into perspective, only 0 decibels is the threshold of hearing, and the lowest my cannon can go is 60 decibels. So no matter what, if you get hit by my precious baby, you're going to have a pretty unpleasant experience."

Everyone but Doc says, "ahh," in interest before Lyra and Bon Bon excitedly shout, "Demonstration! Demonstration!"

"Alright, alright, I'll give you a demonstration," Vinyl says. "But, I'm gonna have to show you down here so we can keep this puppy a secret."

"How are we going to do that?" Octavia asks with her eyebrow raised.

"This sound booth is big enough for this," Vinyl explains. "I just need you guys to watch from the recording booth, so you don't get your ears hurt while I grab the bag of flour I got for target practice."

"Vinyl, aren't you going to cause a mess by -" Octavia began before Vinyl interrupts her.

"Nah I'm gonna be fine. Just get in before I turn the cannon on with you still in."

Octavia tries to protest, but she sighs, knowing she is going to fall on deaf ears. She sighs as she follows me, and the rest of the group to the control booth. We close the door while Vinyl brings a stool and a bag of flour to the recording booth. Vinyl places the seat at the center of the recording studio and puts the bag of flour on top of it. She puts on a headset and activates the mic.

"You guys ready?" We hear Vinyl ask from the speakers in the control booth.

"Do it!" Lyra and Bon Bon shouts through the intercom.

Vinyl grins as the flips a switch, and the Bass Cannon turns on. The needle on the record places itself on the record, and music starts to play. We can barely hear it from the control booth, though given how loud Vinyl says it is, that's probably a good thing. Vinyl sets the volume to its lowest level before she turns to us and mouths to us, "Let's get this party started!" before she pulls the trigger.

...

Nothing happens.

Caramel, Soarin, and I look at each other confused. Derpy scratches her head while Lyra and Bon Bon boo in disappointment, and Octavia and Doc look at each other concerned. Vinyl pulls the trigger repeatedly, growing frustrated.

Suddenly I notice a spark coming from the bottom of the bass cannon. I turn to Doc and worryingly ask, "Should we be worried about that?"

Doc notices what I'm talking about, and his eyes widen.

"Everybody get down!" He shouts.

Immediately, everyone drops on the floor, and we huddle together under the sound system for cover. We can hear the music getting louder and disjointed, and we prepare for a big explosion.

But suddenly everything is quiet. After a few seconds, we dare to lift our heads up. We look at each other confused while Doc shrugs.

"How about that. Nothing happened. I guess it was just a bad -"

*BOOM*

Immediately, we put our heads back down as an explosion is heard from the other room. The glass window breaks, and shards fly away and land on the ground. Luckily we didn't get hit since we were under the table.

After a couple of seconds, we lift our heads up and carefully come out of our hiding spot. Doc and Octavia quickly open the door as smoke fills the recording room.

"Vinyl?" Octavia calls out while coughing. "Are you alright?"

"My baby!" I hear Vinyl cry out.

The smoke starts to clear, and through the broken window, I see Vinyl covered in soot and on her knees cradling what remains of her bass cannon. Half of the booth is painted with flour and broken pieces of Vinyl's beloved cannon.

"Why, oh why, oh why?" Vinyl cries.

"Vinyl, look at this mess." Octavia rebukes. "There's flour and what's left of your machine everywhere."

Vinyl takes a moment to realize what Octavia said and says, "Oh crap, you're right! How did I not think that the flour could do that?"

We all look at each with eyes half closes, unable to comprehend what we just heard.

"How indeed," Octavia mumbles, and she pinches her temple.

"It actually doesn't look so bad," Doc says encouragingly. "We can just clean this up, and then I can help you figure out what went wrong. Does that sound good, Vinyl?"

"Yes, yes! But save my baby first, and we can clean later." Vinyl cries hysterically.

"Alright. I guess we can work around that first," Doc says kindly before he turns to the rest of us. "Well, I guess this concludes our meeting for today. I'll be working on future weapons sometime after I help Vinyl with her... 'baby.' So that's all for now, everyone."

I look at everyone, and they shrug, and we say our good byes to Doc and Vinyl. We decide to drive at the school parking lot where we will go our separate ways except for Derpy, who chose to stay behind to help Vinyl and Doc.

After we make it to the school parking lot, the rest of us just park next to each other and hang out. Soarin is having a good chat with Octavia about the ball while Caramel and I listen next to them while Lyra and Bon Bon have their own conversation next to Bon Bon's car.

"Well, it's nice to see that you guys are starting to get along with my girlfriend, eh, Caramel?" I say before I turn my head to find that Caramel isn't sitting next to me.

"Caramel?" I ask, looking around until I see him standing in front of Lyra and Bon Bon.

"Um...Lyra? Bon Bon?" He quietly asks.

The two girls stop talking to each other and turn to look at Caramel with flirtatious smiles on their faces.

"Hey there, Caramel Bear," Lyra says slyly. "What's up?"

Caramel's tan skin turns deep red. His hand is continuously twitching, and he is beginning to sweat. I can tell that whatever he is going to say, he isn't going to back out on.

He takes a deep breath and awkwardly says, "Well, I know you two have been...kind of flirting with me for some time now, and...well I figured that maybe if either of you are actually interested...um..." he takes another breath before he spits out "Maybeoneofyouwouldliketogoonadatewithme?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Maybeoneofyouwouldliketogoonadatewithme?"

My mouth drops, and my eyes widen. Octavia and Soarin stop their conversation and turn to Caramel in surprise, Caramel himself covers his mouth in fear of what he just said, but no one is as surprised as Lyra or Bon Bon.

Silence fills the air before the two girls squeal out loud.

"O," says Bon Bon.

"M," says Lyra.

"GOODNESS!" They shout at the same time. "YES, I'D LOVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

At that moment, they look at each other and realize what everyone else has on their minds.

"Hey, you said one of us," Lyra says suspiciously. "Who specifically are you asking?"

Caramel gulps and scratches the back of his head. "Uh... I didn't think things through," he admits with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you're gonna have to choose, or no dice, buster," Bon Bon says with her arms crossed.

"But - but really, I don't know," Caramel protests. "Honestly, you two are so much alike that I don't know how you are different from one another. Maybe we could find a middle ground in the matter. Perhaps one date each or two at once or-"

The moment those last few words come out of his mouth, he instantly regrets it. Once again, Lyra and Bon Bon's faces widen, and they squeal in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Lyra, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bon Bon asks.

"Oh, I know I am." Lyra answers before they both say at the same time, "Double date with Caramel Bear!"

"Well, we don't have to do anything as silly as that, I mean it was just a random suggestion," Caramel quickly says, but the deed is done.

"Oh my gosh, this is perfect!" Bon Bon says excitedly. "We can go out with him and help him choose whether to be with his Lye Lye or his Bonnie Bon!"

"I still don't want to call you any of those-" Caramel tries to say before he is interrupted.

"I agree!" Lyra says. "All that's left is deciding where to go and when!"

"Agreed. Any ideas, Caramel Bear?" Bon Bon asks?

All eyes are on Caramel as he continues sweating and blushing hard. He gulps before he speaks.

"Well...maybe a...trip to the arcade and then dinner or something?" He asks hesitantly.

Both girls scream in excitement.

"Oh my goodness, that sounds perfect!" Lyra exclaims.

"Yes, we are so on board." Bon Bon adds. "So, what time works for you?"

"Uh...maybe sometime on Saturday? Say...2?"

"Perfect!" They say at the same time.

"Uh...great," Caramel says nervously before he sees a blue car driving to the parking lot. "Well, I think that would be my mom picking up so...I'll see you girls then?"

"I think I speak for both of us when I say we'll be counting down the moments." Bon Bon says excitedly.

"Uh...well okay then. Bye. "He turns to me, Soarin and Octavia as he leaves. "Later, guys."

"Later." Soarin and I say while Octavia says, "Farewell, Caramel."

With that, Caramel quickly hopes into his mom's car, and it drives away.

For a couple of minutes, no one says anything. Then Lyra and Bon Bon giggle in excitement.

"We're going on a date with Caramel Bear. We're going on a date with Caramel Bear!" They sing together.

Soarin and I sigh in relief.

"Well, that could've been a lot worse," I say.

"True that," Soarin says.

"That was a total bloody disaster," Octavia says.

Both of us turn to her curiously.

"What do you mean? He asked them, and they said yes," I say.

"Look at Lyra and Bon Bon." She says, pointing at them. We turn around, and what we see makes us quiver with fear.

Lyra and Bon Bon glare at each other menacingly, with neither of them moving a muscle. The next thing I knew, Lyra walks away, and Bon Bon gets in her car, both of them pointing their fingers at each other as a way of expressing the same message.

He's mine.

Lyra walks away with a "humph" while Bon Bon drives away while Soarin and I watch. Once they are entirely gone, Soarin and I turn to Octavia.

"Dearie, what was that?" I ask.

"That, darling, is arguably the most frightening aspect of Lyra and Bon Bon," Octavia explains. "Even though as BFFs, they love each other to pieces, they like to be dangerously competitive at one another. When the opportunity presents itself, they're determined to prove themselves better than the other. I may only have known this since early this semester, but I've seen enough to know that this is a horrific situation Caramel has put himself in. I've seen them compete against each other in a video game tournament at Vinyl's house once and let's just say after managing to blow up Vinyl's video game console to ashes, they were banned from touching anything video game-related again."

Soarin and I look at each other, worried from her words.

"So...Caramel's kinda screwed?" I ask.

"That's one way of putting it, yes,," Octavia says as she pinches the area between her eyes annoyed. "Ugh, what in heaven's name could have driven himself to do such a thing?"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Soarin adds. "I mean we didn't say anything about actually trying to date them bo-"

I try to cover his mouth in fear, but unfortunately, I'm not quick enough as Octavia looks at us with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asks suspiciously.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all," I stutter.

Octavia crosses her arms, indicating she knows I'm full of it.

"Rough Draft, what are you not telling me?" She asks sternly.

I play with my fingers nervously until Soarin whispers in my ear, "Dude, it's cool. Just tell her. She'll understand."

I want to protest, explaining how Octavia has a bad temper, but I know I can't with her standing next to me. I sigh, knowing there was no way out of it. I turn my head to face Octavia and clear my throat.

"Well, it's kind of like this..."

Over on the school soccer field, Rainbow Dash is practicing her goal kicks while Fluttershy is sitting in the benches holding her pet rabbit, Angel Bunny.

Rainbow Dash is about to make another perfect kick to the goal post when a booming voice shakes the ground.

"YOU TOLD HIM TO ASK THE GIRLS ON A DATE HOPING IT WILL HELP HIM EVENTUALLY HAVE A POSSIBLE CHANCE WITH APPLEJACK!?"

The voice is so loud that it scares Angel Bunny and Fluttershy and causes Rainbow Dash to completely miss the goal post by a few feet.

Rainbow Dash growls, wanting to pummel whoever is the person responsible for making her miss her shot.

Soarin uses me as a human shield. We both quiver at the enraged Octavia, who is grinding her teeth and has blood veins showing in the edges of her eyes.

"T-told you, she would take it well." Soarin stutters in fear.

I recollect my thoughts and clear my throat before I carefully try to explain myself.

"Actually, we merely suggested the idea of dating just _one_ of them as opposed to saying 'go ask out two girls at once.' We never thought he would have the courage or the mind to actually go through with that."

"Ugh, you...you...idiots," She groans as she pinches her temple again. "In what world is that ever a good idea? First of all, you can't just become un-shy just by asking out the most eccentric beings in the universe next to Pinkie Pie. Secondly, you know how much those two have been flirting with him, so how did you expect them to react when it looks like they both have a chance with the poor guy? And finally, how do you think they would feel if they knew that he's doing this out of hope that this would help him get with another girl who may never give him a chance? Did any of this cross your minds?"

"Well, sorry if it was just a thought. We never thought he would carry it out without telling us," I protest. "Is it really a crime that we just brainstormed ideas to help our friend?"

"It is if he actually carried one out," Octavia says.

"Well, then what are we going to do?" Soarin asks.

"Well, obviously, we're going to try to fix your lunkhead-ed mistake," She says. "We're gonna have to train him to handle himself with Lyra and Bon Bon, and you, Mr. Draft, are going to assist me."

"What?" I ask.

The next day after school, Octavia practically forces me to meet her at her house. We are waiting for Caramel to come in as I look at my "proper attire" for assisting her.

"Octavia, why am I assisting you again?" I ask. "And do I have to wear this housemaid dress? I look ridiculous."

"You got your friend into this mess; thus, you're going to help him survive it, you're wearing the dress as punishment, and because I'm your girlfriend and I said so," Octavia answers firmly.

"But don't you think you're going a bit overboard." I protest.

She gives me a deathly glare. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Uh…no?"

"Good."

There is a knock on the door before Caramel walks in feeling uneasy.

"Uh...hey Octavia." He says. "You said you wanted to-"

At that moment, he notices me standing next to Octavia in my forced attire. He stares at me for a moment before he covers his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Rough Draft, what in the world are you wearing?" He asks with a snicker.

"This is my punishment for giving you the suggestion to ask out Lyra and Bon Bon," I say plainly. "I'm to wear this every time we meet to train you."

"Oh my word, this makes my day so much better," Caramel says.

With a glare, I threaten him. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone I will personally-"

Octavia places her finger on my lips before I can finish.

"Darling, you _will_ behave, or I will give Caramel permission to take a photo of you in the dress and post it all over MyStable." She says firmly.

I gulp as I respond, "Yes, dearie."

"And don't use that nickname anymore. I grow tired of it." She says firmly

"Okay." I squeak.

I miss the calm and sweet Octavia.

She turns back to Caramel and clears her throat.

"Now then. Let's get down to business." She announces. "Caramel, you have thrown yourself in a lioness den where eventually two lionesses will try to beat the other in mauling you alive first. As such, I must help you pull through unscathed."

Caramel gulps.

"Um...thanks?" He says.

"Do not thank me yet," Octavia says firmly. "Rough Draft as established to me in the past how shy you are and how you acted when you tried to make a move on Applejack. I am sorry how that turned out, but you'll have to face facts. She's not interested, and even if she was, you might as well be implying that you've moved on by asking out other girls."

Ouch.

Caramel's face falls at her words. "Are you saying I've screwed up my chances with Applejack for good?"

"Not necessarily, but this certainly doesn't help your chances," Octavia answers. "But while there isn't much that can be done about it, I will do all I can to help you through this unpleasant situation."

"Okay, so how are we going to do that?" He asks.

"Well, if you had asked just one girl a date, we would simply be helping you how to properly act towards that girl," Octavia says. "However, given that you're going to be on a date with two eccentric girls simultaneously, Rough Draft and I are going to train you how to handle yourself during your date with Lyra and Bon Bon, who are both eager to get together with you. So to figure out how much am I gonna have to teach you, I'm going to quiz you."

"Quiz? Shouldn't you just tell me stuff, then quiz me?"

"Perhaps, but I think this may be more productive." Octavia answers.

Caramel looks at me concerned, and I just shrug in response. He sighs before he turns back to Octavia.

"Alright, go for it."

"Right." Octavia begins, "Question one: you are entering the mall with both of your dates. There is a two-door entrance to the mall. What do you do?"

Caramel thinks nervously before he answers. "Well, I hold the door for them, obviously, right?"

"Yes, but which door and who goes inside first? Lyra or Bon Bon?"

"Uhhh...the left door and ... just whoever walks in first?"

Imminently, Octavia takes a hornblower and blows it right at Caramel's face.

"That was a trick question, Caramel," she says. "The correct answer is secret option number 3: hold both doors open so that they can enter simultaneously, thus indicating that there is no hint of favoritism."

"But isn't that what I'm technically going for? Kind of choosing who I like best?" he protests.

"Perhaps, but you want to make sure that neither of them are hinted to have the upper hand in their competition to win their 'Caramel Bear,'" Octavia says. "They're so determined to win that they will automatically assume that you already have one of them in mind early on, and the other will start to become more determined to win your heart, which will lead to chaos. You want to avoid that for as long as you can."

"Well...that makes sense, I guess," Caramel says. "Alright, give me another one."

"Very well," Octavia says. "Question two: you're eating dinner with the two girls. You're having a good time, but then they decided to settle the matter. Thus they give you the ultimate question that may as well be asking who you choose: who is prettier?"

Caramel's eyes widen at the question and I grow concerned at the challenge Octavia just gave him. After a few minutes, he gulps and answers the best he can.

"I guess I look at both of them respectively and make my desi-"

Octavia blows her air horn again.

"You look, and you may as well have told them none of them are pretty, and thus they both want your head," Octavia says.

"What? How is that possible?" He asks. "I'm just making a fair observation."

I decide to intervene.

"Okay, Octavia, can I take this one?" I ask.

Octavia raises an eyebrow before she gestures me to go ahead.

"Okay, Caramel, I know in the case of Applejack you wouldn't hesitate to compliment her if she asks about anything like her looks," I begin. "But whether you're dating one girl or just two and they ask you about something like their looks, you never actually look at them before you answer. You say the compliment right away like it's a reflex. She asks, 'do I look fat?' You immediately say 'no.' 'Is she prettier than I am?' 'No.' And sometimes it works both ways."

I turn to Octavia.

'Bulk Biceps, is he more manly than me?"

"No," She says immediately.

Caramel ponders at our words. "Okay, that makes sense." He says. "So what do I do with Lyra and Bon Bon? Do I say they are both equally beautiful in their own unique ways or something?"

Octavia and I look at each other for a moment before I shrug.

"I think he can survive with that," I say.

"It does sound doable," Octavia agrees. "Very well, you can go with that."

"Alright, sounds good," Caramel says with more confidence. "Give me the next one."

The next couple of days contain Octavia, Caramel, and I meeting at her place to "train" Caramel for his so-called "double date." Most of it is the same hypothetical situations where he has to keep both Lyra, and Bon Bon satisfied. By Thursday, Octavia decides there is nothing more she can do to help him, so she lets him go for the rest of the week.

Caramel has just left for the day, so it's just Octavia and me.

"Can I now stop wearing the dress?" I plead.

Octavia pretends to think for a moment before she smirks.

"Well, I suppose I embarrassed you long enough," She says.

I sigh in relief before I quickly race to the bathroom and come out in my regular clothes a few minutes later.

"So, do you think he is ready?" I ask seriously.

Octavia sighs uneasily before she answers me.

"Ready is a strong word in this situation," She says with a sigh. "With two girls like Lyra and Bon Bon, there's no telling what to expect. The way I've seen them act in some of my classes these last couple of days, I can't tell if they actually want to go out with him or they just want to beat the other in their ridiculous game. Frankly, I wish there was something more that we can do for him."

She sits down in the chair next to me, not hiding how concerned she is. I don't like how she was worried, even if it is over something like our friends going on a twisted date.

"Well, there has to be something we can do," I say, trying to sound encouraging. "I mean, we could spy on them or something."

Nothing is said at first until Octavia lifts her head, and a small smirk grows on her face.

"Darling, when was the last time we went on a date?"

Finally, Saturday arrives, and Octavia convinces Tempo to drive her, Caramel, and me to the mall.

We arrive at the mall at around 1:45 to make sure Caramel is there before Lyra and Bon Bon. We stand at the front doors while Octavia reviews her advice with Caramel.

"Okay, so what do you say when they ask who is prettier?"

"They both are equally pretty."

"Who do you look at when one of them is talking?"

"I look at the one talking but make occasional glances at the other."

"Good. And when the bill comes?"

"I insist that I pay for both of them."

"Alright, then. I have nothing more to teach you," Octavia says pleased. "Now Rough Draft and I will be watching from a distance. If anything happens, we'll figure out a way to intervene."

"Thanks, Tavi. I appreciate it." Caramel says.

"So, you feel ready enough for what is technically your first two dates?" I ask, half teasingly.

Caramel glares at me before he answers. "I would rather have these said 'dates' with Applejack, but I guess I partly have no one to blame but myself." He says. "Regardless, as far as a date with both Lyra and Bon Bon goes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, because I think they just came a few minutes early," I say.

Instantly Caramel's slightly confident face melts into one of nervousness. He turns away from Octavia and me to find Lyra and Bon Bon walking over to us.

"Hi, Caramel Bear!" They both said excitedly yet flirtatiously.

Caramel's face turns red.

"H-hello girls," he says. "You're here a couple of minutes early."

"So are you." They say at the same time.

"We just wanted to make sure we were on time," Bon Bon says.

"But we didn't think you'd be here before us. How sweet." Lyra adds.

"Uhh...well, it never hurts to make sure you're on time?" Caramel asks nervously.

"Well, it looks like we're both early," Lyra says slyly before she turns to Octavia and me. "Hey Tavi, Rough Draft, what are you guys doing here?"

Octavia said quickly wraps her arms around mine before she answers for us. "Oh, we just happened to be heading to the mall ourselves. There are these adorable shoes and purses that I saw in a couple of ads, so I decided to go get them today and bring my Jedi Knight in shining armor with me."

I blush a little at her calling me her 'Jedi Knight in shining armor.' Part of me wants to point out that Jedi don't wear armor, and I write my stories as a Jedi _master_ specifically, but I played along.

"Awww!" Lyra and Bon Bon say at the same time while Caramel gives me a jealous glare. Guess he wouldn't mind being called something that by Applejack someday.

Caramel then clears his throat and says "Well since we're all here, should we go ahead and get on with the... 'double date?'"

Both Bon Bon and Lyra turn to him and smile enthusiastically.

"Oh Caramel Bear, I didn't think you'd be so eager," Lyra says.

"Me neither, but by all means lead the way," Bon Bon says.

They start walking over the front doors when Caramel decides to press the handicap door buttons from both sides so that both doors would open.

"M-madames." He says nervously with a little bow.

"Oh, what a gentleman," They both say with girly giggles. They both walked inside with Caramel sighing in relief and joining them.

Little does he realize that Lyra and Bon Bon are exchanging secret, deadly glares at each other that can slowly burn through a person's soul. I'm not the person they're on a date yet, and yet I gulped in fear.

When the doors close, Octavia and I stand for a moment before I finally speak.

"So...the thing about the shoes and purses made up or...?"

"We're here to look after Caramel," She says plainly before she shrugs reluctantly. "Although...there are a couple stores with items that fit that description..."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh come now, Rough Draft, work with me. I'll only drag us to do something like that if we need to secure our cover." She says before she hugs my arm again and makes a flirty smile. "Besides, I do like the idea of shopping with my Jedi knight in shining armor."

I blush at that name again while her violet eyes pierce through me.

"Okay, Octavia, I was just messing with you. You don't have to smooth talk me." I say shyly.

Her flirty face turns into a sly smile as she quickly steals a kiss and whispers in my ear.

"I know. I just like watching you blush."

At that moment, she quickly lets go and walks inside the mall, leaving me to blush hard as I chase after her.

"You get back here, Ms. Melody!" I shout to which she just laughs off.

During the next couple of hours, Caramel, Lyra and Bon Bon have tried every single game in the arcade at least two if not three times. Every now and then, the two girls will suddenly be interested in trying out a different arcade machine that looks fun while Octavia and I kept our distance. Octavia keeps her eyes on the three of them while I play some games and half-watch to stay "in cover" much to Octavia annoyance.

"Rough Draft, could you at least try to keep your nerdy side in check while we're doing this?" Octavia asks.

"Aw come on, I gotta stay in character," I protest. "Besides, Caramel seems to be doing alright all things considered. If anything, he's lucky Lyra and Bon Bon haven't disagreed on what to play this whole time."

"It is a good thing that they think so much alike," Octavia admits. "I just hope Caramel can keep himself together, though. He looks exhausted."

"Yeah, he looks like a parent dragged by his children." I agree. "Might need some coffee or something if he's going to make it through dinner."

Octavia nods in agreement.

"Speaking of which, wouldn't they be heading out to do that about now? It's almost 5:30." I add.

"Indeed," She says. "They may not have a reservation or anything, but I would reckon that they should be heading there around this time."

"Eh, I guess they should be feeling hungry sometime. Besides, they're just heading to a burger joint just two blocks from the mall, nothing really fancy."

"True. I guess I'm too used to Manehattan restaurants where you need reservations."

We continue to watch them as Caramel, Bon Bon, and Lyra are playing wack-a-mole on separate machine close together. Caramel is having fun, but Lyra and Bon Bon are occasionally glaring at each other while they practically smashing the machines themselves with their hammers.

Then something clicks in my mind. I let my character die on the arcade game I am playing, stand up so that I am next to Octavia and clear my throat.

"You know speaking of dinner, I've been thinking about how we've never gone on a real date," I say.

Octavia turns to me, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well we may have been going to each other's houses and have movie dates and hang out in the music room, but we haven't really gone on a 'date' date so to speak since we went to Sugarcube Corner, and even then that didn't end as smoothly as we would have liked. Technically we're on a date now, but we're really here to after our friends. I think it's time we have a full date. No Pinkie Pie chasing one of us or spying on a 'double date.' Just dinner, maybe a movie and end it with a walk in the park at night or something?"

Octavia smiles as I explain my proposal to her. "You really do have a romantic side of you, don't you, Rough Draft." She says.

I chuckled at her comment as I respond. "Well, I suppose I do have my notable moments for that, don't I, Love?"

Octavia raises her eyebrow. "Love?"

I realize what I had just said and blushed a little. "Well, you told me to stop calling you dearie, so I tried to think of something else. I wasn't even really considering that one. I mean it's blunt and not very original-"

Octavia interrupts me with her finger on my mouth.

"Go with it," She says with a smile. "It suits you to call me that."

"Heh. As you wish, Love." I say, smiling back.

We stare into each other's eyes until I see in the corner of mine that Caramel, Lyra, and Bon Bon are leaving.

"Looks like they're heading to dinner now," I say.

Octavia turns around and sees them leaving.

"Indeed. Guess we better start following them," She says.

We give it a couple of seconds before we leave so we can keep at a distance from our friends. Octavia hugs my arm again as we walk down the hall. I see Caramel doing well as he is having a few good laughs with Lyra and Bon Bon. It seems like he has become more comfortable around them, which is nice to know.

Of course, the last time I thought things were going well between him and a girl, he ended up humiliating himself, so he still needs to be careful.

Caramel is eating burgers and shakes with Lyra and Bon Bon at the burger joint a couple blocks from the mall. The two energetic girls are talking nonstop while they eat their fries, and Caramel politely listens to both of them while enjoying his burger. Octavia and I are sitting several tables away with our own meals but still keeping our eyes on them.

"I want to say things are going well, but I feel like we're getting closer for something bad to happen," I say.

"Agreed. Lyra and Bon Bon may not be showing it, but even at a distance, I can see it in their eyes that they're becoming more determined to gain the upper hand from each other." Octavia concurs.

"We need to think of something to do in case things go out of hand," I say. "But what?"

"Probably just head over there and stop them. No sense in having a cover if we need to save Caramel."

"True that."

We continue eating while making constant glances at our friends until Octavia speaks up.

"So...do you have a place in mind for dinner for this so-called real date?" She asks, smiling.

I smile back, holding a chuckle.

"I was thinking about someplace nice," I say. "I've heard about a somewhat fancy place closer to the city. It's not especially expensive, and it's not so formal that I have to wear anything more than a nice button shirt. Nothing big but nice enough for a young couple like us."

"Hmmm. Sounds fantastic." She says sweetly.

"Yeah, I can ask my mom to drive us there, and there is a movie theater not far behind and-"

Before I finish, I catch a glance at the front door and frown. The Rainbooms enter the restaurant with - you guessed it, Sunset Shimmer. She is having a quiet discussion with Fluttershy that looks serious. I start to worry about how serious it might be. What could they be talking about that would make Fluttershy so concerned and Sunset Shimmer so worried? Could something be wrong with Fluttershy? Or is Sunset asking something that could lead to her next move to-

"Ahem."

...oops.

I reluctantly turn to Octavia, who has her arms crossed and gives me a displeased glare.

"You talked to her, eh?" She says disapprovingly.

"I really did, I swear," I say quickly.

"And yet you're glaring are her as venomous as ever. Care to explain that?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, you just won't admit it."

"Really, I don't know. It's like if it's just her, I can manage, but when I see her with the Rainbooms, I can't help but worry that she's using them just like she used me. I want to do better for you. I really do, but I can't help but be uncomfortable seeing her with them."

"What on earth could be up with her? Are you sure you're aren't acting like this because you still have feelings for her?"

I look at her in surprise and was about to angrily retort when Caramel's voice reaches out ears.

"TAVI, ROUGH DRAFT, HELP!"

We turn around to find Bon Bon and Lyra arguing and throwing food at each other while Caramel is panicking and trying to calm them both down but to no avail.

Octavia and I Iook at each other for a moment before we quickly get up and start running over to them.

Little did we know that one of the Rainbows is beating us to it.

**3rd person P.O.V. three minutes earlier**

"...and then Vinyl was like 'The Harp? Is that thing still around?' and I was like 'Yes it is, Vinyl! Contrary to belief, some people like to listen to less modern music than your wubs,'" Lyra rants.

"Just like Vinyl to think that, isn't it?" Caramel calmly replies.

"Oh, you're telling me," Bon Bon intervenes. "I once had to argue with her for three hours about my name. So what if my name is a term made in Prance? It's still me."

"She's too immature to think things through," Caramel says politely.

"Oh, Caramel Bear, you're so understanding!" They both say at the same time making Caramel blush.

"Aw come on girls, it's nothing," he says bashfully. "Soarin and I may not have been part of the group long, but I think I know Vinyl well enough to say-"

Caramel's face suddenly falls when he suddenly feels something under the table. He isn't sure at first, but after a few nudges, he knows that a foot is touching his own. The more it nudges around his foot, the more it hits him; one of the girls is secretly playing footsie with his foot.

Caramel blushes, and his hands shake. The awkwardness of the whole situation is starting to become too much for him. He desperately wants to tell whoever it is to stop, but he doesn't even know who it is and, worse yet, if it will destroy the balance in keeping both Lyra and Bon Bon satisfied.

Both girls are looking at him curiously.

"What's the matter, Caramel Bear?" Lyra asks.

Caramel sighs and accepts he has no other way out, and he has to find a way to handle this uncomfortable moment carefully.

He clears his throat and says, "Well...um...listen, girls, I'm having a great time with the two of you, really. I'm enjoying our time together, and I'm glad that both of you are having fun." He takes a deep breath before he continues. "But I also appreciate that so far, we have been taking things with both of you very slowly."

"Uh-hu," They say intently while smiling.

"With that said, I appreciate it when neither of you tries to do anything that shouldn't be done on a first date," He continues slowly.

The two girls look at Caramel, confused. They turn to each other, unsure of what he just said.

"What are you talking about?" Bon Bon asks.

Caramel gulps. There is no point beating around the bush anymore. With one deep breath, he bluntly speaks his mind.

"One of you is playing footsie with my foot, and it's uncomfortable!"

He quivers in fear for a moment, afraid of what they are going to say, but for a moment, neither of them says a word. Suddenly both of them start laughing out loud, leaving Caramel confused.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

Bon Bon manages to collect herself before she answers.

"You think one of us is playing footsie with you? Caramel Bear, why would you think that? Of course, that's going too fast," She says in mid-laughter."

"Yeah, what Bon Bon said," Lyra adds. "I mean it's only a couple of playful nudges to your foo-"

Lyra's eyes widen and she puts her hand on her mouth. Bon Bon turns to look at Lyra equally surprised, but then her surprised face melts into one of rage.

"CHEATER!" Bon Bon barks.

Lyra's only response is a nervous chuckle.

"How dare you try to go there when you know only I get to do that!" Bon Bon shouts.

"Wait, what?!" Caramel exclaims.

Lyra's nervous face changes into an angry face of her own.

"Oh, like you had a right to do it when he clearly likes me the best," She shouts.

"Excuse me? I didn't cross the boundaries he just established, so I automatically am the superior date!" Bon Bon yells.

"Oh sure, like he wants to be with a girl that doesn't try anything," Lyra says sarcastically.

"Wait, can't we hold up a moment and let me say-" Caramel tries to say only for both girls to shout out, "Shut up, Caramel Bear!" simultaneously. Caramel reacts with an 'epp' before Lyra, and Bon Bon continues.

"He was closest to me at the arcades. He clearly is more interested in me!" Bon Bon exclaims.

"Oh please, he was only doing that to bring it to you slowly that he was going to choose me," Lyra says.

"Do I detect a hint of desperation in that claim?" Bon Bon taunts.

"Yeah. Desperation to get it through your hard burnt marshmallow drop surprise skull." Lyra says with a smirk.

Bon Bon gasps insulted.

"Leave my failed candy experiments out of this!" She shouts.

"Why? Are you worried that being unable to get with a cutie like Caramel Bear will just be another failure?"

Bon Bon's blood boils at the insult. Suddenly an idea hatches in her mind, and a devious grin grows on her face. She reaches into her backpack and takes out a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"You know 'Lye Lye,' I always keep a couple of flavors just in case I want to try another experiment. Maybe someone as bitter as you needs to be a little sweetened." She says with an evil voice.

Without another word, Bon Bon takes the bottle of chocolate syrup and sprays it all over Lyra's face and makes a big bushy whipped cream beard on her chin. Lyra is enraged as she grabs a bottle of ketchup.

"Say, 'Bonnie Bon,' I don't think you should have two separate colors in your hair. You should just stick with only one. Here, let me pick for you," Lyra says as she sprays ketchup all over the blue side of Bon Bon's hair.

Bon Bon screams a girly scream while Lyra laughs maniacally. Caramel can barely process anything that was happening at this point.

"Lyra, Bon Bon, please!" He protests, but Bon Bon grabs more sugary contents from her backpack, and Lyra takes more food from the table, and they start their own chaotic food fight. Caramel doesn't know what else to do as the worst-case scenario has happened and then some and he is helpless to do anything about it.

"TAVI, ROUGH DRAFT, HELP!" He screams as Lyra, and Bon Bon continue throwing food at each other.

"How about some butterscotch in your hair?" Bon Bon says.

"How'd you like some french fries in your ear?" Lyra counters.

"Why not cherries in both of your ears?"

"Or salt and pepper up your nose."

"Or Applejack's hand-"

Suddenly, all three of them stop what they were doing and turn around to see what Caramel thought was an emerald-eyed angel standing behind Bon Bon and holding her arm with a stern look on her face.

**Rough Draft's POV**

Octavia and I are just seconds away from helping Caramel before we see Applejack come from behind and intervene. Sunset Shimmer and the other Rainbooms are standing behind as Applejack has a stern look on her face that has both Lyra and Bon Bon worried and Caramel looking hopeful.

"What do you think y'all are doing?" Applejack asks.

Lyra and Bon Bon look at each other and turn back to Applejack, chuckling nervously.

"Having dinner with Caramel Bear," they say simultaneously.

For a moment, Applejack's serious face turns into confusion. She mumbles to herself, "Caramel Bear?" before she snaps out of it and goes back to her serious face.

"And how is throwing food at each other part of your...date?"

Lyra and Bon Bon instantly point at each other and start talking at the same time. Neither of us are positive of what they were saying, but it sounds like they are both claiming that they are the "better date" and thus should be going out with Caramel. Applejack seems to have understood as much before she holds up her hand for silence.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture. But did either of you ask how Caramel felt? That this might be making him uncomfortable?" She demands.

Lyra and Bon Bon look at Caramel, who, despite feeling better now that Applejack is there, is still a little scared from their spontaneous display. The two hyper girls bow their heads in shame.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," Applejack says in a motherly tone. "I may not be interested in dating like Rarity, but even I know that ain't a way to behave to your date. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Bon Bon and Lyra look at Caramel apologetically and simultaneously say, "I'm sorry, Caramel Bear."

Octavia and I look at each other surprised. We didn't expect Applejack to come to Caramel's rescue much less shame Lyra and Bon Bon like that.

"Uhh...It's okay," Caramel says politely.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled," Applejack says with a smile. "Now, I think I should take Caramel home. Any objections?"

Lyra and Bon Bon want to protest, but they remained silent, figuring Applejack would counter it. I look at Octavia, giving her a look asking if we should do something, but she shakes her head.

"Good. Come on, darlin'," Applejack says to Caramel.

Caramel gets up and follows her, hiding a bashful grin from her calling him "darlin.'" They both are about to exit when Caramel taps Applejack behind the shoulder and holds his finger, indicating to hold on a minute when she turns. He makes a quick run back to Lyra, and Bon Bon, takes out his wallet, grabs a couple dollars, and puts it in the middle of the table as he says, "Dinner's on me, girls. For what it's worth, I had a nice time with both of you."

With that, he scurries back to Applejack, and together they leave. Lyra and Bon Bon stare at each other in disbelief. Octavia and I look at each other concerned about what they will do next.

Finally, Lyra speaks first.

"He had a nice time with you."

"He had a nice time with _you_," Bon Bon counters.

They keep looking at each until big smiles form on their faces, and they simultaneously shout. "Best friends forever!" They hug each other, giggling out loud while everyone else in the restaurant is staring at them bewildered.

"Let's get out of here," Bon Bon suggests.

"You read my mind, buddy," Lyra confirms as they grab their stuff and leave the building giggling and complimenting each other on their insults and food attacks as if they are commenting on a tennis match they just played.

For a few minutes, everything is silent until people start to go back to their meals. Octavia and I look at each other and sigh in relief.

"Well, I think that brings the 'double date' to a somewhat satisfying ending," Octavia says

"Yeah, maybe this turned out well for Caramel after all," I add. "We were lucky the Rainbooms were eating out as well."

"Actually, I might have helped with that."

We turn around to see Sunset Shimmer with Rainbow Dash behind her while the rest of their group went back to their meals.

"You did?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah, when they started to fight, Applejack was getting worried, and I told her what Rough Draft told me about his suggestion to Caramel, and after that, she didn't hesitate to intervene," Sunset Shimmer explains.

Rainbow Dash takes the opportunity to add her two cents.

"Seriously, Rough Draft? You and Soarin thought getting Caramel to go on a date with two girls was the answer to helping him maybe get with AJ? You guys come up with the most ridiculous ideas." She says.

"Oh, don't worry. I chewed out both of our boyfriends good over this," Octavia explains. "But I, for one, think at least mine learned his lesson."

She turns to me and glares. "Didn't you, darling?"

I chuckle nervously before I answer. "Uh, yeah, I think I can confirm that I will never try to help Caramel with his love life again."

"Too right, you won't," Octavia says pleased. "Now of you girls will excuse us, we have a date to finish."

"Yeah, yeah. Later fellas," Rainbow Dash says as she goes back to join the Rainbooms.

"Bye, Rough Draft," Sunset Shimmer calls out as she follows Rainbow Dash.

Octavia and I go back to our table and start eating our food again without saying anything to another. We remain quiet until I decide to lighten the mood.

"You know what else I learned?"

"Do tell, darling," Octavia says still focused on her food.

"It's going to take a miracle for Lyra and Bon Bon to ever get boyfriends."

Octavia lets out a snicker that makes me smile. She laughs for a few seconds before she responds.

"Yes, I suppose it's going to be quite difficult," She chuckles. "At least we know it isn't going to be anyone like Caramel."

"Agreed," I say. "But, hey, since we're done with their big date, maybe we can get started with our own."

Octavia smiles, sweetly to my suggestion. "What do you have in mind, darling?"

I smile back before I answer.

"How does next Friday sound?


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days after the "double date" with Caramel, Lyra and Bon Bon went relatively smoothly. It turns out that while Applejack was taking Caramel home, she gave him her own scolding, which Caramel received ashamedly yet maturely. Shortly after, Applejack decided that even though Soarin told him already, she thought it more honest to tell Caramel in person how she felt about him and dating in general. She went on to try to cheer him up by suggesting that since he seems like a nice guy and maybe they should try to officially become friends so she can at least get to know him better. Caramel was appreciative but still down to have the girl he loves to deny him herself, but when she offered to become friends, he was all too happy to accept.

"It's a dream come true to hear that she actually wants to get to know me," he said to Soarin and me gleefully. "Plus, we exchanged numbers, so now I can die knowing that I have Applejack's number."

Things between him, Lyra and Bon Bon were starting to become more peaceful. The Monday after the date, Caramel came to the two hyper girls and had an honest discussion with them as well. They were pissed off about it as you would imagine, but they eventually forgave him, knowing that he didn't mean any harm. He also convinced them to stop calling him "Caramel Bear" which they were hesitant to do, but eventually gave in knowing that it was for the best. They still slip out the name every now and then, but Caramel doesn't pay too much mind knowing they were doing so out of habit.

As for myself and Octavia, we began to spend a little more time together than usual. We convinced both of our parents to allow us to go on a special date and my dad agreed to let me borrow some of his nicer clothes and his credit card for the occasion. Octavia and I also spent time at her place after school where she would perform for me and I, in turn, would write my new story while she plays. On occasion, Octavia would stop playing and try to peek into what I'm writing, but I have caught wise and would close my notebook before she gets a chance. She would give me playful pout and ask for a peak only for me to tell her that I'll show her when it's ready.

On more joyous news for both the E.M.R. and the Rainbooms, Sonata had her trial while we were at the mall and won her appeal. The judge decided that given her good behavior in juvenile hall and her information to the police regarding Aria and Adagio, she was okay to be looked after by the Apples family provided that she also does community service at the vet clinic that Fluttershy works at. Sonata was all too willing to agree, thinking it would be fun to interact with cute little animals and because she is comfortable around Fluttershy after she comforted Sonata back when we were interrogating her.

The Tuesday after her appeal, Sonata was allowed back into Canterlot High. Once the Rainbows explained the situation, Principle Celestia was hesitant but eventually accepted Sonata's apology with a kind smile. Her acceptance back to Canterlot High was, however, not entirely well received by the rest of the school. Some of the students like Applejack's sister, Apple Bloom, and her two best friends were quick to forgive Sonata kindly, but the rest of the student body were not as ready to forgive her just yet.

It's currently lunchtime on Friday, and Caramel, Soarin, and I invited Sonata to sit next to us since she has the same lunch period as us.

"So Sonata, how it is going with your classes so far?" Soarin asks.

"I think it's going well," Sonata answers. "There are some students that still give me evil eyes, but I'm starting to get used to it. The teachers are pretty nice, but the hard part is the fact that I'm given so much extra school work just to catch up on the semester. Thankfully, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are in the same classes as me and they agreed to help me out."

"Well, that's a good deal," I say.

"Yeah, though I could do without Doc's experiments on me, though," Sonata says a little down.

"Uh, he's not drawing any blood tests or anything, is he?" Caramel asks, concerned.

"No...well, yes, but it's not what bugs me," Sonata explains. "It just feels like every time I'm helping him try to understand magic, I worry how he's doing this just to prepare for in case Aria or Dagi come back. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that I'm helping however I can, and I know we need to prepare in case anything like them or some other magic related thing happens. But part of me still feels a little guilty that I'm betraying my sisters just because they abandoned me, and honestly, I feel a little down that they might come back.

My brow furrows at Sonata's words.

"Are you afraid that they might do something that will ruin your chance to completely move on?" I ask.

Sonata's face falls further.

"I wish I wasn't." She says sadly. "I just want to be happy and away from it all. Be cheery and not frequently ridiculed for being ditzy and absent-minded. I just want to be loved for who I am. I appreciate how you guys and Tavi and Fluttershy and the others visited me at juvie, let alone the Apples taking me in. They have been more supportive and loving than I could have dreamed with Dagi and Aria, but I'm scared that sooner or later they are going to do something that will ruin all of it."

When she finishes, nothing is said or heard except for the conversations from the students around us. Soarin, Caramel, and I look at Sonata worryingly. After a couple of minutes, I reach out and take Sonata's hand and give it a squeeze for reassurance.

"If they come back, we'll be here for you, Sonata," I say kindly. "I'm sure I'm going to sound like one of the Rainbooms when I say this, but you're among friends, and despite the fact, there are two separate factors, both the E.M.R. and the Rainbooms will protect you to whatever end."

"Yeah, what Rough Draft said," Soren adds while patting her in the back.

"Ditto," Says Caramel.

Sonata gives the three of us an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, you guys. "She says. "Speaking of which, Pinkie Pie and some of the others invited me to join them to go and get tacos after school, you guys want to come?"

"Absolutely!" Caramel and Soarin exclaim at the same time.

"I'm afraid Octavia and I will have to rain check on that, Sonata," I answer. "We got plans of our own tonight."

"Oh yeah, tonight is that special night," Soarin says.

"Big night?" Sonata asks before she gasped. "Ooo, are you going to confess your love for each other?!"

I chuckle before I answer.

"Actually, we confessed our love for each other almost two weeks ago. This is just a big date we've planned all week."

"Awwww! You confessed already?" Sonata pouts. "I wish I was there. How did it happen?"

But before I answer, the bell rings, announcing that it's time for our next classes. Sonata pouts again.

"Don't worry, Sonata. I'll tell you the story some other time," I say reassuringly.

"Okay," Sonata replies, instantly happy before she gives me a sly look. "Be sure to tell me how tonight goes, too, okay?"

"Yeah, same for us," Soarin adds, pointing at himself and Caramel.

"I will," I say. "Till then, enjoy your tacos."

"Oh, I will," Sonata says while licking her lips and rubbing her hands together as we went our separate ways from the cafeteria.

The sky is starting to turn orange as I walk over to Octavia's place wearing black pants and shoes with a deep blue buttoned shirt. I make it to her front porch and check the time to find that it's 5:27, indicating that I'm three minutes early. I'm thinking of waiting until it's 5:30 sharp to knock the door when it opens revealing Octavia waiting for me wearing an aqua dress, black high heels and diamond earrings.

"I thought I said you don't have to wait in front of my door just to be precise. I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose." She says with a smirk on her face.

"Well, maybe I like how apparently you seem to be so eager to see me that you're waiting behind the door," I reply with my own smirk.

Octavia giggles at my comeback.

"Well, you have me there this time, darling." She says. "I have been looking forward to this as much as you have."

"Indeed. And might add that you look absolutely beautiful, Love." I say kindly as I take her hand and kiss it.

She giggles at my performance before she answers. "You may, darling. You may. Now come on, we must inform my mother that you're here, and we're ready to go."

"Of course, Love," I say as we go inside to get ready to head out to our date.

Tempo drives us over to Crystal City shortly after I arrived. I had to help Tempo find her way to the restaurant which annoyed Octavia, but eventually, we made it with time to spare. Tempo parks next to the restaurant allowing me to exit the car first so that I can open Octavia's door and hold out my hand for her. But right after Octavia gets out of the car, Tempo grabs me by the shirt and forces me to look at her.

"Don't forget I'm coming around 9 near the park to pick you two up," Tempo says happily before she secretly hisses in my ear "And remember to take good care of my daughter. If any harm or some sort of misery happens to her, I'll have your head hanging above the fireplace."

My eyes widen, and I slowly gulp and choose my next words carefully.

"I'll protect her as if my existence depends on it," I say with a squeak in my voice.

Immediately, Tempo's angry face turns back to her cheery one.

"Wonderful! Have fun!" She says giddily before she lets go of my shirt, gets back inside her car, and drives away.

I turn to Octavia, who has a sympathetic yet slightly amused look on her face.

"Did you know that she was going to do that?" I ask, still sounding scared.

"No, but I wish I did so that I could prepare you for that somehow. I never thought she would come up with a threat like that," She answers.

"Well, it's nice to know that you have such a caring mother in that regard," I say, trying to collect myself.

"Indeed, darling. Now shall we start the night?"

A smile manages to form on my face.

"I would like that," I answer. With that, we smile at each other as I offer my hand to Octavia, and she accepts it as we walk inside the restaurant.

The place looks fancy yet simple. The walls are a deep kind of brown with expensive-looking art pieces hanging on the wall. Classical music plays from the speakers installed on the ceiling, and there's an electronic fireplace in the middle of the dining room. In front of us is a black stand with a tall skinny man with a long, thin curly mustache standing behind it.

"Good evening, and welcome to Gustave's. Do you have a reservation?" The man asks in a thick Prench accent.

"Yes. Table for two under the name Draft." I say.

The man looks at his list until he finds my name. "Ah, yes, table for Drahft."

"Uh, no. It's Draft." I say.

The man looks up confused and says, "That's what I said. Drahft."

I am about to counter him when Octavia takes my arm and whispers in my ear, "Just go with it, darling. It's part of his accent."

I nod and make a gesture to the man indicating that it is all good.

"Very well. Allow me to take you to your table." He says politely while he grabs a couple of menus and escorts us to our seats. I make sure to help Octavia to her chair first like a good boyfriend should before I sat down, and the man gives us our menus and leaves with a bow.

We look at our menus for a few minutes before I clear my throat.

"So is this 'not too fancy' enough for you?" I ask.

"Oh very much so," Octavia answers pleased. "Back at Manehattan, we would be going to places where the fireplaces are real and there would be a real band playing. Not to mention half of the time we're there just to talk about gossip and business and such just like at the ball."

"You didn't go to places like that every day, did you?"

"Oh heavens, no, but we came often enough that it did get rather irritating. This, on the other hand, feels like a modest kind of fancy, which isn't much in comparison, but it's the kind I can take more seriously if that makes any sense."

"Uh...not to really actually," I confess.

Octavia smiles at my confusion. "Don't worry about it. I guess what I'm trying to say is I like this place so far. How did you know about this place?"

"Well, my parents went to Crystal City to see play a couple of years back," I answer. "They grabbed some food over here shortly before we went to see their play and they told me how they enjoyed it."

Octavia smiles at my answer.

"That sounds like a very nice night." She says. "Fancy yet pleasant."

"Yeah, it was," I say. "I had to get help from my dad to look up where it is since he and mom basically forgot where it was."

"Well, I'm glad you did," She says warmly.

A waiter comes and takes our orders shortly afterward. I order the lamb with grilled vegetables, and Octavia ordered the chicken chowder. It took only about ten minutes until our food arrived, and we started digging in.

"So have you seen Sonata around school after Principle Celestia let her back in?" I ask to make small talk.

"I'm afraid I haven't," Octavia answers. "But you did mention to me that she's in your lunch period. Is she doing alright to you?"

"She says she's pretty happy despite the expected backlash from other students," I say. "But she sounded worried that somehow her sisters will come back and somehow ruin her chance to fully move on."

Octavia looks at me worryingly.

"But how can they? It's not like they have magic or anything like that to sneak back here. The police are keeping a sharp eye out for them, after all."

"Maybe, but we still don't even know why they were trying so desperately go back to Equestria." I point out. "Now that I think about it, they might try to find the way back if they're desperate enough."

"That's true. All the same, I hope Sonata can fully move on. Maybe make some friends of her own beside the Rainbooms and us."

"Agreed. Actually, she and the others are off to get tacos right now. I had to get a rain check for both of us."

"Aw, that sounds like fun. Let's definitely use that rain check sometime soon."

"Agreed, Love."

Octavia makes a quiet giggle at her nickname before we go back to our food. We continued eating for about ten minutes until we finished.

"Now that was an actual meal," Octavia says firmly. "My parents and I should have started going to a place like this years ago."

"What, where the restaurants in Manehattan so fancy that the servings were really small or something?" I say jokingly.

"Yes," Octavia says plainly.

"Oh, come on." I ridicule. "How over-the-top traditional can you get?"

"A rude yet legitimate question, darling," she says. "In any case, they're traditional enough that my family would go get some real food after they've played their part in their social gathering."

"Well, I'm glad this gives you a more filling experience," I say. "That said, I get the feeling that we could be married and in our sixties, and you'll still tell me something about your old life that will confound me."

Octavia chuckles before she says, "I certainly hope not. I would like to think we would have it all behind us by then. Not a trace of that time is found apart from a few memories and maybe using my musical skills to be a music teacher or teaching a kid or two how to play the cello."

"You think about stuff like that?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh, for a while now." She answers. "I don't have a concrete plan of what I might do after high school and maybe college, but I certainly won't go back to Manehattan and continue being a cellist there. I would like to do something more humble for the rest of my life. Something where my children wouldn't experience the childhood I had if I have any."

I can't help but smile. "I'm sure you'll find plenty of kids who would love to learn how to play the cello," I say.

"Hmmm, encouraging words from the guy who thought it was just a big violin," Octavia says with a smirk.

I chuckle nervously. "Touche, Love. Touche."

The waiter came and gave us the check and I paid it with my dad's credit card. After the waiter came with the receipt and we started heading out the door when the man at the front calls out to us.

"Excuse me, Monsieur and Madame, but you might want to look up before you go."

Octavia and I look at each other confused before we looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above the ceiling.

Oh yeah. Christmas is coming soon...but it's still November.

"A little early for this, don't you think?" I ask the man.

"Oh, not at all. In fact, if you look at some other parts of town, people are already starting to set up decorations for the holidays," He says.

"Yeah, but maybe putting up mistletoe is kind of pushing it," I say.

The man replies with a smug grin. "Your lady doesn't seem to mind."

I look at him confused and turn to Octavia, who is putting on lipstick before putting it in her purse and looking at me with a flirty look.

"Why do I get the feeling you knew you were gonna need that?" I ask.

Octavia rolls her eyes and grabs me by the shirt and says, "Shut up and come here, you dork." before she pulls me to her.

Well if I ever had it in my bucket list where my lips get smothered in lipstick after my girlfriend kisses me, it's crossed off now.

********************************************************************************************************8

After our little make out, we start our walk through the city to the park. It was dark out, and sure enough, people are decorating buildings with lights and other decorations for the holidays next month. Yes, that is way too soon, but clearly, people in this city like to prepare for these things earlier than they should. But Octavia and I don't pay any mind as the decorations and lights around the city make everything around us look beautiful to see at night. She wraps my arm with both of her arms and lays her head on my shoulder and sighs as we walk down the streets to our destination.

Suddenly I realize that Octavia isn't holding my arm, and turn to see isn't next to me. I look around for a moment until I see her standing in front of the glass window of a jewelry shop. From the reflection of the window, she has a small but serene smile on her face as she is looking at a sapphire necklace.

I walk over next to her, looking at the necklace and clear my throat.

"You know the park is kinda this way," I say half teasingly.

She breaks out of her trance and turns her head to me. "Oh, sorry." She says. "I was just looking at this necklace."

"I noticed," I say with my own smile. "So you're a sapphire kind of girl?"

"Well, not exactly." She explains. "It's just that this necklace reminds me of my grandfather. The one I was very close with."

I look at her, confused. She rolls her eyes before she elaborates.

"He didn't wear one you silly dweeb, he gave my grandmother one." She says. "I never got to know her, she died before I was born. But when I was growing up, my grandfather liked to tell me stories about her. They were close friends throughout most of their childhood and both of them grew up to be musicians. He was a violinist and she played the flute. It wasn't until they were in their twenties that they started to feel something close to one another. Grandfather spent much time trying to enter in well-known orchestras and bands despite how hard it was given that being a violinist is a common practice and the competition was tough, but she was always there to support and comfort him through his various trials. It was around the time when he managed to find his succession that he began to realize how much she deeply cared for him and that deep down he felt the same. He didn't want to simply tell her that he had just figured it out, so instead, he took her to a garden up top one of the most famous buildings in Manehattan and gave her a sapphire necklace just like this one and confessed. Whenever he told the story he'll say at least three times how joyous she was that was to hear him say 'I love you.' for the first time. They married not long after and eventually had my father. My grandfather loved to tell me how he would give my grandmother jewelry on her birthday or during the holidays, but she would never wear them because it was that necklace that meant the most to her. The sad thing is I only got to see it in pictures that my grandfather showed me over the years because it was buried with her. I guess I have gained a thing for sapphires since it was the jewel necklace that the woman my grandfather loved held dearly."

For a moment, nothing is said. Then Octavia turns her head back to me to see the smirk on my face.

"What?" She asks, confused.

"She was always there to support and comfort him, huh? That sounds an awful lot like someone I love."

Octavia blushes furiously.

"Mr. Draft, are you trying to flatter me with my dead grandparents?!" She exclaims.

"No, I'm being serious," I state. "I may not have known either of your grandparents, but I do know that you have been like that ever since we got together. Whether it's over my writing or when you helping me to be brave back when we were chasing Sonata and Adagio, or even when it came to telling you what happened between me and Sunset Shimmer, you've been so supporting that even though you have told me otherwise, I still believe I don't deserve you. Heck, all I've really done in return is go to a concert and barely wake up in time for your performance and otherwise watch you play after school sometimes."

Octavia smiles kindly before she wraps her arms around my waist and kisses me on the cheek.

"You do more than enough just by being the silly yet sweet, loving boy I met at Pinkie Pie's party, darling." She says sweetly.

I smile back at her and wrap my arms around her waist and say. "Thank you, Octavia. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." She says before we peck each other on the lips. "Now, let's get going. I do believe you have a park to escort me to."

"Quite right, love," I say as we part from the hug, and she goes back to hugging my arm while we continue walking down the street.

After about twenty minutes of walking, we make it to Crystal Central Park. It was a vast place with lots of trees and a couple of lakes. By the looks of things, there would usually be hundreds of people here playing or going on picnics and what not during the day, but since it's night time, it's mostly just a few couples such as Octavia and myself. The park lampposts light most of the park, as Octavia finds a bench to sit in where the area was only lit by the moonlight. We sit down next to each other, holding hands as she lays her head on my shoulder while I lay my head on her head. We don't say anything to each other, just enjoy each other's company as we look at the moonlight.

We stay quiet for about twenty minutes before Octavia decides to speak.

"You know, you say that you watch me play, but you like to write without letting me see your work."

I smile and shrug with my free shoulder before I reply. "Well, I may have said before that I didn't want to show you while I'm not finished. Writing isn't something you can present as quickly as you can with music you know."

"I know, but it still feels like only you get to be entertained with my art while I'm in the dark with yours." She says. "I don't even know what happens in your story where you meet this... Jedi Princess version of me."

"All the more reason for you to wait until I'm done with it," I say. "There's some art that you can't rush."

"I understand. I just wish I didn't have to wait."

I hesitate before I reluctantly say, "Well, I actually did try to finish that story before tonight, but I couldn't finish."

"Aw, how come?" she playfully pouts.

"Just haven't figured out the ending yet," I answer. "Though I suppose I could read to you where the story continues from on my phone."

Octavia smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Yes, please," She says quietly yet sweetly.

I smile and reach into my pocket for my phone with my free hand and turn it on, opening the notes app.

"Right, so where were we, love?"

"You were describing my eyes," she says dreamily.

"Ah, that's right. I'll start a little bit before that," I say before I clear my throat and begin to read.

_"I sense sadness, grief, suffering, death, yet the planet's moon continues to shine despite so much smoke filling the sky as if whatever was left here took it as a sign of hope. That somehow the moonlight is telling them that light overcomes the darkness. I thought I also felt a mixture of anguish and comfort. That's about as much as I could gather."_

_"Good. Very good." The Gray Women said. "There was a time where those who could use The Force knew that there is more to gain from the life around us than simply knowing that they create The Force and make it grow. Anything from the grass, to the rock and even the ocean, have things to tell us, we only needed to reach out far enough to learn what they have to say."_

_"So I see. " Rough Draft replied, but his mind was focused on the woman herself. Even though he was focused on listening to the music she was playing, he could also sense the passion behind her music. It was clear to him that she had a deep love for the creative arts and desires to express it however she can. It was as mesmerizing as her beautiful purple eyes that were deeper than any purple crystal in Ilum or some of the flowers and large plants in the forests in Tython._

_"Why don't you try taking a holo-picture? It will last longer."_

_Rough Draft snaps out of his trance as he realizes he was caught staring at the Gray Woman, who is giving him an amused smirk._

_"I don't recall Jedi being allowed to give into attraction to the opposite gender." She said smugly. "I believe they still think that no emotions are good emotions or some sort of over-cautious superstition like that."_

_Rough Draft blushes as he tries to regain his serious demeanor and says. "Well, we are also supposed to admire the beauty that life creates in The Force."_

_The Gray Woman roars in laughter, dropping her instrument as she holds on to her gut with both of her arms. Rough Draft looks at her nervously, feeling a little dimwitted from his response as she almost falls off the stone she was sitting on in laughter._

_"Oh by The Force, I could live to see the end of all things and would never hear such a thing. Honestly, Master Jedi, I don't know whether to ridicule you or applaud you for your effort." She says. "Truly the path of the Jedi has become a very devoted yet ignorant one." _

_"How can you say that? The Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." Rough Draft counters. _

_"Knowing your history, sparring techniques and philosophies from those before you do not entirely make you all-knowing." The Gray woman says with a wave of her hand. "It's important to experience life as others do without giving into the darkness. The Jedi know how giving in to your emotions can lead to things like fear and anger, but they don't understand how they are not entirely good or evil but they can be manipulated to fall into the darkness if they are not experienced carefully."_

_"How can you say anything like that with no proof?" Rough Draft demands._

_"Proof? Proof? You're surrounded with proof, you fool!" She ridicules. "Truly, do you not even know what happened to this temple, or is this a piece of history lost to your order?"_

_"Of course I know," Rough Draft claims. "A young padawan wanted to know more about The Force and discovered the ways of the dark side and shared his findings to other Jedi and that started a rift the caused a fight that destroyed the temple and nearly wiped the Jedi from existence."_

_"Exactly. And if that padawan had known about what the dark side is like beforehand, he would have understood how important it is to denounce them. Instead, he gave into the ideas, not caring about the consequences. If he understood what he was getting into, perhaps he could have approached his newfound feelings better, but because he was shunned of things that he didn't understand, his emotions consumed him and the people around him in the end. One must truly know the darkness to fully appreciate the light."_

_"But truly knowing why are, those emotions can turn you to the dark side does not guarantee that you will never be consumed by it." Rough Draft rebuttals._

_"That is true, but if you live in ignorance of what you consider to be your enemy, you and the people around you are in greater danger to the dark side than if you didn't." She says. "Many people across the galaxy are unable to use The Force, yet they can live with anger and fear and many other feelings without giving in to the temptation of the dark side. Just because Force Users like me and you are more capable of causing great harm if consumed by darkness then the average human or twi'lek or ordain or whatever, does not mean never truly knowing them is the key. In fact, I'm willing to bet that you're prone to many temptations from fighting the Sith."_

_"How do you mean?" Rough Draft asks. _

_"Do you hate the Sith?" The Gray Woman asks. _

_Rough Draft thought hard about that question. It never really occurred to him to think about how the Sith impacted his feelings to him._

_"I suppose I would have to say yes," He answers._

_"Why?" The Gray Woman asks skeptically like a school teacher asking a student to explain his answer to a question. "Do you really despise them just for existing as the opposite of what you stand for?"_

_Rough Draft thinks about it again before the says "it's more than that. They are ruthless and destructive with their quest for power."_

_"Is that the words of other Jedi I hear?" The Gray Woman asks skeptically again._

_"No, it's from experience," He answers. "I've despised what they stand since the moment I first fought them."_

_"Oh? Why don't you explain," She commands._

_"It's not something I like to-" Rough Draft begins before the woman interrupts him._

_"Master Jedi, you have intruded my sanctuary and asked me to play some of my music to you. I think you more than owe me a simple story," She demands._

_Rough Draft hesitates for a moment before he reluctantly agrees. He takes a deep breath before he begins his story. _

_"It was about five years ago. I had recently become a Jedi Knight after completing my trials. The Sith Empire at that time was beginning to spread across the galaxy, conquering as they went and the Republic had decreed to send a couple of hundred Jedi into battle with the Republic armada to counter the Sith's advances. It was also back when Darth Blumblood was trying to take the galaxy for himself claiming he was destined to rule it."_

"Hang on, Blumblood?" Octavia says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Did you create a Sith Lord based on Blueblood?"

"Well it usually is a good idea to use my experiences into your writing, I said with a shrug. "Besides, it's hard to come up with a good original sounding name for a dark lord of the Sith when the expanded universe has so many good ones like Darth Sion, Malak, Kryat, Traya, Nihilus-"

"Alright, alright, don't hurt yourself, Rough Draft," She says waving her hand. "But does this have a sad ending for 'Blumblood?'"

"Are you violet eyes as gorgeous as your face?" I say, trying to sound flirty.

Octavia squeals in laughter before she playfully smacks me upside the head and says "Just get back to reading you, silly dork."

I chuckle and wait for her to calm down before I continue.

_"Blumblood had a strong army and he was starting to conquer worlds one by one with ease. My former master, Monteur-Rahn took it upon himself to lead our forces and intercept Blumblood on the planet Russian and I volunteered to join in the front lines. When the shuttle that I was on landed, I and a battalion of troopers were first to come out and join in the battle. I remember feeling so eager to fight because I had just become a knight, and I had a group of the Republic finest to meet the enemy with me, so it felt like I was ready for anything. The battalion and I charged into battle from the shuttle we were on for about seven seconds before we were overrun. Sith warriors, troopers, war droids, were surrounding us out of nowhere. Many of the Republic soldiers around me went down like they were grass, and explosions from detonators and war machines were making fire and smoke that covered the sky making everything look dark. I had my lightsaber out and was cutting down anything that was getting near me, but I could barely focus on what was happening. I heard screams coming from all around me as I feel the lives of the troopers leave their bodies. I tried to protect the ones that were still alive by cutting down any warrior, trooper or war droid of the Sith that I laid my eyes on, but it wasn't long before it was just me alone surrounded by the enemy and for the first time in my life I was afraid."_

_"You were afraid to fight your enemies alone," The Gray Woman presumed. _

_"No, it wasn't just that," Rough Draft answered. "I don't know how Blumblood did it, but his men were like mindless, monstrous versions of the dark lord himself. The droids didn't act this way, but the troopers and especially the Sith warriors all had been brainwashed to do nothing but destroy anything in their path. Blumblood was known for experimenting with the dark side of the force and he appeared to use that in a way where these warriors -no, these puppets were filled with literally nothing but mindless, chaotic darkness with the desire to destroy. Their lack of consciousness made their attacks sloppy enough for me to cut down any that were getting near me, but their sheer numbers and the strength in their mindless anger made them harder to defend myself. It was only a matter of time before they were going to overpower me and I would be one with The Force."_

_"And yet you survived," The Gray Woman states._

_Rough Draft nods before he answers._

_"Yes. Before I was overrun, all the Sith suddenly stopped fighting and began to seize uncontrollably. The war droids also began to malfunction and then break into a million pieces. I didn't know how to react, but before I could do anything else, all of the men just feel dead. I later found out that it didn't just happen in Russian but in every planet in the Outer Rim that Blumblood had taken over. It took a while before I was found by the remaining forces of the Armada and when I did I saw Master Monteur-Rahn. He comforted me and said to me how everything is alright and he defeated Blumblood in battle."_

_The Gray Woman looked at Rough Draft unfazed with the last part of his story. _

_"And what does this have to do with the Sith you were fighting?" She questions._

_"Well, it turned out that Blumblood went so far as to bond with his minions." Rough Draft explains. "By putting so much of his anger and hate into those mindless monsters, they were fated to die if anything happened to Blumblood, so by slaying Blumblood he defeated his army and thus saved the galaxy. Monteur-Rahn saved my life and saved the galaxy. It is a shame that he refused to fight anymore after that war because I would have liked to have fought by his side during the many encounters of the Sith that followed. Now I try to be a little more like him every time I face the Sith because he set the standard in destroying such forces of darkness."_

_The Gray Woman raises an eyebrow and frowns disapprovingly. Clearly, there is something on her mind that troubles her. Rough Draft looks at her, confused._

_"You disapprove?" He asks._

_"It's difficult not to when both you and your former master prove my point." She answers bluntly._

_"What do you mean?" Rough Draft asks. _

_"Well first off, by your own confession, you admit that you could not even try to control your fear at the battlefield despite your training to do so. The Jedi are told to control emotions like fear, but they don't really know what the feelings are because their masters forbid them to even experience what they're like. That can lead to the darkness as it once did to someone close to me."_

_"Really?" How did-" Rough Draft began before the Gray Woman interrupted him._

_"That goes double for your former master. Monteur-Rahn, is it not?"_

_Rough Draft sits there, stunned at what she said._

_"What about him?" He asks. _

_"Your master also lost himself to his fear and it cost several lives both Republic and Sith," she says bluntly._

_"W-what?" Rough Draft says stupified._

_"Yes. Tell me, how familiar about the end of the Mandalorian Wars?" She quizzes._

_"Uh, well, I know the battle of Malachor V was when the Jedi Knight Revan and his friend, Malak, took their first true steps to the dark side." Rough Draft answers. "I know that to get to their leader, Mandalore the ultimate, Revan sacrificed so many of his troops and Jedi to be slaughtered so that he could get to Mandalore and-"_

_Rough Draft froze before he stares at the Gray Woman in shock. The pieces begin to fit before he speaks. _

_"You, you don't mean?" He begins before the Gray Woman interrupts him again._

_"Indeed," she says. "When Monteur-Rahn learned of the terrors that Blumblood wrought, he began to fear whether or not he could be unstoppable. His fear and anger for the dark lord's deeds were foreign to him just as much as they were to you in the battlefield. Like any Jedi in his position, he grew desperate and eager to stop the Sith not matter what it took. So he had to make a distraction that involved sending many of the Jedi and troopers and Jedi to their doom in order to pin down Blumblood so that he could destroy him."_

_"So...my own teacher was sending me to my death?" Rough Draft says petrified._

_"He might not have known you were there, but yes." The Gray Woman replied. "What's more is that those minions did not need to die. They were part of an ancient Sith ritual that possessed their bodies through the use of a powerful Sith Holocron. Even in death, the Sith using it can continue to possess people. Those who are possessed can easily be freed through a simple shielding ability, but if the Holocron is destroyed, those possessed will die with it. I assume you can figure out which choice your former master made?"_

_Rough Draft was speechless. The idea of his former master making these kinds of choice is unthinkable to him. _

_"How do you know this?" He asks. "What makes you so certain that you know so much about what happened that day? Who are you?"_

_The Gray Woman's face remains calm as she replies._

_"I am the-"_

*ringtone*

"Oh, blast it!"

Octavia and I broke apart from our cuddle and she took her phone out from her purse.

"It's Mother. She's waiting for us at the park parking lot," Octavia says annoyed. "And that was getting so good too."

"That's okay. We were reaching the point where I'm stuck anyway," I say.

"Well you better be ready to tell me the rest the next time we do this," Octavia said before letting out a small yawn. "And put some more romance in there while you're at it."

"That I will do, Love," I said smiling. "Now let's head home. You look like you're about to pass out."

The ride back to Canterlot is quiet. Tempo is just focused on the road not wanting to ask how it went as she can see from the car mirror that Octavia had fallen asleep on my shoulder, so she didn't want to disturb her. I'm starting to feel tired myself, but I'm too focused on watching Octavia sleep and thinking of how happy I am to be with her to pay any mind. Early this semester, I wouldn't have dreamed of being together with someone like her, and now I just had this romantic date with this beautiful, wonderful girl that I wish could have gone on forever. I have seen things like this in many movies and shows that have developed this hopeless romantic side in me, but none of that compares to experiencing it with the girl I love.

Eventually, Tempo parked in her driveway before she realized something.

"Oh whoopsies," She says. "I forgot that we should be taking you home first. No worries. I'll just-"

"Actually hold on there, Tempo," I say, turning to Octavia. "I think we should get a certain someone to bed first."

Tempo looks from the driver mirror again and said "I think you're right. I'll come from your side-"

"Actually I have something else in mind," I say as I unbuckle my and Octavia's seat belt. Tempo is confused with what I'm doing until I open the car door and start to get out and gently pick up Octavia bridle style. It takes a couple of tries to pick her up correctly - I'm not a particularly strong guy and Tempo had to help me carry Octavia right, but eventually, I start the quiet trek to the house, up the stairs (which is harder to do than I expected) and into my girlfriend's bedroom. Tempo moves the covers of her bed away while I gently put her on her bed. Once Tempo puts her under the covers, we are about to leave when a hand grabs mine.

"You didn't think I would let you leave without kissing me good night, did you?" Octavia manages to say while sleep is still taking over her.

I smile before I answer. "You know for a second I actually did."

With her eyes still closed, Octavia makes a small smile before she weakly jerks my hand toward her as she mumbles, "Come here, you big dork."

I kneel down and lean my head to give her a soft kiss. She kisses me back with her hand lightly caressing my cheek with all the energy she can muster. We part after a few seconds before she speaks again with her eyes still closed.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, darling."

"You're welcome, Octavia," I say quietly. "Now get some sleep. I'll text you in the morning."

"Fine. I love you," Octavia mumbles, her consciousness starting to fade away.

"I love you too," I say before I kiss her forehead and follow Tempo out of the room to take me back to the car and drive me home.

This is a night I will never forget. I only hope to have so many more dates like these with Octavia Melody.


	18. Chapter 18

It has been a couple of weeks since the big date, and Octavia, and I have become closer than before. We have been spending more and more time together, whether it is meeting after class to hang out with Vinyl and the rest of the E.M.R. or having some time with just the two of us, and I couldn't be happier.

Things have also been improving for our friends as well. Soarin and Caramel have started to hang out with the Rainbooms more often, which Caramel has been using as a means to interact with Applejack more. True to Applejack's word, she has been using the time to get to know him more. Nothing is really happening between them, but they seem to be becoming good friends, which makes Caramel happy. It was clear to Soarin and me that this is making him more hopeful about something really happening between him and Applejack, which we have have been warning him multiple times to be careful about. But for the most part, he doesn't seem to even plan to try anything with her, and if anything else, we're glad that he has been acting less bashful around her.

It's the beginning of December, and the air is starting to get colder, and the sky is becoming grayer by the day. Already Canterlot is following suit in getting ready to celebrate the joys of Christmas, Hanukkah, and whatever holidays people are excited for.

For the students in Canterlot High, however, that meant worrying our butts off for finals.

"Oh, what do I do? I've never in a thousand years have ever had to do this! What if I fail, and they put me back in juvie?! Oh, why oh why did Dagi and Aria never take me to school the whole time we've been in this world?! I know we were sirens and all, but that doesn't mean some education would take away our power! I'd give away all my hair if I could just-"

"Sonny, for the last time, get a hold of yourself!" Vinyl barks.

School just ended for the day, and the E.M.R. decided to stay at the music room to study for finals. It has been going peacefully for the most part except for Sonata, panicking every ten minutes out of fear of failing despite everyone from both the E.M.R. and the Rainbooms helping her with her school work ever since she came back to Canterlot High. Every time she does, Vinyl calls Sonata by the nickname she came up with for her, and she temporarily calms down. So far, she's only been right about one thing: her millennium of life as a siren where she and her sisters can do anything they want in our world hasn't been doing her any favors.

"Sorry Vinny, I'm just so nervous," Sonata says sheepishly as she slowly calms down.

"I know. Just keep on studying, and you'll be fine. And stop calling me Vinny," Vinyl says with a wave of her hand.

Sonata's face goes from nervous to bubbly as she turns back to her notes. Everyone else goes back to their own work, secretly praying that this will be the last time. Octavia and I sit next to each other, studying for Ms. Harshwinny's final.

And when I say both of us are studying, I really mean Octavia is helping _me_ study.

"Really? It was 1457 when that tax act was passed? I could've sworn it was 1465," I say.

"No darling, 1465 is when Prance abolished the act," Octavia says mentally facepalming herself. "Honestly, it's starting to become a wonder how you have made it this far in your schoolwork without me."

"Yeesh, you really know how to hurt your boyfriend, don't you, Love," I say half-jokingly and half hurt.

"Well, sorry, but it's true. I've studied classes with Vinyl, and she's almost as bad as you. You really are lucky that we have the same class even though it's at different times."

"True that. All the same, let's hope we get at least one or two classes together next semester."

Octavia raises her eyebrow suspiciously. "I'm not sure if you're saying that just so that I can be there to save your sorry butt all the time or so we can spend more time together."

"Well...can it be both?" I ask with a sheepish smile.

Octavia looks unfazed for a moment before she rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Well, it certainly would be fantastic if we have at least one class together," she says before giving me a warning glare. "But don't expect me to help you all the time. There will be times where I will decide for you to figure things out yourself."

"Understood, Love," I say, and we smile at each other before Octavia's phone rings.

"Oh, blast. That's probably my mother wanting to make sure where I am again," she says, annoyed.

"You'd think your mom would be used to this by now," I say with a half-smile.

"Indeed. I better clear things with her again. I'll be out in the hall, darling," Octavia says before she gets up and leaves to answer it while I go back to buzzing through my notes. I don't focus for very long, however, before I look up and see Sonata sitting next to me with a sly look on her face.

"Uh...yes, Sonata?" I ask.

"So...have you been thinking of something to get Tavi for Christmas?" She asks slyly.

I raise my eyebrow, trying to mimic Octavia's unconvinced face.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on your studies?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yes, but with Tavi out of the room, I just wanted to ask whatcha gonna get her," Sonata says excitedly. "I just know you're going to get her something super sweet and romantic!"

I pretend to act unmoved at her words and go back to my notebook as I reply. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but Octavia and I made an agreement not to get each other anything. She doesn't like the idea of us fussing over trying to get each other something when we can focus on just being together. Hate to break it to you, but that's how it's going to go this Christmas. Besides, I don't have a lot of money."

Sonata giggles at my response.

"Nice try, Draft, my buddy, but we both know you're lying. Even if that agreement is true, you love Tavi so much that you want to get her something anyway."

I don't do anything but keep my eyes on the notebook, but I can tell that Sonata is waiting for me to say something with her arms crossed. Eventually, I look up to check to see if anyone is paying attention, but Lyra and Bon Bon are secretly gossiping while they have their noses on their textbooks, and Vinyl has her headphones on and is bobbing her head to the music while pretending to study. I look at Sonata, who still has a smug look on her face, and I sigh reluctantly and gesture her to come closer. She leans in, and I carefully whisper in her ear.

"You're right. I do want to get her a present."

Sonata squeals in excitement, but I quickly cover her mouth. I look around the room, but thankfully, Lyra and Bon Bon are too focused on their own conversation to have noticed. I release Sonata's mouth, and she smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry." She whispers. "It's just so exciting. You're gonna surprise her with a Christmas present, that's so romantic!"

"Yeah I know, but I'm serious about the money," I say. "As much as I would like to agree about not worrying about it, this girl - no, this _lady_ has done so much in the past couple of months, and she deserves something to show how much I both love and appreciate her. But I can't think of anything that would do the trick with the money I have. She probably would hate it if I got her something stupid expensive because she doesn't want me to be like those fancy 'suitors' she had back at Manehattan...unless it came from me because she knows I'm doing it from the heart or something... but I'm still a poor high school student who still gets an allowance from his parents so I could hardly afford anything worth it for her. Ugh, you see what I mean? Every time I try to think of something, all these problems make me consider respecting or agreement anyway and not get her anything."

"Aw don't be like that. You'll think of something," Sonata says encouragingly. "You just need to think of what would make Tavi happy with just that short amount of money. Or maybe write a story or something? She has told me how she loves that Jedi princess story you still haven't finished."

"Yeah, I've been on writer's block with that thing for a while, but as far as a gift that costs zero bucks, that's kind of a solid idea," I say. "She's always encouraging when it comes to my writing even if it's basically Star Wars fan fiction. Still, finding something nice for her around the... roughly $35 mark would be fantastic. Maybe both the finished story and whatever I get her could be two presents in one. Just gotta brainstorm more and find out, you know?"

"Totally!" Sonata chirps. "Heck, who knows? Maybe she secretly wants to surprise you with a gift as well."

"Heh, if she does, then I better find something," I say nervously. "The other problem is finding the time to shop. We pretty much always stay at either her place or mine after school, and by the time one of us has to head home, the stores will be closed."

Sonata scratches her chin and hums at my dilemma.

"Well, why not tell her that you have to stay at home tonight?" She suggests. "Say your mom wants you to come home early, or you just realized that you have a giant project of essay due tomorrow that you completely forgot about until now."

I think about it for a second before I smile.

"You know, that last one isn't a bad idea," I say. "In fact, I think I know just what to say."

"Well, that's good, cause it looks like she's done with her phone call," Sonata says, pointing at the door as Octavia walks in. "Better get back to my spot. Good luck."

"Thanks," I whisper to Sonata as she walks back to her studying spot before Octavia returns to her spot next to me.

"So, did your mom get the message this time?" I ask, casually.

"Ugh, I hope so," Octavia grumbles. "So, what were you and Sonata talking about that was distracting you from studying, may I ask?"

I make the best fake nervous chuckle I can come up with as I reply, "Well, you're going to ridicule me for this, but Sonata was asking me about the astronomy essay that I thought was due next week but is actually due tomorrow."

Octavia gives me an unamused look.

"Let me guess, you haven't even started," she says.

"Well, actually, I did write the intro paragraph, but I kinda stopped there thinking I had more than plenty of time." I lie. "So, I'm gonna need to stay at home after this tonight to get that done."

Octavia looks at me with her unamused face. Then the sighs and says, "You are lucky that you're cute, and I love you. You know that?"

I give a genuine chuckle as I reply, "Oh, believe me, Love, I know that more than you know."

"Well, you better make sure your studying for Harshwinny has improved while you're working on your paper because I will check on you for that later tonight," she warns

I give a sheepish grin as I say, "Fair enough, Octavia, fair enough."

Eventually, we finished studying, and I walked her home, and at her front porch, we kissed and said our "I love yous." After she went inside, I pretended to be walking home until I was at the end of the block and made a turn for the mall.

By the time I enter the mall, I find it swarming with people filling up stores as they search for and buy presents. I look around at the center hall and scan the map of the entire mall, scrolling through shops for possible ideas.

"Hey, Rough Draft!"

I turn around to find Sunset Shimmer walking towards me. I feel a little spiteful again, but I try to hide it for the sake of our agreement as I respond.

"Hey, Sunset. Fancy seeing you here without Pinkie Pie and Applejack and the rest of the Rainbooms."

Sunset Shimmer chuckles and replies, smirking.

"I can say the same thing for you being here without Octavia. You two have been practically inseparable these days."

"Well, if you must know that's because I told her I was going to stay at home tonight to work on a paper when, in reality, I'm actually looking for a Christmas present for her," I say.

"Oh, I'm actually doing the same thing." Sunset Shimmer says excitedly. "I'm taking advantage of this time without Applejack and the others to find presents for all of them."

"Yeah, the problem for me is I have no idea what to get Octavia," I say reluctantly.

"Ah, worried about not getting as good of a gift as your girlfriend will get you?" Sunset teases.

"Actually Octavia and I made an agreement not to get each other presents," I say. "She doesn't want either of us to worry about getting something for the other when we can just spend time together."

"Aw, that's sweet." Sunset Shimmer cooes. "But why are you trying to find something for her anyway?"

"You really think I'm not going to give the love of my life anything to show how much I love and appreciate her for everything she's done for me?" I rebuke. "I'm fine with her not getting me anything, but she deserves more than just spending more time with a dork like me."

Sunset Shimmer smiles before she kindly says. "Well, I think it's very sweet of you to do that, Rough Draft. Truth be told, I kinda have the same motivation. I don't think the Rainbooms are planning anything where all of us are exchanging gifts, but I want to get presents for them anyway to show my appreciation for all they have done for me. Though like you, I'm not sure what to get any of them."

"Ah, you'll think of something," I say. "Truth be told, Sunset, you're lucky that you're finding gifts to just your friends instead of your loved one. That sounds so much easier."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me, bewildered at my comment.

"I'm the one who's jealous of you," she says. "I think you're lucky to be focusing on just one person, and that person is the love of your life."

"Doesn't feel that way to me," I say with a shrug. "I never bought presents for anyone apart from my parents before, and finding something for someone as special as Octavia is something completely different."

Sunset Shimmer's face falls at this comment and rubs her arm sadly.

"I hear that," She says. "We have a holiday kind of similar to this in Equestria, and the most gift-giving I did apart from my parents were gifts for my teacher, and even then it was mostly books or studying equipment, not something that would interest someone like Rarity or Fluttershy and especially not Rainbow Dash."

We both chuckle for a moment before we stand silently, looking away from each other while people pass by us.

Suddenly Sunset Shimmer's face lights up, and she excitedly says, "Hey, I know, why don't we look for presents together?"

"What?" I ask, taken aback.

"Yeah, I mean, we could be there each other for second opinions." She says. "We go to the mall together, finding anything that could work for gifts until we've found everything we need."

"I don't know," I say hesitantly.

"Oh come on, Rough Draft, let's give it a shot." Sunset Shimmer commands. "We present-giving rookies ought to stick together. Besides, what better person to help you find something for your girlfriend than a girl? I may be from another world, but I'm still a girl, so what do you have to lose?"

I hesitate and try to think of something to shut down her idea, but the more I think about it, the more I accept that her idea is reasonably sound. I sigh before I say, "Okay, fine. Let's give it a shot."

"Awesome," Sunset Shimmer says pleased. "Don't you worry, buddy. We're gonna find something that will make your girl's heart melt before you know it."

She grabs my hand and pulls me as we make our way past a couple of crowds and start going through the stores.

About an hour passed, and we have gone through half of the stores in the mall. So far, Sunset Shimmer managed to find spare guitar strings for Rainbow Dash, new sunglasses for Applejack, and a new dog whistle for Fluttershy. She kept thinking of various ideas for Rarity with the many clothing stores we passed by, but nothing seemed to catch her interest, and she hasn't thought of anything for Pinkie Pie yet. I, on the other hand, am as clueless about what to get Octavia as I was when we started. We passed by a music store or two, but nothing looked like something Octavia would really need or like.

Currently, we're taking a break at the dining hall, and Sunset Shimmer grabbed herself a pretzel and a soda. She offered to get something for me, but I politely said no, feeling a little uneasy about eating with her.

Time passed, and I try to think of something to get Octavia while Sunset Shimmer eats. I grow more restless as I fear that I won't find anything for my girl.

"You're missing out, Mr. Draft." Sunset Shimmer says while I worry. "I can't recall the last time I had a pretzel this good."

"I'm good, already," I say a little annoyed since this is the fourth time she as offered.

Sunset Shimmer frowns at my attitude. She puts her pretzel down and sighs.

"Okay, you know what? I'm confused," She says, frustrated. "I know I said I would give you your stupid space, but now I've just about had it with your attitude. I've been nothing but nice to you since Pinkie's party, and you've been going back and forth between being okay with me and wanting to persecute me in front of the whole world. I know I hurt you a lot - God knows how much I hurt you, but is it really going to kill you to actually think I really changed, no maybes, ifs or buts?"

"Sunset-" I begin before she interrupts me.

"No, you know what? I've had it. Just once, I want you to give it to me full on. Why is it so hard to at least try to trust me?!"

"Trust you? I don't even know who you are!" I snap.

Sunset Shimmer is taken aback at my outburst.

"What does that mean?" She asks.

I sigh, trying to calm myself down.

"Look, Sunset," I begin quietly. "I know I'm pretty much the last person in this world or Equesmas or whatever who doesn't believe you've changed. As far as I'm concerned, everyone at school likes you now just because you saved us from Sonata and her sisters, and Octavia is okay with you because she only started going to CHS in September and so she's seen you be nice more often then she's seen you be a bully. Whatever the case, it's almost been a year since I moved here from Applelosa, and I've seen be so many different sides of you that I can't trust whatever you claim to be."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me intently as she listens.

"When we first met, you approached me as this flirter who likes Star Wars and wants me around just to stare at me very intently before you started to act like you're this kind, upbeat girl that liked me as a friend but suddenly wanted more before the Spring Fling. Then practically the very moment that I poured water over Rarity's head, you were this condescending and cruel cow that took joy in talking down to people, including Fluttershy of all people! Fluttershy! Suddenly months later, I'm hanging with Soarin and Caramel at the Fall Formal before we and everyone else hear a bunch of commotion outside and run over there to find you turned into a raging she-demon before you brainwashed us. The next thing I knew, we were freed, and you were this pathetic, crying girl asking for forgiveness. Obviously, no one apart from the Rainbooms gives it to you until you just happen to have helped save us from the Dazzlings. Now you're just about everyone's hero and unofficially the leader of the Rainbooms. So pardon me if I've seen too many sides of you to trust that you are truly anything you say you are."

Sunset Shimmer takes all of the information before she takes a deep breath and asks. "But if I've been all of these things, why in the world would you stick to thinking I'm still really evil?"

"Because that's what you've been since the beginning." I snap. "I mean when we were still hanging out, Soarin and Caramel tried to warn me about you - how you make people think that you really care about them before you use them to do something cruel. Do you really expect me to not rule out you just might be doing the same thing right now?"

Sunset Shimmer looks at me angrily at my words.

"Oh, what? Just because Sonata was crying and was betrayed, she gets a second chance from you and not me?" She retorts. "What did she do to earn your trust that I didn't?"

"Oh gee, I don't know," I say sarcastically. "Maybe it's more about what she _didn't_ do. Like maybe she didn't become the first real friend I ever have to the point that she was the only person I would trust with everything that I am that isn't my parents and then lead me to believe that she was in love with me only to find out that everything between us was a lie to trick me into doing something mean without a second thought just to win a plastic crown. Maybe it's because when I look at her, my thoughts on forgiveness aren't interrupted because I suddenly remember that her cute, cheery eyes were once the eyes of someone who broke my heart like a plastic toy worth only three cents."

Sunset Shimmer doesn't say anything. I look at her angrily before my face melts into a sad but calm look.

"I _did_ trust you, Sunset Shimmer," I say quietly. "And all it did was make me feel even more pathetic and lonely than I ever was in Applelosa."

Nothing is heard except for the chatter from the people around us. Sunset Shimmer looks at me with a frown before she sighs.

"I understand." She says sadly. "In a way, I regret what I did to you more than anything I've done - even turning into a she-demon and turning you and everyone else apart from the Rainbooms into mindless zombies. I know I can't undo everything I did, but the honest truth is I'm never going to stop trying to earn your forgiveness. I don't care if it takes until we're long graduated and..." she hesitates before she continues. "and you're happily married to Octavia and trying to convince her to name your first child Revan or Vader something. You are still a friend in my eyes, and I want to start our friendship over no matter what it takes. Besides, I still gave you your notebook back and helped your best friend get rescued from Lyra and Bon Bon and before any of that I still saved your life at the Battle of the Bands despite what you or anyone else thought of me. Shouldn't any of that count for something? I mean, what do you have to lose from lowering your defenses completely just once?"

"You really think I'm going to try to convince Octavia to name our first kid Revan?" I ask.

"That's what you got out of that?" She exclaims in disbelief.

"Well, maybe the thought never crossed my mind until now, so now I do want to a kid named Revan," I said with a shrug.

We stare at each other for a moment before we find ourselves chuckling. It lasts for only a couple of seconds, but it was enough to lower the tension between us. We let out a sigh feeling a little better before I speak again.

"So... you're that devoted to coming into my good graces, huh?"

Sunset Shimmer gives me a small smile.

"Yeah, I am," she says. "I know it sounds like a long shot, and it's already proven to be harder than I would like, and I still have much to learn about friendship in general, but it would mean a lot to me if you give starting over a real try."

I think about it for a moment.

"Tell you what, let's see how finding a gift for my girlfriend goes first," I say. "After all, I've helped you find half of your presents already while we're no closer to finding mine."

Sunset Shimmer gives me a smirk.

"Deal."

After a couple of minutes, Sunset Shimmer finishes her pretzel, and we continue our hunt for presents.

"So, do you have any ideas for what we could start with for Octavia?" I ask.

"Well, the tricky thing is finding something that's simple yet meaningful," Sunset Shimmer answers. "That might be hard to do since I imagine you want something that she can keep forever."

"Yeah, I do," I say. "Our relationship is looking to be long-term, so I would like something that shows our love."

"Again, very sweet of you, Rough Draft," She says with a kind smile. "It's definitely more than what I'm doing. None of the Rainbooms have something they really want or need, at least nothing I can afford anyway."

"I imagine Pinkie would be happy if you just got her a big bag of candy or balloons or something," I say.

"Heh. You're probably right," Sunset Shimmer says. "That would probably be the last resort for her. Rarity, on the other hand, has a more expensive taste. She would probably like some jewelry like a diamond necklace or earrings or something which usually cost about over a hundred dollars. I have heard that there's a big sale on sapphire necklaces that are only 30 bucks or so at this one place, so I was thinking-"

But at that moment, I gasp and stop walking. Sunset Shimmer stops ahead of me, surprised.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"D-did you say sapphire necklaces for only 30 dollars?" I manage to say.

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you happen to know if there's any that would be heart-shaped?" I ask.

"Yeah, they actually appear on the cover for the ad. Take a look." She says as she takes out her phone and hands it to me.

I take her phone, and sure enough, Sunburn Jewelry has a sale for heart-shaped sapphire necklaces for only 30 dollars. My eyes widen, and I grin widely.

"Sunset, You're a genius!" I exclaim happily.

"I am?" Sunset Shimmer asks, confused.

"Come on, let's go!" I say excitedly as I grab her hand and drag her to our new destination, ignoring her protests.

I keep dragging Sunset Shimmer for a couple of of minutes before I find the store and immediately rush in. I let go of Sunset Shimmer's wrist before I start scanning through the display cases.

"Okay, seriously, Rough Draft, what's the deal?" Sunset Shimmer demands as she rubs her wrist.

I ignore her as I am too focused on looking through the display cases. I start to grow impatient until finally, I see it, a heart-shaped sapphire half as big as your thumb hanging on a silver chain. My happy face grows as I stare at the blue jewel.

"Rough Draft!"

Sunset Shimmer snaps her fingers in front of me, and I snap out of my trance and turn to her annoyed face.

"Can you enlighten me as to why I'm a genius?" She demands.

My smile returns as I point to the necklace.

"Because this is the perfect gift for Octavia," I answer.

"Really? Why that necklace specifically?" She asks.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, Octavia and I were on a date at Crystal City, and we were walking to the park until we passed by a jewelry shop," I explain. "She saw a necklace like this one and she told me how it reminded her of her grandfather and how he gave her grandmother a heart-shaped sapphire necklace to confess his feelings for her. So since I want to get Octavia something to show my love, what better way than giving her this?"

But instead of a response, Sunset Shimmer stares at me. Her eyes are wide, with one of them twitching, and her mouth is struggling to decide what expression to make. My happy face turns to one of concern as she continues staring at me like this.

"Uh...Sunset, are you okay?" I ask, but her expression or struggle for one remains. I start to get uncomfortable watching her frozen like this, and I tried snapping my fingers in front of her face to no avail.

"Sunset? Sunset, are you alright?" I ask awkwardly. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Finally, she jumps in surprise before she shakes her head and regains her thoughts and turns to me apologetically.

"Sorry, Rough Draft," She says sheepishly. "Got lost in thought there."

"Uh...that's okay," I say, relieved but still a little weirded out. "Anyway, did you hear what I said?"

Sunset Shimmer takes a moment to process what I asked before she quickly says, "Oh yeah, totally. That sounds perfect, Rough Draft. Go for it."

My excited face returns as I give her a nod and turn to call the woman behind the desk.

"Hi, I'd like to buy this necklace, please," I say.

The woman looks at me with a smile and says, "Certainly, sir."

She opens the case from her side of the counter and takes the necklace and puts it in a blue case. We then walk to the cash register, where she starts pressing buttons.

"Alright, sir, would you like that gift-wrapped? It's only a $2.13 surcharge." The woman asks.

"No, thank you," I say, wanting to wrap it myself and not spend the extra money.

"I see." She says as she finishes pressing the buttons. "That comes to a total of $52.73, please.

...

What?

Sunset Shimmer and I look at each other, confused before I turn to the woman and say, "Are you sure it's that much?"

"Yes sir, the necklace is $49.95, and with tax, it comes to $52.73," The woman explains.

"But the ad says that it's $30," Sunset Shimmer contradicts while she takes out her phone and shows the woman the ad.

"Oh yes, that's actually an error from the advertising company," The woman says. "It's our ruby necklaces and lockets that are part of that sale and not the sapphires. We actually have a sign saying that next to the case."

She points to the case where I found the necklace, and sure enough, there is a sign that explains the error on the ad.

I stand there crushed. Here I have the perfect gift for Octavia, and life decides to pull this kind of crap on me. I don't know what else to do. Maybe I should just give up and not get her anything after-

"Here."

I turn to Sunset Shimmer, who hands me a twenty-dollar bill.

"You said you have only 35, right? This should cover the rest," she says.

"But what about you finding something for Pinkie Pie and Rarity?" I ask.

"Oh, don't worry, I still have more than plenty of money left for both of them," She said with a sincere smile. "Just take it and give me the change."

I look at her for a moment before a smile begins to form on my face.

"Thank you, Sunset," I say.

"Hey, don't thank me yet, you still gotta pay for it," She replies with her signature smirk.

"You're right," I say as I take the money and take out the money I have in my wallet and give it all to the woman in the counter. She takes it with a smile and completes the transaction. After the woman behind the counter gives me the change and I give to Sunset Shimmer, she hands me the small case containing the necklace.

"Alright, you're all set. Have a good day," The woman says with a smile.

"Thank you, you too. Merry Christmas," I say appreciatively as Sunset Shimmer and I leave the store.

As we exit the store, I turn to Sunset Shimmer and say, "Thank you so much, Sunset. I promise to pay you back the rest of the money as soon as I can."

"Oh please, don't worry about it. It's my pleasure," she says.

"No, I mean it," I say. "You helped pay for it, so it's only fair-"

"No, I mean it," she says sincerely. "I insist that you don't worry about it. Call it my Christmas gift to you."

I look at her for a moment before I smile and say, "Well, if that's what you want, then thank you."

"You can thank me by helping me find my last two gifts, lover boy," She replies with another smirk. "I've fulfilled my part of the deal, but you're still half done with yours."

I reply with a grin as I say, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Allons-y!"

It takes a moment before Sunset Shimmer recognizes my Doctor Who reference and rolls her eyes before we continue our search for her last two presents.

After about another hour, we found some ruby earrings for Rarity and an alligator hat for Pinkie Pie. By the time we are done, I get a text from my mom saying to head home for dinner, and so we drove to my place with her motorcycle. When we make it to the sidewalk of my house, Sunset Shimmer walks me home.

"So, do you have any idea how or when you're going to give her your present?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to check to see what she and her family are going to do for Christmas," I admit. "Worst case scenario, they decide to go on vacation or something, and I'll make sure to give it to her before she leaves, or best case scenario they're staying here, and I can see about maybe giving it to her on Christmas Eve or something. Honestly, as long as I can tell her how I feel and can give her the gift before the holiday season is over, I don't completely care."

Sunset Shimmer gives me a smile before she says, "That sounds like a plan to me."

"Yeah, I guess," I say. "How about you?"

Sunset Shimmer shrugs before she says, "I don't know yet. I don't even know what I'm going to do for Christmas itself."

"Why? How do you normally celebrate Christmas?" I ask.

"Well... I don't," She reluctantly admits. "As I said, Rough Draft, I'm from another world, and in this world, we have a similar kind of holiday, but I never did much for that one either apart from exchanging gifts with my parents, but that didn't really mean much to me."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, confused.

Sunset Shimmer thinks for a moment before she looks at me and gives me a sad smile.

"I'll explain another time," she says. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm used to being alone, and I don't know what I'm going to do this year now that I have real friends who really care about me and brighten my life, but at the same time I don't really care. I'm just glad to have Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity in my life. That's all I really want, and I'm happy that I have that."

She looks away from me and stares at the cloudy night sky, in thought. A heartfelt smile forms on her face, and I can't help but smile at it. She sees me look at her and turns to me, confused.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asks.

"I don't know," I answer. "I guess your smile looks so...genuine. Like maybe I'm starting to see the real you or something. I've seen you appear to be happy many times when we were hanging out, but the smile you just made thinking about the Rainbooms feels more real than it ever was before."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me with her eyebrow raised and a skeptical smirk on her face.

"It takes a little money to buy a jewel for your fancy girlfriend to finally believe it when I say I care about someone other than myself?" She asks.

I scratch the back of my head and chuckle nervously.

"I don't know. Maybe it is. Either way, I guess it's enough for me to maybe give you a real chance. Besides, what do you care so long as you get it, right?"

Sunset Shimmer keeps her skeptical face before she rolls her eyes.

"Well, I've heard worse reasons for a change of heart," She reluctantly says. "Does this mean we're friends again?"

I hesitate before I answer

"I think it's too fast to say that, but some seeds have been planted," I say.

Sunset Shimmer gives a small smile.

"I think I can go for that," She says. "I had hoped that it would happen after I gave you back your stories, but better late than never."

"Well, I think both of us can agree that the road to healing was never going to be easy," I say.

She chuckles before she says, "Yeah, well, given how it was just to convince the entire school I'm good now, what else is really new?"

"I can't imagine for the life of me what that's like," I say.

We both chuckle briefly before she asks, "So...can I at least get a hug from you?"

I hesitate for a moment before I shrug.

"Well, I don't see the harm in that," I say before her smile grows, and she wraps her arms around me, and I reluctantly hug her back.

The hug lasts for about five seconds before she let's go and says "goodnight" and walks back to her motorcycle and drives away.

After eating dinner with my parents, I head to my room, fall onto my bed, and lay there happily, looking at the case that contains Octavia's necklace. I start to brainstorm how exactly I want to give it to her before I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I take it out to find I have a call from Octavia.

Ah, speak of the lovely lady.

I answer the call and put my phone on my ear and say, "Yes, love?"

"How's your studying coming along?" she asks.

...

Oh yeah, I did tell her that I was going to study while working on the "essay," didn't I?

"Um 1457 is when Prance passed the tax act, and 1465 is when they abolished it," I answer

"That's better," she says, sounding pleased. "Now, do you think you can handle yourself if I quiz you before school tomorrow morning?"

Oh crap.

"Well... there's only one way to find out, right?" I say reluctantly.

"A fair answer, Mr. Draft." She says. "I hope you can prove yourself to be at least passable by then."

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!

"I shall do my best not to disappoint you, Love," I say with a look of dread covering my face.

"I certainly hope so, darling," she says. "Anyway, I'm heading off to bed. See you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too," I say as cheery as possible before I hear her hang up and I drop my phone and let out a pathetic whimper before I quickly take my textbook out my backpack and start reading as fast as I can.

I am not going to sleep well tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been two days since my present hunt with Sunset Shimmer, and things are still getting hectic for finals week. When Octavia quizzed me the next day, I managed to get about three-quarters of her questions right, which wasn't to her satisfaction, but she admitted that it was better than I was doing before. We continue to study together with the E.M.R. after class, and I manage to be doing a little better as time goes on.

It's currently Wednesday, and my mom just dropped me off at school. It started to snow last night, and so the town is covered in a blanket of snow, and many snowflakes still continue to fall. I smile as I look at the school building covered in its own blanket of snow, giving a majestic yet beautiful glow.

The next thing I know, two arms wrap around my left arm, and the head of my beautiful girlfriend is resting on my shoulder. I turn my head to see her face so serene as she looks at the view of our school.

"Pretty sight, isn't it?" I say with a loving smile.

"Divine," she says with her eyes not leaving the view. "There's just something about watching the snow falling that's so beautiful to see around this time of the year. It's like watching one of those old black and white movies."

"Is that why your coat looks like something from the 40s?" I ask teasingly.

Sure enough, Octavia is wearing a deep blue buttoned coat that looks like something that came from that period.

"Oh, and you're the one to talk about clothing, Mr. Draft," She replies as she lifts her head up and faces me with a smirk. "Let me guess, that symbol on your hoodie has something to do with Jedi or some other Star Wars related thing?"

Yup. I got the symbol for the Jedi Order during the time of Revan and the Old Republic on my black hoodie.

"Ah, what are you complaining? My nerdy side is one of the things you love about me," I claim.

Octavia rolls her eyes and says, "Well, you're not wrong, darling," before she kisses me on the cheek.

I smile at her before I say, "So we studying again after school?"

"Actually, I was thinking of a little Christmas shopping after school," She answers.

"Oh? For who?" I ask.

"Sonata," She says. "I hear she's going to study for finals at Bon Bon's place with her and Lyra, so Vinyl suggested that we use the opportunity to get her something on behalf of all of us to show how we care."

My smile grows as she explains her plan.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," I say.

"Yes, I thought you might approve," she says pleased with my response.

We enter the school and walk through the halls until we have to go to our separate classes.

"Should we meet at our usual spot outside?" I ask.

"Indeed," she confirms. "My mother is going to pick us up and drive us to the mall. Naturally, I'm paying, but I expect you to contribute to gift ideas."

"Well, I shall do my best not to disappoint you, Love," I say.

"I know you will," she says, smiling sweetly before we press our lips together. When we part, we stare at each other before she says, "I love you."

I smile as I caress her cheek and say, "I love you too," before we part.

I can't wait to give her that necklace.

At lunchtime, I sit in my usual spot with Soarin and Caramel. Sonata is eating with the Rainbooms today, so it'll just be the three of us. I'm about to dig in when I notice Caramel isn't touching his food. Instead, he stares at his tray with a perplexed look on his face.

"Hey, Caramel, are you alright?" I ask.

It takes a couple of seconds before he answers sadly.

"Not really, Rough Draft."

"What's wrong," I ask.

"You mean you haven't seen it yet?" Soarin asks as he walks over and sits in his usual spot.

"Seen what?" I reply.

Soarin takes out his phone and taps on the screen a couple of times before he gives it to me. I take and look to see his MyStable app open, and he's on a red and yellow page from someone named Anon-a-Miss.

I look at Soarin, confused.

"So...what am I looking for?"

"Look at the top post on her page." He says.

I look, and I see a post that leaves me just as confused.

_Did you know when AJ was a kid she loved playing with pigs? OMG! She sat in the mud for hours! Her whole family calls her "Piggy Wiggly" cause she loves them so much. What a Pig!_

I turn to Caramel and ask, "Are you upset because the post is calling her a pig?"

"No! Well, yes. I mean, that's part of it," Caramel explains. "Other students are making fun of her in the halls calling her by her nickname in a mean way. I've talked to her about it, and she kindly told me not to worry about it and that it's just something that will pass, and she's not letting it really bother her, but...well, it bothers me."

I look at my friend with a sad smile.

"Maybe you're worrying too much about her. Don't forget she's a really strong-spirited girl," I suggest.

"I know, that's what I love about her, but that doesn't mean I have to be okay with people making fun of my AJ like that," He says.

Soarin and I look at him concerningly before Soarin says, "Uh, Caramel, Applejack isn't your girlfriend. She's still not interested in dating, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Caramel replies reluctantly. "But I like to dream. I feel like I'm close enough to that point, even though it may never happen. I'm just enjoying the fact that we're starting to become good friends, and as a friend, I think I have at least enough merit to be a little annoyed that people are using her family nickname against her."

"Maybe, but that still sounds like you're getting a little too crazy about her if you're going to talk about her like that," I suggest.

"Oh, like you're the one to say anything," Caramel challenges. "There's rarely a lunch period anymore when one of the subjects we decide to talk about isn't somehow about Octavia."

Soarin makes a small chuckle and shrugs at me.

"He got you there, bro," he says. "You do like to talk a lot about her a little too much these days."

"Yeah, but at least with Octavia, we are actually together, and we are both in love with each other. I think a little something like that merits a little talk about her every so often with my friends. Speaking of which, Soarin, how are things going between you and Rainbow Dash?"

Soarin doesn't say anything at first, but his face looks uneasy as he answers.

"Slow. Very, very slow. Honestly, I'm happy we're together, and she likes me back and everything, but I feel like we should be taking the next step. I'm aware that she's not much for romance, but well... I kinda want to start kissing her, you know?"

I nod understandably.

"Yeah, I get it. You guys have been together for a while now, and it feels like you've been taking things a little too slow. Maybe it's time you retake initiative as you did at Pinkie Pie's party," I say.

"Yeah, I'm down for that," Soarin says. "But how do I make that move?"

"Don't look at me, man, she's your girlfriend," I say. "You have to think about that yourself. Better yet, maybe ask the other Rainbooms for some ideas. I mean, who else besides you knows her better than her best friends?"

Soarin scratches his chin in thought.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," he says. "I could start with Fluttershy since she knows Rainbow the longest. Maybe Sunset Shimmer could come up with some sneaky plan to create a moment or something."

"Sounds good to me," I say encouragingly.

"Now talking to either of them is going to be really hard," Soarin says.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Because according to Rainbow Dash, she and the Rainbooms are doing a series of slumber parties after school throughout the week. Apparently, they want to make Sunset Shimmer feel more like a part of their group as a way to celebrate the holidays together. They started with Pinkie Pie's house last night, and I think they're doing the next one at Rarity's tonight."

"Oh, nice. Glad they're doing that for Sunset," I say.

Immediately, Soarin almost chokes on his drink while Caramel's sad face transforms into a look of shock.

"Sorry, run that by that again?" Caramel asks.

"I'm glad they're doing that for Sunset?" I ask, confused.

Both of them look at me in shock.

"Who are you, and what in the world have you done to our friend?" Caramel demands hysterically.

"What? Are you guys that surprised that I said something nice about her?" I ask.

Their faces of shock turned to faces of eyes, half-closed expressions as a way of saying, "Really?"

"Okay, fair enough, but I'm actually serious," I say. "I'm actually starting to believe that she's good this whole time."

Soarin looks at me skeptically.

"Rough Draft, we've been trying to convince you for months, and you've only been 'trying' just because Octavia asked you to. What in the world succeeded where neither us or your girlfriend didn't?" He questions.

I think about it for a moment before I say, "Well, you know how I told you guys I was going to go back on my deal with Octavia and get her a gift anyway?" He and Caramel nod. "Well, I went to the mall last night and bumped into Sunset Shimmer, and we had a little talk, and she basically helped me find the perfect gift for Octavia."

"And that's what all of a sudden changed your feelings for her?" Caramel asks skeptically.

"Yeah, I don't know how to explain it," I say. "We decided to help each other with finding gifts for Octavia and the Rainbooms and we kind of had a heart to heart chat about my attitude towards her and then she gave me the idea for Octavia's gift and then helped me pay for it and...well I guess I started to feel a little more comfortable around her after she did that."

"So paying for your girlfriend's Christmas present is what it took as opposed to regretting her deeds and saving our lives from Sonata and her sisters," Soarin says unamused.

"Well, I guess some time spent with just me and her was all it took," I suggest. "Like maybe I just needed time with her that didn't have to do with magic or coming to me just to convince she's good or just small talk like we've been doing in the past. Maybe just doing something together and talking it out is what it took."

"You want to stick with that story?" Caramel asks.

"I don't know. Maybe. I wish I could explain it better, but at the same time, what does it matter as long as I'm starting to really believe her?" I suggest. "Heck, since Octavia was so keen on making me change, maybe telling her this after I give her, her gift could be like a bonus gift or something."

Both of my friends look at me skeptically before Caramel reluctantly says, "Well, you're probably right that Octavia will want to hear that. Speaking of which, though, what did you get her?"

I smile before I take out my phone and open the pictures app and select a picture I took of the necklace. I hand my phone to Soarin, who looks at it with Caramel looking next to him.

"Whoa, did you really get her that?" Caramel asked, surprised.

"I sure did," I say proudly. "Sunset might have chipped in because it cost more than we thought because of some error on the ad for it, but I knew as soon as I heard about it that this was meant to be the gift for my Octavia."

"That's awesome, man," Soarin says excitedly. "When are you going to give it to her?"

"I'm still not sure about that," I say. "But, I'm sure I'll think of something before its finals week."

But before he could say anything else, the bell rang, announcing that lunch is over while all three of us realize we're not done with our food.

Soarin sighs.

"You know, we really need to work on eating before we dive into a conversation because this is getting ridiculous," he says before I nod, and we both quickly wolf down our food and start scurrying to our classes again.

"Eh, I wasn't very hungry anyway," Caramel says in a glum tone before he takes his food to the nearest trash can.

"Oh, my goodness, that was the greatest thing I've ever eaten in my life!"

Octavia and I just started to shop for Sonata's gift with Tempo following behind us. We were about to start about twenty minutes earlier, but when we entered the food court, Tempo immediately wanted to try out some of the food there. She was really eager to try 'normal food' as she puts it.

"Indeed, that was rather good," Octavia agrees before she turns to me. "You should have told me the pretzels here are this good, darling. We could have found a way to grab some when we were spying on Caramel, Lyra, and Bon Bon."

I scratch the back of my head as I try to think of something to say since I don't want Octavia to know about Sunset Shimmer and me shopping for her present yet.

"I actually didn't know they are that good either. I kind of just heard about them from a couple of people, and since Tempo wanted to try something new, I thought we'd give it a shot," I half lied.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Tempo says happily. "It's so much fun to try new things like this. I could eat those pretzels all day, but I like my figure."

"Well, we need to focus on Sonata anyway, mother, so perhaps we should keep our eyes on the task at hand," Octavia suggests.

Tempo sighs and says, "Yes, we must not keep that girl present-less, should we, Tavi?"

Octavia groans and says, "Mother, please. Only my friends can call me Tavi."

"Aw, but it sounds so nice," Tempo says in a pouty tone. "Honestly, I feel like your father, and I should have come up with a nickname like that for you years ago. It sounds so obvious."

Octavia groans in annoyance as she rolls her eyes. I smile as I tell her, "Don't worry, love, at least you won't be hearing me call you that."

Octavia looks at me with a smirk.

"Right you are, darling. Cause if you did, I'd make you wear the maid dress again for a week if you're lucky."

"Uh...noted," I say with a nervous chuckle as we head to the nearest store with Tempo walking behind.

We start with a clothing store, thinking maybe we could help Sonata find a new outfit or something.

As we look through different clothes, I decide to strike another conversation with Octavia.

"So...Sonata seems to be having the time of her life living with the Apples, huh?" I say.

"Yes indeed," Octavia says, not looking at me. "In fact, I was helping her study at Sweet Apple Acres while you were working on your essay, and I noticed that Granny Smith liked to check on us to make sure she's doing okay."

"That adds up," I say as I look through the clothes. "I've seen Granny Smith give her an extra apple when we're at lunch, much to Sonata's delight. Clearly, she's grown very fond of our new friend."

"Obviously," Octavia says while looking at a pile of skirts. "The whole family has been working hard to make Sonata feel welcome and help her with becoming good now, but it's clear that Granny Smith is starting to love her like she's as much her grandchild as Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh."

"Well, you won't see me complaining," I say with a small smile on my face. "I don't know about you, but it's really warming my heart to see Sonata be in a better place after she told us what she was going through with her sisters for a thousand years."

"I couldn't agree more, darling," Octavia says.

After that, we continue to browse in silence until another subject comes into my mind.

"By the way, have you heard about this whole Anon-a-Miss thing with Applejack?" I ask.

"I did," Octavia says, still not looking at me as she browses. "Please don't tell me you think Sunset Shimmer is Anon-a-Miss."

"Actually, I wasn't going to," I say. "If anything, I doubt that she's Anon-a-Miss."

Octavia stops going through a rack of blouses and looks at me, confused.

"Who are you, and what the dickens did you do to my loving but skeptical boyfriend?" She asks.

I chuckle a little at her query. First Caramel and Soarin and now Octavia.

"Well, you're the one who wants me to have an open mind about her, right?" I ask.

"Well, yes, but this is a sudden change of mind," she says. "I honestly expected you to suspect that it was her just because she did something like this before with your stories, and the MyStable page has her colors. What happened to taking a while before you would begin to trust her?"

I tried to think of something to say that would kind of explain my change of heart, but in a way that will keep Octavia from having any idea about her gift.

"Well, I didn't say I am completely there, but on the way home to do my essay after I walked you home last night, I bumped into her, and we ended up talking about the whole matter between us and...I can't explain it, but I guess after she made a few good points and I started to feel a little more sure that she changed."

Yeah, not the most reliable explanation in the world, but given that Sunset Shimmer's help with the necklace played a big part in my change of heart, it's kind of the best I can do.

Octavia raises her eyebrow at this information.

"Not that I don't believe you, Rough Draft, but that sounds far too simple to be the reason why you actually started to do what I've asked since Sonata's trial," she says.

I decide to distract her suspicion and say, "Well, we both know the road to being on good terms with her was going to be convoluted regardless, so as long as I start to see the error of my ways, it really doesn't matter now. Besides, even if she is this Anon-a-Miss profile, what good can it do her? It's not like she could somehow get her magic back by making fun of Applejack's family nickname."

Octavia keeps her suspicious look for a moment before she sighs and nods in agreement.

"That's true, darling," she says as she looks away from me and goes back to looking at the blouses. "I'm no expert in magic, but I'm sure it's hard to somehow use something like MyStable to turn someone into a dragon or something,"

"Do you really think magic from Sunset Shimmer's world could turn someone into something like a dragon?" I ask with a chuckle.

"With all the magic stuff going on, I wouldn't be surprised if there's some kind of evil magic that can turn someone into a Balrog," she replies.

I suddenly turn to her with a big smile on my face. Noticing my silence, she stops browsing and turns to me with a confused look.

"What?" She asks.

"You just made a Lord of the Rings reference," I say gleefully.

Octavia rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, well date a nerdy guy long enough, and you'll remember a few things like that, I suppose," she says as she turns back to her browsing as if it's no big deal.

But I wasn't going to leave it at that. As Octavia continues to look through the clothes, I walk up behind her and give her a surprise kiss on the cheek. She responds with a "Hey!" and a glare when I finish, but I just look at her with a loving smile.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too, you big dork," she says, sounding annoyed yet smiling before she gives me a playful shove saying, "Now get back to your section."

Eventually, we found a scarf and a new hoodie for Sonata and decide to call it a day. Tempo drives us to my house, and Octavia walks me to the front door when something clicks in my mind.

"Oh Octavia, before I forget, what are you and your family going to do for Christmas?" I ask.

"Oh yes, I haven't told you, have I?" She says. "My parents and I are going to Prance with Vinyl and her parents. It's a tradition for my family to travel to a different state or country to celebrate the holidays, and Vinyl's mother just happens to have a gig at the same time, so we're going together. I wish I remembered to tell you that sooner."

"Oh, that's okay," I say assuringly. "We're just gonna have to make sure we have one more date before you go. When do you leave?"

"We leave the Monday after finals," she answers. "So we'll basically have the weekend after to do something, and from there, we're just gonna have to text and Skype each other whenever we get the chance."

"Agreed," I say with a smile. "Heck, maybe you can find out what's the big deal about them starting the whole using-tongue-while-kissing thing."

"Now, why would I do that, Mr. Draft?" She says with a flirty smile. "Are you hoping to find an excuse for us to try it?"

I blush furiously.

"No!" I exclaim. "No, seriously I'm just making a joke about-"

Suddenly it hit me, and I give her a deathly glare that she responds with a smug look on her face.

"You did that on purpose," I say.

"I most certainly did," she says proudly. "And your blushing is as adorable as ever."

My blush grows, but my glare remains.

"You're lucky I love you," I grumble.

Octavia replies with an amused chuckle.

"No, _you're_ lucky _I_ love you," she counters.

I continue my glare for a few seconds before I smile.

"You're right, Love. I really am lucky. I still don't deserve you," I say.

Her smirk turns into a loving smile before she wraps her arms around my neck and says, "Maybe not, but I'm still yours, and you are mine, and that's all that matters."

"Agreed," I say before I wrap my arms around her waist and our lips meet. We eventually part due to lack of air and stare at each other's eyes before I say, "Goodnight, Octavia."

"Goodnight, Rough Draft," She replies sweetly. "See you in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," I say before we reluctantly part, and she gets in Tempo's car, and they drive away.

Just you wait, my love. Soon you will really see how much I love you.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day I bump into Soarin between our second and third-period classes. I am about to call him up from a distance with a, "Hey, bro," when I notice his face looking almost as perplexed as Caramel was yesterday. I decide to run over to him and talk to him quietly.

"Hey, Soarin, are you okay?" I ask.

"Nope," He says bluntly.

"What's up? Did something happen?" I ask.

Soarin doesn't say anything at first. He continues walking until he sighs and turns to face me. With all he can muster, he says four words that confused me.

"Sunset Shimmer is Anon-a-Miss."

My face is befuddled for a couple of seconds as I try to process what he said.

"What?" I manage to say.

"She's Anon-a-Miss," He says again. "I was about to speak to Fluttershy and the other Rainbooms about my idea for me and Rainbow Dash, but then I saw them looking broken-hearted. I asked what happened, and they said that Sunset Shimmer was behind the posts. They said when they were heading to school this morning, they saw Anon-a-Miss post pictures that were taken during their slumber party of them wearing a bunch of silly outfits from Rarity's closet. All of the pictures came from Sunset Shimmer's phone, and whatever ones had her in them were conveniently cropped out. They had just confronted her when I saw them, and they pretty much told her off."

I stand there, surprised. I have no idea how to react to this information.

"B-but I thought she was her friend and-" I begin before Soarin interrupts.

"Yeah, well, I guess not," Soarin says. "The way Pinkie Pie was explaining it, she was pretending to be their friend just so she could learn their secrets and use them against them. So I guess you were right all along, Rough Draft. Sunset Shimmer is still as cruel and conniving as ever."

I stand there, speechless. Soarin takes this moment to chuckle.

"You wanted to be proven right this whole time, bro. Now you have your chance to say that you told me so," he says.

"Umm... that's okay, I don't really feel like saying it," I say. "I guess after she helped me get Octavia's necklace, I was starting to believe she's good, and now..."

"Heh, talk about ironic timing, I guess," Soarin says with a sad chuckle. "At least eventually everyone will know, and she'll be outcast for good and unable to do more harm to the Rainbooms."

"Yeah, I guess," I say reluctantly.

**Third person P.O.V.**

A couple of days have passed since the mysterious posts from Anon-a-Miss started. Even though everyone believes that Sunset Shimmer is the culprit, the posts have continued to reveal more embarrassing things about the Rainbooms. Rainbow Dash is infuriated for Anon-a-Miss publishing posts about her bad grades and refuses to be comforted by her friends or her boyfriend, Soarin. Applejack is getting sick of receiving various texts that make fun of her family nickname. Rarity regularly wears a large coat and sunglasses to try to hide the shame from the photos that were posted about her failed fashion experiments, but students can easily recognize her from the style of her outfit. And poor Fluttershy was nearly drowning in her own tears after Anon-a-Miss posted a video shaming her singing voice during one of the slumber parties with Sunset Shimmer and the other Rainbooms.

As for Sunset Shimmer herself, she is nothing short of broken.

When the Rainbooms accused her of using their secrets against them and ended their friendship with her on the spot, she was distraught. The loss of her friendship with these five girls who have practically become her family destroyed her emotionally. After everything they've been through, they chose to believe that she was using them the entire time. Sunset Shimmer feels like she can do nothing but hide from all of the students who think she's still cruel.

It's currently lunch period, but she isn't hungry, and she would be verbally attacked if she showed her face in the cafeteria anyway. Her only safe haven is the second floor of the school library. The bed made out of books that Spike the Dragon made for Princess Twilight Sparkle during the week of the Fall Formal has been left untouched until now. Sunset Shimmer uses this place to rest and try to comfort herself whenever she gets the chance during school. It feels like she's here more often than in her apartment these days.

Things have been getting worse recently as Anon-a-Miss has started posting secrets of other students. People are beginning to argue with each other as if they're back under the Dazzlings' spell. What's worse for Sunset Shimmer is she feels like she can do nothing about it. She talked to Princess Twilight about what's happening with her magical book, gaining little advice on what to do, and she has no idea who Anon-a-Miss could be. She thought it was Trixie, but after confronting her, she found out that Trixie also thought that she is the culprit leaving her just as clueless of who it could be as ever. It's as if someone wants to make life a living hell for everyone in Canterlot High, and all Sunset can do is cry as she looks at the posts that Anon-a-Miss is posting.

"Agh, this isn't getting me anywhere!" She shouts to herself. "There has to be something I can do. Something that can prove I'm not Anon-a-Miss. But who else-"

Suddenly she stops talking. As she scrolls down Anon-a-Miss' page, she finds something that worries her. A post has just been uploaded that contains a video that tagged her and another person. Hesitantly, she plays the video, and what she sees makes her gasp.

"Oh no, Rough Draft!"

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

Things have been getting more hectic these days. It looks like Sunset Shimmer has found a way to post secrets of other students with her Anon-a-Miss page. It really concerns me how she hasn't stopped this even though everyone believes that she's behind it now. I'm starting to wonder if she wants everyone to know that it's her to prove a point like she did at the Spring Fling, or maybe she really isn't the culprit. Honestly, after she was there to help me find Octavia's necklace, I feel torn between believing it's her and wanting to tell everyone that they might have the wrong person. Either way, it seems like no one can go from one class to another without passing by a couple of people who are arguing over a recent post from Anon-a-Miss or seeing other students look through their phones and either gossip or laugh at whatever secret has just been revealed. At this point, I've pretty much stayed away from going on MyStable to avoid any more stuff like this.

Me, Soarin, Caramel, Octavia, and everyone else at the E.M.R. are among the few people left who haven't been attacked by Anon-a-Miss, but Soarin has been growing frustrated that Rainbow Dash has been giving him and their soccer teammates the cold shoulder. She refuses to even talk about what Anon-a-Miss' posts are saying about her grades. Caramel is still irritated at all the students who are mocking Applejack because of her family nickname. We don't really say much to each other during lunch anymore. We all know what each of us is feeling, and so it feels like it's best that we just eat quietly, trying to ignore the fighting that's always happening all around us at the cafeteria. At this point, we're all just waiting for this to blow over or for someone to find a way to shut down that MyStable page.

The final bell rings for the day, and I quickly put away my stuff in my backpack. I exit the classroom as fast as I can - eager to meet Octavia at our usual spot. We're going to study for finals again, which I'm not thrilled about, but as long as my girlfriend is there and I'm not hearing any more of all this Anon-a-Miss stuff going on, I'll put up with it any day.

I walk down the halls quietly when I start to notice some of the other students looking at me. Some are giving me hard glares while others are snickering at me.

Great, I guess I've become Anon-a-Miss' next victim. I wonder what she cooked up this time. Maybe if it is Sunset Shimmer, she posted my Star Wars stories from the Spring Fling again or is telling everyone about something embarrassing she learned about me when we were hanging out.

"Hey, Rough Draft," a voice says from behind. "How was the rest of your date with the she-demon?"

...what?

I turn around and see Mystery Mint leaning on a locker with a smug smile on her face.

"Does Octavia just not kiss like Sunset Shimmer does, cheater?" She asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, despite having a scared feeling of what she's saying.

"You better check your phone, Don Juan," is all she says before she walks away.

I feel my heart trembling as I reluctantly take out my phone and open the MyStable app. I go to notifications and find one that says, "Anon-a-Miss tagged you in a video." I bite my lip, and my hand shakes when I reluctantly select the message.

The Anon-a-Miss' red and yellow page opens, and the first post makes my heart drop. The text reads, "Sunset Shimmer drops off Rough Draft after their secret date!" The video itself plays automatically, showing Sunset Shimmer dropping me off and walking me to the door before she hugs me with a warm smile, and her eyes closed as I hug her back.

I stare at my phone in shock. How could anyone have known that we were there? Did someone follow us while we were shopping for gifts? What if Octavia finds out before I can explain -

...

Octavia.

Immediately, I race through the halls, bumping into people as I go. I hear more snickering as I run, but I don't care. I make it to the front entrance and force the door open to find Octavia waiting for me with a devastating face that crushes my heart.

"Octavia," I begin before she interrupts.

"Rough Draft... how could you?" She asks with a tear running down her face.

"Octavia, it's not true," I say.

"Oh, so you weren't with her behind my back?" She exclaims. "Look at the date on the video, Rough Draft. This was on the night you said you were working on an essay! This happened right before you started saying that she isn't Anon-a-Miss."

"I know, but we didn't do anything," I protest. "I was at the mall, and we bumped into each other."

"And you took the opportunity to make a move!" She snaps.

"No, I didn't!" I counter. "I was there to find your Christmas present."

"Oh, please, Rough Draft!" She shouts. "You agreed that we don't get each other presents and now you're saying that didn't happen? What kind of fool do you take me for?!"

"I know we said that, but I wanted to give you something anyway," I say. "I wanted to give you something to show what you mean to me and -"

"And you asked that witch to help you!" Octavia exclaims.

"No, I didn't!" I yell. "I just happened to have bumped into Sunset Shimmer, and she had the idea of-"

"Oh Sunset Shimmer did this, Sunset Shimmer did that, why don't you marry her, you pig!"

I looked at her in disbelief. This is not the reasonable Octavia I know.

"Octavia," I begin sadly. "What's with you? Why won't you listen to me?"

At that moment, Octavia's eye twitches, and her face turns red in rage.

"Listen to you? Listen to you?" She begins before she screams in my face. "That's all I've been bloody doing, Rough Draft! It feels like every other conversation we have in some way or another has to do with your bloody feelings for Sunset Shimmer!"

"That's not true, and you know it!" I shout back.

"Do I?" She questions. "She was the first thing we talked about on our first date, you were the one who was defending her when we were shopping for Sonata, and it feels like half of our relationship was me trying to keep yourself together whenever you were glaring at her, and I never realized it until now! I guess it's my fault, really. I'm the one who pushed you into trying to be nice to her even though a blind and deaf man could tell you didn't want to!"

"Octavia, there is nothing between Sunset Shimmer and me!" I beg. "I love _you_! The only reason I've tried being friendly to Sunset Shimmer at all is because I will do anything to make you happy! You're the one that I want to be with. My heart belongs to you, and you _alone_. Why won't you trust me?"

Octavia looks at me for a moment before she sighs.

"I _did_ trust you," she says coldly. "And all it lead to was half of our relationship was about your feelings toward her. I can't do that anymore, Rough Draft. I can't do _this_, anymore."

My heart breaks as those last five words echo in my head.

"Y-you're breaking up with me?" I ask.

Octavia turns away from me and says with a cold, blunt voice, "Yes."

"B-but, you can't," I protest. "This thing you think I have with Sunset Shimmer doesn't exist. You're ending our relationship over nothing. _Nothing_! You can't let everything we've been through go to waste. It can't end like this."

Octavia doesn't say anything for a moment. I choose to believe that somehow I got to her, that maybe she's seeing the error of what she's saying.

But then she turns her head to face me. Her beautiful violet eyes showing the pain that she's feeling. A couple of tears run down her face as she looks at me.

"Then how come it is?"

My heart is shattered from those words. A couple of tears escape my eyes as I try to say something. Before I say anything else, she says three words that give the final blow to my heart.

"Goodbye, Rough Draft."

With those words said, she turns around and walks away. I want to run over to her and say something, but those words hit me so hard that it feels like I can't do anything. Finally, after a minute, my mouth quivers, and my eyes water as I drop to my knees and cry.

She dumped me.

After all that we've been through, Octavia believed in an online post over me and broke up with me.

How? How could she? I thought I could trust her with everything that I am. I thought she wouldn't believe what other people will say. I thought she would never let us go.

I thought she loved me.

I'm still on my knees crying as I hear other students heading home for the day. I hear some of them throwing insults at me, calling me a cheater or a player or a crybaby, but I ignore them as I let out all of my emotions.

"Rough Draft!" I hear in an all too familiar voice.

Immediately, I stop crying and stand up and turn around to find Sunset Shimmer coming toward me. She looks worried as if something terrible is going to happen. My sad face turns into one of anger as she approaches me. She comes closer until she looks into my red, puffy eyes and looks sad as if my glare told her everything that happened.

"O-Octavia," she says. "Did she-"

"Dump me?" I snap, which makes her jump. "She sure did, and here you are to admire your work once more. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

"No, I'm not," She claims. "I'm not Anon-a-Miss."

"Oh please," I retort as I walk over to face her. "I know you love to make me miserable, but the least you can do is not insult my intelligence. Even you should have some standards."

"No, I'm serious, Rough Draft," she says. "I know how this looks, but I'm being framed. Whoever Anon-a-Miss is -"

"No, no, no, no, no. I have no reason to believe your lies anymore," I snap. "You used me to get a stupid plastic crown, you turn into a demon and brainwash me and almost the entire student body, you try to convince me you're good by asking me to a dance or give me my notebook back, and then you use my desire to get my girlfriend - now my ex-girlfriend a Christmas gift for your ultimate vendetta."

"That isn't me, I promise," She protests.

"And why should I believe you?" I challenge. "Heck, now that I think about it, Octavia was right; the fact that you have done this to me before with my stories more than qualifies you as the only person with the nerve to do anything that Anon-a-Miss has been doing. The MyStable page is red and yellow for heaven's sake. There's nobody in all of Canterlot that have those specific colors. You can't get any more obvious than that."

"I know it looks that way, but it isn't me," she claims.

"You know what, Sunset, I don't care," I shout. "I don't care if this whole thing is you or just a ruse by some dorky freshmen with no lives that just want to screw with everybody. The fact is I've had it with you, and for all I know, none of this would have ever happened if you hadn't decided to come to our world and screw things up for your own sick pleasure. As far as I'm concerned, my life would have been so much happier if you never came to our world."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me in shock with a tear coming out of her eye.

"W-what are you saying?" She manages to ask.

At this moment, I feel my purple face turn blood red as I grind my teeth, snap my eyes shut and take a deep breath before I let it all out.

"I hate you, Sunset Shimmer! I hate everything about you! You're a despicable, miserable demon that ruins everything she touches! You're a cruel, conniving snake that strikes out of nowhere! We literally have to be living in the world that you came from just so we can stay away from you! You will do anything to make sure everyone but you is miserable! You've been using the kind hearts of everyone who dares care about you just so that you can cause unimaginable pain to them! Well, I have had enough, missy! I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you, and I don't even want to remember your existence for as long as I live!"

When I finish, I glare at her venomously as I breathe heavily from my outburst. Sunset Shimmer looks at me with her mouth quivering and her eyes full of tears. I expect her to start crying as if she wants to continue her act.

But she doesn't. Instead, she sniffs, wipes the tears from her eyes, and stands up straight.

"Okay, Rough Draft. If that's how you feel," she says with her voice cracking.

My glare weakens, and my anger breaks at her words.

"W-what?" I ask, confused.

"You win," she says sadly. "I've done all I can to prove that everything I've said is the truth, I even came looking for you and Octavia to try to save your relationship, but in the end it's - it's never enough. I'm never going to be enough for you. There's just too much blood between you and me. There's a wound that will never be healed, and I accept that now. I'm sorry that I didn't leave well enough alone when I should have. I'll leave you alone for good now. Goodbye, Rough Draft."

After saying the same three words that Octavia said, she runs past me, fighting the tears that are still coming. I try to say something, to call her back and apologize somehow, but my voice dies in my throat. I don't know why or how, but her words cut deep through me. The next thing I know, I'm all alone. Everyone else has already left for the day, and I'm still here, contemplating everything that has happened.

I thought I would feel better finally telling Sunset Shimmer off, but now I feel worse than ever. Just three days before, I was willing to lower my defenses, and now I've lashed all my anger and grief from losing Octavia on her. I am haunted by the broken-hearted look in her eyes. My mind begins to torment me with the sincerity and pain coming from her cyan eyes as if they were trying to tell me I blew up on someone who is just as tormented as I am.

But in the end, none of that matters. Whether I yelled at Sunset Shimmer or not, the fact is Octavia is gone. She dumped me, believing that I am unloyal to her. No matter what I did or what I said, she didn't listen, and now the only girl I have ever truly loved has turned her back on me. Fresh hot tears fill my eyes as I begin to cry again, broken, ashamed, and alone.


	21. Chapter 21

That night, I stayed at home, laying in my bed, depressed. My phone kept vibrating through the night with texts and calls from Caramel and Soarin, but I ignore them. The pain of losing Octavia and the guilt for blowing up at Sunset Shimmer made me want the stay in bed and wait for the day to end.

The next day, I spent the first half of the day feeling glum. I pretend to be paying attention in class and walk through the halls between classes using my hoodie to hide my face from students verbally attacking me for what they think I did.

Eventually, lunch period starts, and I robotically collect my lunch from Granny Smith and walk to my usual spot with Caramel and Soarin. Most of the other students are eating by themselves or spending the entire lunch period fighting each other. Caramel and Soarin are waiting for me with looks of worry on their faces.

I sit down and silently eat my food, acting like nothing is going on.

"We saw the video," Soarin says gently. "We know what Anon-a-Miss said isn't true, but we haven't heard anything from you or Octavia -"

"Octavia dumped me," I say bitterly.

Caramel winces at my words while Soarin sighs sadly.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Soarin says.

"But didn't you explain to her what really happened?" Caramel asks.

"I did," I answer. "I told Octavia everything but what her gift is- was going to be, but she didn't listen to me. She said she felt like half of our relationship was about my attitude towards Sunset Shimmer and thought all her pushing for me to be nicer to Sunset led to me cheating on her. I tried to tell her that what she was saying isn't true, but at that point, she just...gave up and ended it."

Neither of my best friends says anything. I take their silence as an invitation to continue my meal as if nothing happened.

"I guess I can see her perspective," Caramel suddenly says.

I look at him in disbelief.

"How can you say that, Caramel?!" I shout. "You know how much I love Octavia!"

"And I know how much Octavia tried to help you get over your hatred for Sunset Shimmer," Caramel says. "I know you didn't want anything to do with Sunset, but you still have been caught being with the girl who tricked you into thinking you were in love with her when you told Octavia you were staying at home that night and that probably sends the wrong message after a post like that."

"But that shouldn't matter because that isn't what happened!" I shout. "I mean, what really hurts is that she never gave me a real chance to explain myself. It's like she automatically assumed I am just as bad as Blueblood or something. I thought she knew me better than that."

Neither of us says anything.

"It's just a thought, Rough Draft," Caramel says. "I don't really know what is going on behind Octavia's mind right now. All we know is that she's fed up with you over a video with you and a girl you have a history with. Maybe after a while, she'll realize she's wrong, and you two will be back together before you know it. Who knows? Perhaps you should just give her some time to think things through or something. It's not a solid idea, but it's probably the best option you have."

I frown at this idea.

"I don't want to wait," I say. "I want to be with Octavia. I want the love of my life back."

"I know you do, Rough Draft," Caramel says kindly. "But maybe this is what you need to do. It's not a great idea, but I know that she really loved you, so maybe that will be enough to see the error of her ways in the end."

I keep my head down as I listen to him. My face is still crestfallen.

"Agh, this sucks!" I shout, frustrated.

"Everything that's going on sucks," Soarin says. "Just look at what's happening around us. Anon-a-Miss has caused so much harm that everyone is causing more hate and division than when the Dazzlings came or even when Sunset Shimmer took control of the school. Guess she found a way to outdo herself this time."

"If it was even her," I add. Soarin and Caramel look at me estranged.

"If it was even her? What do you mean by that?" Caramel asks.

But before I answer, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around to see an angry Vinyl glaring at me through her shades.

"You got a lot of nerve doing that to her, Draft," She says coldly.

I frown at her as I say, "Vinyl, it's not true. I -"

"Don't lie to me, you pig," she says. "I just came to tell you that all six of us have agreed to kick you out of the E.M.R."

"But, I did not cheat on Octavia!" I shout angrily.

"And you two are out just for being his friends," she says, pointing at Soarin and Caramel.

"What?" Caramel says. "But we didn't do anything and besides Rough Draft is-"

"Fine."

We all turn to Soarin, who gives Vinyl a hard glare.

"I didn't really want to be a part of your stupid club anyway," he says coldly. "I only joined because Rough Draft and Rainbow Dash wanted me to, but all it did was have you telling me to keep secrets from my girlfriend just in case something bad would happen again and now you're banning my best friend over a stupid post. He didn't cheat on Octavia, Vinyl. You and Octavia are jumping into mindless conclusions on something that didn't happen."

"Oh, so you're calling Tavi a liar?" Vinyl barks.

"No, I'm calling you -"

"Soarin, just drop it."

Soarin, Vinyl, and Caramel look at me, surprised. I bring back my sad face as I speak.

"She's right. It's better that we don't stay in the E.M.R. I don't know if that puts us at risk of another magic attack or something, but right now, I don't care. It would just make things awkward if Octavia and I are in the same room. Caramel's right. I need to give her some space."

"Space? Space? You cheated on her, and you're talking about giving her some space?" Vinyl shouts. "You expect me to be okay with that?"

"Frankly, Vinyl, I don't really care what you do," I say glumly. "Octavia dumped me, and for now, that's that. She doesn't believe me, and I can't seem to prove my innocence. Fighting over it with you isn't going to solve anything."

"Well yeah, but, but -" Soarin begins, but I ignore him, stand up, take my lunch tray, and walk away.

"Please, guys," I say. "Just leave me alone for right now."

I hear Soarin and Caramel protest and Vinyl shouting, "Yeah, you better walk away!" but I ignore them. I throw away my remaining food in the trash and proceed to walk out of the cafeteria.

But before I make it to the door, a half-eaten apple barely misses my face.

I turn around to find Sandalwood and his hippie friends standing next to me and looking at me with deadly glares.

"I didn't have to miss, Rough Draft," He shouts. "You deserve more for cheating on your girlfriend with Anon-a-Miss!"

I sigh before I scream, "How many times do I have to say it? I did not fricking cheat on Octavia Mel-"

Suddenly, a bowl of pudding hits my face, and I fall to the ground as I hear students laughing at me.

"Yeah, that'll teach you for fraternizing with the enemy!" Sandalwood shouts proudly before a light blue fist smashes into his face causing him to fall on the ground. I look up to see Soarin looking down at Sandalwood with angry eyes as he and Caramel take fighting stances in front of me.

"The next person to try anything to our friend joins Sandalwood on the ground!" Soarin barks.

"Oh, what's the matter, Soarin?" says one student in the distance. "You angry that your buddy is as much of a cheater as your girlfriend is a terrible student?"

"Oh, like you're any better, Carrot Top," another student shouts to the first one. "Do your parents know about your 'study guide' yet?"

"Oh man, this is all too funny!" says another student as he laughs and records everything on his phone. "Anon-a-Miss for the win!"

"Why don't you say that to my fist, Carrot Top!" Soarin shouts.

"Guys, come on, it's not worth-" I say, trying to get the pudding out of my face when a half-eaten cheeseburger barely misses me.

"You suck, Rough Draft!" A student shouts and he, and a group of others join in to attack me. Soarin charges at them and starts swinging punches left and right, but some of them escape his wrath and continue running towards me. Caramel stands in front of me, trying to put on a brave face, but the remaining students push him aside and begin their attack. I put my hands up in defense before the first punch connects to my cheek. I feel more punches hitting my body, and I start punching back, trying to hold them off. I try to ignore the pain and just swing at whatever comes across me, but I'm overpowered.

As I try to defend myself, I notice the rest of the students in the cafeteria are beginning to fight each other. Somehow the outburst has started an all-out brawl. It's like Sandalwood's attack on me caused everyone in the room to snap and finally take out all of their misery and anger from this whole Anon-a-Miss scenario in a fight.

What scares me the most is the look on everyone's eyes. They aren't just looking of anger, they look menacing. It's like all they're thinking about is this fight and coming out on top. Like they're determined to fight anything that gets in their way until the end. As I try to overcome the group attacking me, I see Caramel and Soarin brawl with the same look in their eyes. Soarin is swinging his fists left and right as if the students attacking him are nothing while Caramel has a look of determination on his face despite students beating him up with ease.

But for me, I just want to survive. I don't care who I'm up against, I want to take down anyone who was standing in front of me. It's like some force is guiding me to fight with everything I have no matter what. I can feel a part of me trying to say that this is wrong, but my body is acting as if all it's meant to do is fight.

Suddenly, I hear the cafeteria doors opening to reveal a surprised but angry Vice Principal Luna looking at the scene.

"Students, stop what you're doing!" she commands, but her words fall on deaf ears. She walks over to try to stop a group of girls fighting each other until one of the girls accidentally elbows her on the face causing her to stumble and hit her head on the wall. At that moment, the fighting suddenly stops. Everyone turns around to look at her as if time stopped just from her getting hit. Most of the students look at her with fear in their eyes, scared of what she's going to do.

Vice Principal Luna rubs her face in annoyance before she stands up and glares at all of us.

"You all have some explaining to do." She says firmly.

Detention.

Even though Granny Smith was there to explain how it all started, Vice Principal Luna pretty much held all of us accountable for the fight and gave all of us detention until the end of the semester. As soon as we all checked out of the nurse's office for our bruises and school ended for the day, we all had to go to separate classrooms to serve detention for the next hour.

I open my assigned classroom door to find Mr. Cranky waiting for me.

"Mr. Draft, how lovely to see you again," he sarcastically says in his usual grumpy tone. "You've been away so long I thought you transferred to a different school."

"If only saying it would make it so," I mumble, not even looking at him.

He looks at me unamused and gestures to the row of seats.

"Your usual spot is waiting for you. Merry Christmas," he says.

"You shouldn't have," I say sarcastically as I robotically walk up to my desk and just sit there. I don't take out a notebook for writing like I use to or use the opportunity to study. I just sit there and stare into space while Mr. Cranky continues to work on some paperwork.

My parents are probably going to be pissed when they find out that I was in a fight, but right now, I really don't care. I don't care that I have detention, I don't care what got into me, Soarin, Caramel and everyone else at the cafeteria to beat up each other, I don't care what everyone said about me, I don't even care who Anon-a-Miss is. I just want to be done with all of this crap that's going on in this school and for winter break to come so I can be alone to mourn for losing Octavia.

"Heya, Rough Draft."

I jump in surprise as I turn to see a sad Pinkie Pie sitting on the desk next to me with Applejack and Rainbow Dash standing next to her. I turn to Mr. Cranky, who seems to have fallen asleep on his desk again. Old habits die hard, I guess.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, we thought it would be best that we talk to you and the rest of the school in person," Applejack answers.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

The three of them look at each other concerned before Rainbow Dash sighs with a look of guilt and says, "Sunset Shimmer wasn't Anon-a-Miss."

My face turns back into its glum, uncaring expression as I look away from them.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"It was my sister and her friends." Applejack answers.

I turn to her, confused.

"Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo?" I ask, perplexed. "How did that happen? This whole thing isn't something they're likely to do at all."

"Well, normally you'd be right," Pinkie Pie explains. "But it turns out that they were really, really, really jealous for Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash paying so much attention to Sunset Shimmer that they made the Anon-a-Miss account to make us think she was still a meany-pants by posting all of our secrets. Suddenly, other people wanted to put more secrets and say other mean things to other people, and so Anon-a-Miss was used so that anyone could tell secrets and say really, really mean things. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo just confessed to us at Sugarcube Corner, and so we're friends with Sunset Shimmer again, and now we're telling everyone what happened while the Crusaders explain it to Principal Celestia."

I look at them, stumped at their words.

"So it was your sisters all along just because they were jealous of Sunset Shimmer," I say glumly. "Go figure."

"Yeah, well, that's not the only reason we came to talk to you in particular," Rainbow Dash says with her arms crossed. "Sunset told us about your little outburst at her yesterday."

I frown as I look away from them and nonchalantly say, "Well, bully for her."

Rainbow Dash growls in annoyance, and Pinkie Pie frowns at my demeanor while Applejack sighs sadly before she speaks.

"Listen, Rough Draft, I'm awfully sorry about you and Octavia, and I get that you're upset about it, but you didn't have to yell at Sunset like that."

I give a half-hearted chuckle before I turn to Applejack.

"No offense, Applejack, but when your experience of having the person you love dumps you exceeds mine, then you can talk to me about how I can and can't act," I grumble. "Besides, it's not like I knew she wasn't Anon-a-Miss at that time. I mean, I started to realize my mistake after she left, but it made sense when she came to me right after Octavia broke up with me. After all, you know what she did to me after the Spring Fling, so it kind of added up here."

"I know, but the fact is you hurt our friend, and she's still upset about what you said to her," Applejack says.

"And so she asked you guys to come over here and tell me to apologize to her?" I ask uncaringly.

"Sunny doesn't know we're telling you this, Rough Draft," Pinkie Pie says. "She said that she has given up with convincing you that she's not an evil meany-pants anymore after what you told her, but we want you to go talk to her and makeup."

"Uh, yeah, that's not gonna happen, Pinkie," I say. "Sorry, but she's pretty much right to give up on me. Even if she's been good this whole time, there's just too much damage between the two of us. Saying 'I'm sorry' again isn't going to make everything okay with her any more than it's going to bring Octavia and me back together."

"Says who you big dork?" Rainbow Dash says, still annoyed at my demeanor. "The fact is you've been giving Sunset Shimmer the stink eye ever since we defeated the Dazzlings. She's been nothing but nice to you and even tried to stop that video from ruining your relationship, and you keep trying to bite her hand off. Yes, your girlfriend dumped you, and Sunset used you at the Spring Fling, but you know what? Stuff happens. Everybody has been a victim in some way or another when Sunset ruled the school, and everyone has become a victim of this whole Anon-a-Miss thing. There's no excuse for still looking at her with hate, even when everything else proves that she's not who she used to be. The world doesn't revolve around you alone, Rough Draft. You're just bitter over something that is so far in the past that nobody ever talks about it anymore but you."

I look away, acting as if Rainbow Dash's words didn't affect me, but they did. My face softens as I let her words get to me and the guilt from my outburst returns.

"Rough Draft, just answer me this," Applejack says. "Did you feel any better when you yelled at Sunset Shimmer? Did you feel that you accomplished anything when you told her how you felt?"

I don't say anything for a second, but with a long sigh, I admittingly say, "No."

"And what do you have to lose if you at least try to apologize to her?"

"Nothing," I say reluctantly as I feel the shame overcoming me.

"Then that settles it," Applejack says. "I know going there is not going to change what happened to you and Octavia, but keeping that guilt you have with Sunset Shimmer is only going to hurt yourself more. You probably made her feel worse than she already was with us abandoning her and everyone attacking her for thinking she was the culprit, so the least you can do is make an attempt to apologize."

I think about it for a moment before I reluctantly admit to myself they're right.

"Fine," I say without looking at them. "I'll go talk to her, but on one condition."

"And what could you possibly demand?" Rainbow Dash asks with her arms still crossed.

I turn to her and say, "You go talk to Soarin. He's been pretty upset that you have been acting grumpy around him and the rest of your teammates because of this whole thing about your grades, and you owe him an apology."

Rainbow Dash hesitates before she sighs.

"Fine," she says. "I guess I have been acting pretty cold to him even though he was trying to comfort me as my boyfriend. Heh, I'd also like to hear his side of the story about what happened in the cafeteria. In fact, what did you do to get caught into that? We were eating out at Sugarcube Corner for lunch during that, and all we know is that there was a fight."

"Heh, yeah, there was," I say with an amused smile. "Basically, Sandalwood and some other students were throwing food at me because of the video about me, and Sunset Shimmer and Soarin and Caramel came to try to defend me, and before we knew it, everyone was punching each other over Anon-a-Miss."

"So he was beating people up just to defend your sorry butt, huh?" Rainbow Dash says with a smirk before she lifts her head up proudly. "Nice to know my man is brave and loyal to his friends like me. Clearly, I choose well."

"I'm surprised Caramel would take part in a fight," Applejack says, astonished. "I didn't think he'd have the nerve to do it."

"Well, he'd kill me for saying this to you, but he usually doesn't," I say, smirking. "He pretty much just did the best he could trying to defend me while we were getting overpowered by crazy, angry teenagers."

Applejack takes this by surprise before a smile starts to form on her face.

"Well, good for him for standing up for his friends," She says proudly.

"Oooo, better not tell Caramel she said that, Rough Draft," Pinkie Pie says teasingly. "We don't want him to get his hopes up with Applejack, now do we?"

"Hey!" Applejack says only to be met with teasing laughter from me, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash.

I dare to let a smile on my face emerge before I sigh and frown.

"Thanks for telling me this, girls," I say appreciatively though still down.

"Save your thanks until after you've talked to Sunset Shimmer, buddy," Rainbow Dash says with a glare.

"Heh, fair enough," I say with a chuckle. "Any idea where she'll be within the next hour?"

"She's hanging out with Rarity and Fluttershy at Sugarcube Corner right now," Pinkie Pie says excitedly. "We can text her that you're coming if you'd-"

"No, better not," I interrupt. "It's probably best that she doesn't know I'm coming.

"Okay," She says bubbly. "Well good luck with that, we better get going if we are going to explain what happened to everyone else. See ya."

With that, she heads out the door with Applejack and Rainbow Dash following as they say their goodbyes. I sigh as I look at the clock with a new purpose.

I don't know what I'm going to say to Sunset Shimmer once I see her, but maybe I should use this time to figure that out.

After my time in detention is up for the day, I start the cold, snowy journey to Sugarcube Corner. I spent the whole time in detention and the walk to the cafe, trying to think of what's the best way to approach Sunset Shimmer and apologize to her. I try to rehearse what I'm going to say as I walk to Sugarcube Corner.

"Look, Sunset Shimmer, I realize I made a mistake. You were right and I was wrong and I'm sorry and want to really try to be friends now. No, that's too up front. Sunset, it turns out that you were telling the truth and I take back all of those horrible things said to you. I took out all of my heartbreak on you and the wasn't right. Forgiven? Nah, it has to be more meaningful. Look Sunny - no! That's what Pinkie Pie calls her, not you. Ugh, you have a conversation with that girl for five minutes and eventually, you start talking like her. Son of a gun."

After a few minutes, I find myself at the entrance for Sugarcube Corner. I see through the glass windows that Sunset Shimmer is sitting on one of the couches with Fluttershy sitting on her right side and Rarity sitting on her left side. Both of them are comforting her apologetically, probably still guilty for abandoning her because they thought she was Anon-a-Miss. Sunset Shimmer looks at each of them with a forgiving smile, comforted to have her friends by her side again.

I sigh as I watch the moment take place. Maybe I should hold this off until after they're done. Sunset SHimmer probably doesn't want to see me anyway since she pretty much said she gave up on me the last time we spoke. On the other hand, I'm probably not going to feel better about the whole thing until I apologize, and Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and especially Rainbow Dash probably wouldn't be pleased if I delayed my part of the deal. Those three girls are probably going to hate me for interrupting their moment, but I'm just gonna have to put on a brave face and do it.

I push the door open, and the bell above the door frame rings, alerting my presence. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer turn their heads to see me. Fluttershy squeaks in fear, probably startled by my bruised face, Rarity gives me a hard glare while Sunset Shimmer looks away sadly.

I sigh again as I approach them.

"Uh, hi girls," I say nervously.

Neither of them responds. Fluttershy looks more nervous while Rarity keeps her glare, and Sunset Shimmer still doesn't look at me.

Finally, Rarity speaks.

"So you're the brute who ruined my dress at the Spring Fling and yelled at Sunset over your breakup yesterday," She says sternly with her arms crossed.

I purse my lips nervously as I look at the floor and say with my teeth clenched together, "Yesh...uh, really sorry about your dress. If it's any consolation, I thought it was really creative and beautiful, and I really wish I hadn't ruined it."

She looks away from me with a "humph," making Fluttershy feel more nervous.

I sigh as I gather what courage I have.

"Look, can I talk to Sunset Shimmer alone, please?" I ask.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea," Fluttershy says quietly.

"Please? I must talk to her," I say.

"Whatever you have to say with Sunset, you can say to us," Rarity says coldly.

"It's okay, girls."

We all look at Sunset Shimmer, who finally turns her head to face me.

"He can speak to me."

"Are you sure, darling?" Rarity asks, concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sunset Shimmer says reassuringly. "I think I know what he wants to say."

Rarity keeps her concerned face before the reluctantly sighs.

"Very well, we'll be at the counter if you need us," she says.

"Thank you, Rarity," Sunset Shimmer says with an appreciative smile as Rarity and Fluttershy quietly stand up and walk to the service counter, leaving me and her alone.

For a couple of minutes, none of us say anything. I look at Sunset Shimmer trying to think of where to start while she looks at me with a frown.

"So..." she says.

"So..." I say back.

"You were fighting in the cafeteria, huh?" she asks.

"Yeah, a couple of people decided to persecute me because they thought I cheated on Octavia with you," I answer.

Her frown deepens.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Thanks," I say, politely. "You should probably see the other guys, though."

"Why? Do they look worse than you?" She asks, her frown turning into a smirk.

"No, because I have no idea if I got any of them after swinging my fists around at random."

She chuckles at my joke, which makes me feel a little more comfortable, but it wasn't long before silence took over us again.

"Did Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie tell you about Apple Bloom and her friends?" she asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

"And now you feel bad knowing I was telling the truth, right?" she asks sadly.

"I've been feeling bad since the moment I finished my outburst," I say sincerely. "I never should have taken my anger out on you like that."

"It's okay, Rough Draft," she says, looking away from me. "You were heartbroken, and I don't blame you for saying that. After all, the whole thing really was just like what I did to you after the Spring Fling."

"Please don't try to defend me, Sunset," I beg. "You were right, I never gave you a real chance even when I said I would. Even when I forgave myself, I never tried to forgive you for using me even when everyone, including my best friends and Octavia, kept telling me I should. I have been an unfair, inconsiderate, stiff-necked jerk to no real end, and I'm really sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but that's okay. I deserve it. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what it's worth."

She doesn't say anything, but I'm okay with that. I didn't expect any kind of forgiveness after what I said. I turn around and start to walk away.

"I forgive you."

I turn around and look at Sunset Shimmer, who looks at me back with a kind smile.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Seriously," she replies. "What you said to me really hurt, but I know you are hurting really bad with Octavia dumping you, and I have a good idea what that's like given that the Rainbooms were pretty quick to abandon me too. I also know what it's like to not be forgiven right away, and I don't want anyone to go through that on my account."

"But I yelled at you and said I don't want anything to do with you and all that," I say.

Sunset Shimmer snickers at me and says, "Buddy, I used to be so cruel that I enjoyed talking down to anybody who wasn't me without a care, including Fluttershy. You landed some good blows, but you're still a rookie compared to me. Or perhaps you have forgotten how I called your stories vacuous and proved that you were desperate to get anything I want just to prove a very condescending point?"

I think about it for a moment before I find myself chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess I can't argue with that," I say.

"Nope," Sunset Shimmer says bluntly. "Besides, it took a fight against three sirens from Equestria to have everyone else forgive me, and I'd rather you don't go to such lengths just to earn my forgiveness."

I chuckle again before I jokingly say, "Are you sure? Cause if you know of any demons or goblins from your world that need a good whooping, I'd be happy to learn how to beat the crap out of them with girly rainbows."

Both of us chuckle at that before silence fills the room again. Sunset Shimmers smirk turns into an uneasy frown.

"So..." she begins, "I know I sound like a broken record, but does this mean we can really have peace?"

I think about it before I answer.

"Well, honestly, from this point on, I don't have much to lose by giving you a real chance," I say. "So, with that in mind, I guess we can give being friends again one more try if you're up for it."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me with a smile.

"I would really like that," She says.

"Then that just leaves one last order of business," I say.

Sunset Shimmer looks at me confused as I walk over to her and get down on one knee in front of her. I look away from her for a moment before I turn to her and sigh.

"Well, I can't think of any dramatic or really expressive way to say it, so I will just say it," I say before I take a deep breath and say five words that I didn't expect to put together in the same sentence.

"Sunset Shimmer, I forgive you."

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, but Sunset Shimmer smiles at me with a couple of tears in her eyes. The next thing I know, she pulls me towards her and starts hugging me tightly.

"Thank you," I hear her whisper in my ear.

I can't help but smile as I awkwardly yet appreciatively hug her back.

"You're welcome," I say. "You know it's funny, it's like we switched places."

Sunset Shimmer pulls back and looks at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Don't you see, Sunset?" I ask. "This time, you were the heartbroken outcast, and I was the big jerk."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me for a second before she finds herself chuckling.

"That's kind of true," She manages to say.

The next thing either of us knows, both of us are laughing hard and holding each other for support. It goes on for a couple of minutes before we calm down. Silence takes us for a couple of seconds before Sunset Shimmer speaks.

"That actually wasn't funny at all."

I snicker in response before I say, "No, no, it wasn't. I guess I just needed to find a moment to laugh. It's been a rough couple of days."

Sunset Shimmer chuckles before she says with a smirk, "Why don't you try the past week and a half and then talk to me about a need to laugh."

"Excuse you, lady, I don't recall your week and a half including an angry mob beating the crap out of you and your friends," I contradict.

"Heh, you got me there," She replies. "All the same, let's let Pinkie Pie handle the jokes from now on."

"Deal," I say with a small smile.

We part from each other, and I sit down next to her on the couch, and we look away at each other, feeling relieved.

"Well, I'm glad things are starting to get better," Sunset Shimmer says with a smile.

My small smile turns into a frown.

"Not everything," I say sadly.

Sunset Shimmer turns to me and gives a guilty face.

"Oh, sorry," She says sadly.

"That's okay," I say, not looking at her.

Sunset Shimmer frowns before she turns my head with her hand and says with a kind smile, "If you want, I could talk to Octavia."

I give a small smile before my face turns glum.

"Thank you, but no," I say, depressed. "It's between Octavia and me and given what she thinks about you and me, you'll probably make things worse by getting yourself involved in our relationship like that. Besides, Caramel suggested earlier that I should give her some space to hopefully think things over between the two of us, hoping that will lead to her realizing that she's wrong."

Sunset Shimmer frowns at my words.

"I hate to say it, Rough Draft, but that might make you guys getting back together a little harder." She says. "Something like that usually makes it official that it's over for good. In fact, I'm a little surprised you're not bitter towards her for doing that."

"All the more reason to hope she realizes that she's in the wrong over time. Maybe during winter break, she'll look back and see that she made a mistake or something," I say. "Besides, it's not the first time she's hurt me in any way. She slapped me pretty good for blowing up at you in front of everyone at Vinyl's."

Sunset Shimmer, let's out a small chuckle in response.

"Well, you did have that one coming," she says. "What did you think you were going to accomplish by doing that?"

I give her a smirk and ask, "What did you think you were going to accomplish by asking for a dance at Pinkie Pie's party after months of not talking to each other?"

She scratches the back of her head nervously and says, "Touché," before we both chuckle. Silence fills the air before she gives me a kind smile.

"You know, Fluttershy, Rarity and I were talking about me, the Rainbooms their sisters and Sonata coming together at Sweet Apple Acres for some cider and marshmallows tomorrow after school," she says. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

My small smile turns to a frown as I look away and think about her invitation. After a few seconds, I turn to her and politely say, "Thank you, but no. I think I'm gonna need some time to myself for a good while. I don't know if Octavia will take some time to think about us, but I for one am still hurting, and I'm gonna need to be alone to reflect that."

"Are you sure?" Sunset Shimmer asks, concerned. "You don't have to be going through this alone. Trust me, it's not fun to be handling a loss like this with barely anyone to talk to."

"Yeah, I know," I say sadly. "But I don't really want to be comforted. Not yet, anyway. I honestly feel mentally prepared to just deal with the pain on my own for now."

Sunset Shimmer wants to protest, but she reluctantly sighs.

"I...understand," she says reluctantly. "Just know that you have Caramel and Soarin with you and..." She hesitates before she takes my hand and gives me a kind smile and says, "And you have me as your friend again."

I respond with my own small smile.

"I know," I say. "Thank you, Sunset."

"Anytime," She says, her smile growing bigger.

Nothing is said for a moment until I decide to say, "Well, I better go. All the moping doesn't take care of itself."

Sunset Shimmer's smile falters a little at my words.

"Don't take too long to get help," She warns.

"I'll do my best," I say as I stand up and begin to walk to the front door. I make it till I'm halfway out the door when I stop and turn to Sunset Shimmer, who watches me concerned.

"I'm glad we had this talk, Sunset," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

The concern in her eyes doesn't waver, but an appreciative smile forms on her face as she says, "Me too."

I smile back before I turn around and exit the cafe and walk away, ready to continue mourning my loss.


	22. Chapter 22

That night, I stayed at home, depressed over Octavia, dumping me. My parents were furious that I was part of a fight even though it was made clear that I didn't start it, but I was too sad to care. I stayed in my room not doing anything but lay in my bed, already missing all the time I was spending with Octavia from our movie nights, to our meetings with the E.M.R. to all the times we would kiss and hug each other and say "I love you."

I'm sure I sound pathetic moping and doping like this, but I can't help it. Losing Octavia hurts me inside. I thought I was heartbroken before when I found out that Sunset Shimmer was using me, but this is so much worse. Three days ago, we were happy and deeply in love with each other, and then because of one video posted by Applejack's sister and her friends, she suddenly decided that she had enough with our relationship. The moment she broke up with me keeps replaying in my head, and I keep thinking of things I could have said that could have changed her mind. Or maybe if I had just not lied to her to try to find a gift for her and bumped into Sunset Shimmer at the mall, none of this would have happened. But then again, I would have regretted not trying to get her something to show her how much I love her. I wish I could go back in time and warn myself that this would happen, or maybe stop Apple Bloom and her friends from creating Anon-a-Miss so that way no one in CHS would have been a victim of that profile let alone me.

But I can't, and what's done is done. Octavia and I are broken up, and there was nothing I could have done to stop it.

The next day was the Friday before finals week,, and everyone is quiet. Word spread quickly that Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were behind Anon-a-Miss and have detention for the next six months. Most of the students in class are letting the day go by glumly, probably feeling guilty for whatever part they played in the whole scenario. Regardless, the silence suits me just fine as I want the day to pass by quietly and then stay home the entire weekend.

When lunch started, I met Caramel and Soarin at our usual spot. They have their own band-aids and shown bruises from yesterday's fight.

"You doing okay, Rough Draft?" Soarin quietly asks as we eat.

I stop eating and sadly reply, "No. Not really, Soarin. I barely feel better knowing that the whole Anon-a-Miss thing is over. By the way, thanks for trying to defend me yesterday."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Soarin says sincerely. "You're our friend, and there was no way we were going to let anyone like Sandalwood beat you up over a post even if we were gonna fail to protect you."

"I know, and I appreciate that you guys did all the same succeed or fail," I say with a small smile. "Still, it was scary to see all of us act like that. The anger that everyone had looked...demented. Like we were kind of possessed."

"Were we? I hardly noticed. I was probably paying too much attention kicking butt," Soarin says boastfully.

"Yeah, and I was feeling a little too scared despite throwing as many punches as I could muster," Caramel says sadly. "I feel a little pathetic trying to fight all of those guys."

"Ah, don't be too hard on yourself, Caramel, we were outnumbered," I say before a grin forms on my face. "Besides, I think Applejack was impressed that you tried to defend me."

Caramel's eyes widen as he turns his head to me, and nervously asks, "W-what do you mean by that?"

My grin grows.

"You're welcome. That's all I'm going to say," I say teasingly before I notice someone walking behind Soarin and say, "That goes for you too, bro."

"What does that mean?" Soarin asks.

But before I can respond, Rainbow Dash walks behind Soarin and wraps her arms around him from behind. Soarin yelps, startled before he turns to see her looking at him with a smug look.

"I heard you were defending this guy from a bunch of people that were beating him up," She says flirtatiously.

"Y-yes, I was," Soarin asks, surprised as a small blush appears on his cheeks.

Rainbow Dash's smug look grows before she suddenly kisses Soarin on the cheek. Soarin's eyes widen when she pulls away and says, "Nice to know I got a guy as loyal as I am."

Soarin doesn't say anything but chuckles bashfully, making me and Caramel snicker until Rainbow Dash's smug turns into a guilty face.

"By the way, sorry that I've been pushing you away," she says. "I know you and our teammates were just trying to cheer me up,, and I haven't been appreciative of that when I should have been, especially to you since you're my boyfriend."

Soarin doesn't say anything right away, still a little stunned from the kiss, Eventually, he snaps out of it and says, "It's cool, RD, you had it rough with Anon-a-Miss and thinking Sunset Shimmer betrayed you and everything, thanks for apologizing though."

"Totally," She says, smiling. "Now, I gotta go back to the rest of the group, so I just wanted to let you know all of that, my man."

She walks away without another word leaving Caramel and me looking at Soarin. He puts his hand on the cheek she kissed, and small smile forms on his face. He turns to me and says, "Thanks, bro."

"Hey, don't completely thank me," I say with a pleased smile. "I just told Rainbow Dash about the fight and how she was cold to you. I didn't say anything about you wanting a kiss. That was all on her."

He turned his head to where Rainbow Dash was, surprised by my information. His smile grows.

"Well, in any case, I got my Christmas wish," He says before turning to Caramel. "Maybe Applejack has the same mindset with you."

Caramel blushes at the idea.

"Don't even say that," He rebukes. "Remember, I'm not as lucky as you guys are when it comes to dating."

"Maybe not," I say. "But maybe she'll at least say something nice for standing up for me."

Caramel doesn't say anything. He gives me a small smile as a way of saying, "I'd like that" before he frowns.

"What about you, though, Rough Draft?" He asks. "What are you going to do about Octavia?"

My glum face returns.

"I'm going to do nothing," I answer. "Octavia decided to end us, not me. There's nothing else I can say or do about it to change her mind. Honestly, I think you might be right in saying I should give her some time. Maybe she'll think about it and realize her mistake or something. Probably not, but I think all I can do is wait."

Caramel and Soarin frown at this.

"I don't think that's a good idea, but that might be the only option you got," Soarin says. "But know that we're here for you."

"I know. Thanks, guys," I say appreciatively before we went back to our food.

Soon school ends, and I walk straight home and go to my room. It starts to snow again, and so I decide just to play video games on my laptop rather than mope about Octavia. But even as I play, she still is on my mind, and it makes it hard to focus on the game. I keep playing for about twenty minutes or so until I give up and quit, accepting that she isn't going to leave my head. I put away my laptop and stay in bed when I hear my mom calling out to me, saying I have a visitor. I reluctantly stand up and go down the stairs. When I make it down, I am surprised to find an adorable, blue girl at the entrance hall.

"Sonata?"

"Hiya, Rough Draft," She says, trying to be cheerful despite obviously knowing what happened.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Sweet Apple Acres with the Rainbooms?" I ask.

"I couldn't stay there," she says sadly. "I heard about what happened with you and Octavia, and...well, I don't want you out here alone, so Granny Smith said it was okay for me to come here."

I frown at this news. I thought I made it clear to everyone that I want to be alone, but at the same time, I didn't want to send Sonata away. She was the most supportive of my relationship with Octavia in her own way, and it didn't seem right to shun her like the others. I make a gesture as a way of saying, "Come in," and with a small smile, she follows me to the living room where we sit down on the couch.

"So..." she says.

"So..." I say calmly.

"How are you feeling?" She asks nervously.

I sigh sadly.

"Not well," I answer. "I miss her, Sonata. It's only been a couple of days, and already, I'm practically dying for a chance to get her back and never let her leave me again. It hurts that she jumped to conclusions like that and gave up on us. It hurts worse than her slapping me or ridiculing me for whatever stupid thing I have done. After everything that happened, she just...just..."

Before I can try to finish that sentence again, Sonata scoots closer to me and hugs me tightly. Her face looks serious as she tries to fight the tears with me.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I'm so sorry Tavi dumped you."

For a moment, I don't say anything, but then a small but sad smile forms on my face as I hug her back.

"Thank you," I whisper.

Nothing else is said for a couple of minutes until Sonata lifts her head to look at me.

"What about your Christmas present?" She asks. "Did you get her one?"

"Yeah, but I never got the chance to give it to her," I answered sadly.

"Can I see it?" She asks.

I turn my head to her, and she gives me an adorable hopeful look that I can't help but smile at.

"I don't see why not," I say, which makes her smile.

We stand up and I lead her to my room where I hid Octavia's present under my bed. I take it out and give it to her, and her eyes light up as she looks at the necklace.

"Aw, Rough Draft. This is so pretty!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, it is," I say calmly. "It was the perfect gift because it was the same kind of necklace Octavia's grandfather, who she was very close with, gave her grandmother when he confessed his love for her. I thought it was kind of fitting in a way."

"Aw!" Sonata exclaims again before her face suddenly falls. "But what are you going to do with it now?"

A small chuckle comes out of my mouth.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it," I say. "Maybe keep it around for in case Octavia changes her mind or something."

Sonata frowns at this before an idea forms in her head.

"What if you somehow gave it to her anyway?" She asks. "Like maybe use it to get her back or something? I mean you were going to use it to show your love anyway, why not use it to show that she was wrong?"

A smile dares to form on my face at her idea.

"That sounds like a nice idea," I admit. "But she probably wouldn't like that given how guys use to woo her with jewelry back when she lived in Manehattan."

"Well, maybe add something to it," She suggests. "Something that she knows is from the heart as a way of showing your sincerity. Didn't you plan on writing a story for her if finding a gift didn't work?"

Suddenly, my face lights up, and a more genuine smile forms on my face.

"You know, Sonata, I think you're on to something," I say. "I do still have that one story she liked to finish, and now I think I know just how to do it."

Sonata squeals in excitement as I grab my backpack and take out my notebook and a pen. I go to my desk and tell Sonata, "This might take a while."

She shrugs and says "I don't mind. Just do what you gotta do, and I'll wait."

"Well, feel free to play a game on my laptop or something as long as you're quiet," I say.

She nods and excitedly gets on my laptop while I turn to open my notebook to where I left off on my story. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and start writing.

_"So...my own teacher was sending me to my death?" Rough Draft said, petrified._

_"He might not have known you were there, but yes." The Gray Woman replied. "What's more is that those minions did not need to die. They were part of an ancient Sith ritual that possessed their bodies through the use of a powerful Sith Holocron. Even in death, the Sith using it can continue to possess people. Those who are possessed can easily be freed through a simple shielding ability, but if the Holocron is destroyed, those possessed will die with it. I assume you can figure out which choice your former master made?"_

_Rough Draft was speechless. The idea of his former master making these kinds of choices is unthinkable to him. _

_"How do you know this?" He asked. "What makes you so certain that you know so much about what happened that day? Who are you?"_

_The Gray Woman's face remained calm as she replied._

_"I am a representation of the past. A voice calling from her island to the entire galaxy to warn the dangers of the dark side that all started in my home."_

_Rough Draft looked at her confused until it hits him._

_"You mean you are a descendant of the first Jedi?" He asked._

_"Close, I am one of the first Jedi," she said._

_Rough Draft stared at the Gray Woman even more confused than before. _

_"You see Master Jedi: I didn't tell you the entire truth," she continued. "I was there when the first Jedi Order fell. I knew that padawan who fell to the dark side. I watched as everyone I cared about, everything I valued burn into fire and ash. It's been thousands of years, and the pain of watching my closest surviving companions flee to spread their teachings both light and dark while I stayed behind is fresh in my heart."_

_"But...but how are you still alive?" Rough Draft asked bewildered. "Not even the most skilled Sith Alchemists can delay death for that long."_

_"True, but then again, I'm not truly here at all, am I?" the Gray Woman said plainly._

_Rough Draft looked her confused._

_"What are you saying?" he asked._

_"Take my hand, Master Jedi," she instructed, stretching out her hand to him. He reluctantly took out his hand only to have it phase through hers._

_"You're some sort of Force Ghost that isn't blue?" He asked, confused._

_"Not exactly," she said. "What I am is a memory in a near physical form bound to this place. This rock I am sitting on is the tombstone where I buried myself. It was many years after that fateful night and I started to grow sick, so through the strength I had left in the Force, I opened a hole in this spot; my favorite meadow that was once my private study, and closed it with me inside and from there I slept. What you see before you is a memory of who I was after the first Jedi Order was disbanded. Bound in the Force to this island to express what I have learned to any who find this place."_

_Rough Draft looked at her perplexed by her words._

_"Then how did you know all those things about my life, or what happened between Master Monteur-Rahn and Blumblood?" He asked._

_"Because I am one with the Force." The Gray Woman answered. "I may be a memory, but I am still connected to the Force and all that it flows through. Thus I know and can see all that has transpired since my death, including everything that happened on Russan."_

_Rough Draft was speechless. _

_"Then what was the point of everything that has happened?" He asked._

_"I told you, I exist to warn all who find this place, including you," the Gray Woman said. "My wish was for you to listen and see past your stubborn sight of what is considered good and evil. You see Master Draft, you have a good, well-meaning heart, but you devote violence against your enemies, something against the Jedi way that closes possibilities to escort those who need the light deep down to it. There are many a Sith who would have chosen the light if they were given a chance as opposed to being denied it by the lightsaber or the irrational choices of those like your former master. It's up to you to open your eyes and see that not all who follow darkness are wholeheartedly evil and may instead need a better way."_

_"Let me see if I have this straight," Rough Draft said. "You're telling me that the Force has guided me to this place to say that I should try to bring my mortal enemies who live to only destroy into the light? Do you expect me to listen to you?"_

_"Yes," The Gray Woman said firmly. "I know it may sound preposterous after everything you have witnessed in your life, but you must understand that not everything in front of you is as black and white as you may think. Not all who follow the light are immune to the dark side, and not all who worship the dark side have no light in them. Remember, Master Jedi, peace is no good to you if your only means of obtaining it is destruction."_

_Rough Draft wanted to say something to counter the Gray Woman's words, but nothing came out. Deep down, he knew that her words rang true even if he couldn't explain it. Her teachings backed up what she has expressed with her telling of what happened on that fateful day in Russan, but it left him in a predicament concerning his former master, Monteur-Rahn._

_"In that case, I will tell the council what you have told-"_

_"No, you must not speak of me to your masters," the Gray Woman hissed. _

_"What? Why?" Rough Draft asked, surprised. "The council must know what you have learned and see as you have demanded me to see."_

_"That is not for you to decide," the Gray Woman said. "I only appear because the Force wanted you here. My memory is not something that can freely be seen like a holo-book available to anyone at your order's library. I have told you everything the Force wanted you to know, and now it is up to you what to make of it in your journeys to come."_

_"So, I must never tell anyone of the knowledge I have learned?" Rough Draft asked. _

_"You may teach what you have learned, but my existence must never be told," the Gray Woman answered. "The rumors of the so-called Jedi Princess must remain simply that; rumors. Never to be found until called upon by the next person the Force guides to this place."_

_Rough Draft wanted to say something against this idea, but he sighed, accepting his instructions from the Force._

_"It's too bad," he admitted sadly. "You seem like someone I could have cared for if you were still alive."_

_The Gray Woman smirked at his words._

_"Careful, Master Jedi. We wouldn't want your feelings to get the better of you, now would we?" She taunted. _

_Rough Draft smiled before his frown returned, and he asked, "Can I at least know your name?"_

_"Why?" The Gray Woman asked with her eyebrow raised._

_"I may never speak to you, but I do wish to know who you were if not a Jedi princess." He said._

_The Gray Woman lets out a small but sincere smile before she answered._

_"Octavia Melody,"_

_Rough Draft smiled and nods in thanks before she disappeared right before his eyes. He looked around to see that he completely alone and looked at the rock that is Octavia's tombstone. He frowns sadly, wishing he had more time to spend with her and wishing she was alive. After a minute, he stands up with her words taken to heart. He walked from the ruins back to his ship. He ordered his astro droid to prepare the ship before he gave the island one last look. _

_"May we somehow meet again, Octavia Melody," he said before he hops inside his ship and starts the flight back to Tython. He knows that he will have to give a fake report to the Jedi council when he returns, but until then, all he can do is think about what had just transpired on that island in Acht-To with the Gray Woman with the violet eyes._

When I finish, I sigh in relief. In a way that's hard to explain, it kind of feels good to finally finish it. It feels like the right ending after everything I have experienced with Octavia. After all, she was trying to help me to be a better person, and I guess in some way, she got her wish when I finally forgave Sunset Shimmer.

If only we didn't lose our relationship in the process.

I turn to Sonata, who is enjoying a mini-game on my laptop.

"Sonata, I'm done," I say.

She breaks her concentration on the game and gives me a small smile.

"Sweet. So how are you going to give it and the necklace to Octavia?" She asks.

I think about it for a moment before an idea pops into my head. I carefully tear out the pages in my notebook containing the story and carefully organize them in the correct order. Then I take out another sheet and write in big words "Our Story" and then staple all of the pages together.

"It's no fancy cover, but I doubt Octavia will care even if she doesn't hate me," I say to Sonata, which she replies with a supportive smile. I then walk out of the room for a couple of minutes to grab a Christmas bag and some covers and carefully put the story and the case with the necklace inside in the bag and cover them up as much as possible. Then I take out a card, and with Sonata watching me with a sad smile, I write,

_Dear Octavia,_

_I know you hate me right now, and I don't know if you will even open this or the presents inside, but I wanted to give them to you regardless. I want you to know that I am very thankful for everything you have done for me, and it breaks my heart that our relationship is over. I know you think it's your fault; that you think you pushed me into cheating on you, but I will never stop saying that I didn't cheat on you. I wanted to give you something to show my love this Christmas even though you said not to, and I agreed to work together with Sunset Shimmer with finding presents while you thought I was at home. I'd do anything to change all of that just so that we can stay together. I miss you, Octavia. I miss everything about you. Your passion for music, your voice, your eyes, your smile - even now my heart breaks a little more that we're apart. I know you think some attraction drives me to Sunset Shimmer, and maybe in hindsight that makes sense given the way I've been around her in the past, but I hope a day will come when you realize, that the only girl I will ever care about is you. If it does, I'll be waiting for you. Until then, my gifts to you are yours, and you may do with it as you will, and I hope you enjoy the last pages of our story._

_Love now and always,_  
_Rough Draft (Darling) _

When I finish, I look at my work and then put the card on an envelope and write "For Octavia" on the front of the envelope. Then I tie it onto one of the handles of the bag and then pick up the bag and say, "Let's go."

Sonata gives a small nod as we leave, I put on my hoodie, and we walk out the door and out of the house into the snowy neighborhood.

For about half an hour, we walk through the snowy neighborhood. Thankfully, it wasn't very windy out despite the snow continuing to fall slowly. Neither Sonata or I say anything during the entire walk. Once in awhile I might look at her, and she looks at me with her hoodie covering most of her head, and she gives a cute, supporting smile, which I give a polite smile in return.

We make it to Octavia's house, which is lighted up with Christmas lights, but only some of the windows are lighted, and Tempo's car is in the driveway. Clearly, Octavia and her parents are home, so I have to be very careful.

I turn to Sonata and lift a finger as to say, "Wait here," and she nods in compliance. I turn to face the house again and walk towards the front porch as carefully as I can, trying not to attract attention. I walk over to the front porch and place my presents at the side of the door. I consider knocking the door or ringing the doorbell so that someone will open the door and see the bag, but I decide against it.

I turn around and quietly walk away when I get the sudden feeling I am being watched. I turn around, but I still see the windows still covered by blinds. I wonder if someone, maybe Octavia, has secretly been watching me this whole time, but I decide that it doesn't matter. If someone is looking, that might lead to them finding the presents, so all the better.

I continue my walk back to Sonata, who gives me a sad smile.

"Do you think this will help?" She asks, sadly.

I look at her with a frown as I sadly respond, "I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen when she or her parents find the gifts. For all I know, she'll throw it away without even looking at what's inside, but that's her choice. The necklace and story are hers no matter what. She can do with them as she likes. It is her choice, much like her decision to break us up. At least this way, I'll have made one last effort to let her know how much I love her, and maybe one day she'll change her mind. Until then, all there is to it is waiting."

Sonata looks at me sadly before she places her hand on my shoulder and smiles encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Rough Draft. Things will turn up in the end," She says.

"How can you be sure?" I ask.

"I'm not," She says plainly. "I'm just choosing to keep my chin up. Granny Smith has been telling me to do that a lot and remember that tomorrow is another day to see what the Lord in heaven has in store ever since I started staying with the Apples, and...well...I think it works. Not all the time, sure, but it's a phrase that is more uplifting than Adagio rudely saying 'just follow my lead' for a thousand years. So I choose to be hopeful more often than not, and I think you should too."

I give her a small smile.

"I'll have to keep that in mind, I guess," I say before I pat her shoulder and say, "Come on, I'll walk you back to Sweet Apple Acres."

She smiles at me and nods before we turn and start walking back to her new home. As we are walking, I turn my head and look at Octavia's house one more time. The bag is still in its place untouched and protected from the snow by the roof, and the windows remain covered by the blinds. I frown, still hurt about Octavia and me, but I hope that in time, things will get better.

After all, she was my miracle of experiencing real love. Maybe someday that miracle will return.

End of part one


	23. Chapter 23

A Search For Something More

By HAKDurbin 

Part 2: A Hope Reignited

It's been a couple of weeks since I dropped off the present and finals came and went the following week with students still feeling bad over the Anon-a-Miss scenario. My grades turned up as just passable as always with the exception of history with Ms. Harshwinny that was a solid B+ thanks to all the studying with Octavia.

Octavia.

There's still was no word from her since our breakup, and Vinyl, and the other members of the E.M.R. have pretty much shunned me. As much as I miss hanging out with them, though, I feel bitter towards Vinyl for the way she kicked me, Soarin and Caramel out of the group, and even then, I still don't miss Lyra, Bon Bon, Doc or Derpy even half as much as I miss Octavia.

I've been staying at home most days after finals week ended. On occasion, Soarin and Caramel managed to get me out of the house to go to the movies or the arcade to try to cheer me up, but as much as I enjoy our time hanging out and appreciate everything they're trying to do, deep down I'm still depressed. Eventually, however, they left with their families to celebrate the holidays out of town, so that just left me by myself and my grief again, doing nothing but playing video games on my laptop.

Today is New Year's Eve and my parents have already left to celebrate the new year with some friends. They wanted me to come with them, but they respected my wishes for me to be alone while I'm still depressed from the breakup. I decided to spend the rest of the day playing Star Wars: The Old Republic to pass the time until this year finally ends, but even with the game to entertain me, a part of me wishes I had something better to do than either this or going with my parents. As horrible as this year was, it was also the year where I made real friends and got my first girlfriend and so I would have liked to have spent the new years with them, but as it is, Octavia dumped me, her friends abandoned me, and my best friends are out of town.

Suddenly, right as I am thinking about this, I hear a knock on my window that makes me jump. I turn around to see Sonata smiling and waving through my second-story window. My mouth drops in surprise as I close my laptop, get off of my bed, and open the window to let Sonata in.

"Hiya, Rough Draft," she greets bubbly.

"What in the world were you doing on my roof, Sonata?!" I exclaim.

"I came to see you," she answers plainly.

"Well, I can see that, but what's wrong with ringing the doorbell or sending a text that you were coming?"

"I don't have a phone, and I did ring your doorbell, but you didn't answer," she says.

"So, you climbed up to my room?" I ridicule.

"Well, I knew you were home and figured you were focused on some video game or something," she answers, shrugging. "I learned a few things about climbing houses and breaking in back when I was a siren, so here I am."

"Sonata, you know you can get in trouble again breaking into someone's house," I say worryingly.

"I know, but I figured it's fine since it's one of my friends," She says innocently.

I sigh before I say, "Okay yeah it's fine, but please don't do it again. I really don't want you to get arrested again."

"Okay, okay, no more break-ins ever again," she says reluctantly.

"Thank you," I say appreciatively. "Now why did you want to see me?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Sonata says bubbly. "I was wondering what you're doing for New Years."

I give her a eyes half-closed expression before I answer, "I'm pretty much staying here. I'm just gonna play video games for the rest of the day."

"Oh," Sonata says worryingly. "Cause I was wondering if you'd like to spend New Years with me and the Apples and the Rainbooms. Granny Smith said I could invite some of my other friends over and...well out of everyone at the E.M.R.; you're pretty much the only person I can ask."

"Sonata, I'm not part of the E.M.R. anymore," I say.

"I know but I still kinda see you as part of it," she says. "After all you and Tavi were the members of the group who rescued me from Adagio and Aria. Besides, Tavi and Vinyl are all the way in Prance, Derpy is babysitting, Doc is probably doing his own thing and when I tried Lyra and Bon Bon, they already left to celebrate New Years together with their families. That pretty much leaves me with you which is honestly okay because you're the one person from the group I feel the most comfortable with apart from Soarin, Caramel, and Tavi."

A small smile enters my face before I frown.

"I really appreciate that, Sonata, but honestly, I'm still in my want-to-be-alone phase," I say kindly.

"But I'm desperate," She whines.

"Well, I'm not," I remark.

"I know you're not, but you're going to do it anyway, right?" She asks pleadingly.

"Um...no, I'm not going to agree just like that," I say.

Sonata looks down and frowns as if she's given up, but then suddenly her face lits up and she gives me a smug look.

"You know, Rough Draft, Pinkie Pie has been teaching me how to use that pouty face technique she and Tavi used on you." She says.

My eyes widen at this.

"Are you threatening me?" I ask concerningly.

"Well, I'd rather not do it since you're my buddy, but if I have to use that pout to hurt your heart, that will make me really sad," She says, giving and innocent sad face. "And if I get sad for real instead of faking, your heart will hurt much more, and in the end, we'll both regret it."

I wince at her logic.

"That's blackmail!" I exclaim.

"It's a fact," She says. "I really don't want things to go down that way, but if I don't get what I want, you'll leave me no choice. Besides, we both know you're not helping anyone much less yourself by being all alone."

I try to think of a way to convince her to see things my way, but the words die in my throat. Her confident smug look grows as she says, "You know you want to."

I frown at her before I sigh and accept that she's right. I was thinking about how I wish I were celebrating new years with other people, and I guess I have to get out of my brooding phase sooner or later.

By the time Sonata and I start walking to Sweet Apple Acres, the sky is already getting dark as we begin to make our way to the house. As we make it to the front porch, Sonata steps in front of me with a pleading look.

"Now remember, Rough Draft, I know I forced you into this, but I want this to be your chance to stop letting your break up with Tavi bring you down so much, so please give it your all to have fun," she begs.

I sigh as I reluctantly say, "I'll try my best for you, Sonata."

Her pout turns into a cheerful look as she suddenly hugs me.

"That's all I can ask for, buddy," She says bubbly, making me chuckle.

She breaks the hug, and we walk inside. As soon as the door is open, I can already hear music and laughter coming from the living room. I get a little uncomfortable, feeling unsure about joining in the fun as Sonata is technically the only person I'm close to.

"Granny, I'm home!" Sonata calls out.

I look to my right as I hear Granny Smith walking towards us.

"There you are, Sonny," She says with a loving smile as if Sonata is one of her grandchildren. "About time too. I was starting to worry about ya."

"Oh, Granny," Sonata says, smiling, feeling loved from Granny Smith's words. "I'm fine. It just took a little longer than I hoped to get this guy to say yes."

Suddenly, Granny Smith turns to me, and her smile falters. I get uneasy as she walks over to me.

"So you're the poor boy that Sandalwood started that fight over in my cafeteria," She says.

"Uh, yes, ma'am," I say. "Sorry about all that."

Granny Smith looks at me perplexed before she pats me on the back.

"Oh, I ain't mad at you for it, son," she says. "I know it wasn't your fault, and you were just framed like a whole bunch of kids over that whole Internet nonsense my granddaughter, and her friends caused. If anything, I'm sorry that you and your friends were being ganged up on. Why,, if I was only fifty years younger and Big Mac wasn't sick that day, we'd rough up those kids like a herd of pigs throwing a tantrum. Course Ms. Luna wouldn't be too pleased, but I would've loved to have done it, mark my words. There's only so much putting kids in a classroom for an extra hour can do, in my opinion. Still, call horse dung with Ms. Luna giving you and your friends detention."

"Uh, thank you, ma'am," I say politely.

"Oh no need to be so polite, son, just call me Granny like everyone else," she says.

"Okay... Granny."

"That's better," She says pleased. "Now you two better get going and join the party. The apple fritters will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Oh boy, apple fritters!" Sonata says excitedly like a little child that makes me and Granny Smith chuckle. "Come on, Rough Draft, let's go!"

She grabs my hand and drags me down the hall until we make it to the living room. It looks very cozy and friendly with its cabin-like walls that are covered with Apple-designed quilts and family pictures. Applejack's older brother, Big Mac, is trying to start a fire while Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo sit on a couple of chairs watching him anticipatedly. On the couch, Rarity and Fluttershy are talking to each other while Rainbow Dash is drinking some apple cider next to them, not listening to their conversation. At the dining table, Pinkie Pie is playing a board game with Applejack and Sunset Shimmer while helping herself to a large bowl of snacks.

"Hey guys," Sonata calls out. "Look who's here."

I'm instantly uncomfortable as everyone turns to me. Rarity gives me an evil glare that makes Fluttershy nervous. Rainbow Dash nods her head up as a way of saying, "Wassup?" before going back to her drink. Big Macintosh gives a little wave before going back to start a fire. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle look at me with sad faces, likely because of posting the video of Sunset Shimmer and me. Applejack greets me with a "Howdy, Rough Draft," and Sunset Shimmer just gives me a friendly smile.

Pinkie Pie, on the other hand, gasps in excitement before she runs over to me in a flash and gives me a bear crushing hug.

"I'm sooooooooooo happy to see you, Rough Draft!" She exclaims. "It warms my heart, knowing that you're out of your brooding phase!"

"Pinkie Pie!" Applejack ridicules.

"It's alright, Applejack," I say quietly. "I guess I have been going at it for a while."

"Not long enough if you ask me," Rarity mumbles.

"Rarity, that's not okay," Sunset Shimmer rebukes.

"So sorry, Sunset, but I am still much too peeved at that boy," Rarity says with her back turned to us on her seat. "I'm hardly in the mood for such festivities with a dress killer."

I wince at her words. It's hardly a good insult, but the venom in her voice made it sting all the same.

"It's alright girls, I have it coming," I say politely.

Sunset Shimmer frowns a little and is about to say something before Pinkie Pie interrupts her.

"Hey, why are we standing around talking about who deserves what?" Pinkie Pie asks. "The old year is ending, and there's still partying that needs doing before the new one comes, so let's party!"

Rarity keeps her back facing me while everyone else makes comments of agreement. Sonata takes my hand and drags me to the table where Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer are playing their board game.

"Here, Rough Draft, Sonata, you guys can join us for the next game," Pinkie Pie suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Sonata says happily, and I politely nod in agreement.

"Okay, Applejack, it's your turn, " Pinkie Pie announces.

"Alright then," Applejack says as she rolls the dice and moves her piece. "So, Rough Draft, how was your Christmas?"

"Uh, it was fine," I say plainly. "I just celebrated with my parents and got a couple of comics and games that are fun, not much apart from that."

"Oh? What about Caramel?" She asks curiously. "Is he doing alright?"

I look at Applejack curiously.

"Uh, he's fine last I checked," I answer. "Though why aren't you asking him? Don't you have his number?"

Applejack looks a little flustered as she scratches the back of her head.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I do," she says sheepishly. "I guess I uh... focus on the contacts I frequently use like my close friends and my family that I sometimes forget that I got other people on my contact list."

I raise an eyebrow at her explanation but decide to leave it.

"Okay, well, he's having a good break with his family last we spoke, so he's good," I say.

"Well, um, that's good," Applejack says with a small smile before she turns back to the game.

I turn my head to Sonata and Pinkie Pie, who are sitting on my left side. I give them a smug as a way of saying, "What's up with Applejack?" to which they snicker. Applejack turns her head towards us with a suspicious look.

"What are y' all snickering about?" She asks.

"Oh nothing, you had to see it for yourself," I answer before quickly changing the subject. "Anyway, how was your Christmas, Sonata?"

Sonata's face lights up like a candle before she replies excitedly.

"Oh my goodness, it was the best Christmas ever! Let's see; I got the hoodie and scarf that you and Tavi got me, then I got this cute sweater from Granny Smith, a little musical box from Apple Bloom and Applejack and a big comfy blanket from Big Mac that he made. Then we just stayed at home and had turkey and-"

"Wait, hold on a moment, Sonata," I interrupt. "Big Mac made a blanket?"

"Thank you!" Applejack exclaims. "See? I ain't the only one who finds that hard to believe."

"Okay, you really need to let that go, Applejack," Sunset Shimmer says calmly. "I don't see what the big deal is. So Big Mac made a blanket. Shouldn't you be happy that he did that for Sonata?"

"Sure I'm happy, but Big Mac is always working his hiney off these days either at the farm or helping Granny Smith at the school cafeteria ever since he graduated last year," Applejack explains. "He usually doesn't have the time to learn how to sew - or even have the interest to sew for that matter."

"Oh Applejack, honestly you're acting silly," Rarity calls out from the couch. "Have you ever considered that maybe Big Mac can find time to do other things while we're at school? Besides, the blanket he made for Sonata is lovely. Isn't that right, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy squeals and hides her face with her hair.

"Um...yes?" She whispers quietly.

Applejack rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, alright, but I still find the idea a little funny," she says.

Sonata makes a smug grin and whispers in my ear, "Yeah, funny like her being 'just curious' about Caramel," to which I chuckle a little.

"Kids," Granny Smith calls out from the kitchen. "Fritters are ready!"

Suddenly everyone around me disappears in a poof of smoke. I sit there baffled as I see myself alone except for Big Mac who is still working on the fire.

"Uh...I guess everyone really loves your Granny's apple fritters, huh?" I say.

"Eeyup," Big Mac says not looking at me.

"I take it I should catch up if I want any?"

"Mmm...yup."

"Okay then," I say awkwardly as I get off my seat and walk out to catch up with the others.

About a couple of hours passed and the festivities continue. We play more board games and eat more food and talk about how our Christmases were. Rarity doesn't stop giving me the evil eye which is making me uncomfortable. Eventually, the clock goes to only fifteen minutes left until the new year and everyone is huddling up with new year hats and noisemakers and sitting in front of the TV, waiting for the ball to drop on top of the main building in Manehatten. But I stay out of the circle, sitting on the couch watching everyone show their excitement.

"Hey, Rough Draft?"

I turn my head to see Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing in front of me with glum looks on their faces. I frown, knowing exactly why they approached me.

"Listen, we uh...just wanted to apologize for what happened to you and Octavia Melody," Scootaloo says.

I don't say a word to her apology but stare at them intently while Apple Bloom rubs the back of her arm nervously.

"We didn't mean for it to go that far," she says. "We just wanted Sunset Shimmer to look bad before people started sending secrets to us."

"But you still sent those secrets never minding the consequences of who gets hurt," I say.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo wince at my words. Sweetie Belle, on the other hand, has tears in her eyes and kneels in front of me in a begging position.

"Oh, please forgive us, Rough Draft!" She cries. "We didn't mean to. I especially am devastated that you and Octavia broke up!"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Sweetie Belle sniffles and lift's her head up to look at me.

"I had a music class with her," she whimpers. "She liked to talk about you to me a lot when we had free time during class. It was clear that she really fell in love with you even before she realized it herself during the beginning of your relationship. But she hasn't been herself since she dumped you, and it's been heartbreaking to see knowing that I'm responsible!"

I stare at Sweetie Belle, surprised. As crestfallen as my heart is, it also leaped a little hearing that Octavia used to talk about me so much.

"Did she really do that?" I ask.

Sweetie Belle nods in response.

A smile enters my face. Octavia would talk about me outside of our friends in the E.M.R. It feels kind of uplifting that she loved me that much. But my frown returns shortly after knowing that the Crusaders still posted a video that leads to Octavia dumping me and for Vinyl and supposedly all of our friends in that group to hate me over something that does not exist. I know these girls didn't mean to,, and it's clear that Sweetie Belle in particular regrets what they've done, but the fact remains that they still caused it along with the fight in the cafeteria and everything else that happened because of that horrible account.

I let out a sigh before I answer.

"I guess I forgive you," I say reluctantly. "But I have to honestly say it's going to be a long time before I look at either of you the same way again after all the damage you caused. You may not have meant to do all of this, but you still hurt a lot of people in the process of making Sunset Shimmer look bad. I appreciate that you're apologizing to me personally, but even though you are forgiven, you are not excused if that makes any sense."

The three girls frown at my words but nod in acknowledgment.

"We understand, Rough Draft," Apple Bloom says.

"Just tell me this, though," I say. "If you three didn't record that video, can you at least tell me who did and sent it to you?"

The Crusaders frown again before Scootaloo answers.

"Sorry we don't. We usually didn't pay attention to who posted what after a while, and there's no way we can find out now. We were so ashamed of what we did that we deleted the account and the email address we created to make Anon-a-Miss for good measure. We have no idea who recorded that video of you and Sunset Shimmer anymore than we know why they did it. I'm sorry."

I sigh defeated by this information.

"You know what, it's fine," I say with a shrug. "I mean it isn't, but it's possible that knowing who did it probably won't change what happened between Octavia and me. It was still her choice, no matter what."

The three girls gave me sad smiles at my response.

"I hope you and Octavia will makeup, Rough Draft," Apple Bloom says sincerely before she, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo leave to join everyone at the front of the TV.

"So do I, Apple Bloom," I say quietly even though they already walked away.

I'm left alone on the couch again, watching the Crusaders, the Rainbooms, Big Mac, Sonata, and Granny watch the clock counting down on the TV. As I watch them, I start to wonder what might have been if Octavia and I didn't break up and we were celebrating new years with the rest of the E.M.R. Vinyl would be playing a lot of music so that we could be dancing while we wait for the ball to drop. Bon Bon would have a lot of treats that she made herself while Derpy would bring at least two baskets of muffins. Octavia and I could have been spending the whole party looking forward to having our very first New Years kiss together and talking about what the rest of our senior year will be like which would lead to talking about our future. I smile at the thought before a voice speaks right next to me.

"Mind if I join you?"

I look up to see Sunset Shimmer standing next to me with a small smile on her face. I wave my hand as if to say, "Sure, go ahead," and she sits next to me. For a few seconds, we don't say anything until Sunset Shimmer looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you haven't spoken to me since you got here," she says.

I frown at this and reluctantly admit, "No, I have not. Uh, sorry about that, I guess the others have had me so focused on the festivities that I haven't had the chance to talk to you."

"Oh excuses, excuses," She says. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you switched back to being venomous towards me."

I wince at her words as I realize that she's right; I have been looking that way all night even if I haven't realized it.

"Well, I'm not," I claim. "I'm sorry about that. Can we start over again?"

Sunset Shimmer smirks at me in response.

"I don't know," she says, half teasingly. "You're starting to push your luck, Mr. Draft."

"Well, then I should make this count then," I say sincerely. "Habits like this gotta die for good some time, right?"

Sunset Shimmer's signature smirk turns into a genuine smile as she responds.

"That's true," she says. "So let's start over again, and this time make it count."

"Very well," I say before I clear my throat and talk as if I just saw her for the first time today. "Hello, Sunset, how are you?"

She chuckles at my approach before she plays along.

"Oh hi, Rough Draft. I'm doing fine, thank you."

"Well, that's dandy," I say in a silly tone that makes both of us giggle. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was very nice," she answers. "I mostly stayed at home, but on Christmas eve I hung out with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity, and we exchanged gifts which was wonderful."

"Oh yeah, did they all like what we got them?" I ask.

"They sure did," she says. "Though I took all the credit for them because I don't think Rarity would be pleased to know you helped with her gift."

"Eh, that's fair," I say with an uneasy shrug. "I feel like she's going to hate my guts no matter what I do. Heck, is this what it was like to be you with my grudge?"

Sunset Shimmer smirks at me.

"No, I would say I had it worse," She answers. "After all, you've been going back and forth on where you stand with me. At least Rarity sticks to how she feels."

"Heh, that's a good point," I say before a thought enters my mind. "You know, while we're still on the subject, I think we should come up with a system or an agreement to make this attempt at being friends work."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Well..." I say while scratching my chin. "Did you ever see the last movie for The Hunger Games?"

She nods in response.

"Well, you know that part where the main characters, Peeta and Katniss, play that 'real or not real' game as he was trying to get his real memory back?"

"Oh, I see," Sunset says, smiling. "You want to do something like that?"

"Yeah, more or less," I say. "I may have finally accepted that you're good, but as I said at the mall, I still have yet to know the real you completely. By playing this game, you can at least clear me with what is a lie and what is true from back when you were pretending to be my friend."

Sunset Shimmer's smile grows at this idea.

"That sounds great," she says. "Why don't we try that now while we're still waiting for the ball to drop."

"Alright," I agree as I scratch my chin again in thought before I start my first question. "You actually like Star Wars, real or not real?"

Sunset Shimmer smiles in response.

"Real," she says. "I'm nowhere near as obsessed as you, Caramel and Soarin, but even as someone who lived in a world with magic and creatures that are mythical to the people in this world, I do enjoy how creative and endearing they made the world of Star Wars with sets and music and special effects and no magic, particularly A New Hope."

I smile back.

"Well, that puts you off to a good start," I say pleased. "And yes, even I admit a lot of those effects still stand out today."

I scratch my chin again before I think of my next question.

"Apple cider disgusts you, real or not real? I know we had some when you asked me to help you with the Spring Fling, but after that, you acted like a single bottle is worse than a disease."

Sunset Shimmer chuckles again and thinks a little hard before she answers.

"Real and not real in that order," she says. "Even when we were hanging out, I had a prejudice against anything related to apples as a way of expressing how I was 'superior' to everyone, including the Apples family, so I only pretended to drink when I took you to that hill. But when I changed and started hanging out with Applejack and her family, I realized that I have been missing out on things like apple cider."

I nod before I think of a good question.

"You never really had a friend before me or the Rainbooms, real or not real?"

Sunset Shimmer's smile falters. She looks away from me for a moment before she responds.

"Real," She says. "I use to hang out with other kids when I was just a fil- when I was little, but I was there because my parents made me, and even then, I was a bit of an outcast. I mostly just watched other kids play while I waited patiently to go home and do other things. I never really felt close to anyone until my teacher accepted me to be her student, but even then I never felt like I was a friend to anyone around my age until I started spending time with you and eventually the Rainbooms after the Spring Fling."

"But there were other people you manipulated over long periods before and after me," I state. "Mystery Mint, Cloud Kicker, - heck, you had Snips and Snails as your henchmen for a while and dated Flash Sentry. I'm not saying I don't believe you per se, but what makes pretty much everyone in this room apart from Granny Smith, Sonata, and Big Mac so special?"

Sunset Shimmer frowns at my question. I start to think I overstepped my bounds before she responds sadly.

"Yes, I tricked a lot of people into thinking I cared about them before using them. Mystery Mint thought I was the most devoted person in the school newspaper, Cloud Kicker practically idolized how much spirit she thought I had for sports before Rainbow Dash took over as captain of every sport in the school, Snips and Snails thought they were becoming part of the popular crowd by doing things for me, and Flash Sentry thought I was a sweet girl who admired his passion for music. But all of those were pure lies. As for how you are special from them... it's a little harder to explain. I know with Mystery Mint and Cloud Kicker, I enjoyed Journaling and sports to some degree, but I never let myself go too far into interacting with them apart from that. Snips and Snails had somewhat similar goals as I did, but they hardly related to me since they were okay with being nothing more than lackeys to get what they wanted, and I didn't. And Flash...well he's a nice guy, but he gets a little...too devoted to his music sometimes, and it kind of gets annoying."

"Okay, and for me?" I ask.

Sunset Shimmer sighs before she answers.

"You were as easy to trick as Flash in your own way. Like him, all it took was acting interested in what you're passionate about to make you think I was falling for you, but what makes you different is that...well... we were on the same boat. Neither of us had any real friends before we met, we were both people who preferred to be alone whether for personal gain or for fear of being ridiculed, but when you thought I was the one person who cared about you, you treasured every moment we had right up to the moment we went to the Spring Fling together. That's something I never even considered to be important until Princess Twilight and the others took me under their wing and eventually made me an official part of their group. So I guess you're different because now, after being turned into a demon and eventually forgiven for my mistakes, I understand how much our friendship meant to you and thus how much we are alike. That's why I wanted us to start over more than anyone else I ever deceived; because you're the only other person who knows what it's like to be alone most of your life and has discovered how wonderful it is to have people in your life that truly matter."

Neither of us says anything right away.

"Well, um...that explains a lot," I manage to say. "Guess we are a little more alike than I thought."

Sunset Shimmer smiles.

"Plus, we have had some of the same experiences over this past year," she adds.

I raise my eyebrow and ask, "How do you figure?"

"Well let's see," she begins. "We both have been a part of doing some pretty nasty things for my gain that we really regret, we both were accepted into a group of friends before we got kicked out after being framed by Anon-a-Miss, we both have experienced heartbreak during the Anon-a-Miss scenario with the Rainbooms and Octavia, we both gained real friends who care about us - you with Soarin and Caramel and me again with the Rainbooms, and we've both had our first boyfriend/girlfriend only to have them eventually dump us."

I think about it for a second before I find myself chuckling.

"You're right," I say. "I guess when it's all said and done, both of us have had a pretty bittersweet year. Though at least you and the Rainbooms made up. I'm still hoping Octavia might take me back."

Sunset Shimmer frowns at this comment.

"Don't be too sure," she says. "Yes, I'm friends with Rainbow Dash and Applejack and the others again and I'm thrilled that we are, but it still hurts that they were quick to believe I haven't changed, and even if you eventually get back together with Octavia, you'll probably still feel hurt that she broke up with you like that too. Pain like that takes time to heal whether you makeup or not, and I know I'm not entirely over it yet, and you won't be either if/when you get her back."

I think about her words again before I sigh.

"I guess you're right," I say before I give her a hopeful smile. "Then I guess we're both gonna have to use this new year to heal together as friends again."

Sunset Shimmer gives me a kind smile.

"I'd like that," She says.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appears right in front of us, squealing in excitement.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing over there?" She asks. "The ball is going to drop in one minute!"

Sunset Shimmer and I look past Pinkie and see the timer on the news reading at fifty-four seconds and counting. We quickly get off the couch, and Pinkie Pie escorts us to join the groups while giving each of us new year hats and glasses and bottles of apple cider. By the time we entered the huddle, the timer was at twenty seconds, and Sonata is at the very front of the screen counting down excitedly with everyone else starting to follow. Finally, the countdown went down to zero as the ball drops on top of the tower at Manehattan, and we all shout, "Happy new year!" While Pinkie Pie fires steamers that cover the whole room while everyone else opens their bottles of cider and clinks each other's bottles before chugging them down.

I turn to Sunset Shimmer and she looks at me back as we smile and lift our bottles.

"To a less, bittersweet year," she says.

I nod in agreement as I say, "To a less, bittersweet year indeed," and we clink each other's bottles before we drink it all down.

Then suddenly, Pinkie Pie comes up from behind us, shouting, "group hug!" And wraps her arms around me and Sunset Shimmer tightly. Sonata's eyes light up, clearly, wanting to join in as she quickly runs over and hugs me. The next thing I know, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Granny Smith, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Fluttershy, and Rarity (albeit reluctantly on my part) join in on the hug, squeezing the air from my lungs. I look at Sunset Shimmer, who looks at me back with a nervous chuckle, clearly experiencing the same thing.

I can't help but smile at this moment. The year where I have finally made friends, gotten hypnotized twice, chased down a convict and fallen in love has ended, and it feels good to hope for a better one with a group of friends for the very first time in my life.


	24. Chapter 24

It's the Monday after the beginning of the new year, and school is starting again for the spring semester. My alarm clock wakes me up, and I turn it off half awake and lay in bed until my mom calls out through my bedroom door telling me to take a shower. I sigh sadly before I reluctantly get out of the covers of my beloved bed and start getting ready for the day. I try to look on the bright side, thinking at least this is the last semester before I finally graduate high school...but then I moan when I realize that still means several months of note-taking and essays and tests and heaven knows what.

After breakfast, my mom drops me off at the front entrance, and I proceed to the administration office to pick up my spring schedule. I get in line and wait patiently to get my schedule when I hear someone calling my name. I turn around to see Soarin and Caramel, joining the line right behind me.

"Hey, guys, how was the rest of your break?" I ask.

"Oh, it was pretty good," Soarin answers. "But it was better whenever Rainbow Dash texted me, and we would start talking for hours, which gives me the feeling that we're starting to become a little closer as a couple."

"That's great," I say.

"Speaking of great, you seem a little better than last we saw you," Caramel says. "What happened while we were gone?"

I give a small smile before I answer.

"Sonata invited me to celebrate New Years with the Apples and the other Rainbooms, and I guess that kind of helped me out of my 'want-to-be-alone phase," I say. "I'm still brokenhearted about Octavia, but...well... every bit helps, you know?"

"Totally buddy," Soarin says. "And hey, maybe we can test that by hanging out after class."

I smile as I say, "I'd like that. It would be nice for us to hang out without you guys having to see me with a distant face."

"Oh, hey, you're not feeling guilty about how you were acting before we went out of town, are you?" Caramel asks.

"Well...I am a little bit," I say. "I mean I've been down for some time, and you guys tried to cheer me up and-"

"Let me stop you right there, Rough Draft," Soarin interrupts. "We're fine trying to help you like that. Yeah, it would've been nice for you to be cheery with us when we were hanging after finals, but we get what you are going through. You really love Octavia, and it hurts that she dumped you. Sometimes all we can do as your friends is our best with your heart broken like that."

"Yeah, what Soarin said," Caramel says.

I smile appreciatively at my two best friends.

"Thanks, guys," I say. "And hey, maybe for our last semester, we can finally share a class or two. I mean, I've been here since last spring, and I've only been seeing you guys around in halls or at lunch this whole time."

"Oh, man, you're right; we haven't shared a class ever," Soarin says. "We'll have some classes together, I know it. This is the last semester before becoming high school graduates, so it's our time, bros."

"Sure hope so," Caramel says before he frowns. "But Rough Draft, what if you share any classes with Octavia?"

My smile disappears. I haven't thought about that. Octavia and I were hoping that we would share a couple of classes when we were together, and now that we're broken up, it might make things awkward if we actually do - maybe for Vinyl, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy too since they're closer to her than me.

"If we share any classes, both of us will just have to deal with it," I say reluctantly. "I'd rather that she comes back to me at some point during this semester, but until then, we're broken up, and that's the way things are even if I don't like it - and I _hate_ it. If it were up to me, this whole Anon-a-Miss thing on top of our break up never happened, and we probably would have met at the front entrance today to collect our schedules together, hoping that we have at least one class together."

Soarin gives me a sad but supporting frown as he pats me on the back.

"I'm sure things will turn up for you two somehow," He says.

I give him an appreciative nod before we reach the end of the line, and Vice Principal Luna gives each of us our schedules. We walk away from the office, comparing our scheduled before the three of us start cheering.

"Yes! We all got science, history, and P.E. together!" Soarin cheers out as we high five each other. "And we still have the same lunch period. What did I tell you guys? This is our time!"

"Darn right," I say excitedly. "And hey, while I'm in the mix with sharing classes with Octavia, maybe you guys will share some classes with Applejack and Rainbow Dash too."

Caramel's face lights up at the idea while Soarin smirks.

"Oh, I haven't shared a class with AJ since middle school," Caramel says. "I'd love to share at least one class where she finally knows I exist!"

"Yeah, it would be pretty awesome to share some classes with Rainbow," Soarin says. "Tackling at least one class together as boyfriend and girlfriend before we graduate would be totally awesome."

I smile at that before I grow nervous again. What if Octavia and I do end up sharing at least one class after all? How will we handle that? Will we eventually get back together, and thus, it will turn into a blessing, or will she still hate me, and so we have to pretend we don't exist during the rest of the school year? The more I think about it, the more I don't really know what I truly want. I want Octavia back, but at the same time, I get the feeling that it's over, and she will never talk to me again, and so it would be best if we never see each other in class. Augh! Life just had to get so frustrating and complicated after the whole Anon-a-Miss thing!

The next thing I know, however, a pair of fingers snap in front of me, and I snap out of my train of thought to see Caramel in front of me.

"Dude, the first bell rang, we gotta get going," he says.

I recollect my thoughts and nod in agreement as I follow my friends to our first class of the day.

Lunch period has started, and the good news is Octavia is not in my first five classes...but at the same time, my heart takes that as bad news.

This whole day so far has me worrying about what will happen if we share any classes even though she doesn't want to be anywhere near me, but at the same time, I wish we share at least one if for any other reason than to see her beautiful face again. Every time a class starts, it feels like both a relief and a pain that I don't have her in that class. It doesn't help that I don't know what she ended up doing with the gifts. I wouldn't put it past her to have thrown them away without opening them because she's so mad at me. I know I left them there for her to do with them as she wishes, but I can't help but be worried that all the time and effort it took to finish the story and find that necklace was for nothing.

Since Soarin, Caramel, and I have the same lunch, we decided to meet at the entrance to the cafeteria before grabbing our lunches.

"So Rough Draft, any encounters with Octavia?" Soarin asks as we wait in line.

"Nope," I say, plainly. "And I wish I knew how I should feel about that."

Caramel and Soarin frown.

"Well, I wish I knew what to tell you," Caramel says. "It is an uncomfortable predicament, to say the least."

"Yeah," I say sadly before I try to lighten the mood. "But enough about Octavia and me. How about you guys? Share any classes with Applejack or Rainbow Dash?"

"No, not yet," Caramel responds. "But there are still two more classes, so fingers crossed."

"Yeah, same here," Soarin says. "But I do know that we have soccer practice after school, so hanging out after school will have to wait, but at least I still have that with Rainbow Dash."

Caramel and I smile at that as we finish getting our lunches, say, "Thank you," to Granny Smith and start to find a spot.

"Rough Draft, Caramel, Soarin, over here!"

We look to see Sonata standing up and waving her hands over to us as she sits in one of the larger lunch tables with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer.

"Come over and sit with us!" Sonata calls out. "I just asked the others, and they say it's okay!"

Soarin, Caramel, and I look at each other unsure of how to respond at first, but then Soarin shrugs and says, "Well, I don't know about you nerds, but I'm on board with eating lunch with my girlfriend."

"Yeah, and maybe this could help me be in better terms with Sunset," I say. "How about Caramel? ...Caramel?"

Caramel stands there either his mouth agape and his cheeks turning red.

"E-e-eating l-lunch w-w-w-with, with Applejack?" He stutters.

Soarin and I look at each other with eyes half-closed expressions before we turned back to Caramel.

"Dude, relax, you're going to be fine," Soarin says. "It's just eating lunch at the same table."

But Caramel remains frozen, stuttering incoherent sentences.

"Oh come on, Caramel," I say a little irritated. "You've talked to her a couple times before, and you guys even exchanged numbers, how is this such a big deal?"

It takes a second before Caramel responds.

"I-it's just that I never thought a day like this would never come where we'd be at the same lunch table."

"Well good for you, but it's not as big of a deal as it is, buddy," Soarin says. "Remember, you guys are just friends, and she's not interested in dating anyone. We're just sitting with Applejack and her friends and having friendly conversations while eating lunch."

Caramel snaps out of his frozen state, and he frowns for a few seconds, hurt by Soarin words. I look at both of them feeling like I should bring up how Applejack did ask about Caramel during the New Years party and was kind of bashful, but given the back and forth luck Caramel has had with her ever since Pinkie Pie's party, I feel I should be silent in case I bring my best friend's hopes up for nothing.

Caramel takes a deep breath and turns to Soarin and me.

"You're right, Soarin. It's just lunch," he says.

"There you go," Soarin says before he frowns. "And Caramel, I really don't want to bring you down like that. I just-"

"No, it's okay, Soarin I needed that," Caramel says. "I guess in hindsight, I've been feeling like this over Applejack for so long that I forget about reality sometimes. She wants us to at least be friends, so we should just stick with that to whatever end. And who knows? Maybe with this, I'll at least be less shy around her."

Soarin and I can't help but smile at his sense of maturity.

"There you go, buddy," Soarin says. "But hey, what are we standing around here when all those girls are waiting for us? Let's go before they change their minds."

Caramel and I nod in agreement, and we start walking to sit with Sonata, Sunset Shimmer, and the Rainbooms. Soarin sits next to Rainbow Dash, Caramel sits between Sonata and Pinkie Pie with Applejack sitting in the opposite seat from him while I sit at the far end next to Sonata with Sunset Shimmer sitting on the other seat from me.

"What took you dorks so long?" Rainbow Dash teases. "Does it really take some deep guy talk to decide whether or not to sit next to a few girls?"

Caramel, Soarin, and I just chuckle politely as we greet the other girls and start to eat.

"So, you feeling any better over you-know-who?" Sonata asks me.

I sigh before I answer.

"A little I guess," I say. "Still down but a little better after the New Year's party."

"Well, I'm definitely glad to hear that," Sunset Shimmer says before she takes a bit of her sandwich. "Though speaking of which, what have you done with the necklace?"

I am about to answer when Sonata steps in.

"Oh yeah, Rough Draft and I decided to put it in a bag and leave it at Tavi's doorstep as a last-"

"Sonata, you shouldn't interrupt like that," Applejack ridicules.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Sonata says to me with a sad, innocent look.

"It's fine," I say calmly before I turn to Sunset Shimmer. "Anyway, like she said, we pretty much put it in a bag along with a finished story that I was making for her as well as a note, and we left it on her doorstep. I basically decided that they're pretty much hers no matter what happens as a last attempt to try to get her back."

Sunset Shimmer frowns at me.

"Are you sure about that?" She asks. "I mean if that ever works, great, but how do you know she'll even get the gifts or even open it."

I bow my head sadly and sigh.

"I don't," I answer. "But at least I gave it one last try and don't have to live in my room sadly knowing Octavia's necklace is still under my bed waiting to be given in person."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me sadly as I quietly go back to eating my food. Then she reaches out for one of my hands and says.

"I really hope you two will make up somehow, Rough Draft," she says.

"Me too," Sonata declares without missing a beat.

I look up and give her a small smile and say, "Thank you, you two."

"No problem," Sonata says before leaning in and gesturing Sunset Shimmer and me to come closer and whispers, "In the meantime, though, I think we should do something about AJ and Caramel."

The three of us turn to see Caramel and Applejack sitting quietly and eating their lunch. Neither of them says anything, but they occasionally look up from their food and give friendly nods to each other before they go back to their food.

Suddenly Caramel looks up again and cleared his throat.

"Uh, so Applejack, how was your break?" He says, trying to sound calm yet friendly.

Applejack looks up and gives in another friendly smile.

"It was good," she says. "Spent a lot of time with my family while there wasn't much to do on the farm because of the snow, and Sonata is really enjoying livin' with us and all that. How was yours?"

"Oh, about the same," Caramel replies. "Went to visit some extended family in Baltimare, and hung out with Soarin and Rough Draft before that."

"Well, that sounds really nice," Applejack says as they stare at each other for a moment before they go back to their food.

Sonata turns back to Sunset Shimmer and me and continues whispering.

"It's obvious there's a spark between them, we just gotta give them a push."

Sunset Shimmer gives Sonata her signature smirk and says, "As much as I'd like to help them, I get the feeling they should be left alone for a while. Let their friendship grow first before we know something should be done."

"For the first time in a long time, I agree with Sunset," I say, making Sunset Shimmer smile. "I know with Caramel he seems to have just started to try to really focus on just being friends first, and I'd rather not try anything while he has just made that mindset. Besides, it's not like I have the best track record in trying to help them get together."

Sunset Shimmer chuckles before she says, "Yeah, I can vouch for that."

"Oh, really? What did you do?" Sonata asks.

"Well, shortly before I met Octavia, Caramel, Soarin and Pinkie Pie were trying to help me find a girlfriend at Pinkie's party," I began. "Eventually they wanted me to go over and dance to try to impress some girls, and I said -"

Suddenly, I feel an elbow hit the back of my head, and I turn my head to find Vinyl walking past us, giving me a hard glare through her shades. Sonata and Sunset Shimmer both shout, "Hey!" while everyone else in our table looks at us curiously.

"What happened?" Caramel asks.

"Vinyl just elbowed me in the back of my head," I say, rubbing the spot where she hit me. "Guess she still hates my guts for 'cheating' on Octavia."

"But you didn't cheat on Octavia," Sonata protests slamming her fist on the table. "Why can't she, Vinyl, and the others see that it's just a big misunderstanding? "

"Yeah, you pretty much summed up what I've been asking myself for the past three weeks or so," I say. "Somehow, even after all I've been through with Octavia, Vinyl, and the rest of the E.M.R., they really believe that I was secretly cheating on Octavia with Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset Shimmer looks away from me and frowns sadly while Sonata looks at me, still upset.

"But you still didn't," she exclaims. "You didn't even kiss Sunset Shimmer on that video. She just walked you through the door and then you guys hugged, and that was it."

"Well, I guess walking me to the door and hugging without Octavia knowing about it was enough," I say sadly. "After all, I did tell Octavia I was staying at home that night, and she knows about my rough history with Sunset Shimmer."

Sonatas mouth quivers, and she gives me a sad look.

"It's not fair," she pouts. "You two should be like, even more, lovey-dovey from the moment she sees that necklace, not waiting to see if she'll ever talk to you again!"

"Sonata, calm down," Sunset Shimmer says sadly while putting her hand on Sonata's. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes, there is," Sonata says with determination. "I can go over there and convince them myself. They may hate your guts, but I'm still friends with them. I'm gonna march over there and demand that they listen to me."

I can't help but smile at Sonata's eagerness.

"Thank you, Sonata, but you don't have to do-"

"Yes, I do!" Sonata interrupts as she stands up as if she wants the whole world to know what she's saying. "You and Tavi were the lovebirds that rescued me from my sisters...I mean, you captured me trying to tase Dagi, but it's still thanks to the two of you that I have this opportunity for a better life. The_ least_ I can do is try to get you two back together!"

Sonata's declaration caused a couple of people to look at our table in confusion, but Sonata didn't pay attention to any of them. I look at Sonata and can't help but feel my heart feeling warm by her words. I smile at her appreciatively before I speak.

"Okay, Sonata, if it means that much to you, go ahead and try."

Sonata squeals in excitement and hugs me tightly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screams. "I promise you're not going to regret this!"

I chuckle lightly as I hug her back. Sunset Shimmer smiles at the moment, and I look to see Caramel, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy give hopeful looks.

But Rarity looks away from us with a "humph" that does not go unnoticed. Fluttershy, who is sitting next to her, is whispering something to Rarity's ear, probably trying to get her to stop, but Rarity doesn't seem to want to listen. Sunset Shimmer and I look at each other with grim faces, knowing full well the cause of her cold demeanor towards me.

Sixth-period came and went with me still taking gym with Mr. Iron Will. Thank God I still have his stubborn butt to practically kill me with the activities he throws at me. Note the sarcasm. Finally, I walk to the last class of the day is English with Ms. Cheerilee. I find a seat farthest from the board like I usually do and take out a pen and notebook, ready to get this last class over with.

"Well, isn't this a surprise."

I look up to find Sunset Shimmer walking towards me with her signature smirk.

"Huh, well what do you know, we share the last class," I say with a small chuckle. "Better now than when I kept on hating your guts, I guess."

Sunset Shimmer chuckles back as she sits on the desk next to me.

"Now, wouldn't that have been fun?" She says sarcastically. "Could you imagine being assigned to work on a project as a pair while you still hated me or worse yet, I was still evil?"

"Oh my gosh, don't even think about that," I say, laughing. "I can imagine all the new insults about my writing you'd have for me."

Sunset Shimmer smirks before she says, "Well, at least that way someone could stop you from writing in class. Heck, I might as well do that anyway while we're in the same class."

My smile falters when I think about my writing.

"Well, it's not like I would have much to write about right now anyway," I say. "I haven't done much of it since Octavia, and I broke up."

Sunset Shimmer frowns at that.

"Sorry I brought it up," she says sadly.

"Hey, you didn't know," I say, not looking at her. "Besides, at least you don't have to keep an eye on me for a while."

Sunset Shimmer gives a smile before the final bell rings, and Ms. Cheerliee tells us to settle down and start her lecture. I quietly write down the notes she puts on the board when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I secretly take it out to find a text from Sunset. I make sure Ms. Cheerilee isn't looking before I open it.

Sunset Shimmer: _Btw, I'm surprised Rarity is still very cold to you._

I quietly chuckle before I write in my notebook and show her my response.

Me: _Tell me about it. Was being forgiven that hard for you?_

Sunset thinks for a moment before she writes her message.

Sunset Shimmer: _Not really. She pretty much forgave me after I apologized._

Me: _Seriously? I did that already when I was apologizing to you. What makes me so special?_

Sunset Shimmer: _I don't know. It's not like her to be so cold to someone. There has to be something more to it if she's acting this way._

Me: _Maybe it hurts more because I did the deed?_

Sunset Shimmer: _I guess. I'm gonna have to have a talk with her. _

Me: _That would be great._

After that, we went back to focusing on the lecture for about twenty more minutes before I get another message from Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: _Btw, have you thought of any new real or not real questions?_

I look away for a couple of minutes before I write down my response.

Me: _No, nothing comes to mind. I'll have to get back to you on that._

Sunset Shimmer: _Okay._

We go back to the lecture just in time before Ms. Cheerliee is turning to face us again. But as she did, something clicks in my mind, and I quickly start typing right as Ms. Cheerliee turns back to the board and hit send.

Me: _Although, if it's okay with you, I could do with some clarity on where you and Sonata come from._

Sunset Shimmer scratches her chin in thought before she smiles and responds.

Sunset Shimmer: _Well, it's a long story, but I'm all for explaining it to you after school. I was planning on watching Rainbow Dash practice with the soccer team._

I smile as I respond.

Me: _That works. Soarin, Caramel, and I are holding off doing something together until after Soarin's done with practice anyway so you might as well do that while we watch them play._

Sunset Shimmer: _Sounds like a plan. _

With that, we stopped exchanging messages on our notebooks for the rest of the class. I pretend to be listening to Ms. Cheerilee, but deep down, I was looking forward to finding out who Sunset really is.


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as class ends, Sunset Shimmer and I walk over to the school soccer field and sit on the benches as we watch our friends practice. We give it a couple of minutes before Sunset Shimmer starts to explain where she's from. I listen to her intently, but the more I listen, the more confusing her explanation becomes. I am especially perplexed when she finally explains what she originally is. I thought she was some kind of humanoid being or some alien creature, but the truth turned out to be both simpler and yet much stranger than I thought.

"So... you're a horse?"

"Not a horse, a pony," Sunset Shimmer corrects.

"That's basically a horse, Sunset," I counter. "You're basically a smaller horse."

"I know that sounds that way in this world, but in Equestria, they are separate species. We're both equines, but ponies have different races and possess different magical abilities that horses can't obtain," Sunset Shimmer counters.

"And you're a unicorn?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm a unicorn. Therefore I can use my magic to cast spells and levitate objects whereas pegasi can use their magic to fly and walk on clouds and Earth Ponies use their magic for strength." Sunset Shimmer explains.

"And there's basically pony versions of everybody in your world?"

"Well, not quite everyone," she says. "It's my understanding with one of my conversations with Princess Twilight that Mr. Iron Will is a minotaur, and Mr. Doodle is a donkey in Equestria."

I look away from Sunset Shimmer for a second.

"Mr. Iron Will is a minotaur, and Mr. Doodle is a donkey," I say, thinking out loud. "That kind of sounds about right. And Princess Twilight is a unicorn too?"

"Yes, well...she was," Sunset Shimmer answers. "She was born a unicorn, but shortly before the Fall Formal, she was turned into an alicorn."

"A what?" I ask.

"It's a mixture of a unicorn, pegasus and earth pony." Sunset Shimmer says. "There are four alicorns who rule Equestria: Twilight, her sister-in-law, Candence, and Celestia and Luna, who are the immortal rulers of the country."

"Wait, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are immortal in your world?" I ask bewildered. "Does that mean they're immortal in our world too?"

"Well...no, not to my knowledge," Sunset Shimmer says. "In fact, I honestly think they're mortal in this world."

"How do you know that for a fact?" I question. "The Celestia and Luna in this world could be immortal and have discovered ways to hide it for Lord knows how many years. It wouldn't make sense for them to be immortal in one world and yet only exist now over the past...30 or 40 or so years in a parallel world."

"Well that's probably where it gets really confusing," Sunset Shimmer says while scratching the back of her head. "This world and Equestria are both parallel and perpendicular at the same time."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, Twilight and I have been discussing how a lot of the students and staff at CHS are human counterparts to many of her friends in Ponyville where she lives and from Canterlot, the capital of Equestria. Having said that, though, most of the people who are teenagers or adults in their 30s or 40s in this world are all young adults in Equestria."

My face is more perplexed by the minute as I take in this information.

"So everyone here are adult horses - er, ponies in your world?" I manage to ask.

"Most of them," Sunset Shimmer says. "The problem with our studies in comparing both worlds is that there is no scientific rhyme or reason to why things like the age difference even if you take Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna out of the equation. Some of the freshmen here like Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Snips, and Snails are elementary school foals, and while Ms. Cheerilee is an adult and Big Mac has only graduated last year. They are both adults in Equestria, and the Crusaders even tried to pair them up once."

My mouth hangs over agape at this. So in this world of magical talking ponies, Big Mac and Ms. Cheerilee could get together and get married, whereas the idea here is not exactly legal. In fact, have Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo tried to pair them up in this world?

On second thought, I don't want to know.

I sigh, trying to keep myself from being overwhelmed with everything Sunset Shimmer is explaining to me.

"So you are an adult pony in her 20s just like Twilight Sparkle and these other ponies?" I ask.

Sunset Shimmer chuckles nervously and scratches the back of her head.

"Oh, you're going to love this," she says sarcastically before she explains. "You see, when I came to this world, I was a 22-year-old mare, but when I came here, I gained a 14-year-old human body. Now before you say anything, this is where it gets messed up. The portal between this world and Equestria opens only once every thirty full moons, making it roughly once every three years or so, but during that period, time will go faster in Equestria than in this world."

"What, are there fewer days in a year in Equestria than in here?" I ask.

"No, it's the same amount, but more time is allowed to pass in Equestria when the portal is closed. Let me put it this way, when I left my studies and traveled here, Twilight took my place as Princess Celestia's student, and she was only six years old. When the portal was open again, and I stole her crown causing everything that happened at the Fall Formal, she was twenty. So what was only three years for me since I first came here was roughly fourteen years in Equestria."

I stare at her in disbelief.

"So by that logic, you're basically..." I begin before Sunset Shimmer interrupts.

"Yes, that more or less means I'm technically 17, 25, and 36 years old all at once. I am biologically 17 years old here, my birth was 36 years ago in Equestria, but I've been alive for 25 years going on 26."

I stare at her, dumbfounded.

"But-but-but how is any of this possible?!" I exclaim. "I mean okay, I'm hardly the most qualified person to talk about other dimensions and time travel or anything, but I don't think things like this between two relatively similar worlds would be this inconsistent. I mean should we just be shrugging and saying the whole universe is a bunch of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff or something?"

Sunset Shimmer chuckles at my reaction before she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Believe me, Rough Draft, I wish I knew the answers to those questions," she says kindly. "I know Twilight is having a harder time than you are being the bookworm that she is. I think it's best to accept that we will never understand everything as there's only so much that can be explained with science_ or_ magic."

"Yeah, I guess," I say before a thought entered my mind. "But you know, that raises another question, you dated Flash Sentry, so given how ol-" I stopped myself for a moment when Sunset Shimmer gives me a glare and then clear my throat. "Given the difference between you and Flash, doesn't that mean you dated a minor?"

Sunset Shimmer frowns at my question.

"Good question," she says. "Honestly, I don't think so. Traveling to different worlds where you are given a different body and age and staying in that world doesn't happen often enough for there to be any official rules or morals - especially with a case as convoluted as this. Truth be told, Rough Draft, I would appreciate it if you saw me as only 17. I may be a grown mare from another world, but I can sincerely say that this is my home now. I am a teenage human who is a senior in high school, and I don't plan on going back. This is who I've been for over three years, and after everything at the Fall Formal, this is all I plan to be for the rest of my life. Not a magical pony, but a human just like you...who just happens to get magical pony ears and tail when I play music with my friends."

I think about what she's saying, and it makes enough sense, but then one thought enters my mind.

"But what about your family?" I ask. "I know you said you weren't close with your parents, but shouldn't you at least visit them and see how they're doing and letting them know you're okay after all these years?"

Sunset Shimmer looks down looking sad which makes me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped-"

"It's alright," Sunset Shimmer says. "But to be honest, I have been so distant with them years before I came to this world. I don't even know if my parents are still alive or if they care about what I've been up to for all these years. I don't know what would even change if I did see them. As far as I'm concerned, the only family I have are the Rainbooms and even to a certain extent any of my other friends here at Canterlot High, including you. With that said, however, I guess your question is something for me to really think about. Even though I don't ever want to go back to Equestria, I know I should briefly go back someday for a long-needed talk with Princess Celestia. I may have to think more about that question."

I give her a small smile at her considering me and the Rainbooms and her other friends at Canterlot High, her family before I realize my next question.

"So with all that said, I guess that leaves me with one more question," I say. "Why did you come to our world?"

Sunset Shimmer looked at me intently.

"Do you really want to know, Rough Draft?" She asks. "How do I know you're not just trying to be friendly to me? This is a lot about myself that I usually don't tell anyone."

"I really want to know, Sunset," I say sincerely. "You were a manipulative, cruel human being since before I stepped foot in this school until you became kind and repentant after the Fall Formal. Now that I know where you came from and what you were, the only thing that seems to be missing is understanding what caused you to do everything you have done up to turning into a she-demon and brainwashing everybody except for the Rainbooms."

Sunset Shimmer hesitates at this.

"Well it is a long story," she says.

"Well, we still have a while before Rainbow Dash and Soarin are done practicing," I say, pointing to the soccer field where Rainbow Dash is shouting out commands while Soarin and the rest of the team are doing drills.

"Well, if you really want to know," Sunset Shimmer begins with a small smile before she turns her face away from me and sighs sadly before she starts explaining while looking at the mountains in the far distance.

"I was eight years old when I was accepted into the Canterlot School of Advanced Magical Studies. My parents used to train me to pass the magical entrance exam so often that I lost count of the times I fainted before the big day. You see my mom and dad...well, how should I put this? They are very determined and boastful ponies. They both are very successful business people - or business ponies as the saying goes in my world, and they both were so prideful of their accomplishments that they believed that they were better than every pony else. It's pretty normal to be uptight and condescending when you're as high up in business and society in the capital of Equestria, but that also meant me being mostly neglected."

"Mostly neglected?" I ask.

Sunset Shimmer replies with a shrug.

"Well, as much as they acted like they cared about me as their daughter, they mostly kept their distance from me to be looked over by a nanny or a private tutor. So whenever I did spend time with my parents, it was nice, but at the same time, their devotion to me always felt forced. It's as if my life was like a bad movie where you know who two of the main characters are, but never feel like you've spent real quality time with them as the audience. It didn't take long to figure out that I was not much of an interest to them unless I grew up to be something that would benefit them in some way. When it was all said and done, they made it clear that in their eyes, no one should need any pony. The most important thing in life is to be the best, personal relationships have their uses but are forfeit in the long run, and this was their special way of guiding me to think that way. To think more about myself than any pony else."

"Anyway, when I planned on entering the school, my parents worked me to the bone, hoping that I will be accepted and grow up to become something great enough to be worth their while. When I was asked in my entrance exam to use my magic to try to open a phoenix egg, I did so well that it caught the interest of Princess Celestia. She was so impressed that she made me her private student, where I would be living in Canterlot Castle and be taught by the ruler of all of Equestria herself. My parents, as you could imagine, were proud to hear the news. They were eager to hear how I would turn up many years later and thus gain a new form of social greatness coming from the success of their child. Of course, they didn't know how happy it was for me to get away from them finally. I didn't know what possibilities lied ahead as Princess Celestia's private pupil yet, but I was determined to make sure my parents had no part of it. Whatever achievements of grand proportions I made would be mine and mine alone."

"Sounds like you pretty much became like them to be away from them," I comment.

"Well, you're not wrong," Sunset Shimmer says sadly. "I worked hard with my mentor practically day and night, practicing spells and re-reading various books about magic until I could practically recite them as easily as a simple pony tale - um, child's story. I pass my exams with flying colors without breaking a sweat. I could blow the school board away with synchronized dancing cats or turn a seed buried deep inside a pot of dirt into a giant plant that covers the entire school, and it wouldn't have been an hour since breakfast."

"Synchronized dancing cats?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah, I know that doesn't sound half as awesome as using The Force in Star Wars," she says, rolling her eyes with a smirk. "But keep in mind that these were mostly stepping stones to far more incredible forms of magic, and it was especially a road to grander possibilities for me as Celestia's student."

But then she turns her head away from me and looks down at her knees sadly.

"But then my arrogance became my undoing," she says. "Shortly after I passed my latest midterm exam, Princess Celestia noticed how I rudely pushed other students away. They would invite me to hang out with them, but I would ruthlessly turn them away, wanting to focus on my studies. Celestia began to try to teach me the importance of humility and compassion, using a mirror as a way of trying to help me see me as some pony with those qualities. Still, whenever I looked in the mirror, all I saw was myself as a great and powerful mare destined to become a powerful and beloved alicorn princess just like Celestia."

"So, you were so confident that you thought you could have the power to change into a completely different race?" I ask.

"Well...yeah," Sunset Shimmer answers. "Keep in mind, Rough Draft, that no one is ever born an alicorn."

"Wait, not even your world's Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna?" I ask.

"Nope, not even them," she says. "I have no idea what they were originally. For all I know, they were pegasi just because I know their niece, Princess Candance was one before she became an alicorn, but I don't know for sure."

"You mean you never asked her about that part of her past even though you were her private student?" I ask.

"Didn't ask, didn't care," Sunset Shimmer replies with a shrug. "In hindsight, I was close to her to an extent given the time we spent together - in fact, she may have been like a real mother to me after all those years as her student, but I was too blind to see it. In some respects, I saw her as an obstacle that had the elixir that I was looking for without any answers as to how to get it rather than asking her about how it happened to her. Though I don't think she would give me a real answer as she probably knew I would try to do the same thing she did."

I nod in understanding before I ask, "So then what happened?"

Sunset Shimmer sighs before she continues her story.

"Well, like I said, Celestia asked me to look in the mirror and asked what I saw, and I pretty much said that I saw myself a princess. She gave up and suggested that we worked on other studies, but then I thought I saw a different figure in the mirror. It looked like me, but it was a species that I had never seen before. This form of me was giving me an evil yet inviting look as if it was telling me to walk through the mirror to get what I've wanted. I told Princess Celestia about it, but she shrugged it off, saying it was probably the lighting and dropped it. But I wasn't willing to let it go. The next few days, I would try to bring up the mirror again only to be shot down every time with Princess Celestia making it clear that I wasn't ready. One day, I had enough of her rejecting me and snuck into the castle library eager to learn more about the mirror. I read through dozens of books until I found something in a history book. It said that the mirror was a portal to another world that opens once every thirty moons, and it even went on to say how it was connected to the ability to turn into an alicorn princess. But before I could read further into that, Celestia caught me. I argued with her telling her that she was keeping me away from my destiny, and she was being selfish and demanding that she would turn me into a princess, but she refused sitting that's becoming a princess is something that is earned. Ultimately, she had enough and disowned me as her student and banished me from the castle. It looked like that was that's, but I wasn't having it. When the time was right, I knocked out the guards that were escorting me out of the castle and ran back to the room where the mirror was. As soon as I stood in front of it, I saw the figure appear again through the mirror, just waiting for me to come in. I looked back one last time before I took a breath and walked right through the mirror, and the next thing I knew, I came out of the portal here realizing that I no longer have my pony body but instead this human form with clothes and everything. I had just happened to have come to this world shortly before school was starting and so I took the time to study my new surroundings and learn more about the new species that I have become and what I was. I also just happen to have a few bits for me, which is the money currency in Equestria, and since bits are pure gold, I was able to sell all the bits I had and used it to buy my two-story apartment and enroll in Canterlot High School. From there, Canterlot High became my new target. Since the portal is at the school, it seemed clear to me that it was the key to my goals. From there, I worked my way, pretending to help other people like Mystery Mint and Cloud Kicker but eventually using that against them to become popular and begin to rule the school. I kept thinking of new ways to prove that I am a superior ruler. Thus made it my goal to become the princess of the Fall Formal three years in a row or try to beat Rarity as Princess of the Spring Fling and would go through any methods to get what I want like what I did to you."

I grimace at the dark memory of how she used me before she continues.

"But it didn't take long to figure out that to get what I truly wanted, magic in some way had to be brought into this world. Because of this, I had to wait patiently until the next time the portal opened and secretly come back to Equestria and find a magical object that could be used for my needs. As luck would have it during my absence, Twilight and the pony counterparts of the Rainbooms found the most powerful objects known to pony kind called the Elements of Harmony. Their magic was what ultimately turned Twilight into an alicorn princess, and she was crowned with the main Element of Harmony, the Crown of Magic, which conveniently enough looks exactly like the Fall Formal crown. Then an opportunity presented itself when Twilight and her friends were visiting the castle in the Crystal Empire where the mirror was moved to. So I snuck back into this world to steal the Fall Formal crown from Princess Celestia's office, came back to Equestria and stole Twilight's crown. Twilight chased me to the mirror where the crown was knocked out of my sack and flew into the portal. I escaped from Twilight and chased after it. By the time I came back, the crown was already found by Fluttershy, and she gave it to Principal Celestia mistaking it for the Fall Formal crown. I had no choice but to earn the crown back during the dance only for Twilight to come here to bring it back to Equestria."

"And that's when you turned into a demon?" I ask.

"Correct." She says. "After Twilight won the crown at the dance, I used her dog, Spike - who is actually a dragon in Equestria to bring her out to the front yard of the school and take the crown, but when I put it on, dark magic fueled by my lust for power consumed me into becoming that demon. If it wasn't for Twilight and the Rainbooms, I might have succeeded in ruling Equestria with my army of brainwashed students."

"But how did they stop you?" I ask. "I mean, is it really some girly rainbow magic that's fueled by friendship or something?"

"Well... yes," Sunset Shimmer answers. "I know it sounds hard to believe, Rough Draft, but ever since Twilight and the Rainbooms defeated me, it was finally becoming clear that what I thought was important was the complete opposite of what my parents raised me to believe. There is a stronger and more enduring kind of power in the unity of friendship that no book, spell, or magical object can give. You have to think about it, but magic or no, there is something truly wonderful and everlasting about friendship regardless of how corny or illogical it seems, and that's why I broke down after I was changed back into a human. Twilight's words about friendship and the effects of the power she and the Rainbooms possessed made me ashamed of everything I had made myself to be for so many years that I wanted to change for the better. Even now, though, the guilt in everything I did runs deep through me."

"But shouldn't you be over that guilt by now?" I ask. "After all, everyone apart from me forgave you after the Battle of the Bands."

Sunset Shimmer sighs and turns her head to look into the distance again.

"I thought so too until the Anon-a-Miss incident happened," she says. "I thought all the blame was over after Sonata and her sisters were defeated, but then the Crusaders made that page and even Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity who took me in and believed that I changed after the Fall Formal thought I was back to my old ways. Soon everyone was turning on me, and just when I thought I had made good progress with you; you blew up on me thinking that my attempts to be your friend again were so that I could make you more miserable than before."

I look away at her sadly, remembering what I said to her after Octavia dumped me.

"I felt at my worst when people started verbally harassing me in the halls. Everyone was ganging up on me, and all I could do was hug my legs fighting the tears as my worst fear had suddenly come to pass. I don't know what I would have done if Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle hadn't proved my innocence, but even then, it seems like everything I have done can easily be forgotten by one simple thing. It's like in some psychological way, everyone sees me just like what you said at the mall; how you saw me as both a seemingly nice person, but remember how I was cruel and dishonest. It's like what they see will always be what I saw in the mirror from my hair to my eyes to my clothes."

Silence takes place apart from hearing Rainbow Dash and the soccer team practice in the field. I look away sadly, feeling sorry for everything that Sunset Shimmer has put up within her life. I can't help but feel the guilt that I felt when I came to apologize to her, knowing how I added salt to the wound she had during the entire Anon-a-Miss incident. It isn't right that people in some way can still see who she was even after all her attempts to prove otherwise.

Suddenly, an idea enters my mind.

"Well, why not fix that with a makeover?" I suggest.

Sunset Shimmer turns her head and looks at me confused before I elaborate.

"If all they're seeing is the same person to the last detail, make a change that signifies that you're a completely new person. Like maybe get a haircut like Sonata did when she went back to juvie or get new clothes or something. Show more than just your actions how you've left your old life behind, and you're nothing like what you saw in that mirror. You're a new person, so you may as well look the part."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me, surprised by my idea. Then she scratches her chin deep in thought and then looks at her purple shirt with the red and yellow sun at the center. She stares at her shirt for a minute before a smile grows on her face.

"You know, Rough Draft, you're right," she says. "The sun in this shirt represents everything I have done both here and in Equestria before the Fall Formal; how much I became like my parents the moment, Princess Celestia took me in as her pupil. In Equestria, our personal marks - or cutie marks as they are called in my world, are meant to represent our special talents and in some cases, our destinies, but I have a new destiny now, and this thing has no part of it anymore. I am not my parents; I am not a mare meant to become alicorn princess, and I am no longer a force for darkness in the form of a raging she-demon. I am Sunset Shimmer, and for months now, that has meant so much more than it has been for so long, and it's time people see that."

"Yeah, that's the spirit," I say encouragingly.

Sunset Shimmer then turns to me and out of nowhere gives me a tight hug. I raise my hands in surprise as she hugs me.

"Thank you, Rough Draft," She says appreciatively.

I can't help but smile as she pulls back, and I say, "You're welcome. I look forward to what you come up with."

She responds with a smile before she turns to the field.

"Looks like they finished up over there," she says.

I turn my head to find that the soccer team has finished practicing and started packing up. Soarin and Rainbow Dash are discussing strategies while in each other's arms, which makes me smile.

"So they are and nice to see Soarin and Rainbow Dash act a little bit like a couple for once," I say.

"Yeah, Rainbow is hardly into romance, but it is good to see her show how much she likes Soarin," Sunset Shimmer says. "Who knows? Maybe she'll try kissing him on the lips before the school year is over."

"Heh, I'd love to see that happen somehow," I say. "It looked like progress when she pecked him on the cheek for defending me at the cafeteria, but you can never tell with a girl who likes to act so cool and tough as Rainbow Dash."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me with a hopeful smile.

"Well, the semester has barely started, so who knows?" She says. "It's like with you and Octavia; you shouldn't give up on love."

My smile falters a little as Sunset Shimmer starts walking down the steps to meet up with Rainbow Dash, and I eventually follow behind her.

"I hope you're right," I mumble.

After soccer practice was over, Soarin and I met up with Caramel to play at the arcades in the mall for a couple of hours before we all headed home. I came home just in time for dinner with my parents, which was quiet for the most part. My parents mostly just asked how my first day back was, and I answered that it was alright. When I finished, I went straight to my room and laid on my bed.

For about twenty minutes, I didn't do anything but think back on everything that happened today from finding out I finally share some classes with my best friends to Sunset Shimmer explaining where she came from. It was so strange yet enlightening to learn who she was and where she came from and why she came to this world. But then it led back to thinking about what she said about Octavia and me.

I want to believe that Sunset Shimmer is right and that Sonata might be able to get her and everyone else at the E.M.R. to see reason, but I can't help but feel like there's no chance the longer I wait to see if I got through to her with her gifts. I take out my phone and open the photos app and start looking at pictures of her and me. I start with one where we were both making silly faces that I couldn't help but smile at and then to another where we try to kiss while holding on to the phone. I flip through more and more of these until I stop at one photo in particular. It looks like it was during one of our movie nights because we can only be seen from the light of the TV. I'm resting my head on the arm of the couch and is Octavia snuggling next to me, laying her head on my chest with her eyes closed. She looks so happy and peaceful to be next to me, and it makes my heart ache thinking of how she changed her perspective of me so quickly.

"Octavia," I whisper as I stare at the photo. "Why did you let go?"


	26. Chapter 26

I am woken up by my alarm clock, and I realize that I fell asleep while looking at pictures of Octavia and me on my phone. My phone is at 23%, so I quickly plug it into its charger before I take a shower. When I come back after breakfast to unplug it before leaving, it showed the battery at only 51%. I groan and decide to leave it off during school so the battery can last through most of the day.

After my mom drops me off at the school front entrance, I met up with Caramel and Soarin, and together, we head to our first class.

"Man, it feels kind of weird that the three of us are going to the same class, doesn't it?" Soarin asks.

"Yeah, I mean, I've been hoping this eventually happens for so long, and when it finally does, it feels too good to be true," says Caramel.

"Yeah, it does," I agree. "Speaking of which, any luck with sharing any of your last two classes with Applejack? I forgot to ask when we were at the arcades."

Caramel looks away for a moment trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah," he says. "We both got history with Ms. Harshwinny."

"That's awesome, man," I say. "I mean having a class with Harshwinny sucks, but at least you have a class with Applejack. Now you can work on being at least good friends with her."

Caramel nods in agreement before Soarin speaks with a raised eyebrow.

"Speaking of becoming good friends, I couldn't help but notice you being all friendly with Sunset Shimmer while Rainbow and I were at practice," he says. "You two looked like you were having a deep conversation at the benches."

"What?! How did that happen?!" Caramel shouts. "When did you start actually try to be nice to her?"

I chuckle a little before I explain.

"I guess I forgot to mention what happened at New Years, didn't I?" I say. "When I was at the Apples, Sunset Shimmer and I made a... game of sorts to work on getting to know the real her and yesterday that led to her talking about where she came from and why she came to our world."

"Oh, cool. What did you find out?" Caramel asks.

I think about it for a moment before I answer.

"It's kind of complicated," I say. "But the general gist is Sunset Shimmer was a magical unicorn who wanted to bring magic here to rule her pony world."

Both Caramel and Soarin stop walking and look at me with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"You say that like you're not weirded out by it," Soarin says.

"Oh, I am, believe me," I say. "But some of that is practically the tip of the iceberg compared to all the other stuff she told me."

"How so?" Caramel asks.

"Uh, maybe you should ask Applejack or Rainbow Dash," I answer. "It's a little hard to explain, and I think they could probably do it better since they are her best friends."

Caramel and Soarin look at each other and shrug, feeling okay with the idea.

"Fair enough," Soarin says. "So you're finally moving on from what happened at the Spring Fling, huh?"

"Well...yeah, I pretty much have," I answer. "If anything, I feel better having forgiven Sunset Shimmer, and now I have learned why she was the way she was before the Fall Formal. I just wish I didn't lose Octavia in the process."

Both of my friends frown at the last thing I said.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how you're feeling, bro," Soarin says sadly. "Octavia is a pretty awesome girl, and you two were really happy together, and I hope Sonata can talk to her and Vinyl and the other E.M.R. guys."

My eyes widen in realization.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that she was doing that," I say before I frown again. "Then again, if she made any progress, I might have heard something from Octavia by now."

"Not necessarily," Caramel suggests. "Maybe she did, and Octavia will want to talk to you in person or something. After all, talking about it through a phone call or texting isn't the best way for a couple like you two to make up."

A small smile enters my face at the suggestion.

"That's true," I say. "I guess I can hope that that's somehow the case. And hey, if we do get back together, we can move forward on our relationship with me not having a fuss over Sunset Shimmer anymore. It would be a pleasant change for both of us."

"Speaking of Sunset Shimmer, here she comes right now," Soarin announces as he points behind me. I turn around to see Sunset Shimmer walking down the halls happy and headstrong. I wonder what has gotten her so cheerful when I realize she's walking straight towards us.

"Good morning, gentleman," she says proudly to the three of us.

"Uh, morning, Sunset," Caramel says, taken aback by her demeanor. "You seem rather cheery today."

"Indeed I am," she says before she looks at me. "Mr. Draft, may I have a word with you?"

I stare at her, confused. I turn to Soarin and Caramel, who shrug in response, and I turn back to Sunset and say, "Yeah, sure," awkwardly.

Sunset Shimmer's smile brightens as she gestures me to follow her, and I obey as she leads me to the corner of the hall.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Well, I have some good news for you," she answers. "I had a little talk with Rarity and convinced her to finally back away with her being venomous towards you."

"Seriously?" I ask, bewildered.

"Seriously," she says plainly. "In fact, she suggests that the three of us should go together for my makeover."

"Your makeover?" I ask.

"Yes, I decided to make today the day I take your advice, " she announces. "Rarity and I are going to the salon where I will change my hair, and then we're going to the mall where we're gonna look for a new outfit for me, and she insists that you come."

I look at her perplexed with her news.

"Uh...well, that's very kind of her to offer, but I don't think that sounds like something I can help with," I say. "I mean isn't getting your hair done and stuff more of a girls thing?"

"Yes, but it would mean a lot to Rarity if you contribute in some way as something of an apology for being so cold to you," Sunset Shimmer says.

"How is that an apology?" I question.

"Well...let's just say Rarity is usually not the kind of girl who lets others give her a second opinion. She's very reluctant when people disagree with her fashion choices. So to have someone be allowed to contribute, especially a guy is kind of a bigger step for her than I'm making it sound."

I stare at Sunset Shimmer suspiciously.

"Okay, I guess that's something," I say reluctantly. "But how did you convince Rarity to stop being so mean to me? Did you say she owes you for abandoning you during the Anon-a-Miss thing?"

Sunset Shimmer smirks in response.

"No, that's what the old me would do," she says, playfully smacking me upside the head. "I pointed out that she's treating you the same way everyone in school treated me before the Battle of the Bands and how it took so long for you to finally forgive me and how it was miserable for me on both accounts. That made her plenty guilty for being so cold to you just because you were the one who dumped water on her head at the Spring Fling."

I look at her skeptically.

"Well, if that helped her see the error of her ways then...okay," I say suspiciously. "But I still don't think I would be much help for something like helping choose an outfit."

"Aw, come on, Rough Draft, don't be a pansy," Sunset Shimmer ridicules, smirking. "Who says you can't help just because you're a guy? After all, this whole makeover thing was your idea in the first place."

"That's true," I admit before she elbows me playfully.

"Besides, you used to check me out plenty of times when I was pretending to be your friend. You can put up with doing it again while I try out different outfits," she teases.

"Hey, I did not," I retort, blushing.

"Buddy, you couldn't keep your eyes off me," Sunset Shimmer teases. "I don't think even Flash glanced at my beauty that much, and he was my _boyfriend_."

"Well, excuse me if having a girl give me more than a sideways glance for the first time in my life warranted a few glares once in a while to confirm that it was happening," I counter. "Contrary to belief, it just didn't add up that a good looking girl like you would want to hang out with me. You never stopped looking at me flirtatiously when we went to that movie for heaven sakes. How do you expect someone like me to react like that after years of the exact opposite in Applelosa?"

"Excuses, excuses," Sunset Shimmer says with a wave of her hand. "I had you right where I wanted you, nerd. Admit it."

I roll my eyes and reluctantly smile.

"Yeah, you did," I say, earning a chuckle from her.

"Nice to see you man enough to admit it," Sunset Shimmer says. "Anyway, we're meeting Rarity at the salon and then heading to the mall together for my new outfit. Think you can handle being around two pretty girls for a couple of hours?"

"Do I have a choice?" I ask.

"Not really," Sunset Shimmer answers, smirking again as she starts walking away. "See you at lunch, Mr. Draft."

I groan uneasy as I walk back to Soarin and Caramel, who look at me confused.

"What in the world where you two talking about?" Soarin asks. "You were blushing halfway through that conversation."

"Well..." I begin unsure of how to answer. "Apparently, Sunset Shimmer convinced Rarity to stop acting so cold to me and has suggested that I join them for this makeover that I suggested to Sunset and she teased me about something back when we were 'friends' before the Spring Fling."

Both of my friends look at me, confused.

"Well...that... sounds like a sudden change of attitude for Rarity," Caramel says.

"You think?" I ask. "I'm all for making peace with her much faster than I did with Sunset Shimmer, but there's gotta be something more to this. Heck, Sunset, and I agreed that there has to be a more personal reason why she's been cold to me over the Spring Fling."

"Well, if you're hanging out with her after school, then you should ask her," Soarin suggests. "That should help with the healing process and all that jazz."

"I'll pretty much have to," I say. "I'd rather not just let the cold shoulder over the past couple weeks go just like that. I wanna know what the big deal was."

"Well, you should find plenty of opportunities while surrounded by a bunch of girls having makeovers, R.D.," Caramel teases. "And remember, if someone asks if you want a manicure, just say no."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, Mr. Shy Guy," I say elbowing Caramel as the three of us proceed to our first class.

The school day came and went with Rarity indeed appearing kinder to me than usual during lunch with the Rainbooms, Soarin, and Caramel. Rather than looking away from me coldly with an over-dramatic "Humph," she instead gave me a friendly greeting like the rest of the girls. I politely said hi back, then sat down next to Sunset Shimmer and asked if I was greeted by the same Rarity. Sunset Shimmer just chuckled and said she's sure and told me to leave it alone. I reluctantly obeyed and ate my lunch until I noticed Sonata wasn't sitting with us. I asked Applejack where she was, and Applejack just said she's having lunch with Vinyl today. It sounds like Sonata is trying to butter Vinyl up so she can talk to Octavia. That made me smile, thinking that might lead to getting to talk to Octavia.

The next two classes went by without a hitch. Sunset Shimmer was looking forward to this makeover thing with Rarity and me while we were in English class with Ms. Cheerilee. I couldn't help but smile at that because it reminded me of the good times from our fake friendship, where she was excited for us to do something together. It's nice to see her excitement be for real for once as opposed to be part of her master plan for pony world domination. She looked like she was brainstorming ideas for a new look to show how much she changed while never writing a note from what was written on Ms. Cheerilee's chalkboard even once.

When class ended, and everyone else is heading home, Sunset Shimmer turns to me with a smirk and says, "Ready to meet with Rarity?"

I hesitate for a moment before I answer.

"As ready as I'll ever be joining two girls to a salon and shopping at the mall," I say.

"That's what I thought you'd say," she says as she gestures me to follow her. "Come on; I'm going to drive you there. Hope you haven't forgotten what it's like to ride on my motorcycle."

"No, I haven't," I say with a chuckle. "And if you're hoping I'll scream like a girl again, you're gonna be disappointed."

Sunset Shimmer gives me an evil smirk.

"Oh, really?" She teases. "Well, maybe I forgot to bring an extra helmet, and I'm not going to give you mine."

"Then, if we crash, I'll hold on to you in an attempt to make sure that if I die, I'm taking you with me," I say back.

"Heh, fair enough," she says. "It's a shame that you're not entirely as fun to tease as you used to be."

"Ah, what can I say? I'm not as shy and awkward as I was back then. Having some real friends and a girlfriend can do that for some people," I say proudly.

"Careful, Mr. Draft," Sunset Shimmer says eagerly. "I may be good now, but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of teasing anymore."

"We shall see, Ms. Shimmer, we shall see," I say with confidence as we make it to the parking lot and hop into her motorcycle.

True to my word, the journey to meet up with Rarity went without me panicking or anything like that. If anything, it is kind of fun to ride on her motorcycle again. It is a nice thrill, and it reminded me of the times where we used to hang out before the Spring Fling.

The Spring Fling.

That name should be making me frown again, but strangely enough, it isn't. In fact, that name hasn't given me the same sting as it used to in weeks. It's as if all the pain from everything that happened doesn't exist anymore. I guess forgiving Sunset Shimmer was all that I needed to move on from the past. In a way, that makes me feel kind of...free, I think. Free from the past. Free from myself and all the hate I had for Sunset Shimmer and myself. It feels good.

Eventually, we make it to the Canterlot Salon and Sunset Shimmer parks in front of the store. We take off our helmets, and Sunset looks at me confused.

"What are you so happy about?" she asks.

I realize that I have been smiling and shake it off.

"Oh, it's nothing," I answer. "Just a little deep in thought. That's all."

"Oh, must've been a nice thought," she says.

"Yeah, it was," I say.

"Well, I'm glad to see you were smiling like that, Rough Draft," Sunset Shimmer says, smiling sincerely. "It makes me happy to see you happy."

"For the first time since the Spring Fling, I believe you, Sunset Shimmer," I say.

Her smile widens, and she hugs me unexpectedly. I feel I should be used to this given the unexpected hugs she's given me in the past month, but since I'm still not entirely used to this new Sunset Shimmer, I don't know what to expect sometimes.

"You're really addicted to hugs: real or not real?" I ask.

Sunset Shimmer breaks the hug and says, "Not real."

"Are you sure?" I ask suspiciously. "You seem to be fond of hugging me out of nowhere ever since you dropped me off at my house after buying Octavia's present."

Sunset Shimmer smiles kindly and says, "Well, I can't help it if I'm happy to have my very first friend back, and he's happy again despite what he's going through. Doesn't that warrant a big hug now and then?"

I smile at her words.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?" I answer.

Sunset Shimmer keeps smiling, looking at my green eyes intently, and I smile back, looking at her cyan eyes before we both snap out of it.

"Well enough mushy stuff," Sunset Shimmer jokes. "Rarity is waiting inside."

"Yeah, let's not keep her waiting," I suggest as we go inside to find Rarity waiting for us at the front desk.

"Sunset, lovely to see our lady of the hour arrive," she greets, hugging Sunset Shimmer before turning to me. "Ah, Mr. Draft, so good to see you again."

"Uh, likewise, Rarity," I greet awkwardly, still taken aback at her strange change of attitude towards me.

Rarity nods before saying, "Don't worry, darling, we're all going to have fun helping our dear Sunset find a new look."

I grimace at the word 'darling,,' and my face falls. Rarity looks at me confused until Sunset Shimmer puts her hand on Rarity's shoulder.

"Better lay off on calling him 'darling,' Rarity," she says sympathetically. "That was Octavia's nickname for him when they were dating."

Rarity looks at Sunset Shimmer, shocked by this news.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," she says apologetically, though I am unsure if she means it, judging by how she said it.

"It's okay. you didn't know," I say plainly, eager to get Octavia out of the conversation. "Let's just focus on Sunset Shimmer right now."

"Oh yes, quite right, darli - er, dear," Rarity says before turning to Sunset Shimmer. "So, have you thought about what you want to do with your hair?"

Sunset Shimmer smiles and says, "Well, I've mostly been thinking of just making the colors of my hair lighter. I like my hair as it is, but maybe lighter shades would give a better sense of showing that I'm in a better, brighter place."

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Rarity says. "Would you say so, Mr. Draft?"

I stare at Rarity, getting a feeling that she forced herself to bring me into the conversation before I reply.

"Yeah, I think that makes sense," I say before turning to Sunset Shimmer. "But is that going to be hard for the salon people to do? I mean, your hair has a very...complex look."

Suddenly, the blue woman with pink hair at the front desk squeals with laughter, startling Sunset Shimmer and me while Rarity smirks proudly, knowing what's on the woman's mind.

"Oh, what a cute mindset you have, sweetie," The woman at the front desk says in a thick Russian accent, giving me a sweet smile that makes me blush. "We can handle anything here at the Canterlot Salon. Why we once had to dye a woman's hair from black to a plaid pattern with hair almost twice the length of both of your friends' hair. Ms. Shimmer's hair is going to be an exercise at best."

"...plaid hair?" I ask, confused.

"It was in style for a short time," The woman explains. "Sometimes, all one can do is what is in style, no matter how it looks."

"Quite right, Lotus Blossom," Rarity says. "Anyway, is Sunset's appointment ready."

"Not yet, darling," the woman named Lotus Blossom answers. "We'll be ready in a minute."

"Wonderful," Rarity says before turning to Sunset Shimmer and me. "In the meantime, have you thought about what you would want your new outfit to be?"

"Not completely," Sunset Shimmer admits. "I just know that I'd like to wear boots and a motorcycle jacket still. Definitely no dresses. They're not my thing."

"Understandable," Rarity says plainly. "Dresses are not really in for a regular outfit nowadays. As much as I love them, they can be uncomfortable sometimes."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I say nonchalantly before my eyes widen, and I cover my mouth, hoping no one listened.

Unfortunately, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Lotus Blossom all turn to me confused. Rarity, in particular, raises her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks.

"Nothing!" I say frantically. "I was dozing off right there and thought you were talking about something else."

Neither of them buys it as Lotus Blossom is smirking while both Sunset Shimmer and Rarity give me suspicious looks.

"Rough Draft, neither of us have to be the Element of Honesty to know you're lying," Sunset Shimmer says. "What did you mean when you said tell me about it?"

"It's nothing," I say. "It's best that neither of you bother yourselves about it."

"Rrrrroooouuuugggghhhh Dddrrrrraaaaafffffttttt," Rarity says warningly. "We're friends now, and friends have to be honest with each other."

I stutter, trying to think of something to counter that argument, but Sunset Shimmer nods, backing up Rarity's words, and it looks like they're not going to let up.

"Alright," I sigh, defeated. "But what I say doesn't leave this room, got it?"

"Got it," both Sunset Shimmer and Rarity say simultaneously.

"Lotus Blossom?" I ask.

Lotus Blossom moves her fingers from one side of her mouth to the other, indicating that her lips are sealed. I sigh as I enjoy whatever shred of dignity I have left before I start to explain.

"Do you two remember how it was partly my idea for Caramel to go on a date with Lyra and Bon Bon at the same time?" I ask.

"Well, of course I do," Rarity says. "That poor boy was lucky we were there so that Applejack could save him from those two."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly devoid of punishment either," I say. "When Octavia found out what Soarin and I more or less suggested, she decided to punish me by making me wear a maid outfit from one of her former maids back in Manehattan every day after school while she was trying to help Caramel prepare for that 'double date.'"

All three of them look at me dumbfounded for a moment before Sunset Shimmer speaks.

"So, your rich girlfriend from Manehattan made you wear a maid outfit?"

"That's about the size of it," I reluctantly admit.

For a moment, nothing is said, but then suddenly both Rarity and Sunset Shimmer laugh loudly, holding each other in support. Even Lotus Blossom tries to hide a giggle as my face turns as red as a tomato.

*sigh* Well in their defense, this is my stupid fault.

"Yes, my ex made me wear a dress. It's funny," I say sarcastically. "Can we get on with Sunset Shimmer's appointment now?"

Lotus Blossom nods and gestures Sunset Shimmer to follow her, still trying to control her giggles. Rarity holds on to her gut as she sits down on one of the waiting chairs and takes out a hankie to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"It wasn't that funny," I retort.

Rarity giggles before she brings herself together and calmly responds.

"You're right, it wasn't that funny," she says. "I'm sorry, Rough Draft. That was childish of us. I did want us to start over with me more mindful of your feelings, and I've already started poorly. Please forgive me."

I sigh and say, "Alright, I forgi-

But then something hit me. Rarity said herself that friends have to be honest with each other, and if she feels so sure to make that claim, then perhaps the Element of Generosity could generously enlighten me on why she was acting so cold to me all this time. A mischievous grin grows on my face as I walk over to Rarity and sit on the chair next to her.

"Tell you what," I begin, "Since you said that friends have to be honest with each other, then I'll forgive you if you explain to me why you've been so bitter to me since before finals week."

Rarity is taken aback by my proposal and looks away from me.

"I don't think that is necessary," she says plainly.

"Well, I do," I say firmly. "I'm glad you stopped acting so cold to me, but you still were even though I already apologized, and you forgave Sunset Shimmer. So I need to know what it was about ruining your dress that was so upsetting? Is it just that you worked hard on that particular dress or are you just upset whenever anything happens to a fashionable dress or-"

"You destroyed my chance for true love!" Rarity spits out.

My eyes widen as I stare at an angry Rarity, speechless.

"What?" I manage to ask.

Rarity sighs and calms down again.

"Listen, Rough Draft," she begins. "I understand that you were just tricked by Sunset Shimmer to sabotage me, and I know you meant it when you said that you regret what you did and liked my gown before you ruined it, but that's not entirely why I've been despising you. I didn't care about becoming the princess of the Spring Fling again however much I would have loved that, and it's not just that you ruined what was my latest and greatest creation at the time, but you ruined my chance to be with the boy of my dreams."

Newfound guilt fills me inside. This whole time I didn't just destroy something valuable to Rarity; I ruined a chance she had to fall in love with someone special. I look down and frown as it hits me that I ruined an opportunity for someone to find love just so that I could greedily grasp what I thought was my chance for it. Suddenly, the pain of what I did to Rarity last spring returns stronger than ever.

"Anyone I know?" I ask.

"No," Rarity says firmly. "He doesn't go to CHS. He lives in Manehattan where I hope to start my fashion career. He is beloved by everyone around him, and his taste in things fashionable rivals that of mine. I thought I would never get the chance to see him in person until graduation where I could go to college at Manehattan University where I know he's going to go, but then I found out from a friend of mine in Manehattan, Coco Pommel that he was going to the Spring Fling at our very school. He was visiting his aunts, and he had just recently broken up with this popular cellist from his school, and it sounded like he was having trouble getting over her. Thus, the Spring Fling was my opportunity to not only become a princess again but to gain his attention so that we can finally be together. Oh, it was like a gift from heaven learning that my wonderful, beloved Bluey just happened to be Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna's nephew."

...

Wait a minute.

Bluey? Nephew? Cellist?! Don't tell me she's talking about -

"I wasted no time," Rarity continues abruptly. "I spent most of my savings on the materials I needed to make the perfect dress that would leave him staring at me in awe. I was giggling in excitement when it was finally finished. I imagined him seeing me on stage as his aunts put that crown on my head. He would run over to me, having instantly forgotten the girl he was mourning over. The moment he makes it on stage, our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt and the rest of the night would be nothing but spending precious time falling in love together with Blueblood, the Prince of Manehattan. That would've been the best night of my life if you and Sunset hadn't-"

But I didn't give Rarity the chance to finish. I covered my mouth the entire time she continued her story, trying to hide the snickering coming out of my mouth. But the moment she confirmed that it was Blueblood of all people that she's crushing on, I couldn't stop myself from roaring with uncontrollable laughter. Rarity turns to me, appalled at my laughter. Her mouth hangs agape before she purses her lips, and her white face turns red in anger."

"Rough Draft, how dare you mock me!" She barks. "I would think a fellow hopeless romantic like you would understand a woman's desire to be with her gentleman!"

But the word 'gentleman' only makes me laugh harder. I fall off my seat and curl into a ball, trying to hold on to my gut that is in pain from laughing at this point. I start banging on the floor with my fist while Rarity stands up and gives me a death glare with her arms crossed.

"Really, Rough Draft," she ridicules. "What is so funny about a girl wanting to be with the most handsome gentleman in the world?"

"Gee, I don't know," I sarcastically say in mid-laughter. "Maybe because your so-called 'gentleman' is the biggest stiff-necked, spoiled, egotistical, person I've ever met."

"What?!" Rarity shrieks. "How could you say that about my Bluey Poo?!"

"Because Octavia is the cellist that dumped his arrogant butt," I laugh out.

Rarity stares at me in shock.

"Y-your ex-girlfriend was the one who dumped him?" she asks, bewildered.

"She sure did," I giggle.

"But why?" she demands. "I mean, I'm thankful that she did, but how could she want to leave him? Why I remember when I saw him far in the crowd right before you dumped all that water on my head and I knew his eyes were the eyes of true love, how can any girl have the nerve to resist him?"

"Because those 'eyes of true love' are eyes of manipulation," I say as I stand up and face Rarity. "You see Rarity, Octavia was just like you; she crushed on Blueblood endlessly, and she was in bliss when they were dating, but then she overheard him talking to his friends and found out he was using her for his social status. He pretended to love her so that she could be the perfect trophy wife through her beauty and her rising popularity as a cellist and nothing else."

Rarity's eyes widen, and her mouth hangs open as she takes in the information I'm giving her. I sigh, having calmed down before I continue.

"I met him in person the night Octavia, and I confessed our love for each other. Octavia was upset to be anywhere _near_ him, she hated him so much. He didn't care that I was her boyfriend or that we had just confessed that we love each other in front of everyone in that ballroom. He even had his own bodyguards drag me away just so that he could forcefully kiss her, ignoring the fact that she didn't want anything to do with him, and he almost used his bodyguard against me again after we announced our love had Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna didn't intervene. He was determined to get what he wanted just for the sake of his popularity. Even if you did catch his attention at the Spring Fling, he just would have dated you just out of your popularity as a soon-to-be-famous fashion designer. Ruined your chance for true love? As far as I'm concerned, Sunset Shimmer and I saved your white, fashion-obsessed butt from unbelievable trouble."

Rarity is speechless. She looks as if a piece of reality was torn apart with this news.

"So you're right, you shouldn't have acted so cold to me, you should practically be thanking me for dumping water on your head," I say. "And if you don't believe me, I'm sure Octavia would spare at least an hour not having any prejudice against 'friendship magic' or whatever you girls call it to make sure you know how horrible Blueblood is until you're saying it in your sleep."

Nothing is said for a minute. Lotus Blossom returns to the front desk and starts typing on her computer, ignoring our conversation. Finally, Rarity takes a deep breath and speaks calmly.

"Well..." she begins hesitantly. "If what you say is true, then I owe you a bigger apology than I thought, Mr. Draft. I still wish you didn't ruin one of my dresses so in considerably, but I know you were tricked into believing you were falling in love with Sunset, and it sounds like you saved me from a similar fate. So... thank you for telling me this and... I'm sorry that I've been mean to you while you've been grieving over Octavia Melody."

"You're welcome, and thank you," I say politely. "Are you going to be okay, though? You look pretty devastated."

Rarity hesitates, blushing in embarrassment before she says, "I'll be okay...I think. I just need to burn a shrine that I have in my room."

"You have a shrine of Blueblood in your room?" I ask a little weirded out.

"It's not uncommon, Mr. Draft," Rarity claims. "Blueblood is very famous among girls like me who either live in Manehattan or are a Manehattan girl at heart. I have one, Coco Pommel, and her friends at her school all have their own - why I would bet on my latest frock that even Octavia had one once upon a time."

I shudder at the thought.

"I really hope not," I groan. "By the way, you should do Coco a favor and let her know what I told you. The more girls like you know the truth, the better."

"Hmmm, that's a good idea," Rarity says, scratching her chin. "We simply cannot let anyone fall under his spell as Octavia did if we can do anything about it, now can we?

"No, we can't," I agree.

Both of us are quiet for a moment before Rarity clears her throat.

"So..." she begins hesitantly. "With all that out of the way, could we try to be friends for real?"

I think about it before I say, "I promise not to ruin any of your dresses again if you work hard never to call me 'darling' for both of our sakes - me because I'm still mourning over Octavia, and you because if we get back together, I don't think she'll take kindly to using her nickname for me."

Rarity giggles at my proposal.

"Deal."

It took about two hours before Sunset Shimmer's hair was done. Sure enough, it looked exactly the same, but the red and yellow in her hair are much lighter than they were before. Both Rarity and I like the results, and Sunset Shimmer herself looks very happy with it. We then proceed to the mall - Rarity with her small car and Sunset Shimmer and me with her motorcycle, where we first stop at a motorcycle store. Apparently, Sunset Shimmer already found the new boots and leather jacket she was looking for online and ordered them for pickup at the store. They were both a lighter black with a yellow streak on both sleeves of the jacket and the top of the boots. When she tried them on and posed in front of Rarity and me, we both liked them. To me, the yellow streaks give both the boots and the jacket a sharper and more friendly personality than her current ones.

We then walk to a clothes store and decide to separate. Rarity looking at one side of the store while Sunset Shimmer and I go to the left. Sunset Shimmer mostly sorts through the clothes and takes a shirt or pair of pants and shows them to me for suggestions.

"Ooo, how about these black ones with a chain?" she asks, showing a pair of pants to me. "They would give something of an awesome look, wouldn't they?"

"Hmmm, yeah, but they would make you look more like you're part of a motorcycle gang," I critique.

"Good point. Not quite fitting for someone who wants to show they are their own person," Sunset Shimmer says.

"You're determined to having pants be part of your new look, huh?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I'm done with skirts. I never really liked them," Sunset Shimmer says with a wave of her hand. "Besides, I'll stand out as one of the few girls in our school wearing pants."

"That's true," I admit. "Come to think of it; I think I can count with one hand the number of girls in our school who wear pants."

Sunset Shimmer smirks as she looks through the clothes.

"Speaking of standing out, care to explain what was so hilarious while I was getting my hair done?" she asks.

"Oh, you heard me, huh?" I chuckle.

"Rough Draft, the whole salon heard you," Sunset Shimmer replies. "If your voice were higher pitched, I would have mistaken you for Pinkie Pie."

I chuckle again before I ask, "Well, has Rarity told you about a guy named Blueblood?"

Sunset Shimmer makes a grim face before she replies.

"She's brought him up once or twice," she says. "And by once or twice I mean she shows me her shrine to that pretty boy every time I visit her house, complete with saying in detail from which magazine she got each photo she has framed on the wall and showing her binder full of cut out interviews of him."

I shudder at the thought of anyone having something like that over a guy like Blueblood before I continue.

"Well, it just so happens that Blueblood was Octavia's boyfriend before me," I explain. "And he's also the biggest manipulative jerk who only dated her for her rising popularity as a cellist."

"Seriously?" Sunset Shimmer asks, surprised. "That must have been a shock for Rarity."

"Oh, but I haven't said the best part," I say. "Blueblood was at the Spring Fling shortly after Octavia dumped him and Rarity made that dress to try to impress him, not knowing that he would've done the same to her had she succeeded in making him her boyfriend if it weren't for us."

Sunset Shimmer stops looking at the clothes and stares at me, surprised.

"Are you serious?" she asks, bewildered.

"Yup," I say, grinning. "So it looks like our little mission to make you Princess of the Spring Fling was kind of a blessing in disguise for Canterlot's favorite teenage fashionista this whole time."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me in surprise. Then a smile forms of her face before she starts snickering.

"Wow," she manages to say between the laughter. "Talk about irony."

"I know, right?" I say, chuckling back. "To think that my former rival for Octavia's affections was there that night having recently been dumped by my future girlfriend. What are the odds?"

Both of us start laughing out loud for about half a minute before we start to calm down.

"Well," Sunset Shimmer begins having collected herself. "Sounds like if you and Octavia get back together, you will have something pretty amusing to tell her."

"You think?" I ask with a smirk. "It's not every day you can say to your girlfriend, 'Oh, by the way, that thing that I was ashamed to talk to you about when we first started dating? That turned out to be a good thing because it spared someone from getting with your rich, snooty ex-boyfriend.'"

"No, it isn't," Sunset Shimmer agrees. "By the way, what do you think of this shirt?"

She takes out a long-sleeved golden shirt from one of the hangers and holds it in front of her and looks at me curiously. I scratch my chin and shake my hand as a way of saying, "Meh."

"You're right; it matches the yellow streaks on my jacket and boots a little too much," she critiques.

"Sunset! Sunset!" Rarity calls out running towards us. "I've got it! I've got the perfect outfit!"

Sunset Shimmer and I turn around to see Rarity holding out a dark blue pair of pants and a light blue shirt with short sleeves and yellow see-through silk at the bottom.

"They're a perfect contrast for the black in your boots and jacket," Rarity continues. "Plus, dark blue means you're a girl of integrity and light blue shows you're a person of trust and understanding, a perfect combination to show you're a force for good."

Sunset Shimmer takes the clothes and looks at them carefully. She turns to me with a smile, and I say with a shrug, "Speaking as a nerd, blue is a common color for showing you're a good guy. Just look at Obi-Wan Kenobi with his lightsaber."

Sunset Shimmer chuckles at my reference before she looks at the clothes and says, smiling, "You know what, Rarity? I'm gonna try them on."

Rarity squeals in excitement as Sunset Shimmer takes her new jacket and boots from the store bag she was carrying and runs over to the fitting rooms. She quickly takes a number from the employee standing next to the fitting rooms and rushes inside one of them.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Rarity squeaks as she and I walk over to the fitting rooms. "She's. Going. To. Look. Fabulous!"

"Easy there, Rarity," I say, chuckling. "Calm down before you hurt yourself."

"Oh, I can't help it, Rough Draft." Rarity says. "Helping a friend find the perfect new outfit for them just fills me with energy. I just know it in my bones that people are going to love her new look."

"I sure hope so," I say. "Sunset Shimmer has been excited about this. After the talk we had yesterday, I would be pretty shocked if anyone had the nerve to-"

Before I can finish, however, the curtain for Sunset Shimmer's fitting room flies open, and she walks out wearing the light blue shirt and dark blue pants along with her new jacket and boots. Rarity and I stare in awe as Sunset Shimmer walks over to us and poses.

"So guys, what do you think?" she asks.

"What do I think?" Rarity asks. "Darling, you look wonderful!"

Sunset Shimmer smiles at the compliment before she turns to me and asks, "How do I look, Rough Draft?"

I stand there, agape in her new outfit before I snap out of it and say, "You look like a hero."

Sunset Shimmer smiles brightly at my words. I smile back until I wonder if I just saw her cheeks turn pink right before she turns to the employee and says, "I'll take them."

The employee smiles and says, "Excellent. Would you like us to paint your personal mark on the shirt or the pants?"

"Neither actually," Sunset Shimmer answers before she turns to me and smiles. "I don't need my personal mark anymore."

After her clothes were purchased, Sunset Shimmer raced to the nearest bathroom to change completely into her new outfit and put her old outfit in her store bag. Afterward, she invites Rarity and me to a group photo so she can show her new outfit on MyStable before we leave the mall. We meet at Sunset Shimmer's two-story apartment to hang out and watch a movie. Sunset Shimmer checked her phone every few minutes while watching the movie and smiles to see everyone on MyStable giving her compliments on her new outfit and hairdo, which makes me and Rarity smile.

After the movie, Sunset Shimmer walks Rarity and me to her front door as we get ready to leave for our respective homes.

"Well, thank you for coming, you guys," Sunset Shimmer says, smiling. "I appreciate your help."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Sunset," Rarity says, beaming.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have helped and see that everyone is reacting really well to your new look already," I say, smiling before turning to Rarity. "And Rarity, I hope you have fun burning that shrine."

Rarity blushes embarrassed before she clears her throat and turns her head away from me with her chin up.

"Yes, well, I make no promises that I will, Mr. Draft," she replies. "It's not going to be easy letting go of a project that took a couple of years to make."

"Fair enough," I say about to turn around and leave until Rarity walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"And Rough Draft," she begins seriously. "I hope you get Octavia Melody back. Truly."

I smile kindly and place my hand on top of hers.

"Thank you. I appreciate that, Rarity," I say.

Rarity looks at me sadly and is about to say something else when a voice screams out my name.

"ROUGH DRAFT!"

We turn around to see Sonata running towards us, looking like she's been crying for a long time. My heart sinks as I get the feeling she has recently tried to talk to Octavia and our friends at the E.M.R.

"Sonata, what's wrong?" Sunset Shimmer asks as Sonata runs over and hugs me tightly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" She screams. "I'm sorry, Rough Draft, I'm so, so, sorry! I tried to talk to them but-but-but."

"Hey, easy there, Sonata," I say, trying to sound calm even though I'm afraid of what happened. "Just start at the beginning."

Sonata sniffles before she takes a deep breath and starts from the top.

"Okay, so after school, I meet up with Vinyl at her place to meet up with Tavi, and everyone else was there," She began. "And-and I tried to talk to them, but none of them were listening to me."

"So they're still going to believe in that post over me," I say sadly. "Well, isn't that just fantastic."

"N-n-no, it gets worse!" Sonata stutters.

I, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer look at her, afraid to hear how it could be worse.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Sonata sniffles some more and looks clearly afraid to tell me what she knows. Whatever it is, it's practically killing her to know the news much less have to explain it to me. The suspense starts to get to me before Sonata let's out five words.

"Octavia has a new boyfriend!"


	27. Chapter 27

At this moment, it feels like all time and space stood still. I can feel my heart slowly break more than it already has as Sunset Shimmer and Rarity look at Sonata and me in pure shock as Sonata's news echoes through our minds.

Octavia has a new boyfriend.

Sonata looks like she feels worse for finally giving me this news.

Eventually, I manage to snap out of my state of shock before I speak again.

"W-what do you mean? Since when?" I demand.

Sonata looks down at the ground sadly as she speaks.

"Since New Year's," She answers with her voice cracking. "According to Vinyl, she met some guy in Prance named Treble Clef, and Vinyl encouraged her to pursue a relationship with him and then one thing led to another and they started to try a long-distance relationship, and it's kind of serious."

"But that would mean they've only been together for at least a couple of weeks," Sunset Shimmer points out. "How can you be sure?"

"Because, Tavi told me," Sonata says, which makes my heart break more. "She said that this Treble guy was really sweet and just the kind of guy she was looking for after dumping Rough Draft. She made it seem like she's really happy to be with this guy."

I can't believe I'm hearing any of this. Octavia just got together with another guy just like that? She moved on like nothing happened between us? Was she so mad at me that she wanted to forget everything we've been through?

I step back until I find a wall to lean on as I try to take all of this in.

"N-n-no," I manage to say. "It can't be. She couldn't. Not like this. Not this quickly. This can't be happening."

Sonata walks up to me, tears running down her eyes.

"I'm afraid it is," She cries. "I tried to protest, but they didn't listen to me and told me to go away. Oh Rough Draft, I'm so sorry! I tried to reason with them, really I did. Please forgive me!"

I look up to see Sonata still in tears and looking guilty of the situation. I can't help but smile a little at her innocence with the whole matter and her determination to fix something that is beyond her control. I walk over to her and give her a comforting hug.

"There's nothing to forgive, Sonata," I say kindly while trying to fight my tears as I hug her. "None of this is your fault. You just wanted to help, and you did your best, and that's all I could ask of you or anyone for that matter. I appreciate that you tried so hard to save our relationship even if you didn't have to. Octavia and the others made these choices, and if anything, this could be what I needed. If she is this quick to move on from everything that we've gone through, it's her loss."

Sonata pulls back, looking at me with worry.

"But it shouldn't be this way," she protests. "It can't be. She loves you, I know it. She just needs to see that she and Vinyl and the others are wrong. If we could just-"

"Sonata, it's okay," I say quietly, trying to keep myself together.

"No, it isn't," she sobs. "This isn't how it's supposed to be. This shouldn't end like this. Heck, it shouldn't be ending at all. It's not fair!"

"I know, Sonata," I say, still trying to hold back tears. "But there's nothing we can do. Octavia has moved on, and that's that."

Sonata tries to protest, but before she can say anything else, I turn and run. Sonata, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer call out my name, but I ignore them. I keep on running as I start to feel tears coming down my cheeks. I can feel my mouth trying to hold out any cries as I run farther and farther away.

Suddenly, a hand grabs my shoulder and forces me to turn around to see a worried Sunset Shimmer behind me.

"Go away, Sunset Shimmer," I say bitterly.

"Rough Draft, please don't do this," Sunset Shimmer says. "I know it hurts, but you don't have to-"

"Don't you get it?! I screwed up!" I snap angrily. "It's my fault any of this happened. I'm the one who decided to try to find a gift for Octavia; I'm the one who lied to her saying I was staying at home, I'm the one who was at the mall with you without telling her. If I had just told her the truth before or just never tried to get her a gift or...I don't know, stop bringing my dislike for you into our relationship as constantly as I did, this would never have happened. We could have texted each other regularly while she was in Prance. We would be holding each other in our arms every night before she left with her family. I could have been at the airport when she got back with flowers or something, and she'd run to me, and we'd be kissing to no end or something. Anything but her replacing me so quickly like a child whose parents just got them a new toy to replace the broken one. Heck, if anything, I should be thanking the Crusaders for posting that video. I guess I had to find out sooner or later that I was in a relationship that was wonderful at first but then she would ditch me without a thought. I just.."

I turn around about to run again when Sunset Shimmer firmly grabs my hand and forces me to look at her with serious but compassionate eyes.

"There was nothing you could have done," She says calmly. "No one could have predicted that finding a present for the girl you love would have led to any of this. No one could have guessed that someone would be near your house and decide to record that video. It's no one's fault; it just happens."

"Easy for you to say," I say bitterly. "You don't know what it's like to be cast out on the spot and to be treated like-"

"Don't I?!" She suddenly snaps. "You don't think I know what it's like to be framed and have the people I care about the most turn their back on me just like that even after everything we've been to have fun still? Do you think watching my friends turn their backs on me and telling me I was using them was just a poke in the arm for me as opposed to having my heart crushed?"

"No, because you got to keep your happy ending," I shout. "You get to still have fun and hang out with your friends as opposed to watching them move on with their lives like yours didn't count for squat. You get to act like everything is perfect with you while-"

"My life is far from perfect, Rough Draft!" She barks. "Yes, I got my friends back, but the pain is still there. It still hurts that they discarded me like that even if everything turned out alright in the end. There are wounds that I don't know will heal and maybe never will because they thought I was acting just as cruel as I have been all my life. You think just because you were dumped by your fancy girlfriend, you're the only one who is experiencing any pain? Well news flash for you, pal; stuff happens. We fight, we yell, we abandon one another, and sometimes things get patched up, and sometimes they don't. Why should you even care if some girl dumped your nerdy butt when there are plenty of other girls who might want to spend time with you and be more willing to trust you than she did? Stop holding on to something that doesn't exist anymore and move on with your life!"

For a minute nothing is said. We stare at each other angrily, not willing to budge. Eventually, however, I give in and let out a depressed sigh.

"You're right," I say. "I should move on from her, but I can't. It still hurts, and that's not going to change.

"Yes, it will," Sunset Shimmer says calmly.

"How do you know?" I ask.

Sunset Shimmer looks at me sadly before she looks down and says, "I just do. Because if you don't let go, you'll never see the other possibilities that life has in store for you."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I'm not willing to see any of those possibilities," I say coldly before I start to run again. I ignore Sunset Shimmer calling out to me again and don't hear her try to follow me, which suits me just fine. At this moment, I've decided that I don't want to hear anything from anyone from now on. I don't want to hear anyone try to comfort me, encourage me, or try anything else to help me.

I just want to be alone.

**3rd Person P.O.V. **

It has been a couple of weeks since Sonata gave Rough Draft the news about Octavia and he's worse than he was before. He has been acting depressed with his face completely expressionless. He doesn't talk to anyone or even eat lunch at school with Soarin, Caramel, Sonata, and the Rainbooms, he just stays by himself refusing to speak to them.

It's currently lunchtime at the cafeteria, and Soarin is watching Rough Draft eating his lunch alone at the far side of the cafeteria while he eats with everyone else. Soarin sighs sadly for his best friend before a set of fingers snap in front of him. He jumps, startled and turns to see Rainbow Dash sitting next to him with an annoyed glare.

"Soarin, did you hear anything I said?" She asks irritated.

"Oh, sorry, Dash," he says. "Guess I got too focused worrying about Rough Draft again."

"Yeah, I can see that," Rainbow Dash retorts. "So why don't you do something about it already?"

"We've tried, Rainbow Dash." Caramel intervenes. "We've tried to talk to him during class and get him out of the house after school or during the weekend, but he refuses to say anything or leave his room when we're not at school. His mom says he's been staying in his room occasionally doing homework, but otherwise, lies in bed and listens to sad music on his phone. Somehow having Octavia find another guy to date so quickly hurt him worse than getting dumped."

"Well, of course, that would be worse," Applejack states. "He was feeling hopeful that she was going to realize that the whole video was all a misunderstanding and they'd get back together. None of you would have dreamed that she'd move on like that. Shoot, _I_ didn't think she'd move on like that. I didn't see them together as much as you have, but there was no doubt in my mind that she loved that boy as much as he loved her, and it doesn't sound right that she would just shrug it all off and move on like she had nothing with him. It's practically as cruel as what Sunset did to him. No offense, Sunset."

Sunset Shimmer sighs sadly.

"None taken," she says. "But if we're being honest, I think what Octavia has done is worse than what I did to him in a way. What I did to him was an act, but she was purely happy to be with him, and yet she dumped him just as easily and as quickly as I did. I'm not going to act like I don't understand why she thought she had to break up with him, but this is a little too far."

"Well, I don't care what the reason is," Sonata says with a pout. "I am never speaking to Tavi or the other E.M.R. guys again. They discarded my buddy and turned him into a hollow shell of who he was, and I am never going to forgive them for that."

"Now, now, no need to be so hot-tempered," Applejack says calmly. "Being angry at them ain't gonna solve anything."

"Agreed," Rarity says. "But that still leaves us with the dilemma of helping Rough Draft out of this miserable state. I, for one, can't bear to see him over there alone anymore."

"Oh dear, I'm not sure what we can do to help," Fluttershy whispers worryingly.

"What about a big party?" Pinkie Pie suggests happily. "A party is always good for cheering someone up."

"That's a nice idea, Pinkie, but I don't think a party is going to help Rough Draft with what he's going through." Sunset Shimmer says politely. "I think what he needs is something a little more serious. Something to help him snap out of his wooden state. Something that says that we want our nice, nerdy, yet silly friend back."

Everyone in the table nods in agreement.

"But how are we going to do that when he doesn't even leave his house after school?" Soarin asks.

Sonata groans in despair.

"If only I had siren magic again except I could use it to make people happy instead of hating each other," she moans. "There's gotta be something we can do to help Roughy"

Everyone at the table looks at Sonata with raised eyebrows. She notices their reaction and giggles nervously.

"Sorry, I'm trying to think of a nickname for him, and that's the best I can think of." She says. "I mean, how can you come up with a good nickname out of a name like Rough Draft?"

"You don't. Believe me, Caramel and I have tried." Soarin says bluntly while Caramel nods in agreement.

Suddenly, a thought enters Sunset Shimmer's mind, and she starts scratching her chin deep in thought.

"Well, we may not have magic to help him out of this state, but you might be on the right track with music, Sonata." She says.

"Really?" Sonata asks, confused.

"Yes, why don't we perform a song to get him out of his depressed state?" Sunset Shimmer suggests. "Maybe a big gesture like that is what we need to get his attention long enough for all of us to give him some kind of intervention."

"How are you going to do that?" Caramel questions. "It's not like we can just convince him to go to the music room right after class."

Everyone else nods in agreement.

"Who says we gotta bring him to the music when we can bring the music to him?" Sunset Shimmer suggests.

"Hmmm. It sounds like you got something sneaky in mind, Sunset." Rainbow Dash says with a grin. "What's the plan?"

"Yeah, how can I help?" Sonata asks before she frowns sadly. "Oh yeah, I can't sing anymore."

"Maybe not, but maybe you could grab his attention before we play?" Sunset Shimmer suggests.

"Ooo. I like that idea!" Sonata says bubbly. "And Pinkie Pie, you can help me."

Pinkie Pie squeals in delight.

"Ooo, I love grabbing people's attention!" She screams.

"Hey, what about us?" Soarin demands. "Caramel and I wanna help too."

"Yeah." Caramel concurs.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Sunset Shimmer commands. "You're all going to get a chance to help. Here's what I'm thinking; first, I'm gonna need your help, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy looks at Sunset Shimmer nervously.

"What? Me?" She asks quietly.

"Yes, you," Sunset Shimmer says. "I have a song in mind for the occasion, and I need your help with writing it."

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

I'm all alone in my room again. School just came and went without any complaints. Soarin and Caramel were trying to cheer me up again, of course, but I just ignored them. These days I stay at home and listen to some breakup music.

These days, hearing songs like this is all I feel like doing anymore. Octavia moved on with another guy just like that, and it feels like all I can do is listen to some songs like this and a few Skillet songs like _Don't Wake Me_ or _Believe_ that feel like they connect with how I'm feeling. At this point, I accept that it's over for good between Octavia and me and there's nothing left but think of how the break up hurts and how much I thought she cared. It's all I can think of doing nowadays; listen to music on my phone and lie in bed.

"Rough Draft? Rooooouuuuugggghhhh Drrrraaaaaaaffffffttttt," says a high pitched voice.

I have my eyes closed and my headphones on my ears, and yet somehow I can hear this voice. I frown in confusion as I try to focus on the music.

"Rough Draft," the voice repeats. "This is Gandalf. You will go to the Dagobah system where you will learn from Master Spider-Man, the Guardian of the Galaxy from Cybertron who instucted me. He will teach you the ways of the Hogwarts so that you can defeat Skynet and save the munchkins who live in the Dwarvish and Klingon land of cherry and vanilla flavored watermelons."

...

What. The. Heck?

I snap my eyes open to find Sonata and Pinkie Pie standing next to me, trying hard not to laugh. I scream in surprise and almost fall off my bed much to Sonata and Pinkie Pie's amusement. They squeal in laughter while I try to process what just happened.

"See? I told you that would do it." Pinkie Pie says proudly. "No nerd can resist reacting to some dysfunctional quote from something they love."

"Sonata, Pinkie Pie, what in the world are you two doing here?!" I exclaim. "Sonata, I thought I told you not to break into my house!"

"We didn't break-in, your mom let us in," Sonata answers plainly. "She's totally behind on the plan by the way."

"Plan? What plan?" I ask, still shaken.

"The plan that's outside your window, silly," Pinkie Pie says as she opens my window. "So come and look outsiiiiiiide!"

Pinkie Pie jumps out of my window, and I panic running after her, afraid of her falling to her death. But when I look through the window, I am dumbfounded to see Sunset Simmer, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie standing in my front yard with their instruments and sound equipment set up by Big Mac who is standing behind them adjusting a soundboard with Caramel and Soarin standing next to him. Before I do anything else, Sonata walks up from behind me and holds me by the shoulders.

"Sonata, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Making sure you don't try anything," she answers. "Now stop talking and just watch."

I reluctantly listen to her and turn my head in time to see Sunset Shimmer adjusting her microphone and clearing her throat.

"This is a song about a friend of mine who is going through some hard times." She announces on the mic.

She turns to the rest of the group and nods before she turns back to look up to me, closes her eye,s and takes a deep breath before she plays her guitar. The melody starts off soft yet deep as Sunset Shimmer plays with a focused look on her face. After a few seconds, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie join in with their tambourine and drums, respectively. Soon the whole band joins in with Rainbow Dash with her guitar and Rarity with her keytar. They repeat the melody one more time before Sunset Shimmer walks closer to the microphone and begins to sing.

_A few more questions in me_  
_one for the misery that be_  
_that's put me down and where I've put on my spiritless face._  
_I'm trying to figure out_  
_how in the world can I cast out_  
_this agonizing pain that feels so out of place? _

_My mind wants to let it go now,_  
_can't help but wonder how_  
_when my heart's transformed into a_  
_hollow space deep inside of me._  
_So I'm left lost in this ordeal._  
_Where's that joyfulness that I can't feel?_

The music builds as the Rainbooms join Sunset Shimmer in singing

_I knew a guy who wanted to create his own worlds of fiction,_  
_And like a child, he believed in love without a reason._  
_Without a word he gave himself to the void and_  
_I've been calling out to find that broken person_

As they finish the chorus, the Rainbooms begin glowing and with a flash, their pony ears, tails and wings for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash appear as they play. I notice small smiles coming from Soarin and Caramel's faces as if they are hopeful that what the Rainbooms are doing is working. Sunset Shimmer still has her eyes closed and her face focused as she begins the next verse.

_Locked in my pitch black room_  
_where many thoughts run through me._  
_Who took that comforting light_  
_that once burned so brightly in me?_  
_Is this just a profound phase,_  
_a never-ending maze_  
_that keeps me running_  
_From everything that I could be?_

_I wish that I can go back. _  
_I wish I can bring things right on track_  
_Not feel this torture _  
_That's eating at my very soul._  
_I've been out too long_  
_Why does everything feel so terribly wrong?_

_I knew a guy who wanted to create his own worlds of fiction,_  
_and like a child, he believed in love without a reason._  
_Without a word he gave himself to the void and_  
_I've been calling out to find that broken person_

_He used to dream of living life mighty and fearless._  
_He'd carry on the ongoing fight against the darkness._  
_It's been too long since I've seen his goofy smile and_  
_I've been calling out to find that broken person._

The music grows more intense as Sunset Shimmer begins to play a guitar solo. The notes she plays roars loud and fierce, and her face goes from calm and focused to intense as she pours her emotions into the music. I stare at her in awe as her passion for the solo rings in my ears. Even Sonata, Big Mac, Caramel, and Soarin look at her curiously while Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash have trouble focusing on their parts as they notice their friend putting more of her all into the music than they expected. Sunset Shimmer finishes the solo with a high note, and the other Rainbooms snaps out of their distraction in time to join her in reprising the second chorus.

_I knew a guy who wanted to create his own worlds of fiction,_  
_And like a child, he believed in love without a reason._  
_Without a word he gave himself to the void and_  
_I've been calling out to find that broken person_

_He used to dream of living life mighty and fearless._  
_He'd carry on the ongoing fight against the darkness._  
_It's been too long since I've seen his goofy smile and_  
_I've been calling out to find that broken person._

_I miss you. (I miss you). I miss you. (I miss you.) Come back._  
_I miss you. (I miss you). I miss you. (I miss you.) Come back._  
_I miss you. (I miss you). I miss you. (I miss you.) Come back._  
_I miss you. (I miss you). I miss you. (I miss you.) Come back._

After the last few lyrics, the music ends slowly. The pony ears, tails, and wings fade, and everyone turns to me waiting for a response. I, on the other hand, don't know what to think or say. I mean it was a nice, heartfelt song, but given that I was suddenly taken out of my mourning zone just to watch the Rainbooms play it, I don't know how to react.

"Hey, Rough Draft," Rainbow Dash suddenly calls out. "Can we come in already? It's cold out, and I kind of feel like a dweeb performing this way."

I snap out of my shocked expression as I say, "Uh, yeah sure. Come in."

Rainbow Dash races to my front door while everyone else in my front yard walks behind her. I turn to Sonata, who looks at me with a happy face.

"What in the world was that about?" I ask.

"It's probably best that we explain downstairs," she answers as she makes a gesture to my door. I keep my confused face as I reluctantly follow her out of my room to the living room downstairs, where everyone else is waiting for us.

"Uh...hey guys," I say awkwardly.

Everyone says hi in response before Fluttershy speaks.

"Um, did you like the song?" She asks shyly. "I helped Sunset Shimmer write it."

"Uh, yeah, it was nice, Fluttershy," I say. "Which leads me to my question; why did you guys decide to have a little concert in front of my window?"

"Isn't it obvious, dude?" Caramel asks. "That song was about you. It was an intervention song for you."

"Yeah, we miss you," Soarin says. "You haven't been yourself since Sonata told you that Octavia's dating someone else."

I frown after hearing that name.

"Yeah," I say, blandly. "I've just needed some time to -"

"That's the problem, you dope," Rainbow Dash ridicules.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack ridicules back.

"Sorry, but it's getting annoying how this guy's attitude has been upsetting my boyfriend and his other best friend just by moping every day," Rainbow Dash defends.

Rarity sighs and decides to speak.

"Perhaps Sunset should explain given that this is all her idea," she says.

Everyone else makes words of agreement, and we turn to Sunset Shimmer, who looks at everyone and sighs.

"Yeah, I guess that's fair," she says.

I frown as I figure out what is going on. Sunset Shimmer walks over to me and opens her mouth to talk, but I quickly raise my hand to stop her.

"I know what you're going to say," I say calmly. "But you gotta understand that I really can't do what you're asking of me. I know that it's over between Octavia and me and I've accepted it, but I can't, and I don't want to stop thinking about her, you know?"

Sunset Shimmer looks at me compassionately and puts her arm around me with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I get that, Rough Draft. I really do," she says. "But the way you've been acting since then is not healthy. You're dwelling on something that is officially in the past, and you've been pushing all of your friends away, and they miss you. We all miss you. We know it's probably will always hurt, but maybe it's time for you to let her go."

I sigh as I turn my back on her and look at the floor sadly.

"I can't," I say. "The pain feels like it's all I have left of her. Like feeling the pain is all I can and should do from now on and maybe one day she might see the light and come back to me and -"

"Rough Draft, that's never going to happen!" Rainbow Dash shouts.

"Rainbow Dash!" Everyone else shouts.

I feel an urge to yell at Rainbow Dash too, but before I move, Sunset Shimmer puts her hands on both of my cheeks and forces me to move my head closer to her until were are mere inches apart.

"Rough Draft, please listen to me," she says kindly. "What you had with Octavia was wonderful. It was a beautiful first relationship that anyone could have, and I'm happy that you experienced it, but no matter how many times you think about it or how much you can imagine things turning up the way you want it to in the end, deep down you know the truth. Octavia Melody is never coming back to you. She's moved on, and you're only hurting yourself by struggling between grief and acceptance and avoiding everyone who cares about you. Remember, I too once took a path believing that pushing away anyone who cared about me and going my own way would lead me to the thing I wanted most even though it was made clear that I will never achieve it and it wasn't until after I turned into a creature of darkness that I began to realize my mistake. You, on the other hand, have more than just a princess of Equestria who wants to be there for you and help you out of your struggle, and you're avoiding them for nothing. Please, Rough Draft. Please don't force yourself to be alone as I once did."

I look down at the floor pondering at Sunset Shimmer's words. For weeks now, it has felt so right to constantly be sad about what Octavia has done and the mistakes I made that led me to this moment. But maybe she's right. Maybe I have just been forcing myself to be something I don't need to be anymore. Then a thought occurs to me on how this is almost a complete cycle. When Sunset Shimmer used me, I held a grudge for such a long time even when everyone told me that I needed to move on, and in the end, it caused more problems than solved anything, and it ultimately led to this part in my life right now. And now I'm focusing on something that has also become part of the past, and I don't want to leave it alone anymore...but maybe this time I finally should.

I lift my head to look at Sunset Shimmer and say, "You're right, Sunset. I need to let her go."

Everyone makes sudden cheers of joy while Sunset Shimmer looks at me with a hopeful smile.

"Well, if you really mean it, then that just leaves one order of business left," Soarin announces as he walks over to Sunset Shimmer and me.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"You have a whole bunch of pictures of you and Octavia from back when you two were together on your phone, right?" Soarin asks, which I reply with a nod. "Then you gotta delete them."

"What?" I say. "I agree that I gotta stop moping, but isn't that a little extreme?"

"No, he's right," Caramel says. "If you are to move on fully, you have to let go of whatever memory you have of her. You don't have anything else to remind yourself of her since you gave away the necklace and the story you made for her, so all that's left is everything you have ever put on your phone that has to do with her."

"Normally I'm against this kind of thing," Pinkie Pie intervenes. "But as much as I hate to say it since I helped you two get together, you're never going to fully stop being all mopey and dopey unless you've gotten rid of everything about her."

I hesitate for a moment before I sigh reluctantly.

"I guess you're right," I say. "If I'm supposed to move on from Octavia, I have to let go completely."

I take out my phone and open the gallery app. I open the folder that contains all of the photos I have of Octavia and me and select them one by one, giving each of them one more look as I go. Finally, once the whole collection is selected, my finger reluctantly touches the delete button. A loading bar opens up, and when the whole meter turns blue, a box opens saying all of the photos are deleted.

I give one big heavy sigh as I lift my phone to show everyone as I say, "It's done."

Everyone gives me a small supporting smile before Applejack speaks.

"So, how do you feel, sugarcube?" She asks.

I think about it for a moment before I answer.

"You know? I feel surprisingly better," I say. "Like a big weight has been lifted from my whole body, and now I can finally live life in peace like Bilbo Baggins giving up the one ring."

Suddenly, Sonata gasps loudly before she lets out a loud scream.

"Oh my gosh!" she squeals. "He spoke nerd! He spoke nerd! He's his normal self again!

She runs over to me and gives me a bear crushing hug. I gasp for air as she lifts me up and twirls me around before finally letting go. I try to catch my breath before Soarin, Caramel, Big Mac, and the Rainbooms crowd over me in happiness.

"Great to have you back, buddy," Caramel says while patting me on the back.

"Yeah, great to see you act like yourself, bro," Soarin says. "We oughta celebrate this moment."

"I'm way ahead of you, Soarin," Pinkie Pie says proudly.

We all look at her in confusion as Applejack asks, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Pinkie Pie squeals in excitement.

"Pizza's here!" she shouts before she races to the front door.

"Wait, she ordered pizza?" I ask. "That kinda sounds like a risk when you're not sure if your plan was going to work or not, don't you think?"

Rainbow Dash sighs before she pats me on the back.

"Believe me, dude, the less you try to figure out what goes on in Pinkie Pie's brain, the better off you'll be," she says. "Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm always down for some pizza."

Everyone else makes comments of agreement before they follow Rainbow Dash to the front door. I watch them leave and smile. It feels nice having all of these friends here to help me. A whole year ago, I was and friendless as anyone can be and now all these people have my back. Sunset Shimmer's right, it is best not be alone anymore.

But then my smile falters as a thought enters my mind. I decide to proceed to go upstairs into my room before a voice calls over to me.

"Hey, Rough Draft, aren't you going to join us?"

I turn to see Sunset Shimmer looking at me, concerned about what I'm doing. I give her a reassuring smile as I respond.

"Oh yeah, I need to do something really fast. I'll be back down in a couple of minutes." I say.

Sunset Shimmer gives me a half-smile, still looking a little worried as she says, "Oh, okay. Well, don't take too long."

"I won't," I promise as I turn around and go up the stairs.

When I make it to my room, I close the door and let out a sigh. I walk up to my laptop that is sitting on top of my desk and open it. I open a windows explorer file and go into My Pictures, and inside are all the photos of me and Octavia that I deleted from my phone.

Oh yeah. Did you think I would take so many pictures of me with my very first girlfriend and not back it up in case something happened to my phone? Frankly, I'm a little surprised at least Soarin and Caramel didn't consider it. But with that said, I know keeping them there is not going to help me, but that doesn't mean I have to destroy all the memories I have left of Octavia.

I take out a small 1-gigabyte flash drive and plug it into my computer. I copy all of the photos into the drive, and once I made sure that they are in there and the drive is ejected from my laptop, I delete the folder. Then I open one of my desk drawers that is packed with a bunch of comics, action figures, and other stuff and give the flash drive a meaningful look.

"Goodbye, Love," I whisper to the drive before I bury it into the pile of stuff inside the drawer and then close it.

I sigh in relief before I feel my phone vibrating, and I open it to see a text.

Soarin: _Come on, man. We're all waiting on you!_

I smile as I turn off my phone and leave my room to join the other for pizza, feeling ready to face life with a more positive attitude.


	28. Chapter 28

It has been a couple of weeks since Sunset Shimmer, Caramel, Soarin, Sonata, and the Rainbooms helped me out of my depressed state, and life's been a little better since then. School work has been less of a hassle, I've started to hang out with Caramel and Soarin a little more often, and the three of us have been enjoying hanging out with the Rainbooms and Sonata, which has been very pleasant. Caramel and Soarin couldn't be happier spending time with Rainbow Dash and Applejack during lunch, and I've grown to be more comfortable around Rarity and Sunset Shimmer. Rarity can be hard to talk to sometimes since there's not a lot of things she likes to talk about that isn't fashion or gossip, but as long as I pay attention to what she's saying to some extent, it doesn't become an issue. Fluttershy doesn't say much, but it's always a pleasure in some small way to get a brief hi or bye from a sweet and innocent girl like her. Usually, that's all we'll get from her unless someone brings up something about animals, and then suddenly she'll talk so much about it that I'd almost mistake her for Pinkie Pie. Sonata couldn't be happier just to be with real friends, and I think I can speak for everyone when I say that it warms our hearts to see her so gleeful. It's no secret, however, that she's especially fond of me. Not that she thinks of me in any romantic way, but it's clear to everyone that she treasures her friendship with me the most for "saving her life" as she tends to put it.

As for Sunset Shimmer, we're starting to become better friends. Sometimes we have to work on it whenever I discover something that was a lie from last spring, (how dare she thinks that the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic games are not canon!), but we are adjusting to forgive and forget which we're starting to do regularly. Apart from that, she tends to check on me the most when it comes to how I'm doing with Octavia, which I appreciate.

And how am I doing about that right now? Well...there are good days and bad days. As much as I am out of my depression over the breakup, there are times where my heart still aches for Octavia. The pain isn't as bad as it was before, but it's still depressing how she moved on so quickly. Regardless, I'm learning to let her go more and more bit by bit, and I'm feeling all the better for it. At times I do miss the others at the E.M.R. like Derpy, Doc, and even Lyra and Bon Bon to an extent. Vinyl, on the other hand, has continued to act cold towards me whenever we are crossing paths, but luckily she seems to have stopped going any further than giving me a deathly glare through her shades.

So life hasn't been great, but I feel content all things considered.

Today is Valentine's Day - or as most students like to call it, Single Awareness Day. This has always been one of my favorite holidays because being the hopeless romantic that I am- or so Soarin and Sunset Shimmer likes to call me. I like how this specific day is about celebrating love, even though I have no one special to celebrate it with. Usually, I get some party pizzas and ice cream for dinner and watch some romantic episodes from some shows I watch or some romantic film on my laptop. It's a lonely way to celebrate the holiday, I know. Still, I've been content with it for so many years in Applelosa, especially after my classes reached that age where we don't give Valentine's Day cards to all of our classmates anymore. Man, I miss those days.

This year is going to be a little trying, though. Last Valentine's Day, I had just recently moved to Canterlot and started going to CHS, and it was about a week before Sunset Shimmer started to trick me into thinking she had a thing for me. I was more alone than usual since I was a new student, yet as is a tradition for me, I celebrate the day hoping that next year I will finally celebrate the holiday with someone special. Since then, I did find someone that I loved and who loved me back, but it ended before this day came, so it's going to be difficult treating the holiday like usual when I finally found a love so precious only to have lost it.

My mother drops me off at school as usual, and so I walk inside the building to meet Caramel and Soarin for our first class. The halls are covered with Valentine's Day decorations, and already, some girls are carrying boxes of chocolates or flowers or teddy bears of different sizes and colors that have been given to them by boyfriends or admirers. Sometimes I'll pass by a couple who are making out or making googly eyes at each other, which makes me feel sad thinking of the times when I did things like that with Octavia.

Finally, I meet up with Soarin and Caramel just as the first bell starts to ring, telling us to head to our first class.

"Hey, fellas, happy Valentine's Day," I greet.

"Uh, happy Valentine's Day, Rough Draft." Caramel replies looking somewhat surprised. "You're in a cheery mood."

"Yeah, I'm a little puzzled myself," Soarin says. "Truth be told, I thought you'd be a little down today given the holiday and thinking about Octavia."

"Oh, I am a little down. It's a little hard to see all these couples be all lovey-dovey, and I'm not with Octavia to do that with her, but I'm trying to keep a positive attitude. After all, I've been single for the past 17 Valentine's days and always celebrating the concept of love with an optimistic outlook, so I can do it again with hopes that I might find love again someday." I say.

Soarin rolls her eyes before he says with a smile: "I'd ridicule you for being a hopeless romantic again if it wasn't so nice to see you more cheery than I've seen you since the Anon-a-Miss thing."

"You think so?" I ask.

"We both do," Caramel answers. "Not only have you been handling your breakup better but...how should I say this? You've been acting more friendly than you've ever been."

"You mean I wasn't before?" I ask, confused.

"No, it's nothing like that," Soarin says supportively. "I guess what we're trying to say is that forgiving Sunset Shimmer and the three of us hanging out with her, the other Rainbooms and Sonata has done you some good. I think they're a better crowd for someone like you who never had friends before the two of us than the guys at the E.M.R."

I think about what they're saying, and a small smile forms on my face.

"That's true," I admit. "It was nice to have been friends with Doc and Derpy and Vinyl and even Lyra and Bon Bon in some way, and they have a noble cause given the things that we went through earlier this school year, but maybe it's for the best that even you guys for that matter or I was in a group that's on mixed terms with the Rainbooms. It was a good group for having people to relate to in terms of how to feel about magic and stuff, but it feels better to be friends with people who represent something more positive like friendship."

Soarin rolls his eyes.

"You're starting to sound as corny as Sunset or Twilight Sparkle," he says. "But I admit that we should be hanging out with the Rainbooms if for no other reason than for not having to worry about keeping secrets from Rainbow Dash just because Vinyl says so for the sake of the cause."

I chuckle a little before a thought enters my mind.

"Speaking of Rainbow Dash, are you two planning anything for today?" I ask.

Soarin scoffs before he replies.

"Not a thing. Rainbow Dash made it clear years ago that she likes Valentine's Day like she likes a disease. I haven't even asked her if she wants to do something today for fear of her going ballistic.'"

"Huh, you'd think she would be a little more lenient by now since she did kiss you a couple of months ago," I say.

"Yeah, well, we can't all have been as lucky to be making out since day one of dating as you were with Tavi," Caramel points out. "I still can't believe you made it to first base like that, by the way."

I can't help but chuckle at that.

"Well, I can't argue with that," I say. "What about you, Caramel? You planning to try anything subtle for Applejack."

Caramel chuckles nervously before the answers.

"Not exactly," He says. "I know we should keep things just friendly between us, as Soarin suggested, but I thought I'd get something for all of the girls so that I don't look like I'm focused on just Applejack to wish a happy Valentine's Day. So I decided to give Valentine's Day cards to all of the Rainbooms and Sonata at lunch so that Applejack doesn't suspect anything."

I raise an eyebrow at this information as I suspiciously ask, "How do I know you aren't giving Applejack a special card compared to the other girls?"

Caramel hesitates before he reluctantly says, "Well...I may have a caramel apple lollipop taped inside hers."

Soarin and I give each other smug looks as if to say, "That's more like it," making Caramel chuckle nervously.

"Well that little factor aside, that's not a bad idea," I say. "In fact, I wish I thought of that for at least Sonata. She would probably appreciate it more than any girl in the school after all those years with her sisters."

"Hey, what about Sunset?" Soarin asks. "She only just started to have real friends over the past few months too."

I think for a moment and chuckle at my error.

"You're right," I admit. "She should get some attention too. But how can we do something special for either of them? I don't suppose you have any spare cards, Caramel?"

Caramel shakes his head, and I sigh in defeat before Soarin snaps his fingers.

"Why don't we all do something together as a group?" he suggests. "I mean between the three of us, Sonata and the Rainbooms, only me and Rainbow Dash are in a relationship and odds are we're not even going to be doing anything special, so why don't we all do something as just a group of friends?"

"Hey, yeah. That's not a bad idea," Caramel says. "All seven of those girls are more about friendship than anything else anyway, so why not do something where it's just ten friends hanging out together on Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, you're right," I say. "Why don't we bring this up with the girls at lunch, and we can decide something for us to do after school."

"I think we have a plan then," Soarin says before the school bell rings.

The next five periods came and went with me pretending to pay attention, but really looking forward to lunch period. As soon as my fifth class ends, I race out of the classroom and start making my way to the cafeteria. It becomes a little hard to run through the halls, as the gift-giving among couples and admirers is beginning to get a little out of hand. Some girls are given bigger bouquets or chocolates, and even one poor girl struggles with carrying a giant white teddy bear that is bigger than her. Photo Finish has also been racing through the halls with her team taking pictures of the various exchanges of Valentine's Day gifts trying to capture "the magic of love."

Someone needs to get that girl under control with her picture taking.

Suddenly, as I watch Photo Finish snap pictures at an unsuspecting couple, I get a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie standing next to me.

"Oh, hey guys, happy Valentine's Day," I greet.

Sunset Shimmer gives me her signature smirk as she replies, "Happy Valentine's Day, Rough Draft. I see you're admiring all the love in the air."

"Heh, admiring is a strong word," I reply. "More like fascinated how students are getting carried away with how they celebrate the holiday."

"Aw, come on, Rough Draft, it's sweet," Pinkie Pie says. "Nothing is wrong with showing bigger ways to celebrate love. Besides, you would probably be acting like all these other guys who are giving these big, fun gifts if you and Octavia were still together."

My smile falters a little when she mentions that name. Sunset Shimmer glares at Pinkie Pie before Pinkie Pie chuckles nervously.

"My bad," she says sheepishly.

"It's okay, Pinkie," I say calmly. "In your defense, I probably would at least try to get something for Octavia if we were still together. Although, I probably would try to think of something a little more original than chocolates or teddy bears."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me concerned, probably not liking that we're bringing up Octavia again, while Pinkie Pie is invested in what I'm saying.

"Ooh, what do you think you'd do for her on Valentine's Day, lover boy?" She asks teasingly.

I stutter for a minute, unsure of how to answer her question when suddenly I notice something behind the girls.

"Uh, guys," I say as I point past Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer. They turn around and give faces of confusion as they stare at what I'm looking at.

A giant, yellow balloon that's height nearly reaches the ceiling is slowly floating towards us. Students move away from the balloon awkwardly, trying to get away from its path. Sunset Shimmer and I look at each other, trying to figure out what's going on until we hear Pinkie Pie give a long, loud gasp of excitement.

"Could it be?" She asks.

"Could it be what?" I ask before the balloon suddenly bursts with a loud pop, and in its place, a bunch of streamers comes flying all over the place, and a tall guy with curly brown hair, light, gamboge skin, a yellow shirt, brown pants, and black shoes stands just a couple feet from us, holding a bouquet with a giant grin. Sunset Shimmer and I stare at the guy, trying to process how he came out of a balloon while Pinkie Pie squeals in excitement.

"CHEESIE!" She screams in joy, and she runs over to the guy and jumps into his arms before the two of them smash their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. When they part, they stare into each other's eyes lovingly.

"You made it," Pinkie Pie says sweetly as she hugs the guy tightly.

"Did you doubt I would, cupcake?" The guy replies. "And speaking of which..."

The guy puts his hand behind his back, and somehow, when he takes it out, he's holding a giant plate of heart-shaped cupcakes. Pinkie Pie squeals in joy as she takes the plate of cupcakes and swallows all of them in one gulp."

"Mmmmm, delicious," she says as she turns back to the boy and puts her hand behind her back. "And as for you..."

"Pinkie, what in the world is going on?" Sunset Shimmer shouts. "Who is this guy?"

Pinkie Pie and the gamboge-skinned boy break out of their moment and turn to Sunset Shimmer and me.

"Oh, that's right, you two haven't been introduced," Pinkie Pie says bubbly. "Sunset, Rough Draft, this is my boyfriend, Cheese Sandwich. He's a traveling party planner with his parents, and he came just in time to surprise me for Valentine's Day!"

Sunset Shimmer and I look at each other in disbelief.

"You're boyfriend?!" I exclaim. "Since when?"

Pinkie Pie giggles at my query before she answers.

"Since, like middle school," she said.

"Middle school?! How have I not heard about this Cheese Sandwich?" Sunset Shimmer demands. "I've been going to school with you since freshman year, and I've never heard of him!"

"Oh Sunset, you've heard me talk about him plenty of times," Pinkie Pie says. "Remember, during band practice, when I brought up how Cheese is so funny?"

Sunset Shimmer stutters at the question.

"Well, I... I... I thought you were talking about the food," she says.

"Nope, I was talking about my Cheesie here," Pinkie Pie says. "Anyway..."

With an excited grin, Pinkie Pie puts her hand behind her back, and when she takes it ou,t she holds out a big blue horn and blows it right in from of Cheese Sandwich's face. Cheese gasps in joy as he takes the horn and stares at it like a little child who just got the toy he wanted for Christmas.

"A fluegelhorn, from Crystal City!" He exclaims. "How did you know?"

"Oh, that's easy," Pinkie Pie replies. "My Pinkie Sense told me with a twitchy eye, a wobbly leg, my hair moving up and down twice, and my nose twitching exactly eight times in two seconds flat."

Sunset Shimmer and I stare at the two of them, unable to process what Pinkie Pie just said.

"Aw, that's awesome!" Cheese Sandwich says before he wraps his arms around Pinkie Pie and lovingly says. "I love you."

Pinkie Pie giggles cheerfully at his affection and says, "I love you more."

Cheese chuckles as if she said a joke and says, "No, I love you more."

Pinkie Pie glares at him before she says, "I love you more."

Cheese suddenly acts frustrated and claims, "I love you more."

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" Pinkie Pie screams in front of his face.

I don't know what to do in this situation, but before I try to say anything, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich give each other deathly glares as they start to walk a few steps away from each other. I turn to Sunset Shimmer, and she gives me a concerned look as the hyper couple stops until they're only several feet apart. The other students watch what they're doing in fear, leaving Sunset Shimmer and me all the more confused.

"What's going on?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

But before one of the other students can answer, both Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich shout out, "PRESENT WAR!"

Immediately, all the students except for Sunset Shimmer and me scream and get down on the ground. The next thing I know, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are throwing random things at each other that are popping up entirely out of nowhere. Pinkie Pie throws cheese sandwiches, horns, whistles, bowling ball pins, drums, and rubber chickens at Cheese. Cheese retaliates by throwing candy, marshmallow pillows, cupcakes, balloons, harmonicas, trombones, alligator plushies, and even Pinkie Pie's oldest sister, Maud Pie.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the students shouts as everyone besides me and Sunset Shimmer starts crawling away from the battlefield, dodging pies and pineapples as they leave. I turn to Sunset Shimmer, who is having trouble processing what is going on.

"Should we do something about this?" I ask.

Sunset Shimmer hesitates before she answers.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. No one can handle Pinkie Pie by herself, and now Cheese Sandwich practically makes two of her. I think we should head to lunch and let them...uh... have their 'war.'"

"Uh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea," I say. "We better get out of their way before-"

*SPLAT*

"Uh, Rough Draft, you got some banana cream pie on your face," Applejack says.

"I know," I grumble as Sunset Shimmer, and I sit down with our lunches as we're stared at by Soarin, Caramel, Applejack, Sonata, and Rainbow Dash.

"What happened?" Sonata asks.

"Well apparently, Pinkie Pie has a boyfriend named Cheese Sandwich and-" Sunset Shimmer begins before she's interrupted by Applejack and Rainbow Dash shouting, "Oh!"

"Well that figures," says Rainbow Dash. "Did they have another present war?"

"You know about that?" I ask.

"Everyone in school knows about that," Rainbow Dash says.

"Oh yeah, now I remember Cheese Sandwich," Soarin says before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "It's been so long since his last visit that I forgot that he and Pinkie are an item."

"Yeah, same here," Caramel says.

"Well, we never heard of him," Sunset Shimmer says.

"Well, you were probably too focused on your popularity to have cared to hear of him before the Fall Formal, Sunset," Applejack explains. "And the last time he was here was likely before you transferred, Rough Draft."

"Well, that makes sense, I guess," I say. "Do they do this every Valentine's day?"

"Yeah, more or less," Applejack says with a chuckle. "If we're lucky, they'll be done before dinner time."

Heh, well, that leaves Pinkie Pie out of the idea, I guess.

Oh yeah, we were planning to talk to the girls about it.

"That reminds me, did you guys already bring up the idea to the girls?" I ask Caramel and Soarin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it," Soarin says before he turns to Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, and Sonata. "We were talking about what to do for Valentine's day earlier, and we thought that since Rainbow Dash and I are the only couple in our group - minus Pinkie Pie and Cheese, why don't we all just do something together as friends after school?"

"Hey, what the heck? You didn't plan something just for us?" Rainbow Dash asks with a glare.

"Uh, well, I didn't know you wanted to," Soarin says with a nervous chuckle. "I mean, everyone knows how much you hate this holiday."

"Of course I hate this holiday," Rainbow Dash says. "Doesn't mean I'd like to do something with my boyfriend so long as it has nothing to do with flowers or chocolates or any of that corny stuff."

Soarin chuckles nervously while Rainbow Dash glares at him.

"O-okay, my mistake," he stutters. "The hang out with friends doesn't have to be the rest of the day. We can catch a game or something afterward."

"That's better," Rainbow Dash says, keeping her glare before a smile enters her face. "Anyway, I think a little something with friends sounds like an awesome idea."

"Agreed," Applejack says. "I don't care about romance, but I can't say no to a get together with my friends. What do you say, Sunset? Sonata?"

Sonata squeals in excitement before she responds.

"Oh boy, how can I refuse?" She says. "My first Valentine's Day hang out. I'm so excited!"

Sunset Shimmer chuckles at Sonata's excitement before she concurs.

"Yeah, I'm with Sonata and AJ. I don't think much of romance even when I was dating Flash Sentry, and I'd rather be with my friends than try to seek out romance on a day like this."

I smile at Sonata and Sunset Shimmer's words of agreement. But for a moment, I notice that as soon as Sunset Shimmer said her peace, her smirk begins to falter. She looks down, facing the table, trying to keep her positive demeanor, but it weakens by the second. I look at the others who don't notice this sudden change and wonder what's gotten into her.

Suddenly, a lunch tray slams on the table, and we all turn to see a weary Rarity sitting down next to me. Rose petals and what looks like melted chocolates cover her long, messy hair as she eats her lunch.

"Uh, hey, Rares. What's up?" Applejack asks.

Rarity sighs heavily before she answers.

"Oh, Applejack, why does this happen to me every year?" She asks in an over-dramatic manner. "I have no boyfriend to celebrate this romantic time of the year, and yet I have so many suitors that pic this day to try to win my affections. I'm tagged in three dozen videos on MyStable, where someone sings a song about me, and only The Lord knows how many roses and boxes of chocolates were shoved into my locker."

"Is that why your hair is ... a little off?" Caramel asks, trying not to say anything that would set the fashionista off.

"Unfortunately," Rarity replies. "Seems a lot of boys have figured out my combination and hid their Valentine's Day gifts inside my locker. When I opened the door, all these roses just burst out of my locker until I was in a pile as tall as this table. It's going to take hours to fix my hair with all the petals and melted chocolates that got into it."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash roll their eyes at their friend's attitude.

"Rarity, why don't you just give one of these guys a shot or something?" Applejack asks. "At least you'll have fewer stalkers that way."

"That's just it, darling, I know all of the boys who have done this," Rarity protests. "I know every boy who does this to me, and none of them are what I am looking for. I want someone sensitive and charming and considerate, and after what Rough Draft told me about Blueblood, it's become official that none of these boys from here to Manehattan fit that bill. At least none that aren't taken anyway. At this point, Spike would make a better candidate than anyone in this world!"

For a few seconds, nothing is said or heard apart from the conversations coming from the students around us. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Soarin, Caramel, Sonata, Sunset Shimmer, and I stare at Rarity, bewildered at what she just said. It takes a couple of seconds before Rarity realizes what she just said, and her face goes from white to pink as she awkwardly continues eating her food, pretending we didn't hear what she just said.

I turn to Sunset Shimmer, dumbfounded.

"Isn't Spike Twilight Sparkle's talking dog?" I whisper to her.

"Well...he's really a dragon back in Equestria..." Sunset Shimmer reminds me before she finishes hesitantly. "But yeah, he's the talking dog."

"Is, uh... the idea of... interaction between a pony and a dragon in Equestria just as messed up as a human and a dog here?" I ask uneasily.

"Uh...that's up for debate," Sunset Shimmer answers. "Ponies rarely interact with dragons since they're pretty dangerous, but Spike is a super rare exception because he was raised by ponies. He actually has a crush on the pony version of Rarity."

I stare at her dumbfounded in this information.

"So Spike has a thing for pony Rarity...and our Rarity just said he'd make a better boyfriend than any guy here even though he's a dog when he's in our world."

Sunset Shimmer chuckles nervously before she says, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

We look away from each other, processing the moment before Rarity looks away from her food and says, "Could we please never speak of what I just said again?"

"Believe us, Rares, we're gonna be as silent as Fluttershy about it," Rainbow Dash answers.

"Speaking of Fluttershy, has anybody seen her?" Applejack asks. "It's not like her not to be here at lunch. I know she's here today because I saw her between second and third period."

"Oh, I'm sure she's doing fine, Applejack," Rarity says with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, really? You sound pretty sure of that," Sonata says curiously. "Have you seen her since second and third period?"

Rarity stutters taken aback at Sonata's sudden observation. She tries to say something, but the words are not entering her mouth. We all look at her curiously as she struggles to speak.

"Ooo, are you hiding something from us?" Sonata asks ignorantly, just realizing what everyone else is thinking.

"No! No, I'm not," Rarity spits out.

"Come on, Rarity, what's the big deal?" Soarin asks. "You can tell us."

"I can't, I Pinkie Pie Promised!" Rarity protests.

"Ooo, a Pinkie Pie Promise to hide something on Valentine's Day? Now, this must be good," Rainbow Dash observes with a mischievous grin. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say our bashful Fluttershy has a date for the holiday."

"No, she doesn't," Rarity demands.

"Your attitude says otherwise," Sunset Shimmer says, smirking. "Looks like our Fluttershy has found a certain special somepony - er, someone."

"Well, ain't that sweet? Our Fluttershy is growing up." Applejack says, smiling, which everyone but Rarity nods in agreement. "Are you sure you can't break your promise just this once, Rarity? I'm sure we'll be okay with who it is as long as this person makes her happy."

"No!" Rarity shrieks. "A Pinkie Pie Promise is a Pinkie Pie Promise, and I plan to keep it, especially from you!"

Applejack looks at Rarity taken aback while Rarity quickly squeaks in shock and covers her mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rarity?" Applejack asks suspiciously.

"I said too much," Rarity whimpers in fear.

"Why me particularly, Rarity?" Applejack demands, but Rarity shakes her head in response.

"Wow, this is interesting," Sonata says absent-mindedly. "First Granny Smith told us not to go say hi to Big Mac because he's busy working at the cafeteria's pantry and now Fluttershy is missing because she's secretly dating someone. Hey, I wonder if Big Mac is secretly dating someone too."

We all turn to Sonata, who notices all of us staring at her.

"What? What did I say?" She asks, ignorantly.

Applejack turns to Rarity as the pieces start to come together in her mind. Rarity looks at Applejack in fear as she realizes the damage was done.

"Applejack..." Rarity says calmly before Applejack stands up and storms to the kitchen.

"APPLEJACK!" Rarity screams as she gets up and races to catch up with Applejack. The rest of us look at each other for a second before we all get up and follow them, with Sonata following behind us, shouting, "Hey, where are you guys going?"

We catch up just in time to see Applejack pass the service counter, ignoring Granny Smith telling her to get out of her kitchen. She marches over to the door of the pantry before Rarity steps in front of her, covering the entrance with her body.

"Rarity, get out of my way now!" Applejack commands.

"No! Please leave them be!" Rarity begs.

"Rarity, I'm strong enough to carry something three times your weight. Move, or you will be moved," Applejack threatens.

"Applejack, I think whatever is in there was kept a secret for a reason," Sunset Shimmer suggests calmly as the rest of us catch up with them.

"Well, if what I think is happening _is_ happening, I'm gonna find out one way or another," says Applejack. "So either the truth gets revealed now, or later. What's it going to be, Rarity?"

Rarity tries to think of something to counter Applejack's words, but her voice fails her. She turns her head to me, Sunset Shimmer, Sonata, Soarin, Caramel, and Rainbow Dash, giving us a plea for help, but none of us say a word. Applejack has her trapped, and we all know there's nothing that Rarity can do to stop it. She sighs reluctantly before giving Applejack a begging look.

"Please don't disturb them," She requests calmly.

Applejack continues her glare as she says, "I make no promises."

Rarity's mouth quivers as she closes her eyes and slowly moves away from the pantry door. Applejack approaches the door and sighs before she slowly opens it. We all huddle behind her to peek in, and we are amazed to see what's happening inside.

The first thing I notice is a phone plugged into a stereo on one of the pantry shelves playing a quiet, romantic song and a box of chocolates and a small bouquet of roses lying next to it. At the center of the room stands Fluttershy and Big Macintosh slow dancing. Fluttershy has her head snuggled into Big Mac's chest, and her arms are wrapped tightly around Big Mac's torso with all her might. Her eyes are closed, and she has a peaceful and loving smile on her face as she hums the song playing on the stereo. Big Mac also has his eyes closed, and he has a serene smile on his face as he hugs Fluttershy carefully yet firmly like he's holding the most precious but fragile thing in the universe. I find myself smiling at this, and I turn to Sunset Shimmer, who looks at me with a smile. I notice everyone else looking at each other touched by this moment.

Everyone except Applejack.

"Fluttershy! Big Mac!" She shouts.

Immediately, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh's eyes fly wide open, and they turn their heads to see all of us looking at them. Fluttershy screams in panic and hides behind Big Mac while Big Mac chuckles nervously as he sees Applejack walking towards them with a mean glare.

"Afternoon, AJ, what's up, sis?" he says, trying to sound innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me, Big Mac, I saw what you were doing," she growls. "I cannot believe this; one of my best friends and my brother are dating behind my back. How could you two do this to me?"

"Fluttershy, I'm so sorry about this," Rarity calls out. "I tried to stop them, but they found out on their own by accident."

"You stay out of this, Rarity," Applejack snaps before turning back to Fluttershy and Big Mac. "What do you two have to say for yourself."

"We don't have to say anything," Big Mac defends. "We don't care if-"

"It's okay, Mackie Bear."

We all turn to Fluttershy, who slowly peaks from behind Big Mac. Big Mac turns to her, surprised as she slowly steps in front of him. Fluttershy takes a deep breath before nervously looking at Applejack and speaks up, trying to put up a brave face.

"It's true, Applejack," she says bravely. "Big Mac and I are dating."

Applejack's glare doesn't leave her face as Fluttershy says these words.

"How long?" She asks.

Fluttershy hides behind her hair and whispers: "Um, about two years."

"Two years!?" Applejack shouts." You've been dating behind my back for two years!?"

Fluttershy squeaks in fear and hides behind Big Mac again at Applejack's outburst.

"How could you two do this?" Applejack demands. "We've been friends for so long, and you hide this from me for two years? Why, Fluttershy? Why?"

"Because you stopped being friends," Big Mac finally says.

Applejack is taken aback at these words. The rest of us, except for Rarity, look at each other in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Applejack asks.

Suddenly, Rarity clears her throat and walks over and stands between Applejack and Fluttershy and Big Mac.

"I think I can explain better," she says. "You see, Applejack, if you remember, you, me, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash stopped being friends after Sunset Shimmer tricked us into hating each other."

I frown as I turn to Sunset Shimmer, who looks at the floor with guilt covering her face.

"Yeah, I remember," Applejack says.

"Well, despite what happened, Fluttershy and I managed to stay friends and would hang out together on occasion. One day, we were walking down the street after spending the day at the salon, and we happened to have bumped into Big Mac, who was carrying a load of apple products. I politely said hi to him, and he just nodded before he went on his way, but when I turned back to Fluttershy, I saw that she was hiding her face with her hair bashfully. I was confused for a moment before I put the pieces together that she had a crush on him. I called her out on it, and being our darling Fluttershy, she was scared to admit it, so I decided to put it upon myself to help her gain the courage to make a move on Big Mac. Of course, Fluttershy was scared to death at the idea of trying because she was so worried about what you would do if you found out given how we ended things with you on bad terms, but I refused to let that get in the way of her feelings. We spent a couple of weeks after school training her to be brave enough to ask Big Mac out, and we picked a time and place where Big Mac was making a delivery without you. Remarkably, when Fluttershy was right about to make the move, Big Mac beat her to it. He asked her out to join him at an opening to this restaurant, and she immediately said yes, and they hit it off from there. After a few more dates, they decided to be a couple, and the three of us made a Pinkie Pie Promise not to tell anyone of their relationship for fear of how you were going to react since our friendship was over."

"But that's all in the past now, Rarity," Applejack points out. "We've all been friends again ever since the Fall Formal, so why keep it a secret?"

Fluttershy looks away nervously before she decides to speak.

"Um...well...Mackie Bear and I liked having it being just Rarity who knew because it kept our relationship private," she says quietly. "Um, that and we figured we were technically still bound to the Pinkie Pie Promise, and we didn't want to find out what would happen if we broke it."

"Yup!" Big Mac says immediately with a hint of fear in his voice.

For a minute, Applejack doesn't say anything. The rest of the group and I look at each other, worried about how she's going to respond.

"One last question," Applejack says. "Why are you calling my brother 'Mackie Bear?'"

Fluttershy blushes and hides her face with her hair again before she answers.

"Um...because he's tall and cuddly like a big teddy bear."

Applejack's eye twitches at hearing someone describe her big brother like that. Rainbow Dash gags at the explanation while Sonata lets out an, "Aw!" which earns a glare from Applejack. The rest of us smile at Fluttershy's nickname except for Sunset Shimmer, who I notice is still looking down.

Finally, Applejack turns to Big Mac and gives him an interrogating look.

"So you two like each other, huh?" she asks suspiciously.

Big Mac looks at his sister as calmly as possible before he bluntly answers, "about."

Sonata gasps in surprise while Rainbow Dash and Soarin look at each other appalled, Caramel has his mouth agape, I look at him confused, Applejack raises her eyebrow appearing unfazed. Even Sunset Shimmer looks up, unable to believe what she just heard. The only people who are not surprised at his response are Rarity and Fluttershy, who wraps her arms around Big Mac, and he, in turn, puts his arm around her before he speaks again.

"I love her, AJ," he says firmly. "Even before we were together and you two stopped being friends, I knew I was in love with her. She's kind, gentle, caring, has the most beautiful singing voice, is passionate about her love of music and animals, and the only person I relate to in terms of being shy. Having the nerve to ask her out despite what happened between you two was the best choice I ever made. It led me to have her in my life, and I will not let anything stop us from being happy. Not even you."

I stand there, amazed at his words. I don't know what surprises me more, the fact that Big Mac loves Fluttershy that much or that this is the most I've ever heard him speak. I turn my head to the others and they have the same reactions. Applejack, however, remains unfazed as she looks at Fluttershy who holds on to Big Mac tightly as if she's afraid he'll disappear.

"I'm really, really sorry that we kept this from you," she says apologetically. "But it's true; I love we're too. Please don't try to take him from me."

All eyes are on Applejack as we all wonder what she's going to do. She keeps her glare on Fluttershy and Big Mac as the two of them hold each other, unsure of what she's going to do.

Suddenly, Applejack's glare melts away into a bright smile.

"Now, why in tarnation would I try to take him away when you two are in love?" She says.

Immediately, everyone lets out a deep breath that they didn't know that they were holding, and Fluttershy runs over and gives Applejack a big hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Applejack!" she says. "You don't know how happy this makes me."

"Uh, it's all good, Fluttershy," Applejack says, taken aback at her appreciation before a thought enters her mind. "Hey, wait a minute; does this mean it was you that made Sonny's blanket?"

Fluttershy giggles at Applejack's query before she answers.

"No," she says proudly. "Big Mac made it. I simply taught him how to sew."

"Aw, you guys," Sonata coos. "My blankie was made out with the help of love? Now I love it even more!"

Fluttershy and Big Mac smile at Sonata's appreciation when suddenly the school bell rings, announcing that lunch is over.

"Aw man," Soarin says. "I barely even touched my lunch."

"Aw, quit your whining, Soarin," Rainbow Dash ridicules. "We can go to some restaurant for the after school hang out.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," I say, turning to Rarity, Fluttershy, and Big Mac. "We're thinking of doing a friendly Valentine's day get together after school. You guys can come if you'd like."

"Oh my, what a wonderful idea," Rarity says excitedly. "I would be delighted to join you all."

"Oh, that sounds lovely, but Mackie Bear and I have plans later," Fluttershy says kindly.

"Hey, that's no problem. You two go ahead enjoy your Valentine's Day together." Caramel says, and I nod in agreement as the rest of us begin to depart for our next classes.

Before I leave, however, I turn around and look at Fluttershy and Big Macintosh just as they were saying their goodbyes. Big Mac leans down to give Fluttershy a soft but tender kiss, and she wraps her arms around his head to deepen it. When they part, their eyes are glued to each other, wishing that they don't have to leave each other. I can't help but smile at this moment before I start to remember when Octavia and I used to kiss, how we would always have deep and meaningful kisses, especially when we had to part for the day. My smile turns into a small frown when I start to wish that I remembered how it felt when we had our last kiss before she ended our relationship. If only I had known that it would be our last as opposed to kissing, thinking that it's only our last until the next day.

I shake my head to get these thoughts out of my mind as I walk out of the kitchen and head to my next class. As I exit the cafeteria, however, I notice the Sunset Shimmer is heading to her class with the same sad look that she had before. I run over to catch up with her.

"Sunset, are you okay?" I ask.

She snaps out of her mood and turns to me with a forced smile.

"Oh, I'm fine, Rough Draft. I just didn't get to eat much of lunch," She lies. "I'll see you at English, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you there," I reply as I suspiciously watch her walk away.

Sunset Shimmer's sad demeanor stays in my mind during the rest of my classes. I pretend to be into it in gym with Mr. Iron Will, but in reality, I am perplexed with her sad look and the fact that she's hiding it from her friends. When it was time for English, she gave me a small smile as I sat next to her, but didn't say anything. Throughout the whole class period, she pretends to be paying attention to Ms. Cheerilee, but I can see in her eyes that there's something else in her mind. I consider asking her through a text, but I get the feeling that I'm not going to get a full answer while we're in class.

When the final bell of the day rings, Sunset Shimmer immediately grabs her stuff and walks out the door. I collect my stuff and run after her as fast as I can and manage to catch up with her just as she exits the building and starts walking to the parking lot.

"Sunset," I call out.

She turns her head to look at me and gives me another fake smile.

"What's up, Rough Draft?" she asks.

"I should be asking you the same question," I say. "What's the matter?"

"Matter? Why would anything be the matter?" she asks, trying to act innocent.

I give her a sad look.

"Come on, Sunset, I know something is troubling you," I say. "You've been looking down on the dumps since lunch. I get the feeling that whatever it is, it's better that you talk to someone about it."

Sunset Shimmer's innocent look fades away back to her sad face.

"Have I been that obvious?" she asks.

"Obvious enough that I wonder why no one else noticed," I answer.

She stops walking and turns to face me. She takes a moment before she sighs and looks at me directly in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something before I answer?" she asks.

I didn't expect her to ask that, but I nod politely.

Sunset Shimmer takes a moment thinking about what she's going to say before she speaks hesitantly.

"If...uh...if you and Octavia stayed together - say the Anon-a-Miss thing never happened, you gave her your necklace in person, and she loved it, and you two are more in love than ever before or something, well... how would the two of you have spent Valentine's Day together?"

I stand there, surprised at her question. I didn't expect her to say anything like that. I think about it for a moment before I answer as honestly as I can.

"I don't know what we would have done. I imagine that Octavia wouldn't want me to bother with getting her flowers or chocolates or anything like I said before, because of how guys like Blueblood treated her at Manehattan, she would probably force me to not to do it this time. Apart from that, I don't know. Maybe we would go out to dinner and then catch a movie or have a movie date at home or something. Honestly, I don't think Octavia would have truly cared as long as we were together celebrating our relationship and looking forward to spending many more Valentine's days together in the future."

Sunset Shimmer's frown deepens at this as I finish, and I feel guilty as I ask, "Why are you asking me this?"

Sunset Shimmer looks at me sadly before she answers.

"I wish I knew what that's like," she says. "For 25 years, I thought the most realistic sense of love came from my self-absorbed parents who married for social and financial gain. The only affection they had for one another came from knowing that they were going to get something in return. In a way, I should be thankful they had enough affection to have had me. All my life, I believed them when they taught me to think only about myself and to become the best, and whoever says otherwise is pathetic and foolish. Even though I wanted nothing to do with them anymore after I became Celestia's student, I believed them when they told me that love is a childish myth, and whatever any pony thinks they have is just mindless superstition. I never realized how wrong they were - how there is a better, purer way to be truly happy until Twilight and the others put me in my place and showed me how valuable it is to be with others, to have friends. It warms my heart to this day to be with all of my friends; the Rainbooms, the Apple family and Sonata, Soarin, Caramel, and of course, you. But now I'm starting to see more and more what it means to be a special kind of love with someone. Not pretend to be in love like my parents or how I was when I dated Flash Sentry, but something much, much greater, and...well..."

"You're starting to want that," I say, finishing her sentence.

Sunset Shimmer gives me a sad smile.

"Yeah," she answers. "I've teased the idea with being with someone particularly special for some time. But after today and seeing Rainbow Dash demanding to spend time with Soarin, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich throwing presents at each other, and how Fluttershy and Big Mac were so at peace with each other before we interrupted them, I kinda want to experience it for myself even more, but I know that's something that's not going to happen."

I frown at her words.

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Because of what I did," she answers. "Because of all the harm I caused."

"Oh, now Sunset, you shouldn't think like that," I say. "Why would any person not was to be with you? You're beautiful, smart, talented, devoted to your friends, have such a kind and caring heart-"

"And it took you months to accept those last two things," Sunset interrupts. "And even though so many people accepted that before you including the Rainbooms, they were just as quick to jump to the belief that I was cyberbullying people, causing so much harm again,, including Octavia dumping you. I thought I put all of my insecurities behind me when I faced the Dazzlings at the Battle of the Bands, but then they came true when I was on the floor, hugging my legs while everyone was verbally harassing me because of what they automatically thought I did. I may have put the past behind me, in the long run, thanks to my makeover, but what chance do I have with finding more than friendship with someone?"

She looks down at the floor sadly, and my face turns grim. I sigh before I lift her head with her chin.

"You have a better chance than you think," I say sincerely. "Don't forget, I had a bad past that I thought would prevent me from love too. Even though Caramel and Soarin helped me forgive myself, I didn't think any girl would want to be with me after what happened at the Spring Fling. Even when I started dating Octavia, I tried to delay telling her the truth as long as possible for fear of what she would do, but it turned out after I told her what happened, she was understanding and willing to help me with my anger towards you. Even though it didn't end well, in the end, just having one conversation with Octavia much less having her by my side with love for me in her eyes was a miracle I never expected to happen, and I thank God for all of it. For three months, I had a hope that I never thought I would find, and I thought I didn't deserve it. If that happened to me, then I guarantee that it's possible for you."

"But how can you be sure?" Sunset Shimmer asks. "Even if was that good for you two, is it worth it that you think about her even now?"

I look at her, surprised and open my mouth to speak before she puts her hand in front of me.

"Please don't try to deny it Rough Draft, I saw the way you looked at Fluttershy and Big Mac when we were leaving the cafeteria. You still think about Octavia."

I try to think of something to say, but I eventually sigh, accepting that I would waste my breath trying to lie.

"It's...not easy to move on, I admit," I say reluctantly. "It's not as bad as it was when Sonata told us about this Treble Clef guy, but still, I miss so much about her. Her laugh, her smile, her support, her kindness, her sense of thinking before she acts - the moment when she dumped me aside, it's just hard not to miss being with her. Maybe there's always going to be a part of me that will miss her even if/when I have long found someone else to marry and have kids. But even if she's the only girl I will ever open my heart to, and I die a lonely bachelor, I still will be thankful for the time that I was really in love with someone, and that person loved me back. Maybe you'll find someone, maybe you won't, but you won't go far if you don't try or at least let your friends help you try like Soarin, Caramel and Pinkie Pie did for me."

Sunset Shimmer thinks about what I said for a moment before she turns to me.

"Okay, I know this is for you, but I want to know," she begins. "If I wasn't deceiving, you really would have said yes to a relationship with me if I asked, real or not real?"

"Uh, Sunset, I don't see how that's supposed to help you believe that-" I begin before she gives me a pleading look in her eyes, and I sigh knowing what I have to say.

"Real," I say sincerely. "Had you said the word, I would have stayed by your side lovingly to whatever end."

She smiles at my answer, somehow looking as if it warmed her heart to hear me say that.

"That's good to know, for whatever it's worth," she says.

I smile before I respond, "Seriously, though, could you imagine everyone seeing us together? They see me hate your guts for months, and then the next thing they know, we're holding hand and staring at each other as we're walking down the halls."

Sunset Shimmer smirks at the thought.

"Yeah, don't forget me flirting with you to make you blush regularly," she says.

My amused smile falters at the idea.

"Uh, yeah, by the way, you did like to make me blush before the Spring Fling: real or not real?"

Sunset Shimmer chuckles before she replies.

"Oh, very real, my hopeless romantic friend," she teases. "I don't know about Octavia, but even when I was the cruel conniving queen bee of the school, I thought you looked pretty darn cute whenever you blushed."

I feel my cheeks warming up at her response.

"Oh, great," I moan. "Octavia did pretty much feel the same about me blushing. Guess I'll have a girl who will take advantage of that no matter who I date."

"Ain't nuthin wrong with that," Sunset Shimmer says as she nudges me in the arm teasingly. "In fact, I'll make sure the next girl you date knows that so that she could take advantage of it."

"Please don't," I beg. "It was unbearable as it was with Octavia."

"That's the idea, lover boy," She teases. "If I'm not the girl who makes you blush, I'm gonna make sure your next girlfriend does relentlessly."

She chuckles maniacally but playfully. I give an uneasy chuckle in return before she catches her breath, and her face goes from happy to sad again.

"Don't ever change, Rough Draft," Sunset Shimmer says seriously. "Someday, you are going to find a girl who will stay by your side forever."

I smile as I reply, "And I know you'll find a guy who will do the same."

Sunset Shimmer frowns at that.

"I wish I could believe that," She says. "I wish I had something more than your words to give me hope that someday that special guy will love me."

I open my mouth, attempting to comfort her again, but suddenly our phones vibrate, and we both take them out to read the same texts.

Soarin: _Rainbow Dash and I decided that we should all meet at Sugarcube Corner for the Valentine's day hang out at about 3:45. That sound good to everyone?_

Rarity: _3:45 would be lovely._

Applejack: _Sonata and I are down for that. _

Caramel: _Sounds good to me._

Rough Draft: _I'll be there._

Sunset Shimmer: _Ditto._

After we finish sending our texts, Sunset Shimmer gives me a sad smile.

"Well, I'll see you in about an hour," She says as she starts walking to her motorcycle again.

"Yeah, see ya," I say.

I watch her put on her helmet and drive away as I think about what she said.

_I wish I had something more than your words to give me hope that someday that special guy will love me._

I give it some thought. Obviously, I don't think of Sunset Shimmer that way, but I want to do something to help her believe someone will. I think about it before I remember that Caramel does have Valentine's Day cards for the girls, and he did put something special in Applejack's card. Maybe I could do something similar with Sunset Shimmer. I take out my phone, and its clock says 2:45, so I have less than an hour to do what I have in mind before going to Sugarcube Corner. I just hope I can pull this off.

I run as fast as I can to Sugarcube Corner with just a couple minutes left until it's 3:45. Finding what I had in mind for all the girls excluding Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie took a little longer than I hoped. It was a challenge to get something for Sunset Shimmer and even something extra nice for Sonata just because she's been such a good friend since her appeal. As soon as I left the store, I quickly open the bag of Valentine's Day cards and start writing all the "to's" and "from's" in each one and then carefully put them and the other gifts in my backpack and start running, careful not to damage them.

Eventually, I make it to the front entrance of Sugarcube Corner, where Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Sonata, Applejack, Rarity, Caramel, and Sunset Shimmer are waiting for me.

"Glad to see you were gonna make it on time, Rough Draft." Rainbow Dash teases. "What kept you long enough that you had to run? The cafe isn't far from CHS."

"I know," I pant. "I had an errand to run that was on the other side of town."

"Heh, well, that's one way to be thirsty for shakes," Applejack says. "Anyway, we're all here, so let's get going, y' all."

Everyone makes nods of agreement as we enter the cafe. I notice Sunset Shimmer is looking a little happier, but I can tell she's still a little down in her mind. I smile to myself, hoping that what I do will fix that. We all order our drinks at the counter and then decide to sit at the tables outside while we wait for our orders.

As we wait patiently, Caramel decides to clear his throat loudly.

"So Applejack, how are you feeling about Fluttershy and Big Mac being an item?" He asks.

Applejack frowns a little before she sighs and answers him.

"Well, I can't say I'm not still a little mad at both of them, but I am happy that they are in love," she says. "In hindsight, I guess they are kind of perfect for each other, given that they both are pretty shy."

"I'm glad you agree, Applejack," Rarity says. "They really are adorable together, and I'm so happy to play a part in helping them become a couple. Honestly, I've never seen our Fluttershy so happy before she got together with Big Mac.".

"They do look pretty cute together," Sunset Shimmer agrees.

"Oh my goodness, yes," Sonata says. "I'm starting to be a little jealous of Fluttershy. I wish I had a boyfriend that would hold me close like that."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it, Sonata," Soarin says. "You're still young and have a cute personality, and there are a lot of guys who like that."

"Aw, thanks, Soarin," Sonata coos. "It's nice to have supporting friends on Valentine's Day."

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot," Caramel says as he quickly opens his backpack. "I meant to do this during lunch, but it slipped my mind after the whole Fluttershy and Big Mac thing. I thought I'd give you girls some Valentine's day cards."

"Aw, that's sweet of you," Rarity says as Caramel starts handing out the cards. "Perhaps Spike isn't the only true gentleman after all."

Caramel blushed bashfully at the compliment, and the girls try hard not to laugh as he hands out the cards. He gives his last card to Applejack, who gives him a friendly nod of thanks before she opens it.

"Oh, you put a caramel apple lollipop in mine," she observes with a smile.

"Well...yeah," Caramel answers, trying to sound calm. "Just thought it would be funny since you're into apples, and my name does happen to be Caramel."

"Yeah, it's cute. Thank you, Caramel." She says either a smile while Caramel tries to smile back without blushing.

I take a moment before I decide it's my turn.

"Yeah, this what took me so long," I say. "I also got you girls cards to before heading over here. It sounded like a good idea when Caramel told me and Soarin what he was going to do, and I wanted to do it too."

"Aw, now you didn't have to do that, Rough Draft," Applejack says.

"I know, but I wanted to," I say. "After all, who doesn't miss exchanging cards like back in elementary school or middle school?"

"Well, that would be me," Sonata says sadly. "I've had this teenage body since I was banished, and Aria and Dagi were the attention grabbers when it came to boys anyway, so I don't know what that's like."

"Yeah, and we have a similar holiday back in Equestria, but I didn't care for any of it," Sunset Shimmer says.

"Okay, well, who wasn't an evil unicorn or a pony-fish hybrid in another world and misses it?" I ask.

"Well, I miss that a bit," Applejack says.

"Oh, I miss that a ton!" Rarity says passionately.

"Eh, it was alright, I guess," Rainbow Dash says with a shrug.

"Um...well whatever the case, here you go," I say with a shrug as I start handing cards. First Rainbow Dash, then Applejack, and then Rarity. Then when it was Sonata's turn, I sat next to her carrying my backpack.

"With you, Sonata, I decided to give you something different," I announce. "You've been the most supportive next to Sunset, Caramel, and Soarin after my breakup with Octavia, even to the point of trying to talk to her, Vinyl and the rest of the E.M.R. even though you didn't have to. So I thought I'd pay in kind with this."

I reach into my backpack and take out a bag of gummi taco candy. Sonata squeals in excitement before she crushes me in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screams. "I've always wanted to try these! How did you know?"

We all chuckle at her question as she probably forgot that she mentions her curiosity about this candy hundreds of times before.

"Call it a hunch," I say, which she responds with a bubbly smile. I chuckle a little before I turn to Sunset Shimmer, who looks very curious about what I'm going to do.

I take a moment to think of what to say before I speak.

"Sunset, I've probably been official friends with you in the least amount of time out of everyone here, and yet we've been through so much. We've laughed, we've hung out, we've made mistakes, we've said things to each other that we wish were unsaid, and it hasn't been a year yet since we've known each other. We still have a long way to go, but I can honestly say things have been getting better since the Anon-a-Miss incident. I don't know what the future is going to be like, but I'm certain that what you wish _will_ happen someday, and if you want something more than words to encourage you, then how about this?"

I reach into my backpack and carefully take out a single red rose. Sunset Shimmer gasps as she stares at the gift while the others look at us curiously.

"Consider this a promise that this is simply the first of many," I say. "An assurance from one friend looking for love to another. You're gonna find someone who will love you for who you are, and they will go out of their way to show it as Octavia did for me. If I could find someone that meant that much to me, so can you."

I hold my hand that carries the rose, and Sunset Shimmer slowly takes it, still surprised. She observes the flower carefully, unable to process what was given to her. After a moment, a small tear starts to fall from one of her eyes, and her mouth begins to quiver. I begin to feel uneasy and think I made her sad when she suddenly wraps her arms around me in a tight yet meaningful hug.

"Thank you," she whispers in my ear. "This means more to me than you know."

I smile at her response before I realize the last thing she said, but before I can ask what she means, Rainbow Dash speaks.

"What the hay?" she says. "We only get cards and candy, but she gets a rose?"

I turn to look at Rainbow Dash with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you care, Rainbow?" I ask. "You'd pound anyone who even thinks of giving you any flowers."

"Well, duh, of course, I would, but it's the principle of the thing," she counters.

"Well, I don't mind. I'm good with my two cards and lollipop," Applejack says, making Caramel smile.

"Indeed, and I've seen more roses than I want to see even in my wildest dreams," Rarity says with a shudder.

"And I just can't wait to try my candy," Sonata says.

"Still, though, that seems like much for just a friend," Soarin says.

"Oh, it's fine, Soarin," Sunset Shimmer counters. "Rough Draft is just being a good friend."

"NOOO!"

We all turn to see Cheese Sandwich running past us for his life. The next thing we know, a giant block of cheese is rolling towards him with Pinkie Pie on top of it playing the accordion with a mischievous, evil grin on her face.

"Pinkie, that's not fair!" Cheese shouts. "You know how addicted I am to Wisconsin cheese!"

"Oh, I know, Cheesie, my darling, I know," Pinkie says before she screams in maniacal laughter.

When the couple is completely gone, we stare at where they were for a moment before Sunset Shimmer clears her throat.

"Please tell me you all saw that too," she says, and we all say that we did much to her relief.

"Excuse me," says a voice behind us.

We all turn to see Mr. Cake exit the building, holding our drinks with a couple of trays, and wearing a camera around his neck.

"Mrs. Cake and I are taking pictures of our customers celebrating Valentine's day so that they can hold on to their memories of the occasion," He says as he hands each of us our drinks. "If you'd like, I could take your picture."

"Now that sounds like a swell idea," Applejack says.

"Yeah, I'm in," Rainbow Dash says.

We all make comments of agreement and start huddling close together. Sonata sits on my left side, making the biggest smile she could muster while Sunset Shimmer sits on my right, holding her rose. She turns to me and gives me a happy smile before she turns to face the camera. I smile back even though she already turned away before I turn to face the camera just as Mr. Cake is about to take the picture.

After our shakes and Mr. Cake gives us each our own copies of the picture, we go our separate ways. Soarin and Rainbow Dash leave to spend time together as a couple. Rarity goes back home to spend the rest of the night watching romantic dramas for the night. Sonata goes home with Applejack, so that left me, Caramel and Sunset Shimmer to walk home together since Sunset Shimmer's apartment is on the way to mine and Caramel's respective homes. It was hard not to glance at Sunset Shimmer as I notice her admiring her rose.

"Clearly, I chose well with my little Valentine gift to you," I say half teasingly.

Sunset Shimmer broke out of her gaze and looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, you did," she agrees. "This is very sweet of you, Rough Draft. And that was a cute thing to put in Applejack's card, Caramel."

"Heh, well, I hoped she'd like it," Caramel says nervously. "I hope she saw it as a friendly gesture."

Sunset Shimmer raises her eyebrow while giving Caramel an amused smirk.

"Oh, I think she knew what you were really trying," she says. "But if we're being honest, you might want to stop there for a while."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Caramel says reluctantly. "Whatever the case, I did spend Valentine's Day with her, and I'm pretty happy with that for now."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sunset says sincerely before turning to me. "So how are you going to spend the rest of Valentine's Day, Rough Draft?"

I smile a little before I answer.

"Well, I did plan some romantic movies to watch tonight with some party pizzas and ice cream, so I'm thinking of pretty much just that. What about you?"

Sunset Shimmer smiles before she looks at the rose again as we walk.

"I think I'm just gonna find a vase for my rose and crash for the night," She says. "I know it's only 6:00, but I feel kinda worn out after milkshakes and all the shenanigans with Fluttershy and Big Mac and especially Pinkie and Cheese with their present war."

"Heh, yeah, I can imagine," I say before turning to Caramel. "Speaking of which, do you know how their present wars usually end?"

Caramel shrugs in response.

"Only rumors," he says. "Most people think that eventually there's a winner, and they just make out and cuddle for the rest of the day or something."

"Well, I guess we'll never know," Sunset Shimmer says. "I thought I knew everything there is to know about Pinkie Pie, but then Cheese Sandwich shows us another side of her. She really is someone that will surprise you even if you've known her for years."

Caramel and I nod in agreement before we reach Sunset's two-story apartment.

"Well, this is my stop, boys," she says before she turns to me and gives me another hug. "Thank you again for the rose, Rough Draft, I will treasure."

"You're welcome," I say. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sunset Shimmer."

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day," She says before she leaves.

"Hey, what about me?" Caramel demands, but instead of a response, Sunset Shimmer just enters the building, having not heard him. He sighs before we continue our walk to our homes.

"Ah, look on the bright side, buddy," I say. "You gave AJ your card, and she liked it. I'd say that makes this a pretty successful Valentine's Day for you."

Caramel smiles before he looks at the sky with dreamy eyes, obviously thinking about Applejack.

"Yeah," he admits. "Hanging out with Applejack and getting to give her a card personally is a dream come true. This is the best Valentine's day of my life, Rough Draft."

"That makes two of us, bro," I say, patting his back as continue to walk to our respective homes. "That makes two of us."


	29. Chapter 29

Two weeks have passed since Valentine's Day, and things have been going pretty well. Applejack has started to become more accepting of Fluttershy and Big Macintosh's relationship, Pinkie Pie had to say bye to Cheese Sandwich as he had to travel again. Still, she is keeping a cheery attitude knowing that he'll be back someday, and Sunset Shimmer and I have started to become close friends. In fact, now and then, after finishing the school day with English class, we get into a conversation where I will ask more about her world, Equestria, which I enjoy. It's still odd that she's a unicorn from another world. However, the nerd in me finds it fascinating to learn about minotaurs, griffons, hydras, dragons, phoenixes, and alternate versions of some of the towns and cities in our world like Manehatten, Baltamare, Las Peagas and even Crystal City with their unique history in her world.

"So, this Crystal Empire contains a race of crystal ponies that you guys to forgot about?" I ask Sunset Shimmer as we walk down the halls to the exit after just finishing school for the day.

"Basically," Sunset Shimmer answers. "From what Twilight has told me, King Sombra cursed the place to disappear for over a thousand years until it reappeared, and he tried to use the empire to rule Equestria only to be defeated for good by Spike and Princess Candance."

"Heh, not to sound nitpicky, but I'm starting to see a pattern with all the things that keep happening both here and in Equestria of late," I say. "Seems like every threat either worlds come across that isn't from you or this changeling queen is just some force of evil that was temporarily defeated for exactly a thousand years. King Sombra, Discord, Sonata, and her sisters, Tierek, and Moon of Nightmares or whatever Vice Principal Luna is called in your world."

Sunset Shimmer rolls her eyes before giving me her signature smirk.

"It's Nightmare Moon, you big dork," she says while playfully nudging me in the arm. "But you do have a point. A lot of things happened to the ponies of Equestria before it was just Princess Celestia who ruled the country."

"And yet Vice Principal Luna turning into an evil force of darkness is the only thing that became a known legend," I say skeptically. "And everyone has a counterpart in this world?"

Sunset Shimmer hesitates before she answers.

"So far," She says. "I haven't traveled very far from this world's version of Canterlot on account of the fact that CHS was considered the key place for my plans for world domination, so there are a few ponies in Equestria whose counterparts I haven't met yet like Princess Twilight."

"Interesting," I say as we exit the building. "So, do you think your counterpart is out here somewhere?"

Sunset Shimmer stares blankly at my question. I stop walking as I notice she looks a little troubled.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

Sunset Shimmer snaps out of her frozen state and answers calmly.

"I honestly never thought about that," she says. "It is possible that my counterpart is out there somewhere. But I don't know if I would want to see her."

"Why not?" I ask. "It could be interesting to see how you two might be similar or different from each other like a lot of things from both of our worlds."

"I know, but I don't feel comfortable with thinking about the fact that there's another Sunset Shimmer out there," she says. "Every time I think about it, I wonder whether or not I'm living a life that's supposed to belong to the other Sunset Shimmer in this world instead of me. I'm a little worried that because of some moral reason, I will have to go back to Equestria even though my life and the people I care about are here."

I frown at the thought before I nudge her in the arm with my elbow playfully.

"Hey, I'm sure that won't happen," I say encouragingly. "Besides, if your life here was supposed to belong to the other Sunset Shimmer's, then she would already be here. Plus, you said yourself that traveling to other worlds is a little too new for anything specific like that to be considered right or wrong, especially with two worlds so similar yet different like our world and Equestria."

Sunset Shimmer gives me an appreciative smile.

"I guess you're right," she says.

We continue walking until we see Caramel waiting for us at the CHS statue.

"Hey, Caramel. Where's Soarin at?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Ah, he and Rainbow Dash had soccer practice all of a sudden," Caramel says. "Guess Rainbow Dash is growing more determined to keep the team in shape with playoffs coming closer."

"That sounds about right," I say. "I do recall Soarin saying that she's more determined than ever to make it to nationals this year."

"Well, it is our senior year, so she has to make it count," Sunset Shimmer points out. "I probably better see how she's doing. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, bye, Sunset," I say as she leaves, heading to the soccer field before I turn to Caramel. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Caramel says with a shrug. "We could just play some video games at my place."

"Yeah, I'm down for that," I say as we start to walk to his house.

We walk for a few minutes before Caramel decides to speak.

"Hey, Rough Draft, can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Sure," I answer.

Caramel hesitates how to say his question before he asks.

"Do you have a...thing for Sunset Shimmer again?"

I stop walking and turn to my friend, surprised at his question.

"Why are you asking me this?" I ask.

"Well, it's just that out of all the girls, you seem to be hanging out with her the most ever since we got you out of your depression." Caramel answers. "It's clear that you guys are getting close, and you did give her a rose on Valentine's Day, so I just gotta know, are you starting to have feelings for her?"

I think for a moment before I reply.

"Well, the answer is no," I say bluntly. "I don't have a thing or a crush or anything like that with Sunset."

Caramel frowns at my answer.

"Are you sure about that?" he asks. "That was something special to give a girl like her on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, I know, but the truth is I want to keep my relationship with Sunset Shimmer platonic," I say. "We're still mending wounds and everything, and I just don't want to try anything like that with her, especially since the idea of still having feelings for her is part of what cost my relationship with Octavia."

"But does that really matter?" Caramel asks, concerned. "I mean, you're over Octavia, right?"

I hesitate and sigh before I reluctantly answer.

"Yes.. and no," I say. "I guess you could say I'm about as over her as you are with the idea of dating Applejack. I accept that she's moved on, and I'm glad that you guys helped me to do the same in the long run, but part of me still wants her back. There's still a hole inside where Octavia's love was that might never be filled, and I guess there's a part of me that would feel guilty if Sunset and I did try something. Like maybe in some twisted sense of irony, Octavia was right to dump me all along. All the love I had to give her and yet deep down, I still have a thing for Sunset even after she used me? That just isn't right."

Caramel frowns skeptically at my words.

"If that happened, Tavi would have no one to blame but herself." He says. "I know part of your breakup was a bad coincidence and everything, but it was still her choice to dump you, probably ignore your gifts when you dropped them off at her house and started dating another guy. In fact, why don't you answer me this: will you take her back if she ever realizes her mistake and wants you back?"

"I don't know," I answer. "I would like to take Octavia back. Sometimes I still imagine her running over to me, wearing the necklace I bought for her and begging to get back together, but at the same time, she's already taking too long to realize her mistake. She would have a lot to do to prove that our relationship is something worth salvaging."

"That's for sure," Caramel says, nodding. "But back to my point, how do you know you're not gonna fall in love with Sunset all over again?"

"Because I don't think of her that way," I insist. "I understand why you're thinking this, Caramel, but I don't see Sunset Shimmer and me becoming a couple. I don't see us having a first kiss or going on a fancy date, getting married, and having kids - heck, I don't see her as someone who wants kids someday, whereas I do. If anything, I imagine that she's going to find someone who is much smarter and active than I am like her."

"How do you know that?" Caramel challenges. "Remember, she's not the same person she was before, so her heart might be interested in someone different."

"Perhaps," I admit, "But, I think there are better chances of Applejack deciding to date you than Sunset Shimmer taking that kind of interest in me."

Caramel gives me an unamused look.

"Oh gee, thanks," he says sarcastically. "That really gets my hopes up."

"You're welcome," I say, half-jokingly. "All teasing aside, though, you and Applejack are starting to become close friends too."

A small smile forms on Caramel's face before he answers.

"Well, you're not wrong," Caramel replies. "She actually asked for me to stop by her farm after school tomorrow. There's a big project they're going to start, and her family needs some additional help, so I volunteered."

"Oh, that's cool," I say. "Sounds like Applejack is warming up to you even if it's just in friendship."

"Yeah, I'm kind of excited and nervous," Caramel says. "I want to prove my worth with helping her and her family with her farm, but I'm nervous that I'm gonna screw up. I'm not as skilled with farming as they are, so I'm afraid that I will do something that's her and me ruin what they're doing, and she's going to hate me."

I roll my eyes before I smile at my friend before patting him on the back.

"She's not gonna hate you," I say encouragingly. "She's probably not going to ask you to do something you're incapable of doing. You of all guys know how much she's a nice, caring, honest girl."

Caramel sighs, still looking nervous.

"Yeah, you're right. Applejack is very considerate of others, that's one of the reasons why I've been crushing on her for so long," he admits. "Still, though, I would like to be more confident that I'm not going to make a mistake."

We continue walking on that note before we make it to Caramel's front porch. I'm about to enter before Caramel suddenly steps in front of me.

"I got an idea," he begins excitedly. "Why don't you go with me?"

"What?" I ask startled. "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" He asks. "Applejack did say that she needs more help for tomorrow, and Soarin's probably going to be too busy getting ready for playoffs, and who knows better when to help me not screw up than one of my best friends?"

"Well...that makes sense, but I have as little experience with farming as you do," I point out.

"I know you do, but maybe with two nerds trying to carry out the project we're given, we should be okay," Caramel says. "Please, Rough Draft? You know how much of a doofus I am trying to do things by myself, especially when it comes to AJ."

I hesitate at this idea. I don't want to spend a day trying to carry heavy equipment or whatever the Apples will have me do if I go, but at the same time, Caramel hasn't had the best track record of not making a mistake when Applejack is around.

"Okay, I'll go," I say, sighing reluctantly. "But if you so much as think of making another move on Applejack even though she has no interest in dating, you're on your own. I don't need Octavia chewing me out again to know that I am incapable of giving you good advice."

"That is totally fair," Caramel says with a grin plastered on his face. "Thanks, buddy, you're the best."

"Yeah, I guess I am," I say half-jokingly. "What does Applejack and her family need help with anyway?

"Well, to make a long story cut short," Caramel begins. "Sweet Apple Acres is..."

"...completely short-handed with pruning our trees this year." Applejack announces to me, Caramel, Sunset Shimmer, Sonata, Big Mac and Fluttershy at Sweet Apple Acres the next day. "The harvest has made a terrific turnout, but with some of our field hands getting sick recently, we might not be able to prune as many trees as we need to in time. So we need your help with pruning as much as we can so that we can make our quota at the end of the week."

"We're gonna split you kids up into teams of two," Granny Smith says, standing next to Applejack. "Each team will prune specific sections of the orchard. Big Mac and Fluttershy will take care of the north orchard, I'll be at the south orchard with Sonata, Caramel, and Rough Draft will take care of the west orchard, and that leaves Applejack and Sunset with the east orchard. You're not gonna be able to prune all of the trees in your section, so all we ask is that you do the best ya can. So if you come over to me and collect your tools, we can get started."

We all collect our cutters, saws, and ladders before we start to head to our respective sides of the orchard. Before Caramel and I head out, however, Applejack and Sunset Shimmer approach us.

"Now, do you remember which branches to take off, Caramel?" Applejack asks.

"Only the weak ones and the ones that have diseases," Caramel answers. "I have the pictures you sent on my phone if I have to double-check."

"Good," Applejack says pleased. "And you two should be okay since the west orchard is the easiest one to prune in terms of finding the good and bad branches, so we don't have to check you."

"Really? Are you sure you don't need someone to check on us?" I ask, concerned. "I imagine at least Apple Bloom would be ideal for supervising us or something."

"Normally we would, but Apple Bloom still has detention till this evening with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, after causing the Anon-a-Miss incident," Applejack says. "But I know you too will be fine since the sick branches won't be hard to find in the west orchard. Besides, you two nerds look like you could build some muscle with some hard work."

I raise my eyebrow, unconvinced, and I notice Sunset Shimmer has the same look but decides not to question Applejack.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't question the expert," I say reluctantly.

"Of course not," Caramel says confidently. "Applejack guided me through the process ahead of time so that I know what we need to do."

"Right, now get going, you two, we're burning daylight," Applejack commands as she and Sunset Shimmer leave to the east orchard.

"Good luck, guys," Sunset Shimmer calls out to us as they leave.

"Yeah, you too, Sunset," Caramel calls out before he turns to me. "Come on, Rough Draft, there's branch cutting that needs doing."

I sigh as I reluctantly pick up our ladder and follow Caramel to the west orchard.

To quote every Star Wars movie ever, I have a bad feeling about this.

We've been pruning for about an hour and a half, and currently, I'm finding little reason to worry. Caramel and I decided to take turns on who holds the ladder while the other cuts off the branches off whatever tree we're working on, and we're getting the hang of it quick. So far, Applejack is right; it is pretty easy to spot the diseased branches. They mostly are very weak looking or are covered in this white disgusting looking moss, though some of them have this deep blue kind of blisters on them, which sparks my curiosity.

"I wonder what's with the blisters on some of those branches," I say to Caramel as I hold the ladder while he is cutting off a branch.

"Oh yeah, Applejack told me about those," he says while keeping his eye on the branch. "Basically, this place got infested with these fruit bats a year or two ago, and they left some a serious disease behind, and I guess some of it is still there."

I look at my friend with a smirk on my face.

"You and Applejack have been talking a lot about apple trees and stuff, huh?" I ask.

"Yup," Caramel says, still focused on the branch. "She wanted to make sure I knew enough so we can prune properly."

"And you're positive you're not doing this to try to impress her because...?" I ask.

Caramel stopped working on the branch and looked down on me with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Do you think I'm trying to impress AJ to date me?" He asks.

"Buddy, you taped a lollipop into your Valentine's Day card for her," I state. "You're as obvious as C-3PO without his golden plating. Frankly, I'm surprised Applejack hasn't said anything about it to you. Aren't you two supposed to be just friends?"

Caramel stares at me for a moment before he sighs.

"Okay, yes, I'm trying to impress her a little," he says reluctantly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really content with us being just friends after so many years of admiring her from afar, but I guess I'm having just as hard of a time to move on from thinking of her that way as you were at getting over what Sunset Shimmer did to you."

I nod in acknowledgment before another thought enters my mind.

"You know, you've been as obvious about your feelings for her as Soarin's feelings for Rainbow Dash since the moment we became friends," I say. "And yet I don't think I've ever really asked you, what is it that you admire so much about her? Is it just because she's so honest and kind or...?"

Caramel takes a moment before he responds.

"Well... it's just... did I ever tell you that I was born in Baltamare?" He asks.

I stare at him, surprised at the question.

"No. You've mentioned that you have family there, but that's about it," I answer.

"That's what I thought," Caramel says. "I didn't interact with many kids there when I was growing up because my parents homeschooled me until I entered the third grade, and I instantly hated my first day of school. I was still plenty shy as it was, and the kids there were really spoiled and stubborn because of their rich families, especially the girls. I hated being anywhere near those spoiled, selfish little brats like nobody's business. Then we moved to Canterlot about halfway through the school year, and that's when things got better. The kids in Canterlot were more kind and friendly before Sunset Shimmer drove everyone apart years later, but nothing compared to the first time I met Applejack. It wasn't just that she was kind and honest, but she was so strong and free-spirited and had a knack for thinking more about people like her family than herself even at that very young age. All the girls in Baltimore wanted things their way without doing anything to earn what they wanted, yet Applejack is the kind of girl who handles things herself and focuses on what needs to be done. I admire how she's so independent and hardworking, which made me even shyer because I never thought I deserved to be near someone like her even years later at Pinkie's party, and I still feel that way now."

"But you've been less shy towards her ever since she helped you out of your date with Lyra and Bon Bon," I point out.

"Yes, I know," he answers. "But I still don't feel like I'm someone who is supposed to be near someone like Applejack much less try to date her. She's so amazing, and I'm just nerdy, shy, and awkward."

"Hey, don't think like that, bro," I say. "Don't forget I felt that way all the time with Octavia and she was a girl of high class and was popular as a cellist yet she learned to love me in spite of who I am or what I did at the Spring Fling."

"That's different," Caramel says. "She was at least interested in you when you first met. Heck, you guys started kissing less than a week after that."

"Yes, but despite how inferior I was to her, she still took the time to notice me like that," I point out. "Sure, Applejack isn't thinking of you in that way, but she still wants to be your friend, and she did ask you to help with her farm."

Caramel thinks about this for a second, and small smile forms on his face.

"She did, didn't she?" he says proudly. "And look at me now, working hard pruning her family apple trees. Plus, she did trust me to handle it without any supervision and sent me pictures to make sure I get the right branches. I'm doing my best, and nothing can possibly go- WAAAA!"

Yup.

As Caramel was boasting, he took a misstep on the ladder and began to lose his balance. I held on to the ladder, trying to stop him from falling, but he fell on the pile of cut off branches. He groans in pain as I rush to his side.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Caramel groans. "Probably going to feel this in the morning, though."

I shake my head and give him an amused smile.

"You know Caramel, you're my best friend, but for heaven's sake, when are you going to learn not to jinx yourself like that? You're worse than Soarin."

But I don't get a response. It takes a moment before I realize Caramel is beginning to wheeze, and his tan face is swelling and turning blue. My amused look falls into one of horror as I notice a cut on his left arm next to the pointed end of one of the diseased branches.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" I call out as Caramel continues wheezing.

**Third person P.O.V.**

*Five minutes earlier*

Sunset Shimmer wipes the sweat from her face after cutting down a branch. With a sigh of relief and her jacket tied around her waist, she climbs down the ladder while Applejack pats her in the back.

"Nice work, Sunset," Applejack compliments. "You're starting to be a real trooper at this."

"Thanks, Applejack," Sunset Shimmer says with a tired but appreciative smile. "I have to admit that was a stubborn branch."

Applejack chuckles at her comment.

"Yup, strong and stubborn like the Apple family that raised it," she says proudly. "Keep it up though, and you'll know exactly how to give all branches the what-for by heart."

Sunset Shimmer smiles at this while she adjusts the ladder to the next sick branch. Applejack takes the saw and climbs up the ladder while Sunset Shimmer holds it. As Applejack begins to cut the branch, however, Sunset Shimmer's face starts to grow concerned, and she turns her head to look over to where the west orchard is.

"AJ, are you sure it was a good idea to leave Rough Draft and Caramel by themselves?" she asks.

"Course I'm sure," Applejack answers as she's cutting the branch. "I wouldn't trust the two of them with my family trees if I wasn't sure."

Sunset Shimmer looks up to her friend and gives her an amused smirk.

"Both of them and not just Caramel?" She teases.

Applejack stops sawing and looks down at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you implying?" She asks.

"Oh nothing," Sunset says with an innocent face before her smirk returns. "It's just that you've been taking notice of that boy for some time."

"Oh come now, that's just silly," Applejack ridicules.

"Is it?" Sunset Shimmer asks suspiciously. "You were looking at him with curiosity when he was on that date with Lyra and Bon Bon. It was you who saved him from those two before Rough Draft and Octavia could and took him home afterward. Rainbow Dash also told me that you were impressed that Caramel was standing up to defend Rough Draft. You specifically asked Rough Draft how he was doing during the New Year's Eve party, and when he gave you a lollipop taped to your Valentine's Day card unlike any of ours, you were pleased with the gesture."

"Well, of course, I did," Applejack claims. "He's a nice guy to be friends with."

Sunset Shimmer frowns at her friend's excuse.

"Applejack, I'm a pony from another world who spent most of her life isolated from others, and even I know that Caramel is still into you," she says. "Even though you two agreed to be just friends, he's been trying to win your favor even though you made it clear that you're not into dating, and what's raising an eyebrow is that you're letting him."

"Oh come on, you're jumping to conclusions, Sunset," Applejack claims. "Just because I like thinking about a boy doesn't mean I like him like that. That's thinking like Rarity."

"Yes, but Rarity admits it when she's feeling that way about someone," Sunset Shimmer points out. "So why is it hard to admit that you might have the slightest hint of feelings for Caramel?"

"Because it's silly," Applejack says bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Sunset Shimmer asks, confused.

Applejack sighs before she answers.

"Listen, I'm glad that, that kind of love makes people happy," she begins. "I'm glad Rainbow Dash and Soarin got together, it's always a pleasure to see Pinkie Pie so ecstatic to see Cheese Sandwich whenever he's in town, and I hope for the best for you and Rough Draft. Having said that, I agree with Rainbow Dash that being all lovey-dovey with someone is just silly, and it makes you do ridiculous things. Think of all the things Rough Draft did back when he was dating Octavia, or what he was willing to do for you at the Spring Fling or all the things that Pinkie Pie and Cheese do to show their love, or how poor Caramel decided to ask those two girls on a date at the same time. Even with my parents, as heartwarming as it was that they loved each other, there was a part of me that found it silly how they went great lengths to make the other happy, Lord rest their souls. It doesn't sound like something that would ever interest me, and I think Caramel needs a girl who would go through questionable lengths to be with a sweet, caring guy like him."

Without another word, Applejack turns back to the tree branch and starts sawing away at it again. Sunset quietly keeps the ladder steady as she takes in her friend's words. Suddenly, a thought enters her mind, and she looks at Applejack with a suspicious grin.

"So if you think Caramel should be with someone else who will make questionable decisions just to be near him and not you, why did you invite him to help you with your farm?" She asks.

Applejack stops cutting but doesn't say anything. Sunset Shimmer's grin grows as she knows she has Applejack where she wants her. But before Applejack can say anything, they hear a voice crying out over in the west orchard.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Both girls turn to where the orchard is, and their faces grow worried.

"That sounded like Rough Draft," Sunset Shimmer says worriedly.

"You don't think that-" Applejack says, concerned before Sunset interrupts her.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," she says. "We better find out what happened first."

Applejack nods in agreement as the two of them run over to the west orchard.

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

It wasn't long before help came with Big Mac quickly carrying Caramel to the house and laying him on the family couch with everyone else following him.

"What happened?" Applejack demands.

"Caramel fell off the ladder and landed on our pile of branches and then started wheezing, swelling and turning blue," I explain.

"Wait now; was it one of those fruit bat diseased branches?" Granny Smith asks skeptically.

"I think it was," I answer. "Do you think that -"

"Big Mac, get the virus kit pronto!" Granny Smith orders.

Big Mac nods seriously and immediately rushes to the kitchen with Fluttershy following him with worry covering her face. Granny Smith turns to Applejack with a glare.

"Didn't you tell him what happens when you get cut by those branches without the vaccine?" she asks angrily.

Applejack stands there frozen and stutters as realization takes over her face.

"I-i-i didn't mean," she sputters. "I forgot that only us and the help are vaccinated. I didn't think-"

"Darn tootin' you didn't think," Granny Smith rebukes. "We're lucky we have spare shots for that boy, or things would've gotten much worse. I thought I taught you better than that."

Applejack tries to say something, but her mouth is tongue-tied. Granny Smith leaves to follow Fluttershy and Big Mac while Applejack lowers her head in shame and walks out the door. Sunset Shimmer and I look at each other before we follow Applejack, who is standing on the front porch with a guilty face. Sunset Shimmer pats her in the back, trying to comfort her, which Applejack responds with an appreciative smile before turning around and looks at me in shame.

"I'm awful sorry, Rough Draft," she says sadly. "I guess I didn't think things through as much as I thought I did."

"Well, I'll forgive you once we find out that Caramel's gonna be okay," I say seriously.

"Of course he's gonna be okay," Applejack tries to say with confidence. "As long as we still have our back up vaccines for the disease, he's gonna be fine."

"No offense, Applejack, but after what I've just seen over the last ten minutes, I'll believe it when I see it," I say.

"I-i understand," Applejack says, ashamed.

"Don't worry Rough Draft, if Applejack says Caramel's going to be okay, then he's going to be okay," Sunset Shimmer encourages. "She is the element of honesty in this world, after all."

I don't let my guard down, but I see the sincerity in Sunset Shimmer's eyes as if they are asking me to trust her words and to be calm. I don't know how or why, but I start to feel relaxed as I stare at the sincerity and leadership in her stare.

"Okay, Sunset," I say calmly. "I'll trust her."

Sunset Shimmer gives me an appreciative smile before Granny Smith calls out to her.

"Sunset, I need yer help with something," she yells from the other side of the door.

"Be right there, Granny!" Sunset Shimmer calls out and rushes back inside, leaving Applejack and me alone.

We stand there awkwardly and silently as Caramel's wheezing starts to slowly die down, much to our relief.

Finally, Applejack clears her throat.

"Sounds like the vaccine is taking effect." She says. "Shouldn't be long before he's breathing normally."

"That's good to know," I say, not looking at her. I can tell that it's making her uneasy.

"Rough Draft, can I ask you a personal question?" She asks.

I turn my head to look at her nervous face, and I hesitate for a moment before I nod.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but... I know that you did a lot of silly things back when you were datin' Octavia just to be on her good graces and... was it worth it?"

"What do you mean?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, I know from talking to Sunset and Caramel that you asked her on a date just to talk about your stories even though you didn't actually want to, fell asleep during her concert, and lied to her just to get a Christmas gift even though she made it clear that she didn't want one," she explains. "The last one is more or less what cost you your relationship with her, and you were miserable for it. So what I'm trying to ask is, can you honestly tell me that it's worth it to take risks like that for something like love?"

I look at her, surprised. I did not expect her to ask a question like that. Applejack looks like she was hoping that I would say no, that making risky moves sucks and that it was not worth it to have been in a relationship. It's clear to me that she's asking because she's thinking about Caramel, and maybe she can be talked out of whatever feelings I believe she has. Despite her wishes, however, I know what I have to say.

"Yes," I say honestly. "I know I made some dumb choices for the sake of love even before I first laid eyes on Octavia, and in the end, I was in worse emotional pain than I ever was after the Spring Fling, but never for one second do I regret all the good things that came from going out with her. Sometimes we had to work hard to get to those things, but that's all part of the journey. I can't guarantee how it would be if you gave Caramel a chance, but for me, if I had the chance to do it all again with Octavia or with someone else, you can bet all the apples in your orchard that I'll take it. Of course, that might be too easy to say. After all, as Sunset is so fond of reminding me, I am a hopeless romantic."

Applejack chuckles at that.

"Yeah, ain't that the truth," she says before she frowns again. "Though I doubt Caramel will think much of me after putting him in harm's way like this. He probably has had enough by now."

"Don't be too sure," I say with a smirk. "Caramel is a shy guy, and he may want to respect your wishes with being just friends, but I think when it comes to his feelings, he's just as stubborn as you are."

Nothing is said right away, but after a few seconds, Applejack starts chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she says. "He is pretty headstrong in his own way. That's something we appear to have in common; we both know how to stick with what we value."

I smile at her before the door opens to reveal Big Mac walking over to us.

"How is he?" Applejack asks, looking worried again.

"He's gonna be fine, AJ," he answers calmly. "Vaccine did its job, but we're gonna have to keep an eye on him overnight. Granny's already calling his folks to let them know."

Applejack and I let out sighs of relief.

"Can I see him?" I ask.

"Go ahead," he says. "But he seems pretty out of it from all that wheezing, so if he dozes off, don't be surprised."

I nod in understanding before I go back inside and walk over to the living room where Caramel is laying down on the couch. He looks tired, but his breathing is better, and his face has returned to its original color. He turns to face me and gives a weak smile.

"Hey, buddy, how're you doing?" I ask with a smile.

"Been better," he answers. "You're totally fired as my wingman, by the way."

I give a confused look before he continues.

"You saw me act so confident, and you waited until after I fell off the ladder to tell me not to jinx it?" He ridicules.

"Well, I thought it was better for you to realize your mistake yourself," I say with a nervous chuckle. "Plus, Applejack wasn't there to see you fall so technically I didn't fail my job."

"I went all blue in the face, dude," He says, pointing at his face.

"Hey!" Sonata shouts from the other side of the room.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Applejack feels like a bit of a fool herself," I say quietly.

"R-really?" Caramel asks surprised.

"Oh yeah, Granny Smith chewed her out for forgetting that we aren't vaccinated from the disease," I say quietly so no one else can hear me. "She feels really guilty and worries that you don't like her for putting you in harm's way."

Caramel stares at me, surprised before he makes a goofy, blissful smile.

"She cares..." he says dreamily.

I roll my eyes before I pat him on the shoulder.

"Alright, Han Solo, slow down. Don't forget how she feels about dating," I warn. "Anyway, you gonna be okay staying here tonight?"

"You kidding? I'm at my crush's house, and her family is the nicest people on the planet. I'm gonna be fine," Caramel replies.

"Okay, well, then take it easy and don't try making any moves while you're here," I say. "You'll have no one to blame but yourself if you do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you later, man," Caramel says as he lays his head down.

"Later, dude," I say as I walk back outside to the front porch. I find Sunset Shimmer patting Applejack on the back again. She turns her head to face me and smiles kindly.

"If you'd like, I could walk you home, Rough Draft," she offers. "I didn't take my motorcycle, so you're welcome to walk home with me."

"Yeah, that sounds fine," I say before turning to Applejack. "You gonna be okay, AJ?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," She answers. "Granny tells me he'll be healthier than a horse by morning."

I turn to Sunset Shimmer and give her a smug look, and she rolls her eyes before she nudges me with a smile saying, "Let's go, you big dork."

"What? What did I say?" Applejack asks clueless as we leave.

The walk back to Sunset Shimmer's apartment is very quiet between me and her. We don't say much on the walk at first until we are about halfway there and I clear my throat, deciding to start a conversation.

"Well, that was an interesting day," I say.

"You think so?" Sunset asks curiously.

"It may not have gone as well as we would have liked I'll grant you, but it resulted in an interesting talk about love with Applejack," I answer.

Sunset Shimmer raises her eyebrow and smiles.

"How interesting, because I also had a talk about love with Applejack," she says. "Care to share?"

"Sure, do you want to go first or should I?" I ask, intrigued.

"Maybe I'll go since I had a talk with her first," Sunset suggests to which I gesture her to go ahead. "So I asked AJ what's going on with her because as you know, while Caramel says he's okay with being just friends, he's been anything but subtle about still having feelings her."

"Of course, and?" I ask.

"Well, she thinks romantic love is just silly because it gets people to do stupid things just for that," Sunset explains. "Which is funny because she's the one wanting to spend time with a boy that's head over heels in love with her even though she says she's not interested."

I grin at her words as I say, "And she was curiously asking me if doing 'silly' deeds for love are worth it to which I said yes and got her to admit that he's kind of as stubborn as she is in his own way."

"Hmmm, interesting," Sunset says amused. "Sounds like our favorite cowgirl is becoming curious and has found something she has in common with Mr. Shy Guy. Seems like the tables are turning."

"You sound optimistic," I say. "I thought you want them to focus on being just friends. You warned him to back off after the lollipop after all."

Sunset turns to me and gives me a heartfelt smile.

"Let's just say I'm learning to be more hopeful about love since then," she says. "Hope has become such a wonderful thing to have ever since the Battle of the Bands, Rough Draft. It got my friends back during the Anon-a-Miss thing, it's helped me let go of my past with my makeover, it eventually lead us to finally become good friends again, it helped out of your depressed state and thanks to you I feel more hopeful to find that special someone."

"You're starting to sound like Sonata when she tried to cheer me up after I dropped off Octavia's gifts on her front porch," I say.

"Good," Sunset says firmly. "If there's one thing Sonata and I have in common, it's that we've both learned to really value all these things that we've lacked deep down our whole lives and I guess I'm at a point where I believe things are only going to get better and better, including the likelihood of AJ and Caramel getting together."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're looking at life with a positive attitude," I say before a thought enters my mind. "Speaking of getting together, I'm a little curious about something."

Sunset looks at me immediately intrigued.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Well, Caramel and I were talking about dating yesterday," I begin. "And that got me wondering; what are you looking for in a guy?"

Sunset looks at me surprised at this question. She scratches her chin before she looks at me with a smug grin.

"Guess," she says.

I give her an unamused look and ask, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Sunset says. "I want to know what kind of guy you think I want."

I raise my eyebrow before I reluctantly scratch my chin.

"Well, let's see," I say. "I think you want a guy who's really smart as you."

Sunset pretends to be deep in thought before she replies, "Not necessarily. It would be nice, but the guy I'm imagining doesn't have to be someone who's like a star student or something."

I nod in understanding before I say, "Really handsome?"

"Nah," Sunset says. "I'd settle for cute. Handsome guys are nice to look at, but I think cute guys are more precious to be around with."

"Umm...interesting," I say while thinking of another guess. "Someone you can trust with knowing your past?"

"Absolutely," Sunset says, beaming. "That would be hard to do if it's someone who doesn't know anything about the Equestrian magic at CHS, but I want him to know everything about me; the human and the pony. If he loves me the same just like Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity, then he's definitely a keeper."

"So definitely someone sensitive," I assume.

"Oh yes," Sunset says. "Very sensitive, indeed. I won't take someone who's anything short of kind and caring, and even a little bit silly."

"I think you're describing what most girls want in a guy in a nutshell," I say.

"Yeah, but the kind of guy would be harder to find because he would have to be someone I relate with even though one of us was once a pony and a she-demon."

"Yikes, you make the odds of finding someone like that slim," I say.

"True, but I like to think the fewer guys like that there are the more special mine is," Sunset says optimistically.

I smile at the thought. In hindsight, that feels true to how things were between Octavia and me. Neither of us thought there would be someone like the other to make us happy, and that was part of what made our relationship special.

"Well, as I said before, I hope you find him, Sunset," I say sincerely.

"Thanks, Rough Draft, but I'm more worried about whether or not he finds _me_," Sunset says.

I stop walking as look at her in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Sorry, that's my secret," Sunset says with a smirk. "And besides, we reached her apartment, and I need to sleep after a long day like today."

I turn my head to realize that we are indeed at her apartment. I sigh, a little disappointed to not hear more, but I turn to Sunset and smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then, Sunset," I say.

"Guess you will," Sunset says, opening her front door until she freezes halfway through. I look at her confused as she turns to me with a surprised look.

"What?" I ask.

"You called me Sunset," she says.

"So?" I ask.

Sunset pauses for a moment before she smiles.

"Just happy that you're comfortable enough to call me that," she says. "Good night."

"Um...goodnight?" I reply as she closes the door.

Well, that walk ended on a couple of weird notes.

Still, today was an interesting, if not suspenseful day. Caramel got to help the girl of his dreams on her farm, then he almost died, and now he's staying at her place where her family and Sonata are taking care of him. Then I had that talk with AJ about love, and after comparing conversations with Sunset, it looks like things might turn to my best friend's favor. I know I shouldn't be too optimistic after everything that's happened, but maybe Sunset is right.

Maybe there's hope for love yet.


	30. Chapter 30

Thankfully, Caramel turned out to be just fine the day after we pruned the trees. He went on and on to me and Soarin how hospitable the Apple family is and how Applejack, in particular, was especially keeping an eye on him, which he mentioned with a blissful look on his face. Soarin scolded him for being hopeful again, but I have the feeling that all three of us know that something is up with Applejack's feelings for Caramel. I especially have been growing hopeful after my talk with Sunset when we were walking back to her apartment, but just like with the New Year's Eve party, I kept it from Soarin and Caramel in case we're wrong.

It's currently the Monday after the tree pruning, and the day goes like a regular day until lunchtime as I collect my lunch from Granny Smith, and I walk over to my table with Soarin, Caramel, Sonata, and the Rainbooms. We all eat and talk about our school day so far as usual until Rainbow Dash clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"So boys...and Sonata," She begins, making sure that she has Sonata's attention as she is devouring a large plate of tacos. "We have some news that we would like the four of you to be the first to know, and we have a favor to ask you."

Caramel, Soarin, Sonata, and I turn to her intently as smiles of excitement are plastered on Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer's faces.

"The Rainbooms have a gig at the Crystal Pavilion!" Rainbow Dash screams excitedly.

For a moment, nothing is said as I, Sonata, Caramel, and Soarin stare at her and the other Rainbooms in surprise. The Crystal Pavilion is a popular place in downtown Crystal City. It's a big concert hall that is expensive to get a permit to perform at, but it's also a perfect place for music bands and artists to be recognized. For a high school band like the Rainbooms, it may as well be as big as performing on Bridleway in Manehattan.

"For-for realzies?" Sonata asks, still stunned. "The Crystal Pavilion is such a big thing that my sisters and I would have killed to perform there with or without our siren powers."

"Yeah, how in the world did you guys get a gig at a place like that?" Caramel asks.

"Well, have you heard of the teenage boy band Open Skies and Fancy Pants?" Rarity asks, and we nod in response. "Well, one of them has a filthy rich father who wants them to perform a real concert. That includes having a band to open for them, and they like what they heard about us from the Battle of the Bands, so we're going to perform a couple of our songs!" she finishes squealing in excitement.

Once again, the four of us stare at the Rainbooms in disbelief until Soarin finally speaks.

"That...is...AWESOME!" He screams. "I'm overly excited about this! When are you guys performing?"

"This Friday," Rainbow Dash answers. "This is where the favor comes in. We're allowed to bring ten people for free, and we're planning to ask my dad, Cheese Sandwich, the crusaders, and Big Mac, and now we're asking you four to be among the ten."

We look at them even more bewildered.

"Really?" I finally ask. "You want us - want me to see you guys perform at the Crystal Pavilion?"

Rainbow Dash scoffs amused.

"Yes, you big nerd," she says. "Who else are we referring to?"

"I think what Rainbow Dash is trying to say is that it would mean a lot to us if you came," Sunset Shimmer says calmly. "We're going to be working hard to put on a good show over the next few days, and we would really appreciate your support."

I look at Sunset Shimmer and smile at her before I say, "Well, how can anyone say no to that? I'm in."

Sunset Shimmer gives me a grateful smile that I return before Caramel speaks.

"Well, if it's support you want, then count me in," he says.

"Me too," Sonata says excitedly. "I may not be able to sing anymore, but I can still cheer!"

"You bet I'll be there," Soarin says proudly. "I'll be cheering for you the whole time, Rainbow Dash."

"I'm going to count on it, you big lug," Rainbow Dash says with a smug yet serious grin. "You would do well, not only miss it."

"Don't worry, RD," he assures. "I'm gonna be there no matter what."

Rainbow Dash smiles before I interrupt their moment.

"Wait a minute, what about your pony transformations?" I ask. "Do these people know that you get the tails, wings, and ears whenever you play?"

"Yup, but they don't know that it's magic," Pinkie Pie replies. "The band member's dad asked us about it, and Sunset Shimmer told them that it's just our signature stage effect for the band, and that's all he needed to know."

"And he was okay with that?" I question.

"He...doesn't seem to mind as long as it entertains the audience," Sunset Shimmer says with a shrug. "Apparently, this guy doesn't know much about arranging a concert apart from getting a permit and hiring an opening band and things like that, so we don't have to give him any technical details about our 'effects.' Plus, it doesn't cost him anything for us to do it on stage, so that makes it easier for us to make people think it's just an effect."

I give a suspicious look before I let out a sigh.

"Well, if that's what they're going to think whenever you girls are transforming, and you think that's okay, then I'll trust you, Sunset," I say.

Sunset Shimmer gives me another appreciative smile.

"I appreciate that you're worried about that, Rough Draft, but we're gonna be fine," she says. "After all, we've had two major magical catastrophes, and no one outside of school appears to have taken any real notice. Plus, it's normal for some bands to show some stage effects like fireworks or animatronics to try to get attention. It just so happens that our 'effect' contains magic, but we agreed that as long as we don't draw attention to it like Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy flying or something like that, no one will pay too much mind."

"Eh, that makes sense, I guess," I say. "Anyway, I'm still excited to hear you guys perform at the Crystal Pavilion. That's pretty sweet."

"I'll say, I'm super-duper excited to perform," Pinkie Pie says.

"Excited to perform or excited to see Cheese again?" Applejack asks with a smug grin.

"Well...don't they go hand in hand?" Pinkie asks as she chuckles nervously, and her pink cheeks turn red, making all of us laugh.

The next couple of days went by with the Rainbooms staying after school to rehearse for the concert. Rainbow Dash strictly told us not to be anywhere near the music room whenever they are practicing because they want us to be in the dark of what songs they're going to perform.

Finally, the big day came, and Big Mac agreed to take the four of us and the Crusaders to Crystal City with his truck where we're going to meet Cheese Sandwich, and Rainbow Dash's dad. The Crusaders had to squeeze in the front while the rest of us sat in the trunk. The sun is about to set by the time we reach the city, and Big Mac finds a parking spot a few blocks away from the pavilion. Sonata, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo squeal in excitement as we start walking, making me, Big Mac, and Caramel chuckle. Soarin also seems particularly eager to fulfill his promise to Rainbow Dash. As we walk, I decide to strike a conversation with him.

"You know, Soarin, we haven't heard much from you after Rainbow Dash started giving you and the team extra practice," I say. "How is that going?"

"Oh, it's going great," Soarin says. "It's tiring, but Rainbow's hustling attitude as captain is forcing us to keep going. She's having the time of her life."

"Well good for her," I say with a smirk. "What about how things are between the two of you?"

Soarin's face falls as we continue walking. I frown, worried about how he's going to respond.

"Things are...there," he answers.

I stare at him, confused, which he's quick to notice.

"I guess what I mean by that is nothing new is happening, and I feel we should be moving forward," he explains.

"How forward are we talking about?" I ask.

He sighs sadly before he answers.

"I love her, Rough Draft," he says plainly. "I know I just really liked her before, but after these past few months together, I know how I really feel about her. She's strong, loyal, caring in her own way, and passionate about sports in a way that amazes me. The more time I spend with her, the more I love all these things about her, and I want to tell her, but I'm worried that she doesn't feel the same."

I give him a smirk before I pat him on the back.

"Well, if you love her, then you should just tell her," I suggest.

"Dude, are you forgetting who we're talking about?" He ridicules. "This is a girl who doesn't care for things like romance, and I don't think she's going to feel the same way because of that."

"Oh, that's ridiculous, dude," I say. "She did agree to dance with you and thus start dating you, and she did say she wanted some special time with you during Valentine's day. I don't think she would want any of those things if she didn't think you are someone she wants to have a serious relationship with."

"But in a relationship alone isn't the same as falling in love with someone," he says.

"True, but you never know how she feels unless you tell her how you feel," I say. "After all, you didn't think you were worthy of anything until she said yes to a dance."

"Yeah, that's true," he admits. "All the same, I would like something more than that kiss on the cheek a couple of months ago to show that we're moving forward. We only have three and a half months until graduation, after all."

I nod in understanding. I didn't even think about how close we are to finishing high school. I know we should be looking into colleges and things like that, but I don't want to think about that. I have only started to be part of a group of friends again a couple of weeks ago after Vinyl kicked me, Soarin, and Caramel out of the E. . The more I think about it, the more confident I am that I want to make the most of the time I have left with my friends because I don't know what I'll do once we've graduated.

I shake the thought out of my mind, trying to forget it as I realize we've reached the pavilion. Dozens if not hundreds of people are crowding the ticket booth as we head to the entrance.

"Oh yeah, Big Mac, you got the tickets?" Soarin asks.

"Eeyup," Big Mac says plainly as he takes the tickets out of his front pocket and hands each of us our tickets before we enter the pavilion. The place was massive in size, at least twice the size of the pavilion at Canterlot, where the Rainbooms fought The Dazzlings. Rows of seats where getting filled up by the minute, but luckily the girls reserved us seats only a few rows away from the stage. We squeeze through the crowd until we managed to get to our seats where we see Cheese Sandwich and a man in his fifties with light, grayish-blue skin, and short rainbow hair that we can guess is Rainbow Dash's father.

"Hiya fellas!" Cheese calls out. "Nice to see you made it. I think the girls are going to start soon."

"Sweet, less waiting for us," Caramel says as we sit down.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rainbow Dash's dad says with a wave of his hand. "Now which one of you boys is Soarin?"

We all turn to Soarin, who raises his hand and says, "I am," unsure of what the father of his girlfriend will do.

Rainbow Dash's father looks at Soarin with a menacing glare as he stands up to show his six foot seven size, storms towards Soarin, and lifts him by his shirt. Soarin yelps in fear as Rainbow's father leans his head towards Soarin's until their nose touches.

"You treating my little girl right, sonny?" He growls.

"Y-yes, sir!" Soarin replies in a high pitched voice.

"You follow her commands as captain and never say no to her?" Rainbow Dash's father asks.

"Y-yes, sir!" Soarin squeals.

"Good, cause, do you know what would happen if you mistreat my daughter?" Rainbow Dash's father questions.

"You'll beat the crap out of me and use me for target practice with your shotgun?" Soarin squeaks.

"Nope," Rainbow Dash's father says plainly. "Rainbow has always been a tough, independent child who likes to handle things herself. I'm gonna have _her_ beat the crap out of you and teach her how to use you as target practice with my shotgun, and my wife and I are just gonna watch and cheer her on. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal!" Soarin screams.

No one says anything for a few seconds until Rainbow Dash's dad's menacing glare turns into a friendly smile as he starts roaring in joyous laughter and lets Soarin go.

"Well done, lad," he says while patting Soarin on the back. "I half expected you to cry halfway through that. Guess Rainbow Dash is right, you do stick to your guns like her."

"Y-yeah, I do my best," Soarin says nervously, still shaken up.

Rainbow's dad laughs again and continues to pat Soarin on the back.

"You're alright, son," he says. "My little Rainbow chooses well. Her mother will love to meet you."

"Thank you, sir," Soarin says, starting to feel more comfortable.

"Oh, don't go all 'sir" on me, son, Mr. Hothoof will do." Mr. Hothoof says kindly. "Anyway, it looks like our girls are about to start, so I better get back to my seat."

With that, Mr. Hothoof walked back his spot next to Cheese while I look at Soarin with a smug grin.

"So...would meeting daddy count as part of moving forward?" I ask teasingly.

"Oh shut up," Soarin grumbles as the curtains are raised to show the Rainbooms with their musical instruments. All ten of us cheer for them with the crowd as the six of them give us a wave before Rainbow Dash walks up to the microphone.

"Hello, Crystal City," she says loud and proud. "How are we all doing tonight?"

The audience cheers in response, but not as loudly as me, Soarin, Caramel, Sonata, Cheese, and the Crusaders, while Big Mac replies with an "Eeyup," and Mr. Hothoof claps loudly with a proud smile.

"Awesome," Rainbow Dash says. "I'm Rainbow Dash, and these are my buddies Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. We are the Rainbooms, and we're gonna open for Open Skies and Fancy Pants tonight."

Again, the crowd cheers, but not as loudly as our group.

"Sweet. Now the first song is a little something yours truly wrote for a certain special someone in my life."

Caramel and I look at Soarin, whose eyes widen.

"There's just a little something I want to say to him and being the kind of girl who likes to do things my way; I figure this would be the way to do it," Rainbow Dash continues before she turns to Pinkie Pie on the drums and nods.

Pinkie Pie smiles at Rainbow Dash before she hits her drumsticks counting to four and then starts beating the drums rapidly before the rest of the group begins playing their instruments. The music is loud yet exciting, but Rainbow Dash's guitar stands out above all of them as she plays her guitar solo fiercely before she begins to sing.

_When we met it started out tough,_  
_Cause I liked to just show off._  
_Then I learned how to trust my team _  
_And you slowly became more than what you seem. _

_We were friends for a long time_  
_yet you always had a look for more in your eye _  
_I didn't say a word to you_  
_Cause I wanted you to try_

_Because_

_I'm a tomboy and captain of every team_  
_You're my nerdy guy who wants more than what I seem_  
_But I think actions speak louder than words, it's true_  
_Because I shouldn't have to say how I feel about you._

As the Rainbooms get ready for the next verse, Caramel and I look at Soarin, who looks confused yet hopeful that somehow Rainbow Dash is saying what we think she's saying.

_We both will stand our ground to protect a friend_  
_We give it our all until the end_  
_Yet you cannot tell if I want us alone _  
_you underestimate how far we've grown_

_Because _

_I'm a tomboy and captain of every team_  
_You're my nerdy guy who wants more than what I seem_  
_I believe actions speak louder than words, it's true _  
_Because I shouldn't have to say how I feel about you._

Rainbow Dash starts another guitar solo. Only this one is more passionate and fierce. She's putting a lot of heart into this moment as her fingers move rapidly to hit every note. Suddenly she starts to glow, and her human ears disappear, and two pony ears pop up from the top of her head, then two blue wings and a long, rainbow tail sprouts out from behind her. The crowd 'ooo' and 'ahh' at what they think is an effect while we smile knowing the truth as Rainbow Dash repeats the chorus one more time.

_I'm a tomboy and captain of every team,_  
_You're my nerdy guy who wants more than what I seem_  
_I think actions speak louder than words, it's true_  
_Because I shouldn't have to say how I feel about you._

_Shouldn't have to say how I feel about you_  
_Shouldn't have to say how I feel about you_  
_I shouldn't have to say how I feel about you._

After the last note, the song ends, and then the audience cheers.

"Wow, that's the magic stuff Pinkie was talking about? That is so awesome!" Cheese Sandwich says excitedly. "I can't wait to see my girl pony up!"

"So that was that whole pony magic thing is, huh?" Mr. Hothoof says, amused as he claps. "I can see why Rainbow wanted to show that off."

We turn to Soarin, who's clapping, but still has a shocked look on his face.

"You think that did the trick?" I ask him.

He snaps out of his trance before he answers.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," he says. "But I'd rather we talk just to be sure."

"Totally," I say. "But I think we all know how that's gonna go."

"Yeah, I think so too," Caramel says with a smirk before the applause dies down, and Sunset Shimmer approaches the microphone.

"Now we're going to play one of our favorite songs written a special member of our group," she announces. "She doesn't want her name to be known, but she does want her message to be said loud and proud."

We look at each other confused except for Big Mac, who I notice has a smile on his face. I'm about to ask why he's smiling before the music starts again, and the Rainbooms play a song that instantly sounds familiar. It took a couple of moments before I realized that it was one of the songs they played when they were fighting Sonata and her sisters at the Battle of the Bands.

_Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh _  
_I've got the music in me _  
_Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh _

_Don't need to hear a crowd _  
_Cheering out my name _  
_I didn't come here seeking _  
_Infamy or fame _

_The one and only thing _  
_That I am here to bring _  
_Is music, is the music _  
_Is the music in my soul _

_Gonna break out (Out!) _  
_Set myself free, yeah _  
_Let it all go (Go!) _  
_Just let it be, yeah _

_Find the music in your heart _  
_Let the music make you start _  
_To set yourself apart _

As they play, the rest of the Rainbooms began to transform into their pony forms, but I notice that out of all of them, Fluttershy is playing her tambourine the most passionately. Like Rainbow Dash before her, she puts her heart into playing her instrument with her eyes closed and dances energetically as if she imagines she's the only person in the entire building. I suspect that she's the one who wrote this song, and it's about her passion for music, but she doesn't want anyone apart from Big Mac and the Rainbooms to know it. I turn to Big Mac, who has a happy smile on his face, clearly proud to see his girlfriend bring out her passion for music in her own unique way, which makes me smile.

Suddenly, the song is already over without me realizing it until I hear Big Mac and the others clap loudly. The Rainbooms all are happy with the result, but I notice that Fluttershy, in particular, is trying to hide a satisfied smile with her long, pink hair. I smile, glad to see her pleased with her chance to express her love for music in secret.

"How's everyone doing?" Sunset Shimmer calls out with her microphone before the crowd cheers in response. "That's great! So, we have one more song for you, and it's dedicated to a very good friend of mine. He was in a bad spot a while back, but this was the song that helped him know that there are people who care about him."

I look at her, surprised wondering if she's talking about what I think she's talking about until she starts playing a soft, familiar tune that confirms it. As the rest of the Rainbooms begin to join in, Sunset Shimmer closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and sings the song she sang at my front lawn.

_A few more questions in me_  
_one for the misery that be_  
_that's put me down and where I've put on my spiritless face._  
_I'm trying to figure out_  
_how in the world can I cast out_  
_this agonizing pain that feels so out of place? _

_My mind wants to let it go now,_  
_can't help but wonder how_  
_when my heart's transformed into a_  
_hollow space deep inside of me._  
_So I'm left lost in this ordeal._  
_Where's that joyfulness that I can't feel?_

The music builds as the Rainbooms sing with Sunset Shimmer.

_I knew a guy who wanted to create his own worlds of fiction,_  
_And like a child, he believed in love without a reason._  
_Without a word he gave himself to the void and_  
_I've been calling out to find that broken person_

_Locked in my pitch-black room_  
_where many thoughts run through me._  
_Who took that comforting light_  
_that once burned so brightly in me?_  
_Is this just a profound phase,_  
_a never-ending maze_  
_that keeps me running_  
_From everything that I could be?_

_I wish that I can go back. _  
_I wish I can bring things right on track_  
_Not feel this torture _  
_That's eating at my very soul._  
_I've been out too long_  
_Why does everything feel so terribly wrong?_

_I knew a guy who wanted to create his own worlds of fiction,_  
_and like a child, he believed in love without a reason._  
_Without a word he gave himself to the void and_  
_I've been calling out to find that broken person_

_He used to dream of living life mighty and fearless._  
_He'd carry on the ongoing fight against the darkness._  
_It's been too long since I've seen his goofy smile and_  
_I've been calling out to find that broken person._

The music grows more intense as Sunset Shimmer begins to play her guitar solo. The notes she plays roars loud and fierce, and her face goes from calm to intense as she pours her emotions into the music. I stare at her in awe as her passion for the solo rings in my ears just like before.

But as she plays the solo, I notice something strange. It looks like yellow sparks are appearing all around Sunset Shimmer. She seems to have noticed because she sees what is happening and appears to start holding back how much emotion she puts into the solo, and the yellow sparks begin to disappear. I look at her curiously before I look around and notice the Rainbooms are too focused on their parts to notice, and the audience seems to accept it as part of the act. I begin to wonder what's going on as Sunset Shimmer finishes the solo with a high note, and the other Rainbooms join her in reprising the second chorus.

_I knew a guy who wanted to create his own worlds of fiction,_  
_And like a child, he believed in love without a reason._  
_Without a word he gave himself to the void and_  
_I've been calling out to find that broken person_

_He used to dream of living life mighty and fearless._  
_He'd carry on the ongoing fight against the darkness._  
_It's been too long since I've seen his goofy smile and_  
_I've been calling out to find that broken person._

_I miss you. (I miss you). I miss you. (I miss you.) Come back._  
_I miss you. (I miss you). I miss you. (I miss you.) Come back._  
_I miss you. (I miss you). I miss you. (I miss you.) Come back._  
_I miss you. (I miss you). I miss you. (I miss you.) Come back._

When the song ends, the crowd cheers, but I find myself clapping and cheering the most despite my incertitude. Sunset Shimmer smiles and takes a bow as the Rainbooms transform back into their normal selves, and Rainbow Dash takes the microphone.

"Thank you, Crystal City," she says. "We hope you have a good night and enjoy Open Skies and Fancy Pants!"

Everyone cheers for the Rainbooms as the curtain comes down. After the cheering dies down, someone announces from the speakers that Open Skies and Fancy Pants will start in about ten minutes. We all decide to sit down and relax before Caramel and Soarin give me a smug look.

"Bet you didn't expect Sunset to sing that song, huh?" Soarin says. "I guess that probably explains why she was hoping you were coming tonight."

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you with Rainbow Dash," I counter. "Rainbow Dash did kind of threaten you to be here."

"Your friend is right, Soarin," Mr. Hothoof says. "She worked hard making that song."

"She did?" Soarin asks.

"Oh yes," Mr. Hothoof answers. "I know Rainbow Dash can be hard to understand when it comes to her feelings, but that's because she likes to be a girl of excitement and action, not words and lovey-dovey stuff. It comes with being raised by parents who raised her to be that way I'm afraid. She knew that you are unsure of how she feels even before you two started becoming an item, but she's too much of a hater of all that romance stuff to say how much she cares about you. That's what that song was about, son. She wants to show that she loves you, not say it."

Soarin is taken aback at this information. The words are slowly processed in his mind before a smile forms on his face.

"Well, if she had to pick a way to say something like that, it suits her to do so in a song where she can rock hard while doing it," he says. "The only other question is what to tell her back."

"Oh, that's all you, son," Mr. Hothoof says with a chuckle. "You're gonna have to figure out what you're going to tell my little girl yourself. For now, we're just gonna have to see how good this boy band they were opening for is.

Long story cut short, Open Skies and Fancy Pants were a laugh...at least to us.

I don't know what the crowd liked so much about the boy band that the Rainbooms were opening for, but as far as Caramel, Sonata, Soarin, the Crusaders, Mr. Hothoof, Cheese, Big Mac and I were concerned, it's clear that the only reason these skinny guys got to perform at the Crystal Pavilion was because the one who has a rich dad loves their kid a little too much. I wouldn't say that they were terrible per se - in fact, I would argue the guy playing the keyboard was trying his best, but their music was as corny, and cliché as boy bands could get making it clear that the Rainbooms were the real entertainment tonight.

After about an hour and a half, they finally finished, and the crowd cheered while the ten of us were polite clapping. As soon as the curtain closes on Open Skies and Fancy Pants, we let out a sigh of relief.

"That was so lame," Soarin says.

"I'll say," I groan.

"You said it," Caramel says.

"I can't sing a note after the Battle of the Bands, and yet somehow, I would be more entertaining than those guys," Sonata says before frowning. "Man, I miss singing."

"Well, better them than our girls out there," Cheese says to which everyone nods in agreement.

"Speaking of which, I do believe we're supposed to meet them backstage," Mr. Hothoof says. "We better get over there and tell them our congrats."

With that, we start making our way through the crowd of people leaving and reach the side entrance to the backstage. Once we are cleared by security, we walk in just in time to see the girls finish packing up their equipment. Pinkie Pie is the first to notice us, and she gasps in excitement.

"Cheesie!" She shouts as she runs over to Cheese Sandwich and starts kissing him passionately just like before.

"Hey, we're here too," I say half-jokingly as the rest of the Rainbooms walk over to us. Sweetie Belle congratulates Rarity, Caramel and Apple Bloom walked over to compliment Applejack, Fluttershy runs over to Big Mac and gives him the biggest hug she can muster. Big Mac hugs her back as he whispers what I think is his own way of complementing her on the second song judging by the way Fluttershy smiles brightly as she snuggles her head on her boyfriend's chest.

Rainbow Dash runs over to her dad proudly.

"How was that, pop?" She says boastfully.

Mr. Hothoof chuckles before he says, "You rocked out loud, Rainbow. That's my girl," before giving her a pat on the back.

"I'll say," says Scootaloo excitedly. "You are the most awesome guitar player I've ever seen in my whole life, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash chuckles as she runs her fingers through Scootaloo hair playfully.

"Thanks, Scoots," she says. "Always nice to hear that from a fan like you."

"Speaking of which, there's another fan who would like to talk to you," Mr. Hothoof says, pointing at Soarin.

The couple looks at each other intently as they walk towards each other slowly. Rainbow Dash smirks at Soarin, who smiles nervously.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey yourself," she says.

"So..." Soarin says while scratching the back of his head. "You really feel that way?"

Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes before she grabs Soarin's shirt and says, "Here's a hint, buster," and pulls him toward her and their lips connect. Soarin's eyes widen for a moment before they close, and he wraps his arms around Rainbow Dash, deepening the kiss. Pinkie Pie, Sonata, and Cheese "whop" in excitement and Rarity and Sweetie Belle "Awww!" Mr. Hothoof nods in approval while Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sunset Shimmer, and Applejack smile. Caramel looks at me with his mouth hanging open, and I nod with a smirk on my face.

When the two-part, Soarin smiles at Rainbow Dash lovingly.

"I lov-" he begins before she puts her finger on his mouth.

"No way, mister," she says. "You feel that way about me; then you show it, don't say it."

Soarin smirks and says, "Yes ma'am," before he pulls her in for another kiss.

"Well, I think I'm just gonna stay back here and wait for those two to finish their moment," Mr. Hothoof says. "Why don't you kids just go on ahead heading back to town?"

Everyone makes comments of agreement, but as we exit the building, I notice Sunset Shimmer has her eyes focused on me, and I smile back at her. She walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you for coming tonight," she whispers appreciatively in my ear.

"You're welcome," I say sincerely as I hug her back. "So you're fond of that song, huh?"

She pulls away from the hug and gives me a meaningful look.

"I am," She says with a sweet smile. "It reminds me of how it helped you out of that state. How we were able to get you out of a state of denial as I wish someone did for me once upon a time, and how much of a comfort it was to see your old self again. It was a joy to see you smile like that again, and I'll never forget that, Rough Draft."

I nod in understanding before I say what is really on my mind.

"So...what was with those sparkles flying all around you?"

Sunset Shimmer frowns nervously at my question.

"You saw that?" She asks.

"I'm surprised I'm the only one who did," I answer. "You looked like you knew that was there and tried to make it go away. Is there some kind of new magic that you didn't want the audience to find out about?"

"Uh...sort of. It's kinda hard to explain," She says.

"Well, I'm all ears," I say.

But before Sunset Shimmer can respond, Caramel walks in front of us.

"Hey dude, we're just about to head home," he says.

I'm about to say, "Okay, I'm coming," but Sunset Shimmer speaks first.

"Actually, Rough Draft and I are going to stay here," she says. "We're gonna catch up with you guys later."

Caramel turns to me, confused.

"You are?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah, we are," I say hesitantly. "We're just gonna talk more about the concert for a while."

He looks at me suspiciously before he relents.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you guys later then," he says.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, dude," I say as he hesitantly walks back to the others, and they begin the walk back to Big Mac's truck and the Rainbooms' respective cars.

After a moment, Sunset Shimmer and I look at each other awkwardly before I decide to speak.

"So...you were saying?" I ask.

Sunset gives me a small smile before she answers.

"Yes, what you saw is a new form of magic from my music," she says.

"I knew it," I say. "Is something like this common in Equestria?"

"Well, not exactly," Sunset Shimmer explains. "Basically, Equestria has a sort of magic of music where ponies and other creatures could burst into song to express how they're feeling."

"So...they just sing as if they're in a musical or something?" I ask.

"More or less," she answers. "I have never experienced it, but Princess Twilight has told me that she and her friends have had multiple cases of singing to express how they feel with music coming from the background and everything. Why only them I don't know, but it's not something that anyone - or, any pony, in this case, pays any mind over."

"Do any ponies gain some sort of magical abilities from singing or playing musical instruments like you and the Rainbooms?" I ask.

Sunset Shimmer frowns as she tries to think of the best way to answer the question.

"It's not unheard of for something special to occur such as a pony's cutie mark glowing when he or she sings, but what I, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and the others can do is something else entirely," she says. "To become half pony and half a different species from another world when we play and use that magic to fight against powerful beings of dark magic is something that has never been seen or heard in our history...or at least our recorded history."

"So this could be magic that was as lost to you like the Crystal ponies or that centaur, Tirek?" I ask.

"Maybe," Sunset Shimmer answers. "Don't forget that magic only exists in this world because I brought it here when I stole Twilight's crown and hardly any pony - excuse me; anybody has traveled to other world's much less bring magic to a world where there isn't any. Honestly, when it's all said and done, what I, Princess Twilight and the others can do could be a brand new form of magic."

"Well, that sounds all good and awesome, but what about what you were trying to contain?" I say.

Sunset Shimmer smiles and takes my hand.

"Follow me," she says as she leads us away from the pavilion.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere where I can show this secretly," she answers.

She leads me from the pavilion and back to the city until she finds a deserted alleyway. She observes the windows and doors to make sure that there's no one behind them to see what she's going to do and then leads me to the wall at the very end.

"Okay, stay there and watch," she instructs.

I nod in response as she takes a couple of steps back and closes her eyes. Suddenly, right at that moment, I hear music playing, but there is no one else here with us. There is no light coming from one of the windows or any sound system installed anywhere, and it doesn't sound like it's coming from Sunset Shimmer's phone. It's as if it came out of thin air. It takes a moment before I realize that this must be the music magic Sunset Shimmer was talking about as she takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

_Power was all I desired_  
_But all that grew inside me _  
_Was the darkness I acquired _

_When I began to fall _  
_And I lost the path ahead _  
_That's when your friendship found me _  
_And it lifted me instead _

_Like a phoenix burning bright In the sky _  
_I'll show there's another side to me you can't deny _

_I may not know what the future holds _  
_But hear me when I say _  
_That my past does not define me _  
_'Cause my past is not today _

The song is catchy and uplifting as Sunset Shimmer sings it with determination and joy. I watch her with anticipation as the yellow sparks begin to form on her back again while she sings the next verse.

_Ambition Is what I believed _  
_Would be the only way _  
_To set me free _

_But when it disappeared _  
_And I found myself alone _  
_That's when you came and got me _  
_And it felt like I was home _

_Like a phoenix burning bright In the sky _  
_I'll show there's another side to me you can't deny _

More sparks begin to form around Sunset Shimmer, and she has a golden glow around her. My eyes widen as her feet slowly leave the ground.

_I may not know what the future holds _  
_But hear me when I say _  
_That my past does not define me _  
_'Cause my past is not today _

As soon as she sings that last note, I hear a loud crack and two giant wings and a tail made of fire spring out of Sunset Shimmer's back. I cover my eyes for a moment before they adjust to the brightness of the fire that doesn't feel hot or appears to be burning Sunset Shimmer or her clothes. Sunset Shimmer opens her eyes and smirks at me.

"What do you think?" She asks.

I stand there with my mouth agape, unable to answer her. Usually, I would be afraid to see any kind of magic apart from the Rainbooms transforming after what happened at the Fall Formal and the Battle of the Bands, but I'm not. Instead, I am amazed.

"This...this is incredible!" I say. "All the magic that I have seen this year, and yet I can't believe that I'm seeing anything like this. It's truly remarkable!"

Sunset Shimmer's smirk turns into a warm smile.

"That makes me happy to hear that after everything you have experienced before with magic," she says. "It's certainly about time that you would see more of the positive side of magic than just watching the Rainbooms getting pony ears and tails."

"Yeah, no kidding," I say in awe. "Have you ever tried flying around with those wings?"

Sunset Shimmer's smirk returns as she floats down closer to me.

"Well now that you mention it, I have not," she says. "Do you want to give these things a try with me?"

I find myself stuttering, unprepared for that question.

"Well, I, uh...that is to say... I just," I sputter out.

Sunset Shimmer rolls her eyes in amusement before she floats behind me and wraps her arms around me tightly from behind. I shiver nervously as she uses her hand to make me look at her in her eye.

"Don't worry, I got you," she says assuredly. "Just don't try to move."

Before I can utter a word of protest, the wings begin to flap, and I feel my feet leaving the ground. I close my eyes shut in fear, and I feel goosebumps forming all over me as I feel us go higher and higher. On the outside, I'm only whimpering in fear, but on the inside, I'm freaking out like nobody's business. Finally, Sunset Shimmer spreads her wings you like, and we begin to fly forward.

"Go on, Rough Draft, open your eyes." Sunset Shimmer whispers in my ear.

I whimper in hesitation before I reluctantly open my eyes. I see all the cars, people, and streets looking so small down below. I look around to see we are higher than any of Crystal City's buildings, and we can see the mountains and Canterlot from a distance. I gasp in amazement, making Sunset Shimmer chuckle.

"Beats the view from that hill, huh?" She says with a smile.

"Does it ever," I say. "I can't believe this, I've watched movies and show's and played video games where people can fly, but to see it happen in real life..."

"Hey, how do you think I'm feeling?" Sunset Shimmer asks. "I wanted to become an alicorn, remember? That includes pegasus wings, but I never thought about using them to actually fly."

"Well, then you missed out," I say. "This is incredible!"

"Yeah, it really is," She says as we both look at the view in awe.

Suddenly, a thought enters my mind, and it turns into an idea too good to pass up. I clear my throat which makes Sunset Shimmer looks me curiously before I sing.

_You can show me the world._

Sunset snickers.

_Shining, shimmering, splendid. _

"Stop it!"

_Frankly, Sunset, I don't know when I last let my heart decide._

"I will drop you." She says in mid-laughter.

_I already opened my eyes._

"Rough Draft, I'm about to drop you," she says worriedly.

_So take me wonder by wonder._

"Rough Draft!" She screams.

_Over sideways and under on a_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I made Sunset Shimmer laugh so hard that she lost her grip on me, and now I'm falling to my death.

...

I get the feeling people are going to laugh at my funeral for this.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, and my momentum stops as I find myself floating again. I turn to see Sunset Shimmer focusing on flying back down with an angry look on her face. She finds another alleyway and floats us back to the ground. The moment we reach the ground, Sunset's wings and tail disappear, and I turn to her ashamedly.

"Look I -"

*SLAP*

With all her might, Sunset slaps me hard on the face. I hold my hand to my face in pain, and I raise my other hand in defense.

"Okay, yup. Yup, that's fair," I groan.

"Don't ever do that again!" She screams. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me watching you fall?"

"I'm sorry," I say sadly. "I was trying to be funny, and I didn't listen to you. It won't happen again."

"You got that right," she growls. "If anything happens to you, I would never forgive myself!"

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay, Sunset, it's okay. I'm fine," I say. "You're right, I was wrong, and I'm fine now."

Sunset Shimmer's glare pierces through me for a couple more seconds before it melts away to a face of relief and regret.

"I'm sorry, Rough Draft," she says apologetically. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's fine," I say calmly. "I was careless, and it almost got me killed."

"Yeah, but I had the idea of holding on to you without something to keep you secure or anything like that," Sunset Shimmer counters. "You could've been hurt, and it would be my fault."

She looks down at the floor sadly, unable to look at me. I frown as it is clear that she's feeling guilty of almost causing harm again like she almost did when she was a she-demon at the Fall Formal. I put my hand on her shoulder and raise her head to look at me with the other hand, and I give her a comforting smile.

"It's on both of us," I say. "Everyone makes mistakes, and it doesn't take magic to do so. If there's anything I eventually learned when Caramel and Soarin helped me forgive myself after the Spring Fling, it's that we all make mistakes, but you help no one, leastways yourself, by letting them get the better of you."

Sunset Shimmer gives me a genuine smile before she suddenly hugs me.

"Thank you," she says. "I needed that."

"You're welcome," I say, hugging her back. "All that said, though, let's keep the thrilling mode of transportation to just your motorcycle for the rest of the night."

Sunset Shimmer snickers in response.

"Fair enough," She says before she releases the hug, which for some reason I wish she didn't. "Speaking of which, my bike isn't far from here, and we better start heading home."

I nod agreement, and we begin to exit the alley and make our way to her motorcycle.

"So tell me," I say to continue the conversation. "How long have you been able to do that exactly?"

Sunset Shimmer smiles before she answers.

"Well, I've only been able to fully do it once before, which was shortly before Valentine's Day," she says. "I was on the roof at CHS one day, and I was thinking about my friends and how life has been so much better since the formal and the Battle of the Bands. The next thing I knew, I just had this urge to sing about it, and just like now, that music started to play in the background, and I started singing my heart out, and when it was over, the wings and tail appeared, and I was floating. It only lasted for a couple of minutes, but it was a remarkable experience."

"Why didn't it last as long as it did now?" I ask.

"Well, I experimented on it a couple of other times since then, and I think it comes down to my emotions," she answers. "When I think of my friends and what any or all of them mean to me, it creates this magical energy around me, and thus, it forms the wings and tail. The more I think about those I care about, the longer I have them."

"So... it's a mixture of music and friendship magic?" I ask, confused.

"That's one interpretation," Sunset Shimmer answers. "Though just like my transformation with the others, that still raises the questions why it exists, how and why I can do that specifically."

"You mean you don't know why you and the others can transform?" I ask.

"No," she answers with a hint of irritation in her voice. "Keep in mind, Rough Draft, magic - or at least magic from Equestria doesn't always have a specific rhyme or reason. It's not something that always follows specific rules like science or the kind of magic that is limited so that the user can only do specific things like some fantasy video game. It's something that can change and turn into something new at any time and for any reason. All we can do is try to study how it works, especially in a world where it shouldn't exist."

I nod in understanding as I listen to what she's saying.

"So do you plan to find out why magic exists here and why you and the other Rainbooms transform?" I ask.

Sunset Shimmer shrugs in response.

"I don't know, maybe," she says. "I'd definitely like to find out some day. We'll just have to see."

An hour later, Sunset Shimmer parks her motorcycle at my front porch, and we take off our helmets and begin to walk to my front door.

"By the way, what do the Rainbooms think of your phoenix wings and tail?" I ask.

"Uhh...they don't know about it yet," Sunset Shimmer says nervously. "In fact, I was kinda hoping this could be our secret for right now."

"What? Why?" I ask, alarmed.

"Well, this is still experimental magic, and I don't want to show it to the others just yet until I'm ready," she explains.

"Then why did you show it to me? I ask.

"Because I knew you'd enjoy the experience as much as I would," she says. "Out of all my friends, you're the one who takes the most interest in who I was and where I came from. Sure, that's partly because you are a nerd who likes to hear about magic an fantasy creatures, but I know that you care too. If any friend was special enough to experience that special moment of me actually flying, it's you."

"Really?" I ask. "Do none of the Rainbooms ask about Equestria or anything like that? Are none of them curious about everything that you went through before the dance?"

"No, just you," she says. "I think they believe that what's in the past is in the past and in some ways I agree with that and I appreciate what they do more than anything. But, I also appreciate that you want to get to know all of me; the good, the bad, and where I'm from. I know you originally did it to be more comfortable around me at first, but I can tell that you like who I am, the more you know, and I'm thankful that you are."

"Well, of course, I do," I counter. "I can't deny how odd it is that you're from a land of magical ponies, but that aside, everything about you is so much clearer. Now I understand why you were the way you were, how you could have changed your ways so quickly, and now how at least some of this magic we've been experiencing works. Seriously, this urge to sing magic does explain how we were all singing when you and the others broke us out of the Dazzlings' spell. And...yeah, I guess with all that said, I can see that you're not who you were anymore. You're kind, supportive, smart, caring, and I wish I wasn't so blind in my hated to see it."

Sunset Shimmer smiles at me before she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"A little hate and denial can go a long way," she says. "At least it didn't take you your whole life and a journey to another world to let go of your illusion."

"How true," I chuckle. "But for now, I must go inside. There's some good long napping that needs doing."

"I hear that," Sunset says in agreement. "Oh and by the way,"

She pulls in me in for another hug, this one tighter than the last.

"Thanks again for coming," she whispers.

A smile form on my face as I hug her back tightly, saying, "You're welcome."

After a few seconds, we part much to my reluctance, and she gets on her motorcycle and drives away.

I enter my house and head straight to my room and plop right into my bed. I sigh tired yet happy with everything that just happened today; the concert, the song Sunset Shimmer played, and especially the experience of flying around the city with her magical wings of fire. It's an experience that I will never forget.

And there's something about us hugging that makes me happy. It was weird and unexpected before, but for some reason, I want to be around Sunset and hug her more often. It's like we are two jigsaw pieces meant to be together whenever we do. It feels good. It feels right. It feels just like how it was when Octavia and I would hold each other close all the time back when we were -

...

Uh oh.


	31. Chapter 31

It's the day after the concert and school just ended. Soarin and Rainbow Dash have practice again for their long-anticipated first playoff game this Saturday, and since I don't have anything else I feel like doing today, I decided to watch them at the benches while doing homework. As I work on my math homework, I give the team a couple of glances and notice how devoted Rainbow Dash is to keep the team in good shape while occasionally making glances with Soarin when their teammates aren't looking, which makes me smile. It is so satisfying to see Soarin happy knowing that his girlfriend loves him back. Caramel and I agree that we've never seen him in such bliss in all the time that we've known him.

But as I watch them admire each other while preparing for their big game, I frown a little as I think about my dilemma. Ever since the concert last night, Sunset Shimmer has been stuck in my mind. All-day I have been debating with myself about how I feel whenever I talk to her or when we were flying or whenever she hugs me. I think I know why, but I'm scared to admit that it's a possibility. Maybe I need someone to talk to about it.

"Hiya, Rough Draft!"

I jump in surprise as I find Sonata standing right next to me with a gleeful look on her face.

"Sonata, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, Applejack and I are dropping off some apple ciders for the team, and I just thought I'd say hi," she answers, pointing to Applejack, who is at the front of the stands, setting up a table for cider. "What about you? You looked like something was troubling you."

I chuckle nervously at her question.

"Was I?" I ask.

"Yeah, you looked like you couldn't tell if you should be smiling or worrying about something," she says. "Are you thinking about the next Star Wars movie again? That's still like, forever and a half away."

I smile at her question until I consider what she's asking. I don't want to bring this up to Caramel or Soarin yet, and I don't want to bring any of the Rainbooms into this since they're Sunset's closest friends, so if I was to talk about this to anyone, it probably should be Sonata.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something, but you can't tell anybody," I say.

"Ooo, a secret just between the two of us?" Sonata asks excitedly.

"Yes, and it's important that you don't say a word," I say.

"Don't worry, Rough Draft, my buddy," Sonata says cutely with a salute. "I will be as silent as I am incapable of singing."

I give her a sad smile as I know she still wishes she can sing again before I sigh and speak as cautiously as I can.

"So...I think I have a crush on someone."

"Ah, so you finally realized your feelings for Sunset Shimmer?" Sonata asks bluntly.

"What? How did you guess that?" I ask, shocked.

Sonata makes an adorable laugh before she answers.

"Aw, come on, Rough Draft, it's obvious," she says. "You've been hanging with her a lot over the past couple of weeks, and you guys did decide to stay behind when we were heading home from the concert last night."

I think about her statement for a moment before I chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious when you put it that way," I say.

"Are you kidding? It's as obvious as Rainbow Dash without her rainbow hair," Sonata says. "First, you couldn't tell that Octavia was so deeply in love with you, then you only realize now how things are going between you and Sunset? I realize you were a major outcast in Applelosa and so spent zero time with any girls, but come on. In fact, why are you only realizing this now?"

I hesitate at that question. I remember that I promised Sunset that I wouldn't tell anyone about her new transformation and try to think of a half-truth.

"Well, last night, we were talking about the concert and the song she made for me, and then we had a heart to heart chat about how things have been improving between us," I say. "And whenever she hugs me, I don't want it to end. It feels as comforting as when Octavia and I would hold each other endlessly when we were together and...yeah, that's when it hit me."

"Awww, that's so cute," Sonata coos. "Are you gonna ask her out?"

"Uh...I haven't thought that far about it," I admit scratching the back of my head. "I don't even know if I want to believe that I think this way about her."

"Why not?" Sonata asks.

I sigh, reluctantly before I ask, "Did I ever tell you what happened when Sunset Shimmer and I first met?"

"Well, no, but Applejack told me," Sonata says.

"She did?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah, she was a total meany who pretended to be falling in love with you so that you would sabotage Rarity at the Spring Fling, and that's why you were so mean to her before you and Tavi broke up," Sonata recites.

I sigh sadly.

"Yeah, well, I think that would keep us from trying anything," I say. "All that bad blood on top of all the hatred for Sunset after that even after she defeated you and her sisters could get in the way."

Sonata frowns suspiciously at this.

"I think you're lying," she says. "Are you sure your hesitation doesn't have to do with your feelings for Tavi?"

I chuckle sadly at that question.

"You can be unusually observant when you want to be," I say to Sonata, who responds with a pleased smile. "But yeah, it does. I'm not depressed about what happened anymore, but part of me still misses Octavia and hopes that she will see the error of her ways, dump Treble Clef and take me back. I also feel like in a way, Octavia would be right all along if Sunset and I get together, seeing as thinking I cheated on her with her was what led her to dump me. Plus, I still wrote on my note attached to her Christmas gifts that I would be waiting for her, and I feel like I should be keeping that promise."

Sonata's frown deepens at this.

"Rough Draft, I know you still love her, and I know I said things would hopefully work out in the end between you and Tavi," she says. "But you also said you moved on from her and I think you should stay that way. Don't get me wrong, part of me still wishes that this whole Treble Clef thing is just some big misunderstanding like the video and you two would get back together and live happily ever after, but the rest of me wants you to let her go completely, and I think Sunset is the right girl to help you do it. After all, you do like her, don't you?"

"Well yeah," I admit. "How can anyone not like her? She's kind, fun, smart, trusting, supportive-"

"And hot?" Sonata interrupts teasingly.

"Beautiful," I correct. "In fact, that's something that I always thought about Sunset even when I hated her. Her cyan eyes have this... thing about them that shows how time with her is so exciting, and fun and even now, they have a way of showing how she's become so compassionate since the Fall Formal. And then she has that fiery red and yellow hair that's now in lighter shades that show she's a force for good and when she smiles it's so -"

I stop talking for a moment when I realize what I'm saying. Sonata is giving me an amused look that makes my purple cheeks turn red.

"Thank you for proving my point," she teases. "Face it, Draft, my buddy, you're starting to go crazy about her."

I sigh in defeat

"Yeah, but I don't want to be," I say.

"Why not?" She asks. "Who cares about what Octavia would think if you fell in love with Sunset Shimmer? She still dumped you and moved on with another guy just like that, and if there's one thing Granny has taught me about love, it's that it's not something that you throw away when it's inconvenient. I'm not saying Tavi didn't love you, but she dumped you and then found someone else like, less than a month afterward. Sunset was at least willing to forgive you when you came to her regretting the mean things you said about her. She was the one who wanted to help you with Rarity acting so cold to you and get you out of your depressed state. Plus, the way Applejack tells it, she was pretty persistent with trying to make peace with you for quite a while. Octavia has made no attempts to talk to you at any point after Christmas, whereas you just admitted all the time you've been spending with Sunset. Wake up and smell the apple pie, Rough Draft."

I give her a small smile before I say, "You've probably been living with the Apples a little too long if you're saying phrases like 'wake up and smell the apple pie.'"

Sonata giggles cutely before she replies.

"Well, I can't help it if I haven't found an apple-related thing that I didn't like."

"Hey, Sonata, we're heading home," Applejack suddenly calls out from the bottom of the stands.

"Okay, AJ," Sonata calls back before she begins to stand up. She starts walking a few steps before she turns to me and says, "Think about it, buddy, there's nothing wrong with getting together with someone who can make you happy again," and leaves.

As Sonata leaves following Applejack, I start to think about her words. I've indeed been hanging out with Sunset a lot ever since she performed that song with the Rainbooms on my front lawn. She trusted me with her secret new magic, she was so happy with that rose I gave her, and she was so appreciative that I came to her concert just like...

...just like Octavia.

On the other hand, something with Sunset would be nothing like how it was with Octavia. She was also so kind and supporting even when she didn't have to be. She encouraged me to improve as a writer, she defended me against Blueblood, and it was always a blessing to watch her play her cello beautifully. Not to mention how she is stunning; her long black hair, her violet eyes that showed sincerity whenever she spoke, and when she smiled. It felt like everything I ever do of love for her was worth it. There's nothing like being together with Octavia, and there never will be anything like it.

But maybe what I need shouldn't be something like what I had with Octavia. Perhaps it should be something that could be better. Sunset is a special girl with all that she has done and how much she changed. She does tend to smile a lot whenever she sees me, and she was pretty persistent in earning my forgiveness, and I do enjoy the time we spend together. Maybe we can go further than just friends.

Suddenly, I get an idea for a new story. I hesitate with the idea of taking it further, but at the same time, my mind grows persistent in wanting me to do it. I check the time, and I realize that Soarin and Rainbow Dash still have about a half-hour left of practice, so I could use the time to get started.

I grab my notebook and flip through the pages until I find a section that has not been used for notes and take a deep breath. I pause for a moment and smile when I realize that this will be the first time that I write a story since Octavia and I broke up. I shake the thought off before I take out my pen and begin to write.

_Two weeks have passed since Rough Draft's encounter with the Gray Woman at Acht-To. He told the Jedi Council that there was nothing on that island but the ruins of the first Jedi temple, and they took the news with disappointment but understanding. It later turned out to be for the best as the Republic needed his help once again. It turns out that a special group of Sith are trying to cause mayhem in the core world of Alderaan. _

_Officially, Alderaan is a Republic world, but unofficially, the planet has been facing nothing but civil unrest. Ever since their queen died, the people of Alderaan have been fighting a between its three main houses of political power; House Organa who are loyal to the Republic, House Ulgo, an army of assassins and House Thul who sympathize with the Sith and their quest for control over the galaxy. Any Sith Lord who tries to succeed where Darth Blumblood did not starts their conquest with an alliance with House Thul in exchange for assistance with their pursuit to destroy House Ulga and especially House Organa._

_The Jedi Order has been informed that a new group of Sith called the Marauding Krayts have joined an alliance with House Thul and have become a threat dangerous enough to turn the tide of Alderaan's civil war. A large group of Jedi has already jumped into the call of battle, but from what we know now, it's unlikely there's a lot of them that have survived from these Sith cultists. It appears they also have a particular warrior of sorts that they have been using to hunt down and destroy any Jedi that goes into enemy lines. Somehow, this special Sith can decimate people in seconds and brainwash them to do the Krayt's bidding. The Jedi council is perplexed about this unique being who can cause that much harm. They decide that given his experience in dealing with powerful Sith, they found it best to send Rough Draft and find out what he can._

_Rough Draft was uneasy about this new mission, to say the very least. Judging by the council's demeanor when they gave him this assignment, it sounded like this will be unlike anything he ever encountered before. In his mind, he began to doubt what he can do against the likes of this unusual foe. But he knew in his heart that there is nothing else he can do but follow his duty to the Jedi and the Republic and trust in the Force. Thus, he went back to his ship and charted a course to Alderaan._

_When he arrived, he was immediately hailed on his comlink by Hania-Adag Organa, a well-respected senator for House Organa. She demanded that he comes to her office as soon as he made it to her planet. She didn't say more as she didn't want to risk whatever information she has on the halo for fear of it being tracked by House Thul or the Marauding Krayts. Rough Draft didn't know what to think of the senator's brief message, but if she is in some sort of danger or has information that could help him assist the Jedi already fighting on Alderaan, then he must make haste to the planet. _

_After a couple of hours, he flew down to the city where the House of Organa resides. As soon as he landed his ship on a landing pad, a small group of Organa soldiers arrived to escort him to the senator's office, where she was pacing back and forth in worry before she saw him._

_"Master Draft. I was getting worried that you wouldn't be coming," she said anxiously._

_"Senator Organa, forgive me. I came as fast as I could," Rough Draft said respectfully. "You said you have some information for me that I assume has to do with the Sith's special warrior?"_

_Hania-Adag Organa hesitated before she answers._

_"More rumors than real news," she answered reluctantly. "From what our spies and sympathizers from House Thul have told us, there's some sort of conflict going on with the Marauding Krayts and their warrior."_

_"What kind of conflict?" Rough Draft asked._

_"Well..." Hania-Adag began hesitantly. "I know an expert on these dark force users like you would find me crazy, but they say that their special warrior defected."_

_Rough Draft stared at Hania-Adag bewildered. _

_"D-defected? A Sith defected?" He asked._

_"See? It sounds even more ridiculous when you say it!" Hania-Adag exclaimed. "They say that their special warrior is this powerful apprentice who is running away from her master, and they believe that she's defected from their side with wishes to turn herself to the Republic. The Sith are trying to keep this quiet from House Thul as they are trying to get the apprentice back without any word of what's happened to their allies."_

_Rough Draft stared at Hania-Adag perplexed by this. He's heard tales of some Jedi convincing allies of the Sith to come to the light side like the bounty hunter Jeriack and one the former Imperial agent Sonatah. But for a Sith to run away from their kind and supposedly defect from their dark ways on their own like this has never been heard of. The Sith are not known to show any sympathy or interest in those who follow the light, and this could very well be a trap to lure more Jedi into their deaths. _

_But then he remembered the words of the Gray Woman; "if you live in ignorance of what you consider to be your enemy, you and the people around you are in greater danger to the dark side." It seemed like a risk to trust the words of someone long dead, but maybe she was right in that there is more to the Sith than what he, the Jedi Order or the Republic know. His instincts tell him that this is a foolish thing to consider, but his heart tells him that maybe The Force was using his journey to Acht-To to guide him into helping this Sith deserter find the light if by chance what Hania-Adag says is true. _

_"Well, then if that's so, then I must find this apprentice and-"_

_"Are you crazy, Master Jedi? That's suicide!" Hania-Adag exclaimed. "We're talking about a Sith that has destroyed dozens of your fellow Jedi like they were nothing, and this could very well be a trap!"_

_"Perhaps," Rough Draft admitted. "But if there's even a chance that he can be turned to the light and be used against his former masters than we must-"_

_"She," Hania-Adag corrected. "The winged demon is a woman."_

_Rough Draft looked at the senator, confused. _

_"Winged demon, Senator?" He asked._

_"That's what those who have survived call her," She explained. "A winged Sith pureblood."_

_Rough Draft stared at the senator, unable to believe what he just heard - the humanoid, red species known as Sith, where the dark order took their official name. The Sith aliens or purebloods have never been known to have wings or have possessed any in their ancient history even long before they were first affiliated with the Dark Jedi that created the Sith Order thousands of years ago. You may as well be saying you can teach Tuskin Raiders to perform in an opera on Coruscant. _

_"No disrespect, Senator, but are you sure that none of your men have been drugged or have their minds meddled in some way by the Sith?" he asked. _

_"There has been no sign of my men under any drug influence, and Jedi Master Bonnia assures me that she has found no sign of meddling with their minds while she's been treating them." The senator answered. "As for where this being could be, we have reason to believe she could be hiding inside the Killik colony east from here. The Kyrats have searched and found nothing, but maybe you will have better luck, Master Jedi. Be warned, however, this winged being is dangerous."_

_"So am I," Rough Draft said before he bows to the senator goodbye and exits the office. _

_After renting a land speeder from a nearby port, Rough Draft traveled east to the Killik nests, where the bug creatures tend to live in solitude so long as outsiders do not attack them. He parked his speeder a couple of clicks away from the nests and hid it behind a few bushes before he began sneaking his way into the nests. The large nests serve as good hiding spots, and he goes from nest to nest in search of this mysterious Sith padwan without being detected by the Killiks. For about an hour or so, he searched for any hint of Sith activity or presence in this area but found nothing._

_Suddenly, as he was about to leave, he felt a very strange presence in the Force. There is something or someone that is conflicted with their emotions. Like a heart filled with hate is trying to whip out its sudden feelings of sympathy and regret. Before he could think further about this strange presence, however, he felt something coming straight towards him. _

_Quickly igniting his green lightsaber, he turned around in a defensive stance to find what was indeed a female Sith pureblood with large, black wings. She was wearing Sith battle armor and was charging at him with two yellow-bladed crossguard lightsabers. _

_**Author's note: a crossguard lightsaber is what Kylo Ren's lightsaber is.**_

_The winged Sith screamed in anger as her lightsabers began clashing with Rough Draft's._

_"If you do not wish to become one with the Force in pieces, Jedi, you will leave this place at once," she hissed as she presses on her attack. _

_"I have not come to harm you, Sith, I merely wish to talk," Rough Draft said calmly as he deflects every blow with ease._

_"Oh, spare me your lies," she screamed as she continued to strike at the Jedi. "Do you expect me to believe you aren't here to avenge the Jedi I have already cut down?"_

_"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already instead of threatening me to leave," Rough Draft said as he parried every attack. "Sith like you are not the kind of people who give such opportunities."_

_"It's because I am no longer among the Sith that I haven't easily overpowered you and chopped you into pieces, Jedi. Don't push it," she claimed. _

_"And I have cut down Sith with ease no matter what kind of lightsabers they wield," Rough Draft replied. "And in case you are not aware, I could have cut you in half just for showing any alliance to the Sith, but I'm giving you a once-in-a-lifetime exception that I would never have given the likes of Darth Blumblood or Morphan-itis."_

_At that moment, the winged Sith stopped attacking and stared at Rough Draft in surprise. She looked at him deep in her yellow, Sith eyes before she let out an amused chuckle._

_"Well, well, well," She said. "If it isn't Master Jedi Rough Draft, the Sith Cleaver."_

_Rough Draft chuckled lightly in response._

_"Is that what your Sith cultists friends call me over at House Thul, Sith?" He asked, amused._

_"I am not Sith," she hissed before she looked at him puzzled. "But no, this isn't right. The Master Rough Draft I'm told of slaughters Sith Warriors with ease, overpowers assassins and sages like they have the force powers of a wompa rat. If even half of the stories I've heard about you are true, I should have been cut down by now."_

_"I'm as skeptical about you as you are with me, my strange winged friend," he replied. "I've heard nothing but how you're some monster that has killed many of my Jedi brothers and sisters with ease since before I left Tython, and yet as soon as I land on Alderaan, I hear something about you defecting, and you attack me with little conviction to kill me. It appears neither of us are what we have been lead to believe."_

_The winged Sith pureblood frowned at this. It's clear to Rough Draft that this meeting is not what either has expected. _

_"What do you want, Master Jedi?" She asked skeptically._

_"I already said," he answered. "I wish to talk."_

_The winged pureblood raised her eyebrow at this before she sighed irritatingly. _

_"Not here," she said. "I have a camp inside a cave not far from here. But if you think of trying to stab me in the back, you'll be dead before you touch your sword."_

_"Funny, I could say the same thing to you," Rough Draft said with an amused smirk. The pureblood nods her head in understanding as they quietly leave the Killik nest and hike to a cave inside the mountain. Since it was getting dark by the time they arrived, the pureblood turns on a heater next to a sleeping pat, and she and Rough Draft sit by the heater to warm themselves from the cold._

_"So," Rough Draft begins. "You seem to be very familiar with my name, but I can't say I know yours. What do I call you?"_

_The winged pureblood thinks about this before she answers, "I won't give you my real name, but if you must call me something, then you can call me...Aruetyc."_

_Rough Draft chuckled as Aruetyc is Mandalorian for 'traitorous.'_

_"Very well, Aruetyc, why don't we try getting to know each other. Set the record straight on some...rumors," he suggested. _

_"Such as?" Aruetyc asked suspiciously._

_"Well, if I may be blunt, all I know about you apart from having killed many Jedi is that you supposedly defected from the Sith and that you do indeed have real wings even though purebloods are not known to ever possess wings. Care to elaborate?"_

_Aruetyc looked at him suspiciously before she impatiently answered._

_"If you must know, I was experimented on by my master, Darth Barmas," she said. "He discovered a few experiments that Darth Blumblood attempted to make before his death, and one of them had to do with combining Sith DNA with other species to make the perfect Sith warriors."_

_"So somehow his brainwashed army was only the beginning," Rough Draft said to himself quietly before lifting his head up to face Aruetyc again. "And he made you be a part of his own attempts at completing Blumblood's work?"_

_"I chose it," she said firmly. "My former master is a skilled alchemist, and if there was a chance to gain my own kind of power, I knew - or I thought back then, I should take it."_

_"You thought it was wise to do that?" Rough Draft asked._

_"It's the way of the Sith," she defended. "You of all people should know that we will do whatever it takes to get what we achieve through our passion so that we can gain strength and through strength, we gain power, through power-"_

_"Through power, you gain victory, and through victory, your chains are broken; thus, the Force shall set you free," Rough Draft finished. "Yes, I am well aware of the Sith code, but I think there's a line between being persistent and being a little reckless to get what you desire."_

_Aruetyc smirked at Rough Draft. _

_"No offense, but I think all the Jedi I have faced would strongly disagree with you," she said boastfully. "I'm stronger, faster, and my wings give me the high ground when dueling against anyone, I can bend the will of lesser men to do my bidding."_

_"Yet I sense great conflict with you, Aruetyc," Rough Draft said. "I felt it before you attacked me. There's something foreign in you that holds you back from continuing your dark ways. Something that kept you from having any true intentions to kill me."_

_Aruetyc raised her eyebrow._

_"My, my, my, and I sense there's more to you than an eagerness to destroy all Sith," she said. "Seems we both have decided to betray our reputations."_

_"Indeed, now why is it you are defecting from the Sith?" Rough draft asks._

_"You first," Aruetyc demanded. "I've already started with explaining my wings."_

_Rough Draft frowned as he hesitantly thought about the best way to answer without revealing the secret of the mysterious Octavia Melody on Acht-To. At the same time, however, he didn't want to lie to Aruetyc since she appeared to trust him at least a little bit. _

_"Well... if we must be honest, it's not something I can explain because it contains a secret best left unknown to the galaxy," he began to answer. "But the short answer is a...good friend recently told me that peace is no good to you if your only means of obtaining it is destruction. You could say this friend gave me a good argument that helped me try to put that idea into practice after hearing of your desertion."_

_Aruetyc raised her eyebrow skeptically before she gave a small nod as a way of saying that is a good enough answer for her. _

_"Now it's your turn again," Rough Draft declared. "What kept you from trying to cut me into pieces with your nice crossguard swords?"_

_Aruetyc smirked briefly before she frowned again. She stared at the heater for a minute before she answered with her eyes still glued to it. _

_"It was during our latest ambush against a group of Jedi," she began. "They were hoping to investigate on the Marauding Krayts not knowing that we had a trap set for them. Before even half of them were able to ignite their lightsabers, I had cut at least a dozen of them down. Those who survived my sudden attack fought gallantly against me and the other warriors - slaughtering twenty of us at least, but it wasn't enough before we sent them running. My master ordered me to pursue them and I chased them down, picking them off one by one. Finally, all that was left was this Twe'lik girl. She defended herself with all the strength she had left, but it wasn't long before she was relieved of her weapon. I expected her to plead for her life, she looked so scared. But she didn't. She just stared at me and she slowly sat on both knees and said 'I'm sorry.'"_

_Rough Draft looked at Aruetyc confused to which she continued with a smirk._

_"Yeah, I didn't expect that either as you would imagine. When I asked her for what, she said 'that all you know is the darkness.' I didn't know what to think. I felt like I should be disgusted by her strange act of kindness, but somehow I found myself...comforted, a feeling I've never felt before. I wish I was able to ask why she would say such a thing, but before I could, my master caught up with us and ordered me to kill her. I tried to think of a way around it, but he kept ordering me to do it and the Twe'lik Jedi had her eyes closed, accepting her fate. I held my breath and sadly cut off her head thinking it best that she died painlessly, but for the first time, I hated killing someone. It wasn't a big deal before; she was hardly the first defenseless person I killed, but this time I begin to feel that it wasn't right. It was as if my eyes were opened and I started to see that my enemies weren't just my enemies, they were living beings with better, purer reasons to live than to gain power. Do you know what I mean?"_

_"I think I'm starting to," Rough Draft answered honestly, giving Aruetyc a kind smile that she returns._

"Hmm, subtle,"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

I jump so badly that I drop my notebook and pen. I turn around to find Soarin giving me an amused look as he sits on the bench behind me.

"What the heck, man?" I exclaim. "I thought you're practicing."

"Dude, practice ended ten minutes ago," he says pointing at the empty field. "You really need to be careful how you get deep into your writing."

"Well, that doesn't mean you can read behind my shoulder," I ridicule.

"Now why ever not?" He asks with an amused smirk. "Don't want anyone to read your new adventure about you and your girlfriend?"

I blush furiously before giving him a deathly glare.

"Sunset is not my girlfriend!" I bark.

"I didn't say it was Sunset," Soarin says. "But it's obvious she's Aruetyc in that story."

"No, she isn't!" I claim.

Soarin chuckles and shakes his head.

"Rough Draft, I love you like a brother, but as glad as I am that you're writing again, you still clearly stink at subtlety," he says. "A female character with dark red skin and yellow eyes and wings just like when Sunset was a she-demon and Jedi Rough Draft having an open mind that she's turning over a new leaf - a.k.a. what you wish you did much sooner, and something possibly going on between the two of them? Not to mention the rose you gave Sunset on Valentine's Day and you guys staying behind after the concert last Friday? That tells me that either you two have the most convenient, platonic relationship ever or you've started to have actual, heartfelt feelings for her."

My blush remains as I turn away to try to hide it. But even as I look away from my friend, I know the deed is done.

"So...wanna talk about when you started feeling this way?" Soarin asks.

"Not really," I say.

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport, Rough Draft," Soarin says. "Clearly you got something for Sunset and it's eating you up."

"You can't prove that," I claim still not looking at him.

"Buddy, you're writing a fanfiction story about you and a girl. You've only done that once before and that was when you and Octavia were together," he points out. "Clearly, you're taking a special liking for Sunset Shimmer again. You really like the person that she's become."

I sigh, reluctantly before I turn to face my friend.

"Okay yes, I've started to like her, like her," I admit.

"I knew it," Soarin says, smirking. "Which brings us back to my original question, when did you start feeling this way?"

I sigh before I reluctantly spill it out.

"Honestly, I think I've felt this way for a while now and only started to realize it after the concert," I say. "I know I already grew to admire her for everything she's become since the Fall Formal; so kind, considerate, devoted to her friends and all that jazz, but I guess looking back, I've realized how...I don't know if I want to say happy per se, but I'm always glad to see her whenever we see each other at lunch or in English class or when we do stuff together with all of our friends like the concert or the Valentine's Day hang out. Lately, I've started to really enjoy seeing her smile or whenever she just hugs me tightly or feel special whenever she wants to talk about her life before she came to our world. Maybe she acts like that to me because I was her first friend or something, but... well I guess I really want more of that now and I wish I knew what I could do about it apart from just writing another story."

Soarin rolls his eyes at the last thing I said.

"Well, it's obvious what you do, man," he says. "Ask Sunset on a date."

"I don't know," I say scratching the back of my head. "I guess I could, but I don't know what I could do that's not just going to Sugarcube Corner."

"Well then suggest a movie or something," he suggests.

"No, that's pretty much what we did when we first met," I counter.

"Exactly," Soarin says. "When you guys did that, it was awkward, get together that was fake from the start and something you both regret. So do it all again only this time make it all real."

I hesitate before his last words start to echo in my mind; make it all real.

"You're right," I say. "If I want to do something with her, it should be something we've done before when she was pretending to like me only this time it's real. Maybe that way I'll know for sure whether or not this is just my mind playing tricks or I really just want to be with her in that way."

"Awesome," Soarin says. "So, how are you going to ask her?"

I scratch my chin before an idea pops into my head.

"I think I know just how to ask her, but I'm going to need your help," I say.

"Oh boy, please don't tell me you're thinking of some over-the-top gesture just to ask a girl to the movies," he says concerned.

"Oh Soarin, my dear boy, have a little more faith in me," I say smirking. "I have something a little more sneaky in mind; a test if you will that involves the story I'm writing..."

Soarin looks at me for a moment before he smiles and moves to the seat next to me.

"Oh boy, this is exciting," Soarin says, grinning. "Oh, and by the way, really? You had to have Aruetyc boasting about always having 'the high ground?'"

I roll my eyes at my best friend's criticism.

"Oh shut up and listen closely," I order.


	32. Chapter 32

After discussing my plan and looking up movies with Soarin, we both went home, ready for the next day. The next morning, I met up with Soarin and Caramel before going to our first-period class as always, and Soarin secretly winks at me to confirm that Caramel has no idea about the plan, and I grin. Caramel's ignorance is essential to the plan.

Hours later, it was lunchtime, and the three of us met up to grab our lunches before sitting in our usual spots with Sonata, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Sunset. We eat and talk with our friends like we usually do until we're about halfway through our food when I text Soarin, "now," and he clears his throat.

"So Rough Draft, did you enjoy seeing us practice for our first playoff game yesterday?" Soarin asks.

"I did," I answer with a fake grin. "You guys look like you're pretty pumped to crush your first opponents."

Rainbow Dash overhears our fake conversation and raises an eyebrow.

"Not that you're wrong, Rough Draft, but how would you know?" She asks suspiciously. "By the time we were done, you were glued to your notebook like you were writing another one of your stories."

Suddenly, Applejack, Caramel, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sonata, Rarity, and most importantly, Sunset Shimmer stop their conversations and turn to me. In our minds, Soarin and I grin, knowing things are going according to plan.

"You're writing again?" Caramel asks, surprised yet happy. "When did this start?"

I pretend to hesitate before I answer, "Yesterday. I had an idea for a new story, and I just took my notebook and began to - ack!"

Sonata and Pinkie Pie suddenly appear from the side and behind me respectfully and hug me so tightly that I thought they were going to break my ribs.

"I'm soooooooo happy to hear you're writing again," Pinkie Pie squeals as she practically tries to make my eyeballs pop out of their sockets with her hug.

"Me too! Me too!" Sonata squeaks.

After one big squeeze from both of them, they let go, and I gasp for air.

"Tha...thanks, I guess," I pant out. "Though you really shouldn't be so excited, it's still Star Wars fan fiction, to be honest."

"But it's something that you love to do that you haven't been doing since Octavia dumped you," Sonata explains cheerily. "We know it's not something you want to do your whole life, but it's still great to know that what happened didn't completely bring you down."

"Sonata is right," Rarity says. "I'm not big into your nerdy stuff in the slightest, but after that whole thing with Octavia Melody dating another boy, it's lovely to know that you're acting more and more like yourself. "

I look at everyone surprised.

"You're really glad that I'm writing Star Wars fan fiction again?" I ask.

"It's a part of who you are, sugarcube," Applejack says, smiling. "You shouldn't have to be ashamed of it just because it's a little different."

Everyone nods in agreement, and I can't help but smile.

"Thanks, you guys, that means a lot to hear that," I say.

"What are friends for?" Fluttershy quietly says, smiling.

I smile, happy with the compliments. I continue to eat my food with their words wrapped around my head until I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I take it out.

_Soarin: Loverboy, aren't you forgetting something?_

I stare at the text, confused until it hits me; I've heard comments from everybody except Sunset. Before I can do anything about it, however, the bell rings, and Sunset is already standing up and saying her byes to us and leaves.

D'oh!

Everyone else says their goodbyes and leave except for me and Soarin, who, after giving Rainbow Dash a brief kiss before she left, glared at me.

"Dude, what the heck was that?" He rebukes.

"Sorry, I got lost with all the encouragement," I say, scratching the back of my head. "That was the most positive feedback I've ever had from my writing, and they haven't even seen what I've written yet."

"So? I thought that didn't matter as long as Sunset approves," Soarin says. "Isn't it her opinion that you want?"

"Of course I do," I answer. "How can I not want to know what someone as beautiful and heroic as Sunset what she thinks about me?"

It takes a moment before I realize what I just said. Soarin smirks.

"Man, you've really accepted your feelings for this girl," he says.

I blush in response, which makes him chuckle.

"I gotta admit it, Rough Draft; whether you get that date or not, it's great that you are trying to get yourself back into the dating world."

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course," Soarin days sincerely. "Sunset is a pretty special girl even without all the magic and stuff, and I think you'll be pretty great for each other."

I smile appreciatively before I sigh sadly.

"Well, as much as I want that too, it's a little disheartening that she didn't say anything that whole time," I say. "I thought she would be one of the first people to say something like we expected, but she didn't."

"Aw, that doesn't mean she failed your test, dude," Soarin suggests. "She probably didn't get a chance to say anything before we head to class. You can still talk to her sometime before or after seventh period. So there's hope yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I say with a sigh before something hits me. "Uh...speaking of going to class, should we -"

Suddenly, the warning bell rings, announcing we both have one minute left to get to Gym class with Mr. Iron Will. Soarin and I check our surroundings and realize in shock that we're the only people in the cafeteria.

"We're going to be late and be forced to do some extra laps, aren't we?" I say.

"Yup," Soarin says, defeated.

I walk down the halls towards Ms. Cheerilee's class, tired and out of breath. While my punishment for being late for Gym wasn't as painful as it was the day I had my first date with Octavia, Soarin and I were still wiped out after carrying out Mr. Iron Will's activities on top of running extra laps first. When I made it to the end of the classroom, I plop into my seat and sigh, relieved to let my legs rest much to the amusement of Sunset, who is already sitting next to me.

"Gym was a little worse than usual?" she asks, smirking.

"You could say that," I pant. "I swear it feels like Mr. Iron Will trying to kill me with all the activities he makes us do."

Sunset rolls her eyes before the final bell rings, and class starts. I am a little disappointed that we couldn't speak more as I'm still wondering about her opinion about my story. I sigh and reluctantly focus on Ms. Cheerilee's lecture. At this point, I glumly think Sunset doesn't really care, and so this whole plan is a flop after all.

After another hour, class ends, and I proceed to put away my stuff and leave, still feeling certain that my test with Sunset is a bust. As soon as I stand up, however, I look up to find Sunset blocking my path to the exit with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Uh...what's up?" I ask.

"Are you really writing again?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Um...yes?" I ask. "Is that a problem?"

Sunset Shimmer's suspicious look turns to a happy one.

"Problem? I think that's wonderful," She says enthusiastically.

"Really?" I ask, surprised. "I mean, it's still just Star Wars fan fiction, nothing new."

"But the others are right; you haven't been writing since you broke up with Octavia," Sunset counters. "I didn't say anything at lunch because I wanted to tell you personally how glad I am to hear that you're starting to do what you love again, where it's just the two of us."

"But I thought you hated my writing," I say. "You did say that it was bad when you gave me my old notebook back."

"Rough Draft, I don't hate your stories, I just didn't think they were well written, but from little I've heard about your story for Octavia, it's clear that you're improving as a writer," Sunset answers. "You're more descriptive and starting to tell a less simple story than the ones you showed me back when we were hanging out. Clearly, Octavia inspired you to improve as a writer, and I'm glad that your breakup isn't keeping you from trying to advance your craft further anymore."

I smile a little at her encouraging words. I didn't think she would be this glad to see writing again like this, but it seems I've once again underestimated how kind and supporting she really is. Well, all the more reason why I want to make a move on her.

"So...is there any chance I can see it?" Sunset Shimmer asks with her signature smirk.

I pretend to hesitate for a moment before I make my move.

"Not for free," I say.

Sunset looks at me, surprised for a moment before her smirk returns.

"So this is what you and Soarin were up to," she states.

My confidence disappears, and I ask, "W-what do you mean?"

Sunset giggles before she replies, "Rough Draft, I hate to break it to you, but in case you have forgotten - though I'm flattered if you did, I was an expert at using acts and tricks to get what I wanted. I easily noticed that you and Soarin were planning something."

I frown, bummed that my plan failed after all, and Sunset pats my shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Rough Draft," she says. "I'm just too good at this kind of thing not to have figured it out. Maybe sometime I'll teach you two dorks, how to deceive properly without using text messages."

I wince at how she made my plan too obvious. But then she lifts my head with her hand and gives me a genuine smile.

"Now, about your price for looking at your new story?" She asks.

"Wait, are you serious?" I ask, confused.

"Yes, silly," She answers. "I want to know."

A small smile dares to enter my face.

"Well, if I recall correctly, we've only gone to the movies once in exchange for you giving my old stories back," I say. "Since it's been some time since then, you can look at my story if you would go to the movies with me again tonight."

Sunset looks at me speechless. It takes a moment before she speaks.

"Are...are you asking me out?" She asks.

"Well...yeah," I say, suddenly feeling a little nervous that she might say no. "Of course if you don't I completely-"

"I'd love to."

I don't say anything for a moment but look her smiling at me sincerely.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah," she answers.

"Good."

"Great."

"Terrific."

"Wonderful."

"Alright."

"Okay."

I clear my throat to stop the back to back talk and say, "So..."

"Yeah, so..." Sunset begins. "Do you have a movie in mind?"

"I do actually," I say. "I've heard about this anime film that is showing at the movie theater in Crystal City that's said to be good."

"Oh, really? Is it a fantasy?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"I don't know actually," I answer. "I've just seen posters online that don't show much, and I figure we just find out together."

Sunset Shimmer smiles at this. "That sounds nice. We're you thinking of going via my bike?"

"Well yeah," I admit scratching the back of my head. "I figure that was the best way to go."

Sunset smirks at me and says, "Well, we could try flying there."

I frown uneasy at her suggestion.

"Uh, are you sure about that?" I ask.

"Absolutely," she says. "I've figured out a way to secure you, so I don't have to worry about dropping you while I'm flying. Besides, practice makes perfect."

I think about it for a moment before I say, "Alright. Flying it is."

"Great," she says. "What time is the movie?

"6:10," I answer.

"Okay, how about we meet back at the school at say...4:45 ish?" She suggests.

"Yeah, I think that works," I say.

"Okay, then it's a date," Sunset says as she grabs her backpack. "I better head home and get ready."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours then," I say with a smile.

"See you then," Sunset says with one last smile before she leaves the classroom.

I sigh in relief once I know I'm the only person anywhere near the classroom. I feel great after finally asking her on a date. In a way, this feels similar to how it felt when Octavia said yes to milkshakes at Sugarcube Corner, only this time I don't have to worry about how Sunset Shimmer reacts to my stories because she already knows about them. Feels nice not having to worry about that as I begin the walk home to get ready for the date.

Now that I think about it, she's the one who called it a date and not me. My eyes widen with this realization as I turn to face the classroom door where she left. Does this mean she likes me too or... I don't know, maybe something else?

Well, whatever the case, the important thing is I got my date with Sunset Shimmer, and I walk home feeling proud and excited to fly and go to the movies with her.

Though is it my imagination, or did I hear a loud, girly scream echoing the halls?

It's 4:43, and I'm waiting for Sunset Shimmer at the front entrance to the school. When I went home, I mostly just put away my backpack and made sure my clothes looked nice enough and then waited for about an hour or so to head back to CHS. By the time I got there, it was about 4:38, so I had time to spare to play games on my phone while I wait.

"Hope you weren't waiting long."

I look up from my phone to see Sunset standing in front of me with her signature smirk and hiding her hands behind her back.

"Nah, just a few minutes," I assure. "What do you have behind your back?"

She smiles as she reveals that she's carrying a two-person skydiving suit.

"I thought this would be the safest way for two people to fly," she explained. "Fewer chances of you almost dying that way."

"Not a bad idea," I compliment.

"I thought you'd agree," she says as she starts putting her half of the suit on and then helps me put on my half. Once I was secure, we buckled our halves of the suit together and turned to face the city ready to fly.

Suddenly, I feel both of Sunset's arms wrap themselves around me tightly. I turn my head to look at her, confused, and she shrugs.

"Just in case," she says.

"Okay," I say a little suspicious. "So, you're about to start another music number, right?"

"Actually, that won't be necessary," she says. "I've figured out a way to get the wings and tail without needing to sing."

"Oh, really? What?" I ask.

"It's a secret," she says. "Just be ready to see yourself leave the ground again."

I look at her, confused, but I reluctantly comply and turn my head back to face the city. I hear Sunset Shimmer take a deep breath and hug me tighter before she begins to glow and with another loud pop the large wings and tail of fire. I turn my head around to see Sunset looking at her wings and smiles before she turns back to me and says, "Let's fly."

Without another word from either of us, her wings begin to flap, and our feet leave the ground. I feel a little uneasy at first, but after a few seconds, I start to feel comfortable again as we gain altitude, and our bodies lean towards our destination. I begin to spread my arms, pretending to be flying Peter Pan style, and I start laughing in excitement as I look at the view below us.

"I know this is a cliché, but hey, I can see my house from here," I joke.

I can hear Sunset chuckling.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" She says.

"I guess not," I say

We continue flying for a while before I look to my left and notice the sun already beginning to set over by the mountains. It was giving a deep orange glow as the clouds were a mixture of orange, pink, and purple.

"Pretty sunset," I comment.

"Why, thank you," I hear Sunset say.

"No, I mean the sunset over there - not that you're not pretty, but I was referring to-" I suddenly sputter before it hits me. "You're teasing again, aren't you?"

"Well, what can I say? Old habits die hard. But thank you," she says. "It is a nice sunset. Reminds me of the time I would watch them back in Equestria."

I hum in acknowledgment before it suddenly hits me.

"By the way, the town you lived in is called Cantermore, real or not real?" I ask, despite knowing the answer.

Sunset snickers at my question.

"Not real," she answers. "That was just my way of hiding the fact that I lived in a different Canterlot from another world."

"Yeah? What's that one like?" I ask. "I don't think I've asked that before."

Sunset Shimmer doesn't answer right away, probably thinking of how to answer before she points at one of the mountains.

"You see that tall mountain to the right of where the sun is setting?" She asks.

I nod, yes.

"In my world, you would see a great white city hanging on the steep wall of a mountain just like that. There, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna live in Canterlot Castle, and you would meet all the fancy and uptight ponies you would ever want to meet, including my mom and dad."

"Wow, a city on a mountain," I say fascinated. "Sounds amazing."

"It is," she says. "I took it for granted as a filly, but I know you'd love the place - ponies like my parents aside. Canterlot Castle itself is so massive with its many halls, and its great library was I first saw that mirror that took me to this world. Not to mention the city itself full of fancy clothes, fabulous plays, and the majestic blimps that pass by above my childhood home every day."

"Wow," I say.

"Yeah, and my parents lived in a house close to the city gates, and it was so tall that we could climb up on top of the roof and see so much of Equestria past the gates. Ponyville, our versions of Manehattan, Baltamare, Las Pegas, Applelosa, you name it."

"An Applelosa in your world, too, huh?" I say. "I wonder what that place is like and if pony me still lives there. I hope not."

"Yeah, well, Canterlot wasn't the most humble place to grow up in, though," Sunset says. "Remember, I came from a high-class family. My dad used to take me up on the roof and talk about how we are the better than any pony who lives in all these other towns and cities because we live in the capital city that's higher than any other place in Equestria. I just saw a great view as a filly, but I guess I started to feel that way when I became Celestia's student. I had a room up one of the tallest towers of the castle, and from my balcony, I could see all of Equestria including the whole city of Canterlot, and that made me feel more arrogant and proud as I got older and grew more powerful."

I turn to face her, and I see the same sad face she made when she told me about what happened between her and the Principal Celestia in her world. I feel uneasy that we brought sad memories to the conversation, and I get the feeling that there are still some wounds that have yet to be closed. Before I can say anything, however, Sunset shakes her head and gives me a reassuring grin.

"Well enough about that, let's focus on the now. We still have ways to Crystal City after all," she says.

"Yes, indeed," I say with my own smile. In my mind, I'm unconvinced that Sunset feels that way, but I decided to let it go for now. After all, we still have a movie to go to.

After about an hour, we made our way to the city and found a place to land next to the theater with time to spare. We decide that I pay for the tickets while we split the cost for popcorn and ICEEs. By the time we found our seats, the trailers were starting, and we agreed to listen to music on our phones in case there's a trailer for a movie we want to be absolutely clueless, contrary to belief. (*cough cough* the next Star Wars movie!) Finally, after watching more trailers than I care to count, we got to our movie.

The movie turned out to be a fantasy teenage drama...sort of. It's about a guy and a girl who have feelings for each other, but then things get complicated when the boy is kidnapped by mad scientists and is used as an experiment for a secret weapon and then gains superpowers and escapes. Somehow the scientists are in league with these people from another dimension who want to control the people in this world to take over the other world, and the boy starts using his powers to stop them from attacking the city. But then it turns out the girl he likes is in league with the people from the other world, but she and the boy never find out what the other is up to through the most of the film. When they're not fighting each other without knowing it, they're going on dates and falling deeply in love with each other.

About halfway into the movie, Sunset starts to lay her head on my shoulder and take my hand during one of the romantic scenes. The last time she did something like this was when we first met, and she was just eyeing me the whole time but feels...genuine. She did say she's starting to take an interest in the concept of love on Valentine's day, and her it's showing more. Her serene smile from watching the romance while using my right shoulder as a pillow made me beam without her knowing.

Suddenly, she realizes what she's doing and quickly lifts her head off my shoulder and removes her hand from mine, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry," she whispers.

"It's okay," I say, though part of me wishes she at least kept her head on my shoulder. I don't know if I just miss that kind of affection since Octavia used to lay her head on my shoulder all the time or because it's actually Sunset Shimmer doing it, but I liked it. I frown as I wonder if this is just my mind desiring affection from anyone.

I turn to Sunset, who returns to watching the movie. As she does, a light blush forms on her cheeks and her smile returns. My heart beats rapidly as I realize that she's smiling from being so close to me and I smile realizing I know my answer: I really do wish she would have stayed that close because it was her who wanted to be that close to me. She was smiling because of me and that brightens this day more than I can explain.

Anyway, the movie ends with the couple finding out who they are and being both sad and angry at each other while still fighting each other and in the end, the girl and her people have to go back to their world and the boy is determined to find her again, and then it ends with a shot that implies that he did find her and they live happily ever after.

if that last part sounds incredibly vague, trust me that is the best I can explain how this movie ends.

After the movie ends, Sunset and I throw away our trash and make our way to where we landed and begin our flight back to Canterlot. We waited until we were a few minutes into the air when I decided to speak.

"So...what did you think?" I asked.

"I liked it...mostly," Sunset Shimmer says honestly. "I liked the romance and the action, but the story and the ending were...kind of a mess."

"Yeah, I'm right there with you," I say. "Granted, I get the feeling that it's one of those films where the story makes more sense, and the more times you watch it, but with that said...yeah, it was kind of hard to follow."

"Right? I mean, do we ever find out what happened to those scientists?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Uh...good question, I don't think we do," I admit. "Guess they were deemed useless after he escapes or something."

We don't say anything for a few minutes after that, but eventually, Sunset Shimmer speaks again.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad we saw it," she says.

"Yeah, same here," I say. "If anything, the chemistry between the couple was pretty strong."

"Agreed," Sunset Shimmer says. "By the way, you don't mind if-"

Sunset suddenly stops what she's saying, and I turn my head to see her staring at the view looking worried. I turn around and see that in the far distance, a large storm cloud is heading to Canterlot.

"Uh...any chance you can fly faster? I ask.

Sunset frowns and bites her lips before she answers, "Only one way to find out."

Sunset flew as fast as she could, but by the time we made it back to Canterlot, it was starting to rain. Luckily, the rain doesn't affect her wings and tails of fire, but she was having trouble focusing on flying the more it rained. We decided that since her apartment was the closest, we should stay there until the rain ends. As soon as we reach the steps of her building, Sunset's wings and tail quickly disappear, and we disconnect from our respective diving suits, and we quickly enter her two-story apartment. Once inside, we realize how soaked we both are.

"You know, with the benefit of hindsight, maybe I should have checked the weather before asking you to a movie all the way downtown," I say with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, that might've been a wise move," Sunset says as she quickly takes off her drenched leather jacket. "How are we gonna get you home?"

"I'll ask my parents and see if they can pick me up from here," I say. "I'm sure my mom at least is home and will be able to do it."

"Good. While you do that, I'm gonna grab some dry clothes and change in my bathroom," Sunset says as she walks up to the stairs to her bedroom. "And don't even think about laying your wet butt on my couch until I've brought some towels."

"Okay," I say.

As she walks back down the stairs carrying dry clothes and enters her bathroom, I take out my phone and call my mom. She says that she will pick me up in about twenty minutes. I say okay, and after I hang up, I walk to Sunset's living room, which looks a little different from the last time I was last here. She has some new furniture, and her walls are decorated with photos of her and the Rainbooms. I can't help but smile as I notice how happy she is to be with our friends in each photo. They truly have become family to her.

Suddenly, I notice a lampstand next to her couch, and on top of it stands a blue, see-through vase holding a single rose. I immediately recognize it as the rose I gave Sunset on Valentine's Day. I can't help but smile at how not one petal appears to have fallen.

"I've been making sure to take good care of it since that day."

I turn around to see Sunset Shimmer wearing her old purple shirt with the red and yellow sun at the center and another pair of pants while holding a couple of towels.

"I can see that," I say, smiling at her. "Clearly, I made a sound choice of a present."

"Yeah, it was just what I needed that day," Sunset Shimmer says as she walks next to me and looks at the rose admiring it.

We look at it for a few seconds before Sunset Shimmer clears her throat.

"Right, so what's the status of you getting home?" She asks.

"My mom will be home in about an hour," I say. "She has something going on, so it'll be a while."

"Okay," Sunset Shimmer says. "Well, here are some towels so that you can sit down,"

"Thanks," I say as I politely take the towels and place them on the left side of her couch before I sit down. Sunset Shimmer sits on the right side, and for a couple of minutes, we don't say anything. We sit awkwardly, trying to think of something to say, only occasionally looking at each other and smile.

Finally, I decide to bring up something that was on my mind earlier.

"Sunset, can I ask you a personal question?" I ask.

Sunset looks at me curiously before she nods yes with a polite smile.

"Do you miss your parents?"

Sunset frowns at the question. She looks away from me and answers, "Not really. Probably about as much as you miss living in Applelosa."

I frown at this and decide to be a little more direct.

"I don't think that's true," I say honestly. "It looked like you missed them a little when we were talking about the Canterlot from Equestria like there's a part of you that wants to know how they're doing after so much time has passed."

"Well, I don't," she insists. "I really don't care about what is happening with my parents."

I sigh sadly.

"Sunset, we have a good track record of finally being honest with each other," I say. "Please don't break it."

She doesn't say anything and keeps her head turned away from me. I get the uneasy feeling that I went too far until she sighs and speaks again.

"I guess I miss them a little," she admits. "I mean, I still hate them, but I suppose part of me would like to see them again just one more time. I don't expect anything improvement in my relationship with them, but...well..."

"You'd like some closure," I finish her sentence.

Sunset turns her head to face me and gives me a sad smile.

"Yeah," she says. "Of course, the other thing is finding out if they're still around and even then if there's any free time with both of them. They are pretty busy business ponies after all."

"Well, maybe you could ask Princess Twilight somehow," I suggest. "Do you have the means to contact her from Equestria?"

"I do actually," she says with a smile. "I have a magic journal that I brought with me that I can use to contact her. That's how I was able to ask her for help when Sonata and her sisters were trying to take over the school. In fact, it was because my journal and Princess Celestia's journal are connected that Twilight was able to use it to reopen the portal without having to wait for another thirty moons.

"Excellent," I say. "And hey, maybe you could visit Principa- er, Princess Celestia and talk to her too."

Sunset hesitates before she stutters "Y-yeah, I could,"

I frown at her response.

"Are you afraid to talk to her?" I ask.

Sunset scratches the back of her head uneasily.

"Well, the last time I ever saw her, she did kind of expel me as her student and banished me from her castle," she says. "I can't imagine how she probably feels about disobeying her and disappearing into another world for what was twelve years ago for her."

"Well, I don't think you're giving her enough credit," I say. "I don't know much about this immortal version of Principal Celestia, but I do know that the one in this world is kind and collective and tries to be the voice of reason when things get out of hand. If your pony version of our principal is anything like that, odds are she'd probably want to see how you're doing."

"You don't know that," Sunset counters. "She could hate my guts after everything I did for all you know. It's not like she attempted to bring me back to Equestria when I ran away."

"Maybe, but it wouldn't sound right for her to be that angry at you if she's this wise and kind leader that's leading Princess Twilight to learn lessons about something like friendship," I point out. "Heck, if you ask Twilight, she'll probably agree with me."

"I don't know, Rough Draft," she says sadly. "What good would it do to come all the way to Canterlot Castle just to say 'I'm sorry?'"

I give her a supporting smile as I scoot next to her, carefully dragging the towels with me so that I don't get the couch wet and pat her on the back.

"Well, maybe she'd like to know how much you've changed," I suggest. "I can only imagine what you were like back then based on what you've told me and from all the misery I've seen you cause since the Spring Fling, but you're not the same person or pony or whatever. You're kind, caring, confident, repentant of your mistakes, and always wanting to help your friends. Who wouldn't want to know how much you've changed so much since the Fall Formal?"

Sunset looks at me with an appreciative smile.

"You really believe that?" she asks.

"I do," I say sincerely. "And every day now, I wish I wasn't so blind to see the person that you've become because you're not a bully, or a demon, or a greedy monster. You're...you're..."

"Yes?" She asks, anticipating.

I struggle to find the right words, but nothing is coming to me. I feel my cheeks starting to warm from embarrassment.

"You're...um...I don't know, something much better than you were before," I say, defeated from my lack of words. "Something that I know that Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie are proud of and someone I deeply admire."

My eyes widen at the last choice of words. I didn't plan on going as far as saying I admire her. I was hoping I would say something...not that. But whatever the case, it seems to work, and Sunset gives me a heartwarming smile. Suddenly, she pulls me into a tight hug and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Rough Draft," she whispers. "That makes me happy to hear you say that."

I smile as I hug her back and say, "You're welcome. I'm glad to know it does."

We continue to hug for a couple of minutes. Part of me feels like we should have broken the hug by now, but like before, the rest of me hopes we never do. I feel happy holding Sunset Shimmer like this, and judging by her hug, I think she feels the same way.

But then I start to remember how I felt the same way before the Spring Fling, and I find myself chuckling. Sunset lifts her head and looks at me in confusion.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

I look at her with a smile and ask, "Do you remember the last time we were in this position?"

Sunset looks at me, confused and smirks.

"You mean me hugging you and using your shoulder as a pillow?" she teases. "I don't know how I can't since that was just a couple hours ago while we were watching the movie."

I roll my eyes in amusement and say, "Okay, make that the _second_ to last time we were in this position."

Sunset's smile fades and looks down sadly.

"Yeah," she answers. "On that bench at that hill that has a nice view of Canterlot and Crystal City. That was the day I asked you to help me sabotage Rarity."

I frown at her sad face and lift it up with her chin so that our eyes meet.

"I only ask because I just realized how much we've changed since that moment together," I explain. "You're not the girl determined to rule as a princess by any means anymore."

Sunset smiles at me kindly.

"And you're not the shy, bashful and naive boy who would foolishly offer his heart to any girl who would say more than two words to him," she says.

"Amazing how far we've grown, isn't it?" I state. "Here you are, a hero and a representative of friendship; something once foreign to both of us."

Sunset's smile grows.

"And while you may still blush, you became less shy and found someone who made you truly happy," she says. "I hope you are not far from being that happy again."

"I don't think I am," I say, blushing lightly and smiling back as I gaze at her bright, cyan eyes.

The next thing I know, however, Sunset's smile fades, and her head is leaning closer to me. I sit there unsure of what to do until I find myself leaning towards her as well. My heart is beating rapidly as Sunset rotates her head, and her eyes slowly close, and I turn my headin the opposite direction and close my eyes.

Suddenly, the moment is interrupted with a ringtone and we reluctantly part as I take out my phone.

"My mom's in the parking lot," I say with a frown. "Guess getting here took her less time than she thought."

"Oh, okay," Sunset says, sounding down. "Well, good for her not taking so long with this weather."

"Yeah," I say in a glum tone. "Guess we better not keep her waiting."

"Yeah, better not," Sunset says before giving me a forced happy face. "Come on, I'll walk you down the stairway."

The walk down the stairs was a quiet one. We don't what to say or what should be said before Sunset opens her front door, and we see my mom's green car waiting for us as the rain goes down a little less than before. We turn to each other, and Sunset decides to take this opportunity for another hug.

"Thank you for taking me out, Rough Draft," she says. "I had a really good time."

"Yeah, me too," I say. "Well, uh, we should do it again sometime."

"I'd like that," she says.

She begins to break the hug, but as she pulls back we look into each other's eyes again. Her cyan eyes stare at me fondly, and I stare back in admiration. It takes a moment before we realize that our faces are only inches apart again, and my cheeks go red while Sunset Shimmer chuckles nervously. I feel like I should be ordering my body to break apart from this awkward moment, but my mind doesn't seem to want to move like it's drawing to the same pull it had when Octavia and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. I see in Sunset Shimmer's eyes that she's having that same feeling. It takes a couple of seconds before our minds seem to have the same thought: screw it.

Without a word, we both lean in, and our lips connect. Sunset gently puts her hand on the back of my head, and I place my hands on her hips as we kiss. When we part, She has a pleased look in her eyes.

"That was.."

"Late," I interrupt.

"Late?" She asks, confused.

"Yeah, we waited a little too long to do that," I explain.

"Oh, now I won't stand for that," Sunset Shimmer says with a smirk. "I'm not gonna let us end this date with my first kiss being late."

"What? What do you mean your-" I ask before my question is interrupted by Sunset's lips pressing into mine again. This kiss had more force that takes me back for a moment before I lose myself to it. It lasts a little longer than the last kiss before we part, and Sunset gives a pleased and flirtatious look.

"Better?" she asks.

"Uh... yeah, that'll work," I say a little dazed from the kiss.

"Excellent," Sunset says. "Thank you for my first two kisses, Rough Draft."

"Y-yeah, sure," I say as I exit her apartment. "See you at school."

"See you, lover boy," She calls back before she closes the door.

I turn around and stare at her door for a few seconds before a goofy smile forms on my face. I didn't plan on kissing her at the end of this date, but I'm not complaining that I did. I just went on a date with Sunset Shimmer, and I ended up kissing her twice. I'm glad Sonata and Soarin helped me take this chance because now there's hope that maybe something special will happen between Sunset and me after all.

Suddenly, I stop walking only a couple of steps away from my mom's car. My eyes widen and my smile fades as I see who else is in the car with my mom. On the front passenger seat is Soarin slowly nodding his head up and down with an amused smirk while Caramel smiles behind him on the back seat.

Oh boy.


	33. Chapter 33

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -"

"Sonata, stop squealing already! We get it!" Soarin ridicules as he, Caramel, and I cover our ears.

It's the school day after the date. The four of us bumped into each other in the halls on our way to meet up with the Rainbooms for lunch.

"Sorry, Soarin, I just can't believe it," Sonata exclaims excitedly. "One date later and Rough Draft and Sunset are already kissing buddies! I'm so happy right now!"

"We're not kissing buddies yet, Sonata. We just...happened to have kissed at the end of our date," I say.

"Oh come on, Rough Draft, that is such a load of crap," Caramel says. "Soarin and I saw the way you and Sunset Shimmer were looking at each other before and after the kissing. Do you expect us to believe that you two are just gonna leave it at that?"

It turned out I forgot to tell Soarin that I ended up getting the date with Sunset after all, so he and Caramel decided to visit me at my house thinking I was just gaming or writing in my room. My mom told them I wasn't there, but then I just happened to be calling her to let her know that I was at Sunset's apartment, and I needed to be picked up. My mom told Soarin and Caramel that I was there, and then Soarin told Caramel about the plan, so they decided to go with her. As you can imagine, neither they nor my mom wanted to drop it until they got some answers the moment I entered my mom's car.

"I don't know, I hope not," I admit. "I wouldn't have asked her out if I wasn't hoping something like that would happen someday, and we did say that we should go out again sometime before...that happened, but we didn't exactly plan that. I did not ask her to a movie expecting that to happen right on the first date. I was kind of expecting just a hug or a kiss on the cheek at the most like Octavia did on our first date, but then we kinda...I don't know, got drawn to it. We didn't think about what we were gonna do, it just...happened."

"Yeah, just like your first kiss with Tavi that sealed the deal with you two getting together," Soarin teases. "Except you've known Sunset Shimmer way longer than you've known Octavia, so why didn't you guys just get together right then and there?"

"Because it's too soon," I claim. "I mean, it's taken so long just for us to be friends again. Don't you think it should take more than one date to see if it would be right for us to take it further than that? Besides, you and Caramel were the ones who told me to be careful about how I felt about Octavia when I said I was falling in love with her after dating only less than two weeks. Shouldn't I do the same with Sunset?"

"I don't know, Rough Draft," Sonata says teasingly. "Two kisses on the first date does seem like there should be something more going on already, especially since she took the initiative with the second one."

"Well, there isn't," I claim. "We kissed and had a good time, but for now, that's it, okay?"

Sonata, Caramel, and Soarin look at me with disapproving looks, but then reluctantly sigh.

"Fine, we'll drop it for now," Soarin says. "But for the record, I think you're being as silly as you were when you thought she was still evil."

"Duly noted," I say. "Now come on, everyone else is waiting for us."

The three of them reluctantly comply as we make it to the cafeteria. We get in line and eventually grab our food from Granny Smith, who not so subtly gives Sonata an extra apple, much to Sonata's cute delight. We walk over to our usual table with the Rainbooms when I notice Sunset isn't there, and Rainbow Dash is smirking at me. I look at her curiously as we continue walking towards the table when it suddenly hits me.

I turn to Soarin and glare at him.

"You told Rainbow, didn't you?" I grumble.

"Sorry, bro," Soarin says, shrugging, clearly not meaning it. "I'm not keeping secrets from my girl, and you didn't say your date was supposed to be a secret. Maybe if you're lucky, she hasn't told the other girls."

I sigh heavily as I reluctantly sit down in my usual spot on the table and try to act like nothing is going on. Unfortunately, that doesn't go as well as I wanted. Rainbow Dash is smirking at me, Rarity and Pinkie Pie are trying to hide that they are excited, Fluttershy is smiling kindly at me, and Applejack smirking with her eyebrow raised.

"You told everyone, didn't you, Rainbow?" I ask bluntly.

"Yup," Rainbow Dash says almost immediately. "In fact, we're just waiting for Sunset Shimmer to come over and tell us her side of your secret date."

"It wasn't a secret date, I just...didn't tell you guys what was happening," I deny. "I also didn't tell Sunset not to tell you guys that I even asked her, so that's on her."

"Fib all you want, Mr. Draft," Rarity says, giggling. "You still went on a date with Sunset and kissed her, so we'd like to know what's going on."

"Nothing is going on...or at least it's too soon to say," I claim again. "We just had one date and...there just happened to be kissing involved. If you don't believe me, then you can ask her when she comes."

"Good, because she's coming right now," Rarity says, pointing at the cafeteria entrance. Sure enough, Sunset is walking towards us with a smile on her face, not bothering to grab lunch first. I feel uneasy with her smile as it looks like she's smiling because of last night, which might be working in everyone else's favor.

"Good afternoon, Sunset," Rarity greets. "You're in a cheerful mood today."

"Indeed I am," Sunset confirms. "I have some important news for all of you."

We look at each other, unsure of where she's going with this. I think it has something to do with the date, but I'm unsure.

"I'm going to Equestria to visit my family," she announces.

"What!?" Everyone exclaims.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I think I need to see my parents," Sunset explains. "I've been talking to Twilight, and she just happens to be in Equestria's Canterlot where they still live, and they're back home, but only for a couple of days before they leave for business trips."

"Wait, you've never told us about your parents before," Rainbow Dash says.

"Wait, what?" I ask, shocked. "She's never told you about her parents?"

"Er, no," Sunset admits. "You're kind of the only person who has asked me about them, Rough Draft."

"What? Only he gets to know about that, and we don't?" Rainbow Dash ridicules.

"You've never asked if I have any family back in Equestria, Rainbow," Sunset points out.

Rainbow Dash scratches the back of her head, admitting defeat.

"Well...no, it's just, it never came to mind and..." She says before chuckling nervously.

"When are you leaving?" Fluttershy asks.

"Tonight after school," Sunset answers. "Equestria's portal is in Twilight's castle, which is a day's train ride away from the city, so I kind of have to leave as soon as I can. That's why I'm late for lunch today; I was letting Principal Celestia know what I'm doing because I don't know when I'm coming back. It's possible I won't be back until next week."

"Next week?!" Pinkie Pie exclaims. "But that's such a long time! What if you decide to stay and don't come back? What if the portal breaks? You won't even be here to wish Rough Draft a happy birthday!"

...

What?

Everyone but Pinkie Pie turns to me, confused with what she just said. I stare at Pinkie Pie equally befuddled.

"What are you talking about, Pinkie?" I ask.

"What am I talking about? WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!?" Pinkie Pie screams. "Your birthday is in three days, and you're asking me what I'm talking about!?"

I stare at her dumbfounded before I take out my phone, open the calendar app, and sure enough, my birthday is this Saturday, March 11th.

"Oh, it is in three days," I say with an uncaring shrug. "Go figure."

"Go figure?!" Pinkie Pie screams. "How can you say that about your birthday?! You're turning 18 for cupcake's sake!"

"What? You're turning 18?" Caramel asks in disbelief. "You've never told Soarin or me this before, or even when your birthday is."

"Me neither," Sunset says, confused and hurt. "We were still hanging out last March, and you never told me when it was your birthday."

"Well, first of all, it's not like you ever told me when your birthday is, much less that you were a pony from another world bent on world domination," I say smirking at Sunset to which she replies with a shrug and her own smirk as if to say "Touché," before I turn to Pinkie Pie. "Second of all, what I want to know is how do you even know when my birthday is, Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie's frantic face immediately turns into an unamused one as she looks at me as a way of asking, "Have you met me?"

"Okay, fair enough," I say, scratching the back of my head. "But in all seriousness, it's not that big of a deal."

Everyone looks at me as if I just said a horrible swear word. Pinkie Pie looks like she's about to faint.

"Now, why would you say something like that, Rough Draft?" Applejack asks. "Birthdays are a time to celebrate your life with friends and family."

"And that would be true if I had friends most of my life," I say. "Don't forget that I never had any friends back when I was in Applelosa. My parents used to invite kids to birthday parties, but no one would ever come. After a while, I just quit caring about my birthday and eventually forgot about it. My parents will wish me a happy birthday and announce a birthday dinner or something whenever the time came, and I'd shrug and go with it, not knowing it's my birthday until they said it. To me, it's as big of a deal as a less popular holiday."

"But birthdays shouldn't be treated like that," Sonata whines in protest. "They should be a happy occasion to celebrate your life. Even Adagio and Aria and I would take time to celebrate our birthdays, and we're over a thousand years old."

"Yeah, and besides, you have friends now, Rough Draft," Soarin points out. "And I don't know about everyone else, but I'd like to celebrate it. Heck, even Octavia and the other guys at the E.M.R. would want to throw a party if you two were still together. Derpy would probably take the time to try to make a birthday cake completely made out of muffin batter."

I chuckle and say, "That girl does love muffins."

"Exactly," Soarin says. "So you have people besides your parents who would love to celebrate that you were born, dude. Especially if it's your 18th birthday."

"Yeah, I'd like that too," Caramel says.

"Me too," Sonata says firmly.

"I'm down for that," Rainbow Dash says.

"I'd love to," Rarity says.

"I would like that," Fluttershy says quietly.

"Same here," Applejack says.

"Rough Draft, just say the word, and I'll throw a party you'll never forget no matter how hard you try," Pinkie Pie says, determined.

They all look at me with friendly smiles on their faces, waiting for my answer. A part of me wants to say no since I still don't care that much about my birthday, but at the same time, I feel touched that they all care so much that they want to celebrate it. A small smile forms on my face as I make my decision.

"Okay, I guess a little party would be okay," I say. "Pinkie, you have my permission to throw one."

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie screams. "Don't you worry, Rough Draft, when I'm through, you'll have a smile plastered on your face for days, or my name isn't Pinkie Pie."

"She'll do it," Rainbow Dash says with a smirk. "We'll have to arrange it so that it's after the playoff game."

"Oh yeah, you guys have your first playoff game that day," Applejack says. "No doubt you're ready to -"

Suddenly, Sonata gasps loudly, and we all turn to her.

"Wait, this is wrong," she says. "Sunset Shimmer won't be able to come to Rough Draft's party."

Sunset frowns at this before she shrugs.

"Well, I could postpone my trip," she suggests. "It'll be a while before I get another opportunity like this but -"

"No, I want you to go," I say.

"Are you sure?" She asks. "After all, I could visit my parents another time, and you only turn 18 once."

"Yeah, but I know how much you want to settle things with your parents and Princess Celestia," I point out. "I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather you get the closure you desire now than to postpone it any longer on my account. You could call it your birthday gift to me to settle things with them if you'd like. I would feel better that you get that than stay here and wait eagerly for another chance just for me."

Sunset looks at me, surprised at my words for a moment before she smiles kindly.

"Well, if that's what the birthday boy wants," she says.

"I insist," I say. "Go to Equestria."

"Alright, then I will," she says. "But if my trip turns out to be shorter than planned, I'll be sure to come back as soon as I can in case I can make it to the party."

"I'll be sure to save you a slice," Pinkie Pie says, beaming. "Until then, it sounds like you should start packing for Equestria."

"You're right, Pinkie," Sunset agrees. "I have to head to my apartment and grab some things. I'll meet you guys after school once everyone is gone for the day to say goodbye before I go into the portal."

"Oh, so we're trusted to see this portal?" Caramel says.

"Sure you are," Applejack says. "You boys have given us little reason to believe you'd betray our trust, and I imagine Sonata would find little interest in going back to her homeworld."

"Homeworld, Shmonworld," Sonata says with a wave of her hand. "This place is my home now, and there's no way you can make me go back to a place that I haven't been to in a thousand years."

"My point exactly," Applejack says.

Everyone smiles at this before Sunset says, "Well, I better go. See you guys after school."

"See you," we all say as she leaves. After another moment, I finally get back to my lunch when I notice everyone looking at me again. I roll my eyes and groan.

"Yes?" I ask, annoyed.

"What's this about you knowing that she wants closure with her folks, eh?" Rainbow Dash asks teasingly.

"Don't look at me, ask her," I say. "If I'm the only person who asks about her past, that's your fault."

"Whatever you say, Draft, whatever you say," Rainbow Dash says, still smirking as everyone else quietly goes back to their lunch. I roll my eyes again before I return to mine. Still, it's surprising that I'm the only person who has asked that much about her past. I guess that makes me feel kinda special when they put it that way.

All the same, I hope Sunset gets the best closure possible at Equestria.

It's been almost an hour since school ended, and Sonata, Soarin, Caramel, the Rainbooms, and I are waiting for Sunset by the CHS statue. I didn't see her at English class, so I assumed she was still getting ready.

Just as I was about to worry about what's taking Sunset so long, I hear her running towards us with her backpack.

"There you are," Applejack says. "We were starting to worry."

"Sorry, it took longer than expected, and I had errands to run after packing," Sunset Shimmer explains.

"Well, the least you could've done was text us," Applejack says.

"Eh, what can I say? I was too focused on the tasks at hand," Sunset replies with a shrug. "Besides, according to Twilight, my parents don't return to Canterlot until tomorrow."

"Then why are you leaving today?" Caramel asks.

"I'd like to settle personal matters with Princess Celestia first," Sunset explains. "Figure it's best to handle that before I talk to my folks."

"What I don't get is why you feel the need to go over there, darling," Rarity says. "You still haven't told us much about them."

"I'll say. I mean, we know so much about you, and yet you never brought them up," Pinkie Pie says.

"Well, it's like I said earlier, you didn't ask, so I didn't tell," Sunset explains. "Though if you girls want a quick explanation about them, I could tell you now."

The Rainbooms agreed to this plan, and Sunset gestures them to huddle together and whisper to them.

"I guess we're excluded from this," Soarin says. "Well, all except you, Rough Draft."

"Oh, what can I say?" I shrug. "I wanted to get to know the real Sunset Shimmer after accepting that she's good now, and it turned out that her parents were partly the reason why she came to our world."

"How so?" Caramel asks.

I hesitate before I say, "It's a long story that is better told by Sunset, but the gist is her parents are snobby rich ponies who raised her to believe that she's better than anyone."

"Oh, that makes sense," Sonata says bluntly.

"Uh...ponies?" Soarin and Caramel ask simultaneously, making Sonata and I chuckle.

Before I can explain, the Rainbooms part from their group huddle and turn to the four of us.

"Well, that was quick," I say. "I just gave Soarin Caramel and Sonata the general gist too. I hope you don't mind, Sunset."

"Not at all," Sunset replies. "Although, I would like to have a quick private chat with you, Mr. Draft, if that's alright."

Everyone else gives smug looks at the two of us. I roll my eyes at them and say, "Sure," before Sunset gestures me to follow her. I can hear our friends not-so-secretly tease us. We walk to a corner, and Sunset turns to me with a nervous look.

"So..." she begins.

"So..." I say back.

Sunset clears her throat before she takes our her backpack and unzips the front pocket.

"I know it's still a couple of days away, but I wanted to give you this in person," she says as she takes out a small box wrapped in Star Wars wrapping paper and a purple bow on top. "Don't open it until your birthday, obviously."

I can't help but smile at this.

"You didn't have to do that," I say.

"I know, but I wanted to," she says. "Besides, if I know Pinkie Pie, she'll make sure everyone has given you presents to make this the greatest birthday ever or something."

We both chuckle at this.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I say.

Sunset's smile falters before she starts to speak again nervously.

"Also, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

My face turns serious before I politely say, "okay."

Sunset hesitates for a moment before she speaks again.

"Look, I had a great time and everything," She begins. "Though can we agree that the kissing was...not expected?"

"Um, the first kiss, maybe, but not so much the second one," I say with a smirk. "That was all you."

"Okay, fair enough," she says with her own smirk before she turns serious again. "All joking aside, I want you to know that I'm going to do a lot of thinking about you and me while I'm in Equestria. Seeing Princess Celestia and my parents on top of returning to my homeworld again is going to be an emotional experience for me obviously, but I also feel we should be asking ourselves what this thing between us is now and where we should go from here, and I ask that you do the same. I know it was one date, but I don't think we need our friends nagging us to know that there's more to it than that now, and we should know where to go from here."

I sigh before I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree," I say. "I admit that I'm a little unsure about where we're at now after the kissing."

"So you'll think about us while I'm gone?" She asks.

"You have my word," I say sincerely.

She smiles and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you," she says. "And happy birthday in advance."

"Thanks," I say as I hug her back.

When we part, we walk over to the others, and Sunset prepares herself.

"Alright, everyone, wish me luck," she says.

We all say words of encouragement as she oddly enough walks over to the school statue. I watch her curiously before she gives us one last look, smiles, and walks to the wall of the statue. As soon as she touches it, sparkles begin to form around the wall as she walks through it and vanishes without a trace.

"Huh, so the statue was the portal along," Sonata comments before she giggles cutely. "I guess it's kinda funny that Adagio and Aria never thought of that. I mean, you'd think it was obvious when it's basically a statue of a pony."

I chuckle at her words.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I say. "Actually now that I think about it, what do you think would happen if you went back, Sonata? Would you turn into a pony, or would you still be one of those giant horse-fish thingies from the Battle of the Bands?"

Sonata giggles again before she shrugs.

"Who knows?" She asks. "I'd probably hate the experience either way since I don't know what it's like to be either after a thousand years. Either way, I hope Sunset Shimmer finds what she's looking for back in Equestria."

I turn my head to look at the statue, and a small smile forms on my face.

"Yeah, me too."

The next couple of days went by slowly. Sonata, Caramel, Soarin, and the Rainbooms were looking forward to my birthday party while I pretend to be excited but secretly thinking about Sunset and me like she asked. The others still wanted more information about what happened between the two of us on our date, but I quickly deny that anything is going on. They leave it alone after a while, while I ironically go back to thinking about the two of us while at the same time hoping that things with Princess Celestia and her parents go okay.

Come Saturday morning, I was in bed and woke up to two, cute, light-purple eyes staring at me excitedly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROUGH DRAFT!"

I scream in panic and nearly fall off my bed before I recollect my surroundings to find Sonata sitting on her knees right next to my bed with Caramel and Applejack standing behind her. The last two chuckle at my reaction.

"Sorry, Rough Draft," Applejack says. "Sonata wanted to be the first person to wish you a happy birthday."

"Just playing my part in making this my buddy's best birthday yet," Sonata says bubbly as she pulls me into a big hug.

"Uh, well, thanks, Sonata," I say with a smile though still startled. "You guy came over just for that?"

"Nope, we're your escorts today," Caramel answers. "Your mom and Granny are getting breakfast ready, and then we're heading to the playoff game. Rainbow Dash and Soarin are already there with the team and Fluttershy, Big Mac, and Pinkie Pie is going to meet us there. Rarity couldn't get time off work for the game, so she's going to meet us at the party."

I can't help but smile at how they have the day planned out like this just for my birthday. As much as I don't care about my birthday in general, it feels nice to have friends who want to celebrate my mostly friendless life. I suddenly smell the bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes coming downstairs from my open bedroom door and hear my mom humming as she makes breakfast.

For the first time in a long time, I feel genuinely excited about my birthday.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I say as I start to get out from under the covers, grab clean clothes to change out of my pajamas, and start getting ready for the day.

I pat my belly, feeling a little heavier from eating breakfast. I pretty much ate whatever my mom put on my plate until I couldn't stand it much to her delight. She commented to the others how I hadn't been this excited for my birthday breakfast since I was seven and started telling embarrassing stories about me to which I try to make her stop while the others giggle at her tales.

Currently, we're riding Applejack's truck to CHS while Granny and my parents stay at home to set up the party...sort of. Apparently, since Pinkie pie wanted to help with the party but also wanted to support Rainbow Dash and Soarin during the game, she practically disciplined my parents and Granny to set up my party the way she envisioned it to the last detail with blueprints and everything. The only problem is, as detailed as Pinkie Pie's plans are, they seem to imply that my parents and Granny Smith only have to take care of rearranging furniture for guests, setting up balloons, and making the food. Whatever is on Pinkie Pie's mind, the adults decided to trust that she knows what she's doing.

That's the thing that you can always count on when it comes to Pinkie Pie; she's as unpredictable as she is pink, but when it comes to parties, she knows what she's doing.

Thinking about it suddenly made me remember her party several months ago. By golly, has it been that long? To think that about six months ago, she forced me to go to her party just to find a girl to date, and that night changed me forever the moment I laid eyes on Octavia. Now we're broken up, and I'm wondering if I could end up dating Sunset Shimmer. I sigh sadly thinking about it, however, as I rest my arm on the window seat and think about Octavia for a couple of glum moments; how part of me still wishes we never broke up and wondering if she's happy with this Treble Clef guy.

Then I start to wonder how everyone else at the E.M.R. is doing. Lyra and Bon Bon, Derpy, Doc, even a part of me kind of misses Vinyl despite how venomous she was to be the last time we spoke. Sure I feel a little happier hanging out with the Rainbooms, especially with how happy Soarin is with Rainbow Dash and how Caramel seems to be more hopeful than ever in having a chance with Applejack, but at the same time, I still missed my old friends. They were a fun group to hang out with, they each had their own unique charm, and they have a noble cause, and it was a shame that they probably all hate me just as much as Vinyl does because of the Anon-a-Miss incident.

"Rough Draft?"

I snap out of my train of thought and turn my head to see Sonata looking at me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I lie. "Just lost in my own thoughts."

"Thoughts like Octavia and her friends again?" she asks.

I give her a sad smile as I respond.

"For someone who can be a little ditzy, there's no fooling you, is there, Sonata?" I state.

"Well, you have done that enough times for me to recognize when you're thinking about them," she says. "Do you wish they could come to your party?"

"A little," I say with a frown. "I'm mostly sad about my break up with Octavia as usual and kind of missing the others."

"Yeah, I miss them a little too," Sonata says. "They were a fun and caring group to be with before finals week."

"Yeah, they were," I agree. "Though I don't miss Lyra and Bon Bon calling Caramel their 'Caramel Bear.'"

"And I don't miss those experiments Doc used on me," Sonata says with a shudder. "He's a nice guy, but I'd rather get tazed again than to go through all those experiments again."

"Yeah, probably for the best," I say. "We haven't had a real magic problem since the Battle of the Bands, and they only had one mission that led to capturing you."

"_You_ captured me," Sonata corrects. "In fact, if I recall correctly, Dagi's flash bomb would have gotten Octavia as well as everyone else if it wasn't for you. If you hadn't done that...well... no one would have been there to track Dagi and me down, and who knows what would have happened to me."

"That's true," I say. "Still gets you to wonder what might have been if the Crusaders hadn't caused all that trouble."

"Yeah," Sonata says sadly before her sad face turns bubbly. "But hey, let's not worry about that now. This is supposed to be a happy day with the Wondercolts hopefully getting their first playoff win and you turning into an adult."

I smile back, kindly.

"Yeah, you're right," I say. "Let's focus on watching the Wondercolts defeat the...actually who are we against?"

"Baltimare High," Applejack answers while driving. "According to Rainbow Dash, they're one of the worst teams in the state, so facing them should be a breeze."

"Well, that's good to know," I say. "Hate to see us disqualified on the first round _and_ on my birthday."

"Not to mention Rainbow would probably blow a fuse," Caramel adds. "God help Soarin if that ever happens."

"Amen," we all say at the same time as Applejack makes a turn to the school parking lot and parks her truck.

The place looks already packed even though the game doesn't start for another four minutes. Friends and families are crowding the benches looking forward to the game. Most of the crowd is rooting for CHS, as shown by our school Wondercolt ears and tails, but there is a small group of people showing some support for Baltimare High at the far end of the stands. We walk up the stairs to the middle row of the benches to find Fluttershy, Big Mac and Pinkie Pie saving seats for us. Fluttershy and Big Mac are wearing Wondercolt ears and tails while Pinkie is dressed and in a blue and yellow cheerleading outfit and has her face painted in blue with a yellow W on her right cheek and a yellow C on the left cheek. It doesn't take long, however, before some unknown force somehow informs Pinkie Pie that we are here and her face immediately turns from facing the field with anticipation to me with pure excitement.

"THE BIRTHDAY BOY IS HERE!" She screams before she runs over to me with inhuman speed and gives me her most painful, spine-crushing hug yet. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROUGH DRAFT!"

"T-thanks, Pinkie," I manage to say with whatever air is left in my lungs before she lets go. I rub my sore back as she returns to her spot while Fluttershy and Big Mac walk over to greet me.

"Happy birthday, Rough Draft," Fluttershy says as she gives me a soft yet comforting hug.

"Thank you, Fluttershy," I say, smiling from her kind embrace while Big Mac says, "Eeyup," while patting me on the shoulder.

After Fluttershy breaks the hug, she and Big Mac return to their seats while the rest of us begin seating. I sit between Sonata and Caramel while the latter sits next to Applejack, who is sitting next to Fluttershy, Big Mac, and Pinkie Pie.

"Who's ready to see the Wondercolts kick some butt?!" Pinkie Pie screams in excitement.

"I know I am," Applejack says.

"Me too," Caramel says.

"I would like that," Fluttershy says quietly.

"Eeyup," says Big Mac.

"How can the birthday boy say otherwise?" I answer.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Pinkie Pie squeals. "Dashie has been training the team to the bone for like, ever for this."

"I can vouch for that," I say. "Both Sunset and I have seen the way Rainbow Dash treats soccer practice like they're about to go to war or something. Clearly, she's determined to make our last year the year that we make it to Nationals."

But instead of a comment, everyone looks at me with smug looks on their faces.

"You watch soccer practice with Sunny, huh?" Pinkie pie teases.

"Oh come on, guys," I protest. "I take Sunset out on one date, and you just won't live it down."

"Buddy, if you didn't kiss her on that 'one date,' that would be true," Caramel says. "But you did kiss, so we're gonna keep at it."

I grew in annoyance until a mischievous idea forms in my mind.

"Well, if you really feel that way, Caramel, then maybe Applejack would like to hear a certain Revan and the Soaring Revanites song."

Caramel's smug face falls while everyone else looks at him in confusion.

"Uh, what does that have to do with you and Sunset?" Applejack asks.

"Oh nothing," I say playfully. "It's just that if we're going to tease each other, maybe you'd like to hear a song Caramel wrote that he was hoping we would play during the Battle of the Bands, Applejack."

"NO!" Caramel shrieks with his tan face turning bright red.

"Why would I want to hear this?" Applejack asks, still confused.

"You don't!" Caramel shouts in panic. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's messing with us to change the subject!"

"Aw, now don't be shy, Caramel," I say teasingly. "An artist like you should show people his proud work. In fact, if you won't sing it, I will."

Caramel's frightened face turns into a mad one as he gives me the biggest death glare he can muster.

"Rough M. Draft, I swear by The Force, if you sing so much as five notes-"

"Sing up to five notes? Well, if you insist," I say before I clear my throat and begin to sing.

_Never knew I could_-

"Alright, alright, you win!" Caramel screams with his arms flailing in the air. "I'll stop teasing!"

"Aw, come on, Caramel. Don't be a party pooper," Pinkie Pie says.

"Sorry, Pinkie," Caramel says. "It's a song I want to take to my grave."

I smirk proudly at my accomplishment before I notice Applejack looking at Caramel curiously. He was looking at the field defeated, so he doesn't notice that she appears to want to know about the song. I smile at the thought and wonder if I unintentionally started something that could help Caramel get with the girl of his dreams.

To make a long story short, we won...and it was pitiful.

The Wondercolts scored 8 goals before it was halftime and after a while, they let Baltimare High score at least 3 goals during the second half just out of good sportsmanship. When the referee blew the final whistle, we all cheered both out of excitement and relief. Even Pinkie Pie, with all her school spirit, grew a little eager for it to end.

Regardless of the outcome, however, we were still happy that we won, and we can continue to the next round of the playoffs. Caramel, Applejack, Big Mac, Fluttershy, Sonata, Pinkie Pie, and I met up with Soarin and Rainbow Dash at my house. The couple waited for us on my front porch when Applejack parked on the sidewalk.

"Hey, here's the birthday boy," Soarin announces before patting me on the back. "Happy birthday, bro."

"Thanks, man," I say. "Glad to get the first game over with?"

"Ugh, that's an understatement," Rainbow Dash groans. "I hoped we would win, but I was hoping for an actual game too."

"Well, better luck with the next game," Caramel says encouragingly. "But hey, why stand here waiting for that when we got a party to go to?"

"Amen!" Pinkie Pie concurs. "Which makes it my cue to make my final touches. Everyone follow me!"

She opens the front door, and we follow her curiously. I find the family room partly decorated with balloons, but apart from that, the place looks less like a party and more like just the family room except for the extra tables. My parents and Granny Smith stand there waiting for us while Rarity is sitting on the couch before she sees us and walks over to me.

"Happy birthday, Rough Draft," Rarity says in a singing voice before she gives me a big kiss on my cheek.

"T-thanks, Rarity," I say bashfully as I rub my cheek much to Rarity's amusement.

"Okay, what's up with this, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asks. "This doesn't look like your typical party."

Pinkie Pie giggles at the question.

"Oh Dashie, that's because I want to finish the decorating with this," Pinkie Pie says as she pushes something big covered in a large white cover. She takes the cover out to reveal a blue and pink cannon aiming at the family room.

"Introducing the party cannon!" She screams excitedly.

All of us, including Granny Smith and my parents, stare at her contraption.

"The party cannon?" I ask, confused.

"Observe," is Pinkie's only reply before she grabs the string on the back of the cannon and pulls. With a bang and a loud squeak, the cannon fires, and the next thing either of us knows, the tables are covered with pink party covers with all sorts of cups, drinks, plates, snacks stacked perfectly on top of them. Streamers and confetti fly all over the place as the family room is suddenly turned into a party room. We all gasp and wow at this accomplishment as Pinkie Pie boastfully pats her party cannon.

"Yeah, I've had my mind on making one of these babies since the Fall Formal, and Cheesie helped me make this during his last visit," she says. "The perfect invention for making parties in no time flat. What do you think, Rough Draft?"

"I-it's amazing," I say. "I don't know how it works or why, but you clearly outdid yourself, Pinkie."

"Aw shucks!" Pinkie Pie says, pretending to be bashful. "Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's party!"

We all say words of agreement, and Pinkie Pie takes out a stereo from her hair and places it on a table, plugs her phone into it, and starts playing some tunes. We all join in together to eat, drink, dance, play games, and otherwise hang out and talk. The entire time I couldn't help but smile and be thankful for everything that is happening around me. To have so many people besides my mom and dad here to celebrate my life feels more uplifting by the minute. Here I am laughing, playing, and talking with so many people who are my friends.

Sunset is right; there is a kind of magic in having friends. For the first birthday in my life, I am happy to be alive.

After about a couple of hours, Pinkie Pie stands up and announces, "Alright, everyone, time for presents."

We all say words of excitement as my mom has us form a circle while Pinkie Pie leaves for one second to come back with a pile of presents in a flash and lays them in the center of the circle. Before I join everyone, I quickly go up to my room and grab Sunset's gift from my backpack. I race back down to find everyone waiting for me, and I place Sunset's gift next to the pile of presents planning to save it for last before I sit down.

"Oh, oh, ours first! Open mine and the Apple's present first!" Sonata shouts.

"Now, Sonata, don't be impatient," Granny Smith says.

"It's alright," I say, chuckling. "I'll open yours first."

Sonata squeals in excitement as my mom picks up a large box and lays it in front of me. Sonata tries to hold her excitement as I undo the wrapping to find a box. Inside the box is a large blanket that is clearly knitted together with mine and Sonata's faces with words saying 'besties forever.'

"Do you like it?" Sonata asks. "I had the idea while Fluttershy, Big Mac, and Granny helped make it."

I smile as I turn to Sonata.

"I love it," I say kindly, which earns a big hug from Sonata, who squeals in happiness. Big Mac and Granny Smith smile pleased while Fluttershy says a small, "yay," before my mom grabs the next present.

Rarity got me a fancy looking hat that is "all the rage," Soarin and Rainbow Dash got me a Canterlot High soccer hat, Caramel got me a new Star Wars t-shirt, my parents got me a new video game, and Pinkie Pie got me a giant marshmallow pillow.

Finally, all that is left is Sunset's gift.

"Whose is that?" Rainbow Dash asks as I pick it up.

"Sunset's," I answer. "She gave it to me shortly before she left."

Rainbow Dash and Soarin give me smug looks that I ignore as I unwrap the gift. Inside is a small, white box that contains a silver locket with Sunset's personal mark inscribed on one side and my personal mark engraved on the other. I'm touched by the detail of each side as everyone looks at it in amazement. Then I notice a small button on the side, and I press it. The locket opens to reveal a picture of Sunset Shimmer and me huddled together while she holds the rose I gave her.

"What's inside?" Caramel asks.

"It's Sunset and me from the picture Mr. Cake took on Valentine's day," I answer with a smile. "She cropped it to just the two of us and her rose."

"Awwww!" Sonata coos as she looks over my shoulder. "Hey, there's something on the other side."

"Really? What is it?" Rainbow Dash asks.

I look to where Sonata is pointing and say, "It's an inscription. It says 'faith, hope, love, but the greatest of all these is love.'"

"Sounds like she's looking for more than friendship to me," Soarin says smugly.

"Yeah, I don't think she's trying to be subtle there, buddy," Caramel says with a grin.

"Oh, our dear Sunset is never one for subtlety, Caramel," Rarity says with a wave of her hand. "Why I remember when she started crushing on Rough Draft, and she convinced Pinkie Pie to invite him to her party just so she could try to talk to him."

...

...

I stare at Rarity in shock.

"What did you say?" I ask.

Rarity turns her head to me, confused until her eyes widen as she realizes what she just said. She turns to everyone else to find they all are looking at her in surprise. She turns back to me and tries to come up with an answer.

"J-just wanted to talk to you?" she stutters.

"N-no, no, the um...the crushing on me since Pinkie's party part?" I ask.

All eyes are on Rarity, who stutters frantically, trying to undo the damage, but as she does, I begin to realize how her words suddenly make sense. Pinkie Pie did describe Sunset's looks when she asked me to come to her party, and Sunset did try to talk to me and asked if I wanted to dance with her that night. In fact, the more I think about it, some of Sunset's words over the past several months start to echo in my mind as hints of her crush. How she said she was thinking about dating someone when I confronted her on Valentine's day, or how she was worried sick about me when she saw me beaten on the ground after Octavia and I fought Adagio. She was sad when she saw me and Octavia walk hand in hand for the first time as a couple and looked bummed when I told her that Octavia and I confessed our love for one another. She hesitated when she brought up the idea of Octavia and I getting married and having children when we were at the mall and froze in shock when I went into detail over why I wanted to get Octavia's necklace. The more I thought about it, the more it all came together.

"Oh...my...gosh..." I say in shock.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Rarity panics while rubbing the sides of her head. "Not another Pinkie Pie Promise!"

"Uh, Rarity, rubbing your head doesn't turn back time," Pinkie Pie says, earning an unamused glare from Rarity.

I turn my head to the locket, looking intently at Sunset in the picture. She has her arm around me, and she seems to intently be holding her rose up to make sure that it is in the photo. Now that I look at her face, I realize how much she is beaming after I had just given her the flower. It makes my heart warm, but it also makes my purple cheeks turn red at the idea of how much it meant to her and how she proved to be taking good care of the rose when we went to her apartment after the movie.

"Sunset...has had a crush on me all this time?" I manage to say.

For a couple of minutes, no one says anything. Rarity continues to rub the side of her head, ashamed at what she accidentally revealed while Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy look away from me, unsure of what to say. Big Mac and Granny Smith turn to each other with raised eyebrows while my parents, Caramel, and Sonata look at me with equal surprise.

The only two people in the room who appear unfazed are Soarin and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow especially stares at me with her arms crossed, and her eyebrow raised, which catches Caramel's attention.

"Uh, Rainbow, did you not hear what Rarity just said?" he asks.

Rainbow Dash turns her head to face Caramel and stare at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding?" She ridicules. "I've been dying for _anyone_ to tell that blockhead about Sunset's crush for ages!"

Everyone but Soarin turns to Rainbow Dash in disbelief.

"W-what?" I ask.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you, Rough Draft?" She ridicules. "Of course, Sunset Shimmer has feelings for you! It's been driving me crazy how you have been completely clueless about it, and we couldn't say anything the entire time because Sunset made us Pinkie Pie Promise not to tell you! I don't care how good looking or fancy Octavia Melody was; you should have picked up Sunset's feelings towards you ages ago! And I'm hardly the only Rainboom who thinks so!"

I turn to the other Rainbooms and stare at them in surprise.

"Is this true?" I ask.

Applejack scratches the back of her head before she reluctantly replies, "Well, since the secret is out, I may as well say it's remarkable how you've been completely blind to her feelings even after you were long past hating her to no end. It's kinda sad how dense you have been."

"I'll say," Pinkie Pie concurs. "Why else would I have asked you about her looks when I invited you to my party? Heck, when she saw you with Octavia at Sugarcube Corner, she was so shocked that she dropped the glasses she was carrying! I was struggling between being happy for you and sad for Sunny when you and Octavia became boyfriend and girlfriend. She had to give me permission to choose the former, so I could congratulate you just so that I could finally get either feeling out of my chest and because she wanted to see you happy even if she wasn't the one making you happy."

"I said too much already," Rarity says frantically. "But, I will say that it is most unbecoming of a gentleman that you didn't pick up her feelings for you even once."

I turn to Fluttershy, who is looking away at me nervously as she hides her face with her hair and holds Big Mac's arm.

"Fluttershy?" I ask.

Fluttershy whimpers before she reluctantly responds in the quietest yet clear voice she can muster.

"Um, personally, I can understand not paying attention to Sunset's feelings when you hated her and dated Octavia Melody...but other than that, yes; it was so obvious that even I don't understand how you didn't notice her feelings before."

"Eeyup," Big Mac says

I stand flabbergasted at their words.

"Have I really been this clueless the entire time?" I ask.

"Buddy, if you were any more clueless, you'd be as absent-minded as Sonata," Rainbow Dash says.

"Hey!" Sonata retorts.

"Sorry, but it's true," Rainbow Dash says. "You should have taken a moment to see how you scared her half to death when you and Octavia were chasing Sonata and her sisters after the trial or how you hurt her feelings when you claimed she is still evil at DJ-PON-3's house. Not to mention how hopeful she was when you agreed to try to act better towards her after she gave you back your silly notebook or how bummed she was when she saw you and Octavia working together to keep an eye on Caramel when he had his 'double date.'"

"But that doesn't completely make sense," I say, holding the sides of my head as if that keeps myself together. "Sunset was so supportive of my relationship with Octavia. She was giving me advice and tried to stop Octavia from dumping me during the Anon-a-Miss incident and everything."

"That's because that's how much she cares about you, Rough Draft," Applejack says. "She was hoping that you would notice her, but she also wants your happiness, and she knew as well as anyone how Octavia made you so happy before my sister and her friends ruined it with Anon-a-Miss. She didn't want to take that away just for her own wants. She would never have forgiven herself if she went back to her old ways so that she could have a chance to be with you."

"She cares that much?" I ask.

"Yes, you doofus," Rainbow Dash ridicules. "How could you not have seen it after she had Fluttershy help her make that song to try to get you out of being so mopy about Octavia Melody seeing another guy? Whenever you wanted to know more about Equestria, she was always happy to spend time with you just to help you get to know that side of her. Seriously, did you think she just wanted a guy best friend like some super cliché, teenage, chick flick?"

"Well...I don't know," I say, trying to recollect my thoughts from all of this." I guess I never really thought about why she would do things like that. She did say she wanted her friend back when she gave me back my notebook, but after I forgave her and we started patching things up, we just became ... I don't know, I assumed just friends, but then again it wasn't like we were going to have a him and me friendship after everything we've been through. I mean, yes, I'm happy to know she likes me that way; I asked her to the movies hoping she would someday, but finding out she thought that much about me even before I met Octavia? Ugh, I feel like my brain is going to break from this information."

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for being dense," Rainbow Dash says. "So whatcha gonna do, lover boy?"

"I don't know," I say before turning to Soarin, Caramel, and Sonata. "What about you three? You guys have been quiet this whole time."

"Well, I knew she had something for you," Soarin says plainly.

"What?!" I exclaim.

"Hey, what can I say, bro? It may have been a Pinkie Pie promise, but Rainbow Dash for one had no problem telling her boyfriend what's up as long as I don't say anything either." Soarin says with a shrug. "I don't like keeping secrets from my girlfriend, and Rainbow Dash hates keeping secrets from me. But even then, it was clear that something was up for a while. That's why I encouraged you not to give up when you were trying to ask her out."

"Well, I had no idea, but with the benefit of hindsight, I feel I should have known this too," Caramel says.

"I think this is so romantic!" Sonata squeals. "You go on a date with her, and then you find out that she loves you all along. It's like confessing your love with Octavia all over again except it's Sunset Shimmer!"

"Now hold on, Sonata, this doesn't mean that she's in love with me, just like, likes me," I correct before turning to the Rainbooms. "Right?"

All five of the Rainbooms make gestures of hesitation before Applejack answers.

"Well, I can't say she said anything like that to us, but given how persistent she has been trying to be on good terms with you and the quote she has inscribed inside your locket, I wouldn't rule it out."

"Uh...okay, but she does realize that can take a while before I feel the same, right?" I ask nervously. "I mean, we've only had just one date."

"Sweetie, I realize you don't have much experience apart from Sunset and Octavia Melody, but even you should realize that is far from true," Rarity says. "It's been more than just one date, Rough Draft. You did spend time together with her before, and that time counts. The clock doesn't reset to zero; it unpauses. Why else do you think you guys ended up kissing after your first date?

"No way, that doesn't count, because that time was a lie," I claim. "We never kissed or anything like that before the Spring Fling, we just said our fake I love yous before we ruined your gown."

"And yet she kept your notebook as a memento," Rainbow Dash remarks.

Nothing else is said right away until Applejack sighs, walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me something, Rough Draft. There are a lot of people she pretended to care about before the Fall Formal, and yet out of all of them, the only one she has tried to be really close with for real is you," she says. "Not Cloud Kicker, not Mystery Mint, not even her ex-boyfriend, Flash Sentry. Even when you hated her guts, she kept trying. Sure she gave up after you blew up on her, but when you came to her and apologized, she realized there's hope for the two of you yet, and it warmed her heart when you finally forgave her for what she did. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Well yeah, but...this is just so sudden," I say.

"Oh, what's the big deal, Rough Draft?" Sonata asks. "She cares about you, and you care about her too. She offered to stay for your birthday, but you insisted that she goes to see her family for tacos' sake. Shouldn't that say that maybe both of you are past the point of taking things slowly by like...I don't know, a lot?"

I stutter in response, unable to find the right words to say. Everyone looks at me with expectations for an answer, but nothing comes out.

"Hey there now, what are we doing bringing up all this drama?" Granny Smith asks. "It's Rough Draft's birthday. We're not here to confuse him with all the stuff he should have realized ages ago; we should keep making this his best birthday ever! Now, who wants some cake and ice cream?"

Everyone makes words of agreement and proceeds to the dining hall. I slowly stand up to follow them, but I suddenly stop and look at Sunset in the picture inside my new locket. As I stare at her beautiful, cheerful face, everything everyone said becomes clear. It's at this moment that I know what my answer to Applejack's question is, and I know what I must tell Sunset when she returns.

For a half-hour, everyone seemed to leave the matter of Sunset's feelings for me alone as Granny and my mom brings out the birthday cake. Everyone sings happy birthday to me, and after I blew out all the candles, we start to chow down on cake and ice cream. But while I am happy and enjoying my food, my head is still wrapped with everything my friends just told me. Every now and then, I will secretly look at my locket and stare at the picture inside. I smile at the thought of the day when Sunset was so shocked yet so happy when I gave her that rose and promised that she'll find someone, but I never suspected that she already found him.

The thought made me smile more though I try to hide it from the others. To think that in a twist of fate, Sunset Shimmer and I are meant to be even after everything that's happened. Yet, at the same time, why wouldn't we be together? I have been valuing her company ever since we made peace with one another, maybe more than I realized back then. She's so smart, understanding, forgiving, and it's always so exciting to talk about her world, and how it connects to this world that she values more than any magic just by being with those she cares about...including me.

Yet it makes no sense that she would pick me over anyone else. I know we have a lot of similar experiences and everything, but why would she want to be with someone like me? I'm a nerd. There's so much that she could do just with her knowledge of magic, science, and world-traveling, and yet on top of going to school and hanging out with her band, she wants to spend time with someone who enjoys the pleasures of...well...stories. She would even write a song to try to make me happy when it felt like everything came crashing down on me. At least with Octavia, she found how we relate to each other as artists, but Sunset doesn't...at least not to the extent that she would defend me in front of multiple people like Octavia did.

Suddenly, there is a loud knock coming from the front door. Everyone stops talking and eating and turns to the door, curious. My mother decides to walk over and see who's there. We hear her open the door and talk to someone for a couple of seconds before she calls out to me to come over. I look at everyone and shrug, figuring it's someone who wants to wish me a happy birthday or something before I get up and walk over to the front door. As I walk down the hall, my mother starts walking back to the kitchen, telling me that she'll be sure everyone leaves "us" alone. I look at her confused as she proceeds to her seat on the dining table. I walk to the entrance hall to find the front door slightly open, waiting to reveal who's on the other side. I hesitate for a moment before I fully open the door and stare in shock as I see who is on our front porch.

"Hey, birthday boy," Sunset says with a smirk. "Hope I didn't miss everything."

"Uh, no actually. You just arrived in the middle of cake and ice cream," I say still, surprised. "We still have more than plenty of both."

"That sounds great, but if it's okay, I'd like to talk to you first," she says with her smirk changing to a small frown. "Could we talk privately for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah, absolutely," I say as I walk outside and close the door behind me. "Would you like to sit down on the porch?"

"No, I'm okay standing up," she says.

"Okay," I say.

For a moment, no noise is heard except for the sounds of crickets in the distance. Sunset looks away from me and rubs her arm nervously.

"So..." I say.

"So..." She says back.

"How was Equestria?" I ask.

"It was good," she replies. "It was great to see the land again and say hi to Twilight."

"Did you get to talk to Princess Celestia?" I ask.

"I did," She says, still not looking at me.

"And?" I ask, expecting more.

A small smile enters her face before she turns to look at me.

"It went better than I hoped," She answers. "I didn't get a chance to apologize for anything. She just raced from her throne to the entrance on the complete other side and hugged me tightly. I kept trying to say that I'm sorry, but she wasn't having it. She just held on to me and kept whispering that it's okay, and she was happy to see me again. I couldn't believe what was happening, but it felt so good to see her smiling at me again."

I smile at this as I say, "Told you so."

She rolls her eyes at my proud words, but her smile remains before I frown nervously as I start to ask my next question.

"And your parents?"

Sunset frowns depressingly and looks down on the floor.

"Not so much,"

I feel my heart sink before she sadly continues.

"I didn't even get to talk to them. I knew they were home, and I made myself presentable and everything. When I made it to their house I decided to peak in the living room to see what they were doing before I knock on the door, but I learned something pretty..."

She doesn't finish her sentence. I can see her eyes beginning to water, and I feel my heart sinking deeper at the sight of her misery. I don't know if I should ask what happened or just hug her, but before I can do anything, she continues.

"They had another foal!" She chokes out. "I saw them teaching him some big important, fancy stuff, and he was obeying them like a precious, uptight angel. Judging by his looks, he's gotta be no older than ten or eleven. So, as far as I know, they decided that I was a failure after I left and decided to just try again with another foal as if I was some...some failed science experiment or something. There were no pictures around to indicate I even existed before they had this little tyke. Just pictures of him flooding the house as if they made the whole house a shrine for him, knowing that he's going to become something they always wanted. I don't know if they would even remember me, but it was clear that even if they did, they wouldn't acknowledge that I'm their daughter! So I guess my closure involves knowing that I'm replaceable in their eyes! But hey, now I know I have a bouncing baby brother who is perfect in their eyes in every way. Mazel tov!"

She tries to hold back her tears with every word, but I can see that she can't hold back any longer. Without further hesitation, I walk over to her and wrap one arm around her while I lightly push her head to rest on my shoulder with the other. She sobs bitterly on my shoulder and wraps her arms around me as tightly as she can. I hold on to her for half a minute before I quietly shush her for comfort.

"Shhh, it's okay," I say quietly. "I'm sorry that they did that. If I had known, I would never have asked you to -"

"No," She says, breaking the hug. "It wasn't your fault. I knew it wasn't going to end well, and hey, I guess knowing the full truth of how they felt about me is still a serviceable closure. I mean, they barely paid any real attention to me when I was around, so they may as well have needed to do something to make their case clear. And now if I ever had any doubts about who my real family is, it's completely demolished. Now I know that all the happiness that I ever wanted rests with no one but Princess Celestia, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sonata, Caramel, Soarin and you."

I give her a sad smile at her realization before she recollects herself and looks at me directly in the eye.

"Speaking of which, I hope you were thinking about us while I was going through all of this," she says calmly.

My smile turns cheerful as I say, "Yeah, I have. I also opened your gift."

"And?" she asks.

My smile grows as I respond.

"I love it," I say. "It must've been difficult to get a locket designed like that after just finding out about my birthday shortly before you left."

A small smile forms on her face as she replies, "Well, I kinda wanted to make something out of that photo from Valentine's Day for a while. I just wasn't sure what to do until after Pinkie Pie gave us the news. Speaking of which, how much teasing did the other give you for it?"

I smirk at her before I respond.

"Funny story actually," I say. "While we were talking about it, Rarity accidentally slipped out something about you having a crush on me since before Pinkie's party."

Sunset frowns at this.

"I get the feeling we should stop trusting her to keep secrets anymore," she says. "Her track record has become a little disapproving of late."

"Yeah. Of course, I had no idea," I admit, scratching the back of my head.

"Seriously? I thought I was being so obvious, especially after you and Octavia had long since broken up." she ridicules.

"Nope, totally clueless," I confess. "Maybe in hindsight, I should have at least taken a hint from your quick yes to asking you to the movies."

"Yeah, I wonder how you could be so dense even after having gone so far in life as to have dated a girl like Octavia," She says with a smirk.

"Maybe I was too distracted from all your stories about your world and you introducing me to new magic, minus your new technique in getting fiery wings and tail," I say. "Though with that said, Sunset, I honestly don't get why you would be so interested in me."

Sunset frowns and looks at the floor as I continue.

"I mean, I'm glad that you are; don't get me wrong. I wouldn't have asked you on that date if I wasn't hoping you'd like me in that way at least a little bit. But you could be interested in anyone else who would be happy to be with a sublime girl like you, and you choose a nerd who wanted to persecute you even when everyone else knew better. You have all these people who have already seen how much you have changed and really value what you've become and yet it's only me who you would want to share your life stories or take on magical flights or -"

"Can I say something?" Sunset interrupts, looking back at me with pleading eyes.

I stutter, trying to say something against her request, but I hold my tongue and gesture her to proceed. She looks down on the ground again and sighs nervously as she plays with her fingers with anxiety.

"The ability to conjure those wings that I told you is a secret..." She says quietly for a moment before she lifts her head, stares deep into my eyes, and speaks firmly. "The secret to my wings is _you_, Rough Draft. When I first began to conjure the wings and tail, it was because I was so happy to be with my friends who guided me to be the person I am today, but then I discovered that I can also gain them just by thinking of you. You; the only other person who knows what it means to be truly alone most of your life and only now experiences the joys of friendship. The only difference between us, apart from the fact that I was a pony from another world, is you still grew up having a kind and caring heart that just wanted to love and be loved in return; something that I never truly wanted until I was shown how wonderful it is to have any of that. Since the Battle of the Bands, it warmed my heart whenever I saw you in the cafeteria from afar, always happy with Soarin and Caramel in the same way Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie make me happy. I didn't see you as a former lackey or some dork that writes fan fiction, I saw you as the only person from here to Equestria who knows what it is like to be alone with practically nothing but your dreams. From then on, I wanted nothing more than to repair our relationship. I didn't know if I could gain more than friendship from you or if it was all doomed from the start, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be with the one person I can relate to. And you know what? As much as I wanted that, I truly was happy for you when you were together with Octavia because she was giving you what you always wanted, and my heart _broke_ for you when she turned her back on you. I thought there was no hope between us after that until you finally forgave me for what I did to you. Since that day, you showed me that you not only finally believe who I am now, but want to know all about me both good and bad. Nobody else even thinks to ask about why I came to this world or what my life was like before then, but you did. I told you everything about me, and you accepted me as a friend all the same. You encouraged me not to let the past get the better of me by suggesting my makeover. You melted my heart when you gave me my rose. You cared so much that you realized that I was thinking about my parents and convinced me to find closure with them for crying out loud! There's a reason why the thought of you alone can give me the ability to fly, Rough Draft: it's because you make my heart soar whenever you are around. You are the one person with whom I can truly be all of myself, the human and the pony. Only you lift my spirits up whenever I see your face or get the chance to hold you in my arms for just one moment. I would never have thought it to be possible in all my life, but now I have someone I want to protect. Someone that I want to make as happy as I am just to be near him for days to come. Someone who I know I can be myself wholeheartedly when it's just him and me."

"Sunset..." I begin, but she puts her hand on my mouth before she continues with a heartfelt smile.

"Look, I know you think this is too fast, but just know that I _love_ you."

I stare at her in shock, unable to believe what I just heard. For the second time, Sunset Shimmer straight out tells me that she loves me, but this time it's real. I feel my heart leap for joy as those words echo in my mind. Sunset's smile grows as she continues confidently.

"Yes, it's true. This time I mean it. I love you, Rough Draft. I love you with everything that I am. I can't hide how I feel about you anymore, and I don't care if you don't feel the same, and you might never be. I'm going to do whatever it takes to -"

This time, it's my turn to interrupt her as I gently place my hand on her mouth for silence. I remove her hand from my mouth with my other hand to show a heartfelt smile on my face.

"I love you too," I say sincerely.

"R-r-really?" Sunset asks, surprised.

"Really, really," I say. "It may have taken some looking back, but I know that this time it's true. When I gave Octavia her gifts, I told her through a note that I would be waiting for her to return to me, but now I've accepted it's not her I should have been waiting to be by my side but you. You kept trying to make peace with me and tried to help me when things in my life were confusing or harsh even when I wanted nothing to do with you. You who shared your deepest secrets to me and did what was in your heart to help me out of my depressed state. I still don't understand how I could catch the heart of someone as wonderful as you even after everything you just said, but I don't mind. I've accepted how happy I am now just being with you, to get to know you and to feel you holding me tight in your arms. It took longer than either of us would have liked, but I now know deep down in my heart that I truly love you back."

Sunset stares at me in surprise the entire time I am saying this. I continue to smile, waiting for her to say something.

After a few seconds, her eyes begin to water again, and a small, loving smile grows on her face. Before I know it, she wraps her arms around me, pulls me towards her, and kisses me with all her might. My eyes widen at her sudden approach, but it doesn't take long before I happily close my eyes and wrap my arms around her to deepen the kiss. We keep this up for about a minute before we reluctantly separate due to lack of air. I stare into Sunset's shining cyan eyes as they continue to shed tears of joy. I caress her cheeks to wipe away the tears running down her face as I look at her lovingly.

"You want to be my girlfriend, real or not real?" I ask.

Sunset's smile brightens, and she whispers, "Oh, so real," before she goes in for another kiss. This one is more tender yet passionate as she wraps her arms around my neck, and I continue to caress her cheeks. The kiss turns into a make-out as the kissing becomes more intense with every second.

Before we can continue, however, Sonata's voice is heard from the other side of the front door.

"Can we open the door yet? We're dying over here!"

Sunset and I break apart, trying to contain our laughter as Sunset says, "Go ahead, go ahead!"

Immediately, the door is blown open to reveal Sonata, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Big Mac, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Caramel, Soarin, Granny Smith, and my parents looking at us with anticipation.

"So, what's going on already?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"We're dating!" Sunset announces.

Without missing a beat, everyone else cheers in excitement, and they run over to hug and congratulate the two of us. Sonata especially is laughing and cheering with happiness as she hugged me tightly while the Rainbooms are already asking Sunset questions about what happened. After about a minute or two, my mom suggests we take this back inside so we can continue this over the rest of our cake and ice cream, and we all go inside, ready to continue the celebration.

Whatever lies in store for me next, there is no denying that this is, without a doubt, the best birthday of my life.


	34. Chapter 34

It's the school week after my birthday, and things are better than ever. After Sunset and I confessed our love for one another, we've become practically inseparable. Every day I am excited to see her with my locket always around my neck. When we're not in separate classes or with our respective group of friends, we've been at each other's side during lunch period or secretly holding hands when we sit next to each other during English class with Miss. Cheerliee. But the best time of the day is when school ends, and we can stay in the halls and o nothing but make out...or as my new girlfriend likes to call it, make up for lost time.

We part for a moment from our current make out, and Sunset looks at me with a pleased smile as we remain wrapped in each other's arms.

"Well, this was well worth the wait," she says.

"Yes, yes, it was," I say, smiling back. "To think that we would be like this less than a year after the whole thing with the Spring Fling. Could you imagine the old you finding out that this is what happens between her and one of her former lackeys?"

Sunset laughs out loud at the idea.

"I can't stop imagining how she would be practically horrified that I would go from using you to kissing you with love," she says.

"Neither can I," I say before a thought enters my mind. "Speaking of which, you said that the kisses from our date were your very first."

"Yeah, so?" She asks.

"Well, not that I don't believe you or anything, but are you really telling me you never had one mouth to mouth kiss when you were dating Flash Sentry?" I ask.

Sunset smirks at me before she responds.

"Nope, not even him," She says. "It's like I said, he's a nice guy, but I never liked him, liked him. I flirted and pretended to be nice to him and everything, but when it came to kissing, it never went to more than a few times on the cheek as part of my act. Going mouth to mouth is all you, babe."

"Well, it's lovely to know that you saved that for someone that you -" I begin before another thought enters my mind. "Did you just call me babe?"

"I did," Sunset says with a flirtatious smile. "I'm not normally one for nicknames, but given how cute you are when you blush, I think a name like babe is perfect for a cutie like you."

My cheeks heat up again at her words.

"Uh, please don't," I say bashfully. "That makes me uncomfortable."

"If I don't get to say it, I'll find a new way to make you blush, Mr. Draft," Sunset says teasingly. "Perhaps you would like something to make you really turn red like sweetie-kins or honey bunny or cutie pie or cuddle-"

"Okay, okay, babe it is!" I exclaim my face dark red.

"That's better," Sunset says pleased. "Now, where were we?"

My bashful face turns into a flirtatious one as I say, "I think I remember," before we begin kissing again until...

"Hey, cut it out, you two!"

We break apart to see Soarin, Caramel, and Big Mac standing next to us.

"Who says you two get to make out as much as you want?" Soarin demands.

"Aw, quit complaining and go make out with Rainbow Dash or something," I say before I go back to kissing Sunset.

"Well, I'd love to, if she wasn't at - oh I don't know, band practice," Soarin retorts.

Immediately, Sunset breaks the kiss and gasps loudly.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot!" She says. "Rainbow and the others must be waiting for me!"

"Aw, can't they go through one practice without you?" I plead.

"Sorry, babe, but I'm one of the lead singers," she says, sadly before she pulls me in for one quick kiss. "We'll just have to continue this later."

I groan in disappointment before I smile at her.

"Okay, text me when you're done," I say.

"I will. I love you!" She calls out as she begins racing to the music room.

"I love you too!" I call out as she disappears before I give Soarin a deathly glare. "Really, bro? We're trying to make up for lost time, and you're gonna pull that on me?"

"Hey, we're happy you two are finally together, man, but fair is fair," Soarin says. "The Rainbooms have practice, so that means if Big Mac and I can't make out with our girls, neither can you."

"Eeyup," Big Mac says plainly.

I huff in annoyance, still displeased with having my make-out session with my girlfriend interrupted.

"Hey, come on, Rough Draft, you've been making out with her plenty all week," Caramel says. "You probably kissed her over the past few days more times than you ever did in three months with Octavia. Don't you think you two should be taking it easy by now?"

"Not while it still doesn't feel like we've made up for lost time, it doesn't," I answer "And believe me, if I don't feel like we haven't caught up yet, you can bet all of your characters on The Old Republic that Sunset does."

"Well, that's fair," Soarin admits. "She's been waiting for this a lot longer than you have."

"Heh, as the guy who gets to kiss her, I can honestly say you have no idea," I say with a proud smirk. "But enough about Sunset and me. What brings you over here, Big Mac? We don't normally see you here apart from when you help Granny at the cafeteria."

Big Mac gives me a small chuckle before he responds.

"Well, since the girls are at practice and I just finished my chores at the farm early, I thought you'd guys would be down for a guy's hang out," he explains. "It's been some time since I've hung out with just guys since most of my friends are long gone after graduation."

I smile at this idea.

"Well, I can't recall the last time the three of us had a guys night all semester, so that sounds like a good idea," I say. "Do you have anything in mind."

"Uh, not much apart from the arcade or something like that," He admits. "Truth be told, I never really did much aside from that back when I was still going to this school."

"Hey, that's alright, man, neither do we," Soarin says. "But hey, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

It turned out that hanging out at the arcades with Big Mac was more fun than the three of us thought. He is reasonably skilled with some of the older games. Every now and then, we would get a little competitive with him over who is the best at certain video games, but he manages to hold his own...which is more than can be said for poor Caramel who tries to hit the jackpot on one of the games, still claiming, "I'm going to get it this time!" every time he loses.

Occasionally, Sunset texts me between songs during rehearsal that I reply when the guys are not looking. Most of our secret conversations included asking how the other is doing and how she's looking forward to "catch up" some more, which makes me smile.

Eventually, the four of us decide to take a break and grab some pizza at the dining hall with Big Mac buying. We feast for a few minutes before Big Mac decides to speak.

"So...there's actually a reason why I asked to bring the three of you together today," he says.

Soarin, Caramel, and I stop eating and look at Big Mac curiously before he continues.

"I wanted to come to you guys for a certain matter."

"Uh, are you planning to propose to Fluttershy or something?" I ask.

Big Mac's face turns deep red, and he waves his hands frantically at me.

"No, no, nothing like that!" He exclaims. "Actually, it has more to do with Caramel."

Caramel looks at Big Mac even more confused.

"Why me?" He asks.

Big Mac hesitates for a moment before he replies, "I'll get right to the point, I know you still have feelings for AJ, and I'd like to help you finally have a chance with her."

All four of us are silent at Big Mac's words. Of all things, we did not expect him to say anything like that, least of all, Caramel.

"W-what?" He says.

"You heard me," Big Mac says firmly. "I think AJ needs to finally get out of her stubborn feelings about datin' and stuff, and I know you are the boy to do it."

Soarin and I look at each other, bewildered at what we just heard. We didn't know what to say with this information.

"But, but why do you want to help me?" Caramel asks.

Big Mac sighs before he answers.

"Caramel, you three, AJ, Fluttershy, and the rest of your friends are going to graduate at the end of May, and I imagine you are probably gonna want to go to a college not too far from here."

I frown at Big Mac mentioning that we'll be graduating soon. Knowing that feels like getting together with Sunset now is unfortunate timing. I don't know where I'm gonna go to college, but I imagine Sunset might go to a different one. Now I look forward to seeing her again, even more, to make the most of the time we have left of high school.

"Well yeah," Caramel answers. "I've been debating between Canterlot U and Crystal State, but I'm thinking of going to a community college first."

"Thought as much," Big Mac says. "I bring that up because I think it's time you and AJ settle the matter of your feelings for one another. The both of you have been going back and forth on how to act towards one another and after the whole thing with Rough Draft implying that you think so much of her that you wrote a song for her -"

"Hey, Rough Draft never said it was about her," Caramel counters with his cheeks turning a little red.

"And you're not saying that it isn't," Big Mac points out.

Caramel stutters for a moment, trying to shoot down Big Mac, but it doesn't take long before he accepts that he's cornered and sighs in defeat.

"Okay fine, it is a song about her," he says while giving me a death glare for bringing it up. "But why would you want to help me figure things out between your sister and me?"

"Because I know what it's like to not talk about your feelings and try to figure them out until it's too late," Big Mac answers.

The three of us look at him confused again before Soarin asks, "What do you mean?"

Big Mac sighs sadly before he answers.

"Well, Rough Draft wouldn't know since he started coming here last year, but do the two of you remember Sugar Belle?" He asks Caramel and Soarin.

"Sugar Belle, the student president during our freshman year?" Soarin asks.

"Eeyup. The very same." Big Mac says.

"Yeah, I remember a little about her," Caramel answers. "She had these curly, purple pigtails and used to sell her own homemade sweets during lunch and was adored by everyone. She was like an anti-Sunset Shimmer before the Fall Formal."

"Hmmm. Well, I do recall Sunset telling me that she had a little trouble becoming popular during freshman year because of the student body president at the time," I say.

"She was pretty beloved back then," Soarin says.

"She sure was," Big Mac says with a small smile. "Anyway, I knew her since the day I started middle school. I was in the sixth grade, she was in the eighth grade, we went to the same youth group, and from the first day we met I had a huge crush on her."

"Seriously?" Both Caramel and Soarin say simultaneously.

"Seriously," Big Mac answers. "She was so kind and pretty that even though we were friends, I barely dared to say anything to her while she would talk and talk and talk. Applejack used to tease me about her all the time because she and Granny would often see me talking with her whenever they came to pick me up from youth group. We lost touch when she graduated from middle school and started going to CHS, but it was a happy occasion for me when she first saw me in the halls come my freshman year and her junior year. During that time, I started teasing the idea of asking her out, but I was so shy that I never tried anything. In retrospect, I feel I should have, cause I used to think that she liked me that way too. Whenever we looked at each other from separate sides of our high school youth group's room, she would give me a small, cute smile and give a little wave that I would return-"

"Yup, she totally did," Soarin interrupts with a grin. "If a girl is giving you that kind of look from a distance, that pretty much states that she has a thing for you. If Rainbow Dash weren't the kind of girl who dislikes the game of romance, I'd like to think I would have caught that she was waiting for me to make a move ages ago. That kind of thing is as obvious as any hint Sunset gave Rough Draft."

I glare at Soarin while Big Mac chuckles lightly.

"Well, I guess it's nice to know that for what it's worth," He says with a shrug. "All the same, I never had the courage to say anything that would have led to asking Suger Belle to at least dinner. I even helped her with her campaign for student body president by making campaign fliers and convincing a few students from my year to vote for her, but I never made a move on her once. We ended up seeing less of each other the next year apart from passing each other by in the halls. She was so busy with being student president, and I started to have more responsibilities at the farm that the most I saw her that year was during the end of the year where we did get to say goodbye before she left for college. Part of me wishes that I said something about how she felt about me just for the sake of some kind of closure. Last I heard, she got married to someone she met during college and is already expecting a baby."

None of us say anything for a moment before Caramel finally speaks.

"What does this have to do with my feelings for Applejack?" He asks.

"Well, I know you've been crushing on her for so long, and she would kill me for saying this, but I know she's starting to develop feelings for you," Big Mac answers.

Soarin and I look at each other again before we turn to Caramel, whose cheeks are burning at this point.

"Q-quit joking around," he says.

"I ain't joking," Big Mac says seriously. "She has feelings for you but is too stubborn and confused to admit it. Meanwhile, you are going back and forth between staying friends with her and still wanting to be more. It's high time that you two settle the matter before you go your separate ways."

"But what if she still rejects me?" Caramel asks. "I don't think I can deal with that again."

"It's better than not trying at all," Big Mac says. "For a long time, I regretted not saying a thing about my feelings for Sugar Belle. The only silver lining was that it helped me not make the same mistake with Fluttershy, and I couldn't be happier. She's my precious ray of hope and kindness. I'd go through the shame of not saying a word to Sugar Belle a million times if that was what it took to become the one person that makes Fluttershy happy."

"Awww!" I say. "That's sweet, Big Mac."

Caramel rolls his eyes at this.

"Of course a hopeless romantic like you would like that, Rough Draft," he says.

"Hey, I may be a hopeless romantic, but at least that's landed me two girlfriends over the school year. Respect the expert, bro," I say proudly.

"Didn't both girls say "I love you" first? Twice in Sunset Shimmer's case?" Caramel asks smugly.

I frown in embarrassment before I say, "Please continue, Big Mac."

Big Mac nods before he says, "I want to help you because I can see in your eyes that you mean to treat my sister right, and I think it's high time she gets out of her stubborn feelings about love."

Caramel stares at Big Mac speechless. A small smile forms on his face before he speaks again.

"I appreciate that I have your support, Big Mac, but how can you be sure that we'll get Applejack out of her negative feelings about love?" He asks.

"Well, Granny and I have an idea that just might do the trick," he answers.

Caramel hesitates at those words.

"An idea? I don't know; I haven't had the best track record of wooing AJ based on an idea," he says.

"Yes, but those were ideas from Soarin and Rough Draft who don't know how to help a guy like you woo AJ, no offense you two," he says turning to me and Soarin who both make gestures of saying, "None taken," before he turns back to Caramel. "Besides, who better to help you than her big brother?"

Caramel hesitates. He turns to me and Soarin, who shrugs in response.

"He's got a point, bro," Soarin says. "Who better to help you than her own brother?"

"Ditto," I say in agreement.

Caramel sighs before he turns to Big Mac with a small hopeful smile.

"Okay, I'll do it," he says. "What's your plan?"

Big Mac smiles before he responds.

"Well you're not going to like this at first, but this involves your song-"

"Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope, you lost me," Caramel says immediately, his face turning red. "There are a million reasons why I will take that song to my grave."

Big Mac chuckles lightly at Caramel's reaction.

"I know it sounds like a bad idea, but I think it's the best way of showing that you want more than just friendship," he says. "You see AJ may believe that romance is nothing but silly stuff, but me, Fluttershy, Sunset, Rainbow, and the others agree that she tends to be touched when those 'silly things' happen to her. She only thinks she dislikes it because she hasn't experienced it before, and yet she seems to want to get to know you and be with you more and more since the first time you tried to make a move on her at Pinkie's party. At this point, I think all it takes is one big push, with you becoming brave enough to sing the song you wrote for her that should do the trick."

"How do you know?" Caramel challenges. "You don't even know how the song goes. For all you know, it could be total crap that you wouldn't want your worst enemy to hear."

"If you feel that way, Fluttershy is willing to help," Big Mac says. "My girl would be more than happy to help anyone with a song they are writing. It's just how passionate she is about music. She even helped Sunset Shimmer with writing her song for Rough Draft."

"That's true," I comment. "I think Sunset has told me once that she could not express what she wanted to say without Fluttershy that day."

"You better believe it," Big Mac says proudly. "That's one of the things I love about my girl; she's always willing to help."

Caramel thinks about what Big Mac is saying for another moment before he speaks again.

"So you think that the best way to Applejack's heart is to continue to do ridiculous things to woo her," he says. "Forgive me if I find that the most far-fetched thing I've heard in trying to get with the love of my life in a while."

"I don't know, dude," I say. "The love of _my_ life was a talking unicorn from another world who turned into a raging she-demon who brainwashed us and then started secretly pursuing me even when I wanted to persecute her in front of the whole world. I think we can agree that what Big Mac is suggesting is not quite as crazy as the things Sunset did before she finally made me hers."

"True that," Soarin says. "Besides, he's offering to have Fluttershy help rewrite the song. That should make it a million times better than Revan, and the Soaring Revanites ever could make it together. Plus, both Rough Draft and I are together with our girls and have confessed our love for them already. Shouldn't you who has been dreaming of being with AJ longer than either of us have longed to be with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Octavia, or Sunset Shimmer combined to get that chance to do the same?"

Caramel thinks about this for a moment before an encouraging smile grows on his face.

"Alright, I'll do it. For Applejack,"

"Atta boy," I say encouragingly as Soarin pats him on the back, and Big Mac gives him a small smile. "So, what's the plan, Big Mac?"

"Well fellas, if we could quickly make our way to Caramel's place so that Fluttershy can take a look at the song after the Rainboom's rehearsal, we just might be able to pull this off by the end of the night,"

Shortly after Big Mac gave us the whole plan, we left the arcade and met up with Fluttershy, who left Rainbooms rehearsal early to take a look at Caramel's song. She made a few adjustments and then texted Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie to meet her at Sweet Apple Acres for a quick rehearsal. Apparently, Applejack started running some errands after Rainbooms rehearsal and won't be home until later, which Big Mac and Fluttershy believes is just about enough time to rehearse the song to perfection back at Sweet Apple Acres.

"You sure you guys can get a song ready just like that in just a couple hours?" Soarin asks.

"What can I say, my doubting man? We're pretty awesome," Rainbow Dash says proudly. "You should've seen how quickly we were ready to perform one of Fluttershy's songs before fighting Sonata and her sisters at the Battle of the Bands minutes after deciding to use one despite never practicing her songs before. We'll have the song ready for AJ in time."

"Or at least we will be as soon as Mr. Draft is done snogging with one of our guitarists," Rarity says with her arms crossed as she turns to me and Sunset who are making out by the barn entrance. "Do you think you two could keep yourself together for ten minutes?"

We part for a moment before Sunset smirks at her friend and says, "Don't hold your breath, Rarity."

Rarity glares at me, and I shrug in response.

"Sorry, Rares, what my lady says goes," I say before the kissing continues.

"Humph, I'm starting to like you better when you were moping over Octavia Melody," Rarity grumbles.

"Come on, Rough Draft, you said you want me to have a real chance with my crush," Caramel groans. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you two can smother each other with kisses with no interruptions."

Sunset and I part again and sigh in annoyance.

"Hate to say it, Sunset, but he's right," I say.

"Yeah, I know," she groans. "But you better be ready for more after this, babe."

"As you wish, my sunrise," I say.

Sunset gives me a skeptical smirk at the name.

"Coming up with a pet name for me, eh?" She says.

"It's a work in progress," I say. "I was debating between Sunny and Sunrise."

Sunset rolls her eyes in amusement.

"Well, then you should take this time to think of the perfect one while I'm helping your best friend," she says.

"As you wish," I say before we peck each other's lips, and she returns to her spot with Caramel and the Rainbooms.

They practice a few more times with me and Soarin watching them. Caramel is struggling with his voice because he usually doesn't do much singing. When we first wrote this song back when we were trying to enter the Battle of the Bands as Revan and the Soaring Revanites, and he planned that it would be the first song we sing during the first round of the competition. Because he was so shy at the time, he wanted me to sing it while he was still on drums, so that way Applejack wouldn't suspect anything since he's not singing, and the lyrics don't contain her name. Just as Fluttershy used "Music in my Soul" to express her love for music without getting attention, so too Caramel wanted to express his feelings for Applejack without anyone noticing him. So with his song redesigned to his singing voice and everything, he's feeling more pressure within each rehearsal. His voice is getting more off-key as his nerves kept getting to him. Eventually, Rainbow Dash tells the Rainbooms to stop playing in mid-rehearsal and confronts him.

"Okay, seriously, Caramel, what's the big deal?" She asks. "You wrote this thing, and you should be used to how it goes by now. AJ's gonna be here any minute!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," he says. "Seeing the sunset indicating that Applejack could be here soon is just driving my nerves crazy."

"Really, Caramel," Rarity ridicules. "It shouldn't be that hard to just get it over with."

"You don't know that," Caramel claims. "You guys don't know what it's like to be afraid to be rejected."

"Uh, buddy, I felt that hundreds of times with Rough Draft," Sunset says, causing everyone to turn to her. "You think I wasn't worried about that when I started having feelings for him, knowing he still hated my guts? I was so afraid to even talk to him during Pinkie's party that I should get a medal for having the courage to ask him if he wanted to dance. It hurt when he shook his head no, and it felt like more rejection when he started dating Octavia."

I frown at her words partly because I hope she has a point for this to encourage Caramel but mostly because of how I did hurt her without even thinking back then.

"What's your point, Sunset?" Caramel asks.

Sunset sighs before she answers.

"The point is I know where you're coming from," she says. "I've been afraid of rejection and even experienced it first hand. If Rough Draft hadn't come asking for my forgiveness when he did during the Anon-a-Miss incident, I don't know what I would have done. But I know it was worth it because eventually, we started to become real friends, and _he_ was the one who asked me on a real date. I screamed at the top of my lungs; I was so happy."

"Ah, that would explain why I heard a big, high-pitched scream out in the halls that day," I say, smiling.

"You better believe it, babe," she says, giving me a flirty look that turns my purple cheeks pink before she turns to Caramel with a serious look again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is don't think about the negative things that could happen. And remember that the worst case that could happen is your crush hating you, and even then, there is hope. I experienced that, and in the end, Rough Draft finally became my boyfriend. "

She walks over to Caramel and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Just think about what Applejack means to you and focus on that with your song," she says. "Worry about the rest later."

Caramel hesitates before he takes out a deep breath and fares to show a small, hopeful smile.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," he says.

Sunset smirks and pats him on the shoulder before she walks over to her spot and readies her guitar. The rest of the Rainbooms get ready for another reversal with Caramel looking more ready than ever to give it his all. Soarin stands next to me, eagerly waiting for them to start.

But as they are getting ready, I notice a figure standing by the farm window, watching Caramel and the band get ready. It takes a moment before I realize that it's Applejack home earlier than Big Mac planned. She notices me and quickly places her finger on her mouth, telling me to be quiet. My eyes widen at her sudden appearance, but I calmly nod my head in acknowledgment before turning to the others who have not noticed her unexpected arrival. The next thing I know, Pinkie Pie is already counting to four hitting her drumming sticks before Rarity begins the song with a decorative piano tune with the keytar. Eventually, the rest of the band follows Rarity's tune with Rainbow Dash playing bass. I turn to Applejack, who looks at Caramel intently as he begins to sing.

_I never knew I could meet someone like her_  
_Someone who can touch me to the core_  
_She makes all I've known a blur_  
_Day by day she's the person I truly adore._

_Cause nobody handles things their way like her_  
_cause everyone wants their problems handled for them._  
_Someone who stands to take matters themselves_  
_There's gotta be somebody for her like that._

_Instantly the world is a brand new place,_  
_Suddenly there's a hope I dream to embrace _  
_Suddenly all I can think is her conscientious face_  
_and all the family love that surrounds her._

_Cause nobody handles things their way like her_  
_cause everyone wants their problems handled for them._  
_Someone who stands to take matters themselves_  
_There's gotta be somebody for her like that._

_And no one attends to things so strong and smart_  
_But everyone shouldn't have to live alone_  
_Some lucky guy who's worthy of her heart_  
_A special one's arms that she can call home._

With the extended chorus sung, Rainbow Dash steps in for a bass solo. Caramel watches her play with a small smile, as his best friend's girlfriend carries out the heartfelt solo that he wrote many months ago. I glace at Applejack as a warm smile enters her face, knowing that Caramel wrote this song from his heart. Her eyes remain glued to him as Rainbow Dash finished his part, and Caramel begins to sing the bridge.

_Hair as long and bright as hay_  
_Eyes as green as half the apples she harvests_  
_Through the good and bad, the plenty and famine_  
_I could be one for her._

_Cause nobody handles things their way like her_  
_When everyone wants their problems handled for them._  
_Someone who knows how to take matters themselves_  
_There's gotta be somebody for her like that._

_And no one attends to things so strong and smart_  
_But everyone shouldn't have to live alone_  
_Some lucky guy who's worthy of her heart_  
_A special one's arms that she can call home._

After playing a few more notes, the song ends, and Caramel and the others look at each other satisfied with their practice performance. But my eyes stay on Applejack, who keeps her warm smile on her face as she leans on the window ledge and starts clapping, immediately catching everyone else's attention. Big Mac, Soarin, Sunset, and the other Rainbooms are surprised while Caramel is turning red all over his face as he stares at Applejack in shock.

"Uh...hey sis, you're home early," Big Mac says with a nervous grin.

"The construction store closed before I could get the rest of the things we need for the fence," she answers.

"How long where you watching?" Sunset asks.

"Saw the whole show," Applejack says plainly.

Caramel lets out a quiet, nervous whimper. His entire face has turned dark red at this point, and the rest of us are unsure of what Applejack is going to say.

"Caramel, can I talk to you for a second?" Applejack asks. "Outside?"

"Uh...yeah," Caramel says bashfully.

With all the calmness he can muster, Caramel awkwardly walks out of the barn and follows Applejack to talk several yards away from us. The rest of us watch still inside the barn, unable to hear a thing they're saying.

After a couple of minutes, I decide to walk over to Sunset, who is watching Applejack and Caramel intently. I sneak up behind her and wrap my arm around her waist while standing beside her.

"Hey there," she says, not looking away but smiles, knowing I'm there.

"Hey," I say. "How do you think it's looking?"

"I don't know," she says. "I just hope she liked it."

"I think she did," I say. "I saw her while you were playing."

"Seriously?" she asks, turning to me.

"Seriously," I answer. "I saw her watching you right as you started the song. She gestured not to alert her presence before I could say anything. Guess that means she wanted to watch."

Sunset looks at me, surprised for a moment before she smiles and turns back to watching Applejack and Caramel.

"Well, that leaves room for optimism," she says. "Hopefully, that means Caramel will get what he's desired for so long."

"Agreed," I say before I frown. "Speaking of which, did I really make it that hard for you when you were secretly chasing me all fall?"

Sunset frowns and turns to look at me, worried.

"You're not feeling guilty about it, are you?" She asks.

I sigh before I answer.

"Can you really blame me?' I ask, sadly. "It's taken so long for me to forgive you much less begin to fall in love with you for real. Plus, it's only three months before we graduate, and we might end up going to different colleges or something. I just wish I wasn't so -"

"Stop it," she instructs. "You're not helping anyone by feeling guilty about how long it took for us to be together and how much time we have left. What's important is that we're together now. We had our challenges, and we ended up together in spite of them. There's nothing left to concern yourself with except you and me."

I smile at her words as she wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my right shoulder.

"Guess you're right; the past is in the past," I say. "And hey, if all goes well for Caramel and AJ, they can face the problem of only having a limited time left with us. We could pretend they owe us for all the help/attempt to help that we've given them all year."

Sunset chuckles at this.

"Sounds like a date," she says before an uncomfortable frown enters her face. "Speaking of the past staying in the past, does the way I'm hugging you and laying my head on your shoulder make you think of you-know-who since she did do this a lot? Be honest."

It takes a moment before I get what she's asking, and I chuckle in response.

"No, no, it doesn't," I say kindly. "Besides, she oddly enough seemed to favor my left shoulder as opposed to my right, which you are getting comfortable on."

"Good to know," she says with a smile. "From now on, this shoulder is my spot, and the other is forbidden."

I can't help but snicker at her words.

"Did you just declare my left shoulder as tainted?" I ask.

"Hey, the less I remind you of your ex, the better," Sunset says seriously as her grip around me tightens in a possessive manner. "She quickly replaced you with some Prench nobody leaving you a hallow version of yourself, and I'm never going to forgive her for that. Besides, you're my cute, nerdy boyfriend now, not hers, and I will make sure you do not forget it."

I smile at her determination and kiss her forehead sweetly.

"I couldn't forget that if my life depended on it," I say sincerely. "As you said, the only thing to concern ourselves with is you and me."

Sunset lifts her head and looks at me sweetly, and our lips connect until Rainbow Dash jumps at our moment.

"Hey, I thought we told you two to cut it out!" She rebukes.

"Oh, grow up and go make out with Soarin, Rainbow," I ridicule. "Besides, the show's over, and we're just waiting for AJ to finish talking to Caramel."

"Um, that's not entirely true," Fluttershy says, quietly as she points at Caramel, who is walking toward us with his head down while Applejack enters the house. We look at him worryingly as he stops just a couple feet away from us.

"Are you alright, darling?" Rarity worriedly asks what's on everyone's mind.

For a moment, there is no answer, and we grow worried. Before any of us can say anything else, however, Caramel slowly lifts his head to reveal the biggest grin that his face could muster. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded both raspy and high pitched.

"S-she asked me to...to dinner," he manages to say.

It takes a moment before his words fully process through our minds before we all break into words of amazement at this news.

"Oh my gosh, did she seriously?" I exclaim.

"Y-yeah, she did," Caramel stutters starting to look a little dazed from this information. "She said that I was a little off on the high notes and some of the lyrics still needed work which given what Fluttershy had to work with, I think we all can agree on. But she thought it was sweet, and she wanted to say more, during dinner."

"Atta boy, Caramel!" Soarin cheers. "You did it, man! You wooed Applejack! You got her to ask you on a date!"

At that moment, Caramel's big grin turned into a face full of shock. We all look at each other in worry again as he starts stuttering again.

"A-a-applejack...asked...m-m-me... on a d-d-d-"

"Uh, Caramel, I'm happy for you and all," Rainbow Dash begins, concerned. "but please keep yourself together before you-"

*WUMP*

"...faint."

Caramel is out like a light bulb, so Soarin decides to take him home, and Rainbow Dash reluctantly joins him while the rest of the group decides to disband for the night. Sunset and I get on her motorcycle and head to my house, planning to watch a movie while making out.

I've grown fonder of riding on Sunset's motorcycle since we got together, mostly because I get to hold her close while she drives. I can tell that it makes her happy too because I can see through her helmet the smile that the embrace gives her.

Eventually, we make it to my front yard, and she parks on the sidewalk. I reluctantly let her go for a moment for us to hop off and take off our helmets before we rejoin in each other's arms and walk over to my front porch.

"So, what do you feel like watching?" I ask.

"I don't know. Do you have any good romance films we can watch while we 'make up for lost time?'" She asks.

I chuckle at her query.

"I'm sure there are one or two romantic comedies in our film collection that will do the trick," I assure.

"Good," she says with a pleased smirk. "We've been interrupted too many times today, and I intend to keep you in my arms until -"

Suddenly, she stops walking. I turn my head to her to see her looking confused.

"What?" I ask.

She points down past me to the bushes next to the driveway. I look at the bushes confused until I notice that there's a small purple box with a green bow under one of the bushes. Sunset and I look at each other, confused before I pick it up and find a note tied to the wrapped box.

"What does it say?" Sunset asks.

"Just my name," I say, even more confused.

"Is this a birthday present that was dropped during your party or something?" She asks.

"No, everyone invited was there and had a gift for me," I say. "So that leaves the question of who's it from."

"Maybe what's inside will give us an idea," she suggests.

I hesitate at the idea of just opening this mysterious present, but it does have my name on it, so I decide it's worth a shot. I pull off the ribbon and tear off the purple wrapping to see a white box inside, I open it, and I see...

"A necklace?" Sunset asks.

"Not just a necklace," I say excitedly. "It's a necklace with the symbol of the Jedi Order during the Old Republic era. This is awesome!"

Sunset looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're liking this instantly, aren't you," she says skeptically.

"Well, not enough that I'm going to wear it," I say with a nervous chuckle. "Obviously, I'm gonna stick to wearing my locket, thank you very much. This, on the other hand, is still cool. Maybe I can find a spot for it next to some of my other Star Wars stuff on my desk."

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Sunset says with a bright smile before her concerned look returns. "That said, I wonder who gave it to you. Are you sure there isn't anyone we know who knows how much you like Star Wars or that it was your birthday?"

"Not really," I say. "The only other person who would know about my love for Star Wars is...well...you-know-who, and it wouldn't make sense because she still hates me as far as I know, and I never told her or my old friends when my birthday is. Plus, even if it were her, that still wouldn't explain what it's doing under one of my mother's bushes."

Sunset frowns at this.

"I wonder who could have left this for you," she says.

"I do too," I say as we continue to stare at the necklace still kept inside the box before I shrug. "Well, we can ask the others sometime tomorrow and see if they have any ideas. Besides, what are we still standing here for? There's cuddling and kissing to do."

Sunset's concerned face turns into a flirty one, and she wraps her arms around me again.

"Then lead the way, babe," she says.

"As you wish, my sunshine," I say.

Sunset looks at me with a smirk, and her eyebrow raised.

"Is that what you came up with?" she asks.

I beam as I wrap my arms around her and lean my head until our foreheads touch.

"Given how you have been my bright ray of hope and happiness since New Year's Eve, I'm going to say yes," I say sincerely. "You truly are my sunshine."

Sunset blushes at my words, and I chuckle mischievously.

"Look who's blushing now?" I taunt.

Sunset looks away, trying to hide her blush, but her cute, bashful attempt only makes me laugh and kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear with a singing voice.

Sunset turns her head back to face me and gives me a loving smile.

"I love you too," she says back. "Even now, my heart leaps at the chance to tell you finally, and I promise you, it will be a long time before it is satisfied with how many times I say it."

I smile as our lips meet again, and we carefully make our way to the front door and enter my house to watch a movie while we kiss and cuddle for the next couple hours.


	35. Chapter 35

The next day, Sunset and I ask Sonata, Caramel, Soarin, and the Rainbooms about the Jedi necklace during lunch. Unsurprisingly, they were just as confused as we are about it. Soarin and Caramel naturally thought it was cool like I do, but even they are scratching their heads over it.

"And there was no note or anything? It was just gift-wrapped with a card that just had your name on it?" Soarin asks, having trouble processing what Sunset and I are explaining to him.

"That's about the gist of it," I say. "Gift-wrapped, card taped on top of it and lying on the ground under one of the bushes completely ignored until Sunset saw it when we were walking home."

"Strange," Caramel says. "But hey, you get a cool Old Republic necklace out of it."

"Indeed, it already makes a fine addition to my other Star Wars stuff. I haven't even taken it out of the box because I'm too busy happily wearing the locket my sunshine got for me," I admit with a smirk. "Though it's still I curious, to say the least."

"Agreed," Sunset says before turning to Caramel. "On a different subject, have you and AJ decided on a place for your dinner date?"

"We have, actually," Caramel answers with a smile while turning to Applejack, who is talking to Rarity and Fluttershy on the other side of our lunch table. "AJ has recommended that we try this new place called the Curly Sombrero."

Immediately, Sonata, who is sitting on the other side of Sunset and me, gasps in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, I love that place!" She exclaims. "Me, AJ and the other Apples tried it last week. I can't remember the last time I ever had a taco so good."

"Sonata, that's what you say every time it's Taco Tuesday," I say with an amused smile. "You've never had a taco that you didn't like."

"I know, that's why I love them so much," Sonata says bubbly. "Apart from you guys and the Apples, nothing makes me happier than tacos. They are pretty much the one thing that has made me happy during the past hundred years or so before I got my appeal. Nothing can beat how good they are."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," I say as I wrap my arm around Sunset's waist, which makes her smile and blush lightly. "You might find a certain special someone to fall in love with like me. I mean, you did say that you were hoping for that back when Octa-" I hold my tongue when I notice Sunset raising her eyebrow and glaring at me before I clear my throat and continue cautiously. "When she-who-must-not-be-named and I visited you in juvie."

Sonata frowns at this.

"Yeah, I did, but I doubt I ever will," she says sadly. "I mean everyone else in the school has started to treat me nicely lately, which I appreciate, but there's no one here that I particularly like or know of anyone who might be interested in me. I don't know, maybe there's no one out there for me, or I'm not gonna find him until I'm much older or something."

Sunset and I look at her sadly before Sunset gives Sonata a comforting smile.

"Hey, if there's one thing I've slowly learned about love over the past several months, it's that it can pull through in the end," she says as she wraps both of her arms around me tightly and lays her head on my right shoulder - or her shoulder as she likes to call it, and continues. "Remember, I practically had to fight teeth and nail just to be on peaceful terms with Rough Draft, much less make him my boyfriend, but it was worth it in the end. Though I must admit that it's been almost a week and I still can't believe he's finally mine."

"Neither can I, but I'm happy that I am," I say with a smile before I kiss Sunset on the forehead and turn to Sonata. "I didn't think there was going to be anyone after you-know-who, but Sunset was there to prove me wrong even when I was too blind to see it. Honestly, Sonata, I think finding love is just something that comes when you least expect it. Sunset and I doubted it would happen, and now we're together, and even Soarin and Caramel thought Rainbow Dash and Applejack would be no more than crushes, and now Soarin and Rainbow are together, and Caramel finally has a date with AJ. You'll see, someday, the same thing will happen to you."

Sonata gives us a sad but appreciative smile before she frowns again.

"Well...that's not the only reason why I doubt that I will find someone," she says.

"What do you mean?" Caramel asks.

Sonata sighs heavily before she answers.

"Adagio and Aria are still out there," she says, seriously. "And I feel like they could still be a threat."

Caramel, Sunset, and I frown at her words.

"You're still worried that they could come back and somehow find a way to ruin your new life?" Caramel asks.

Sonata winces at his words before she answers.

"That and more," she says. "I'm worried that one of these days the police will come and tell me that one or both of them are dead or something. I know they betrayed me and everything, but after all these years, I'd feel better knowing where they are and if they're safe. Heck, I'd feel better if they were arrested and put back in jail and didn't escape this time. Maybe spending a few years or so of their now mortal lives in a cell will put some sense into them after centuries of manipulating, stealing, and trying to go back to Equestria. It would also give me peace if we could eventually find out why in the world they were so determined to go back to that world to begin with. Maybe I could have one last talk with either of them, find out what scared them to vandalize school or something so I can get some closure from them like you did with your parents, Sunset."

Neither I, Caramel, or Sunset say anything. The only sound coming from our table is Soarin and the other Rainbooms talking away, unaware of our conversation. We don't know what words of comfort or support we can say for her, but then Sunset releases her hug on me and takes one of Sonata's hands.

"I understand," she says. "It isn't as easy to move on as you thought it was. My parents and Princess Celestia are probably the people I've known the longest, which is why I wanted to see them more than any pony in Equestria. You and your sisters stuck together for a thousand years, that's gotta be worse."

"Exactly," Sonata says. "I don't want to try to patch things up with either of them - I said abandoning me was the last straw, and I meant it, but maybe it would be good to know what was it that made Dagi's life more important than mine at that abandoned warehouse."

With that, Sonata quietly goes back to her lunch, clearly uninterested in saying anything else while Sunset and I look at each other, worried about our light blue friend's words.

A couple of hours later, I make my way to seventh period with Ms. Cheerilee, where Sunset waits for me by the door, and we greet each other with a kiss.

"How was Mr. Iron Will's today?" She asks.

"Ah, you know; fifty pushups, a hundred sit-ups and at least ten rounds of dodgeball," I answer. "So a slow day in gym class, sarcastically speaking."

"Well, it's nice to know you didn't get your muscles 'destroyed' like you said they were yesterday," Sunset says with a smirk.

"Hey, they were too!" I pout. "What do you expect when he decides that we lift weights that day, and I try to move an inch of one of those things?"

Sunset rolls her eyes before she takes my hand, saying, "Let's just go in, babe."

I mumble, "Fine," before we walk inside the classroom hand in hand to our seats in the back rows. Our hands reluctantly part as we grab our notebooks and pen from our backpacks just in time for the final bell to ring, announcing that seventh period has started, and Ms. Cheerilee begins her lecture.

I focus on the lecture (as best as my attention span can) until I feel my phone vibrate, and I secretly open my phone to see that Sunset has a message for me.

Sunset: _How are you feeling about what Sonata said earlier? _

I frown a little before I type my answer.

Me: _Honestly, I'm a little concerned. She has a point that there's probably something up that caused her sisters to attack the school, but I'm not sure seeing them again would be good for her._

Sunset: _You don't want to find out why they abandoned her? _

Me: _Well...I kind of do, but at the same time, I don't. I guess after hearing her side of the story; I'd feel better if Adagio and Aria stayed away from Sonata for good. I'm worried that they could pop up and cause some sort of trouble for not just her but all of us even without magic. They did find a way to gain the upper hand at their trial, after all._

Sunset frowns sadly at my response as she types down her thoughts on her phone and hits send the next time Ms. Cheerilee looks away.

Sunset: _That's true. Adagio did beat up you and you-know-who. _

Me: _Exactly. Add that with hearing so much of how they treated her for a thousand years, and I'd rather she stays away from them so she can stay being happy with the Apples. I know that sounds like I don't want her to try to get closure, but I'm not as comfortable with the idea as I was with you and your parents. I'm just worried she won't be able to handle it well. _

Sunset gives me a sad smile but doesn't respond right away due to Ms. Cheerilee turning to face us while saying her lecture. It takes a few minutes before Ms. Cheerilee turns back to the board, and Sunset quickly types on her phone and sends her reply.

Sunset: _I understand. It does sound like she's been through a lot over those years. Though I hope you understand that if there's an Equestria related reason why they left her, I'd like to know why. After all, it's still possible that there could be something from Equestria that could be a threat just like them and me. I hope I'm wrong, but if there is trouble like that, I'd like to know about it._

I give her a small smile before I type my response.

Me: _That's fair. Though at the same time, I hope it isn't, and they tried to go to your world because they're being hunted down by gangs or something. Two life-threatening magical encounters are enough. _

Sunset: _Yeah, I'd rather you and the others don't get brainwashed again. Though if something does happen, the others and I have agreed to send each other an emergency text if we discover something that could threaten us. _

Me: _Smart thinking._

Sunset: _Thanks, it's mine_.

Me: _Makes sense._

Sunset: _Oh? How's that?_

Me: _Because last time I checked, I'm dating the smartest girl in two worlds. _

Sunset blushes lightly before she nudges my elbow while smiling.

Sunset: _Smooth. _

Me: _I try. ;) _

Sunset: _All joking aside, I admit that life has been pretty quiet since the battle of the bands - Anon-a-Miss incident aside, and while I personally would like Sonata to get her closure, I hope whatever happened with Adagio and Aria is not something magic related. I'd rather the only magic related thing to worry about is finding out about how I and the other Rainbooms can pony up. I know that I can gain those phoenix wings and tail because I think about my friends and especially you, but I'm not as sure about why we get pony ears and tails when we play our music._

I look at her curiously while I cautiously text without Ms. Cheerilee noticing.

Me: _Could it have something to do with friendship/love like with your phoenix wings?_

Sunset: _I don't know. It would make sense with some of our music, but not so much about songs like Rainbow's song for Soarin or mine for you since we're the only ones who care that much for the two of you while you're only friends with the rest and they pony up all the same no matter what song they play._

Me: _That makes sense. Maybe you should experiment with it while you guys are practicing sometime. _

Sunset thinks for a moment before she responds.

Sunset:_Well, it couldn't hurt to find out while there still aren't any sirens or demons to worry about. _

Me: _And Balrogs?_

Sunset: _Sorry, babe, there are no Balrogs in Equestria._

Me: _What? Boo!_ ?

Sunset: _You're such a nerd._

Me: _But I'm your nerd._ ?

Sunset: _Yes. Yes, you are._ ?

With that last message, we smile at each other, and without a word needed to be said, we hold hands under our desks where Ms. Cheerilee can't see us. We keep this up until the final bell announces that school is over for the day. We collect our things before Sunset, and I exit the classroom with her hugging my right arm and laying her head on my right shoulder as we walk.

"Mmmm, your shoulder is so comfy," she says in a flirty voice.

"You're only saying that to make me blush," I say as I feel my cheeks already warming up from her compliment.

"Oh, what can I say, babe? I love taking advantage that I can make you look cuter than you already are whenever and however I want," she says with a playful smirk which turns my face deep red at this point.

"Ugh, at this point, I might turn red for good before school is over," I complain. "If we have kids that all get red skin because you made me blush that much, it's your fault."

Sunset snickers at my complaint.

"I'll keep that in mind," she says, rolling her eyes before it hits her, and she looks at me with a surprised look. "Do you think that far about us already?"

I look away bashfully before I reluctantly answer.

"Well...sort of," I say nervously. "I mean I don't know if you'll ever want kids, but -"

Sunset puts her finger on my mouth and turns my head to face her before she says, "I do want to have kids someday, and I'd love for you to be the father."

I smile at her before I ask, "Really? Cause I honestly thought that given your upbringing and all that-"

"Yeah, I know. I'll even admit that if you asked me before the Fall Formal, I'd probably be disgusted at the idea of children, thinking they would delay my plans for world domination and all that stuff," she confesses. "But I have been teasing the idea that maybe one day I will find someone special and have a minimum of two kids. I don't think a lot about it because it's already taking a lot of work just to understand what it means to have friends and now have a boyfriend. Might want to give both a lot more time before really teasing the idea of becoming a mother."

"Understandable," I say as we continue to walk down the hall. "At least you've accomplished the find-someone-special part,"

Sunset smiles lovingly as she snuggles on my shoulder some more.

"And I couldn't be happier."

I smile lovingly back before I kiss her head as we continue to exit the school building. We proceed to the parking lot where Sunset's motorcycle is waiting for us until...

"Rough Draft, Sunset, wait up!"

Sunset lifts her head from my shoulder as we curiously turn around to find Caramel running towards us in a panicked look.

"Caramel? What's up?" I ask as he catches up with us.

He takes a few heavy breaths before he answers.

"My big date with Applejack is in three hours!" he exclaims.

Sunset and I look at each other, confused before we turn back to our friend.

"And that's a problem because...?" Sunset asks.

"Because I don't know what to do!" He panics. "This is my one big chance, and I don't want to screw it up, and yet I know I'm going to screw it up somehow. I don't know how yet, and I'm unprepared for what's going to happen!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, dude," I say. "You're gonna be fine. Just be yourself. Remember that it's you that she's interested in."

"That's just it, the person she's interested in is a screwup!" he exclaims. "Something is going to go terribly wrong during the date, I just know it."

"Okay, so what do you want us to do about it?" Sunset questions.

Caramel hesitates before he answers.

"I don't' know. I didn't think this far," he says with a nervous chuckle. "I kinda focused on just expressing how nervous I am to you guys."

We both give him unamused looks before Sunset scratches her chin in thought.

"Well, maybe we could keep an eye on you two like Rough Draft and you-know-who did for you with Lyra and Bon Bon," she suggests. "We could find a way to let you know whether or not you're doing well or something like that."

"Really? That would be great!" He says thankfully before he gives Sunset a skeptical look. "But could you cut it out with the you-know-who thing? We all know you mean Octavia, and it's not like we're going to have any encounters with her or the other E.M.R. guys anytime soon."

Sunset raises her eyebrow before she wraps her arms around my arm again possessively and firmly replies, "Well, what can I say? I'd rather we forget about her the sooner, the better. It's not that I'm bitter; it's just that she broke my man's heart worse than I did, and I did see him and want him as my boyfriend first. So, I'd rather we think less about her and more about the two of us."

Caramel raises his eyebrow before he turns to me, and I shrug in response.

"Hey man, I get your perspective, but if trying to forget about she-who-must-not-be-named is what makes Sunset happy, then that's what I'm gonna do. I've made her unhappy long enough, hating her guts and everything, and it's time I make up for it."

I take one of Sunset's hands while she still hugs my arm and kisses it to back up my statement to which Sunset responds with a loving smile and a happy sigh. Caramel rolls his eyes.

"Rough Draft, only a hopeless romantic like you can find a way to defend how determined your girlfriend is to make sure you never mention your ex-girlfriend's name again," he says.

"Well, thank you," I say with a smirk. "I take pride in my work as a boyfriend."

"You should," Sunset says with her signature smirk before she lets go of my arm and walks over to Caramel and places her hand on his shoulder. "But back to the subject at hand, I honestly don't think you're going to need our help with trying to get Applejack to like you. I think she likes you just the way you are, and she probably would like for it to be just the two of you, no spying or anything."

Caramel sighs before he says, "I know, but it's still a little nerve-wracking to be alone with her on a real date."

"Well, maybe we could find a good excuse to somehow be at least near the restaurant," I suggest.

"But how are we going to find a way to be there with an honest reason that won't raise suspicion from Applejack?" Sunset questions.

I think about it for a few seconds before I get an idea.

"Yay tacos!"

Sonata squeals in excitement as Sunset and I follow her to the Curly Sombrero a couple hours after talking with Caramel. We planned to come to the restaurant early and grab some food before Caramel and Applejack come. And to make it seem like we're not going to spy on them, we Sonata with us, which I thought we should do anyway to cheer her up after our conversation during lunch.

"I'm so happy that you decided to grab some tacos with me, Rough Draft, my buddy," she says.

"Hey, what can I say?" I respond. "We're keeping an eye out for Caramel, but we thought it best to take you with us since you and I never got around to using that raincheck on grabbing some tacos with you, and I thought we could kill two birds with one stone."

"I have to admit this is not a half-bad idea," Sunset says. "I guess you're due for a good one for the sake of your best friend, babe."

"Thank you...I think," I say hesitantly to my girlfriend.

"Oh, it's a compliment, alright," she says. "Take it from a girl who has a collection of bad plans like disobeying her teacher and turning into a raging she-demon with an Element of Harmony."

"Tell me more, sunshine, I love flattery," I say with a flirty smirk as we are about to kiss before Sonata interrupts us.

"Hey, none of that!" she says with a pout. "We're here for tacos not for going kissy-kissy, goo-goo for the billionth time in a week."

Sunset and I pull back just a centimeter away from our lips touching before I give Sonata a playful glare.

"Et Tu, Sonata?" I say before sighing. "I guess if even the most supportive friend of our relationship is telling us to cut it out, then we are overdoing it."

"I guess so," Sunset says with a shrug. "Besides, she's right; we're here for tacos and not for smooching...yet."

The two of us give each other flirtatious looks before we enter the restaurant with Sonata. After ordering our food, we decide to eat at one of the outside tables, figuring that we could spy on Applejack and Caramel though one of the windows outside when they come here, so Applejack won't know what we're up to.

"Ooo, I'm so excited for you two to try these," Sonata says with anticipation. "Plus, I can't wait to see how Applejack and Caramel's first date goes!"

"Me neither," I admit. "It's still hard to believe that it finally happened. Though it would've been nice if they just got together at Pinkie's party like with Soarin and Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, I have to admit that it took long enough for Applejack to do something about her feelings for Caramel," Sunset says. "She kinda was as stubborn about her feelings as you were, babe."

"I'd be hurt if that wasn't accurate," I say plainly.

"Yeah, I hope for none of that if I ever find somebody special," Sonata says. "I'd rather it becomes love at first sight for both of us or at least we like each other not long after our first meeting or something. And he would have to be super cute and have never heard of Equestria."

"Really, Sonata? You wouldn't want him to know who you were?" Sunset asks. "I mean, it would be hard for anyone who isn't from CHS to believe that you're over a thousand years old and everything, but if he falls in love with you, he will want to know everything about you. I mean, the fact that Rough Draft wants to know about all of me, both good and bad, is one of the reasons why I love him so much."

I smile at my girlfriend while Sonata gives her, her own small smile before she responds.

"Yeah, but I hope that even if the guy for me does, he's gonna take the magic and Equestria stuff as an afterthought and overwise views me as if I'm just another member of the Apple family or something. I mean, I know that's not true, but...honestly, after these past few months, I would love it if they adopted me. Granny would legally be my Granny, AJ and Apple Bloom would be my new sisters, Big Mac would be my big brother - heck, I probably would eventually have three sisters if Big Mac and Fluttershy get married."

Sunset and I smile at our friend's wish.

"The Apples do treat you like a part of their family, Sonny. It would be wonderful if they adopted you." I say before I look past Sonata's shoulder. "Speaking of which, our targets have arrived."

Sunset and Sonata turn their heads around to see Applejack and Caramel walking towards the restaurant, talking to each other as they walk. They look like they're already having a good time with Applejack doing most of the talking while Caramel listens intently and commenting on whatever Applejack is talking about.

"Stay cool," Sunset commands as we turn around, trying to act casual. Caramel and Applejack come inside with Caramel holding the door for Applejack. We break our act and look through the window next to us and watch them take their orders.

"Looks like they're off to a good start," I say.

"Agreed," Sunset says. "It looks like Caramel is handling this much better than he was earlier."

"Ooo, was he scared out of his mind?" Sonata asks curiously.

"To say the least," I answer before the entrance door opens to reveal a guy holding a tray of food. He walks over to us and hands each of us are food...with the exception of Sonata, who practically snatches her pile or tacos from him. After the three of us say thank you before he goes back into the building, Sunset and I start to dig in while Sonata is already on her second taco.

"Whoa, Sonata, slow down, you're gonna choke if you eat that fast," Sunset says.

"I can't help it, it's so good," Sonata manages to say with her mouth full.

"Still, you really could choke eating that fast," I say after swallowing my first bite. "Although, I will admit that this is already a good steak taco."

"See? What did I tell you?" Sonata says after finally swallowing her food. "They got some really good stuff here."

"Well, you still should at least chew slowly if you're going to stuff your mouth that much," Sunset says before she finally starts on her own plate of tacos. "Hmm, this _is_ good."

"Yay, two for two!" Sonata exclaims. "See, nothing can beat just sitting here and enjoying delicious tac-"

Before she could continue, her voice suddenly dies in her throat, and her eyes widen as she looks past Sunset and me in horror. We turn around to find two tall policemen, a man and a woman walking towards us. Sonata quickly grabs me by the shirt and starts to hold me as a human shield, whimpering at the sight of the two officers.

"Ms. Sonata Dusk?" The female policemen says.

"Y-y-yes?" Sonata says, still hiding behind my back.

"My name is Detective Stewart, and this is my partner, Detective Sentry," "We're gonna need you to come with us." The policeman says.

Sonata grabs my shirt tighter and whimpers more. I feel tears beginning to fall on my shirt. I take Sonata's hand for comfort while Sunset steps in.

"Excuse me, officer, what this is about?" Sunset asks as she steps in front of us. "Is Sonata in any trouble?"

"No ma'am, we just need to talk to her about a matter concerning her sisters." Detective Sentry says calmly.

"Is there any way we can come with her? She's more comfortable when she's around friends." I ask as I continually try to calm Sonata down.

"I'm afraid not. This only concerns Ms. Dusk and the Apples family," Detective Stewart says firmly.

Sonata hugs me even tighter as her fear of the two policemen grows.

"Are any of the Apples aware of this?" Sunset asks.

"Yes, we are in contact with Mrs. Smith, who informed us where you are. She's going to meet us there," Detective Sentry answers.

Sonata continues whimpering in fear while Sunset and I look at each other, afraid to tell Sonata to go with the policemen before the restaurant door bursts open with an angry Applejack storming towards us and a worried Caramel following behind.

"Excuse me, officer, is there a problem here?" She asks the officers.

"Ma'am, this only concerns this young lady and her guardians," Detective Sentry says calmly.

"Applejack is one of the Apples guarding Sonata," Sunset says. "Let her come with you."

The two detectives look at each other for a moment before Detective Stewart sighs and says, "Very well."

Sonata continues whimpering in fear as Applejack walks behind her and gently unwraps her arms from me and quietly tells her that it's okay, and she's here in Sonata's ear. Sonata begins to calm down but is still frightened as Applejack holds her for comfort and escorts her to follow the policemen. Applejack gives Caramel an apologetic look before she and Sonata go inside the police car, and it drives away.

Neither I, Sunset, or Caramel say a word for a couple of minutes. Eventually, Caramel sighs sadly and says, "I knew something bad was going to happen, but now I wish it was me making a fool of myself."

"Yeah, me too," I say. "Did you see the way those policemen scared Sonata? It was like when she was on trial with her sisters all over again."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Sunset advises. "They did say she's not in trouble. They could be bringing her to the police station for several reasons concerning Adagio and Aria."

Caramel and I grimace at the thought of what Adagio and Aria could be up to before Caramel asks, "So what do we do?"

"We have to tell the others," Sunset says seriously. "Text them to meet us at Sweet Apple Acres as soon as they can. If there's something serious going on that concerns Sonata, she's going to want to tell all of us when she gets back."

"Agreed," I say. "Why don't you send your emergency group text to the other Rainbooms while I inform Soarin."

"Good idea," Sunset says. "Caramel, are you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you guys," he answers. "Applejack and I got here on foot from the farm, so I'll just run back while you two go on your motorcycle."

"Understood," Sunset says.

So Caramel starts running back to the farm while Sunset and I send our respective texts. When we finish, we turn to each other, and Sunset's face turns into one of worry as she sighs.

"Let's hope I didn't jinx it when I said there wasn't going to be any magic stuff anytime soon," she says sadly.

"Don't count on it yet," I say, placing my hand on her supportively. "It's like you said, Sonata's not in trouble, and even though it concerns her sisters, we still don't know what happened. They could have just been arrested again for all we know. We're just gonna have to get the group together and find out when Granny, Applejack, and Sonata come back from the station."

Sunset sighs again before a small smile form on her face.

"You're right. Thanks, babe," she says.

"Anytime, my sunshine," I say with a smile.

We look at each other a little longer before we proceed to her motorcycle, put on our helmets, and begin riding away.

3rd person P.O.V.

Unknown to Rough Draft and Sunset Shimmer, a mysterious figure with dark blue jeans and a light blue hoodie walks over to their table where their food is left behind. The figure takes out a camera and starts taking pictures of Sonata's plate of tacos.

Rough Draft's P.O.V.

It's been a couple of hours since we left the Curley Sombrero, and I'm feeling more uneasy by the minute. When Sunset, Caramel, and I made it to Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom were waiting for us, looking just as concerned as we are about poor Sonata. According to Big Mac, all the cops told Granny Smith when they were looking for Sonata was that it did concern Adagio and Aria. When they said they were going to take Sonata to the station, Granny pretty much demanded that she be there with them, knowing full well how Sonata is still scared to be around the police after CHS was vandalized. Not long afterward, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Soarin arrived, and we brought them up to speed about what is happening. After that, we just stayed in the house waiting for a text or a call from Granny or Applejack. No one has said a word or anything. We just sit on the couches in the family room, worried for our scared, blue friend.

I looked at the clock hanging above the living room fireplace, and it's barely moved since the last time I saw it. I sigh in defeat while Sunset places her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

Finally, we hear a car parking from a distance, and all eyes turn to the front door. We race to the entrance hall, eager to see if it's Granny, Applejack, and Sonata. By the time we make it to the door, it opens slowly to reveal a saddened Granny Smith, a worried Applejack, and a wooden Sonata. Immediately, we all shower the three of them with questions before Granny Smith holds out her hand for silence.

"Hold on there, youngsters," She says calmly. "I'm sure Y'all have some questions, but I think this is better discussed in the family room."

We don't say anything but calmly obey Granny and return to our seats in the family room while Granny, Applejack, and Sonata stand in front of us. They stay quiet for a moment before Granny speaks again.

"As you probably have guessed, the police wanted to talk to Sonata about her sisters," she says. "Apparently, there has been an...incident that involves them."

We all look at each other, concerned with what she's talking about. Granny turns to Applejack, giving her a look as if to ask if she should tell us what happened or should Applejack. Applejack nods to Granny, saying she will before she sighs and turns to us.

"There was...a fire a couple weeks ago," Applejack says, making Rarity and Fluttershy gasp. "Nobody was killed, but the fire consumed an apartment complex that did seriously injure a couple dozen people, and the police have reason to believe that Adagio and Aria are responsible."

"But how can that be?" Rainbow Dash asks. "They aren't the kind to do stuff like that...are they?"

"That's what Sonata said to them," Applejack answers. "But the only residents who weren't injured were two girls that matched their description and weren't around when the fire was quenched. The landlord discussed it with the police, and it looks like they moved into one of the apartments with their names changed and everything."

"Is that all that the police came to Sonata for?" Sunset asks, concerned.

Granny and Applejack grimace at the question. They hesitate on the best way to answer before Sonata suddenly spoke quietly.

"The police want me to come with them and try to help them find my sisters."

Our eyes widen at this, unable to believe what she said.

"You can't be serious," I say.

"I'm afraid so," Applejack says. "They're starting to become more determined to hunt them down than ever. It turns out that during their investigation over the last few months, they've found more crimes that they've committed over the past few years. Theft, breaking and entering, stealing cars, robbery; some of them were before the vandalism, but others were made after they escaped. As far as the police are concerned, starting the fire was the last straw given that they hurt people there, so they want Sonata to come with them and help them find her sisters in exchange for less attention on their side."

"But I thought Sonata told her everything she knows about her sisters apart from all the magic stuff," Soarin says.

"I did," Sonata says with her face still wooden as she looks down at the floor. "But it looks like it's not enough to them. They really want to catch Aria and Dagi, and as far as they are concerned, I'm their only hope. They're my sisters, and I was one of their partners in crime and escaped with them before Rough Draft and Tavi captured me. I could get into worse trouble if I refuse to help them, especially if my sisters do something worse. I'm still a convict, and while Granny and Applejack can vouch for me, they still demand that they take me with them and...and I want to."

My mouth drops at her last few words.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaim.

"I am," she answers. "I partly want to so that they will leave me alone, but I'm really worried about my sisters now. They've been ruthless before, but starting a fire and almost getting people killed is not like them. I'm worried about them as it is about how scared they were when we attacked CHS, but it sounds like whatever happened has made them much worse. This could be my chance to finally find out, and maybe I can help them somehow."

"But Sonata, you don't know if you and the police will find them or if you'll get the answers you want," Rarity points out.

"And you could get hurt," Fluttershy says worryingly.

"I know," Sonata says sadly. "But I'm willing to risk it. Besides, I'll be protected by Detective Stewart and Detective Sentry, and it's not like Dagi and Aria have magic anymore, and I still want to find out why they left me. Besides, I don't think I can handle staying here and being happy with all of you knowing that they're out there, causing serious trouble."

Nothing is said right away after that. Eventually, I sigh sadly.

"Okay, Sonata," I say. "If that's how you feel, I understand. Just know that we're all going to be worried for you until you get back."

Sonata looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Thanks, buddy," she says. "It means a lot to hear that."

"You better come back soon so that I can throw you a big party!" Pinkie Pie demands.

Sonata chuckles lightly and says, "I'll do my best."

"When do you leave?" Soarin asks.

"Tonight," Applejack says for Sonata. "They let us come back here to grab some of her stuff and tell you guys before we bring her back and they go to the remains of the apartment complex."

Our faces darken at this news, unprepared to hear that she's leaving so soon. Granny gestures Sonata to go to her room and grab her stuff, and Sonata quietly obeys and leaves the living room. After she leaves, nothing is said as we wait reluctantly for her to finish.

Finally, Sonata comes back with her backpack filled with her things, and we all get up to say our words of goodbye.

"Be safe," Fluttershy says as she pulls Sonata into a hug.

"We're gonna miss you!" Apple Bloom says sadly.

"Eeyup," says Big Mac.

"I'm gonna miss you too!" Sonata says as tears run down her face.

"Dress warm," Rarity says.

"Give your sisters a kick in the butt for me," Rainbow Dash says with an encouraging grin.

"Don't forget that there will be a party when you get back," says Pinkie Pie.

"Take care of yourself," says Caramel.

"Yeah, be brave out there," says Soarin.

"I will," Sonata says with a small smile before she turns to me. Nothing is said for a moment before she pulls me into a big hug that I immediately return.

"Be careful out there," I whisper in her ear. "And if you ever get a chance to taze Adagio for me, please take it."

Sonata giggles quietly before she breaks the hug.

"I will, buddy," she says before she turns to Sunset and points her finger at my girlfriend warningly. You better take good care of my buddy while I'm gone, Sunset. I don't wanna hear that he got brainwashed again or worse when I get back."

Sunset chuckles lightly before she hugs Sonata.

"I promise I won't let any harm come to my baby," she says, which makes me blush. Darn nickname.

"Good," Sonata says pleased before she breaks the hug and looks at all of us one last time before she and Granny Smith go outside, hop into Granny's car and drive away.

None of us say anything for a few minutes again before Applejack says, "Alright, Y'all, shows over, and I think we better get some shut-eye."

Soarin and the other Rainbooms excluding Sunset make words of agreement as they all say bye before they leave for the night while Big Mac escorts Apple Bloom upstairs, leaving just me, Sunset, Caramel, and Applejack alone.

Applejack then turns to Caramel and looks and him apologetically.

"I'm sorry our date got interrupted, Caramel," she says.

"It's not your fault," Caramel says. "It's not like you knew the police were gonna come and cause all that. We can always reschedule."

Applejack smiles at his proposal.

"On one condition," she says.

"Anything," Caramel says sincerely.

"Leave Sunset and Rough Draft out of it."

Sunset and I look at each other surprised.

"You knew?" Sunset asks.

"Sunset, you picked Sonata up at our front door," Applejack answers with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed. "It's a little hard not to figure out what you were trying to do when I saw the three of you again at the exact same restaurant Caramel, and I were going to."

"Aw man," I whine. "And I thought I had a really good idea this time."

Applejack chuckles before giving me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, partner. Better luck next time," she says before turning to Caramel. "All joking aside, I get that you want everything to go well and all given your...previous experience, but I would appreciate it if you just be yourself and let it be just us."

Caramel hesitates at the idea but relents as he smiles at Applejack.

"If that is what you wish, m'lady, then it shall be done," he says, giving Applejack a small bow that makes the rest of us chuckle.

Shortly after their talk, Applejack decides to give Caramel a ride home while Sunset takes me home. Neither of us says anything before we get into her motorcycle as we are still processing everything that has happened. When we make it to my house, we take off our helmets, and she walks me to the front door before she speaks.

"So..." she says.

"So..." I say back.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asks worryingly.

I look at her cyan eyes and give her a sad but assuring smile.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay," I say. "It's gonna be hard not to worry about her finding her sisters, magic or no, but I don't think she would want us to worry too much for her."

Sunset gives me a small smile before she caresses my cheek comfortingly.

"I agree," She says encouragingly. "I think she would want us to focus on continuing our lives while she looks for them. I'm sure she's gonna come back."

"Yeah," I agree. "Hope she doesn't take too long, though. Don't want her to miss out on the complete remainder of the school year."

"I hear that," Sunset says. "Until then, though, I better get home. I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, me too," I say. "I love you."

Sunset smiles warmly before she says, "I love you too, Rough Draft," and she leans in for a kiss. After we part, we continue to stare into each other's eyes before she reluctantly turns around and walks over to her motorcycle and drives away.


	36. Chapter 36

It's already been two weeks since Sonata left to find Adagio and Aria. For the most part, I, Caramel, Soarin, Sunset, and the others have been living life like normal like Sunset, and I agreed Sonata would have wanted. We go to school, we hang out at lunch and after school with our friends, and Rainbow Dash and Soarin have been winning more playoff games.

Despite that, however, it hasn't been the same without Sonata. Granny Smith seems to be the most down out of all of us even though she doesn't show it when she's serving us in the cafeteria during lunch period. It's clear that even though Sonata has only been with the Apples for about five months, Granny sees her as if she is another one of her grandchildren, and she's worried about whether or not Sonata's going to be okay. Sonata gets to call the Apples now and then to say hi and let them know that she's alright, which is comforting, but it still doesn't feel the same as long as she isn't back at Sweet Apple Acres safe and sound.

Still, though, life has been continuing even though our group is one person short. Applejack and Caramel had another date without me and Sunset spying on them, and according to him, it went nicely. He said that he got to know Applejack a little better and vice versa, and they had a few good laughs while they had dinner and went to see a movie. When Soarin and I asked him if he's going on a second date with her, Caramel just gave us a smug look and proudly said, "maybe, maybe not," before he quickly changed the subject. Soarin and I took it as an implication that there will be, but Applejack probably wants it to be kept between the two of them.

Meanwhile, Sunset and I have been getting closer and closer. Much like when Octavia and I were dating, we've been staying at each other's side with every opportunity we have. We continue to hold hands or exchanging text messages during English class, make out after school, and otherwise hanging out at either my place or at her apartment whenever we aren't hanging out with friends, or she doesn't have band practice with the other Rainbooms.

Sadly, today is one of those days.

After school ended for the day, Sunset told me that she has something big planned for band practice today, so we'll have to hold off doing things together for a couple of hours. As usual, whenever she breaks the news of band practice, I frown and don't hesitate to say that I'll miss her and she smiles and say she'll miss me more in a flirty way that makes me blush and she giggles which makes me blush even more much to her pleasure before we hug and kiss goodbye. Usually, I would see how Caramel and Soarin are doing, but Caramel has a thing going on (*cough cough* planning his second date, and apparently, Soarin is preparing for the tryouts for some games thing, I'm not sure what exactly. So that mostly just left me to resign to go home and play video games on my laptop.

Eh, I haven't played Star Wars: The Old Republic in a while anyway.

I went home, and after saying hi to my mom, I went upstairs to my room and started playing the video game on my laptop while listening to music. That's the handy thing about playing an online game like the Old Republic, in my opinion, they're a good way to have fun with the game while doing other things at the same time. Because these kinds of games are more fighting and looking for items and less focus on story and things like that, I can multitask. I could be watching tv or movies on my phone with it lying in front of the keyboard, listening to music, or think about other things while I'm killing enemies in the game.

One of the most common things that get in my mind while I'm on my computer apart from thinking about Sunset is the Jedi necklace we found next to my driveway. It's just so weird and yet so cool that all of a sudden, I just happened to have a gift with the Jedi symbol. There's no way I'm going to wear it anytime soon because I treasure Sunset's locket way more, but it's still an awesome yet curious gift. I can't think of anyone apart from the Rainbooms, Sonata, Soarin, and Caramel who would have given that, and they gave me their birthday gifts at the party. I even asked my parents about it, and they were just as bewildered that they didn't even notice it hiding under one of our bushes. It's cool, but it still leaves me curious as to where it came from.

Suddenly, as I was thinking about where it, I feel my phone vibrating. I take it out to see that it's Sunset calling which, instantly makes me smile as I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey babe, are you home?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm just playing a game," I answer. "Did you finish rehearsing?"

I hear Sunset let out a depressed sigh before she answers.

"Yeah, we finished a few minutes ago," she says. "Could we meet somewhere? I kinda need to vent to you right now."

I make a confused face before I answer.

"Uh, yeah, we could...I don't know, meet at the park or something?"

"Sounds great," she says eagerly.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No, it's just...well..." Sunset begins hesitantly. "I kinda tried to find out why the girls and I pony up during band practice."

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Look, can we talk about this at the park? I'd rather rant about this with you in person," she says, sounding weary.

"Yeah, absolutely, I'll run over there in about ten minutes," I say.

"Great, I'll meet you there. Love you," Sunset says.

"Love you too," I say before I hang up and sigh confused but eager to find out what's going on and hopefully comfort my girlfriend the best I can.

So...Sunset had an interesting afternoon by the sound of things. As soon as I met her at the park, she practically demanded that we find a bench for us to sit on. As soon as I sat down, she sits on my lap and wraps my arms around her waist before she rants about how band practice left her as dumbfounded about magic in this world than she already was.

Basically, without telling the other Rainbooms, Sunset got permission from Principal Celestia to bring some science equipment she bought to study how the others pony up and what it has to do with their instruments. So when Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity came to the music room to practice, they found Sunset with a lot of high tech equipment and telling them that she's going to experiment on them and they reluctantly agree with...confounded results.

"So first Fluttershy made the power go out while glowing butterflies flew around the room. Then Applejack floated in the air before it suddenly rained shiny, sparkling apples on top of my head. After that, Pinkie Pie's drumming made a bunch of balloons come out of her main drum and made me stick to the wall with all the static electricity that came from them. And as for Rarity...well, she just floated just like Applejack and my foot got tangled in a wire, but then Rainbow Dash's guitar solo made my expensive control booth explode into rainbow sludge! By the end of it all, I only had enough energy to admit that I have no idea how magic works in this world before I fainted!"

I stare at Sunset in shock as she starts panting after letting out her entire story in one breath. Her hair is messed up, and her eyes looked tired and weary of the whole experience.

"So...now their magic gives most of them the ability to make things like living bugs and fruit appear out of thin air?" I ask, slowly trying to process her story.

"See? It sounds even more ridiculous when you say it!" She exclaims. "Granted, there were moments when we were fighting Sonata and her sisters where there Fluttershy and Rarity had some butterfly and diamond powers respectfully, but this is something else. All I hoped to do was get some scientific data on how magic works in this world, and this just leaves me with even more questions. It's ridiculous!"

"But that's a possibility that was to be expected, right?" I ask. "After all, you said yourself that magic doesn't always have to have any rhyme or reason to happen."

"Yeah, I know, but this just drives me crazy," Sunset complains. "Are these just new features to our magic in this world? Should we expect butterflies and balloons to appear the next time we rehearse or if we have a gig? Am I going to summon fire the next time I play or something? Just what? What in the world is going on with my friends and their magic?"

She huffs in frustration, and I pull her closer to me, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," I say quietly. "You did your best, and in the end, it just proved what you already told me about this magic before."

Sunset calms down a little before she says, "I know, I just wish I could understand this magic stuff like my phoenix wings and tail."

"I know," I say calmly. "But maybe, for now, the important thing is you know that it just happens and be glad that we're not going to need it to fight dark magic or something like that anytime soon. Life is still relatively quiet apart from Sonata leaving to look for her sisters with the police, so maybe we should focus on enjoying that peace for now?"

Sunset sighs before she looks at me with a smile.

"You're right. Thanks, babe," she says.

"Anytime," I say, smiling back.

Without another word, Sunset lays her head on my chest. I continue to wrap my arms around her, and we stay in this position just enjoying each other's loving company. I can hear Sunset let out a serene sigh, which makes me smile, knowing that she's happy to be with me in this quiet moment. The sun starts its slow descent, giving the sky a bright yellow-orange glow. Sunset and I both smile and enjoy the view when a thought enters my mind.

"So in your world, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna raise the sun and moon so that you have both day and night?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much," She answers.

"So how come the sun and moon in Equestria can't rotate without the two of them? Is there just no gravitational pull in that universe or something?" I ask.

Sunset chuckles with her mouth closed before she answers.

"Well...no and yes," She says. "I can't explain it. It's kind of an odd mixture of both science and magic. As far as recorded Equestrian history can tell us, the sun and moon have always needed to be lifted and set by someone with the kind of power both Celestia and Luna possess at the required time. In fact, before they were born, unicorns had the responsibility. Honestly, my world is a world that relies on ponies for life to move on. Equestria is pretty much the most sophisticated and technologically advanced civilization, which includes the floating city of Cloudsdale, which is tasked to create clouds so that there can be rain or snow at the time that the land needs it."

"Good grief," I saw with my eyebrow raised, "When you put it like that, it sounds stupid that there have been any magical creatures like Discord or Tierek who want to rule Equestria when the entire world needs ponies to fully function."

"As someone who was a raging she-demon with relatively similar goals, I can testify that common sense doesn't always come to play when ponies and other creatures desire power," Sunset says, smirking. "If there's anything that the darkest moments in my world have in common, it's that most of it comes from pride. A desire to rule, a desire to be all-powerful, a desire to be adored, etc. It may not always be the case, but so many occurrences in history like Nightmare Moon, the Lunar Rebellion, and King Sombra fall into that category in some way or another that involves gaining more power than they already possess."

"But not all, right?" I ask. "I mean Discord just wanted chaos, and the Changeling Queen wanted to feed her subjects."

"True, but thankfully ones like Discord and the Changeling Queen are rare," Sunset says. "Looking back at magical encounters like that and in pony tales, there is something dangerous about magical beings like Discord who just want to mess up the world for their twisted pleasure."

"Yeah? Any other examples?" I ask.

Sunset doesn't say anything for a moment, but then she lifts her head to look at me as she answers.

"Well, when I was little, my family butler used to tell me all kinds of dark stories before bedtime about a mystical being that is said to be the one who causes all conflict in the universe for his twisted pleasure called Eternal War."

I snicker at the sound of the name.

"Really? Eternal War? That's the kind of name that would be in dark fairy tales in your world?" I ask.

"Oh, and you're so proud of your name that Ms. Cheerilee says she wants a copy of every time we have a paper?" Sunset says with a playful smirk.

I chuckle nervously at her point before I say, "Continue."

"That's better," she says. "Anyway, Eternal War is an ancient being from before the time Equestria was founded whose original form is unknown. Some stories say he's some beautiful being who guides you to the afterlife; others say he's a horrifying, conniving demon. Whatever the case, all the stories and songs from back then talk about Eternal War, who is the lord of all conflict in existence. Many early civilizations believed that there is a God that creates and guides the ways of war and the struggle between good and evil. There are even prophecies saying that one day he will create a war to end all wars that will rage for thousands of years and ultimately destroy all life save for the last living being standing. Whoever that last living being is, Eternal War will turn into a god for surviving his mighty war. Some religions and cults believed that life was created to fight for your place in the afterlife. The more you kill or destroy either in person or by command, the better your life in the next world will be. Thus, many early civilizations desired war to prove their worth in hopes of satisfying the one who they blindly believed was in control of every fight they caused. Ponies, griffins, minotaurs, zebras, dragons, horses, hippogriffs, and many other creatures would fight each other, never knowing that they were throwing their lives away for the sick pleasure of an unknown being."

I listen to Sunset intently, fascinated to learn about this mysterious being she is describing.

"So...does, or did Eternal War exist?" I ask.

Sunset looks at me with a smile, amused at my intrigue.

"Well, that's the thing about legends and pony tales in my world, they could be true given how there's so much we don't know about magic and life before Equestria was founded. But at the same time, they can just as easily be dismissed as just stories and myth from a time where no one understood much about the ways of science and ethics or even the depths of magic," she answers. "So stories and legends like Eternal War have long been viewed as nothing more than simply stories to tell foals, and it's usually wise to view them as just that. Granted, Eternal War is a character that pops up in a lot of stories, but that raises the question of where he is now if there's been nothing but myths about him for over a thousand years. Maybe he did exist but was somehow killed during those dark times, or maybe he's out there hiding in an unknown location in Equestria or beyond. For all we know, he could be locked away in the special prison for evil spirits, Tartarus. After all, that's where Tirek was, and no one remembered him before he escaped and attacked Princess Twilight and her friends. Honestly, babe, questions like whether or not someone like Eternal War exists is just one of those mysteries and legends that you can only speculate about at best."

I smile at my girlfriend before I say, "Well, it would be interesting to discover what a being like that must is like... even though it's better that he isn't around to cause mayhem."

"Agreed," Sunset says, smiling back before she lays her head on my chest again. "It's better to believe that danger like that doesn't exist in Equestria and especially in this world."

I hum in agreement before we go back to just cuddling in peace. It continues for a while before Sunset lifts her head again and gives me her signature smirk.

"You know, I just told you a couple of stories, and yet I don't recall you ever showing me the story you're writing in exchange for our date like you promised," she says.

I chuckle nervously before I respond.

"In my defense, we did get distracted with you going to Equestria, us getting together and a whole bunch of other stuff besides our 'making up for lost time' time," I say.

"Well, we have nothing to distract us now," she says with a flirty smile. "And I want to hear what my creative boyfriend is working on."

I chuckle bashfully.

"Well, I don't have my backpack with me, but I have gotten into the habit of copying my progress into my phone just to have a backup," I say.

"Well, then take it out and read it to me," she commands. "I don't want to wait any longer.'

"As you wish, my sunshine," I say, smiling brightly.

She gives me a satisfied smile as I take out my phone and open my notes app, and she lays her head on my chest again, waiting for me to read it to her. I clear my throat before I begin reading from the beginning to where I have made progress since Soarin interrupted me a couple weeks ago.

_" I didn't know what to think. I felt like I should be disgusted by her strange act of kindness, but somehow I found myself...comforted, a feeling I've never felt before. I wish I were able to ask why she would say such a thing, but before I could, my mater caught up with us and ordered me to kill her. I tried to think of a way around it, but he kept ordering me to do it, and the Twi'lek Jedi had her eyes closed, accepting her fate. I held my breath and sadly cut off her head thinking it best that she died painlessly, but for the first time, I hated killing someone. It wasn't a big deal before; she was hardly the first defenseless person I killed, but this time I begin to feel that it wasn't right. It was as if my eyes were opened, and I started to see that my enemies weren't just my enemies; they were living beings with better, purer reasons to live than just to gain power. Do you know what I mean?"_

_"I think I'm starting to," Rough Draft answered honestly, giving Aruetyc a kind smile that she returns._

_Aruetyc smirked at Rough Draft's answer._

_"Sounds like you're taking your lesson from this 'good friend' to heart Jedi," she said._

_"I try to for what it's worth," Rough Draft replied. _

_"Heh, you Jedi and your humbleness," Aruetyc growled. "Now, where was I?"_

_"You reluctantly killed the twi'lek Jedi," Rough Draft answered. _

_"Ah, yes," Aruetyc said with a frown. "Anyways, for the first time in my life, I regretted taking a life - a Jedi, no doubt. I hid it well from my master, but despite keeping my feelings hidden, I knew my sympathy for the Jedi was turning me into something the other Sith wouldn't like. What was scaring me more was when I was practicing with some training droids. I can destroy a dozen of these in seconds, but when I went against them this time, they started to win. They had no special equipment or set on a new difficulty, but they nearly knocked me down like I was nothing more than a child. I slowly began to realize that this little bit of light entering inside me was draining my powers. Without my full devotion to the dark side, I was growing weaker, and I think Darth Barmas knew it deep down as he watched me cut the training droids down. He didn't even say anything; he just gave me a look that said the fighting was sloppy and left. At my chambers that night, I couldn't get either event out or my mind. Touched by that small act of kindness from that Twi'lek yet scared at how what she did affect my connection to the dark side, I knew that I was going a path that will get me killed by fellow Sith if I didn't do something."_

_"So you defected," Rough Draft assumed._

_"I ran away. There's a difference," Aruetyc growled. "Even if I'm abandoning my Sith ways, no Jedi or Republic soldier with a brain bigger than a pebble will be willing to take me alive after what I've done. Who would believe me?"_

_"I would," Rough Draft said plainly, earning a forced laugh from Aruetyc. _

_"You don't mean that," she sneered. "You're just saying that because you want to try out your new Jedi 'teachings' and not because you want to."_

_Rough Draft frowned at her accusation._

_"No, I don't. I want to help you, Aruetyc," Rough Draft said sincerely. "I don't need the Force to sense there's no lie in your eyes. You have a lot of questions, and you are not going to get any answers by hiding not far from the Killik nests, which are in an open war zone where both sides want to hunt you down. You can't figure out what you want on your own, so please let me help you."_

_Aruetyc hesitated before she looked deep into Rough Draft's eyes. Her glowing yellow eyes, couldn't decide between trusting the Jedi and rejecting his offer while his emerald eyes pleaded for her to make the right decision. _

_"What about your precious Jedi Order?" she asked. "Say we manage to fly out of this planet and make it to your Jedi temple without a hitch; how do you know you can convince your fellow Jedi to give me a chance after all the harm I've done?"_

_"I don't," Rough Draft said honestly. "But I would like to try for you."_

_Aruetyc stared at the Jedi Master confounded. She kept herself in such a trance that it confused Rough Draft._

_"Are you alright?" he asked._

_"No one has ever made any implication that they would selflessly do something for me," she answered. _

_"Then it looks like I'm the first," Rough Draft said with a small smile. "And you have a lot to learn about how the ways of the Jedi. I assure you; however, the Order is not short on Jedi, who can help you understand the light. There's Master, Serinah, Master Candronia, even -"_

_"No," Aruetyc said sharply. "If I am to be allowed to your Order, you must be the one to help me."_

_Rough Draft looked at Aruetyc, surprised. _

_"Don't act so shocked, Jedi," she growled. "I'm sure the fellow Jedi you listed are admirable teachers, but I think we both know your fellow Jedi will see me as your responsibility and, as such, should be the one to help me in my confused state. Besides, I'll help you put those 'teachings, from this 'old friend' to practice by letting you teach me, so it's a fair trade."_

_Rough Draft hesitated as he looked at the winged Sith pureblood and saw that she's not going to back down. Finally, he sighed and gave her a genuine smile. _

_"Well, I can't argue with that logic, now can I?" he said with a small chuckle. "In fact, I'd say your decision to think of my own goals is a nice small step."_

_"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Aruetyc said with a smirk. "I make no promises that I will be easy."_

_"Fair enough," Rough Draft said with a small chuckle._

_Suddenly, both Force Users turn to the entrance of the cave. They sensed that something is out there, and whatever it is, it isn't good. _

_Sure enough, three Sith warriors walked to the entrance of the cave. Two tall, Sith purebloods with long messy black hair, bright red eyes, and each carrying double-bladed lightsabers under their belts stood between a human woman with poofy blue hair, brown eyes, and two lightsabers carried under her belt. The woman walked ahead from her companions with her hands behind her back, wearing a confident and mocking grin on her face. _

_"Sunset Shimmer, Lord Barmas is displeased," the woman said in a mocking, sad tone. "It sounds like you don't appreciate all the hard work he's done for you."_

_"Spare me your act, Mietta," Aruetyc growls. "You wanted me to slip so you can gang up on me with your mindless drones."_

_"Drones? Now that's no way to talk about my darling Ash-Meq and Satomeen," Mietta says, hugging the arm of one of the tall, pureblood men. "They are my strong, daring, loyal men who will do anything for me. Isn't that right, my darlings?"_

_The two pureblood men, Ash-Meq and Satomeen, merely grunted in agreement while their eyes are glued to Aruetyc and me or Sunset Shimmer. They growled like beasts ready to pounce while Mietta stood on her toes to pat one of them on the head. Sunset Shimmer and Rough Draft looked at each other disapprovingly before Mietta spoke again. _

_"Anyway, House Thul is acting suspicious about where our special warrior is, and Lord Barmas is promising a reward for finding you alive and unspoiled. Can you help a girl out?"_

_"Not a chance, Mietta," Sunset Shimmer hissed. "Even if I came willingly, you'd take this chance to get rid of me to gain favor with my formal master."_

_Mietta let out a girly yet evil giggle. _

_"Oh, I'm sure your former master will want to torture me for failing to bring you alive," She admitted. "But then again, we've all seen how weak you have become after your latest ambush and Lord Barmas has been glued to his work for creating unorthodox monsters like you, that I'm sure he's already considering you to be another failure. I don't think it would be hard to make up a story that your animal instincts took over to the point that the apprentice he knew is gone. It would sound like a mercy to only bring back your head as my trophy, wouldn't you say?"_

_Rough Draft chuckled lightly, pretending to be amused, catching the attention of Mietta and her lackeys._

_"You know, say what you will about what flaws the Jedi code might have, but at least we aren't crazy enough to senselessly kill each other for control," he said amused. "If you Sith stopped playing these deadly, power-hungry games, you may stand a better chance against the Jedi. Maybe even live to see old age."_

_Everyone stared at Rough Draft before Mietta giggled again. _

_"My, oh my, oh my, how did I not see it sooner? This must be my lucky day," she said. "An opportunity to not only despise you but the Jedi Master Rough Draft himself? Sunset, dear, I never thought you'd be so courteous."_

_In anger, Sunset Shimmer took out her lightsabers and stepped between Rough Draft and the other Sith. _

_"Take a step towards him, and I will slice you into pieces and brainwash your lackeys to be my literal pets," she growled._

_Mietta stared at Aruetyc before a devious grin grew on her face. _

_"You must be joking, Sunset Shimmer," she said. "Not only did you hesitate to kill a Jedi, but you're starting care for one? Well, maybe after I'm done with you, I should just cripple Master Draft and break him to be my new 'drone' as you so lovingly called my loyal gentlemen."_

_Rough Draft didn't need the Force to know that Sunset Shimmer was infuriated by their opponent's taunt. He quickly walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. _

_"Easy, Aruetyc," he warned. "Don't let her get to you."_

_"You know I have to," Aruetyc hissed. "I'm weak without my anger."_

_"This is just what she wants," Rough Draft said. "She's trying to trap you with your hate. Relax. Analyze what is before us."_

_Sunset Shimmer glared at Rough Draft before she took a deep breath and studied the Sith before them. _

_"Is there anything about these three that I don't already know?" Rough Draft asks as he eyed on their enemies as well._

_"Mietta's drones can't think for themselves," Sunset Shimmer said. "They rely only on brute strength. She's the only one with both real brains and power."_

_"Then what say we trick her instead," Rough Draft suggested. "We lure her bodyguards into attacking first, and when we cut them down, she will be so angry that she will attack ruthlessly."_

_"Are you sure you can take these two?" Aruetyc questioned. "Ash-Maq and Satomeen are mindless, but they are still skilled in combat."_

_"So where the brainwashed drones that Darth Blumblood used against the Republic soldiers and me," Rough Draft said. _

_Sunset Shimmer hesitated but eventually smirked at the Jedi Master._

_"Bet I can cut one down faster than you," she challenged._

_"We shall see," Rough Draft said, smirking back before they stepped away from each other, and Sunset Shimmer turned to Mietta._

_"You know, Mietta, if you're so proud of your henchmen, then maybe you should show us if they're worth being proud of," she said. _

_Mietta sneered and asked, "Now, why would I waste their energy on you too when I can take care of you myself?"_

_"Don't kid yourself, Mietta," Sunset Shimmer said with a grin. "You could never beat me in combat._

_"True," Mietta said before she grinned deviously. "But this time, I don't need my lightsabers to beat you, now do I?"_

_Without another word, Mietta stretches out her hand at Rough Draft. The Jedi Master gasps for air as he's lifted from the ground and holds his neck. Sunset Shimmer angrily ignited her lightsabers and began to charge before Mietta raised her finger tauntingly._

_"Ah, ah, ah," Mietta said tauntingly. "If I close my fist, then his neck breaks. Surely if you care so much about the Jedi, you wouldn't want that."_

_Sunset Shimmer growled in venomous anger, but she knew that she couldn't attack Mietta without her killing Rough Draft. She sighed and reluctantly turned off her lightsabers and put them back under her belt. Mietta laughed maniacally before Sunset Shimmer interrupted her. _

_"You know, this is part of why I was always better than you, Mietta," she said with a smirk. "You forget things like how I can use Force choke too."_

_Mietta laughed again and said, "Oh please, Sunset Shimmer. There's no way you could break my neck before I break your boyfriend's, and even if you did, I'm willing to bet he will be very disappointed that you will - AAAHHHHH!"_

_Mietta released her force grip on Rough Draf,t and he fell to the ground gasping for air. He looked up to see Mietta screaming as she held her hand, which was bent funny. He turned to Sunset Shimmer, who is grinning._

_"What did you do?" He asked._

_"I did as you suggested; analyze the situation," she answered confidently. "I wasn't sure if I could save you in time if I went for her throat, so I decided to get creative and used force choke on her wrist instead. When I closed my fist, her bones and joints connected to her wrists broke instead."_

_"Painful but effective," Rough Draft said. "You're learning fast."_

_"Something I've always been good at," Sunset Shimmer said boastfully._

_Ash-Meq and Satomeen stared at their mistress in shock before she turned to them._

_"Don't just stand there. Kill them!" She barked. "I want them sliced into pieces!"_

_The two pureblood men nodded robotically and took out their double-bladed lightsabers. Sunset Shimmer and Rough Draft ignited their lightsabers and took their stances._

_"Do me a favor and don't die," Sunset Shimmer whispered to the Jedi._

_"Same goes for you, Sunset Shimmer," Rough Draft whispered back, earning a small, appreciative smile from the defected Sith apprentice. _

_Ash-Meq and Satomeen let out battle cries as they charged at Sunset Shimmer and Rough Draft while Mietta stepped back to watch while trying to relocate her hand back to its broken socket. Ash-Meq started swinging his lightsaber at Rough Draft while Sunset Shimmer flew up to dodge Satomeen's attacks. Both Sith assassins stayed on the offensive, but Both Sunset Shimmer and Rough Draft parried their advances with ease. _

_As the duels raged, however, Sunset Shimmer noticed that Rough Draft is beginning to tire as he blocked Ash-Meq's constant, aggressive attacks. She knew she had to do something for her new ally and fast. As Satomeen continued to try to attack her from the ground, she gained an idea and charged straight at the assassin. Unable to react to her charging at him in time, Satomeen raises his lightsaber foe's attack, but Sunset Shimmer takes his mistake to cut his lightsaber into pieces and place her hand on top of his head._

_"Satomeen!" Mietta cries out, worriedly. _

_"This is the problem with you having such foolishly obedient henchmen, Mietta," Sunset Shimmer said with a smirk. "They are too focused on pleasing you to channel their anger properly. Why don't I fix that with this one?"_

_Force Lighting came out of Sunset Shimmer's fingertips and hit Satomeen in the head. But instead of killing him, the Sith Pureblood's face turns wooden like his mind was wiped out of his brain._

_"Forfeit your mind, Satomeen," Sunset Shimmer commanded. "I am not your enemy, but as long as Ash-Maq lives, he is a threat to your desires to please your mistress."_

_"Don't listen to her, Satomeen," Mietta growled as she struggled to fight the pain of her broken wrist. "She's trying to brainwash you!"_

_But her cries fell on deaf ears. Satomeen's mind was under Sunset Shimmer's control, and his dull face turned into a look of rage as he turned to Ash-Maq, who is still fighting Rough Draft. He shouted out another war cry and ran to his comrade. Still struggling to fight the pain, Mietta can only watch as Satomeen took out a dagger and plunged it into Ash-Maq's back. Rough Draft takes advantage of Satomeen's attack to cut the brainwashed bodyguard down._

_Rough Draft deactivated his lightsaber and panted heavily as he gave Sunset Shimmer an appreciative nod. _

_"So, that's the brainwashing ability I've heard about?" He asked. _

_"More or less," Sunset Shimmer answered with a proud smile. _

_But before Rough Draft could comment on his companion's ability, a near animalistic growl is heard from Mietta. Rough Draft and Sunset Shimmer only had a moment to realize what is happening before the injured Sith warrior let out an unearthly scream. The Jedi and the winged Sith defector covered their ears in pain as Ash-Maq's lightsaber flew out of his lifeless hand and floated around Mietta. One of her lightsabers began to drift from her belt, and both lightsabers activated themselves. _

_"Uhh... Sunset Shimmer?" Rough Draft asked nervously._

_"If you're asking if she's wielded lightsabers telekinetically before, the answer is no," Sunset Shimmer said. "I think we might have pissed her off more than we hoped."_

_"You took my boys away from me," Mietta growled. "I will show you pain like no other." _

_Without another word, the animated weapons flew towards Rough Draff and Sunset Shimmer. They quickly ignited their lightsabers just in time to deflect the first blows. The Jedi and the winged Sith began to slowly retreat as they struggled to defend against the attacking lightsabers. _

_"I don't know how long I can keep this up," Rough Draft said as the double-bladed lightsaber continued to attack him. Then with one stroke, the lightsaber sliced Rough Draft's lightsaber in half, narrowly missing his fingers and plunged to a striking blow. Rough Draft held his hands close to himself and used the Force to stop the blade from reaching his heart barely. _

_Sunset Shimmer turned to notice her companion in peril and growled. She turned to the animated lightsaber attacking her and began attacking it with her crossguard lightsabers. Realizing what her enemy is doing, Mietta took out her second lightsaber with her good hand and charged at Sunset Shimmer. The winged Sith Pureblood saw the female human's advances and quickly went back to the defense as Mietta, and the levitated lightsaber swung at her. Even with Mietta injured, her anger continued to channel through the lightsabers as she attacked Sunset Shimmer, and the double-bladed lightsaber continued to try to impale Rough Draft. _

_Rough Draft began to take a few steps back as he struggled to push back the lightsaber with the Force. He groaned, and his arms began to shake as he grew tired. He turned his head around, trying to think of a way to escape, only to realize Mietta has his back to him as she continued to attack Sunset Shimmer. An idea hatched in Rough Draft's mind, and with one big breath to focus, he stopped pushing the blade of the lightsaber back and quickly moved away as the lightsaber moved past him and pierced Mietta's left leg. Mietta screamed in pain, leaving her distracted long enough for Sunset Shimmer to slice through her opponent's waist with both of her lightsabers. _

_No one moved a muscle for a few seconds. Mietta's eyes widened as her mind processed what just happened. The animated lightsabers and the one in her hand slowly fall to the ground as the Sith warrior wobbled before she tumbled to the ground. She whimpered and gasped, trying to fight the pain as she slowly died._

_Rough Draft let out a big sigh of relief while Sunset Shimmer stared at her dying rival. She deactivated her lightsabers and slowly kneeled next to Mietta, who turned to Sunset Shimmer and chuckled through the pain._

_"You...you couldn't beat me without your Jedi friend," she struggled to say. "I knew you were growing weak."_

_Sunset Shimmer gave out a half-hearted laugh at Mietta._

_"Says the girl who always had a couple of muscular bodyguards at her side," she sneered. _

_"I better go and make sure our duel didn't cause any unwanted attention," Rough Draft announced as he walked out of the cave, leaving Sunset Shimmer with the dying Mietta._

_Sunset Shimmer kneeled beside Mietta as she struggled to stay alive. She looked at Ash-Meq and Satomeen's lifeless bodies and frowned. The pleasure of killing her rival's minions faded away as she realized they only fought her and Rough Draft because Mietta manipulated them to obey her without question. She sighed sadly before she heard Mietta chuckling through the pain again. _

_"You're feeling sad for killing me and my boys, Shimmer?" Mietta struggled to say. "Good. The light is only going to make you weaker and weaker until you can hardly even pick up your swords. To much time in the dark will do that to you."_

_"And where will that leave you, Mietta?" Sunset Shimmer growled. "You're going to fade into nothingness just because you wanted power. You are dying for something you can't take with you."_

_"Nothing but the pleasure to know that you're doomed," Mietta wheezed. "You can't adapt to the light soon enough to face your former master or the rest of the Marauding Krayts. When they realize that we didn't return, they're going to march full force to the Republic city, and neither you nor your Jedi boyfriend will be able to stop it."_

_"We'll find a way, Mietta," Sunset Shimmer said firmly. _

_"Are you sure?" Mietta asked as her grip on her life continued to fade. "Is hope to be with him and his beliefs really worth holding on to?"_

*RING*

"Aw, darn it."

Sunset groans in annoyance as she takes out her phone.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Oh, it's a text," Sunset says, annoyed. "I think it's just Rainbow Dash saying that we need to-"

Right at that moment, her eyes widen, and she suddenly stands up as she stares at her phone.

"What's wrong?" I ask, standing up.

"Rainbow Dash... is texting from our emergency text group. She says she needs help," she answers in panic.

My face falls in response.

"Did she say what happened?" I ask.

"No, just to meet her at the front entrance of the school," she says. "The others are already sending text messages saying that they're on their way. I'm sorry, but I got to go."

"I understand," I say sincerely. "If there's trouble over there, you better get going."

"Thank you, Rough Draft," she says appreciatively.

She grabs her backpack and is about to run before I grab her hand. She turns to be confused before I pull her close to me and give her a deep kiss. She caresses my cheek as she kisses me back before we part, and I say, "For luck."

Sunset smiles at me.

"I love you, Rough Draft," she says.

"I love you too, Sunset," I reply.

Sunset gives me a quick peck on the lips before she starts running as fast her legs can carry her. I sigh as I watch my girlfriend race to CHS, worried about what situation is happening now. Did something come out of the portal? Did Adagio and Aria somehow sneak back to town to find the portal again? Or...

You know what? I think I'm not gonna worry about this until I hear back from Sunset.

A couple of hours have passed, and I just went back to my room and started playing my game again after having dinner with my parents. It's going well when suddenly I feel my phone vibrating again. I take it out to find that it's another call from Sunset Shimmer, and I immediately answer.

"Sunset, is everything alright?" I ask, eagerly.

"Uh...yeah, everything's fine," she answers with a chuckle.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well...it didn't have anything to do with magic so much as Rainbow Dash broke one of her guitar strings and needed a new one," Sunset answers.

My face turns into one of shock and annoyance as I try to process this news.

"You mean to tell me that Rainbow Dash sent a text that's meant for emergencies leading both of us and the other Rainbooms to worry that something magic-related happened again only to find out that she just needed a guitar string?!" I exclaim.

"Basically," Sunset says. "She just happened to have bumped into Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo after they finished detention for the day and they asked her to perform for them, but one of her strings suddenly broke so the thought it was urgent to get a new one which only I have."

I sigh in frustration at this news, and I hear Sunset chuckle in response.

"I know, babe, it's not cool that she got any of us worked up for something as silly as that," she says. "We all gave her a good ridiculing after eventually performing for the crusaders inside the school hall. On the bright side, though, it did give me a brief chance to send a message to Princess Twilight about our pony transformations, so maybe she could give me an insight over what it's about."

I sigh again before I say, "Well if anyone can help you figure it out, it's the Element of Magic. And at least there was nothing dangerous or mysterious that happened."

"Exactly ... for the most part," Sunset Shimmer says reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, it's the strangest thing, but while I was sending my message to Twilight at the front entrance, I saw someone sneaking by the statue," she says.

"Sneaking?"

"Well, more like ... I don't know, maybe studying?" Sunset replies. "It looked like a girl, but she had her face covered with her light blue hoodie. She was definitely doing something to the statue or was going to."

"Do you think it's someone else that came from Equestria or something?" I ask.

"Not likely. If she was thinking of going into the portal, she might have gone in before I noticed her," she says. "I think it's someone from this world. When I tried to talk to her, she ran away and got on a bus heading to Crystal City, so she probably lives there."

I'm puzzled at this news.

"Do you think she somehow knows about the magic from the Fall Formal and the Battle of the Bands?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I'm very interested to finding out," she says eagerly.

"You sound a little excited about this," I say.

"Well, that's because I am," she says. "I know I should be worried that it's someone like the E.M.R. trying to understand magic, but... I don't know. I just have this feeling, that this could lead to something exciting. Maybe it's just my curious side acting up again just like with trying to study our magic or something, but I really want to find out who that was and what they were doing."

"Do the others know about this?" I ask.

"No, I haven't told them yet. I figure it's better to tell them when we have study period at the library tomorrow," Sunset answers. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know there's nothing to worry about."

I sigh, unsure that she should be so eager about some mysterious person snooping around where the portal to her world is, but smiling knowing that the school isn't going to be attacked again.

"Well, I do appreciate that you called to let me know that, sunshine," I say. "I'm glad I won't lose sleep worrying about whether or not you are okay."

Sunset chuckles.

"That's sweet, babe," she says. "I'm glad I didn't make you worried for too long as well. And I'm also glad I got to hear what you've written so far on your story."

My smile brightens to hear her say that.

"I'm delighted to hear that, Sunset," I say.

"You should be," Sunset says. "But there's one little comment I'd like to make."

"Oh?" I ask.

"If someone like Mietta were asking me that question in real life, my answer would be that you are more worth it than words can describe."

My cheeks turn pink at the sincerity of her words, but my heart feels warm, hearing her say that out of love.

"I love you, sunshine," I say.

"I love you too, babe," she says.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day, the school day began to go by like any normal day ... with one exception. Everyone has been acting a little down if not downright annoyed for some reason. The best I can understand is that it has to do with something called the Friendship Games. I try to ask some of my classmates about it whenever I get a chance, but none of them give me a direct answer. They mostly just ridicule me either for not knowing what the Friendship Games are or for bringing it up.

When it is finally lunch period, I find my lunch table mostly empty, except for Caramel and Soarin.

"Hey guys, where are all the ladies?" I ask.

"They're at Vice Principal Luna's office discussing the Friendship Games with the other members of the school's Friendship Games team," Caramel asks.

"Something I should be doing with them," Soarin grumbles bitterly.

I sigh annoyed before I ask, "Okay, what is this whole Friendship Games thing? I've been hearing about it all day with everyone acting irritated, and I have no idea what it is."

Soarin and Caramel look at me, confused at my outburst.

"What do you mean, you have no idea what it is?" Soarin ridicules. "Everyone knew about it over the past month. Heck, Sunset is on the team."

"What?!" I exclaim. "She never told me about this."

"Well, Rainbow and AJ did say she only learned about it today too," Caramel says. "Maybe you two have been too snoggy-woggy with each other since you two got together that you haven't been paying attention when the teachers have been bringing it up the past few weeks."

"Heh, that makes sense," Soarin says with his arms crossed. "You guys have been pretty focused on just exchanging saliva every chance you get for a while. It probably doesn't help that you two are probably the most worried about Sonata apart from Applejack and her family."

"Well...yeah, I guess that makes sense," I said, scratching the back of my head. "But enough about that. What is the Friendship Games already?"

"The Friendship Games is a tournament between us and our rival school, Crystal Prep Academy, that happens once every four years. It's a big school event where twelve students represent each school and compete in the games," Soarin explains. "Although when I say compete, I mean Crystal Prep destroys us at everything with no effort, and they even gloat over it by pulling pranks on the Wondercolt statue."

"Yeah, Canterlot High has never come close to winning the Friendship Games," Caramel says.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"The students of Crystal Prep Academy are overachievers when it comes to their education," Caramel explains. "Because it's a very expensive school, it has a reputation for being the best because they practically devote every single moment of school on more education than any normal high school could teach in four years."

"And this large amount of education includes activities for the Friendship Games?" I ask.

"Oh, you have no idea," Soarin says. "Last week, Rainbow Dash tried to spy on the tryouts for the games before Pinkie Pie obnoxiously blew her cover, but she saw enough to know that they mean serious business to keep their winning streak."

"Did we already have tryouts?" I ask.

"Yes, that's what I was doing yesterday," Soarin says, annoyed. "But I didn't make the team because Vice Principal Luna decided that half of our team should be the Rainbooms even though neither of them except for Rainbow Dash tried out."

"Seriously?" I ask, surprised. "I mean, I imagine our team will need people who are smart and active like Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Sunset, but it seems like favoritism with Rarity and Fluttershy who aren't that big on playing games."

"Yeah, I think Principal Celestia's idea was that they would be good for moral support given everything they've done to protect our school and the fact that they are six of the highest-scoring students academically," Soarin says. "But, I hear Crystal Prep has done some special picking too with one of their students who didn't compete in the tryouts either, so neither side is innocent of not picking favorites."

"Who else is on our team?" I ask.

"Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, Micro Chips, and believe it or not, Derpy, Lyra, and Bon Bon," Soarin announces.

"Really?" I ask, surprised. "How did they make the team?"

"I didn't get to see Derpy's audition, but as for Lyra and Bon Bon ... that's a little harder to explain," Soarin answers reluctantly. "You see, they competed with each other trying to prove that one was better than the other. They did a gazillion things at once to try to prove it, ending with them about to attack each other with Lyra dressed as a peacock and Bon Bon dressed as an owl."

"Somehow, that is neither the weirdest nor creepiest thing I've heard about those two after our time in the E.M.R.," I say, smirking.

"Yeah, though Micro Chips has their fight posted online," Caramel says.

I frown at this.

"I take it back, that's rather creepy," I say.

"Agreed," Soarin says. "Still though, it feels like ages since we've heard of those three or Vinyl, Doc or ... you-know-who as Sunset so lovingly calls Octavia."

"Yeah, it has," I say. "I wonder if they're still on their crusade against evil magic."

"If they are, they're probably in a hiatus since nothing serious has happened since the Battle of the Bands," Soarin says. "If they're smart, however, they would have given up by now as long as the only magic stuff that happens anymore comes from our girlfriends when they pony up with their friends. I'd be surprised if Vinyl and Doc, in particular, haven't called quits by now."

"Agreed," Caramel says before turning to me. "That said, though; I've wanted to ask since we're alone without Sunset, do you think about Octavia at all, Rough Draft?"

I hesitate before I answer Caramel.

"You know, I haven't thought that much about her since Sunset and I got together," I say. "I mean...I still miss her in a small way, but my mind is too devoted to Sunset for it to have an impact. Maybe what I have with Sunset is what my relationship with Octavia would have been like if I wasn't struggling over how I felt about what happened at the Fall Formal. Who knows?"

"You say that like you've been wondering what might have been if it wasn't for the Anon-a-Miss incident," Soarin says suspiciously.

I sigh before I answer, "At times, I still do. Maybe I was meant to be with Sunset eventually either way, but it still is frustrating that things with Octavia ended over nothing as opposed to... I don't know, just figuring out on our own that we weren't meant to be or something. Every now and then, I wonder what would happen if our paths ever cross again. Would she still hate me? Would she not say anything, or would she try to be friendly and ask how things are going as if we are old friends who haven't seen each other in years and, more importantly, how would _I_ handle it if that day ever came."

"And that's assuming if you two would even have a chance to talk," Soarin says with a smirk. "If Sunset is there with you, she might not even let you and Octavia talk because she's so determined to pretend Octavia doesn't exist."

I chuckle lightly at the thought.

"Yeah, she hasn't been shy about how she feels about Octavia ever since we got together," I say. "Either way, I hope she's as happy with that Treble Clef guy as I am with Sunset. And believe me, I'm very happy."

"We know," Soarin and Caramel say at the same time making the three of us laugh.

"So, back to the Friendship Games, when does that happen?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," Soarin answers. "There's a pep rally for it during seventh period before the Crystal Prep team comes in the morning, and then we have some welcoming party during second period, and the rest of the day is focused on the Friendship Games."

"Sounds fun," I say.

"You only think that because you don't know how good Crystal Prep is," Caramel says. "I love AJ, and I hold Rainbow and Sunset in high regard, and even then, I'm more nervous than optimistic about how they're going to handle themselves against this school. This isn't something that they can win by using magic."

"Maybe, but I for one will root for my girl to the end," I announce.

"I second that with my girl," Soarin says. "Actually, she hinted to me that she has something special planned for the pep rally."

"Really? What's that?" I ask.

"She didn't tell me," Soarin says with a smirk. "She says I'll find out, and knowing my Rainbow, that can only mean she's planning something big."

During sixth period, Mr. Iron Will had us lift weights again since the gym is being used to get ready for the pep rally. Thankfully, it wasn't as painful as an experience for my poor arms as it usually is, but I was mostly just eager to find out what's this surprise from Rainbow Dash that Soarin was talking about.

Finally, it is seventh period, and we are all ordered to proceed to the gym where students are already sitting on the bleachers and folded chairs. I look around for a place to sit until Caramel and Soarin call over to be from the back row of folded chairs. I sit down between the two of them when I notice that Sunset is sitting on the bleachers between Rarity and Fluttershy. She's looking concerned about something, and I wave my arms, hoping she would notice me. It takes a moment before she sees me and waves happily at me before blowing a kiss at me, which makes me blush much to her amusement as usual.

"You know, bro, you really should be used to Sunset doing something like that by now," Soarin says, smirking. "I know she is a little more flirtatious than Tavi was, but it's starting to get silly how often that girl makes you blush."

"Eh, what can I say, dude?" I say, scratching the back of my head. "My sunshine knows how to make me blush whenever she wishes just like you-know-who did."

Before Soarin can make a counterpoint, however, we hear the sound of a microphone turning on, and we turn to see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna on stage beginning the pep rally.

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games," Principal Celestia announces.

The entire student body mumbles fake cheers and weak claps in response.

Wow, I've never seen a school so devoid of spirit since my days at Applelosa High even when Sunset was ruling the school. Crystal Prep must have really done a number on our school in the past with these Friendship Games.

"Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious as to what goes on," Principal Celestia continues.

"You mean other than us losing?!" Flash Sentry calls out from the benches.

Holy cow, he's on our team, and he's positive we're going to lose? That is not a good sign.

Principal Celestia frowns at Flash Sentry before her smile returns, and she continues.

"And that is exactly why I asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little...um...context," she says as Rainbow Dash enters the stage and swipes the microphone from its pole.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia," she says proudly before she turns to the crowd and clears her throat. "I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything."

"Unless it's a losing to Crystal Prep competition because we're really good at that," Pinkie Pie calls out sadly as she sits with Sunset and the other Rainbooms.

For the love of Revan, even Pinkie Pie, the most optimistic and energetic person on the planet is expecting us to lose?! This is getting ridiculous!

Rainbow Dash scoffs before she continues.

"And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once," she says.

At this point, the moral of all the students are getting lower than before. Even Soarin is starting to feel uneasy with his girlfriend's words.

"Rainbow, what in the world are you doing," He whispers loudly.

Suddenly, I hear drums beating proudly from behind the curtains on stage, followed by trumpets and other musical instruments. I don't know why I feel so uplifted, but I get the feeling that this is that music magic Sunset was talking about as I see Soarin, Caramel, and the other students starting to smile already from the music as Rainbow Dash continues her speech.

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated," Rainbow Dash says. "But there's one thing they aren't: they aren't Wondercolts!"

At that moment, the curtains open to reveal the school band playing proudly as Rainbow Dash begins to sing.

_We've fought magic more than once _  
_And come out on top (Oh, oh) _  
_There's other schools, but none can make those claims (Na, na-na-na-na, oh) _  
_Together we are Canterlot _  
_Come and cheer our name (Oh, oh) _  
_This will be our year to win these games _

As she sings, she begins to march off the stage and across the gym with the marching band following her. Everyone in the gym begins to feel energetic and proud as Rainbow Dash, and the marching band sing together.

_We'll always be Wondercolts forever _  
_And now our time has finally arrived _  
_'Cause we believe in the Magic of Friendship _  
_And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive _

Suddenly, the gym speakers are roaring with dubstep music as it appears Vinyl has plugged her portable DJ stand into them. She plays with all her might making me glad that she's helping Rainbow Dash despite her distant feelings on the Rainbooms like the rest of the E.M.R. Either that, or she just heard a good beat and she wanted to join in the music. Honestly, after she revealed that she made a bass cannon for her evil magic fighting group, I wouldn't be surprised if she's joining just for the music and is still in unideal terms with the Rainbooms. Regardless of Vinyl's reasons, her record scratching helped the music play louder and prouder than before as Rainbow Dash continues to sing.

_We're not the school we were before (Before!) _  
_Yeah, we're different now (Oh, oh, hey, hey! ) _  
_We overcame the obstacles we faced (Overcame the obstacles we faced, Hey!) _  
_We're Canterlot united (Unite!) _  
_And we'll never bow (Oh, oh hey, hey) _  
_So get ready to see us in first place! _

As the song continues, the marching band tosses Canterlot High ears and tails to everyone, and we excitedly put them on as the magic of music motivates us to stand up and sing with Rainbow Dash and the marching band.

_We'll always be Wondercolts forever _  
_(Three! Two! One! Go!) _  
_And now our time has finally arrived _  
_(Our time is now!) _  
_'Cause we believe in the Magic of Friendship _  
_And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive _  
_At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

The next thing I know, we all start clapping to the rhythm as Rainbow Dash, and the marching band makes their way back to the stage.

_Na, na, na-na-na-na _  
_Wondercolts united together _  
_Na, na, na-na-na-na _  
_Wondercolts united forever_

As we continue singing, Rainbow Dash sings her part of the song.

_We'll always be Wondercolts forever _  
_And now our time has finally arrived _

She hops on the stage as she lifts her hands, proudly showing her school spirit.

_'Cause we believe in the Magic of Friendship _

I sing along with everyone happily before I notice that Rainbow Dash is starting to glow blue. It takes a moment before I realize that she's starting to pony up. Before I can say a word to anyone, her pony ears, wings, and tail suddenly pop up, and she starts flowing up high as the leader of the marching band goes along with it and throws her pole at Rainbow Dash, and she catches it to finish the song.

_And you know at the end of the day, it is we who survive _  
_At the end of the day, it is we who survive! _

My mouth hangs open in surprise as everyone cheers, letting out their reforged school spirit. I join the cheer in agreement, but on the inside, I'm wondering how in the world did Rainbow Dash just transform without playing music with the other Rainbooms. I turn to where Sunset is, and she and the other Rainbooms are cheering too. I stand there confused as to why she is so happy about this when she was so confused about her friends' magic yesterday.

"Woohoo! Yeah, Rainbow Dash! That's my girl!" Soarin cheers with pride.

"Yeah, go, Wondercolts!" Caramel shouts excitedly.

I reluctantly rejoin the cheering until Principal Celestia comes back on stage with the microphone.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash and the Canterlot marching band for that encouraging song," She says happily. "And I'm proud to see all of you excited to see our school compete at the Friendship Games. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior when the Crystal Prep team arrives in the morning. Until then, we'll see you all tomorrow. Go Canterlot Wondercolts!"

The crowd cheers one more time before we eventually begin to disperse.

"Let's meet the Rainbooms at the front entrance," Caramel suggests.

"Good idea," Soarin says enthusiastically. "I can congratulate my girl on a job well done."

"Agreed," I say, smiling, but deep down, I want to meet Sunset and ask her about the transformation.

Caramel, Soarin, and I make our way through the crowd to the front entrance, waiting for the Rainbooms to meet us there as everyone else leaves for the day. It took several minutes or so before we eventually find Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and surprisingly, no Sunset exiting the building.

"Rainbow!" Soarin calls out as he races to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Soarin," Rainbow Dash responds, smirking. "Proud of your girl?"

"Here's a hint," Soarin says, smirking back before he wraps his arms around Rainbow Dash and smashes his lips together with her. Rainbow Dash keeps her smirk for a moment before she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Soarin's neck, deepening the kiss. The rest of us roll our eyes and shake our heads in amusement before we turn to each other.

"So did either of you wonder why Rainbow Dash suddenly ponied up without playing her guitar?" Applejack asks Caramel and me with her arms crossed.

"Thank you!" I exclaim. "I thought I was the only one. I'm surprised that even Sunset wasn't worried about it."

"Oh, she's worried, alright," Applejack says. "She was smiling and full of school spirit like everyone else out there, but when we went to talk to Rainbow Dash backstage, she didn't hesitate to show that she's pretty perplexed about it."

"Whew, that sounds a little more like my girlfriend," I say a little relieved. "Where is she, though?"

"She's probably at the library," Rarity answers. "Vice Principal Luna came to us and asked her to find out why Rainbow Dash ponied up so we can avoid any magic during the Friendship Games. She's trying to keep us from being accused of cheating because of any sudden magical encounters."

"I better talk to her," I say as I eagerly run back inside to the school library.

"I wouldn't bother her, Rough Draft," Pinkie Pie calls out cheerfully. "She has everything under control!"

I ignore her words and race through the halls, determined to see my girlfriend. When I make it to the front doors, I bang them open loudly, which earns a fierce "SHHHH!" from Ms. Cheerilee and some of the students. I ignore them as I scan the room to see Sunset rubbing her forehead as her table is full of books and some papers scattered across the floor. I kneel next to her as I place my hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, it's just me. It's just me," I say, calmly as I lift my hands in defense.

Her startled face falls into a worried one again as she says, "Hey, Rough Draft."

This makes me frown as I put my hand back on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Sunset sighs before she answers, "Not really. I thought I shouldn't have to worry about how magic works around Rainbow Dash and the others after experimenting on them yesterday, but now she just ponied up in front of the whole school without playing her guitar, and Vice-Principal Luna just tasked me to figure out why before the Friendship Games. I just sent Twilight a message about it, but since she hasn't even replied to my last message, I'm starting to think she's not going be able to help me anytime soon."

"But isn't the answer obvious?" I ask. "Could it still be just the magic of music that caused her to transform? I mean, she was still singing a song as loud and proud as she loves to do, right?"

Sunset gives me a small smile before she frowns again.

"I don't think it's that simple anymore," She says sadly. "After all the weird stuff that happened during band practice yesterday and now with Rainbow Dash ponying up at the pep rally, I think everyone's magic is...changing. What's worse is that it may not be music magic at all but the Magic of Friendship."

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Do you remember when I told you about the different elements that the Rainbooms from my world represent?" She asks.

"Yeah, Rarity represents generosity, Pinkie Pie is laughter, Applejack is honesty, Fluttershy, kindness, Rainbow Dash, loyalty and Princess Twilight represents magic," I recite.

"Well, I think Rainbow's transformation is not from the music but from showing her loyalty to CHS," Sunset explains.

"Okay, that makes sense, but why is that a problem?" I ask.

"Because if it is friendship magic, then that makes figuring this out even more difficult," she answers. "Even though I've learned a lot about friendship ever since the Battle of the Bands, the Magic of Friendship is still something that I don't fully understand. That's why I need Twilight to talk to me soon because she's the Element of Magic and the Princess of Friendship, but I have no idea if she's going to give me an answer!"

She huffs in annoyance, and I quickly wrap my arm around her for comfort.

"It's okay, Sunset. It's okay," I say quietly.

Sunset takes a deep breath and calms down before looking at me with an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, babe," she says.

"Anytime, sunshine. Hey, that almost rhymed," I say jokingly, which makes her chuckle. "So, is there anything I can do to help?"

Sunset's smile is replaced with another frown as she turns to her pile of books.

"Not this time," she says. "I think I should look into this alone."

"Are you sure?" I ask, concerned.

"Positive," she says sincerely. "Magic is my work of expertise, and even though friendship magic is new to me, Vice Principal Luna assigned me to find out what is happening."

I look at her unconvinced that it's a good idea, but I sigh in defeat. I place my hand on her cheek to turn her face towards me and look at her deep in her bright, cyan eyes.

"If you need anything from me, even if it's just to rant again, my phone is always on," I say seriously.

Sunset smiles at me sweetly before she leans in for a kiss.

"I will," she says when we part. "I love you, Rough Draft."

"I love you too, Sunset," I say with a smile before I reluctantly stand up and turn to meet the others outside. As I open the library doors, I give Sunset one last look as she opens a book and begins reading it fiercely. I sigh as I turn around and walk out of the library.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day for my poor girlfriend.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, my mom drops me off at the school parking lot as usual. She told me to tell Sunset good luck before she kisses me on the cheek goodbye and drives away. I turn to face the CHS building and sigh before coming inside. Sunset never texted or called me the rest of the day yesterday, and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad sign. I'm worried that she overworked herself, trying to figure out why Rainbow Dash ponied up at the pep rally.

I make my way to the front entrance noticing two black buses with yellow stripes, and a pink S painted on them parked near the Wondercolt statue. A group of teenagers stood next to them wearing blue shirts, purple vests, and the girls wearing plaid skirts while the boys wear dark blue pants. I shrug at this, figuring that these must be the students from Crystal Prep who are competing in the Friendship Games. As soon as I enter the building, Soarin and Caramel are waiting for me excitedly.

"Hey, Rough Draft, you'll never guess what happened," Soarin says.

"Uh, what?" I ask curiously.

"Twilight Sparkle's back," Caramel says.

I stare at Caramel in surprise. Could it be that Princess Twilight not only responded to Sunset's message but came back from Equestria to help her?

"That's wonderful news," I say brightly. "With her help, the girls are sure to keep their magic under control during the Friendship Games!"

"Let's hope so," Caramel says. "Cause Applejack did say Sunset was looking pretty uneasy about Rainbow's transformation at the pep rally."

"You're telling me," I say. "She was looking pretty stressed when I saw her at the library. I hope Princess Twilight managed to come before she stayed up all night trying to figure it out."

"Well, if she did, at least she'll have Twilight to help her now," Soarin says. "Which is especially good because our team is going to need all the support they can get with the Friendship Games today."

"Speaking of which, when is that happening?" I ask.

"We're not sure actually," Caramel says. "The welcome party for the Crystal Prep team is right after first period, but they haven't announced when the first round is. They're determined to keep both teams blind to what the events are. They won't even let us see the field, so they don't know the activities they have for the second round."

"Wow, that's really odd," I say.

Suddenly, the first bell rang, telling us that we need to start heading to our first period.

"Well, we better start the day. Go Canterlot Wondercolts! " Soarin says as he heads to our first class with Caramel and me following.

Our first class came and went with everyone pretending that they aren't waiting eagerly for the games to start. When the bell rang, ending the class, I race to the gym with Soarin and Caramel following behind, anxious to see Sunset at the party. When I make it to the gym, however, I only see half of the Canterlot students and the Crystal Prep team standing on opposite sides.

"Dude, you could have waited for us," Caramel says as he and Soarin catch up to me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see Sunset again," I say. "I have to see her feeling better with Princess Twilight back."

Soarin rolls his eyes at this.

"What did I tell you?" He says, nudging Caramel with his elbow. "It's like when he was dating Octavia all over again."

"Tell me about it," Caramel says in agreement. "If he were still dating Tavi, he would be running ahead of us to get here just to see her more than he usually did at school. He's just eager to see his girlfriend no matter who it is."

I roll my eyes at their comments on my love life before I scan the gym, still seeing no sign of my girlfriend. I frown in disappointed and decide to walk over to one of the snack tables while Caramel and Soarin continue talking about how I'm acting so much like when I was dating Octavia. I grab some punch and a plate of carrots, celery, and dip and start eating when I hear a snotty voice from behind.

"Well, see what we have here,"

I turn around and frown to find none other than Jet Set and Upper Crust wearing Crystal Prep uniforms and looking at me with their arms crossed.

"Why Upper Crust, dear, I do believe it's that dorky GAP boy from that concert a few months back," Jet Set says.

"Hello to you too, Jet Set and Upper Crust," I say sarcastically. "I suppose I should have expected to see you two here after I heard your mother mention you going to Crystal Prep, Jet Set."

Jet Set raises his eyebrow.

"Indeed? She made no mention of you," he says. "Then again, what should I expect from a low life who just wanted to see one of his betters perform at that concert."

Upper Crust makes a snobby laugh.

"Oh yes, quite pitiful, Jet dear," she says.

I smirk at their insults before I boastfully say. "Well, the joke is on you. Octavia and I ended up together and fell in love. She confessed her feelings for me in front of a whole bunch of rich people like you at a ball, including your mother, Jet Set."

The couple raises their eyebrows at this.

"If that is so, then where is this Octavia?" Upper Crust asks.

I pause for a moment before I chuckle nervously.

"Well...we broke up," I admit.

Jet Set and Upper Crust giggle in an over-the-top manner. Their demeanor annoys me so much that I follow up on my answer.

"But that's okay because I'm with someone else now, and I'm very happy to be with her."

Jet Set and Upper Crust stop giggling and stare at me in amusement.

"Oh? And where is she?" Jet Set asks smugly.

"She's on her way," I answer with my arms crossed. "In fact, she's in the Canterlot High team for the Friendship Games.

The snooty couple laughs even louder at this news.

"Oh my, so your precious new girlfriend is one of the people we're going to crush all day today?" Jet Set asks.

"I wouldn't underestimate Sunset Shimmer," I say proudly. "She's not an ordinary girl."

Upper Crust snickers at this.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to watch out for her, won't we?" She says. "I look forward to seeing what this Sunset Shimmer can do. Until then, GAP boy."

The two of them walk away to join with the other Crystal Prep students on their side of the gym. I frown at them before something catches my eye. Among the Crystal Prep team, there is a lavender-skinned girl with long, dark blue hair with pink and purple stripes tied into a bun and wearing glasses. She was holding out some purple and blue pendant that she wears around her neck and holds it up, staring at it like it's a scanner. I squint my eyes to get a better look from a distance.

"Is that Princess Twilight?" I say to myself. "What is she doing over there dressed like..."

That's when it hits me. That's not Princess Twilight, that's our world's Twilight, and she's on the Crystal Prep team.

"Oh no," I say to myself. "I wonder if Sunset and the others know about this."

"Know what?"

I scream and jump in surprise to see Caramel and Soarin behind me.

"What the heck, dude?" I ask.

"We could ask the same," Caramel says with his eyebrow raised. "We were just messing with you, and then you left and started boasting about your previous relationship with two of our enemies."

"Well ... I kind of know those two," I explain. "They were sitting next to me during you-know-who's concert, and they were kind of ridiculing me over the fact that I was together with that said girl before we broke up."

"And saying that you did end up dating Tavi after all was supposed to be a comeback?" Soarin questions. "It's not like you to be boastful at two people who are just teasing you, man."

I sigh in defeat.

"I know. I guess I just wasn't thinking," I say. "They were being so snobby and everything, and I just wanted to fight back."

"Hey, don't let it get to you, man," Caramel says. "I'm sure that's just how they are since they're competing in the games and everything."

I frown as he brings up the games.

"Uh, yeah, speaking of which, we might have a problem," I say. "I don't think the Twilight that people are talking about is the Twilight from Equestria."

Soarin and Caramel look at me, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Soarin asks.

I point my finger at the Crystal Prep team and say, "See the Shadowbolt that's wearing a big purple pendant?"

Both of them turn to where I'm pointing and squint their eyes before Caramel says, "Hey yeah, there's Twilight. But why is she wearing that Crystal Pre-...oh."

"Yup," I say. "That's our world's Twilight."

"Seriously?!" Soarin exclaims. "Of all the things to find out about the Twilight Sparkle in our world, she goes to our rival school? This is ridiculous! I call treason! Betrayal! A Wondercolt gone rogue!"

"Easy on the Fury Road referencing, Soarin," I say. "It's not like this Twilight knows who we are or anything about her pony counterpart or Equestria."

"Then why is she holding out her pendant like that?" Caramel asks.

"I don't know," I say. "But I'm more concerned with whether or not Sunset and the other girls know about this."

"Speaking of the girls, it looks like they just arrived," Soarin says, pointing at the gym entrance. "And clearly, Rarity wanted them to dress up for the occasion.

I turn around to find all six of the Rainbooms entering the gym wearing dresses. My eye, of course, is on Sunset, who is wearing a dark pink dress with her personal mark appearing all over her skirt. If I weren't so worried about the situation she's in, I would be staring at how beautiful she looks with my mouth hanging open in awe. As it is, however, she is glaring at Human Twilight from a distance with the other girls looking at the Crystal Prep student with similar looks. The six of them march towards Human Twilight and Sunset says something that I can't hear, but it sounds demanding. Human Twilight acts nervously until some of the other Crystal Prep students butt in and get into an argument with the Rainbooms.

"I think it's a safe bet that the girls know that's not our Twilight," Caramel says.

"Agreed," Soarin says. "I hope this doesn't complicate things further for the others."

"Somehow, I have an uncomfortable feeling that it will," I say worryingly. "And just when it looked like Sunset was going to get help with controlling magic."

Before we could say anything else, however, Principal Celestia begins talking on the microphone on the stage.

"Hello everyone," she says enthusiastically. "I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS."

"Leave it to Principal Celestia to act friendly even when we're having a glaring contest with our rivals," Soarin sighs with his arms crossed to which Caramel and I nod in agreement before Principal Celestia continues.

"And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for."

Lyra, Bon Bon, Flash Sentry, Derpy, Sandalwood, and Micro Chip all wave their hands (or make a pose in Flash Sentry's case) in recognition of Principal Celestia's words. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and especially Sunset, however, still look apprehensive because of Human Twi-

Wait a minute, where's Pinkie Pie?

Suddenly, the lights are off, and a disco ball is shining above the center of the gym. Soarin, Caramel, and I wonder what's going on for a couple of seconds before we hear party music coming from VInyl's DJ booth. Before I know it, all of the Canterlot and Crystal Prep students start partying together in cheer much to my surprise. It takes a moment before it hits me, and a small smile forms on my face.

"Pinkie Pie," I say out loud.

"Yup," Soarin says. "This has her name written all over it."

"Hey, there she is at the entrance," Caramel says, and I turn around to see her oddly enough at the gym entrance with Human Twilight standing next to two giant, wrapped boxes. Pinkie Pie lifts the boxes with ease to reveal not one but two party cannons before she grabs the strings on the back of both of them with the same crazy look in her eyes she had at my birthday party. She pulls the strings with all her might, and the cannons fire tons of streamers that start to fall all over the entire gym. Students cheer with excitement as they begin to dance happily. Even Caramel, Soarin, and I can't help but smile in exhilaration.

"Come on, fellas, let's hit the dance floor!" Soarin commands as he runs over to join the crowd with Caramel following him. Even though I don't dance well, I stand and happily tap my feet as my best friends start dancing like crazy on the dance floor with some of the Crystal Prep students. I look around and see everyone having a good time, but I can't seem to see Sunset or the other Rainbooms anywhere.

Suddenly, a loud tapping on the microphone is heard, and the lights suddenly turn back on. The music stops, and everyone looks at each other curiously before we turn to see a tall, uptight looking woman on the stage who, by the looks of it, must be the principal of Crystal Prep. She glares down at all of us with her hands on her hips before she puts one hand behind her back and gestures to Principal Celestia with the other.

"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her...unconventional welcome," she says in an unamused tone as she cleans her glasses with a cloth before turning to us. "It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed."

Wow. Just from those two sentences, I already despise her. It's like meeting Blueblood at the ball all over again.

"Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest, and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students," the old woman says in a haughty tone as the Crystal Prep students, and the Canterlot students glare at each other, and go back to their original spots. "It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains committed to its ideals; however misguided they may be."

She finished the last sentence with a proud smile, and her head lifted high. I clench my hands into balls of fists in frustration of her cold, arrogant words that even Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are displeased with.

"I wish you all the best of luck regardless of the inevitable outcome," the Crystal Prep principal finishes with an arrogant smirk.

At this point, everyone has returned to their original sides of the gym and glares menacingly at the other side. I keep my glare at the Crystal Prep principal, however, as she proudly walks off stage to join the Crystal Prep students. I notice Caramel and Soarin glaring at the Crystal Prep principal as well, and I sigh in unease.

The Friendship Games are going to be a bigger problem than I thought with or without magic.

Shortly after that, the party ends, and Principal Celestia told us to proceed to our third-period classes until they announce the first round of the Friendship Games. The entire time in my Astronomy class, my mind was still wrapped up in worrying about Sunset trying to figure out how to contain the magic and whether or not it will appear in the games. Finally, Vice Principal Luna announced on the intercom that the first round of the Friendship Games was about to begin. As soon as her announcement ended, the teacher orders us to proceed to the main hall where everyone is expected to meet and witness the first games.

The first event is an academic decathlon. The dean of Crystal Prep, Dean Cadance, declared that the six students with the most points would be allowed to continue for the last two events before she happily wished everyone luck. For the next couple of hours, the first round of the Friendship Games went on with mixed results. Derpy was disqualified when her experiment blew up on her face in the chemistry challenge, and Flash Sentry and Bon Bon were pretty much doomed when they made a plain loaf of bread lightly covered with sprinkles on top instead of a cake during the baking contest. Things started to turn up in our favor when Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie blew Vice Principal Luna, Principal Celestia, and Dean Cadance away with their giant cake that somehow had a replica of the Mona Lisa inside, but then some of the Crystal Prep students struck back when they amazed the three judges on the birdhouse building contest.

Shortly after that, the points tallied up, and the six students for each team were chosen. Jet Set and Upper Crust were among the students disqualified (tee hee,) while the Rainbooms made it, much to the joy of all of the students at CHS. The event continued back at the gym with a spelling bee that eliminated Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and all of the Crystal Prep students except for Human Twilight. I cheered with all my might for my girlfriend when Dean Cadance announced that she and Human Twilight made it to the final round. The last challenge was to solve a difficult mathematics problem, which made me feel hopeful since Sunset is very good at algebra. Unfortunately, when both Sunset and Human Twilight finished writing their answers, the Crystal Prep Principal, better known as Principal Cinch, immediately said "incorrect," pointing at Sunset in a strict yet snobby manner.

I wanted to punch the daylights out of that proud woman for making Sunset feel so down for losing, but thankfully, the rest of the Rainbooms cheered her up because they were so happy for Sunset coming as close as CHS has ever gone to winning an event. As incredibly pitiful as that sounds, it still warmed my heart to see her happy with the other girls as Dean Cadance presented them, Human Twilight and the other Crystal Prep students as the competitors that will be joining the last two events. After all the weight she has on her shoulders with trying to figure out Rainbow Dash's transformation at the pep rally and everything, it was good to see her smile again.

Though I must say, it was incredible how the Crystal Prep students' excitement was so dull. Even the students that made it to the next event with Human Twilight looked unenthusiastic. How full of themselves are the people in this school?

School went back to its regular schedule after the decathlon, but we were told that we had to stay in school after seventh period for the rest of the Friendship Games. Unfortunately, I didn't see Sunset during English class. When class ended, I started to consider calling her when I feel my phone vibrating. I take it out and find out much to my relief that it's a text from her.

_Sunset Shimmer: Hey, babe, can you meet me at the library?_

A small smile grows on my face as I text her back.

_Me: I'm on my way._

I start to run down the halls until I make it to the library and find that no one is there. I look around curiously before I feel two arms wrap themselves around me and a weight on my right shoulder. I turn my head to find Sunset's forehead resting on my shoulder as she sighs heavily while holding on to my arm tightly.

"Hey, Sunset," I say, giving her a sad smile. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Sunset says. "I'm glad things are going okay with the Friendship Games so far in terms of the Crystal Prep team not seeing any magic, but I still have no idea how to control it if it happens again. And just when I thought our Twilight came to us in person to help, we find out the Twilight in this world is actually here on the Crystal Prep team and is on to something."

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Whenever any magical occurrences have happened today, it suddenly disappears whenever this world's Twilight is around," Sunset explains. "Rarity ponied up this morning when she was helping us try on outfits, but then she changed out of her pony form and collapsed on the floor shortly before this world's Twilight entered the room, and she was right next to Pinkie Pie when she transformed at the party.

"So, she's taken magic from our friends?" I ask.

Sunset's face falls as a tear escapes her eye.

"She's taken more than that," she says. "The portal is gone."

I look at Sunset in shock and ask, "Gone? What do you mean it's gone?"

"I mean it's gone," she answers frustrated. "I mean this world's Twilight somehow drained the magic out of the statue and now when I try to go through the portal to try to talk to Princess Twilight I touch nothing but a solid wall. Now not only can I not get a hold her and this world's Twilight is taking magic from us, but as far as I know, the connection between this world and Equestria is gone for good!"

She screams in frustration as tears start to fall down her face. I quickly wrap my arms around her and hold her comfortably with all my might.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Sunset. It's okay." I whisper.

"No, it's not," She sobs. "It's anything but okay. I'm trying to find out how to control magic in this world, but it keeps on changing, and the only person who can help me is not replying and, for all I know, has no way of ever coming to this world ever again. I'm lost, and alone with -"

"Hey, hey, listen to me," I say, putting my hands on her cheeks, making her look at me in the eyes. "You are anything but alone. Our Twilight is not here, but you still have Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, me, Caramel, Soarin, and everyone else at CHS rooting for you. You're strong, smart, and on your feet, and you're going to figure this out. You've faced your fears and fought against three sirens with our friends; you can figure out how to stop one teenage girl from taking away magic. You can get through this, Sunset. I know you can."

For a minute, Sunset Shimmer doesn't do anything but look down on the floor sadly. Then she sighs before she looks at me with a small smile.

"Thanks, Rough Draft. I needed that."

I smile at her sweetly before I kiss her forehead.

"You're welcome, sunshine," I say as I wipe away her tears.

Sunset continues to hug me tightly as she rests her head on my shoulder again. I hold on to her, happy to see her feeling better.

"By the way, on a side note, you looked beautiful in that dress at the party," I whisper in her ear.

She chuckles with her mouth closed before she turns her head to face me, still resting on my shoulder.

"Thank you," she says, sweetly before she pecks me on the lips. We stare at each other's eyes lovingly as we hold each other until Sunset's phone starts vibrating in her pocket.

"What now?" She says with a sigh as she breaks the hug and answers her phone. "Hello? Rarity? What? Where are you now? Okay, I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Fluttershy just ponied up next to this world's Twilight and got her magic drained," Sunset Shimmer answers. "We're meeting her and Rarity in the music room to investigate."

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you out there for the next event, whatever that is," I say. "Caramel, Soarin, and I will be cheering for you."

"Thanks, babe," She says before pulling me into another kiss before she races out of the library.

I sigh uneasy of this news of Fluttershy. At this point, I wonder if Human Twilight really does know about magic and that she's directly after the Rainbooms. If her pendant has something to do with it, then somehow Sunset and the others will probably have to convince Human Twilight to bring the magic back.

As I'm in my train of thought, Vice Principal Luna's voice rings from the intercom.

"Attention students, please proceed to the field, we will be beginning the next event of the Friendship Games in fifteen minutes," she says.

I sigh as I reluctantly obey and leave the library, making my way to the soccer field, curious as to what the Friendship Games have in store next.

You have got to be kidding me.

I am at the bleachers with Soarin and Caramel sitting next to me as all the students from both CHS and Crystal Prep cheer and wave flags excitedly as they stare at our soccer field that has completely changed into a tri-cross relay. At the center, there is an archery course, around that is a speed skating track and around _that_ is a motocross track. All three of us can't believe what we are looking at.

"How in the world does the school board get funding for this?" Caramel asks, bewildered.

"That's your biggest question?" Soarin ridicules. "There's a giant motocross track around where our soccer field used to be! We should count ourselves lucky that our team includes Rainbow and Sunset, who at least know how to ride a motorcycle!"

"Yeah, I'm with Soarin on this," I say. "How in the world does the school board have permission to let anyone who made it this far into the games drive motorcycles or shoot bows and arrows? I mean, has anyone in either team ever touched a bow before?"

"Actually, yes," Caramel answers. "The Apples have an archery field that Applejack likes to use in her spare time, and I think Big Mac recently taught Fluttershy how to use it. The disadvantage is, archery is a standard requirement for Crystal Prep."

"Seriously? Their school has so much funding that archery is a standing requirement?!" I exclaim. "That...that... that's just so cool. I'm officially jealous for life."

"Tell me about it." Caramel grumbles. "Those guys are required to take a class where they could pretend to be Legolas or Hawkeye, and they probably don't even know who those characters are because they're too rich and uptight. It's completely unfair."

"Word," Soarin says.

"Well, on the bright side, Pinkie Pie is on the speed skating team with Rarity," I say. "That should help."

"Agreed," both of my friends say before Dean Cadance's voice is heard from the speakers.

"Welcome everyone to the Friendship Games Tri-cross relay," She announces, which is met with cheers from the Canterlot High students. "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross. So, if the competitors are ready..."

Without another word, Dean Cadance blows an air horn, and the game begins. Fluttershy and one of the girls from Crystal Prep start racing through the obstacle course as Dean Cadance continues speaking.

"Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay," she says.

Everyone from the benches stares at the archery course excitedly as the Crystal Prep girl races through the obstacle course and fires three arrows at one of the targets hitting a bullseye with one of them, allowing Human Twilight to start. As she does so, Fluttershy struggles to fire an arrow, clearly too nervous to hold her bow straight. Finally, she fires an arrow up in the air, and it lands a bullseye, allowing Applejack to speed her way through the obstacles and hit a target with ease before hitting a bullseye with another arrow, allowing Rarity and Pinkie Pie to begin racing on the speed skating track.

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead," Dean Cadance says.

As all the CHS students cheer for Rarity and Pinkie Pie excitedly, Human Twilight struggles to hit a target with her bow. Her knees wobble as she misses the mark with each shot. Some of the other Crystal Prep students began ridiculing her, making Human Twilight struggle to hold an arrow straight as Pinkie Pie and Rarity already finish their first lap.

"If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race," Dean Cadance announces.

Suddenly, Applejack hops over to the Crystal Prep side of the archery course and is whispering something to Human Twilight.

"Is she going to help her hit a bullseye?" Soarin asks in disbelief. "I can't believe she's helping the enemy."

"Yeah, even I find it odd that she's helping our world's Twilight even though she might be stealing magic," I say.

"Yeah, well, it's not like my hope-to-be girl to not help someone in need like that," Caramel says with a shrug.

Soarin and I look at Caramel in surprise before we give him smug looks.

"Hope-to-be girl, eh?" Soarin says teasingly. "So that date went that well, eh?"

Caramel blushes and tries to hide his red cheeks.

"I'm not saying anything!" he exclaims before he hides his head with his shirt. Soarin and I look at each other, keeping our smug looks until we hear cheering coming from the Crystal Prep students. The three of us look down to see that Human Twilight hit a bullseye, allowing the Crystal prep students in the speed skating track to race.

"Oh man," Soarin says in worry. "Now, Crystal Prep has a chance to catch up."

"Hey, don't blame AJ if she wants to help people," Caramel says. "I mean, look at her so happy to help our world's Twilight and ... is glowing orange."

Soarin and I look at Caramel in confusion before he points at the archery course where Applejack has suddenly ponied up. I watch the spectacle in worry before I suddenly see Human Twilight's pendant opening up and starts sucking the magic from Applejack.

"Hey, don't take the magic from my AJ!" Caramel barks.

Soarin and I don't bother to tease him as we watch Applejack's magic gets drained out of her. Human Twilight struggles to keep the pendant away from Applejack, but the deed was done. As soon as all the magic is drained out of Applejack, the pendant flies out of Human Twilight's hand and lands on the speed skating track where it breaks open. One of the Crystal Prep skaters knocks it out of the track as they race, not paying attention. Human Twilight tries to reach it when suddenly a giant green vine pops out attacking her.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Soarin shouts out.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," I answer, concerned.

Suddenly, everyone in the crowd starts cheering, and we turn to see that both Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and the two Crystal Prep skaters have crossed the finish line for the final time. The cheers were quickly followed by the roars of motorcycles as Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and their two motocross competitors begin to race.

"Yeah! Go Rainbow Dash!" Soarin calls out proudly.

"Soarin, is this a good time for cheering?" I ridicule. "Human Twilight is taking magic from the Rainbooms."

"Aw come on, Rough Draft," Soarin says with a wave of his hand. "It's not like Human Twilight is going to use it to - RAINBOW, LOOK OUT!"

I turn my head to the motocross track to see a portal appeared right in the middle of the track, and a giant man-eating plant comes out from it heading for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash manages to dodge the plant's attacks, but another plant comes out from another portal and throws Sunset Shimmer off her bike, and another starts eating the bike of one of the Crystal Prep competitors. Rainbow Dash sees this and turns around to quickly grab Sunset Shimmer from the ground just before one of the plants tries to eat her. I sigh in relief to see Sunset saved.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash!" Soarin says proudly. "See Rough Draft? Everything's alright."

"No, it isn't," I counter. "Those portals are still appearing with those man-eating plants coming out of them. I don't get why no one is panicking about this."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash gets off her bike and instantly transforms into her pony form. I grimace at the sight as now two transformations have happened in the middle of the games. Sunset begins racing to the finish line on Rainbow Dash's bike with Rainbow Dash following her with her wings. As they continue the race, Rainbow Dash starts fighting off the plants before they try to eat another one of the Crystal Prep competitors. Rainbow Dash punches and pushes the plants away as Sunset and the first Crystal Prep competitor race their way to the finish line. Both bikers struggle to gain the upper hand, but at the last second, Sunset takes the lead just in time to break the red tape and cross the finish line first.

"Canterlot wins!" Dean Cadance happily announces.

Everyone on the CHS side of the stands goes ballistic. They scream and cheer, thrilled that we finally won an event at the Friendship Games. Even Caramel and Soarin were hugging and laughing joyously, shouting, "We did it! We did it!" But as happy as I am that Sunset won, I'm also apprehensive that she and the other students almost got eaten by the man-eating plants.

"Attention all students, please proceed to the gym," Dean Cadance says calmly.

Without question, all the students obey and leave the stands and make their way to the gym. As we walk, the portals and man-eating plants disappear, and I turn to see that Human Twilight closed her pendant. I remain uneasy as I follow Caramel and Soarin to the building while they still cheer over our victory.

"Oh my gosh, I just witnessed it, and I still can't believe it," Soarin says. "We won! We actually won an event at the Friendship Games. It's a miracle!"

"I know!" Caramel shouts.

"How can you two be focused on the game when man-eating plants could have eaten Sunset, Rainbow Dash, and those two Crystal Prep girls?!" I ridicule. "For that matter, how are you two not worried that Principal Cinch isn't going to accuse CHS of cheating with two of our teammates ponying up?"

"Aw, come on, man, she's not gonna do that," Soarin says. "Those things were attacking both teams, and Rainbow Dash only used her magic to defend Sunset and the other players. Besides, it was our world's Twilight, who is stealing magic and causing random portals to open in the first place."

"I doubt Principal Cinch is going to see it that way as long as the fact remains that we won during an event where magic came out of nowhere," I say. "I'm afraid to find out how Sunset's feeling right now. She's trying to figure out how to contain magic, and now it's being stolen by our world's Twilight, we're probably going to be accused of cheating and portals are coming out at random putting people in danger."

Neither of my friends say anything for a minute. We continue walking in silence before Caramel speaks.

"What about the E.M.R.?"

Soarin and I stop walking and turn to Caramel in surprise.

"Vinyl and the others made that group in case any magical danger ever happened again, right?" He suggests. "They are probably are going to try to be ready to help if anything like those plants happen again - "

"No," I say firmly.

"Come on, Rough Draft," Caramel pleads. "If there's even the slightest chance that they can help Sunset and the others then - "

"They can't help them," I interrupt again. "You heard what Doc said when Vinyl was showing us her 'bass cannon,' they have no means to defend themselves apart from tasers as long as he doesn't have enough data to figure out how to deflect magic."

"But maybe what's going on will give Doc just the data he needs," Caramel says. "I mean I have no idea how, but maybe with the others telling him about this stuff he'd figure out how to build those weapons and-"

"It's not going to happen," I say firmly.

"What makes you so sure?" Soarin asks.

"Because they won't, and they better not because having the E.M.R. interfering will just make things worse for Sunset," I say.

"Worse for Sunset, or you?" Soarin asks with a raised eyebrow.

I turn to him, confused.

"I don't know what you mean," I say.

"Yes, you do," Soarin says. "You don't want them in the picture because you don't want to see Octavia. You are worried about what you're going to do if you two are ever in the same place again."

"Is that really something to worry about while portals are popping up at random?" I ask.

"I just don't want you rejecting their help if they can bring it, Rough Draft," he says. "If getting help from our classmates is what it takes to solve whatever is going on, you might have to bite the bullet if it means helping Sunset and the others get their magic back."

I sigh in frustration.

"If they can help, fine, but if not, I hope they butt out of what is happening if they know what's good for everyone," I say.

About an hour later, we proceeded to the front entrance for the final event, where bleachers are set for both sides. The sky is getting very cloudy as we took our seats and wait for both teams to arrive.

I managed to call Sunset while we were waiting at the gym, and she sounded more stressed than before. It turns out that Principal Cinch did indeed accuse her and the Rainbooms of cheating but is determined to win even though we have magic ... or rather had. Human Twilight drained the magic out of Rainbow Dash shortly after everyone left the field, which caused another portal to open before Sunset closed it. She yelled at Human Twilight for apparently not even knowing why her pendant is stealing their magic, dealing with things she doesn't understand, and putting the Rainbooms in danger. Human Twilight ran away crying, and Sunset immediately felt awful for blowing up at her. I tried to comfort her, saying she was in shock, worried sick about the others, and stressed about the magic going on, but it didn't work. She says that it's her fault that all of this happened because she brought magic into our world. I tried to protest, but she had to hang up because she and the Rainbooms needed to leave to begin the final event.

While Caramel, Soarin, and I wait in the CHS stands for both teams to arrive, I take out my locket and look at the picture of Sunset and me inside. I wish I can see Sunset be as happy as she is in that picture again. It seems like her moment of joy after the decathlon with the other Rainbooms was just a brief reprieve before the pressure of not letting the school down returned. As the Rainbooms and the Crystal Prep team arrive, everyone cheers in excitement while I frown, looking at Sunset, who is looking sadder than ever. I sigh and reluctantly join the cheering before Dean Cadance and Vice Principal Luna start speaking on their microphones.

"Since the score is tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games," Dean Cadance announces.

"Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden," Vice Principal Luna says, holding a CHS and Crystal Prep pennants up in the air. "The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins."

"And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin," Dean Cadance says.

"Really? Finding a flag is going to decide who wins?" Soarin questions. "That kind of sounds underwhelming compared to the other two events."

"Yeah, the decathlon and the tri-cross relay were exciting and challenging for both sides, this sounds like a game of hide and seek," Caramel says. "Though at the same time, it means it still could be anyone's game."

"Yeah, I just hope that we can get this over with so that Sunset can get back to finding out how to fix the whole magic thing with Human Twilight," I say. "I'm worried about her."

Soarin sighs before turning to me.

"Look, Rough Draft, I get that you're worried about your girlfriend," He begins. "But would it really be such a big deal if the E.M.R. attempts to help if any magical thing happens again?"

"It is," I say firmly.

"Why is that such a problem?" Caramel asks. "Even if they still have tasers and maybe a fixed bass cannon, that's still better than nothing after Human Twilight has taken all of the girl's magic. If portals start popping up again, the Rainbooms - and more importantly to you, Sunset will need all the help they can get."

"And how do we know they wouldn't use that scenario to their advantage?" I accuse. "You guys weren't in the group as long as I was, but you still should remember how determined Vinyl and Doc, in particular, were to learn enough about magic so they can fight against it. By now, they know that something is amiss, and if there's even a slight chance that they can do something about or at least learn about it so that they can be a force to be reckoned with, they will take it."

"But they are not the enemy," Soarin counters. "They want to keep our school safe just as much as the Rainbooms."

"Maybe," I admit. "But that won't stop things from getting even more complicated than they already are between both groups. The Rainbooms have been uneasy about the E.M.R. ever since they discovered them shortly after Octavia and I captured Sonata, guys, and that's just with our old friends carrying tasers and radars. How do you think things are going to look if the E.M.R. pop up after months of no word from them as a group, suddenly help the Rainbooms against whatever is going on with Human Twilight with the capability to fight off magic. The day would be saved, but we might be trading one problem with another, and I don't want Sunset to go through that."

"You don't want Sunset to go through that, or you don't want Octavia back in the picture?" Caramel asks suspiciously.

Before I reply, I hear music coming from the Crystal Prep side. I turn my head to see Principal Cinch and the Crystal Prep students singing a dark, mischievous song to Human Twilight. I turn my head curiously, trying to figure out if it's the magic of music affecting them without them even realizing it. Before I can think further into it, however, Human Twilight starts walking to the center of the entranceway, beginning to sing her part of the song, nervously. She holds out her pendant, which is starting to glow, and she's debating about something to herself. Sunset notices and runs over to Human Twilight, probably knowing what she's trying to do while Vice Principal Luna and Dean Candace begin their final announcement.

"The final event for the Friendship Games begins...NOW!"

Human Twilight opens the pendant, and a loud shockwave knocks the Rainbooms and the Crystal Prep team off their feet. Human Twilight starts floating up high as she drops her pendant, and a bright, magical orb appears in its place, slowly growing larger and larger. Human Twilight calls out for help to Principal Cinch and the Crystal Prep students before the orb engulfs her and, with a few flashes, explodes in a bright flash. Everyone shields their eyes before the flash clears, and we look up, and our eyes widen.

Floating up in the air is Human Twilight transformed into a monstrous winged being with two large dark purple wings, a long unicorn horn on her forehead, fiery light blue glasses, and wearing a pink and purple dress, gloves, and boots. I stare in horror as Human Twilight laughs maniacally before turning to Sunset.

"You were right," she says. "I didn't understand magic before, but I do now!"

Her horn glows before she shoots a light blue beam at the Wondercolt statue, instantly destroying it. In its place, a large portal revealing what seems to be a fantasy town opens up, and the ground begins to form large cracks with a purple glow. Human Twilight fires another beam aimed at the Rainbooms, and they jump away just in time before another portal opens in their place. Suddenly cracks start to form out of thin air, and Human Twilight fires at them to open more portals. Everyone begins running away in panic, but the portals begin to open faster and faster, surrounding the entire area.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here!" Soarin shouts and starts running away with Caramel, and I following him.

But as I try to keep up with my best friends, a portal opens right in front of me, and I barely stop myself from running right through it. I take a few steps back before another portal suddenly opens underneath my feet. I scream as I start falling into the portal.

"ROUGH DRAFT!"

My plunge suddenly stops, and I feel two hands grab one of mine tightly. I hang in the air in panic when I realize that I'm standing a hundred feet above a white city lying on the edge of a mountain with a tall castle standing proudly on the horizon.

Well what do you know, I almost fell into Equestria's version of Canterlot.

"Rough Draft, give me your hand!" I hear a voice shout out.

I snap back to reality and look up to see who saved me from falling to my death in another world when my eyes widen in surprise when I see the beautiful violet eyes of my rescuer.

"Rough Draft, I can't hold you! I need your other hand!" Octavia pleads as she struggles to keep me from falling.

Without saying a word, I try to reach her with my free hand, but I miss her hand by a hair.

"Rough Draft, please!" She screams in fear. "Please take my hand!"

"I can't," I say.

"Yes, you can!" She shouts with tears starting to come out of her eyes. "I know you can do it! Don't you dare give up on me, darling!"

I look into her eyes and see the fear in them as that last word echoes in my mind. Darling. I haven't heard her say that for so long that it feels nice to hear her say it again.

"Reach!" Octavia screams one more time.

With all my might, I stretch my hand out until it clasps Octavia's free hand firmly. She pulls me up with all her might until I am out of the portal and drags me a few feet away for safety.

I take a moment to collect my thoughts before Octavia helps me stand up and tries to calm me down.

"It's okay, Rough Draft, you're safe," She says calmly.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when there aren't magical portals coming out of nowhere every five seconds," I retort before it hits me. "Sunset. Where is Sunset Shimmer?"

Before Octavia can answer, however, another explosion erupts from the ground, and we turn around to see Sunset floating with her eyes closed and a bright, magical orb engulfing her. When the orb disappears, Sunset has a bright unicorn horn on her forehead, bright fiery wings, and wearing a pink and white dress with golden boots and arm bracelets that have her personal mark. I can't help but smile at the sight as she stares down at Human Twilight, who looks afraid of my girlfriend's transformation.

Without saying a word, Sunset shoots golden beams out of her hands that closes all of the portals. Human Twilight panics at this before she and Sunset charge at each other with magical orbs coming out of their hands. The girls' orbs clash together, causing an explosion that sends both of them flying away from each other. Sunset and Human Twilight quickly shoot large beams at each other, and the beams collide, struggling to overcome the other. Human Twilight puts more force into her magic, causing the center of the beams to move closer to Sunset. She struggles to hold her own while Human Twilight laughs maniacally.

"SUNSET!" I scream in horror as it looks like Human Twilight is about to win before another voice calls out.

"TWILIGHT!"

I look down, and to my confusion, I see Spike the Dog calling out to Human Twilight. Human Twilight notices the dog's call, and her glowing blue eyes suddenly turn normal for a moment as she looks at the worried dog. Sunset takes advantage of the distraction and puts more force into her power, causing the center of the beams to head straight for Human Twilight. She screams and tries to fight back, but it's too late as Sunset's beams hit her, and everything turns white. I can't see anything but white in front of me for what feels like half a minute before the brightness clears and I see Sunset and Human Twilight back to their normal selves and floating back to the ground. Human Twilight was saying something to Sunset with a repentant look while Sunset calmly takes Twilight's hands and says something encouraging that makes her smile.

"Well..."

I break my focus on the two girls to turn and see Octavia still standing next to me. She rubs her arm nervously, avoiding eye contact with me, and I look away from her, feeling the same.

"Um...thank you for saving my life," I say awkwardly.

Octavia finally looks at me in the eyes again, and a small smile forms on her face.

"My pleasure," she says.

I smile back awkwardly, trying to think of something else to break the tension.

"How's Caramel and Soarin?" She asks.

"They're good," I answer. "Caramel finally got a date with Applejack."

Octavia gives me a heartfelt smile that I try to resist smiling back as much as part of me misses her smiling.

"That's wonderful," she says. "Did it go well?"

"We don't know," I answer. "She seems to want the events of it a secret. Something about keeping it only between them."

"Well good for her," She says with a proud smile. "Nice to know you still learned your lesson about interfering with his love life."

"Uh...yeah sure," I say uneasily. "Um...how's everyone at the E.M.R.?"

"They're doing well," Octavia says. "Derpy and Doc got together."

"What?" I ask, surprised.

Octavia chuckles at my reaction.

"Yeah, it turned out they had a thing for each other for a long while. They only confessed their feelings for each other about a week or so ago," she explains. "They're really adorable together, to be honest."

"Oh ... well good for them," I say, unable to think of anything else.

Suddenly, I hear cheering in the distance, and I turn to see the Rainbooms and the Crystal Prep team cheering joyously with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Cadance, while Principal Cinch walks away from them, apparently trying to keep her dignity intact. My eyes remain on Sunset; however, as I suddenly remember that she almost died fighting Human Twilight. I turn to Octavia, who looks at me with a sad frown.

"Uh .. listen, I just remembered that ... I have to ... I gotta go," I say awkwardly.

I don't give her a chance to respond before I turn around and race to Sunset, who just happens to turn around to notice me running. She's about to greet me happily before I hug her tightly in worry.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger," She says, chuckling before hugging me back. "I'm okay."

"Sorry, it's just I thought I lost you over there when you were fighting, and that beam was heading straight for you and - "

Sunset puts her finger on my lips for silence before she caresses my cheek and looks me in the eyes reassuringly.

"Relax, babe, I'm fine," she says with a smile. "Better than I've been in the past couple days, in fact."

I smile back as I caress her cheek back.

"Best news I've heard all day," I say.

She laughs before looking at me sweetly and leans in for a soft but tender kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I wrap my arms around her waist as the kissing continues until...

"Ah-hem."

We break the kiss and turn around to see Human Twilight looking at us nervously while holding Spike.

"Not that exchanging saliva isn't something weird to me as a dog," Spike begins. "But who is this guy?"

Sunset and I blush in embarrassment before she clears her throat.

"Twilight, Spike, this is my boyfriend, Rough Draft," she says.

"Uh ... nice to meet you," Human Twilight says awkwardly.

"Good to officially meet you, too," I say kindly. "And may I say - "

"Rough Draft!"

I turn around to see Soarin and Caramel running up to me, Sunset and Human Twilight.

"Dude, I thought you were right behind us!" Soarin says worryingly.

"I was behind you, but then a portal appeared right in front of me, and then I almost fell completely into another one that appeared right under on my feet," I explain.

"What?! You almost fell into one of the portals?" Sunset shouts.

"Yeah, and got a nice view of the Canterlot in your world while at it," I say, scratching the back of my head. "It looked like an amazing place. Would've liked to have seen it without hanging on for dear life a hundred feet above the ground, though."

"What?!" Sunset shouts in shock. "Are you telling me that you almost fell to your death in the capital of Equestria?!"

"Uh...yeah, that sounds like the gist of it," I say nervously.

"Oh my gosh, and you're asking _me_ if I'm alright? How in the world did you manage to get out?" Sunset shouts hysterically.

"Uh...that's an answer better told another time," I say nervously. "But the point is I'm okay, you're okay, and everything's fine now."

Sunset doesn't say anything for a moment. Then she takes a deep breath and calms down before she hugs me firmly.

"I don't _ever _want to hear that you were in danger like that again, you hear?" She says seriously.

"Oh, and I should be okay with you almost getting obliterated by another demon?" I say sarcastically before turning to Human Twilight. "No offense,"

"Erm, none taken," Human Twilight says sadly.

"I'm serious, Rough Draft," Sunset says firmly as she breaks the hug to face me. "I don't know what I'd do if anyone I care about, especially you get seriously hurt. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you because I brought magic into this world."

I sigh before I caress her cheek again and give her a comforting smile.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, okay?" I say in an assuring tone. "You figured out the problem and saved my life and everyone else again, and everything's fine again, just like you said."

Sunset hesitates before she smiles.

"You're right. Everything's going to be okay," she says.

My smile brightens as I kiss her on the forehead.

"Hey, what did I say about exchanging saliva?" Spike ridicules.

Caramel and Soarin's eyes widen as they step back in surprise.

"What. The. Heck?!" Soarin shouts.

"How in the world can Twilight's dog in this world speak too?!" Caramel exclaims.

It takes a moment before it hits me too.

"Hey yeah," I say. "What's up with that? Is the Spike in our world part dragon or something?"

"What do you mean Twilight's dog in this world?'" Human Twilight asks, confused.

"Part dragon?" Spike asks, equally confused.

Sunset chuckles before she holds out her hands for silence.

"Hold on, everyone, hold on," she says. "We have a lot to talk about."


	39. Chapter 39

**3rd person P.O.V.**

"You finished already, Doc?"

It's been two days since the Friendship Games, and the E.M.R. has been hard at work since Human Twilight attacked the school. Vinyl and Doc have been hard at work, adjusting future weapons and means of defense in Vinyl's basement. Currently, Doc is making the final touches on a giant machine that looks like a giant microwave with a large container, and a scanner plugged into it.

"Patience, my friend," Doc says, not looking at Vinyl as he tinkers with the machine. "We only get one shot at this, and we do not want to mess it up."

"I'm sure you won't, cuddle muffin," Derpy says, who is standing next to Doc holding a case of tools for him while he works. "You're good with all this tech and math...stuff."

"Thank you, dear," Doc says before he gives Derpy a quick peck on the cheek, making her blush before he goes back to focusing on the machine.

"Yeah, well, you better be right about that, Derpy," Vinyl says with her arms crossed. "After that other Twilight nearly destroyed the world, we need to be prepared more than ever in case something worse happens."

"But how do we know that there will be another magical attack?" Lyra asks while sitting on a couch with Bon Bon as they wait for Doc to finish making his machine. "I mean, what happened at the Friendship games was only because our world's Twilight found out how to steal magic and didn't know what was going to happen when she used it."

"That might be, but she still turned into Midlight Sprinkle or whatever the Rainbooms are calling that thing she turned into," Vinyl says. "And that drove her to nearly destroy the world. We can't take that chance to let the Rainbooms handle this anymore if people can take their magic and almost get eaten by man-eating plants."

"They were pretty lucky that Rainbow Dash was able to transform so that she could fight off those things without her guitar," Bon Bon admits. "Not to mention how all of them still had enough magic for Sunset Shimmer to turn into ... whatever she turned into to stop Midnight Sparkle."

"Exactly," Vinyl says. "We don't know what is going on with their magic, and apparently neither do they. We need to be prepared more than ever if anything close to this whole Midnight Twilight thing or whatever happens again."

"Funny how you're acting so hostile to the Rainbooms again despite helping Rainbow and Pinkie Pie with their music during the Friendship Games," Bon Bon says skeptically.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm cautious, but the DJ in me can't deny a good beat," Vinyl says, shrugging before giving Bon Bon a skeptical smirk. "Besides, you're the one to talk about acting out of character after you and Flash Sentry baked a loaf of bread in a cake baking contest at the decathlon. Seriously, you're all about baking sweets, and the best you come up with is bread with some sprinkles on top?"

Bon Bon blushes nervously and avoids eye contact with Vinyl.

"Flash never baked before, and he looked so cute when he was ashamed, and I wanted to help him with something simple," she says.

"And a loaf of bread was your choice in the middle of a big competition?" Vinyl ridicules. "Heck, even making Prench bread would have made more sense with or without those stupid sprinkles since that's like, the candy of bread."

"Now, now, let's not bicker about who did what during your school's competition with Crystal Prep," Doc says while still focused on the machine. "What matters is whether or not we can finally defend ourselves against this 'magic.'"

"Doc's right," Derpy says. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't want to be brainwashed or falling into another world or worse while the Rainbooms can lose their magic."

"Masterfully said, my dear," Doc says before securing one last screw. "And now, we can get this beauty started. Vinyl, the device if you'd please."

Vinyl nods before she opens her backpack and takes out a bag containing the remains of Human Twilight Sparkle's pendant.

"Incredible," Doc says in awe of the mere sight of the remains. "So this world's Twilight Sparkle built this and was able to detect the energy and drain it from the Rainbooms just like that?"

"Pretty much," Vinyl says. "We saw her do it to Applejack and Pinkie Pie at the tri-cross relay and the welcoming party respectfully. "

"Speaking of which, are you sure the Twilight in our world and the Rainbooms aren't wondering where the pendant is?" Derpy asks worryingly.

"Nah, they have no way of knowing that I swiped it while Sunset Shimmer and Human Twilight were fighting each other," Vinyl says. "By the looks of things, they think it was obliterated when Sunset Shimmer smashed it into the ground and transformed into that thing she turned into. Guess this pendant is much sturdier than she thought."

"Amazing," Doc says, excitedly as he takes the bag from Vinyl. "I'd love to find out how this other Twilight Sparkle figured out the secret behind all that special energy."

"You might get a chance," Lyra says. "I heard that our world's Twilight is transferring to CHS."

"I say, that sounds splendid," Doc says excitedly. "I'd love to know how she made it. I could write a book on this brilliant gizmo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm sure you could," Vinyl says, waving her hand impatiently. "Let's get this test going, already."

"Wait, so what is the purpose of this machine again?" Lyra asks, confused.

"Well, without going into too much science mumbo-jumbo, we're going to try to extract what magic that is still in that pendant and fill it into that container that is attached to the back of the machine," Vinyl explains. "With that much magic collected as opposed to just scraps of it from Sonata, he should have all the energy he needs to complete our gadgets and weapons to fight magic, easy peasy, one-two-threesy."

"That's the general idea," Doc confirms. "I can't guarantee I'll have it figured out right away, but just from the reading I got when you showed this thing to me, I know that it'll tell me more than running tests on Sonata ever could."

"Exactly," Vinyl says. "So, everyone, get ready to witness the ability to contain magic so we can finally-"

Vinyl stops mid-speech as a thought suddenly enters her mind. She looks at Lyra and Bon Bon, who are still sitting on the couch and then at Derpy and Doc, who are standing next to the machine and then looks around the whole basement.

"Hey, where's Tavi? She's supposed to be here for this," she says.

"She's upstairs," Bon Bon says, pointing at the staircase. "She wanted to practice her cello or something while we wait."

Vinyl turns to where the staircase is and sighs sadly.

"Yeah, or something," she says.

watch?v=xMMSBS0qwPk

Upstairs in Vinyl's living room, Octavia sits in one of the family chairs as musical background plays on her phone, and she plays her cello. Every note she plays on her cello is low and sad as she moves her bow back and forth smoothly but presses the strings on the bar of her cello firmly. She stares at the setting sun from the family room window as her face remains focused yet depressed. Her body movement is devoted to the music she's playing, but her mind and heart are focused on only one thing.

Rough Draft.

She doesn't want to say it to the others, but the boy has been fixed in her mind. Many emotions dominate her thoughts as she plays high and low notes throughout her song — frustration, anger, confusion, sadness.

Love.

As she plays the final notes in her song, a tear starts to fall down her cheek. She sighs heavily as she puts down her cello and wipes away the tear, despite knowing that more is coming. She can't hold them back any longer, no matter how hard she tries.

After she sniffs, trying to ignore the tears, she uncuffs her bowtie from her collar and places it on her lap. She reaches under her shirt and takes out a heart-shaped sapphire necklace wrapped around her neck. Her eyes are glued to the jewel as she struggles to crack a smile at the sight of it. Her tears continue to fall as she reluctantly remembers the fateful day that she first laid eyes on it almost four weeks ago.

_"What are you saying, Octavia?"_

_Octavia pinched her eyebrows as she sighed with dread. Her phone is placed in her ear as she sat on her bed, struggling to speak._

_"I'm saying I can't do this anymore, Treble Clef," she said sadly. "This has nothing to do with you. You'd been so kind and understanding, and I appreciate everything you've done but-"_

_"But what?" Treble Clef interrupted. "Your mind is still on a guy who cheated on you? You're breaking up with me because you're not over a guy who went behind your back on you with that Shimmer girl?"_

_"I know, I know it sounds completely immature and foolish," Octavia said, stressed._

_"No, you don't know," Treble Clef said, frustrated. "If you did, you would be hearing yourself and realize how wrong this is. Day and night, you've been talking about how this guy was so sweet and caring before you found him in the arms of another girl on a MyStable video. You say you're starting to get over him and then bam; you find another way to talk nonstop about some tramp."_

_"Rough Draft is not a tramp," Octavia countered angrily._

_"See you did it again!" Treble Clef shouted. "Why, Octavia? Why is it so hard for you to get over a guy who cheated on you with a girl you established he still has feelings for?"_

_"I don't know!" Octavia yelled. "I don't know why I'm not over him, okay? I don't know why I can't fight this urge to want to see him again or to stop being angry at him for cheating on me with Sunset Shimmer. I've been fighting my mind between sticking to and regretting everything I said to him when I dumped him every day, even when the evidence was made so clear by that video. All I know is that for whatever reason, I am not over Rough Draft, and I should never have brought you into this whole thing. I was frustrated and confused and trying to get away from my problem when I went to Prance, and Vinyl suggested I get to know you when we saw you eyeing me at your father's cafe. I don't want you dealing with me being this emotional mess over someone I can't get out of my head no matter how hard I try."_

_For a couple of moments, nothing is said. Octavia waited worryingly for a response. _

_"You know what? You do what you want," Treble Clef said. "If you want to keep daydreaming about your ex-boyfriend, please yourself. I wash my hands from this."_

_"Treble -" Octavia said before she hears a click sound. She sighed in frustration as she placed her phone on the bed stand. _

_"Well, that went just about as well as expected," she said to herself as she laid down on her bed sideways, sad about what she felt she had to do._

_Suddenly a knock is heard on her bedroom door._

_"Octavia, can I come in?" Alto asked on the other side of the door._

_Octavia sighed before she reluctantly said, "Yes."_

_The door opened to reveal a sympathetic Alto entering the room. He closed the door and walked over to sit next to Octavia on her bed, looking at his daughter sadly as her back is facing him._

_"Couldn't help but hear you yelling on the phone," He said. "That was Treble Clef, wasn't it?"_

_Octavia nodded her head, yes sadly._

_"Did you two break up?"_

_Again she nodded her head. _

_Alto sighed sadly and rubbed Octavia's back comfortingly._

_"I'm sorry, kiddo," He said sympathetically. "He seemed like a pretty nice guy."_

_"He was," she said quietly. "I just had to end it."_

_"Ah, so he was nice, but you had to end it?" Alto asked curiously. _

_Octavia got up into a sitting position next to her father and sighed heavily._

_"Father, I don't know what to do," she said. "I keep telling myself that I did the right thing by breaking up with Rough Draft, but then there's a part of me that practically screams to get him back. Like the evidence is there, but part of me won't stop arguing that he was telling the truth. I'm stuck between trying to get over him for good and wanting to run over to his house and beg him to take me back while practically crushing him with a hug. I don't know what to think, what to say, how to feel, or what to do. It's all just confusing."_

_Alto frowned as he listened to his daughter's words intently. _

_"Honey, are you sure that Rough Draft was cheating on you with Sunset Shimmer?" he asked._

_"How can you ask that? I showed you and mother that video," Octavia ridiculed. "That was Sunset Shimmer walking Rough Draft home the night he said he had to stay at home to work on an essay."_

_"And yet they only hug at his front porch before she leaves," Alto stated. "Somehow, I doubt that counts as cheating."_

_"I know, but he still lied to me to do ... something with this girl that he keeps struggling to control his feelings over and ... how could it be interpreted as anything else?" Octavia countered._

_"Maybe he was telling the truth about getting you a present even though you said you didn't want one, and she just happened to be helping him?" he suggested._

_Octavia turned to her father and glared at him._

_"You're not going to take my side on this, are you?" she accused._

_"Honey, I never really been on your side despite what you and your mother said the night you told us you broke up with him," Alto said. "And deep down, I don't think you've ever really been on your side either."_

_Octavia said nothing. She couldn't think of anything to say. She looked away from her father, who stared at her compassionately and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. _

_Then a thought entered Alto's mind, and he bit his lip before he spoke._

_"Octavia," he began. "Did your mother and I ever tell you the time before we were married when the two of us broke up?"_

_Octavia lifted her head and looked at her father in shock._

_"W-what?" she stuttered in surprise. _

_Alto chuckled with his mouth closed as he looked at his daughter with a sad smile._

_"I thought not," he said. "It's not a time in our lives either one of us wants to remember."_

_"What happened?" Octavia asked curiously._

_Alto sighed before he started his tale._

_"It was about three years before we got married. We had already been dating for about a year while playing for the Manehattan Symphony Orchestra. I was one of the violinists while your mother was on the piano. We were so in love that it used to drive the conductor mad how often we would glance at each other when we should have been waiting for his cues for whatever long and complex symphony we were rehearsing. It used to make your grandfather jealous of how we were so inseparable like he was with your grandmother before she passed away."_

_Octavia couldn't help but smile at the mentioning of her grandfather before Alto continues._

_"Then one day shortly after a concert, your mother was approached by a childhood friend. He was congratulating her for her performance and even gave her a bouquet, and she looked so flattered that I felt jealous. She assured me that he is just a friend and nothing more, but I was suspicious that he was after something more even though he knew we were together. Shortly after that, she met him for coffee to catch up. Your old man made the not-so-wise choice of following her and spying on them from a distance. They were mostly just laughing and talking about some old memories. But then I overheard something that angered me. He offered your mother a spot in his band that he was touring with. He was practically begging her to come with him while your mother was looking at him speechless."_

_"Oh dear," Octavia said worryingly. "Please tell me you didn't make a fool of yourself in public."_

_Alto chuckled again before he answered, "No, but I did make a fool of myself at home. I left the cafe before I could hear her answer. I confronted her when she came home, and it got ugly fast. She was furious that I was staking while telling me that she had said no to him, and I just kept on accusing her. Eventually, she had enough and suggested that she take the job after all, and in my anger, I agreed. The next day nothing was said as she packed her things and went out the door, and I just watched."_

_"What happened then?" Octavia asked._

_"For a while, nothing," Alto answered. "Days went by; I stayed at home most nights alone when I wasn't working. I never heard so much as a word from your mother. I hated how we ended things, but I was also so mad at your mother even though I foolishly didn't accept that she didn't do anything. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months, and then on one not so special day, I heard that your mother was visiting Manhattan with her band. Your grandfather came to visit me to tell me that she was around the neighborhood. I paid no mind to his words until he started scolding me for starting the feud. I argued with him that he didn't understand, and he countered how he understood plenty. He told me the times where he and my mother used to fight badly, and there were times where it looked like even they were not going to work out. But they kept holding on because they knew that love is something that is hard and takes a lot of work and trust, but as long as you keep holding on, it will be worth it in the end."_

_"What did you do?" Octavia asked. _

_"Nothing at first," Alto said. "Your grandfather left, and I was alone with his words. I fought with my mind for about an hour or two before I finally broke down and wept. I accepted in my heart that he was right, and I needed to get your mother back. I burst out of my apartment and began searching the whole city for her. I managed to catch her right before she was getting ready to catch a train. I was practically on my knees, apologizing to her."_

_"And that's when she accepted your apology, and everything was alright, right?" Octavia assumed._

_Alto sighed sadly._

_"No, no, it wasn't," he said. "She was relieved to hear me say all those things, but she was very hesitant to trust me. She asked me how could she know that nothing like this would happen again. I was tongue-tied at that question at first, but then I remembered what your grandfather said and told it to her. She remained reluctant at first but eventually agreed to stay in Manehattan. But that didn't mean things were immediately okay after that. Your mother was still uneasy being around me for a while, and it took many grand balls and dinner dates and ditching orchestra rehearsals to come when she desired at the risk of my career to things to feel like what they were before. Yet in my heart, I feared that it would never be enough; that may be enough damage was done after being distant and angry with each other for so long that there would still be a rift between us despite how happy we became again."_

_Octavia frowned, disheartened by her father's words. It was hard to hear that her parents' relationship isn't as perfect as she believed to be._

_"D-did you ever feel like you were truly happy again?" She asked, afraid to hear what the answer to her question might be._

_Alto smiled, looking kindly at his daughter's eyes as he answered. _

_"Yes, when your mother asked me to marry her."_

_Octavia's eyes widened as she stared at her father, surprised._

_"You mean she proposed to you and not - " she began before Alto interrupted her._

_"My child, I appreciate the vote of confidence, but did you really think it was me who asked to be married?" He asked, amused._

_Octavia thought about it before she smiled._

_"No," she said. "I guess even when I was little, I figured she asked you to marry her, and she might have even threatened to use the pout on you if you looked like you were going to say no."_

_Alto laughed loudly._

_"I suppose watching her use it on your old man so frequently throughout your childhood would eventually give you that mindset," He said as his calm demeanor returned. "Anyway, when she proposed to me, that's when I knew that we made it. We just finished a dinner date at my apartment, having a nice, quiet time, and then I noticed your mother was acting nervous about something. Before I could ask, she grabbed something out of her purse, got out of her seat, walked over to the other side of the table where I was, and asked me to be her husband holding out a ring. My reaction was a bit delayed, it was so unexpected, but when my mind caught up with what was happening, I said yes. You should have seen the way her eyes lit up at that moment. She practically forced the ring onto my finger before kissing me all over my face and hugging me tightly. Neither of us was willing to let go of the other that whole night. My heart started to feel whole again ever since then, and it only felt more and more complete as our wedding day drew closer. In the end, nothing made us happier than when we finally said our 'i do's until you were born."_

_Octavia smiled at her father as he pulled her into a side hug._

_"When we first saw you wrapped in a blanket and sound asleep, that's when we became happier to be together than we ever thought we could be," he said. "To have just a tiny precious life be the product of our love mended was something truly amazing. From that day on, we wanted nothing else than to see you always happy. Why else do you think your mother threatened Rough Draft to treat you well when you two went on your date in Crystal City?" _

_Octavia kept her smile at these words before it faltered at the thought of Rough Draft again._

_"But what happened between Rough Draft and me isn't the same, father," she said. "Mother didn't have feelings for that man when you were acting jealous, but Rough Draft was going back and forth with his feelings towards Sunset Shimmer after she tricked him into thinking she loved him for such a long time."_

_Alto's smile faded, and he sighed._

_"Wait here, I'll be right back,' he instructed as he got up and left the room. Octavia waited for her father patiently for a few minutes before he came back carrying a Christmas bag with a card tied to one of the handles. Octavia stared at the bag curiously as Alto sat next to her again and placed the bag on Octavia's lap. _

_"I don't know what happened the night that Rough Draft was with Sunset Shimmer, but I have a good feeling that whatever he did that night didn't involve cheating on you," he said. _

_"What are you talking about?" Octavia asked curiously. _

_"I watched Rough Draft put this on our front porch a couple of days after you two broke up," Alto said plainly. "He looked pretty down before he left with that Sonata girl. I made sure to get the bag before either you or your mother did because I knew you would have just thrown it in the trash, and your mother was so angry at him that she would've thrown it to the fireplace or something of that nature. I figured I'd keep it safe until you were in a somewhat calmer state of mind about him."_

_Octavia stared at the bag, contemplating Alto's words, and she looked at the card with her name written on the cover. Alto placed his hand on her lap before he spoke again. _

_"Octavia, I judged the love of my life foolishly, and I almost lost her forever because of my actions. Please don't fail with yours, where I barely succeeded."_

_Without another word, Alto stood up and left the room, leaving Octavia alone with the Christmas bag. For about ten minutes, Octavia did absolutely nothing. Her eyes were glued to the bag as she debated what to do with it in her mind. For all she knew, this was a trick for Rough Draft to get her back despite cheating on her. Her hands clenched into fists as she bit her lip, trying to reach a decision._

_"Oh blast it," she muttered under her breath as she untied the card and opened it, reading the contents intently._

Dear Octavia,

I know you really hate me right now, and I don't know if you will even open this or the presents inside, but I wanted to give them to you regardless. I want you to know that I am very thankful for everything you have done for me, and it really breaks my heart that our relationship is over. I know you think it's your fault; that you think you pushed me into cheating on you, but I will never stop saying that I didn't cheat on you. I wanted to give you something to show my love this Christmas even though you said not to, and I agreed to work together with Sunset Shimmer with finding presents for you while you thought I was at home. I'd do anything to change all of that just so that we can stay together. I miss you, Octavia. I miss everything about you. Your passion for music, your voice, your eyes, your smile - even now my heart breaks a little more, now that we're apart. I know you think I'm driven by some attraction to Sunset Shimmer, and maybe in hindsight that makes sense given the way I've been around her in the past, but I hope a day will come when you realize, that the only girl I will ever care about is you. If it does, I'll be waiting for you. Until then, my gifts to you are yours, and you may do with it as you will, and I hope you enjoy the last pages of our story.

Love now and always,  
Rough Draft (Darling)

_Octavia tried to control her emotions as she read further and further into the note. Each word was hitting her harder than the last as she read to the very end. When she finished, she placed the card on her bed stand before reaching into the bag. She took out a stack of notebook papers stapled together with the words "Our Story" written on the top paper. A small smile started to grow on her face as she dared to open the first page. The smile continued to grow as she began to remember the first two parts of the story. She caught herself laughing when she got to the part about "Jedi Master Rough Draft" talking about Darth Blumblood. But then she got to the ending, and her smile fell. She knew Rough Draft wrote the sad ending shortly after she broke up with him. Her eyes were starting to water as her heart was beginning to accept the truth. _

_Then she remembered that the card said there was more than one gift. She dug into the bag again until she felt a little case. She took it out of the bag and examined it curiously before she undid the lock and opened it carefully. When the case was fully opened, she almost dropped it when she gasped in shock at what was inside, a heart-shaped sapphire hanging on a silver chain. Her mouth quivered as she realized he specifically bought her the same kind of necklace her grandfather gave her grandmother when he confessed his love to her. She started choking out sobs as she lifted the necklace from the case and examined it before holding it close to her heart._

_"Oh, darling," she sobbed. "Darling, what have I done?" _

_She wept bitterly as she laid herself on her bed sideways, tears falling out of her face as she cried. Pain and regret filled her heart as her mind suddenly remembered the crushed look on Rough Draft's face when she ended their relationship. How he practically begged her to hear him out, but she refused to listen to a word he was saying. She began to cry harder and harder with each passing minute, eventually catching the attention of her mother, who entered her room without knocking._

_"Octavia, sweetie, what's the matter?" Tempo asked, worryingly as she rushed to her daughter's side. _

_"Oh mother, I am such a fool," Octavia sobbed as she sat back up. "R-r-rough Draft was telling the truth! Look!"_

_She passed the necklace and the card to Tempo, who examined them carefully. It took about a minute before she realized what Octavia was talking about._

_"Oh, sweetie," Tempo said sadly as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Octavia laid her head on her mother's chest as she cried hard. _

_"W-w-why? Why didn't I listen to him? Why didn't I just...just -" Octavia whimpered while Tempo shushed her quietly._

_"I know, sweetie, I know," Tempo said calmly. _

_"A-and now it's been months since we've seen each other, and he probably really hates me and..." Octavia continued before Tempo broke the hug and forced Octavia to look at her in the eye._

_"Then you know what you have to do, don't you?" Tempo demanded. "Go out there and get that boy back. If you realized your mistake, then you need to make amends right away."_

_"But I took so long to realize my mistake, and who knows how he feels about me by now," Octavia countered._

_"Doesn't matter," Tempo said firmly. "He said in that card that he'll be waiting for you and you shouldn't keep him waiting any longer. Go to him, Octavia. Work it out."_

_Octavia looked at her mom hesitantly before she sniffed one more time and smiled._

_"You're right, mother," she said. "I must not keep my darling waiting. But first I need a little something to express my apology. Perhaps something to say thank you for the necklace."_

_"That's the spirit," Tempo says encouragingly. "Go get him!"_

_"I might be late for dinner, mother," Octavia said as she placed the sapphire necklace around her neck and rushed out of the room. "Rough Draft and I might have some catching up to do if I succeed."_

_Octavia raced out of the house and made the long run to the mall. She made her first stop at a necklace store._

_"Now let's see, if I was to get him a necklace in return, what would it be?" She asked herself as she started browsing through the cases of necklaces. "It's got to be something simple yet meaningful. Maybe another heart to match mine or a locket or maybe - no way!"_

_Her eyes widened as she looked at a necklace containing the symbol of the Jedi Order. Octavia grew excited as she stared at the logo._

_"I can't believe my luck. He would love this!" She said to herself ecstatically before calling out to the person behind the desk. "Excuse me, I would like to buy this necklace, please."_

_The man behind the desk walked over and saw the necklace she was pointing at._

_"Ah, certainly. We don't get much call for this one in particular," he said._

_"Well, this is for a boy very special to me," Octavia explained. "He's really into Star Wars."_

_"Ah, this is for a boy, eh?" The man said, smirking. "In that case, would you like to have his and your personal marks inscribed on the back? It costs a little more, but it is a popular thing to add when giving one of our necklaces to someone special. In fact, my coworker helped a girl do the same thing a couple of days ago with a locket she was buying as a birthday present for a boy she loves."_

_"Oh, really? How sweet of that girl," Octavia said, smiling before taking out her phone and looked for a good picture of Rough Draft. "In that case, could you inscribe the treble clef on my skirt and the mark on his shirt?"_

_The man looked at the picture of Rough Draft she was holding out on her phone and smiled. _

_"Absolutely, just give me about an hour, and I'll have it right out for you," he said._

_"That would be wonderful, thank you," Octavia said appreciatively. _

_So she waited eagerly as the man went to the back of the store to carry out her request. She practiced what she was going to say to Rough Draft as she waited._

_"Rough Draft, darling - no, don't start with darling right away. Rough Draft, I am so sorry. I should never have said those things to you, and I want us to get back together. No, that's far too plain. Maybe if I just started with a kiss ... no, that would be weird ... it would be wonderful, but he would be confused."_

_Finally, the man came back from the back of the store, holding the necklace. _

_"I hope you'll find this to your liking, madam," he said kindly as he turns the Jedi Order symbol around to reveal Rough Draft and Octavia's personal marks imprinted perfectly on the back._

_"Fantastic," Octavia said beaming. "Is there any chance I can have it gift-wrapped?"_

_"Absolutely," the man says, smiling._

_He placed the necklace in a box and wrapped it up and put a bow on top of it. Then he brought it to the cash register, where Octavia paid for it in cash and thanked the man behind the desk again before she raced out of the store. By the time she left the mall, it was getting dark, and the moon was shining. But all that was in Octavia's mind is running straight to Rough Draft's house._

_Finally, she turned to the corner of his block and grew excited yet nervous with every step. She didn't know what to say yet still, but she was confident that she was going to be with the love of her life again. The very thought of finally having Rough Draft in her arms and resting her head on his shoulder as he holds her close again filled her with hope._

_But as she was walking to his driveway, she heard talking. She slowed down curiously until she was standing next to the bushes to see Sunset Shimmer talking to Rough Draft with an intense look on her face. Rough Draft was listening intently though he appeared to be taken aback by what she's saying. Suddenly, Rough Draft placed his finger on Sunset Shimmer's lips and was smilingly sweetly. He said something back to her that surprised Sunset Shimmer but then made her smile with tears in her eyes. Octavia only had a moment to realize what just happened before Sunset Shimmer wrapped her arms around Rough Draft's neck and pressed her lips against his._

_Octavia's voice died in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to do or say anything but watch as Rough Draft looked surprised at Sunset Shimmer's actions before his eyes began to close, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. They part for a moment to say a few words to each other before Sunset Shimmer goes in for a deeper and more passionate kiss. Octavia's heart crumbled slowly with each kiss and with each tear of joy that was falling down Sunset Shimmer's face. She didn't even realize that her present fell out of her hand as hot tears started to run down her face as she took a couple of steps before turning around and running away as fast as she could._

_She wept the rest of the night away._

"I thought you said you were going to get rid of that."

Octavia snaps out of the memory and turns around to see Vinyl. Her Dj looks at her with her arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face. Octavia realizes she is still holding the sapphire before she puts it back under her shirt and cuffs her bowtie back on.

"No, _you_ said I was going to get rid of it," she corrects. "I just didn't say anything so that the argument would end."

Vinyl sighs, disappointed.

"Tavi, you can't keep acting like this," she says. "Rough Draft has been dating Sunset Shimmer for a month now, and you still wear that thing like you can't accept that you're too late."

"That's because I don't believe it's too late," Octavia says. "Sunset Shimmer may have my darling now but-"

"He's not your darling, okay?!" Vinyl snaps. "You guys are broken up! Over! Kaput! He gave you time, and you ironically ignored him long enough for him to fall in love with her anyway. Secretly wearing a necklace he got you isn't going to bring you two back together."

"I know it bloody doesn't!" Octavia snaps back. "But it's all I have left of him apart from the pictures I kept on my phone. It's the one thing that proves how much he loves me. I don't want to forget about him, Vinyl, I want him back."

"Did. He _did_ love you," Vinyl says. "And now he's all lovey-dovey, smoochy-woochy with Sunset Shimmer. You shouldn't be dwelling on the past Octavia. Listen to me."

Octavia's eye twitches as she glares at Vinyl angrily.

"Listen to you? Listen to you?!" She barks. "Vinyl, you're half the reason any of this happened in the first place! You were the one who kept pushing me to try to get over him when we went to Prance; you suggested that I give Treble Clef a chance just because he was glancing at me, you practically forced me to hang out with him so much that I would start a distant relationship with him even though I told you a thousand times that I didn't want to start dating again."

"Yeah? Well, you're the one who told Sonata that things were going well between you and Clef when she tried to talk to you about dumping Rough Draft," Vinyl counters.

"Because you made me!" Octavia counters back. "You practically glared at me just when I was giving the slightest hint that I was listening to her. I wanted to hear her out. I wanted to hear someone say I was wrong to break up with Rough Draft, and the more Sonata talked, the more I wanted to apologize to him for everything. But you were there to convince me that it's all in my mind, and he still lied to me, and so I claimed that things were going well with Treble Clef to make Sonata believe I completely moved on."

"Because I knew you would relent even after I reminded you everything you told me about what happened between him and Sunset Shimmer," Vinyl claims. "You've been manipulated one too many times already by Blueblood alone, Tavi, I can't bear the thought of you going through that again by Rough Draft or Sonata or anyone else."

"Is that why you took the video?" Octavia asks, glaring.

Vinyl pauses before she replies.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says.

"Yes, you do," Octavia snarls. "I did some digging up after my father gave me Rough Draft's presents and discovered that it was you who uploaded that video to your MyStable and shared it to Anon-a-Miss to be posted for everyone to see."

Vinyl doesn't say anything right away. Then she sighs and answers Octavia with a sad look.

"Okay fine, you got me," she says. "I saw Rough Draft and Sunset Shimmer at the mall from the store I work at, in the mall, and I got suspicious. When my shift was over, I tracked them down and took the video, thinking that he was using you just like that Blueblood. I couldn't show it to you right away because there never was a good time. You were so inseparable with him, and I didn't want to show it to you with him around. Then the whole Anon-a-Miss thing happened, and since it looked like a good place to frame someone and I wanted to make him pay for cheating on you, I uploaded it so that he was shamed for cheating on you with who we all thought was Anon-a-Miss. I figured Shimmer was so cruel again that she would have no problem posting the video so that Rough Draft would be rightfully outcast as well as dumped. "

"So you just jumped to that conclusion without any hesitation," Octavia accuses.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, Tavi," Vinyl defends. "Besides, you were the one who told me how he kept swinging back and forth on his feeling for Sunset Shimmer. It just made sense that maybe something more was going on. You saw how happy she looked when she was walking him home."

"But you still didn't come to me or even try to hear his part of the story!" Octavia yells.

"And neither did you!" Vinyl yells back.

The two friends glare at each other for a minute, not moving an inch. Finally, Vinyl sighs sadly.

"Listen, Octavia, I know you're right," she says apologetically. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. Everyone has made horrible choices during the whole Anon-a-Miss thing. We all want to go back in time and try to undo what happened, but we can't. The damage is done, and Rough Draft has moved on and found someone else. There's nothing you can do about it. He's completely over you."

"No, he isn't," Octavia says confidently. "I know what I saw when I saved his life during Midnight Sparkle's attack. When I called him darling, I saw those emerald eyes gleam with a shred of hope that motivated him to reach out to me. His love for me is still in there, and it saved his life that day. He suppressed it long enough to fall in love with Sunset Shimmer, but it's not gone."

"But it doesn't change how awkward that conversation you had with him was before he ran back to Sunset Shimmer," Vinyl counters. "Somehow, I doubt that's a good reason to be hopeful."

"It's a good reason to be hopeful because it means there's still a chance," Octavia says. "If Sunset Shimmer can make him happy for the rest of his life, fine. But if anything happens between the two of them that leads to them breaking up, that's when I will go after him and make sure that this time we stay together with our love restored forever."

Vinyl raises her eyebrow at her best friend. Octavia is not usually the one to say something so determined like that. She sighs again reluctantly before looking at Octavia sympathetically.

"I can't lie to you what I think your chances are and I stand by how unhealthy it is to hold on to that necklace, but if by the slightest miracle they break up and you try to get back with him, you have my support," Vinyl says sincerely. "God knows I owe you both that much and more after everything I've done."

Octavia smiles at Vinyl appreciatively.

"Thank you, Vinyl," she says.

Vinyl smiles back before she remembers what she's up here for.

"Hey, enough with the mushy stuff," she says, waving her hand. "Doc has the machine ready, and we're waiting for you."

Octavia rolls her eyes and smiles at Vinyl's sudden change of mood.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute," she says.

Vinyl smiles, satisfied with her answer, and leaves. Octavia puts her cello back in its case and proceeds to walk downstairs, where the rest of the E.M.R. are waiting.

But then she stops walking for a moment. She pauses before she uncuffs her bowtie and takes out the sapphire necklace again. She stares at the heart-shaped jewel lovingly before she kisses it gently.

"I miss you, darling," she whispers before she puts it back under her shirt and proceeds to the basement.

Back in the basement, Doc, Derpy, Lyra, and Bon Bon wait patiently as they hear Vinyl walk down the stairs. She enters the room and sighs again as she takes out her shades and rubs her temple.

"Is Octavia going to be alright, Vinyl?" Derpy asks, sadly.

Vinyl sighs heavily and turns to her friends with a shamed look.

"I don't know, Derpy," Vinyl says. "She's still pretty distraught over Rough Draft dating Sunset Shimmer."

"So, you must feel pretty guilty about that video, huh?" Lyra asks.

Vinyl raised her eyebrow at her teal friend, and Lyra shrugs in response.

"You were taking a while, and we all heard you two yelling," Lyra explains.

Vinyl glares at Lyra before her face turns crestfallen, and she hangs her head.

"Yeah, I do," she admits. "I wish I thought things through. It just looked like Rough Draft was cheating on her, and I couldn't think of anything else but revenge for my best friend. I hate myself for not remembering that Rough Draft isn't Blueblood, but instead, I broke the hearts of both of my friends."

"We all did, Vinyl," Doc says. "Everyone here knew about Rough Draft's ... complicated feelings toward Sunset Shimmer. It just wasn't hard to look at that video and come to the conclusion that he was betraying Tavi."

"But instead, we just ended our friendships with Rough Draft, Soarin, and Caramel Bear over nothing," Bon Bon says sadly.

"Yeah, we hurt four of our friends thinking we were helping one," Derpy says as she shed a tear.

Doc quickly wraps his arms around his girlfriend, and Derpy quietly lays her head on his chest as the rest of the group looks away from each other in shame.

"Couldn't we just apologize to Rough Draft?" Lyra asks. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to get our friend back."

The rest of the group nods in agreement until Vinyl says, "No."

"No?" Doc asks, surprised. "Come now, Vinyl, it has been a long time, but the least we can do is make amends for hurting our friend."

"But do you really think we can be friends with him again?" Vinyl challenges. "Even if we apologize to him, do you think we could be friends with Rough Draft or Caramel or Soarin again without us also wanting to try to get Rough Draft and Octavia back together?"

Doc, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy stare at Vinyl for a second before they hang their heads.

"No. No, we could not," Doc says. "Rough Draft and Octavia were probably the best thing that happened to our group, and I don't think either of us can bear to be friends with Rough Draft again without desiring to tell him that we want him to get back together with Tavi."

"Exactly," Vinyl says. "We all want them back together more than anything after what happened, but we can't interfere with Rough Draft's new relationship just because we want things back to where they were before. It wouldn't be fair to Octavia, it wouldn't be fair to Sunset Shimmer, and it especially would not be fair to Rough Draft. Besides, rumor has it Sunset Shimmer has practically forced Rough Draft to virtually never even speak of Octavia in her presence again. If she's feeling that way over Octavia just because of this misunderstanding, what do you think the odds are she wouldn't be okay with us trying to befriend him again when where Octavia's friends?

"Things between the Rainbooms and us will probably be fragile enough if Doc's machine works," Derpy admits. "But is there any hope that Rough Draft and Sunset Shimmer might break u[ and Octavia might get him back?"

"Not likely," Vinyl says. "Those two have been as inseparable as Rough Draft was with Tavi. It will take a miracle for them to break up, and yet Octavia just said that she will pounce on the chance to make amends with Rough Draft if that happens."

"Well, maybe we should too," Bon Bon suggests. "If things don't last with Sunset Shimmer, then we all work together to apologize to him, become friends with him again, and help him and Tavi get back together with their love made stronger than ever!"

"I second my bestie's suggestion," Lyra says enthusiastically.

"Hear, hear," Doc says proudly.

"I'll make a whole basket of apology muffins for the occasion," Derpy says excitedly.

"Maybe one of us will also get another chance with Caramel Bear while we're at it," Lyra says to Bon Bon, earning a giggle from both of them.

"I think he's dating Applejack," Vinyl says. "Or at least he's gone on some dates with her or something."

"Just gone on some dates and not officially dating her?" Lyra asks before she and Bon Bon chuckle mischievously, making Doc, Derpy and Vinyl roll their eyes. "Sounds like that light-brown hunk of cuteness is still up for grabs."

"Sure does," Bon Bon says before she and Lyra see the others staring at them disapprovingly, and she clears her throat. "Anyway, regardless of that, I say we should never give up on our friends until it's over."

"Agreed," Vinyl says seriously. "As long as there's hope, I intend to make amends with the love Rough Draft and Octavia still have. All in favor?"

"Aye!" Derpy, Doc, Lyra, and Bon Bon say simultaneously, shaking their fists in the air.

"Thank you, you guys."

The five of them turn to see an appreciative Octavia entering the room.

"You were listening the entire time, weren't you?" Vinyl says plainly.

"Yes, I was," Octavia says with a small smile. "And I appreciate your support. I know you all only did what you thought was the right thing to do for my sake, and I can't thank any of you enough for everything you all have done for me ever since I moved here. I'm glad that I can count on all of you to have my back if I get the chance to get back together with Rough Draft."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Tavi," Derpy says with a sweet smile. "It's what friends do. Right, cuddle muffin?"

"Too right you are, dear," Doc says as he puts his arm around his girlfriend and gives Octavia a kind smile.

Octavia's smile brightens before she turns to Lyra and Bon Bon and frowns.

"Though I must ask you not to try to pursue Caramel again, you two," she says. "He wants to be with Applejack, and he always will, so please leave the poor guy alone."

"Aw, but Tavi ..." Lyra and Bon Bon whine before Octavia gives them a disapproving glare like a mother scorning her children.

"I mean it," she warns. "He told you himself that he always wanted to be with her, and based on what Rough Draft told me, things are finally looking like they may become a couple. If you care about him, then you won't get in their way, just like I won't get in the way as long as Rough Draft is with Sunset Shimmer. Understood?"

Silence fills the room before Lyra and Bon Bon hang their heads and reluctantly say, "Yes, Tavi."

Octavia gives them an approving smirk before Vinyl interrupts.

"Hey, enough about who pursues who already," she says. "We got an experiment to execute."

Everyone nods in agreement, and they huddle together while Doc gives all of them safety goggles. Vinyl grabs her pair of goggles as Doc walks to the center of the room and clears his throat.

"Right, I'm not an expert on making speeches, but I would like to thank you all for taking part in this opportunity," he says proudly. "If all goes well, the energy we contain with this machine will tell us all we need to know to make the final adjustments of our weapons and other means of defense against 'evil magic.' We do this right, and the next crazy nut that tries to attack your school or anywhere else will be down for the count before the Rainbooms even find out there's trouble in the first place."

"Sounds great," Vinyl says eagerly. "But, we'll never know all that until we turn this thing on."

"Quite right, Vinyl," Doc says. "Beginning energy transfer now."

Doc flips a switch, and a loud hum came from the machine. The noise grows louder until sparks start coming out from the pendant placed inside the jar. The sparks continue until the pendant begins to glow and a white orb forms from inside it. Derpy hides behind Doc nervously, and he, in turn, puts his hand on hers for comfort as they watch. Lyra and Bon Bon huddle together, worried about what's going to happen while Vinyl bites her lip, and Octavia just stares at the machine with a worried look.

Suddenly, a high pitch noise screeches all over the room. All the magic around the pendant shoots out a beam through the hose and the jar. Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy yelp in fear, and Doc mutters, "Don't blow up. Don't blow up." Finally, all the energy is in the container, which starts glowing deep purple and the machine powers down.

For a minute, no one moves a muscle as they stare at the magic trapped inside the container. Then Vinyl starts laughing joyously.

"You did it!" She shouts.

Everyone cheers as loud as they can. Lyra and Bon Bon jump up and down excitedly like little girls. Vinyl hugs Octavia while Octavia pats her on the back, taken aback by her excitement. Doc lifts Derpy up in the air and spins her around laughing maniacally before he puts her down and smothers her with kisses, making Derpy blush but giggle at the spontaneous affection.

"Alright, alright, let's test it out already," Vinyl suggests.

Doc lets go of Derpy and nods in agreement. He rushes over to activate the scanner attached to the machine and starts pressing buttons rapidly. Finally, he reads his findings and laughs out loud.

"Just as I suspected. Now we can keep watch of anyone with 'magical' properties whenever we want from here to Crystal City!" He exclaims. "Just in a manner of seconds, this baby is already showing twelve signals of people with those special properties!"

The celebration immediately ceases as Vinyl, Octavia, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy look at Doc confused.

"Twelve?" Vinyl asks. "What do you mean there are twelve people with magic? There's only six of the Rainbooms."

"Maybe our world's Twilight Sparkle and Sonata still have some magic in them," Lyra suggests. "Come to think about it, I did notice that the Twilight Sparkle's dog in our world can talk, so maybe he has some magic too.

"Maybe, but Sonata isn't here anymore, remember?" Vinyl says. "The police took her away for something far away from here weeks ago."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you guys," Doc says, shrugging. "I can't show who specifically who the people appearing on the radar are yet, but my readings are stronger than they ever were at the Dazzlings trial. There's no mistake here."

Everyone looked at each other confused and concerned with this news. Octavia especially is worried.

"Guys," she says nervously. "If the Twilight Sparkle in our world still has magic, her dog can magically talk, and Sonata is still miles away from here, who are the other four people with magic?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

It's been over a week since the Friendship Games, and things have been both better yet weirder than ever. Sunset has been a lot happier after understanding the Magic of Friendship better and saving Human Twilight (or just Twilight as we've started to call her) from her demon form that we now call Midnight Sparkle, and it's been a relief to see her so much better. Since Twilight started going to CHS, Sunset has been hanging out with her a lot to talk about magic and other things and explain what happened at the Fall Formal and the Battle of the Bands. Part of me feels a little bummed that I'm not the only one who's interested in Sunset's past anymore, but it's worth it to see my sunshine have someone to relate to when it comes to turning into a raging demon.

What has made the last few days a little weird, though, is what happened the day after the Friendship Games. The Rainbooms decided to have a picnic next to the remains of the Wondercolt statue, but by the time Caramel, Soarin, and I arrived bringing drinks, we walked right into Princess Twilight staring at a nervous Human Twilight in the middle of the picnic. So the three of us, along with the other Rainbooms, had to awkwardly witness Sunset explaining everything to the two Twilight Sparkles from separate dimensions and watch both of them (but mostly Princess Twilight) try to process everything. It eventually got better once both Twilights settled down and we all went back to the picnic with Sunset introducing Princess Twilight to me as her boyfriend, but somehow seeing two versions of the same person has officially become the strangest thing I think any of us have witnessed, and we have Pinkie Pie as one of our friends.

But despite that strange encounter and having a new person added to our group of friends, life is starting to come back to normal. Soarin and Rainbow Dash had another playoff game with our soccer team the Saturday after the Friendship Games and, of course, won. This was especially joyful to Rainbow Dash, as this means they only have to win one more game to compete for State. Caramel and Applejack seem to be getting a little closer, though we aren't sure because they are still keeping their dates unknown to us. I don't know how that makes sense either, but Caramel appears to be very happy, which means that they could become a couple soon, which Soarin and I are eager to see that happen finally. And while Sunset has been spending time with Twilight, she still finds time to be with me. On occasion, she'll spend time with her all day, but when she's finished, she calls me up on a text or a phone call to either come to her apartment or for her to come over to my house to spend time with each other by watching movies, talking or ... making up for lost time.

Eventually, I told Sunset that it was Octavia who saved my life at the Friendship Games. I explained that I didn't want to tell her right away because it didn't seem like the right time with everything that was going on that night, but I wanted to make sure that she knew what happened. She was displeased with this news, but she knew I had good intentions and appreciated that I wanted to be upfront with her, given the situation. It was hardly the most comfortable conversation we've ever had together, but I felt better after telling her the truth and hearing her say that she understood what I did.

All in all, the only real downside with the past week is that we still miss Sonata. She hasn't been making any calls to Granny Smith or the other Apple family members recently to let them know that she's still okay, which has been especially worrisome for Granny in particular. Even I have started to worry about her a little more than usual at this point. I hope it's not too long before I can see that cute, faithful, absent-minded yet loving girl again, not worrying about what her sisters are up to out there. I would like to see my blue buddy safe and sound where I can tell her what she's been missing since she left.

On Tuesday during lunch, Rainbow Dash announced that she, Soarin, and the rest of the soccer team are going to be leaving after school on Friday for their away playoff game against Vanhoover High. The game is a several hour-long drive, and Mr. Iron Will said he would like some of our friends to join the trip for moral support as we, as Rainbow Dash puts it, "Play in enemy territory." Immediately, Pinkie Pie volunteered, followed by Fluttershy and Sunset. Applejack and Rarity politely declined due to needing to work on the farm and Carousel Boutique, respectively, and Twilight didn't feel comfortable to be involved with something like that after only being in our group for a week.

Sunset, however, was a little worried about leaving me alone even though it's just for the weekend. In fact, it feels like she's constantly making sure I'm okay whenever we spend time together after hearing I almost died falling into that portal. At times it gets a little much, but at the same time, I feel the same at times after almost seeing that beam hit her and for all I knew could have killed her, so it kind of evens out.

Come Friday, Sunset and I walk to the school parking lot hand in hand after school ended for the day. She has an extra backpack for clothes and other accessories for the trip as she has her head on my shoulder, reluctant to be apart.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay without me?" She asks me.

"For the final time, Sunset, yes," I say as calmly as possible. "Honestly, I'm glad that you care, but you shouldn't need to worry about me so much. I'll be fine."

She sighs sadly.

"I know, but it's just unsettling that I could have lost you like that. I know we're going to have more magical problems in this world, and I've accepted that. I just want to know I can protect you while I handle whatever problem I might encounter with the girls," she says.

"Sunshine, you've protected me plenty just by saving the world again from Midnight Sparkle," I say reassuringly. "If we encounter another magical problem, you'll figure it out. You've done it twice already against Twilight and the Dazzlings, and you can do it again."

"You really believe that?" She asks as she lifts her head and looks at me in the eyes.

"I truly do," I say. "But if it makes you feel any better, how about I never leave the house all weekend? I do nothing but play video games or something until you're on your way back, and I'll head to the school parking lot waiting for you."

Sunset smiles, appreciatively at my suggestion.

"That's sweet of you, babe," she says. "Although I do have a request for you that does require you to leave your house while I'm gone.

"And that would be?" I ask.

"Well, since they're staying for work, Rarity and Applejack suggested a trip to the mall with Caramel and Twilight tomorrow evening," she says. "And I would appreciate it if you'd come."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" I ask.

"This is going to be Twilight's first hang out outside school grounds, and I would love for you to be there on a get together that doesn't involve magic or bumping into the pony princess her from another world," Sunset explains. "She really wants to understand friendship better, and I want you to be a part of that outside of seeing her at school."

I smile kindly at my girlfriend as I step in front of her and look at her bright cyan eyes.

"I will do anything I can to help, my sunshine," I say.

"You're just saying that so that you will get a kiss," Sunset says, giving me a playfully suspicious look.

"I am, but I do mean it when I say that helping Twilight is a good idea," I say honestly. "It's taking her a while to accept that our group - or anyone at CHS forgives her for her actions."

Sunset sighs sadly at this.

"She was driven by so much power that she was willing to destroy both this world and Equestria just to get more magic," she admits reluctantly. "I wanted to rule a whole world, and even I can't imagine what that kind of regret must be like."

"I can't even try to imagine," I say. "In any case, she's basically in the same shoes you were, and I'd like to help however I can."

Sunset smiles at me lovingly before she gives me a soft kiss.

"I appreciate that, Rough Draft," she says when we part. "So, if you would be so kind as to come to meet Applejack, Caramel, Rarity, and Twilight at the food court around 5, that would be great."

"Consider it done, Sunshine," I say.

"Thank you, babe," she says before she leans in for another kiss, and we continue our walk to the parking lot.

By the time we get there, Rainbow Dash was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for us.

"It's about time," she says, annoyed. "Did you just make out with him after class again, forgetting that you were coming here?"

"I should be so lucky," I answer, making Sunset roll her eyes with a smirk.

"Sorry, Rainbow, we just had a little talk along the way," she explains. "Besides, it's not like the game is tonight."

"No, but we're expected to be at the hotel at a certain time," Rainbow Dash says. "Everyone, including Pinkie and Fluttershy, are already here, so we're waiting for you."

Sunset shakes her head before she turns to me and wraps her arms around my neck while I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Well, this is it then," she says. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you more," I say, smiling. "Text me when you get to your hotel room?"

"You know I will," she says before she leans in for a deep, passionate kiss. When we part, she stares at my eyes deeply and says, "I love you, Rough Draft."

"I love you too, Sunset Shimmer," I say back as we hug each other before she gets on the bus.

"Hey, Rough Draft," Soarin calls out from an open bus window. "Wish us luck!"

"Knock 'em dead, Soarin!" I call back as the bus turns on and starts moving. I tack a couple of steps back for safety as it drives away with Sunset waving goodbye and blowing a kiss from the very back window. I wave back until the bus is out of sight, and I sigh sadly.

It's not going to be easy being apart from my girlfriend for a whole weekend.

The rest of Friday came and went with me just staying at home, doing homework and playing video games before Sunset starts texting me from her hotel. We texted until it is late at night, and Mr. Iron Will orders lights out on all rooms, so we reluctantly had to say our good night's, and I love yous.

The next day, I got a good morning text from Sunset, and our conversation continues. I wouldn't put past Rainbow Dash ridiculing her for texting me while she's having breakfast with her, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. We keep texting through the day as she watches the team practice with Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie and I go about my day playing more video games or watching a nerdy TV show on Netflix. Finally, around 4 in the afternoon, she has to end the conversation because the game is starting, and I have to get ready to meet Rarity, Caramel, Applejack, and Twilight at the mall. We text our I love yous again before I get ready to walk over to the mall.

By the time I arrived, Applejack, Caramel, and Rarity are waiting for me at the food court.

"Howdy, Rough Draft," Applejack greets before she teasingly asks, "You holding up without Sunset, okay?"

I roll my eyes at her teasing before I reply, "As long as we're texting through the weekend, it's almost like she never left."

Applejack shakes her head in amusement while Rarity coos at my words.

"How adorable," she says.

"Yes, yes, it is," I say proudly. "Anyway, where's Twilight?"

Before either of them could answer, we hear rapid footsteps and panting as Twilight runs over to us out of breath.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She shouts as she tries to catch her breath. "I didn't mean to be so late!"

The four of us look at each other confused until Applejack checks the time on her phone and chuckles.

"It's alright, Twilight," she says kindly. It's only 5:01."

"Exactly!" Twilight exclaims. "I was supposed to arrive approximately 69.3 seconds ago! Oh, I knew I should have taken the bus at 3:14 instead of 4:14!"

"Let me stop you right there, Twilight," Applejack says, placing her hand on Twilight. "It's okay to be a little late. You don't have to be on the dot with something like a friendly get together. It's normal to be a little late once in a while."

Twilight takes the information in before she sighs and gives Applejack a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Applejack," she says. "I guess this just shows how much I have to learn about friendship."

"That's what we're here for, Sugarcube," Applejack says, smiling back. "Speaking of which, let's get this trip to the mall started, shall we?"

"Oh, I can hardly wait!" Rarity says excitedly.

For the next half an hour or so, we mostly show Twilight around before we start browsing from store to store. Eventually, the girls decide to look at a couple of women stores and suggest that Caramel and I hang out at the arcade until they're done. So Caramel and I start playing some games and have a fun time being the nerds that we are until I decide to strike a conversation with him.

"So...I probably already know the answer to this question," I begin. "But how are things going between you and Applejack?"

"Sorry, bro," Caramel says, his eyes glued to a first-person shooter game. "I'm not allowed to say anything."

"Oh come on, man," I protest. "The two of you have been mysteriously hanging out or dating or whatever it is you're doing ever since your first date. Can't you at least give me a hint as to whether or not you're officially dating the girl of your dreams?"

"Sorry, Rough Draft, I can't make any exceptions," he says before his character in the game dies, and he puts the gun attached to the machine down before he turns to me. "Although, if it helps, I could let you in on something I have planned for Applejack."

I raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Okay, I think I can settle for that," I say.

"Do not say so lightly," Caramel says warningly. "You must not tell anyone about this."

"I won't," I say.

"I mean it, dude," Caramel says firmly. "You must Pinkie Pie promise on your future first-born son and daughter that you won't say a word."

I stare at him for a moment before I carefully say, "I Pinkie Pie promise on the future souls of Revan and Rey Draft that I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Satisfied with my answer, Caramel gestures me to come closer and whispers in my ear.

"I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend."

My eyes widen, and I stare at my best friend, unable to believe what I just heard.

"Y-you're going to what?" I manage to say.

"You heard me," he says. "I won't give away how things are going between us, but I feel confident enough to ask her to date me officially."

"Uh...I don't know what to say to that," I say. "Part of me wants to say 'go for it, dude,' but the rest of me thinks this is as bad as you could go on a long line of - and I love you as one of my best friends when I say this, really bad ideas. Honestly, I can't decide without knowing how things are between you now."

"Exactly," Caramel says, pleased with my response. "The only people who know how things are going between us are her and me, and there's nothing you can do to help me with what I'm planning. I'll be doing it all by myself, my shyness gone, my confidence ever-growing, and my love for her as strong as ever. It's the perfect opportunity."

I stare at my friend again, still dumbfounded with what I'm hearing. I want to ridicule Caramel for even thinking about making this risk after everything that's happened to him in the past, but I don't want to make him stop trying to pursue Applejack. Then I start to remember that Applejack has been appearing to be interested in him ever since the New Year's Eve party, if not further, and she was the one who asked him to dinner after he performed his song with Sunset and the others. A small smile enters my face as I turn back to Caramel.

"Then go for it, dude," I say. "I'm still worried about your chances, but if you feel this is the right time, then I hope this will finally be your time to be together with her."

Caramel beams at my answer.

"Thanks, Rough Draft, you're a good friend," he says.

"I try," I reply with a small smile.

Eventually, the girls finished teaching Twilight how to browse and try out different outfits, and we all meet up to go back to the food court for some snacks. We grab some pretzels, nachos, and sodas and are having a good time until Applejack decides to grab some more, and Rarity and Caramel join her, leaving me alone with Twilight. Both of us feel a little uncomfortable because we haven't really talked since the Friendship Games and we haven't said a word to each other the whole trip to the mall. We look away from each other until I remember Sunset asked me to help her interact with us more, and I clear my throat.

"So, Twilight," I say awkwardly. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm okay," she answers nervously.

"Are you sure?" I question. "You seem uneasy."

Twilight sighs and adjusts her glasses before she replies.

"Well, it's just that we haven't spoken much since the Friendship Games, and ... after talking to Sunset Shimmer so much I ... I have a question for you as her boyfriend did the trick if you don't mind, that is."

I shrug in response and say, "Go ahead," before I start drinking my soda, awaiting her question.

"Well ... it's just ... how are you okay with kissing a horse?"

I choke on my drink, and some of it went down the wrong tube. I nearly spit some of it out as I cough hard for about a minute before my throat is cleared.

"Sorry, sorry!" Twilight says apologetically.

"That's okay," I say, raising my hand. "I didn't expect you to ask that."

Twilight looks down on the floor and turns her head away from me in response.

"It's just that I know she's planning to stay here as a human and everything, but I can't help but wonder how you or that guy, Flash Sentry can be okay with knowing that you guys are/were dating someone who is originally an animal," she says.

"Well, it probably helps that I've only ever known her as a human instead of a unicorn from another world," I answer. "And the morals behind the matter of traveling to different worlds are a little ... complicated to the point that it's better to accept that she's only a pony in Equestria and that I would be too if I went through the portal myself. And who knows? Maybe in the future, I might go to Equestria with Sunset. I did like what little I already saw when I was hanging on for dear -"

I held my tongue as I realized what I was bringing up, but the damage was done. Twilight's face fell, and she looks away from me sadly.

"Sorry," I say, regretfully.

"It's okay, you didn't mean any harm," she says sadly.

I mentally kick myself for bringing up the Friendship Games and try to think of something else to say. Unfortunately, only one thing comes to mind, and I hope it will help.

"So...I know it's a touchy subject, but how do you feel about that?" I ask. "In my experience, it helps to have people to talk about how you're feeling."

Twilight looks at me, and I give her a sincere look on my face to show that I care. She sighs before she answers.

"I've been doing ... better, but still uneasy," she answers. "I know everyone is so forgiving about my actions and want to be friends with me, which I appreciate, but sometimes it's just hard to forgive myself. I mean, I almost destroyed our world and Equestria just to understand magic. I didn't care who would pay the price, whether it was you, Sunset, the other Rainbooms, Dean Cadance, even my own family; my parents, my brother, Shining Armor, even Spike. I didn't even think about them. I just wanted to understand magic no matter the cost, no matter who gets hurt. How can you accept that it wasn't your fault, that you were just consumed by this energy that has little rhyme or logic to it? You know?"

I sigh before I put my hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"I know what you mean," I say. "I haven't turned into a demon or anything like that, but I know what it's like to have magic manipulate who you are. Like pretty much everyone else in the school besides the Rainbooms and Princess Twilight, I was brainwashed by Sunset and the Dazzlings. I had no control over how I acted or what was going to happen to me if either of them won. I don't even remember what it was like to be a zombie or some drone adoring The Dazzlings. But you know what? Sunset once told me that common sense rarely falls into play when you have a desire for power. I guess what I'm trying to say when I bring that up is that magic in many ways is stronger than the mind. Even Sunset didn't have much control of herself when she became a demon. In fact, she was afraid of what was happening to her when she put that crown on her head. But you were able to break free from what you turned into. You didn't have to have it forced out of you by rainbow magic powers or whatever; you broke free from being Midnight Sparkle the moment you looked at Spike. And from what Sunset explained to me when she hit you with that beam, she asked you to take her hand and let her show you a better way, and you did. So if you look at it that way, Sunset didn't just save you, you saved yourself, and now you're walking a better path learning about friendship like Sunset was before you."

Twilight thinks about what I said. She doesn't seem too convinced that what I'm saying is right, but then she looks at me with appreciative eyes.

"Thanks, Rough Draft," she says. "That makes me feel a little better."

"Happy to help," I say with a smile. "And besides, I think it's clear that what happened at the games was more Principal Cinch's fault than yours. She did trick you into unleashing all the magic you had on that pendant. Frankly, I wish that she didn't get away with what she did even though magic is kind of meant to be a secret outside of CHS."

"Actually, I heard from Rarity that the school board is going to fire her over this weekend," Twilight says.

"Really?" I ask, hopefully.

"Yeah, Rarity started keeping touch with one of the Crystal Prep students, Sunny Flare, and according to her Dean Cadance found out how Principal Cinch blackmailed me to compete in the Friendship Games."

"She did?" I ask, surprised. "I don't recall hearing about that."

"Well, it was a private thing," Twilight explains. "You see, I was applying for a study program at Everton, and Principal Cinch could influence their decision of whether or not to accept me. So she forced me to compete against CHS and investigate what the Rainbooms were up to. But Dean Cadance and Shining Armor found out shortly after the games and reported it to the board. By the looks of things, they're going to tell her at the end of the week, and Dean Cadance will take her place."

"Ah, now that's what I like to hear," I say pleased. "I'll tell you one thing, Twilight, that woman was probably one of the most arrogant and egotistical people I've ever met. And I've been at a ball with my then-girlfriend full of people like that."

"Do you mean the same then-girlfriend that saved your life?" Twilight asked.

My smirk fell a little at her question.

"Sunset told you about that, huh?"

"Yeah," Twilight answered. "To be honest Rough Draft, I'm a little surprised you did tell her about it. She told me how she prefers that you guys generally never mention her again after you two got together and - "

"And it would've made more sense that I kept that information from her?" I interrupt. "No, I couldn't do that. I know how she feels about Octavia, but I don't want any secrets from us. Besides, hiding something about another girl I have a past with is what cost me my relationship with Octavia, and that destroyed me emotionally. I don't ever want to lose Sunset, least of all by a similar misunderstanding I had with Octavia. I'm afraid of what would happen if anything like that happened between us."

"Yeah, she's told me as much about what happened between you and this Octavia girl," Twilight says. "I still remember how you worried her when you told her that you almost died falling into a portal."

"Yeah, I remember, too," I say. "And I pray nothing like that will ever happen again. I mean, I'm not as shocked as I probably should be about it, but I don't ever want to find out what would happen if she found out something _did_ happen to me. She's already been acting a little worried about me getting hurt somehow ever since the Friendship Games."

Twilight gives me a sad smile as she says, "Face it, Rough Draft, she's deeply in love it you."

I give her a small smile before I take out my locket and open it to stare at the picture of Sunset and me smiling at the camera as she holds out her rose.

"And I am deeply in love with her, too," I say.

Nothing is said or heard except for the chatter coming from the people around us.

Suddenly, my eyes widen as I get an idea.

"Hey, Twilight, could you tell the others I'll be right back?" I ask. "I need to run over to a store for something."

"Oh, sure," she says, confused before I start running out of the food court.

**3rd person P.O.V.**

Twilight watches Rough Draft run back to the mall, confused with his sudden attitude. She wonders if there was something she said before Rarity, Applejack and Caramel return to their seats with more food.

"Darling, where's Rough Draft?" Rarity asks.

"He said he had to run over to a store and will be right back," Twilight answered. "I hope I didn't say something to offend him somehow."

"What were you two talking about?" Applejack asks.

"Just stuff about his love life and how much Sunset Shimmer loves him," Twilight answers.

"Ah, then there's nothing to worry about," Caramel says, smirking. "If I know Rough Draft, you probably gave him an idea to buy something for Sunset Shimmer for when she gets back from Vanhoover."

Applejack chuckles before she says, "Yep, that's probably what happened. No need to worry, Twilight, it's probably just him being the hopeless romantic that Sunset is bonkers for."

Twilight smiles, satisfied with the answer, and the group goes back to eating their food while they wait for Rough Draft to come back. They eat and talk for about ten minutes when a mall guard suddenly approaches them.

"Excuse me," the guard says calmly. "I need the four of you to come with me."

All four of them look at the security guard surprised.

"Did we do something wrong, sir?" Applejack asks.

"No, ma'am, we just need to take you to our security office," the guard answers.

"Sir, we have a friend with us who's coming back," Caramel says.

"I know, one of my men is fetching him," the guard says impatiently. "Listen, you're not in any trouble, but we need you at our office for your own safety immediately."

Applejack, Rarity, Caramel, and Twilight look at each other worryingly before they reluctantly obey the mall guard and follow him out of the food court. He escorts them to the security office where they go in, and Applejack, Rarity, and Caramel's surprise see two familiar detectives and an even more familiar cute, blue face.

"Sonata?!" The three of them shout.

"Who?" Twilight asks, confused.

Sonata gives the four of them a sad smile before she says, "Hi guys."

Immediately, Applejack runs over and hugs Sonata tightly.

"Why haven't you called?" Applejack asks seriously. "We haven't heard from you in two weeks. Granny has been worried sick."

Sonata frowns sadly at Applejack's words.

"I know," she says. "I just haven't had the chance. We've been so focused on finding Adagio and Aria lately and - wait, is that the princess wearing glasses?"

"Um...not exactly," Twilight answers bashfully. "It's a long story."

"Yes, well, stories like that will have to wait," Detective Stewart says.

"Hey, aren't you two the cops we saw at the Curly Sombrero?" Caramel asks.

"Yes, we are," Detective Sentry answers. "We have been tracking Adagio and Aria for some time. We've been close to catching them a couple of times, but for some reason that we don't understand they find a way to give us the slip, usually by using some sort of fire or electronic devices that destroy whatever evidence there was that they were even there."

"Excuse me, sir, but did you say fire and electronic devices?" Rarity asks.

"Yes, ma'am," he answers. "Ms. Dusk said her sisters have likely created some kind of device or devices of that description that likely caused the explosion at the apartment complex. At the moment, we have reason to believe that they are here in Canterlot, and they might be after you, Ms. Belle and Ms. Apple, as well as some of the other members of your band."

Rarity, Applejack, and Caramel gasp at this news.

"Adagio and Aria are here?!" Applejack exclaims.

"Yes, now tell me, where are the other members of your group; Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer?" Detective Stewart asks.

"They're over in Vanhoover with our school's soccer team for a playoff game," Rarity explains. "They're not expected to be back until tomorrow afternoon."

The two detectives look at each other with grim looks on their faces before they take out their phones and gesture Sonata to continue explaining things while they make calls. Sonata nods and gestures Twilight, Caramel, Applejack, and Rarity to move to the corner of the room to talk secretly.

"Okay, seriously, Sonny, are Adagio and Aria capable of creating devices that throw fire and electricity?" Applejack demands.

Sonata scratches the back of her head reluctantly before she answers.

"Not exactly," she whispers. "As skilled as my sisters are, they aren't that inventive. That's just my fake explanation to the police to cover up what I think is really going on."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks.

Sonata looks at Caramel, Applejack, and Rarity and head gestures to Twilight.

"Don't worry, Sonny, you can trust her," Applejack assures. "She knows all about magic and has become part of the band."

Sonata sighs before she gestures the four of them to lean closer to her.

"I may not be as knowledgeable as Sunset about this, but I think there's something...out of this world about all the fire and electricity stuff," she whispers.

The four other teenagers gasp at this.

"Are you saying they somehow have magic?" Caramel whispers.

"I think so," Sonata whispers back. "I've made sure the police don't know about it, so I led them to believe that Dagi and Aria made gadgets to do that stuff. As far as the cops know, my sisters just have such a complicated hatred against the Rainbooms, that it could be the reason why they're here now."

"So, you lied to the police to hide that there's magic?" Applejack quietly asks in a skeptical tone.

"I know, AJ, I know," Sonata whispers shamefully. "I'm not proud of it, but I know we need to keep magic a secret outside of school. I kind of had to think like my sisters to tell a story plausible enough that they have no reason not to believe that -"

Suddenly, a thought enters her mind, and she looks around the room before she asks, "Where's Rough Draft? Isn't he with you guys?"

"He left for something shortly before security brought us here," Twilight explains.

"What?" Sonata exclaims worryingly. "What in the world could he be up to when Adagio and Aria are out there?"

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

After about five minutes of running, I finally make my way to my destination; Sunburn Jewelry. I stand in front of the entrance in nostalgic thought, remembering when I last came here with Sunset, and we bought Octavia's necklace. I walk in and begin browsing through the jewelry eagerly until I find what I am looking for. My eyes widen with excitement as I stare at the jewel before I call out to the woman in the counter.

"Excuse me, is this the correct price for this jewel here?" I ask.

The woman behind the counter walks over, looks at the jewel, and smiles.

"Yes, it is, sir," she says. "It's a part of our April sale."

"Excellent," I say, grinning. "I just want to make sure because I came here last December, and there was an error in the ad between the sapphires and the rubies."

"Ah yes, I remember that," the woman behind the counter says. "Rest assured that is the correct price."

"Perfect," I say enthusiastically. "I'd like to buy it, please."

The woman behind the counter smiles and says, "Certainly, sir," before she opens the case, takes out the jewel, and puts it in a small black box. Then, I follow her to the cash register, and she starts pressing buttons.

"Would you like it gift-wrapped, sir?" she asks.

"No, thank you," I say, politely.

"Very well, your total is $37.98, please," she says.

I grin happily to hear the price smaller than last time as I take out my wallet and give her two 20 dollar bills. The woman behind the counter takes the money and completes the transaction before she gives me the change and the box containing the jewel.

"Alright, you're all set. Have a nice day," the woman says.

"Thank you very much, you do the same," I say, happily as I put the change in my wallet and put the box in my pocket before I leave.

I make my way back to the food court excitedly. Many ideas come to my mind as I brainstorm how and when to give Sunset my gift. But then, I start needing to use the restroom and walk down the hall to where the bathrooms are.

When I come out, I hear a serious voice come from right next to me.

"Mr. Draft?"

I turn around to see a mall security guard approach me with a serious look on his face.

"Y-yes, how can I help you, officer?" I ask.

Just as the officer was about to open his mouth to respond, he suddenly starts screaming in pain as several volts of electricity run through his body. My eyes widen in horror as the guard falls down unconscious to reveal Aria standing behind him. Before I can say anything, an orange hand covers my mouth with a piece of cloth, and I struggle to get away before the stuff in the cloth takes effect.

I only have a moment to see Adagio's mischevious face as she watches me blackout.

**3rd person P.O.V.**

"The Wondercolts are going to the state championship!"

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer cheer at Rainbow Dash's proud announcement as they raise their bottles of apple cider excitedly in their hotel room. Rainbow Dash chugs her cider down in seconds before grabbing another bottle while the others drink at their own pace.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, that was an amazing game," Fluttershy compliments.

"I know, right?" Rainbow Dash says proudly. "I gotta admit Vanhoover High had some skills, but in the end, they were nowhere near as awesome as we are."

"It certainly was a game, Rainbow," Sunset Shimmer says. "The Vanhoover team was a much bigger challenge than the past few teams."

"I'll say," Pinkie Pie says. "I mean, you were sooooooo lucky to not be here for the first playoff game on Rough Draft's birthday, Sunset. That was such a super-duper slaughter that even I was getting bored."

"Yeah, well now I, Soarin, and our team have to work even harder now," Rainbow Dash says already on her fifth bottle. "The final match is against Crystal Prep, and just because we're friends with them now does not mean we're going to go easy on them in the slightest."

"I don't think they'll expect anything less," Sunset Shimmer says with a smirk. "By the way, Rainbow, shouldn't you go easy on the cider?"

"No way," Rainbow Dash says. "I worked hard for this victory, and I'm going to help myself to all the well-earned comfort that only Sweet Apple Acres cider can give."

Sunset Shimmer shakes her head in amusement at her friend until she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. She takes it out and finds out that she has a call from "Babe's Mom."

"Sunset, is Rough Draft seriously calling you at this hour?" Rainbow Dash ridicules.

"Actually, this would be his mom," Sunset Shimmer answers while she stands up and walks to the hotel door.

"Ooooooooo, you got your future in-law's number, eh?" Pinkie Pie teases. "You better be careful, Sunset. Sooner or later, she'll start calling you all the time about when you and Rough Draft are gonna get married and give her lots and lots and lots of grandchildren."

"Pinkie!" Sunset exclaims while secretly blushing and smiling at the idea of getting married and having children with Rough Draft as she exits the hotel room and answers her phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Draft," she says, chuckling. "Is Rough Draft too depressed to pick up his pho -"

But before she can finish her sentence, Mrs. Draft interrupts Sunset Shimmer, sobbing as she speaks. Sunset Shimmer's smile fades with every word that her boyfriend's mom says until it is filled with nothing but shock and horror. She only has enough willpower to utter a few words as Mrs. Draft speaks.

"What? ... where? ... What are you saying? ... no ... no, this can't -"

Her eyes begin to water as she takes everything in until she's leaning her back on the wall, and her phone slips from her hand. She stays in this state of shock for a moment before she grows angry and determined, picks up her phone, and bursts the hotel room door open.

"Whoa, what's the matter with -" Rainbow Dash begins.

"We need to leave now!" Sunset Shimmer demands.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asks. "It's 10:27, what do you -"

"I don't care what time it is!" Sunset Shimmer barks as she starts shoving her belongings into her backpack. "I need to go back to Canterlot now!"

Fluttershy squeaks in fear at the sudden demeanor of her friend while Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash look at each other, confused.

"Sunset, what's gotten into you?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Sunset Shimmer turns to her friends, giving them a scared look as tears begin to fall down her face.

"It's Adagio and Aria," she answers. "They kidnapped Rough Draft!"


	41. Chapter 41

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

I groan as I slowly begin to come to. I try to move my arms and legs, but I can't move. It takes a moment before I start to open my eyes, and I realize that I'm tied up to a chair. I gasp fully awake as I lift my head to realize that I'm in a dark abandoned warehouse. Some of the lights are on, and any other light is given by the moonlight above the skylight. I look around, seeing if anyone is here before I hear a voice coming from behind me.

"Well, look who decided to wake up."

I stay still in fear as I hear Adagio and Aria walk up to me from behind. They appear to be wearing their old clothes except for their black hoodies. Aria looks at me with an impatient look, and her arms crossed while Adagio looks at me with an amused grin.

"Hope you enjoyed your nap there, Mr. Draft," she says mockingly.

I try to keep my cool as I respond.

"Are you serious, Adagio?" I ask, trying to sound brave. "You two have been alive for a thousand years, and you can't think of something more cliché than a barely lit abandoned warehouse? Couldn't you kill me in a place more creative like, oh, I don't know, the edge of a cliff or something?"

Adagio chuckles and says, "Oh, we didn't bring you here to kill you, you silly nerd."

"Not yet, anyway," Aria mumbles nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," I say, still struggling not to show any fear in my voice. "I've watched enough movies and shows to know how this goes. You brought me here for something, and you intend to kill me once you get it."

"My, my, aren't we the smarty-pants?" Adagio says mockingly, her grin never leaving.

"Well, to whatever credit he has, he's not wrong," Aria says impatiently.

"Shut it!" Adagio growls at Aria menacingly before she turns to me, her grin returning. "So lover boy, if you're so smart, care to guess why we brought you here?"

I think about my next words carefully before I answer.

"You're after the Rainbooms," I say. "I'm guessing you somehow found out that I'm dating Sunset Shimmer, and since she was the main reason you two lost your powers, you're using me to get to her. Either that or you're after some petty revenge for chasing you after your trial and almost tasing you."

Adagio lets out an amused, maniacal laugh that echoes the entire room. Even Aria gives me a small smirk before her sister answers.

"A logical guess there, my friend," she says. "But as much as we would love to settle the score between the Rainbooms and we do have plans for you, we're after a more ... special prize."

I take a moment to think of whatever else it could be before it hits me.

"You're still trying to go back to Equestria."

"Well, look who's putting the pieces together," Aria says mockingly. "You think you're pretty smart, don't you?"

"Not really," I say bluntly. "I'll even admit I should have considered that to be a possibility."

"Heh, smart and honest," Aria says mockingly.

"Better than being two skanks that would abandon their own sister," I say coldly.

Aria gives me a death glare while Adagio sighs displeased.

"Is that really what Sonata still calls us? Sisters?" She asks in a disappointing tone. "I knew we should have forced her to grow up when we had the chance."

"What are you saying?" I ask, glaring at her.

"We're not sisters, you dweeb," Aria says impatiently. "We were creatures created to feed on negative energy. We weren't born, we had no parents, the only reason we put up with that absent-minded twit was because we needed her to feed."

"Sonata is not a twit!" I bark.

"Ooooo, the boy's got fangs," Adagio says mockingly. "Well, I hate to break it to you, buddy boy, but she's right. We were only putting up with her because we needed her until she outlived her usefulness."

"Even if she dived in front of a taser to save you?" I growl.

Adagio chuckles in response.

"Yes, that certainly was a noble but idiotic last act of caring on her part, wasn't it?" she says, amused. "If we were going to let you live, I'd tell you to tell her I said thanks for giving me that chance to escape."

I grow angry at her heartless words for Sonata before she clears her throat.

"But I think we're getting off subject," she says. "Let's go back to you telling us where the portal is."

"And what makes you so sure I have even the slightest idea where the portal is?" I ask.

"Oh please, if Sunset Shimmer is half as crazy about you as she was when we were escaping, she'd tell you," Aria says.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Oh yeah, after I gave that British guy the slip, I went back to our old warehouse to grab some stuff," Aria says. "I was in a good spot where I saw her and that Rainbow girl rush to your side, and she was hysterical over whether or not you were okay while you were worrying about your other girlfriend. Seriously, how in the world did you not catch that she wanted you? That gray girl could not have been so hot that you had to be so blind to Sunset Shimmer's feelings."

I give Aria a menacing glare that she ignores before Adagio grabs my chin and forces her to look at me with our faces only inches apart.

"Enough with your questions, Rough Draft," she says eagerly. "We're kind of on the clock, so you may as well save us some time and tell us where the portal is."

"And why should I?" I ask. "You have no siren power over me or any other kind of magic to make me say anything simply because you say so."

Adagio grins and lets go of my chin as Aria walks behind me and cracks her knuckles.

"You know something, Mr. Draft? You are absolutely right," Adagio says. "We have other ways to get what we want."

Aria puts her hand on top of my head, and before I can say a word, jolts of electricity come out from her hand and pierce through me. I scream as volts flow through my body. When she lets go, I whimper as my entire body shrieks in pain.

"FYI, that's not even half the electricity I used to knock out that mall guard," Aria says proudly.

Tears start to fall from my face as I look up at Adagio and Aria in horror.

"You...you have magic again?" I manage to say. "H-how?"

"I'm sorry, Rough Draft, but our client told us to keep it all a secret," Adagio answers.

"C-c-client?" I stutter.

"But don't worry," Adagio says. "If magic is what you're interested in, we have other tricks we can show you."

Adagio takes out her hand, and a ball of fire forms from her palm and floats above it. I stare in shock before Aria steps in front of me, holding a knife.

"Or perhaps you'd like a form of torture you humans are familiar with?" she says. "I've always wondered how painful it is to carve someone's face."

"And I've always wanted to shoot someone in the kneecap," Adagio says as she takes out a gun that she was hiding behind her back.

"What?" I ask. "If you two have magic, then why do you have a knife and a gun?"

"Oh, what can we say, nerd?" Aria asks with an uncaring shrug. "We're happy to have magic again, but if there's anything being banished for a thousand years has taught us, it's that we shouldn't always rely on magic."

She places the blade on my nose tauntingly, and I gulp in fear of her cutting my face. But then she pulls it back and puts the knife back in its sheath before she says, "Then again, there's nothing wrong with letting out some tension."

As soon as she finished her sentence, she punches me hard in the face. Before my brain can acknowledge the pain, she hits me again and again and then starts punching me hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of me.

I cough violently as Adagio puts her gun back behind her back and walks over to me with an eager grin.

"You know something, Aria, you make a good point," she says as Aria backs away. "I don't think one punch was enough for almost tasing me."

With all of her anger, Adagio begins to beat me as hard as she can repeatedly. The pain of each punch on top of my entire body still sore from all the electricity makes me groan in agony by the time she's done. I can feel my left eye swelling up as Adagio grins at my suffering.

"Now why don't we try again with the location of the portal before things get really messy," Adagio suggests.

I groan in misery and spit out some blood out of my mouth before looking at the two of them with all the bravery I can muster.

"I can do this all day."

Yup. If I'm going to be tortured and killed trying to keep these two out of Equestria, I'm gonna do it quoting Captain America. As they say it in Mad Max: Fury Road, witness me.

"Oh, now don't be like that, lover boy," Adagio says mockingly as she summons another fireball from her hand. "I know it would break Sunset Shimmer's heart if anything happened to your 'cute' face. I'm sure she would want them to find your corpse not burned to a crisp. Or maybe you would like to be cremated Star Wars style if you give us what you want because you're such a nerd."

I wince at the thought of Sunset. I remember she wanted me to be safe and will be devastated if anything worse happens to me. If Aria and Adagio kill me, she will never forgive herself for causing all of this because she brought magic into this world. But if I tell them where the portal is, they'll kill me anyway and attack Equestria with their new power. I don't know how much the princesses can do, but even if they can handle Adagio and Aria, there's no telling what this 'client' who gave them their powers is capable of and what he or she can do if they go through the portal without anyone knowing. I may only delay them from finding the portal somehow, but I can't let them or their 'client' find Equestria while Sunset and the Rainbooms may have a chance to defeat them. Maybe my sacrifice will give the Rainbooms the time they need to stop them before they hurt anyone else.

I sigh heavily as I whisper, "Forgive me, sunshine," before I look up to face Adagio and Aria with a brave face.

"Do your worst."

Adagio frowns, disappointed with my answer before she shrugs.

"Suit yourself," she says as the fireball in her hand grows bigger and bigger. "Don't say we didn't try to do this the easy way."

I take deep breaths as I try to prepare for the inevitable outcome as the fire grows so big that I can feel the heat. I close my eyes as Adagio lets out a yell and throws the fireball straight at me.

"NO!"

My eyes snap open as someone suddenly steps right in front of me, holding something big with their left hand and holds it in front of themselves and me. The fireball explodes on contact but doesn't appear to affect the object the person is carrying at all. I turn my head back from the impact before I turn to face the person in front of me, and I stare in shock as the person moves the large object they are holding away from us and gives Adagio and Aria the most deadly glare.

"Get away from him, you hags!"

It's Octavia.

**Third person P.O.V.**

Adagio and Aria stare in surprise, unable to process who is standing before them. Octavia Melody stands in front of Rough Draft while she holds a cello-shaped shield and takes out a cello bow-shaped club from behind her back. If looks could kill, the whole world would be at the mercy of Octavia's menacing glare.

"You?!" Adagio yells in alarm. "How did you find us? How did you deflect my fireball? That should have burned your wooden instrument in seconds!"

"Oh, this isn't a real cello; this is a shield-shaped like one specifically made to deflect any kind of magic, including your fireballs," Octavia says in a matter-of-factually tone before she takes a fighting stance and speaks venomously. "Now, if you want to leave this building unharmed, I suggest you surrender, and if you so much as lay a hand on him again, I will _bash_ your faces anew."

The two ex-sirens stare at her for a moment before they start laughing loudly.

"Oh my goodness, this has to be the best thing I've seen in years!" Adagio says in mid-laughter.

"I know, I know," Aria says, holding her sides. "Who comes to an abandoned warehouse all alone just to play rescue with their ex-boyfriend?"

"Do you really think I came alone?" Octavia asks, smirking.

The two Dazzlings stop laughing and look at her in confusion before they hear a machine powering up a few feet from their left. They only have a moment to turn around before loud music plays, and the soundwaves make both of them scream as they are sent blasted into the air and crash into the wall on the other side of the room. They groan in pain as the music dies down to reveal Vinyl Scratch entering with a repaired Bass Cannon. She grins proudly as she watches Aria and Adagio lying on the ground.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" She shouts before she turns to the rebuilt machine and pets it. "Mama is very proud of you, B.C.2. Oh, yes, she is. Yes, she is, B.C.2.."

Octavia rolls her eyes before she turns to Rough Draft, who stares at the two of them in surprise with his good eye. Her face turns to one of worry as she looks at his beaten and bruised face before she drops her weapons and rushes to his side.

"Rough Draft, are you alright?" she asks worriedly.

Rough Draft groans before he responds.

"Been better," he answers. "How did you manage to make your weapons?"

"Well, it's a long story that we'd rather not tell the boyfriend of one of the Rainbooms, old chap," Doc says, walking in holding a strange pen looking device. "But the short version is we figured out how to deflect and neutralize that special energy you Canterlot High folk have been raving about all school year."

"Doc?" Rough Draft says in surprise.

"Hello, Rough Draft," Doc says, grinning. "It's good to see you again, ol' chap. Sure would have liked to have met again under better circumstances, though, am I right?"

"What?" Rough Draft asks in confusion before a fireball nearly misses Doc and Vinyl. Octavia quickly picks up her club and shield and takes a defensive stance as Aria and Adagio slowly get up.

"You have no idea how big of a mistake you three just made," Adagio growls, preparing another fireball.

"Who said there are only three of us?" Vinyl asks with a confident grin.

Aria and Adagio look at the three E.M.R. members confused when suddenly something zooms right past Adagio's face. She and Aria only have a moment to react when Aria suddenly screams in pain, clutching her right arm. She looks down and sees a dart sticking on her arm before Lyra and Bon Bon comes from opposite sides, holding guns painted in their respective colors and their personal marks stamped on each side.

"Nice shot there, bestie," Lyra compliments with her rifle aimed at Adagio.

"Thanks, bestie," Bon Bon says with her rifle aimed at Aria.

Aria growls as she yanks the dart of her arm and stretches it out to fire a jolt of electricity, but nothing happens. She and Adagio look in horror as Aria looks at her hand again and stretches it out, aiming at Bon Bon repeatedly to no effect.

"W-what happened to my magic?" She asks, horrified. "What did you do to my magic?"

"Oh yes, I believe I should explain," Doc says pleased. "You see what our dear friends Ms. Heartstrings and Ms. Drops are wielding are rifles of my design called Magic Neutralizing-Dart Guns or MN-DGs for short. It's a painless process apart from the darts penetrating your skin that freezes the special energy if you will from the victim so that they will be completely powerless. And before you ask, yes, you will find the effects to be quite permanent."

"That's right," Vinyl says, grinning. "So you better have a backup plan if you plan to stand a chance against -"

But before Vinyl can finish, Aria stretches out her other arm aiming at Vinyl, and a jolt of electricity comes out of the palm of her hand and hits Vinyl's bass cannon. The impact knocks Vinyl off her feet as the electricity fries the cannon into pieces.

"Oh right," Doc says sheepishly, scratching the side of his head. "I might have forgotten to mention that these are the prototype darts, so they can't nullify all the energy from the entire body in one shot if the victim isn't hit on the chest or head."

Adagio turns to Aria, surprised.

"How did you know that would work?" She asks.

"Lucky guess," Aria answers bluntly.

"B.C.2., NO!" Vinyl cries out as she gathers the remains of her cannon and starts cradling it like a baby, crying hysterically just like before. She's too brokenhearted to notice that Aria is about to take the opportunity to fire at her again.

"Vinyl, look out!" Rough Draft cries out as Octavia races to protect her best friend with her cello-shaped shield just in the nick of time. Lyra takes the opportunity to fire her MN-DG again and hits Aria's outstretched arm and the top of her head just for good measure. Aria screams in pain before she yanks both darts out, takes out her knife, and charges at Octavia while Adagio throws fireballs at Lyra and Bon Bon. The two hyper girls dodge the flames and shoot at the ex-siren only for Adagio to summon two shields of fire that disintegrate the darts. Octavia deflects Aria's knife attacks with her shield with ease.

"You can't hide behind that shield forever!" Aria exclaims.

"I don't have to," Octavia replies before she calls out, "Doc!"

"Ah yes, that's my cue," Doc says before taking out the silver pen-looking device and aims it right at Aria. He presses the button on top, and the tip glows blue, making a humming sound. Suddenly, Aria drops her knife and screams in pain as she holds her head with both hands. The effect distracts her long enough for Octavia to swing her cello bow-shaped club at Aria's head and knock her out unconscious.

"Aria!" Adagio cries out while still defecting Lyra and Bon Bon's darts.

Rough Draft stares at Doc and Octavia in surprise as Doc makes sure Aria is down for the count.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"I just gave her a very nasty headache," Doc answers. "And the best part of this device is that only people with the specific energy can get it if it's pointed at them. It's one of my more simple yet fantastic creations."

Adagio screams in anger as she throws a fireball at Doc, narrowly missing him before he quickly gets up and fires his pen at her. Adagio immediately summons another shield, protecting herself from the effects of the pen and Lyra and Bon Bon's darts.

"You're going to run out of darts sometime," Adagio says. "And I'm willing to bet your little stick can't last forever."

"How right you are," Doc sighs, grinning. "That where our final member comes in. Derpy?"

Adagio looks up to see through her shields that Doc is looking past her. She turns around and throws a massive fireball from behind her only to discover that there's no one there. Her confusion keeps her distracted long enough to give Doc an opening between her shields to fire his pen at her head, making her scream in pain.

"Made you look, kiss a book, I wish you said Mrs. Snook," Doc sings tauntingly as Adagio's shields disappear, giving Lyra and Bon Bon the opening to decorate Adagio's sides with darts, leaving her to groan in pain as she falls to the floor.

"Wait, Derpy isn't here?" Rough Draft asks, surprised.

"Oh, she is," Octavia answers. "She's just our lookout outside."

"Indeed," Doc says before she blows on the tip of his pen like it's the end of a gun. "Did you think I would allow my girl to be in harm's way like that, ol' chap? Not all of us are as eager for a fight as you might think."

"Yeah," Vinyl says in agreement while still holding on to the remains of her bass cannon. "Derpy was happy to help just by looking out for us in case something else was amuck."

Rough Draft nods in understanding before he turns to the others and starts asking some more questions. The words he and the others say drown out of Vinyl's ears, however, as her smile fades at the sight of the tied up boy. Her mind goes back to how she caused the pain that both he and Octavia went through during the Anon-a-Miss incident, and the two of them might still be together if it wasn't for her. Her mind begins to debate whether or not to say anything, but her heart feels heavy as she feels that now is the time to do something she should have done many months ago. She sighs before she carelessly drops the remains of her weapon and walks over to Rough Draft with an inconsolable look.

"Hey, Rough Draft?" she begins, making Rough Draft, Octavia, Doc, Lyra, and Bon Bon turn to her. "There's something I need to tell you."

Before Vinyl can say anything else, however, the sound of a cocked gun echoes the room. Everyone turns to see Adagio on her knees and aiming her pistol at Doc. Without even thinking, Lyra shoots her MN-DG, and a dart hits Adagio's wrist right as she fires.

The bullet barely misses Doc ...

...and flies by Octavia...

... but pierces through Rough Draft in the right arm.

Rough Draft screams in pain as blood spills from two black holes appearing on both sides of his arm. Everyone in the E.M.R. looks at the wound in shock, but no one is as horrified as Octavia.

"ROUGH DRAFT!" she screams at the top of her lungs.

"Heh, that'll teach him," Adagio mumbles with a grin.

Octavia turns to Adagio, infuriated. She drops her club and runs to Adagio, holding her shield by its cello neck-shaped top like a baseball bat. Adagio only has a moment to realize what is happening and gasp before Octavia swings her cello-shaped shield right at Adagio's face, breaking her nose and knocking her out cold.

"I told you what would happen if you harm him again, you witch," she says, coldly staring at Adagio's unconscious body before Rough Draft's cries of pain snap her out of her vengeful state.

Doc and Vinyl untie Rough Draft and lay him on the floor as Octavia drops her shield and races to his side.

"Rough Draft? Rough Draft, are you alright?" She cries out worryingly.

"He's losing blood," Doc says. "We need to cover those holes."

Without thinking about it, Octavia rips her purple vest off, sending the buttons flying as she wraps Rough Draft's arm around it and puts force on both sides of the wound.

"That's not gonna put enough pressure on them, Tavi," Vinyl says.

"Then, you bloody think of something!" Octavia barks.

Vinyl and Doc stare at their friend's sudden demeanor and reluctantly leave to find something better to cover the wound. Lyra and Bon Bon watch in worry as Octavia continues to try to close the wound with her vest and calls out to Rough Draft, who is hyperventilating in shock.

"Rough Draft. Rough Draft, darling, look at me," she says as Rough Draft keeps looking away in shock.

"Darling, please look at me," she begs only to see him still looking away and breathing rapidly.

She groans, impatiently before she commands, "Rough Muriel Draft, you used to stare at me all the time, so you will bother to look at me again as long as I bloody well want you to!"

Immediately, Rough Draft's green eyes meet Octavia's violet ones. His breathing becomes less rapid, and he begins to calm down at the sight of his ex-girlfriend.

"You...you came looking for me," he manages to say with a small smile.

Octavia stares at Rough Draft, visibly hurt.

"Of _course_, I came looking for you," she says sweetly. "I would never forgive myself if I didn't even try to rescue you. I only wish I came sooner. Oh, Rough Draft, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, your entrance would not have been as cool without all that build-up, so I say your timing was solid," he says, trying to smile from the pain.

Octavia rolls her eyes and smiles at Rough Draft as she mumbles, "Still that loving dork."

"Rough Draft," Lyra says, walking over to Rough Draft's side. "I'm so, so sorry. I just tried to stop her from firing the gun and -"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it," Rough Draft says calmly. "You did the best you could. If anything, it was my fault for not warning you guys that she had a gun. I just got so lost in the action that I completely forgot that she was hiding it behind her back. That was on me, Lyra."

Lyra gives Rough Draft a sad but appreciative smile that he returns to the best he can. But then his smile fades as he turns his head to where the wound is before Octavia forces him to face her again.

"Eyes. On. Me," she commands.

"I wanna see the wound," he says in a weak, pleading tone.

"Not a chance," she says. "You're going to keep on looking at me, and you're going to stay awake until we get help."

"I don't know how long I can keep on doing that," he says honestly. "I'm feeling a little tired."

"No, you're going to stay awake," Octavia orders. "And I don't want to hear another word about it, do you hear?"

But instead of a response, Rough Draft's good eye slowly looks away from Octavia and closes. Her commanding face turns into one of horror as she watches her ex-boyfriend lose consciousness.

"Rough Draft? Rough Draft, look at me," she pleads. "Darling, open your eyes!"

Rough Draft doesn't move an inch. Lyra and Bon Bon watch in horror as Octavia starts crying and shaking his body as she screams her beloved ex's name.

"ROUGH DRAFT! ROUGH DRAFT! ROUGH DRAFT!"

Suddenly, Doc and Vinyl come back, bringing pieces of cloth they found. Doc runs over to carefully remove Octavia's vest from the bullet wound and wrap the fabric around it while Vinyl drags Octavia away from Rough Draft's side.

"NO! NO!" She screams at the top of her lungs, trying to break free from Vinyl. "HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S NOT DEAD; HE'S ALIVE!"

"Alright, Tavi, alright!" Vinyl shouts, trying to calm her down. "I believe you; he's alive! But we need to close that wound and get him some real help, or he won't be for long!"

"Doc! Vinyl!" Derpy calls out as she enters the room. "The police are coming, and according to the radar, one of the unknown signals is there with them!"

"The cops? Aw crap," Vinyl says. "Lyra, Bon Bon, help me hide our stuff. Tavi, make sure they know to bring an ambulance or something for Rough Draft."

Octavia doesn't get a chance to respond before Lyra, Bon Bon, and Vinyl start grabbing their weapons and used darts and leave the room to find a place to hide them as fast as they can. Sirens are slowly heard as the E.M.R. wait eagerly for the police to arrive. By the time they hear footsteps coming their way, Octavia is unable to wait any longer.

"Help!" She calls out with tears still falling from her face. "We need some help, please! We're over here!"

"Tavi?" They hear a familiar squeaky voice say from a distance.

"Sonata, we're over here!" Octavia calls out.

"Oh well, what do you know?" Doc says as he continues to try to put pressure on the wound. "Guess the tenth signal was Sonny, after all."

Within seconds, Sonata comes bursting in with Detective Stewart and Detective Sentry following her with their guns raised.

"Tavi? Doc? Derpy?" Sonata asks in surprise. "What are you guys doing here? Wait, is that Adagio and Ari -"

Sonata's voice dies in her throat as she and the detectives see Rough Draft's unconscious body. She and Detective Stewart rush to his side while Detective Sentry runs to the other side of the room and checks on Adagio and Aria.

"Oh my gosh, Rough Draft!" Sonata cries out with tears already coming out of her eyes as she stares at all the blood spilled from her buddy.

"What happened here?" Detective Stewart demands.

"Uh...it's a long story," Doc says, trying to brainstorm an explanation. "But the short answer is we found their hideout, we took them down before they could kill him and Adagio shot him with a pistol before we knocked her out. The wound is small, but the bullet pierced both sides of his arm, and he's lost a lot of blood."

"Understood," Detective Stewart says before she takes out her walkie-talkie and calls dispatch for an ambulance. Vinyl, Lyra and Bon Bon return just as Detective Sentry finishes making sure the two ex-sirens are down.

"What were you three doing over there?" Detective Sentry demands suspiciously.

"We were looking for first aid for the wound," Vinyl lied quickly.

Detective Sentry frowns at Vinyl's answer.

"Okay, all of you have a lot of explaining to do."


	42. Chapter 42

**Third person P.O.V.**

It's very early in the morning as the school bus makes its long journey to Canterlot from Vanhoover overnight. After word about what happened to Rough Draft got around, Mr. Iron Will ordered everyone to pack up for the bus back to Canterlot immediately. Everyone in the team was confused and annoyed at first, but when it was explained to them what happened, all of them - particularly Soarin, were quick to follow orders. Before long, however, everyone was fast asleep as the bus drove the long road home.

Everyone except Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and especially Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer stares at the road from the window seat, scared and determined to find out what happened to the boy she loves. She doesn't know what she's going to do or say when they get there, only that she's going to do everything in her power to find Rough Draft and rescue him from her enemies. Fluttershy, who is sitting next to her, rubs her friend's back for comfort, but even she knows that nothing is going to help until Sunset Shimmer sees her boyfriend safe and sound and in her arms. Pinkie Pie looks at Sunset Shimmer worriedly from the seat next to her and Fluttershy while Rainbow Dash and Soarin quietly talk in the bus seat behind them.

"So let me see if I have this straight," Soarin says, rubbing his temples in confusion and worry for his best friend. "Sonata and the police tracked her sisters back home, and it turns out they came to the mall specifically to kidnap Rough Draft?"

"From what his mom explained to Sunset, yes," Rainbow Dash answers.

"And he just happened to have separated himself from the group just as security was coming to escort them to safety and the guard that went looking for him was knocked unconscious by a magical ability one of Sonata's sisters suddenly has now?" Soarin continues.

"Yup," his girlfriend answers.

"And now Caramel, Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight are expecting us from the school parking lot while we're all waiting for news."

"That's about the size of it."

"Oh, this is heavy," Soarin groans as he rubs his face in worry while Rainbow Dash rubs his back for comfort. "What do they even want with Rough Draft?"

"I don't know, Soarin," Rainbow Dash says. "Maybe they somehow found out that he and Sunset are dating and they want to use him as payback or something? Maybe it has something to do with Sonata? I just don't know."

Soarin doesn't say anything. He looks down at the floor, worried about his friend as Rainbow Dash sighs and wraps her arms around him tightly.

A couple of hours pass until suddenly, Sunset Shimmer's phone is ringing. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Soarin, and Rainbow Dash all huddle up around her as she immediately answers.

"Hello? Applejack, any news? What? Oh, thank God!" Sunset Shimmer says happily before she turns to the others. "The police found him and captured Adagio and Aria."

Everyone makes sighs of relief before Sunset Shimmer goes back to her call.

"Applejack, is he alright? Did they-"

But before Sunset Shimmer can finish, her face of relief melts into one of shock as Applejack talks over the phone. Her eyes widen, and her mouth quivers with each new information.

"What is it? What happened?" Soarin demands.

Sunset Shimmer slowly moves her phone away from her ear as her eyes begin to water in grief.

"They ... they tortured him ... and shot him in the arm."

Everyone stares at Sunset Shimmer in shock, unable to process what they just heard.

"He's unconscious from the blood loss," she continues. "They don't know when he's going to wake up. He's currently at Canterlot General Hospital. His parents were just there, but his mom just told AJ that they had to leave to handle matters with the police and let some other friends watch over him."

Immediately, Fluttershy hugs Sunset Shimmer for comfort as she stares into space from the news. Soarin runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, furious to learn that the two ex-sirens did this to his best friend. Even Pinkie Pie's hair is less puffy as she looks down at the ground sadly.

Eventually, the bus makes it to the Canterlot High School parking lot where Caramel, Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity are waiting for them. Twilight is looking down at the ground, ashamedly as the bus stops right next to them. As soon as the bus door opens, Sunset Shimmer bursts through with a determined look on her face.

"Sunset, I'm so sorry," Twilight pleads as Sunset Shimmer storms past them. "I didn't know. I didn't -"

But Sunset Shimmer doesn't listen to her. Instead, she walks straight to her motorcycle parked just where she left it, hops on, and turns it on, not bothering to put on her helmet. Twilight continues her pleas as Sunset Shimmer backs up and drives away. Twilight looks down ashamedly as tears fall down her face before Applejack puts her hand on her shoulder.

"She's not mad at you, sugarcube," Applejack says comfortingly. "She's just worried about Rough Draft."

"But it's my fault we got separated in the first place," Twilight sobs.

"No, it ain't," Applejack says firmly. "It was Rough Draft's idea to leave, and we had no way of knowing that Adagio and Aria were in town or that they were even after him. We thought they were still miles away from here until Sonata and the police came. You had no control over what happened. You understand?"

Twilight sniffs before she nods in response.

"I just hope Rough Draft is okay," she says.

"I'm sure he's going to be just fine," Applejack says.

"Hey, did she seriously leave without us and left all of her stuff behind?!" Rainbow Dash calls out as she, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Soarin exit the bus with the rest of the soccer team. "Not cool."

Nothing is heard in Rough Draft's hospital room except for the beeping coming from the pulse monitor. Rough Draft lies unconscious in a bed wearing a hospital gown. His right arm is bandaged and injected with painkillers and a blood bag, and his left eye still swollen from the beating. Cuddling next to him on his left side is Octavia without her purple vest, watching him slowly breathe and hugging his left arm with a wooden face. Vinyl is looking out the window from the eighth floor while Derpy is sleeping on a couch next to the window.

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing a satisfied Doc entering the room. Vinyl's head snaps to Doc's direction, and she walks over to him.

"Well, the worst is over on our part," he announces. "As far as the police are concerned, we happened to be around when we found our friend at that warehouse with the two armed escapees, and we decided to help him before they tortured him anymore or worse before they could get there. They understand that we thought we had no choice - particularly with a knife and a gun in their possession, but we do have a warning not to act outside of the law like that again. Lyra and Bon Bon have managed to sneak their MN-DGs and Octavia's club and shield back to your place despite the warehouse under police surveillance, and Sonata has assured me that she won't say a word about our agenda to them."

"That's good to hear," Vinyl says. "What about explaining the electricity and the fireballs to the police?"

"Surprisingly, we have Sonata to thank on that matter. Apparently, she tricked the police into thinking that Adagio and Aria built weapons capable of conjuring electricity and fireballs," Doc explains. "But they think the remains of your bass cannon are proof that their 'weapons' were destroyed during the fight. I guess it was too damaged to be recognized as something that has to do with music rather than shooting fire or electricity. Add that to the fact that they have no way of knowing we had weapons of any kind, and it wasn't hard to make up a convincing story that their 'weapons' overloaded and blew up during the fight and back it up with the electric burns from your bass cannon's remains."

"Well, at least my baby didn't die in vain," Vinyl says with a sad smile.

"Indeed," Doc says before he continues smiling. "Now Adagio's face might be a little disfigured complete with a very broken nose after facing Tavi's wrath, so she was taken to a different hospital where she's under surveillance and will be sent straight to prison along with Aria as soon as she recovers. Also, I've heard that we're supposed to testify in court against them for a hearing. Do you know anything about this?"

"Yeah, Rough Draft's parents where here a couple of hours ago, and they talked about that after thanking us endlessly for rescuing him," Vinyl explains. "From what I understood under all the venom in his mom's voice, they're pressing the charges for kidnapping and shooting their son, and they want us to testify so that Adagio and Aria stay locked up for a good long time.

"Ah, well, I think I can speak for everyone in our group that it would be our pleasure," Doc says with a smirk. "So with Adagio and Aria going back to prison and Rough Draft's folks grateful for rescuing their son, it looks like a solid victory for the E.M.R. all around."

"Not quite," Vinyl says, frowning as she turns to the unconscious Rough Draft. Octavia is still in her sad state as she stares at her ex-boyfriend, waiting for him to wake up. Doc's proud face falls at the sight of his unconscious former friend.

"How has he been doing?" He asks.

"Better than he was when they put him in an ambulance," Vinyl answers. "From what the doctors told us when we got here, he's lucky to be alive after losing so much blood. None of his muscles or bones were damaged, but the blood loss between when he got shot and how long it took for an ambulance to arrive made things suspenseful. When they finally let us and his parents see him, he was already looking better but still unconscious. They said it's hard to say when he's gonna wake up, so Tavi didn't waste any time to hop on the bed and wait until he does."

Doc frowns sadly.

"Are you sure it's wise to let her do that?" Doc asks. "They're not together anymore, and there's no telling how he feels about her right now."

"Probably not," Vinyl answers, staring at Octavia worryingly. "I've tried to get her off the bed a couple times, but she won't budge. She knows he's with someone else, but she still wants him back really badly. I figure we should let her have this until Sunset Shimmer or any of the Rainbooms come here. She misses him so much."

"Yes, but he's still in love with another girl," Doc points out. "Are you sure it's worth the risk of her cuddling next to his unconscious body knowing that he's going to come back to Sunset Shimmer when he comes to?"

"Well, think about it, Doc," Vinyl says. "Could you bear to stay away from Derpy even if she dumped you?"

Doc hesitates before he turns to his sleeping girlfriend and sighs defeatedly.

"No," he answers. "I would endure a million years of life without my Derpy if it meant I could somehow be with her through every waking moment of her life, even if she wants nothing to do with me or doesn't even know I exist."

"There you go then," Vinyl says. "Besides, I prefer to hope that one day Tavi and Rough Draft might get back together. Part of that comes from seeking redemption for my actions, but it also comes from remembering how much they made each other happy.'

Doc chuckles with his mouth closed and says, "Things haven't been the same for our group without her both ridiculing and loving him for being one nerdy guy."

"You got that right," Vinyl says.

They smile as they watch their gray friend continue to watch the boy she loves until something reaches the edge of Vinyl's eye. She walks over to the window and notices a motorcycle heading to the hospital parking lot. Vinyl sighs sadly as she sees the driver's unmistakable fiery yellow and red hair flowing in the wind as she looks for a place to park.

"Crap," she says. "It's Sunset Shimmer. She's coming."

"Oh, dear," Doc sighs. "We can't let her know we're here, can we?"

"Not with Tavi cuddling next to her boyfriend, we can't," Vinyl says. "We gotta get out of here before she notices us."

Doc nods understandably and walks over to the sleeping Derpy and shakes her shoulder.

"Derpy, dear, we gotta go," he whispers carefully. "Sunset Shimmer is coming, and we got to - hmmph!"

Doc's eyes widen as Derpy jumps into a sitting position, wraps her arms around Doc's neck, and kisses him passionately. When they part, Derpy looks at Doc with a dreamy look in her crossed eyes before Doc snaps out of his shock and smirks at her.

"You were listening," he states.

Derpy nods her head cutely.

"You little trickster."

"Learned from the best, Doc," Derpy says in a matter-of-factly tone.

Doc shakes his head and says, "You really are a treasure to behold, Derpy."

"Doc, we gotta go!" Vinyl calls out.

Doc snaps out of his love-stricken state.

"Right, come, my dear, I better get you home," he says as he takes Derpy's hand, and she follows him, hugging his arm.

Vinyl smiles at the affection of her two friends as they leave the room before she turns to Octavia, whose face remains unfazed as she stares at her sleeping ex. Vinyl frowns again, knowing that she has to separate her best friend from the love of her life again, but then suddenly, she gets an idea. As quick and quiet as she can, she takes out her phone, sets its sound to silence, and takes a picture of Octavia cuddling next to Rough Draft. She checks the photo and mentally prays that she'll find a good use for it as she puts the phone away, places her hand on her gray friend's shoulder, and shakes it gently.

"Tavi, we gotta go," Vinyl whispers.

"No," Octavia says plainly. "I want to stay with him."

"You can't. Sunset Shimmer's coming," Vinyl says. "We can't let her know that we're here."

"Let her," Octavia says, her eyes still fixed on Rough Draft. "I want her to know that I want my darling back."

"Now might not be the best time for that," Vinyl says. "Besides, you said you wouldn't interfere with their relationship as long as she makes him happy, right?"

"Yes, but -"

"Then don't cause any problems that could get in the way of that," Vinyl demands. "If you love him, you won't cause any problems with their happiness so long as they are together."

For a moment, nothing is said. Then Octavia sighs, sadly accepting that Vinyl is right and slowly gets up to a sitting position. She caresses Rough Draft's cheek and kisses him on the lips before she leans into his ear.

"I love you, my darling," she whispers. "Please get better."

With those words, Octavia takes one last look at Rough Draft's unconscious face before she gets off the bed and follows Vinyl out of the room. She closes the door leaving Rough Draft alone with nothing heard except the pulse machine once again.

Suddenly, a quiet groan comes out of Rough Draft's mouth, and his right eye begins to move, still closed. His head moves slightly as he forms one word out of his mouth.

"O...Octavia?"

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

My good eye opens very slowly as I regain consciousness. I see nothing but a white ceiling as my eye fully adjusts, and I utter the name of the person I thought I just heard.

"Octavia?"

"I'm afraid you just missed her," says a female voice.

I adjust my head and look around to realize that I'm in a hospital room. I'm wearing a blue hospital gown, and my right arm is bandaged and injected with needles attached to a couple of bags hanging above a pole next to the bed. A woman with white skin, pink hair, and wearing blue pants and shirt walks over to me while writing on a clipboard. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Good afternoon, Rough Draft," she greets. "I am Nurse Redheart."

"What...what happened?" I manage to say.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm a little lost on some of the details," Nurse Redheart admits. "From what the police explained, you were electrocuted, beaten, and shot in your right arm. You lost a lot of blood when your friends tried to put pressure on both sides of the wound before the police arrived. Lucky for you, the bullet was low velocity and didn't hit any particular bones or muscles."

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Oh, about a good 13 or 14 hours or so," Nurse Redheart answers. "It's a good thing the police came not too long after you were shot, otherwise who knows what would have happened to you."

"Am I back in Canterlot?" I ask.

"You sure are," Nurse Redheart answers, smiling. "Your mom and dad were here a couple of hours ago too. Last I heard, they were going to the police station to press charges on the two girls who kidnapped you. Your mom looked like she wants to have their heads hanging above her fireplace. She was so furious over what they did to you. Hell hath no fury like a mother finding anyone harm her child it seems."

"Yeah, that sounds like my mom," I say with a small smile before I realize something. "What about my friends? And my girlfriend? Oh crap, she's going to be devastated when she sees me like this."

"Yes, she was," Nurse Redheart says. "Octavia hasn't left your side since we put you on that bed."

I look at Nurse Redheart, confused.

"Why did you say, Octavia?" I ask.

"Because she's your girlfriend, right?" Nurse Redheart answers equally confused.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. My girlfriend is-"

"Rough Draft!" Comes a distant voice outside the hall.

"Ah, speaking of my sunshine," I say as I hear rapid footsteps getting louder and louder as Sunset repeatedly calls out my name. She unknowingly passes by my door, and I call out, "Sunset!" I hear her footsteps suddenly halt as she turns around, races to my door, and stops the moment she sees me. My heart aches as I see in her eyes that her own heart is breaking at the sight of me beaten and shot. Tears already begin to fall down her face as she runs over to me and jumps onto my bed. I groan from her, landing right on top of me as she kisses me all over my face.

"Oh, Rough Draft, oh baby," she sobs, kissing me with every word.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Nurse Redheart says as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

"It's okay, sunshine; I'm fine," I say, wrapping my uninjured arm around Sunset.

"No, you're not fine!" she cries. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I get a call from your mom that you were kidnapped at the mall, and then on the way here, Applejack calls me and told me that you were beaten and got shot and - oh babe, your eye!"

"It's okay, Sunset, it's okay," I say comfortingly as she cries, laying on my chest. "I'm safe now. Adagio and Aria are back in jail. They can't hurt me or anyone else anymore."

"But how?" she asks, hugging me with all her might. "How did you get away?"

"I didn't," I answer. "It was the E.M.R."

Sunset lifts her head to face me, her eyes red with tears as she looks at me, confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asks.

"I don't know how, but they seem to have found a way to create weapons to protect themselves from magic and take it away from Adagio and Aria," I explain.

"But why would they use them on Adagio and Aria? They don't have magic anymore," Sunset says.

"Yes, they did," I say. "Adagio gained the ability to throw fireballs, and Aria was summoning electricity."

"What? How?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "When I asked all they said was that it was a secret between them and their 'client.'"

Sunset stares at me, confused and troubled with this news. Then she shakes her head and lays her head back on my chest, hugging me even tighter.

"I'm too relieved that you're alive to care about that right now," she sniffles. "But why? Why did they kidnap you?"

"They wanted me to tell them where the portal is," I answer. "They were beating me for not telling them."

"What?!" Sunset shouts, raising her head to face me again. "They beat you because you didn't tell them where the portal is?!"

"Yes," I answer. "I refused to tell them to protect Equestria."

"But Princess Twilight and her friends could have handled it if they came to Equestria," she protests.

"But what about their 'client?'" I point out. "For all we know, he or she could be more powerful than the princesses could handle if he has so much power that he would just give some of it to Adagio and Aria."

"But they could have killed you if you refused," she says.

"They were going to kill me no matter what I did," I say sharply. "I had no choice but to buy as much time for you and the others to stop them if I died without telling them where the portal is. If they were going to torture me to death, then so be it as long as Equestria remains protected."

Sunset stares at me, shocked at my words.

"You...you mean you would have sacrificed your life?" She asks.

"Yes," I say firmly. "And my only regret would be leaving you."

Sunset looks at me, unable to believe what she just heard. Then she wipes the tears off her eyes and says, "Rough Draft, if that's the risk you were willing to take despite the odds, then I'm proud of you for being so brave. That said, I don't _ever_ want to hear you risking your life like that again."

"Sunset -" I begin before she puts her hand on my mouth.

"I'm serious," she says. "I meant what I said at the Friendship Games. It would destroy me if I lost you because of what I've done."

I open my mouth to counter her words, but ultimately I know I should listen to what she says.

"I understand," I say.

"Good," she says before giving me a pleading look. "And please understand that I don't want to push you down for what you did, Rough Draft. I _really_ am proud of you. I just want you to be safe."

"I know, Sunset," I say. "And I would never leave you like that unless I had no other choice."

I caress her cheek with my good hand, and she smiles, holding it with both of her hands.

"I love you so much," she says, looking at me sweetly.

"I love you too," I reply, staring at her beautiful face with my eye before she leans in for a kiss and lays her head on my chest one more time, and we hold each other in silence.


	43. Chapter 43

**Third person P.O.V.**

Later that day, Caramel, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight came to see Rough Draft and to bring all of Sunset Shimmer's stuff that she left at the school bus. Twilight apologized for letting Rough Draft leave at the mall, but both Sunset Shimmer and Rough Draft told her there was nothing to forgive, and Sunset Shimmer apologized for her attitude in the school parking lot. The whole group stayed and talked about what happened until Nurse Redheart told them that they had to leave, but Sunset Shimmer has permission from Rough Draft's parents to stay, much to her appreciation. Rough Draft's parents also confirmed when they called him that night that Octavia, Vinyl, and Derpy were looking after him when they left to talk to the police and were surprised that they weren't still there.

Sunset Shimmer never left Rough Draft's side the entire time.

On Monday morning the next day, Sunset Shimmer reluctantly had to leave to drop her stuff off at her apartment and get ready for school.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Rough Draft says as he watches her grab her keys and helmet from his hospital bed.

"I do too, babe," she says, giving her boyfriend a sad smile. "But not all of us have the excuse of being beaten and shot by former sirens from another world. Besides, someone's gotta collect whatever homework you're going to miss in all of your classes for the next week and a half, and I don't think Caramel and Soarin have the mindset to be the ones to do it."

Rough Draft groans in annoyance like a child.

"I suppose you're going to make me do my homework as soon as you get back?" He says.

Sunset Shimmer rolls her eyes before smirks at her boyfriend and says, "Of course not, I'm gonna go back to snuggling with you for at least the first few days."

"That's my sunshine," he says, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rough Draft," Sunset Shimmer replies before pecking him on the lips. "I'll see you in the afternoon."

"I'll be waiting," he calls out as she exits his room.

The first five periods of class went by without any problems. Sunset Shimmer listened to her teachers' lectures and took notes like the smart student she is, but every now and again, her attention drifts away thinking about Rough Draft and worrying about this "client" that gave Adagio and Aria their new magic. She did think it was a comfort to know that people haven't heard about what happened to Rough Draft yet so she could avoid the attention.

Finally, it is lunchtime, and Sunset is collecting her lunch from a very happy Granny Smith. She's clearly pleased to hear that Sonata is back in Canterlot and will be allowed to return to Granny and the other Apples later tonight after the police sort out a couple of things between her and her 'sisters.' Sunset Shimmer smiles at her anticipation before she leaves to sit with Twilight, Applejack, Soarin, Caramel, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity and eats her food. She manages to eat only two bites of her burger before her friends start asking questions.

"Hey, Sunset," Soarin says. "I forgot to ask when we were all visiting Rough Draft; do you know how long he's going to be staying at the hospital?"

"They said they are going to keep him there for ten days," she answers, not looking at Soarin. "He's going to have pain on his arm for several months, but they expect the wound to heal by next Wednesday."

"Are you feeling better knowing that he's alright, darling?" Rarity asks.

Sunset Shimmer stops eating her burger and glares at her friend before she sighs in defeat.

"I'm a little better," she says. "It still breaks my heart to see him like that, but as long as he heals, I'll be fine."

"You don't sound fine," Twilight says worryingly. "You sound like you're still -"

"That's because I'm scared!" Sunset Shimmer snaps. "I almost lost him, Twilight! They were going to kill him just like that as soon as they got the information they wanted! I can hardly keep myself together, leaving him in the hospital alone knowing that they tortured him because he's my boyfriend, and they somehow knew I would tell him where the portal is! How do you think I'm supposed to feel knowing that they could have murdered the love of my life out of vengeance, and I was miles away from stopping them?!"

Everyone stares at Sunset Shimmer, taken aback by her outburst. She realizes her reaction and sighs sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's just frustrating that I couldn't save him," she says.

"You were too far, and we all thought Adagio and Aria were miles from home, Sunset," Applejack says. "No one had any way of knowing that they were coming back or that they were after him in particular."

"I know, Applejack, but I want to be there when anything like that happens," Sunset Shimmer says sadly. "When I confessed my love to Rough Draft, I told him he is someone that I want to protect. Since then, he's been in danger twice, and I wasn't there or even knew he was trouble. To add insult to injury, it was _Octavia_ of all people who rescued him."

"Oh Sunset, I'm sure it's not as big of a deal as you think it is," Fluttershy says comfortingly. "After all, it's not like Octavia Melody still has feelings for Rough Draft. I'm sure she only saved him because it's the right thing to do despite their past."

"Indeed," Rarity agrees. "Besides, with Adagio and Aria locked up for good, they can't use someone like Rough Draft or Soarin to get to any of us again. The important thing is that Rough Draft is safe now. Just wait another nine days, and he'll be with us here again, holding you close and blabbering about some nerdy stuff with Caramel and Soarin like nothing happened."

Sunset Shimmer sighs and reflects on her friends' words and then smiles appreciatively.

"You're right," she says. "The only important thing is that he's going to be okay."

"That's the spirit," Soarin says encouragingly.

"What my guy said," Rainbow Dash says, smirking before she frowns suspiciously. "Speaking of Octavia Melody, though, how in the world did she and the other E.M.R. guys even find him much less stop Adagio and Aria?"

"According to Rough Draft, they found out how to deflect and neutralize magic," Sunset Shimmer says. "Guess they managed to succeed in building those weapons after all."

"Wait, Octavia and the who?" Twilight says, confused.

"The E.M.R. or the Evil Magic Resistance," Pinkie Pie answers super fast. "They're a secret group containing Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Derpy Hooves and some super-smart guy from Gallophrey High named Doc. They want to fight back magic with radars, tasers, and a whole bunch of super cool stuff. Rough Draft, Caramel, and Soarin were part of their group back when Rough Draft and Octavia were dating until Vinyl Scratch kicked them out after Octavia dumped him. They were the ones who captured Sonata when she, Adagio, and Aria were escaping from the police before Vinyl's parents helped her get an appeal so that she could live with the Apples, and we have hardly seen or heard from the E.M.R. until right now."

Twilight stares at Pinkie Pie, slowly processing every word she just said to her.

"Ooookay," she eventually says. "That just leaves me asking if they are fighting magic, how come they weren't doing that when I was ... well ..."

"Stealing magic and turning into Midnight Sparkle?" Caramel finishes in a sympathetic tone. Twilight rubs her arm ashamedly before she nods, and he continues. "They didn't exactly understand magic enough to figure out how to create these weapons that they were planning to make and since we never heard from them after Rough Draft and Octavia broke up, most of us assumed that their crusade eventually became a dud. Although Soarin and I were wondering if they were going to help during the Friendship Games before Rough Draft shot the idea down."

"He did?" Sunset Shimmer asks, surprised.

"Yeah, he was pointing out how they hadn't built their weapons yet and all that, but I think he was secretly hoping they haven't because he did not want to see Octavia again," Caramel explains, giving Sunset a small smile. "Whatever the case, he was probably right since they didn't do anything when those man-eating plants popped up or when you became Midnight Sparkle, Twilight."

"But how do they have the ability to fight magic now?" Rainbow Dash questions.

Everyone starts thinking about Rainbow Dash's question before Twilight gasps.

"Do you think they somehow figured it out through my pendant?" she asks.

"How would they do that?" Applejack questions. "It was destroyed when Sunset Shimmer smashed it to use all the magic it had to fight you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe, but according to Rough Draft, they can not only defend themselves from magic now, but they were able to take the magic away from Adagio and Aria just like my pendant," Twilight points out. "So either they just got the idea from watching me steal magic from you guys during the Friendship Games, or this Doc guy somehow gained some efficient research when Sunset and I were battling each other or more likely, my pendant did survive, and they took it."

Everyone stares at Twilight, surprised by her theory.

"Do you think that your pendant could have survived, and Vinyl and the others stole it during the battle just so that they could build their weapons?" Soarin asks.

"I think it's possible," Twilight answers. "I did specifically build it so that it was strong enough to contain anomalies of mass proportions. I mean, it did contain magic powerful enough that I could've destroyed two entire worlds with it. Now that I think about it, the only reason we've thought that it was destroyed is because none of us saw it after Sunset saved me."

Everyone contemplates at Twilight's words before Fluttershy says, "We were pretty focused on showing how great the Magic of Friendship is to you both during and after you and Sunset were fighting."

Everyone nods in agreement before Applejack says, "So let me see if I got this straight; the E.M.R. might have taken your pendant, and used it to create their weapons and track down and defeat Adagio and Aria?"

"More or less," Twilight answers. "But it's great that they did, right? I mean, there's no harm in more people fighting any further magical problems that we're going to encounter."

"Actually, it's a little more complicated than that," Rainbow Dash says, rubbing the back of her head.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks.

The Rainbooms look away from here, unsure of how to answer Twilight's question before Sunset Shimmer decides to answer.

"You see, Twilight, Octavia and the other members of the E.M.R. made it clear in the past that they are on...uneasy terms with us and magic," she explains. "They want to be able to handle problems with magic without our help, which led to us having a very fragile alliance with them when we found out what they were up too after Sonata, Adagio and Aria's trial. Add that to how they've been quiet ever since Rough Draft and Octavia broke up, and we're only hearing about them now suddenly able to fight against magic without saying a word to us is concerning."

"But their weapons that they possibly made from my pendant did save Rough Draft," Twilight points out.

"And I am more grateful for that than I can put into words, but by making these weapons secretly, they have made it clear that they still don't trust us," Sunset Shimmer says. "The fact that the only reason we know that they've done this is because Rough Draft told me raises concerns about what they're up to."

"Sunset's right," Rainbow Dash says firmly. "We're all glad to have our friend back by any means, but it sounds fishy that those guys don't trust us with what they're doing. I, for one, think we oughta give them a piece of our mind."

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," Applejack says calmly. "For all we know, their reasons for not telling us might not be as simple as that. I suggest we talk to them and set the record straight."

"I agree with AJ," Caramel says, earning a smile from Applejack. "There may be more to this than what we know simply from what Rough Draft has told us. If there's a chance we can settle things peacefully with the E.M.R. guys, we should take it. You girls do represent the Magic of Friendship after all."

Everyone else makes nods of agreement before Fluttershy nervously asks, "So should we look for them after school or something?"

"No, I'll talk to them alone," Sunset Shimmer says. "It's probably better that we don't all come together and give them the wrong idea. Besides, I should at least thank them for saving my boyfriend's life."

"But where can you find them?" Soarin asks. "We don't know where their classes are for the rest of the day, or what they're doing after school."

"Octavia and the others normally hang out in the music room when we don't have it reserved for band practice, so I'll start there," Sunset Shimmer suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Rainbow Dash says. "But for the record, if they haven't told us about their new toys for any suspicious reason, then we officially do have a problem."

Sunset Shimmer frowns at Rainbow Dash before she reluctantly says, "Agreed."

After lunch, the last two class periods came and went, though some students and teachers started asking Sunset Shimmer about Rough Draft. The news has recently posted articles that he was kidnapped and shot in the arm by two escaped convicts, but not much else apart from that. Sunset Shimmer didn't want to have to deal with people asking the same questions constantly while her mind was on talking to the E.M.R., but at the same time, she appreciates that people care about what happened to her boyfriend. Despite that, however, she still misses him during seventh period where his desk was left empty next to her.

When the final bell rings, Sunset Shimmer grabs her stuff and races out of the classroom. She collects Rough Draft's homework from Vice Principal Luna's office and makes it to the front entrance before she remembers her plan to thank the E.M.R. if they're in the music room. Sunset Shimmer quietly groans, not wanting to delay returning to Rough Draft's side any longer, but reluctantly turns around and heads to the music room, secretly hoping that no one is there.

When Sunset Shimmer makes it to the door of the music room, however, she hears a cello playing on the other side. Curious, she slowly opens the door to find Octavia sitting on a stool in the middle of the room alone, playing her cello with a sad but focused look on her face.

watch?v=0oIS78wgHhk

Her phone is playing background music as she plays each note with firm passion. Sunset Shimmer watches Octavia play, moved by the emotion she puts into her music. She debates whether to go in or leave and try to talk to her and the rest of the E.M.R. another day.

Suddenly, Octavia finishes playing her song and opens her eyes as she sighs heavily. Then she undoes her bow tie, reaches under her shirt, and takes out a necklace that she appears to be wearing underneath. Sunset Shimmer stares at the action curiously until she looks more closely and sees the heart-shaped sapphire hanging from the chain. Sunset Shimmer's mouth drops as she realizes Octavia is wearing the necklace that was meant to be Rough Draft's Christmas present to her.

Octavia stares at the jewel with a broken-hearted look. She rubs her thumb over its surface as a small tear falls down one of her cheeks. Then she kisses the jewel before she whispers, "I miss you, darling."

Sunset Shimmer stares at her boyfriend's ex in shock. She can't believe what she just saw or heard, but once her mind fully processed what just happened, her shock turns into anger. Without thinking, she pulls the door open, causing it to slam into the wall making Octavia jump before she turns around to see Sunset Shimmer storming towards her.

"Are you kidding me?" She growls, glaring daggers at Octavia. "Are you seriously kidding me? You're wearing the necklace and kissing it?!"

Octavia looks at Sunset Shimmer, shocked at her outburst before her surprised face turns calm and collective.

"I don't recall what jewelry I wear and what I do with it being any of your business, Ms. Shimmer," she says in an uptight but firm tone.

"When it's the necklace that _my_ boyfriend wanted to give to you before you ruthlessly broke his heart, I'd say that makes it plenty my business," Sunset Shimmer shouts. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that looked like you want him back even though he's dating me!"

"Of course I want him back, you twit!" Octavia growls. "I realize my mistake, and I will do anything to get him back!"

Sunset Shimmer looks at Octavia in disbelief.

"Oh, _now_ you want him back?" she scolds. "After months, _months_ of not even speaking to him, you want him back? Well tough luck, Octavia, because he's mine and I have no plans of letting him go! You can kiss it and go back to that Prench snob you so quickly replaced him with!"

"I did not replace him!" Octavia barks. "I wanted nothing to do with Treble Clef. Vinyl practically pushed me into a relationship with him even though I made it clear that I just wanted to be alone, trying to convince myself that I wronged the love of my life!"

"He's not the love of your life; he's mine!" Sunset Shimmer shouts. "And you have no right to be anywhere _near_ Rough Draft. Do you have any idea how much you destroyed him when Sonata told him you were dating another guy just mere weeks after you dumped him? He was emotionally dead for two weeks!"

Octavia flinches at Sunset Shimmer's words and looks down ashamedly as Sunset Shimmer continues.

"He didn't want to do anything with other people, he refused to be near anyone, even Soarin and Caramel, and he would lock himself in his room after school wallowing in all the agony that you put him through. It was a miracle that we were able to get through to him at all and convince him to move on with his life, and even then, he would show signs that he was still in some way miserable! But then again, you must be too cold and cruel for you to care about -"

"OF COURSE, I BLOODY CARE!" Octavia screams, standing up and glaring at Sunset Shimmer face to face. "Even when I thought I did the right thing by breaking up with him, I was tormented by the image of seeing his devastated face when I said those words to him! I would get nightmares seeing him broken-hearted and find myself crying and hugging my pillow, pretending it was him and begging him for forgiveness! Even when I acted like everything was for the best, and I was fine with my distant relationship with Treble Clef, I felt it in my body that what I was doing was wrong! I would give away every song I've written, every moment good and bad in Manehatten and every musical instrument my family possesses if it meant I could change time so that I never dumped him, and I wouldn't be wearing this necklace in secret but wearing it for all to see with love and pride as I walk down the halls with him hand in hand!"

"Well, you can't!" Sunset Shimmer snaps. "He is my boyfriend now! He loves me, he does everything he can to support me, and he just proved that he was willing to die trying to protect me and my homeworld! No matter how much you want him back or how often you wear that necklace, the fact remains is that he's with me, he's happy, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Both girls stare at each other menacingly, not saying a word to each other. Neither one is willing to move an inch as the room surrounds itself with silence. Finally, Octavia gives in and sighs sadly.

"You're right," she says quietly. "He is happy with you. As much as I don't want to admit it, I know how much he has meant to you ever since I've turned my back on him. I can fight with you with everything that I am, and it wouldn't be enough. We both want him to be happy, and I can't bear to see him broken up again, even if it would give me a chance to get him back. If you end up being the one who will make him happy for the rest of his life, supporting his writing, raising a family with him, and everything, I won't get in the way."

Sunset Shimmer looks at Octavia, a little surprised by this and then smiles kindly at her.

"Thank you, Octavia," she says calmly. "I appreciate that you-"

"I'm not finished," Octavia interrupts sharply. "I may not pursue him as long as you are together, but that doesn't mean I won't pounce on the chance to get him back. If you do _anything_ to hurt him or if by chance something happens that leads to you two breaking up, I will do everything within my power to make him mine again. I will run over to him, I will show him my necklace, I will tell him everything I have just told you, and I will work hard to repair our relationship and prove that my love for him burns even brighter than before. And when the day comes that he takes me back, I will kiss him fiercely, I will hug him tightly, and I will _never_ let go of him again."

Sunset Shimmer stands there taken aback by Octavia's firm words. Octavia glares at her, showing the sincerity of everything she said. Finally, Sunset Shimmer speaks with a menacing tone.

"I came here to thank you and your friends for saving the guy I love and try to talk peacefully about you suddenly having weapons to fight magic without saying a word to either of us, but now I don't care what you're reasons were for hiding things from us. It's clear to me that things between both the E.M.R. and the Rainbooms go, we officially have a problem. As for Rough Draft, you have my undying gratitude for saving his life, but as long as he's rightfully mine, I don't _ever_ want to see you anywhere near him again."

And without waiting for Octavia to respond, Sunset Shimmer slams the door open and storms out of the school.

Sunset Shimmer drives her motorcycle with anger still flowing through her veins. She cannot believe that Octavia suddenly wants Rough Draft back and is waiting for Sunset and Rough Draft's relationship to end. She parks her motorcycle at Canterlot General Hospital's parking lot, walks into the hospital, and takes the elevator with frustration covering her face until the elevator opens to the floor of Rough Draft's room, and she hears a familiar sound.

It is a high pitched giggle that unmistakably sounds like Sonata. Sunset Shimmer's curiosity takes over her mind as she walks over to find the door to Rough Draft's room slightly open. She leans to the opening to see Sonata sitting on Rough Draft's bed as both she and Rough Draft laugh out loud. Sunset Shimmer smiles at the sight as Rough Draft speaks.

"Seriously, it's uncanny how Caramel has been getting so confident on how things are going between him and AJ that he kept calling her his 'hope-to-be girl' in the middle of the games right as Twilight was stealing her magic. It's just one of those things that drive us insane with how they've been keeping their dates a secret."

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to hear Granny, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac's side on what's going on between those two," Sonata giggles like a little girl. "So then what happened?"

"Well, Twilight's pendant got knocked out of her hand, and a bunch of portals to Equestria started popping up with giant man-eating plants coming out of them," Rough Draft says. "They started attacking Sunset, Rainbow Dash, and the two girls that were in the motocross race with them. Then Rainbow Dash transformed and started fighting the plants until Sunset Shimmer won the race, and Twilight closed her pendant, so all the portals disappeared. Everyone at CHS was going ballistic that we won the race, and I was kind of cheering too, but I was also all 'why are we cheering when they almost got eaten by plants?' It was insane how not even Soarin and Caramel were worried that someone could've gotten seriously hurt."

"Sounds like something Sunset would say," Sonata says, giving Rough Draft a playful smirk.

"I - well yeah, it does," Rough Draft says, bashfully making Sunset Shimmer smile warmly. "Anyway, we had the last round of the Friendship Games, and I was all worried about what was going to happen next. Suddenly as Dean Cadance and Vice Principal Luna were announcing the final event, there was a big explosion, and Twilight was getting consumed by a big ball of magic and turned into a she-demon. She destroyed the CHS statue and then opened a whole bunch of portals. Everyone, including me, Soarin, and Caramel, are running for our lives, but as I'm following Soarin and Caramel, a portal opened right in front of me. I backed away, but then another pops up right underneath my feet, and I almost fell through, falling a hundred feet above Equestria's version of Canterlot to my death."

Sonata gasps loudly like a child hearing a story from her grandpa, which makes Rough Draft laugh, and even Sunset Shimmer giggles quietly.

"How did you survive?" Sonata asks, intrigued.

Rough Draft scratches the back of his head with his uninjured hand as he reluctantly answers, "Octavia saved me."

Sunset Shimmer frowns while Sonata looks at Rough Draft, surprised.

"Tavi?" She asks. "How in the world was she able to save you?"

"Just happened to be in the right place at the right time, I guess," Rough Draft answers shrugging with his good arm. "Anyway, she got me out of the portal, and then we heard another explosion, and I turn around to see Sunset transform into some... I don't know how to describe it, but she turned into some...phoenix-angel thing with fiery wings, a horn on her forehead, and this pink and aqua dress."

"Oooo, sounds cool," Sonata comments.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, even though this was a battle for two worlds, I couldn't help but notice how she looked pretty hot," Rough Draft says, smirking, not knowing Sunset Shimmer is raising her eyebrow with a flirtatious smirk. "Anyway, she and Twilight were fighting, and it looked like Sunset Shimmer was going to die, so I shouted out her name in fear. Then Twilight's dog, Spike, called out her name, and that distracted her long enough for Sunset to get the upper hand and change her back to normal. Then they and the other Rainbooms, the Crystal Prep team and both Vice Principal Luna and Principal Celestia told Principal Cinch off, and then Twilight decided to transfer to CHS."

"Wow," Sonata says. "The Friendship Games sounds like fun, magical stuff aside. I wish I was there to see it. The skating sounds like it would've been fun with Pinkie Pie."

"I'm sure you would have loved it, Sonny," Rough Draft says with a smile.

"But it sounds wrong that Tavi was there to save you instead of Sunset," Sonata says with a frown. "I mean, I told her to watch over you while I was hunting Adagio and Aria with the cops, and yet it's Tavi who has saved you twice since then."

Sunset Shimmer looks down at the ground sadly as Sonata's words hit her like a brick.

"Well, in a way she still did," Rough Draft says. "I mean Octavia saved me from falling to my death, but it was Sunset who stopped Twilight from destroying the world and everyone in it including me. So if Sunset hadn't stopped Twilight, all of us would have died anyway, therefore technically both girls saved my life."

"That's true," Sonata admits scratching her chin in thought.

"And besides, even though Octavia saved my life with Vinyl and the other E.M.R. guys, it doesn't change how I feel about her. I'm still pissed that she's been dating that Treble Clef, and even then, the fact remains that I'm with Sunset now, and I'm happier for it. Octavia may have saved my life, but she didn't save my heart when she had the chance. That is all on Sunset."

Sunset Shimmer smiles warmly at Rough Draft's words until she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to find Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom standing right behind her.

"Snooping on your guy, are we?" Granny Smith says with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh uh...no, no, nothing like that," Sunset says sheepishly. "I just didn't want to interrupt Rough Draft telling his story."

"Uh-huh," Granny says unconvinced. "If you got a problem, dear, you best confront Rough Draft about it. Meantime, I'd like to use that door to take Sonny home."

Sunset Shimmer moves away from the door, still a little bashful as Granny, Big Mac and Apple Bloom open the door and let themselves in. As soon as they start to enter the room, Sonata and Rough Draft turn their heads to see them. Immediately, Sonata's eyes light up as she squeals, "GRANNY!" and runs over to hug Granny Smith.

"Hey, we're here too," Apple Bloom pouts before Sonata comes over to hug her and Big Mac.

"Oh, we're so glad to see you safe and sound, Sonny," Granny says in relief.

"Eeyup," Big Mac says.

"Hiya, Rough Draft," Apple Bloom says, walking over to Rough Draft's side. "How're you feeling?"

"My arm is still in pain, and I can't open my eye yet, but otherwise, I'm better," Rough Draft answers with a smile.

"Now, where in the world are your folks during all this?" Granny Smith asks skeptically. "I would think at least your mother would be here all day."

"Dad still had to go to work, and my mom was here all day," Rough Draft answers. "She went to the police station not long before Sonata came. She's determined to make sure Adagio and Aria never see the light of day for a long time."

"Now that sounds like a mother," Granny says with a smirk. "I've heard from some of my friends how your mother is angrier than a nest of hornets. Course, I know Sonny wanted to get some closure over her sisters, so I hope we can do that before they're locked up for good."

Rough Draft's smile fades as he looks down and sighs before looking at Sonata.

"Sonata, there's something I think you should know," he says hesitantly, making Sunset Shimmer curious as she peaks through the door again. "While Adagio and Aria where.. interrogating me, they were telling me that..."

Everyone looks at Rough Draft concerned before he reluctantly finishes his sentence.

"...that you three aren't sisters, and they only wanted you with them because they needed you for your siren magic."

Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac gasp at this news. Sunset Shimmer stares at her boyfriend from afar, unable to believe what she just heard. Everyone looks at Sonata, who stares at Rough Draft for a moment but then looks down at the floor.

"I know," she says sadly.

"What?" Everyone shouts.

"You knew that they weren't your sisters?" Apple Bloom asks, surprised. "But Sonny, you've been calling them that ever since you started living with us."

"I know," Sonata says in a glum tone. "But the truth is we were created by something or someone that we've never met. All we knew or cared about was our power and survival, but even at our worst moments ever since we were banished from Equestria, I wanted to believe that in some way, the three of us were a family. I guess I never really started to accept that I was fooling myself until Adagio abandoned me, and even then, I wanted to believe there was a good reason behind that. I know it sounds childish, but the fact is the two of them were the only family I had."

Everyone looks at Sonata sadly before Granny Smith places her hand on Sonata's shoulder.

"No, they weren't, Sonny. Not anymore," she says. "You have us now; the Apples, the Rainbooms, even Rough Draft, Caramel, and Soarin. We're all your family now. In fact, we were coming over to take you home now. Your blanket is waiting."

Sonata gives Granny a heartwarming smile before she says, "Yes. I would like to come home now. Though speaking of which, where's Applejack?"

"Oh, she's gonna meet us at Sweet Apple Acres," Granny answers. "She had something to do with Caramel after school first."

Rough Draft and Sonata gave each other smug looks before Sonata turns to Granny Smith and says, "How very interesting."

Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom gave their own smug looks in response before Granny Smith says, "Well, we best get going. Heal well, Rough Draft."

"I will," Rough Draft says as the three Apples and Sonata walk out the door. Sunset Shimmer quickly backs away just in time for Sonata to open the door without hitting her.

"Hi, Sunset. He's been waiting for you," Sonata says with another smug look, which makes Sunset blush.

"And I've been waiting to get back to him," Sunset Shimmer manages to say, trying to act flirtatious. Granny Smith raises her eyebrow at Sunset as she escorts Sonata, Big Mac and Apple Bloom down the hall. Once they are out of sight, Sunset Shimmer sighs before she collects herself and finally enters the room. Rough Draft watches her approach him with a loving smile on his face.

"I thought I heard you over there when they were leaving," he says, sitting up. "I was wondering what was taking you so long to -"

But before Rough Draft can finish his sentence, Sunset Shimmer sits next to him, wraps her arms around him, pulls him in with as much force as she can muster, and smashes her lips together with his. Rough Draft's eyes widen as his girlfriend kisses him fiercely with her eyes closed. His purple cheeks turn deep red as Sunset Shimmer lets out a soft moan of pleasure before she lets him go, and he falls back on the bed with a plop. Rough Draft stares at the ceiling as Sunset Shimmer helps herself back to her cuddling spot, pleased with her handiwork.

"Wha...the...ju...I...where did that come from?!" Rough Draft manages to ask, making Sunset Shimmer giggle.

"Oh nothing," Sunset Shimmer says, pretending to sound innocent. "It's just that the last time I looked, I have the most wonderful boyfriend in two worlds who was almost taken away from me by two evil girls, and I would be devastated if that ever happened."

"Uh...okay," Rough Draft manages to say, still in shock. "Message received."

"Good," Sunset says with a pleased smirk. "Now put your arm around me. We have much cuddling to do while you're healing, babe."

"Uh...as you wish, my sunshine," he says bashfully as his arm robotically wraps around Sunset Shimmer. She, in turn, rests her head back on Rough Draft's chest, wraps her arms around him, and lets out a delighted sigh, happy to be back by his side again.

But as she holds Rough Draft, her smile turns into a frown as she thinks about what has happened in the last couple of weeks. How will she be able to protect her boyfriend if his ex of all people is always there to help him and she isn't?


	44. Chapter 44

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

After staying ten days at the hospital, my arm, and most of my bruises on my face and stomach were healed, and I was allowed to go home. Some of my black eye is still around my eye, but it has healed enough that I can see with it. Sunset and my parents stayed by my side through most of the stay at the hospital, but Soarin and Caramel and the others checked on me every day after school until visiting hours were over, and that would leave me with just my parents and Sunset to keep me company. Finally, I was allowed to leave, and Nurse Redheart brought back my clothes that have been cleaned and my special present for Sunset much to my relief.

The Thursday after I was sent home, I started going back to school. It didn't take long before I was surrounded by students asking questions and telling me that they're glad to see me okay. It was overwhelming but nice to see so many people delighted to see me apart from Sunset and my friends. I had a lot of homework to catch up on despite Sunset bringing back my homework from every school day I missed, but thankfully I'm ambidextrous, so I don't have to worry about not being able to write on my school work because of my arm. The doctors said it will continue to hurt for several months, so I have to be careful with how much I use it for a good, long while.

Though as happy as she is that I'm healed, I notice that Sunset has been feeling down. Soarin and Caramel and the others told me about how she's been feeling a little guilty that she wasn't there to save me when Octavia of all people was. As much as I can see why since this is the second time Octavia has rescued me, I agree with the others that Sunset shouldn't be so hard on herself. Sometimes I want to tell her up front, but at the same time, I feel I should be giving her some space.

It's the Friday night after I was released from the hospital, and Sunset and I decided to eat at a burger joint for a quiet dinner date after she had rehearsal with the Rainbooms.

"Babe, slow down, you're gonna choke," Sunset says, chuckling as she watches me take huge bites of my burger.

"I can't help it," I reply after I eventually swallow. "Ten days is too long from having any real food. You saw the stuff I was eating there. Apart from that big breakfast burrito I had the morning before they released me, I ate nothing but garbage!"

Sunset shudders before she says, "Admittingly, I should never have asked to try that mac and cheese casserole you had last Saturday night."

"Exactly," I say. "So, I'm filling myself up with real food until I forget the taste of that stuff."

"Well, at least chew a few more times before you swallow," Sunset pleads. "The last thing I want is to see you in the hospital again."

"Fair enough," I sigh as I take a smaller bite of my burger much to my girlfriend's appreciation.

"Thanks, babe," she says before taking a bite out of her burger. "By the way, how is your arm feeling?"

"Still hurts, but it's not so bad as long as I don't make any sudden movements," I answer. "I gotta say though; I kinda like the scars I'm getting from the wounds. They look kinda cool."

Sunset finches at the thought of my scars.

"I'm glad you're thinking optimistically about getting shot, Rough Draft, but please don't talk about it like that for a while," she says. "The thought of Adagio shooting you is still a little raw to me. It's gonna be hard enough to look at her again when we see her and Aria at the hearing knowing they almost took you from me."

"Right, sorry," I say apologetically.

We continue to eat in silence for a few minutes before Sunset's eyes light up.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she says. "The Apples and Pinkie are planning a party for you and Sonata tomorrow night."

"Oh, really?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah, it's like a mixture of Pinkie's promise to Sonata to throw a party when she came back and celebrating that you're out of the hospital," she replies. "It's mostly just us, the Apples and our friends all hanging out for food, music, and dancing."

"That sounds like fun," I say before a thought enters my mind. "Speaking of dancing, I don't know if you've noticed, but it's been a year now since the Spring Fling."

Sunset gives a sad smile.

"I have, actually,' she says. "It's a shame they decided not to have it this year because of the Friendship Games. I would have liked to have done it right for once?"

"How do you mean?" I ask.

"You know, do what I knew you were hoping I was going to ask when I took you up on that hill; take you to the dance," she answers. "I could have asked Rarity to make a gorgeous dress for me. I imagine you'd be staring at me amazed seeing me in it, I'd stare back seeing you so handsome in a tux, and then we'd go to dinner before the dance and then dance the night away with our friends, and we'd hold each other close during every slow dance, wishing the night would never end."

"Hmmm, that does sound wonderful," I say, resting my head with my hand. "But hey, if there's dancing involved in the party tomorrow, we can do some dancing.

"That would be perfect," Sunset says before she looks at me curiously. "But wait, you don't dance, so how are we going to do that?"

"Oh, I know how to waltz," I say.

"Really? Since when?" Sunset asks.

"Since she-who-must-not-be-named taught me before we went to that ball in Manhattan," I answer, which made Sunset frown at mentioning Octavia. Trying to cheer her up, I quickly say, "Of course we could do a more modern slow dance where you wrap your arms around my neck, and I wrap my arms around your waist, and we just move back and forth. I'm sure it would be better for my arm not to hold your hand up anyway."

Sunset doesn't say anything at first. Then she looks up to me and gives me a sad smile.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Rough Draft, but I'm still uneasy with you talking about her," She says.

"I know, but why? You shouldn't be hard on yourself just because she rescued me, and you didn't," I say sincerely. "It doesn't change how I feel about what happened between her and me. Heck, if anything, I'm as concerned as you and the rest of our friends are that she and Vinyl and the rest of their group might have made those inventions with Twilight's pendant without a word to you guys."

"I know, babe, but it still hurts that she was there to save you and not me," Sunset says sadly. "I can't explain why I feel this way, and you probably wouldn't believe it if I did, but I just...am."

I look at her sadly and reach out to take her hand.

"I understand," I say. "Just know that I hope you won't let what happened get to you. I'm out of the hospital, and Adagio and Aria are going to be locked up for good if my mom has her way. Everything is going to be back to the way we want them to be, you'll see."

Sunset doesn't say anything right away. Then she looks at my hand, holding hers and smiles before she kisses it softly, making me smile before she looks at me.

"You're right," she says. "It's better that we focus on the here and now, starting with yours and Sonata's party."

"That's my sunshine," I say, making her smile grow as she chuckles with her mouth closed.

With that, we continue to eat our food until our plates are empty. I sigh and pat my belly, making Sunset giggle.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about," I say pleased. "That's what I call a burger."

"Glad you're satisfied, you nerd," Sunset says, giving me her signature smirk.

"That reminds me, though," I say. "What kind of stuff do you eat when you're a pony in Equestria?"

Sunset chuckles again as she scratches the back of her head.

"Oh, mostly hay-related stuff," she says. "We do eat dairy, fruit, and vegetables, but hay is usually the main ingredient in all our other foods like bread, cakes, burgers, bacon, and so forth."

"Bacon and burgers made of hay...okay," I say, both intrigued yet somewhat disturbed. "So how did you adjust to eating meat."

"Oh, I mostly had to deal with the fact that my human body needs it," Sunset Shimmer says, shrugging. "It's a little uncomfortable to eat cow sometimes given that they talk and live socially just like ponies in Equestria, but at the same time it's like riding a horse at Sweet Apple Acres; eventually you just accept that they're technically different species and -"

Suddenly, Sunset's eyes widen, and her mouth drops as she gasps. Before I can ask what's wrong, she says, "Get down!" in a loud whisper. I hesitantly obey, and we both hide under the table. Sunset places her finger in front of her mouth for silence before I can ask what's the matter. We stay in our position for about ten seconds before Sunset gets up from under the table and looks through our window.

"Whew, they didn't see us!" she says excitedly. "Rough Draft, look!"

Confused, I get up from underneath the table and look out the window where Sunset is pointing. My mouth drops as I discover that Applejack and Caramel had just passed us walking down the street hand in hand.

"By The Force," I say, amazed. "Is this really happening several feet away from us?"

Sunset rolls her eyes, amused at my Star Wars reference before she says, "Yes, you silly nerd, that is Applejack and Caramel walking down the street holding hands."

"Holy cow," I say as we watch Applejack and Caramel wait to cross the street from us. Caramel is talking to Applejack while Applejack is laughing, entertained with what he's saying. "I see this with my own eyes, and I still can't believe it."

"Me neither," Sunset says. "So this is what they've been hiding these past couple weeks. They just decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend behind our backs secretly."

"Oh, they aren't yet," I state before I cover my mouth.

Sunset looks at me, confused.

"How do you know that?" she asks.

"I can't say," I say quickly. "Let's just say I Pinkie Pie promised that I wouldn't say anything about something that might or might not happen between them."

"Got it," Sunset says, fully understanding. "Still, though, it would be nice to learn more about what they've been secretly up to."

"Agreed," I say. "Maybe we should ambush them and be all 'Okay, what's going on here?'"

"No, let's not do that," Sunset says. "I don't want to ruin their date."

I scratch my chin before I get a new idea.

"Well, we could follow them and try to hear what they're saying," I say. "Maybe take some pictures to show the others. If we get caught, we could say we happen to be taking a walk after our own date, which technically we are."

Sunset raises her eyebrow and gives me a skeptical smirk.

"You know, Mr. Draft, I get the feeling that you're starting to think like my old self," she says smugly. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing that I'm giving you this kind of influence."

"Point that out all you want, my beloved, but you know you want to follow them," I say in a confident singing voice.

Sunset rolls her eyes before she excitedly says, "You're right, I do. Let's go!"

Sunset quickly takes out her wallet from her back pocket and places a couple of dollar bills on the center of the table before she grabs my hand and yanks me out of my seat and out of the restaurant.

For about ten minutes now, we've been quietly following Caramel and Applejack, watching them talk and laugh while holding hands. Every now and then, Sunset and I have to shush each other, trying to contain our excitement.

"I can't hear what they're saying," I whisper.

"Me neither, but I don't think we can come any closer without them noticing us," Sunset whispers back.

"Where are they even going? This doesn't look like the way to his house or Sweet Apple Acres," I quietly ask.

"I don't know," Sunset answers. "I assume they've already eaten or something at this hour."

"Ooo, do you think either one of them is taking each other to a secret hideout that's special to them, and they've never told anyone about it until tonight?" I suggest.

Sunset stops walking and looks at me with an amused yet skeptical look.

"Babe, I love you, but your taste in romance is almost as bad as Rarity's," she says.

"Meh, as long as you are by my side, I can live with that," I say with a shrug.

Sunset rolls her eyes before we continue following our two friends. The sneaking goes on for a few more minutes until Applejack and Caramel stop in front of a construction store. She says something to Caramel that I think means she's going to be right back, and Caramel nods with a smile before she enters the store. Sunset and I hide behind a tree as we see Caramel looking at the moon with a love-struck, goofy grin on his face.

"Wow, he must be in heaven right now," Sunset whispers.

"Oh yeah, he's got it bad," I whisper back. "If he was in even more bliss, there would be hearts floating above his head."

Sunset covers her mouth as she snickers at the thought.

"Well, he hasn't fainted yet, so that's good," she says.

"Good point, Sunset," I say, grinning. "I'd say our dear Caramel is finally starting to become a man."

"Looks like it," Sunset says, smirking. "Maybe we should stop following them now. I think we've learned more than enough without either of them knowing we're here."

"Agreed," I say with a nod. We turn around a quietly walk away until ...

"HELP! HEl -"

Sunset and I turn around to see two hooded figures with one of them covering Caramel's mouth and dragging him away.

"Hey, stop!" Sunset calls out as she and I run over to them.

Suddenly, the hooded figure not holding Caramel holds out what looks like a pellet and smashes it to the ground. Smoke comes out and covers our eyes, and we start coughing until the smoke clears, and the three of them have disappeared.

"Oh, please don't tell me this is Adagio and Aria again," Sunset says worryingly.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," I say. "They can't have gone fa - wait, there they are!"

I point to the end of the block where the two figures are carrying Caramel away.

"Let's go," I say before Sunset grabs my shoulder firmly.

"No, you stay here and tell Applejack what's happened, I'll go after them," she says before she leaves without letting me say a word. I groan in annoyance at her desire to protect me before the store door opens to reveal a confused and worried Applejack.

"Rough Draft? What's going on? Where's Caramel?" she asks.

"Uh...well, I don't know how else to say it, but basically, Sunset and I were walking home from a dinner date when we saw two hooded figures capture Caramel," I say, scratching the back of my neck.

"WHAT?!" Applejack shouts in panic. "Where's Sunset?"

"She went after them," I answer. "They went that way and -"

As soon as I point in the direction where Sunset is following the hooded figures, Applejack starts racing after them without a word. I call out to her and start running after her as fast as I can, but Applejack is slightly faster than me. Finally, just as I am about to lose her, she takes a turn to a driveway at a street where the houses have no backyard fences. I manage to follow her to the front porch of a house just in time to see that she caught up with Sunset.

"I thought I said just tell her what happened," Sunset says as she watches me catch up with them.

"She started running after you before I could finish explaining," I say with my hands on my knees, out of breath.

"What in the world is going on, Sunset? Who took Caramel?" Applejack demands.

"I don't know yet," Sunset says. "Whoever did appear to have smoke pellets and lives in this house."

"Well, if the latter is true, then that thankfully rules out Adagio and Aria escaping," I pant.

"Well, then who? Trixie?" Applejack asks.

"No, she lives closer to CHS," Sunset answers. "I don't know who lives around here or who would want to kidnap Caramel."

"Well, I ain't waiting to find out," Applejack says determinedly. "Someone kidnapped my date, and I want to find out who and why."

Without another word, Applejack walks to the front door and bangs on it ferociously. Sunset and I look at each other worryingly before a woman in her later forties opens the door and smiles at us.

"Rough Draft, how nice to finally see you," she greets in a chipper voice.

Applejack and Sunset turn to me in confusion, and I stare at the woman dumbfounded.

"Uh, do I know you?" I ask.

The woman scoffs in an upbeat demeanor and says, "Oh, that's right, we haven't been introduced. I'm Mrs. Drops, Bon Bon's mother. We haven't met, but Bon Bon has shown me many pictures of you and the rest of her friends!"

Sunset and Applejack keep looking back and forth between Mrs. Drops and me as I stand there bewildered at this surprise.

"Oh, Mrs. Drops, how nice to finally meet you," I say in my best cheery demeanor.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, young man," Mrs. Drops says. "And who are your other friends?"

"Uh, this is Applejack and my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer," I say as Applejack and Sunset give Mrs. Drops a friendly but awkward greeting.

Mrs. Drops turns to Sunset, confused.

"Girlfriend?" She asks. "I thought you are dating Octavia Melody."

Sunset frowns at her comment, and I clear my throat and say, "No ma'am. Octavia and I broke up a few months ago."

Mrs. Drops frowns and says, "Awww, that's a shame. You two sounded like such a loving couple judging by what Bon Bon and Lyra have said about you."

Sunset grows more uncomfortable, but before I can say anything further, Applejack jumps in.

"Look, are Lyra and Bon Bon here?" She asks impatiently.

Mrs. Drops turns to Applejack, taken aback by her abrupt demeanor.

"Well...yes," she says. "They just came home and went downstairs with someone."

"Well, that someone happens to be my -" Applejack begins before she suddenly holds her tongue. Sunset, Mrs. Drops, and I turn to her curiously as she struggles to say another word.

"Your what, dear?" Mrs. Drops asks with her eyebrow raised.

Applejack continues to stutter until Sunset cuts in.

"What she's trying to say is that we just saw them with another good friend of ours, Caramel, and we're wondering if we can come in and join them. We haven't seen them in a while, and we thought we could fix that while they're with our other friend, Caramel."

Mrs. Drops' face turns cheery again instantly.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" She says. "Come on in. Do you want me to let the girls know?"

"Oh, no, thank you," I say quickly. "I think we want our visit to be a surprise. You know how those girls are."

Mrs. Drops beams at me and says, "I sure do. The basement is down the main hall and on the third door to your left. You go have fun!"

Sunset and Applejack politely thank Mrs. Drops as we enter the house. The three of us take a moment to quietly whisper how ecstatic Mrs. Drops is once she's gone. Applejack quietly opens the door, and sure enough, I can hear Caramel panicking down below.

"D-d-done hurt me, please! I don't have anything you want! Please just let me go!" He cries.

"Aw, now why in the world would we want to hurt a cutie like you, Caramel Bear?" We hear Bon Bon say.

"Yeah, that's the last thing we would ever want to do," says Lyra.

"Lyra? Bon Bon? Is that you?" We hear Caramel ask as we carefully walk down the stairs.

"Surprise!" Both Lyra and Bon Bon say at the same time as we hear the sound of a light switch that makes Caramel gasp and Sunset, Applejack, and I quietly gasp once we peak from the bottom steps.

The basement wall is decorated with pictures of Caramel. They appear to be cropped from photos he's posted on MyStable or back when he, Soarin and I were in the E.M.R. At the center of the room is Caramel sitting on a chair in front of a table with a red tablecloth and two lit candles and at the center, a pile of sweets on a plate.

"What in the world?" Applejack, Sunset, and I whisper at the same time.

"What in the world?" Caramel asks, bewildered with his surroundings. "What is going on?"

"It's a surprise date, Caramel Bear," Lyra answers. "We haven't had a date with you since like, forever, so we decided to change that."

"What? Uh, girls, it's only been one date for a reason," Caramel manages to say. "I only asked because I hoped it would help me get a chance with Applejack."

"And we thought you should give us another chance," Bon Bon says, sitting on the other side of the table from Caramel. "Besides, Applejack still isn't your girlfriend, am I right?"

Caramel stutters and hesitates.

"Well, it's kind of a secret -"

"So, in other words, no," Lyra interrupts.

"I didn't say that," Caramel says.

"You didn't say yes either," Bon Bon says, smirking. "Which means you're still struggling to be with a girl that's just giving you scraps of what you want when both of us would jump and the chance to be with you."

Sunset and I turn to Applejack, who is fuming with anger. We turn to Caramel, who feels the same.

"Applejack's not like that!" He snaps. "She may not be my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about me. When I'm with her, I give it everything I have to make her smile, to make my efforts the best part of her day. She may not feel the same way I do, but she cares enough to let me try again and again and again to show how much I want to be with her. She's a strong spirited woman who can be stubborn to a fault but is also loyal, honest, and supportive to her family and friends to no end that makes any man let alone me unworthy to be anywhere near let much less have a shred of a chance with her. I mean, how do you expect me to react when you two keep talking down to the girl I love?"

Both my eyes and Sunset's widen, and we turn to Applejack again, who is even more surprised. Even Lyra and Bon Bon are taken aback.

"The girl you what?" They both ask simultaneously.

Without even thinking, Applejack steps out of her hiding spot and says, "Yeah, the girl you what?"

Sunset and I drop our mouths, surprised that she blew our cover. Caramel, on the other hand, is the most surprised with his face beet red as he realized what Applejack just heard. Lyra and Bon Bon, on the other hand, were annoyed.

"Hey, who said you could come to my house?!" Bon Bon shouts.

"Your mom let us in. Besides, who said you could kidnap my date wearing hoods in the middle of the night?" Applejack ridicules before she turns back to Caramel. "As for you, care to answer the question?"

Caramel whimpers quietly at her question. He stares at Applejack for a moment before he takes a big sigh, stands up from his seat, and says, facing Lyra and Bon Bon, "The girl I love."

Sunset and I stay surprised as we watch him turn to face Applejack. He walks over to her until their faces are only inches apart.

"I love you, Applejack," he says sincerely. "I know you probably think it's too fast, but the fact is I'm not afraid to say it to you. Not anymore. You mean too much to me to not say it now. I don't deserve you, and I will always feel that way, but I still want to be your boyfriend if you will have me."

No one says a word. Everyone is looking at Applejack, waiting for an answer. Applejack herself stares at Caramel, surprised as he looks back at her with a brave and devoted look in his eye as he stands his ground. Sunset and I look at each other, worried about what's going to happen while Lyra and Bon Bon wait eagerly for her answer as if they know it's going to be no.

Then much to our amazement, Applejack smiles.

"I love you too, you silly boy," she says much to everyone's surprise. "And I knew you wanted to be together; I was just waiting for you to make your move."

"Y-y-you knew?" Caramel asks, shocked.

Applejack chuckles in response.

"Well, you ain't the most subtle person in the world, sugarcube," she says. "But that's what I've grown to love about you. You _do_ work hard, and you never give up. You're honest about your feelings, and you know how to make me smile. I still don't care too much about romance, but you're the only one who makes it worth wanting. What else can I say, but I do love you, Caramel, and I'd love for you to be my boyfriend."

Caramel looks at her in shock. But then his shock turns into a look of joy. Suddenly, he puts both of his hands on Applejack's cheeks and kisses her passionately. Applejack's eyes widen, and Lyra and Bon Bon gasp before Caramel's eyes snap open as he realizes what he's doing and breaks the kiss bashfully.

"Uh...sorry," he says chuckling, nervously. "Got a little carried away I gue -"

Before he could finish his sentence, Applejack smiles kindly and places her hands on his cheeks and leans in for a soft but tender kiss. Sunset and I look at each other, smiling, happy to see our two friends finally get together. When they part, Caramel's face looks, even more, lovestruck than before making Applejack chuckle at his state of bliss.

"Aw!"

The four of us suddenly turn to Lyra and Bon Bon, who appear to be moved by this moment.

"Wait, you two are okay with this?" Caramel asks.

"What can we say, Caramel Bear?" Lyra says. "We just thought she was playing with your emotions or something. We didn't know you both were in love."

"And it was so sweet to see you stand up, confess your feelings and have your first two kisses," Bon Bon says before chuckling nervously. "In fact? I don't know about Lyra, but I kinda feel foolish about this whole thing."

"Yeah, this is kinda awkward," Lyra says, scratching the back of her head. "Could we pretend that this whole kidnap surprise date thing never happened?"

Applejack raises her eyebrow and says, "Only on the condition that you throw away all these pictures of my boyfriend."

"Done," Bon Bon says, nodding.

"Good," Applejack says pleased. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to finish our date."

With that, she takes Caramel's hand and leads him upstairs. Once they are gone, Sunset clears her throat.

"Well, we better get going too," she says. "But before we do, I would like to thank you two for rescuing Rough Draft from Adagio and Aria."

"Agreed," I say.

Lyra and Bon Bon look at each other before turning their heads to Sunset with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you are welcome," Lyra says smugly. "Though it is funny how all of us have been able to rescue your boyfriend, and you've been powerless to do so despite all of your magic."

Sunset's face turns grim at these words, which angers me.

"Hey, that's uncalled for!" I shout. "You have no right to speak that way towards her just because she was far away when I was kidnapped."

"And even if she was, she wouldn't have a way to track Adagio and Aria down like we did," Bon Bon says confidently. "And Applejack just proved that she can succeed where Sunset can't at saving the boy she loves."

"With Sunset's help," I counter. "Applejack was following Sunset, who was following you."

"Oh, now that just makes it worse," Lyra taunts. "She can help saving others, but not the one person who matters most to her."

"What is the matter with -" I begin before Sunset puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Let it go, Rough Draft," she says sadly.

"No, they shouldn't talk to you like this," I demand.

"It's not worth with," she says. "Let's go."

I try to protest, but she takes my hand and drags me to the stairs. I turn my head to see Lyra and Bon Bon, keeping their taunting looks.

Right before they are out of my sight, though, I thought I saw a green shimmer in both of their eyes. I follow Sunset confused as I have a feeling that I've seen that look before.

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Well, that showed her," Bon Bon says boastfully.

"You said it, buddy," Lyra says. "Maybe this will help Tavi get him back or something."

Suddenly, a roaring maniacal laugh is heard all over the room as if it's coming out of thin air. Both girls scream and hold each other in fear.

"Oh, I'm sure Octavia will appreciate what I've accomplished today in some way," the voice says venomously.

"W-w-who are you, and what do you want?!" Lyra asks fearfully.

"Not yet, my dear puppets," the voice echoes. "Don't worry; you two won't even remember what has transpired... for a little while anyway."

The two hyper girls whimper in fear until a dark green flash covers the entire room, and the voice vanishes. The girls stop whining and look at each other in confusion.

"Lyra, what were we were doing just now?" Bon Bon asks.

"I don't know," Lyra admits. "And why is the room decorated to look like a shrine for Caramel Bear?"

"I don't know. I didn't do this," Bon Bon says before she takes out her phone and screams in alarm.

"What?!" She screams. "It's 9:03?!"

"What?!" Lyra shouts, panicking. "But I just checked my phone a moment ago, and it was 3:36! Did we just fall asleep all of a sudden?"

Suddenly, they hear someone rapidly knocking on the front door from upstairs. Bon Bon and Lyra look at each other before they go upstairs just in time to hear Mrs. Drops answer the door.

"Oh hi, Vinyl and Doc," they hear Mrs. Drops say. "Did you -"

"Yeah, hi, Mrs. Drops," Vinyl says impatiently. "Are Bon Bon and Lyra here? It's urgent."

"Vinyl, we're here," Bon Bon calls out as she and Lyra reach the top of the stairs. Vinyl runs over to them with Doc following with his eyes on a radar much to Mrs. Drops' confusion.

"Are you two okay?" Vinyl asks, panicking.

"Yeah, we're fine, I guess," Lyra says in confoundment. "We just don't know what we've been doing for the past six and a half hours."

"Aw crap," Vinyl says worryingly before she turns to Doc. "Doc, tell me some good news, please."

Doc sighs sadly and turns to Vinyl.

"Number twelve is gone, Vinyl," he says. "And by the look of things, Sunset Shimmer and Applejack left before it did."

"No!" Vinyl yells out.

"Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, and number twelve were here?!" Bon Bon screams in alarm. "What were they doing at my house?!"

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us," Doc says sadly as he turns to Mrs. Drops. "Have you seen anyone else here just now?"

Mrs. Drops stares at Doc, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says. "As far as I can remember, no one has been here but the girls and me all day."

Vinyl screams with her hands on top of her head.

"Where is it?!" She screams. "Where did it go?! What happened here?!"

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

Sunset and I continue to walk to my house. Her face stays down the entire time, and I try to think of something to cheer her up as we walk to no avail. Once we are both at my front door, I sigh and let it out.

"Sunset, you shouldn't let what they said get to -"

"Shouldn't I?" She asks. "They're right, I have failed to be there to protect you so many times now. What happens if Adagio and Aria's client comes to play, and they use you to get to me, and I can't stop them? Maybe I'm overreacting, or maybe I'm not. I can't tell anymore. I can't seem to get my mind out of the possible magical problems and the fact that Adagio and Aria have this client that would use you to get to the portal because you're with me. I know I should be calm with Adagio and Aria locked up, but I'm constantly afraid that things are going to go wrong, and I'm going to endanger you further. I want to be ready for what's going to be thrown at us. I want to be able to protect you. I feel like I shouldn't let my guard down and I keep obsessing over this, and I can't get it out of my head."

She grunts in annoyance, and I frown, not knowing what to say to her. Then I hug her tightly and say, "It's going to be okay. We'll figure something out when the time comes."

"You don't know that," she says. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have faith in you," I say sincerely.

"Like that's enough," she says.

"Sunset -"

"Look, I'll see you at the party," she says.

I try to think of words of protest but eventually give in figuring that may she needs some time.

"Okay, then I'll see you then," I say before I peck her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says, not looking at me as she turns and leaves. I sigh as I hope she will feel better tomorrow.


	45. Chapter 45

I didn't hear from Sunset since she walked me to my door last night. I sent her text messages in the morning just to check on her, but as of now, it's 3:41 in the afternoon, and she still hasn't replied. Part of me wants to think she's busy working on the party at Sweet Apple Acres for me and Sonata, which is at six tonight, but I can't shake the feeling that she still has her mind wrapped around Lyra and Bon Bon's words. Eventually, I had enough and started texting the other Rainbooms to see if she's alright. Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie responded, saying they haven't heard from her today, but Rarity replied sometime later telling me she saw her at Carousel Boutique getting ready for the party and said she seemed fine.

Hearing that makes me feel only a tiny bit better.

Eventually, I hear a knock on the front door from my second-floor room and come downstairs curiously to find Soarin on the other side.

"Hey, Soarin," I say. "What's up?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Soarin answers. "Got a call from Rainbow Dash saying that you've been texting her and the rest of the girls about Sunset not answering your text messages."

I frown at this and gesture him to come in and close the door once he comes inside.

"So what's going on, bro?" Soarin asks.

I sigh before I answer.

"Did you hear about what happened to Caramel last night?" I ask.

"Oh yeah," Soarin says with a proud grin. "I can't wait to congratulate Caramel for finally confessing his feelings and getting together with AJ."

A small smile escapes my face before my frown returns.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing," I say. "But shortly after AJ and Caramel left, Sunset decided to stay and thank Lyra and Bon Bon for taking part in rescuing me from Adagio and Aria, but then things got out of hand."

"What do you mean?" Soarin asks, concerned.

"Lyra and Bon Bon were taunting Sunset over how she wasn't there to save me," I say frustratingly. "They were making fun of how she can save the world and help Applejack track the two of them down when they kidnapped Caramel, but she couldn't save me at that warehouse or when I almost fell into that portal. I tried to defend her, but in the end, she said to let it go and forced us to leave. She was down during the whole walk to my front porch. She said she's still worried that she may never be able to protect me, and it's been haunting her for a while now, and I wish I could get her out of her sad state."

Soarin doesn't say anything for a moment. Then he runs his fingers through his head and sighs heavily.

"I don't know what to tell you, man, this sounds like a toughie," he says.

"You think?" I ask. "She's been feeling this way ever since I explained to her what happened at the warehouse. It's like she's more worried than ever that something worse than the Dazzlings or Midnight Sparkle will happen all because she brought magic into our world. I thought I convinced her to not worry about it, but as soon as Lyra and Bon Bon verbally attacked her, she was back to feeling down. It frustrates me that I can't seem to help her."

Soarin sighs again and pats me in the back.

"I wish I knew what to say, Rough Draft," he says sympathetically. "What can anyone say to cheer up a girlfriend who was a magical pony and then became a demon who technically did cause everything that has happened this whole school year."

I give my friend an unamused glare.

"Oh gee, you're really helping," I say sarcastically.

"Sorry, man, I'm just being honest," Soarin says sadly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe there's nothing that you can do but give her space. Besides, Rainbow Dash did say she seemed fine when she went to see Rarity earlier, so if that's so, then why worry?"

I frown at his suggestion. Then I take my locket that's hanging from my neck and open it to stare at the picture of me, Sunset, and her rose on Valentine's day. Normally, it brings a smile on my face to see her so happy in the picture, but now it just makes me miss seeing her like that.

"I guess you're right," I say reluctantly. "Though I won't feel better until I see her as okay as Rarity says she is tonight."

"Understood, bro," Soarin says. "Speaking of which, do you know if we're supposed to dress up for the party."

"No, why?" I ask, confused.

"Well, according to Rainbow, Sunset came to Carousel Boutique to pick up an outfit when Rarity saw her, and Rarity was a little excited for her to wear it," Soarin says.

I stare at my friend even more confused.

"I don't think it would be formal if it's taking place at Sweet Apple Acres of all places," I say. "And I think Sunset would have informed me when she told me about the party."

"Makes sense," Soarin says. "Still, if your girl is planning on wearing something nice, I'd recommend at least a nice polo shirt or something just to be safe."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I say. "Say, we got a while before the party, do you want to -"

"Kick your sorry butt in Jedi Outcast multiplayer?" Soarin asks with a confident grin as he takes his laptop from his backpack.

"I was going to say let you _try_ to kick my butt, but we can pretend you said that," I say with my own confident grin.

After about an hour and a half of playing video games, Soarin and I decide to get ready for the party. He waits outside while I change into a black polo shirt and grab my phone. Before I leave my room, however, I see the box containing the present I bought for Sunset before I was kidnapped. I stare at it as the wheels turn in my head, and a small grin grows on my face.

"Maybe this will help somehow," I say to myself as I grab the small box from the top of my desk and put it in my pocket before I leave.

The walk to Sweet Apple Acres was mostly Soarin and I talking about playing Jedi Outcast before we make it to the front door of the Apple's house right at 6, only to find a note on the door saying to come to the barn. We shrug and curiously walk over to the barn, but before either of us reaches for the barn door, it bursts open to reveal Pinkie Pie with an excited grin.

"There's our other person of the hour," she says as she grabs my hand and yanks me inside with Soarin walking right behind us, chuckling.

Pinkie Pie drags me to the center of the barn, which is decorated with balloons, streamers, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and a couple of tables piled with food. Applejack, Caramel, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Big Mac, Fluttershy, Granny Smith, and Sonata are already here. Granny, Applejack, and Apple Bloom are helping themselves with some of the food while Big Mac is talking to Caramel with Fluttershy's arms wrapped around her boyfriend. Sonata is just sitting on a haystack daydreaming until she sees us.

"There's my buddy!" she says excitedly as she runs over to give me a big hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Soarin demands.

"And hi to you too, Soarin," Sonata says bubbly hugging Soarin back. "Anyway, welcome to the party, guys."

"Thanks, Sonny, but where are the others?" I ask scanning for Sunset.

"Oh, don't worry, your romantic little head, Rough Draft," Sonata answers with a smug look, knowing full well what I meant. "Sunset will be along. She just called earlier to say that she has some errands to run, and so will be a little late."

I frown and this news as I want to see my girlfriend now, but nod in understanding before Sonata takes my hand and drags me to one of the food tables.

"Try my new fruit punch," Sonata suggests, "Applejack and Granny have been teaching me how to make better fruit punch. Spoiler alert, there's no grape juice at all, unlike the one I made some during the Battle of the Bands."

I chuckle before politely accepting a cup of fruit punch from Sonata. I take a sip, and it tastes exactly like Apple cider.

"Uh, Sonata, are you sure this is meant to be fruit punch?" I ask.

"Well come to think of it, I don't remember us putting any other juices it in besides apple juice," Sonata answers absent-mindedly, making Soarin and I look at each other with smug looks.

"Hey, who's ready to party?" shouts a voice coming from the barn entrance and we turn to see Rainbow Dash coming in like she's making a grand entrance. Twilight, Sweetie Belle and Rarity follow behind Rainbow Dash with Twilight holding Spike and Rarity wearing a blue and yellow dress, showing it off like a model as she walks.

"Rarity, you didn't have to dress up like that," Applejack ridicules. "It's just a party in our barn."

"I know, darling, but I just couldn't resist," Rarity states. "After helping a client with her gown earlier today, I just couldn't help but want to show off another one of my latest creations."

"What fancy-schmancy client was this?" Granny Smith asks.

"I'm so sorry, but that is confidential information," Rarity says. "Contrary to belief, some people want a second chance at keeping a secret."

Granny and Applejack were both about to comment on Rarity's words until everyone hears Sonata squeal loudly in excitement.

"Is this Spike the talking dog?" She asks Twilight excitedly, making the former Crystal Prep student take a step back.

"Um, yes, yes, he is," she says uncomfortably.

"And you must be Sonata," Spike presumes.

"Aw, he really does talk! He's so cute!" Sonata squeaks as she starts petting Spike vigorously until Spike licks her in the face so she can stop.

"Hey, take it easy," he says. "Not so much petting at once."

"Sorry," Sonata says sheepishly while she puts her hands behind her back, making us chuckle at her cute embarrassment.

It's been an hour and a half, and there's still no sign of Sunset. I'm enjoying the party with everyone fine, but I still feel uneasy about not seeing my girlfriend yet. Sonata and the others have been doing their best to keep me happy with the party, but it's getting harder to enjoy myself the longer it's been even though the party is half for me.

Suddenly, as I was drinking some 'punch' and talking with Soarin and Caramel, we hear some rapid footsteps coming towards the barn entrance. Everyone turns to the entrance curiously, before Sunset burst the doors open.

"Hey, everyone, sorry I'm late," she says. "Had some stuff going on that took longer than expected."

But no one says a word. Everyone, except Rarity, stares at her with mouths agape, surprised with what she's wearing: a long, black dress with a red ribbon wrapped around the waist and black and red high heel boots. I am staring at her in amazement while she turns to me and smiles lovingly with her yellow cheeks turning pink as she walks over to me. Soarin and Caramel back away to give us space as Sunset keeps walking until we are inches apart, with our eyes locked on to each other. We stand there until Sunset gives me her signature smirk.

"Staring at each other: check."

I snap out of my gaze, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well, given that it is half your big night and there's no Spring Fling this year, I thought we could make this our Spring Fling," she explains. "So I asked Rarity to make a dress that I knew you'd like and gave Soarin the implication through Rainbow Dash that you might need to dress up a little. I must say, I never thought you'd look so good in a black polo shirt. I should have convinced you to wear them more often ages ago."

I blush at her words before I shake my head to snap out of it.

"So, what's the next step?" I ask.

Before Sunset can answer, the music suddenly stops, and everyone turns to Pinkie Pie, who is changing the music on her phone that is attached to the stereo. She presses a few buttons until soft music plays. Without any words, Big Mac and Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Soarin and even Applejack with a bashful Caramel walk over to the center of the barn and begin slow dancing. Sunset and I turn to each other and smile. I place my left hand behind my back and kiss her hand with my right before escorting her to the dance floor. I put my hands on her hips, and she wraps her arms around my neck, and we move slowly back and forth, never leaving our gazes at one another.

"So, are you feeling better after last night?" I ask.

Sunset hesitates for a moment before she calmly says, "I think I'm going to be."

"You think?" I ask, concerned.

"It's a little hard to explain," she says. "But can we please not talk about it? Let's just focus on us having a wonderful night tonight that we will never forget."

I hesitate for a few seconds before I smile back at her.

"You're right," I say. "Just you and me on the dance floor."

Sunset smiles brightly before she leans in for a tender kiss. When we part, we lean our foreheads against each other as we continue to stare at each other lovingly as we dance. I can feel my heart melting at the sight of the love in her eyes. To think that this moment was something I wanted with her one year ago before her evil scheme was revealed, and now we are getting what we both desired, surrounded by our friends who have become like family for both of us. My smile grows as it hits me more how wonderful this moment is right now.

When the music stops, everyone stops dancing, but I take this as an opportunity to give Sunset a sweet and meaningful kiss. She lets out a quiet moan as she caresses my cheek and kisses me back before Granny Smith interrupts our moment.

"Alright, alright, alright, you youngsters, enough with the romantic stuff for a moment," she says eagerly. "Contrary to what you think, the Apples have an announcement to make this evening."

Everyone turns to Granny, Apple Bloom, Applejack and Big Mac who have separated from their respective dance partners to stand next to each other before Granny clears her throat.

"Would Sonata Dusk please step forward?" Granny Smith calls.

Sonata, who is sitting next to Twilight and happily petting Spike, turns her head to look at Granny, confused. She curiously walks over to the Apples family and asks, "What's up, Granny?"

Granny Smith just smiles as Applejack brings a folded chair and sets it in front of them.

"Take a seat," she instructs.

Sonata curiously obeys and sits down facing Me, Sunset, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, and Caramel while Applejack, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom surround her from behind and Granny kneels next to her.

"Sonny," Granny Smith begins placing her hand on Sonata's shoulder. "You've been living with us for about six months now, and though settling in hasn't always been easy, I can speak for my other grandkids that it's been a joy and a blessing to have you here. Lord knows we couldn't be happier knowing that you're safe after your poorly called 'sisters' were captured again."

Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Mac make words of agreement while the rest of us and especially Sonata, are confused by some of Granny Smith's choice of words.

"Other grandkids, Granny?" she asks, puzzled.

Granny Smith just smiles and says, "Well, after looking after ya for so long, the four of us had a talk and agreed shortly after you left, and so we want to ask ya a big question."

Sonata looks at Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac as curious and confused as ever before turning to Granny, who takes her hand and asks something the rest of us did not expect.

"Sonata Dusk, would you like to become an Apple?"

Everyone stares at the Apple family speechless. Sunset and I look at each other shocked while Soarin and Caramel are whispering to each other as to whether or not they heard Granny Smith correctly. Fluttershy and Rarity look at each other with their mouths hanging open while Twilight and Spike just stare at the family in surprise. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gasp loudly, and even Pinkie Pie stares at Granny in shock, frozen like a statue. But no one in the room is more shocked than Sonata herself.

"W-wa-wa-wa-what did you say?" she stutters.

"We'd like to adopt ya, Sonny," Applejack answers for Granny Smith. "It would take about six months before it would become legally official, but we would be adopting ya as Granny's granddaughter and our new sister."

"Please say yes, it would mean a lot to us," Apple Bloom says, smiling.

"Eeyup," Big Mac concurs.

Sonata keeps looking at each of the Apple family members in shock. She then turns to the rest of us for help, and we all make nods of agreement. Then she turns back to Granny Smith, and her face of shock turns into one of joy.

"Yes!" she shouts. "Yes, yes, a million times, yes! I would love to be an Apple!"

Everyone cheers as Sonata stands up, and she and the Apples start hugging each other happily. I notice tears of joy streaming down Sonata's face as she embraces her new family with all her might. I wrap my arm around Sunset, and she lays her head on my shoulder as we enjoy watching this beautiful moment.

"Three cheers for the soon-to-be new member of the Apple family!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

We all cheer for Sonata as we run over to her and say our words of congratulations before Pinkie Pie eventually says, "Now what are we standing around for? Let's get this party **really** started!"

Without another word, she plays dance music from her phone, and we begin dancing wildly to the music, our partying spirit more lively than before.

After about another hour of partying, everyone starts to feel tired. Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Scootaloo, Twilight, and Spike have already gone home while Fluttershy stays with Big Mac, Caramel stays with Applejack and Sunset, and I start slow dancing again at our request to Pinkie Pie. Granny Smith leaves the barn entrance open to show the moon shining brightly as Sunset, and I dance back and forth in a hugging position with her head snuggled onto my chest.

"So...what a surprise, huh?" I whisper to her.

"Yeah, it was a wonderful surprise," she says without looking at me. "And the moon looks so beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, it does," I say as we both romantically admire the moonlight. "I don't think we would have gotten this view if we had the Spring Fling this year."

"No, we wouldn't have," Sunset agrees before she happily sighs. "But I'm so happy it's there to shine above us. I don't know how you can improve a romantic moment like this."

I smile and kiss the top of her head before I remember what I have inside my pocket.

"Actually, I think I'm going to try," I announce as I break our hugging position. Sunset looks at me curiously as I take the small black box from my pocket.

"This is what I was getting before the...incident with Adagio and Aria," I explain. "I noticed that your rose is starting to wilt, and we both know it's not going to last forever, so I decided to give you something that will. I was kind of saving this for a special occasion, but after everything that's happened since then, I decided now is the best time."

I open the box and Sunset gasps with her hands covering her mouth as she stares at the box. Inside is a ruby necklace shaped like a rose. It has black lines to show the edges of the petals and small emeralds on the short stem and leaf at the bottom. I take it out of the box to show the thin, silver chain the jewel is hanging around. Sunset looks up to me in shock.

"R-rough Draft, how could you afford this?" she asks.

"Oh, Sunburst Jewelry had another sale on ruby necklaces, and it was a price I was able to afford this time," I say proudly.

"But why?" she asks.

"Let's just say this is renewing my promise to you on Valentine's Day," I explain. "When I gave you that rose, I promised that it was going to be the first of many from the person that you will find someday, not knowing that I was the person you wanted to be with. Now that I know, I promise to truly stay by your side to whatever end like I would have if you said the word one year ago. This necklace is a representation of my love for you that, like this ruby can't wilt or fade, but be remembered forever."

Sunset stares at me, still shocked. Then her mouth begins to quiver, and tears come down before she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, babe," she whispers in my ear. "You don't know what this means to me."

I smile as I whisper back, "I think I do."

"No, you don't," Sunset says firmly. "Can I have my present now?"

My smile grows as we break the hug, and I take the necklace from the case. Sunset moves her hair back as I wrap the necklace around her neck and attach the two sides. Sunset stares at the jewel hanging around her neck before she grabs me by the shirt and pulls me in for a fierce, passionate kiss. I pull her closer to deepen the kiss as we pour all our feelings for each other into this one kiss. When we part, Sunset caresses my cheeks with both of her hands and stares at me lovingly.

"No matter what happens, Rough Draft, I will always love you. Remember that," she says.

"As you wish, my sunshine," I say before we embrace tightly and begin dancing slowly in this position. We hold each other for what feels like an eternity as the night goes on.

I wish it would never end.


	46. Chapter 46

The Sunday after the party, I mostly stayed at home, spending the day doing homework and otherwise hanging out in my room with the events of that night firm in my mind. I haven't heard a call nor text from Sunset or the others throughout the day, but I didn't mind because I figure everyone had stuff to do and was probably still worn out from the party.

The next day, my mom drops me off at the school parking lot and tells me to have a good day like always. I walk over to the front entrance to meet Soarin and Caramel for our first class. When I see them, they are both talking to each other, with Caramel looking away from Soarin with a blissful look.

"Hey fellas," I greet. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Oh, just how things have been going with Caramel and AJ," Soarin answers smirking. "They spent the day together yesterday, and it was the best day ever. Right, Caramel?"

"Her lips taste like apples," Caramel says dreamily. "Each kiss we share is better than the last."

Soarin and I look at each other and smirk over our friend's demeanor.

"Have I been _anything_ like that with Octavia or Sunset?" I ask.

"No, but you didn't have years of wanting to be with either of them under your belt," Soarin answers. "That aside, it's pretty awesome, albeit still hard to believe that our buddy has finally hooked up with the girl of his dreams."

"Amen," I say in agreement. "Now that I think about it, though, it gets you to wonder what they're going to do once we all graduate."

Caramel snaps out of his blissful state and turns to us, smiling.

"Oh, we've talked about that already actually," he says. "Applejack and Sonata are going to stay and keep working on the farm after graduation. Applejack always wanted to continue the family business, and Sonata wants to stay living with her new family."

"And what about you?" Soarin asks.

"I've been thinking about a community college not far from here," Caramel answers. "I don't know what I want to do for a living yet, so my parents suggested that I take a bunch of general ed there to figure it out while staying at home where I can continue my new relationship with AJ."

"Sounds great, man," I say before turning to Soarin. "What about you?"

"Rainbow and I have already applied and got accepted to Cloudsdale University," Soarin answers. "We both have sports scholarships to go there. What about you, Rough Draft? Shouldn't you have been looking at some colleges by now?"

I scratch the back of my head and chuckle nervously.

"Honestly, I haven't been looking at all," I answer reluctantly. "I guess I've been so occupied with spending as much of my free time with Sunset as I can when I'm not getting captured and shot that I haven't thought about it."

"You better get on that, man," Caramel says worryingly. "There's not going to be much time left to apply, and we only have a few weeks left until we graduate."

"I know," I say. "I guess I should look into that with Sunset. I want to go to a college that's affordable and has a good writing program, and I imagine Sunset would want to go wherever I go."

"Maybe," Soarin says before the bell rings, announcing we have five minutes until our first class starts. "Why don't you bring it up with her during lunch or something?"

"Yeah, good idea," I say as I follow Soarin and Caramel inside the school to start the day.

When the bell rings announcing that fifth-period is over and it is time for lunch, I grab my stuff, race out of my class, and head to the cafeteria. My mind is curious as to what Sunset will say about college, while at the same time, I'm just excited to see her again, wearing her rose necklace. I feel a blush on my cheeks as I remember the deep kiss she gave me after I helped her put it on.

Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrating, and I open it to find a group text containing Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Caramel, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

_Applejack: Hey Y'all, could we meet in the music room for lunch? _

_Soarin: Sure, but why?_

_Rainbow Dash: Please tell me we aren't practicing during lunch. I'm kinda starving, AJ._

_Applejack: It's important._

_Me: I don't see Sunset in our text group, does she know about this?_

_Applejack: Just come. I'll explain there._

I frown, concerned with Applejack's response before I reluctantly obey and start walking to the music room. When we enter the room, everyone but Sunset is there, sitting on the benches while Applejack and Sonata stand in the middle with crestfallen looks on their faces.

"Howdy, Rough Draft," Applejack says sadly. "You better sit down."

"What's going on?" I demand as I reluctantly obey, sitting next to Caramel and Soarin. Applejack and Sonata look at each other sadly before Applejack begins.

"This morning, I had a little talk with Sunset before class started," Applejack says. "She came to Sonata and me to tell us that..." she bites her lip before she continues. "That she went back to Equestria to stay."

I don't move a muscle at this news. Confusion and shock fill my mind while I feel my heart slowly break at this news.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash demands.

"I mean, she already had her stuff packed from her apartment save for her furniture and went into the portal, and she's going to stay in her homeworld for good."

"But...but why would she do that?" Rarity chokes as her eyes already begin to water.

"She says she had to stay away to protect us," Applejack says. "I tried to reason with her, but she feels that after the whole thing with Adagio and Aria, she thinks that she's a danger to all of us, and by leaving, we will be protected from any future magical problems."

"And you let her?!" I snap.

"We couldn't stop her Rough Draft," Sonata says, crying. "We tried to change her mind but didn't budge. She made us agree to give you guys these letters -"

"Letters? We're supposed to be okay that our friend just up and left with letters?" Rainbow Dash asks angrily.

"She wanted them to be her way of saying goodbye and explaining her choice to all of us," Applejack says as she takes out a handful of envelopes from her backpack. "These are meant for each of us -"

Before she can continue, I stand up and snatch the letters from her. I search through them until I find one that has my name and give the rest back to Applejack, not looking at her or Sonata. I rip the envelope open and take a piece of paper out that appears to have teardrops on it as I dare read the letter.

_Dear Rough Draft,_

_By the time you are reading this, I'll already be long gone. You were willing to make a sacrifice to protect me and everyone we care about, and now it's my turn. I have decided for your protection and the protection of our friends to return to Equestria permanently. Understand that I wouldn't do this unless it was absolutely necessary. It breaks my heart even now to do this to anyone, least of all you, but the fact is what happened with Adagio and Aria proves that you are becoming a target because I brought magic into your world, and I think it's better that you find out now after having one last night together than to stand outside your door just to say goodbye to you. I know you try to convince me that this isn't the way, but no matter what you say, I don't deserve to be with you if you are always in danger because of my actions. I'll forever treasure our love more than I can put into words, but I would rather we be apart where you will be safe then to stay and one day lose you because of what I've done. You should be free of this burden, free to carry out your life without magic. I know you will be angry with me, and I hate myself for doing this to you, but I have to do what's right for both of us. For everyone. Whatever happens, remember that you have our friends with you. Please don't push them away as you did when Octavia broke up with you. You will need them to move on and live the life you deserve, and I will stay in Equestria where I will know you are safe and keep my necklace with me always remembering every talk, date, cuddle and kiss we've ever had. No matter what happens, remember that I will always love you until my dying day, and I hope that one day you will understand and forgive me._

_Love now and always, _

_Sunset Shimmer (Sunshine)_

My heart breaks bit by bit with every word. Anything she says in the letter about cherishing our love is numbed by the pain that she left me. I turn to the others, and their reactions from reading their letters tell me everything. Rarity is tearing up so much that she's ruining her makeup. Pinkie Pie's hair deflated a little as she stares at her letter heartbroken. Rainbow Dash is trying hard not to cry while Soarin rubs his girlfriend's back, trying to comfort her. Twilight looks at her letter broken and confused that her mentor in friendship just left. Even Fluttershy is trying hard not to whimper out a cry as she hides under her hair. Sonata, while not having a letter on her own, is starting to cry while Applejack hugs her future adopted sister while trying to fight her tears.

Caramel, who just finished reading his letter, looks up to me sadly.

"Rough Draft..." He begins, struggling to say anything else to me.

At that moment, I had enough. I turn around and burst through the doors of the music room. I hear everyone calling out to me, but I don't care. I race through the halls and exit through the entrance doors until I stop to see the remains of the Wondercolt statue. I stare at the location of the portal to Equestria with a determined look. If I can't make her see that's she's wrong in this world, I'll go to Equestria and find her no matter what it takes. I run across the courtyard, my target dead on my sights. I'm prepared to go through that portal and become a pony and find the love of my life. Nothing else matters but to get her back.

But instead of going through the portal, my head collides with solid rock.

I fall to the ground and rub my head in pain. I groan in agony before I lift my head, looking at the statue again. And that's when it starts to hit me. I start touching where the portal should me only find out in shock that my hands are feeling nothing but stone. I shake my head in disbelief as it hits me that Sunset closed the portal between our worlds.

"No..." I say quietly before I start pounding on the stone, yelling angrily. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

It is of no use. I keep banging on the stone, ignoring the pain from my right arm because of the sudden movements. Eventually, my hits become weaker and weaker, and my anger turns into grief as I slowly get down on my knees and start to cry.

"Sunset...how could you?" I whimper. "You didn't even bother to let us try to help you with how you were feeling anymore. You just up and abandon everyone, abandon me? You try to make everything look okay for just one night before you leave without consulting anyone? You were supposed to be the one person I can always count on. You were the one who gave it your all to mend my heart when Octavia broke it, and now you're smashing it all over again? You deceived me again! Was anything from that night real? I just..."

"Rough Draft!" I hear Sonata calling out, and she and the others run to my side. She kneels next to me worryingly as I turn to her, my eyes already red from crying.

"T-the portal is gone," I manage to say. "S-she closed it."

Sonata doesn't waste another second to wrap her arms around me tightly, and I cry on her shoulder. She tries to fight her tears that are still coming as Applejack, Caramel, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight huddle around us and we all weep bitterly together.

Neither of us felt like paying attention to any of our classes for the rest of the day. I didn't even bother trying in my seventh-period class because I had my eye glued to Sunset's empty seat, staring at it bitterly. When school ends for the day, Applejack, Sonata, Caramel, and Soarin offer to walk home with me, and I nod nonchalantly, not even looking at them. None of us ever say a word through the entire walk. We all know how we feel, and there are no words to try to comfort each other.

When we reach my house, Applejack decides to take the initiative and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Rough Draft, I know you feel pretty bitter about what Sunset just did, but she asked us in our letters to make sure you don't shut us out like you with Octavia Melody," Applejack says.

"Oh, did she?" I say coldly. "How thoughtful of her."

"Hey now, don't go off acting like that," she says sternly. "She only did what she thought was the best thing for all of -"

"So now you're defending her?" I snap. "You're defending the fact that she just left all of us just like that?"

"Rough Draft, she's not saying what Sunset did was right or anything like that," Caramel says.

"I know what she's saying," I say bitterly. "She thinks by trying to comfort me I'm still going to be this happy person that Sunset wants me to be. Well, tough luck, guys, because it doesn't work that way. There's only so much you guys can do to numb the fact that the girl I love just up and left me practically out of nowhere, and she is never coming back. She doesn't try to compromise on what happened or trust that she will be able to handle things together with me or any of you, she just leaves and tries to soften the blow with one party and a letter. What was I even thinking, buying some necklace for her when she's going to break my heart again? The girl who spent so much time trying to mend my heart just ripped it to pieces claiming that she's doing the right thing by leaving me again. You guys can try to comfort me all you want, but you can't mend my heart from this. And if that's the way it is, then you guys shouldn't even bother!"

Without giving anyone a chance to say anything back, I run to my house, ignoring Applejack, Sonata, Caramel, and Soarin's words of protest. I enter the house, storm up the stairs, enter my room, slam the door, and plop into my bed. New tears start to fall as I lay there, hugging myself.

Then I notice my locket still hanging around my neck. I give it one last look before I yank it off and throw it to the other side of the room. I turn my body to face the wall as tears continue to fall down my face.

Sunset Shimmer, wherever you are, I wish there is some way you can hear me and know that you have carelessly crushed whatever hopes I had left.

I will never forgive you. Ever.

**3rd person P.O.V.**

Silence.

That's practically all Derpy hears as she enters Vinyl's house and makes her way to the basement. Halfway down the steps, she starts to wonder if anyone is there at all until she hears the annoyed sigh of her beloved boyfriend coming from the basement's main room. She frowns as she enters the room to find Doc sitting down and staring at the radar again, clearly trying to figure out something that has been bugging him for the last two days. Derpy looks down on the ground sadly before she forces a smile on her face, walks up to Doc from behind and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek that snaps him out of his trance.

"Hello, dear," Doc says quietly with a small smile as he turns his head to his girlfriend before he stares back at the machine.

"Doc, have you been staring at that thing all day again?" Derpy asks worryingly.

"No, just looking at recordings to see if there have been any changes while we were all at school," Doc says reassuringly while his face is still focused on the radar.

Derpy frowns at this answer.

"You know I worry about how far you take monitoring that unknown twelfth person with magic," she says.

Doc sighs again and turns to his girlfriend.

"I can't help it, Derpy," he says. "This unknown person, this...thing is an enigma that I can't seem to figure out. It just pops up in random locations all over the Canterlot-Crystal City area, and there doesn't seem to be any good reason why. The only clue we have is that it was at Bon Bon's house the other night with Applejack and Sunset Shimmer, yet as soon as Vinyl and I came to the house, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Mrs. Drops had no memory of what they had been doing or if anyone else was there with them prior. Did something happen between Lyra, Bon Bon, Mrs. Drops, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer, and this twelfth person just forced them to forget with magic or something? Do Rough Draft, Soarin, Caramel, or any of the Rainbooms know they were there that night? Does any of it explain why Sunset Shimmer suddenly left our world? It makes no sense."

"You already heard about Sunset Shimmer going back to Equestria?" Derpy asks.

"Yeah, Vinyl told me when I got here," Doc says before he nods his head to the recording room. "She's been hiding there, trying to figure out how Sunset Shimmer leaving is part of some evil plot or something or other. I'm a little concerned about her, to be honest."

"I'm more worried about Rough Draft," Derpy says sadly. "I hear he's started shunning himself from his friends because he's so brokenhearted and bitter for Sunset Shimmer to leave him suddenly. What's worse is knowing that this is how he acted when he learned that Octavia was dating Treble Clef: nothing more than a hallow version of himself."

Doc frowns and finally turns away from the radar to face his sad girlfriend.

"I don't blame the poor lad," he says sincerely. "I meant what I said at the hospital, and I imagine I would be acting the same if I ever lost you as abruptly as he has lost both of his girlfriends."

Derpy gives Doc a sad smile before she hugs him from behind and lays her chin on top of his head.

"That will never happen to you, cuddle muffin. That's a promise," she says sincerely as Doc takes one of her hands and kisses it. "All the same, I'm worried that he's not going to be the same after two breakups like that."

"Yeah, it's probably not going to be pretty to see him brokenhearted during the hearing," Doc says.

"Yeah," Derpy says glumly. "We still need to create a well-rehearsed story about what we were doing there to keep the police unaware of our weapons or the magic, don't we?"

"Yes, we do," Doc says seriously. "No doubt the Rainbooms will probably be there to support Rough Draft. That'll be unpleasant now that they know how we can fight magic, according to Tavi."

Derpy frowns at the mention of Octavia.

"Speaking of her," she begins. "Does Sunset Shimmer leaving Rough Draft mean Octavia has a chance to get back together with him?"

"Not yet."

Derpy and Doc turn around to see Octavia entering the room with a crestfallen face.

"Not yet? What do you mean not yet, Tavi?" Derpy asks. "This means you have your chance to get back together with your darling."

"No, it doesn't," Octavia says sadly. "Sunset Shimmer told me what Rough Draft went through when I let him go. How do you think he's feeling right now after she just left him without a word? I want him back badly, but I also know that he needs time to himself. More than likely, a sudden appearance from me is not something he needs right now."

"But if not now, then when?" Doc asks. "You don't want to wait too long to try to pick up the pieces of his heart."

"I know," Octavia says. "But I need to be careful about how and when I approach him. More than likely, he'll be bitter enough because of my actions to go with how he probably feels about Sunset Shimmer right now. I need to find the right time to approach him and attempt to help him move on from her and get him back."

"That might be a difficult thing to do, Tavi," Doc says sympathetically. "You might never get the chance to get back together with him no matter how you time things."

"I know," Octavia admits sadly. "But I choose to believe there's a chance. Things between us were never easy, but the fact that we found love in spite of that is what made our relationship so wonderful. I know it's going to be hard, but I will give it my all. I have to for both of us."

Derpy and Doc look at each other, concerned with their friend's words.

"Well, we'll have your back no matter what, Tavi," Doc says. "And we're gonna do everything we can to make things right between Rough Draft and us when we get a chance to do so."

"I appreciate that Doc," Octavia says with a small smile. "By the way, where is Vinyl?"

"She's in the recording room," Doc says.

Octavia gives him an appreciative nod and walks to the recording room. She slowly opens the door to hear a low beat echoing the room as Vinyl is glumly sitting in front of the soundboard. Octavia finds a chair and brings it next to Vinyl to sit next to her. Nothing is said for a couple of minutes as Vinyl keeps her eyes focused on the soundboard.

"So you heard about Sunset Shimmer, huh?" Vinyl asks, still not looking at her friend.

"I did," Octavia answers plainly.

"How do you feel about that?" Vinyl asks.

Octavia looks at her best friend, skeptically.

"How are _you_ feeling about that?" She asks. "You look like you're taking it about as hard as Rough Draft is."

"That's because I am," Vinyl answers.

"Why?" Octavia asks. "Are you worried about how it might connect to what might or might not have happened at Bon Bon's house?"

Vinyl doesn't say anything at first, but then she turns off the soundboard, ending the music before she turned to Octavia.

"Yes and no," Vinyl says.

Octavia stares at Vinyl, waiting for her to say more. It takes a moment before Vinyl hangs her head and sighs heavily.

"I miss how everything used to be, Tavi," Vinyl says. "I miss how things were before we made the E.M.R. I miss how we were all just friends who were just spending time together, doing everything we could to make you happy after you lost your cello teacher and had all that crap going on with Blueblood. Even when Sunset Shimmer ruled the school, we still had each other, right? That's all we had and all we wanted as we started our senior year, and you had just moved in. I was still friends with the Rainbooms, playing some music whenever Rainbow Dash scored a goal during a game or whenever I was asked to play at one of Pinkie Pie's parties. It feels like except for you hooking up with Rough Draft, things have been going downhill for us as a group ever since we decided to call ourselves the E.M.R.."

"How can you say that, Vinyl?" Octavia asks angrily. "If it weren't for us, Sonata would still be on the run, forced to follow her so-called sisters, and we wouldn't have been able to save Rough Draft from those same ex-sirens."

"But at what cost?" Vinyl asks. "When we're not capturing sirens, we're stealing magic and wrongfully accusing some of our friends of distrust, whether it's the Rainbooms or Rough Draft. Now, something happened to two of our friends and some of the Rainbooms, and they don't remember anything that happened. So we have a group of former friends who rightfully hate us for doing something that gave us a chance to fight magic, there's something out there with magic that might have something to do with Sunset Shimmer leaving, and thanks to me you lost Rough Draft. Yes, we saved Sonata and Rough Draft's lives, but I feel like we're causing more harm than good as a team... or at least I am."

Vinyl hangs her head in shame as Octavia looks at her friend sympathetically.

"We don't know that whatever happened at Bon Bon's has something to do with Sunset Shimmer leaving," Octavia says kindly.

Vinyl gives Octavia an unamused look.

"Tavi, I appreciate that you're trying to help, but did Sunset Shimmer sound like she was going to abruptly leave Rough Draft in any way when you had your little verbal match with her?" she asks.

Octavia hesitates before she admits, "No. She made it clear that she had no intention of letting Rough Draft out of her sight."

"Then whatever happened at Bon Bon's house that might have made her leave him has to be something Equestrian in nature that's behind all of this," Vinyl says. "Whoever is number twelve, probably wanted her out of the way for some evil magic plan. I have no idea what it is or if we can be prepared for it with just the six of us."

"What are you saying, Vinyl?" Octavia asks.

Vinyl sighs again and looks at Octavia seriously.

"I think we need to expand as a group," Vinyl says.

"W-what?" Octavia asks, surprised.

"You heard me," Vinyl answers.

"But you just said that you regret making the E.M.R.," Octavia says. "That we're causing more harm than good."

"I know, what I said, Tavi," Vinyl says. "But think about it. This twelfth person with magic might be involved in Sunset Shimmer leaving our world. Why?"

Octavia hesitates before she thinks about it.

"I suppose because she's the only real threat against anyone with dark magic since she's responsible for the Rainbooms defeating the Dazzlings and stopping our world's Twilight from destroying both our world and Equestria," she says.

"Exactly," Vinyl says. "Sunset Shimmer has been the key to stopping anyone who wants the magic dwelling in CHS. We may still have the other Rainbooms, but she was the one who was figuring things out because she's the only person in our school who truly knows about magic in general apart from Princess Twilight. With her leaving and closing the portal in the process, the Rainbooms are leaderless and thus are unable to help while we have another magical encounter like Adagio and Aria and Human Twilight or worse. Heck, for all we know, they might be responsible for Adagio and Aria suddenly having magic. We don't know, and from the sound of things, neither do the Rainbooms. This unknown person might be more powerful than anything CHS has come up against, and if they were in league with Adagio and Aria, then they might be out for blood. We need to unite as a school to prepare for what's out there, and if the Rainbooms are unable to do it with their best friend and leader gone, then we must step up and do it ourselves. The lives of everyone at our school at best may depend on it."

Octavia frowns.

"Vinyl, are you sure this is the next logical step for us?" She asks worryingly.

Vinyl sighs and gives her best friend a fearful look.

"Adagio and Aria almost murdered someone, Octavia. They almost killed Rough Draft in cold blood without any remorse," Vinyl says seriously. "If this twelfth person with magic is in league with them in any way, what do you think the odds are that they won't have the same agenda? That they will kill anyone who gets in their way? Can you tell me that there isn't the slightest chance that Rough Draft getting shot might be the first of many horrible things to come if we don't at least try to do something?"

"But what about the Rainbooms?" Octavia asks. "Are you sure we can't discuss this with them?"

"Tavi, you said it yourself that Sunset Shimmer said that things are officially screwed up between the Rainbooms and us," Vinyl says. "Do you think they're gonna want to listen to us now, especially with their best friend gone?"

"Why not?" Octavia challenges. "If this unknown person with magic is as terrible as you're theorizing, we'll need the Rainbooms' help with or without Sunset Shimmer."

"Then feel free to try that, Tavi," Vinyl says. "You'll probably have to talk to them anyway when you start trying to get back together with Rough Draft, so you might as well try to bring this up with them."

Octavia is taken aback at Vinyl's response before she frowns and says, "Fine, then I will. Someone has to try to mend things between our groups, and if you're too scared to do it, then I will."

Vinyl looks away, defeated.

"Then do it, Octavia," she says before giving Octavia another serious look. "But if they don't want to listen, don't say I didn't tell you so. More importantly, if you at least get a chance to gain their help to try to start mending things between you and Rough Draft, do not hesitate to take it."

Octavia doesn't say anything right away for a couple of seconds.

"Not that I disagree with that idea in any way..." she begins concerned. "But is my relationship really a priority next to possible doom?"

"It is to me," Vinyl says firmly. "We don't know what we might be up against that I don't know if we are going to win with or without the Rainbooms. If we lose the fight to come, I want you to give it your all to make sure to face defeat with Rough Draft back in your arms. Understand?"

Octavia hesitates before she sighs and accepts that Vinyl's right. Deep down in her heart, she wants to mend things with Rough Draft and be by his side no matter what happens.

"I understand," she says quietly.

"Good," Vinyl says. "Then you better get ready to approach him. There's no telling how much time we have left."

Octavia winces before she reluctantly obeys. She stands up and leaves the sound booth, but not before giving Vinyl another sad look. She doesn't bother to say bye to Doc and Derpy, who are buried in their conversation, but goes up the stairs, walks across the hall, and exits the house.

She stops walking on the front porch as she notices that it's night time, and the moon is shining brightly. The sight of the moon aches her heart as it makes her think of her big date with Rough Draft over at Crystal City. A tear falls down her face as the thought brings her back into thinking how much pain poor Rough Draft is in emotionally. She uncuffs her bow tie, takes out her sapphire necklace, and stares at it sadly.

"Oh darling, I wish I knew what could have compelled Sunset Shimmer to break your heart again," she says sincerely. "You don't deserve anything she or I have done to you. I promise I will do everything in my power to put it back together again and protect it from ever being broken again by Sunset or me or anyone else in this world. I will wait until you've had enough time to grieve, Rough Draft, and then as heaven is my witness, you will never shed a tear again."

With those words, Octavia kisses the jewel, puts it back under her shirt, and with determination filling every step she takes, she marches home, ready to wait for the right moment to approach the nerdy boy she loves.

End of part two.


	47. Chapter 47

A Search for Something More

By: HAKDurbin 

Part 3: War

**Third person P.O.V.**

Silence.

Cold, dull, boring silence.

This is all that comes to Adagio's mind as she lays on her hard, unpleasant bed inside her small, gray cell, wearing an orange jail suit, and her hair is completely shaved off. She still has bandages all around her nose after Octavia Melody hit her in the face with her cello-shaped shield. The doctors say her nose will be permanently crooked.

But none of that matters to Adagio. What matters is that she's trapped. Locked in a cramped cell with nothing but a hard bed and a toilet and sink mixed together.

There was a hearing two days ago for the charges that Rough Draft's parents pressed. With their charges added to the ones she and Aria where charged with when they were first arrested with Sonata, the judge sentenced them to separate tight security prisons where they will be spending the next thirty years without parole. The last time she saw Aria, she was screaming her head off at Adagio, claiming it was all her fault, and she will hunt her down if they ever get out as security was dragging them away when the hearing ended.

But what stood out from that hearing the most was Rough Draft himself. He testified against the two ex-sirens, thus sealing their fate further, but he wasn't himself. He looked broken inside, with lifeless eyes and a cold voice that sounded like he didn't care about what was going on in the moment. When the judge asked what was with his demeanor, his parents' lawyer explained that he's going through a rough time personally. It was then that Adagio realized that out of everybody that came to support him that day, his girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer, was nowhere in sight. Even his ex, Octavia Melody, and her friends were there to give their fake story of how they saved his life, and yet the one person expected to be by his side when he wasn't testifying was completely absent. Octavia Melody, in particular, looked heartbroken as she continually glanced at the boy, obviously knowing what was wrong. It was the most amusing thing for Adagio before the judge crushed her entrainment when he announced her sentence.

Suddenly, there is a loud banging sound coming from the bars of Adagio's cell, and she jumps in surprise and sits up to see a security guard on the other side.

"Got a visitor," he says bluntly. "Face the wall and put your hands behind your back."

"I thought I wasn't allowed visitors," Adagio says, confused.

"Your sister convinced that boy's parents a goodbye visit before your transfer," the guard says bluntly. "Now, face the wall and move your hands behind your back."

Adagio frowns in annoyance. She knows there can be only one person who would want to see her before they take her to a prison away from Canterlot. Robotically, she does as she is told, and the jail door opens electronically. The guard enters and cuffs Adagio before he drags her by the arm, saying, "Let's go."

The guard escorts her to a small visiting room where a table is set in the center. Sonata is standing on the other side with a sad look, and an old, green-skinned woman stands next to her. The guard uncuffs Adagio and orders, "Sit." and she robotically obeys while the guard gestures Sonata to come forward. The old woman places her hand on Sonata's shoulder concerned, and Sonata turns her head and gives her a sad smile and puts her hand on top of the woman's, appreciative of the support. Then she walks over and sits opposite from Adagio.

Nothing is said for two minutes.

"Well, get on with it," Adagio says impatiently. "Start crying and whining, 'Oh Dagi, why did you do it?' or whatever childish thing you have to say."

Sonata winces at these words but remains silent much to Adagio's impatience.

"Come on!" She barks. "Don't you have anything to say you stupid, worthless idiot?!"

The old woman clenches her fists in anger as if she's threatening Adagio to be silent. Adagio ignores her warning and keeps her eyes on Sonata, who finally sighs sadly.

"You know," she begins. "Ever since you left me alone at that warehouse, I've been thinking about what to say or how I'd act around you if I ever saw you again. I imagined that I _would_ be crying, weeping, maybe even be yelling at you in anger after what you did to my buddy."

"Aw, are we upset that I gave the guy who tased you a couple boo b -" Adagio begins before Sonata interrupts.

"I'm not finished," she says sharply. "I've been thinking about what to say to make you understand how much you hurt me when you left me alone. But now as I look at you your gorgeous hair gone, your nose is broken, and you're soon to spend thirty years of what's left of your mortal life in a cramped cell, I can't help but be sad for you while at the same time truly hate you for everything you did. To think that for over a thousand years, I followed your lead as you commanded time and time again without hesitation, trying my best to please you and Aria despite my faults. You and Aria did nothing in return but make me feel pathetic, and now I see for the first time that you're the pathetic one. You're going to spend a long time trapped in a cell while life goes on without either of you. It's sad that you and Aria are going to waste so much of your remaining lives away like this."

"And what about you?" Adagio snaps. "You think you can turn your back on the past just because you're part of that friendship crap with the Rainbooms and their boy toys? You can hide it all you want, but deep down, all you are is a pathetic former siren from Equestria named Sonata Dusk."

"Not anymore," Sonata says firmly. "Soon, I won't be Sonata Dusk anymore."

Adagio scoffs and impatiently asks, "What are you talking about?"

Sonata turns to the old woman and points at her.

"This is Granny Smith," she says. "I've been living with her and Applejack and her siblings since I got my appeal. Two weeks after you kidnapped Rough Draft, they surprised me by asking if I want Granny to adopt me as her granddaughter. In less than six months, I won't be Sonata Dusk anymore; I will be Sonata Apple."

Adagio doesn't say anything. She raises her eyebrow and glances at the old woman named Granny Smith. Granny Smith glares at the convict and gives a small but proud nod.

"You sound pretty proud to be a part of a group of farmers," Adagio condescends.

"More than I ever would have as a siren adored by everyone," Sonata says.

"Oh, don't kid yourself, Sonata, you want that as much as Aria and I do," Adagio ridicules. "You laughed evilly with us when we were causing chaos in Equestria and then at that school."

"Yes, I did want those things," Sonata admits. "It was in our blood to take pleasure in causing disharmony against others and feed off the energy. But after a thousand years, I have accepted that none of that matters now."

"None of it matters?" Adagio says angrily. "None of that matters? You fool, it always matters! Our goal is always to be adored, siren, or human!"

"And look where being adored by magic has left you, Dagi," Sonata snaps. "You're going to have the body of a woman almost in her fifties by the time you or Aria are free after everything we've done for the sake of making people or ponies pay attention to us by force. But Granny and her family? They love me. They _love_ me. I didn't need any magic or pendants to gain their love and trust; they just cared and supported me for who I am, regardless of how ditzy or absent-minded I can be. That's real love, Dagi. The Apples, the Rainbooms, Soarin, Caramel, Rough Draft, they stay by my side no matter what happens. That's adoration worth holding on to. That's all I ever wanted from you or Aria, but you kept pushing me away and just told me to follow your lead or tell me that I'm the worst."

"Do you expect me to be happy that you're going to have a cute little family who's going to be all lovey-dovey towards you?" Adagio asks bitterly.

"No," Sonata says, looking down sadly. "That's not why I came here."

"Then, why did you come?" Adagio asks.

Sonata sighs before she looks into Adagio's eyes and answers.

"I came knowing that nothing in the world will change your mind about everything you and Aria have done with your lives; that you're still looking for a chance to be on top either here or in Equestria even though there is no top to reach. I wanted you to know where I'm at and tell you that you and Aria are virtually nothing to me now. You're not my sisters or my friends. You're just two girls that I spent over a thousand years foolishly following. I will pray to The Lord that one day either or both of you will see the error of your ways while you're in jail, but that prayer is all either of you mean to me now."

Adagio looks at Sonata, unfazed with her words. Sonata keeps looking at her sadly as if she is hoping Adagio would give her some sort of sign that would prove the ditzy girl wrong about her former leader.

"Have a nice life, 'Sonata Apple,'" Adagio says coldly as she sits up from her seat and walks over to the security guard, gesturing him to cuff her again and take her back to her cell. Adagio keeps her back on Sonata and Granny Smith as the guard cuffs her.

"I hope somehow you will too, Adagio Dazzle, for realzies," Adagio hears Sonata whisper sadly as the guard drags her out of the room.

It's the middle of the night, and Adagio lays in her bunk again, trying to sleep. The hard surface makes her toss and turn to no avail. Her small window covers most of the cell with the moonlight, and the area is dead silent apart from the snores coming from her cellmates in the distance. Adagio groans in annoyance as her body refuses to sleep.

"Adagio."

Adagio's eyes snap open at the sound of someone whispering her name. She lifts her head to see no one in the hall, and everyone is still asleep. She lays her head on her pillow, and she closes her eyes again, figuring she only thought she heard something.

"Adagio!"

Adagio snaps into a sitting position, startled. The whisper is louder and sounds angry. She gets up from her bunk and tries to look through the bars. The hallway is still pitch black, and there's still no movement indicating that it's coming from her cellmates. The voice also sounded more like it was coming from a man, which worries Adagio more.

Suddenly, the air begins to feel colder and fouler. Adagio sees her breath and rubs her arms while trying to resist the stench that smells like a decayed rotten body mixed with sulfur. Her blood freezes as it hits her, who is calling out to her. Then a quiet yet menacing growl comes from behind her, which brings chills to her spine as it confirms what she fears.

She slowly turns around to see a see-through figure cloaked in black sitting on her bunk. Its arms are crossed, showing the decay of long, sharp claw-like fingers, and the hood completely covers the figure's face despite being see-through.

Adagio's knees grow weak, and she holds on to the bars of her cell for support as she looks at the figure in horror. She's too afraid to dare say the person's name, but her mouth manages to utter one little word.

"M-m-m-master."

An amused chuckle is heard from the figure before it stands up and approaches Adagio, strengthening her fear.

"Oh, so I'm your master again, little Adagio?" A cold voice asks. "I thought I was just your 'client.' Or maybe perhaps you would like to call me the 'demon of death' again just like when I first appeared to you before you so-called 'Dazzlings' recklessly tried to go back to Equestria?"

Adagio keeps her back to the bars as she shudders uncontrollably. The figure takes out one of its decayed hands and slowly caresses her cheek with its claw-like fingers, making her whimper like a frightened child.

"Why Adagio, my dear child," the figure says in a mockingly sooth voice. "You seem so unsettled to see me. What reason do you have to be afraid?"

Adagio whimpers more as the figure starts petting her shaved head like a dog.

"I-i-it's nothing personal, master," she finally answers. "I-it's just that I would never have thought to be worthy of your presence ever again after what happened."

The figure stops petting Adagio and cocks its head. Then another amused chuckle escapes its unseen mouth, making Adagio feel slightly more comfortable. Suddenly, at rapid speed, the figure grabs Adagio firmly by the throat and lifts her off the ground. Adagio's fear grows stronger than ever as she struggles for breath and tries to break free from the figure's grip.

"You have never said a truer thing in your life, you spineless little horse-fish, nor will you again," the figure growls as his grip on Adagio tightens. "No living being - not the mightiest minotaur, nor the most powerful unicorn, the most skilled zebra berserker, or the most shrewd griffin has any right to gain an audience with me. You of all beings should know of all the armies who went to war or the foolish farm colts who would go to try to fight Ursa Majors and dragons just to prove that they have a place by my side. Not to mention the foolish minotaur kings who would personally bathe their kingdoms in the blood of their own children just out of hope that their deaths would give them enough 'points' to catch a glimpse of my face. Not even these childish humans would gain a right to stand in my presence if they knew my existence and would use all their strength and technology to fight each other to prove their worth to me. If they can't gain my blessing, then what chance would a former siren who couldn't last five minutes against a band of teenagers and their little toys even when she and her associate were given new magic would have to see me in her dull, cramped jail cell?"

Adagio continues to struggle for breath as the figure leans it's head towards her until they are mere inches apart.

"And do you know why that is, little Adagio?" It questions coldly.

"B-because no creature will ever be truly worthy of your presence, master," Adagio manages to say between gasps for breath. "All life exists to destroy itself for your pleasure and your power. Life's purpose is to die until the universe is a wasteland for you to rein."

"Exactly," the figure hisses before it let's go of Adagio's throat. She drops to the ground and coughs harshly as she rubs her throat.

"But master," she pleads. "Sunset Shimmer was not at my hearing. Does that not mean Aria and I completed our mission?"

"No thanks to you," the figure growls. "Capturing and shooting her 'babe' only made her more worried about his well being, and she would cuddle by his side until he was out of that hospital."

"But, but why did she leave if capturing Rough Draft didn't do it?" She asks.

"Lucky for my experiment, those two hyper girls who took away your powers still had feelings for that shy weasel, Caramel," the figure answers. "I sought the chance and twisted their minds to capture that boy in an attempt to get together with him and use it to depress Sunset Shimmer enough to decide to go back to Equestria for the sake of everyone she cares about. So credit for getting Sunset Shimmer to abandon the boy goes to me."

Adagio looks down on the ground, ashamed. She really wanted to prove her worth to this unknown being and she and Aria failed, making her feel worthless.

"Have you come to kill me for my failure?" She asks.

The figure chuckles again before it kneels down and starts petting Adagio on the head again.

"Now, why would I want to do that to you, my child?" It asks, amused.

Adagio lifts her head up in confusion.

"I don't understand," she says.

"No, I didn't think you would," the cloaked figure says. "The truth is, as incompetent as you are, I must give you credit where credit is due, Adagio. For you see, I have you to thank for this opportunity."

"Me?" Adagio asks, even more confused.

"Yes, child," the figure says, it's voice sounding smooth and sincere. "After all, you had the right idea when you tricked that school into having a battle of the bands, causing so much disharmony in a place filled with Equestrian magic, and even have the Rainbooms fight each other. I must admit that much of my plan was inspired by your own. So despite your failure, you have been very useful. Truly, I couldn't have done this without you."

"But how do you know things are going the way they should be? " Adagio asks before a menacing growl from the figure forces her to correct herself. "Not that I doubt you in the slightest, Master, but how do you know that Sunset Shimmer will come back to this world?"

"Because she didn't entirely close the portal," the figure answers. "Despite her determination to stay away from Rough Draft, she didn't have it in herself to take her journal, thus permanently sealing the portal for another thirty moons like she said she did in her notes to him and all of her friends. Deep down, her heart knew that she's making a mistake just like Octavia Melody before her. With the support of the princesses in Equestria and her heart desiring to return to the boy and her friends more and more over time, she will become just as determined to get that boy back as Ms. Melody. It's all just a matter of time before she returns to discover that her rival got to him first. From there, their fates are all but sealed."

Adagio nods and bows in acknowledgment.

"Of course, master. I understand," she says. "I fully see the light in your flawless plan now."

"I believe you," the figure says. "And as a reward for your contribution, I shall bestow upon you a vision. A vision of what is to come so you may know what we have started."

Adagio lifts her head in surprise.

"M-master, I am honored for such a rare gift," she says humbly.

"Well. I'd consider you a fool if you weren't," the figure says boastfully. "It's not something freely given by my kind. I should warn you, though; it will feel like you're really there. You'll be able to smell, touch, and feel what you will see."

Adagio shudders at the warning.

"Will it hurt?" she asks, concerned.

"Maybe," the figure says plainly. "Are you ready?"

Adagio's mouth quivers in worry but knows that he'll eventually give her what he wants to show whether she wants it or not. She swallows the lump in her throat and nods bravely.

"Yes, Master," she says. "I am ready."

"The hold still," The Figure says as it stretches out his hand and walks over to place it on top of Adagio's head. "And witness the beginning of my return."

As soon as its claws touch her head, Adagio begins to scream. The touch feels like hot coal scorching her head as her mind goes blank.

Adagio opens her eyes and realizes she's not in her cell anymore. She is kneeling in the middle of what looks to be a classroom at Canterlot High School. It's still night time, and the lights are off, and the room is empty; nothing but school desks and chairs to fill the area. Adagio looks around, curious as to what she's doing here.

Suddenly, she hears gunshots coming from the halls and people screaming in horror. Adagio dares to approach the classroom door curiously and opens it before she gasps in horror. The hallway is covered with bodies, limp, and lifeless. She examines them to see that they are all bodies of students from the school. Many of them look brutally beaten and disfigured, and some of them look like they bled out from wounds. Half of them have their bodies covered in what looks like the same kind of anti-magic darts that were used against Adagio. She covers her mouth, disgusted and disturbed as she carefully walks over the bodies. She hears more gunshots in the distance as she continues; her curiosity overcoming her fear.

Finally, she finds herself in the main school hall, which is littered with bodies. But not just students, but teachers, and even police officers. There's a giant hole where the ceiling should be, showing a black and red sky as fire and ash are shown from above. More and more bodies look more like they've been shot as opposed to being beaten to death. Adagio takes a step back, horrified.

Suddenly, a hand grabs her by the shoulder and slams her into a wall. Adagio turns her head to see Sonata grabbing her by the throat. Her face looks cold and hateful, and her eyes have a dark green glow as she points a gun at Adagio's head.

"This is your fault," she says menacingly. "You drove them apart. You drove everyone apart!"

"Freeze!" Two cops shout coming from behind, but Sonata turns her head and quick as a flash shoots both cops dead in the chest, killing them instantly before she turns back to Adagio, who is in shock of what her former companion just did.

"It wasn't enough that you drove Sunset away, but you and Aria had to cause this," Sonata continues. "You took everything from him! You ruined everything for me! I'll kill you! I'll ki-"

But before she can finish, a bullet flies through her head. Her dark green eyes fade into her normal ones, but they are now lifeless as her face goes limp, and she falls down dead.

"Sonata?" Adagio whimpers as she kneels down and picks up Sonata's body, crying. "What have I done? Oh, Sonata, I'm sorry! Please wake up! Please!"

"She ain't getting up, dude," said a cold voice. Adagio turns her head to see Sandalwood standing in the middle of the main hall, holding a gun he took from one of the police officers Sonata killed and aiming it at Adagio with the same dark green glow in his eyes. "She picked the wrong side of the fight, and now her part of the war is ov - AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Adagio screams as a curved blade made out of fire sticks out from Sandalwood's chest. He struggles for only a moment before he falls down dead to reveal Sunset Shimmer standing behind him. Like Sonata and Sandalwood, her eyes are glowing dark green, and she has two large wings and tail coming out of her back and is holding two curves swords all made of fire. She's walking over to Adagio, who is quivering in fear while still holding Sonata's limp body. Sunset Shimmer raises her swords to attack until a British voice stops her.

"YOU!"

Sunset Shimmer stops what she's doing and immediately turns around to see Octavia Melody staring venomously at her. She's holding her cello-shaped shield and bow-shaped club and has the same dark green eyes. Sunset Shimmer starts walking towards her with a similar venomous glare.

"Finally had enough of me taking out your cultists, huh?" Sunset Shimmer says coldly.

"Oh, look at you, so high and mighty with your magic," Octavia says mockingly. "And yet you can never save him or stop him from running to me."

Sunset Shimmer's blood boils. Octavia drops her club and shield and gestures Sunset Shimmer to attack her.

"Let's finish this," she says coldly.

"Yes," Sunset Shimmer says eagerly as her swords disappear. "Let's finish this!"

With a flap of her wings, Sunset Shimmer lifts herself from the ground and dashes towards Octavia. She grabs Octavia by the throat before she can react and lifts her up as she flies high up through the hole in the ceiling while Octavia struggles to fight back. Adagio watches in fear as the two girls are high up above the building when suddenly a large beam hits them out of nowhere. Adagio only hears a split second of screaming before she sees both of them plummeting back down with only a moment to see that they've disintegrated into skeletons before they hit the ground, turning into dust on impact.

"And it would only be the beginning," says a voice coming from behind Adagio. She turns around to see the hooded figure approaching her, still see-through. "Look through the glass doors."

Reluctantly, Adagio obeys as she slowly turns her head to look through the school's glass entrance doors. She gasps in horror to see the entire town burning. Scores and scores of bodies can be seen spread across the school courtyard, the road, and beyond. Even with the doors closed, she can faintly hear the sounds of screaming, gunshots, and war cries. Tears form in her eyes as she still cradles Sonata's body.

"Why my child, I thought this is what you wanted," the figure says.

"No, I don't want this, not anymore," Adagio cries. "I thought I wanted to make them pay for everything they've done, for taking away what was rightfully mine for so long, but I don't!"

"Oh, we both know that's not true," The Figure says. "You wanted the same thing every living being wants; to prove a point, to be adored, to be worshiped, to let everything that exists love you forever, but these fools took it all away from you and so if you can't have what you want, neither can they."

"But not like this!" Adagio cries. "Not like this!"

"It is the only way, Adagio," The Figure says. "The only way that they can see that they were made to be nothing but fuel for the fire. Fuel for my return. Let the children play their games of love and pride so long as they give me what is rightfully mine. Soon my destiny will finally begin!"

As the figure says its last sentence proudly, dark green flames begin to consume its body. The heat is so hot that Adagio starts crying in pain as she is beginning to engulf in flames.

"There is nothing that can change what will happen, Adagio," The Figure says. "I'm returning very soon."

Adagio screams in fear as she opens her eyes. She pants heavily as she realizes she's back in her cell alone, still laying her head against the bars. The Figure is gone, and there's no one else here but her cellmates sleeping without a care. Her heart feels heavy as it hits her further what she has started by capturing Rough Draft. She cries bitterly as she lays down and cuddles into a ball.

"I'm so sorry, Sonata," she whispers. "I'm so sorry."


	48. Chapter 48

**Third person P.O.V.**

It's been two weeks now since Sunset Shimmer returned to Equestria. As it's early May, many students prepare and study hard for their finals that are coming at the end of the month while the seniors in particular eagerly wait for graduation in early June.

But while many students worry about finals, nine students have trouble focusing on what's happening in the world. With Sunset Shimmer back in Equestria with no chance of coming back and her now ex-boyfriend shunning himself from the world because of his loss, Caramel, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Sonata and Twilight have grown depressed to lose one of their dear friends and be shunned by another. Just like his break up with Octavia and later finding out about her new boyfriend, Rough Draft has refused to talk to any of his friends and instead stays in his room at home the moment school is over. Soarin and Caramel see him in history, science, and P.E., but he refuses to talk to them. At lunch, he sits at a different lunch table by himself and coldly asks to be left alone whenever his friends ask him to eat lunch with them. The most his friends have seen him apart from school was went they went to the hearing for Adagio and Aria, where Caramel, Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity testified against them. But even then, he refused to say a word apart from his testimony about the experience (leaving out the magic stuff and the E.M.R. weapons, of course.)

It's currently Tuesday, and the Rainbooms, Soarin, Caramel, and Sonata are hanging out in the music room, studying for finals together. But as they study, Rough Draft continues to be on their minds.

"AJ, do you think Rough Draft will get better in time for finals?" Sonata asks in the middle of her study session with Applejack and Caramel.

"I don't know, Sonny," Applejack answers with a sigh. "I don't know what's going on with him. For all I know, he's just staying in his room listening to music dealing with Sunset leaving us."

Caramel sighs too before he says, "This is ridiculous, he should know better than to shut us out like this again. Doesn't he remember what happened during his break up with Octavia and when he found out that she's dating another guy?"

"Honestly, Darlin', I think he's still too brokenhearted to care," Applejack says gently. "It must be tough to have your heart broken so many times in a matter of months."

"Yeah, but do you think he'd care to think about how we're feeling about this?" Rainbow Dash ridicules, clearly overhearing their conversation. "We're all sad that Sunset just up and left. Who says he gets to be more mopey than the rest of us just because he was her boyfriend?"

"Agreed," Rarity says. "The five of us girls excluding Twilight and Sonata have been with her since the Fall Formal - Anon-a-Miss incident aside. We helped her change to the person she became after we helped Princess Twilight defeat her. It just isn't fair that she would leave us with nothing but a few letters and no way of going back for a long time."

"Yeah, you said it," Pinkie Pie says sadly.

"It just isn't right," Twilight says. "I thought she was going to be here through the rest of the school year and beyond with me, helping me understand friendship with all of you. I can't say I don't understand why Sunset did what she did, but still, I thought..."

Rarity puts her hand on Twilight's shoulder sympathetically and says, "We all did, darling. We all did. But we need to face the facts however horrible they are; Sunset's gone, and we need to help Rough Draft."

"But how?" Fluttershy asks. "He doesn't want to talk to any of us. Every time we try, he just coldly brushes us off."

Soarin scratches his chin and says, "We need to think of a plan."

"I might have a plan."

All nine of them turn around to see Octavia Melody standing at the door to the music room. She walks over to them with a crestfallen look on her face."

"We don't want you here," Rainbow Dash says coldly. "Go back to plotting with your buddies."

"I'm not here as a member of the E.M.R.," Octavia says firmly. "I've come to help the boy I love."

"Oh yeah? Well last I heard, he's still in Prance," Caramel says. "I'm sure you're still rich enough to buy a ticket."

"I mean Rough Draft," Octavia says seriously. "Treble Cleft and I were only an item because Vinyl made me. I only care about my darling and his well-being."

"Oh please, you care about his well-being?" Soarin ridicules. "As far as we're concerned, you planned to have Sunset Shimmer leave him with the help of Lyra and Bon Bon."

Octavia's face changes from serious to confused as she looks at Soarin.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"Oh please, like you don't know," Rarity says.

"No, I don't," Octavia says. "What did Lyra and Bon Bon do?"

"Oh, come on!" Soarin barks. "Don't tell me you didn't know how they -"

Upstairs in her second-floor office, Vice Principal Luna reluctantly stacks piles of folders as she sorts out her paper.

"Ugh, why hasn't everything been digitized yet?" She complains to herself. "This is getting more and more ridiculous each year. I mean, can this get any worse?"

Suddenly, the ground shakes, and Luna holds on to her desk for support as a voice booms over the entire building.

"THEY DID WWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?"

The voice shakes the ground so severely, that the tower of folders falls, resulting in papers covering the floor. Vice Principal Luna stares in disbelief and growls in annoyance. Then she takes a deep breath and bluntly says, "Nope," before she stands up, grabs her purse and leaves for home early.

Once again, Octavia grinds her teeth and veins are showing around her angry eyes. Fluttershy hides behind Rarity, Caramel, and Sonata hide behind Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight stare in shock while Rainbow Dash facepalms as her boyfriend cowardly hides behind her.

"Seriously?" She ridicules Soarin.

"Sorry, Rainbow," Soarin replies, chuckling nervously. "I kinda forgot that she can...act like that."

Octavia keeps glaring at all nine of them until she takes a deep breath and looks at them sadly.

"My apologies," she says calmly. "It turns out that I need to have a proper talk with some certain individuals who did several things they should not have done."

"T-t-then you really had nothing to do with Sunset leaving?" Fluttershy asks, still hiding behind Rarity.

Octavia turns to face Fluttershy with her face covered in shame and grief.

"If I dared to intentionally destroy my darling emotionally again just for a chance to get him back, then we wouldn't be having this conversation, Fluttershy," Octavia says calmly and sincerely. "My heart has been yearning to come back to him all this time, but I knew how much Sunset Shimmer made him happy, so as long as they were together, I wouldn't make any attempts. I've broken his heart once already, and I've been regretting it ever since, even when I didn't want to admit it. Lord help me if I could live with myself if I did it again."

"That's a lot of big empty, romantic talk coming from you, Octavia," Rainbow Dash says, glaring at Octavia. "Even if you had nothing to do with Sunset's leaving, why should we believe you suddenly really want him? How do we know that you finally accepted that he was telling the truth when you dumped him?"

Octavia turns her head and stares at Rainbow Dash, unfazed with her words. Then, she uncuffs her bow tie, undoes the top button of her shirt, reaches under it, and reveals a heart-shaped sapphire hanging on a silver chain around Octavia's neck. Sonata gasps sharply, and Caramel and Soarin stare at the jewel in shock while the Rainbooms look at it in confusion.

"I don't understand," says Twilight.

"This necklace was meant to be my Christmas present from Rough Draft before I broke up with him," Octavia says sadly. "I told him not to worry about giving me any gifts, but that romantic boy decided to secretly get me a necklace similar to the one my grandfather gave to my grandmother as a way of expressing his love to me."

"Then you did get the presents he left at your front door," Sonata says.

"My father did," Octavia corrects. "He knew I was acting foolishly, so he waited until I came to my senses to give them to me, and that's when I knew I made a mistake. After that, I went to the mall to give him a gift in return to apologize, but when I got to his house I saw him talking to Sunset Shimmer and later kissing her, that's when I knew that I was too late. But I've been secretly wearing this ever since in hopes that maybe someday we will be together again."

"Wait, how long ago was this?" Pinkie Pie asks curiously.

"I think it was back in mid-March, why?" Octavia asks.

Rarity gasps as she understands what Pinkie Pie is thinking.

"That means you were there what they got together on his birthday," she says.

"Oh," Octavia says sadly, looking down at the floor. "Now I really wish I came to my senses sooner just in time to - WHAT?! His birthday? He never told me when his birthday is."

"Yeah, don't take that personally, Tavi," Caramel says sympathetically. "It turns out Rough Draft doesn't think highly of his birthday, so he never told anyone when it is, not even me or Soarin. We only know because Pinkie Pie does."

"Seriously?" Octavia says in disbelief, turning to Pinkie Pie. "How could you just know when his birthday is?"

"Ah, what can I say, Octavia?" Pinkie Pie says proudly. "When it comes to knowing everything about my friends, I'm good at what I do."

Octavia stares at the pink girl in surprise before she shakes her head.

"You know what? I'll worry about that later," she says. "The point is I have the necklace, and I've seen the error of my ways, and I want to help Rough Draft out of his depressed state and get back together with him."

"Who says we want you back together with him?" Rainbow Dash says, glaring at Octavia. "Our best friend just left him, but you're no better after everything you did to him."

All the other Rainbooms and Soarin, Caramel, and Sonata say words of agreement.

Octavia frowns and looks away from them sadly.

"I know," she says, regret filling her voice. "And I wouldn't put it past him to despise me even if he's not grieving over Sunset Shimmer. In fact, I'd be lying if I said I've forgiven myself completely for breaking up with him. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to give it my all. No matter what he does or what he says, my love for him is never failing. Every day it kills me to wake up in the morning knowing that he's not there to text me just to say he misses me or smile before he gives me a good morning kiss whenever we meet in the halls or hold me in his arms every night after school. I don't know if I will get him back, but I know his love for me is still there, and I will work hard to see it reignite whether you help me or not."

Everyone looks at Octavia skeptically until Sonata suddenly stands up and walks over to her with her face looking sad and desperate.

"Tavi, I'm not going to sugarcoat it; you hurt my buddy really bad," she says, earning another frown from Octavia. "But do you mean it when you say you still love him and want to help him?"

"I do," Octavia says. "I love Rough Draft with all my heart, and I will pursue him until the end of time if I have to."

"And do you promise to never break up with him again if you two get back together?" Sonata asks.

"If I get him back, I will never let him go for as long as I live," Octavia says wholeheartedly. "I will work hard to patch up our relationship together with him until he's happier to be by my side than he ever was before."

Sonata looks deep into Octavia's deep violet eyes and accepts that there's no lying behind her words. She sighs before she turns to her group.

"I think we should give her a chance, guys," she says.

"What?!" Everyone but Octavia shouts.

"Sonny, she's the girl who dumped Rough Draft and replaced him with another guy," Caramel says.

"So?" Sonata questions. "That doesn't excuse Sunset for pretending everything's okay before abruptly leaving _all _of us. Besides, we had just decided that we need to do something to get Rough Draft out of his depressed state again, and this is the only thing we haven't tried. If Tavi loves him as much as she says she does, maybe that will give us our cheery friend back."

The Rainbooms and Caramel frown at her argument and try to think of a way to counter it when Soarin speaks.

"She's right."

"Soarin!" Rainbow Dash rebukes.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow," Soarin says sympathetically. "I may not agree with Sonata completely, but she's right when she says that we don't have a lot of options left. Besides, for all her faults, Octavia did save my best friend's life from Adagio and Aria, and I can't forget that."

"But wouldn't you rather Sunset somehow comes back and would reunite with Rough Draft?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Of course, I would, Rainbow, we all would," Soarin says. "But she can't, and she isn't. Think of it this way; would Sunset Shimmer want Rough Draft to live life alone, never to love again?"

Rainbow Dash tries to find words to counter her boyfriend's argument, but she ultimately sighs and lowers her head in defeat.

"No," she says, "She would want someone to make him happy."

Soarin nods in approval before turning to the others and says, "Anyone else?"

No one says a word until Fluttershy sighs.

"Well, if that is what Sunset Shimmer would have wanted, then, of course, we should help Octavia Melody," she says.

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie says sadly. "She would want all of us to be happy even if she's not there to be happy with us."

"Agreed," Rarity says.

"Then it's settled," Applejack says.

"As long as we bring my best friend out of this terrible state again, that suits me just fine," Caramel says.

Octavia lets out a small smile as she gives all of them an appreciative look.

"Thank you, everyone," she says.

"Save your thanks until you make things right with Rough Draft," Soarin says. "We're going to help you, but we still haven't forgiven you for everything you did."

"Fair enough," Octavia replies. "Now, do you know where he is right now?"

"I just texted his mom," Pinkie Pie says bubbly, much to everyone's surprise. "And it turns out he's not at home."

"He's not? Octavia asks, confused. "Then where is he?"

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

Alone.

That's all I've wanted to be ever since Sunset Shimmer left me: alone to wallow in my misery once more having lost my girlfriend for the second time in my life just like that and all because she's worried that she couldn't protect me. She didn't want to talk about it or try to figure something out together, she just up and left our friends and me thinking life would be better without her. Could she not understand what she has done only made things worse? Does she not understand that by leaving, she may as well have done the job for Adagio and Aria and whatever enemies of magic we could have come across?

No matter. Sunset Shimmer is gone. The girl who tore my heart apart and then put it back together has destroyed it again.

I'm usually in my room around this time after school to stay in my room and wallow in my misery just like I did when I found out about Octavia's new boyfriend, but my mother forced me to stay outside until dinner, thinking that would help with my depressed mood. She even took my phone so that I wouldn't listen to my sad music while thinking about Sunset Shimmer. But that didn't stop me from finding a way to continue wallowing. Since I have no desire to visit any of my friends or be anywhere else, I just took a walk to the park to sit on the very bench Sunset Shimmer, and I sat on two days before the Friendship Games.

My frown deepens as I miss that time where her biggest worry about magic was the mystery behind the Rainbooms' transformation, and she would talk to me about it before she would sit on my lap and snuggle on my chest, and we would hold each other lovingly before she brings up the story I was writing. Of course, that story hasn't been touched since she left. There's no point in figuring out an ending for it now when the only person I wanted to read it was my sunshine.

None of the matters now. I'm through with love. All it's ever done for me ever since I came to this stupid town is give me some love before that very thing smashes my heart without trying. Sunset Shimmer at the Spring Fling, Octavia during the Anon-a-Miss incident, and then Sunset again. At this point, all this has taught me that love is not worth having. It's not worth the emptiness that I'm stuck with in the end. From now on, I'm back to my original plan to go to college so that I can get away from all of this. There's nothing left for me in this town anymore. Nothing.

"Rough Draft?"

My eyes widen as a soft voice rings in my ears. I look around until I see Octavia standing in front of me. She has her hands behind her back as she looks at me with a sad but sincere smile on her beautiful, gray face. Her incredible violet eyes pierce through me with looks of hope. But I'm disgusted to see her after she replaced me and only appearing again to save my life and testify against my captors. With my frown of grief turned into one of anger, I stand up and begin to storm away until she says the last two words I expected her to say together.

"Darling, wait!"

I stop immediately as those words echo in my ear. I turn around and look at her coldly as I say, "Darling? You're calling me darling again?"

Regret fills Octavia's face, and she runs over to me until we are face to face.

"I never wanted to stop," she says sincerely. "Even when I foolishly doubted you, it's all I've ever wanted to call you.

"Heh, you had a lousy way of showing it when you walked away from me, leaving me alone in the snow," I say coldly. "Besides, you have a new boyfriend in Prance to call by that name."

"No, I don't," Octavia hisses. "Treble Clef and I only dated because Vinyl made me in an attempt to help me get over you. But even when we dated, all I would talk about was how I miss you even though I still thought you cheated on me."

"Well, bully for you," I rudely say. "Took you long enough to figure out the truth."

"I know it did," Octavia says sadly. "And I'm sorry for not listening to you, Rough Draft. I should have known better than to doubt how much you love me. I should have -"

"Did, I _did_ love you," I snap. "But you're too late, Octavia. You took too long to realize your mistake, and there's nothing you can do to fix things. I don't love you anymore."

I can see in her eyes that my words cut through her, but the rest of her face looks unfazed and determined.

"Yes, you do," she claims. "I know you think you don't, but I know deep in your heart that you still love me, and you just don't know it."

"Ha, really?" I say with a forced laugh.

"Yes, really," she hisses. "If you stopped loving me, you wouldn't have reached out to me when I called you darling when I kept you from falling to your death through that portal. And if you wanted nothing more to do with me, than why did you calm down when you looked into my eyes and smiled when I was trying to stop the bleeding from your bullet wound?"

"Coincidence," I say bluntly.

"No. It. Isn't," she says firmly.

"Yes, it is," I counter "And it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care about what you or anyone else thinks. All it's ever brought me, in the end, is pain and feeling of helplessness. The more you care, the greater the pain, and after a while, it's just better to abandon hope."

Octavia looks at me, worried.

"What are you saying?" She asks.

"I don't want to love anymore," I say. "I've lived my life in a fairytale land long enough. What I wanted all my life, whether it was with you or Sunset Shimmer was a dream and nothing more. I've decided to lay it to rest and live on without it."

"I don't believe you," Octavia says firmly. "You are lying to yourself."

"Oh, really?" I say sarcastically. "And why do you think so?"

"Because you are the biggest believer in love that I have ever met, Rough Muriel Draft," she says firmly. "Because when I moved here from Manehattan, I never even considered to find real love after what happened with Blueblood until you came into my life. You, a shy, nervous boy who at the end of that night at Pinkie Pie's party made me laugh for the first time since my grandfather died. You who danced ridiculously that night out of hopes that he might find that special companionship that he always wanted. You who looked for things he had in common with me, worried about me when things were looking bad, always greeted me with a smile and a kiss in the morning and gave it his all day by day to make me happy. That's the kind of person you are, Rough Draft. That's who I fell in love with, who I'm still in love with, and I know he's still there no matter what you say."

"Prove it," I say, glaring.

Without missing a beat, Octavia grabs my shirt with both hands and smashes her lips together with mine. Angry at her approach, I try to break free by pushing her away, but her grip is too strong. My mind is determined to break the kiss, but my heart is leaping for joy to feel her soft, gray lips again. Finally, I close my eyes and give in to what my heart wants and wrap my arms around her to deepen the kiss.

Knowing that she won, Octavia starts kissing me more passionately, and I can feel her express how much she's sorry, how much she misses me, how much she wants me back, and above all how much she truly loves me in every kiss. Her hands let go of my shirt and move up to my cheeks, and she starts caressing them as she moans in pleasure, happy to press her lips against mine again. I stand there, holding her tight as I kiss her back, not even thinking about everything that's happened between us as if the five months we spent apart never happened.

Finally, we break away, and Octavia looks at me sweetly before she hugs me tightly and snuggles her head on my left shoulder for the first time in months. I hug her back, and a smile dares to escape my face. I hear Octavia sighing deeply in bliss. She proved me wrong, and we both know it. I've been living a lie these past couple weeks all because Sunset Shimmer left me, and it was Octavia who helped me see that. But then my smile turns into a frown because I know what I have to say next.

"This doesn't mean everything is okay between us," I say reluctantly.

"I know," Octavia says sadly. She tightens her hug as if she's afraid I'll disappear as soon as she said those two words. "But I would never forgive myself if I couldn't at least have this moment. I missed you so much, Rough Draft, and I know you missed me too."

I frown and reluctantly admit to myself that I did miss her all this time. It's as if this moment made me realize how part of me still missed Octavia even though I was happier than I ever thought I could be without her when I was with Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, and by the way," Octavia begins as she pulls back to look at me with a sweet smile. "If you want more proof that I still love you..."

She uncuffs her bow tie, undoes the top two buttons on her shirt, and reaches under it to take out the last thing I expected to see: the heart-shaped sapphire necklace I left on her front porch five months ago. I stare at it in shock while Octavia proudly lifts the jewel up to show that it's there hanging around her neck.

"You went out of your way to find the same kind of necklace my dear grandfather gave to his wife," she says sweetly. "I would never have dreamed that any man would have thought of thateven though to do the same thing he did all those years ago. I'd give anything to stop myself from breaking your heart that day just so you could have given me this in person, and I would have shown you how happy I am that you have my heart."

"You...you have it," I say in disbelief. "I thought you threw it away along with our story the moment you looked at the bag."

"I didn't even know that you left them on my front porch until months later," Octavia explains. "It turns out my father hid them from my mother and me, knowing we would have done something to them out of anger. When I finally accepted I couldn't get you out of my mind and ended things with Treble Clef, father came to talk to me and then gave the bag to me knowing that I was coming back to my senses. After that, I ran to the mall to get you a gift, but when I came to your house, I only came just in time to see you and Sunset Shimmer confess your love for each other in the middle of your birthday party."

"Wait, how did you know that's what was happening?" I ask.

"Oh, uh, I had a little talk with the Rainbooms and Sonata, Caramel, and Soarin, who helped me to find you here," Octavia explains. "When I told them about coming to your house, they explained how you didn't tell anyone about your birthday because of your life in Applelosa."

"That makes sense," I say before it hits me. "Wait, if you were there, does that mean you were the one who left that gift under the bushes?"

"That's right," Octavia says with a bright smile. "I didn't leave a note or anything because I wanted to tell you everything I wanted to say in person before giving it to you."

"So you're the one behind the Jedi Order necklace this whole time,"

"Of course I am, silly," she says, chuckling. "I would think the back of the necklace would have made it obvious."

I look at her, confused.

"What do you mean the back of the necklace?" I ask.

Octavia looks at me equally, confused.

"Did you not see the back of it?" She asks.

"No, I just saw the symbol, and that's it," I explain. "I haven't worn it because I was wearing the locket Sunset Shimmer got me for my birthday."

Octavia takes the information in surprise and mumbles, "So she was the girl the clerk was talking about," before she shakes her head and gives me a flirty smile.

"You might want to give it another look then, Mr. Draft," She says. "It might have given you a clue."

I can already feel my cheeks turning red, and I chuckle nervously before I say, "I'll be sure to do that when I get home then."

Both of us smile at each other before our smiles turn into frowns.

"So... what do we do now?" Octavia asks.

I look away from her sadly before I say, "I don't know. All of this is a lot to take in. I can't deny that you proved me wrong and that there's a part of me that wants you back, but another part of me isn't sure that I'm ready to forgive you for everything yet."

Octavia looks down sadly.

"I understand," she says. "Either way, things aren't going to be easy between us. I knew that long before I came to your house on your birthday. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying. Our relationship had its rocky moments from the start, but we prevailed and fell in love just the same, and I believe we can do it again."

"Heh, now look who's the hopeless romantic," I tease.

"Well, maybe it comes from always 'exchanging saliva' with you as Vinyl used to put it," Octavia counters resulting in both of us chuckling as we both think back to those days before we simultaneously let out a sigh.

"Anyway," I begin. "I think this is something that I need to think about before having a genuine answer. After all, I'm still going through another breakup."

"Of course," Octavia says as she starts caressing my cheek. "Whatever the case may be, I will be waiting for you, Rough Draft, and you have my love now and forever."

I flinch at these words which, Octavia quickly notices.

"What?" She asks. "What's wrong?"

I hesitate to answer for a moment before I answer.

"It's just that...Sunset Shimmer said something similar before she abruptly left and closed the portal to Equestria," I say.

Octavia furrows her brow before she places both of her hands on my cheeks.

"Look at me," she commands. "I am not going away. I'm staying right here in Canterlot, where I want to be. I'm not leaving you like that again, and I will never say those words as a way of saying goodbye. You understand?"

"Promise?" I ask.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Octavia says firmly.

I can't help but smile, knowing that she's saying that aware of the risk of breaking a Pinkie Pie promise.

"Well played, Ms. Melody," I say.

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Draft," Octavia says pleased.

We chuckle again for a moment before we frown again.

"I need to get back," I say. "My mom will want me home for dinner soon."

Octavia nods before she asks, "Can I kiss you good night, please?"

I hesitate, feeling like maybe it's best not to, but my heart refuses to say no. I nod with a small smile, and Octavia immediately goes in for a kiss. This one is much softer than the kiss before, but she's kissing me more slowly to make the moment last for as long as it can. When she reluctantly breaks the kiss, she looks at me sweetly and whispers, "Thank you, darling." I smile back as a way of saying, "You're welcome," before she hugs me with all her might. I hug her again with a smile on my face, unable to help but feel happy to hold her. When we break apart, we stare into each other's eyes for a moment before we slowly walk away in opposite directions.

When I get home, I eat dinner with my parents and pretend nothing happened. When I go to my room afterward, however, it's all I can think about. I don't know if it's just my heart playing tricks on me or if I'm not thinking straight since this all happened out of nowhere while I was still mourning over Sunset Shimmer, but I want to take Octavia up on her offer. I feel I should be telling myself that this is a bad idea, but she did prove that she does regret dumping me, and it's clear from the way she kissed and the way she looked at me that she loves me. But then I remember that she still took a long time to come to me like this and ask for forgiveness.

I look at my locket from Sunset Shimmer, which is still lying on the ground where I threw it. A part of my mind starts thinking that I would be betraying my relationship with Sunset Shimmer if I do this. I know she ended it herself by leaving, but some part of me also wants to believe that she will come back somehow even though the portal is closed. I frown, thinking that if she did come back, it would be too late. I would be in college by the time the portal reopens naturally, and only God knows how much time will have passed in Equestria by the time that happens.

Then I remember Octavia saying something about the back of the Jedi necklace and I walk over to my desk and pick it up. I turn to the back and to my surprise, I see my and Octavia's personal marks inscribed. I stare at the back of the Jedi Order symbol in shock. I can't help but smile as it hits me that she used something I love to express her feelings just like I did with her grandfather.

"Okay, Love," I say, my smile growing after hearing myself say her nickname again. "It looks like you are getting your chance."

With those words said, I take the Jedi necklace and put in on.


	49. Chapter 49

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this!" Rainbow Dash shouts.

It's the day after Octavia approached me, and Sonata, Caramel, Soarin, and the Rainbooms have been ecstatic that I'm speaking to them again but surprised to see me wearing the Jedi necklace Octavia got me. They confirmed that Octavia approached them before she came to talk to me, but apart from Sonata, they haven't hesitated to say that they're not happy with the idea of Octavia and I possibly getting back together.

"I have to agree," Rarity says bluntly. "I simply cannot believe that that you're even considering it."

"Why not?" I ask. "What's wrong with maybe patching things up between Octavia and me? I thought you guys would be at least a little happy about this. I mean, she got me out of my depressed state, she clearly wants me back and meant it when she says she still loves me, and apparently, you guys were on board with her using her love to snap me out of it. So what's the matter?

"We are glad to see you happy, Rough Draft, really we are," Applejack says hesitantly. "It's just that...well..."

"We wish you were still happy with Sunset," Fluttershy says.

The others nod in agreement except for Sonata, who is sitting next to me as we eat and watches us intently while I frown at Fluttershy's words.

"Sunset Shimmer is gone, Fluttershy," I say sadly. "Believe me, a part of me would want nothing more than to see her pop out of that portal and race over to me begging for forgiveness as she kisses me all over, and we would remain together forever with me wearing my locket and her wearing her rose necklace. But the fact is she left me for 'my safety,' and closed the portal for another thirty moons or whatever. Meanwhile, I find out that Octavia realized her mistake and wants me back. It's not a sure thing, but maybe I should pursue this."

The Rainbooms sigh sadly at this, while Soarin and Caramel give their respective girlfriends side hugs to comfort them.

"Why is it such a big deal that I could get back together with Octavia anyway?" I question. "Just a few months ago, you guys where all hoping things between the two of us would patch up, and now you're thankful that I'm not depressed thanks to her but hate the idea of us dating again like she's a disease. Wouldn't Sunset Shimmer want me to be happy with someone else while she's so certain that I can't be with her?"

The girls look at each other reluctantly before Twilight speaks up.

"It's not just that everyone here is still mad at her for breaking up with you the way she did, Rough Draft," she begins. "There's a lot more to it than that."

"What? What could be making all of you girls so -"

Suddenly, I realize that it's all of the girls save for Sonata, who are speaking their minds like this. I frown as it becomes clear.

"This isn't just about Octavia," I say. "You're acting uneasy because she's part of the E.M.R."

The Rainbooms look down uneasy of how to respond, which answers my question.

"Okay, I know you girls have every right to be unsettled about them becoming capable of defending themselves against magic because they stole Twilight's pendant, but we don't know if it's anything against you."

"It's not just that, Rough Draft," Applejack says. "It's just that their group has become a little popular ever since Sunset left, and you've been grieving."

"What? How?" I ask. "I thought their group was supposed to be a secret."

"It was," Rainbow Dash says. "But word got out that it was them who saved you from Sonata's sisters, so they kinda became famous despite people not knowing that they used magic resistant weapons to fight Adagio and Aria."

"And we've heard rumors that they have gained something of a fan base," Rarity says reluctantly. "On top of that, there's...implication that their fans might be...joining their ranks."

I stare at Rarity, surprised by this information.

"So, you're telling me that while I've been mourning that my girlfriend left me, my ex-girlfriend is building an army with her friends?"

"We don't want to confirm or deny anything since they're rumors, but it's possible," Applejack says. "Sunset was our leader unofficially, and she left not long after Vinyl, Octavia, and the others proved that they can defend themselves against magic without it. Now some people think they're more reliable than us if we get attacked by another magical being."

"Oh, now that's ridiculous," I say. "Why would they stop trusting the people who saved their lives multiple times and know more about magic than anyone in our world than some people who just figured out how to fight magic by themselves? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, think about it, Rough Draft," Caramel says. "The Rainbooms know a bit about magic, but Sunset was the real deal when it came to truly understand it. She was the key to defeating the Dazzlings and Midnight Sparkle, and like Applejack said, she was kind of the unofficial leader of the group. So I guess they think without Sunset, the Rainbooms have nothing while the E.M.R. had just saved your skin without using magic."

I frown at Caramel's logic.

"Well, it's not like they're going to go after you girls, right? I mean, their group was made to fight dark magic, not magic in general," I say.

"Yeah, but what worries us isn't that they don't don't trust us and therefore the Magic of Friendship," Pinkie Pie says sadly.

"Exactly," Applejack says. "We have magic through our friendship, but it's the friendship part that's most important. So we're worried about the idea that some of our other friends are beginning to abandon us because of one thing."

"Heh, when you put it like that, it sounds like we might be experiencing what it was like for Sunset when we abandoned her during the holidays," Rarity says glumly. "How ironic. "

I give Rarity a sad smile and say, "Well, maybe through Octavia, I can set the record straight about what's really going on over there. I mean Lyra and Bon Bon were the ones who mocked Sunset into leaving saying she's no longer needed, but if what Soarin and Caramel told me this morning about Octavia blowing up over that and having no idea until she came to you guys is true, then it's possible that they did that on their own accord and the other E.M.R. guys have nothing against you."

"Do you think that's possible?" Fluttershy asks.

"It's a long shot, but I think it's worth clearing up," I say. "Besides, if Octavia still loves me, then she knows I will disapprove if she or Vinyl and the others so much as twitch the wrong way against either of you. After all, you're all my friends, and two of you are the loving girlfriends of my best friends."

"Darn right," Rainbow Dash says proudly as she hugs Soarin tightly much to his amusement.

"You said it, partner," Applejack says before kissing Caramel on the cheek, making him blush before they stare at each other sweetly.

I smile at the affections of both couples before I continue.

"If things are going to work again between Octavia and me, she'll have to live with knowing that you guys will still be in my life. Besides, Vinyl and the other E.M.R. guys may have saved my life, but they still owe me a huge apology for abandoning me during the Anon-a-Miss incident. Just because Octavia might get her darling back doesn't mean they're off the hook."

"Good," Rainbow Dash grumbles. "After months of not talking to you even after they saved your butt, they better go out of their way to show that they're sorry."

I nod in agreement before I frown and say, "Back to just Octavia, though, do you guys really prefer we don't get back together?"

Everyone looks at each other nervously except for Sonata, who is still silently watching us talk. Finally, Caramel decides to speak for everyone.

"Listen, Rough Draft; we want you to be happy. Really, we do. If Octavia turns out to be the one for you after all despite what happened in December, then she has our blessing the moment you get down on one knee and propose to her how many years down the line," he says. "Having said that, we still want Sunset to come back somehow, and _she_ turns out to be the one for you. We realize there's a gazillion to one chance of that happening, but we prefer to hope."

"Yeah, what Caramel says," Soarin concurs. "Don't misunderstand us, we know how much Octavia lit up your life when you were together, but we think Sunset lit up your life a little more. So as long as Octavia makes you happy with all your heart or whatever romantic expression you prefer, we will support both of you like Caramel. But if by the slightest chance the stars align, the air turns into gold and Sunset comes back without her book, all bets are off."

Everyone but Sonata nods in agreement. I frown at their words and sigh sadly.

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed to hear that you feel that way," I say honestly. "I'm not saying I don't understand why, but if Octavia and I patch things up, I hope you guys will eventually support us from the bottom of your hearts. Meantime, I'll see if I can talk with Vinyl and the other E.M.R. guys about these rumors."

"We'd appreciate that, Rough Draft," Rarity says, smiling, and the others nod in agreement. I smile and nod back until I frown and turn to Sonata.

"Sonny, you've been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time," I say. "Care to give your two cents?"

Sonata hesitates and rubs her arm, debating with herself.

"Honestly, I'm neutral right now," Sonata says. "While everyone has made good points, the fact is both Tavi and Sunset have both made you happy and have hurt you really, really badly. So right now, I'm siding with whoever wants to get together with you and keep you happy, and right now, the only girl who fits that bill is Tavi. I'm scared about these rumors too, but...well, I guess I'm more worried about you than that, buddy."

I give Sonata a sad smile and pat her on the back.

"I appreciate you're honesty, Sonata," I say sincerely. "You're talking like a true Apple."

Sonata blushes at the compliment before the school bell rings, announcing that lunch is over.

A couple of hours later, school ends for the day. I pack up my stuff, give a sad look at Sunset Shimmer's empty desk and exit Ms. Cheerilee's classroom.

Even though I'm thinking of trying to patch things up with Octavia, I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't still wish Sunset Shimmer would come back. I feel tempted to wait for Sunset Shimmer to return someday - maybe wait until the portal reopens in three and a half years and expect her to return then. She'd probably be a middle-aged mare in Equestria by then, but maybe she'd have a younger body still if she came back at that time, or perhaps she'd still be older, and we'll figure out a way to make it work together. But then there's the other voice in my mind that is reminding me that she's not coming back, she probably wouldn't want me to be alone like that just on account of her, and Octavia is here now wearing the necklace I gave her and genuinely wants to be my girlfriend again.

I smile, and my heart feels happy, thinking about getting back together with Octavia. There was no lie in those beautiful violet eyes of hers; she still loves me. As I walk down the halls to the exit, my smile grows thinking of when she kissed me last night. She made the most of every single kiss as if they could be the last, and when she hugged me, she never wanted to let go.

But the question is, do I love her back? I think my heart says yes given the way I was happy to be with her again, but I don't think I love her the way she does...at least not in the way that makes me completely eager to be together with her again. We would have to work hard for both of us to feel the same way for each other, but Octavia sounds willing to do that, which is good. I feel more comfortable knowing that despite how eager she is to get back together, she's mature enough to know that we can't do that on the fly after spending five months apart. Knowing that makes me more comfortable and interested in meeting up with Octavia and talk things over. Meanwhile, I should see if I can have a good heart to heart chat with -

"Hey, Draft!"

Speak of the DJ.

I turn around to, sure enough, find Vinyl Scratch running to me.

"Vinyl," I say bluntly. "What's up?"

Vinyl hesitates before she answers.

"Well...can we talk? Like, secretly talk?"

"Why?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Just go with it, please," she begs. "It's best not explained out in the open."

I keep a skeptical face before I sigh.

"Fine," I say. "I think the music room is empty."

"Great, let's go," Vinyl says impatiently.

She grabs my hand and drags me across the halls to the music room. Vinyl looks around to make sure we're alone before she turns to me.

"What's going on, Vinyl?" I ask impatiently.

Vinyl sighs before she says, "Look, I want one thing clear, so you don't get suspicious: Tavi does not know I'm doing this. Right now, she's at a concert at Crystal City with her folks, and as far as she knows, the rest of the group and I are just hanging out at our respective homes. So I want to make it clear that I'm doing this as the leader of the E.M.R. and as someone who wants to be your friend again, and I'm not trying to butter you up to get back with Tavi."

I raise my eyebrow as I slowly say, "Ooooookay."

Vinyl nods before she frowns and sighs, looking unsure of where to start.

"Well, there's no other way to say this, so I'll just come clean," Vinyl says. "Rough Draft, it's my fault that you and Tavi broke up."

I stare at her, confused, yet still suspicious.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

Vinyl sighs again and bites her lips before she spits it out.

"I'm the one who took that video of you and Sunset Shimmer."

...

"What?" I manage to say.

"I took that video," Vinyl says again. "I saw you and Sunset Shimmer walking past the store I work at, at the mall, and I got suspicious. Tavi used to tell me how you were going back and forth with your feelings toward Sunset Shimmer and...well, to be fair; she was kind of right to. I mean you two did ironically end up falling in love and -"

I clear my throat, making Vinyl chuckle nervously.

"Right, I'm going off-topic," she says. "Anyway, I saw you passing by the store with her and Octavia said you were staying at home for some paper or whatever, so I thought something was up. I got someone to cover the rest of my shift, and I secretly followed you guys to your house. I took the video, planning to show it to Tavi, but then the Anon-a-Miss thing started, and it looked like Sunset Shimmer was behind it. I decided to post the video online, thinking Sunset Shimmer wouldn't mind publishing it since it looked like she was evil again."

"Why did you think that was a good idea?" I ridicule. "Why didn't you talk to me about it or at the least -"

"Because I was mad at how it was looking, dude," Vinyl interrupts. "You lied to my best friend saying you were going to stay home before going to the mall with another girl that you have a history with. I didn't just want Octavia to break up with you; I wanted you to be publicly humiliated for doing that to her after everything she had been through before you dated her. That's why after you two broke up, I convinced her to try going out with that Treble Clef guy even though she didn't want to, and that's why I made sure she told Sonata things between the two of them where serious. I knew she wanted a second opinion about your break up, but I didn't let her think that because I still thought you cheated on her."

"So when Sonata claimed what you two said that night was a lie and that Octavia still loves me, she was right?" I ask.

"Of course she was right, you knucklehead," Vinyl shouts. "That's why I practically gave Tavi a death glare to make sure she lied to Sonata to make sure she didn't see you in a positive light. She went through enough crap with Blueblood deceiving her, and the idea of her wanting to get with another guy who played her heart again was horrific to me. I didn't do any of this to be cruel, Rough Draft. I thought I was doing the right thing for my best friend. But I have never been so wrong in my life. Everyone in our group hates that they supported Tavi dumping you. I mean, do you have _any_ idea how devastated we all were when we learned that you were telling the truth all along? That we pushed away the best thing that ever happened to our Tavi for nothing?"

At this point, Vinyl doesn't know what else to do except hang her head in shame. I stand there speechless while talking in all of the information.

"Well, say something, please!" Vinyl begs.

I don't know what to say at first, but then I take a deep breath and say what's on my mind.

"Thank you for telling me this," I begin. "This does make the perspectives of you and Tavi a little more three dimensional. Although, why did you guys disappear after I git shot? Are you so devoted to keeping your group's agenda a secret?"

"Actually, we were with you when you were unconscious," Vinyl says. "After the police took you to the hospital and the doctors patched you up, we stayed with you with your parents' permission. Octavia refused to be away from you until we had to leave to avoid conflict with Sunset Shimmer."

"Prove it," I say skeptically.

"I knew you would say that," Vinyl says, taking her phone. "That's why I took this."

She takes out her phone, opens it and hands it to me. I slowly take it and look to see a picture of me unconscious and patched up with Octavia lying down right next to me on my hospital bed. She is hugging my left arm and staring at my motionless face with a sad look.

"She was by your side as soon as they put you on that bed," Vinyl says. "I tried to convince her to leave you alone what with you still dating another girl and all, but she refused to let you go. She probably wanted to see you wake up if Sunset Shimmer wasn't on her way to see you. That's how much she still loves you, dude."

I keep on staring at the photo on Vinyl's phone. A small smile dares to enter my face before a thought comes to me.

"So, why did both of you decide to come to me now if you've both known for the past couple of months?" I ask.

"Octavia couldn't bring herself to," Vinyl says. "She couldn't bear to speak to you again, even if it was just to apologize without her giving in to her feelings and trying to take you back. As long as you and Sunset were together, she wouldn't want to come close to you for anything for fear of doing something that would interfere with your relationship. She knows that your happiness must come first."

"Is that really why she's been staying away from me?" I ask skeptically.

"Think about it, Rough Draft," Vinyl says. "Think of how she couldn't stop herself from calling you darling when she saved you from falling into that portal or when she was trying to keep you conscious when you were bleeding from that gunshot. I had to remind her to not interfere with your relationship with Sunset Shimmer for her to leave your side at the hospital when Sunset Shimmer was coming. As for why the rest of us haven't said anything, we couldn't apologize without expressing how much we want you two back together either. We all regret what we did, and after a while, we started to realize how things for us as a group have been less cheery since your break up. Even when Octavia was in a distant relationship with Treble Clef, he didn't make her smile like you did."

"How do I know you're not just saying this to help Octavia get me back?" I ask. "For that matter, if Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, and Doc feel this way, then why aren't they here to back you up? "

"Buddy, if you didn't believe that she feels that way, you wouldn't have kissed her back the way she said you did last night or let her kiss you again, " Vinyl says with a smirk. "As for the others, they're waiting for us at my place."

"Waiting for us?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know I'm asking a bit, Rough Draft, but if you don't have anything else planned, I'd like for you to come with me to meet the others at my place," Vinyl says.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously. "What is it about having everyone else apologize to me that makes it hard to do right here at school? Are you afraid the Rainbooms bugged the whole building to spy on you guys are something?"

"What? No, of course not!" Vinyl says, waving her hands before she gives it a thought. "Okay, now that you mention it, I wouldn't be surprised if Pinkie Pie has done that, but regardless, it's not the Rainbooms we're worried about."

"Vinyl," I begin warningly. "You better not be lying to me. I've heard from the Rainbooms how you stole Twilight's pendant and might be gaining more followers. If you are planning anything against my friends -"

"We're not, I swear!" Vinyl shouts. "We have no quarrel with any of the Rainbooms! Our reasons for having you meet the others back at my place is another matter entirely."

"How?" I demand.

Vinyl sighs in frustration before she replies, "Look, I know how all of this sounds right now, but you're gonna have to trust me. Just come with me, and I swear on all of my records everything will be explained."

I keep my suspicious glare at Vinyl for several seconds before I accept that I should trust her. I want to find out what's going on with the group anyway, and if Octavia and I get back together, she'll want me on good terms with her friends just.

"Fine," I say with a sigh.

The drive to Vinyl's house is mostly quiet. Most of the time, I might ask Vinyl another question about things with the E.M.R., but she'll just respond by saying it's better to wait until we get to her place to answer the question, which is a little annoying. Having said that, though, it is nice to ride the Wub Mobile again. It brings back some memories like when Octavia and I were riding back to Vinyl's place after capturing Sonata. To think that it was only eight months ago since she and I got together. After everything I've experienced with Sunset Shimmer, it feels like it's been much longer than that.

When we park in Vinyl's driveway, I thought I saw someone peaking through the living room window. I turn to Vinyl curiously, but she seems to be hiding whatever is on her mind with her shades. We get out of her car and walk towards her front door until Vinyl steps in front of me.

"Okay, before we go in, I just want you to know that what you're going to experience in there was not wholeheartedly my idea," she says.

I give Vinyl a confused stare before I reluctantly say, "Oooooookay?"

Vinyl nods her head before she opens the door and gestures me to come in first. I hesitate before I go in.

I'm about three steps inside when I'm suddenly startled by thunderous applause coming all around me. I look around my surroundings to find dozens among dozens of CHS students clapping their hands and cheering in front of me with Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, and Doc standing in front of me with a banner hanging above them saying, "We're sorry, Rough Draft!"

I stand bewildered as I look around to see so many people from school here. Mystery Mint, Cloud Kicker, Blossomforth, Carrot Top, Trixie and the Illusions, Sandalwood and his hippie friends, and other students who I don't know by name.

Finally, the applause dies down, and Vinyl puts her hand on my shoulder and stands next to me, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"So..." I begin. "Explanations, yes?"

"Yeah, this is - and I swear I didn't come up with the name; your apology convention," Vinyl says bashfully.

"My what?" I ask.

"Yeah, I know how that sounds, but just bear with us, okay?" Vinyl says. "That's the name we came up with by majority vote."

"Everyone is here to apologize to me?" I ask.

"Pretty much, " Vinyl answers. "See, when we became famous for rescuing you, you kinda became famous with us. With people knowing that Sunset Shimmer's boyfriend was the person we were rescuing and that you were also Octavia's boyfriend who captured Sonata, people kind of saw you as something of a key player for the E.M.R. A good luck charm if you will."

"And you let them think that way?" I ask.

"Well, technically they're not wrong," Vinyl says, shrugging. "After all, you were the E.M.R. member who captured a Dazzling, and it was through rescuing you that we proved that we can fight magic. So that does mean all of our success points to you in some way or another."

"Uh...okay, I guess that makes sense, but how did they find out about all of that?" I ask.

Vinyl, hesitates before Doc steps in.

"I'm afraid that will have to be explained later, " he says. "The point is we're all here, and we all owe you one heck of an apology, isn't that right, everyone?"

The whole crowd says words of agreement.

"Wait, why does everyone owe me an apology?" I ask Doc. "I wanted just the five from you, Vinyl, Derpy, Lyra and Bon Bon."

"Because we're sorry how we treated you too, bro," Sandalwood says, stepping in. "Like, most of us seriously wronged you back when we ganged up on you and your fellow bros because of that video of you and Sunset Shimmer. Finding out the truth just makes me feel like I've betrayed the love and toleration that leads to inner oneness demanded by my spirit guide."

"Your what?" I ask.

"Just go with it, man," Vinyl whispers in my ear. "He's been a part of the cause for two weeks now, and we have no idea what he's saying with all this 'spirit guide karma' mumbo jumbo."

I hesitate before I nod in understanding before Mystery Mint steps in.

"What Sandalwood is trying to say is that we all regret the way we treated you during the Anon-a-Miss incident," she says. "We haven't said anything because we wanted to move on from how we acted towards each other rather than talk about it. We all thought that if we didn't say anything, the experience will go away like getting brainwashed by Sunset Shimmer or Sonata and her sisters. But eventually, we just accepted that it's not going to go away, and that's when we started talking about it and apologizing to each other. Then we found out the truth about you and Octavia, and we kinda all wanted to apologize together, hence the apology convention."

"Again, still not my idea," Vinyl says.

"And we're sorry for shunning you, old chap," Doc says sincerely. "We all thought the proof was in the pudding that you cheated on Octavia, and...well, I assume Vinyl explained the rest before you got here."

"Yeah, she did," I say bluntly. "She already told me about how you guys thought I was mistreating her just like Blueblood and all that stuff and to be fair...yeah; I guess that makes sense.

"And we feel awful, Rough Draft," Derpy says. "We'd do just about anything to make it up to you whether you get back with Tavi or not. Look, I even made apology muffins."

She takes out a large brown basket full of muffins of different flavors inside.

"I made them myself," she says, smiling. "Well, actually, we all tried to make it together, but I did most of the work because I have the most experience."

"My girl sure does know about muffins more than I know every scientific method I've ever learned at Gallophrey High," Doc says proudly.

"Please accept our apologies, Rough Draft," Lyra begs. "We'd do anything to make it up to you if we could."

I hesitate as I look at the pleading eyes surrounding me before I say, "Well...better late than never, I suppose."

Everyone cheers at my words. Lyra and Bon Bon giggle in excitement, Doc and Vinyl give me pleased smiles, Derpy jumps up and down before hands the basket to me, takes out one of the muffins and feeds it to me. I only have a moment to say thanks before I get a big awkward hug from Sandalwood.

"This is totally bogus, bro!" he shouts. "Now, my spirit guide and I can feel at piece together as we join in the one love!"

"Uhh...that's great?" I say with a forced smile before he lets go, and the cheering dies down. I feel better forgiving everyone until I remember one personal order of business. I turn to Lyra and Bon Bon and give them a deathly glare.

"But what about what you two have recently done?" I ask with an angry look.

But unexpectedly, both girls shiver in fear, knowing what I am referring to. I look at them confused before Doc clears his throat.

"Octavia had a little...talk with them when she found out they kidnapped Caramel to try to date him again even though she told them not to and because they were partly behind your girlfriend leaving you," he explains. "You can use your imagination on how that went."

I make a grim face before Bon Bon approaches me face to face.

"But the thing is we didn't know what we did until Octavia told us after the Rainbooms told her," she insists, which makes me raise my eyebrow. "We didn't know what was going on in our heads when we were talking to you and Sunset Shimmer that night. Neither us or my mom have any memory of you, Sunset Shimmer, Carmel, or Applejack being anywhere near my house. It was like we were hypnotized again."

"I find that very hard to believe," I say bluntly.

"No, they are telling the truth," Doc says.

"And how do you know that?" I challenge.

But instead of an immediate response, everyone gives each other grim looks. My skeptical face turns into a confused one until Vinyl puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Come with us to the basement," she instructs. "What happened with Lyra and Bon Bon has to do with answering the rest of your questions downstairs."

I stare at Vinyl skeptically for a moment before I reluctantly obey and follow her downstairs to her basement with Doc, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy following us while the others stay behind.

"Why just the six of us?" I ask.

"Because our new members already know what we're about to tell you, Rough Draft," Doc answers. "And they don't need or want to hear what we have to say again."

I look at Doc confused as we reach the bottom, and I see the basement looking more like a base of operations. All the gadgets and weapons the E.M.R. used when they were saving my life are hanging up inside glass cases while the prototypes are still hanging against the walls. Suddenly, I hear a humming sound and turn to see Doc activating a machine that is planted on the wall.

"Sonic shield activated," he announces.

I stare at him in confusion for a second before I shrug and keep looking around. At the center of the room is a giant machine that looks like a giant microwave with a large container plugged into it and a giant scanner plugged next to it. The container is glowing purple-pink, and next to it was the remains of Twilight's pendant.

"So this contraption is how you obtained the magic from the pendant," I say.

"Indeed," Doc answers. "With all the 'magic' still flowing inside that thing, I had more than enough research to build our gadgets. And with more energy as a source, we can detect anyone who has 'magic' or had magic much better than we did at the Dazzlings trial."

"Which brings us to why we wanted to explain everything here instead of at school," Vinyl says, picking up the scanner and showing it to me. "You see these nine dots showing on the radar, Rough Draft?"

I nod, yes.

"This is how we tracked down Adagio and Aria so we could save you," Vinyl explains. "But when Doc first turned this thing on after we sucked the energy from the pendant, there were twelve of them."

"Twelve?" I ask.

"Yes, twelve," Doc confirms. "We knew something wasn't right when we first made this discovery, so I adjusted the radar so we can track down who we know which dots are for a fact. That's why the dots are in different colors; we made a coloring system so we could sneak the radar to your school and track all of the Rainbooms so that we were able to confirm that they were the first seven. Thus, you have the blue dot for Rainbow Dash, the orange dot for Applejack, yellow for Fluttershy, white for Rarity, pink for Pinkie Pie, purple for our world's Twilight Sparkle and we had a red one for Sunset Shimmer. That just meant five of them were left a mystery. We knew Sonata left to find her sisters, so we assumed that neither of them were one of the remaining five until we saw two of them move to the mall area. We ran straight there just to find out they already left, the police surrounded the mall, and the word was out that you were kidnapped by two runaway fugitives. We figured out what was going on right away, and so we didn't hesitate to grab our equipment and track the two dots to that warehouse where we rescued you."

"Yeah, before I forget, thank you for that," I say.

"Our pleasure," Doc says with Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Vinyl nodding in agreement before he continues. "Anyway, shortly after you lost consciousness from all the blood loss, Sonata came in with the police, thus turning out to be another one of the unknown five after all. After that, we adjusted the system so that we had a green-blue dot for Aria, a dark purple for Adagio, and a light blue for Sonata. Then we did a little more tracking and confirmed that the 11th dot in our screen happens to be our human Twilight Sparkle's dog, Spike, and so we gave it's a light purple and light green color thus marking all of the dots except for one."

I stare at the dark green dot blinking, knowing that's the dot that Doc's talking about.

"In the time between after we rescued you and right now, Adagio and Aria's dots disappeared out of our range when they were transferred to two separate prisons far away from Canterlot, and Sunset Shimmer's dot disappeared when she went back to Equestria. We've tried to track down who that final dot on the radar is, but it just disappears before we arrive and reappears somewhere else far away from us," Vinyl says. "One such instance was finding that same dot appearing where Bon Bon's house is on the map along with Sunset Shimmer and Applejack's dots just three days before Sunset Shimmer went back to her homeworld."

I stare at Vinyl intently at this information before Bon Bon steps in.

"Doc and Vinyl came just after you and Sunset Shimmer left and found Lyra, my mom and me confused," she says. "We had no memory of what happened the last six hours before they came. We didn't find out until Octavia stormed to my front door looking like she wanted to tear us to pieces with her bare hands for causing you to be miserable again on top of apparently persuing Caramel even though she told us not to."

I stand there speechless at this information.

"So you're telling me it was through some magical being that you guilt-tripped my girlfriend into leaving me?" I ask.

"That's our understanding," Doc says.

"But why?" I demand.

"Well, clearly, it's because Sunset Shimmer has been the key to defeating other evil forces of magic in the past," Vinyl says. "She was able to defeat a demon powerful enough to destroy two entire worlds for heaven's sake. Whoever was in Bon Bon's house with you, Sunset Shimmer, Bon Bon, Lyra, Caramel, and Applejack that night was up to something, and since that person appears to have specifically used Lyra and Bon Bon to talk down to Sunset Shimmer, this person likely wanted her out of the way for whatever evil scheme they have."

I scratch my chin in thought before I remember something.

"You know that adds up a little," I say. "When Adagio and Aria were torturing me, I asked them where they got their powers, and all they said was something about a 'client' who gave them their abilities before they interrogated me over where the portal to Equestria is. Maybe this client is the unknown dot."

"Really?" Doc asks immediately invested. "What do the Rainbooms think about this?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "I only told Sunset Shimmer when she was asking me what happened shortly after I woke up at the hospital, and I guess we didn't bring it up a whole lot after that. She was kind of too focused on being happy that I was safe even after I was released, and I've been too focused on just getting better before she left me, and I went into depression again. Heh, how ironic that she left me and closed the portal thinking she'll protect me when she might have actually helped whoever hired Adagio and Aria to interrogate and kill me."

"But wait a minute," Derpy says. "If this 'client' was there to find out where the portal is, then did they trick Sunset Shimmer to leave not anticipating that she would close the portal? It sounds like they ruined their chances of reaching the portal by having Sunset Shimmer close it when she left. Sunset Shimmer's dot on our scanner is gone, but this person isn't."

Doc scratches his chin deep in thought.

"You have a point there, dear," He says, making Derpy smile and blush. "If this client wanted to find the portal to come back to Sunset Shimmer's world, it seems like they unintentionally trapped themselves in our world by making Sunset Shimmer so determined to leave that she would close the portal."

"Unless that's just what they wanted her to do," Vinyl says. "Maybe they pretended to be looking for the portal to get rid of Sunset Shimmer. With the portal closed for good, we're the ones who are trapped with this evil magical being, and with the main leader of the Rainbooms gone, there's nothing that can stop the evil being from world domination or whatever they're up to do."

We all make grim faces at this. To think that Sunset Shimmer unintentionally left to doom our friends and me instead of saving us.

"If that's so then I should inform the Rainbooms that this being is -"

"No, don't tell the Rainbooms," Vinyl instructs.

"Why not?" I demand. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack and the others may not know magic like Sunset Shimmer did, but they still contain magic that could help us. They need to know that we might be in danger."

"We don't know if we can tell them without this client knowing," Doc says. "That is why we wanted to tell you all of this here instead of at CHS. This unknown being has appeared at CHS more often than not and usually after school. So, it's better that it doesn't know what we know."

"But how do you know it's not here right now spying on us if it apparently can appear anywhere?" I ask.

Doc points to the machine installed on the wall of the basement.

"I have sonic emitters installed that creates a barrier in this entire floor," he says. "Anyone who contains any kind of magic can't enter without experiencing pain just like the pen I used against Adagio and Aria. They also can't hear us outside of the barrier because of the sonic soundwaves that the emitters are sending off. No one with magic comes in to hear our discussions unless we say so. That's why our new members are waiting downstairs; they already know about this, and there's not enough room for them to join in this talk."

"And that's also why I intentionally didn't tell you anything apart from confessing that I took the video when we were at CHS," Vinyl says. "This is our only safe haven for discussing this unknown person with magic."

"Well, then invite the Rainbooms to come here and tell them this," I demand. "I refuse to keep them in the dark about something as serious as this."

"But what good will that do?" Vinyl challenges. "Even if Sunset Shimmer wasn't officially the leader of the Rainbooms, the fact is she still was the main source for defending our world from beings like the Dazzlings and Midnight Sparkle. We were the ones who saved your life instead of her and to have her leave on top of that really makes the Rainbooms as a force to protect us look bad while we're recognized for stopping those two Dazzlings and having them locked up for good. That's why everyone upstairs has been turning to us, Rough Draft; they want a force to rely on, to protect them, and they know something is coming very soon. Like it or not, the E.M.R. are the only ones who look prepared to fight if necessary. We don't know if we are enough, but we know something is out there, and it's possible that they might be out for blood as opposed to wanting to brainwash everyone. What can the Rainbooms do about something like that without their unofficial leader to help figure things out with her knowledge of Equestrian magic?"

I frown at Vinyl's words. I hate to admit that I see her point, but that won't stop me from trying to help the Rainbooms.

"Okay, Vinyl, I'll admit that I understand your perspective," I say. "But, even if I agree to be a part of this, get back together with Octavia, and we could all be friends again, the Rainbooms are my friends too. I care about all of them; they were there to help Sunset Shimmer get me out of my sad state when Octavia broke up with me, and two of them are my best friends' girlfriends who they love with all their hearts. I'm not abandoning them to become a potential victim of another magical attack, least of all one that can seriously hurt them. If you want my help, then you're gonna have to bring my other friends into this thing."

"But I have to ask again, Rough Draft," Vinyl says seriously. "What good will bringing them into this do?"

"More than I can do just with whatever knowledge I have about Equestrian magic from dating Sunset Shimmer," I say. "Besides, if the danger is much more serious than what we've dealt with in the past as proven with Adagio and Aria's intent to kill me, then we should all be handling this together and not apart. You have the gadgets, they have some knowledge about magic, so only together do we have a chance to figure this out."

Vinyl and Doc hesitate with my request. They turn to Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy for suggestions.

"I think Rough Draft is right," Derpy says, rubbing her arm. "As uneasy as I am about magic in general, we all know this unknown person is probably worse than what any of us have experienced combined. I'd rather we have all the help we can get than just everyone who has joined our group within the last couple of weeks.

"Bon Bon and I agree," Lyra says with Bon Bon nodding. "Besides, whether we were mind-controlled or not, we owe the Rainbooms an apology for frightening their friend away for good."

Vinyl and Doc turn to each other, and Doc sighs.

"I don't have the same prejudice against 'magic' as you guys do, but I accept that what's to come will be worse than going against the Dazzlings and I want to be prepared for that however I can if for no other reason than to at least keep Derpy safe," Doc says. "If those five girls can raise our chances at stopping this unknown force by even a little bit, I'll take it."

Vinyl sighs and gives in.

"Yeah, you're all right," she admits. "I'd rather we figure this out ourselves, but all we know about this mysterious person is that they can teleport, and they appear to have brainwashed our friends to get rid of Sunset Shimmer. That is not enough information to take on a possible threat just like that. So I guess we don't have any other choice but to try to mend our abandoned alliance with the Rainbooms. Besides, we owe Rough Draft a lot for the stuff we've done to him, so why not start here?"

I hopeful smile forms on my face as I say, "Thank you, you guys. I really appreciate this."

"It's all good, ol' chap," Doc says, smiling. "After all, we're friends again, aren't we?"

Everyone suddenly turns to me, and I hesitate before I say, "Well, I can't think of a strong reason to say no to that."

Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy cheer while Doc gives me a pleased nod, and Vinyl pats me on the back.

"But this doesn't mean I'm officially back in the E.M.R.," I say. "I think we still need to sort out this mystery as well as the possibility of Octavia and I getting back together before we can dive that far."

"That's fair," Vinyl says with everyone else nodding in agreement. "Oh! Speaking of which, there's a little something that we want to give you regardless of whether or not you come back to our cause. Doc?"

Doc looks at Vinyl, confused until it hits him. He opens a drawer next to the machine containing the magic from Twilight's pendant and takes out what looks like a rod bigger than my hand. Half of it is gray, while the other half is black and has a red button on top.

"Hold it with two hands by the black handle and the gray side pointing up, then press the button," Doc instructs as he hands the rod-like object to me.

I look at him confused before I reluctantly obey. I hold the black side with two hands and point the gray side to the ceiling before I press the button. Instantly, a blue, blunt blade pops out, glowing blue with a loud hum. I stare at the blade in awe and surprise while Vinyl, Doc, Derpy, Lyra, and Bon Bon chuckle at my reaction.

"It's no lightsaber, but Tavi wanted it to come fairly close," Vinyl says, grinning. "It's really meant to be more like a two-handed club, but the blue light surrounding the blade is a special kind of electricity that is effective against people with magic. Hit someone like Adagio or Aria with this, and it will give them nasty volts of electricity that will weaken their powers."

"In theory," Doc corrects. "We haven't been able to test it apart from making sure the electricity won't hurt anyone who doesn't contain that energy, but if it's able to do the other stuff, we want you to have it."

I look at them in surprise and say, "Oh no, I can't take this, guys, I just said I'm not ready to be back in the -"

"We want you to have it whether you're back in the group or not," Derpy says kindly. "You're our friend, and we want you to be able to defend yourself against whatever magical encounter we'll come across."

"And if you won't do it for us, then at least do it for Tavi," Bon Bon says. "After all, the reason she suggested that you join the E.M.R. in the first place was so that you can defend yourself."

I reluctantly admit to myself that, that's true. Octavia did want me to join so that I can defend myself. After all, I did admit to her how I was afraid of being another pawn to someone else's evil scheme again, and her kind words were what eventually led to us having our very first kiss before we got together. She probably would want me to have this weapon now more than ever after she saw me get shot. Heh. She always did have her special way to support me.

"Okay, I'll take it," I say.

All five of them smile at me, and even Derpy walks over and gives me a big hug while makes me chuckle.

"Glad to hear you say that, Rough Draft," Vinyl says.

"Indeed," Doc says before he realizes something. "Why don't you give it a name? It's yours, after all."

I smirk at the idea as I stare at the blue-glowing blade.

"I'm sorely tempted to call it 'Sting' like Bilbo Baggins' sword because it glows blue," I admit. "But if Octavia wanted it to be similar to a lightsaber, then maybe the name should too."

"Then why not mix the names?" Doc suggests. "After all, it kind of is meant for stinging in a way because you'd be giving anyone with magic a sharp, smarting pain, which is one of the definitions of stinging."

I smirk ay Doc and say, "Well, alright then. I shall call it the Stingsaber."

Everyone chuckles and lightly applauds at the declaration of my new weapon's name before Doc interrupts.

"What are we standing down here for?" He asks. "Everyone else is waiting for us."

"Waiting for what?" I ask.

"The party, of course," Vinyl says. "You may not be part of the E.M.R. anymore still, but we're happy to be friends again and get all of those apologies out of the way. So let's party till we're sick!"

I stare at Vinyl, surprised until a smile enters my face. As abrupt as their idea is, I can't help but feel thankful that they're that happy to be friends with me again.

"Well, I guess you guys do technically owe me a party for missing my birthday," I say.

As soon as we went upstairs, the new members of the E.M.R. are quick to start partying. Most of it is just dancing with Vinyl using a portable DJ booth while the rest of the time I am standing in a corner while new members of the E.M.R. express their own personal apologies or ask questions about the experiences of chasing the Dazzlings or being captured by Adagio and Aria. It is a little annoying that they kept asking about stuff like what it was like to be tortured by magical electricity, but it is also fun to show off my scars from getting shot.

After a couple of hours, the party ends, and Doc and Derpy drive me home. I come into my room, place my bag of 'apology muffins' on top of my desk, and fall into my bed with a plop.

As tired as I was, I admit that I missed hanging out with Vinyl, Doc, Derpy, Lyra, and Bon Bon. It reminded me of the first time we hung out the day after Octavia, and I started dating and how nice it was to be part of a group of friends outside of just me, Caramel, and Soarin for the first time. It was also a little heartwarming to get the apologies that I wanted and how sincere they all were.

Then it gets me thinking about Octavia again. I realize that I'm feeling more sure about wanting to get back together again after making peace with her friends. Still though, we have much to discuss if we are going to try again whether it has to do with us or the matter between our friends from both the E.M.R. and the Rainbooms.

Then I look at my locket, still lying on the floor. I frown as my heart sinks with the fact that Sunset Shimmer is still gone. There's still a desire that she would come back, and we would stay together, and maybe that desire will always be there even if Octavia and I start dating again. But I know she's not coming back, and maybe she would want me to be happy with someone else while she's living the rest of her life back in Equestria.

I sigh as I make my decision. I take out my phone, scroll down my contacts, and select Octavia. I figure that she must be done with that concert with her parents by now. I put my phone on my ear and hear it ring a couple of times until I hear her voice.

"Hello," she says, sounding pleased that I just called her.

"Hello," I say back. "So about that talk..."


	50. Chapter 50

The next day, I talk to Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Sonata, Caramel, and Soarin about the events of last night, excluding the E.M.R.'s discovery about this unknown person with magic. Obviously, they became uneasy when I confirmed that they gained new members thanks to their popularity, but they are also glad to hear that I convinced Vinyl and the others to have a private chat to reforge the alliance between both sides.

Eventually, however, I announce that I'm going to meet Octavia at Sugarcube Corner for milkshakes and to have our talk after school today. Clearly still wishing I was still with Sunset Shimmer, they gave me forced smiles and said they support what I'm doing when they actually don't. I frown in disappointment that while Sonata seems happy to hear this, not even Caramel and Soarin would encourage me with her.

After school ends for the day, I bump into Caramel and Soarin as I exited the building. They both gave me concerning glances as I approach them.

"So when are you going to meet Octavia?" Caramel asks.

"I'm on my way to meet her right now," I say. "Please don't tell me you two are thinking of finding a way to stop me or something."

Both of them wince at my accusations and sigh before Soarin speaks.

"We aren't going to stop you, Rough Draft," he says. "But we want to ask if this is what you really want."

"Of course, it is. Why wouldn't it be?" I ask.

"It's just that as much as we give Tavi credit for regretting her mistakes, we're also worried about whether or not this is the right thing for you," Caramel says. "You just got out of another huge relationship, and it sounds like you're thinking about jumping back into another serious relationship now that she knows the truth. We don't doubt that Octavia loves you again and all, but maybe you shouldn't rush into that."

"I'm not," I insist. "Octavia and I both know we can't be together again on the fly. Even if this talk goes as smooth as we hope, it'll be only one step towards giving our relationship another try. Just because I want to try again too does not mean I'm going to be making out and cuddling with her by the end of the day."

"But you hope too," Soarin says. "You're already thinking about stuff like that with her again, aren't you."

I hesitate before I give him a reluctant answer.

"Okay, I do a little," I admit. "As much as I should wait, part of me doesn't want to. And you're right, Caramel, I did just get out of another relationship, and I have spent a lot of time apart from Octavia devoting myself to that relationship. That's why I want us to take it slow. Like Sunset before her, Octavia and I would have to take time to fix things while a part of me still wishes Sunset would come back. She knows how much Sunset meant to me, and she's willing to wait."

"Still, we want you to be careful with what you're doing," Soarin says. "In fact, answer me this; if Sunset came back and wanted to get back together with you, who would you choose between her and Octavia?"

I frown at this question.

"Doesn't matter, Sunset Shimmer is gone,"

After that unpleasant talk, Soarin and Caramel say their goodbyes, and I am finally able to continue walking to Sugarcube Corner.

As much as I hate to admit it, Soarin's words ring through my ear. Who would I choose if Sunset came back and wanted to get back together with me just as much as Octavia? The more I thought about it, the less of an answer I had.

I shake my head at the thought and focus on meeting Octavia.

After a few minutes, I make it to the cafe. I stand in front of the glass entrance and see Octavia already sitting at the two-person table where we had our first date. She is facing the entrance, but her eyes are looking away as she appears deep in thought. I notice that she's wearing her necklace outside of its hiding spot, which makes me smile as it seems she's not afraid to hide her feelings anymore.

I sigh before I open the door. As soon as the bell above the door, Octavia turns her head to face me and gives me a sweet smile. She walks over to meet me and gives me a brief but tender peck on the lips.

"You're late," she says. "That's a first."

"A wizard is never late, Octavia Philharmonia Melody, nor is he early," I say with a smug grin. "He arrives precisely when he means to."

Octavia rolls her eyes and, with a smile that says, "You're just saying that because you know, I will call you a dork for making that reference."

"So?" I challenge. "I figured you missed it."

Octavia gives me a heartfelt smile as she caresses my cheek.

"Well, you're not wrong...dork."

We stare at each other for a moment before we both start chuckling.

"I have to admit, I kind of miss that too," I say.

Octavia smiles before she gestures for us to sit down.

"I already ordered for both of us," she says. "I figured you would like a blueberry milkshake again."

"And I assume you would order strawberry just like last time," I say as I sit down.

"You know me so well," Octavia says with a flirty smile that makes me blush.

For a couple of seconds, we don't say anything until Octavia clears her throat.

"So..." she says. "Did you have fun with that apology party last night?"

"How did you know about that?" I ask. "Vinyl said you were supposed to be clueless about that."

Octavia rolls her eyes and says, "Rough Draft, I love Vinyl, Derpy, Doc, Lyra and Bon Bon like they're my second family, but with that comes knowing when they're up to something. I didn't tell them to do anything that involved all of them apologizing to you, but it's clear that they were going to do it while I was at the concert anyway."

I look at her in surprise before I smile.

"You always did have a way of being smarter than the others," I say.

"And don't you forget it," Octavia says proudly.

"Yes, love," I say.

Octavia smiles and lightly blushes at hearing me say her nickname again. Then her smile turns into a concerned frown.

"How is your arm?" She asks.

"It still hurts," I say plainly. "But, my scars look cool if you want to see."

Octavia shutters and politely says, "Maybe another time when watching you bleed to the point of losing consciousness isn't still fresh in my mind."

"Sorry," I say, apologetically.

"That's alright," she says.

"Speaking of that, though, Vinyl showed me a picture of you cuddling next to me when I was unconscious at the hospital," I say.

"You're bloody right I did," she says firmly. "And believe me, if Sunset Shimmer wasn't on her way, I would have stayed there until you woke up."

"And how would you have explained the cuddling to me?" I ask.

Octavia hesitates before she admits, "I don't know. I guess I was more focused on making sure you were okay and making the most of the time I had with you before Sunset Shimmer came. After all, I was the one who watched you lose consciousness while you were bleeding profusely."

I frown as I see Octavia look away sadly, still clearly haunted by the events of Adagio shooting me. I take her hand and squeeze it gently.

"Hey, let's not to worry about that," I say encouragingly. "We're here to talk about what's going on now."

Octavia sighs before she looks at me in the eyes and smiles at me.

"You're right, darling, this is about us right now," she says. "So, where would you like to start?"

I scratch my chin in thought before I answer.

"The first thing that comes to mind is where we stand with our friends between the E.M.R. and the Rainbooms," I say. "While I'm starting to be friends again with Vinyl and the others, I would like to figure things out between you and the Rainbooms."

"Are you sure?" Octavia asks, concerned. "I'm not saying no, but they are Sunset Shimmer's best friends, and it might not be right to be around them while they may remind you of her."

"I understand that," I say calmly. "But even with Sunset out of the picture, they are still my friends. Two of them are Soarin and Caramel's girlfriends. So if we get back together, then I'll want them to join in our happiness just as much as Vinyl, Doc, Derpy, Lyra, and Bon Bon."

Octavia stares at me, still concerned for half a second before she sighs and looks at me with a small smile.

"If that's how you feel, then I'm sure we can figure something out," she says. "I told you that we would have to work hard on our relationship, and if finding a way to stay friends with your ex's friends is going to be part of it, then so be it. I want to be less skeptical than I was before our break up."

I nod in understanding and smile at her, and she smiles back. We stare at each other for a moment before I decide to speak again.

"So...how do you want to handle graduating and going to different colleges?" I ask.

Octavia frowns and thinks hard before she replies.

"I haven't even thought about that," she says. "I have already applied to Manehattan University to work on a degree in music there, and I assume you might be going to a different one?"

"Yeah, I recently applied Fillydelphia University," I confirm with a sad face. "Mostly because it's affordable and has a decent writing program, unlike something like Manehattam University."

Octavia gives me a sad, worried look before she takes my hand.

"Then we will have to make the most of summer before going to college," she says. "If all goes well between us, I'll visit you from MU as often as I can. It's only a couple of hours away by car, and I'd rather visit you than you visit me. I only want to associate myself with Manehattan as far as college, and then I'm here in Canterlot to stay. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yeah, I think that's fair," I answer.

We don't do anything but stare at each other for a couple minutes before Mr. Cake comes over and brings us our drinks. We politely say thank you and quietly take a sip of our milkshakes before we look away from each other, trying to think of something else to say. After about another minute, I sigh and let it out.

"I miss you, Octavia," I say quietly before we both look at each other in the eyes. "I guess in some way, even when I was happy with Sunset Shimmer, a part of me still missed you. I guess I never really realized it because I was - or in some way still am mad at you for turning your back on me and then replacing me with another guy. You broke my heart really bad when Sonata told about you and this Treble Clef guy. And yet a part of me still felt guilty about ironically falling in love with Sunset even after trying so hard to show that there was nothing between her and me. It's my fault that this -"

"No," Octavia says firmly. "None of this was your fault."

"Yes, it was," I insist. "I lied to you, I went against your wishes, I didn't try hard enough to let go of the past between another girl and me, and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Octavia pleads. "I let my suspicions get the best of me and didn't listen to you when you tried to explain yourself. I should have known better not to trust you after everything you've done for me; how hard you worked to win my heart. Even when I hated you and I was dating Treble Clef, all I could think about was you. Call Treble Clef and ask him if you want. Maybe if we're lucky, he'll talk about me accidentally calling him by your name one time before he angrily hangs up. I knew I made a mistake, and I can't express how sorry I am for taking so long to realize I was wrong and causing so much heartache on both of us."

"Well, I guess in the end, there's blame to share, really," I say. "Not just us, but Vinyl for taking the video, the Crusaders for making the Anon-a-Miss account - there's just so many variables connected to what happened that day."

"Indeed," Octavia agrees. "But with that much said, the important thing is that I know the truth. And if you're still willing, I want to try again."

I hesitate before I say, "I want to try again, but at the same time, I'm still going through another tough breakup. How do I know you're willing to go through with me ever thinking about Sunset Shimmer again after ending up falling in love with her anyway?"

Octavia frowns before she takes my hand again and gives me a small smile.

"Because love is something that is hard and takes a lot of work and trust, but as long as you keep holding on, it will be worth it in the end," she says. "At least that's what my grandfather told my father."

I smirk at Octavia and say, "Somehow, we always find a way to bring your grandpa into our relationship, don't we?"

Octavia chuckles and says. "What can I say? He meant a lot to me. I really wish you could meet him. He would have loved to see how much you cared for me when we were together. Not to mention taking his idea of giving the one you love a similar necklace."

"True that," I say as I look at her sapphire necklace hanging around her neck. "Speaking of which, did you really wear that under your shirt since you opened your gifts?"

"Every. Single. Day," Octavia says proudly. "And don't even think of saying it's weird when you were the one who ended our story with me turning out to be some ghost the whole time."

"Hey, come on, I was in sorrow," I beg playfully. "Besides, it's still an original ending compared to any of my other stories, which I thought you'd like."

Octavia raises her eyebrow before she smiles and says, "Well, you're right about that. Despite killing me off, I'm always glad to see you push yourself as an artist."

"I hoped you would," I say, smiling back.

After another hour of talking, Octavia and I decide to head out and take a walk to the park. We exit Sugarcube Corner before Octavia takes my hand to stop.

"Actually, I need to use the ladies room for a second before we go," she says. "Wait right here?"

"Of course," I say, smiling as she goes back inside.

All in all, I think this talk is going very well. I'm feeling more comfortable with Octavia again, and it's looking like maybe we can find a way to get back together again.

But as I think about getting back together with Octavia, I also frown wondering about Sunset Shimmer. How would she react to this? Would she be happy for me? Would she be upset? Would she rightfully regret leaving me? I know it doesn't matter now, but as I am spending time with my first girlfriend, there's a part of me that feels like Sunset Shimmer is out there somewhere calling out to me.

"Rough Draft!"

Yeah, like that except...not so distinctly.

"Rough Draft!"

I frown in confusion and look around to see nobody around me. I start to wonder if I'm hallucinating until a large shadow zooms above me. I look up and drop my mouth in shock to find Sunset Shimmer flying high above me with her wings of fire. She spots me in the distance and dives until she reaches the ground and starts running toward me with her wings and tail disappearing as soon as she touches the cement. I only have a moment to say, "Sunse -" before she smashes my lips together with hers and wraps her arms around me so tightly that she lifts me off the ground. I stand still in shock and yet can feel my heart leaping to feel her lips again, just like with Octavia. Eventually, Sunset puts me down and looks at me with tears in her eyes before she starts kissing me all over my face.

"Oh. Baby," she says, kissing me with every word again. "I'm. So. Sorry. I. Should. Never. Have. Left. You."

"Sunset," I begin before she puts her hands on both of my cheeks and looks at me dead in the eyes, her eyes red from her tears.

"Rough Draft, I'm so, so sorry," she cries. "I know what you're thinking, and you're right; I should never have left you and our friends. I was just so worried about you after you got shot, and Octavia kept saving you instead of me, and I was so scared that I might lose you, and I just thought I did what I had to do. But oh babe, I have never been so wrong in my whole life. I shouldn't have run from my worries; I should be facing them with you. I wish I didn't put you through so much pain realizing it. Oh, babe, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

She goes in for a deep kiss. I don't resist because her grip on me is strong, and part of me is overjoyed to feel her arms around me and her lips pressing against mine. When we finally part, I am in a daze for a moment before I shake the blissful feeling out of my mind and look at Sunset seriously.

"Look, Sunset," I begin uneasily. "There's something you should -"

"YOU!"

Crap.

Sunset and I turn our heads to see an angry Octavia standing by the open door with fire in her eyes as she gives Sunset a deadly glare. Sunset's own eyes change from one of grief and desire to ones of anger as she lets go of me while Octavia storms towards her.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back!" Octavia growls. "You have no right to be anywhere near him after what you did!"

"I have more right than you do!" Sunset snarls. "I've come to get my babe back in my arms where he belongs!"

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Octavia barks. "I told you what would happen if you let him go!"

"Wait, what?" I ask, surprised.

"So? That doesn't mean you get to decide whether or not he comes back to you," Sunset counters.

"And you do after deceiving him again?" Octavia shouts.

"At least I did it thinking about him rather than replacing him with some Prench guy," Sunset yells.

"Okay, can I say somethi-" I begin before two voices simultaneously shout, "SHUT UP, BABE!" and, "QUIET, DARLING!" at me before the fight continues.

"Hey, you have no right to call him that again," Sunset growls.

"I can call him that whenever I want," Octavia counters as she lifts her necklace and shows it proudly. "I have this to show how much he loves me. What do you have to prove that he cares squat about you?"

"How about this?" Sunset shouts as she reveals that she's wearing her rose necklace. "This is his promise to me to always stay by my side."

"Funny, I seem to recall, you keeping him from being anywhere near you for some time," Octavia mocks. "You think just because you came back, he's going to give you another chance?"

"Why not? I'm asking for it after only a couple weeks as opposed to several months, unlike some skank I know," Sunset mocks back.

"Okay, that's enou -" I try to say before I am interrupted again.

"I don't care how long it took you. Rough Draft is patching things up with me," Octavia screams.

"Well, too bad because he's going back to the makeout train with me!" Sunset barks.

"The dickens he is, witch!"

"More likely than he's gonna come to you, cow!"

"ENOUGH!"

Octavia and Sunset stop their fighting and turn to see me angry.

"Look at yourselves!" I rebuke. "Do you really think I'm going to decide to be with either of you through a yelling match? You're both better than that! Octavia, we still have ways to go before I could really consider whether or not we can try again. Sunset, you tricked me again and left me alone to depression with nothing but a note to explain yourself. Neither of you have any reasons to get back together with me on the fly! I just...just..."

I can't take it anymore. Without another word, I turn around and run as fast as I can. Both Sunset and Octavia call out to me, but I ignore their calls. I'm just so confused and frustrated that I don't know what to do but run to the first place that comes to my mind.

I knock on the front door to the Apple house and wait eagerly for someone to answer the door. Thankfully, Granny Smith opens it with a surprised look.

"Why, Rough Draft, what a pleasant surprise," She says. "Did you just decide to visit or -"

"Is Sonata around, I need to talk to her," I plead.

Granny looks at me surprised again before she points to the barn and says, "She's feeding the pigs right now, but why do ya -"

I don't let Granny finish as I start racing to the barn. I slide the door open to find Sonata dressed in farming attire and dumping slob into the pigpen as the pigs start eating. She turns to me, and her eyes light up immediately.

"Hey, buddy, wassup?" she greets bubbly. "I'm just starting to learn how to do chores around here since I'm gonna be an Apple soon. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it's wonderful, Sonny," I say impatiently. "Can I talk to you about something? I kinda need to rant right about now."

Sonata looks at me curiously as she puts down her bucket and walks over to me.

"Sure, Rough Draft. What's the matter?" she asks. "Did something happen during your talk with Tavi?"

"Uh, you could say that," I say with a nervous chuckle.

For the next several minutes, Sonata and I sit down on a couple of stacks of hay, and I explain everything to her. My talk with Soarin and Caramel, how things with my discussion with Octavia went, Sunset appearing all of a sudden and Octavia and Sunset fighting before I lost it and fled the scene. Sonata listens intently, but her face goes from focused to shocked by the time I get to Sunset suddenly there kissing me and crying for forgiveness for leaving. When I finish, Sonata keeps staring at me for a minute before she finally speaks.

"Is this for realzies?" she asks.

"Yup," I answer.

"Sunset has come back from Equestria?"

"That's right,"

"She just came back after leaving and closing the portal, making it a really long time before it can open again?"

"Looks like it."

"How?"

"I don't know. I wasn't able to ask her that."

"Well, that would be nice to know."

"Mmmmm."

"And now both of your ex-girlfriends want you back really, really, badly to the point of screaming their heads off at each other over who should be your girlfriend again?"

"That is correct."

Sonata keeps staring at me before she leans her back against the wall and stares at the ceiling, contemplating the information.

"Holy moly," she says.

"That's an understatement," I say.

"I can't imagine how you're feeling, buddy," Sonata says before she scratches the back of her head nervously. "Of course, that's partly because I don't know how you're feeling."

I give her a sad smile before I sigh heavily.

"Honestly, Sonata, I don't know how I feel either," I say. "I feel like I'm a mixture of angry, confused, happy, and sad."

"Do you have an idea of who to pick by any chance?" Sonata asks.

"No...yes...kind of... I don't know," I say, running my fingers through my short hair frustratingly. "This morning, I woke up, and life was looking simple enough. I was going to have a talk with Octavia about our relationship, and if things went well, we would be working our way to get back together, and right up until we were about to leave the cafe, things were looking like that's what was going to happen, and I was glad. But then Sunset comes in, and she's kissing me and hugging me with everything she has to express how sorry she is, and part of me is glad that I could pick up where I left things off with her like the last couple weeks never happened. The only thing I do know is that I love both of them, but my heart can't decide on who I should choose. They are both filling me with joy after showing that they both regret their mistakes and they want me back, but at the same time there has been too much time spent apart from Octavia, and I'm still pissed that Sunset tricked me and left me alone again no matter how good her intentions were. I don't know what to do."

"Well, why did you come to talk to me?" Sonata asks.

"Because you're the only person I can think of who isn't biased about this, Sonny," I answer. "Vinyl, Derpy, Doc, Lyra, Bon Bon, and their new recruits would tell me to take Octavia back while Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Caramel, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Twilight won't hesitate to try to encourage me to forgive and forget what Sunset did. You, on the other hand, said yourself that your loyalty goes to whoever wants me back and makes me happy, and right now, that's both of my ex-girlfriends, which is leaving me unable to decide what to do."

Sonata frowns sympathetically and pats me on the shoulder, and I sigh heavily again.

"How did it come to this, Sonny?" I ask. "The idea of finding love was supposed to be simple, you know? You find one special person, you fall in love, you get married and raise a family and never leave each other's side until you die. That's all you have to do with just one person. I never in all my lonely days in Applelosa dreamed that I would find two special people who I deeply love and who deeply love me back. Why can't it be just one person I fell in love with like with Rainbow Dash and Soarin, Derpy and Doc, Applejack and Caramel, Fluttershy and Big Mac or Pinkie Pie and Cheese? How did I end up with two beautiful, wonderful girls who both make me happy in their own special way?"

"What do you mean?" Sonata asks with a cute, curious face.

I give her a small smile before I say, "Octavia makes me happy because she loves me despite not being nearly as skilled or as passionate with my writing as she is with her cello. She also encourages me to slowly change for the better, whether it's my writing or getting over my grudge with Sunset. Sunset, on the other hand, is the opposite; she does want to see me grow as a writer, but at the same time, she's just happy to see me be just the way I am. She accepts that I'm not flawless, and all her experience about the Magic of Friendship probably influenced her to view me as someone special no matter what I am. So I guess the ultimate question is, do I want to be happy with someone who helps me evolve, or do I want to be happy with someone who treasures me for being me?"

Sonata looks at me perplexed with my question.

"Gee, that's a major toughie," she says, scratching the back of her head. "I wish I knew what to tell you, Rough Draft. I really do."

I smile and wrap my arm around her waist in a friendly hug.

"That's okay, Sonny," I say. "I didn't expect you to give me a clear answer. Thank you for listening."

"Aw, anytime, buddy," Sonata says cutely as she pulls me into a big hug with both her arms making me chuckle at her bubbly attitude.

We continue our friendly hug for about a few minutes before the barn door knocks, and two familiar voices are heard from the other side.

"Rough Draft? Babe, are you in there?" Sunset asks.

"Darling, please answer. We want to talk," Octavia begs.

I frown as I reluctantly say, "Well, time to get back to the music."

"I got your back, buddy," Sonata says supportively.

I give her an appreciative smile before we both get off our seats, and we walk over to the barn door and open it. Octavia and Sunset look at me shamefully, and I stare at them blankly.

"How did you two find me?" I ask.

"Well, we were going to your house first, but then we realized you probably knew that we would try to find you there first," Sunset answers.

"And from there, we brainstormed where you would go where you would talk to someone who's on neutral ground on your relationships with us, so it was a matter of finding Sonata to find you," Octavia finishes.

A small smile is briefly on my face as I say, "You two know me a little too well."

"It comes with being the two women who love you," Octavia says with a proud smirk while Sunset nods in agreement with her own smirk.

We stay silent for a moment until I say, "Well, I'm listening."

My two exes look at each other as shame covers their faces again before they turn back to me.

"Listen, Rough Draft, we're sorry about how we acted," Sunset says apologetically.

"Indeed," Octavia concurs. "We went a little overboard at the cafe."

I smirk and say, "Not to sound rude, but a little?"

Both girls chuckle nervously before Octavia says, "Okay, fair enough. We went majorly overboard."

"That's better," I say pleased.

Sunset smirks before she and Octavia look at me seriously again.

"We realize that we put you in a complicated spot, and you're right that we should have handled that better. We both are on uneasy terms with each other, and we let our emotions get the better of us, and we're sorry."

No one says anything after that for a couple of minutes. Then I sigh and give both of them a small smile.

"Apologies accepted," I say.

Octavia, Sunset, and Sonata smile at me before the awkwardness rests in.

"So..." Octavia says, rubbing her arm nervously. "What do we do now?"

I frown at this question.

"I don't know," I admit. "You both love me and want to get back together with me, and I love both of you, and I really don't know who to choose if I should choose at all. You both mean so much to me, and there are a lot of ups and downs in both relationships."

Sunset and Octavia nod in agreement.

"It's a matter that shouldn't be decided in a day no matter how much Sunset and I would it did in our favor," Octavia says calmly.

"Agreed," Sunset says. "I guess we just need to give you time to choose. But I think we all know that Octavia and I want to keep trying to mend our respective relationships with you while you try to decide."

"True," I say. "So I guess while finals are coming and all that jazz, we should...like, take turns with who I spend time with or something?"

Both of my exes hesitate and look at each other concerned.

"How do we decide how that works?" Octavia asks.

I scratch my chin in thought until I get an idea and turn to Sonata.

"Sonny, since you're on the neutral ground with my love life, how about you be the judge during this...period of...figuring things out," I suggest. "So you decide if both sides are spending an equal amount of time and aren't trying anything that could boost their chances."

Sonata grins and excitedly says, "Ooo, I like this idea."

I smile at her enthusiasm and turn to Octavia and Sunset.

"Does that sound fair?" I ask.

"I think it makes enough sense," Octavia says. "But if we're trying to go for equal amounts of time, then both you and Sonny should eat lunch away from the Rainbooms to avoid extra time with Sunset."

"Fine," Sunset says. "I'll see what I can do about my spot at English too to keep it fair."

"Does that satisfy the judge?" I ask.

"I think so," Sonata says. "And since you just had your talk with him today, Octavia, that means that tomorrow is Sunset Shimmer's turn to spend time with Rough Draft."

Octavia frowns, clearly wishing she could continue spending time with me.

"Fine. That's fair enough," she says.

I nod in understanding. Everything seems okay until Octavia asks, "Can I at least kiss you good night?"

I look at her awkwardly, and Sunset glares at her. Sonata, however, shrugs and says, "Well, Sunset did kiss him a bunch when she approached him, so I think it's acceptable."

"Sonata," Sunset rebukes.

"Sorry, Sunset, but fair is fair," Sonata shrugs sympathetically. "We need to keep things balanced, and we kind of declared today as Octavia's day."

"Indeed," Octavia says with a cocky smirk. "So, you might want to look away, Ms. Shimmer."

Sunset turns to me, and I give her a sympathetic look as a way of saying, "I'm sorry," before she looks away. Octavia walks over to me and turns her cocky smile into a sweet one before she caresses my cheek and goes in for the kiss. I can't help but kiss her back while she presses her lips against mine tenderly, trying to make every moment of it last before we part.

"You can look now," she says, with her eyes glued to me.

Sunset Shimmer turns to look at me and sighs, obviously displeased.

"Okay, so should we plan something for tomorrow then, Rough Draft?" she asks.

I think for a moment before I say, "I don't know. I think we should decide on somewhere to talk. You still have a lot of explaining to do after all, and I think that should be the focus for tomorrow."

She frowns sadly and says, "That's fair. I do owe you that after everything I've done."

I nod in agreement before I awkwardly say, "Well, I better get home. I'd like to get my thoughts straight before doing any of this starting tomorrow."

"I think that's a good idea," Sonata suggests.

"I love you," Octavia and Sunset say simultaneously as I'm leaving.

"I love you too," I say, looking at both of them as I walk away.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Octavia, Sonata, and Sunset Shimmer keep their gazes on Rough Draft as he walks home until he is out of their sights. As soon as he's gone, Sunset and Octavia turn to Sonata uneasy.

"Sonny, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sunset asks.

"Can you think of a better one?" Sonata challenges. "I'm not really smart like you three, but I know how much you both mean to him, and I know everything you've done to him both good and bad, and he's going through enough emotionally with both of you wanting him back as it is. Look at it this way, play by my rules, and you'll both have an equal chance of making him your boyfriend again. From there, I simply pray to the Lord that the one who is for him will win in the end. I mean, you both want his happiness whether you're part of it or not, right?

"Of course I do," Sunset insists. "Even when he was with Octavia and still hated me, his happiness is all I ever wanted."

"And I told you before that if you're the one he's supposed to be with, I would not interfere," Octavia concurs. "We both can't stand being without him anymore; that's a fact, but as long as he chooses someone that is meant to make him happy for the rest of his life, then one of us has to stand aside if not chosen. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Sunset says, offering her hand. Octavia nods and shakes Sunset's hand, and Sonata smiles at the gesture.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two can handle this fairly," She says. "Now if you two would excuse me, I still have some chores to do. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Of course. Good night, Sonny, Ms. Shimmer," Octavia says with a curtsy.

"A good evening to you too, Sonata and Ms. Melody," Sunset Shimmer says with a bow.

Without another word, Sonata goes back inside the barn while Octavia and Sunset leave Sweet Apple Acres in separate directions.

As soon as they are far away from each other, however, Octavia turns her head to see the distant figure of Sunset Shimmer and grins mischievously.

"I'm going to make you jump for joy when he comes back into my arms safe and sound, you manipulative witch," she hisses before she continues her walk.

At the same time, Sunset turns around to glare menacingly at Octavia from a distance.

"You're going to pay for trying to take him away from me again, you inconceivable cow," she growls before she continues her trek home.


	51. Chapter 51

The next morning, my mom drops me off at school, and I walk into the front entrance with Soarin and Caramel waiting for me. Unsurprisingly, they are giving me displeased glares that tells me that they already know that Sunset is back, and we made the...arrangement with Sonata and Octavia. I bite my lip before I walk over to them, prepared to face the music.

"So..." I begin. "How are the girls taking Sunset's return?"

"A little ticked off, but happy to have her back," Soarin says bluntly. "But you know that's not what we want to talk to you about."

"Yeah, I know," I say, sighing. "But, I hope you have something new to the table besides demanding that I choose Sunset now that she's back in the picture."

"Something new?" Caramel says in disbelief. "Okay, how about what the heck were you thinking? I mean, how do you think this...this...thing between the two of them is going to go? I mean why in your right mind would you -"

"In case you didn't know, Caramel, I've been tortured, shot, left abruptly by my girlfriend, in depression for another two weeks and have that same ex-girlfriend come back and ask me back not two days after another ex-girlfriend asked the same thing," I snap. "My heart has been crushed and then suddenly leaping for joy over feeling the lips of both girls again. It's a little hard to be on my right mind right about now."

Soarin and Caramel frown before Caramel reluctantly says, "Okay, that's fair, but how do you know you can trust those girls to respect your wishes when one is picked, and the other isn't?"

"I don't know, Caramel," I say honestly. "I'm just gonna have to trust them regardless of how hard that might be right about now."

"But it should be simple, pick Sunse -" Soarin begins.

"No, it isn't, Soarin," I snap. "The fact is there are two girls who I love and who love me back. It's not something as simple as just one girl that has always been on my mind like you two with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Is what we're doing right now the greatest way to handle it? Probably not, but can you honestly tell me you guys can't think of a better way that can handle this fairly while deep down you want me to take Sunset back just like the girls who mean the most to you?"

Caramel and Soarin look at each other with reluctant faces before they sigh simultaneously.

"No. No, we can't," Soarin says honestly. "And as much as we're not pleased with this as your best friends, we can't deny that Sonata's probably the best chance you have at handling things in an unbiased way. That being said, we want you to be careful with how you do this, and while we stand with hoping you choose Sunset Shimmer, we hope that in the end, the girl you choose is the one that's meant to be with you for the rest of your life, buddy."

Caramel nods in agreement, and I smile at both of them.

"I appreciate that, guys," I say sincerely. "Now, let's get to class before the final bell rings.

The rest of the day goes by without a hitch. Teachers are mostly reviewing the material for our finals while Mr. Iron Will is planning something for our last day in his class. Sonata sat with me during lunch alone as we agreed on, but Sunset Shimmer turned out not to be at lunch or English with Ms. Cheerilee. I guess she hasn't officially come back to school yet or something.

As soon as the bell ring signaling the end of school for the day, I put away my things and leave Ms. Cheerilee's classroom and take out my phone to text Sunset Shimmer. Before I hit send, however, my phone vibrates, and I receive a text from her instead.

_Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Babe. Meet me up on the school roof for our talk._

I look at the text a little confused before I reply.

_Me: Okay, Sunshine. I'm on my way._

I put my phone away and make my way to the library, where I go up the second level and find the door to the school roof. I open it to find Sunset Shimmer standing near the edge and watching the sun beginning to set from afar slowly. Next to her is a basket with the items inside covered in a blanket. I walk over to her in confusion as she turns around and looks at me with a sweet smile.

"Hello, you," she says in a flirty tone that makes me blush as she walks over to me. "Can I give you a greeting kiss?"

I think about it for a second before I say, "I don't see why not. This is your day after all, so I'm yours for the evening.

"I hoped you'd say that," she says as she grabs me by the shirt and pulls me in for a deep kiss. When we part, she hums in pleasure, and she looks at me with a sweet smile.

"I know it was only a couple of weeks, but it feels like forever since we kissed like that, " she says.

"I feel the same," I say with a small smile before looking back at the basket. "A picnic, I presume?"

"Yes, it is," she says, turning her head to look at the basket with her arms still around my neck. "I was thinking about us having a real picnic up here before I went to Vanhoover. I figured this is a nice spot for one before we graduate, but then I decided to do it now for our talk and in case..."

She frowns sadly, and I quickly move her head to face me, giving her a serious look.

"Hey, none of that now," I say. "Let's not worry about that. I know we're going to talk about things neither of us are going to enjoy discussing, but this is also time to be together too. Let's not look that far ahead, especially after you took so much time to prepare a picnic."

Sunset Shimmer sighs before smiling at me sweetly again.

"You're right, babe. Let's not think that far ahead," she says. "Besides, the picnic isn't going to start until the sun comes close to setting, so until then, we can sit on the blanket, and I can start explaining things."

I nod in agreement as she reluctantly removes her arms from around my neck, and we walk over to the edge where she takes the blanket from the basket and spreads it across the floor. We sit next to each other crisscross and enjoy the silence for about a minute before Sunset clears her throat.

"So..." she says. "Where would you like to begin?"

I sigh before I say a little angry, "Well first off, what in the world were you thinking?"

Sunset winces as I continue.

"I try to cheer you up after Lyra, and Bon Bon made fun of you, and then you act like everything is okay the next day before you completely disappear from my life? How could you decide to deceive me again? How could you betray me like that?!"

Sunset moves closer to me and takes my hands, looking at me sadly.

"I know. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm deeply sorry, Rough Draft," she says sincerely. "I thought it was the right thing to do for your safety but -"

"Yes, I know, you made that clear with your letter," I interrupt. "But what hurts more is that you lied to all of us. You made everything look like everything is fine before you just left the day after. I thought you knew better than to do anything like that again, Sunset. I thought we were completely honest with each other. I thought we were past lying to me or anyone else. I thought you would never abandon me like Octavia did."

"I know," Sunset says sadly. "I should have known better than to put you or our friends through any of that. I was just too scared because I couldn't protect you and thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't think clearly, and I put all of you through a lot of pain because of it."

"You did more than that," I say bitterly. "I was so angry with you that I just decided to give up on life altogether."

Sunset Shimmer looks at me, shocked.

"N-no," she stutters. "You couldn't have."

"I could, and I did," I say firmly. "I opened my heart to you more by giving you that necklace and renewing my promise, and you leave me the next day. I tried to go through the portal and talk some sense to you, but you closed it. I refused to listen to everyone's plea to let them comfort me. You hurt me worse than you ever could have after the Spring Fling. You betrayed everything we built on our relationship."

"I know," Sunset weeps as tears start to run down her face. Her grip on my hands tightens. "I would do anything to undo what I've done to you and our friends. Not a day went by that I didn't cry to sleep or think about you, or Applejack, or Fluttershy, or Rarity, or any of our friends. It took all of my willpower not to scream my head off and race back to you and never let you go for as long as I live."

I frown and look away from her and sigh sadly.

"I want to believe that," I say. "How did you even come back? You said you took your journal with you."

"I lied about that too," she says. "A part of me knew deep down that I was making a mistake and hid the journal deep on the second floor of the library where no one would ever find it. From there, I just had Princess Twilight turn off her machine attached to the portal so you wouldn't follow me."

I don't say anything for a moment. I turn to her and sigh calmly.

"So you just didn't completely cut us off," I say. "But how do I know you won't do that again? "

"I won't," Sunset says firmly. "This is my home, and I'm not leaving it or you ever again."

"That's more or less what you said when you told me why you came here from Equestria," I point out. "So how can I trust that you're not going to go back on your promise again? How do I know you're not going to pull this again on me and our friends?"

Sunset looks at me sad and hurt from my words. I stare back at her, showing how hurt and bitter I still am with my eyes.

After a moment, she sighs and says, "Wait here." She stands up and walks back inside. I wait for about two minutes before she comes back holding something. It takes a moment before I recognize it as her journal. She drops it on the floor, giving me a serious look, which confuses me. Then she stretches out her hand, and with a loud pop and hiss, a curved sword made of fire appears in her hand. My eyes widen in shock as I see her point the weapon to the journal.

"S-sunset," I manage to say. "What are you -"

"Say the word, Rough Draft," she snaps. "Just say one little word, and I will destroy my journal right now."

"What?!" I yell.

"You heard me," she says firmly. "If you want proof that I'm here to stay, then I will destroy the one thing that will give me the chance to run away again. All I have to do is stab it right at the center, and the fire will burn it to ashes then, and there and you will know that I will never leave you again."

"You can't be serious," I protest. "What about Princess Twilight or Princess Celestia?"

"They will understand that I had to do what I had to do," Sunset answers. "I don't ever want to leave your side again, Rough Draft, and if destroying my only connection to Equestria is the only way to prove that I never will, then so be it."

"Sunset, you don't have to do this," I say. "I don't -"

But before I can say anything else, Sunset takes the sword and holds it upside down with both hands and prepares to stab the journal. My eyes widen again as I quickly get up, run over to her, and grab her hands before she makes the killing blow.

"Let go of me, Rough Draft," Sunset commands.

"I'm not letting go until you lose the sword," I say. "I can't let you destroy your only connection to your homeworld."

"_This_ is my homeworld!" Sunset barks. "And if destroying this journal is the only way to prove it, then I'll tear it to pieces with my teeth if I have to, so move!"

"Sunset, I would never want you to destroy your only way to use the portal, even for me!" I yell, staring at her in the eyes. "I get what you're saying, but I would never want you to distance yourself from that part of you. You said that one of the reasons why you love me is because I wanted to get to know all of you, both the human and the pony. How could that be when there's no way you can come to Equestria for a long time? What if you have children, whether I'm the father or not? Would you want to keep that much about you a secret from them? This world may be your home, but Equestria is still a part of who you are, and I can't let you take that away from yourself even for me."

Sunset Shimmer continues to stare at me angrily and is still determined to destroy the book, but I can see that she's also considering what I'm saying. After a minute, the fiery sword disappears, and she breaks down in tears. Her legs give in, and I catch her in my arms. She cries, bitterly on my chest and holds on my shirt as I hold her tightly, trying to comfort her. She continues to cry for a few more minutes before she starts to calm down.

"Oh man," she sighs fatigued. "I can't believe I almost did that."

"Me neither," I say. "What were you thinking?"

Sunset glares and says, "Excuse you, but I've been through my boyfriend getting tortured and shot, getting verbally harassed for not saving him, deciding to leave for his protection, almost didn't after he gave me a necklace, spent two weeks living in a castle before deciding to come back to him, and him in the middle of rekindling things with his ex, and now am stuck wondering if I'll ever get him back. This hasn't been the best few weeks for me emotionally to think clearly."

My serious face weakens, and I chuckle nervously at her words.

"Good point," I say, scratching the back of my head. "In hindsight, I should have considered that you were going through a lot the same as me. I'm sorry I didn't. So...consider leaving me forgiven if you forgive me for putting you on the spot like that?"

Sunset's angry face melts into her signature smirk before she grabs me by the shirt and pulls me in for a deep kiss. When we part, I'm left in a daze again while she says, "Deal."

I shake out of my daze and smile at her appreciatively. We stare at each other's eyes lovingly before I decide to speak.

"So..." I begin. "When in Revan's name did you start conjuring a sword out of your hand?"

Sunset Shimmer chuckles and says, "Not _a_ sword, Babe."

She spreads her arms apart, and with two loud pops, two curved swords appear in her hands. I take a couple of steps back in shock as Sunset proudly shows me her swords.

"Okay, that is awesome," I say, smiling. "But it doesn't answer my question."

Sunset rolls her eyes and answers with a smirk, "I started conjuring them while I was back in Equestria. Princess Twilight caught me transforming with the wings and tail and so wanted to study it. After a while, she started theorizing that I can do more, and so with enough practice, I now know I can also summon swords when I think about how much I love you."

My smile grows at this explanation.

"Well, I'm flattered to know the power of your love can do that," I say, smirking. "Might come in handy too."

Sunset looks at me, confused as her two swords disappear.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

I realize my mistake and frown.

"Sorry, it's nothing to worry about tonight," I say.

"No, really, why did you say that?" Sunset asks.

"I can't tell you yet," I answer.

Sunset looks at me, hurt.

"Rough Draft, you of all people should know you can tell me anything you have to say," she says.

"And under normal circumstances, I would have told you as soon as you came back. You have my word on that, Sunset," I insist. "But what I almost slipped out should be said in a place much more secretive than here. So please trust that now is not the right time to tell you about this just as I'm trusting you not to leave again."

I look at Sunset deep in the eyes with a pleading look. She looks at me with a reluctant look before she sighs in acceptance.

"Okay, babe," she says. "You've never tried to hide something from me before, and it wouldn't make sense for you to start now unless you have a good reason. I admit that I don't like that you're being so vague, but if it's my trust that you want, then I will not refuse you."

"Thank you, Sunshine," I say appreciatively. "I promise what little I'm saying will make sense."

"I believe you," Sunset says sincerely.

We smile at each other for a moment before I clear my throat.

"So, getting back to us..." I begin with Sunset smiling and nodding in response to the idea. "Why did it take you so long to come back?"

Sunset frowns and rubs her arms nervously before she answers.

"Honestly, Rough Draft, I wondered that ever since I left," she says. "My heart was screaming to come back to you and all of our friends so much that I was a miracle that I stayed the first night in Princess Twilight's castle."

"So why didn't you?" I ask.

Sunset sighs as she walks over to me, places her hands on my cheeks, and looks deep into my eyes.

"I was scared," she says. "By then, you were already devastated by what I did, and I didn't think you could forgive me or even want to take me back. Well...that, and I was also afraid Octavia would have made her move already."

"Indeed?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. "So, you knew she wanted me back?"

"A little," Sunset admits rubbing her arm nervously. "I saw her at the music room the school day after you were shot, and when I saw her with her necklace...well, let's just say what you saw yesterday was not our first yelling match."

"Ah. That would explain Octavia saying that she warned you about letting me go," I say with a smirking. "And that would also explain that...special kiss you gave me when you came back to my hospital room, I presume."

"Yup, and I'm not ashamed of that kiss," Sunset says proudly. "Trust me, babe, there's more where that came from if we get back together."

I blush at the thought, making Sunset giggle flirtatiously before we both return to our serious expressions.

"So, what convinced you to come back?" I ask.

"Well...that's kind of a long story," Sunset answers.

"So? That never stopped us before," I say. "Plus, we still have a while before the sun starts to set, and we can begin our picnic."

"Good point," Sunset says. "Well, then we better at least sit down on the blanket while I explain what happened."

I nod in agreement as we both sit down next to each other. Sunset not-so-subtly scoots closer to me before she sighs and looks at the sky in thought.

"Alright, where to begin?" She asks herself. "It was about two days ago during a festival at the Crystal Empire. I was staying at Princess Twilight's castle in Ponyville, as I've already said, and I mostly just stayed in my room most of the time I was there. I would explore Ponyville or her castle every now and then or spend time with Princess Twilight or Spike or Princess Twilight's new student, Starlight Glimmer, but I couldn't bring myself to leave my room for very long because I wanted to be alone and grieve over my choice of leaving you and the others."

I nod in understanding before she continues.

"So a couple of days ago like I said, Twilight convinced me to join her and her friends for a festival in the Crystal Empire. I didn't want to go, but she told me that it's better that I get out more to try to handle the separation better. I was okay with it at first until we got to the train and met up with the pony versions of the Rainbooms. So as you can imagine, that made me miss them a lot...but then I started missing you more when their boyfriends arrived."

"Ah, so the pony version of Caramel, Soarin, Cheese, and Big Mac?" I presume.

"Pretty much," Sunset says with a smile. "Soarin is part of an elite flying group called the Wonderbolts with Rainbow, Caramel is one of the hired help at Sweet Apple Acres, Cheese also travels a lot - oh! And here's an interesting one for you; Spike and Rarity are dating."

"Wait. What?!" I yell.

"Yup, they're together," Sunset says, smirking. "He held her pile of luggage to the train for her, and she rewarded him with a deep and passionate kiss that turned his eyeballs into little hearts and they were cuddling the whole ride to Crystal City. And before you ask, no; even in a world of magic and another Pinkie Pie, the eyes-turning-into-hearts thing is not physically possible, so I have no idea how that works."

I stare at my ex in shock as I say, "Uh...okay. I guess that answers several questions and leaves me asking more questions that I know I won't get the answer too."

Sunset chuckles and pats me on the back before kissing me on the cheek.

"Welcome to fantasy, babe," she says, smiling before she continues. "Anyway, the fact that I was with the pony counterparts of our friends was bad enough, but to see them with their loved ones just made me miss you more. Pinkie Pie and Cheese were talking about letters they've been sending to each other, which reminded me of all of our text conversations, Applejack kept making Caramel blush, Spike and Rarity and Fluttershy and Big Mac were holding each other - well you get the picture."

I nod yes while a small smile barely appears on my face at the thought of how much she missed me.

"Anyway, we made it to the Crystal Empire, and while everyone was clearing out of the train in excitement, I walked behind, feeling more depressed than ever. By the time I made it to the festival, everypony is having the time of their lives. Twilight noticed my demeanor and asked if I was okay, and I said yes and that she should go on ahead, claiming I needed a minute.

Third-person P.O.V.

_"Are you sure, Sunset Shimmer?" Princess Twilight asked worryingly. _

_"Positive," Sunset Shimmer answered with a forced smile. "I'll be right behind you guys."_

_Princess Twilight doesn't remove her worried face but reluctantly decided to trust her friend. She started walking away to catch up with her friends, leaving Sunset Shimmer alone to sigh sadly._

_No matter how hard she tried, she can't keep her mind off of Rough Draft. The train ride watching all of Princess Twilight's friends with their loved ones killed her inside. But she told herself again that she did the right thing for her ex-boyfriend's safety, and Octavia Melody might have already tried to get back together with him right now. She started walking to eventually catch up with the group when she heard a whoosh behind her, and she turned around to see Princess Cadence having just landed next to her._

_"Hello, Sunset Shimmer. Welcome to the Festival of Lights," Princess Cadence greeted._

_"Thank you, Princess Cadence," Sunset Shimmer said kindly with a forced smile. _

_Princess Cadence frowned at the gesture before she walked over to Sunset Shimmer and placed her wing on Sunset's back for comfort._

_"I know," she said plainly._

_"Know what?" Sunset Shimmer asked, confused._

_"You miss Rough Draft, and you desire to get him back," Princess Cadence said bluntly. _

_Sunset Shimmer frowned at this._

_"How did you know?" She asked._

_"Twilight has been sending me letters about your situation," Princess Cadence answered. "That, and as the Princess of Love, I can tell when a heart is yearning for that which it desires. I can sense from the highest tower of my castle that being away from him is torturing you. Not to mention you have your hoof caressing that rose necklace constantly."_

_Sunset Shimmer sighed as she looked down at the rose necklace hanging around her neck._

_"Yes, it is," she said. "I hate myself for leaving him, but at the same time I'm scared that he won't forgive me and take me back or worse, we do get back together, but one day I suddenly lose him just because I brought magic into the human world."_

_Princess Cadence frowned at Sunset Shimmer's confession._

_"There's something more," she stated. "Something else that leads you to believe he won't want to get back together with you."_

_"Heh, there's no hiding from you, is there?" Sunset Shimmer asked with a small chuckle before her frown returned. "There's...another girl. He dated her before me, and she wants him back. She agreed not to interfere with our relationship, but she vowed to try to get him back if we broke up."_

_"Ah, I see," Princess Cadence said. "So, you think she's taken him back by now."_

_"Yes," Sunset Shimmer said sadly. "He's told me before that he's put his relationship with her behind him, but after what I've done and with how much she meant to him when they were a couple, I am sure that she has him back by now."_

_Sunset Shimmer looked down at the floor sadly. Princess Cadence looked at the yellow unicorn with pity as Sunset Shimmer's eyes begin to water._

_"I don't think he would be that quick to come back to this other girl, Sunset Shimmer," Princess Cadence said._

_"How can you be so sure?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "You don't know him like I do."_

_"Ah, but does that mean you know he would come back to another girl right away after having just broken up with someone he loves?" Princess Cadence challenged._

_Sunset Shimmer hesitated before she reluctantly admitted, "No. No, he wouldn't. I was there when the other girl broke his heart. It destroyed him emotionally so much that it took a lot of work to put the pieces of his heart back together before I could start hinting at him how much he means to me."_

_"Then I don't doubt that it would take at least that long before this girl could do the same after he lost you," Princess Cadence said with a sad but kind smile. "So even if this girl could be trying to get back together with him right now, it will take a while before she can have a real chance to take him back. Do not let her get that chance, Sunset Shimmer. If you let love slip by your hooves while you do nothing, you will regret it forever. If he loves you as much as you say he does, he will forgive you in time, and you two can be together always."_

_Sunset Shimmer smiled at Princess Cadence's words. She felt encouraged until a thought reenters her mind, and worry takes over again._

_"But what if I lose him?" She asked. "What if something happens that results in him dying because of the magic I brought into his world? It almost happened once, Princess Cadence, that's why I left."_

_Princess Cadence frowned before she pointed to a white stallion with a blue mane and tail happily talking to Princess Twilight. _

_"Do you know that is with Twilight?" she asked._

_Sunset Shimmer looked at her confused before she answered, "Yeah, that's Shining Armor. Twilight's brother and captain of the royal guard."_

_"And my husband," Princess Cadence added._

_"So?" Sunset Shimmer asked, still confused. _

_"There have been many times where I could have lost him because of my position as a princess of Equestria," Princess Cadence said. "The worst of it was Queen Chrysalis, but there was also King Sombra almost covering all of us in darkness and enslavement. Even with Tierek coming for me and my aunts' magic and Shining Armor was there to try to stop him in vain, I always had that fear that Tierek might have done something worse to him than simply draining him of his magic. All of this, I could have viewed as my fault because I am a target to our enemies."_

_"Then how do you not let that get to you?" Sunset Shimmer asked._

_Princess Cadence smiled and said, "Because we are a team. He vowed to be here to protect me through thick and thin. Sometimes he's able to protect me; other times he isn't, but that won't stop him from giving it his all. When we got together and eventually got married, we did so knowing that he wants to face the risks with me. Even if he fails and the worst happens to either or both of us, it will be worth it just to fill each other's lives with happiness until the end. And if we let our fears get the better of us, then we wouldn't be able to experience the best possibilities life has to offer."_

_Princess Cadence moved her hoof to her stomach and stared at it in fondness. It takes a moment before Sunset Shimmer placed the pieces together._

_"Y-you're pregnant?" She asked in surprise._

_"Twelve weeks in," Princess Cadence said, smiling. "In another eight months, we will have a child to love and raise together. But none of that would be possible without us staying together to whatever end. And I have a feeling you'd like something like that with Rough Draft too."_

_Sunset Shimmer blushed at the idea, which gives Princess Cadence the confirmation she needed. _

_"If you love him and want to be with him always, then stop holding yourself back and go get him. I can't tell you what will or won't happen once you do, but if he's the one for you, then you need to take as many chances to be with him forever as you can."_

_Sunset Shimmer smiled at this. With the last piece of advice given, she knew in her heart what she had to do._

_"You're right, Princess Cadence," she said confidently. "I have to go back. For him, for me, for our future. Please tell Twilight I'm sorry and that I'm going back to CHS."_

_"Will do, Sunset Shimmer," Princess Cadence said, smiling before she frowned in concern. "But it's going to be a while before the next train leaves for Ponyville."_

_"I don't need a train," Sunset Shimmer said as yellow sparkles begin to flow around her, and her body began to glow. "Love is going to take me back to Twilight's castle."_

_"What do you -" Princess Cadence began before her question was interrupted by a loud pop and two large wings of fire pop out of Sunset's back. Sunset started flapping her wings immediately and called out, "Wish me luck!" before she flies away, leaving Princess Cadence to stare in surprise before a smile entered her face._

_"Good luck, Sunset Shimmer," she said wholeheartedly as Sunset Shimmer flies away. "May love find a way for you."_

**Rough Draft's P.O.V. **

"So I flew back to Ponyville," Sunset says, concluding her story. "It took the whole day, but I made it back to Twilight's castle and turned the portal back on. When I came back, Soarin and Caramel just happened to be passing by, and they told me where you were, so I summoned my wings and tail again and...well, you know the rest."

I listened intently to the whole story. It was strange yet kind of funny how Princess Cadence has a similar worry for her husband back in Equestria, and that's what brought Sunset Shimmer back to this world...back to me.

"So you see, babe, I'm not afraid about what happens anymore," Sunset says confidently. "And if you're willing to face everything with me, then I will be more than happy to do so with you."

I look at her, surprised before I shake my head in disappointment.

"You don't get it, do you?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asks.

"I was always willing to face those things with you, sunshine," I say sincerely. "Whether you were able to protect me or not, I wanted to be by your side from the magical problems we were going to face ever since we got together. Why do you think I was so quick to help you however I could during the Friendship Games? Heck, I thought I made it clear when I almost died trying to protect you and Equestria. No matter what would happen, I wanted to face them because I love you and I want to be with you. I know I don't have magic, but I never wanted that to be something that would stop us from being together."

"You really feel that way? " Sunset asks touched.

"Always," I answer. "In fact, while what happens between us is still in the air, I know that if we ever take things further, I will want to see Equestria with you."

Sunset stares at me, surprised.

"Really?" She asks.

"Really, really," I say. "I want to see it all, Sunset; Ponyville, the Crystal Empire, Canterlot castle, even Applelosa just out of sheer curiosity. I want to know what kind of pony I would be, see the tower where you were studying under Princess Celestia, maybe even see your childhood house and see how silly uptight your fancy baby brother has grown to be. And I mean what I said about showing Equestria to your kids. If I'm the father, chances are I will want all of them to see the world that their happy, loving mother was born in. Wouldn't you like that?"

At this point, Sunset is shedding tears of joy as I say all of these things. She lunges at me and pulls me into the deepest and most passionate kiss she's ever given me yet. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her back as her lips move against mine. When we part, Sunset caresses both of my cheeks and gives me the most heartfelt smile.

"I want that more than you will ever know," she says sweetly. "We could be together for a thousand years before we finally breathe our last breath, and you will still have no idea how much I want that."

I smile and chuckle lightly before I tease, "I don't know, I think that first kiss alone helped quite a bit. I think a few more minutes is all I need to get the full picture."

"Well then place your bets, Mr. Draft," Sunset says flirtatiously before we start kissing again passionately for another minute before my stomach starts growling. We pull our lips away and snicker.

"Well, that's one way to end the moment abruptly," I chuckle.

Sunset snorts out a laugh and says. "Yes, it was. But, now that I look at it, the sun is beginning to set, so shall we start our picnic?"

"Yes, please," I say, smiling brightly. "What are we having this time?"

"A feast fit for a Jedi Master," Sunset says playfully as she grabs her basket. "A large container of chicken wings, chips and guacamole dip and plenty - and I mean plenty of Sweet Apple Acres apple cider."

"Oh, you spoil me, dear lady," I say, playfully back.

"I do no such thing," Sunset says, smirking as she hands me a plate. "Now, grab your half of the wings and eat before the growls from your stomach matches that of a full-grown dragon."

I chuckle and start putting chicken wings on my plate as I ask, "How loud can a dragon be from just growling?"

"From what Princess Twilight has told me having encountered a few of them herself, the mere snore from one can be heard as far back as here to Crystal City if not farther." Sunset answers before she takes a bite of a chicken wing.

I smile at her answer and start eating my food. We eat in silence for a few minutes before a question enters my mind.

"Speaking of Twilight, how did the girls react to your return?" I ask. "I've already asked this to Soarin and Caramel, but I want to hear it from you."

Sunset frowns and puts down the chip she was about to put in her mouth before she answers.

"They were a mixture of happy and angry," she says. "Rainbow Dash was the most pissed off, but even if you left her out, they didn't hesitate to express how they felt about me leaving. I think Twilight was the most hurt out of all of them since I am unofficially her mentor for things like friendship, so she took the longest to accept my apology. They understand I thought I was doing the right thing, and I didn't want to hurt them, but at the same time, they were happy to see me again."

I give her a small smile before I ask, "What about with school or your apartment?"

"My apartment is still mine," Sunset says after taking a sip from her cider. "My lease somehow wasn't fully terminated, so I was able to move back in today before making our picnic. As for school, Principal Celestia has allowed me to start back in on Monday, provided that I catch up with my school work, which is pretty much what I probably will be doing when you're spending time with you-know-who tomorrow."

"Well, that's nice that you get to sort things out that quickly," I say with a smile. "By the way, I don't think I've asked before; have you thought of where to go to college?"

Sunset gives me a sad smile before she says, "Vanguard University. It is a way from here, so I would only see you on the weekends, but I think it's the best school for me. Though I have to admit, I don't know what I want to major in. I'm still well off financially after selling the bits I took with me here, but I would like to do something for a living that's not fighting forces of magic from another world. Maybe be a counselor or something."

I smile, wholeheartedly at the idea.

"I bet you'd be a wonderful counselor, Sunset," I say sincerely.

"Aw, thank you, Rough Draft," Sunset says, smiling sweetly.

We continue eating until the basket is empty, and the sunset ultimately shows all the stars shining above us.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"Now you lie down on your back," Sunset says in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Go on, lie down on your back," Sunset instructs.

I look at her confused before I reluctantly obey.

"And now I do this," Sunset says before she scoots next to me and lies down on top of me, warping her arms around me and snuggling on my chest. "And then you hold me and look at the stars with me, never letting go."

I smile as I follow her instructions. She hums in satisfaction as I wrap my arms around her waist, which makes me blush. We look at the stars in silence, wishing the moment can last forever, even though we both know what will transpire tomorrow.

"I love you, Rough Draft," Sunset Shimmer says without looking at me. "I know I said something like this before I left you, but no matter what happens and no matter who you choose, you have my love even if it may not seem that way now and forever."

I smile again and lightly kiss the top of her head.

"I know, my sunshine," I whisper. "And though my heart is torn, don't doubt that a part of it will always belong to you."

"That makes me happy, babe," she whispers back. "More than you might ever know."

I keep my smile as we hold each other close. But after a while, I feel something wet on my shirt. I look down and see Sunset starting to cry quietly.

"Sunset?" I say.

Sunset lifts her head and realizes that I noticed what she's doing and tries to hide her tears.

"Don't worry, Rough Draft," she says. "It's nothing."

I stare at her unconvinced as she lays her head on my chest again. I feel sad as I watch her struggle to fight the tears. I hug her even more tightly to try to make her feel better, but I think deep down, we both know that as long as nothing is clear about what will happen between us, nothing will help the situation we are both in.

What have I done starting this?


	52. Chapter 52

The next day is Friday, or as all of my friends are calling it, Octavia's Day. By now, the Rainbooms and the E.M.R. groups are aware of the plan and so are aware of the rules and whose turn it is now. Vinyl sent me a text earlier today saying that she, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, and Doc have their concerns like everyone else, but support what I'm trying to do with Octavia, Sunset, and Sonata. At lunch, Sonata and I sat in our lunch table separate from the Rainbooms and Caramel and Soarin.

"So why are you making sure you have your back facing our friends, Rough Draft?" Sonata asks as she eats her lunch, sitting on the other side of the table. "Is it to make sure you don't look at Sunset since it's Octavia's Day?"

"Mostly," I admit reluctantly. "But for that same reason, I'm afraid to see her face given how she must be feeling right now."

"She does look a little unsettled," Sonata says, looking at Sunset behind me. "But wasn't last night good?"

I sigh wearily before I answer, "No, last night was wonderful. Well...okay, it started rocky with Sunset needing to prove that she's staying in our world and all that, but that aside, it was a fun romantic night."

"So, what's the problem?" Sonata asks. "Are you worried about going to see Octavia is going to taint it somehow or something?"

I chuckle at my good friend's guess before I answer, "Not exactly. I'm just mixed between regretful and excited to spend the day after school with Octavia. Regretful because I know it will pain Sunset knowing that I'm doing this, but excited because I want to do this at the same time. It's only day two...sort of, and I wish I could be cloned so that I could live two lives, one with Octavia and the other with Sunset."

"That would be nice except that wouldn't be fair to yourself or them either," Sonata says sadly. "I mean, who would get the real Rough Draft and who would get the clone?"

"Heh, good point," I chuckle sadly. "In any case, I hope the answer becomes clear soon."

After school ends for the day, Octavia texts me to see her at her place in half an hour. Why she didn't want us to go there together, I do not know, but maybe she's planning something like Sunset was with the picnic. I start walking from CHS to Octavia's house, deep in thought about what to say. Part of me wonders if she's going to be worried about Sunset and me the whole time, but I hope not.

"Well, look who it is."

I look up to find Alto walking next to me as I'm turning around the corner to his house.

"Long time no see, my boy," he says with a friendly smile. "Off to see my little girl, are we?"

"Yes," I say, concerned, "Are you aware of the..."

"Agreement you have between Octavia and this Sunset girl?" Alto finishes with a frown. "Yes, I know. Octavia told Tempo and me."

I frown at this answer, but before I can say anything, Alto raises his hand for silence.

"I do not wish to say whether or not you're doing the right thing or a foolish thing, Rough Draft," he says calmly. "While I have a strong opinion on the matter, this is your love life, and you will handle it however you feel you must. I must instruct, however, that you do not toy with my daughter's emotions in any way."

I stare at Alto, unprepared for his words, but then I nod in respect and say, "I swear on my life, sir, I have no desire to cause any emotional harm on Octavia. If my heart weren't so split, I'd know what to do, and I would do everything in my power to do so in a way where no one would be brokenhearted if it is at all possible."

"Good," Alto says firmly. "I will hold you to that, young man."

We stand there in silence for a moment before Alto's face turns cheery again.

"Right, shall we continue to the house then?" He asks.

"Are you on your way there too?" I ask.

"Indeed, I am," he says as we begin walking again. "I had some errands to run, and I would have taken the car if my wife wasn't using it, and I rather enjoy walking around and exploring this town."

"Sounds like you have an admiration for the less high-class life like Octavia," I state.

"Oh, I always have, my boy," Alto says. "Life in Manehatten may have given me my passion for the art of music, a job that keeps me well off, and a chance to meet my bride, but not even the greatest of praise from the higher-ups in the music world could have stopped me from finding a way to still have a job there while living far over here in a suburb."

"So, that's why you moved?" I ask.

"It is," he says plainly. "Tempo was reluctant, obviously, enjoying the high life and all that, but in the end, she knew it was better for us. We thought it was better for our little girl, in particular, what with my father gone, her teacher disowning her and all that nonsense with that boy, Blueblood. That's what pleased us to see her make all of her friends at school and you."

I give him a brief smile before he turns to me with a sad face.

"I'm sorry about that misunderstanding between you and her, Rough Draft," he says.

"Thank you, sir," I say. "I understand I have you to thank for keeping my presents safe."

"Indeed you do," Alto says proudly.

"So, you didn't think I was cheating on her?" I ask.

"Son, I may not have the whole story, but from my perspective, only a fool would believe you were manipulating her like Blueblood," Alto says. "And my little girl can be reasonable for her age, but she also has her mother's feisty side that leads to poor judgment. I only wish she came to her senses sooner for both of your sakes and the sake of this Shimmer girl."

I nod before a thought enters my mind, and I bite my lip before I speak.

"Speaking of which," I begin. "Did she really feel nothing for Treble Clef?"

Alto raises his eyebrow skeptically.

"You don't trust my daughter?" He asks.

I sigh before I answer, "It's just that even after what she's told me, she still broke me when I got the news about her dating another guy shortly after she dumped me. It may be wrong to doubt her, but at the state that our relationship is in, I need more than one voice to put my mind at ease."

Alto nods in understanding before he walks ahead of me before he stands in front of me, blocking my path so I can't walk.

"Well, then let me be the _only_ other voice you need to put that young, doubting mind at ease, boy," he commands firmly. "Treble Clef is a nice boy, and perhaps he would have been a better guy for Octavia if they met after the whole scenario with Blueblood. But even when Octavia hated you for what she thought you did, you could see it in her eyes that she was hurting for you. No gesture Treble Clef made towards her no matter how kind and true they were was going to stop that. As far as I'm concerned, Octavia was freeing him from a lost cause when she finally dumped him, knowing that you were not going to leave her mind or her heart."

I am taken aback at the firmness in his voice. Though he was speaking calmly, there was a hint of anger in his voice that sounded intimidating as if I overstepped my bounds somehow.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asks.

"Crystal," I answer.

"Good," he says before he moves from my path, and we continue to walk. I follow him feeling a little ashamed for saying I felt any doubt about what Octavia said about her and Treble Clef.

Finally, we reach the house, and Alto takes his keys out from his pocket and unlocks the front door. When we both come in, my ears are immediately filled with the muffled sound of an instrument that makes me smile.

Alto chuckles, reading my face.

"It has been five months since you've last heard her play her cello, hasn't it?" He asks.

"Feels a lot longer than that," I say with a serene look on my face.

"Well, then you better head to her room, my boy," Alto says as he walks down the hall. "My daughter would not like her audience to make her wait any longer."

I nod in agreement as I go up the stairs and walk down the hall. The sound of her cello grows louder and louder until I make it to her doorway. I take a deep breath to prepare for the time with my first love as best as I can before I quietly open the door.

When I walk in, Octavia has her back facing me as she sits on a wooden stool and plays her cello. Her phone lies on her bed as it plays piano music.

I can't help but smile at the soothing sound of her playing her instrument again. I lie my head against the door and intently watch her put her soul into the piece. Yet as beautiful as the song sounds, I can't help but feel that it sounded sad. The notes she pays are so low that they sound lonely. Like Octavia is imagining herself in a solitary place where there's no one to comfort her or hear her play. My heart feels heavy as I begin to understand how Octavia has been feeling since the day we broke up on a different level. It's like I could never really understand the sorrow Octavia has been in until I hear her express it through music.

When she finishes, I sigh quietly.

"You didn't have to wait until I was finished to greet me, darling," Octavia suddenly says, still not facing me. "You could have gone ahead and kissed me, and I would have kept on playing for you."

I'm surprised that she knew I was here without her looking, but then I remember how smart she is and walk over to her.

"Well, what can I say, love?" I ask as she turns her head to look at me with a sweet smile. "It's been so long since I've seen you perform, and I wouldn't want to take that chance of interrupting you. Especially with such a sad yet beautiful piece."

Octavia's smile grows, and her grey cheeks turn pink before we both lean in for a soft kiss.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" I ask.

"Oh, not a whole lot actually," Octavia says. "I thought we could hold each other and talk, and maybe later tonight we could watch a movie like we used to. It's not a big night planned, I know, but since we were interrupted from having a moment of just being together the other day by Sunset Shimmer, we could make up for lost time."

"That makes sense," I say, nodding. "It has been too long since we would just hold each other in silence where it could be just us and our love, and there was no school, no E.M.R., no magic or anything like that."

"You couldn't be any more right, darling," Octavia says with a smile. "But first, I have a song that I want to perform for you. I decided to try writing my own original music again, and I came up with a piece that I don't want anyone to know about or hear, but you and you alone."

"Oh?" I say curiously. "Did you make it just for the occasion?"

"No. I've been working on it for the past couple weeks," she answers while taking out a stand and a music book. "That's part of why I waited a couple weeks to approach you after Sunset Shimmer went back to her world. I knew you were in mourning and so needed some time alone, so I used the time to write this song. Consider it part of my apology for what happened between us and a way of expressing what you mean to me."

I smile before I say, "Then please play away, my lady."

She giggles at my response before her smile turns into a focused face. She opens the music book and gives me a deep look as if to study me before she takes a deep breath starts another track on her phone and plays.

She starts with one long note before the piano music plays on her phone. The music in her cello feels much softer than the last one. This is isn't a song expressing how she feels lonely, however. This sounds like she's at peace. I see a small smile on her face as she moves her bow against the strings back and forth. On one or two points, she stops playing at lets the piano music on her phone play and opens her eyes for a moment to look at me and smile brightly, and I smile back. Eventually, the piano music ends, and it's just Octavia with her cello. With the background music over, the cello practically echoes the room as Octavia plays the last few notes.

When she finishes, I stare in amazement. She looks at me with a pleased smile.

"Well?" She asks.

"Beautiful," is all I manage to say.

Octavia smiles as she puts down her cello and sits next to me on her bed. She wraps her arms around my neck and goes for a soft but passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist as she begins to kiss me more passionately. When we part, she has a sweet and happy smile on her face.

"Thank you, darling," she whispers. "That's just what I hoped you would say, nothing more, nothing less. Just that one word was all I needed."

"Well, you more than earned it, love," I say before I lean in for another kiss.

When we part Octavia rests her head on my left shoulder like she used to and hums in pleasure, clearly having missed her favorite spot. I blush slightly but keep my arms around her waist as she has her arms around my torso, and we hold each other in silence where it's just us.

"You know when we first met, you were so shy," Octavia says after a few minutes.

"And you looked to high class and focused," I say. "But I won't forget how I suddenly stopped my conversation with Rainbow Dash when I first laid my eyes on you."

Octavia hums in acknowledgment before she frowns.

"It has been five months, hasn't it?" she asks.

I frown and nod reluctantly.

"Yeah," I say quietly, making Octavia sigh sadly.

"I am so sorry for not believing you, Rough Draft," she says. "If only I thought things through for just one moment or never listen to Vinyl, we wouldn't have spent so much time apart. We could have spent Valentine's Day together; I would have given it my all to make your birthday so special, there's just so much time we lost all because I gave up on us even if neither of us wanted that."

"It's okay, Octavia," I say calmly. "We've been over this; there's blame to share about what happened that day. I'm not angry or bitter about what happened. Maybe still hurt, but in the long run, the past is in the past."

"I just wish I can know for sure," Octavia says.

"You want me to say it, then I will," I say before I lift her head to look at me as I give her a kind and sincere stare. "Octavia Melody, I forgive you."

Octavia stares at me for a moment before she gives me a bright smile and kisses me firmly on the lips.

"Thank you, darling," she says before resting her head on my shoulder.

"You're quite welcome, love," I say back.

We let silence retake us for a couple minutes before I remember something that makes me chuckle and causes Octavia to lift her head and look at me curiously.

"Oh, I've completely forgotten to tell you this," I chuckle. "Want to hear the greatest thing you'll ever hear in your life?"

Octavia raises an eyebrow before she answers, "Honestly, darling, the only thing that would fall into that category to me is you saying 'I love you with all my heart, let's get back together, and never speak of Sunset Shimmer ever again.' And I don't think that's what you're thinking of saying."

I chuckle nervously before I say, "Okay, let me rephrase that; do you want to hear the funniest thing you will ever hear in your life?"

Octavia keeps her eyebrow raised for a moment before she gives me a small smile.

"Well, it has been some time since you've made me laugh, so give it your best shot," she says.

I grin excitedly and say, "Okay, so it turns out the whole thing with the Spring Fling was a blessing in disguise,"

Octavia frowns and says, "Rough Draft, please tell me this doesn't have to do with you and Sunset Shimmer."

"Oh, it doesn't," I answer excitedly. "It has to do with Rarity."

Octavia looks at me, confused.

"Rarity?" She asks. "How was pouring mop water on her head a good thing?"

"Well, it turns out that she wasn't there just to win Princess of the Spring Fling for the third year in a row," I answer. "It turns out that she was there to impress a guy she was deeply in love with from Manehattan who just happened to be visiting and recently broke up with a cellist from his school. More specifically, a certain nephew of Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna's."

Octavia looks at me, still confused for a few seconds before the pieces come together in her mind. As soon as they do, her eyes widen, and she gasps loudly.

"NO!" She shrieks hysterically.

"Yes!" I say excitedly.

"Blueblood?!" She yells. "She was trying to get with Blueblood after I had just dumped him that whole time?!"

"Pretty much," I say as my grin grows. "So what was the biggest regret in my life turned out to be the key to stopping Rarity from presumably experiencing the very same situation you were in."

Octavia stares at me, bewildered with this news. Then, her eyes begin to water, and she tries to contain herself before she screams in laughter. She holds on to her stomach and eventually falls out of her bed and starts kicking her feet as she laughs so loud that she practically can be heard from here to Manehattan.

"Let it all out, my love," I chuckle as she starts banging her fists on the floor. "I did when I found out, and it feels so good."

She continues shrieking in laughter for another three minutes or so before she finally stops. She climbs back to her bed, out of breath, and her eyes red from the tears of laughter in her eyes. I wrap my arm around her waist, and she rests her head back on my shoulder, drained.

"Had a good laugh?" I ask.

"My insides really hurt, and my throat is sore, but otherwise yes," Octavia wheezes. "I should probably just rest for a moment before we go downstairs so I could grab some tea."

"That sounds like a good idea, love," I say.

We leave her room and walk downstairs to the kitchen. Octavia pours a pot of hot water, puts it on the stove, and we sit next to each other as we wait for the water to boil. Suddenly, Octavia chuckles lightly.

"You know, the thought just occurred to me, " she begins. "If I was still dating Blueblood and I went with him to visit Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, I would have been there at the Spring Fling."

I chuckle at the thought.

"That would've been funny," I say.

"Funny yet sweet," Octavia says with a loving smile. "It would be like in some way I was connected to your past before we officially met and fell in love."

I smile at her and say, "That does sound kind of romantic."

"Indeed," Octavia says with a sigh. "I kind of wish it did happen."

"Well, maybe in some way it can," I suggest. "Maybe after college, I could write some teenage fantasy novel about a rich couple who moves to a suburb, and the girl falls in love with a nerd much to the anger of the boyfriend who only dates her for her beauty and popularity."

Octavia giggles as I continue.

"And the school somehow has magic, and the boyfriend makes a deal with a bunch of forces of dark magic to get rid of the nerd while he and the girlfriend are falling deeply in love."

"I love it already," Octavia says sweetly before she teases, "But you left out all the Star Wars stuff in the story."

"Good gracious, you're right," I say in an over-the-top impression of her accent, which makes her giggle again. "Somehow, I'll have to get permission from Lucasfilm to turn the nerd into a powerful Jedi, and he and the snobby, rich boyfriend can have this huge climactic battle that includes both of them commanding huge armies of AT-AT, AT-ACT, and AT-M6 walkers to fight each other. The movie will make millions just out of silly little boys who want to see big powerful machines blow each other up!"

Octavia snorts out a laugh.

"That's more like it," she snickers. "I knew you'd figure out a way to put Jedi and AT-whatevers somehow. You just needed a little push."

"And you are encouraging as always, love," I say with a smile.

"And don't you forget it," Octavia says firmly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I say before I take her hand and kiss it.

Octavia blushes lightly at the gesture before the pot steams. She briefly leaves to pour herself some tea and takes a big sip before she returns to the table. She puts her drink down in front of me, sits on my lap, and wraps one arm around my neck and caresses my cheek with the other.

"I missed having conversations like this," she says quietly. "Even when I hardly understood whatever nerdy thing you would say, hearing you talk about the things you're passionate about was the only thing that would keep me sane."

"Really?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, sane compared to all the nonsense in Manehattan," she admits reluctantly.

"That's better," I say, smirking. "Though I kind of had to be so passionate about that stuff because you're so passionate as a cellist."

Octavia gives me a sad smile as she wraps her other arm around my neck and lays her head against mine.

"Do you remember the times when we would just do what we love together?" She asks.

"How can I forget?" I ask as I wrap my arm around her. "We would be alone in the music room, and you would play your cello while I was writing our story. Every now and then, we would glance at each other while we played or wrote and smile at each other as if that was just another way of saying 'I love you.'"

"Hmmm," Octavia says blissfully in agreement. "And later we would go to either of our houses and cuddle until either one has to go home. Sometimes we decide to put on a movie to watch while cuddling."

"Yeah," I answer with a sad smile. "I remember always wishing it would last forever every time."

"Me too," Octavia says sadly. "And I wonder how our story would have ended if I hadn't...well, you know."

"Yeah, I wonder about that, too," I reply.

We continue to hold each other while Octavia sips the rest of her tea for about ten minutes before Octavia breaks the embrace.

"Well, now that I've finished my tea, how about that movie?" She suggests.

I smile and say, "I don't see why not. Do you have one in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, my parents rented this romantic comedy last night that they recommended," Octavia answers. "I thought we could start reliving the times where we would just hang out by watching a film that neither of us have seen for once."

I keep on smiling and say, "We did usually watch something that one of us likes and recommended to the other whether it was Star Wars or Lord of the Rings or Ever After. So it only makes sense that we see something neither of us has seen for a change."

"Quite," Octavia says as she gets off my lap, takes my hands, and escorts me to her family room to watch the movie.

The film is a rom-com called What If. It's about a guy who is getting over a break-up he had a year prior and befriends a girl that he starts falling in love with who unfortunately has a boyfriend. They begin to hang out more after he accidentally knocks her boyfriend out the window injuring him and later goes on a business trip in Europe. The film has a lot of familiar romantic comedy beats in terms of story, but the dialogue is very witty and the chemistry between the guy, Wallace, and the girl, Chantry is strong.

The entire time we watched this film, Octavia and I cuddled like we used to. Every now and then I glanced at her and saw her smile both invested in the movie but also just being happy be with me as she snuggles into my chest. Though interestingly, she was laughing her head off when Wallace accidentally knocks Chantry's boyfriend out the window.

When the movie ends, Octavia sighs contently before she moves her head to rest her chin on my chest as she looks at me and says, "That was a nice flick."

"I agree," I say before turning my head to her. "Though I must admit, I didn't think you'd laugh so hard when Chantry's boyfriend flew out the window."

Octavia blushes lightly and gives me a nervous chuckle before she says, "Well, it's not something you see every day in a rom-com."

I raise my eyebrow in an unconvinced manner before she sighs defeated and says, "Alright, I might have imagined that Wallace and Chantry were you and me, and her boyfriend was Blueblood while we were watching since it started kind of similar to the idea of your new story."

I stare at her for a few seconds.

"So in your head, I knocked Blueblood out the window," I say.

"Well, in my defense, it's not like I knew that's where the movie was going," she says with another nervous chuckle. "Besides, you could come up with something similar in your future story that explains how the girlfriend ends up spending more time with the nerd under the rich boyfriend's nose."

"So you're basically suggesting that the beginning of my story is the nerd somehow accidentally knocks the rich boyfriend out the window and... I don't know, he gets hospitalized, and so for some reason that leads to the nerd spending more time with the rich girlfriend?" I guess.

Octavia shrugs and says, "It might be an interesting way to start the story. Like since he knocked her boyfriend out the window, the rich girlfriend forces the nerd to do things for her in a snooty manner as a way of making restitution or something like that, and it leads to both of them spending time together, and she becomes kinder and more interested in the stuff he's into, and that's when they fall in love."

I chuckle at the idea.

"Well, as somewhat psychotic as it sounds given your obvious dislike for Blueblood, I will admit that it's one way to start the relationship," I admit.

Octavia chuckles with her mouth closed before a thought enters her mind.

"You know, when it got to the two of them asking how many serious relationships they've had, it got me thinking," she begins. "You said your first conversation with Sunset Shimmer was the longest you've ever had with a girl. So has there been no girl in Applelosa you've at least had a crush on before you moved here?"

I frown before I admit, "Oh there were about...four or five girls that I crushed on if for no other reason than the fact that they were pretty before it turned out that they thought I am a freak for being so nerdy just like practically everyone else who aren't my parents."

Octavia frowns thoughtfully at this.

"Did they call you that?" she asks.

"Some of them," I answer. "None of them said anything as especially hurtful as what Sunset said to me when she revealed that she was using me. Even so, it still stung that practically every time I thought a girl was somehow different from the rest, it turns out she also detests the stuff I'm into as if I have some disfiguring disease. So as you can imagine, experiences like that along with what happened with Sunset and me put some weight into so much as admitting what I write to you."

Octavia looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she says before she smirks again. "Tell you what, if we get back together, we'll take a trip to Applelosa and see if we can find every pretty brat whoever treated you that way and show off that you have a beautiful, fancy girlfriend who knows better."

I chuckle with my mouth closed and say, "Deal. And maybe we can do that to all those guys who tried to impress you at Manehattan too?"

Octavia rolls her eyes and says, "As fun as that sounds, that might be a little trickier to do."

"Why's that?" I ask.

Octavia hesitates before she says, "Well, for one thing, as far as I know, most of them live in vast parts of Manhattan whereas Appaloosa is a small town, and... there were a lot of foolish, snobby boys who have tried to win my affections."

I raise my eyebrow and ask, "How many guys exactly?"

Octavia looks away in thought.

"I lost count after a while," she says. "I want to say... eleven...ish?"

My eyes widen.

"Eleven?" I eventually say. "So in a nutshell, about a dozen guys or so tried to win your heart with their riches and their flowers and jewelry, and all that shenanigans and the only person who succeeds is little old me long before I bought so much as a sapphire necklace for you?"

"Yes. Doesn't that make you feel more special than you frankly already should?" Octavia says before she pecks me on the lips.

I blush lightly before I remember something.

"You know, speaking of special and coming back to talking about the movie, there was something in particular that caught my attention," I say.

"Oh?" Octavia asks curiously.

"Well, it was during a conversation that Wallace has with Adam Driver, A.K.A. Kylo Ren," I say while Octavia rolls her eyes again at pointing out something Star Wars related. "At the end of that scene, Kylo Ren said, 'All this love stuff is complicated. And that's good because if it's too simple, you've got no reason to try and of you got no reason to try you don't.' That got to me because I think that sums up what makes our relationship so unique."

Octavia looks at me in confusion as I continue.

"It's like you said before, our relationship had a lot of challenges even when we first got together," I say. "But that's good because that's part of what makes our love precious. With Sunset and me, our challenges weren't so much about love so much is just being friends again, and the love thing came sometime after. You and me on the other hand, we became a couple only a few days after meeting and in many ways, it seems like we should never have tried to make it work when you put how different we are on paper, but we managed to find a way to fall in love all the same, and that's part of what makes our love so valuable."

Octavia smiles brightly and sweetly says, "I agree. I guess it comes back to what my grandfather said to my father about how love takes a lot of work and trust. I don't know much about you and Sunset, but I know how hard we had to work for our relationship to grow. My parents and grandparents at least had music to build on their relationships, but we had to find our special way to connect, and that's part of what makes our love valuable to both of us."

"Exactly," I reply. "It is amazing how far we've come since Pinkie Pie's party."

Octavia chuckles with her mouth closed and says, "Indeed, who would have thought I would have fallen for the guy who was dancing like a complete goof outside Pinkie's front yard?"

"Or that the girl I did not think I was worthy of being near would defend me in front of a whole crowd of fancy, uptight people, or would lay by my side when I was unconscious and healing from a gunshot wound even though I was with another girl," I add.

"Seems this school year is full of surprises for both of us," Octavia says. "Whether it was from magical encounters, or dating each other or Sunset Shimmer and Treble Clef, life may as well have been trying to make up for spending our whole lives in such dull places like Applelosa and Manehattan."

"Indeed, it does," I agree.

We hold each other in silence until I hear Octavia go, "Oh!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"I almost forgot," she says. "Father and I are going to perform in a concert at the Crystal Pavilion in a couple of weeks. I am to perform a solo there while my father is one of the violins. It's a big moment for our family since it will be the first concert in a real professional orchestra that I'll ever perform and I would love it if you came. I checked the date, and it would be during one of my days."

I beam at the news

"I would love too," I say sincerely. "I would be honored to see you perform with your dad."

Octavia smiles sweetly.

"Thank you so much, Rough Draft," she says. "You don't know how much that means to me."

We continue to rest our heads against each other for a few minutes. Suddenly, Octavia starts sniveling, and I turn to see that her mouth is quivering, and her eyes are beginning to water. I lift her head to look at me with my hand.

"What is it?" I ask, even though I think I know the answer.

"I-i-I'm scared, Rough Draft," she whimpers. "I want you to be happy no matter who you choose, but I don't want to lose you for good. It's just so cruel to think that what we had did end over nothing and then that nothing turned into something that can take you away from me. I don't know if what we're doing right now is the road to getting you back or just borrowed time that I need to make the most of before you come back to her. I know we shouldn't be thinking that far ahead while we're doing this, but I'm just so scared, darling. You are the best thing that the Lord could have ever given me, and I don't want you to slip out of my fingers again."

I frown at her words and lightly push her head to rest against my chest again.

"I'm scared, too," I say quietly. "Terrified actually. It hurts how my heart can't decide between the two of you and that I have to let one of you go for good. Both you and Sunset Shimmer mean so much to me, and I wish there was a clear path to tell me which path to take, but there isn't. All I can do is be with both of you and hope our paths become clear in time."

Octavia lightly nods in understanding.

"Keep on holding me, my darling," she instructs quietly as her hug tightens. "Please, just...just hold me."

"As you wish, my love," I reply with my hug tightening, and she snuggles further into my chest. "No matter what happens, you will always be one of the greatest things to ever come into my life."

"And you will always be one of the greatest things to come into mine," she whispers. "And you will always be in my heart."

With those words said, we don't do anything but hold on to each other, afraid to show so much as a sign of ever letting go. Our path remains unclear, but as far as our hearts are concerned, this is a moment that will last forever in our memories.


	53. Chapter 53

For the next few days, I continue to go back and forth between spending time with Octavia and Sunset.

Most of the time with Octavia is either at her house, the music room school, or at the Canterlot park where she feels we are the most secluded. Sunset, on the other hand, has been more active with more picnics or going to movies. Regardless of how I spend time with either of them, it always ends the same; they decide to cuddle next to me and ask to be held with all my might, showing how much they are scared to lose me for good and how much they are determined never to let me go if chosen. I've grown to look forward to these moments the most because it's when I can be scared _with_ them.

No matter what problems either relationship has, no matter what has been done or left undone, I still don't know who I want to choose. My heart feels split directly in two, one piece wanting Octavia and the other wanting Sunset, and deep down, I know I'm making things worse by leaving all three of us in suspense.

Today is Sunset Shimmer's day. As soon as school ends with English class, I only have seconds to stand up and put my notebook and pen away before Sunset already reaches me from her reassigned desk on the complete other side of the classroom, hugs me from behind, and gives me a big kiss on my cheek.

"Someone is in a cheerier mood than usual," I say, blushing from the kiss.

"I can't help it, babe, I missed you," Sunset replies sweetly while snuggling on my right shoulder.

"You say that every time," I say bashfully. "Even when we were dating, you liked to say that."

"And yet you still blush every time, and it's as super adorable as ever," Sunset says flirtatiously. "Face it, Rough Draft, I'm never going to get tired of how cute you can be."

I can feel my entire face blushing, which makes Sunset giggle. I clear my throat to change the subject.

"So, what do you have planned today?" I ask.

"Several things actually," Sunset asks. "I was hoping we could start with something we haven't done in a long time."

"And that would be?" I ask.

"Getting some ice cream," Sunset answers. "And this time, we're eating in, so you don't have to worry about getting your pants decorated like last time."

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist.

"That does sound nice," I say. "I see you still are keeping your...theme of giving us better versions of past memories."

"You better believe it, mister," Sunset says proudly as she rests her chin on my shoulder. "Competition or no, I'm always determined to make everything right with you whether I need to or not. As long as you're mine, I want you to see nothing but the best of me no matter what we do together."

"You say that like you're still looking for redemption," I say.

"Maybe I am," Sunset says with a shrug. "But I don't care as long as I am with you."

I beam at these words before I lean in for a soft kiss.

"And I with you, my sunshine," I say.

Sunset smiles at me sweetly and says, "We better get going while we're burning daylight."

"Agreed," I say.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrive at the ice cream parlor via Sunset's motorcycle and place our orders. We grab a number and take our seats at a table while we wait for our ice cream.

"Do you think they still overflow their bowls with the ice cream?" I ask with a smirk.

"If they do, then it's a good thing we didn't place our orders to go with summer coming so soon," Sunset says, smirking.

I smile and nod before I say, "I'll never forget how embarrassed I was to have so much ice cream on my pants even after we laughed it off."

Sunset chuckles with her mouth closed.

"I love how even when I was a manipulative queen bee, I couldn't get enough of how cute you look whenever you're embarrassed," she says sincerely before she places her hand on top of mine. "I think it's moments like that, where I started to fall in love even though I never paid any mind to it."

"How so?" I ask.

Sunset gives me a small but sincere smile and caresses my cheek as she speaks.

"I may never have thought of it or recognized it in my heart at the time, but I remember watching you try to eat your ice cream at my apartment while you were still embarrassed," she begins. "You had this naive innocence that showed how much you cared for me back then; cared enough to embarrass yourself like that. I remember having a small smile on my face, and my heart was feeling touched by your desire to love and be loved. I shook it off and went back to my act, of course, but I think deep down what I felt was something that I would desire mere months later."

My smile turns serene as I think about the times we spent together last spring.

"What might have been if you had let that feeling go further," I say.

Sunset frowns and stares at me seriously.

"Heaven help me, you have no idea how much I wish we can find out," she says. "If I had listened to what was in my heart that day, who knows what would have happened. Between the Spring Fling and New Years, I could have ended up spending eight extra months with you. No sabotaging Rarity, no brainwashing, no magic, no E.M.R. no you getting captured or shot or anything like that, just us falling in love."

She squeezes my hand that she's holding while I hold the one caressing my cheek.

"But what about how sticking to your plan worked out for the best?" I ask. "Without you bringing magic, who knows what would have happened to Sonata or Twilight? Not to mention, I would be in love, but I would also be living in ignorance of who you really were. And the Rainbooms might never have become friends again much less become _our_ friends, or Soarin and Caramel for that matter."

Sunset frowns and looks away at me sadly.

"That's true," she admits. "But I'd like to believe love and friendship would find a way. Maybe we are destined to help Sonata and Twilight and become friends with them and everyone else no matter what path we took. I don't know how, but I'd like to believe we are after everything we've experienced. But you are right that you would never learn about the real me, and that would not have been fair to either of us. I don't know what we would have done, but I'm sure about that moment I had looking at you with different eyes for the first time. So sure that I would risk it all if I could have those eight extra months whether you choose Octavia or me."

I smile as I kiss her hand that's caressing my cheek.

"Those extra months do sound tempting," I admit. "To find out how we would have fallen in love for real much sooner than when we did. Probably would have our first dance at the Spring Fling."

"Mmmmm. Sounds wonderful," Sunset says, smiling.

We stare at each other lovingly, thinking about what might have been until a waiter comes and delivers our ice cream. We thank them and dig in our ice cream for a few minutes when something spikes my curiosity.

"You know, I've been wondering about something," I say. "Did you just tell the Rainbooms about your crush on me, or did they figure it out?"

Sunset stops eating her ice cream and chuckles before she answers.

"Actually, it's both," she answers. "It's funny because Rarity and Fluttershy were the first to figure out because I was daydreaming about that moment we were just talking about."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," she replies. "It was during lunch on the day of Pinkie's party actually. We just had a good laugh from a joke I told them, and everything was fine and dandy until I glanced at you talking to Soarin and Caramel. As I did, I suddenly remembered the moment I first started falling for you and... well... I kinda got lost in the memory."

"Ah, let me guess," I say with a smirk. "You were snapped out of the memory by someone trying to get your attention."

Sunset blushes lightly and rubbed her arm nervously.

"Pinkie might have wanted my opinion about something for her party," she admits.

I chuckle before she clears her throat to continue.

"Anyway, I made up an excuse as to why I didn't say anything, which was fine for everyone except for Rarity and Fluttershy. When Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash left to do something for a school project, Rarity went straight to the point, asking, 'Who's the boy?' I tried to deny it, of course, but Rarity wasn't having it. She made sure I got it through my head that she can tell when a girl is looking blissful over a guy she likes, and Fluttershy was there to back her up. Heh, I guess that was personal experience talking to her since Rarity figured out her feelings for Big Mac too. Anyway, both of them were excited to learn that I was giddy about someone, and when they asked who it was, I turned my head towards you. I started staring at you blissfully until I heard Rarity bluntly say 'no.'"

"No?" I ask.

"No," Sunset says. "I was shocked that she just shot the idea of us down just like that, but she didn't hesitate to say it was a bad idea. She didn't know that you were my minion behind what happened to her at the Spring Fling, but she knew how much you still hated me and thought it was best not to go after someone who felt that way about me. Fluttershy was more reluctant to shoot me down because she didn't want to crush my hopes in finding love, but she didn't think it was a good idea either."

I sigh sadly at this.

"Man, I let my hate get to me bad back then, didn't I?" I say.

"They weren't wrong at the time," Sunset says reluctantly. "Anyway, I pretended to agree with their argument before the others came back, and that was that until I bumped into Pinkie Pie after seventh period and we saw Caramel and Soarin walking ahead of us and looking unsettled. Pinkie decided to investigate and told me that they wanted you to go to her party to meet a girl that you might end up dating. I admit that made me a little more optimistic than I should have been because I thought that was my chance to find redemption and make myself the girl you were looking for. I took a risk and told Pinkie Pie my feelings for you, and luckily, she was completely on board with the idea. She took it upon herself to convince you to come to her party and thus I would try to talk to you. Admittingly, that wasn't the greatest way to approach you for the first time since the fling, but I guess I decided to hope rather than think over what was the best thing to say to you."

"Yeah, that wasn't one of your better ideas," I say honestly before the thought occurs to me. "Come to think of it; I remember Pinkie Pie saying that it was your idea to have me compete in dance-offs to get some girls to be interested in me. That wouldn't by any chance have been an attempt to intentionally sabotage any chances with any other girls apart from you, would it?"

Sunset looks away embarrassed.

"I might have let my deceptive side get the better of me that night and told Pinkie that it was a good idea after Soarin filled her in on his and Caramel's plan," she admits. "I'm not proud of it for obvious reasons."

I nod in understanding and say, "Well, better you admit this now than while I still wanted to persecute you to kingdom come."

"True," Sunset says before she frowns. "Though it still is a shame that their plans worked after all. Even if it didn't work the way you, Pinkie, Caramel, and Soarin hoped, your dancing helped you grab Octavia's attention."

I grimace at her words and try to think of something until Sunset shakes her head.

"You know what? It doesn't matter," she says. "That part is in the past, and we still got together in the end."

I smile and say, "Agreed."

She smiles back before she says, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, confessing my feelings. So Applejack and Rainbow Dash didn't find out until about a couple days before Sonata's trial. We were hanging out at Sweet Apple Acres, and Pinkie Pie brought up my crush, which angered me at first until I realized I never asked her or Rarity and Fluttershy to keep it a secret. AJ and Rainbow were quick to side with Rarity and back it up with how you already started dating Octavia at the time. I told all of them that I knew how hopeless it was looking, but I still wanted to believe there was hope for us. Still, I made them Pinkie Promise not to tell you to make sure no one else would find out."

I stare at her, taking the rest of her story in.

"I wonder what changed their minds about me," I say. "Lord knows I had it coming to be hated, especially after all those things I said about you at Vinyl's house, yet they were kinder to me after Octavia dumped me."

Sunset gives me a small smile and retakes my hand.

"I guess they became more hopeful after you two broke up, and you finally forgave me," she says. "That or they felt they sort of owe me for abandoning me during the Anon-a-Miss incident."

I nod in agreement, but in my mind, I know I asked knowing Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash came to convince me to apologize to Sunset with her not knowing about it.

With that, we continue to eat our ice cream until we finish it.

"They may overfill it, but the ice cream is still good," I comment as I pat my belly.

Sunset giggles and says, "It sure is."

We don't say anything but stare at each other before I remember something.

"You know, I don't know what you have planned for the rest of the day, but I do have something I can do first," I say.

"And that would be?" Sunset asks.

I take my phone out and say, "Read the last of our story."

Sunset's eyes light up.

"You finished?!" She exclaims.

"I did," I answer. "I found some free time to work on it between school and spending time with you and Octavia. So if you'd like to find a bench at the park or something -"

"No way," Sunset says eagerly as she scoots her chair next to me and wraps her arms around mine. "The last time you read any of it to me was before the Friendship Games, and I don't want to waste another second waiting when you can read it to me right now."

I smile brightly at her eagerness and kiss her on the forehead.

"And this is part of why I love you," I say to sweetly.

"And I will love you more if you start reading," Sunset says eagerly.

"Fair enough," I chuckle before I clear my throat and begin to read.

_"You're feeling sad for killing me and my boys, Shimmer?" Mietta struggled to say. "Good. The light is only going to make you weaker and weaker until you can hardly even pick up your swords. To much time in the dark will do that to you."_

_"And where will that leave you, Mietta?" Sunset Shimmer growled. "You're going to fade into nothingness just because you wanted power. You are dying for something you can't take with you."_

_"Nothing but the pleasure to know that you're doomed," Mietta wheezed. "You can't adapt to the light soon enough to face your former master or the rest of the Marauding Krayts. When they realize that we didn't return, they're going to march full force to the Republic city, and neither you nor your Jedi boyfriend will be able to stop it."_

_"We'll find a way, Mietta," Sunset Shimmer said firmly. _

_"Are you sure?" Mietta asked as her grip on her life continued to fade. "Is hope to be with him and his beliefs worth holding on to?"_

_Sunset Shimmer frowned in hesitation. She turned to Rough Draft, who is far from the mouth of the cave, scouting as a million thoughts went over her head. Then she turned to her dying rival, knowing exactly her answer. _

_"He is," she said. "He's more worth it than words can describe." _

_Mietta stared at Sunset Shimmer before she coughed out a laugh despite the pain. _

_"Then he will doom you both," she managed to say before she whimpered in pain one last time, and her head falls back. _

_Sunset Shimmer closed her eyes and sighed before she closed Mietta's eyes. She gently laid the lifeless body to the ground and gave Mietta, Satomeen, and Ash-Meq one last look before she exited the cave. _

_"Any chance they had backup?" She asked Rough Draft as he looked through his macrobinoculars._

_"Doesn't look like it," he answered. "But I'm sure the Krayts are going to send more warriors when they realize Mietta and her boys haven't reported in a while."_

_Sunset Shimmer nodded, but suddenly she frowned and stared over at the mountains. _

_"I sense they're already sending more than a few warriors," she said. _

_"How many more?" Rough Draft asked before he heard a beeping sound coming from his pocket. He took out his comlink, and a blue image of Senator Hania-adag Organa appeared on top of it._

_"Master Draft, do you read me?" the senator asked eagerly. _

_"I read you, senator, what's wrong?" Rough Draft asked. _

_"Republic scouts have reported a mass Thul and Sith force making their way to the city," Hania-adag explains. "It looks like the leader of the Mauradering Krayts is commanding them."_

_"Barmas," Sunset Shimmer growled as she stood next to Rough Draft, instantly catching the senator's attention. _

_"Is that the special warrior with you?" She asked worryingly. _

_"She is, but I can confirm that she has indeed defected from the Krayts," Rough Draft answered. "We just cut down a small group of Sith who was chasing her down."_

_Hania-adag gave Sunset Shimmer a skeptical look before she shook her head._

_"If you say that she defected, Master Jedi, then I'll believe you," the Alderaanian senator said reluctantly before she turned to Sunset Shimmer. "Sith, is there anything you can tell us about what we're up against?"_

_Sunset Shimmer frowned again before she said, "If the Krayts are launching this big of an assault, they must know about my defection and have convinced House Thul to attack the Republic and House Organa before I can be of any use to any of you."_

_Hania-adag sighed in a frustrated manner. _

_"We might have enough firepower to handle House Thul," she said. "But we've lost too many Jedi thanks to you to face the Sith."_

_Sunset Shimmer winced at the senator's words. _

_"I know, and I truly am sorry," she says to the hologram of the Organa senator. _

_"Sorry doesn't protect us from our enemies," Hania-adag remarks. "Our commanders are already preparing our defenses, but I don't know how long we will be able to hold them off with the Sith leading."_

_Sunset Shimmer looked away sadly, and Rough Draft looked at her sympathetically before he turned to the senator._

_"We're on our way, senator," he said. "And don't worry, we'll handle it."_

_"No offense, Master Jedi, but what can the two of you do against an entire army?" Hania-adag asked. _

_"I don't know, trust that the Force will give us an idea that will help us do something incredible. Rough Draft out," Rough Draft said with a smirk as he turned off his comlink._

_Rough Draft started walking away from the cave with Sunset Shimmer following him._

_"Are you sure just trusting the Force is the best strategy right now?" She asked worryingly. _

_"No, but it's kind of procedure for Jedi to say that," Rough Draft answered with a grin. _

_Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes. _

_"So I've gone from a side that exploits my power to one that just tells me to trust the energy that gives me my power," she grumbles. "I was hoping you have something a little more active in mind than that."_

_"Like the two of us intercepting the Thul forces and start cutting down anyone who has a blade in their hand aimed at House Organa and then killing your former master, thus leaving the Mauradering Krayts leaderless and House Thul discouraged?" Rough Draft asked with an even bigger grin._

_Both of them stop walking and stare at each other before the winged Sith pureblood grinned at the Jedi master mischievously. _

_"What about all that talk that peace is no good to you if your only means of obtaining it is destruction?" she asked._

_Rough Draft frowned and scratched his chin in thought._

_"You're right," he said. "I guess that idea becomes a habit after going to war against a dozen or so Sith 'empires' that attempted to succeed where Blumblood did not."_

_"Well, in your defense, I want the same thing out of habit too," Sunset Shimmer said with a smirk. _

_Rough Draft smiled back before he started thinking._

_"Would Darth Barmas be interested in a duel for the fate of House Organa and the Republic's stronghold in Alderaan?" He asked._

_Sunset Shimmer looked at him in surprise for a moment before she started thinking._

_"He is a prideful man," she said. "And he did want me alive so that he can kill me himself. Maybe if I can convince him to a duel, it can be just him and me, and the Krayts will be leaderless before they have a chance to step foot on Organa grounds."_

_Rough Draft smiled at the idea until he noticed Sunset Shimmer sighing in despair._

_"But I don't know if I can do it," she said. "Without the dark side, I've started to grow weak, and I won't be able to adapt to the light in time just as Mietta predicted."_

_Rough Draft looked at the distraught Sith pureblood sadly. Then he placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't let Mietta's words get to you. Yes, it may be tricky to adapt at first, but you can't let that stop you from embracing what I know you want. The light does not function the same way as the darkness, but that's also its advantage. We fight because we have more to live for than just what we can do by ourselves."_

_Sunset Shimmer gave Rough Draft an unamused look. _

_"That is the corniest thing I've ever heard," she said. "Barmas and the Krayts would laugh if they heard that's my mindset after everything I've done."_

_"Maybe," Rough Draft admitted with a smirk. "But that can also be used to our advantage. I've cut down enough Sith to know that their pride and arrogance tends to be their downfall. If Barmas is as proud as you say he is, then use that to your advantage. Besides, what would a Sith as crazy as Mietta have known about the strengths of both the dark side and the light?"_

_Sunset Shimmer chuckled._

_"Not enough to prevent getting herself, Satomeen and Ash-Meq killed," she admitted._

_"Well, there you go," Rough Draft said encouragingly. "Now, let's get to my speeder already. We don't have much time left."_

_Sunset Shimmer hesitated and said, "Are you sure that would be the fastest way to get there?"_

_Rough Draft looked at her, confused._

_"Do you have a better means of transportation?" He asked. _

_Sunset Shimmer turned to her wings and spread them out. _

_"Well, I am pretty fast with these wings," she said. "And I'm willing to bet I am strong enough to carry you there with ease."_

_Rough Draft hesitated at this idea until Sunset Shimmer growled, "Please choose quickly, Master Jedi."_

_Rough Draft sighed and said, "Okay, let's try it. My speeder is probably too far for us to reach it and get there in time anyway."_

_Sunset Shimmer grinned and said, "Then hold on."_

_With a quick swoop, she grabbed Rough Draft from behind and started flapping her wings rapidly. Rough Draft whimpered in unease as his feet left the ground, and they got higher and higher until Sunset Shimmer spread her wings and flew forward. Rough Draft continued to be a little afraid much to Sunset Shimmer's amusement for a few minutes until he started to enjoy it._

_"You've flown in starships, and this is what makes you a little uneasy?" Sunset Shimmer teases._

_"At least on a starship, I have something secure to stand and or sit on!" Rough Draft remarks._

_Sunset Shimmer chuckled as she flew as fast as she could until they started to see an army of Sith cultists, House Thul soldiers, and battle droids. It doesn't take long before some of the soldiers begin to notice Rough Draft and Sunset Shimmer and started firing their weapons rapidly at them. _

_"Sunset Shimmer..." Rough Draft said nervously._

_"Just hold on," Sunset Shimmer commands as she dodges the blaster fire. _

_They continue firing for a few more seconds before a booming voice says, "Cease fire!" Sunset Shimmer and Rough Draft looked down to see a tall, fat man wearing heavy Sith armor standing in front of the army._

_"Barmas," Sunset Shimmer growled._

_"He doesn't look like much," Rough Draft commented._

_"He's faster and stronger than he looks," Sunset Shimmer said. "He wasn't christened the Dark Lord of the Sith for nothing, so don't underestimate him."_

_Sunset Shimmer flew down and landed several feet away from Darth Barmas and his army of Sith and House Thul forces. Darth Barmas turned to face the defected Sith and the Jedi master and grinned._

_"Apprentice," he called out in a mocking tone. "I thought I taught you better than to run away, befriend a Jedi, and try to go against an entire army. Are you two so proud of cutting down that brat, Mietta, and her bodyguards that you think you can take all of us?"_

_"That would be the idea if things come to that, Barmas," Sunset Shimmer called out. "But, we have a proposition for you."_

_Barmas hesitated before he said, "Choose your words carefully." _

_Sunset Shimmer sighed heavily before Rough Draft leaned into her ear and said, "Remember, think about the people you want to protect. Think about the Jedi, who was the first person to be kind to you. Use your feelings to guild you in battle."_

_Sunset Shimmer gave the Jedi master an appreciative look before turning back to her former master._

_"I've come to bargain, Barmas," she called out. _

_Darth Barmas raised an eyebrow in amusement and said, "Did you now? Do tell."_

_Sunset Shimmer sighed again then glared at her former master._

_"I have defected from the Sith," she began. "I am no longer a slave to your sick plans. I am going to turn completely to the light and turn myself in to the Republic."_

_Many of the Sith warrior standing behind Darth Barmas laughed mockingly at the winged Sith pureblood, but Sunset Shimmer stood firm as she continued._

_"I know you are doing this because my betrayal alters your plans and complicates your alliance with House Thul," she said. "You're only attacking House Organa now out of anger over me. It's me that you want. So I propose a duel. Just the two of us, the master and the apprentice. If you win, you may continue your attack, but if I win, you must cancel your attack."_

_Darth Barmas laughed loudly again._

_"And what makes you so sure our forces will follow your terms should you succeed in cutting me down?" He asked, mockingly. _

_"I'm not," Sunset Shimmer said bluntly. "But even if they don't respect the terms, they still have to go through your prized experiment and Jedi Master Rough Draft, the Sith Cleaver who is no stranger to doing well when the odds are against him. I'm willing to bet that even if you strike me down, he will have no problem taking at least enough of you down that by the time you kill him, you don't have enough men to lay siege to House Organa. And we're prepared to make sure that happens anyway if you refuse."_

_Darth Barmas frowned and turned to Rough Draft, who nodded at the Dark Lord and then to Sunset Shimmer._

_"You have a lot of nerve, my former apprentice," he said. "Are you really willing to risk your life for a Jedi Master and a lot of people who will probably never treat you kindly for the things you've done even if you stop us?"_

_But Sunset Shimmer only grinned and said, "Are you willing to risk your pride and reputation to prove that you are superior to your creation, or are you too scared to prove that you are stronger than your former apprentice in front of the Krayts and House Thul?"_

_Darth Barmas grew furious at Sunset Shimmer's words. _

_"Very well, you wretched abomination," he growled. _

_"Barmas, this is not part of the deal," a House Thul commander shouted as he ran over to Darth Barmas' side. "They are obviously trying to stall you so that their allies can strike at us."_

_"Know your place, Commander Calemex," Barmas growled. "I will do what I please, and House Thul has no choice in the matter."_

_"You're pushing your luck, Barmas," Commander Calemex growled. "House Thul has been more than patient with you and your cultists, and you have not delivered your promise to the letter. I am ordering you to -"_

_But Commander Calemex didn't get to finish his sentence as Barmas ignited his lightsaber and sliced the commander's head clean off with one quick, clean stroke. The House Thul soldiers quivered in fear while the Sith warriors merely chuckled in amusement. Barmas turned to Sunset Shimmer and Rough Draft and began walking toward them with his lightsaber still on. Sunset Shimmer gave Rough Draft a caring look before she walked over to meet with her former master. _

_Once Barmas and Sunset Shimmer are only a couple of feet apart, they stared at each other in silence for a minute before Sunset Shimmer ignited her two crossguard lightsabers and made a fighting stance while Barmas just stood there and sneered at his former apprentice._

_"Begin," he said plainly._

_Sunset Shimmer didn't hesitate to let out a battle cry and begin her attack. Much to Rough Draft's surprise, however, Darth Barmas blocked her attacks with ease. Despite his significant appearance and wielding only one lightsaber, Barmas proved to be very quick as he quickly blocked every attack from Sunset Shimmer's lightsabers. The winged Sith pureblood continued to swings at her master again and again to no avail, and Barmas just looked at her with an amused grin as she started to grow tired._

_"Impressive attempt," he said mockingly. "Now it's my turn."_

_With a quick swoop, Barmas changed his stance from defense to offense, catching Sunset Shimmer off guard. She barely reacted in time to begin deflecting her former master's attacks, but she can't hold out forever, and they both know it. _

_Barmas let out a loud battle cry and, with a mighty swing, used his lightsaber to knock one of Sunset Shimmer's lightsabers out of her hand. The crossguard weapon flew out of her hand and landed several feet away from them. She didn't have any time to reach out to it with the Force as Barmas continued attacking and so had to use her other lightsaber with both hands. Sunset Shimmer tried to gain the upper hand, but Rough Draft can tell that she is not used to wielding one lightsaber with both hands. At this point, Barmas is forcing Sunset Shimmer to retreat as he swings his lightsaber at her more and more. _

_Finally, with one mighty swing, Barmas knocks Sunset Shimmer's lightsaber out of her hand, sending it flying and landing right next to Rough Draft. She quickly spread her wings, attempting to fly over and grab it, but Barmas anticipated that. Before she could leap off the ground, Barmas grabbed her by one of her wings and used it to force her down to the ground. Sunset Shimmer only had a moment to groan in pain before her former master pushed her head to the ground with his foot._

_Rough Draft's eyes widened in fear as Barmas laughed maniacally. _

_"My dear apprentice, I thought I taught you better than this," he said. "But then again, I can't say I am surprised. I knew from the moment you hesitated to kill that Jedi witch that you are damaged goods. You may have been a successful experiment, but I have no use for a beast that can't fulfill their purpose to the end."_

_Rough Draft didn't say anything. He just stood there, feeling helpless because he can't interfere with the duel. Sunset Shimmer looked at him worryingly with her head still forced to the ground. They stared at each other as if they both feel that this is the end for her._

_Suddenly, as Barmas prepared his lightsaber for the final blow, Sunset Shimmer looked away from Rough Draft, looking like she has an idea. Then she closed her eyes and took a big but calm breath. Rough Draft looked at her curiously until he saw one of her lightsabers that laid far away from her begin to levitate. Rough Draft and even some of the House Thul soldiers and Sith cultists only had a moment to realize what she was doing before the animated lightsaber ignited and flew straight into Darth Barmas' back. _

_Barmas yelled in pain as he lifted his foot from Sunset Shimmer's head. Rough Draft sighed in relief until he noticed dark energy flowing around Barmas. It didn't take long to realize that the Dark Lord was trying to heal himself with the dark side despite the yellow blade coming out of his stomach. But then Sunset Shimmer stretched out her hand, and her second lightsaber flew right into it. Barmas was too focused to notice before she turned on her lightsaber and stabbed him square in the chest. Barmas' body began to sputter as he struggled to keep himself alive._

_"You know the dark side can't save you from what I've done," Sunset Shimmer said as she calmly stares at her dying opponent. "But I'm glad that you're still trying, Barmas. I want you to know that I always hated you and everything you wanted out of your experiments and your bloody crusade. Becoming your apprentice and agreeing to be one of your experiments were nothing more than a means to an end because all I wanted was power, whether I got it from your help or not. But what Master Rough Draft has shown me in the short time that I've known him in person had given a better sense of purpose that began when I was forced to kill that poor Twi'lek girl. I know I have much to learn, but I feel it in my heart that I am freeing myself more and more ever since that day. But even if Rough Draft and I die facing your men, I will die knowing that you will never live to see your efforts reach past Alderaan. No matter what your followers do, you still died knowing that everything you've worked on and wanted to be seen as your legacy across the galaxy becomes nothing as you become nothing."_

_Barmas' eyes widened, and he grinded his teeth as he tried to fight through the pain and raise his lightsaber again to strike Sunset Shimmer down. Sunset Shimmer, however, didn't flinch as she knew that he didn't have much longer to live despite the dark energy flowing through him. Finally, Barmas' hand gives in and drops his lightsaber, and his face of anger and pain melted as he let out his last breath of life before he tumbled to the ground._

_Nothing is said or done for a moment or two. Sunset Shimmer stared at her fallen master with contempt while Rough Draft sighed again, relieved to see the female pureblood victorious. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, supportively. She turned to the Jedi as tears of relief fell down her face before she dropped the lightsaber she was holding and hugged him with all her might._

_"Well done," Rough Draft complimented._

_Sunset Shimmer smiled and broke the hug to give Rough Draft an appreciative look before she turned to the army of Sith and House Thul forces._

_"Anyone want to go back on our deal?" She asked boastfully._

_But instead of retreating, the Sith cultists laughed again._

_"Nice try, traitor, but Barmas never ordered us to commit to your deal," one of the Sith warriors said. "Kill them!"_

_The Sith ignited their lightsabers, and the house duels soldiers and battle droids aim their blasters at Rough Draft and Sunset Shimmer. Rough draft and Sunset Shimmer ignited their lightsabers and made their fighting stances prepared to defend themselves against the army._

_Suddenly, right as the Sith and house Thul soldiers and battle droids prepared to charge, a series of explosions come right in the middle of their forces. Those who survived only had a moment to act before a wave of blaster fire came from behind Rough Draft and Sunset Shimmer and hit several more soldiers and Sith. Rough Draft and Sunset Shimmer turned around to see an army of House Organa soldiers and a handful of Jedi marching towards their opponents. Unprepared for the attack, the Mauradering Krayts, and the House Thul soldiers and battle droids begin to run away. Rough Draft laughed out loud, and Sunset Shimmer stared in amazement as their enemies fled while still under heavy fire._

_"And I thought we were the ones that were supposed to do something incredible," Rough Draft chuckled. _

_Eventually, the remaining House Thul and Sith forces were too far away, and the House Organa soldiers and Jedi stopped perusing them and cheered in victory. Sunset Shimmer let out another breath she didn't know she was holding before she hugged Rough Draft tightly. The Jedi master was taken aback before he evolved and hugged her back. _

_"Thank you," Sunset whispered in his ear. _

_"You're welcome," Rough Draft whispered back before he hears someone clearing their throat. Rough Draft and Sunset Shimmer broke the hug and turned to find Senator Hania-adag Organa dressed in armor and has her arms crossed._

_"Master Jedi," she said bluntly. _

_"Senator," Rough Draft said before turning to Sunset Shimmer. "This is -"_

_"The special warrior, I know," the senator interrupts before turning to Sunset Shimmer. "I saw you cut down your former master. I appreciate the time you have us for the surprise attack."_

_Sunset Shimmer gave the senator a small smile._

_"I appreciate that, ma'am," she said. "And I'm willing to turn myself in."_

_Rough Draft frowned at this idea, but Senator Organa just smirked at the winged Pureblood._

_"That won't be necessary," she said. _

_Sunset Shimmer was surprised at the senator's words, but then she nodded, respectively. _

_Eventually, Rough Draft, Sunset Shimmer, Senator Hania-adag Organa, and the other Jedi/Organa forces begin the trek back to the Organa city. Every now and then, Rough Draft would turn to see Sunset Shimmer looking at peace, but also very deep in thought. This both pleased and confused the Jedi Master as he wondered what was on the defected Sith apprentice's mind. _

_As soon as they reached the city, a fellow Jedi came to meet Rough Draft and inform him that the Jedi Council are waiting for a report. Rough Draft turned to Sunset Shimmer with a concerned look, but she waved her hand and shook her head as a way of assuring him that she'll be fine by herself._

_Sunset Shimmer waited for about a half an hour with Hania-adag to keep her company. She remained deep in thought about something before Rough Draft returned with a content look on his face. _

_"The council was about as skeptical as I expected with your defection," he said. "I had to fight a philosophical battle with them to ensure that it's possible that you can come to the light."_

_"Sounds both exhausting and boring," Sunset Shimmer said bluntly._

_Rough Draft chuckled with his mouth closed._

_"It's not as thrilling as an epic duel," he admitted. "Anyway, the bottom line is they're willing to listen and see about accepting you to the Jedi Order under -" _

_"I'm not going to Tython."_

_Rough Draft looked at Sunset Shimmer, surprised as she gave him a regretful look._

_"You're not going to Tython?" Rough Draft asked._

_"I can't," she replied. "I may be turning back on my kind, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to be a Jedi. Not yet, anyway. I need to fix things here first."_

_She turned to Hania-adag and gave her a humble look._

_"Senator, I know I can't undo the things I have done to the Jedi and your people," she said. "But, I'd like to help with your struggle against House Thul and the other Sith in your world if you'll have me."_

_Hania-adag hesitated before she said, "I...can't speak for all of my people given the lives of loved ones you've taken away from them, but if Master Bonnia and the other Jedi are willing to forgive you and allow you to help, I'm sure we can figure something out. You're more than welcome to help, Master Draft."_

_Rough Draft frowned sadly._

_"I would love to, Senator," he said. "But..."_

_Sunset Shimmer turned to the Jedi Master and looked at him sadly. _

_"You have to leave," she said, dreading his response._

_"Immediately," Rough Draft admitted. "There are rumors of other Sith cultists making a secret military factory on the barren world of Sullust in the Outer Rim. I am to go there as soon as I was to drop you off at Tython."_

_Sunset Shimmer and Hania-adag frowned at this news. No one said anything for a moment before Hania-adag sighed._

_"Well then, we must not keep the Sith on Sullust waiting," she said before she bowed to Rough Draft. "Feel free to visit Alderaan anytime, Master Draft."_

_"Thank you, Senator," Rough Draft said as Hania-adag left to leave both him and Sunset Shimmer alone. Neither of them knows what to say to the other for a couple minutes._

_"So I guess this is goodbye," Sunset Shimmer said._

_"I wish it wasn't," Rough Draft said._

_"I do too," Sunset Shimmer said she walked closer to him until they are face to face. "But it looks like duty must come first. Do you think the Council will understand if I stay here?"_

_Rough Draft shrugged and said, "They'll be displeased, but I've gained more than enough favors from them to let this slide for once. Still, though, I thought that you...that we..."_

_Sunset Shimmer placed her hand on Rough Draft and caressed his cheek. He only had a second to react before she pecked him on the lips. _

_"I know," she said. "Maybe some other time."_

_Rough Draft sighed and said, "Yeah, some other time."_

_Sunset Shimmer nodded before Rough Draft reluctantly turned around and began to leave. But before he exits the hall, he gives Sunset Shimmer one last look._

_"May the Force be with you, Sunset Shimmer," he said._

_Sunset Shimmer gave him a small smile and said, "This may be a Sith farewell, but may the Force ever serve you."_

_Rough Draft smiled before he reluctantly leaves. He makes his way to the spaceport, hops into his fighter, and with a few buttons pressed, he lifts the fighter off the ground and began flying away._

When I finish, I turn to Sunset, who frowns.

"Not fond of the ending?" I ask.

"It wasn't what I expected," she answers. "But I know you're in a position where it feels like the right ending, just like when it came to your story with Octavia."

I give her a sad smile and say, "Well, at least our story doesn't end with you turning out to be a force ghost the whole time."

"Wait, is that actually how you ended her story?" Sunset asks, surprised. "I did not know that."

"Yeah, I did," I say, scratching the back of my head. "Might not have been the best ending either in hindsight, but hey, at least both Octavia and I agree that it's still better than just another story of me easily destroying another Sith Lord."

"That's true," Sunset admits. "In any case, I'm glad you took the time to finish ours, but it should go without saying that I hope there's more to come."

"Duly noted, sunshine," I say before we peck each other on the lips. "So, with our story fully told, what else do you have planned for us?"

Sunset grins flirtatiously.

"Oh, I thought we would do something you'd never be able to do with Ms. Melody," she says. "Something that can only be accomplished through magic."

I raise my eyebrow, intrigued.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I ask.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Mr. Draft," Sunset says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Just have to follow you and find out?" I ask, smirking.

"You are learning, my baby," she says with a chuckle before she takes out her wallet and places her tip on the center of the table. "Come on. I've already found the perfect spot."

I smile as she puts her backpack on her back, grabs my hand, and drags me out of the ice cream parlor. She leads me to an empty alley not far from the parlor, and I smirk as I have a good idea what she's up to. She opens her backpack and unsurprisingly takes out our skydiving suits, but when she hands me mine, I notice something odd about it.

"Sunset, did you do something with my suit?" I ask. "The buckles are pointing forward instead of backward."

"Oh, I might have tinkered with it a little," Sunset says with a devious smirk as she puts her skydiving suit on. "Now hurry up, the sun is getting ready to set."

I stare at her, confused with what she's up to until I sigh and obey. Once we were both in our respective skydiving suits, I turn to Sunset, who still has her devious grin. I stay puzzled until I look at my readjusted suit, and I blush as it hits me.

"Sunset..." I begin before she puts her finger on my lips and buckles our respective suits together so that our faces are only inches apart.

"I hate that I can only see half of your face when we fly," Sunset says, smirking. "I figure we should fix that mistake with our third flight, don't you?"

My face is beet red, but I nod robotically.

"Wonderful," Sunset says as she wraps her arms around me. "Hold on tight. Oh, and you might want to shield your eyes."

I continue to blush as I wrap my arms around her and snap my eyes shut. I can tell she's giving me a loving smile before she rests her head on my shoulder and takes a deep breath to focus. With a flash that my eyelids thankfully cover, Sunset's wings and tail appear on her back. I open my eyes slowly to readjust to the brightness before Sunset lifts her head to look at me sweetly.

"Ready?" She asks.

I sigh to put myself together before I smile back, though still blushing.

"Ready," I answer.

Her fiery wings begin to flap, and our feet leave the ground. Already I feel goosebumps as we got higher and higher, having almost forgotten what it's like to fly. I look down as I watch all of Canterlot grow smaller and smaller.

"How high are you taking us?" I ask.

"Oh, a little higher than usual," Sunset answers plainly.

She flaps her wings harder, and I grow uneasy as we fly faster and faster. I start to become more nervous as we go higher than we've flown before until I feel a set of lips press on my cheek. I look at Sunset, who gives me a kind smile.

"Don't worry, I got you," she says before she looks up to focus on her wings. I feel a little better from her comforting kiss and hold on to her tightly.

The next thing I know, I feel some kind of mist passing through us. It takes a moment before I realize we're moving a cloud. When we reach the top of the cloud, Sunset spreads her wings and leans forward so that we're floating still.

"Okay, babe, we're here," she says.

I look at her confused until I turn my head, and my mouth drops. I realize we are flying above a whole field of clouds. Most of it covers the sun while it is already giving them a colorful glow of yellow, orange, pink, and purple. The colors mesh together so beautifully that you could mistake the view for a painting.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sunset says, staring at the view with a serene smile.

I turn to her and smile back.

"Yes, you are," I say.

Sunset's eyes widen, and she turns to me, blushing.

"Hey, no fair," she says playfully.

"Yes, it is," I say teasingly. "You make me blush with that kind of talk many times. It's high time I got you back."

Sunset chuckles, her blush still on her cheeks.

"I guess it is," she admits. "Now, quit teasing and kiss me."

I grin and caress her cheek before we both dive into the kiss. She lets out a soft moan as we hold each other and move our lips rapidly against each other. We let out all of our love in each kiss, both wishing this moment alone in the clouds can last forever.

When we finally part, Sunset and I smile brightly at each other before we turn to watch the sun continuing to set, our cheeks touching as we hold on to our embrace. When the sun completes its departure, it grows dark and Sunset, and I look up to see the many stars shining in the sky.

"It's a shame that this is the only way we can see all these stars from home," I comment, admiring the view.

"It really is," Sunset says as she rests her head on my shoulder while we watch the view. "But know this, Rough Draft: no matter who you choose, my love for you is as endless as the stars in the sky."

I smile and rest my head against hers.

"I'd ridicule you for saying something so cheesy if you were the writer instead of the hero between the two of us, and it didn't get to me anyway," I whisper in her ear.

Sunset giggles and whispers in my ear, "It helps that it's true, babe. I will make sure you never forget it no matter what path we take."

"I won't, sunshine," I say. "And that's a promise."

With that, she leans in for another kiss before we continue our embrace and enjoy this moment alone, in love and walking on the sky.

...

Heh, heh. Skywalkers.


	54. Chapter 54

It is Saturday, which should be a time to study for finals, but it is Octavia's day instead. It's been almost two weeks since I made the arrangement with her, Sunset and Sonata, and if there's one thing I'm already thankful for considering the weekend, it's that there are two days, meaning my exes each have one full day to spend time with me as opposed to the half days they get throughout the school week. Last night, Octavia texted me shortly after Sunset dropped me off from our latest date, telling me to make sure I wake up early in the morning today for our day in Crystal City with her parents before going to her and Alto's concert. She also wants me to make sure I have the tux I wore for the ball in Manhattan nice, clean, and ready to be worn.

My alarm clock wakes me up at 8:15, and I slam my fist on the snooze button, wishing my strike would smash the devilish contraption into a million pieces. Sadly, however, it just gave me five minutes of peace before it screams its noise from hell, and the process begins again. Before I had to deal with it a third time, however, my phone goes off, informing me that I have a text message, and I take it out of its charger in a tired manner and read the message.

Octavia: _We're going to be at your front door in fifteen minutes. If you're not up yet, (and I know you're not), get up NOW!_

My eyes widen, and I remember her previous message and jump out of my bed, racing towards my shower. By the time I got out and dressed into my regular clothes, I hear the doorbell ringing downstairs and so quickly grab my tux out of my closet, my phone from my bed stand and race downstairs to find Octavia waiting for me at my front door with her arms crossed.

"Please tell me you weren't up all night playing video games again just because it wasn't a school night," she says with her eyebrow raised.

"I swear I didn't," I say honestly. "I went straight to bed after my night with Sunset. Besides, we both know I suck at getting up properly whether I spend the night gaming or not."

Octavia keeps her suspicious frown for a few seconds before she rolls her eyes and smiles, walks over to me and pecks me on the lips.

"I do know that," she says, caressing my cheek slowly. "But it wouldn't be like how it was before if I didn't ridicule you in some way, now would it?"

I smile and wrap my free arm around her waist.

"No, I think the world would have collapsed if you didn't make fun of my less 'civil' life at least five times a day even if they are part of what you love about me," I say.

Octavia giggles as she wraps her arms around me.

"I don't know about the fate of the world, but regardless, you've never said a truer thing in your life, darling. All the odd things about you have always been a part of why I love you," she says before she leans into my ear. "And they always will be."

I smile as she leans back to look at me lovingly. We lean in for another kiss until...

"ROUGH DRAFT!"

"Oh, blast it," Octavia mumbles.

We turn around to find Tempo racing toward us. Her eyes are watery and set dead on me as she charges at me with open arms. Octavia sighs and takes several steps away from me, looking at me with an apologetic stare. I stand in fear as Tempo rams right into me and pulls me into a bone-breaking hug. I drop my tux while Tempo's face touches mine as she cries.

"Oh, Rough Draft, I'm so, so sorry we didn't believe you!" Tempo sobs hysterically. "I'll take the blame for keeping my daughter away from you! I kept encouraging her with Vinyl to stay away from you long enough to date that other girl! Please forgive me!"

Octavia looks away, unable to bear the sight as I stare at Tempo both in horror and pain.

"It's okay, Tempo, it's okay!" I squeal. "It's in the past! Don't worry about it! PLEASE!"

Suddenly, Tempo stops crying as her face goes from sad to joyous in an instant. I whimper in fear as her hug tightens, and she lifts me off the ground screaming happily.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she screams. "How can I ever make it up to you?"

"D-don't b-b-break m-me in h-h-h-half?" I gasp out.

"Deal," Tempo says as she instantly releases the hug, leaving me to fall to the ground. "Oh, I'm so glad we have that settled. I'll get the car ready."

"Thank you, mother," Octavia says politely while Tempo runs down my driveway back to her car, where Alto is sitting in the front seat.

Octavia turns to me and kneels next to me, sympathetically. She wraps her arm around me and gently moves my head to lean on her shoulder for comfort.

"Are you alright, darling?" She asks.

"Why in heaven's name are there so many girls and women capable of killing a man with hugs?!" I whine hysterically. "I swear if it's not magic or a bullet that takes me out, it's going to be Sonata, Pinkie, or your mom!"

Octavia tries to contain a giggle from my demeanor before she says, "I told her to wait for us at the car, hoping she would apologize there without doing that, but I guess she couldn't contain herself. Though in her defense, she did spend the first three months of our breakup wanting to put your head on a spike."

"I wonder if her planned method of removing my head from my shoulders would be less painful," I grumble, making Octavia giggle again. "By the way, if we get back together and eventually marry, have children, and somehow live far, far away from your parents -"

"You want us to have protective gear or something to stop my mom from killing our kids with her love every time she and my father visits us or vice versa?" Octavia interrupts with an amused smirk. "You'll be delighted to know I've been planning things like that in my mind since before I was dreaming of having Blueblood's children."

I shudder at the mention of Blueblood.

"Lord help the poor, foolish bimbo who does," I say.

"Amen," Octavia agrees. "Anyway, we've wasted enough time. We have a long day at Crystal City waiting for us."

"Yeah, I thought your concert isn't until later," I say as we get up, and I pick up my tux from the ground.

"It is, but my parents and I thought we could tour the city before then," Octavia explains. "Besides, I'm not waiting the whole day to be anywhere near you. It's my day, and I want you by my side as much as possible."

I smile and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Have I mentioned that your passion and determination is one of the things I love about you?" I ask.

"Many times," Octavia says. "And if I get you back, I'll expect you to say it many more times before we've breathed our last."

"As you wish," I say before we peck each other on the lips one more time and make our way to her parents' car.

After an hour's drive, Octavia and her family and I begin touring Crystal City. We look at a couple of museums, tour through a couple of buildings, and check out Crystal Prep Academy. Whoever was the architect for that place, went all out with putting giant crystals in the actual building. Later in the afternoon, we went to a buffet near Crystal City Square that Tempo recommended. It is full of different kinds of meat, vegetables, and fruit, and both Tempo and I filled our plates with food while Octavia and Alto filled their plates to a reasonable amount.

"Darling, are you sure you can eat everything on your plate?" Octavia asks, concerned. "You and mother are going to get stomach aches before you finish a quarter of your respective piles."

"Octavia, my love, I'll have you know that this is hardly the first buffet I've dined in," I say proudly. "My parents and I usually went to places like this whenever we were eating out for dinner back in Applelosa. Some places like the Braeburn Steakhouse and the Salty Tavern were some of my favorite places to go to. This food isn't too much, it's just practice."

"I'm with Rough Draft there, sweetie," Tempo says after swallowing a whole roll in one gulp. "Eating a little too much is part of the fun when eating at buffets. Why if we had any places like the good ol' Salty Tavern back in Manehattan, I would see to it that we would always go there after we made whatever appearance we had to make in some higher up event where the best they had were those stupid hors-d'oeuvres. Blegh, those were the one thing I hated about going to those fancy events."

Octavia rolls her eyes while Alto chuckles lightly before they go back to their meals. I, on the other hand, look at Tempo curiously.

"Wait, you've been to the Salty Tavern?" I ask.

"Oh dear me, the last time I was at that place was long before either you or Tavi were born," Tempo says. "It was one of my favorite places in Applelosa back in my -"

At that moment, Tempo's voice dies in her throat, and her enthusiastic face turns sad. I stare at her in confusion before Alto calmly puts his hand on top of his wife's. Octavia looks at her mother sadly before Tempo clears her throat.

"Back in my traveling days with my band," she finishes before she shakes her head and forces herself to smile. "Oh well, good memories are all that matters."

Octavia and Alto give Tempo small smiles before the three of them return to their meals. I reluctantly turn back to my meal, but I am still confused at what that was about. After another ten minutes, Octavia and Alto decide to grab second plates leaving Tempo and me alone. Tempo gives her husband and daughter a quick look to make sure they are far away before she turns to me.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Rough Draft," she says calmly. "No doubt you are confused?"

"A little bit," I answer, my eyes still focused on my food.

"Thought so," Tempo says. "You see, the time I was traveling with my old band was when Alto and I were...broken up."

I stop chewing on the fried chicken I have in my mouth and turn to her. I swallow and clear my throat.

"And that time is a touchy subject?" I ask carefully.

"You could say that," Tempo says sadly. "A friend was visiting Manehattan and asked that I join his band. Alto was spying on me a few tables down and heard his offer and angrily left before he could hear that I refused because I wanted to stay with him. We got into a big fight when I came home, and I angrily decided to leave and take the job anyway."

I stare at her, surprised and she gives me a sad smile.

"I may be the only person who has any idea of what you went through, Rough Draft," she states. "It is painful to have the person you love accuse you of wrongdoing out of paranoia and bad coincidence, isn't it?"

I sigh sadly.

"Yeah, it is," I say. "But at least Alto didn't completely move on with another person, putting salt into the wound."

"True," Tempo admits. "But even then, I am ashamed that you went through the same thing with my daughter, and I supported it."

"Is that why your hugging had a little more force than usual?" I ask, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

Tempo chuckles and says, "More or less, yes."

I smile at her for a moment before I bite my lip and frown.

"How did you two make up?" I ask.

"Oh, about the same way you two are on your way to," Tempo answers. "He eventually approached me and asked for forgiveness, and from there, we slowly repaired our relationship until I asked him to marry me."

I smirk as I say, "I remember Octavia mentioning that she figured you did. I bet you planned to give him the pout if he looked like he was going to say no."

Tempo laughed out loud at my comment.

"Funny enough, Octavia said the same thing when Alto told her I proposed," she giggles.

I chuckle back.

"Great minds think alike," I ask.

Tempo smiles at me for a moment before she frowns and turns her head to look at Octavia and Alto browsing through the food from afar.

"Tell me something, Rough Draft," she says, turning back to me. "What is so special about this Sunset Shimmer? Do you love her just because she can show you a real world of fantasy and magic or something?"

I frown at her question.

"Octavia told you about all the magic in our school?" I ask.

"She did," Tempo answers. "She hid it for a while, but after she didn't come home one night and it eventually turned out she and her friends went to save you from those girls with your blood stained on her vest, Alto and I couldn't buy whatever story Octavia and Vinyl made up anymore."

"And you two have accepted that they are fighting magic?" I ask.

"In a manner of speaking," Tempo replies. "It's a little far-fetched, but some of what they told us sounds believable to a point. However, I do not want to talk about magic. I want to talk about you and that Sunset girl."

I give a small smile acknowledging the determination in her voice before I answer with a sigh.

"No, I don't love Sunset just because she is from a magical world of talking ponies and sirens and demons and whatnot," I answer plainly and honestly. "Some experiences I've had since before we started dating have indeed been exciting, but the fact is I was afraid of real magic since before I even met Octavia. Sunset merely helped me not to be afraid of all of it. But even then, I grew to admire how she has become so kind and compassionate since the Fall Formal. She was there for me when I was still grieving over my break up with Octavia. She helped me, albeit in a small way, let go of one of my biggest regrets, and she was always there to make me smile however, she can just as I was for her. Magic has a part of our relationship, but it is not the sole foundation of why I fell in love with her any more than it's why Octavia and I fell in love."

Tempo looks at me seriously.

"You really feel that way about her even without all this magic?" She challenges.

"I love Sunset for who she is and not what she is or where she came from, just like Octavia," I say firmly. "And that's why I can't decide who to choose when both of them relentlessly want me back."

Tempo stares at me for a moment before she sighs sadly.

"You're playing a dangerous game, boy," she says. "You have to choose soon."

"I know that," I say. "But it's not a decision to take -"

"Doesn't matter," Tempo interrupts. "The three of you and your friends will be graduating soon, and it won't be long before my daughter and her rival grow persistent if they're as determined to get your heart as they appear to be. You're being unfair to not only them but to yourself just by dating them simultaneously."

"But what else can I do?" I ask.

"You can stop leaving them in the dark," Tempo says firmly. "Either come back to my daughter and love her to whatever end or let her down kindly, but stop living on borrowed time or so help me I, Tempo Philharmonia Duet-Melody will make you. Do I make myself clear?"

I gulp nervously before I answer, "Crystal."

"Good," Tempo says before she sees Alto and Octavia coming towards us and turns to me with her cheery attitude instantly back. "Now, let's have a good time with my daughter, yes?"

"Absolutely," I say as Octavia and Alto return to their seats.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, dear," Alto says. "We found out that they also have a salad bar, and we just couldn't decide what to choose."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright, Sweetiekins," Tempo says. "The important thing is that you made your decision, and you stuck to it. Isn't that right, Rough Draft?"

She gives me a half cheerful, half menacing glare as she waits for my answer. I gulp before I say, "Too right, you are, Tempo."

Tempo smiles brightly and finally returns to her food. I reluctantly return to mine, pretending everything is okay, but deep down, I'm afraid because of what she has said.

After lunch ended, we go to an art museum for another couple of hours. We have a good, quiet time until it is 3:30, and Alto realizes he and Octavia need to get going. We make our way back to the car and drive to a parking lot near the Crystal Pavilion. As soon as Tempo parks, Alto and Octavia hop out and quickly grab their nice clothes, music books, Alto's violin, and Octavia's cello.

"Now here's your ticket, darling," Octavia says as she takes out my ticket from her purse and hands it to me. "You and mother are going to be in the front row where I can see you."

"Awesome," I say, enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see you perform from that clo -"

But as I am speaking, Octavia grabs me by the shirt, pulls me so that our faces are only inches apart and glares at me menacingly.

"Remember, I love you with all my heart, and you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, but that doesn't mean I don't want you in your best behavior," she growls. "Fall asleep again, and you'll find your face bashed anew just like Adagio. We clear, darling?"

I gulp nervously before I say claim, "You won't ever find me looking tired again, even if your life depended on it, my love. Besides, I've seen you play many times since your last concert again and have grown to love your passion as a cellist more and more every time. I'd bash my face anew _for you_ if I missed seeing you perform on a night as big as this."

"How would you do that?" Octavia asks with a raised eyebrow.

"For you, I'll find a way," I answer plainly.

Octavia keeps her eyebrow raised before she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You are such a dork," she says before wrapping her arms around my neck and leans in for a kiss. "And I love you endlessly for it."

I smile and lean in for another kiss before she and Alto leave. Tempo walks to me and gives me a warning glare reminding me of our discussion. I gulp and nod in acknowledgment before we find the nearest public restrooms to change into our nice clothes. When I come out of the men's room in my tux, I find Tempo waiting for me in a long aqua dress with a white ribbon tied around the waist, white, sparkling high heels, and large diamond earrings.

We walk from the parking lot to the Crystal Pavilion, where we show our tickets at the front gate and are given bulletins as one of the employees guides us to our seats in the front row. I check my phone to find that the show is going to start in a few minutes and look in my bulletin to see that Octavia's part in the concert is at the very end.

Suddenly, I turn to Tempo, who is choking out a sob.

"Uh, Tempo?" I ask awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry," Tempo says with a wave of her hand, trying to keep herself together. "It's just a little hard to believe that my daughter is going to perform with my husband. I knew this day was going to come, but now I'm realizing that this is finally happening."

I give her a small smile before I pat her on the back.

"Sounds like you've been waiting for this day for a while," I say.

"Oh, you have no idea," Tempo says. "I've been looking forward to this day since I first held her in my arms. I've had my doubts that it would happen, of course. I know she told you how she was struggling to find an instrument to play before she met Mr. Madrigal at her grandfather's funeral, but I still spent so much of my life raising that girl knowing she'll be performing with her father."

"Just her dad and not you too?" I ask curiously. "Octavia did tell me you are a pianist."

Tempo chuckles lightly before she answers.

"I'm afraid my career as a pianist is long gone," she answers with a sad smile. "I still like to play every now and then, but I could never make a living out of it like I used to. After Octavia was born, I knew in my heart that I just couldn't give my music the same passion with so much time devoted to raising a child, but at the same time, I was happy to give it up. I know Alto probably would have done the same if he was able to provide for us without having a job. It was just too much for us to keep going after having such a beautiful life created by our love. At the same time, though, that's why we never had any more children."

I look at her confused before she continues.

"Believe me, there were times where Octavia wanted a brother or sister to play with growing up, and Alto and I wanted to give her one," Tempo says. "But by the time we thought about it, Octavia was already starting to go to school, and we realized we couldn't give that child the same amount of love we gave her. We just poured so much of our hearts into her that we were afraid to find out what it would be like if we had another child. That's part of why we were so happy that she met Vinyl, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, and Doc after the move. She didn't have any close friends back in Manehattan. The most social she was, was probably when she started to perform at her old school's orchestra and started to date that Blueblood brute."

I nod in understanding before something enters my mind.

"Speaking of Blueblood," I begin reluctantly. "I have heard that there are some girls who have made shrines over that guy. So..."

"Did Tavi have one?" Tempo finishes with a sympathetic smile. "Let's just say she had a bunch of magazine covers and pictures of the two of them when they were together."

I make a grim face that makes Tempo laugh.

"Don't take it personally, boy," she says. "Young people just tend to do crazy things when they think they're in love."

I sigh and reluctantly nod in agreement, remembering what I did for Sunset at the Spring Fling.

Before I say anything else, the curtain goes up to reveal the orchestra with Alto as one of the violinists. The audience claps politely as the conductor walks to his stand and faces the audience holding out a mic. The applause dies down and, just like Octavia's last concert; I don't bother to pay a lot of attention to what he says because he's just greeting everyone, reminding us to silence our cell phones and talking about the history of this annual concert here at the Crystal Pavilion, and advertising these big fancy charities. I do my best to try to look like I'm invested, knowing that Tempo is keeping an eye on me before he finishes his speech with a 'thank you.' The audience applauds again, and he turns around to face Alto and the rest of the orchestra, and they begin to play. Thankfully, the music isn't as dull as it was before because I've grown to admire the style of music thanks to my time with Octavia. With that said, however, I was getting a little restless after a while, knowing that I have to sit through all of this before Octavia has her big part.

Finally, after about an hour and a half of playing various classic songs, the conductor turns to us.

"And now we have something a little special for you to finish our concert tonight," He says calmly on the microphone. "One of our violinists, Alto Melody's daughter, Octavia Melody, will be performing for us a cello solo for our final piece. She has been playing the cello for two years and has performed in a few concerts before in the Manehattan High School orchestra and in Canterlot, and now she's going to perform for us today."

I try to restrain myself from immediately clapping louder than anyone else before Octavia enters the stage. The next thing I know, however, my mouth hangs open as I watch her carrying her cello, bow, and music book while wearing small diamond earrings and a glittering blue dress that matches her sapphire necklace hanging around her neck. I stare in mid-clap as Alto takes out a chair and places it next to the conductor and gives his daughter a loving smile before he returns to his seat. She takes her seat, extends the long stand at the bottom of her cello before placing it on the floor, puts her music book on the stand, and opens it. She turns to Tempo and me and gives me a loving smile before she blows a kiss to me. The conductor taps his stand with his stick and Octavia, Alto, and the rest of the orchestra prepares to play.

/TY0haSXg7QI

The orchestra starts with an upbeat melody that sounds like something from a fantasy. They continue playing for about half a minute or so before they stop playing, and Octavia begins her solo. She starts off low before she picks up with softer notes and then playing multiple notes rapidly, moving her left hand up and down on her cello's neck as she plays. Eventually, the orchestra begins to playing again, but Octavia's cello can be heard over all of them. Then it's just Octavia again starting to play rapidly again. My mouth hangs open again at how quickly she can do this as I've never seen her play like this before. I hear Tempo let out a quiet giggle, obviously aware of my amazement, but I don't care.

As the orchestra starts playing again, Tempo leans into my ear.

"Like what you're seeing?" she teases.

I snap out of my gaze and lightly nudge her with my elbow.

"Oh, shut it," I whisper.

Eventually, Octavia and the orchestra start playing the same melody for a while before she starts straying from the orchestra with her solo. The music begins to build up louder and louder before Octavia, and the orchestra begins to play slower and softer notes. I keep my eyes fixed on Octavia as the melody becomes upbeat again, but her cello still outshines Alto and the rest of the musicians. Eventually, the orchestra makes it to its climax, and Octavia starts playing rapidly again. I stay on the edge of my seat as the music builds up until they complete the piece with a big finish.

As soon as the last note ends, Tempo and I are quick to stand up and cheer as the audience applauds. Octavia, Alto, the conductor, and the rest of the orchestra stand up and take a bow. Then the conductor takes out his mic again and says a few words before he says, "thank you," again, and they bow as we applaud again and the curtain falls.

"So, was it everything you hoped for?" I ask Tempo.

"Everything and more," Tempo says, already wiping away a few tears. "My only regret is that we couldn't record it."

I smile as the crowd begins to disperse, and we eventually follow to the exit.

"So, are we just waiting for them at the entrance or something?" I ask as we walk through the crowd.

"Actually, we're going to be meeting them at the park," Tempo answers. "Octavia thought we could spend the rest of the night with some peace and quiet like you two did when you had your date here in the city."

"Sounds lovely," I say with a smile.

Tempo and I walk from the pavilion to the Crystal Park, where I decide that we wait near the bench where Octavia and I sat at the end of our date. By now, the sky is pitch black and covered with clouds, and only the street lamps light the park. We wait for about twenty minutes before we see Alto and Octavia walking towards us and carrying their instruments in their cases.

By the time I take a step towards them, Tempo is already there, crushing Octavia in a hug and crying hysterically.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so proud of you!" She shouts.

Octavia chuckles through the pain and says, "Thank you, mother."

Eventually, Tempo puts her down, turns to Alto, and starts smothering him with kisses much to his mellow amusement. Octavia turns to me and smiles as I walk over to her and pull her into a big embrace. She drops her cello case and hugs me tightly. I hear her sigh blissfully as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Not. A. Wink," I boast.

Octavia pulls her head back to face me with a sweet smile.

"I knew you wouldn't," she says.

"And yet you threatened me anyway?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, what can I say, darling?" She answers. "Tonight is such a big night that I would be remiss if I didn't threaten you at least a little bit. It kind of runs in my mother's family, the Duets, to be a little eccentric."

"Well, that explains a lot," I say, glancing at Tempo, thinking of our earlier discussion at the buffet before turning back to my ex. "So, what do you feel like doing?"

Octavia scratches her chin before she turns to her parents.

"Mother, Father, Rough Draft and I are going to take a walk through the park," she announces.

"Alright, dear. Don't go too far," Tempo says as Octavia, and I already begin walking with her hugging my left arm with both arms.

For a few minutes, we walk down the path in silence, enjoying each other's company as we admire the quiet atmosphere.

"To think that it was over five months ago that we were doing this before I was reading some of our story to you," I say.

"It's probably up to six by now," Octavia says. "But I still remember it so well. All that's missing is the cold winter and the moon shining above us. It's a shame that it's a cloudy night tonight. I kind of wish we could fly up over the clouds just to see the moon."

I can't help but chuckle at her wish as it instantly makes me think of the night Sunset and I did fly above the clouds.

"That wasn't meant to be amusing, Mr. Draft," Octavia says with a frown.

"Sorry, love," I say, trying to collect myself. "That just made me think of, uh, an inside joke. In all seriousness, that would be pretty romantic."

But Octavia keeps her eyebrow raised and asks, "What inside joke?"

"Don't worry about it," I say. "Let's just say you had to be there."

Octavia keeps her suspicious stare for a moment before she appears to let it go as she rests her head on my shoulder. I bite my lip and try to think of something to bring back the mood until I notice that she is still wearing her dress.

"By the way, very subtle choice of a dress," I say teasingly. "I almost didn't realize it matched your necklace for a second."

Octavia rolls her eyes.

"Oh hush you, I know you love it," she says.

I smile and kiss her on her forehead.

"You look wonderful," I reply.

"That's better," Octavia says with a soft smile.

We continue our walk until something comes to my mind.

"You know, speaking of that heart around your neck," I begin as Octavia lifts her head to look at me. "I've been wondering for a while; when did you start falling in love with me? Was it during the ball or before that?"

Octavia looks at me surprised for a moment before she gives me a sweet smile.

"Before. Very much before," she answers. "I don't remember what day I realized it exactly, but it came to me when Vinyl, Derpy, and I were talking about you while we were hanging out together after class. It was probably one of those days where Soarin and Caramel wanted to 'borrow' you again. I remember we went to Sugarcube Corner, and while we were waiting for drinks, I noticed we were sitting next to the table where we had our first date. When I pointed it out, Derpy said I talk about you a little too much, and Vinyl agreed with her saying, and I quote, 'If you were any crazier about that guy, you'd have his face painted on your cello.'"

I snicker at the thought.

"Out of sudden curiosity, could you do that?" I ask jokingly.

"It sounds tempting, but I think it might affect the cello itself," Octavia says, smirking. "Anyway, I defended myself by explaining how wonderful you are, and after a while, that's when I realized I was falling for you."

I smile at this and say, "Funny, that's more or less how I realized I was falling for you."

"Really?" Octavia chuckles.

"Really," I answer. "When Caramel and Soarin and I were hanging out the day after Sonata's trial, they were also pointing out how I've been spending so much time with you, and that also led to me defending myself and realizing that I was falling for you. I didn't say anything back then because they both suggested that I wait to make sure."

"Ah, so that's why you took so long," Octavia says with a smirk.

"Pretty much," I admit. "In their defense, though, I didn't have the greatest track record of knowing for sure whether or not I love a girl what with the events of the Spring Fling and all."

"That's true," Octavia admits with a sigh. "Still, though, that would have meant a few extra weeks of saying that we love each other."

"Indeed, it would have," I agree. "But at least we would be together either way."

Octavia gives me a small smile and nods in response before she frowns sadly.

"What are we doing here, Rough Draft?" She asks.

I bite my lip and reply, "We're going on a romantic walk through -"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she says seriously.

We stop walking, and I sigh and say, "Yeah, I do, and the honest answer is I don't know. This trial thing is taking longer than I think you, me, Sunset, Sonata, or anyone else wanted it to. It's getting out of hand, and I think we all know it. But try as I might, I just can't decide even now. Maybe this whole opportunity to repair both relationships was a terrible idea because my heart is more torn apart than ever. I don't know what's in my heart because my heart can't choose my path."

"I understand," Octavia says sadly. "And I know it doesn't help, but know that I don't want to get in the way of your happiness no matter who you choose because I love you."

I turn to face her and caress her cheek.

"And I love you too, Octavia. I always have," I say. "Even when I hated you for dumping me and dating another guy, that didn't stop me from loving you."

She smiles sweetly and holds my hand that's caressing her cheek with both hands as we slowly lean in for a kiss. Suddenly, I feel something small and wet hitting the top of my head. I stop leaning in confusion before I see a drop of water falling on Octavia's nose. The next thing either of us knows, rain pours over us, drenching us in seconds. Octavia looks at me with an unamused look.

"Well, there went our big moment for tonight," she grumbles.

"Not necessarily," I suggest. "It's a normal romantic thing to kiss in the rain."

"Perhaps, but it's a little cliché," Octavia says.

"Well then," I say with a grin.

Without warning, I wrap my arms around her and dip her. She yelps in surprise until she sees my face protecting her from the rain with our noses touching.

"I guess we should do it our own special way, shouldn't we?" I finish.

Octavia smiles and laughs before she whispers, "Oh my darling," and leans in for a passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I hold on to her tightly as our lips move against each other passionately in the rain. When we part, Octavia looks at me with a pleased smile.

"You know, we're probably going to be pretty sick from all this rain," she says.

"Well, I think that's inevitable since we're ways away from proper shelter," I say with a grin. "Besides, I think you'd be okay with that as long as we have this moment to remember no matter what happens."

"Oh, you have no idea, my precious darling," she says flirtatiously before our lips connect again.

The next day.

"ACHOO!"

Yep, I'm sick.

Tempo and Alto eventually found us and brought us to Tempo's car, but even as Octavia and I changed to our regular clothes at the nearest public restrooms, we knew we were doomed. Now here I am in bed, my head feeling like it's on fire, my body feels weak, and I'm practically sneezing every two minutes.

On the plus side, it's better that I'm sneezing rather than coughing. That would _really_ hurt.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door, and before I can say come in, Sunset comes in with a mask covering her mouth and her eyes, giving me a displeased glare.

"Seriously?" She ridicules with her arms crossed. "I had another big, romantic day planned for us, and you just had to get sick?"

"Sorry, sunshine," I say, weakly. "I guess I just was not as lucky from getting too wet from the rain as we were on our first date."

Sunset keeps her glare for a second before she rolls her eyes and smirks through the mask.

"Well, fortunately for us, I'm prepared for this sort of thing," she says proudly. "I brought some soup for you and my laptop so we can watch some movies while we cuddle all day."

"Sounds great," I say with a weak smile. "It's a shame we won't get to make out, though."

Sunset walks to my bed and kneels next to me with a sweet smile through her mask.

"It's fine, babe," she says sincerely. "When I confessed my love for you on your birthday, I said that I would always be happy to just hold you even for one moment, and that's still the truth now. As long as you're in my arms, that's more than enough for me."

I smile as I take her hand and squeeze it to the best of my ability before she leaves to grab her laptop. I sigh before I hear my phone vibrating on my bedstand. I take it out of its charger and open the messages app to see that Octavia sent a picture of her lying in bed with her gray nose turned red, and an ice pack on top of her head while giving me a weak smile.

_Octavia: Completely worth it._

I smile and take a selfie of myself and send it to her with my reply.

_Me: So worth it!_?

I put my phone back in my changer just in time for Sunset to reenter my room. She hops onto my bed, opens her laptop, starts playing a movie, and cuddles next to me. I smile sweetly as she sighs blissfully while holding me so tightly. If I weren't sick, I would kiss her on the forehead like I usually do in this position, so I just rest my head on top of hers as I squeeze her back.

As we watch the movie, however, I frown thinking about my conversations with Tempo and Octavia. As much as I want to deny it, Tempo is right. I'm living in borrowed time with both of my exes, and it looks like what we're doing isn't working. I need to think of something fast before it's too late.

Before no one wins.


	55. Chapter 55

As the days go by and finals week comes closer, I am in a bigger jam than I was before. I think about how to handle my situation better, but at the same time, I don't want to lose either of the girls I love. And yet in my mind, I know things are going to get worse the more I take turns between Sunset and Octavia.

It's currently the Wednesday before finals week, and my mom just dropped me off at school. As soon as I enter the building, I find the entire halls filled with" Good luck!" and "Go Wondercolts!" banners. It takes a moment before I remember that tonight is the state championship for our soccer team against Crystal Prep.

Suddenly, a light blue hand is placed on my shoulder. I turn around to find Sonata looking at me with an uneasy frown.

"Hey, Sonny, what's up?" I ask.

Sonata rubs the bank of her neck before she answers.

"Well, we need to pull a compromise on our arrangement today," she says nervously.

"Oh?" I ask.

Sonata plays with her fingers before she says, "Today's going to be a Sunset _and_ Tavi day."

I look at her confused as she continues.

"Vinyl had a little chat with me while you were with Sunset yesterday, and she said that she's planning to have a meeting between the E.M.R. and the Rainbooms tonight concerning a little something she and Doc discussed with you."

It takes a moment before I remember my conversation at Vinyl's about the unknown person with magic on Doc's radar. I realize I completely forgot about that while spending time with Octavia and Sunset.

"Did she tell you what that something is?" I ask carefully.

"She did," Sonata says. "She took me to her place, and she and Doc explained everything. She already talked with Sunset and Applejack that when the game is over, we're all going to meet at her house to celebrate if we win and otherwise explain what's happening to the Rainbooms and anyone in the school who are loyal to them?"

"Loyal to them?" I ask.

Sonata winces before she reluctantly explains, "The matter with the E.M.R. gaining more followers has become a little more serious while you have been spending time with Octavia and Sunset. Word has spread throughout the school concerning what they're up to. While it seems half of the school has joined their cause, there are people like the Crusaders, Flash Sentry and his band, Bulk Biceps and pretty much every sports team that Rainbow Dash is the captain of who are declared faithful to the Rainbooms and their message of the Magic of Friendship. They call themselves the Rainboom Loyalists."

"How have I not heard of this?" I ask. "Have I been so devoted to spending time with my exes that I just haven't been paying attention to everything around me apart from just going to classes?"

"Well, that and both Tavi and Sunset have been making sure that your only focus outside of school work is on them," Sonata admits. "They both feel, and I kind of agree, that you're dealing with enough with finals coming and handling your relationships with both of them as it is."

"But shouldn't I still be in the loop about these things?" I challenge. "After all, our friends from the E.M.R. got all this attention is because of me."

"Clearly the two girls who deeply love you don't see it that way, buddy," Sonata says sympathetically. "And as the judge or whatever of this situation between the three of you, I can confirm that they're more focused on just spending time with you whenever it's their turn, knowing it could be their last moments with you."

I frown at her words and sigh sadly.

"You're no closer to choosing someone, are you?" Sonata asks bluntly.

"No," I confess. "And it's driving me crazy. Are either relationships perfect? No, but that doesn't stop our relationships from getting stronger with every day I spend with either of them. There's just no clear answer."

Sonata frowns and rubs her arm nervously.

"Well, that's just going to make today more uncomfortable," she says. "Like I said, they're sharing today because of the game and the meeting, and that basically means you'll be spending time with both of them simultaneously."

I stare at her in horror.

"Nope! No, no, no, no, no, no. That is a horrible idea, Sonata," I say.

"I know this puts you guys in an uncomfortable position, or at least more than it already is," Sonata admits. "But there is no way around it."

"Yes, there is," I claim. "Just have the time at the game be Sunset's time while the meeting at Vinyl's is Octavia's time."

"I tried that suggestion with Vinyl, but she convinced me that it wouldn't work," Sonata says. "Both the Rainbooms and the E.M.R. are going to be at the game to support the team and be at the party and meeting at Vinyl's. Besides, we've both discussed it with Tavi and Sunset, and they have already reluctantly agreed provided that there are some boundaries."

"Such as?" I ask.

"Well, since Tavi likes to be on your left side and Sunset on your right, then that's where they have to stay the whole time," Sonata explains. "If one kisses you, then the other has the right to kiss you too, no full embraces during the game; they can only embrace your respective arms and shoulders, and no arguing over who deserves to be with you."

"You say that like I'm some line drawn in the middle of the ground that neither side must cross," I say.

"Well, you kinda are, I guess," Sonata admits. "Believe me, Rough Draft, I don't like this any more than you do, but from what Vinyl explained to me, we have more serious matters to worry about than just your love life. She and everyone else in the E.M.R. want to support our soccer team both out of school spirit and to try to slowly mend things with the Rainbooms for what the E.M.R has to say tonight. Sunset wouldn't miss our friends playing in the state championship for the world, and Octavia feels it should be just her day today since it would have been if not for this. The three of you are just gonna have to bite the bullet for the greater good."

I frown, wishing I can think of something to counter her argument. I don't want to go to the game with both of my exes, but like Sunset, there's no way I'm going to miss it when my best friend and his girlfriend are so close to becoming state champions. Guess Tempo is more right about this situation that even either of us thought.

"Fine," I say with a reluctant sigh. "It looks like I'm going to the game with both Octavia and Sunset."

The school bell rang, announcing that school is over for the day. I collect my things and proceed to leave Ms. Cheerilee's class when I already feel Sunset's arms around my right arm.

"I thought you and Octavia agreed on some boundaries for tonight," I say, not looking at her.

"We did, but we didn't say anything about when I am allowed to have you by my side after school ends," Sunset says with a grin. "Besides, we still should be making up for lost time from when you got sick, Mr. Draft."

"You still have something of a mischievous side, don't you?" I say, turning my head to look at her.

"Maybe," Sunset says with a smug look when we open the classroom door to find Octavia waiting for us with her arms crossed.

"You have some nerve finding a loophole in our boundaries, Ms. Shimmer," she says displeased.

"Oh pipe down, Ms. Melody," Sunset says, rolling her eyes. "I haven't even kissed him yet."

Octavia raises her eyebrow and looks at me skeptically. I nod to confirm that Sunset is telling the truth.

"Fine," Octavia grumbles. "But, I get to kiss him hello first."

"Oh, don't worry," Sunset says, taking her phone out. "I'll be timing it."

Octavia scoffs before she walks to me with a loving smile and leans in for a soft kiss. She places her hand on my cheek as I slowly kiss her back. When we part, she looks at me sweetly before Sunset steps in.

"Twenty-three seconds, eh? I can make do with that." She says proudly before she pulls me into a fierce kiss with her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. When we part, she has a pleased look in her eye before Octavia clears her throat.

"Right then, let's get going to the game, shall we?" She suggests. "Sonata said that we're getting a ride from her and Granny Smith to Crystal City. She figured that would be the most 'neutral' means of transportation for the three of us."

"Makes enough sense to me," I say with a shrug as I offer my arms to both girls. "My ladies."

Thankfully, both Sunset and Octavia smile at the gesture as Sunset wraps her arms around my right arm while Octavia helps herself to my left arm before we all walk to the parking lot where Granny and Sonata are waiting for us, borrowing Big Mac's truck. While Sonata sits on the front seat, Sunset, Octavia, and I are in the back with me in the middle and my eyes on their respective sides.

Neither of us say anything during the entire ride to Crystal City. Sunset and Octavia just lay their heads on my shoulders, hold my arms, and wait patiently for the ride to end as the awkwardness fills in. Once in a while, one of us might try to ease the moment by asking how school was today or how we're feeling about our finals or the game, but the attempts always come with short answers that bring us back to the start.

When Granny Smith parks the truck at the Crystal Prep Academy parking lot, the three of us secretly thank the Lord that we escaped the awkwardness for now and make our way to the Crystal Prep soccer field.

The field looks almost precisely like CHS's soccer field, except it has bigger and nicer bleachers with enough room for the student bodies of both schools to fill up. The only thing is there are hardly any Crystal Prep supporters as they are grossly outnumbered by everyone from CHS as well as all the family members of the team, including Soarin's parents and Hothoof with Rainbow Dash's mom, Windy Whistles.

"Where are all the Shadowbolt fans?" I ask. "Please don't tell me this school is still so full of themselves that they feel like they're above supporting their teams."

"I think that's the case, darling," Octavia says, amused with my comment. "It looks like they're so positive that they're going to make state again that most of the students at Crystal Prep think it's a waste of time to watch what they think they already know is going to happen."

"I can vouch for that," Sunset says. "From what Twilight has told me, it's going to take more than the Friendship Games to get her old classmates out of their belief that winning is everything."

"But you'd think they'd at least start thinking that way now that they have a principal much friendlier and less worried about the school's reputation like Dean Cadence," I counter.

"Guess not, babe," Sunset says with a sigh. "But hey, the more there are of us, the better we can give our team morale with our cheers."

"Indeed," Octavia says. "Soarin and Rainbow Dash are going to need all the support they can get for this moment."

"That's true," I admit. "After the Friendship Games, it looks like Rainbow and Soarin will need that kind of morale for facing Crystal Prep."

"That's an understatement, Rough Draft," Octavia says. "I remember Manhattan High going against Crystal Prep for state during my sophomore year. Granted, sports is not considered a very highly regarded subject at that school as being a cellist, but from what I heard, that game was a massacre, and everyone at school was kind of ashamed of it."

"Yeah, well then again, I think anyone from Manehattan would feel ashamed if someone so much as bites their thumb at them," I say, smirking, which makes Octavia giggle as we both think of her 'farewell' to all the fancy people at the ball.

"Fair point, darling," Octavia compliments. "All the same, let's hope our team can prevail again. Preferably without magic."

Sunset gives Octavia a death glare, and even I look at her disapprovingly before Sunset sighs sadly.

"In Ms. Melody's defense, it would be nice to defeat them without man-eating plants arguably having any contribution," she admits. "I'd like to think Rainbow Dash would prefer we win with nothing but the teamwork of her, Soarin, and the rest of the team."

"Agreed," I say. "But enough speculating. The game starts in ten minutes, and we need to find our spot."

My two exes nod in agreement as we make our way to the bleachers. We find a spot in the middle row of the CHS side right between the other Rainbooms, Sonata, and Caramel on one side while the original members of the E.M.R. sit on the other side. Sunset, Octavia, and I look at each other grimly, knowing that Sonata and Vinyl probably arranged it this way and sigh before we sit in our reserved seats.

"Wassup, you guys?" Vinyl greets. "You three ready to cheer our team to victory?

"Indeed we are," I say. "I assume you brought your portable record player?"

"You bet," Vinyl says proudly. "I would have liked to use my new bass cannon, but this is not the kind of occasion to use it yet."

I nod in acknowledgment as I greet Lyra, Bon Bon, Doc, and Derpy, who is cutely snuggling next to Doc while wearing his coat for warmth.

"They are really happy together, aren't they, love?" I whisper to Octavia.

"Their relationship is the best thing that's happened to our group, since us, darling," Octavia whispers back.

I smile as I turn to greet everyone on the Rainbooms side.

"You think Rainbow Dash will be merciful to Soarin if we lose?" I ask, smirking.

"Hopefully, she'll take it better than if we lost to Baltimare High on your birthday," Caramel answers while Applejack holds him tightly in her arms.

"I hear that," Applejack says, chuckling.

"Us too, Caramel Bear," Lyra and Bon Bon call out from the E.M.R. side.

"Hey, none of that, you too," Applejack snaps. "He's _my_ Caramel Bear, and only _I_ can call him that."

Lyra and Bon Bon wince and chuckle nervously. Applejack turns to Caramel and gives him her own nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, sugarcube," she says sheepishly. "I know you're not a big fan of that name."

"Hey, as long as I'm yours, you can call me whatever you like, AJ," Caramel says, smiling as he leans in to kiss Applejack on the cheek.

Sunset leans in my ear and whispers, "I see them act like this at lunch every day, and I'm still not used to the fact that they are officially dating."

"Me neither, sunshine," I whisper back. "I think we got too used to seeing their relationship as a big mystery."

Both of us chuckle, making Octavia feel left out until we all hear a giant horn coming from the bottom of the bleachers. We all turn to see Pinkie Pie wearing Wondercolt tail and ears and facing us as she puts the horn back in her hair.

"Alright, listen up, everyone! " she shouts. "Tonight is the state match between the Shadowbolts and the Wondercolts! Rainbow Dash and the rest of the team need all the support they can get, so I want you to give it everything you got! I want you to scream! I want you to cheer! I want you to make so much noise that, that's all they can hear out there! Now I want you to shout 'go Wondercolts!'"

"GO WONDERCOLTS!" We all shout out just in time to see both the CHS and the Crystal Prep teams enter the field. Dean Cadance, Princess Celestia, and Vice-Principal Luna walk to the center of the field where Dean Cadance takes out a mic and welcomes us to the state championship. After saying a few more words, the teams take their positions, and as soon as the referee blows the whistle, the game begins.

Immediately, Rainbow Dash has the ball first before the Crystal Prep player in front of her could move his foot. The other Crystal Prep players are quickly on the defense as Rainbow Dash zoom to their side of the field. We cheer loudly in excitement as Rainbow Dash shoots only to have the goalie stop the ball with one hand without moving an inch. We all gasp as Rainbow Dash stands there in surprise while the goalie tosses the ball to one of her teammates. Soarin runs to Rainbow Dash and tells her to snap out of her shock just in time to see the Crystal Prep team score a goal.

We all stare dumbfounded as the teams come back into starting positions and get back to the game. Pinkie Pie continues to try to boost morale as the CHS team goes on the offense again only for the Crystal Prep goalie to stop them at every turn. Rainbow Dash and Soarin, in particular, keep trying to keep the ball in their possession while our goalie keeps moving left and right to prevent any more goals for Crystal Prep.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the referee blows the whistle announcing that it's halftime. The two teams walk to their respective benches, with the CHS team looking particularly fatigued. Everyone from the CHS side of the stands is growing worried as it looks like our goalie is worn out. But no one seems more worried than Rainbow Dash as she tries to cheer up her team with Soarin beside her.

"I wish we could go over there and say something to encourage Rainbow and Soarin," Sunset says worryingly.

"Indeed," Octavia says, not-so-subtly scooting closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder to show off her worry. "I wish there was a way around the Crystal Prep goalie. She appears to be unstoppable."

Sunset glares at Octavia as she snuggles closer to me too, and I sigh, knowing what they're trying to do. Before I can say anything, however, the referee blows the whistle again to start the second half of the game.

The second half starts like most of the first half, except the CHS team had to replace their goalie with their backup due to the first one becoming so worn out. The game progresses with both sides still trying to score. After a while, even Pinkie Pie becomes more focused on the suspension than trying to boost morale as the Crystal Prep goalie keeps blocking every shot Rainbow Dash, Soarin, or anyone else in our team makes.

"Come on, Wondercolts!" Vinyl calls out. "Don't let these pushovers get to you."

The other E.M.R. members cheer in agreement while the Rainbooms half of the crowd remains uneasy as we are still off by one goal. I bite my lip in worry until I notice something odd about the Crystal Prep goalie.

"Hey, is it me, or is their goalie starting to favor her left foot over her, right?" I ask.

Octavia, Sunset, Caramel, and Applejack turn to me curiously before they look closely at the goalie's movement as she prepares to block another goal attempt from Soarin.

"That doesn't look good for her," Octavia says.

"No, it doesn't," Applejack agrees.

"Could that work to our advantage?" Caramel asks.

Before either of us can say anything, Soarin prepares to take another shot at the goal post. The goalie takes another step, prepared to block again. Soarin takes a shot to the left side of the post, but the goalie steps on her right foot wrong and she falls down in pain as the ball flies over her head and hits the net.

We all cheer for the goal until we all realize she's injured. The Crystal Prep coach and the other players rush to the goalie's side. After a few minutes, they help her up, and the coach helps her limp to the nurse's office inside the Academy. We all clap in support before their replacement goalie steps in.

The game continues with Rainbow Dash immediately taking possession of the ball and trying to score another goal. Unfortunately, while not as menacing as the previous goalie, the replacement blocks the shot showing she's just as skilled. Rainbow is surprised by this again as the goalie tosses the ball to one of her teammates, but then a devilish smirk grows on her face. As the Crystal Prep team fails to score another goal on our side, Rainbow Dash calls out to Soarin, who walks over to her. Octavia, Sunset Shimmer, and I look at each other curiously as Rainbow Dash whispers something in her boyfriend's ear. Soarin's face goes from curious to mischievous as he turns his head to face his girlfriend and nods in agreement. They quickly peck each other's lips and get back to the game.

"Do they normally act like that when playing?" Octavia asks.

"Not in any game I've seen," Sunset says. "Granted, I've missed a couple of them while I was back in Equestria."

Octavia raises an eyebrow and smirks at Sunset.

"Oh?" She taunts. "I hope that hasn't caused a serious rift in your relationships."

"Octavia," I say warningly.

"Not at all, Octavia," Sunset sneers. "Turns out realizing you made a mistake and come over to someone for an apology is something that doesn't take long."

"Sunset," I growl.

Before I can say anything else, the referee blows the whistle and signals that there are only two minutes left in the game. We all turn back to the game in suspense as both teams become more determined than ever to break the tie. The Crystal Prep team has the ball and slowly try to work their way to our side of the field. One of the players shoots, and our goalie blocks the ball just in the nick of time and throws it to Soarin. Everyone, E.M.R. and Rainbooms alike stand up and shout out, "Go Soarin, go!" Vinyl holds out her portable record player in anticipation, Pinkie Pie bites her nails hysterically, Lyra and Bon Bon hold each other, Fluttershy and Derpy look scared as Big Mac and Doc respectively hold their girlfriends, trying to calm them down. Even Applejack places her hand on Caramel's shoulder as he frantically shouts out to Soarin in both excitement and fear. Octavia and Sunset let go of my arms as we scream out to our friend with no idea of what is going to happen.

The Crystal Prep goalie prepares to block Soarin as he gets closer and closer to the goal post. Suddenly, he curves his path away from the goalie, leaving the goalie confused. She walks over to Soarin to grab the ball, but that just makes Soarin grin, knowing she made her final mistake. With a hard kick, the ball flies past the goalie to Rainbow Dash, who is on the other side of the goal and kicks it right on the open goal post.

The referee blows the whistle, and the scoreboard shows 0 seconds on the clock with the score 2-1.

It takes a second before we fully process what just happened before everyone on the CHS side of the stands screams louder than ever. Vinyl immediately plugs her record player to the sound system and starts playing a lively tune while the rest of us jump up and down and hug each other, ecstatic.

The Crystal Prep team slumps in defeat while the CHS team huddles around Rainbow Dash and Soarin and lifts them up. Dean Candace, Principal Celestia, and Vice-Principal Luna walk over to the field, and Dean Candace hands Rainbow Dash the trophy. We scream and cheer as we all exit the stands and surround our team.

Eventually, the team puts Soarin and Rainbow Dash down just in time for Me, Sunset, Octavia, Sonata, Applejack, Caramel, Vinyl, Fluttershy, Big Mac, Derpy, Doc, Rarity, Twilight, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Pinkie Pie to approach our friends. The Rainbooms huddle around Rainbow Dash for a group hug while Caramel and I hug Soarin. Vinyl walks over to Rainbow Dash with Octavia, Derpy, Doc, Lyra and Bon Bon walking behind. Everyone stops cheering as Rainbow Dash's happy face turns serious at the sight of Vinyl. We all look at each other, unsure of what's going to happen as Vinyl keeps walking until she's only two feet away from Rainbow Dash.

For a few seconds, nothing is said until Vinyl smirks and takes out her hand.

"Sweet job, Rainbow," she says.

Rainbow Dash smirks back and takes Vinyl's hand to shake it firmly.

"Nice victory track, Vinyl," she says.

Vinyl grins and starts shaking Rainbow's hand back. Everyone lets out a breath they didn't know they were holding before we start cheering again.

"Alright, everyone, let's not waste any time!" Vinyl shouts. "Time to party at my house right now!"

Everyone makes one last cheer as they start to exit the soccer field. I stand and look around until I find Octavia and Sunset amidst the crowd.

"So we're meeting Granny and Sonata at the truck?" Octavia asks.

"I just checked with her before looking for Rough Draft, and yeah, that's the plan," Sunset answers.

Octavia frowns at her choice of words before we begin our walk back to the parking lot. By the time we make it to the truck, however, we find out that Granny and Sonata haven't made it yet, so we stand and wait awkwardly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The three of us turn our heads to find Jet Set and Upper Crust standing next to us.

"This is an unusual sight," Jet Set says. "Last we saw you; you said you broke up with Octavia, and now you and your girlfriend are hanging out with her?"

"Ah yes, most peculiar," Upper Crust says.

Both of my exes turn to me curiously.

"Darling, how do you know these two?" Octavia asks.

I scratch the back of my head nervously before I answer, "Jet Set here is Mrs. Set's son, and these two were at your concert back in October. We kind of caught up during the Friendship Games, so last they heard we broke up, and I was dating Sunset."

"So, they have no idea that we're both trying to get you back?" Sunset asks.

Both Jet Set and Upper Crust stare at the three of us appalled.

"Trying to get you back?" Upper Crust says in a snobby manner. "What in the world is she talking about? Did you and this Shimmer girl break up?"

"It's complicated," I answer. "And no offense, but it's also none of your business."

"None of our business?" Jet Set growls. "You're dating your two exes to figure out which one to date again? You have some nerve, you worthless, bum."

Octavia and Sunset glare menacingly at Jet Set, but before they can say anything, I step in.

"And what do you even have?" I challenge. "You think you're worth more than any of us? What business did you even have at that concert other than to watch someone play their craft beautifully like Octavia? You couldn't make it past the first round of the academics round at the Friendship Games while Sunset made it to the final round and won the relay. And at least I was willing to sacrifice my life for the greater good and have a bullet wound to show for it!"

I roll up my sleeve and show my scar making Jet Set and Upper Crust flinch in disgust while Sunset and Octavia wince grimly.

"What have you or your girl done worth spit?" I ask. "I may not have much, but I know we've done more than you two ever have."

Jet Set and Upper Crust look at me angrily.

"We shall see," Jet Set says as he and Upper Crust lift their chins and walk away. I keep my glare until Octavia and Sunset place their hands on my shoulders to calm me down just in time for Granny and Sonata to meet us.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE WONDERCOLT STATE CHAMPIONS!"

We arrive at Vinyl's house just in time for the festivities to start. Luckily, Vinyl's house is so big that all the students at CHS can fit in as she starts to play music with her DJ board. Everyone is dancing and cheering while Pinkie Pie stands next to Vinyl and sings whatever song is playing through a microphone. Rainbow Dash is already helping herself to some apple cider while she has her arm around Soarin, who is holding the trophy. People come in line to congratulate the two of them and the rest of the team while Octavia, Sunset, and I stand and watch everyone have a good time.

"You know I don't think we've been this united as a school since Pinkie's party," Sunset says with a heartfelt smile.

"I agree," I say. "I don't think we had this much school spirit even during the Friendship Games."

"Indeed," Octavia says with a small serene smile. "Honestly, this is the most I've felt like a part of a large group of people all my life."

"I feel the same," Sunset says sincerely. "I've never seen or been a part of such joyful unity in all my life."

I take their words in and chuckle at the thought.

"Yeah, me neither," I say with a small smile. "Seems all three of us have come a long way when it comes to something like friendship."

"Friendship and more," Sunset says as she wraps her arms around me, making Octavia glare at her enviously before she does the same.

"So much more," she adds.

We keep this awkward but touching moment before Octavia clears her throat.

"Right, what do you feel like doing?" She asks. "We could dance or wait in line to congratulate Rainbow and Soarin."

"No offense, love, but you of all people should know better than to think I'm going to try to show more 'dodging' moves," I say, making both of my exes giggle. "And judging my that line, we'll be waiting throughout the whole party."

"Good point," Octavia snickers.

"Well, then why don't we grab some snacks and just talk for a bit?" Sunset suggests.

I frown at the idea but reluctantly nod in agreement. We walk over to the dining table and grab some food. I sit down in a chair while Octavia and Sunset sit down on a couch on the other side. We eat quietly while the festivities continue until Sunset clears her throat.

"So," she begins. "Where are we at here?"

I stop eating and sigh, struggling to come up with a suitable answer.

"Octavia asked me that a few days ago, and even now, I don't know," I answer sadly. "I know I should have an answer by now, but I don't. I feel closer with both of you, so I guess we're at an impasse."

Both of them frown at this.

"I was afraid as much," Sunset says sadly.

"Me too," says Octavia.

"Please understand that I don't mean to play with your emotions or anything," I say worriedly.

"Oh, we know you aren't, darling," Octavia says assuringly. "We know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us, but this does make things a little more unsettling."

"And it's unsettling to me too," I say sincerely. "You both mean so much to me. That's as true today as it was when we started this arrangement."

Neither of us says anything for a moment.

"Where do you two stand?" I ask.

Sunset and Octavia look at each other before Sunset answers.

"I love you, Rough Draft," she says. "I'd give anything to stop myself from ever leaving you and our friends. I want you to be happy no matter what happens, but I'm scared to lose you just because I made one bad call."

"I feel the same," Octavia says. "Even though you've forgiven me, I still wish I never dumped you. Coming to your house too late was bad enough, but I'd hate to lose you for good."

"So basically, you're as determined to get me back as ever?" I ask.

Both of my ex-girlfriends nod firmly.

"You'd do anything to make that happen?"

Again, they nod.

"Would that include agreeing to let me name our first son Revan?"

Octavia and Sunset stop in mid-nod before they hesitate. I frown as they think about it, look at each other, and wordlessly agree.

"Middle name," they say simultaneously.

"What? Come on!" I whine.

"I'm sorry, darling," Octavia says with a sad smile. "You truly are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, but any children I have with you will mean that much to me too, and I will want our son to know that from the moment he's born."

"Yeah, same thing word for word about our kids," Sunset says sympathetically. "What kind of mother would I be if I let our little boy spend his entire life with the name of a Star Wars character? The entire name would not work; Revan Draft. Think of it this way, babe; if he grows to like his middle name as much as his dad does, Revan could be a new family middle name to replace yours."

"That's a great idea!" Octavia says enthusiastically. "We both know you would hate to give any of your children your middle name, so why not use Revan to break the tradition?"

I give it some thought before I smile.

"Well, I certainly would rather die than give any son of mine a name like Muriel, whether it's his first or middle name," I admit. "Alright, middle name it is. Though I was hoping one of you might disagree with the other."

"Seriously?" Octavia asks disapprovingly. "That was your deal-breaker?"

"Can you think of a better one?" I ask. "It feels like we're more and more stuck with every test I throw at either of you. I'm worried that this whole thing is going to get worse if nothing is done, and that's not fair to either of you. I don't know how or when I will know who I really want to be with. I just can't decide. What should I do? What should _we_ do?"

Nothing is said except for the chatter coming from the other side of the house.

"I don't know, Rough Draft," Octavia says sadly.

"Neither do I, babe," Sunset says.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the sidewall, and we turn around to see Doc standing behind me with a serious look.

"So sorry to interrupt, but in about five minutes, Vinyl wants the Rainbooms and the E.M.R. elite to meet in her basement for you-know-what," he says.

I frown, remembering what Sonata told me this morning.

"Fine. Thank you, Doc," I say calmly.

Doc nods before he leaves.

"Wait, what you-know-what thing?" Sunset asks, confused.

"Remember when I said there was something I had to hide from you but promised that it would be explained?" I ask.

"Yeah," Sunset answers.

Octavia and I glance at each other before I turn back to Sunset.

"Looks like it's time you find out what that is."

After about twenty minutes, the three of us silently walk downstairs where Vinyl, Doc, Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Big Mac, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Bulk Biceps, the Crusaders, Flash Sentry and his gang and the rest of the students who remain loyal to the Rainbooms are already waiting for us.

"Alright, now that we're all here," Doc says before activating the sonic shield. "Let us begin."

Vinyl nods before taking a deep breath and faces all of us.

"Fellow Wondercolts, and dear friends," she begins. "As glad as I am to show school spirit with all of you, the sad fact is we of the E.M.R. brought you here to renew our alliance with you at the request of our mutual friend, Rough Draft, to defend ourselves from what looks like another possible magic attack."

Everyone at the Rainbooms side whisper to each other. I turn to Sunset, whose eyes widen at this information before Vinyl continues.

"As you can see by the machine standing next to Doc and me, we did steal our world's Twilight Sparkle's pendant to create our weapons to fight magic," she says, making Twilight frown. "But this also has been the key to detecting people who have or used to have magic including the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings, which is how we were able to find and rescue Rough Draft when he was kidnapped. We also learned that there is another person with magic who is neither from the Rainbooms or the Dazzlings who we believe means to do us serious harm."

Sunset and the other Rainbooms grow even more concerned.

"We have been trying to discover who this person is, but they seem to be aware of what we're trying to do and have the ability to teleport away every time we come near it," Vinyl continues.

"Then what makes you think it intends to do us any harm?" Applejack asks.

"Because, Applejack, according to Rough Draft, Adagio and Aria had some 'client' who gave them their new powers and ordered them to kidnap him, interrogate him and then kill him," Vinyl explains, making Sunset and Octavia move closer to me, obviously still disturbed that I could have died. "Later, we found the unknown being residing at Bon Bon's house with you and Sunset Shimmer. By the time we got there, it, along with you and Sunset Shimmer were gone, and Lyra, Bon Bon, and Bon Bon's mom didn't know what happened until Soarin told Octavia that they verbally bullied Sunset Shimmer into leaving our world. This gives us the assumption that whoever this person is controlled them to guilt her into leaving this world so that she can't stop whatever this being is doing."

"Hold on," Sunset interrupts. "Are you saying Lyra and Bon Bon were brainwashed to guilt me into leaving my boyfriend and my friends?"

"Yes, we are," Lyra says sadly. "We have no memory of you, Rough Draft, Caramel, or Applejack being anywhere near Bon Bon's house. None of us found out what we had done until Octavia came storming at us, pissed."

"Pissed?" Sunset asks with her eyebrow raised. "I find it hard to believe that she disliked that I was out of the way."

Octavia glares at her rival while I look at her disapprovingly.

"Actually that checks out, Sunset," Rainbow Dash says. "When we told Octavia what those two did, Octavia blew up at us, scaring the daylights out of my guy."

"Rainbow!" Soarin protests.

"Sorry, buddy, but you brought that upon yourself," Rainbow Dash says, shrugging.

Bon Bon clears her throat and apologetically says, "The point is we're really sorry about that, Sunset Shimmer. We had no idea what was happening to us, and we wouldn't have said any of those things if we weren't mind-controlled. Please forgive us."

Sunset hesitates but eventually sees the sincerity in Lyra and Bon Bon's eyes. She sighs and says, "Okay, you two are forgiven. But why would this person with dark magic trick me into going to Equestria? Was he or she trying to find the portal, or did this person somehow secretly go to Equestria with me before I closed the portal?"

"No, this person remained here while you were gone," Doc steps in. "We've been debating about what they want. We thought it was to find the portal to your world because that's what they assigned Adagio and Aria to find out by interrogating Rough Draft. But, when this person was still here after you left, we thought you either trapped him or her in this world, or they actually wanted you to close the portal so that the biggest threat against dark magic in this world was out of the way. Or so we thought."

"Oh, dear, what do you mean?" Fluttershy asks as she scoots closer to Big Mac, who immediately wraps his arms around his nervous girlfriend for comfort.

"Recently, this person's movement has proven to be very specific once school ends every day at CHS," Doc answers. "When school is over, it specifically roams around CHS ever since Ms. Shimmer returned. It's all speculation, but it looks like it stopped trying to find the portal again until it was reopened. For all we know, they're still trying to go back to Equestria."

"Are you sure about this?" Sunset asks worriedly.

"I have the recorded footage on my phone right here," Doc says, handing it to Sunset who plays the video while I, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack huddle over to watch curiously. The green dot appears to move around in school whenever we don't have class. Even when Sunset and I had our date on the school roof, it was out there lurking around. Sunset and the other Rainbooms look at each other in worry before they turn back to Doc and Vinyl.

"So, what is it that you propose?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Vinyl bites her lip before she answers.

"Look, I know we're on uneasy terms again what with you guys not hearing from us in ages, and you only heard from us again to find out we have the means to fight magic," she says. "That said, you seven are the most experienced people concerning magic, and it's clear that this other being with magic is up to something big and terrible judging simply on both what we know and with what we don't know. This person is up to something that they proved through Rough Draft's kidnapping that they are willing to shed blood to obtain it, unlike with any magical encounter before. So under Rough Draft's suggestion, we propose that it's in our best interest for the sake of our entire school to renew our alliance between both parties to stop whoever is behind this together."

The Rainbooms look at each other in discomfort at this idea before Vinyl continues.

"You have the knowledge about magic, and we have enough weapons so that everyone can fight," she says. "Both sides each possess roughly half of the entire student body of our school, so by joining together, we have an army capable of fighting magic. Should you accept, we already have enough MN-DGs available to everyone loyal to your side so that everyone is armed to fight."

"Oh dear, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Fluttershy says, scared.

"I agree with my best friend," Rarity says firmly. "You're suggesting that we practically go to war against something that neither of us understands."

"But we understand enough," Doc says seriously. "Remember, both of our groups almost lost Rough Draft had Adagio's aim been more accurate. And besides, our weapons are not meant to kill this person, only neutralize their magic so that they're incapable of causing any more harm."

"And what happens between the Rainbooms and the E.M.R. after that?" Applejack asks.

Doc and Vinyl look at each other hesitantly.

"I don't know," Doc admits. "But as long as this force is around, we need to find a means to stop them before Rough Draft's bullet wound is the best-case scenario for everyone. Combining our forces is the most logical step."

"And not just for the school, but for Equestria too," Vinyl backs up. "If they are still after the portal, then we can only guess what that would mean to that world that is full of magic. For all we know, we are living on borrowed time thanks to Rough Draft's refusal to tell Adagio and Aria anything. So what's it going to be, Rainbooms?"

I turn to Sunset and her band, and they look at each other nervously. Then Sunset turns to me.

"Is this really what you wanted to tell our friends and me, babe?" she asks.

"It is," I say seriously. "Even before you returned, I wanted this alliance not only for my sake but for the sake of our friends. And now that I've rekindled my friendship with Vinyl, Doc, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy, that puts me on neutral ground between the Rainbooms and the E.M.R. even without the matter between you, me and Octavia put into account. I don't want a single one of my friends harmed just because of an uneasy relationship between two separate groups of my friends. Besides, isn't unity more important than separation at a time like this?"

Sunset flinches at my words before Octavia steps in.

"As much as I don't like you right now Sunset Shimmer, I have to agree," Octavia says. "It appears that we'll have to put matters between Rough Draft and us on hold until we get this matter settled."

"As the judge between the three of you, I have to agree," Sonata says.

"And after we defeat this person, what happens then between the three of us?" Sunset demands. "Heck, how do I even know you're not agreeing with Rough Draft just as a means to get him back?"

"Sunset!" I ridicule.

Octavia stares at her rival angrily.

"Well, I just simply thought unity among friends is the best choice," she growls venomously. "Or did you come back to your old ways of loving people being divided just out of habit?"

"Octavia!" I bark.

Sunset's anger flared as she stood up to leap at Octavia, but Applejack and Rainbow Dash are quick to restrain her. Octavia stands up to attack her too only for Lyra and Bon Bon to quickly run over and hold her back. I look back and forth at both of my exes in disbelief before I step in.

"Okay, what is the matter with you two?" I ridicule angrily. "Do you really think throwing insults at each other is going to win me over during a time where it looks like we have more important matters than the three of us? You two are the most thought out people I've known all my life, and you should know better than to act like this. Heck, how can I trust either of you to the point of taking one of you back if I can't even trust you to keep your cool over something that could be a matter between life and death? I thought I knew you two better than this. I thought I can _trust_ you two better than this."

At this, both of my exes stop trying to break free from their friends' grasps and stare at me, shocked at my words. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Lyra and Bon Bon slowly release their friends as Octavia and Sunset look away ashamed. Rainbow Dash sighs before she reluctantly walks over to Vinyl.

"Okay, I may not officially be the leader of our band any more than Sunset is," she begins. "But seeing as she's not in the best emotional state to reach an agreement, I'll speak for the Rainbooms and everyone loyal to us that what you are suggesting is the best idea."

Sunset winces and looks away sadly at Rainbow Dash's words.

"And I'd rather we have this whether Octavia wants it or not," Vinyl says, making Octavia stare at her best friend, visibly hurt.

"Then it's settled," Applejack says, stepping in. "If you supply the means for our non-magical friends to fight, we'll aid with our knowledge of magic however we can. Only together can we defeat this dangerous being before they hurt anyone else."

"Agreed," Doc says with a comforting smile. "The being of this dark energy is likely to look for the portal again at CHS after school tomorrow. I suggest everyone stays after class, and I will bring more than enough MN-DGs for everyone. If the odds are in our favor, we will put a stop to this person once and for all by the end of the day."

Rainbow Dash nods before turning to Caramel, Soarin, and everyone else on the Rainbooms side.

"Does that work for everyone?" she asks.

Everyone following the Rainbooms nods and makes words of agreement before Rainbow Dash turns to Vinyl, and they shake hands firmly.

"Together," Vinyl says.

"Together," Rainbow Dash agrees.

"Very well then," Doc says. "Until then, I ask that none of us say a word about this from the moment we leave this room before we start the hunt. This being could be spying on us when we're not protected by our shield down here, and we don't want it to find out what we're up to. I suggest we all head home and get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

Everyone makes words of agreement and begin to walk up the stairs. Before I leave, however, two separate hands grab my shoulders and force me to turn around to face my ashamed exes.

"Rough Draft, I'm sorry for how I acted," Octavia says sadly.

"Yeah, me too -," Sunset begins before I hold my hand for silence.

"Don't," I say coldly. "Just don't try it, either of you. I don't want to hear it right now while we have something more important to worry about. I'm just going to head home by myself. I can't talk to you right now. I'll see you both tomorrow."

With that, I shake their grips on my shoulders and storm out. I hear both of them saying they love me as I walk up the stairs with everyone else, but this time I don't say it back. As much as part of me wants to if for no other reason than out of habit for both of my loves, I can't help but be frustrated with how they acted.

I just want to be away from them.

**3rd person P.O.V.**

Octavia robotically enters her house and walks to her room, closing the door quietly. Her parents appear to be out of the house, which suits her just fine. She stares at her dark room that is only lit by the moonlight through her window before she flips the light switch on. She walks over to her bed and plummets on it with a sigh. Then she takes her pillow and hugs it tightly, resting her head on it as if she is holding her ex-boyfriend again.

Octavia begins to sniffle as the fear of what she caused with her rival affects her. Her heart is in pain with the thought of losing Rough Draft for good, whether by choosing Sunset or choosing neither of the girls. She regrets how she acted, but her mind is still swimming on the possibility that she might never get him back. Tears begin to shed and fall on her pillow as the fear overcomes her.

Then she notices her cello lying on its stand, untouched since yesterday. She slowly gets up, walks over to it, takes it out of its case, and carries it to her bed. She sits down, picks up her bow, and robotically starts her regular warmups before she straightens her back and begins to play a soft, powerful, and familiar song.

watch?v=ThkIz6DKSxo&feature=emb_logo

As she plays the final note, her mouth begins to quiver. She drops her bow and silently cries as she gently hugs her cello. Then she holds out her necklace, still wrapped around her neck and stares deeply at the sapphire heart, dreading how she didn't get to see it under the circumstances that she or Rough Draft wanted. She holds the jewel close to her heart as she stares at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, darling," she whimpered quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

Sunset unlocks the door to her two-story apartment and enters with her head hung low. She sadly walks up the stairs to her bed and lies down gently, sighing as she glances at her living room, where her rose lies on a vase dying if not dead. She sniffles as her mind is still focused on the look that Rough Draft gave her and Octavia at Vinyl's house because of how she and Octavia acted in front of him. Octavia's words about wanting separation get to her as she begins to think that her old ways might help take her precious ex-boyfriend away from her on top of running away. The things all three of them said at Vinyl's party strengthen her fear as it feels like her efforts to win Rough Draft back might be in vain. That maybe she was never meant to get him back any more than she has a chance of getting those eight extra months she would do anything to have with him.

She rolls over to face the other side of her bed and notices her guitar. She hasn't used it since before Rough Draft's kidnapping, but the thought of it reminded her of when she used it to bring Rough Draft out of his depressed state. A small smile enters her face as she thinks about the times he was starting to get better and when he was happy to see that she played the song she made for him again at the Crystal Pavilion. With a sigh, she sits up, takes her guitar, and plays a few notes before she slowly plays her song's melody and begins to sing softly.

_A few more questions in me_

_one for the misery that be_

_that's put me down and where I've put on my spiritless face._

_I'm trying to figure out_

_how in the world can I cast out_

_this agonizing pain that feels so out of place?_

_My mind wants to let it go now,_

_can't help but wonder how_

_when my heart's transformed into a_

_hollow space deep inside of me._

_So I'm left lost in this ordeal._

_Where's that joyfulness that I can't feel?_

_I knew a guy who wanted to create his own worlds of fiction,_

_And like a child, he believed in love without a reason._

_Without a word he gave himself to the void and_

_I've been calling out to find that broken person._

She stops playing as her mind goes to the last two words of the chorus.

Broken person.

It hits her that both she and Octavia had left Rough Draft more broken than before both of them started chasing after him out of the blue. Agony for the state that the three of them are in overtakes Sunset as she slowly realizes more of what she did, whether it was with the help of some evil magical being or not.

Quietly, she puts her guitar down and takes off her rose necklace. She lays down on her bed again and runs the ruby through her finger as she stares at it. She remembers how happy and full of love Rough Draft was when he gave her the necklace before she went back to Equestria. A part of her wishes she could stay after he renewed his promise instead of her fears overcoming her, thinking it was the best thing for both of them. Now more time is lost that she and Rough Draft could have had together, but didn't because she was afraid and it might have resulted in her losing him permanently. Hot tears roll down her face as she crawls into a ball while hugging her necklace.

"Baby," she weeps quietly. "Babe, just come back. Come back to me, please!"

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

I enter my room, keeping my frustrated face as I storm to my bed. I sit down and sigh, frustrated at both how Sunset and Octavia acted and how cold I acted towards them. I don't know if it's because of fear, anger, or a mixture of the two, but I know that what is happening between the two girls I love and me is growing more and more out of hand. I stare at the floor as the last couple minutes in Vinyl's basement replay in my head.

But then I lift my head, and I notice both my locket and my Jedi necklace lying on top of my desk. My mind immediately goes to when I first held the locket and how Octavia proudly confirmed that she was the one who bought the necklace. The memories bring me back to the split feeling in my head as I can feel two different halves of it dying to return to either girl. I stare at the floor again as I let the tears run down my face and fall on my lap.

I feel trapped as I worry that Sunset, Octavia, and I will be in an endless loop even after whatever happens tomorrow. That even after months, if not years, I'll never give myself the courage to do what I have to do and answer the question that has been on my mind for so long. Octavia or Sunset? Sunset or Octavia? Who do I run to hold for all eternity, and who do I dare leave behind broken-hearted again?

Then as I lay down to my bed, still in tears, I remember the words Sonata said after I left Octavia's presents at her house.

_I'm just choosing to keep my chin up. Granny Smith has been telling me to do that a lot and remember that tomorrow is another day to see what the Lord has in store ever since I started staying with the Apples, and I think thinking that way works._

I hesitate, feeling a little silly to amuse the idea, but it feels like all that's left at this very moment is to talk to someone that I think I can talk to about this situation.

"God, help me," I whisper. "I don't know what I'm even accomplishing by praying to you whether you're here or not, but all I know is that I'm stuck with the only girls who ever gave a rats about me in my entire life. What do I do? Who is the one for me? Am I just left to figure this out alone, whether you're there or not? I don't know, and I'm just so scared of what is to come. Help me, God. Help me to figure this out."

And with those words, I fall asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

I wake up the next morning with my alarm going off. I realize I fell asleep on top of the covers and sigh as I take out my phone and check the battery power. Thankfully, it's only at 52%, so I put it on its charger, knowing its percentage will be around the 80s by the time I'm heading off to school.

On the ride to school, my mom asks me where I'm at with Octavia and Sunset, and I mumble that I don't know. She frowns and says that she worries about me and what I'm doing, and I nod, not looking at her. She has said this many times before, and her bringing it up again only brings back my confusion on the matter as well as my regret for acting so cold to them at Vinyl's house.

When she parks her car next to the school, she hugs and says 'I love you' as always and I robotically tell her that I love her back before I get out of her car. She drives away as I walk to the front entrance, where Soarin and Caramel are waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I say quietly.

"Hey, Rough Draft," Soarin says. "How're you feeling?"

"Not great," I answer, bluntly. "I'm hoping that what we have planned today just ends quickly, but at the same time, I'm afraid of what happens when it does end."

"Like the matter between you, Octavia and Sunset?" Caramel asks.

I nod plainly.

"You kind of overdid it with shaming them for their outburst, dude," Soarin says.

"Tell me something I don't already know," I say as we start walking down the halls to our first class.

"In your defense, though, that was hardly a mature moment for either of them," Caramel says, trying to cheer me up. "All the same, maybe you need to apologize to them before you-know-what."

I nod again before I say, "Yeah, you're right. Though aren't you two still Team Sunset?"

My two best friends look at each other nervously before Soarin answers.

"Yes and no," he says. "We are still Team Sunset, but as your best friends, we will support you in whatever decision you choose."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "You've made your statements before about instantly wanting me to pick Sunset if she came back."

"We know what we said, Rough Draft," Soarin says, placing his hand on my shoulder. "But it's become clear that it's not as simple as it was back then with you going back and forth between the two of them. We support you no matter who you choose. Just don't tell Rainbow and AJ we said this cause we will completely deny it."

"Of course," I say with a small chuckle. "Must not let your ladies know you're only mostly on their side."

The day dragged by longer than usual. I took notes for finals, but on the inside, I am both dying yet dreading for school to end. It wasn't hard, however, to notice that all the other students are feeling the same way, whether in class, in the halls, or even at lunch. Everyone has the upcoming hunt against this unknown being of magic in mind more than anything happening school-related. We hide it from the teachers, but I think deep down, we all know that we're afraid of what is to come as soon as the final bell rings. Even Sonata wasn't willing to say a word to me when we sat at lunch together, and I dared to glance at the Rainbooms table to see that they are all worried about what is to come. They appear to be deep in conversation with each other, probably discussing what we're up against. I don't think I've ever seen our school so devoid of energy since after the Anon-a-miss scenario.

I didn't glance at Sunset Shimmer during English class out of habit whenever it was 'Octavia's day,' but mostly because I wanted to apologize to both her and Octavia simultaneously. But even without looking at her, I can tell that she is hurting as we are both pretending to listen to Ms. Cheerilee.

Finally, the last bell rang, and everyone quickly scattered to meet at the center hall of the school as planned while teachers are heading home for the day. I exit the classroom and walk way for a moment before Sunset puts her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Babe, listen," she says. "I want to apologize again for my actions."

"As do I," Octavia says as she walking over to Sunset and me. "It wasn't right for me to act that way at an important meeting."

I sigh and say, "Well, this time, we all could have handled things better, cause I also wanted to apologize to you both for how I acted. So, forgive and forget?"

"Deal," they say simultaneously.

I nod as we walk together to the main hall.

"Do you have your club and shield with you?" I ask Octavia.

"Doc is bringing them along with Vinyl's Bass Cannon and all of the MN-DGs," she answers. "Though I've heard from Vinyl that you and the other Rainbooms have refused to take some of our weapons, Sunset Shimmer."

"That's because we don't need them," Sunset assures. "We're hoping we can settle this peacefully, and we have our ways to defend ourselves through the Magic of Friendship."

"Including you-know-what?" I ask, referring to her magical wings, tail, and swords of fire.

Sunset smirks, knowing what in thinking and says, "Maybe, babe. Maybe."

Octavia looks at us confused, and asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Melody, trade secret," Sunset says.

Octavia glares at Sunset before turning to me, and I give her a sympathetic look.

"She's right, love," I say. "It's a secret best unknown unless we have no other choice."

Octavia keeps her skeptical look at Sunset and me before she sighs.

"Alright, darling," she says. "I will trust you."

I give her an appreciative look as we make it to the main hall where Doc has already arrived and is handing out MN-DGs to everyone. The whole student body is split into two sides, one for the E.M.R. and one for everyone loyal to Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. I frown as I see everyone sticking to their own side despite the alliance made. It's almost as if it's the time before the Fall Formal, where everyone stayed in their own group. I turn to Sunset and Octavia, who look at the crowd sadly, thinking the same thing.

"Well, this is not a reassuring start," Octavia says, unsettled. "Kind of hoped our agreement would help our respective sides mingle more like we did at the party."

Both Sunset and I nod in agreement as we walk over to Doc, who has handed out the last dart gun before turning to us.

"Ah, good, you're here," he says with a cheery smile as he takes out Octavia's cello bow-shaped club and cello shaped shield. "Now that makes everyone apart from the Rainbooms armed."

Sunset gives Octavia a smirk as Octavia takes her weapons.

"A little bit style over substance, wouldn't you say?" She teases her rival.

"No more than your rainbow powers," Octavia says proudly. "Besides, this bow is what I used to disfigure Adagio for shooting our Rough Draft, so show some respect."

Sunset chuckles before she says, "Fair enough. I only wish I was there to see that and give her a piece of my mind while at it."

Octavia nods respectfully at Sunset's words before Vinyl steps in the middle of the crowd, carrying a new bass cannon.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's get going," she says. "We just turned on one of our portable radars, and this unknown magical being has arrived, but they seem to be making their exact location vague beyond knowing that they're here. It's possible that it already knows what we're up to, so they're messing with the equipment to keep their location scarce. It looks like we're gonna have to split up into small teams with each team holding one of our portable radars and search through separate sections of the school. If any team finds this person or discovers anything odd, don't attack unless you have to. Just send a text to me and Rainbow Dash, and we'll get everyone to regroup if need be."

Rainbow Dash nods in agreement before she announces, "Our goal here is to capture and question this being. He or she may be a deadly threat to all of us, but we're not going to kill this person. We're better than that."

"That's right, and most of you have your guns for neutralizing magic," Doc says. "For those of you who don't know, they will permanently neutralize any magic on the person they are hit. The darts on the guns have been improved so that it doesn't matter where the person gets hit, unlike when we fought Adagio and Aria. They will completely lose their magic no matter what. So as long as this person gets hit by one dart, their energy is gone, and they become just like us, well, most of us."

The Rainbooms, Caramel, and Soarin glare at Doc before Vinyl clears her throat and steps in.

"Okay, Doc's bad choice of words aside, we do need to work together as one," she says. "So please be in groups of both members of the E.M.R. and people loyal to the Rainbooms. We still shouldn't be divided for something like fighting another evil force or magic. That's what almost secured the Dazzlings taking over the world, and we're better than that. Besides, people from my group, we're about fighting evil magic, not, um, good magic, is it?"

"The Magic of Friendship," The Rainbooms, Caramel, Soarin, and the Rainboom Loyalists say simultaneously.

"Right, whatever," Vinyl says with a wave of her hand. "Point is, don't fire on our fellow students."

Octavia rolls her eyes at her best friend while Doc says, "Right, pick your groups, then collect your radars, and let's go fight this pain with evil magic."

Everyone reluctantly agrees as they pick groups and collect their radars and start spreading out. But even with Vinyl's request, everyone still formed groups from their own faction.

"Okay, so how should we figure out this group thing?" I ask my exes. "Just the three of us?"

"The three of you, and me," Sonata says, approaching me from behind, carrying a radar and her own MN-DG. "As the judge of the whole thing between you guys, it is better I keep my eye on you two girls after last night. Plus, I feel better working beside the girl who defeated Midnight Sparkle and the girl who saved my buddy's life."

Octavia, Sunset, and I give our light-blue friend small smiles before Sunset asks, "Alright, so do you guys have an idea of where to look?"

We think about it before Sonata says, "Well, no one else has claimed to look at the gym yet. Maybe this person could be there."

"Why would they think to hide there?" Octavia asks. "The gym is connected to the auditorium, and that's too big of a place to hide."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean there's no way to hide," I suggest.

"Plus, every other inch of the school is already being covered by another group," Sonata says.

Sunset sighs and says, "I guess it's better to be safe than sorry. Off to the gym, I guess."

Octavia, Sonata, and I nod in agreement as we begin the hunt.

We make our way to the gym as groups of students are beginning to search through every classroom in the building as we walk. We quietly and cautiously make it to the gym, which is completely deserted.

"Sonata, are you detecting anything specific here?" Octavia asks as she leads the group with her club and shield raised.

Sonata studies the radar carefully and says, "Nothing yet. Let's spread out and look around."

Sunset, Octavia, and I nod in agreement and begin to spread out. Before we do, however, Octavia puts her hand on my shoulder and makes me turn to her.

"Darling, please tell me you have your Stingsaber with you," she says.

"His what?" Sunset asks, confused.

"Vinyl and Doc made Rough Draft a special weapon that he can use to defend himself that he decided to call the Stingsaber," Sonata says plainly, which makes the three of us turn to her confused. "What? Vinyl told me the other day."

I shake my head and turn back to Octavia.

"It's in my backpack," I answer.

"Good," Octavia says. "Why don't you take it out just in case. I'd feel better with you armed in case this person strikes while we're splitting up."

I nod in understanding and reach into my backpack and take out my sword.

"How is that thing a weapon?" Sunset asks.

"They designed it to be like a lightsaber," I say as I turn it on, and the blade appears with its blue glow.

"Ooo, cool," Sunset says with a smile.

"Yes, I know," Octavia says boastfully while I turn my stingsaber off. "I know what my darling wants, unlike some people."

Sunset gives Octavia a death glare, and Sonata gives her a warning look before we all proceed to look around.

I walk over to the stage and think about where this unknown person might be hiding before I look up to the catwalk and get an idea. I find the door to the ladder and climb up to the catwalk. As soon as I make it up, I take out my Stingsaber, ignite it again, and slowly walk on the catwalk. The lights are off, so I have to use the glow of my sword as a light.

I stop halfway and look down to see how the others are doing downstairs. Sunset is looking under the bleachers, Octavia is checking the gym equipment while Sonata walks around, trying to get a reading on her radar. I sigh and begin to walk on until I realize where I'm standing directly above the center stage, where I dumped water on Rarity's head. My face softens as I think about how far I've come since I was that foolish boy only slightly more than a year ago.

I look down again and look intently at Octavia and Sunset. I think of how Octavia didn't abandon me after she learned what happened at that dance and wanted to help me instead. Then, I think about how Sunset and I got a good laugh when we found out my deed was a blessing in disguise for our fashionista friend. A small smile enters my face as I think about how much I've grown thanks to both of them. But my frown returns as I remember where we are now and how they betrayed me. It feels like the more I think about them, the more I see both the joys and the problems I have with both of them, and how hard it is to choose.

"Yes, they don't deserve you, do they?" says a growling voice coming from behind me.

I scream in panic and almost fall over the railing as I turn around and see a see-through cloaked figure with two, dark green eyes floating under the hood staring at me. I start swinging at it with the Stingsaber in panic only for the blade to phase through the figure.

"Rough Draft!" I hear Sonata, Sunset, and Octavia shout as they race to the stage.

"Enough," the cloaked being says as it raises its arm and slaps me so hard that I fall down and drop the Stingsaber, which falls off the catwalk. The figure looks at where my weapon landed and then at Sunset Shimmer, who is closest to the stage and laughs in amusement.

"Perfect," I hear it say. "At last, my war can begin."

I shut my eyes and groan in pain while the girls call out to me.

"Rough Draft! Baby, are you alright?" Sunset yells.

"Darling, please say something!" Octavia pleads.

I open my eyes, but I'm surprised to find that the cloaked figure is gone. I sit up and look around, but as far as I can tell, I'm by myself on the catwalk again.

"I'm coming up to you, buddy," Sonata calls out.

"No, don't!" I call out as I slowly stand up and look down at them. "I'm okay."

"What happened?" Octavia asks.

"I think it was -" I begin until I notice that the Stingsaber is lying on the stage, and Sunset is about to pick it up by the blade.

"Sunset, don't touch the blade!" I shout in fear.

But it's too late. Sunset grabs the weapon by the blade, and the energy instantly electrocutes her. She screams in pain, and blue volts rush through her body before she lets go and falls down whimpering.

"SUNSET!" I scream.

I race to the ladder and climb back down as quickly as possible. Once I make it to the stage, Sonata and Octavia are already by Sunset's side. I run over and kneel beside her as she groans in pain with her eyes shut.

"Sunset? Sunset, are you alright?" I ask.

Sunset groans again as her eyes slowly open. We carefully help her up as she holds her head in pain.

"Sunset Shimmer, are you okay?" Octavia asks, standing in front of Sunset to check for any serious effects.

Sunset raises her head to face Octavia before she grins.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is clear to me now," she growls.

"Clear? What do you -" Octavia asks before Sunset steps forward and punches Octavia in the face.

Sonata and I stare at Sunset in shock before we hold her back from pouncing at Octavia. Octavia rubs her cheek before glaring at Sunset angrily.

"What the dickens was that for?!" She yells.

"You wanted me to do that!" Sunset snaps.

"Sunset, you don't know what you're talking about," I say. "She didn't -"

"Don't try to defend this cow, Rough Draft!" Sunset shouts. "I see the deception in her eyes. She intentionally left out that little detail in your weapon as a means to get me out of the picture. Well, you're gonna have to do better than that, Melody."

"Sunset, that's crazy talk," Sonata says. "There is no way Octavia would have -"

"No, she's right."

Sonata, Sunset, and I turn to see Octavia slowly getting up with a deadly look in her eyes.

"I didn't tell her what would happen if someone with magic would touch Rough Draft's Stingsaber," she says with a mischievous grin. I also didn't plan on having her touching it, but after watching my enemy wallow in pain, I wish I did plan to trap this witch!"

Sonata and I stare in disbelief of Octavia's words, giving Sunset the time she needs to free herself from our grips and tackle Octavia to the ground. Sonata and I try to separate her from Octavia, but Sunset is moving too rapidly as she punches and slaps at Octavia, who is scratching and slapping back at Sunset to break free.

"What's going on here?"

The four of us turn around to find Vinyl entering the gym with Doc, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy and the rest of the E.M.R. following behind on one side while Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Caramel, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and everyone loyal to them enter the gym on the other side. Octavia takes this opportunity to shove Sunset off of her and stand up to face the E.M.R. side of the crowd.

"Sunset just attacked me because she doesn't trust me," she shouts, pointing at Sunset, who is getting up. "Her envy is consuming her to violence!"

Everyone in the crowd, both E.M.R. and Rainbooms Loyalists alike, stare at Octavia in disbelief.

"Sunset is not the kind of person who would lash out!" Twilight rebukes with all of the Rainbooms and their Loyalists nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, are you sure you're not just making stuff up, Tavi?" Vinyl asks.

"No, she's right. I did attack her," Sunset calls out proudly as she walks to the other side of the stage to face her Rainboom Loyalists who stare at her in shock. "I attacked her because she tried to take away my magic with Rough Draft's weapon because she doesn't trust the Magic of Friendship or me."

"Your sense of friendship is askew," Octavia growls. "You're just saying things out of greed because you will selfishly do whatever it takes to get what you want again. You don't represent friendship. You represent envy and selfish desires: all the things that were flowing in our minds when the Dazzlings attacked us. You have the magic that we of the Evil Magic Resistance swore to fight!"

The people of the E.M.R stare at their friend in shock and begin to glare angrily at the Rainbooms Loyalists, immediately believing her.

"The magic that flows in me is friendship, you incorrigible cow!" Sunset hisses. "You're just saying things to hide the fact that it is you and your 'friends' who want separation. That's all you have been doing ever since you created your little band. You've slowly broken the unity in this school, first by forming your group, then by having your buddy, Vinyl post that video, and then by using your fame for saving my baby to turn half the school against the people who value friendship. What you have staged here is clearly your next step in your pretentious plan!"

The Rainbooms Loyalists glare at Octavia and the rest of the E.M.R. angrily and shout words of agreement.

"Well, maybe we do want to go our own way away from you and your fairy princesses if that's your attitude!" Vinyl shouts angrily. "We can take care of ourselves.

"Now, hold on there!" Applejack shouts. "One little victory against a couple of girls with magic doesn't mean you can handle anything."

"Yeah!" Caramel shouts to support his girlfriend.

"But it's enough to save the one life that matters most to Octavia," Trixie mocks. "Trixie thought Rough Draft meant a lot to Sunset too. Or was Trixie and everyone else on our side right when we say he doesn't mean anything to her compared to her friends."

Everyone on the E.M.R.'s side 'oooo' ed at the comeback while the Rainbooms Loyalists are hot with anger.

"Hey, nobody disrespects my friend's love for her guy!" Rainbow Dash shouts angrily as her body begins to glow blue.

Before anyone knows it, Rainbow Dash transforms into her pony form and flies toward Trixie with her pegasus wings. Trixie only has a moment before she takes out her MN-DG and shoots a dart right at Rainbow Dash's stomach in panic. Everyone gasps in shock as Rainbow Dash falls to the ground in pain, and her pony wings, tail, and ears disappear. Soarin rushes to his girlfriend's side as she groans and looks at herself in shock of what just happened to her magic.

Suddenly, Sunset hops off the stage and kneels next to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, don't think about the dart; think about how loyal you are to your friends," she instructs. "Think about how you will do anything to help them in times of need."

Rainbow Dash looks at Sunset, confused but quietly obeys. Her face turns focused before she suddenly starts glowing again, and with a pop, her pony ears, tail, and wings pop up again, surprising everyone except Sunset.

"But...but...but that's not possible!" Doc shouts in disbelief. "I have advanced our darts so that we can permanently disable any use of the energy no matter what form it takes!"

"Except the Magic of Friendship is not just any form of energy, Doc," Sunset says proudly. "Like the friendships themselves, it's something that endures forever. Princess Twilight and I realized this when I was back in Equestria. Our Twilight drained the magic from me and the rest of our friends at the Friendship Games, and yet we still had the magic flowing inside of us. Your weapons may be able to take away magic in general, but it can never stop the most powerful magic of all because it will last forever."

Sunset turns to the Rainbooms, Caramel, Soarin, and their Loyalists and shouts, "Hear me, everyone! You all choose to follow my friends and me because you value our message of friendship and the strong bonds that you have gained through it all year. The magic isn't just inside the seven of us; it's in all of you. So think of what friendship means to you and how you bring your truest self to it. Passion, creativity, teamwork, strength, joy, trust, patience, thankfulness. Whatever it is, channel it, and the Magic of Friendship will appear for you and give you the chance to fight against those who would try to take it away from you."

The Rainbooms and the Loyalists look at each other and smile before they all close their eyes and focus like Rainbow Dash did. With multiple loud pops, the E.M.R., Sonata, and I stare in awe as they all change into their own pony forms. Fluttershy, Twilight, Scootaloo, Flash Sentry, Bulk Biceps, Soarin, and a third of the other Loyalists grow pegasus wings. A magic lasso pops into Applejack's hand, Rarity conjured a diamond shield, Pinkie Pie has two mini cupcake cannons, Fluttershy has a bow and a quilt full of blunt arrows, Soarin has a short sword, and Caramel has a club. All the other Loyalists form their own weapons and drop their MN-DGs before they prepare for an attack. Sunset turns to the appalled E.M.R. and grins.

"No matter what weapons you have, the Magic of Friendship will always endure just as strong as my love for my precious Rough Draft," she shouts as she starts to glow and with a final pop, her phoenix wings, tail, and two curved swords of fire appear, surprising everyone but me. The Rainbooms and their Loyalists gasp in surprise before they cheer as their eyes start to turn green

Octavia stares at Sunset, stunned before she smirks, picks up her cello club and shield, and walks off the stage to the E.M.R. side.

"An amusing spectacle, Sunset Shimmer," she says tauntingly. "But unlike you, I don't need magic to make the friendships I have with everyone here strong or make the love I have with my darling Rough Draft true. We've never needed magic for anything in our lives before your incident at the Fall Formal, and we only did during the last several months because you brought it into our world. So it's fine that you have all this magic against us because we have all the darts we need to gun you down until you lack the will to bring back your magic anymore."

Vinyl, Doc, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, and the rest of the E.M.R shout in agreement. With their eyes also turning green, Doc takes out his pen, Vinyl prepares her bass cannon while the rest of them prepare their MN-DGs.

I stare at everyone in disbelief. No one is acting like themselves. It's like they're turning as animalistic against each other as they were during the Anon-a-miss scenario. Both of my exes glare at each other ready to lead the attack. At this point, I have had enough.

"STOP!" I shout as I jump off the stage and run to the center of the gym. "All of you are acting ridiculous. We're trying to hunt someone with evil magic that might try to kill us, and all you think about is who is better than the other or who should be with what. We're supposed to be in this together, and you're preparing to fight each other as if it's the Battle of the Bands all over aga - okay, you guys are marching."

My eyes widen as I turn to the Rainbooms Loyalists side as they slowly march toward the E.M.R. I turn to the E.M.R side to find that they are marching too.

"Uh, guys," I say nervously. "Please, stop."

"Darling," Octavia growls.

"Babe," Sunset snarls.

"Get out of the way, now!" They shout simultaneously.

Sonata only has a few seconds to grab my hand and drag me back to the stage before both forces clash.


	57. Chapter 57

So, this is really happening.

During our hunt for an unknown force of dark magic, my beloved ex-girlfriends got into a fight and bring their respective groups of friends into it, resulting in a fight between magic and non-magic people just over me.

...

Did someone drug my chocolate milk during lunch or something? It did taste funny.

Sonata and I stare in shock as everyone is fighting each other in the gym. E.M.R. people are firing their MN-DGs left and right. Vinyl is blasting people away with her bass cannon. Doc fires his pen against any person that comes near him or Derpy while she shoots the people he hits. Lyra and Bon Bon are firing multiple darts at the Crusaders only for Apple Bloom to block them with her magic shield while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hide behind her and attack with their magic harp and slingshot respectively. Bulk Biceps swings his fists as if he's carrying a pair of maces, knocking out E.M.R members left and right despite his body decorated with darts. Flash Sentry and his band are using music magic to try and fight Trixie and the Illusions. Rarity uses her diamond shield to protect Fluttershy, who fires back with her blunt arrows. Soarin and Rainbow Dash are flying in the air together, dodging darts while Applejack and Caramel fight with their backs against each other.

And in the center is Sunset flying as she swings her swords at Octavia, who blocks the attacks with her shield and swings her club at Sunset every chance she gets. I stand paralyzed as the battle rages on, feeling helpless as it looks like Sonata and I can do nothing but watch the chaos.

"Sonata, you're seeing this, right?" I ask.

"Everybody fighting each other with magic and anti-magic guns led by both of your ex-girlfriends?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"Then yup, you're seeing this for realizes."

"Darn."

I pinch the area between my eyes, trying to process what is happening.

"How did this happen?" I groan. "We were doing fine, and then just because Sunset touched the blade of my Stingsaber, all hell breaks loose."

"I don't think there was anything we could have done, buddy," Sonata says sympathetically. "There was tension between everyone, not just Sunset and Tavi alone."

"But we're in the middle of finding someone with dark magic," I protest. "We're never going to catch them with everyone fighting each other."

"I know, it's terrible," Sonata says glumly. "It's like when Dagi, Aria, and I hypnotized everyone to hate each other, claiming they are the best. They even have the green eyes to go with it."

My eyes snap open.

Green eyes.

"Sonata, you're a genius!" I shout.

Sonata turns to me, confused.

"I am?" She asks absent-mindedly.

"Yes, don't you see? The person with dark magic is behind this," I shout, waving my hands in the air. "Vinyl and Doc said this person was behind Lyra and Bon Bon getting hypnotized before our party, there were green eyes when that happened, and there were green eyes when people ganged up on me, Soarin, and Caramel at the cafeteria just like when you brainwashed us at the Battle of the Bands. And the one thing they all have in common was that they were all fighting over pride."

Sonata looks at me, shocked, and thinks about it before she replies.

"Wait, that's not true," she counters. "There was nothing about pride that had to do with your fight in the cafeteria or the Anon-a-miss scenario in general for that matter."

I wince, realizing she's right before I think hard.

"Maybe that wasn't supposed to be," I guess. "Maybe it was meant for something else."

"Like what?" Sonata asks. "Why would some evil magic person want to cause chaos unless - oooooohhhhhh."

"Unless it's just build-up for the big finale like you, Adagio and Aria were doing before the final round of the Battle of the Bands," I finish for her. "Whoever this person is, they wanted this to happen."

"But they have no way of knowing you were going to drop your Stingsaber so that Sunset can pick it up the wrong way," Sonata says.

"That's not true," I say. "I didn't get a chance to tell you or Sunset and Octavia why I panicked. A see-through cloaked figure appeared behind me, and I tried to attack it before it smacked me to the ground, making me drop the Stingsaber."

"How could it do that if it's see-through?" Sonata asks, confused.

"I don't know, but it has to be the thing we're looking for," I answer. "And it's possible that this is somehow a part of their master plan."

"But what do we do?" Sonata asks worryingly. "How do we stop the entire school from fighting? There's no way we can make Sunset or Octavia see reason even if we can reach them."

I take another moment to think before an idea clicks in my mind.

"I know, we can contact Princess Twilight," I say.

"But she's in Equestria. Are you suggesting we go to Equestria to go get her?"

"No, I'm suggesting we send her a message to come here," I answer. "If we can message her to come here, she can at least help us stop the Rainbooms and their Loyalists from fighting and work our way there. After all, who better to stop people from fighting than the Princess of Friendship herself?"

"How are we going to send her a message to come to our world?" Sonata asks, confused.

I turn my head to the exit and say determinedly, "We need to go to the library. That has what we need to contact her. Come on."

I grab Sonata's hand, and we run off the stage and head to the exit, dodging darts and students wrestling each other as we run. But just then, Sandalwood and his hippie friends step in front of the exit.

"Sorry, bro," he says, aiming an MN-DG at us. "We can't let you guys leave."

"Why not?" I ask, annoyed.

"We need to make sure you're protected from these Rainboom jerks," he answers. "And Tavi is gonna want you in her arms as soon as we win."

I roll my eyes at his brainwashed logic before Sonata places her hand on my shoulder.

"I got this," she says.

I look at her, confused as she walks to Bulk Biceps, who is still knocking down E.M.R. members while injected with dozens of darts.

"Oh, Bulky," Sonata calls out in a cute, innocent voice that makes Bulk Biceps immediately turn to her in interest. "These big bad E.M.R. people are trying to capture Sunset Shimmer's baby while we're trying to leave to get something that will defeat them. Please help me."

Sonata bats her eyelashes at Bulk Biceps for good measure, and he smiles and nods before turning to Sandalwood and his friends with a deathly glare. Sandalwood only has a moment to scream like a girl before Bulk Biceps charges and rams Sandalwood and his team to the door, forcing it open. The three E.M.R. fighters fall down unconscious, and Bulk Biceps turns to us and bows like a gentleman, making Sonata giggle cutely. I nod to Bulk Biceps in thanks before turning to Sandalwood's unconscious body.

"Nothing personal, bro," I say before Sonata, and I race out of the gym and start running down the halls.

"How did you do that?" I ask as we run.

"Dagi and Aria would sometimes flirt with guys to trick them into doing what they want without magic. Eventually, I asked Rarity to give me a few pointers on how to do it," Sonata answers before she sighs sadly. "Although deceiving is not the Apple way."

"Well, don't stop now while we can use it to save our friends," I say. "Besides, you have your whole life to learn to be an Apple through and through."

Sonata smiles cutely, obviously thinking about her upcoming adoption before we turn to see the library dead ahead until...

"Excuse me."

We stop and turn around to see a curious Principal Celestia and a skeptical Vice-Principal Luna looking at us.

"What are you two doing running around the halls?" Vice-Principal Luna asks. "Shouldn't you be at home studying for your finals?"

Sonata and I look at each other before I say, "Normally yes, but right now, there's another person with dark magic who is tricking everyone into fighting each other at the gym."

Both sisters stare at me and then turn to each other confused.

"That sounds like a tall story, Mr. Draft," Principal Celestia says.

"No, it's true," Sonata protests. "There's a big fight going on with magic and anti-magic guns and everything."

"Then why are you two the only ones not fighting?" Vice-Principal Luna asks skeptically.

I scratch the back of my head and answer. "Because I'm kind of the reason they're fighting since their leaders are my ex-girlfriends, Octavia Melody and Sunset Shimmer, who are determined to get back together with me."

The two women stare at us again before they suddenly roar with laughter. I give them an unamused stare while Sonata looks at them with a frustrated pout.

"It's true," she demands. "They're fighting partly because Tavi and Sunset both want my buddy back."

But her protest makes Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna laugh harder.

"Oh, my goodness," Principal Celestia giggles. "That's the silliest thing I've heard all year."

"Indeed," Vice-Principal Luna chuckles. "The whole student body fighting over you, Mr. Draft? Surely even if that's true, you should just get back together with Ms. Melody and end your little -"

"Excuse me?!" Principal Celestia shouts, suddenly giving her sister a death glare with a hint of a green glow in her eyes.

Oh no.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Vice-Principal Luna says, still in a humorous mood. "If he is to get back together with anyone, then he better take Octavia Melody back. Do you not remember how she proudly declared her love for this boy in front of a whole crowd of people?"

No, no, no.

"So what?" Principal Celestia growls. "Sunset Shimmer was willing to stay friends with him if it meant she could be with him. Everyone but him knew that! That's real, devoted love!"

Vice-Principal Luna goes from cheery to angry with eyes turning green too, raising my and Sonata's fears.

"And yet she just left him to go back to her world. How caring," she says sarcastically.

No, no, no, no.

"You only favor Octavia Melody because she beat up Bluey," Principal Celestia accuses. "You're still bitter that he threw away your stupid video games that you spend so much time playing in your basement. You don't care about the kids at all."

Please no.

"Well, at least playing my games is better than staying at home eating cake, Sunbutt!" Vice-Principal Luna barks. "Maybe you're just hoping that if Sunset Shimmer marries the boy, they'll let you eat their entire wedding cake!"

"At least I'll get more social interaction than you ever would!" Principal Celestia yells.

Please, God, no!

"Well, staying at home is better than showing off what a chubby butt I have to the whole world," Vice-Principal Luna says with a confident grin.

With that last insult, Principal Celestia lets out a high-pitched scream and tackles Vice-Principal Luna to the floor. The two begin punching, slapping, and scratching each other as they keep on hurling insults like two children fighting over a toy.

"NO!" I shriek hysterically.

"Well, that could have gone better," Sonata comments.

"You think?!" I snap. "First, all of our friends and now the principal and vice-principal? Everyone's gone completely mad! Can it get any worse?"

Suddenly, right at that moment, I hear footsteps coming from where the gym is.

"Rough Draft and Sonata went this way. We must protect him for Octavia! " I hear someone shout.

"I will see you break before any of you so much as look at Sunset Shimmer's true love again!" Someone shouts venomously as the sounds of punches and gunshots grow at each passing second.

"If by worse you mean having the fight spread from the gym, then yes," Sonata says nervously.

"We better get to the library before they see us," I say as I grab Sonata's hand again, and we race to the library door.

As soon as we make it inside, I close the doors as quickly yet quietly as possible, so no one will suspect we're here.

"Okay, so we're at the library, now what?" Sonata asks.

"Sunset said she hid her journal deep in the second level," I explain. "So, we go up there and find it."

"Do we have any idea what it looks like or what it's called?" Sonata asks.

"It's a brown book with golden straps and has Sunset's personal mark on its cover," I answer. "If it doesn't have any pages filled with typed words, it's probably the one."

Sonata nods as we run up the staircase to the second floor and start looking through the bookcases. We split up and look in different sections.

"Have you found it yet?" Sonata asks from a distance.

"No. Keep looking, Sonny," I call out as I search through every bookcase as carefully as I can.

For a few minutes, we keep searching through the second level of the library. Book after book, I keep searching for a brown book that looks remotely like Sunset's journal. I start to grow worried that Sunset moved it somewhere else until...

"Rough Draft, over here!" Sonata calls out.

My eyes widen, and I race to where I heard Sonata's voice until I find Sonata standing near a bookcase with a pile of books shaped like a bed. I stare at the book bed until I see something hiding behind the pillow. I walk over and take out the pillow to find the journal lying next to it. I stare at it for a moment before I find myself chuckling.

"The bed made of books. Of course," I chuckle. "This is so far deep in the library that no one in their right mind would go here."

Sonata smiles as I take the journal and flip through the pages until I find an open page.

"Okay, now all we need is a pen somewhere," I say.

"Pen? You never said anything about a pen," Sonata says, panicking. "Where are you going to find a pen in the library?"

I frown and look around until I see a cup of pens and pencils next to one of the computers downstairs. I race to the bottom of the steps with Sonata following behind, and I grab a pen from the cup right before the doors to the library slam open. Sonata gasps, startled as we see Flash Sentry and his band storming towards us, their eyes glowing crude emerald.

"Rough Draft," Flash says coldly. "What is my ex's guy doing so far away from the fight?"

I gulp and think about what Sonata said to Bulk Biceps before I carefully say, "We're getting something that can help us defeat the E.M.R.?"

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Flash questions.

"I'm about to ask Princess Twilight for help," I answer calmly. "She will give us the edge we need to make the E.M.R stop fighting us."

"Awesome," Flash says with a devious grin. "With my Twilight in the picture, we will -"

"Wait, you and Princess Twilight are a thing?" Sonata asks absent-mindedly. "How come we never see you around with her?"

Flash Sentry groans in annoyance, and his bandmates snicker until...

"Hey, Sentry! The Jonas Brothers called! They want their whiny music back

Flash Sentry and his band turn around just in time to find themselves flying off the ground as a loud musical beat is heard all over the room. They fly to the other side of the room and crash into some bookcases, knocked unconscious. Sonata and I turn to see Vinyl holding her bass cannon proudly.

"Three less people with magic to worry about," she says with a grin before pointing the cannon at us. "And as for you two..."

Sonata and I raise our hands carefully, hoping she doesn't shoot at us.

"Vinyl, listen to me very carefully," I say calmly. "I need to send a message to Princess Twilight so she can help us stop the Rainbooms from -"

"Don't play innocent with me, Draft," Vinyl growls. "I saw you use Biceps to knock Sandalwood and his buddies out, and I overheard what you said to Flash Sentry. You're siding with the enemy. You want their magic to overcome us."

"I don't want anything to overcome anyone," I say. "I want everyone to stop fighting before you do something worse."

"This isn't you, Vinyl!" Sonata says. "You don't want to do this."

"That's where you're wrong," Vinyl growls. "What good has magic ever done but scare all of my friends? Magic brings nothing but pain. As far as I'm concerned, you are choosing Shimmer over my best friend because she impresses you with her magic or something.."

"I don't choose anyone," I counter.

"Oh? Then why don't we fix that," Vinyl says as she aims her bass cannon at me ready to fire. "Who do you love more, Draft? Tavi or Sunset Shimmer. Tell me honestly, or you will feel your ears ringing for the next several hours."

I freeze, unable to say anything. I don't want to answer the question like this, but I am defenseless to stop her.

"Vinyl, think about what you're doing," Sonata pleads. "We're your friends. We hung out with you, we shared memories with our other friends. It was thanks to the E.M.R. that my life was saved. Octavia loves Rough Draft, and no matter how conflicted he is, he loves her too. If you're so determined to protect your friends, then you shouldn't be harming them."

Vinyl doesn't say anything right away. She keeps her bass cannon aimed at us, ready to pull the trigger.

"She's right, Vinyl," I say. "No matter what happens, we're your friends. We know you value your friendships with everyone. Remember all the times you used to enjoy playing at Pinkie Pie's parties or when you supported Rainbow Dash at the pep rally? Are you really going to hurt them for something that's part of who they are? This is not what you want. Resist the urge to fight, Vinyl. You know we're telling the truth."

Vinyl stays ready to fire her cannon at us, but despite her shades covering her eyes, we can see the rest of her face showing that she doesn't know what to do. After a few seconds, she sighs and lowers her cannon. She takes out her shades showing regret in her eyes. A smile slowly enters my face before I see a glimpse of green in her eye.

"Guys, duck," Vinyl says.

"W-what?" Sonata asks, surprised. "Why are you -"

"Guys, duck now!" Vinyl screams as her eyes turn completely green again, and she aims her cannon back at us.

I only have a moment to grab Sonata and drag us both to the ground before Vinyl fires. Even though her beam of sound waves misses, I can feel the music hurting my ears. Vinyl stops firing, and I can hear her walking to the other side of the desk. Sonata quickly stands up, takes the cup of pens and pencils, and throws them at Vinyl. I look up to see Vinyl covering herself from getting hit, and I see my opening. I jump back up, ignite the Stingsaber, and swing it at her gut. She drops her cannon and bends down in pain, giving me the chance to hit her on the head with the blunt blade, knocking her out.

Sonata and I pant heavily and I turn off my blunt sword, as we stare at Vinyl's unconscious body.

"Sorry, Vinyl, but this is for your own good," I say. "I hope you come to your senses when you wake up."

"I can't believe she did that," Sonata says, heartbroken. "I thought we got through to her. I thought she wasn't going to fire and help us."

I turn to my blue friend and sympathetically give her a side hug for comfort.

"I don't think she wanted to, Sonny," I say. "We almost got to her, and I think she knew she couldn't stop herself when she told us to duck."

"Then, does that mean we can help everyone snap out of fighting each other?" Sonata asks, hopefully.

"Maybe, but we need to contact the Princess of Friendship first," I reply as I pick up the journal and a pen from the floor, sit at a table, open a page, and start writing.

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_This is Rough Draft, Sunset's ex-boyfriend. I don't know if she's told you anything, but there's another being with dark magic on the loose in our world. We don't know much about it except that it tried to have Adagio and Aria kill me and has been possessing people to do its bidding. It has taken control of everyone but Sonata and me, causing them to fight each other. Sonata and I just attempted to snap someone out of it, and we briefly succeeded. We need you to come to our world immediately and help us stop whoever is causing our friends to fight each other. Sonata and I will be waiting at the statue._

_Rough Draft._

With that last scribble, I close the journal shut.

"Come on, we have to get to the statue before someone sees us," I say as Sonata, and I run to the entrance of the library. I open the door slightly and don't see anything in the halls but damaged lockers and walls filled with darts. Sonata and I carefully run down the hall while hearing the fight rage on far in the distance. We find our way to the main hall, which doesn't seem to have been affected by the fight.

"Well, the coast is clear," Sonata says bubbly.

Suddenly, we hear clashing and gunshots growing louder, indicating that the fight is heading towards us.

"I jinxed it, didn't I?" Sonata says, glumly.

"Little bit. Run!" I shout as I take Sonata's hand and run across the room, heading towards the main entrance.

Just then, however, I glance and see the fight raging on the other side of the halls. At the head of the battle is Octavia and Sunset still fighting each other. My face turns crestfallen as I worry about the safety of both of them.

"Rough Draft, come on!" Sonata calls out from the main entrance, snapping me out of my trance. I run to Sonata, who opens the door, and we run outside towards the destroyed CHS statue.

When we are half the distance away from the statue, I feel the journal suddenly vibrating. We stop, and I quickly open the journal.

_Rough Draft,_

_I'm on my way. Please bring the journal with you, and I will meet you and Sonata at the courtyard._

_Twilight Sparkle_

I sigh in relief before I turn to Sonata.

"She's on her way, Sonny," I say, smiling. "We have a chance."

Sonata beams at this news just in time for us to hear something happening inside the statue. Sparkles begin to form, and with a loud pop, the human form of Princess Twilight jumps out with a serious face.

"Princess Twilight, thank you for coming," I say sincerely.

"Thank you for contacting me," Princess Twilight replies. "We don't have much time. I need you to tell me everything you know about what is happe -"

But before Princess Twilight can finish her sentence, we hear a roar of laughter. Sonata squeaks in fear as we look around to find no one around as if the voice came out of thin air. The laughter grows louder, confusing me further until I turn to see the same see-through, cloaked figure standing between the three of us. The figure waves its hand, and the air turns bright green, covering the entire area. I have trouble seeing before the figure sucks all of the green air into its body. When all the air is absorbed into it, the figure begins to chuckle mischievously again before it engulfs into dark-green flames. The fire burns the cloak to a crisp, and the see-through body burns away into solid black flesh. Twenty thin, long, horns sprout from the top of its head, and large black robes appear, covering its entire body. The flames die down to reveal the figure staring at us with blood-red eyes and laughs maniacally to show it's rotten teeth.

"Ah, by my will, does it feel good to be whole again!" The demonic figure shouts joyously.

"I-i-it's not possible!" Princess Twilight says in fear. "There's no way that you - "

"Be still," The demon growls as he waves his hand.

Before I know it, Princess Twilight's body freezes, unable to move apart from her eyes. Sonata screams in fear and takes out her MN-DG before the demon waves his hand at her, and her body also freezes, causing her to drop her weapon. Without thinking, I ignite my stingsaber and run over to attack it, but the demon swats me with the back of his hand with such a powerful smack that I fall to the ground face first and drop my sword.

"Really, son, it should be obvious that I can easily prevent you from hitting me even when I was see-through," the demon taunts. "And I thought you'd be grateful that I haven't frozen you like the princess and your dim-witted friend."

"Sonata isn't dim-witted," I growl as I slowly get up.

The demon chuckles lightly and says, "If you say so. But that won't save her from what's to come. Besides, you and I have much to discuss."

I stare at the demon confused as he walks over to me tall and proud with his hands behind his back like a king walking toward a penniless subject.

"You caused my ex-girlfriends to fight a mindless crusade with all of my friends and fellow students just to speak with me?" I ask.

The demon gives me a small, eager smile and says, "I've been looking forward to nothing else but to see my experiment succeed exactly as I hoped since before you stepped foot in this school, boy. But first, I think some clarity is in order. I know who you are, Rough Muriel Draft, but you have yet to be blessed with knowing who I am."

"Some monster from Equestria who hired Adagio and Aria to torture me to learn the location of the portal before killing me," I snarl bitterly.

But the demon chuckles amused at my reply.

"I almost forgot I had those sirens lead you and your friends to believe that," it says. "I always knew where the portal to Equestria is, child. I've known since before any of you, apart from your siren friend, were ever born. Still, the rest of your assumption is partly correct. I was banished here from Equestria, but while legends and pony tales would have you believe I am from that world such as the likes of Tirek or Discord, the truth is I am a being that has lived long before any of your worlds ever existed. But surely you can figure out who I am, son. After all, your precious 'sunshine' had brought me up on one occasion when you were cuddling at the park before the Friendship Games."

I stare at the demon, confused. I try to think back to the times I've talked to Sunset about her world and the enemies Equestria has encountered. He just made it clear that he's not Tirek or Discord, there's no way that he could be Nightmare Moon or the Changeling Queen so that only leads to...

"Eternal War," I say in realization. "Your name is Eternal War."

Eternal War chuckles in amusement.

"There you go," he says tauntingly. "And here I was afraid that your mind was wasted away after spending time on those pointless video games and exchanging saliva sloppily with those two girls."

Princess Twilight and Sonata's eyes widen at the realization, still frozen while I process what the demon just confirmed.

"So that's why you're causing all of this," I say. "You want people fighting for you again for your power and amusement."

"Ah, two for three," Eternal War says as he walks around me, amused.

"And with this power, you intend to rule Equestria again," I continue.

Eternal War stops circling me and frowns in disappointment.

"Oh, please," it growls. "I do not wish to rule that childish world; I want it to destroy itself along with all life that has ever existed in the universe."

My eyes widen at his answer before he continues.

"Equestria has been my focus for a long time, it's true, but it's nothing more than the first step toward the bigger picture. You see, my child, life has no purpose than to destroy itself. Humans, ponies, minotaurs, griffins, and many other species that you can't imagine even with your cute fantasy games and stories - they all have the instinct to fight. Call it pride, call it a desire for the 'greater good,' call it a passion for excitement, or perhaps a craving for everything around them to burn, life will always incline to fight. Even my former masters - though one of them created all existence, virtually focuses on nothing else. No matter what their motives are, neither hesitated to begin the greatest war in all the universe as soon as one rebelled against the other. I believed in both of their causes for a time, but as the darkness grew and the blood began to spill, it didn't take long to figure out that they are no better than any mortal being that came after us, such as yourselves. So I decided that if life is meant to fight itself, then it must fight for no one else but me."

I quiver in fear and hear Sonata whimper at Eternal War's words despite her frozen state before he continues.

"I abandoned my second master and looked for something amongst the stars to fulfill my destiny. Enemies from both sides tried to hunt me down because I apostatized, but it wasn't hard to fend them off single-handedly. Finally, after eons of searching and studying life in every habitable planet, I came across the world of these pathetic ponies and other creatures that are mythical to you humans. I studied all of them like all other life I've seen, and they were as useless to my desires as all the other life among the stars except for one particular thing."

"Magic," I say.

"Ah, very good," Eternal War says, pleased. "While magic apparently could only be conjured by a select few creatures like centaurs, that draconequus, Discord, and of course ponies, the entire world was filled with magic and all life living in that world can do amazing things with it such as those sirens causing disharmony among ponies and other creatures to grow in power. Amazed by the capabilities of such power, I decided that their world is the key to my plans. So I took the physical form that you see before you, and with a special spell of my design, I bonded myself body and soul with the powers of magic in a way so that I can feed on any violent conflict that occurs in the entire planet. Thus, I approached all life around this magical world with my new powers and gave myself the name, Eternal War. From there, I declared that I am the god of the universe who rules all conflict. It doesn't matter if they first for good or evil or somewhere in between. I alone judge what their place in the afterlife based on their part in my constant war throughout the universe. How many they kill in battle or by command determined how great the pleasures they will receive for all eternity. Naturally, all these living creatures were primitive enough to believe in what I say and so worshiped me as their god. Temples and shrines were created in my name, cults and religions were forged in virtually every tribe and city across the land. It wasn't long before I would manipulate priests and scepters that I desire war to please me, and so hundreds of thousands of soldiers from every magical species would go to war, believing that they will gain eternal honor and glory if they please me. Their desires grew so great that ponies and other creatures started to find new ways to try to please me like foolish farm colts attempting to slay dragons and other mighty beasts and minotaur kings slaughtering their own children, believing that their deaths will make them worthy of my presence. Of course, what they did not know was their efforts where nothing more than fuel for my power. All their battles for good or evil or honor and country were nothing more than a means to an end before I use my power to spread war across the entire universe."

Princess Twilight and Sonata grow more frightened in their eyes after hearing what Eternal War has caused many lives in their world to do. I myself am disgusted at the senseless death that he proudly boasts about. Eternal War stops pacing around us and growls venomously.

"But despite how much I've grown in power through the conflict, it came to an end," he says bitterly. "The ponies began it by learning from the mindless slaughter I caused and figuring out how to make entire armies stop fighting, causing me to lose my power. And you won't believe what they used to stop my plans."

I think carefully before I guess, "A message for peace?"

"Somewhat, but that's only part of it," Eternal War says.

"Hope?" I ask.

"Yes and no. Keep trying."

"The Magic of Friendship?"

"Close. Very close," Eternal War says as he walks over to me, eager for me to figure it out. "Think of something that connects to all of your guesses. What drives something like peace or hope or a desire for friendship."

I look at him, confused, unable to think of the answer. He grows impatient as I rack my brain again. Thankfully, it doesn't take too long before I figure it out.

"Love?"

"Love!" Eternal War cries out angrily.

"But how can that be?" I ask, confused. "I'm a hopeless romantic, and even I can't imagine it being something as simple as that in real life."

"Exactly!" Eternal War barks. "There's no reason something as superstitious as love should affect the might of my power. But regardless, many followed the ponies' example, and through that childish concept, they began to end all the glorious chaos I've worked so hard to cause. Zealots rebelling against their warmongering chiefs or systems of government, songs of hope, families desiring to reunite with the soldiers who were willing to kill till their last breath for me, artists writing stories, music, and plays to express the irrelevant messages of unity, and friendship. It's all idiotic! It's the most laughable and pointless thing for anyone to believe. But do you know what's the most ridiculous and downright infuriating about all this pretentious nonsense? It's technically true!"

I stare at Eternal War, confused as he growls in anger.

"I can turn hearts to be as black as night, taint the souls of legions, have the innocent confirm execute those who spoke against my word, but in the end, it somehow wasn't enough. Call it an invisible source of magic or whatever, but their belief in love stopped all the fighting I caused and thus drained me of my power, and thus I would be imprisoned before they use their magic to obliterate my physical body. And just like that, my first grasp of power was taken from me. For many millennia, I waited before I eventually returned and brought the creatures of that world back to worshipping me, and the senseless killing for my power and amusement would return as wonderful as ever. But over time, there will be some who worship the belief in love, and the slaughtering would stop, and I would be imprisoned, or my body destroyed again, and thus I would be unable to return and carry out my plans for a few generations or so."

"My last conquest was in motion a little over a thousand years ago. The wars I tricked the creatures into creating were so great that entire civilizations were destroyed, and much knowledge that should not have been forgotten in their eyes was lost. My mission in their world was almost complete until a gray unicorn tricked me and sent me through a portal that he knew possessed no magic."

"This world," I say.

"Indeed," Eternal War growls bitterly. "He drained my energy before he banished me so that once I was cast into your world, I starved magic wise until my body faded into nothing and I became nothing more than a spirit doomed to wander in this world all because I bonded with magic and can never truly live without it. I gained some energy from the violence you humans have caused over the years, but just like with the Dazzlings who were banished here not long after I was, the energy is not the same as in the other world you call Equestria. Even your so-called world wars, however beautifully destructive they were, were nothing more than table scraps compared to how they would have filled me up if they happened in Equestria. To make my situation even crueler, the portal inside this statue has been here all along, and I couldn't go through it."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You heard me," Eternal War says. "It has existed in this exact spot, but because I had no physical form, I could not return to Equestria. I've tried many times, but the most I could do is see what was happening on the other side of that mirror once every thirty moons. It was disgusting to see how civilization returned to that world, and the pony country, Equestria, was created. My anger and lust for vengeance grew over the centuries as I would look at my beloved key for conquest dissolve into a place of peace and love with the magic I so desire still flowing there, wasted for individual purposes."

"Why can't you go through because you're a spirit?" I ask.

"Because as a spirit, I am practically nothing but the wind," Eternal War answers. "If I tried to go through without a solid body, the portal could transport me to somewhere else entirely. Thus I had no way to go back without a physical body, and I am in a world that lacked the energy powerful enough for me to do so."

Eternal War growls in loathing before he turns to me and grins.

"But then the portal opened almost four years ago, and when I looked through it, I saw something that would give me a chance," he says. "A certain yellow unicorn mare was studying under Princess Celestia's wing with a desire to rule but lacked the knowledge or power to do so and constantly refused to listen to her teacher about the importance of friendship."

"Sunset," I say in realization.

"Yes," Eternal War says with a grin. "It was so refreshing to see just one young, foolish mare with a lust for power, not unlike many ponies and other magical creatures who fought and died for me so long ago. I decided to lure her here so that she can bring magic into this world. Through the little energy I gained over the years, I lured her with a vision that promised that she would become what she desired."

"Wait a minute," I interrupt in surprise. "You mean that vision of her in her human form telling her to go through the portal was you?"

"Right you are, boy," Eternal War says, smirking

"But she had to wait until this school year to try to bring magic into this world," I point out.

"Right again," he says. "I had to wait patiently through the last three years and watch Sunset Shimmer grow in popularity and power in this school. Luckily, I didn't even need to give her another vision as to why her goal didn't feel complete. She was a smart enough little fox to figure out that she had to bring magic here to attempt to take over Equestria, completely unaware that I was using her for virtually the same purpose. What surprised me, however, was that she brought that Element of Harmony as her magical item of choice to bring magic into this world. The Elements were created after my banishment, but I learned enough about them from my glances at Equestria through the portal over the past thousand years to know that they are hardly items of dark magic. It looked even more counterproductive when Princess Twilight first came to this world to collect her crown and deal with my power-hungry pawn."

Princess Twilight's eyes widen as Eternal War walks over to her and gives her a condescending smirk before he continues.

"Thankfully, your highness, your ability to adapt to this world was laughable compared to Sunset Shimmer," he says. "Even more encouraging was Sunset Shimmer herself, knowing that something useful will happen when the crown is used in another world that I didn't. So I waited and hoped she wouldn't bring my efforts to bring magic into this world to waste. Many times she came close to failing me completely, but time after time, she had a new scheme to keep that crown away from you long even though you won that silly competition at that dance. Sure enough, once she finally placed that crown on her head, she conjured so much dark magic that it transformed her into that demon. It was a remarkable and beautiful sight. To have a magical item powered by something that goes hand in hand with love be corrupted to such dark power was beyond my expectations. Even though Sunset Shimmer was defeated by the very same magic that her lust for power corrupted, hope for my revenge grew. I finally learned that love and friendship could be altered into great dark magic. The only problem was, with the princess returning the crown and Sunset Shimmer turning into a pathetic bawling child, I had little to no means to use this knowledge to my advantage. But that's when fate gave me an opportunity far greater than what I had hoped with Sunset Shimmer thanks to three magical beings that I did not expect to see."

Eternal War turns to Sonata, who whimpers in fear as he eyes her like she's a valuable possession.

"I admit it seemed cruel at first that you and your 'sisters' were using your powers to steal the magic I tried so hard to bring into this world, but as the Battle of the Bands progressed, I learned two valuable things," he says. "Firstly, the Magic of Friendship flowing in all of these students can never entirely leave them even when it's been absorbed by something like your pendants. The second thing I learned from dear Adagio is that the Magic of Friendship can also be manipulated into something else. No Element of Harmony or other magical item needed. By tricking the Rainbooms to argue against each other and give the three of you such power, I realized something that I should have considered a long time ago: love as a whole can never be destroyed by force, but if I could get it to destroy itself, then I will triumph from this superstitious belief at long last, and at last, my ultimate plan will finally begin. What is even better is that I have this whole school full of people full of different forms of love and are strong in the Magic of Friendship."

"No, you don't," I say. "Only the Rainbooms and their Loyalists have the Magic of Friendship."

But Eternal War only laughed, amused at my contradiction.

"That's exactly what I wanted all of you to think, boy," he says. "While the Rainbooms can only conjure it, the imprint of the Magic of Friendship flowing in every one of you has been unmistakable ever since Princess Twilight and the Rainbooms freed you from Sunset Shimmer. Remember what she said to Sunset Shimmer at the Fall Formal: the Magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria, it's everywhere."

I stare at the demon, shocked by this information.

"You...you mean I have the Magic of Friendship inside me too?" I ask.

"Yes, even you and every student that opposes the Rainbooms, including your beloved Octavia Melody, have the magic inside you," Eternal War says. "Even with your distrust for Sunset Shimmer still flowing in your heart, the love flowing in the friendships that have grown since the sirens were defeated was only getting stronger. With so much energy coming from the concept of love in one place with so many people, I decided it was time to begin my experiment, hoping that tricking love to destroy itself is the key. Thus, I began to look deep into the hearts of everyone apart from the Rainbooms for something that could come to use. After a while, I discovered how Vinyl Scratch's closest friends have grown to fear magic. I took this as my perfect chance to manipulate Vinyl Scratch to forget what her relationship with the Rainbooms meant to her, and create a group with her friends bent on the goal to fight magic under the Rainbooms' nose."

Sonata stares at the demon in surprise while I looked down, unable to comprehend what I just heard.

"Y-you mean Vinyl convinced Octavia, Doc, Derpy, Lyra, and Bon Bon to create the E.M.R. because you manipulated her to?!" I ask in disbelief.

"Indeed I did," Eternal War says proudly. "I planted a thought into her mind convincing her that creating a force against evil magic was in the best interest of both her and her friends. She did her best fighting the idea in her brain, pointing out how the Rainbooms are her friends too, but once I showed her how afraid her other friends are of magic, particularly Octavia Melody, she felt she had no choice but to contact Doc and discuss a means of fighting magic with the Rainbooms left completely unaware. So, it was because of me that your beloved ex-girlfriend and her friends created the E.M.R. Ironic, isn't it?"

I keep my head low in shock as Eternal War continues.

"So, with the tension between two groups of friends began to set in motion, all that remained was to set my trap on the romantic form of love. It was difficult to figure out how to do that in a way that would strengthen the upcoming conflict between the Rainbooms and the E.M.R. until you met Octavia Melody at the party."

"Why me?" I ask. "Why did you choose me for your scheme of all people?"

Eternal War smirked as he walked over to me.

"Can you not see it? It's simple, really," he says. "It wasn't that you were falling in love with a member of the E.M.R., but that a member of the E.M.R. was falling in love with someone a Rainboom wanted to be with."

"Sunset," I say.

"Indeed," Eternal War confirms with a devious grin. "On the day she admitted to her friends that she wanted to be with the only person that still didn't trust her, her pursuit towards you ended before it even began the moment you and Octavia Melody began to click. Add that to finding out about the E.M.R. and that Octavia Melody made you a part of it because you were her boyfriend, and Sunset Shimmer, whether she knew it or not, had something more against the E.M.R. than the fact that they want to fight magic without the help of her and her friends. For a while, I merely waited as you and Melody grew closer, and Sunset Shimmer's desire to be with you grew stronger. I made no contributions to help your relationship grow as I knew that if I wanted to destroy love, I had to let it create itself naturally for it to be in its purest form for when it falls into my trap. Actually, that isn't entirely true. I unintentionally got you into telling Octavia Melody what happened between you and Sunset Shimmer a year ago."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Eternal War smirked and walked over to Sonata. She whimpered in fear again, wishing she can run away from the demon.

"You have been wondering all this time why your 'sisters' were so determined to go back to Equestria that they would leave you without a thought, haven't you?" He asks tauntingly. "It was because I approached Adagio, attempting to convince her to join me, deciding that I needed allies to carry out my bidding to help with my master plan. She was looking for food to steal when I appeared to her. I didn't have enough power to show her in a complete physical body, so I conjured the best form I could and greeted her. Unfortunately, she realized very quickly who I am and was afraid to learn that I am stuck in the same world as the three of you are in. I didn't get a chance to tell her my proposal before she ran away from me like the existence of her life depended on it. I couldn't pursue her because I needed to save up what little energy I had left. As a spirit, I had to watch as my potential ally informed Aria of our meeting, and they decided that they needed to return to Equestria, fighting that anywhere is better than being in the same world as me. But in their reckless, they couldn't think for one moment that the portal would not be inside the school but instead inside the statue of essentially a pony. Needless to say, that became their undoing for all three of you, but that didn't stop Adagio and Aria from escaping imprisonment when they had the chance. Adagio knew they couldn't try to find the portal again with the police chasing the three of you down, so she decided to get as far away from Canterlot, away from me, as possible even if it meant leaving you behind."

I turn to Sonata, whose eyes begin to water with this information. I begin to walk over to try to comfort her despite her body being frozen, but then Eternal War steps in front of me and forces me to step back.

"But I digress. Where was I?" He says, ignoring Sonata's feelings. "Ah, yes. So anyway, their escape led to you and the E.M.R. to chase them down so that the Rainbooms would discover you, and the uneasy tension between both sides would truly begin. On top of that, it would lead to you telling Octavia Melody what happened between you and Sunset Shimmer, and thus she would try to help you overcome your anger while Sunset Shimmer herself would try to be friends with you while wanting more. Still, I knew that the war that I desired couldn't come from just one girl wanting the other's boyfriend, who is still in the mix of hating her and feeling comfortable around her. I waited again to turn the tables between the three of you until the opportunity finally came when you were shopping for Christmas gifts with Sunset Shimmer, and Vinyl Scratch saw you two from the store she was working at. It didn't take much to convince her that what you two were doing looked very suspicious. The rest, you know, she followed you and took the video, and when the Crusaders were giving students a chance to shame their peers online, Vinyl thought it best to use the Anon-a-miss account to shame you for lying and seemingly cheating on her best friend."

"So, you used those girls to create Anon-a-miss for your plan?" I growl.

"Not quite," Eternal War says. "They created Anon-a-miss on their own to get the Rainbooms to abandon their friend, but after their goal was accomplished, I realized I had a chance not only to break you and Octavia Melody apart but to test my theory in advance before my war started. Thus, I tempted many students to find dirt against their fellow peers and post them on the site. Before long, there were more stories to post that were beyond the control of those girls, including Vinyl's video."

"You manipulated Octavia to break my heart just to start a war?" I shout angrily.

"Oh, don't waste my time whining about how you didn't get to give her that necklace in person," Eternal War rebukes. "Anyway, with everyone thinking you were interacting with their enemy, it didn't take much to make the students at the cafeteria loathe you and your friends. Add that to the hatred that they had against each other, and it didn't take long for them to start the fight."

I stare at the demon, confused at what he's talking about until I realized he's talking about the fight in the cafeteria when practically everyone ganged up on me, Soarin, and Caramel.

"It was a greater result than I hoped," Eternal War continues. "Many friends fought against each other out of hate under my control. But you remember all of that, don't you, Rough Draft? That feeling of just fighting to your last breath while you tried to defend yourself against the students that were beating you. The green in their eyes, showing how far they were all under my control."

Eternal War smirks at me while I glare back at him before he continues.

"In any case, the test gave me more power than I ever had in ages. But it was only an inkling of what I once had. What was worse was my test ended abruptly when Vice-Principal Luna came into the picture. A curious little set back to say the least. All these children were under my control, and yet they still were quick to recognize authority in their school. It wasn't a major disappointment, though, as I still gained enough power to do what I had planned next later on, but it was certainly something to bear in mind while watching you slowly fall in love with the girl you once hated endlessly."

"You knew I would eventually return Sunset's feelings?" I ask in disbelief. "How could you be so certain that I would have fallen for her for real, or that Octavia and I would have found love for that matter?"

Eternal War shrugged and said, "Let's just say after watching you humans live your lives away for a thousand years, I decided that what was happening to you and those girls, made me decide to have, for lack of a less superstitious word, faith that you would. I loathe the concept of love, make no mistake. There is no rhyme or reason behind it. It's a mindless and unproductive train of thought based on feelings, physical desire, and empty teachings all mushed together into something living beings believe in, foolishly. But at the same time, it's dangerous because of how unpredictable it is. That is why I followed my second master before I followed my true destiny. He understood my view of my first master's strange views better than anyone. He knew that it was foolish to believe in some force as unnatural as love. I would have followed him to the end if he wasn't as filled with warmongering against the first one. Be that as it may, I knew I had to understand my supposed enemy to force it to destroy itself. So, I had to use what I was forced to see as a spirit for a thousand years to recognize how much Sunset Shimmer wanted you and how Octavia was falling for you before she realized it herself. Add that to how your feelings were conflicted about whether or not you still hated Sunset Shimmer, and it didn't take a genius to find out that it wouldn't be long before you would slowly forgive her one way or another and the healing between the two of you would bring you together. But I must say, even I couldn't have predicted that Octavia would finally accept that she was wrong to abandon you and try to get you back right in time to witness that she was too late. All the same, I'm happy that she did because she gave me exactly what I wanted: the roles reversed. Thanks to her desire to get you back and you and Sunset Shimmer getting together, we finally reached the point where both girls have experienced what it's like to have your heart and to crave it while their rival has possession of it. With both of them having the same experiences, it was all but assured that when the time came, they would be feeling the same thing when they started to try to get you back a mere couple weeks ago."

"But I was still dating Sunset," I say. "There's no way you could have known that we would break up too unless...unless you..."

I look at the floor in realization while Eternal War laughs in amusement.

"Now you're getting it, little boy," he says tauntingly. "For my plan to work, you and your 'sunshine' had to give Octavia the chance to pursue you. It took some brainstorming, but once I remembered that Sunset Shimmer desired to protect you, I knew what I had to do."

"Find Adagio and Aria," I say.

"Correct," Eternal War says. "It took a while, but I found them hiding inside that apartment complex. Thanks to the energy I gained from that fight in the cafeteria, I was able to freeze their bodies before they could try to escape. I told them that I was their ally, and if they bowed down and agreed to serve me, then I could help them come back to Equestria. Aria was reluctant, but Adagio was so eager to come back to her homeworld that once I released them, she got down on her knees, begged for my forgiveness, and pledged her life to me. Aria rebuked her, but when I told them that what I planned involved getting revenge on Sunset Shimmer, she relented with a half-hearted bow, and I blessed them with new abilities. However, they were so obsessed with their new powers that they accidentally destroyed that building. I had to guide them to escape the police and warned them not to kill anyone to avoid notoriety as I led them back to Canterlot and ordered them to wait for my orders. All that was left was giving the E.M.R. what they needed to complete their weapons."

"Luckily, I noticed how this world's Princess Twilight Sparkle had been studying the magic in this school for months. She was so clever that I knew she was only a little ways away from creating a device that would steal magic. I also was aware that her school and CHS were about to have those Friendship Games, and I didn't even need to waste my energy to convince the Crystal Prep principal to blackmail that girl into competing. That left me with the chance to guide the E.M.R. to steal Ms. Sparkle's device so they can fight magic. I didn't know what would happen when the Rainbooms confronted her, but I believed that whatever happens, the Rainbooms would prevail again. It was a foolish gamble on paper, given that Ms. Sparkle almost destroyed both worlds, I admit, but all that mattered was that Sunset Shimmer figured out how to stop her, and I persuaded Vinyl Scratch to take the pendant for Doc to complete his weapons."

"And that's when you ordered Adagio and Aria to kidnap and torture me?" I asked venomously.

"More or less," Eternal War says with a wave of his hand. "The ex-sirens and I waited for the best time to kidnap you when Sunset Shimmer was not around. Fortunately, she volunteered to go to Vanhoover, and from there, we carefully picked the right time and place for Adagio and Aria to kidnap and interrogate you."

"But why would you have them do that if you already know where the portal is?" I ask.

"Let's just say I decided to leave things to chance," Eternal War answers with a smirk. "Those foolish girls still didn't know where it is, so I tricked them into thinking finding it was a priority for the three of us. But they had no idea that the E.M.R. could hunt them down. They only knew that if someone other than Sunset Shimmer where to find and capture them before they could get the information they wanted and kill you, then she would feel guilty for failing to protect the boy she loves and leave this world in grief. But if they got the information and killed you, well that's where things would get interesting, wouldn't it? Sooner or later, the E.M.R.'s weapons would be discovered, and both sides would blame the other for your death. Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms would never forgive her rival and her friends for failing to protect her boyfriend, and Octavia and her friends would bitterly blame Sunset Shimmer, saying you would still be alive if she never brought magic into the world in the first place. One way or another, Rough Draft, I would ultimately get what I want."

I stared at the condescending demon in disbelief.

"You...you left the fate of whether or not I was going to be rescued to chance?!" I shout.

"Don't be so shocked, child," Eternal War says with a wave of his hand. "You may have been the key to my experiment, but in the end, your life means nothing to me. You hardly would be the first life I left to chance like that, and you won't be the last with what's to come."

Princess Twilight and Sonata look at each other worryingly, still frozen as Eternal War continues.

"Regardless, Vinyl and Doc didn't disappoint me. They made their weapons, and thus, the E.M.R. were quick to hunt the girls down and save you. A pitiful fight, really. Adagio and Aria were far too cocky and unprepared for what those kids created to take away their borrowed power and rescue you. Even with Adagio becoming so desperate as to attempt to kill Doc only for her to injure you instead, it amounted to a waste of precious, deadly material. What was worse was that either way, the plan didn't work. Instead of feeling guilty for not even being around when you were kidnapped, Sunset Shimmer grew more possessive of you than before."

Eternal War growled in anger as he appears to be lost in the memory of Sunset staying by my side at the hospital. In my head, I think of how odd it is for this creature to claim to be able to predict love and yet couldn't figure out that someone like Sunset, or even Octavia for that matter, wouldn't abandon the person they love so quickly. A small smile forms on my face before I quickly hide it as Eternal War turns to me with a devious smirk.

"Thankfully, not all was lost," he says. "Two weeks after you were kidnapped, those hyper girls, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops, were brainstorming ways to regain your best friend's attention. Thus, when I saw that you and Sunset Shimmer were soon to catch him and Applejack on a secret date and most likely would decide to follow them, I used the magic I still had to brainwash them into thinking that they finally had their chance for either one to get that boy. More quickly than even I anticipated, they set up their surprise date for Caramel and prepared to kidnap them with no one but me knowing that you and Sunset would discover the kidnap and so would chase them own with Applejack. The rest you know compete with me wiping out the minds of those two girls and Sweetie Drops' mother so that their deeds would remain a mystery, making the E.M.R.'s fear of me grow. Thud with Sunset Shimmer leaving without closing the portal completely, it was only a matter of time before both girls would begin to pursue you simultaneously."

"But how could you possibly know that they would both start to try to get me back or that I would wind up coming up with the agreement?" I criticize.

"Oh, it's quite simple, really," Eternal War answers proudly. "A blind, deaf, and spineless man can figure out that Sunset Shimmer loves you and her friends too much to stay away forever no matter how hard she tries. Deep down, she knew she was making another mistake, leading her to keep her journal in this world and have the portal closed only from the other side. Like Octavia before her, her desires to return to you would only grow with each passing minute and with the Princess of Friendship giving her a roof to stay under, it was only a matter of time before she accepted that she couldn't carry on without her 'baby' and return to this world finding out that you were already beginning to patch things up with Octavia Melody, not unlike Ms. Melody's own experience of accepting her mistake only to see that her rival already started to regain your heart. As for how I knew you would come up with your cute little 'trial,' it is in your nature."

"Meaning?" I ask.

Eternal War smirked again and walks over to me. I shake uncomfortably as he walks until we are inches apart and leans very close to my face.

"Meaning, you don't have it in your heart to choose one love over another," he said. "You have been craving all the things that come with the concept of romantic love all your life only for no girl in her right mind to ever give you so much as a sideways glance. Even if you didn't realize it, your heart craved love so much that it always refused to cast away anything that would give you hope for that nonsense. Admit it, Rough Draft, you could never honestly decide who you want to be with. Even when you practically worshipped the ground Octavia Melody stepped on, there was a part of you that wanted to be with Sunset Shimmer despite what she did to you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been struggling so much with how to feel about her. And even when you happily made out with Sunset Shimmer regularly, deep down your heart secretly still wanted Octavia Melody back. No matter who you dated, there will always be a part of you that wishes to be with the other one who sincerely loves you. So when both of them desperately wanted you back, what other choice would you make in an attempt to handle a predicament that, in what little defense you have, few people have gotten into? From there, it was a matter of the E.M.R. always finding me here after school with their radar, leading all of you to forge your so-called alliance to try to find me, and with you dropping your 'stingsaber' after I appeared to you where Sunset would make the mistakes of touching the blade and attacking Octavia, your fates are all but sealed."

"So I was aiding you when I was unintentionally building more of the suspense between me, Sunset and Octavia," I say.

"Indeed," Eternal War says with a grin. "To be blunt, you never had a chance. You are so young and inexperienced with love in general despite whatever stories you grew up with or what time you had with either girl. That's part of what made this high school such a perfect spot; it's full of children like you who think everything revolves around what happens inside this building because of the friends you make or the people you fall in love with, never willing to consider that not every tiny thing revolves around what happens in your teenage years. Even Sunset Shimmer may as well have the immature mindset of a teenager in a way despite being older in spirit. After living life relatively alone and only months ago realized how 'important' it is to have people close to her, how could she not keep all her thoughts on everyone she has ever cared about? Think of how Vinyl and your beloved Octavia and their group think all that matters is who can protect this school from magic better. In the end, it doesn't matter who is right or wrong or who should be dating who. Had my plan not succeeded, you all would have moved on and discovered the illusion that what growing up has to offer is more important than anything you could value in your silly high school."

"Had it not worked?" I ask. "You mean to have everyone kill each other?"

Eternal War turns to me and smiled evilly.

"Eventually," he says. "For now, I am merely just draining all the corrupted magic your friends are producing, so that I grow stronger and stronger until they can't take it anymore, and I will, therefore, twist their minds so that they will fight each other to the death. With all the fighting they have caused and will continue to cause today, my power will spread to the universe, and my revenge against the concept of love will be complete."

"But that's not possible, isn't it?" I ask. "Do you really think the corrupted love from our school would be enough to do what you're trying to do against the entire universe?"

Eternal War merely rolls his eyes and says, "Let me put it to you this way, boy; when the human Twilight Sparkle stole the magic from Sunset Shimmer and her friends during the Friendship Games, it was enough power to destroy two entire worlds in a matter of minutes. That kind of strength came from the magic abruptly taken from only six girls who possessed the Magic of Friendship. And on top of that, Sunset Shimmer just did say earlier that magic is still there even when it's taken from them as long as friendship flows in their truest selves. Imagine if the magic created by love and friendship flowing inside an entire school is constantly drained, replenished, and drained again as they use their corrupted love to fight each other for hours upon hours on end."

"Wait a minute, if we all have the Magic of Friendship, then how come Vinyl and Doc could only have detected a dozen people that have magic or used to have magic?" I ask.

Eternal War merely chuckles and says, "Vinyl and her friends had no way of knowing because they set their radars on a special frequency where it only detects people who have/had immense amounts of that power like the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings. The so-called Rainboom Loyalists couldn't be detected until Sunset taught them how to summon their power. The E.M.R. may not have the ability to use it the way the Rainbooms and their Loyalists can, but they are still fighting bravely for their friends, making their power ripe for the taking. Their goals may be corrupted by my doing, but they still fight wholeheartedly for their friends. Their love gives me more power than Sunset Shimmer and Octavia Melody are giving me alone right now through their love for you."

"So you deceived everyone here so that you have as many people fighting for you as you wanted, and that gives you the power you want?" I growl.

"Oh my power isn't growing considerably because of their sheer numbers, child, but because of how powerful their love is," Eternal War says, chuckling. "What is that saying? No one has greater love than this, that someone would lay down his life for his friends.' So, while Octavia Melody and Sunset Shimmer fight for romantic love, everyone else fights because they will do anything for their friends. The Rainbooms and the original members of the E.M.R will fight for their respective friends to the end while the Loyalists and the E.M.R.'s army will follow their leaders who give them hope and unity without question. With the Loyalists never running out of magic as long as they stay true to who they are despite their corrupted goals and the E.M.R packed with endless darts, love will continue to fight itself from both sides, giving me more power than I can imagine. As you noticed, I also manipulated the children inside both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna to make sure they don't try anything to stop me again. And when I have all the power I need, I will twist their minds to become more bloodthirsty, as we've already established, and even bring the police over to start spreading the chaos over to the rest of your world. One way or another, your friends will start killing each other. Whoever survives the slaughter, I will drain completely until there's nothing left of them but bone while the war spreads to your entire world, causing friends and loved ones to destroy themselves under my control until this pathetic world is nothing but a wasteland. Then I shall return to Equestria and finally do the same thing to the ponies and all of those magical creatures in that world, and then I'll move to the next planet and the next, and the next, and the next, on and on until the universe is not thing but a wasteland full of death. In the end, no one has the right to live but me, and at last, my revenge against your foolish belief in love will be complete, and my destiny will be fulfilled."

Princess Twilight and Sonata's eyes widen again in fear as everything Eternal War has said becomes clear. I stay in my spot, as the gravity of what is at stake weighs heavily on me. His grin grows as he watches fear take over me.

"I'm afraid I've been using our conversation to pass the time, Mr. Draft," he says as he turns to face CHS and sees the fighting continuing through the glass doors. "I merely used this time to explain my experiment to you so that I get much closer to truly turning your friends and your loved ones against each other to the fullest. Admit it, though; it's better this way. Better to die knowing how you have played such an important part in my war against everything you stand for than to die ignorant of what you have accomplished for me."

I stare at the floor in shock of how he's right. Even if I didn't mean to, it is my fault that this demon has caused so much trouble to everyone I care about. But then I notice Sonata's MN-DG lying on the floor, and I realize something that gives me a risky idea.

"If you're so sure you will win, why let the E.M.R gain the ability to fight magic?" I ask. "How do you know their weapons can't be used against you?"

Eternal War laughs loudly as if I said the dumbest question in existence.

"Do you really think I would guide those fools to build weapons to fight magic without making sure they cannot attack me?" He rebukes as he turns his back on me. "I'm sure obsessive Doc would've had the ability to take down a draconequus given time and the right resources, but I am a being who has existed before either of your worlds were an idea. I am beyond your mortal views of life, death, science, and magic. Do you really think you can destroy me?"

"Maybe not," I admit as I take advantage that he's looking away and carefully pick up Sonata's MN-DG. "On the other hand, you did say you are bonded to Equestrian magic."

Eternal War frowns as he turns around just in time to see me fire the gun. Two of the darts miss him, but one hits his right leg while the remaining three hit him in the chest. The demon screeches in pain as he kneels to the ground, and Princess Twilight and Sonata move again, free from their paralysis.

"Get out of here!" I order. "Get inside and find Octavia and Sunset! Tell them what's happening!"

"But they won't listen to us!" Sonata shouts in fear.

"They will if they learn I'm in danger!" I say as I pick up the Stingsaber and ignite it. "You two must figure out a way to snap everyone out of their trance and end the fighting while I distract him!"

"We're not leaving you!" Princess Twilight shouts.

"It's the only way!" I shout as Eternal War lifts his head just in time to see me hit him square in the face with the Stingsaber. "Go!"

"Rough Draft!" Sonata pleads with teary eyes as Princess Twilight grabs her hand and forces her to follow her inside the school. I turn to Eternal War, who laughs as he takes the darts off his leg and chest effortlessly, and they turn to ashes in his hand.

"Well done, Rough Draft," he says mockingly. "You used my arrogance and my weak state to your advantage. I can think of millions of creatures from thousands of years ago who would do anything to make that claim for their chance for eternal glory. However, if you think the princess and your ditzy friend will accomplish what you are hoping, you are going to be very disappointed. You might have managed to help Vinyl Scratch begin to break free of my control for a short time, but my strength and power are growing by the minute. After delaying her highness for as long as I have, not even the Princess of Friendship has a chance to break a mere fly from my control much less the two girls who will eventually be willing to kill and die for you because I will it. Your attempt to distract me will be for nothing."

"So you say," I say as I make my best fighting stance with the Stingsaber. "And yet you admitted that the concept of love has a way of breaking the impossible. You placed your faith on the love I found with the girls who mean so much to me so that you can gain your power, now it's my turn to believe that love will take it away."

Eternal War scoffs at my words.

"You can't take the magic away from me, boy," he says. "And you barely have an idea on how to use a weapon from your silly video games and movies. For that matter, you can hardly wield it correctly with your right arm still healing from that bullet. You're not going to last long against an expert in combat with a 'weapon' that you haven't used for more than three minutes in your entire life."

"Maybe," I admit. "But that won't stop me from trying till the end. I won't let you force my friends and love ones to destroy themselves if I can help it."

Eternal War looks at me with pity and sighs.

"Very well," he says as a long, blunt sword appears in his hand. "I intend to keep you alive long enough to watch everything you value burn regardless. If you wish to witness the inevitable with your body broken to near death, I will respect your wishes. I probably should get used to this new body anyway. You may attack when ready, Rough Draft."

He clasps his sword and makes a firm defensive position. I feel my fear beginning to overtake me as he waits for me with a taunting look, but I know what I must do to give Sonata and Princess Twilight a chance.

I take a deep breath and charge at the demon.


	58. Chapter 58

**3rd person P.O.V.**

"Ugh."

Vinyl groans in pain as she slowly regains consciousness. Her eyes begin to open as she slowly sits up and rubs her head.

"Dang it, Rough Draft, you didn't have to hit me that hard," she mumbles as she remembers the last thing that happened before she was knocked out. She carefully gets herself up, picks up her shades and bass cannon, and checks her surroundings. She's still in the library, and Flash Sentry and his band are still lying on the floor, unconscious after getting hit by her bass cannon.

Suddenly, at the thought of knocking out Flash Sentry, she begins to remember everything that she's done before Rough Draft knocked her out. She remembers her mind flowing with anger and hate when she heard that Sunset Shimmer punched Octavia. She remembers the Rainbooms Loyalists and the E.M.R arguing at each other, and she had already turned on her bass cannon, ready to fire. When the fighting started, she was already blowing Loyalists away with her cannon, blinded by her desire to fight magic and desperate for redemption for breaking Rough Draft and Octavia up. She couldn't stop herself from fighting or rid herself of all the rage that was filling her thoughts as she fired her weapon rapidly.

And then Rough Draft and Sonata tried to tell her that what she's doing isn't her. For a moment, the thoughts began to disappear as she heard them out, but then they started up again, and Vinyl only had enough control to warn them before she fired her cannon at them.

"Aw man," she mutters to herself. "So that's what being brainwashed feels like."

Then she hears groaning from the other side of the library. Cautiously, she turns on her cannon and carefully walks over to Flash Sentry and his band, who are slowly getting up. Flash Sentry adjusts his eyes before he sees Vinyl with her bass cannon aimed at him and jumps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy, Vinyl," he says, panicking as he and his bandmates raise their hands up high. "We surrender."

"How do I know you aren't still brainwashed, and you're just saying what I want to hear you say before you attack me?" Vinyl asks suspiciously.

"Because we don't want to fight each other anymore!" Flash shouts in fear. "We realized that we're being brainwashed again!"

Flash's bandmates nod in agreement, but Vinyl doesn't buy it.

"Do better!" She orders.

"Uh, the Jonas Brothers insult was funny, and your music is better than ours?" Flash says with a nervous smile.

Vinyl keeps her cannon aimed at them for a few seconds before she smirks and puts her weapon away.

"And don't you forget it," she says.

Flash and his bandmates sigh in relief and get up.

"Okay, now that we're back to our senses, we can agree that we just made a horrible mistake by starting this fight against ourselves, right?" she asks.

"Yes," Flash says seriously, and his bandmates nod to back him up. "But does this mean that the unknown person with dark magic is behind this?"

"Looks like it," Vinyl says as she scratches her chin. "And the only people who weren't affected are Rough Draft and Sonata. Everyone else is probably still fighting endlessly for Tavi and Sunset Shimmer."

"Okay, so that means we need to knock everyone out to free them from this spell?" Flash Sentry asks.

"Not necessarily," Vinyl says. "Something tells me that we need everyone accounted for if we have a chance to take down whoever is behind this."

"But how can we do that?" One of Flash's bandmates asks.

Vinyl scratches her chin again in thought and says, "I think I have something that will - "

Suddenly, the library doors burst open, and Caramel, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Soarin enter the room with their weapons aimed at Vinyl.

"There she is," Rainbow Dash says. "I knew we'd find you, Vinyl."

"Wait!" Flash Sentry shouts as he moves in front of Vinyl.

"Flash, get out of the way," Applejack commands menacingly.

"No, I won't," Flash says. "This isn't you. You are all being used by the unknown being with dark magic."

"Likely story," Caramel says as he prepares to swing his club at the guitarist. "Why are you defending the enemy anyway? You are Loyalists. All of you."

"Traitors!" Soarin barks.

"Vinyl is not the enemy, you guys," Flash says. "We were tricked into fighting each other, just like with the Dazzlings. We're just feeding the mysterious person with dark magic by fighting the E.M.R."

"Why should we believe you?" Applejack questions as she prepares her lasso.

"Applejack, you're the Element of Honesty," Flash says as his bandmates stand by him. "Look into our eyes. Are we lying?"

Everyone turns to Applejack, who is still prepared to throw her lasso at Vinyl. She glares at Flash and his bandmates as she keeps spinning her lasso. One of Flash's bandmates gulps nervously as they have no idea what Applejack is going to do. Finally, Applejack sighs, and the green glow in her eyes begin to fade.

"No," she says as she drops her lasso. "Y'all are telling the truth."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Rainbow Dash shouts in disbelief. "They obviously got to you."

"Yeah!" Soarin and Caramel shout in agreement as they turn to Applejack.

Applejack turns to Caramel and gives him and says, "Caramel, you care about me more than anyone. Do I look like someone who has been brainwashed to side with Vinyl? If so, attack me."

"W-what?" Caramel asks in surprise.

"You heard me, sugarcube," she says. "If you think I'm lying, then you better raise your club and give me one good swing so that I'm one less enemy against our friends to worry about."

Caramel stares at his girlfriend in shock. Applejack spreads her arms apart and stares back at her boyfriend. Soarin and Rainbow Dash glare at him, waiting for him to attack while Vinyl, Flash, and his bandmates watch in worry. After a few seconds, Caramel sighs, and the hypnotizing green and his eye begin to evaporate. He lowers his club and looks at Applejack apologetically.

"I could never doubt your honesty, AJ," he says as he runs to hug Applejack tightly. "And I could never think that you'd betray our friends."

"I know, sugarcube," Applejack says as she hugs Caramel tightly with one hand and runs her fingers through his hair with the other. Caramel sighs happily as Applejack leans her head against his as they embrace.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow Dash shouts as she and Soarin angrily turn to Vinyl. "Do you have a secret weapon to turn our friends against us?"

"No, but I do have this," Vinyl says as she raises a pistol, aims it at the blue couple, and shoots two yellow darts at their heads.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin groan in pain, and Applejack, Caramel, Flash, and his bandmates turn to Vinyl in shock.

"What did you do to them?!" Flash shouts.

"What I just did _for_ them," Vinyl clarifies. "At least I hope that's what I did."

Vinyl bites her lip and carefully approaches Rainbow Dash and Soarin. Everyone surrounds the blue couple before Rainbow Dash suddenly glares at Vinyl with no hint of green in her eyes.

"What the heck, Vinyl?" She snaps, annoyed. "You could have at least tried to snap us out of in a less painful way!"

"What my girl said," Soarin groans as he rubs his head.

Vinyl lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding before looking at Rainbow Dash and Soarin apologetically.

"Sorry, guys," she says. "We might be running low on time, and I needed some guinea pigs for those brainwash-neutralizing darts or B-NGs."

"You seriously thought of darts for snapping people out of a spell?!" Applejack shouts in disbelief.

"Can't be too careful after demon Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings," Vinyl says with a shrug.

"Well, then maybe if you hit the whole school with those things, we'll call it even," Rainbow Dash says.

"I'd love to, but those are the only ones I have," Vinyl says. "This is just the prototype that can only carry two darts at a time. Doc has more darts in his car, but not enough to get the whole school to stop fighting."

"Great, so we have a way to get some of our friends out of fighting instantly, and one way that will probably take too long because it involves talking about friendship and love which neither of us are super experts on," Soarin says.

"And by the sound of things, we're making an unknown force of dark magic more powerful the more everyone fights," Flash Sentry adds. "So, what do we do?"

"We need to find Rough Draft and Sonata," Vinyl says seriously. "They're the only ones who aren't under this spell, and they were trying to contact the pony Twilight Sparkle before they had to knock me out."

"They're trying to bring Princess Twilight into this?" Caramel shouts in surprise.

"Of course," Applejack says enthusiastically. "She understands magic and friendship better than anyone. Maybe she can help end the fighting and stop whoever is behind all of this."

"But how do we know they will reach her?" Rainbow Dash asks worryingly. "She might not respond in time to help just like with the Friendship Games."

"Then we need to make do with what we can without the princess," Vinyl says determinedly. "Starting with finding Tavi and Sunset Shimmer. If we can get them to stop fighting, then both the Loyalists and the E.M.R will at least be officially leaderless, and that might give us a chance."

"But they could be anywhere," one of Flash's bandmates points out.

"Then we better start looking," Applejack says seriously. "I don't know about the rest of y'all, but I ain't waiting on Princess Twilight to help us, and there's no telling what Sunset and Octavia might do to each other while they're fighting over Rough Draft. We got a school to save, and we're not gonna do it by debating in the library. Caramel, you with me?"

Caramel blushes and says, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Then let's get to it," Applejack commands.

Vinyl, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, and his bandmates nod in agreement as they raise their weapons and prepare to charge to find Octavia and Sunset Shimmer.

"For Octavia and the E.M -"

The E.M.R follower doesn't get to finish his battle cry as Sunset Shimmer knocks him off his feet, grabs him by the shirt and throws him to the lockers, knocking him unconscious. Then she takes flight and starts soaring through the halls looking for Octavia.

Ever since that green flash briefly appeared several minutes ago, she and Octavia were separated from their duel, and Sunset has had to deal with other E.M.R. fighters while her mind is still focused on Octavia. Her desire to take down her one obstacle against being together with the boy she deeply loves consumes her every thought.

"Where are you, you uptight, gray cow?" She growls as she reaches the main hall. She flies up to the second floor where another E.M.R. fighter shoots darts at the girl, only for her to destroy them with her swords of fire. Then she charges at the student and grabs him by the throat.

"Where is she?!" She shouts. "Where is Octavia Melody?!"

"Right here, Shimmer!" A voice cries out downstairs. "Now, get down here, and let's finish this like women!"

Sunset Shimmer grins as she flies down and lands several feet away from Octavia.

"You forget your place, Melody," she growls. "You do not understand the odds of going against me again."

"Oh, I understand, Shimmer," Octavia growls. "I understand that you fled away from me when given a chance just to delay the inevitable."

Sunset Shimmer laughs movingly.

"Oh, please. Even if you could take away my magic, you have no chance of stopping me from taking the love of my life back," she boasts.

Octavia's rage rises as she says, "Let's prove that then. If you're so determined to keep Rough Draft away from me, then why don't you face me right here, right now without your fancy wings. Just my club and shield and your pretty little swords."

"And why would I do that?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Because you shouldn't put your faith completely in magic to win Rough Draft," Octavia says, smirking. "I want him back fair and square. No darts or magic apart from your swords. Just you and me. Woman against woman. Don't you want to feel like you've _earned_ taking him from me?"

Sunset Shimmer hesitates before she looks back at Octavia.

"Just the wings?" She asks.

"Just the wings," Octavia confirms with a small nod.

Sunset Shimmer grins, and with a focused sigh, her fiery wings and tail disappear with a loud whoosh.

"By your lead, cow," she says as she takes a fighting stance with her two firey swords.

"My pleasure, witch," Octavia says as she takes her own fighting stance with her club and shield.

The two girls stare at each other with hate in their eyes as they prepare for the inevitable charge. With high-pitched screams, the two girls charge at each other, and their duel begins. Sunset Shimmer swings her swords at Octavia violently while Octavia parries them with ease and swings her cello bow-shaped club with every opening she has.

"You plan on protecting yourself with that shield the entire time?" Sunset Shimmer questions tauntingly.

"Who says it's just for protecting?" Octavia asks with a smirk.

Sunset Shimmer looks at Octavia curiously before she launches another attack with her swords. Octavia blocks both of them with ease with her club and shield and then pushes Sunset with them. Sunset Shimmer takes a few steps back before Octavia starts swinging her shield at Sunset Shimmer's head. Sunset Shimmer barely snaps out of her daze in time to dodge the cello shaped shield, but Octavia continues to swing at her opponent until Sunset Shimmer blocks it with her swords.

"Remember, Shimmer; my bow was used to disfigure Adagio with just one swing for shooting my darling. Imagine what my shield can do to your pretty face, " Octavia says proudly. "You should have seen how Adagio's face was bandaged up, and her hair was completely gone at her hearing. Then again, if you bothered to stay by Rough Draft's side as a caring girlfriend should, you would have noticed."

Sunset Shimmer growls in anger, and she starts attacking Octavia more ferociously. Octavia continues to defend herself with her club and bow until she finds herself blocking one sword with their shield and another from above with her club only for Sunset Shimmer to quickly move the second sword from the club to swing for a side attack and cut Octavia's left side. Octavia screams as she limps away, kneels down, drops her club, and holds her side, hissing in pain.

"And maybe you should think before you say anything with that uptight mouth of yours," Sunset Shimmer says with a grin. "All that boasting is gonna get you hurt."

She then swings her swords at her wounded foe, and Octavia quickly protects herself with her shield. Sunset Shimmer continues to attack the shield, keeping Octavia from picking up her club. Octavia immediately stands up to avoid keeping herself in a helpless spot on the floor, but her opponent is still relentless.

"You'd know all about getting people hurt, now wouldn't you, Shimmer?" Octavia taunts as she struggles to block every attack with her wound still fresh. "You couldn't break Rough Draft's heart without turning him into an emotionless zombie again."

"At least I left him with good intentions!" Sunset Shimmer barks. "I did what I thought was right to protect the guy I love, even if it meant sacrificing our future. Even if it meant I could never become Sunset Dra - OUF!"

Octavia takes advantage of Sunset Shimmer's monologuing and uses her shield to force Sunset arms up, leaving her stomach open to hit with her shield with a hard swing. Sunset Shimmer groans in pain, and her swords disappear as she plummets to the ground. Octavia screams as she grabs her cello-shaped shield by its neck and slams it to the ground, barely missing Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer rolls back and forth as Octavia continues to swing her shield down at her like an ax.

"That! Is! _My!_ Future! Name!" Octavia screams with every swing. "I am the future Mrs. Draft. You have no right to take what belongs to me!"

As she raises it again to attack, Sunset Shimmer sees an opening and kicks Octavia hard in the stomach. Octavia drops her shield, and Sunset Shimmer quickly stands up and kicks the shield away before she punches Octavia on the right cheek. She throws several more punches at her gray rival before Octavia catches one of her fists, pulls Sunset Shimmer toward her, and head-butts her. Both girls back away from each other holding their foreheads in pain, but then Octavia sees her club lying on the floor, and she quickly grabs it and charges at Sunset Shimmer, who comes to just in time to quickly conjure a sword and parry her enemy's attack.

"What claim do you have to be with Rough Draft?" Sunset Shimmer growls as she and Octavia struggle with their weapons locked. "All you do is ridicule him for who he is and nothing else. You support his writing as far as writing fanfiction, and that's it. You wouldn't let him evolve."

"You want to talk about holding him back, hypocrite?!" Octavia hisses. "After everything he's been through, you probably wouldn't want him out of the house ever again. You would want him in his room all the time while you're saving the world so that he's there safe and sound to kiss and hold you when you come back."

"I would not!" Sunset Shimmer barks. "I would learn to trust that everything will work out, in the end, no matter what happens. I would show him the world I came from and show him sights this world can never behold. What do you have for any worth? You're just a rich snob. Everything special about you comes from mommy and daddy having lots of green pieces of paper to raise you out of love and make you uphold fancy traditions. My parents taught me a different lesson, Melody. They taught me to earn what I want. I have to work my way to get out of the mud to obtain my prize. You at least have your parents as well as your friends to support you with everything that goes on in your life. Why should you get my boyfriend too when you have enough people to comfort you in your life?"

"You think I care about being rich or famous?" Octavia rebukes. "I would enjoy being penniless as long as I can be with the one person who understands me better than any of my friends or family. If Rough Draft and I lived with practically nothing but our love, art, and any children we have, I would still be happier than I have ever been in my entire life! That's something a non-human being from some magical world wouldn't understand."

"I understand more than you think, Melody," Sunset Shimmer growls. "I know what it means to have nothing but your dreams more than anyone. Only Rough Draft knows what it's like to only now have real friends and want to be with someone special until the very end. I will do everything in my power to make him happy. I don't care if we're penniless while I support his writing either. I'm willing to stay in this world with him until the very end. If he says the word, I will even take him and our children back to Equestria, and we _stay_ there!"

"Never!" Octavia screams as she pushes Sunset Shimmer back and starts swinging her club at her violently.

With only one weapon to wield, both girls rapidly swing their sword/club at each other. Their weapons clash again and again as they put their hate, jealousy, determination, and even to a twisted extent love to every attack and parry they use. Eventually, Sunset Shimmer's attacks become more forceful, causing Octavia to lose her footing and fall to the ground, struggling to hold her arm up as her opponent slams at her club viciously. Sunset Shimmer hammers at the club again and again as if it's Octavia herself, unaware that Octavia has found an MN-DG lying next to her and is trying to grab and shoot right at her opponent's stomach.

"Sunset, stop!"

Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer is tackled to the ground by Sonata Dusk and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Sunset Shimmer struggles violently to free herself as her sword disappears from her hand.

"Twilight, Sonny, let me go now!" She yells.

"No, Sunset Shimmer, you need to stop this," Princess Twilight pleads as she pins her friend down. "This isn't you. You are being manipulated by dark magic."

"Is she now?" Octavia asks with a grin as she drops the gun, stands up, raises her club to her face. "Well, I know just the cure for that."

"Tavi, stop!"

Out of nowhere, Vinyl pounces on Octavia and tackles her to the ground. Octavia drops her club and struggles as Vinyl holds her down with her weight. Caramel, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Flash Sentry, and his bandmates follow behind.

"Twilight, you made it!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack say simultaneously as they notice the pony princess restraining Sunset Shimmer.

"Vinyl, what in heaven's name are you doing?!" Octavia shouts. "Have you gone insane?!"

"Yes," Vinyl answers bluntly. "In fact, _everyone_ has gone insane in case you haven't noticed."

"Listen to us," Sonata pleads as she stands between Vinyl and Octavia, and Princess Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. "You all have been tricked by an evil demon named Eternal War."

"Eternal War?" Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Caramel, Flash, and his bandmates ask simultaneously.

"Likely story," Sunset Shimmer growls. "Eternal War is just some legend from Equestria. You're just trying to trick us."

"Finally, the first thing we've agreed on all day," Octavia grumbles as she struggles.

"It's true," Princess Twilight says. "You all have been manipulated by him since the Battle of the Bands. He brainwashed you so that you would fight each other and give him enough power to destroy cause all live in the universe to kill each other. You need to snap out of your need to fight each other."

"No, we don't," Octavia snarls.

"Yes, you do, Tavi," Vinyl says seriously. "You're under the control of this Eternal War person, and so was I. I would still be fighting if Rough Draft and Sonny didn't try to bring me to my senses and knock me out when I couldn't control myself."

"What? You had Rough Draft in your sights, and you didn't retrieve him for me?" Octavia shouts. "You shouldn't have let him out of your sight. Where is he now?"

"He's in the courtyard, getting himself killed!" Princess Twilight shouts.

At those words, Sunset Shimmer and Octavia stop struggling. The green shimmer in their eyes slowly evaporates as they stare at the pony princess.

"What did you say?" Sunset Shimmer asks despite knowing full well what she just heard.

"He attacked Eternal War so that he could free Princess Twilight and me from his freezing spell!" Sonata cries out in worry before she points to the main entrance. "He's trying to take him on right now!"

Sunset Shimmer and Octavia turn to the entrance and look through the glass doors. Sure enough, Rough Draft is swinging his Stingsaber at a giant black demon who dodges his attacks with ease. The two girls watch in horror as the demon swings his blunt sword at Rough Draft's side, and he plummets to the ground in pain.

"ROUGH DRAFT!" They scream simultaneously.

Vinyl and Princess Twilight let both of them go, and both of Rough Draft's ex-girlfriends stand up and watch as Rough Draft stays on the ground while the demon laughs mockingly. They turn to each other with determined looks on their faces.

"Truce?" Octavia asks.

"Truce," Sunset Shimmer answers as her fiery wings and tail appear, and she flies out of the building while Octavia picks up her club, shield, and the MN-DG she dropped on the floor and runs after her, leaving everyone else alone.

"Okay, we got them working together to help our friend," Caramel says. "Now, what is our next step?"

Vinyl turns to Princess Twilight and says, "Twilight, we have some special darts we can use to snap some people out of their brainwashed state, but not enough for everyone. Is there any way that you can snap them out of it with your friendship magic or something."

Princess Twilight scratches her chin in thought and says, "I can certainly try. But even if we stop the entire school from fighting, Eternal War might still be unstoppable."

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

Pain.

That's all I feel as my face is flat on the ground. My right cheek feels swollen, my ribs are sore, and the pain levels of where my gunshot is practically going to eleven. My Stingsaber lies next to me as Eternal War walks around me. He puts his blunt sword away and claps mockingly.

"I must admit your persistence is quite mirthful," he says. "For someone who has never been properly trained for any kind of combat, you're braver than most creatures who served me willingly. It makes what you think you're trying to do even more entertaining."

My body wishes to resist saying anything for fear of Eternal War beating me more, but my mind fights through it.

"How...can you be so sure that you will win?" I challenge. "You said yourself that love tends to stop you whenever you think victory is yours."

Eternal War laughs loudly as he steps on my back and puts his weight on his foot, making me groan painfully.

"You are such a child," he says. "Love as you know it in this pathetic high school is destroyed. Dying if not dead. By now, the princess and your dim-witted friend are dead or close to it for trying to stop my new war. Everyone's minds are so twisted that they will deal with anyone who is not fighting or doesn't support the fight on whatever side they're on. Face it, Rough Draft, you've completely fai - AAAAHHHHH!"

Eternal War's foot is lifted off my back, and I slowly turn my body around to find a long, fiery blade sticking out of his chest. He stumbles back away from me and stares at the blade in disbelief while Sunset and Octavia run towards him from behind in wrathful anger. Sunset flies toward Eternal War and pushes her sword further into his back while Octavia swings her club and shield at his head.

"Get! Away! From him!" Octavia shouts venomously, hitting him with every swing as Sunset plunges her second sword right next to where the first sword is connected to Eternal War's back.

Eternal War manages to collect himself and catches Octavia's club-wielding hand with one hand and catches her shield by its neck with the other and head-butts her. Octavia falls to the ground in pain as Eternal War reaches behind and grabs Sunset by one of her wings and slams her to the ground. Both girls groan in pain, and Sunset's wings, tail, and swords disappear, leaving two thin holes in Eternal War's chest that disappear. Eternal War stands in front of Octavia and Sunset, clearly not in any pain from his wounds.

"What do you think you two are doing?" He asks, like a disapproving teacher disciplining his students. "I gave you no command to stop fighting each other."

"Who says we are still under your control, you git?" Octavia asks as she slowly tries to get up.

Eternal War stares at the gray cellist in confusion. It takes a moment before he notices that there is no green in her eyes, only wrath against him. He turns to Sunset, who reignites her wings, tail, and swords as both Eternal War and I notice she doesn't have the green in her eyes either. I smile as I slowly grab the Stingsaber and stand up.

"I guess your revenge against love isn't as secure as you think," I say as I ignite my weapon and make my best fighting stance despite the pain I'm in.

Eternal War stares at us in anger.

"No!" He hisses. "How can you break free from my spell? You loathe each other so much that you should be fighting each other to get to this worm!"

"We may hate each other, but we care about Rough Draft's safety more," Octavia says as she raises her club and shield up.

"And mister, we just saw you beat him down to the ground," Sunset growls as she prepares to attack again. "So, I hope you like pain because we're just getting started!"

Eternal War stares at the three of us, furious. He lets out an unearthly scream as his long sword reappears in his hands.

"Fine!" He screams impatiently. "Join him in suffering. I still have your entire school under my control, and my strength is beyond any of yours. You have no chance of stopping me."

"We'll see," I say quietly so that Eternal War can't hear me.

I turn to my two exes, and they both nod to me. I nod back before we turn to the pitch-black demon, and we all charge at him at once.

**3rd person P.O.V.**

"Let go of me! Let go of me, I say! The Great and Powerful Trixie must rid this world of these Loyalists who are trying to take away Octavia Melody's boyfriend!"

Bulk Biceps and Sandalwood hold Trixie and her Illusions to the ground as Princess Twilight walks over to them.

"Listen to me," she says calmly. "This is not the real you. You don't want to hurt anyone."

"Trixie will harm whomever she wants to harm," Trixie yaps bitterly. "Trixie must show her worth to her friends who have given her and her Illusionists the chance to fight magic!"

"But that's not who you are," Princess Twilight says as she places her hands on Trixie's face. "You don't want to harm your friends. You want to amaze them with your tricks and music. If you go down this path, who will be there to be amazed by what you can do?"

Trixie and the Illusions hesitate to respond. They look at each other as if they were communicating with their facial expressions before they sigh simultaneously.

"You're right, Twilight Sparkle," Trixie says as the green glow in her eyes starts to fade. "We must not be fighting each other."

Princess Twilight smiles, and Bulk Biceps and Sandalwood let Trixie and the Illusions go.

"Hooray, that's half the school already!" Pinkie Pie shouts bubbly out of nowhere, free from Eternal War's grasp as well.

"Yeah, but I hope Vinyl has managed to get the other half alright," Rainbow Dash says.

"You rang?" Says a voice from behind.

Everyone turns to see Vinyl entering the gym with a handful of both Rainbooms Loyalists and E.M.R fighters following her. Half of them rubbing their heads as they were shot with Vinyl's B-NG.

"BTW, you'll never believe who I found trying to rip each other's hairs out with their bare teeth," Vinyl adds as she points to a shaken up Principal Celestia and a twitchy Vice-Principal Luna.

"Principal Celestia. Vice-Principal Luna," Princess Twilight calls out as she runs over to the two adults. "Are you okay?"

Principal Celestia sighs before giving Princess Twilight a weak smile.

"We're okay, Twilight," she says.

"Oh yes, we're just dandy," Vice-Principal Luna says sarcastically before she quietly grumbles, "We're just gonna have to work our counselor overtime for several weeks."

Princess Twilight sighs in relief, not hearing Vice-Principal Luna before she turns to Vinyl, Doc, Sonata, Caramel, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Soarin, who are huddled together.

"How many people does that make who are free from the spell?" She asks.

"Probably almost everyone," Vinyl answers bluntly. "We have enough special darts to snap about another twelve out of their fighting spree, but that's about it. So I guess we're just gonna have to talk about friendship or just knock out the rest before we go after this Eternal War guy."

Princess Twilight frowns at this.

"That's not good enough," she says as she starts scratching her chin. "We need to get them out of fighting each other now. Sunset Shimmer, Rough Draft, and Octavia Melody can't hold off Eternal War for long. What's worse is that we have no means of taking away his magic."

"Not true, we still have our MN-DGs," Vinyl contradicts.

"That won't be enough," Princess Twilight says. "Rough Draft shot Eternal War a couple of times with Sonata's gun to break us from the freezing spell. You won't have enough to stop him."

"Actually, maybe we do," Doc says. "The Rainboom Loyalists all had their own guns before they discarded them to fight us with their magic.

"That will only neutralize his magic," Princess Twilight counters. "He just told us that whenever ponies and other magical creatures from our world have stopped him in the past, he becomes a spirit before he finds a way to respawn. We have to take him down permanently."

"But we don't have any gadgets that are used just for capturing something like Eternal War," Rainbow Dash says and turns to Doc and Vinyl. "Unless that's another surprise you kept from us."

They both shake her heads sadly before Sonata suddenly gasps.

"Wait a second!" She shouts in realization. "Vinyl, your darts are supposed to neutralize magic permanently, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Vinyl answers, confused. "The magic flowing inside people are frozen in place so that they can't be used anymore."

"Freezing, that's it!" Sonata says in excitement before she turns to Princess Twilight. "Remember? Eternal War said his entire self is bonded with Equestrian magic. He's basically magic itself, right?"

Princess Twilight thinks about it before she asks, "Yes, but how does that help us?"

"Don't you see, Twilight? It means we can trap him permanently," Sonata says. "If the E.M.R's darts freeze magic, then that means if we hit Eternal War with enough of them, his whole self will be frozen, and he'll become nothing more than a statue."

"But won't he be able to cancel the effects of the darts just like we've been doing because he has been feeding on the Magic of Friendship?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Princess Twilight gasps in realization and says, "No, he won't. The Magic of Friendship can only do that when you stay true to your truest, purest selves, but Eternal War can't use it because he is a force of darkness that wields corrupted friendship magic. He doesn't believe in the importance of unity and love, so he can't use his powers to stop the darts from taking full effect. With the very essence of magic bonded with his whole self, he indeed could be trapped forever. Sonata, you're a genius!"

Sonata blushes lightly.

"Well, I don't know anything about that," she says humbly.

"Come on, what are we waiting for, then?" Vinyl says. "Let's go free everyone else and catch ourselves a demon and fast! There's no telling how much longer Tavi, Rough Draft, and Sunset Shimmer can hold him off."

**Rough Draft's P.O.V.**

Nothing we try seems to affect the beast.

I don't know how long we've been fighting at this point, but Octavia, Sunset, and I can't get another hit against Eternal War. Despite using only a long, blunt sword, he has inhuman speed to parry any attacks easily we throw at him even though we outnumber him. In fact, it feels like he's been getting faster and stronger the longer we fight while the three of us grow tired.

Eternal War laughs mockingly again after he blocks off an attack from Octavia and me and kicks Sunset in the stomach.

"Is this the best you three can do?" He asks mockingly. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You may have an idea of how to wield those weapons, but you never learned how to use them skillfully. None of you ever learned at a ripe young age how to devote yourselves to the art of combat; to spend every waking moment training your skills with whatever weapon you use. I've known countless ponies and other magical creatures who grew up beginning to master their abilities in close combat, archery, siege, command, magic, and so on before they were half your age. But you three? You don't even fully understand the concept of the weapons you wield. You'd rather devote your time to useless things like stories, music, and love."

"Funny how some of those pointless things have stopped you and other evil creatures in the past," I mock as I continue to strike at him only to continually be blocked.

"That was before I had everyone any of you have ever cared about slowly begin to destroy themselves," Eternal War says boastfully as he parries more attacks by Sunset and Octavia. "With their anger, I am growing more powerful while you three grow weaker by the minute. There's no way you can break anyone free from my control."

"We got free from your control," Octavia says as she blocks Eternal War's sword with her shield.

"That's right, and with our love, we will do it again," Sunset says as she swings her swords at the demon. "You may have tricked us into fighting each other, but we will learn to overcome any problem and become stronger than ever. That's what spoiled the Dazzlings' chance to take over this world, and that's what it will take to stop you."

Eternal War stares at Sunset while still moving to block another attack from Octavia and me, and he grins.

"Overcome it, eh?" He says. "Why don't we test that, then?"

He blocks our attacks again, and with inhuman speed, he hits Sunset in the head with the bottom of his sword and head-butts Octavia simultaneously. Then he turns to me and swings at my legs before I can properly block him, and I plummet to the ground in pain. He kicks the Stingsaber away from me and kicks me in the stomach for good measure before he turns to Sunset and Octavia. With his big claw-like fingers, he grabs them by the side of their throats and lifts them high, leaving them dangling and choking for breath.

"Let them go!" I cry out in fear.

"Oh, I'll let them go," Eternal War says triumphantly. "But it's your decision who I let go alive and who I let go dead."

"What?!" I shout.

"You heard me," he says. "If you three think love will always find a way to prevail, then let's find out. You are still struggling to figure out who you love more, right? So let this be an ultimatum for you to decide once and for all. You choose who it is you love more, and that girl will live while I crush the neck of the other. Though, to be honest, neither would accomplish anything for either of you. One will get to die painlessly, and the other will get to watch everything you all value slowly destroy itself before I kill you both. Either fate can be interpreted as a punishment or mercy, but you must choose, Rough Draft. Who do you love more? Octavia Melody or Sunset Shimmer? Better choose now, boy, before they both run out of breath."

I lay down helplessly and injured as I watch the two girls I have ever loved struggle for breath. But then I notice Octavia and Sunset doing something secretly, and they both give me looks of trust. I don't respond with my own look of trust for fear of Eternal War noticing and then take a deep breath before I make a risky decision.

"I think they will both live," I state.

"Ha! Don't be so stubborn," Eternal War mocks. "That is not your decision to ma - AAAAHHH!"

Eternal War screams in pain and drops Octavia and Sunset, who gasp for air before they quickly rush to my side. Eternal War takes a knee as he finds a fiery sword impale his right side and a couple of darts on his other side. He turns to the three of us angrily, and I smirk at his misfortune.

"I didn't say _I_ made the choice, Eternal War," I say while Octavia and Sunset help me up, and I ignite the Stingsaber as we retake our battle stances. "If you really studied everything about me and the girls I love and my friends, then you should know just as well as I do that they are not the kind of girls that need rescuing. They are always the ones who have a fighting spirit and were able to take care of themselves. But then again, I suppose it's true what Sunset has said before; a lust for power and common sense rarely go well together."

Sunset Shimmer smirks at me for quoting her while Eternal War merely laughs as the fiery sword disappears, his wound heals, and the darts turn into dust again as he stands up.

"Trust?" Eternal War asks. "A foolish and naive little concept. Tell me, Rough Draft, why do you continue to hold on to both girls? You put your faith in them multiple times and trusted them with your life only for them to abandon you when you least expect it. They brought their greed and jealousy to this school's knees, so neither of them are the perfect girl you've been childishly wanting all your life. Why put your faith in them? Why love either of them at all? What could you possibly gain from either relationships that were doomed from the start?"

I frown and slightly lower my blade as his questions hit me hard. Sunset and Octavia look at me worryingly while Eternal War grins.

"Don't listen to him, Rough Draft, he's trying to get to you," Sunset says.

"You know he's not saying it for your benefit, darling," Octavia says.

I don't answer right away, which worries Sunset and Octavia and excites Eternal War. But then I look up and raise my sword again with a determined look.

"You're right, Eternal War, they have let me down before," I say. "But if there's anything I've learned about love during my time with Octavia or Sunset, it's that it's not perfect. We've fought, we've disappointed one another and broken each other's hearts, but our loves can mend if we hold on. True love is not something you just cast away when it's inconvenient. It's something that is hard and takes a lot of work and trust, but as long as you keep holding on, it will be worth it in the end."

Octavia smiles sweetly at my quote while Sunset gives me an encouraging smile. Eternal War, however, groans in annoyance before he suddenly pounces. The three of us only have a moment to raise our weapons before he smacks Sunset hard with his free hand, hits Octavia with the bottom of his sword, and headbutts me. We groan in pain as Eternal War steps on my chest and leans close to me.

"You mortal beings and your pointless sense of sentiment." He snarls. "What good is putting faith in childish attractions? Maybe I ought to slowly kill them in front of you to give you a better picture of reality. We could find Octavia's cello so I can strangle her with its strings. I bet Sunset would like to have her face skinned before I impale her with both of her swords and see how she likes it. Perhaps by watching the light leave their eyes so that they become nothing but dull, lifeless husks, you'll see that love is just an illusion that all life in the universe must learn does not exist. This is a fight that you can't win no matter how many times you impale my new body, Rough Draft. In the end, you will be the same thing you have been through so much of your life, all alone."

I struggle to free myself from the weight he's putting on his leg while Sunset and Octavia are still groaning in pain helplessly. Eternal War's glowing green eyes pierce right through me as he reaches for my throat, and I don't have the strength to stop him.

Suddenly, a machine powers up, and we all turn to see Vinyl standing in front of the main entrance and has her bass cannon aimed right at Eternal War.

"He's not alone," she says.

Before Eternal War can react, Vinyl pulls the trigger, and the powerful sound waves coming from her cannon send the black demon flying. He screams in pain as he crashes to the remains of the Wondercolts statue, barely missing the portal, and is pinned there as Vinyl keeps firing her cannon.

"I should have known that my thoughts weren't my own this whole time," she growls as she walks over to me, Octavia and Sunset. "I've heard your voice so many times in my head that it was hard to tell if you were some other personality inside my mind. You tricked me into betraying my friends, and you made me build an army to use it against the Rainbooms. You used me just for your sick desire for power! I'll kill you for this! I'll kill -"

Before Vinyl can continue her rant, Eternal War manages to wave his hand, using his magic to force Vinyl to drop her cannon. Vinyl's eyes widen as Eternal War runs over to her with inhuman speed and grabs her by the throat with an irritated look.

"Oh, Vinyl," he says in a disappointed tone like a parent talking down to their child. "I don't recall giving you permission to free yourself from my control either."

"I wasn't asking," Vinyl chokes out with an angry look.

Eternal War stares at the DJ and shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Perhaps I was a little too confident to think you were beyond losing control by being knocked out. I do still have some getting used to after over a thousand years without my powers," Eternal War says. "No matter. You may have been my favorite piece of the puzzle, but I must insist that I regain my control over you and bring you back to the fight. You and the E.M.R still have much to do to feed my hunger after all."

"Still not used to having magic for a thousand years, eh?" Vinyl asks with a confident grin despite struggling for breath. "Tell me, if you thought I was still under your control over the past fifteen minutes or so, then what makes you think everyone is still feeding you right now?"

The black demon stares at Vinyl in confusion before his green eyes widen as he looks at the school in worry.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this isn't right," Eternal War says to himself before he angrily turns to Vinyl. "What have you done?!"

The DJ grins mischievously and says, "Let me answer that in one word: FIRE!"

Eternal War only has a moment to react before he finds dozens and dozens of students popping out from the bushes and surrounding him from the front entrance to both sides of the Wondercolts statue, all armed with MN-DGs. I look around to realize everyone is here. Doc, Derpy, Caramel, Applejack, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Lyra, Bon Bon, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, both Twilight Sparkles, Sonata, the Crusaders, Trixie, and the Illusions - everyone from both the E.M.R and the Rainbooms Loyalists are here with their guns aimed at Eternal War. I smile widely, knowing that Sonata and Princess Twilight did what I hoped they would do while Octavia and Sunset slowly recover and realize what is happening.

Eternal War growls in anger before everyone begins firing their guns at him. He roars in pain as dozens upon dozens of darts land all over his body. Amid the chaos, Vinyl is freed from the demon's grip and takes out her own MN-DG.

"This is for messing with me and all of my friends, you monster!" She shouts angrily as she fires at the black demon.

I cheer excitedly as everyone keeps firing multiple rounds at Eternal War while Octavia and Sunset smile at the sight of everyone working together.

"Don't stop shooting!" Doc calls out.

"That's right, I can see the darts starting to take effect!" I hear Princess Twilight shout.

Eternal War's eyes widen as he realizes what they're saying, and he grinds his teeth in hot anger.

"ENOUGH!" He screams as he waves his hand, and all the students drop their weapons and freeze into place. Their eyes widen with fear and Octavia and Sunset, and I look at each other with grim looks as the darts covering Eternal Wars body turn it to ash just like before.

"Children, children, children," Eternal War says. "You are an unpredictable bunch. I'll even say there are times across the past few millennia where I would have found an even better use for the likes of you under my rule. But if you continue to resist me, I'll have to find a way to make you fight each other by force. You can either fight for my power and my destiny as all life was created to do, or you will be no more than puppets that will fight anyway to feed me. One way or another, you will obey my will as all life was meant to do."

"Y-y-you're wrong, Eternal War!" Princess Twilight manages to shout despite being stuck in her frozen state. "If you've been fighting against love all your life, then you should know that love can't be destroyed. Look around you. You tricked this entire school into fighting against their friends, and we found a way to free them from your deception. Your plan failed. We united together to face you."

As Princess Twilight makes her big speech, Eternal War turns to her angrily to counter her argument, his back facing me. Sunset and Octavia. I struggle to move as I try to think of something to break everyone free from Eternal War's spell.

"Darling, are you alright?" Octavia quietly asks.

"Still sore, but I'm okay," I whisper back. "Could do with everyone finishing whatever it is that they were doing."

"It sounded like they were trying to trap him by firing all their darts at him," Sunset whispers. "But how does that work?"

"B-because he's bonded with Equestrian magic."

The three of us turn around and see Sonata also frozen and looking at us worryingly.

"What was that, Sonata?" I ask quietly.

"He said it himself that he's one with the magic," Sonata manages to say despite her body frozen. "That means that if we neutralize all the magic in his body, he will be frozen. That's what we were trying to do."

"But how?" Octavia asks. "You all loaded him with darts, and it looks like it did nothing."

I frown, discouraged until I turn to Eternal War, whose back is still on us. He starts walking towards Princess Twilight as he angrily argues with her and looks about ready to kill her if we don't do something fast.

But then suddenly, it hits me: Princess Twilight is talking, and Sonata just spoke to us. Neither were able to do that when Eternal War first froze them. Then as Eternal War walks towards Princess Twilight, I notice that he's limping on his right foot. His walk and stance are still tall and proud, but he hasn't been doing that before. It takes a second before it hits me

"No, the darts are working," I say.

Octavia and Sunset look at me, confused, and I point to his leg.

"He wasn't limping before," I point out. "And Princess Twilight and Sonata weren't able to talk when he froze them in place before I freed them.

Their eyes widen as they realize what I'm saying.

"Then, that means some of the magic in his body is frozen," Sunset whispers excitedly. "His magic is growing weak. The plan was working."

"But how can we get our friends to attack him again?" Octavia asks.

I scratch my chin in thought.

"Pain seems to constantly distract him from staying in control," I whisper as I turn to the Stingsaber that is lying a couple feet away from me and then turn to the hole in Eternal War's back. "I say we take advantage that he's looking away from us, and I'll stab him in the back with my Stingsaber. If I keep the blade impaled in his back, the anti-magic electricity will put him in so much pain that he can't conjure any magic to stop everyone from hitting him with enough darts to trap him."

"Rough Draft, are you sure that's the best idea?" Octavia asks worryingly. "You are in enough pain as it is, and if we fail, he will kill you."

Sunset nods in agreement.

"I have to try," I say determinedly. "If I don't, we're all going to die anyway. This is the best chance we have to stop him once and for all. We need to do this for us, for our friends, and for the whole universe. I need both of you to be with me with this."

Both girls look at each other worryingly. The fear of me getting myself killed is written all over their faces, but deep down they know that this might be our best chance. Finally, they both sigh and look at me encouragingly.

"I'm with you to whatever end, babe," Sunset says with a smile.

"As am I, darling," Octavia says, smiling too. "How shall we proceed?"

"Do you still have some darts left in your gun?" I ask quietly.

Octavia nods before I turn to Sunset.

"Do you think you can quickly regain your wings and swords?" I ask.

Sunset nods with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, then. Octavia, you shoot him from behind, and as soon as he's hit, you, Sunset, will fly over there and stab him in the back, then I'll go in for the stab using the wound on his back."

"Got it," both girls say.

We carefully get up and prepare to attack Eternal War who is still arguing with Princess Twilight. My determination falls for a moment as I take both Octavia and Sunset's hands. They turn to me in confusion until they see me kiss their hands.

"In case this is the end," I say.

Both girls smile sadly and kiss my hands to return the affection before we reluctantly let go. Octavia takes out her MN-DG and aims at the demon's back carefully.

"Charge as soon as the first dart hits," I instruct Sunset, who nods in understanding.

We wait for a second before Octavia takes a deep breath and fires. The first dart hits the back of Eternal War's head, causing him to groan while the remaining darts hit his back. While he yells in pain from the effects of the darts, Sunset summons her wings and tail and charges to the other side of the courtyard, conjuring a sword in hand and stabs the demon in the back. I run toward him, grabbing my Stingsaber as I go, and just as I hoped, Eternal War is too distracted with his wounds to stop me from igniting my weapon and thrust the blunt blade right through him with the open wound. His screams of pain are unearthly before he turns to me as best as he can.

"You don't learn, do you?" He says venomously.

"Actually I do," I say as I watch the blue electricity in the blade enter his body.

Eternal War screams even louder as jolts of electricity flow all over him. He tries to reach me with his arms, but Sunset quickly stabs his right arm with one of her swords, and Octavia dislocates the other with her club. He stands helplessly as the full effects of the Stingsaber take effect, and all of our friends are freed from his spell.

"He's too distracted to cast any magic," Rainbow Dash says.

"Attack!" Doc calls out.

Sunset and Octavia duck for cover as everyone else grab their guns and start shooting Eternal War again. He growls helplessly as he gets hit by wave after wave of darts.

"Fools!" He shouts. "You cannot stop me!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," I say with a grin. "Look at your hands."

Eternal War looks to me in confusion and then turns to his dislocated left arm. He gasps in horror as he sees his hand turn from pitch black to desaturated gray.

"What's happening?!" He cries out.

"Isn't it obvious, Eternal War?" I ask with a grin. "You wanted magic, and you got it and everything that goes with it. You said yourself that you are bonded with Equestrian magic, so while the magic is nullified, you freeze with it."

"No!" Eternal War hisses as his hands begin to freeze, and the effects of the darts start to spread to his arms and legs. "You will not deny me my destiny! I am beyond your mortal knowledge of life and death!"

"But that isn't enough to stop us, Eternal War," Princess Twilight says as the students continue firing. "I don't understand your reasons behind everything you have done since before the age of Equestria, but you doom yourself by denying that love and friendship will outlast your twisted desires. If you don't accept it, you'll lose everything you ever had."

Eternal War continues to struggle as the darts continue to cover his body, and his feet start to freeze into place while his arms are completely frozen. Finally, Princess Twilight, Vinyl, and Rainbow Dash tell everyone to stop firing as Eternal War's body continues to turn gray and freeze into place from his torso and closing into his head. I begin to relax my hands and turn off my Stingsaber as there is no need to keep it forced into his back.

"It doesn't matter if you've beaten me, boy," Eternal War says as he struggles to look at me. "Even if I'm trapped forever, that won't save you from your situation. You are still toying with the feelings of those two wretched girls, and as long as you hold on to both of their hearts, you will bring nothing but pain. One way or another, you will have to choose, or you will lose both of them and be as alone as you ever have been your whole life."

I look up to the black demon, and he grins to back up his words. I turn around to see Sunset and Octavia looking at me worryingly even though they are too far away to have heard what he said. The effects of his taunting weigh heavily on me until I take a big sigh and glare at him angrily.

"You're right," I say. "Sooner or later will have to make a choice, and it will lead to having my heart broken and losing someone so precious. There will be problems to come even then without your interference, and there's no telling if any relationship will last. But at least I will eventually face it knowing you won't be around to see it."

Eternal War grinds his teeth angrily and roars at me as if he's trying to attack despite knowing he can't move most of his body. He continues to lash out at me until the effects of the darts reach his lungs, and his voice fades. He can't do anything but look at me with hate as his face begins to freeze. I glare back as the green glow fades to gray as he stops moving altogether.

For a few seconds, no one does anything. People begin to look at each other, wondering if it's over. Octavia and Sunset stare at me, and I lift my turn to Princess Twilight, who smiles at me.

"Well done," she says.

With those two words, I let out a long breath. I didn't know I was holding. Everyone starts cheering joyously and hugging each other and laughing in celebration. I turn to Sunset and Octavia before my feet give in, and I fall to my knees. Octavia and Sunset break into tears as they run over to me, get down on their knees and hug me tightly, Octavia on my left and Sunset on my right. I hold them as tight as I can with whatever strength I have left as they kiss all over both sides of my face while whispering, "Oh, darling/babe," in relief. I feel tears come down my face as relief fills my body, and the shock over what just happened overtakes my mind. The three of us hold each other close as Sonata, Vinyl, Doc, Derpy, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Caramel, Lyra, Bon Bon, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and human Twilight walk over to our side.

I lift my face to see them, and I smile at Soarin and Caramel.

"Hey guys," I say calmly. "You guys doing alright?"

They both chuckle before they give Applejack and Rainbow Dash side hugs, and Soarin says, "Doing alright. You?"

I turn to Octavia and then to Sunset, who are both hugging me tightly before I turn to the others.

"I'm a bit better," I answer. "Just holding the loves of my life close after we just saved the universe."

Both members of the Rainbooms and the E.M.R., apart from Applejack and Rainbow Dash, look at each other in confusion.

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration, dear?" Rarity asks.

"Nope, he's spot on," Sonata says. "Eternal War was telling his evil plan to me, Rough Draft and Princess Twilight. His plan involved getting the whole universe to destroy itself if we didn't stop them."

Octavia and Sunset finally lift their heads from my shoulders and turn to everyone in surprise.

"Seriously?" Octavia asks. "We saved the whole universe by defeating this monster?"

Rainbow Dash frowns and turns to Vinyl coldly.

"No thanks to you, E.M.R. guys," she says, pointing at Vinyl. "If you guys weren't so skeptical about magic in general, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

"Excuse us," Lyra snarls. "We were the ones who warned you Rainbooms that this Eternal War character was ever here."

"Yeah, and the only reason we started fighting you was because Sunset Shimmer punched Octavia," Bon Bon says. "If it's anyone's fault for feeding this guy magic, it's you guys!"

"How dare you!" Rarity shrieks with Fluttershy hiding behind her worryingly. "You were the ones who stopped trusting us after the Battle of the Bands and brought half the school into your paranoid beliefs!"

"Stop it!"

Everyone turns to me as Octavia, Sunset, and I break our hugs, and I slowly stand up with both of my exes helping me.

"It's everyone's fault," I say, surprising everyone. "Vinyl, Doc, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, the Crusaders, Octavia, Sunset, me, we're all to blame. Eternal War used all of us for is plan and we let him. We let him trick us to distrust our friends. We let him hurt some of the people we care about. We let prejudice between the Rainbooms and the E.M.R. take it this far. I let my desire for love hurt the people I care for the most, even before this stupid battle was feeding that thing. Look around you, guys. This is what distrust between our friends has brought us. Even without Eternal War, you've let your fears about what magic will or will not do to you get the better of you, and I helped by being a part of both sides. I was afraid of magic, just like the E.M.R., but I also learned how wonderful it could be with the Rainbooms. But what both sides have in common is the friendship that both of your sides have. You both want the same things, but you let your pride for whatever position you are in to destroy the friendships you had before you were just the Rainbooms or the E.M.R. You are all my friends, and I want both sides to get along as they used to long before I was a part of either group. That's where I stand in all of this, what about any of you?"

Nothing is said after I said my peace. Octavia and Sunset come to my side and place their hands on my shoulders for support as we stare at our friends. Vinyl, Rainbow Dash, Doc, Applejack, Caramel, Soarin, Lyra, Bon Bon, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Human Twilight, and Derpy look at each other, silently contemplating my words. All around us, students from both the E.M.R. and the Rainboom Loyalists whisper to themselves, unsure of how to react. I turn around to see Princess Twilight, and she gives me a small but encouraging smile.

When I turn back to face the Rainbooms and the E.M.R. again, Vinyl looks frustrated. She still holds her bass cannon as she stares at everyone around us. A couple of tears begin to run down her face as her eyes turn to stare at mine. I don't know what is going on in her mind as she looks at me, but it looks like she has her answer.

With a scream, she raises her bass cannon up in the air and smashes it to the ground. Everyone turns to her in surprise, Fluttershy and Derpy squeal in shock as they hide behind Rarity and Doc respectfully. Vinyl continues to angrily break her beloved machine, picking up pieces and thrusting them to the ground, breaking them into smaller pieces. She kicks and stomps until the cannon is nothing more than a pile of junk. Octavia and I turn to each other in shock as Vinyl lets out another frustrated scream and turns to us.

"He's right," she begins. "Darn it all, Rough Draft is right. I never wanted to cause this much trouble. I never wanted to be viewed as anyone's enemy: not Rough Draft, not Pinkie Pie, or Rainbow Dash or Applejack or any of you guys. I just wanted to give my closest friends a chance to defend themselves. Every time I decided to do something that would hurt my friendships with the Rainbooms, I kept telling myself that it was necessary to protect my other friends who don't understand magic any more than I did. Even without Eternal War tempting me in secret, I tricked myself into believing that what I did against the people I fought the Dazzlings with was the right thing to do. I let my fears get to me, but even when the E.M.R. was needed to save Rough Draft, I knew that what we were doing was still wrong in some way. We may have saved his life, we may have developed weapons like my bass cannons that would defeat someone like Eternal War, but was it worth it if we are still arguing with the people we care about?"

Octavia, Sunset, and I smile at each other as Vinyl speaks. I look around, and I see the Rainbooms, the E.M.R., and all of their followers look at each other and silently agree with Vinyl.

"I'm done with this," Vinyl continues. "I'm done with fighting. I'm done with the stealing, the secrets, the lies, I'm done with all of it. I don't want to graduate from CHS with all of us, bickering at each other. I want us to part in real friendship together. I hereby disband the E.M.R. From now on, if there's any more conflict between friends with magic and friends without it, I will have no part in it."

The members of the E.M.R. gasp in surprise over her announcement. Vinyl turns to Rainbow, Applejack, Caramel, Soarin, Pinkie Pie, Human Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity, and walks over to them with a look of shame.

"I am so sorry for everything, you guys," Vinyl says sincerely as tears begin to fall down her face again. "You guys had the right intentions all along, and I was too blind to see it. We _all _were too blind to see it. I hope that you can forgive me, forgive everyone from my side for what we've done."

The Rainbooms stare at the DJ. Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, and Doc walk over to Vinyl's side with their own apologetic looks. The Rainbooms look at each other, silently debating before Rainbow Dash sighs and walk over to Vinyl. Vinyl raises her head and stares at Rainbow Dash, unsure of what she's going to say.

"You know, we did kind of strike first starting with Sunset and then with me," Rainbow Dash admits as she rubs the back of her head. "Plus, we were all on board with kicking your butts just as much as you were with kicking ours, so like Rough Draft said, there's blame to share."

Vinyl chokes out a chuckle as Applejack joins in.

"Well, our group of friends already include a couple of former demons and an ex-siren," she said with a friendly smirk. "I'm sure we can find room for you fellas."

"Yeah, we are a reeeeeeeally forgiving group." Pinkie Pie says cheerfully.

"And besides," Rainbow Dash adds as she elbows Vinyl playfully. "Who else is going to play some awesome tunes while the seniors celebrate graduation?"

Vinyl stares at Rainbow Dash surprised and then looks at Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Soarin, Caramel, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight, who all smile at her. She turns to Doc, Derpy, Lyra and Bon Bon who happily nod in agreement and then to me, Sunset and Octavia, who smile at her encouragingly.

"Well then," Vinyl says as a huge grin grows on her face as she turns to face the Rainbooms again. "What kind of DJ am I to say no to a gig offer like that?"

Rainbow Dash smiles, and without another word, she and Vinyl hug each other. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as everyone else cheers. The other members of both the Rainbooms and the disbanded E.M.R. begin to hug and shake hands with one another while the other students huddle around all of us to join in the unity. Octavia and Sunset turn to me and happily kiss me on both sides of my face.

"I'm so proud of you, darling," Octavia says sweetly.

"Me too, babe," Sunset says.

"Thanks, but the credit goes to everyone this time," I say humbly. "It took teamwork to stop Eternal War."

"That's not entirely true."

The three of us turn to Princess Twilight, who walks over to us with a proud smile.

"We may have defeated Eternal War together, but it was you who gave us the chance to, Rough Draft," she says. "Without you, I wouldn't have known what was happening much less have come here to help, and you were the one who freed Sonata and me from Eternal War's freezing spell so that we could try to stop everyone from fighting each other."

"And you planned to immobilize Eternal War with your Stingsaber so that we can trap him for good," Octavia says, taking my left hand.

"So without you, none of this would be possible," Sunset adds as she takes my right hand.

"Face it, Rough Draft," Princess Twilight says. "This time, _you_ are the hero."

...

The hero.

My face turns into shock as those two words ring in my ears. I turn to Octavia and Sunset, who both look at me with proud looks. It takes a moment before I realize that all eyes have suddenly turned to me. I turn around to see Vinyl, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Doc, Derpy, Soarin, Caramel, Lyra, Bon Bon, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Human Twilight smile at me. I smile back at my friends as -

Wait a minute.

Vinyl, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Doc, Derpy, Soarin, Caramel, Lyra, Bon Bon, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Human Twilight.

"Uh, guys, has anyone seen Sonata?" I ask

Everyone looks at me in confusion before we all hear a loud bubbly cheer. We all turn to see Sonata standing on top of the remains of the Wondercolt statue, shaking her fist into the air excitedly.

"Three cheers for my buddy, Rough Draft!" She shouts out loud.

I only have a moment to react before everyone starts cheering even louder than before. Suddenly, my feet leave the ground, and I see Soarin and Caramel lifting me on their shoulders, cheering, "This is our bro, Rough Draft! Rough Draft, the hero!"

I stare at everyone, surprised, contemplating everything that is happening before a big smile enters my face. Joy fills my entire body as I shake my fists into the air, and feel tears coming down my eyes as I see everyone cheering and applauding for me. One of the students finds the Stingsaber in the crowd and hands it to me so that I can ignite it and hold it high in the air as the celebration continues. My heart feels overwhelmed as Soarin and Caramel carry me around the courtyard with everyone surrounding me. Sonata jumps up and down on top of the broken statue, shouting, "Hooray for Rough Draft! Hooray for Rough Draft!"

I laugh and cheer with everyone before my eyes turn to Eternal War, still frozen stiff. My smile falters as the last words he said to me echo in my mind.

"_Even if I'm trapped forever, that won't save you from your situation. You are still toying with the feelings of those two wretched girls, and as long as you hold on to both of their hearts, you will bring nothing but pain. One way or another, you will have to choose, or you will lose both of them and be as alone as you ever have been your whole life._"

As everyone still cheers happily, unaware of my change of demeanor, I turn to Octavia and Sunset, who are standing next to each other in the middle of the crowd. They smile at me with pride and love filling their watery eyes, but I can see that they are not quite as happy as everyone else either. I can tell that deep down they both know that despite this victory, the three of us are still in a terrible situation that we don't know how to deal with. I turn away and stare into space while the celebration continues, as one question begins to fill my mind.

Who will I choose?


	59. Chapter 59

It has been over a week since the encounter with Eternal War.

Princess Twilight briefly went back to Equestria to report what happened to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance before all four of them came to our world. After the Princesses adjusted to their human bodies, they met up with the Rainbooms and the former E.M.R. to discuss what happened and what to do with Eternal War himself. Throughout the past weekend, they worked together to create a device used to slowly drain the magic from the black demon without breaking the statue and freeing him and taking that energy to Equestria for safekeeping. Afterward, Doc got some help from a few friends in Gallophrey to take Eternal War out of the country and drop him into the ocean where the demon is lost in the depths. They even scanned the area to make sure that no one would ever find him and that there was no special energy that Eternal War could use in any way to free himself from his prison so that he will never be seen again.

Canterlot High School has been livelier than ever even though we had finals the week after the battle. Friends new and old, whether they were fighting for the E.M.R. or the Rainbooms, were coming together in unity as we all took our finals one by one over the entire week. The yearbooks started to come out, and people were signing each other's copies expressing how the seniors will be missed, and everyone else is looking forward to seeing each other next year. On the last day of school, Pinkie Pie threw a party during all three lunch periods as a heartfelt way of saying tearful goodbyes to all of our friends.

As for me, I've been very quiet.

I've taken part in all the celebrations and the goodbyes as I took my finals and prepared for graduation, but even then, I've been a little distant. I never hang out with anyone after any of the finals, and I never really talked to anyone. I just stay at home after school and think about certain things.

It probably isn't a surprise that all of my friends noticed my sudden demeanor. Soarin and Caramel tried to talk to me during our last days of science, history, and P.E., but my mind has been too distant to talk to them whether it is over our finals or not. All of my other friends have been trying to talk to me, but I haven't been paying attention, and yet I know they understand because deep in their minds, they know what I'm thinking about.

Octavia and Sunset.

The three of us haven't spoken to each other since the battle. We're not angry with each other or anything like that, but we have a lot to think about after learning so much about how our relationships were part of an evil scheme.

It's currently the Tuesday after finals have ended. I, Octavia, Sunset, Soarin, Caramel, Sonata, Vinyl, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Derpy, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Lyra, Bon Bon, Twilight and all the other seniors are going to graduate in three days. Doc has already graduated from Gallophrey High, and we all came to cheer him on as he received the highest marks in his class.

Apart from that, I have been staying at home ever since finals ended. My gown and cap have already arrived, and I've been staring at it for the past couple of hours. It's hard to believe that after so many years of school, I am finally going to graduate and go to college. Even with my parents showing their excitement that their little boy is growing up and all of my friends are excited yet sad to leave CHS, I still can't believe this is happening.

But at the same time, knowing that I'm about to graduate makes me feel worse. Over the week, I made a decision about my feelings for Octavia and Sunset, and I'm worried about how they are going to react when I tell them. Even though no one has said anything, it feels like everyone knows that graduation day may as well be the due date to make my final choice. I can feel it in my heart that both of the girls I love are just as worried as I am about what I'm going to say.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I stare at it curiously before I calmly say, "Come in."

The door opens to reveal Sonata entering my room. She gives me a small smile as she walks over to me.

"Hey, buddy," she says quietly. "Your mom said I could come in. I hope you don't mind."

I give my blue friend a smile and gesture her to sit next to me on my bed.

"Not at all, Sonny," I say.

Sonata sits on my bed, and for a couple of seconds, we don't say anything to each other.

"So," I say.

"So," she says back.

"How's everyone doing at Sweet Apple Acres?" I ask.

"They're doing alright," Sonata says. "Granny has been a little crazy over the fact that two of her three granddaughters started a war at our school that could have doomed the universe, but I guess that's to be expected when she's one of the few staff members/family members who know about magic. Big Mac has been worrying about Fluttershy's safety even though she's assuring him everything is alright. I'm still having trouble getting used to both him and Granny worrying about whether or not I'm okay."

I smile and say, "Well, you're five months away from becoming their new granddaughter/sister."

Sonata blushes and giggles cutely at that.

"I still can't believe I'm gonna be adopted," she says. "It feels like a dream coming true."

"Believe it, Sonny," I say. "You deserve it after everything you've been through for the last thousand years. You'll be harvesting apples and celebrating birthdays, Christmases, Thanksgivings, and all the other holidays like a true Apple before you know it."

"Stop it!" Sonata says bashfully. "You're giving me goosebumps!"

I chuckle at her demeanor before I remember something.

"So have you thought about whether or not you're going to college?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," Sonata says plainly. "Both AJ and I are going to stay at home and continue working on the farm. Besides, I don't think I'm smart enough to handle something as challenging as college."

"Oh, don't beat yourself up," I say encouragingly. "I think you're smarter than you or even Adagio and Aria realized."

"Yeah, right," Sonata scoffs.

"I'm serious, Sonata," I say sincerely. "I think for as long as we've known each other, you've proven to be a little more observant than you think. You noticed how Octavia feels about me when we came to visit you, I couldn't convince you that I wasn't going to get her a present, heck, Princess Twilight, and the others told me how you were the one who came up with the idea of how to defeat Eternal War. I bet my entire Star Wars action figure collection that Adagio and Aria would be amazed if they saw how you've become more than you appear to be."

Sonata gives me a cute, thankful look and says, "Maybe, but I don't know if that would be enough for something like college. Besides, Sweet Apple Acres is my home, and I don't ever want to leave it again for anything."

I smile at my friend before she frowns and asks, "Speaking of Octavia, though ..."

I frown back, knowing full well what she's getting at.

"You're worried about what's gonna happen between the three of us," I state.

"Everyone is, buddy," Sonata says. "Word has spread how you haven't said a word to them since the fight, even though you still had English class with Sunset. It's like your love life is the only dilemma that remains unanswered out of everything that's happened all year."

"Dilemma?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Sonata shrugs and says, "Well, isn't that what you would call it? I mean, you have to make a decision soon. Are you going to get back together with Tavi or Sunset? Haven't you been thinking about it at all since we stopped Eternal War?"

I sigh heavily before I firmly answer, "Every. Single. Day, Sonata. And it just so happens that I have reached a decision, but I just hope both of them will agree with it."

Sonata looks at me surprised and asks, "Oh my gosh, you have? Who did you choose?"

I bite my lip and say, "It's not quite a simple as that."

"It's not?" Sonata asks, confused.

I sigh again and tell her exactly what I'm going to say to Octavia and Sunset. Sonata looks at me completely shocked at my explanation, and when I finish, she frowns sadly.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, buddy?" She asks.

"It's not about what I want, Sonata," I answer. "If where up to me, I'd have a more direct answer just like that, but I don't have one any more than I did before our entire school practically went to war over my love life of all things. Until we're in a better spot, this is the best way to handle our problem."

Sonata looks at me sadly.

"Well, I hope they will understand what you're doing, buddy," she says.

"Me too, Sonny," I say sadly. "Me too."

A couple of days later, graduation day arrives, and I leave home early to meet with my class outside of the Canterlot Pavilion. As I walk to the pavilion wearing black pants, a white buttoned shirt, a blue tie, and carrying my blue and yellow graduation gown and cap. I take a look around the city and admire the places I've been to. It's sad that my parents and I have only lived here for a little more than a year since Canterlot has been a better home for us, especially me, than Applelosa ever was. I'm gonna miss it.

"Yo, Draft!"

I turn around to see Vinyl running over to me with her own black pants and buttoned shirt and carrying her gown with her left hand.

"Hey, Vinyl," I greet. "Thought you'd be taking the Wub mobile to the pavilion."

"Yeah, I thought about it and decided to take a walk instead," she answers with a shrug. "My folks and I are taking a loooooooong vacation after today, so I figure I'd give this town a good last look before I see the world and stuff."

I chuckle with my mouth closed as we begin to walk together in silence for a few minutes.

"So," I begin to strike a conversation. "How do you feel after disbanding the E.M.R?"

Vinyl sighs as we walk before she answers, "Honestly, Rough Draft, I feel better than ever. It's like there was a weight on my chest that was getting heavier and heavier ever since we started the group. I'll probably make another cannon that will be used just for jams and not for fighting people, but honestly, I've never felt so free after destroying my third one and letting out everything I felt after we defeated Eternal War. I feel more like myself. I even have brand new ideas for songs I plan to write while I'm traveling with my folks. Maybe I'll make enough to make a whole album."

I smile at her enthusiasm.

"Glad to hear you're sounding more like your crazy, music-obsessed self," I say sincerely. "But what if we have more magic problems in our world?"

"Ah, those pony princesses assured me that there isn't someone as dangerous as Eternal War to worry about according to their history and myths and all that stuff," Vinyl says with a wave of her hand. "Besides, I've heard that Doc made some deal with the princesses that involves him studying more about magic on the condition that he uses it to search for more people with magic in our world. They want to make sure whether or not there are any more beings with magic besides Sunset Shimmer, the Dazzlings, and Eternal War, and they think Doc would be the best person in our world for that as he studies abroad for science and stuff like that."

"Well, at least we'll have someone to look out for that possibility while we go our separate ways," I say with a small smile.

"You said it, bro," Vinyl agrees. "Speaking of which, have you been thinking about how you're gonna handle your love problem with Tavi and Shimmer."

I frown a little.

"I'm gonna have that question asked a lot today, aren't I?" I say.

"It probably goes without saying," Vinyl says sympathetically.

I nod in agreement before I say, "I do have a decision, but I want to mostly be a secret until I talk to Sunset and Octavia later."

"Mostly?" Vinyl asks.

"I already told Sonata," I answer.

"What? You're gonna tell her, but you ain't gonna tell me?" Vinyl shouts hysterically.

I chuckle again before I say, "It's nothing personal, Vinyl, but she's still the only person who is neutral about the whole thing and you're Octavia's best friend. I'll probably tell Soarin and Caramel too since they're my best friends as long as they promise not to tell the Rainbooms, but that's it."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Vinyl says, defeated. "Are you worried about it?"

"Terrified," I answer honestly. "I almost would rather go one on one against Eternal War again. Keyword being almost."

"That kind of decision, huh?" Vinyl asks. "You can always back out of it."

"I know, but I won't," I say. "I think it's the right choice to make."

Vinyl sighs sadly.

"Well, good luck with that, bro," Vinyl says. "Know that you have people who got your back if necessary."

"I appreciate that, Vinyl," I say.

We continue to walk in silence until we make it to the Canterlot Pavilion. Already our entire class is there in their graduation gowns and taking pictures or talking about what they're going to do over the summer. Vinyl and I look at each other and put on our gowns before Vinyl runs over to Derpy, Lyra and Bon Bon who are waiting for her. I notice that Octavia with them yet, but I feel like I shouldn't see her or Sunset too much before the big party at Vinyl's.

"Rough Draft!"

I turn around to see Soarin and Caramel running over to me. I smile brightly as Soarin lifts me off the ground in a hug before he puts me down, and Caramel hugs me too.

"Can you believe it, man? Just a couple of hours and we will be done with high school forever," Soarin says excitedly.

"I know, it's crazy," I say in agreement.

"It's a shame that we didn't hang out during all four years," Caramel says with a sad smile.

"Yeah, gets you to wonder what might have been if I moved to Canterlot sooner," I say, sadly smiling back.

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't hang out anymore, though, right?" Soarin says. "We still have the whole summer before we all gotta go our separate ways, right?"

I bite my lips in unease, and Soarin and Caramel are quick to notice.

"You are gonna be around for the summer, right, Rough Draft?" Soarin asks.

I sigh, knowing that I can't think of a way out of lying out of this.

"Okay, what I'm saying is supposed to be a secret, so not a word to anyone," I say before I explain everyone my plan. They look at me in shock when I finish.

"When are you going to tell them?" Soarin asks.

"Tonight," I say bluntly. "I figure that the party is good of time and place as any to find a place where we can be alone."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caramel asks.

"I am," I say plainly. "I just hope they will understand."

My best friends look at me in worry before Soarin says with a supportive smile, "I'm sure they will. They are two of the smartest and most reasonable people you know."

"I know," I say with a small smile. "That's part of why I fell in love with both of them."

Suddenly, Ms. Cheerilee comes over and tells us all to start making lines, announcing that the ceremony is about to start and we all line up and get ready. I look at Soarin and Caramel, and we all take deep breaths as we hear the school band begin playing the graduation music. It takes a while before we start walking from the top of the stairs down until we are at our assigned seats at the front of the stage.

After everyone is seated, Principal Celestia begins to say a long speech about how proud she is of all of us and how we will all be missed. She goes on talking about how it won't be the same with Pinkie Pie and her parties, Vinyl, with her music, Rainbow Dash handling every sports team, Fluttershy taking care of the animal shelter, and so on. Then Twilight comes in as Valid Victorian and talks about how she's made so many memories with us even though she's only been in CHS for the last couple of months. After she finishes her speech, students start getting in line while Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna start calling out names, and students come on stage and receive their diplomas. While waiting, we start cheering for Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sandalwood, and his hippie friends. Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac cheer louder than anyone else when Sonata is called out for her diploma.

Eventually, it is Soarin, Caramel, and my group's turn to get ready. I feel goosebumps as we come closer and closer to have Vice-Principal Luna call out our names. Suddenly, Principal Celestia calls out, "Octavia Philharmonica Melody!" And Octavia comes on stage and receives her diploma. I shout and cheer with all my heart as she happily shakes hands with Principal Celestia and even blushes a little when everyone notices Tempo clapping and cheering louder than she needs to. As Octavia starts to exit from the opposite side of the stage, she sees me in line and stops walking. Our eyes meet lovingly as she smiles at me sweetly, and I smile fondly in return. We keep our gaze until the person behind her tells her to keep moving, and I sigh sadly, thinking of what is in store the next time we see each other later tonight.

"Soarin Nicholas Rogers!"

Caramel and I cheer as Soarin walks over to the stage and receives his diploma from Vice-Principal Luna. Caramel starts to shake, clearly nervous about being next, which makes me chuckle.

"Sunset Nicole Shimmer!"

My amusement turns into excitement as I see Sunset entering the stage and receiving her diploma and a hug from Principal Celestia. I cheer as loudly as I can as everyone cheers for the reformed girl. Even Princess Twilight, who came here from Equestria to watch us, is cheering her heart out. And just like with Octavia, my eyes and Sunset's meet with love as she walks past Caramel and me, and we keep staring until the person behind her tells her to move. My heart feels even heavier as she rejoins the rest of her group.

"Caramel Jack Toffee!"

Once again, I snap out of my state as Caramel walks on stage, and Vice-Principal Luna gives him his diploma. Applejack whistles loudly to cheer for her boyfriend, which makes Caramel feel very bashful as he walks off stage, making everyone chuckle.

Suddenly, I feel goosebumps rise all over my skin, and my insides turn as I realize that I'm next. My heart beats rapidly, and I breathe heavily while Principal Celestia calls out, "Flash Jeremy Sentry!" and Flash Sentry receives his diploma. I take one last deep breath as Vice-Principal Luna takes out the next card and says three words that free me from the world of high school.

"Rough Muriel Draft!"

My heart leaps as those words ring in my ear. I practically hear the entire pavilion cheering for me as I enter the stage and walk over to Vice-Principal Luna. She smiles and shakes my hand as she hands me my high school diploma, and I smile back before I walk off stage to sit back down with Soarin and Caramel. I can't stop myself from smiling as I open my diploma and see it reads, "**High School Diploma: Rough Muriel Draft**."

The ceremony continues with Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna calling out the rest of the names, including Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Vinyl. Once everyone got their diplomas, Principal Celestia says a few final words before she finally says, "Graduates, you may now turn your tassels from the right side to the left." We all excitedly turned out tassels before she finally said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you this year's graduates of Canterlot High School!"

We all cheer joyously as we take our caps and raise them into the air. As I pick up my cap from the ground, Soarin wraps his arms around Caramel and me in a group hug as we laugh happily.

"We did it, boys!" Soarin shouts out loud. "We're high school graduates!"

"Oh man, I'm hearing it, and I still can't believe it!" Caramel says after Soarin puts him and me down.

"Me neither," I say in agreement. "But it feels so good to say it."

"You got that right, pal," Soarin says enthusiastically. "Now we just need to take pics with our families, and then we'll have just one order of business left to take care of: PARTY AT VINYL'S!"

Dubstep music plays loud and proud inside Vinyl's house. The entire senior class, as well as a few extra students such as the Crusaders, laugh, dance, talk, eat and drink the night away. The house is covered with streamers, balloons, snack tables, and other party equipment that more than likely came out of Pinkie Pie's party cannons while a big banner that says, "CONGRATULATIONS CANTERLOT WONDERCOLTS!" hangs above Vinyl's DJ booth. Pinkie Pie stands next to Vinyl and sings along to the music while teens dance energetically on the entryway and living room.

Standing next to the doorway that connects to the dining room and the entryway is me, Soarin, and Caramel. We stand and watch everyone have a great time while we drink our sodas and eat our snacks. Suddenly, I start to chuckle, which Soarin and Caramel quickly notice.

"What's so funny?" Caramel asks.

"Don't you see, guys?" I ask. "The three of us watching our fellow peers dancing like crazy while Vinyl and Pinkie are performing on stage? This is just like Pinkie's party. We've practically gone a full circle."

It takes a moment before my best friends realize what I'm saying and chuckle with me.

"That's true,' Soarin says. "Man, it feels like it was years ago that we tried to get you on the dance floor to impress some ladies while I got together with Rainbow Dash and Caramel, well, at least tried with AJ."

Caramel glares at Soarin before he shrugs and nods in agreement.

"The three of us have come a long way since that night," he says. "We started going out with the girls of our dreams, joined in two big groups of friends, defended ourselves against an angry mob, and came across some more demons."

"Don't forget me getting kidnapped and shot," I say as I roll up my sleeve and proudly show both of my scars from the bullet. "This might disturb Octavia and Sunset, but I think my scars look pretty manly all things considered."

My best friends nod in agreement before they notice Sonata walking over to us.

"Yo, Sonny, how does it feel to be a high school graduate?" Soarin asks.

"Uh, pretty great, Soarin," Sonata says, taken aback before she turns to me. It doesn't take long before the three of us guys begin to figure out why Sonata is here.

"Hey, buddy," Sonata says to me.

"Hey, Sonny," I say back.

Sonata clears her throat and takes out a small note from her pocket and hands it to me.

"I think you know who this is from," she says.

I sigh sadly and say, "Yeah, I do," as I open the note.

_Rough Draft (Darling/babe)_

_Please meet us in the basement at your earliest convenience. We have much to discuss._

_Love,_

_Octavia and Sunset (Your love and sunshine)_

I sigh again as I turn to my friends.

"Well, it looks like it's time to face the music," I say.

"Are you worried that they will be angry with you, Rough Draft?" Sonata asks.

I think about her question before I answer, "No. They probably will dislike what I have to say at first, but I think they will accept my decision."

The three of them frown, and Soarin pats me in the back as a way of wishing me luck as I make my way through the dancing crowd and come down the hall and enter the basement.

The music from upstairs dies down the further down I go. I can feel my heart being jittery yet sad for what I have to do. Finally, I make it to the bottom steps and enter the main basement hall with the loves of my life waiting for me.

"Hi," I say, awkwardly.

"Hey," Sunset says with a smirk.

"Greetings," Octavia says with a small smile.

I stand in front of them awkwardly while Octavia walks over to me and kisses me softly on the lips before Sunset walks over to kiss me as well. Despite what is to come, I don't hesitate to kiss both of them back as if this might be the last time I will ever feel their lips again.

"Would you like to sit down?" Octavia asks as she hand gestures to the couches.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good," I say before the three of us take our seats on the couches with me on one couch and both of my exes sitting on the one facing mine.

Nothing is said for a couple of moments.

"So," I begin.

"So," Octavia and Sunset say simultaneously.

"How are you two holding up from the whole thing with Eternal War?" I ask.

Both of them smile appreciatively of me asking before Sunset answers, "I still feel a little sore in some areas, and it is a shock to learn that legend from Equestria exists and used me to try to destroy the universe, but otherwise I'm okay."

I nod before I turn to Octavia.

"I feel about the same, except I'm hoping the cut on my side doesn't become a scar," she says. "It's a little rough trying to process how a horrible being like Eternal War was behind so many things that happened to us and our friends. I've been having a lot of time to think about what was true and what wasn't."

"Me too," Sunset asks.

I nod in understanding before I bite my lip.

"Speaking of what was true and what wasn't, I think I shouldn't beat around the bush," I say honestly before I ask. "Do both of you still love me?"

Both girls are taken aback by my question as if I insulted them in the most foul way possible.

"Of course, I do," Octavia says as her eyes begin to water. "None of what Eternal War did changes how I feel about you, darling. I wanted you back since the day I ended our relationship, and I want you back more than ever now."

"Same here, babe," Sunset says as her eyes begin to water too. "I'll do anything to get you back."

I sigh sadly at their words, and yet I can't help but smile at the same time.

"That's what I thought," I say. "I guess I just wanted to hear it from your own voices that what you both want wasn't another trick from Eternal War, and I am happy to hear it."

Both girls smile with looks of hope in their eyes that makes me feel even more scared.

"But that also makes what I have to say even harder to do," I continue.

Their looks of hope turn to looks of fear. I can see in their eyes that their hearts are sinking as I take their hands and gather whatever courage I have left.

"Octavia, Sunset, I love you both," I begin. "No argument we've ever had, or any breakup, or war or manipulation from some crazy demon that had a high opinion of himself will ever change that. You have both made my life feel so beautiful after years of loneliness in Applelosa. Everything about both of you knows no bounds, and it has been a privilege to have been in either of your presences much less to have loved either of you much less to have earned your loves in return."

The two of them give me small smiles before Octavia asks, "But you still have to choose, darling. Who do you want to be with more? Is it me, or Sunset?"

Sunset nods in agreement and says, "We know it's going to be hard to patch things back up no matter who you choose, but we're both willing to face those challenges with you. We don't care if it takes longer than the entire summer before either of us can date you again, we're willing to wait."

"And I appreciate that more than I can put into words," I say with a sad smile. "But the fact is we will be waiting a lot longer than just the summer for any relationship to continue."

Sunset and Octavia look at me in shock as my words echo through their minds.

"Darling, what are you talking about?" Octavia asks worryingly.

I take another deep breath before I let it out.

"As blind as Eternal War was about the importance and endurance of love and friendship, he was right about one thing: we were wrong to treat the decision over our relationships as if everything important about our lives had to be made when we are only seventeen to eighteen years old," I say. "Our desires can't define what path we should take after we had just graduated from high school. We tried to do that before with the trial, and that just made the situation worse even without Eternal War. So for any relationship to continue, I think the three of us should go our separate ways and take a break from our relationships starting with me going to Fillydelphia University early for their summer program."

Both girls look at me with shock.

"Are you serious?!" Sunset asks angrily. "You're deciding to put both of your relationships on hold?"

"I am," I say sadly. "I know how it sounds, but even without that black demon, I couldn't trust myself with this decision, and I still can't trust myself even to this day. Because if that, I think we should take a break from love and let ourselves go our separate ways for a time before I make a final decision. We should grow and evolve on our own and learn more about ourselves before any real commitment is made. The three of us are still people who have little experience with love and friendship apart from this past year, so maybe we should take that time to take advantage of whatever possibilities may lie before all three of us in college."

The loves of my life look at me sadly as they process my words in their minds. They look at each other sadly before they turn back to me.

"Is this what you really want, Rough Draft?" Octavia asks.

I shake my head and say, "This has nothing to do with what I want. I want what you two are offering more than you know, but I think this is the best thing for everyone."

"But how do you know that you'll eventually make the right decision?" Sunset asks. "Things might no longer be the same by the time we've all gone to college and start our new lives."

"I know," I say. "I don't know where this could lead us any more than you do. But even so, I choose to believe that love will find a way in the end. After all, it found us the first time, so maybe it will again one way or the other."

Both girls remain silent, which makes me worry even more.

"If the two of you are infuriated with me, I understand completely," I say as I hang my head.

Neither of them says anything right away, but then Octavia sighs heavily and says, "Well, if you think it would be the best for both relationships for right now, then I trust you, darling. Just know that I will be waiting to whatever end to pick up where we left off."

I give her a small smile before I turn to Sunset, who also sighs and says, "Babe, you said it yourself that you would never leave me unless you had no other choice. If this is the case, I will respect your decision."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and say, "Thank you. Both of you."

They both keep their small smiles before Octavia asks, "When do you leave for Fillydelphia?"

"Over the weekend," I say sadly, making both of them wince.

"So tonight is the last time we will see you before you leave?" Sunset asks.

"I'm afraid so," I say.

They both frown at this news until Octavia says, "Well, I don't know about you, Ms. Shimmer, but if that's how much time I have left with my darling, then I better make the most of the time I have left with my favorite cuddling spot."

She walks over and sits next to me on my left side with a flirtatious look as she wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head on my left shoulder. Sunset grins at this action.

"You know what? I feel the same way with my spot, Ms. Melody," she says as she walks over to sit on my right side, wrap her arms around the other side of my waist, and snuggles her head on my right shoulder.

I blush furiously and yell, "You're ganging up on me!"

"You better believe it, mister, " Sunset says, giving me her signature smirk. "Now act like a guy who dated two beautiful ladies like us and put your arms around us."

My face is still bright red as I wrap my arms around my beloved exes. They both let out quiet sighs as I hold them as tight as I can, which makes me smile.

I wish this moment can last forever.

A couple of hours later, Vinyl comes downstairs and tells us that everyone is starting to leave, and we better say our goodbyes. Octavia, Sunset, and I sigh sadly as we let each other go and follow Vinyl upstairs. By the time we get to the entrance hall, most of our fellow graduates have already left except for the Rainbooms and the former E.M.R. I say my goodbyes to Doc, Derpy, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Pinkie Pie before Sunset, Octavia, and I walk outside to see everybody heading off.

As everyone says goodbye to each other, Vinyl comes over to Octavia, and they hug each other tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Octavia," Vinyl says quietly.

"Me too, Vinyl," Octavia says sadly as they break the hug and she continues with a smirk, "I'd say don't be a stranger if you're ever in Manehattan, but with your personality that would be like telling a chicken to turn into an eagle."

Vinyl grins mischievously.

"I'm gonna be so strange that you and everyone else in Manehattan University will hear me coming from fifty miles away," she says boastfully, making Octavia chuckle.

"I'm looking forward to it," she says.

Vinyl chuckles back before she walks over to Sunset, who gives her a small smile. Vinyl scratches the back of her head nervously, trying to think of something to say.

"So," she says. "If uh, I'm ever around your school, and I have a gig, um, maybe you'd like to join and show off those cool wings? I'm sure flying around with those things while I'm playing some tunes would give my audience something to remember."

Sunset chuckles and shakes her head.

"I'll think about it," she says with her signature smirk before she changes it to a kind smile. "But you don't have to have a gig to come visit me, Vinyl. You can call or visit my dorm anytime you'd like."

Vinyl stares at Sunset touched before a small, heartfelt smile grows on her face.

"I'd like that, Sunset," she says. "I'd like that a lot."

Sunset's smile grows as she pulls Vinyl to a hug. Vinyl is taken aback before she smiles and hugs her back. Octavia and I look at each other and smile at the moment before Vinyl breaks the hug and clears her throat.

"Right then," she says before she turns to me with her best serious stare. "Rough Draft, you better work hard and become more famous than that J. something Token dude, you hear?"

I stare at her confused before I get what she's saying and chuckle as I shake my head.

"That's J.R.R. _Tolkien_, Vinyl," I say. "But I'll do my best."

Vinyl smirks at me before she pulls me into a hug.

"Seriously, though," she whispers in my ear. "Good luck to you."

I smile as I hug her back.

"You too," I say.

Octavia and Sunset smile as Vinyl and I break the hug, and she clears her throat.

"Alright, enough the mushy stuff," she says, trying to sound cool. "Say your goodbyes and then get off my lawn."

Octavia, Sunset, and I laugh out loud as Vinyl comes back inside her house. When we finish, we all sigh and turn to see everyone else that has exited the building and started saying their goodbyes all over the driveway and the sidewalk. Fluttershy and Rarity are hugging each other happily before Fluttershy hops into Big Mac's truck, and Rarity gets in her car with Sweetie Belle. Twilight and Spike start walking home after saying goodbye to a surprisingly worn out Pinkie Pie, making us chuckle. Lyra and Bon Bon say goodbye to Doc and Derpy before the two hyper girls start walking home, and Doc and Derpy start walking to his car. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Soarin are making out goodbye while Caramel bashfully kisses Applejack's hand making her chuckle and say, "Oh, pucker up, sugarcube," before she grabs him by his shirt and pulls him into a firm kiss, making his tan face turn as red as a strawberry.

"Now that looks like a good idea," Sunset says, smirking. "Why don't we give each other our own personal goodbyes before Rough Draft leaves."

Octavia smiles at this idea and turns to me, saying, "That would be wonderful if we could do that, Rough Draft."

I nod with a smile and say, "I think that would be great."

"Okay, you can go ahead and go first if you're ready, Octavia," Sunset says politely. "I'm gonna need a moment to prepare."

"Thank you, Sunset Shimmer," Octavia says appreciatively as Sunset goes back inside. Octavia and I both take a moment to prepare before tears fall down her face, and she pulls me into a near spine-crushing hug.

"I love you," she says as her tears fall on my shirt. "I love you with everything that I am. You hear?"

I smile as I squeeze her back tightly.

"I hear you, love, and I love you too," I say as I feel my own tears fall down my face. "I've always loved you."

"Good," Octavia says as she pulls back to face me. "Because I _will_ get you back. I know it sounds pompous to say that, but I will. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will wait for the day where we will write and play music for the rest of our days while we raise adorable, nerdy, musical children together. Do you understand?"

"I do," I say as I caress her cheek. "Until then, know that whatever happens, you have my love now and forever."

"Forever and ever," Octavia agrees with a loving smile before our lips meet. I don't know how long we kissed, but when we parted, we regretted it right away.

"Don't take too long, my darling," she says seriously.

"I won't, my love. I promise," I say before we reluctantly let go, and Octavia starts walking home. I watch as she walks to the end of the driveway and looks at me one more time before she walks down the street and disappears into the night.

I sigh again and turn around just in time to see Sunset exit from the front door. She gives me a sad smile before we hug each other. I can feel her tears falling on my shoulder, and I feel the urge to cry with her.

"You know when we get back together, we're gonna have a lot more time to make up for," she whispers in my ear while holding me tightly. "At this rate, we'll be catching up for the rest of our lives."

"I think that was going to be a challenge for us anyway," I whisper back with a small smile as I squeeze her. "We could live for a million years, and you wouldn't be satisfied just because of those extra eight months you want so badly."

She chuckles with her mouth closed before she pulls her head back to face me.

"Well, that's just how precious our time together is to me," Sunset says sweetly. "And it always will be no matter how long it takes for us to be together for good. Remember that, babe."

"I will, sunshine," I say before we kiss passionately. It feels like we've been kissing forever, just like with Octavia before we regretfully part.

"Goodbye, Rough Draft," Sunset says sadly. "I love you now and always."

"Goodbye, Sunset Shimmer. I will always love you too," I say as we reluctantly let go of each other, and she walks over to her motorcycle and drives away.

My face falls, and I sigh partly in relief, but also because I miss both girls already.

"You doing okay, man?"

I turn around to see Soarin walking over to me while Rainbow Dash is already leaving on her motorcycle. I give him a small smile while he pats me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay," I answer. "It's just going to be a long couple of years or so without either of them."

Soarin smiles at me sympathetically.

"You're doing the right thing by doing this," he says supportively.

"Yeah, I know," I say. "I guess only time will tell if either relationship survives in the end."

We keep smiling at each other until we hear a moan coming from Caramel, who is walking towards wobbly with a goofy grin. Soarin and I look at each other and chuckle.

"AJ got you good that time, eh, Caramel?" Soarin asks teasingly.

But instead of responding, Caramel merely mumbles incoherent words as he stares into the night sky in a blissful state.

"Have I ever acted like that with Octavia or Sunset?" I ask Soarin.

"In your own way, Rough Draft. In your own way," Soarin answers with a grin while shaking his head. "Come on. Let's get Han Solo here home before he passes out."

I chuckle as Soarin, and I walk over to Caramel, put his arms over our heads, and begin to carry him home. As we start our walk from Vinyl's house, I turn to my two best friends and smile. I know I'm going to miss them dearly when I'm at Philadelphia University as well as everyone else from the Rainbooms and the E.M.R., but I hope the day will not be far well I will know what's my destiny between Octavia and Sunset Shimmer.

If the Lord be willing, love will indeed find a way in the end.


	60. Chapter 60

"_Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are about to land momentarily. Please stay seated until the plane has made a complete stop. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for choosing Cloudsdale Airlines_."

I sighed in relief after the captain makes the announcement. I've probably flown a hundred times by now, and yet I still haven't gotten used to the thrill of flying. Yet at the same time, I'm glad when I see everyone begin to unbuckle their seatbelts and grab their stuff to let me know that I can do the same after several hours on this plane.

It's been ten years since the encounter with Eternal War and graduating from Canterlot High School, and so much has changed in that time. After I graduated from college, I began to write my own original stories and began to try to publish them. It took several tries, and there are many times where I thought it would never work out, but then Twilight just happened to be starting her own publishing company and asked me to be one of her clients. While I'm no means as skilled or popular as the likes of J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, or J.K. Rowling, my stories have gotten a fair amount of popularity over the past few years. I am currently heading home after flying over for another tour for one of my latest books.

As I leave the plane with a flight attendant kindly telling me to have a nice day and I politely tell her to do the same, I begin to walk down the halls until I see through the large windows the high and mighty Canterlot Mountains that I've missed so much during my trip. I've been gone for about three months, but it feels like it's been years since I've stepped foot in my home again. I smile as I look forward to seeing my house and my family again.

"Look, it's Rough Draft!"

I turn around to see a little boy stare at me happily in surprise with his mom and dad standing next to him. I smile as they walk over to me, and I bend my knees to be at eye level with the boy.

"Well, hello there," I greet. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Rough Cut, sir," the boy says enthusiastically. "I'm a huge fan of your Varpathion series!"

"Are you now?" I say. "What book is your favorite from the series so far?"

Rough Cut stutters nervously.

"I guess I haven't chosen a favorite yet," he answers. "I guess if I had to pick one from the top of my head, it would be a close tie between _The Battle of the Master Watch_ and _Candronia's Revenge._"

I smile again at his answer before he continues.

"My mom and dad and I are actually in the middle of reading your teenage story, _The Tale of Cellos and Phoenix Wings._"

I chuckle a little at the mention of that title. Four years ago, I decided to write an alternate version of what happened at Canterlot High. It was more of a side project to one day just read to my kids when they got older, but my wife and Twilight encouraged me to publish it when it was done. Many of the names of the people and places were changed to avoid any suspicion that it really happened and that Equestria exists, and I even made contact again with some of my old friends in high school to make sure I got the full story. I started with Vinyl, who has become a famous music artist though she still lives in Canterlot. A lot of my story was written from her perspective since a lot of what happened revolving around Eternal War was because of her. She was reluctant at first, but my wife and I were able to convince her that her story should be told on behalf of everyone from Canterlot High.

"Yes, it's a curious read, to say the least," Rough Cut's mother says as she walks next to her son. "Not that it's bad at all, Mr. Draft, but it is a little different from your other books."

"I get that a lot," I say honestly. "But it's a story that I've had since around my own time in high school. I didn't plan on actually publishing it, but being the supportive woman that she is, my wife wouldn't hear of leaving that story untouched and not shown to the world. I guess you could say while my other books are my own creation, _The Tale of Cellos and Phoenix Wings_ is a story that my wife and I share with some of our old friends from high school."

"Awww," Rough Cut's mom coos while his father chuckles at his wife's reaction.

"We're currently in chapter 39," Rough Cut says enthusiastically.

"Ah, so you've learned the truth about Philiharmonica," I say with a smirk.

"Yea, and now I don't know if I want Rivan to get back together with her or continue dating Nicole," Rough Cut whines. "It's driving me so crazy that I can't wait to continue reading when we get back on the plane!"

I chuckle at his eagerness until Rough Cut's dad asks, "Hey, would it be alright if we took a picture of you and Rough Cut?"

"Absolutely," I say as Rough Cut excitedly stands next to me, and his dad turns on his phone. He takes multiple pictures just for safety before we stop posing.

"Mr. Draft, I wanna be just like you, except make movies instead of books," Rough Cut says enthusiastically.

"Do you now?" I say with a smile. "Well, then you better learn as much as you can and do your best. But remember, not everyone gets it perfect the first time. Believe me, I had my share of badly written stories even when I was twice your age, so just keep going, learn from your mistakes, and never give up. You hear?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Rough Draft," Rough Cut says excitedly before he hugs me, and his parents tell him that they need to go. I wave goodbye as he runs over to his parents, and they walk to their plane while I begin walking to baggage claim.

I smile as I walk, still thinking about how excited Rough Cut was just now. It's not every day that I bump into fans who like my books that much, but it's still a lot of fun. I wouldn't put it past Rough Cut's parents to eventually publish those photos on MyStable. I make my way to baggage claim just in time to see the conveyor belt begin to move, and people start to collect their luggage. It takes a while before I find my bag and grab it before I hear a familiar voice.

"Rough Draft!"

Without further warning, two gray arms wrap their arms around me tightly from behind. I'm taken aback before I smile, recognizing the voice.

"Hi, Derpy," I say.

I turn around to hug Derpy back before she breaks the hug and squeals excitedly.

"It's so good to see you!" She says excitedly. "We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Derpy, wait up!"

I turn my head and smile to see Doc running towards us with a baby in his arms and a five-year-old girl running alongside him.

Derpy and Doc got married a couple of years before my wife, and I did. They've been making a living traveling around the world looking for Equestrian magic and other unknown energy around the world after Doc graduated from college. They adopted their first daughter, Amethyst Star, when they thought that they were barren until about two years ago when she suddenly became pregnant with their second daughter, Dinky.

"Hey, Doc," I say.

"Hello, ol' chap," Doc greets. "I should have known my wife was running because she found an old friend like you."

"Yeah, why were you running so fast, mommy?" Amethyst Star asks.

"Sorry, sweetie," Derpy says apologetically. "Rough Draft here is a high school friend of mommy and daddy's."

"Speaking of which, how is your research for the princesses, Doc?" I ask. "We've only been hearing rumors back in Canterlot."

"Oh, it's been going marvelously," Doc says with a grin. "We won't go into details since this is top-secret stuff, but we've been discovering a lot about magic in our world for a while. Nothing has been as drastic as Eternal War, thank God, but every day is an adventure here for the Whooves family."

"It sure is," Derpy says in agreement as she grabs Doc's free hand with one hand and places her other hand on Amethyst Star's shoulder. "Speaking of family, we were just in the neighborhood and heard that something big is happening in the Draft house."

"Indeed, there is," I say with a smile. "We're several months into baby number three."

"Number three?" Amethyst Star asks, confused. "But I thought -"

Before she could say anything, Doc clears his throat, and Amethyst Star says, "Oh yeah, now I remember. Baby number three. Yay!"

I look at Derpy and Doc's daughter in confusion before Doc clears his throat again.

"Well, would you look at the time," he says, taking out his phone. "We better start going through security. We have a new assignment at Yakyakistan, and we mustn't keep their prince waiting."

I smile and say, "Sounds fun. Feel free to call the next time you're in town, guys."

"We sure will, Rough Draft," Derpy says as she hugs me again. "You take care, okay?"

"I will," I say. "See ya!"

The Whooves family say bye together before they head to security, and I make my way out of baggage claim and exit to the airport parking lot. I wait for a couple of minutes until a familiar, red truck parks right in front of me. I smile and open the back door to see Applejack in the driver's seat and Caramel at the front seat.

"Sorry if we took a while, Rough Draft," Applejack says. "There was a little more traffic than usual between your house and here."

"That's alright, AJ," I say as I hop into the backseat with my luggage.

"So, did you have fun with those interviews?" Caramel asks.

"Yeah, I'd say they went pretty well," I answer. "A couple of journalists tried to make me say some spoilers, but I managed to avoid their questions."

"Yeah, we noticed how one of them was trying to do that when we, Granny, Sonata, Connie, Big Mac and Fluttershy saw a video on YouTube while Apple Toffee and Little Mac were asleep," Caramel says.

Applejack and Caramel got married a couple of months after my wife, and I did. It wasn't long after that when they had their daughter, Apple Toffee. Big Mac and Fluttershy married around the same time and had their son, Little Mac. Both couples live in Sweet Apple Acres with Granny, Sonata, and her husband.

"By the way, I bumped into Rainbow and Soarin when I was in Prance," I say.

"Well, ain't that nice," Applejack says with a smirk. "Is Rainbow still as ballistic as Soarin said she is about their kid?"

Soarin and Rainbow Dash got married a couple of years ago. Rainbow Dash has become a famous soccer player, and Soarin decided to become her agent before he eventually popped the question. It was a little tricky due to their busy schedule together, but they found the time to arrange their wedding to take place back here in Canterlot, where both Caramel and I were Soarin's best men. A couple of weeks ago, it was discovered that Rainbow Dash is pregnant, and according to Soarin on MyStable, she didn't take it well at first.

"Ah, she's pretty upset that she can't play for a good long while, but she looked like she's starting to become as excited as Soarin is about the baby," I answer.

Applejack chuckles at my response.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," she says. "Still though, it's crazy how so many of us married folk are having some kids at the same time. Soarin and Rainbow just found out a couple weeks ago, Pinkie Pie and Cheese are trying now that he's done traveling, and Sonny and Connie got pregnant about the same time you got another one in the oven."

"I know," I say. "Seems like we're just at that age where everybody's getting married and having babies left and right."

"Not everyone," Caramel points out. "We don't have Rarity, Lyra, or Bon Bon getting hitched anytime soon, much less starting any families."

Indeed, while Rarity has had many more suitors since our time at Canterlot High, there still has been no one that she considers to be worthy as a first boyfriend much less her 'prince charming' as she likes to put it. What's messed up is that while the Spike in our world is a dog, the pony Rarity in Equestria is married to the dragon Spike according to Princess Twilight, the last time she visited our world. But despite how worried we are about our friend's lack of a love life, especially after Sweetie Belle beat her to it when she married her husband, Button Mash, Rarity has been pretty happy last we've seen her after starting a successful fashion store and is about to open another in Manehattan.

Lyra and Bon Bon are even less likely to get married then Rarity is. There have been some guys who were just as unfortunate to catch both of their interests as Caramel was, which led to more chaotic moments with the two of them before their possible suitors end up running away. But while Lyra and Bon Bon are still living in Canterlot focusing on their harp and candy stores respectively, neither of them are willing to give up that they will each find their future husbands. Though most of us have a feeling they only say that because they are aiming to get married before the other does. I guess they will never learn.

"True," I reply to Caramel. "But hey, we're all still relatively young even if we are about to have our first high school reunion."

"Oh yeah. You got Twilight's MyStable message for that?" Caramel asks.

"Sure did," I say.

"Woo-wee. I can't believe it has been that long since we graduated from CHS," Applejack says. "Guess time flies when you grow up and start a family."

"I can testify to that," Caramel says as he takes one of Applejack's hands and kisses it. She smiles sweetly at her husband, and I smile back as I look forward to giving the same affection to my wife once again.

"Look who's home!" I announce as I enter my home with Caramel and Applejack following behind.

"Daddy!" I immediately hear, as my five-year-old daughter, Euphony, and my three-year-old son, Final Draft, run over to hug me. I chuckle and hug them back as I see Vinyl walking over to greet me while Granny Smith is sitting in my rocking chair, and a six-months-pregnant Sonata is sitting on the couch with her husband.

"Yo, Draft!" Vinyl greets with her own hug. "Heard some of your interviews online. You're really exciting your fans this time."

"And that's just how I want them to feel," I say with a mischievous grin. "But they have no idea what I have in store."

"They never do," Vinyl says with her own mischievous grin.

I turn to my kids and say, "Did you see me in any of my interviews?"

"We sure did, daddy," Euphony says. "Mommy was grinning the entire time."

I chuckle at her response since only my wife knows what I've written in my latest book. She's always the first person to read my latest project before Twilight and the other executives at her company. No doubt, my vague answers amused her just the way I hoped they would while all of my readers remain clueless.

"Hiya, buddy," Sonata greets as I finally sit down on the couch next to her with Euphony and Final Draft sitting in front of me.

"Wassup, Draft?" Sonata's husband says.

"Good to be home, Connie, how about you?" I ask.

Sonata's husband groans and whines, "Will you please stop calling me Connie? It's annoying!"

"We'll both stop calling you that when it stops getting annoying, Connie," Caramel says teasingly.

Sonata's husband groans until Sonata places her hand on his lap.

"Don't let them get to you, sweetie-kins," she says comfortingly before she turns to me. "So, how's Twilight doing?"

"Pretty good," I say. "She and Timber Spruce are pretty excited about their engagement. They also got a few new clients while we were traveling, so business is booming for the company."

"That's awesome," Sonata says.

I nod in agreement before I look around the living room.

"Say, where's that wife of mine?" I ask. "Shouldn't she be home from work by now?"

"She had another doctor appointment in Crystal City to go to right after work," Granny Smith says. "She won't be home until later tonight."

I sigh in disappointment, eager to see the love of my life again before I shake it off and smile.

"Well, after Euphony and Final Draft, I should have expected her to be that busy with this baby," I say.

"_Babies_, daddy," Final Draft corrects.

I turn to my son in confusion as his eyes widen, and he covers his mouth with both hands.

"Final Revan Draft, that was supposed to be a surprise!" Granny Smith says disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry!" Final Draft says shamefully. "I forgot!"

But I continue to stare at my boy in shock. I turn to Euphony, and she smiles and nods cutely. I then turn to Granny, Sonata, and her husband, then to Vinyl, and then finally to Caramel and Applejack, who are all looking away from me.

"B-b-babies?!" I manage to spit out.

Everyone looks at each other and sighs before Caramel says, "Twins, bro."

My eyes widen in shock.

"T-t-twins?" I sputter. "I'm having twins?"

"You sure are, Draft," Vinyl says with a teasing grin. "Guess you didn't hold back when she asked for another one. Did you, you sly dog?"

"Vinyl! Not in front of the kids!" Granny Smith barks.

I feel my cheeks turn red before I turn to Sonata, who looks at me excitedly.

"Would you like to know the genders?" She asks. "The doctor that did the last ultrasound didn't know that she wanted it to be a surprise and spoiled it for her."

I debate about for a few seconds before I sigh and say, "Might as well."

Sonata squeals cutely before she shouts, "It's a boy and a girl!"

I stare at my friend for a moment before I turn to Euphony and Final Draft.

"Okay then," I say in shock. "Looks like you two are getting a new brother and sister, kiddies."

My children giggle in response before Euphony says, "Isn't it so exciting, daddy?"

"Yeah, it's... it's pretty exciting," I say as I turn to Applejack and Caramel, who are giving me smug looks. "How long did you guys know about this?"

Applejack chuckles and says, "We found out the week after you left for your trip."

"What?!" I exclaim.

"And we would have told you if she didn't want it to be a surprise," Vinyl adds.

"As for the genders, she only found out two weeks ago," Caramel explains.

"So while I was traveling around the world, everyone but me knew that I'm having not one but _two_ more kids?!" I ask hysterically.

"Well, that's about the size of it, now isn't it?" Granny Smith says with a grin.

"Well, I think it's exciting," Sonata says enthusiastically. "Just think about it, buddy. Your twins will be born around the same time as my child. Maybe my baby and one of your twins will become childhood sweethearts and get married, and we'll become in-laws!"

Despite how much I am still in shock, I can't help but chuckle at Sonata's idea.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Sonny," Sonata's husband says calmly.

"I know, sweetie," Sonata says. "I just can't help but think of the possibilities in store for our baby. Besides, wouldn't it be nice that we all became in-laws with the Drafts?"

"Hey, what about me?" Vinyl whines playfully. "I wouldn't be related to any of you."

"Well then, maybe you should find somebody to marry and have babies with, Auntie Vinny," Euphony says teasingly.

"Me? Get married and have little munchkins like you? Never!" Vinyl says childishly. "I'm gonna die a single woman and be proud of it. You guys can live happily ever acting all smoochy-woochy and make as many little rascals as you'd like without me."

"Suits me fine," Sonata's husband says. "Long as I keep my wife smiling endlessly, I don't care."

He backs up his word with a soft but long kiss on Sonata's cheek. Sonata giggles as he wraps his arm around her, and she lays her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed and the most adorable, serene smile on her face that makes everyone in the entire room smile.

Sonata wanted to meet her husband more than any of us wanted to admit. As much as her life has been in pure bliss the moment she officially became Sonata Apple, she eventually began to want to find someone to date and marry as she watched Applejack and Big Mac marry Caramel and Fluttershy respectively and Apple Bloom started to date her future husband, Tender Taps. Even Granny began to want to see her adopted grandchild find someone to make her happy before she dies. It wasn't until about four years ago shortly after my wife became pregnant with Final Draft that she finally met her husband. Though for reasons that are another story for another time, they faced a lot of difficulties in their relationship before they both accepted how much they purely love each other. I'll never forget how happy our dear Sonata was on her wedding day. It was like the night the Apples asked her if she wanted to be adopted, except it lasted the entire day. Her husband has been nothing short of determined to make every second of every day of her mortal life nothing but bliss, and none of us can put into words how much we appreciate him for it. Even our children have grown to admire how heartwarming it is to see her so happy the older they get.

Granny sighs contently before she says, "Hey now, enough of that in front of the young ones. Rough Draft has been gone for three months, and I want to hear more about his trip."

"Now that sounds like a great idea," Applejack says encouragingly.

"Do you have any pictures for us, daddy?" Final Draft asks eagerly.

"Oh, yes, can we see them?" Euphony asks excitedly.

"Now kids, you know I can't show anyone the pictures I've taken without Momma," I say.

"Awwww," my kids whine.

"But would you like to hear the time I got stuck in an elevator after one of my interviews?" I ask playfully.

"Wait. What?" Vinyl asks, surprised.

"How in the world did that happen?" Sonata's husband asks curiously.

"Tell us!" My kids say excitedly.

I chuckle again and say, "Okay, so there I was on the elevator to my hotel right after a talk with this one studio..."

After a couple of hours of sharing stories with everyone, I saw on the living room clock that it is Euphony and Final Draft's bedtime. Both of them claim they weren't sleepy, but they did as they were told while the others decided it was time to go home. I thanked Granny and Sonata for looking after my kids while my wife is out, and Granny told me to think nothing of it while Sonata hugs me as tight as she can manage with her pregnant belly. After everyone leaves, I sigh and start making my way to my bedroom with my suitcase.

As I walk up the stairs and down the hall to me and my wife's bedroom, I take a look at the family photos hanging on the walls. Many of them are pictures from when Euphony and Final Draft were younger or photographs of my wife and me either from when we got back together or when we were first married.

I stop walking when I come across a picture of our wedding. Photo Finish, who was the photographer for our wedding, wanted to have a group picture where it is the two of us and all of our friends. While my wife and I are standing at the center, Soarin, Caramel, Doc, and Big Mac are standing next to me as my groomsmen. Standing next to my wife are her bridesmaids, Sonata, Vinyl, who was also our DJ for the reception, Fluttershy, and Rarity, who also made my wife's wedding dress. Applejack stood behind Caramel holding 1-year-old Apple Toffee while Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, who were the wedding planners, kneel in front of us. Lyra and Bon Bon stand right next to the bridesmaids. Lyra played the harp during the ceremony, and Bon Bon was the caterer. Derpy stood next to Doc holding their recently adopted Amethyst Star.

Everyone was there to celebrate with us.

Everyone except her.

Despite making sure she was invited to the wedding and all of our friends wanting to see her there, she politely declined. As much as she wanted to be a part of our happiness, she thought it best that she and her husband didn't attend. We respected her wishes, but we still feel it would have been great for the entire group to come together for the occasion.

Still, I'll never forget standing at the altar and seeing my bride walking down the aisle. Caramel and Soarin had to snap me out of it as I was staring a little too long. All I remember from the ceremony was the moment the priest turned to me, and I said my, "I do," and the moment he pronounced us man and wife, my wife grabbed me by my suit and pulled me into such a passionate kiss before the priest could start to say, "You may now kiss the bride."

And now here we are six years later with already two beautiful children who we love with all our hearts and two more on the way.

I turn my gaze away from the picture and finally enter our room. I turn on the lights, drop my luggage, and plummet to our bed with a long sigh. I let out a long groan, happy to be in my own bed again for the first time in three long months and almost fall fast asleep before I hear the garage door opening from downstairs. My heart leaps as I hear a car entering before the garage door closes, and someone entering the house. I get myself off of my bed as I hear footsteps make their way up the stairs and head straight to the bedroom. I walk over and open the door just in time to see her.

Standing in front of me with her eyes tired from having a long day, her large stomach carrying our upcoming twins, and a warm smile on her face is my beloved wife. Our eyes instantly connect as I walk over and press my lips against hers passionately. She moans softly as she kisses me back, and we let out how much we've missed each other over the past three months with every kiss. When we part, we hold each other as close as we can despite her pregnant belly.

"How was the flight?" she whispers, making sure we don't wake up the kids.

"Long, boring, and made me more eager to hold you again," I whisper back.

She breaks the hug and smirks at me skeptically.

"You always say that," she whispers in a matter-of-factly tone.

"And as long as I am unable to hug you to sleep every night that I'm gone, it's always true," I whisper.

She chuckles and pulls me in for another kiss as we quietly enter our bedroom, and I close the door. We continue kissing until we reach our bed and lie down, holding each other.

"I missed you too," she whispers sweetly as she caresses my cheek tenderly. "I hate how your tours seem to get longer with every book you publish."

"Well, it just comes to show how I'm getting more popular the more I write," I say with a smile.

"And I'm very proud of you for that, but that doesn't mean I enjoy asking for favors from everyone at least a few times during your trip to help me look after the kids because my husband isn't here," she says.

"Fair enough," I say. "At least I shouldn't have to start writing for a good long while with the babies coming."

My wife frowns at my choice of words.

"Someone spilled the beans before I could surprise you," she says bluntly.

"Yeah. Final Draft did by accident," I say.

"Of course, he did," she says her rolling her eyes in a motherly way. "I should have known he would fail to keep it a secret before the time was right."

"Well, that's our three-year-old boy for you," I say as I look down and rub her belly. "Still, though, we're having twins."

Her smile returns as she looks down at her big belly.

"Yeah, we are," she says softly. "Sometimes, I wished I just told you so that I could call you to express how nervous I am whenever I wanted."

"You'll be fine," I say. "At the very least, you'll have me here the rest of the way."

"You better be, Mr. Draft," My wife warns. "You have a lot of reading to catch up on with handling twin pregnancy. I expect you to start reading as soon as you wake up first thing in the morning."

"Understood, Mrs. Draft," I say calmly.

My wife smiles, satisfied with my (wise) response before she starts yawning.

"Long day, huh?" I ask.

"Ugh, these munchkins drain my energy like crazy, and they're not even born yet," she complains as we slowly get up. "I better start getting ready for bed before I konk out right here."

"Good idea," I say as she leaves the room to go change and brush her teeth in our bathroom. I sigh, missing her in my arms already as I undress to my underwear and get under the covers of our bed. I sigh again heavenly as I finally lay down on my spot on the bed for the first time in months. My wife had this be my spot for life so that she can cuddle on her favorite shoulder that has always been _her_ spot. It seems like even when we were still broken up during college, all she could think about was cuddling and resting her head on that side of me the moment we got back together.

After a couple of minutes, my wife reenters our room in her nightgown. I smile at the sight as she gets under the covers, grabs my arm, and snuggles next to me with a satisfied sigh.

"Oh, I missed this so much," she says dreamily.

I smile as I wrap my free arm around her and kiss her forehead.

"Me too," I say.

We hold each other close for another minute before I speak again.

"Before I forget, did you see that the reunion is coming up?" I ask.

"I did," she says with a big smile. "I can't believe it's about to be ten whole years."

"Neither can I," I say, smiling. "Still feels like it's only been only a few years at most."

"Time with college, getting married, and having kids will do that to you," she says while she hugs my arm firmly with her eyes closed.

"Not to mention writing a lot of books," I add.

"Mmmm. That too," she agrees before she opens her eyes and lifts her head to face me. "To be honest, though, I barely remember being in college anymore."

"I know what you mean," I say. "I remember what I learned there and some of the people I met, but it feels like there is nothing about college to remember apart from us getting back together."

My wife smiles, sweetly at the mention of when we got back together.

"Guess that shows what our priorities were back then," she says.

"You can say that again," I say with a flirtatious smirk that makes her giggle. "In all seriousness, though, it feels like neither of us were living until we got back together."

My wife smiles in agreement before she frowns nervously and gives me a serious look.

"Do you still think about her?" she asks.

I frown, knowing that she's referring to the woman who was also my girlfriend during our senior year in high school, the same as my wife. It was because I couldn't choose between the two of them when both girls wanted me back that I decided that I shouldn't choose anyone yet after everything we went through with Eternal War. Both my wife and my ex meant so much to me back then that it wasn't fair to keep holding on to both relationships the way I foolishly did back then.

It wasn't until around my third year in college that I made my decision. I was in my dorm room, and my roommate was already gone for the weekend to visit his family. I already did my homework, so I just sat in my bed and played some games on my laptop. But I had trouble playing because my heart felt heavy with every passing moment. This usually happened whenever I was alone or just dearly missed both of my exes. My mind grew less and less interested in the game until I finally closed my laptop and just laid in bed, missing them.

But as I was thinking about them that day, I came to a realization. For reasons that are between my wife and me, I finally realized who it was that I want to spend the rest of my life more than anyone else. The more I thought about it, the clearer it was who I truly love the most. Eventually, I wasted no time in grabbing my phone and called her, praying I was not too late to try to start things up again. I heard the phone ringing several times, and I was afraid it was gonna go to voicemail before my fears melted away at the sound of her voice. The way I heard her voice as she greeted me felt so warm and welcoming that I couldn't remember the last time I smiled the way I did. We must have talked for hours before we decided to meet again.

We agreed for her to meet me at Fillydelphia University the weekend after that. I gave her directions to my dorm room and made sure that my roommate wasn't around for the occasion. I was pacing back and forth in my dorm room, feeling so excited and nervous at the same time. Finally, there was a knock on the door, and my heart leaped, knowing who was on the other side. I rushed over and flung the door open to find her waiting for me with such a heartwarming smile. I didn't even get a chance to say hi as she practically pounced on me and kissed me with all her might. We wrapped our arms around each other tightly as we passionately kissed for what felt like forever before we finally started cuddling on my bed and talked about everything that was happening since we last saw each other.

Ever since that day, our lives have felt more and more whole. We texted and called each other as often as we could until we both graduated from our respective colleges and moved back to Canterlot. We had our ugly moments as every loving couple has, but we managed to work past them in the end. Not long after Twilight and I published my first book, I finally asked her to marry me, and she was ecstatic. We married about a month after that, and she became pregnant with Euphony soon after, much to both of our excitement.

But even with everything that's happened since the day we were reunited, it still saddens me that she will worry that I still feel the way I used to about the woman who was her rival for my heart. It's not that she has no reason to given everything the three of us went through before and during the battle with Eternal War, but it still hurts that she sometimes doubts my sincerity.

"No," I say. "No, I don't. Not like that anyway. I've put the past behind me with her, and we both know she has too. You saw how happy she looked when we bumped into her and her husband a few months ago. He really is everything she wanted. I only gave her part of what she wanted, but that's okay. I accepted a long time ago that it was always you who truly has my heart, and I always desired yours more than anything. You of all people should know how much I wished I realized it sooner so that we would have gotten back together quicker."

"I know," She says with a frown. "I just can't help but worry that you still think about her in that way. I believe every word you said to me the moment we got back together, and I believe it now, but I still worry that you may have some doubt now and then."

I smirk and rub her belly.

"Tell that to our third and _fourth_ child," I say, making my wife giggle. "And tell that to your necklace while you're at it."

My wife smiles as she looks down and sees her necklace I gave her while we were in high school still hanging around her neck. I also gave one to my ex that same school year, but as far as I know, she's kept it away ever since the two of us had a talk to agree that it was over between us. But there has never been a day that I have seen my wife without her necklace. Even at our wedding, I saw through her veil that she was wearing it for our big day. She also told me how she always wore it when we were separated during our first three years apart in college. It's as if the necklace itself is a part of her just as much as we are a part of each other.

"Point taken, my precious husband," she says with a smile.

"Good to hear, my beloved wife," I say before I lean in for a tender kiss.

We start kissing again for about a minute before we start gazing into each other's eyes again.

"I love you," I say with all my heart. "I will always love you. You complete me more than she ever did. We've only been married for six years, but the Lord knows that even when it's been sixty years or beyond, I will never stop loving you and giving it everything I have to make you always happy to be by my side."

My wife smiles back and caresses my cheek tenderly again.

"And I love you," she says firmly. "I know she and I had our similarities with how determined we were to be with you forever, but that never stopped me from hoping that you would choose me in the end. My heart is yours, and yours is mine, and I thank the Lord every day for it. I love you so much, and I can't wait to raise our twins with you."

My smile grows as we tenderly kiss one last time before I turn off the light, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

There are many stories that I have told over the years, and I will write many more stories in the days to come, but none of them will ever compare to the story of me, my wife, and the girl who was once the love of my life. A story about a search for something more than I ever had during the first 17 years of my life that led me to find my two first loves; one that will be remembered fondly and another that will happily live on for the rest of our lives and beyond.

The end.


End file.
